L' Enfance d'un Thain
by Albane
Summary: Peregrïn Touque ouvre les yeux sur le monde
1. Faire part

Bourg de Touque  
  
La Comtée  
  
Terre du Milieu  
  
Grande Demeure des Touque  
  
Pearl , Pimpernel et Pervinca sont heureuses de vous apprendre la naissance de leur petit frère :  
  
Peregrïn  
  
Le 28 Août 1390 au Smial de ses parents à Bourg de Touque 


	2. 6 mois, un vrai Hobbit de la Comté

Heureuses ! Tu parles, oui ! Elles sont toutes les trois-là, à m'observer comme un animal curieux. Et puis cette nuit, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me taper, Pimpernel ! Est-ce ma faute, moi, si j'ai toujours faim ? Non ! Et comment le dire, que j'ai faim ? J'essaie bien de faire comme eux : j'ouvre la bouche en expirant mais moi, j'arrive pas à faire un seul son clair et distinct ! Et eux, il le font avec une telle facilité ! Ca m'énerve et je pleure ! Ca, je sais faire ! Enfin, en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de pleurer : je n'ai pas faim ( ! ), j'ai chaud, j'ai une couche propre, tout va bien ! Enfin, à part ces trois là-haut, bien sûr !

Pearl est la plus grande. Comment peut-on avoir 15 ans alors que, moi, 6 mois m'ont déjà paru une éternité ? Enfin bon, je réfléchirais à ce problème un autre jour. Revenons à Pearl, elle est gentille, elle ! Elle a les gestes plus sûrs quand elle s'occupe de moi !

Pimpernel, elle, elle est assez bizarre. Des fois, elle peut être très gentille mais cette nuit, par exemple, elle m'a fait peur ! Et j'ai pleuré encore plus. Elle a dit à Maman qu'elle avait besoin de dormir parce qu'elle devrait de lever tôt, elle, demain pour aller à l'école. Et moi, ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus parce que je voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Enfin, elle et quand même partie ce matin mais elle vient de revenir ! Ouf !

Pervinca est la plus petite, enfin à part moi. Elle a cinq ans. Alors elle, elle m'énerve ! Elle est tout le temps en train de me regarder, de me détailler et de faire des remarques idiotes ! Genre : « Oh ! Tu sais qu'il faudrait que Maman change ta couche ? » Premièrement, oui, je le sais, je suis le premier concerné, quand même ! Deuxièmement, réagis Pervinca ! Va chercher Maman ou fais le toi-même, mais… AIDE-MOI !!! Enfin ,je me suis habitué à son petit visage toujours sur moi et je serais très triste s'il n'y était plus. Sûrement que je pleurerais !

Attention, là, comme je la vois, elle va encore sortir une de ses réflexions « à la Pervinca » :

« Maman ! Peregrïn, il a pas de poils sur les pieds !!! »

         Des poils sur les pieds ???!!! Quelle horreur ! Non merci. La voix de Maman que je ne vois pas :

« C'est normal, ma chérie ! »

         Ah ! Merci Maman ! T'es la meilleure ! Et toi, Pervinca, t'es pas la meilleure ! Maman est la meilleur personne que je connaisse, elle est tout : douce, gentille, intelligente, la seule qui me comprend vraiment, et surtout c'est elle qui me nourrit, ce qui constitue un gros avantage.

         Pearl s'en va et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Pervinca se penche alors vers Pimpernel et suggère à voix basse, comme si elle croyait que je ne l'entendais pas :

« Peut-être que c'est pas un hobbit… »

         Ma respiration se bloque et j'écarquille les yeux, terrifié. Moi ? Pas…pas un …pas un hobbit …???

_« Ouinn ! Ouiiiiin ! Ouiiin… ! »_

         J'en suffoque et donne de violents coups de pieds, ce qui repousse mes draps. Le prénom Pervinca viendrait-il de « perverse » ou bien peut-être de « perfide » ? Je ne suis pas un hobbit ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? Moi, je voulais tellement être un hobbit comme Papa, Maman, Pearl, Pervinca et Pimpernel ! Un vrai hobbit de la Comtée ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? Qui suis-je ? Pervinca et Pimpernel se reculent brusquement en me regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés ! Aucune ne comprend mon désespoir !

« Prima ! Pervi ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Rien du tout, Maman ! » répond Pervinca avec des yeux d'anges.

« On ne l'a même pas touché ! » précise Pimpernel.

         Maman apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Maman ! Maman ! Ma sauveuse ! Elle m'attrape sous les bras et me soulève de mon berceau ! Mon champ de vision n'est plus réduit au plafond, aux visages de mes sœurs et aux quatre planches sculptées qui forment mon berceau. Je me calme aussitôt et regarde d'un air boudeur Pervinca qui est maintenant plus petite que moi !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Peregrïn ? » me demande Maman

         Ce qu'il y a ? Pervinca vient de me dire que je n'étais pas un hobbit ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Sauve-moi, Maman ! Dis-moi que je suis bien un hobbit !

« Tu as faim ? »

         Mais non, j'ai pas faim ! Quoique…maintenant que tu m'en parles… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le problème ! Le problème est que je ne suis peut-être pas un hobbit !

         Je regarde autour de moi, l'intérieur de mon Smial et puis mon regard tombe sur les pieds de mes sœurs ! A nouveau, le choc bloque ma respiration et horrifié, je fixe leur pieds : ils sont poilus ! Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué cela ! Paniqué, je me penche des bras de ma mère et observe les siens : poilus eux aussi ! Et pas les miens ! Je me tourne et me retourne entre les pieds de ma mère et ceux de mes sœurs, pour vérifier que je ne suis pas victime d'une hallucination. Le doute n'est plus permis. Pervinca avait raison ! Je ne suis pas un hobbit !Toutes mes certitudes, toutes mes conceptions de la vie s'écroulent d'un coup.  Je me rejette dans le cou de ma mère et me remet à pleurer de plus belle ! Dis, Maman, tu m'aimeras encore même si je ne suis pas un hobbit ?

« Ce sont les poils sur les pieds qui te mette dans cet état-là ? »

         Quand je vous disais que ma mère était la seule qui me comprenait vraiment !

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est normal d'avoir des poils sur les pieds quand on est un hobbit ! Toi aussi, en grandissant, tu auras des poils sur les pieds ! »

         C'est vrai ? Ouf, Maman, si tu savais combien tu me rassures ! Alors je suis un vrai hobbit de la Comtée ! Et Pervinca a tort, comme toujours ! S'il faut avoir des poils sur les pieds pour être un hobbit, alors je veux bien les avoir ! Après tout, ça donne un certain style ! Enfin, profitons-en tout de même tant que j'en ai pas ! Je sèche mes larmes et retrouve ma bonne humeur habituelle. Mon pouce monte tout seul dans ma bouche. En plus, voilà Papa qui revient ! Comme Pearl et Pimpernel, il part le matin et revient le soir. Entre temps, il va  « travailler ». Un jour, je saurai ce que veut dire le mot « travailler » !

         Il embrasse mes sœur sur le front puis s'approche de Maman et moi, m'embrasse aussi sur le front et embrasse Maman sur la bouche (bizarre cette habitude !) :

« Ca s'est bien passé ? » lui demande Maman

« Comme tout les jours, rien d'exceptionnel ! »

Il tend les bras vers moi et moi vers lui, tout joyeux :

« Viens-là , mon fils ! »

         Je viens, je viens ! Maman, aide-moi ! Voilà ! Je passe des bras de ma mère à ceux de mon père. L'intérêt principal de mon papa réside dans le bout de bois qu'il a toujours dans sa bouche et dont sort de drôles de volutes que je n'arrive pas à attraper ! J'essaie encore mais mes petites mains se referment sur du vide et les volutes sembles se moquer de moi en se déformant pour m'échapper. Alors j'attrape le bout de bois à pleine main et le tire.

« Hé ! Rends-moi ma pipe, chenapan ! »

         Mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui rendre. Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de fantastique, les volutes sortent du bout de l'objet, du trou où il y a du rouge ! Ah Ah ! Je vais enfin vous attraper, maudites volutes ! Je plonge direct le doigt dedans !

_« Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Ouin ! Ouiiiin ! Ouiiiin »_

         Saleté ! Ca m'a mordu ! Je lâche l'objet ! J'ai mal, à l'aide, je meurs, je souffre, je ne sens plus rien à part mon doigt ! Je meurs, je quitte ce monde, si jeune, personne ne se souviendra de moi, je n'ai rien fait de ma vie ! Pour ajouter à mon malheur, mon père surpris, pousse un cri et me lâche.

         Je chute ! Je chute ! La douleur ne s'éteint pas en mourrant ! Je chute ! Vers le néant, sûrement ! Adieu, Maman, Papa, Pimpernel, Pearl, Pervinca, adieu mon berceau, mon Smial ! Souvenez-vous du petit Peregrïn !

         Poum ! J'atterris sur les genoux de Pervinca tout aussi étonnée que moi ! Ma sauveuse ! Je ne suis pas mort ! J'ai toujours mal mais je ne suis pas mort ! Je t'adore, Pervi, tu es la meilleure ! Quelle bonne idée d'être juste là au bon moment, assise par terre à jouer, sous Papa !

         Maman, qui était retournée s'occuper de Pimpernel et de ses « devoirs » (encore un mot dont le sens est assez obscur !), pousse un cri et se précipite pour me relever. A nouveau, je me retrouve à la hauteur d'un adulte.

« Paladin ! »

« Je…je suis désolé…il jouait avec ma pipe…il s'est brûlé…j'ai eu peur et …je l'ai lâché ! »

« Mais on ne laisse pas un enfant jouer avec une pipe allumée ! »

         C'est pas Papa qu'il faut critiquer, Maman, c'est la bête au fond de l'objet  –la pipe, si j'ai bien compris- ! Elle m'a mordu ! Je souffre affreusement mais je viens de faire une autre découverte : la douleur est un peu moins insupportable quand au lieu de mettre le pouce dans la bouche, je met l'index ! Ma Maman m'amène à l'évier et me met la main sous l'eau froide. Après j'ai le droit à un beau pansement, à un bisou sur le doigt et je n'ai plus mal. Tout est dans le bisou !

         Et puis on me remet dans mon berceau, pour me reposer de tous ces affreux évènements que j'ai vécu et auxquels j'ai survécu. Mon pouce monte tout seul à ma bouche, je sens que je m'end…


	3. 6 mois, mon copain Toncousin

**Bon, et bien, merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir !**

**Isilwen Undomiel: oui, bien sur que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que Billy Boyd et Pippin soit nés le même jour! Bravo pour l'avoir repéré! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite!**

**Andarine: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments: moi aussi j'adore Peregrïn, c'est pour cela que je me suis lancée dans cette fic! Et s'il est chou bébé, c'est qu'il est chou adulte, non? ;-) Merci pour ta review!**

**Gaeriel: fan de Pippin, aussi ? Oui, les bébés sont toujours plus mignons que les adultes, alors pour Pippin qu'est ce que ça doit être! C'est ce que je me suis attachée à raconter dans cette fic! J'espère que ça te plaira!Merci pour ta review!**

**Gandalf le blanc:J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle plaise! mais avec Pippin en perso principal, c'est gagné d'avance, non? lol!Merci pour ta review!**

**Alana Chantelune: Tiens, une revieweuse des Korndrov! Contente de te retrouver! merci pour tous tes compliments! Ce n'est pas ma fic qui est absolument épatante, drôle et charmante, mais c'est Pippin lui-même! Merci pour ta review!**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre grand ami Tolkien, au plus grand désarroi d'Albane pour Pippin, et au mien (Clem) pour Legolas, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout ! lol**

**Autre détail, tous les âges sont tirés des livres et non du film, d'où de grandes différences entre certains contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il dort bien ? »

« Oui, oui je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! »

« Tu as de la chance, Meriadoc a failli me rendre folle ! Au fait, où est-il, celui-là ? Ha ! Meriadoc, ne le dérange pas ! »

« Je le dérange pas, Manman ! »

            Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gens qui discutent tout fort ? Vous voyez pas qu'il y a un adorable bébé hobbit qui dort dans cette pièce, moi en l'occurrence ?

            Encore tout embrumé, j'ouvre les yeux. Comme d'habitude, le visage de Pervinca est penché sur moi. Ha non ! Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas normal, ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé, Pervi ! Tu ressembles à un garçon !

            J'ouvre mieux les yeux et je comprends pourquoi Pervinca a changé : tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Pervinca ! Je m'étire en baillant : pff quand c'est pas Pervinca, c'en est un autre ! Un jeune hobbit qui doit être un peu plus vieux que Pervinca et plus jeune que Pimpernel ! Bon, qui c'est celui-là ?

« Bonjour, je suis Meriadoc ! » me fait le jeune hobbit d'une voix douce.

            Ha, en voilà un autre qui me comprend, à part Maman ! Meriadoc ? D'accord, attends, je note ça quelque part dans ma mémoire.

« Je suis ton cousin ! » continue t'il toujours à voix basse

            Il est bizarre, lui, il vient de me dire qu'il s'appelle Meriadoc et maintenant, il s'appelle Toncousin ! Moi, je comprends pas, alors je vais t'appeler Meriadoc, comme tu avais dit en premier. Encore faudrait-il que je sache parler…

            J'entends Maman qui parle avec une autre dame :

« Par contre, qu'est ce qu'il mange ! Il lui faut toujours deux petits-déjeuners ! »

« Ha ! Ca change d'une fille, hein !? Meriadoc mangeait aussi beaucoup et…ça ne s'est pas arrangé… »

« C'est ma Maman ! » me glisse Meriadoc

            Ha bon ? Toi aussi, tu as une maman ? Je croyais que ce n'était réservé qu'à Pervinca, Pimpernel, Pearl et moi ! Est-ce que ta maman est aussi chouette que la mienne ?

« Tu veux un peu de ma pomme ? » me demande Meriadoc en me montrant une grosse pomme rouge déjà croquée.

            Non mais, il m'a vu, lui ? J'ai pas de dents ! Comment il veut que je la mange, sa pomme ? Et puis, il l'a trouvée où, d'abord ? Il hausse les épaules et croque un grand coup dans sa pomme ! Ca me fait penser que j'ai faim ! Je m'apprête à en avertir Maman d'un grand pleur quand l'autre tend la main vers moi. Stupéfait, je m'arrête et regarde avec émerveillement ce truc rose qui descend vers moi…

            Hop ! Pris au piège ! Ha, on peut dire qu'il a rien vu venir, le Toncousin ! Il sursaute et essaie de retirer sa main mais maintenant que j'ai attrapé son doigt, il peut courir pour que je le lâche ! Et si je le fourrais dans ma bouche ?

            Mais il agit comme un fourbe : de sa deuxième main, il se met à me gratouiller le ventre ! Je me tortille dans tous les sens, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vais pas résister longtemps… ! Tout joyeux, je finis par lâcher prise ! Si je savais rire, sûrement que je rirais aux éclats mais, pour l'instant je me contente de faire des bulles avec ma salive, l'air réjoui.

            T'es un p' tit rigolo, toi, Meriadoc (ou Toncousin, comme tu veux !). Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Et pis, si tu continue à me chatouiller, il va falloir changer ma couche. Mais n'arrête pas ! 

Meriadoc/Toncousin a, lui aussi l'air très content du succès qu'il remporte et je me trémousse toujours autant dans mes draps tout défaits.

« Maman ! Meriadoc, il embête Peregrïn ! »

Pervinca ! Encore là pour troubler mon bonheur, celle-là ! Elle est où? Je ne la vois pas à cause des limites que m'imposent les planches de mon berceau ! 

« Meriadoc ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

            Ben ? Meriadoc ? Tu joues plus ? Il vient de retirer précipitamment sa main et regarde vers la voix de ma Maman et de sa maman :

« C'est pas vrai, Maman ! Je t'assure ! Je le fais rire ! Regarde ! »

Ouf, il reprend le jeu et moi, je recommence à me tortiller dans tous les sens ! Trop drôle !J'adore les chatouilles sur le ventre ! Maman-chérie et une autre hobbit apparaît au-dessus de moi. Des petites mains s'agrippent au rebord du berceau, signes que Pervinca aussi, elle voudrait bien voir. Maman la prend dans ses bras et moi je continue à m'agiter sous leurs regards.

« Ca alors ! Il a même pas faim en se réveillant ! » s'exclame Maman

            Si, j'ai faim ! Mais j'ai d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant ! Meriadoc me fait trop rigoler (façon de parler puisque je ne sais pas vraiment rire !) !

« Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, Meriadoc ! » fait l'autre dame hobbit.

            Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime bien, ce Meriadoc ! Mais…il s'appelle pas Toncousin ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. 6 mois, la drôle de matière blanche

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Lady Myself_ : Merci ! Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour que j'abandonne mon Pippin, il faudrait vraiment que ça soit grave -) ! Merci pour ta review !

_Marie_ : Merci ! Moi Pippin est mon personnage préféré, et je ne suis pas la seule, à ce que je vois ! [Moi, z'l'aime pô !] ^^! Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic « cute » : c'est un peu le but… !Merci beaucoup pour cette review.

_Lisae_ : Frodon sera bien sur un des persos principaux : Bilbon l'a « adopté » juste un an avant la naissance de Pippin ![elle ne dit cependant pas qu'il va être soigneusement torturé ! (j'avoue que j'ai d'ailleurs une certaine responsabilité dedans, étant donné que je déteste ce perso (désolée))] Cependant j'espère bien te convertir à Pippin (héhé lol !)Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_Kotori_ : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère bien que cette fic est mignonne et drôle (à l'image de son héros) : je l'ai écrite exprès pour qu'elle soit drôle (il m'est même arrivé de rire toute seule en l'écrivant ! mais non, mais non, je suis pas folle !) et un bébé c'est forcément mignon [euh … sans commentaire !]!Je compte faire jusqu'à la fête de Bilbon : Pippin aura 11 ans ! Merci pour ta review !

_Gandalf le Blanc_ :coucou à toi aussi, lecteur et reviewer des Korndrov ! Oui, oui ça marche comme avant (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) Albane (moua) écrit et Clem [Moi !] publie ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne seras pas déçue par l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Par contre, je ne sais pas à quel rythme on va publier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille doucement. Je m'étais donc endormi ? Attendez que je reprenne mes esprits…Ha oui, ce Meriadoc et sa maman sont-ils encore  là ? Est-ce qu'il veut bien revenir jouer avec moi, Meriadoc ? Semblerait pas… ! Il n'y a plus que Pervinca, fidèle à son poste. Elle me sourit et m'ébouriffe :  

« Alors tu es réveillé ? »

         Ben, comme tu vois ! Ca va toi ? Tu as de la chance, tu es toujours réveillée ! Moi je finis toujours par m'endormir ! Holà ! Attend Pervi !Tu es sûre de toi, là ? Je…personnellement…je préfèrerais Maman !

         Elle s'est penchée sur mon berceau et m'a attrapé. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, avec une méchante impression d'insécurité. Elle ne sait pas me tenir et je me sens trop lourd pour elle. De plus, elle est debout sur une chaise. 

         Non, non, Pervi, non ! Elle se prépare à sauter de la chaise ! Je ferme les yeux. Arghhh ! Ouf ! On est arrivé en bas sains et saufs !On peut parler de réveil agité ! Moi, avoir eu peur ? Que nenni ! Allez, ma Pervi-chérie, remonte et recommence, c'est génial !

         Mais non ! Cette Pervinca ne fait jamais ce que je veux ! Voilà qu'elle se promène à travers le Smial, moi dans les bras ! Je vois le paysage de moins haut que quand je suis dans les bras de Maman, mais, je suis formel :c'est bien le même Smial !

         Pervi ! Je glisse ! Au secours, Pervinca, tu vois pas que tu es en train de me lâcher peu à peu ? Maman !Maman ! Où es-tu ? Vite ! 

         Voilà que Pervinca et moi (qui ne suis plus tenu que par une jambe et une main) sortons de la maison. C'est la première fois, que je sors du Smial, enfin d'aussi loin que je me souvienne !

         Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici, ça change de mon berceau ! Et moi qui suis en pyjama ! Pervinca, elle est bien habillée et s'enfonce dans quelque chose de mou et de très blanc ! Ca m'en fait mal aux yeux ! Où est-ce qu'elle me conduit, celle-là ?

« Viens, on va jouer ! Tu vas voir, c'est génial ! »

         Jouer ? Formidable ! Je suis toujours là quand il s'agit de jouer, Pervinca ! Tu es super, Pervi ! Quel est ton jeu ? Explique-moi les règles ! Mais Pervi ne me regarde pas :

« Maman ! Maman ? »

         Maman arrive sur le chemin qui mène au Smial, chaudement enveloppée, avec un gros sac de nourriture à la main :

« Oui, Pervi ? »

« Peregrïn s'est réveillé ! Est-ce qu'il peut m'aider à faire un bonhomme de neige ? »

« Oh ! Mais non ! Non ! Vite, rentre-le ! Il va prendre froid ! »

         Maman, ma salvatrice, se précipite, lâche ses poireaux et m'attrape des bras de ma sœur. Elle me reprend de façon convenable et me sert contre elle ! Enfin, on rentre dans le chaud Smial ! Haa ! Pervinca nous suit avec les poireaux, toute étonnée.

« Tu l'as sorti de son berceau toute seule ? »

« Oui, Maman ! »

« Bravo ! Mais ne le refais plus ! »

         Quoi ? Oh non, c'était génial ! Surtout quand on a sauté de la chaise ! D'ailleurs, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pervinca ne t'en a pas parlé, de ça !

« Tu as faim, mon petit Peregrïn ? »

         Faim ? Ha ça, oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Maman m'installe dans ma chaise haute d'où je domine le monde (enfin, en tous cas, je domine Pervinca, c'est déjà un bon début !) et dans laquelle j'arrive à me tenir droit tout seul grâce au dossier et au plateau devant moi.

         Maman revient vers moi avec…hoooo ! Avec un biberon tout chaud ! Donne-ça, donne-ça, Maman ! Je tire mes bras vers elle de toutes mes forces en gémissant d'un air malheureux et enfin l'objet tant convoité m'est remis. Hop ! Pas le temps de le regarder, je l'enfourne directement dans la bouche !

         Haaa !On pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra, rien de tel qu'un bon biberon ! Une espèce de sérénité s'empare tout de suite de moi, et apaisé, je regarde Maman qui aide Pervinca à s'habiller plus chaudement pour aller affronter la matière blanche qu'il y a dehors !

         Quoi ?? Vide ! Déjà ! C'est trop injuste, je viens à peine de commencer ! Voilà, je suis de mauvaise humeur pour la journée ! Je pousse un grand cri et jette mon biberon par terre ! Il tombe sur le tapis et ne se casse pas mais le fracas alerte tout de même Maman qui laisse alors Pervinca se débrouiller avec son manteau.

« Déjà ? Oh Peregrïn ! Tu es un vrai estomac sur pieds ! »

« Non poilus » ajoute Pervinca  d'une petite voix rusée.

         Maman ne t'a pas entendue, tu as le chance, Pervi ! Mais moi, j'ai bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les pieds non-poilus, toi ? Est-ce que je critique ceux qui ont des manteaux mal attachés, moi ? Regarde-toi, tu as boutonné lundi avec mardi, comme on dit ! Non mais, vraiment !

         Je la foudroie du regard. Maman me ramène mon deuxième biberon et je me calme aussitôt ! Pauvre Pervinca, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle n'est pas très intelligente ! Et puis, au fond, je l'aime bien !

         Le deuxième biberon passe beaucoup moins vite parce que j'ai moins faim et j'ai plus le temps d'en profiter. Pendant ce temps, Maman rhabille convenablement Pervinca qui meurt visiblement d'impatience d'aller jouer dehors. Hé ! Hé ! Tu m'attends, hein, Pervi, moi aussi je veux jouer ! Voilà, le deuxième biberon est fini ! Pouarf, vous le croirez peut-être pas si je vous le dis, mais, moi, Peregrïn, je n'ai plus faim !

         Pervinca, qui a disparu sous une quantité impressionnante de vêtements, échappe à Maman et se rue dehors, sans m'attendre. Je m'accroche au plateau de ma chaise-haute, me secoue de toutes mes forces et je regarde vers la porte en pleurnichant. Pervi, tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais !!! Maman m'attrape mais je ne quitte pas des yeux la porte. 

Burps ! Beurk, je déteste ça, mais ça semble plonger Maman dans la plus grande félicité. Elle arrête de me tapoter le dos et commence à m'affubler d'une nouvelle couche, de grandes chaussettes, un sous-pull, un pull, une salopette, une écharpe, des chaussures et un manteau sans oublier le bonnet. Il n'y a plus que mes yeux et mes mains qui dépassent, je me sens parfaitement ridicule. Je suis sûr que je ressemble plus à un tas de linge qu'à un adorable petit Hobbit, en l'occurrence, moi !

         Mais bizarrement, je suis encore assez libre de mes mouvements et bientôt, Maman réalise mon vœu le plus cher : elle m'emmène dehors où je rejoins Pervinca ! Celle-ci a fait une grosse boule de ce je-ne-sais-quoi et plus elle la roule plus la boule grossi. Intéressant !

         Maman pose une planche de bois par terre et m'assoie dessus, bien sûr je tombe en avant car je ne suis pas capable de me tenir droit. J'ai pris l'habitude, dans ces circonstances, de mettre les mains en avant et paf, celles-ci tombent direct dans la matière blanche devant moi. Effectivement, mes mains s'enfoncent mais c'est l'Horreur. Je me suis encore fait mordre !

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !Ouiiiin !Ouiiiiiiiin !Ouiiiiiiiiin ! »

         Maman se précipite et me relève, mes mains s'arrachent de la matière blanche, en fait, je me rends compte qu'elles sont toutes froides. Peut-être sont-elles mortes, en tout cas, elles me font mal ! Ma Maman réchauffe mes petites mains dans mes siennes et m'enfile deux autres vêtements. Des vêtements à mains qui ont, justement, parfaitement la formes de mes mains, ça tombe bien !

         « Voilà, Peregrïn, avec des gants, tu peux toucher la neige sans problème ! »

         Oui, ben la neige, comme tu dis, elle m'a mordu ! Comme la pipe de Papa ! Mais j'ai moins mal que quand c'était la pipe qui m'avait mordu, d'ailleurs j'ai plus mal du tout ! Mais tout de même, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veut ! En particulier ce qui m'intrigue le plus ! Le plus terrible, c'est que ça ne semble pas mordre Pervinca ! Ha, elle aussi, elle a des vêtements à mains ! Peut-être que ça marche alors !

         Maman me repose et en retombant comme d'habitude vers l'avant, je m'aperçois avec surprise que la matière blanche devant moi comporte deux traces qui s'accordent parfaitement avec mes mains ! Et je retombe juste dedans. Et là, miracle : même si j'ai les mains exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas mal, ça ne me mord pas.

         Fou de joie, je remue toute la matière blanche autour de moi, et je m'aperçois qu'elle est très légère. Pendant que Pervinca grossit toujours sa boule et profitant que Maman ne me regarde pas, je me jette en avant et me roule dans la neige, fou de joie. C'est gé-ni-al !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Et bien, voici pour ce chapitre, je pense qu'on peut réclamer 5 reviews pour mettre le suivant (ce qui revient à 15), qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**@+++**


	5. 6 mois, mon copain qui dit rien

**Miriel : Coucou, Marie, alors ! Tout d'abord ravie(s) de te compter parmi nous, membres de fanfiction.net ! Tu verras, on est pas méchants ! [enfin, pas trop !] Voici la suite que tu me réclames et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta review !**

**Alana Chantelune : Merci, merci que dire de plus !?C'est le terme fraîcheur qui me fait le plus plaisir ! Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire quand tu veux parler de fraîcheur à propos d'une fic, mais je ne saurais pas le dire avec des mots ![C'est la neige qui fait cet effet là, non ?!] En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Anonymoua : Trop tard pour les excuses, je t'ai déjà pardonné (ça te dit rien, Clem, cette phrase ???! [Si !!! Mais je viens de me lever mais et j'ai beau chercher, je trouve pas ! Tant pis, ça me reviendra !]) : Comme d'hab' enfin comme pour les Korndrov, c'est Clem qui publie [Ouaip !] !Enfin son amour pour Pippin étant égal à mon amour pour son Legolas, les « notes de l'éditrice risquent d'être plus venimeuses {Très possible ! Et ça risque aussi d'être plus drôle pour les lecteurs ! Enfin, j'espère !]… ! Les sœurs de Pippin ont toutes un rôle [Celui de Pearl, tu me rappelles s'il te plait ?! lol]  et /ou un caractère bien définis, et vous apprendrez à mieux les connaître au fur et à mesure de la fic ! Non, non, comme Clem l'a mis en disclaimer, les quatre Hobbits ont de très grande différence d'age : Pippin est le plus jeune et à sa naissance, Merry à 8 ans, Sam 10 et Frodon 23 !!! [quel vieux croûton !] Mais pour le film, ils ont tous le même age à peu près (Frodon, dans le livre, approche de la cinquantaine au moment où il part pour l'aventure !) J'ai essayé au maximum de me mettre dans les pensées d'un bébé pour faire cette fic [et au niveau mental, tu en es si proche ! lol], et le monde qui l'entoure est immense et ses points de repères trop peu nombreux ! Mais plus il grandit et plus il peut s'appuyer sur son expérience ! D'autre part, du point de vue condition physique, ce n'est pas facile la vie d'un bébé qui dépend uniquement des autres et ne peut même pas communiquer avec eux ! Voilà pourquoi ça donne lieu à des situations comiques ! (celles-ci sont aussi un peu due au fait que Pippin…ça reste Pippin ! [No comment !]) ! En tout cas, Ano', merci pour ta review digne de toi [ça, c'est bien vrai !]! Et merci aussi pour toutes tes gentilles remarques, et surtout, félicitations pour ton brevet ! [Bravo !]**

**Ladindequichante : Merci pour toutes ces reviews, tu as astucieusement détruit le chantage de Clem et bravo parce que c'était bien joué [Mais, au moins, on a plus de review que de demandées !]! Merry et Pippin ne peuvent pas rencontrer d'Ents, puisqu'ils les découvrent bien des années plus tard… Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas en rêver, ou plutôt en cauchemarder… Enfin cela viendra bien plus tard dans ma fic, vers ses trois ans ( c'est aussi à trois ans qu'il rencontrera des dindes ! [Bane, t'es dans la fic ?! :-p]) ! Je n'ai pas fait dans l'original, j'en suis consciente, en liant dès le premiers regard, l'amitié qu'on connaît entre Meriadoc et Peregrïn, mais bon ! Enfin, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise : Voilà la suite réclamée à grands coups de points (ho les jeux de mots à trois balles ! [je dirais plutôt 15 centimes]) et Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ! [Une petite question de l'éditrice : où est ce que tu te procures toutes ces herbes qui te mettent de si bonne humeur ?! lol]**

**Pomme-reinette-hop-là : fan de Pippin, aussi ? En tout cas, ton pseudo le laisse croire car en anglais, « pippin » veut dire « pomme reinette » ! Pippin devrait être le modèle de tout le monde (n'est-ce pas, Clem ! [encore une fois, no comment !]) Faire une liste des raisons d'aimer Pippin serait trop long et des vies entières n'y suffiraient pas [sauf si c'est moi qui m'en charge, et je t'assure que t'aurais pas le temps de vieillir !]! En tout cas, en voici une de plus ****J ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Lady Myself : Voilà le plus beau compliment qu'on pourrait faire à Pippin : Cute [j'enlèverais bien le –e !!!]!En tout cas, je suis contente cela de ma fic et merci pour ta review !**

**Isilwen Undomiel :Bien sur que Meriadoc et Peregrïn vont passer leurs jeunesses à faire des mauvais coups ensembles ![je témoigne !] Sinon, ça ne serait pas eux ! (Dans un premier temps), je compte faire aller ma fic jusqu'au 11 ans de Pippin, ce qui nous fait un Merry de 19 ans ! Ca nous laisse le temps de leur en faire faire des bêtises ! Frodon aura aussi son rôle dans leur bêtises mais peut-être pas le même genre de rôle …[gnark !!!] Merci pour tes compliments et ta review et voici la suite !**

**finelame86: voila!voila! La suite de ma fic! J'espère que tu n'as pas tout cassé dans ta maison! Je suis déjà responsable d'autre ravage d'ordi et de mobilier avec mes autres fics ! En tout cas, merci de l'attention que tu portes à ma fic et merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments!**

**Pixel : Albane, tu m'as encore laissé du boulot ! Je vais essayer d'être très gentille, mais quand ça commence par 'Vive Pippin', ça me brûle les doigts rien que de l'écrire ! Mais, c'est vrai que la fic est plutôt drôle, mais là, c'est rien par rapport à certains passages qui suivront ! Alors, lis les avant que tes parents n'appellent les messieurs en blanc ! Merci pour ta review, on espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Oh, voilà un petit Hobbit bien remuant ! »

         Plusieurs Hobbits entrent dans mon jardin, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les regarder car Maman m'a relevé et a entrepris de me débarrasser de toute la matière blanche qui, profitant lâchement que je fasse des roudoudous sur elle, s'est collée à mes vêtements.

« Bonjour Hamfast ! »

         Maman tend la main au plus âgé des trois Hobbits qui sont entrés. Le Hamfast, donc, secoue la main de Maman et se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air un peu plus vieux que mon Papa. Il me contemple et moi aussi : il a dans la bouche cette bête sauvage qui m'a mordu hier. Je pousse un cri de terreur et me rejette contre ma Maman en surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil que le bout de bois ne m'attaque pas. Je m'apprête à sucer mon pouce mais le vêtement de main m'en empêche et je dois y renoncer, à contre-cœur ! Pourtant, ça m'aurait donné une impression de sécurité !

« Hé bien, n'aie pas de peur de moi, mon grand ! »

« Oh, il n'a pas peur de vous, je vous rassure ! Ca doit être la pipe ! Il s'est brûlé avec celle de son père, hier ! »

« Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, moi, j'ai toujours dit ! »

         Le Hobbit est compréhensif et enlève la pipe de sa bouche. Il la remet dans sa poche. Ouf, il apparaît tout de suite plus sympathique !

« Vous voulez prendre un thé à l'intérieur, Hamfast ? » demande Maman 

« Avec plaisir ! »

Pervinca entreprend de tourner sa boule de matière blanche autour de Maman et je l'observe avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Voilà que Pervinca a trouvé une copine, une petite Hobbite à peine plus âgée qu'elle, qui entreprend, elle aussi, de faire une boule de cette matière blanche, grâce aux vêtements de mains !

Maman m'empêche de suivre l'évolution des évènements car elle se dirige vers le Smial et ouvre la porte au Hobbit. Celui-ci, juste avant d'entrer, se retourne et fait à la petite fille qui joue avec Pervi :

« Margot, je te fais confiance, tu joues avec Pervinca mais tu ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

« Non, non ! » répond l'autre sans lever la tête de sa boule.

         Le Hobbit l'observe un moment, pour savoir s'il peut la croire puis se tourne vers le deuxième Hobbit qu'il a amené avec lui et qui se tient silencieux, un peu à l'égard, regardant Margot et Pervi :

« Sam ! Tu viens ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester à jouer avec des filles, à faire un bonhomme de neige à ton âge ?! »

L'interpellé lève la tête, balbutie quelque chose et s'empresse de nous rejoindre. Mais, moi, je vois bien qu'il préférerait jouer avec les filles !

Tous les quatre, nous re-rentrons dans le Smial et on se débarrasse de tous ces tissus qui étaient tout de même bien pratiques dehors ! Quand Maman a fini de m'enlever les vêtements qu'elle m'avait mis tant consciencieusement quelques minutes plus tôt, elle me met dans ma chaise haute, au milieu du salon. Le jeune Hobbit et le Hobbit plus vieux s'assoient dans le salon devant moi et Maman part dans la cuisine.

Je suis tout seul avec mes hôtes, il faut que je fasse bonne impression. Alors je me mets à battre des mains d'un air réjoui et je gazouille pour leur faire plaisir. Je me secoue en avant pour avancer ma chaise vers eux, mais rien n'à faire. Solidement campés dans le tapis, les pieds de la chaise refusent d'avancer. Le vieil Hobbit se retourne vers son fils :

« Il est mignon, hein ! »

         Le jeune Hobbit blond, un peu grassouillet, approuve timidement de la tête et son père ajoute :

« Tu étais un peu comme ça, à son âge ! »

         Le jeune Hobbit ne répond rien et se contente de me regarder. Je lui fais des risettes pour lui faire plaisir ! Le Hobbit plus âgé se penche vers lui et lui fait à voix basse :

« Euh…tu te souviens pas comment il s'appelle ?C'était marqué le faire-part ! »

         Le jeune Hobbit tire les lèvres vers le bas, et secoue la tête, l'air désemparé et me fixe, perplexe. Il ne dit toujours rien mais je lis bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'a aucune idée de mon nom !

         Peregrïn, mes petits messieurs, mon nom est Peregrïn ! Retenez le bien ! Un jour, je serais célèbre dans le monde entier ! Enfin, j'espère … ! Disons que j'ai plus de chances de devenir célèbre que l'autre muet à coté du vieil Hobbit ! Quoiqu'on ne sait jamais de quoi la vie est faite !

         Maman revient de la cuisine, avec un plateau sur lequel elle a mis trois tasses de thé. Maman ! Ces gens-là ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle ! Quelle honte !

« Et cet adorable petit bonhomme a t'il déjà un surnom ? » demande habilement le plus vieux Hobbit.

« Oh non ! Pour l'instant, on l'appelle Peregrïn ! »

         Et paf ! Le Hobbit un peu plus vieux que Papa a gagné ! Maman lui a dit mon nom sans s'apercevoir qu'il ne le savait pas ! Futé le Hamfast !

« Peregrïn ? C'est un long prénom, moi j'ai toujours dit, donnez-leur un nom court pour ne pas avoir à le raccourcir pour l'utiliser ! Regarde, Eglantine, prend l'exemple de mes deux benjamins : Samsagace et Marguerite, et ben, on les appelle toujours Sam et Margot ! »

         Bien qu'on parle de lui, Sam ne réagit pas. En fait, je crois qu'il est très timide, je lui fais encore des sourires pour le décontracter ! Mais l'attitude de son père me révolte. Comment se permet-il de critiquer ma Maman, alors que c'est la meilleure ?

« C'est vrai ! Pimpernel, on l'appelle Prima et Pervinca, Pervi ! Mais je crois que c'est une manie Hobbite de nommer les enfants d'une telle façon et de les appeler d'une autre ! Peut-être qu'un jour Peregrïn aura un surnom, mais regarde, le petit Meriadoc Brandebouc, il a huit ans et toujours pas de surnom ! »

         Bien dit Maman ! Au fait, quand est-ce qu'il revient ce Meriadoc ? Il est plus rigolo que le Sam, assis dans son coin, à ne rien dire. Attend, j'm'en vais te le faire rigoler, moi, le Sam !

         Je m'agite dans ma chaise, secoue les pieds et les mains, je gazouille et fais des bulles autant que je peux. Mais coincé dans ma chaise-haute, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je fais des grimaces et tente de rigoler en essayant de faire avancer la chaise-haute vers lui, et j'arrive à lui arracher un sourire gêné ! C'est un bon début !

         Je tends les bras vers lui en l'encourageant de babillements et Maman me comprend ! Enfin ! Elle me retire de cette chaise et va me poser sur les genoux de Sam, qui a l'air tout embarrassé ! 

« Je crois qu'il veut être avec toi, Sam ! Attention, tiens-le bien ! Voilà comme ça ! »

         Bien installé sur les genoux de Sam qui semble un peu maladroit, je le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai compris ! En fait, il est timide mais je sens qu'il est doit être genre à prendre soin de tous ceux et ce qui l'entoure, organisé, sage et sûrement honnête [qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ? Oups, je me tais !]! Un Hobbit en qui on peut avoir une confiance infinie, je pense ! Même s'il n'est peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'il ne le faudrait !

Il se décide enfin à faire un geste et m'effleure le bout du nez du doigt. Sa main sent la nature, l'herbe fraîche et verte, la bonne terre. Ces odeurs ne me sont pas inconnues, mais d'où est-ce que je les connais ? En fait, peut-être que je suis déjà sorti de mon Smial un jour où il n'y avait pas cette substance blanche, mais je ne m'en souviens plus ! En tout cas j'adore cette odeur !

Comme je l'ai fait à Meriadoc, j'attrape le doigt de Sam et je fais des grands gestes avec avant de le fourrer dans ma bouche. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux d'ange. Mon numéro de charme marche et il penche sa tête sur moi et vient me faire risette. J'ai réussi, je lâche sa main, lève les miennes et j'attrape une de ses mèches blondes qui m'émerveillent. Enfin, il daigne rire ! 

« Tu t'es fais mon copain, mon fils ! » fait celui qu'on appelle Hamfast.

Oui, voilà ! Je me suis fait ami ! Mais il peut se lever tôt pour que je lâche sa mèche de cheveux…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Bon, d'accord, fini le chantage ! Mais, je veux plein de reviews ! Parce que sinon, pas de chapitre avant début août quand je reviendrai de vacances, sinon, le prochain, ce sera mardi juste avant que je ne parte ! En fais, c'est pas vraiment fini ! lol (pour vous encourager, prochain chapitre assez … hum, comment dire … angoissant ! Tu trouves pas Bane ?!)**

**@+++**


	6. 6 mois, la Douleur

Finelame86 : Je n'ai jamais lu le Silmarill[i]on, mais Clem (mon éditrice préférée, oui ! [c'est moi ! lol]). En tout cas, comme je n'ai pas l'intention sadique de gâcher les vacances de quelqu'un [moi par contre …], voilà la suite ! Les premiers pas sont pour ses 18 mois et les incontournables bêtises du duo Merry-Pippin  commenceront quand ils seront un peu plus âgés, disons vers les 5 ans de Pippin, mais je ne les ai pas encore écrits ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne veut pas dire que Merry et Pippin ne trouveront pas le moyen de te faire rigoler avant ( du moins j'espère !) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Miriel :  Merci, je dois dire que Clem est une de mes meilleures amies (si je dis que c'est ma meilleure amie, elle va prendre la grosse tête !!lol [c'est pas mon genre ! lol])et que c'est vrai qu'on s'entraide pour les fics ( déjà du fait que c'est elle qui met les miennes sur le site !). En tout cas, voici la suite et merci pour ta review!

Pomme-reinette-hop-là : Regarde, Clem par exemple, elle n'a pas Pippin comme modèle mais Legolas et on voit bien ce que cela donne !! (lol Clem !) [ça veut dire quoi ?]. Voici un autre chapitre, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ! En plus, ce chap là, comme vous a prévenu Clem est le plus terrible de ses 6 mois, le dur apprentissage de la douleur (bien plus terrible que se faire brûler par la pipe de son père où plonger les mains directement dans la  neige !). Enfin je t'en dit pas plus ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Isilwen Undomiel : J'ai prévu, effectivement, de finir ma fic à la fête de Bilbon mais ça va faire très longue fic ! [on leur dit que tu viens de finir les 4 ans et qu'il y a 160 pages que je dois corriger ? lol] Frodon arrive dans le prochain chapitre (pas celui-là, mais l'autre !) [le + tard sera le mieux ! lolol]. Comme beaucoup de héros (en particulier Harry Potter) orphelin depuis l'age de 1 ans, je ne pense pas qu'il garde de grands souvenirs de ses parents, cependant on pourrait le penser en lisant la partie où Frodon apparaît pour la première fois dans ma fic ! Hé oui, Frodon est bien plus âgé que Pippin, et plus sérieux et responsable aussi (enfin dans ma fic !) [No comment !] Enfin, pour l'instant,  Pippin ne connaît pas encore Frodon ! J'ai effectivement fait de grandes recherches sur les dates de naissances et les arbres généalogiques, et je dois dire que je finis par les connaître par cœur ( et Dieu sait si un arbre généalogique de Hobbit peut être compliqué !) [le pire, c'est quand elle s'amuse à me les réciter !], mais c'est une condition sine qua non pour mener ma fic ! Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais une grande fan du Seigneur des Anneaux ???lol !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Anonymoua: On passerait l'épreuve de punition avec tellement de plaisir, Ano, que ça serait plutôt une récompense ! [Vi ! Je crois que je vais m'amuser à raccourcir les chapitres !]} Tu confonds encore, il me semble: c'est moi, Bane qui suis fan de Pippin et Clem fan de Legolas [Ouaissssssss !], alors si tu veux nous punir comme ça, ne te prive surtout pas!^^![surtout pas !] C'est dur la vie, hein, quand on veut sucer son pouce mais qu'on a des gants! Il est clair que Sam sera moins important que Merry ou Frodon, mais il fait tout de même partie de ses trois meilleurs amis! Sinon, tu as raison, ma fic aurait aussi pu s'appeler "l'Origine d'une Amitié" et quelle belle amitié! Pas de fic prévue pour plus tard encore, étant donné le temps que va me prendre celle-là à écrire, mais ça m'étonnerait bien que je ne lance pas dans une nouvelle potterfic, encore faut-il que je trouve l'intrigue! Et puis tu as raison, j'adore écrire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Alana Chantelune : Contentes que ça te plaise ! Oui, on va les voir grandir, mais je dirais pas rapidement vu le nombre d'épisodes qu'il faut pour changer d'âge ! lol Merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

         C'est la douleur qui me réveille. En pleine nuit, mon Smial est complètement noir, mais j'entends les respirations calmes de Papa et Maman à coté de mon berceau de nuit. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi calmes alors que je souffre le martyr ?

         Ce n'est pas un mal comme avec la pipe ou avec la neige et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter ou l'atténuer. Je ne peux pas lâcher brusquement l'objet qui me mord puisque rien ne me mord : ce mal vient de l'intérieur de moi-même. C'est une douleur lancinante et constante. Hier soir en m'endormant, j'avais bien sentit une petite gêne mais je m'étais endormi en pensant que ça passerais. Au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Maintenant il m'est impossible de dormir tant je souffre. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal.

Je bave tout ce que je peux, et je me tortille de douleur dans mon lit. Personne ne me remarque, tout le monde dort bien tranquillement. J'essaie de pleurer mais ça me fait encore plus mal. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps, je transpire, et je me sens vraiment mal.

         Vais-je ainsi mourir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Ils me retrouveront demain et ça sera trop tard ! Il faut vraiment que je les prévienne ! Peut-être auront-il le temps d'appeler un médecin ou au moins, ils m'assisterons dans le passage dans l'au-delà ! 

Je veux mourir avec tout ce que j'aime autour de moi ! Papa, Maman, Pearl, Pervinca, Prima, appelez aussi ce brave Sam et mon copain Meriadoc. Je lègue tout à mes parents, ils sauront quoi en faire !

Mais non, je ne vais pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Il faut que je les prévienne quand même, ils me sauveront ! Mais, Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette terrible douleur ? Faites que cela cesse ! Il faut que je me force à pleurer, même si Pimpernel m'en veut ! C'est un cas de force majeur, je meurs, tout de même ! Il faut que je me force à pleurer même si ça fait encore plus mal.

Je fais un effort et malgré ma douleur, j'arrive à lancer un grand pleur qui résonne dans le Smial trop calme. Aussitôt, ça bouge dans le lit de mes parents à coté de mon berceau. Je continue à pleurer tant que je peux, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! A l'aide, j'ai mal !

Maman, toute endormie, se dresse devant mon berceau :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Peregrïn ? » marmonne t'elle d'une voix endormie.

         Je chouine d'impuissance : je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Je continue à crier aussi fort que ma douleur me permet. En fait, j'ai tellement mal que je ne sens plus la douleur qui se rajoute quand je pleure et je pleure aussi fort que d'habitude. Plus, peut-être. En tout cas l'énergie du désespoir me permet de pleurer de toutes les forces qui me restent. 

 Il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas à cause de la faim ou autre histoire de couches que je pleure mais que c'est parce que je souffre et que ses bercements ne me calmeront pas. Malgré tous les efforts de Maman, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir et pour une fois, elle n'arrive pas à calmer ma douleur.

         Elle tourne dans le Smial avec moi dans ses bras en me berçant d'un air empressé :

« Allez ! Allez, mon bébé, ne pleure plus, ça va aller ! »

         Mais non, ça ne va pas aller, Maman ! Toi qui me comprends toujours, tu ne vois pas, là, que je vais très mal. Mon père finit par se lever lui aussi au moment où Maman a (enfin) une idée de génie : Elle me repose dans mon berceau et pose sa main fraîche sur mon front brûlant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fait mon père qui arrive en mettant sa robe de chambre.

« Il a de la fièvre ! » fait Maman d'une voix douce.

         Mais, à l'attitude de Papa, qui commence à paniquer, je vois bien que ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'avoir « de la fièvre » ! Cependant mes parents ne courent pas chercher le médecin et tous les deux s'attachent à me rendormir ! Mais je ne peux pas ! JE-NE-PEUX-PAS ! J'ai mal, trop mal ! 

Est-ce que vous deux, là haut, qui essayez de m'endormir, vous comprenez combien je souffre ? Non, sûrement pas… je suis tout seul dans mon malheur et dans ma douleur. Je croyais que vous appeler me sauverais mais je me trompais.

Alors, je pleure, je pleure, je pleure ! Pearl finit par arriver, elle aussi, et mise au courrant de ma « fièvre », elle cherche aussi à me rendormir. Pearl, je t'adore, mais ce n'est pas de chansonnettes dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin qu'on me comprenne, qu'on m'aide, j'ai besoin que vous restiez là, à coté de moi ! Surtout, ne partez pas, ne m'abandonnez pas !

Bientôt, j'ai réveillé toute la famille et ils sont tous là, à essayer de me chanter des chansons Hobbites pour m'endormir. Mais je n'écoute même pas les merveilleuses histoires d'Elfes que racontent les chansons. Ils sont tous là, mais ils ne peuvent pas m'aider. Et moi qui ai toujours cru qu'ils pouvaient tout, que rien ne leur était impossible ! Là je me rend-compte combien ils peuvent être impuissants face à ma douleur et ma détresse, ils ne peuvent que compatir ! 

J'ai mal, je souffre, je bave, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je transpire, je grelotte, je vais mourir, là devant eux sans qu'ils puissent m'aider !

Soudain Maman tend la main vers mon visage. Elle glisse son petit doigt dans ma bouche. Non, Maman je t'en prie, c'est justement là que j'ai mal. Mais elle continue et me fait vraiment mal. Oh non, si même toi Maman tu t'amuses à me faire mal ! Enfin elle retire son doigt de ma bouche, j'aurais du la mordre !

En se redressant, elle fait d'un air entendu :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : il nous fait sa première dent ! »

         Cette nouvelle semble rassurer beaucoup mon père et mes deux sœurs aînés, mais Pervinca est comme moi, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Quelle idée absurde, je ne suis pas en train de faire une dent, j'étais bien tranquille en train de dormir. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment ça se fabrique une dent ! Ou alors, c'est la dent qui m'a agressé !

« Ca a l'air de lui faire aussi mal, que quand moi, je les perds ! » fait Pervi.

         Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que là, je souffre à cause d'une dent et qu'après, elle disparaît ? Mais c'est injuste ! Dis, Pervi, on les a retrouvées tes dents ?

« Ses dents poussent et percent sa mâchoire, Pervi-chérie ! Bien sûr que ça lui fait mal ! Tous les bébés commencent à avoir des dents vers cet-âge là et ça leur fait très mal ! Mais ce ne sont que des dents provisoires, elles tombent à ton âge, vers six ans, et les définitives poussent ! Ca fait moins mal parce que la gencive est déjà percée ! Mais les premières dents, quand on est bébé, font très mal quand elles poussent ! »

         Je confirme, Pervi, tu peux croire Papa, ça fait très mal ! En tout cas, j'ai tout compris à l'explication de Papa ! Encore que je me demande si les dents poussent comme les fleurs de Maman, grâce à un arrosage consciencieux et régulier ! Et puis cette histoire de souffrir pour des dents qui sont même pas les vraies, ça ne plait pas du tout ! Pervinca aussi a tout compris, elle rebaisse les yeux vers moi :

« Courage, Peregrïn ! »

Merci, Pervi-chérie ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ?Est-ce que tu crois qu'après je pourrais manger des fruits comme la pomme que Meriadoc m'avait proposée ?

« Il se calme un peu, allez vous recoucher les filles ! Je vais l'endormir, mais il risque de se re-réveiller dans la nuit ! On ne peut rien faire pour lui » fait Maman

         Merci ! Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Abandonnez-moi, je ne vous dirais rien ! Enfin, c'est vrai que je me calme. Est-ce que je m'habitue à la douleur ou est-ce qu'elle a diminué ? Je ne saurais le dire ! Les filles repartent et même Maman m'abandonne. Je reste seul avec Papa qui essuie une larme sur mes joues brûlantes.

« Oh, oui, tu as de la fièvre, mon gars ! Tu es tout brûlant et je suis sûr que tu dois avoir froid ! »

         Oui, c'est vrai ! Alors c'est ça ce qu'on appelle la fièvre ? Merci du renseignement ! 

« Mais ce n'est pas un grand garçon comme toi qui va se laisser abattre par une petite dent, hein ?! »

         Ben non ! Enfin, c'est facile à dire comme ça, mais moi je peux te dire que la petite dent comme tu dis, elle me fait drôlement mal ! Aïe ! Ca m'a élancé dans la bouche tout d'un coup ! Pourtant ça s'était un peu calmé ! J'en ai marre, vraiment j'en ai assez de cette douleur. Je me remets à pleurer de douleur, de lassitude mais aussi nerveusement. Papa secoue un peu mon berceau en me murmurant des « chuts » et des « ça va aller ! », mais je continue à pleurer. Pourquoi me punit-on avec cette douleur? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mes dents poussent ?

         Maman revient enfin et elle me pose sur le front un tissu plié et lourd, mais qui me donne une impression de fraîcheur parce qu'il est humide.

« Un bon vieux cataplasme aux herbes, mon chéri ! Ca a toujours soigné la fièvre de bébé Hobbits ! » me fait Maman d'un ton rassurant.

« Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas un peu de fièvre qui va faire peur à un Touque ! Hein, mon fils ! »

Tu as raison, Papa, mais… euh…c'est quoi un Touque ? 

Je finis par me lasser de pleurer, et la fièvre m'abat. Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre la douleur et je finis par me laisser aller à une douce somnolence. Je verrais bien demain si je suis mort ou si ça va mieux. D'ailleurs, la douleur est moins for…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre, maintenant, je vous laisse entre les mains plutôt malveillantes d'Albane vu que je pars en vacances pour un moment ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, je vais aller préparer mon sac ! 

@+, bonnes vacances à tous !


	7. 6 mois, mon copain et son oncle

Clem, mon éditrice préférée, étant donc en train de bronzer quelque part en Espagne, je prend moi-même le relais pour vous mettre les chapitres en ligne ! ses notes de l'éditrice entre crochets vont nous manquer, il me semble !!!!!!Pour l'instant voici les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Lisae** : Voilà l'arrivée de Frodon, tant attendue visiblement ! Le début de leur relation peut te surprendre, mais lis jusqu'au bout, ils deviendront les meilleurs amis ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Watterlilie** : Merci ! Je ne saurais sincèrement pas dire laquelle des Korndrov ou de l'Enfance d'un Thain est ma meilleure fic, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que j'ai eu (et j'ai encore) plus de plaisir à écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain. Déjà à cause du fait que j'adore Pippin et ensuite parce que des fois, j'ai vraiment rigolé en écrivant ! Chez Clem, mettre des chaps en lignes est une seconde nature et j'use et abuse de ce don !!! Je lui transmettrais ton admiration mais pour l'instant, mademoiselle est en vacances ! Quand est-ce que Pippin rencontre Frodon ? Mais vos désirs sont des ordres, ma chère : tout de suite ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Anonymoua** : Ha désolée, alors on ne s'est pas comprises ! Pas grave ! Chez Pippin la sensation de faim est naturelle : pas besoin de le préciser -) ! Mais là, avec ses dents qui poussent et son inflammation des gencives qui s'en suit, je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit vraiment partant pour manger quelque chose ! Savoir ce que c'est qu'un Touque lui posera des problèmes pendant encore quelque temps, mais pour vous, en nombre de chapitres, c'est dans deux chapitres qu'il commence à saisir ce que cela peut bien être ! Si tu as ce chapitre là, c'est que c'est Albane (moa !!) qui aie mis le chap en ligne ! Merci pour ta review-à-la-Anonymoua et tes compliments !

**Miriel** : Mes dents de sages à moi n'ont pas encore poussé, je n'avais donc pas d'exemple quand j'ai écrit ce passage, et j'ai donc du me mettre totalement dans la peau de Pippin pour essayer d'imaginer ce que ça devait être ! Dans un sens on peut dire que je suis retombée en enfance en écrivant cette fic ! lol !!! (Ok j'avoue avoir parcouru la pièce de l'ordinateur à genoux pour étudier la technique précise de la marche-à-quatre-pattes, et puis ? -) ) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Alana Chantelune** :  Merci, je ne suis pas sure d'évoquer dans ma fic TOUS les Hobbits de la Comtée, mais seulement les plus connus, ceux dont j'ai besoin pour l'histoire et les plus proches de Pippin selon les arbres généalogiques dont nous disposons à la fin du livre ! Parfois, j'ai inventé quelques Hobbits qui sont sans importance pour ma fic et j'ai aussi inventé des noms et surnoms de personnages relativement importants(par exemple, les noms des trois autres sœurs du père de Pippin) que Tolkien ne nous a pas indiqués. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont tous à Tolkien (même si je voudrais bien que Pippin soit à moi, enfin ça c'est une autre histoire !)

D'autre part, si vous faite des études poussées dans l'arbre généalogique des Touques, vous vous apercevrez que le père que Pippin ne devient lui-même le Touque et le Thain que quelques années avant la chute de Sauron, alors que Pippin atteint ses 25 ans ! Mais pour ma fic, j'ai préféré que le père de Pippin soit déjà le Touque et le Thain quand Pippin nait.( pareil pour le titre de Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc en ce qui concerne le père de Meriadoc .) Tout cela pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre. C'est celui où Pippin fait la connaissance de son meilleur ami (après Merry ): Frodon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mes hommages, monsieur Le Touque et Le Thain ! »

« Ho, je t'en prie, Bilbon ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pas toi ! »

« Bon alors, comme tu veux ! Comment vas-tu, Paladin ? »

« Ma nuit fut assez courte, mais ça va, ça va ! Et toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude ! »

« Comme d'habitude ?! Cent ans et ça va toujours comme d'habitude ! Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner ! »

« Hé hé ! Que veux-tu ! Frodon, mon gars ! Où est-il encore, celui-là ? Ne te cache pas ! »

« Bonjour, Paladin ! Je ne suis pas caché, Bilbon, je suis juste derrière vous, c'est tout ! »

         J'écoute les conversations mais je garde les yeux fermés car je voudrais bien me rendormir. Je n'ai tout de même pas eu tant de difficultés à m'endormir hier soir pour me réveiller maintenant ! Mais c'est trop tard, ces fichus visiteurs ont définitivement gaché mon sommeil.

         Enfin, profitons-en pour faire le point : le vieux remède de Hobbit de Maman a l'air d'avoir fait son effet, je n'ai moins chaud et je ne grelotte presque plus ! Ma mâchoire est toujours endolorie, mais c'est tout, je peux supporter cette douleur, pourvu qu'elle ne dure pas éternellement. Mais je ne peux cependant pas dire que je me sens au top de ma forme !

         Je suis extrêmement fatigué : il me semble que je n'ai pas du dormir beaucoup. Je baille. Je vais restez encore un peu dans mon berceau si vous voulez bien. Mais à ce que j'entend, on a ramené mon berceau de la chambre de Papa et Maman à sa place habituelle dans le salon.

         Les voix se rapprochent de moi :

« Ha ! Voilà le petit dernier de la famille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable ! Dis-moi, ma petite Pervi, comment va ton frère ? »

« Il va pas bien, onc' Bilbon ! » fait la voix de Pervinca au dessus de moi.

« Comment ça ? » fait le Hobbit nommé Bilbon dont la voix passe soudainement du ton enjoué au ton inquiet.

« Il fait ses dents, il a passé sa nuit à pleurer, et il a fini par s'endormir vers trois heures du matin. Il avait de la fièvre, mais Eglantine lui a fait… » explique Papa mais il est interrompu par le Bilbon :

« … Un cataplasme aux herbes, y'a rien de mieux ! »

« Exactement ! Mais comme il a encore un peu de fièvre, Eglantine est partie chercher d'autres herbes en mettant Pearl et Prima à l'école ! » conclut Papa.

« Qui ?!?!?!? »

         L'autre voix qui m'est étrangère et qui est nettement plus jeune, a poussé un cri qui me fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement !Il est fou, lui ! Il m'a fait peur!

 « Euh…Pimpernel, je voulais dire ! Je ne parlais pas de ta mère, Frodon ! » s'empresse de faire Papa.

« On surnommait aussi Primula, Prima ! Mais regarde, Frodon, quel imbécile tu fais ! Tu as réveillé le petit ! » s'exclame la voix du Hobbit qu'on appelle Bilbon.

         C'est vrai ça ! J'étais à deux doigts de me rendormir ! Ha merci, hein ! Vraiment ! Fais-moi confiance pour retenir ton nom ! Frodon, c'est bien ça !?

         Ma vue est un peu floue, mais je distingue quatre silhouettes penchées sur moi. Il y a mon Papa, ma Pervinca, un vieil Hobbit et un plus jeune. Je me met à pleurer, histoire de m'éclaircir la voix au réveil et le Frodon se fait encore sermonner par le vieil Hobbit qui doit être celui-qu'on appelle Bilbon.

« Et voilà ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, Frodon ! Non, ne pleure pas, mon bébé, ce Frodon ne t'embêteras plus ! » ajoute t'il pour moi. 

« Ce n'est pas grave, Frodon, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » fait Papa d'une voix douce.

         Pervinca, pour une fois, ne fait pas de remarques ! Elle aurait pu enfoncer encore plus cet empécheur-de-dormir-tranquillement ! Papa me tire doucement de mon berceau. De terribles douleurs me vrillent la tête, et je vois encore plus flou. J'ai également une impression bizarre dans la gorge comme si tout ce que j'avais mangé y était revenu et tout tourne autour de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprend pas… Heureusement, toutes ces horribles impressions se calment quand Papa me stabilise dans ses bras et arrête de me remuer dans tous les sens et s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé ! Et je peux enfin observer plus précisément celui qu'on appelle Bilbon et celui qu'on appelle Frodon qui se sont assis sur le canapé .

         Celui qui s'appelle Bilbon est très très vieux mais très très dynamique. Il a l'air de fort joyeuse humeur et il a une tête très sympathique. Il a l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec Pervi qui le regarde avec de grand yeux et lui tire la manche avec insistance :

« Dis, onc' Bilbon, tu me racontes une histoire ? Dis, tu me racontes une histoire ?! »

« Pervi ! Faut pas l'embêter ! » gronde Papa

« Je l'embête, tu trouves ? »

« Oui, tu l'embêtes, je trouve ! »

« Ecoutes, Pervi, une autre jour, tu veux bien ? » fait Bilbon d'une voix douce.

         Pervi n'a, en réalité, pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Frodon se penche alors vers elle :

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, moi ? »

Pervinca croise les bras et d'un air boudeur se détourne ostensiblement du jeune Hobbit : 

« Non ! »

« Pervinca ! Tu veux bien être aimable, ou je t'envoie direct dans ta chambre ? »

         Décidément, Pervi, ce n'est pas ton jour de chance aujourd'hui : Papa n' a pas l'air de bonne humeur, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Je serais toi, j'adopterais profil-bas. Pervinca suit mon conseil : on dirait qu'elle m'a entendu ! Elle prendre sa poupée et va jouer plus loin, l'air toujours boudeur.

         Je regarde le Hobbit que Pervi a envoyé sur les roses. Il doit avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Il est brun et il a des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire. Il a le visage assez plein et si c'était un bébé on pourrait dire que lui qu'il a de bonnes joues, le petit. Par contre, il a le menton fendu en deux par une fossette. L'intelligence se lit dans son regard volontaire . Il a l'air sérieux mais quelque chose de léger et de décontracté se dégage aussi de lui. Tout mis l'un dans l'autre, il me semble somme toute très sympathique. Plus sympathique, en tout cas, que je n'aurais pu le penser quand il m'a réveillé telle une brute ! 

         Oh ! Par dessus l'épaule de Frodon, je vois, par la fenêtre, Maman qui revient ! Maman ! Elle entre et enlève son manteau en saluant nos invités. Maman, je te présente Frodon et Bilbon ! 

« Haaa ! Bilbon, Frodon ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

         Ha ? Alors tu les connais déjà ? Dis, Maman, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? Je tends les bras vers elle en gémissant d'un air malheureux et je passe des bras de mon père aux bras de ma mère qui s'assoit elle aussi dans un fauteuil :

« Alors ? Ca va mieux, mon petit bonhomme ? »

Mieux…mieux ! C'est vite dit ! Mais oui, ça va mieux que cette nuit ! Et toi, Maman, comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur, tu sais ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là !

« Qu'as dit l'apothicaire ? » s'enquit mon père.

« Paladin ! C'est mon quatrième enfant, je te signale ! Je sais bien ce qu'on fait quand un bébé fait ses dents ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de conseils mais j'ai racheté des plantes, ça peut servir ! »

« Il faut lui faire mâchouiller quelque chose de dur, pour aider la dent à percer la gencive ! » fait Bilbon d'un ton expert.

« Tout à fait ! » approuve Maman.

« Tiens, mâchouille-moi ça, mon gars ! » me fait Bilbon d'un air complice en me tendant… une pipe.

         Je pousse un cri, horrifié, et je me rejette contre Maman. Tout le monde m'en veut avec ce truc qui mord ! Tout le monde en a un et tout le monde me le montre. J'ai déjà suffisamment mal comme ça, je ne tiens pas à revivre la même expérience traumatisante qu'il y a deux jours !

« Il a peur des pipes. Il s'est brûlé avec la mienne, avant-hier ! » explique mon brave Papa.

« Ha ça ! Un Hobbit qui a peur d'une pipe ! Un Touque, qui-plus-est ! » s'exclame le vieil Hobbit.

         Mais c'est quoi, un Touque, à la fin ? Je ne sais toujours pas ! En tout cas, Papa hausse les épaules, et Maman s'exclame :

« C'est très bien comme ça ! J'ai toujours dit que fumer était un très mauvaise habitude ! »

« Peut-être, oui ! Je ne dit pas le contraire ! Mais avoir peur d'une pipe, tout de même ! »

         Ca le dérange, le vieux Hobbit, que j'aie peur d'une pipe ? C'est pas lui qui s'est fait mordre. Et il persiste à me tendre son engin du diable en plus !

« Paladin ! Donne moi une pipe propre ! Tu vas voir, je vais lui faire passer ses deux maux en même temps, moi, à ton fils ! » fit Bilbon l'air convaincu.

         Papa, dont je peux lire l'étonnement sur le visage, tend la main et attrape sur la cheminé une pipe parmi un grand choix de pareils objets. Incertain, il la donne à Bilbon que tout le monde regarde avec intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'inventer celui-là ? Je te préviens, Bilbon, hors de question que je prenne ça dans la main !

« Regarde, Peregrïn ! C'est une pipe éteinte, elle ne peut pas te faire mal. Alors je te propose quelque chose : venge-toi, mon gars ! Maintenant que tu as une dent, tu peux la mordre comme elle t'a mordu avant-hier ! »

         Tu…tu crois ? Il me le tend d'un air complice.

« Allez ! Donne-lui donc un bon coup de dent, pour te venger ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas admettre qu'un bout de bois t'ait vaincu. Hein, mon gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait, dans la Comté si on apprenait que le fils du Touque a été battu par une pipe ? »

         Bon, ok, donne-moi ça, Bilbon ! Je ne laisserais pas mon honneur traîné dans la boue par une pipe ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça, bout de bois ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on dit ! Et en parlant de dent, tu va goûter à la mienne !

         J'attrape la pipe que Bilbon me tend, j'ouvre la bouche en grand et paf ! Je referme violemment le museau. La pipe se retrouve coincée entre mes lèvres et mes mâchoires ! J'ai gagné ! J'espère que je lui ai bien fait mal, à la pipe !

L'hilarité générale a gagné Bilbon, mes parents et Frodon ! 

« On dirait qu'il a compris ce que tu as dit, Bilbon ! »

Bien sûr que j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Vous devriez m'admirer, j'ai vaincu ma phobie ! Je suis le meilleur ! Et regardez, je peux faire encore mieux. Je me met à mâchonner de toutes mes forces le bout de bois, comme je pourrais le faire avec la tétine de mon biberon !

Je m'acharne et je m'arrête soudain. J'y suis allé trop fort, et j'en ai oublié que j'avais mal aux mâchoires. Une douleur violente mais rapide se fait aussitôt ressentir. Un liquide chaud se répand dans la bouche. Il a le même goût que la clef du Smial que j'aime bien suçoter : le goût de fer. Etrange ce liquide ! D'où vient-il ? En tout cas, maintenant, il déborde de ma bouche et coule sur mon menton .

         Je pose la pipe sur mes genoux, interloqué, et je me tourne vers ma Maman. Celle-ci arrête aussitôt de rire et pousse même un cri d' effroi ! Elle attrape son mouchoir et m'essuie la bouche avec insistance ! Je m'aperçois que le mouchoir devient tout rouge. De plus en plus étrange, ce liquide !

« Oh, du calme quand même, mon gars ! » fait Bilbon, redevenu sérieux voir inquiet, en voyant la couleur du mouchoir de ma mère.

« Dites, Eglantine, ce n'est pas grave ? Il n'est pas blessé ? » fait Frodon d'une voix douce et terriblement inquiète.

         Il se soucie de moi ?Oh merci, Frodon, je le retiendrais ! Non, non rassure-toi, je n'ai déjà plus mal. Mais ce satané liquide qui coule dans ma bouche est assez gênant.

« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas Frodon ! Ce n'est que superficiel ! Mais ton oncle a raison. La dent a percé la gencive, maintenant, c'est sûr ! Cette dent ne le fera plus souffrir ! Et puis c'est un grand garçon : il a vaincu sa peur ! Tiens regarde, ça ne saigne déjà plus ! »

         Tu as raison, Maman, je suis le meilleur, j'ai vaincu ma peur. Ha ha ! Qu'une pipe ose donc venir se présenter devant Peregrïn, maintenant! Je suis redouté par toutes les pipes au monde ! Et tu as doublement raison Maman si tu considères que le fait que cet étrange liquide coule s'appelle « saigner » : ma bouche ne se remplit plus de ce liquide rouge. Mais tu es sûre, Maman, cette fichue dent ne me fera plus mal ? Ca serait vraiment une bonne nouvelle, çà !

         Je me remet à jouer avec la pipe. Elle ne me fait plus du tout peur, et elle fait d'ailleurs un très bon jouet. Tout absorbé à mon jeu, je m'aperçois à peine que je passe des genoux de ma mère à ceux de Frodon. Je m'en aperçoit parce qu'il me caresse les cheveux d'une façon autre que Maman. Je lève la tête vers lui et quelque chose me choque. Il est calme. Voilà sa principale qualité : il est calme, posé, raisonné. C'en est reposant . 

Il me sourit et pour lui faire plaisir, je babille quelque chose en secouant très fort mes mains et mes pieds . Puis je me jette contre lui et tend mes bras afin de le serrer dedans comme j'ai déjà vu Pearl faire à Pervinca, mais mes bras sont trop courts et je n'arrive même pas à faire le tour de Frodon. Je me recule et le regarde à nouveau, ravi ! Lui aussi à l'air ravi, comme tout ceux qui assistent à la scène d'ailleurs. Je joue avec sa main un instant. Tu es gentil, Frodon ! Je t'aime bien, toi ! Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon copain ?

Soudain les bras de mon père arrivent et tentent de m'arracher à mon nouveau copain. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces et pousse un grand pleur. Mon Papa comprend que je veux rester avec Frodon et me lâche :

« Je crois que tu t'es fait un copain, Frodon mon gars ! Il ne veut plus te lâcher ! On va être obligé de l'emmener avec nous à Cul-de-Sac ! » fait Bilbon.

         Je serre ma pipe contre moi et je blottis contre Frodon qui met ses bras autour de moi. Je sens que tout le monde me regarde mais je m'en fiche : j'ai envie de dormir ! Que d'émotions dans cette journée ! Je somnole déjà. 

         Quelqu'un essaie de m'enlever ma pipe, mais je la retiens de toute les forces : on ne l'enlèvera pas des genoux de Frodon et on ne me retira pas ma pipe !

« J'ai trouvé ! » fait la voix de Bilbon qui m'arrive comme de très loin.

« Trouvé quoi ? » fait la voix de Maman.

« Pippin ! » déclare Bilbon d'un ton solennel.

         Qui c'est, Pippin ? Un autre Hobbit qui vient d'arriver ? Dites lui donc de s'asseoir ! 

La voix de Bilbon reprend plus fort et triomphant :

« Pippin Touque ! ».

         Pippin ? Touque ? Est-ce que ce sont des noms qui désignent de gens ? Encore deux mots dont il faut que j'éclaircisse le sens ! Pas le temps pour l'instant, je m'endort doucement tout contre Frodon. La bouche ouverte, je bave tranquillement sur sa belle chemise. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre concernant ses 6 mois ! La prochaine fois que je mettrais un chapitre, il aura grandi d'encore 6 mois et aura atteint l'âge canonique de 1 ans ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Au moins assez pour que vous me mettiez une petite review, hein !


	8. 1 an, schlopk schplok

Clémence étant toujours en train de se faire bronzer, c'est Albane (moi) qui vous met ce chapitre (non sans mal !!!!!!) en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kotori : merci beaucoup ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas laissez mon petit Pippin avoir peur d'une pipe, ca ne serait pas digne d'un Hobbit ! Et puis, penser qu'il ne faut pas fumer parce que c'est mauvais pour la santé, ce sont là des idées humaines ( idée vraie, combien de fois devra-t'on le répéter ?) mais pas du tout des opinions Hobbites ! Je dois dire que moi, aussi, cette fic et mon instinct maternel sont étroitement liés (mais lequel est à la base de l'autre, je ne saurais le dire !^^) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Alana Chantelune : tiens, c'est vrai, oui, bonne réflexion, Bilbon devrait avoir le physique de ses cinquante ans. Bon ben, c'est une petite erreur ! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop (petits yeux de chien battu) ? Compte sur moi pour faire grandir mon petit Pippin, je suis en train de faire ses 4ans et demis, et je peux te dire, que ça vous fait encore beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres !! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lisae : je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre Frodon dans la fic ! Dans le livre, il est bien dit que les deux meilleurs amis de Frodon sont Merry et Pippin (et curieusement Sam n'est jamais que son jardinier, pas vraiment signalé comme ami !)Une suite…euh… tu veux dire écrire « L'adolescence d'un Thain » ?? Lol, l'Enfance d'un Thain va me faire déjà beaucoup de pages et de lignes puisque je compte le faire jusqu'à ses 11 ans ! En tout cas, voici la suite pour l'instant : il atteint ses 1 an ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Ladindequichante : Tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme, ça fait plaisir !! Désolée, mais je préfère te prévenir d'avance, les dindes n'auront pas un grand rôle dans la vie de Pippin. Tu ne pleures pas trop ? Par contre pour les Ents, c'est sur que Pippin en rencontrera, mais pas dans ma fic (je veux dire en voir en écorce et en sève !)Moua, j'ai toujours été très gentille avec les dindes ! Serais-je épargnée le jour où elles domineront le monde ?? Merci beaucoup pour ta review (et bon anniversaire si les bananes bleues ne se trompent pas !)

Anonymoua : Cha va bien, merchi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Clem est en Espagne, c'est vrai que la Bretagne, c'est tellement mieux ! Surtout que Clem déteste l'espagnol, et juste après son oral, elle m'a juré qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre ni parler espagnol de sa vie. Devant moi, sa mère lui a dit que si elle voulait survivre en Espagne il faudrait bien qu'elle parle ! On verra à son retour son état ! J'avais envie de faire que, contrairement à Meriadoc ou Sam, Pippin ne se prenne pas immédiatement d'amitié pour Frodon, mais qu'au contraire au tout début, il ne l'apprécie pas trop. Mais je n'ai pu tenir comme ça que quelques lignes et voilà, Frodon est un des trois meilleurs amis de cet adorable bébé Pippin !Par contre, je me suis moi-même éclaté en écrivant le passage où Pervi renvoie Frodon dans ses buts ! Les gars, quoiqu'ils en disent, sont de nature assez inquiète quand il s'agit de leur bébé ! Halala heureusement qu'on est là ! (lol les gars !!). J'aime bien le passage où Pippin se laisse convaincre par Bilbon de se venger de la pipe, c'est vrai, et puis qu'après il a du sang qui lui dégouline de la bouche, un vrai vampire mon petit Pippin ! Rassure-toi, ils finiront bien par le détacher de Frodon !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voici la suite, est-ce que j'ai été assez rapide ?

Tarock : Merci beaucoup. Oui tiens, c'est vrai, c'est sur le modèle d' « Allô Maman ? Ici bébé » mais c'est la première fois que j'y pense ! C'est que tu me ferais rougir avec tes compliments ! Moua au début aussi, j'étais pas forte en fic, et puis ça fait des fics abandonnés ! Maintenant, je sais comme faire. Attention conseils ! Il faut que tu saches dès le début la fin ou/et ce que tu vas faire dans chaque chapitre. Tu mets toutes tes idées par écrit et tu te lances. Et surtout, tu attends d'avoir écrit la majorité de ta fic sur l'ordi ou sur des feuilles avant de commencer à la mettre sur le site. Comme ça, il y a moins de chance d'abandonner sa fic ! Voilà les conseils d'une vieille roublarde des fics !!! Lol ! L'age de Frodon et Bilbon(j'ai plus l'habitude de leur noms français) correspondent plutôt bien, et pour cause : d'après les arbres généalogiques, ce sont leurs âges réels à la naissance de Pippin : Frodon a 22 ans et Bilbon juste 100.En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

Finelame86 : Bien sur que Frodon et Pippin deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde ! Entre nous : plus tard, Frodon sera entraîné dans une aventure dangereuse à propos d'un anneau et Pippin sera lui aussi entraîné avec lui, prouvant et scellant leur amitié. Mais chut, hein ! C'est un secret ! Comme ça, tu le sais déjà ??? Lol ! Effectivement, question bêtise, ça commence très fort dans ce chapitre, mais là, ce n'est pas avec Merry. Pas encore. Je suis très contente d'enchanter tes vacances en attendant que ton coup de soleil se calme !! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Pomme-reinette-hop-là : ha que veux-tu ? La vie d'un bébé n'est pas toujours drôle ! Surtout quand on fait ses dents ! Mais c'est un événement incontournable de la vie de Bébé alors je l'ai écrit ! Ca c'est bien vrai, sans pour autant le déifier, Pippin mérite bien de devenir un mythe, et je crois qu'il l'est déjà ! Mythe fantastiquement imaginé par Tolkien et magnifiquement incarné par Billy Boyd ! Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui ne connaissent pas Pippin… ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

Miriel : Un chaton ? Oh, j'adore les chatons et Clem aussi (je m'exprime en son nom sans grandes chances de me tromper !) A nous deux, on totalise quatre chats et notre grande dispute (à part celles concernant Oleg Menshikov, Billy Boyd, Orlando Bloom, Marat Safin, Legolas, Pippin et en général les Elfes et les Hobbits !!;-) ) est de savoir lequel des quatre chats est le plus mignon. Je suis persuadée que c'est la mienne et elle me soutient que c'est un de ses trois chats ! Mais maintenant que Clem est en vacances, je peux te le dire : la plus belle, c'est bien ma petite chatte chérie adorée, quoiqu'elle en dise -) ! Et j'ai tendance à rejeter mes passions sur les persos de mes fics si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…enfin ça sera pour plus tard dans la fic ! Oui, à un an, il fera forcément plus de bêtises ! Tu me diras des nouvelles de celle de ce chapitre là… ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Voilà, maintenant, place au chapitre : Pippin a maintenant 1 ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'était un Touque ! Ce mot que j'ai entendu pour la première fois, il y a six mois, m'a posé de sérieux problèmes ! Mais maintenant que j'ai un an (oui, déjà un an !), j'ai enfin compris : C'est très simple. En fait, « Touque » désigne ma famille (à savoir mes sœurs et mes parents). Les prénoms ( à savoir, Pearl, Pervinca, Pimpernel, Papa, Maman et moi, Peregrïn) ne servent qu'à apporter une précision. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. 

En fait c'est comme les cercle de bois que je m'amuse à emboîter, le grand cercle, c'est « Touque », le petit cercle que je mets à l'intérieur du grand c'est « Peregrïn ». Mais ça reste assez obscur puisque des fois on parle à mon père d'un air respectueux en l'appelant : Le Touque. Et même, encore plus respectueusement on l'appelle Le Thain ! Aucune idée de ce que ça peut signifier !

         Par contre, en ce qui concerne le mot « Pippin » ça y est j'ai compris ! C'est moi qu'on appelle comme ça ! Oui, moi ! Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître puisque j'ai déjà un nom, la plupart des gens m'appelle, maintenant, Pippin. J'ai repéré qu'on avait tendance à reprendre mon vrai prénom quand on était en colère contre moi, alors finalement je préfère Pippin à Peregrïn ! Pippin semble être à Peregrïn ce que Prima est à Pimpernel. J'ai fini par m'y habituer et à réagir autant au nom « Peregrïn » qu'au nom « Pippin ».

         En six mois, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès : premièrement, j'arrive à me tenir droit quand je suis assis, et j'ai déjà quatre dents ! Les trois nouvelles sont arrivées pareils que la première : dans la douleur et la fièvre ! Mais j'étais habitué et maintenant je suis un grand garçon ! Et pis, tant que la pipe que m'a donnée Papa est là… ! 

         De plus, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire et ma vie en a été définitivement changée : Quand on m'assoit par terre, et que je me penche en avant jusqu'à ce que mes mains touchent le sol devant moi, il suffit que je me jette en avant sans avoir peur, pour me retrouver dans une drôle de position fort pratique : sur les mains à l'avant et sur les genoux à l'arrière ! Et alors, là, si je pose mon genou droit et ma main gauche, plus vers l'avant et en même temps,  et puis que je fais la même chose avec les deux autres membres : J'AVANCE !!!!!!!

         Je découvre le monde ! Enfin le Smial…. Tiens, un couloir, où mène t'il, lui ? Je vais aller voir ! Ha, à la cuisine ! Génial, je fais le tour de la table en évitant les jambes de Prima qui se balancent depuis le haut de la chaise. Tout est grand, vu d'ici. Bon, je repars, hein ! Salut ! Tiens, je suis revenu dans le salon, il n'y a personne. Je vais aller dans la chambre de Pearl, attendez que je me souvienne…Ha oui, c'est par-là ! Tiens bonjour, Papa, bonjour Maman :

« Hé bien, mon Pippin, où tu vas comme ça ? »

         Ben, dans la chambre de Pearl, c'est bien par-là, non ? Hé ! Non, Non, lâchez-moi ! Je vais par-là ! Du salon j'en viens, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ! Maman qui suit Papa dans le couloir m'attrape sans me demander mon avis et me ramène dans le salon. Elle me pose sur le canapé, où je m'assoie et d'où je les regarde :

« Attend, Paladin ! Reviens ici ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller habillé comme ça ?! »

         Ca c'est vrai, Papa, t'es tout mal fagoté, comme on dit ! Maman lui remet son col et sa cravate correctement, lui lisse son gilet de soie et recule presque jusqu'à moi pour le regarder de loin ! Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Tu es très très beau comme ça, Papa ! C'est aussi l'avis de Maman qui est satisfaite et qui va faire un bisou sur la bouche de Papa (Encore cette drôle de manie !). Dis, Maman, tu n'oublies pas ma bouillie pour autant, hein !

         Au revoir, Papa ! A bientôt ! Maman me reprend et me ramène dans la cuisine ! Ca veut dire qu'elle n'a pas oublié ma bouillie. Elle me met dans ma chaise haute et je fais face à Prima. Tous les deux, on se lance dans notre jeu préféré : le concours de grimace ! Pendant que Maman a le dos tourné, je m'applique bien à déformer mon visage le plus possible mais c'est toujours Pimpernel qui gagne ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ! Un jour, je serais le roi des grimaces !

         On arrête notre jeu muet parce que Maman vient me mettre une assiette de bouillie chaude juste sous le museau ! Comment voulez-vous résister à cela ? Pimpernel a une moue de dégoût en regardant la bouillie marron, elle ne sait pas combien c'est bon ! Mais je ne lui dirais pas parce que sinon, elle voudrait me la piquer ! Mais le meilleur dans la bouillie, ce n'est pas le fait de la manger…

         J'attrape comme je peux la grosse cuillère en bois et profitant que Maman s'est re-retourné un quart d'instant, je frappe ma bouillie comme un fou. Schplok, schplok, flack, flack, la bouillie gicle de tout les cotés. Pimpernel rit aux éclats et moi-même je rigole comme un malade (j'ai aussi fait des progrès dans le rire !). Je suis couvert de bouillie de la tête aux pieds et Pimpernel aussi un peu. Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle, on peut plus s'arrêter de rigoler.

« Aaaaaarghh ! Mais c'est possible !! Arrête, arrête, Pippin ! »

         Tout à mon jeu, je n'entends même pas Maman qui crie jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrache la cuillère des mains ! Mai-euh, même pas drôle !

« Peregrïn ! » crie ma mère.

         Holà…oups. Vite, vite, le sourire enjôleur et les yeux d'ange. Ma petite Maman chérie…Mais Maman n'a pas l'air de se laisser attendrir et se lamente pendant que Pimpernel et moi observons le silence.

« Mais, c'est pas possible ! Mais…mais…mais qu'est-ce que je fais au ciel pour avoir un fils comme ça ?! Il est pire qu'un orque !! Et toi, Pimpernel ! A ton âge! Non mais, tu pouvais pas l'arrêter ? Mon Dieu, mais regardez-moi l'état de cette cuisine ! Et regardez-vous, vous aussi, couverts de bouillie, vous avez l'air beaux, tiens ! Non, Peregrïn, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne marche plus ! J'en ai assez, à chaque fois c'est pareil ! Tu n'auras pas d'autre bouillie ! Il fallait pas gaspiller celle-là ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! »

         Oups…Je n'ai jamais vu Maman dans cet état-là ! Il faut dire aussi que depuis une semaine, à chaque repas, je fais ça ! Mais c'est tellement drôle ! Si elle savait, Maman, combien c'est drôle, elle ne pourrait pas me reprocher de  le faire ! Mais ne pas me redonner de la bouillie, là c'est méchant ! Je vais en mourir, sûrement ! J'ai faim, j'ai faim ! De plus, elle commence à me faire peur à crier comme ça ! Je vois bien que Pimpernel non plus n'est pas à l'aise. Un long gémissement commence ma crise de pleurs.

         Pardonne-moi ma petite Mamounette, je promets que je le referais plus. Est-ce que tu es vraiment fâchée contre moi ? Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

         « Bon, Pimpernel, tu vas m'aider à tout nettoyer, et va te changer ! Et toi, mon gars, tu vas avoir le droit à un bon bain ! » fait Maman, calmée.

         Je redouble de pleurs : un bain, oh non c'est trop injuste, je viens juste d'en avoir un ! Enfin quoique, le bain, c'est comme si on était assis à l'intérieur même de la bouillie, on peut en gicler vraiment partout…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et puis de toutes façons, même si ça ne vous a pas plu, allez donc me mettre une petite review, s'il vous plé !


	9. 1 an, SOS gateau en feu

Clem ne va pas tarder à revenir et moi à partir, mais le plus possible on essaie de vous mettre les chaps. En voici encore un. Mais pour l'instant, voici les réponses aux reviews.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Watterlilie :Il n'a encore qu'une vague idée de ce que cela peut être ! Pour l'instant, il pense que « Touque » n'est réduit à ses parents, ses sœurs et lui, au total 6 personnes ! Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises . . . ! Je rougis là ! Ma fic, un chef-d'œuvre ? Non, juste quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire ! Voilà la suite et merci pour tes compliments et ta review.

Ladindequichante : Moi, vouloir tuer Pippin ? Oh non ! Si je pouvais le rendre immortel au contraire !! Seulement, il faut bien qu'il soit propre tout de même ! Et puis d'un certain coté, le bain ce n'est pas si mal que cela : Il semblerait qu'il est bien compris l'avantage du bain . . .Un petit conseil : surveille toujours la dernière phrase d'un chapitre, j'essaie au maximum d'y mettre une pointe d'humour. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Miriel : Tu as recherché partout un ordi pour lire ma fic ? C'est sympa ! Bonnes vacances, en tout cas ! Voici la suite tant attendue et merci beaucoup pour cette review !

Alana Chantelune :Merci beaucoup. pour l'instant il est un peu jeune pour marcher sur ses deux pattes.Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le voir explorer la Comtée à quatre pattes ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Pomme-reinette-hop-la :Ha le bon temps ! C'est vrai, quand on a un an ! Des fois, qu'est-ce qu'on ne donnerais pas pour avoir l'âge de Pippin, hein !Je crois qu'on a tous une période où on s'amuse bien avec la nourriture.En ce qui concerne le fait de parler, prend un peu patience : oui, on commence à parler vers un an . . . ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Lady Myself : 50 reviews, oui, déjà ! Je ne sais pas si je les mérite.Profite bien de tes vacances et merci beaucoup pour ce que tu penses de ma fic et ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aujourd'hui, on m'a fait tout beau. Je le suis déjà naturellement, je sais bien ! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai mon pantalon bien propre,  une chemise tout juste repassée, et mon gilet sans manche en soie, orné de broderies et on m'a coiffé pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Ils se sont tous bien habillés eux-aussi et ont disparu dans la cuisine. Mon copain Meriadoc est là aussi, également déguisé en enfant de chœur !

Et voilà qu'ils reviennent tout les six de la cuisine l'air triomphant. Ils ont tous un cube de toutes les couleurs dans les bras, et Maman, elle, a un énorme gâteau, auquel, malheureusement, elle a mis le feu ! J'observe tout cela avec étonnement et Maman pose le gâteau devant moi. En fait le gâteau n'est pas en feu, c'est un espèce de bâton planté au milieu et dont l'extrémité brûle ! Etrange ! Et alors là, voilà qu'ils se mettent tous à chanter ! Où suis-je donc tombé ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Nos vœux les plus sincères ! Joyeux anniversaire Pippin ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

         Merci, merci, vous aussi ! Alors c'est aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire ? Faut que je retienne la date pour la prochaine fois ! Dites-donc, c'est bien gentil de chanter comme ça pour moi, mais le gâteau, il va vraiment finir par brûler ! Ca serait dommage, un si beau gâteau ! Mieux vaut le manger !

         Mais visiblement, personne n'a l'air de se soucier du désastre qui pourrait arriver ! Pff, heureusement que je suis là ! Je me penche vers la flamme et je souffle dessus pour l'éteindre. Ca marche ! Ouf, j'ai sauvé la maison ! En plus, ça semble plonger mon entourage dans la plus grande fidélité, tous m'applaudissent en poussant de grands cris et de joie et en me félicitant. Arborant mon plus joli sourire, je reçois les compliments avec fierté. Ils ont tous l'air heureux, alors moi aussi, je suis heureux ! Je babille et tente moi aussi d'applaudir, l'air réjoui !

« Tiens, Pippin ! » me fait Meriadoc.

         Et il me tend le cube qu'il a à la main et me le met sur les genoux. Que veut-il que j'en fasse ? Maman s'assied à coté de moi, elle me prend l'objet de mes jambes. Hé, toi, c'est à moi, ça ! Enfin, si tu sais comment on s'en sert…A ma grande surprise, Maman, tout en me faisant la discussion, déchire un papier qu'il y avait sur le cube et que je n'avais même pas repéré. Et en dessus du papier, il y a une boite et dans la boite il y a . . . une pomme !

« Voilà : c'est une pomme reinette, Pippin ! A cause de ton surnom . . . » me fait Meriadoc. [ note de l'auteur, « pippin » signifie « pomme reinette » en anglais ]

         Euh . . .  merci Meriadoc, c'est gentil, c'est vrai que maintenant que j'ai quatre dents . . . Ha ho attendez, il y avait quelque chose sous la pomme !!!! Doux Jésus ! Une peluche ! Maman, ravie elle aussi, me tend le nounours. Car c'est un ours ! Un faux bien sûr ! Je serre mon nounours et ma pomme très fort dans les bras et affichant une mine réjouie, je me tourne très vite de droite à gauche comme si je voulais les bercer.

« Merci, Meriadoc, c'est très gentil à toi ! Ca a l'air de lui plaire ! » fait Maman en parlant pour moi.

« En fait, c'est une peluche récupérée de Mélia, la petite nièce du père d'une amie de Maman ! » fait Meriadoc.

Papa éclate de rire et s'exclame :

« Je crois même que c'est moi qui est offert cet ours à Mélia ! »

         Il échange un regard complice avec ma mère. Moi, je m'en fiche, même si c'est un ours de récupération, je l'aime ! D'ailleurs, il a conquis tout le monde puisque Pervinca est déjà en train de tirer dessus pour me le prendre ! 

Maman ouvre les autres paquets pour moi : oh, j'ai une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pyjama ! Et puis j'ai aussi un jeu qui est composé d'une boîte avec des trous de différentes formes et des objets de différentes formes. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à faire passer les objets dans les trous. La bouche ouverte, très concentré, j'essaie mais ça ne passe pas ! Je tourne l'objet dans tous les sens mais rien, alors je change de trou. J'essaie en vain plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ? Il y a un défaut de fabrication dans le jeu, sûrement ! 

Et tout à coup, alors que j'arrive à l'avant dernier trou, hop, l'objet passe tout seul à travers et tombe dans la boîte ! Gagné ! Je suis le meilleur ! D'ailleurs, ça recommence : tout le monde m'applaudit et ça me met de bonne humeur, je me secoue en babillant de joie en battant des mains ! Ho, vous savez, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, je n'arriverais sûrement pas à le refaire . . . !

« Voilà la cadeau de Sam et sa famille ! » fait Papa en tendant son paquet à Maman.

         Sam ? C'est vrai ? Sam ! Mon bon vieux copain ! Comment va-t' il ? Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Maman, Maman, vite, ouvre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet. Hooooooo ! Un espèce de manche de bois sculpté avec au bout, une boule. J'attrape l'objet avec étonnement et fait une grande découverte : quand je secoue la main, ça fait du bruit ! Gé-ni-al ! Je le secoue frénétiquement en riant de toutes mes quatre dents.

« Un hochet sculpté en forme de tulipe ! On en fera un jardinier, ce Sam ! » s'exclame mon père.

         Le nounours, la pomme, les vêtements, le jeu, et maintenant le hochet qu'est-ce que je suis gâté, dites-moi ! C'est vrai ? Tout cela est vraiment pour moi, je . . . je peux tout garder ? Oh ben merci beaucoup ! C'est pas parce que j'ai sauvé la maison d'un incendie qu'il faut me faire autant de cadeaux. Ca me gène . . . !

         Pervinca a encore un paquet dans les bras et elle me le tend ! Mais comme d' habitude, ma secrétaire Maman reçoit le paquet à ma place. Elle regarde l'étiquette accrochée dessus.

« Pour un grand fumeur de pipe devant l'éternel qui a un an aujourd'hui, de la part de Bilbon et Frodon ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé, ce cher vieux Bilbon ? » fait Papa en riant.

         Maman déchire le papier et ouvre la boîte. Elle a un petit rire et me montre l'intérieure de la boîte. Je . . . je . . . je n'en crois pas mes yeux. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, je contemple l'intérieur de la boîte ! Le Paradis existe donc sur terre ! Et il s'appelle Frodon et Bilbon ! Je regarde tour à tour Maman et l'intérieur de la boîte avec mes grand yeux étonnés et parfaitement heureux.  Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense, Maman ?

         Dans la boîte, une quantité impressionnante de pipes beiges clairs est jetée pêle-mêle ! J'en attrape tout de suite une et fourre le manche entre mes quatre dents. Une douce impression de sucré se répand immédiatement dans ma bouche.

« Des pipes en sucres d'orges ! Sacré Bilbon et sacré Frodon ! » s'exclame Papa ravi et amusé à la fois.

         Pervinca s'approche de moi et regarde avec circonspection l'intérieur de la boîte aux merveilles et puis elle se met à toucher du doigt toutes les pipes :

« Un . . . deux . . . trois . . .  quatre . . . cinq . . . six . . . sept . . . huit . . . neuf ! Neuf, y'en a neuf ! »

« Plus une dans la bouche de Pippin, dix ! » fait Meriadoc qui semble avoir un don pour repérer la nourriture.

         Brave Bilbon! C'est le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver ! Et il l'a fait ! J'ai des bonbons en formes de pipes –ce qui doit constituer le bonheur suprême- que demander de plus ? Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir sauvé la maison de l'incendie ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Brave Frodon ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'adorais ?

         Pour augmenter mon bonheur, tout ceux que j'aime ont l'air heureux, eux aussi !  On commence à servir le gâteau à mes sœurs et Meriadoc. Et moi ma pipe-bonbon toujours dans la bouche, j'ai le droit à une belle bouillie et un chapeau en papier sur la tête ! Pervinca me jette des petits bouts de papiers multicolores à la tête. C'est le bonheur ! Je tape des mains sur mon plateau est poussant des babillements de joie.

         Meriadoc relève sa tête de son assiette tout juste finie :

« Tante Glani, je peux en avoir une autre part ? »

« C'est ta quatrième, mais oui ! Tiens, voilà Meriadoc ! »

« Merci Tatie ! »

         Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à une quatrième assiette de bouillie ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca vous a plu ? J'espère, en tout cas. Alors, allez me mettre une petite review, s'il vous plé !


	10. 1 an, le départ de Pervi Chérie

Je suis revenue de mon week-end à Londres, et Clem n'a, pendant ce temps, pu mettre le chap en ligne (ce qui est inquiétant, perdrait-elle la main ?). Donc c'est encore Albane qui vous met elle-même ce chap ! Mais, du calme, patience, pour l'instant c'est les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lisae :Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et ne t'inquiètes pas, des suites, j'en ai encore en réserve !! Ce n'est pas grave pour ton ancienne fic, je suis sure qu'un jour tu écriras une fic qui aura beaucoup de succès ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review en tout cas.

Pixel : je suis contente qu'elle te fasse rire, parce que c'est un peu le but ! Bien sur que Pippin est mignon ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

Isilwen Undomiel : Je suis contente, alors, si je te redonne le sourire ! Il ne faut pas être émue pour l'anniversaire de ses 1 an car, toi, fan de Frodon, tu risque d'être vraiment émue plus tard quand Pippin aura 9 ans (mais je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise !). Je ne sais pas si j'ai un don, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le dire.Merci pour cette review et ses compliments, en tout cas !

Kotori : Merci de mettre ma fic dans tes histoires préférées. Alors toi aussi, tu as un petit cousin de 2 ans devant lequel tu craques littéralement ? Moi aussi !!! Et il faut à tout prix que je lui dédicace un chapitre, un de ces jours ! Car sans lui, je ne sais pas si L'Enfance d'un Thain aurait existé ! Il ne le sait pas bien sur, mais c'est mon modèle, mon Pippin à moi ! Il a un peu plus de deux ans et demi et je suis franchement tombé fan de lui ! Il est adorable, intelligent, trognon, futé…bon j'arrêtte là, mais si vous lancez à parler de lui,on y est encore l'hiver prochain !! Un miracle, ma fic ? Oh c'est trop d'honneur ! C'est juste le récit de l'apprentissage de la vie, c'est tout ! Désolée pour ta copine, mais il n'y aura pas de slash : dans ma fic, ça relèverait de la pédophilie !! En tout cas, j'espère que elle et toi continuerez à apprécier ma fic ! Merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments !

Nefra : désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ta review au début du chap 9 ! Je me rattrape maintenant ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras toujours aussi mimi, et merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review

Miriel : c'est faire, Pippin aurait pu gicler du gateau partout mais depuis que sa mère l'a privé de seconde bouillie, je crois qu'il a retenue la leçon !! Morte de rire ? j'espère que tu est ressucitée ! Ca m'embetterais d'avoir un meurtre sur les bras ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

Pomme-reinette-hop-là :Tu l'a gouté comme Meriadoc et Pippin ont gouté le gateau ?! Je suis contente que tu la trouves bonne ! Voilà la recette : prenez une bonne dose de malice, mélanger bien avec un environnement propice ! N'oubliez pas d'ajouter des copains et des sœurs, soupoudrez d'un peu de gaffe et de mignoneté (si ça existe) et voilà, ca fait un beau bébé Pippin ! Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review !

Alana Chantelune : Oui, Tolkien le dit au debut du tome 1 : les Hobbits se refilent leurs cadeaux et parfois, comme là, ils finissent pas revenir dans les mains de leur propriétaire initial ! Ce détail m'a amusé, et je l'ai remis là ! Les refexions de Pippin sont celles de tout le monde ouvrant des cadeaux :genre : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore inventé celui-là ?! » ou « qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec cette horreur, moi ? » (heureusement, la plupart des cadeaux font vraiment plaisir !). En ce qui concerne les reflexions de Pippin en général, j'ai essayé de leur donné un caractère naturel, ce qui m'a conduit à devoir me mettre « dans » Pippin ! J'espère y être parvenue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments.

Watterlilie : Tout le monde il est joyeux parce que c'est la fête ! Ca me fait rire rien que de t'imaginer en train de danser devant ton ordi grâce à ma fic ! Même si celle-ci est faite dans le but de rendre les lecteurs joyeux! En rêgle générale, Pippin aura une enfance heureuse, mais comme dans toutes les enfances, le bonheur de pourra pas durer éternellement et être durement brisé. . .  Enfin bon, j'en dis pas plus ! Oui, Pippin pense avoir gagné ses cadeaux grâce à son indéniable talent de pompier, j'ai trouvé ça au fur et à mesure que je l'ai écrit. Je cherchais une raison valable pour un esprit d'un an au fait d'avoir brusquement plein de cadeaux !! Il y a 8 ans entre Merry et Pippin ! Je continue, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ta review !

Anonymoua : Pas grave, Ano' ! Moi même, je ne vais pas tarder à partir en vacances et comme ce sera un même temps que les vacances de Clémence, il y aura environ trois semaines sans chaps! Il y a déjà plein plein d'autres chapitres déjà écrits et certain déjà imprimés ! Quand on essaie de voir le monde par les yeux d'un bébé d'1 ans, on se rend compte que la vie n'est pas facile, parcequ'en général on ne comprend rien et qu'on a pas encore bien la notion de ce qu'il faut faire et de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Tu n'es pas plus folle que moi( bon ce n'est peut-etre pas une bonne référence, d'accord, mais c'est déjà ça !) Merci pour ta review !

Voilà, place au chapitre :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je passe mon temps à jouer avec la boite dans laquelle il faut rentrer les formes ! Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile ! Des fois ça marche de fois ça marche pas ! Mais même si je suis découragé, je n'abandonne jamais ! Peregrïn Touque n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ! Et je finis toujours par y arriver . . . sans jamais comprendre comment !

         Ma première pipe en sucre d'orge a connu un destin tragique : je l'ai malencontreusement laisser tomber dans la cheminé ! Elle a tout fondu sous mes yeux horrifiés ! Je l'avais déjà fait tomber dans la poussière et dans la terre mais je l'avais toujours récupérée ! Mais là, pas possible de mettre la main au feu, je sais trop bien ce que cela fait ! Maman est venue m'éloigner de la cheminée sans compatir au sort de ma sucette ! Les autres pipes en sucre ont été mangées par mes sœurs et Meriadoc ! Il faudra que j'attende mon prochain anniversaire !

         Aujourd'hui, c'est l'excitation générale à la maison ! Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de moi mais de mes sœurs ! On les a habillées avec de jolies robes toutes propres et elles ont une pochette de cuir carrée sur le dos . Pervinca semble assez angoissée. Elle geint un peu en tournant autour de Maman. Pervi ! Ne pleure pas ! Si tu pleures, je pleure ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

« Paladin ! On y va ! Tu surveilles bien Pippin, hein ! » fait Maman.

         Papa est sort de la pièce qu'on appelle  son « bureau » et va embrasser toutes ses filles. Il essaie en vain de consoler Pervinca :

« Allez, ma grande, tout va bien se passer ! On se revoit ce soir ! Ce n'est pas long, et puis tu verras Pearl et Prima pendant la journée ! »

« Et Pippin ? » hoquète-t' elle.

« Pippin reste avec moi, tu le reverras ce soir ! »

         Quoi ? Je ne vais pas voir Pervinca pendant toute une journée ?? Mais . . . mais dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Perviiiiiiiiii ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ! Reste, ma Pervi-chérie ! Nooon ! Ne pars pas sans moi !

Pervinca a l'air d'accord avec moi, mais finit pourtant par partir avec Maman, Pearl et Pimpernel ! Quelle tragédie ! Me voilà tout seul ! Je suis vraiment tout seul ! Papa retourne dans son bureau et j'en profite pour escalader le dossier le canapé ! De là, je vois la route par le fenêtre. Spectacle saisissant : 

Toutes les enfants Hobbits accompagnés de leur Maman ou tout seuls, se dirigent tous vers le même endroit : vers la rivière. Les plus jeunes ont l'âge de Pervi. Où vont-ils ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au conte que Maman raconte à Pervi et Prima dans lequel, suivant un gobelin qui a une flûte enchantée, tous les enfants du villages vont se noyer dans la rivière, hyponosés… hyptorosés… hypnotisés par le son de la flûte ! 

Est-ce cela ? Vais-je les revoir un jour ? Est-ce qu'ils vont tous aller mourir noyés ? Et ma Pervi ? Ma Prima ? Et ma Pearl ? Et mon copain Meriadoc ? Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus les voir ! 

         Déjà ne plus avoir Pervinca dans mon champ de vision m'horrifie ! Je suis perdu ! Je n'ai plus envie de rien faire ! Au début je croyais que je n'aimais pas trop Pervinca mais en fait je l'adore et je ne supporte pas qu'elle ne soit plus là avec moi ! Je m'étais habitué à ne pas voir Prima et Pearl toute la journée mais Pervi, ce n'est pas pareil !

         Quelque chose dans ma gorge m'empêche de respirer et mes yeux me piquent. Je me sens profondément triste et j'essaie de respirer. Je me laisse tomber du bon coté du canapé . Il faut que je les aide ! Il faut que je réagisse, je ne laisserais pas ma Pervinca être séparée de force de moi ! Je vais la suivre ! Je vais la retrouver ! Je vais la sauver !

         Mais . . .  euh . . . je ne suis jamais sorti tout seul et je ne sais pas où elle est ! En plus, la porte est fermée…

         Je sursaute soudain et j'entend Papa qui remue dans son bureau. On vient de sonner à la porte, j'en parlais justement ! Paaaaaaaaaapa, il faut aller ouvrir ! Il sort de son bureau et me fait un clin d'œil avec un petit signe de la main, à moi, assis sur le canapé ! Bonjour à toi aussi Papa ! Euh . . . on ne sait pas déjà vu, aujourd'hui ?

         Il ouvre la porte sur le père de Sam . . . Ho ! Bonjour Monsieur ! Merci beaucoup pour le hochet ! Sam est avec vous ?

« Haaaa ! Hamfast ! Bonjour ! Ca va ? ?»

         Les deux adultes se donnent l'accolade.

« Ca va bien, merci et vous ? »

« C'est la rentrée, alors tu sais ce que c'est : c'est un peu l'affolement général ! Les filles sont parties à l'instant ! Pervinca était un peu effrayée parce que c'est sa première mais ça va, ça va ! »

« C'est aussi la rentré des classes à Hobbitbourg ! Sam est parti à reculons . . .  comme chaque année ! »

Ils éclatent tout les deux de rires, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, car pour moi, j'ai encore perdu un copain. Sam est aussi parti ce matin, c'est quoi cette « rentrée des classes » ? Brrrr, j'espère ne jamais devoir aller là-bas ! Aucun n'a l'air réjoui d'y aller, peut-être savent-ils qu'ils vont se noyer !

D'un geste, Papa invite le père de Sam à rentrer. Celui-ci me jette un coup d'œil et me fait coucou ! Pour le répondre, j'agite joyeusement le hochet qu'il m'a offert ! Hamfast me sourit et se retourne vers Papa, il tortille son bonnet dans ses mains, l'air pas très à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demande Papa.

« Ben, vous savez ! Mon idée de partage intervillageois des récoltes dans les mauvaises années : Le maire d' Hobbitbourg, celui de Lezeau et le Grand Maître du pays de Bouc ont déjà donné leur accord, je venais vous demandez si . . . »

« Vous vous lancez dans la politique ? » s'exclame Papa ravi.

« Oh non, non . . . ! Mais je voudrais savoir ce que Le Touque et Le Thain en pense . . . »

« Oh, le Thain que je suis, tu sais, il n'a plus vraiment de pouvoir ! Mais viens dans mon bureau ! Nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler ! »

         Hamfast suit Papa dans son bureau et après un dernier « Pippin, tu es sage, hein ! » de Papa, je me retrouve une fois de plus tout seul. A défaut de Pervi-chérie, quand est-ce que Maman revient ? Je m'apprête à pousser un soupir quand je m'aperçois de quelque chose de fabuleux…

         Ils ont oublié de fermer la porte du Smial…

         Je sais que je ne devrait pas et que Papa ne sera sûrement pas très contenant mais là, mon Pippin, il faut saisir ta chance ! Il faut vaincre ta peur de sortir tout seul et aller rechercher les membres de ta famille qui ont été kidnappés par la rentrée des classe ! N'ayez pas peur, mes sœurs ! Peregrïn Touque vient à votre rescousse !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous me mettrez bien une petite review, hein ? ! 


	11. 1 an, le Gobelin chauffard

Parce que vous êtes gentils (gentilles) et aussi parce qu'on ne pourra pas vous mettre, Clem et moi, de chaps avant longtemps (cause vacances !!), voici un autre chapitre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jardin et sa pelouse bien douce, je connaît, ça va ! Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais passer le portail. Le flot de la foule de petits Hobbits s'est calmé. Ceux qui passent courent en grommelant quelque chose comme « En retard dès le premier jour ! Ca commence bien ! » et ne font pas attention à moi. 

Je respire un grand coup, et pense au but de ma quête pour me donner du courage : retrouver mes sœurs et ma mère et leur éviter une mort certaine !  Et sur les genoux et les mains, je fait mon premier pas dans la rue !

Les pierres me blessent affreusement les mains et les genoux et mon pantalon doit s'abîmer mais coûte que coûte, j'avance héroïquement sur le chemin qu' ont pris mes sœurs et ma mère. 

Ainsi, j'ai déjà bien du faire deux cents mètres sans que personne ne me voie. Quand soudain un bruit affreux arrive derrière moi. Je me retourne pétrifié et découvre avec horreur une immense charrette qui fonce à toute vitesse vers moi ! Enfin pour l'instant, c'est plutôt le cheval qui courre vers moi . . . 

J'accélère comme je peux, terrifié, mais la charrette va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Et la limitation de vitesse en ville, alors ? Chauffard, va ! C'est avec des gens comme toi qu'on tue les bébés Hobbits qui se promènent bien tranquillement sur la route !

Je décide donc de me précipiter sur le bas-coté de la route, le cœur battant, la panique au ventre. Mais là, il arrive quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais encore arrivé, et il faut que ça arrive maintenant ! Sous l'effet de la peur, sûrement, je m'emmêle les mains et m'étale de tout mon long sur la route ! Tomber quand on marche à quatre pattes ! Quelle honte !

Trop tard, maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps de me relever ! Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la mort, au milieu de la route, le museau dans la poussière ! Les sabots du cheval puis les roues de la charrette, que va-t' on retrouver de moi ? Et dire que je voulais sauver de la mort ma famille et que c'est moi-même qui vais mourir ! Je le savait bien que Papa n'aurait pas été d'accord pour que je sorte du jardin ! Ma Maman, mes sœurs, là , c'est sûr, je ne les reverrais plus !

Est-ce que ma famille sera triste ? En tout cas, moi, je suis triste de mourir ! Je me suis fait mal en tombant et en plus le bruit me fait peur. Alors je me met à pleurer aussi fort que je le peux ! Mais ça ne changera rien, personne ne m'entend à cause du bruit. 

J'aurais vécu à peine à un an, c'est ridicule à coté de l'éternité ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on se souvienne de moi, ainsi ? Je regretterais ma famille, mon nounours, mon jeu, mes copains Sam, Meriadoc et Frodon. Je regretterais mon lit chaud et mes bouillies ! Mais pour l'instant je regrette surtout d'être sorti de chez moi !

Je veux voir la mort en face, je me roule sur le dos et j'attend que le cheval lancé à pleine vitesse me piétine ! Il est tout près, maintenant ! Le cocher ne me voit-il donc pas ? Ou peut-être fait-il exprès d'accélérer ? Le bruit est affreux et sous moi, le sol tremble, comment est-ce que je fais pour ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? Je ferme les yeux  . . .  adieu !

!

« Attentiooooooooon ! Gandalllllllllllllllllf ! »

         Le hurlement me fait rouvrir les yeux . Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On ne peut plus mourir écrasé tranquillement, maintenant ? Le cheval est brusquement arrêté. Trop brusquement : il rue violemment et retombe . . .  sur moi ! Misérable forme recroquevillée par terre. Bon, cette fois-ci je meurs vraiment. Je hurle de peur plus que je ne pleure et les deux pattes du cheval retombent . . . de chaque coté de moi !

         Je ne suis pas mort ? Je ne suis pas mort !! Peuh, j'ai toujours su que je mourrais pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas un cheval au galop qui va faire peur à Peregrïn Touque ! J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça assez amusant ! Les cris et les larmes, c'était de la comédie, pour faire bonne impression ! Vous avez vraiment cru que j'avais eu peur ? Hin hin ! . . . euh . . . moi aussi . . .

         D'entre les pattes du cheval, j'entend une voix grave et dure :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Vous croyez que je l'ai écrasé, Bilbon ? »

Bilbon ? Il y a Bilbon dans charrette ? Mais oui ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sa voix qui a hurlé. Mais à qui appartient l'autre voix, dure et grave ? Je n'en sais rien, au chauffard, sûrement ! En attendant, je reste silencieux de peur d'effrayer le cheval au dessus de moi et la voix de Bilbon reprend : blanche et tremblotante à en faire peur :

« Je . . . je sais pas si vous l'avez écrasé . . .  mais . . . je peux vous dire . . . ce que c'était . . .  . C'était . . . c'était Peregrïn . . . le . . . le fils du Touque . . . ! »

« Le fils du Touque ! Seigneur ! » s'écrit le conducteur au moment même où une troisième voix pousse un cri :

« Pippin ?! C'était Pippin ? Oh non, oh non ! »

         Quelqu'un saute de l'arrière de la charrette et se précipite. Je ne vois que des pieds poilus. Le Hobbit attrape le licol du cheval et se penche. Frodon !!!!Mon ami, mon sauveur ! Tire-moi des pattes de cette immense bestiole ! Il me prend effectivement dans ses bras et me tire de dessous le cheval ! Encore un des rare à me comprendre !

« Alors, Frodon, mon gars ? » fait la voix de Bilbon qui reflète sa peur et son appréhension. 

« Il va bien ! Il n'a rien ! C'est un miracle . . . »

         Je me serre contre mon Frodon-préféré et je me met à pleurer doucement à cause de la peur rétrospective. Il me secoue doucement en me murmurant :

« Chuuuut, Pippin, chuuut ! Ca va aller ! N'aie pas peur, tu es sauvé ! Je suis là ! »

         Je vois bien que je suis sauvé, Frodon, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, j'ai eu trop peur ! Il m'amène au niveau du cocher et de Bilbon. Bilbon a un faible sourire en me voyant et me caresse la joue d'une main plus que tremblante !

« Et bien, Pippin, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, si loin de chez toi, tout seul ? »

         C'est une longue histoire ! En fait, je me suis réveillé comme d'habitude ce matin et . . . euh . . . enfin, pas grave ! Tu n'aurais pas une pipe en sucre sur toi ?

         Soudain, j'aperçois le personnage qui tient les rennes ! « Personnage » est un mot assez gentil ! Je devrais plutôt dire « créature » ! Il est tout en gris avec un immense chapeau et une très grande pipe. Il a des cheveux lisses, très blancs, très longs, et il en a même sur les joues et sur le menton. Et il est im-men-se. Il est assis, mais je suis sûr qu'il fait deux fois la taille de Frodon. C'est pas un Hobbit, ça je peux vous le garantir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? C'est ça, un gobelin ?

         Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, je le contemple avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. Il sourit et son visage devient brusquement beaucoup plus sympathique. Il tend la main vers moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul, mais c'est sans compter la longueur de son bras ! Il m'ébouriffe et me fait d'une voix douce :

« Alors, comme ça, c'est toi, le petit dernier de la grande famille des Touques ? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, moi je suis Gandalf le Gris ! N'aie pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Mais c'est la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un plus grand qu'un Hobbit, pas vrai ? Moi, j'ai bien failli ne pas te voir, tu sais, tu peux remercier Bilbon ! Ha ha ! Petit crétin de Touque ! »

         C'est dit gentiment, mais je retiens l'insulte ! Enfin, pas grave, c'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas été très fin, je n'aurais pas du sortir ! Mais devais-je accepter d'abandonner ma Maman et mes sœurs à une mort certaine ? Question trop philosophique pour moi ! Tout comme celle de savoir si je dois considérer ce Gandalf le Gris comme un ami parce qu'il est l'ami de mes amis !

« Frodon, mon gars ! Tu le ramènes chez lui ? Nous, on rentre à Cul-de-Sac! » fait Bilbon.

« Ha ? Bon d'accord ! Je rentrerais à pieds, alors ! » fait Frodon.

« On doit parler de quelque chose avec Gandalf ! » ajoute-t' il d'une drôle de voix.

         Frodon acquiesce mais ne voit pas quelque chose qui m'intrigue : quand Bilbon a dit « quelque chose » il a mis la main sur la poche de son veston et l'a tripoté avec une sorte de fébrilité mêlée à de l'excitation. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a encore un mystère là-dessus . . . ou plutôt dans la poche . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il y a dans la poche de Bilbon ( question qui a toujours terriblement tourmenté Gollum !). Mais Pippin ne le saura que bien plus tard . . . !

Désolée pour les fans de Gandalf mais en lisant bien le livre, on s'apperçoit qu'entre Pippin et Gandalf, ce n'est pas le grand amour ! Le magicien ne perd pas une occasion de rabaisser ou de gronder Pippin !Au gout de Gandalf, le Hobbit est trop gaffeur et inconscient du danger ainsi que de la portée de ses actes! Mais rassurez-vous, ils sont ne sont tout de même pas ennemis, loin de là !

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !


	12. 1 an, blabla

Un dernier chapitre avant de partir en vacances pour quelques semaines, alors profitez-en bien ! Voilà tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Isilwen Undomiel** :Oui, cet épisode avec le cheval est à mettre en relation directe avec la scène des deux tours ! Bravo pour l'avoir repéré ! Pour ce qui se passera à ses neufs ans tu te doutes bien que je ne te le dirais pas (en tout cas, pas tout de suite, vous ne savez pas assez de choses sur l'entourage de Pippin pour l'instant !), mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Frodon ne mourra pas ( parce que sinon ki ki aurait l'Anneau plus tard ?) et ne sera pas non plus gravement blessé ! Pourquoi ne te lancerais-tu pas, toi, dans « L'enfance d'un Porteur de l' Anneau » ? lol ! Merci pour ta review.

**Alana Chantelune** : Oui, Gandalf adore les Hobbits (et il n'est pas le seul ! ^^) Et en plus, c'est sur que les Touques sont particulièrement… euh… comment dire … ils sont particulièrement Touque ! Il est dit au début du tome 1 que les Touques ont toujours eu un caractère aventureux !! Enfin ,je suis tout de même sure que Gandalf aime bien Pippin, il n'y a qu'à voir les relations de complicité qu'ils entretiennent quand, dans le 3, ils sont ensemble à Minas Tirith ! Seulement, Pippin est légèrement trop agité pour le sérieux Gandalf. En ce qui concerne l'école, j'approche du moment fatidique puisque je suis en train d'écrire ses 5 ans . Je pense qu'au début tout le monde est enthousiaste d'aller à l'école mais que rapidement on comprend que finalement, les vacances sont mieux ! Enfin pour l'instant, notre Pippin d'un an, n'a pas fini d'avoir peur de l'école ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**Pomme-reinette-hop-là** :je ne sais pas moi, ce qu'il y a dans la poche de Bilbon ! Je n'y suis pas allée voir ! Il peut y avoir tout et n'importe quoi !! Lol, oui, bien sur, j'ai écrit ce passage en parlant de l' Anneau !! De l'humour dans ma fic ? Non ? je croyais faire une fic triste comme un jour de pluie où tout le monde pleurerait !!! lol bien sur ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais que tu en raffoles ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Elanor** : Ce n'est pas grave ! L'important c'est que tu lises ma fic et que tu l'apprécies ! Tu es une copine que cette chère fan de Frodon, Isilwen ? En tout cas, bienvenue au club des fans de Pippin (avant nous il y les fan club de Frodon, Aragorn et Légolas, mais bon, on sait qu'on a raison :Pippin est le meilleur !). Je suis partie de la simple constatation que s'il était adorable en tant que jeune adulte, il l'avait forcément été plus en tant que bébé puis petit garçon !J'espère, moi, avoir le temps d'écrire ma fic au complet, sachant que je rentre à la fac et que je n'en suis qu'à ses 5 ans ! Mais il m'en faudrait beaucoup pour que je lâche cette fic ! Si j'arrive à l'écrire en entier, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la mettre sur le site en entier ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**Miriel** : merci pour toutes ces reviews !! Moa non plus, je n'arrive pas à voir la bande annonce du retour de roi et je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs !!! Il semblerait qu'il faille avoir le logiciel Quicktime et moi je l'ai pô !! Je n'ai personnellement aucun souvenir de ma réaction lors que ma sœur et mon frère aînés m'abandonnaient le matin pour aller à l'école et, étant la dernière de ma famille, je n'ai jamais été témoin de la tristesse d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur quand moi-même je partais le matin pour l'école ! Mais comme pour la plupart des réactions de Pippin, je me suis mise à sa place et ça m'est apparu clairement qu'il serait triste de quitter sa Pervi-Chérie ! Il y a, effectivement, de fortes chances pour que dans la poche de Bilbon, il y ait l'Anneau ! Enfin, c'est ce à quoi je pensais en l'écrivant, mais la possibilité des bonbons n'est pas mal non plus !!^^ ! je dois dire que je suis plus que flattée d'être comparée à Rowling et à son petit Harry Potter (car je dois avouer la destinée de Rowling me fait assez rêver !)Ecrire un livre ? Mais c'est ce que je fais tous les jours en écrivant l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Sauf que je ne le publie pas au public ! Pour me lancer, il faudrait que je sois sure que ce que j'écris vaut quelque chose (ce qui est loin d'être sur) et surtout trouver un sujet original au lieu d'écrire des suites (cf. les Korndrov) et des débuts (cf. l'Enfance d'un Thain ) !Si tu es Dieu, tu ne peux pas mourir, par contre si Pomme-reinette est Jésus, c'est elle qui peut ressusciter ! Enfin bon pas grave, vous avez tout de même bien de la chance d'être Dieu et Jésus !!!!! lol !! Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews et tous ces compliments !

**Lisae** : Ha ha ! Je savais bien que je te convertirais à Pippin !! Non, je rigole, je sais bien qu'on peut rester fidèle à un personnage ou un acteur tout en  en appréciant d'autres ! Mais je suis contente que tu commences à apprécier Pippin : il en vaut vraiment le coup : Ce n'est peut-être pas un des personnages les plus importants au sein de la Communauté de l'Anneau mais c'est un des plus sympathique et de loin le plus drôle ! Par contre, tu dis que c'est « à cause de ma fic » que tu commences à bien aimer Pippin moi je dirais « grâce à » , non ? Apprécier Pippin n'est pas un défaut !!Ne t'inquiètes pas, Frodon re-apparaîtra  bien souvent dans ma fic ! C'est tout de même un des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux et dans la vie de Pippin ! Merci pour ta review !

****

**Kotori** : merci pour tes compliments ! Il fallait bien que le goût de l'aventure de Pippin se développe assez tôt ! Sinon, ça n'aurait pas été Pippin !! Il semble que ce soit une sympathique habitude chez Gandalf d'appeler Pippin crétin (on n'en voit cependant pas la raison !)alors autant commencer tout de suite ! Voici donc le chapitre douze avant de partir en vacances ! Merci pour ta review !

Voilà le chapitre : un tournant important  dans la vie de n'importe quel bébé et même adulte !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Frodon et moi regardons partir la charrette. Frodon agite le bras pour dire au revoir et moi j'essaie de l'imiter. Frodon m'attrape le poignet et me l'agite de sorte à ce que ma main remue.

« Au revoir, Onc'Bilbon, au revoir ! » fait-t' il d'une voix ridicule et gamine.

         Et puis il fait demi-tour et me ramène vers mon Smial en me faisant la conversation. Moi, je lui réponds en faisant claquer mes quatre dents. J'ai aussi fait des progrès de ce coté là : maintenant j'arrive à dire « gah » et c'est ainsi que je lui réponds. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur le front :

         « Mon pauvre petit Pippin, si Bilbon ne t'avait pas vu au dernier moment, tu te serais fait écraser ! Moi, je ne t'ai pas vu, parce que j'étais à l'arrière. Heureusement que Gandalf a vite réagi ! Tu peux dire merci à ta bonne étoile ! Quelle horreur si on t'avait écrasé ! Tu imagines si on avait perdu un petit Hobbit aussi mignon que toi ?  Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait peur ! Tout le monde aurait été très triste ! Crois-moi, je serais très malheureux si tu disparaissais ! »

         Je suis désolé, Frodon, je ne voulais pas te faire une frayeur ! Crois-moi, moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises cela ! Mais sa voix se fait plus un peu plus dure :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? C'est très dangereux, il ne faut pas que tu ailles dans la rue tout seul ! Tu t'es échappé de chez toi ? Personne ne s'en est aperçu ? Où comptais-tu aller comment ? A l'école peut-être… hinhin ! Il ne faut pas que tu retournes dans la rue ! Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux ! Que cela te serve de leçons ! Promet-moi de ne pas retourner dans la rue tout seul avant que tu sois bien plus grand ! Je te croyais beaucoup plus raisonnable ! »

         Ca y est, j'ai le droit à la leçon ! Je ne me sens pas d'humeur, Frodon, tu sais, à me faire gronder ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas moi-même que je n'aurais pas dû sortir, tu crois que je ne sais pas moi-même que je n'aurais pas du aller sur la route ? Je lui envoie mon adorable regard implorant et fait trembloter mon menton, comme prêt à pleurer. Il me regarde un instant l'air sévère. C'est un duel. Qui lâchera le premier ?

         Il finit par soupirer et secoue la tête. Je souris, j'ai gagné ! Il m'ébouriffe et fait :

« Comment voulez-vous gronder un petit Hobbit comme ça ?! »

         T'inquiètes pas, Frodon, Maman et Papa savent le faire ! Entre-temps, on est arrivé à mon Smial. Soudain, ça me frappe : mon Smial est facilement trois fois plus grande que les autres ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça ! Comme quoi, ça sert de sortir du jardin !

« Nous voilà chez toi, Pippin : la Grande Demeure des Touques ! » me fait mon copain d'un ton solennel.

Frodon entre dans le jardin et nous croisons Hamfast qui, un papier à la main, à l'air très ravi. Nous nous croisons, en échangeant un salut. Mon Papa est sur le seuil et nous regarde arriver avec un grand sourire :

« Frodon ! Tu sèches l'école ? Je plaisante, bien sûr ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu es tout de même un peu jeune pour avoir un bébé ? »

Frodon et moi échangeons un regard et un petit sourire, et on se rapproche encore plus, jusqu'à ce que Papa pousse un cri :

« Argh ! Mais c'est le mien ! »

         Il quitte le seuil et court vers nous. Il me prend des bras de Frodon et s'écrie :

« Pippin ! Pippin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Merci beaucoup Frodon ! Mais où l'as tu trouvé ? »

« Sur la route, monsieur le Touque. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas fait écraser ! Gandalf le Gris a arrêté son cheval à temps ! »

« Sur la route ?! s'exclame Papa l'air terrifié en me serrant un peu plus.

« Oui, je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé là, mais…il était au plein milieu ! »

         Papa se fige et soudain change de couleur, il s'écrit, en portant lentement la main à sa bouche :

« Oooh… ! La porte ! Je n'ai pas fermé la porte derrière Gamegie ! »

         Il me regarde, je lui souris en gazouillant pour le rassurer. Mais il est toujours tout pâle, semble sur le point de s'évanouir et me contemple avec stupéfaction. Puis il lève brusquement la tête vers Frodon :

« Frodon ! Ne le dis pas à Eglantine, hein ! Je te fais confiance, ne lui dis rien ! Elle me tuerait si elle savait que j'ai laissé Pippin s'échapper ! »

         Frodon a un petit rire, moi, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de drôle quand on dit que ma mère tuerait mon père ! Frodon m'ébouriffe à nouveau : je vais finir par croire qu'il en veut à ma coiffure ! Moi qui avais mis tant de temps à ne pas me coiffer, moi qui avais eu tant de difficulté à échapper au peigne de Maman, aujourd'hui !

« Frodon ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ? Rentre, viens prendre un thé ! »

         Devant le refus poli de Frodon, il insiste en le tirant légèrement par la manche. Frodon, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas encore ! Déjà que je n'ai plus Pervinca, alors maintenant, si c'est toi qui pars, je sens que je vais pleurer ! Enfin mon copain accepte.

         Mon père lui prépare, comme convenu, un thé pendant que je montre à Frodon comment on joue à mon jeu. A mon grand étonnement, ça ne lui pose aucun problème, il arrive toujours du premier coup à faire passer la forme en bois dans un des trous qu'il choisit sans hésiter ! Quand je vous disais qu'il était très fort !

         Mon père et lui discutent de choses de grandes personnes qui ne m'intéressent pas alors je me mets en devoir de faire des câlins à mon nounours et à ma pipe, quand la porte s'ouvre et ma Maman revient…enfin !

         Je tends les bras vers elle d'un air malheureux en chouinant et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras, où je me pelotonne. Maman, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, si tu savais comme ce qu'il m'est arrivé, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que tu meures noyée à cause du gobelin à la flûte enchanté ! Mais au fait, où sont Pearl, Pimpernel et Pervinca ? Est-ce qu'elles sont mortes noyées ?

         Maman s'assoit dans mon canapé préféré à coté de Frodon :

« Tiens, bonjour, Frodon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je…euh…je passais ! »

         Menteur ! Beuh, pas bien ! En plus, Papa est de connivence :

« Oui, voilà, il passait alors je lui ai dit de venir prendre un petit thé ! Comment s'est passé la rentré ? »

« Pearl et Pimpernel étaient toutes heureuses de retrouver leurs copines, mais pour Pervi, ce fut autre chose. Elle s'est mise à pleurer en s'accrochant à moi, à tel point que je dois dire que moi-même, ça m'a fait quelque chose C'était comme si je l'abandonnais à une troupe d'Orques… »

         Je me mets à trembler comme une feuille ! Ainsi donc j'avais raison : les enfants sont amenés à des Orques ! Des Orques comme dans les contes, et aussi avec le Gobelin qui les noie tous ! Le plus horrible c'est que je m'aperçois soudain que je le connais  le Gobelin en question : Gandalf ! Le fou qui a failli me tuer…l'ami de Frodon… ! »

         Je regarde Frodon avec un étonnement mêlé à la méfiance : se peut-il que mon copain Frodon et le brave Bilbon soit des complices de celui qui a tué mes sœurs et fait de moi un fils unique ? Pendant que je me pose toute sortes de questions sur mes fréquentations, Maman continue :

« Enfin, je lui ai dis que l'école était un endroit fantastique où elle se ferait plein de copines de son âge et où elle deviendrait très intelligente, que la maîtresse serait très gentille et surtout qu'elle revenait à la maison ce soir, et que ça ne serait pas long ! Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne risquait rien et que personne ne viendrait la manger ! »

         Alors, elle va revenir ? Alors, elle n'est pas en danger ? Alors, elle n'est pas morte ? Alors il n'y a pas d'Orques là-bas ? Il n'y a pas de Gobelins ? Frodon n'est pas le complice d'un assassin patenté ? Je peux continuer à avoir confiance en Frodon et en Bilbon ? Chouette alors !

Mais soudain, je me rappelle quelque chose : avant qu'il fasse vraiment très chaud, il y a quelques mois, Pearl et Pimpernel partaient tous les jours le matin de bonne heure et revenaient le soir ! Mais oui ! Maintenant que j'y pense, elle disait qu'elles allaient à « l'école » ! C'est ce même mot que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois aujourd'hui ! Mais je croyais que c'était fini, elles ne partaient plus le matin ! Bah, ça a du recommencer et maintenant il faut que Pervi y aille aussi ! Etrange….

« Pendant l'été, elle était toute heureuse d'y aller mais ce matin, elle faisait moins la fière ! » fait Papa.

         Tout le monde a un petit rire, mais moi, je ne ris pas : on se moque de ma Pervi, alors je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Papa se lève et fait :

« Bon, eh bien, tu m'excuses Frodon, mais il faut que j'aille travailler ! Une sale affaire de rumeurs. Un Fierpied qui porte plainte pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs contre un Fouine et le Fouine en question qui porte plainte pour diffamation… »

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir les dégâts que peuvent faire les rumeurs ! Elles ne laisseront jamais en paix les âmes de mes parents… ! »

         Mon Papa envoie toute sa compassion à Frodon par le biais d'un regard triste et sort de la pièce. Il rejoint son bureau en nous laissant seul, Maman, Frodon et moi.

« Alors Frodon, c'est la première année que tu ne vas plus à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Effectivement, j'ai obtenu mon DCH en juin dernier. »

« Félicitations, mais tu as une année d'avance, non ?Normalement, on a son Diplôme de Connaissances Hobbites à 24 ans, et tu en as 23 dans vingt jours ! »

         Frodon rougit et fait :

« Effectivement, avec une année d'avance et la mention assez bien ! »

« Bravo ! Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ! Tu es loin d'être majeur ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… ! Je …je voudrais bien voyager, vivre des aventures comme Bilbon mais … je sais que c'est ridicule ! » ajoute-t' il comme s'il faisait un aveu.

« Mais non, Frodon, il ne faut pas abandonner ses rêves ! Peut-être que toi, aussi, un jour tu auras des aventures palpitantes à raconter aux enfants, à tes enfants ! »

« Merci, Eglantine ! » fait Frodon l'air gêné.

         Moi, durant toute cette conversation, j'ai fixé Frodon. Je sens que ça vient ! Je sens que je vais y arriver ! Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je ferme les lèvres, pousse l'air dans ma bouche contre elles, et j'ouvre brutalement la bouche :

_« Paaaa…Paaa ! »_

         Le silence se fait brusquement dans la pièce : Maman et Frodon me regardent stupéfiés. Je recommence en regardant toujours fixement Frodon qui est en face de moi.

_« Pa…Pa ! Papa ! »_

Il y a encore un instant de stupéfaction et soudain c'est l'excitation : Maman et Frodon se mettent à crier tous les deux, mais ils crient de joie, il me semble :

« Paladin ! Paladin !Vite ! Vite ! Paladin ! »

         Mon père arrive en courrant, affolé :

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ecoute ! » s'exclame Maman surexcitée.

         Je sens qu'il faut que je réitère l'exploit. D'ailleurs Maman m'a mis debout sur le canapé, soutenu sous les bras et face à Papa :

_« Papa ! Papa ! »_

         Mon père pousse un cri, saute en l'air et se précipite sur moi. Il m'attrape et m'envole. Il tourne un instant sur lui-même me faisant voler. J'adore ça alors je rigole.

« Mon fils ! »

Puis il se calme et m'assoit dans ses bras, il me regarde d'un air fier qui me remplit de joie. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, je recommence :

_« Papa ! »_

         Il se met à rire et soudain, je m'entends. Je viens de prononcer un son net, je le sais, mais je viens de dire le nom que je donne à mon père quand je lui parle en pensées. Je viens de prononcer le nom par lequel Pearl, Pimpernel et Pervinca l'appellent. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à accomplir cet exploit, moi ?

Je suis capable de lui parler, d'attirer son intention, de le prévenir que je m'adresse à lui. C'est la première fois que je suis capable d'extérioriser une pensée ! Maintenant, je suis capable de penser et de prononcer « Papa ». Si vous saviez comme je suis fier de moi ! D'ailleurs, ils ont tous l'air fier de moi, c'est bien que je suis un être exceptionnel et génial.

         Bientôt tout le monde saura ce que pense Peregrïn Touque ! Et je sens que je ne vais pas me lasser de parler…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'attends vos reviews  en espérant que ça vous a plus ! Bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous et on se retrouve à la fin du mois d'août !


	13. 1 an, Rouen

Nous voilà de retour toutes bronzées ! J'espère que vous aussi vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. En ce qui concerne Clem et moi nous repartons début septembre. En attendant, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes et voici les réponses aux reviews :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Isilwen Undomiel_** : Ca ne me gène pas du tout que tu fasses une fic sur l'enfance de Frodon, et quel autre titre sinon « L'enfance d'un porteur de l'Anneau » ??? Si tu décide de t'y mettre, je serais très heureuse de t'aider, tu as mon adresse email dans mon profil, je te donnerais des conseils si tu veux (par exemple, la liste que j'ai dressée des évènements d'une enfance « normale » !). Sinon, il faut bien connaître le personnage et son arbre généalogique, mais ça, je ne pense pas que ça te pose de problème !!! Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir que Pippin appelle Frodon  Papa ! Mais, mon Pippin sait bien faire la différence entre son père et son copain, heureusement ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Lisae_** : chacun grandit à son rythme : Einstein a parlé à l'âge de 5 ans et ça  ne l'a pas empêché de devenir ce qu'il est devenu !! En ce qui concerne mon Hobbit préféré, sachant que leur majorité est à 33 ans, on peut penser qu'ils mettent un peu plus de temps. Frodon était le seul que je pouvais mettre étant donné que les autres sont à l'école !! Oui, je suis bien  lancée pour continuer ma fic !! Merci pour tes compliments et merci-bis pour ta review .

**__**

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la_** : Le DCH, c'est une totale invention de ma part !! J'explique ce que c'est juste dans la ligne suivante : DCH veut dire Diplôme de Connaissances Hobbites. Disons que c'est le bac Hobbit !! Les jeunes Hobbits le passe vers 24 ans, et après ils entrent en apprentissage dans le métier qui leur plait jusqu'à leur majorité : 33 ans. Enfin, tout ça, c'est moi qui l'imagine ! Snif, snif, ça m'émeut que tu me dises que tu aimes ma fic ! Nan, je rigole, mais ça me fait très plaisir !! Merci !!!!

**_Elanor_** : Comment aurait-on fait si Pippin  n'avait pas vécu plus d'un an et que, par conséquent, il n'avait pas participé à la Communauté de l'Anneau ?? On serait peut-être tombées fans de Bill le poney ( à défaut de Bill(y Boyd) [ bon, je sais c'est nul comme blague !]) ! Isilwen a tout à fait le droit d'être fan de Frodon : tant que c'est un Hobbit, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher mais au contraire, je ne peux que l'approuver ! Vive les Hobbits et à mort les Elfes ( on va  la leur faire bouffer, leur immortalité, gnark, gnark !) ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** : Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais Pippin ne devrait pas avoir des problèmes de solitude le premier jour d'école, principalement parce qu'il retrouvera ses sœurs. Moi, le premier jour de CP, à l'appel, je me suis retrouvée à coté d'une petite fille avec laquelle j'ai tout de suite sympathisé et que j'ai retrouvé avec plaisir  au lycée !( ce n'était alors plus une petite fille, hé hé ! ). Le premier mot des bébés est le plus souvent « papa » car c'est facile à dire : si tu me trouves un bébé qui sort en premier : « Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches et archi-sèches ? », ou bien « tas de riz, tas de rats, tas de riz tentant, tas de rats tentés, tas de riz tentant tenta tas de rats tentés, tas de rats tentés tâta tas de riz tentant ! » ou encore « panier piano ! »  tu m'appelles, d'accord ?! Remarque, dans ma fic, il y aura un autre bébé dont le premier mot ne sera pas « papa » mais un mot qui y ressemble . . !Merci pour ta review !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Pippin croira  encore quelques temps que Gandalf est un Gobelin, avant de vraiment faire connaissance avec lui et … ses feux d'artifices…qui, disons, lui feront de l'effet (n'est ce pas, Clem ?!). Moi aussi, j'adore le passage ou Paladin charrie Frodon sur le fait qu'il ait un bébé avant de s'apercevoir que c'est son Pippin ! En règle générale, le père de Pippin est un vrai Touque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … !! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_Tarock_** : hé oui ! Fool of a Took ! Trop curieux, ça l'entraîne toujours dans des situations dangereuses, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher, c'est le sang Touque qui veut ça ! Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme et surtout ce qui fait que Pippin EST Pippin !! C'est vrai que c'est ta fic préférée ? snif snif ça me fait très plaisir, je ne sais pas si je le mérite ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Nefra_** :Il va mettre, comme tout le monde, quelques années à maîtriser totalement la parole. J'écris en ce moment ses cinq ans, et il maîtrise de mieux en mieux le langage (il dit encore [v] à la place de [j] !), à 6 ans, il parlera comme toi et moi. Mais déjà depuis l'âge de 2 ans, il parle suffisamment bien pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il veut dire.Cependant, ma fic retransmet plus ses pensées que ses paroles.Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci pour ta review 

**_Watterlilie_** : Voici la suite, je viens de revenir de vacances, alors pour fêter ça (si on considère que la fin des vacances se fête !) voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review.

Voilà le chapitre, maintenant :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pervinca est revenue ! Avec elle, Prima et Pearl ! J'étais tellement content de les revoir : j'ai crié « Papa » toute la soirée ! Et puis elles sont reparties, puis revenues ! Il a eu un jour où elles sont restées, puis le lendemain et le lendemain du lendemain, elles sont reparties et revenues ! Puis il y a eu deux jours où j'ai eu mes sœurs toute la journée et ça a recommencé ! Ca peut paraître compliqué comme ça, mais, en fait, c'est toujours les mêmes horaires !

         Je commence à m'habituer à cela : elles partent pour neuf heures, alors que des fois, je ne suis pas encore réveillé. Et elles reviennent vers dix-sept heures et des fois, je suis déjà endormi !

         Je dis que je commence à m'habituer mais c'est toujours un déchirement quand j'assiste au départ de Pervinca. Finalement, je m'étais bien habitué à son petit visage toujours penché sur moi ! Maintenant, je suis tout seul toute la journée ! Il n'y a plus que ma pipe, mon nounours, mon hochet et mon jeu ! En plus, elle paraît désormais contente de partir le matin ! Ingrate !

         Meriadoc ne vient lui plus, lui non plus. Peut-être est-il soumis au même régime, au même emploi du temps ! Sam, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais lui, je sais qu'il passe également ses journées à « l'école » ! Ho la la, toute une journée, toute une semaine au même endroit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit s'y ennuyer ! Je me demande bien ce qu'on peut y faire !

         Enfin, le bon côté de toute cette histoire, c'est que j'ai mon Papa et ma Maman toute la journée pour moi tout seul ! Et ça … ! Maman passe son temps à me faire des bonnes petites bouillies et à jouer avec moi !Pour la remercier, je me suis forcé, je me suis exercé et un beau jour, pataugeant dans mon bain, j'ai tout arrêté, je l'ai regardé d'un air sérieux et j'ai fait :

_« Maaaaaa…Maaaaaa ! »_

         La réaction a été la même que quand j'ai dit « Papa » pour la première fois. J'ai eu le droit à des bisous, des câlins, des félicitations, des cris de joie, des regards fiers et tout ce qui accompagnent un tel triomphe !

         Cette fois, je savais bien ce que je faisais. Mettre à l'oral le mot le plus simple au monde : Maman. Produire un son, comme je fais pour le mot « papa ». Je ne sais pas trop comment je fais, mais j'arrive à prononce assez bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour le faire. Je dis que j'arrive assez bien à prononcer mais c'est faux. Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à dire « Maman » mais « Mama » ! Mais je fais des efforts et des progrès. Un jour j'y arriverais ! 

         Je n'en crois pas mes propres-oreilles de mes prouesses : deux mots, je suis capable de prononcer deux mots ! Je considère que c'est un véritable exploit, et je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi.

         Tiens, v'la mon Papa qui revient de je-ne-sais-où. Il a l'air assez énervé et il jette, en soupirant, son manteau sur le canapé à deux centimètres de moi. Ouf, c'était juste.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fait Maman vaguement inquiète.

_« Papaaaaaa »_.

« Je dois être à Edoras dans quinze jours ! » fait Papa d'une voix énervée.

« Edoras ?? Dans le Rohan ? » s'exclame Maman.

« Oui ! Edoras, dans le Rohan ! » s'écrie Papa pas vraiment enchanté.

         Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas aller à Rouen ? Et puis c'est quoi, d'ailleurs, exactement ? Un lieu, il semblerait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? » fait Maman d'une voix inquiète.

« Il est né un neveu à Théoden ! Il faut que j'aille représenter la Comtée à son baptême ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'enchante ! »

« Un bébé Rohirrim. Comment ? Eo-quoi ? »

Papa commence à arpenter le salon, tournant autour de la table basse en faisant des grands gestes :

« Eofer ! Ou Eomer… Je sais même plus ! Ha ! Ils avaient tous une bonne excuse : Le maire d' Hobbitebourg avait une Smial à inaugurer et celui de Lézeau avait la réunion des Mangeurs de Champignons Verts à présider ! Quant au Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc, n'en parlons pas ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a sorti mon beau-frère? « De nous quatre, c'est toi qui sais le mieux comment s'y prendre avec un bébé en ce moment ! » qu'il m'a dit ! On aura tout vu ! Y'aura tout le beau monde, il paraît ! L'élite de la Terre du Milieu ! Je te cite en autre : Le magicien Saroumane le Blanc, le roi des Elfes de Fondcombe Elrond, accompagné d'un certain Estel, l' Intendant du Gondor Denethor, Gloïn le Nain, Legolas le prince des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord et même Galadriel et Celeborn en personne ! Et moi, au milieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ? Je me vois bien en train d'essayer de séparer les Nains et les Elfes ou discuter chaussures avec les Hommes, tiens ! Ca fait bien longtemps que ces gens-là ont oublié l'existence des Hobbits, Semi-Hommes ou Phériannath ! »

Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, il faut l'arrêter, là ! Si on le laisse faire, on est là jusqu'à demain ! Déjà, il parle plus tout seul qu'à Maman et moi ! S'il ne veut pas aller à Rouen et bien, il n'y va pas ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Je décide d'explorer le manteau à coté de moi. Maman a la bonne idée de l'interrompre, et fait d'une voix douce :

« C'est loin, Edoras ! Et la route est dangereuse, il y a des Orques ! Tu vas être parti pour deux mois ! Et moi, je serais toute seule avec les enfants jusqu'à l'hiver ! N'y va pas ! »

« Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! Si je suis, comme par hasard, enrhumé ce jour-là, il ne faudra pas s'étonner ! ! Non, et puis, je n'aime pas voyager, je préfère rester à la Comté ! Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur des frontières ne nous concerne pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Et bien alors ?! N'y va pas ! Est-ce que toute la Terre du Milieu s'est précipité pour voir le fils du Thain de la Comté ? »

Ah ! On parle de moi, là ! Chouette ! Je sors la tête du manteau. J'aurais bien aimé que tous les Elfes viennent m'admirer à genoux devant moi en disant « Voici Peregrïn, le fils du Thain ! » Mais il ne me semble pas que ça soit arrivé, ou alors je dormais à ce moment-là !

Par contre, il y a quelque chose que Maman a dit qui m'inquiète, qui me terrifie même : Papa va partir deux mois ? Mais ça fait combien de jours ? Je ne sais pas, trop en tout cas ! Il ne faut pas que mon Papa nous abandonne autant de temps ! C'est décidé, je me prononce contre ce voyage à Rouen ! C'est bon, alors ! Tout le monde est d'accord ! Quel est le problème ?

« Je sais, mais seulement, je ne peux pas ne pas y aller, c'est mon devoir de Thain ! » reprend Papa.

         Thain…Encore ce mot…Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que cela veut-dire ! Je sais juste que c'est comme ça que ceux qui ne sont pas de la famille appelle Papa, mais il semble que ce soit aussi quelque chose, une sorte d'activité que Papa fait dans son bureau comme moi, je joue avec ma peluche dans mon berceau. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! 

Eh bien en tous cas, si  être Thain, c'est être obligé de faire ce qu'on ne veut pas faire, moi je ne veux pas être Thain ! Ha non, jamais ! 

« Eh bien ! Envoie Gandalf à ta place ! Il est chez Bilbon en ce moment ! Il en sait plus sur les Hobbits que toi, le Thain lui-même ! »

         Papa s'arrête un instant et fixe Maman. Il reste silencieux puis finit pas ânonner, comme émerveillé par ce qu'il va dire :

« Mais oui… C'est ça … »

         Quand je vous disais que ma Maman était géniale : elle a trouvé la solution ! Et puis moi, je préfère nettement que ce soit Gandalf qui aille se mettre en danger sur les routes ! Je n'ai toujours pas pu déterminer si le Gandalf en question est oui ou non un Gobelin, et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Papa continue l'air concentré, parlant toujours lentement et comme pour lui tout seul :

« Si ça ne le dérange pas, il pourrait partir après l'anniversaire de Bilbon et Frodon ! »

         Mon Papa-chéri se tourne les yeux brillants vers Maman et s'exclame :

« Glani-chérie, je t'ai déjà dis que je t'adorais ? »

         Je m'extirpe du manteau : il n'y a définitivement rien d'intéressant là-dedans. Je rejoins les genoux de ma Maman qui a un léger sourire aux lèvres et qui contemple mon Papa. Celui-ci reprend brusquement son manteau. Heureusement que je n'étais plus dedans, j'aurais giclé !

« Je vais aller lui en parler… et aux maires de Lézeau et Hobbitbourg aussi, et à mon  Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc de beau-frère » s'écrit-il.

Et avant que j'ai le temps de dire « Papa », le voilà repartit ! Maman se lève avec moi dans les bras et s'approche de la fenêtre d'où nous le regardons partir, fier et droit sur son poney. Maman soupire :

« Haaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ?! N'oublie pas, Pippin, que derrière chaque homme important, il y a une femme qui le soutient, l'aide et le conseille ! J'espère que tu trouveras, toi aussi, une Hobbite intelligente ! Une… une comme moi, en fait ! »

         Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Pourquoi devrais-je trouver une femme ? Pas besoin de chercher : il y en a plein autour de moi, toi, Pervi, Prima, Pearl, Margot la sœur de Sam…, Esméralda la mère de Meriadoc, et j'en passe… !

         Par contre cette affaire m'a appris quelque chose : les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains existent bel et bien : ce ne sont pas que des personnages de chansons ou de contes ! 

Mais alors…Ca veut dire que les Orques et les Gobelins aussi ? Quelle horreur, quel cauchemar ! Ca semble confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle le Gandalf est bien un Gobelin, ou quelque chose apparenté ! Mais un Gobelin pas si cruel alors…

En tous cas, j'espère ne jamais rencontrer de Gobelins cruels ou d' Orques féroces ! J'espère ne jamais avoir à en côtoyer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Pauvre Pippin, son espoir ne sera pas accompli : il en côtoiera, des Orques… !  Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. 

Pour la petite anecdote, pendant mes vacances, j'ai visité un château qui appartient, depuis le Moyen-Age,  à la famille de Rohan. J'en croyais pas mes propres oreilles. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Vous irez bien me mettre une petite review ?!


	14. 1 an, traquenard

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les réponses aux reviews sont après le chapitre. Donc, avant d'avoir la réponse à votre review, il faut lire le chap ! héhé !

Mais avant tout, il ne faut pas oublier qu'aujourd'hui est un GRAND JOUR. L'extraordinaire, le magnifique, le talentueux, le superbe, l'intelligent, le sympathique, l' hilarant, le génial, le charmant 

BILLY BOYD fête aujourd'hui son 35 ème anniversaire. 

Clémence s'associe donc à moi pour lui souhaiter du fond du cœur un joyeux anniversaire et tout plein de bonheur pour cette année à venir et les nombreuses suivantes !

 [Je crois qu'elle y va un peu fort en disant que je m'associe à elle pour tous ses compliments, mais oui, je souhaite un bon annif' à Billy qui commence à être un peu vieux, non ?! Bon chapitre à tous ! Et pensez à moi pendant que je me fais taper pour toutes les méchancetés que je viens de dire ! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh]

 Non, non, Billy, je te rassure, tu n'es pas vieux, c'est cette gamine de Clem qui est jalouse. Pour moi tu seras toujours un bébé Hobbit qui me doit toute son histoire de ses 6 mois à ses 11 ans, et puis un jeune Hobbit courageux de 29 ans, mais surtout le deuxième meilleur homme du monde dans tous les domaines (talent, humour, intelligence, charme, sympathie etc etc etc …) Et puis de toute façon, je t'aime comme tu es (et tu es déjà si bien … !)

[C'est ça, rattrape toi comme tu peux, mais je suis sure qu'il a entendu qu'il n'est que 2e ! Et Poulidor n'est pas vraiment une référence si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En plus, s'approprier comme ça l'histoire de quelqu'un, c'est pas normal ! Révolte toi si t'es un Hobbit ! On sait que t'es vieux, ne t'en cache pas (par contre les kilts, tu peux …) Qui vient de dire que mon Lego' a 2932 ans (depuis le 13 janvier !) ? Bane, je te rappelle quel âge a Oleg ???]

Oleg ? Que vient-il faire là ? Je te signale qu'il a 2889 ans de moins de Legolas, ça fait quelques années ! Billy, je te signale, sait très bien qu'il est deuxième, et il est d'accord, car comme Oleg mourra surement en premier il deviendra, ce triste jour-là, le premier ! Et puis de toute façon, mon Oleg et mon Billy n'en sont pas à des futilités telles ce stupide classement. Quant à savoir s'il est un Hobbit, il m'a juré l'exclusivité de le vérifier moi-même ! 

[ Fais gaffe, y a des petits dans la salle ! [Merry, rentre chez ta mère !] Au moins, mon Legolas ne fait pas son âge, LUI ! En plus, t'es pas spécialement optimiste pour Oleg ! Et comme c'est un Russe de 1e catégorie, je me dois de le prévenir : Fais gaffe, ils sont en train de comploter tous les 2 ta mort ! Surtout le Pippinlidor !]

Tu es surement en train de te tromper : ils m'ont fait jurer de ne rien dire, mais je les ai entendus parler de « Clem » de « pleine nuit » et de « haches »… . En ce qui concerne Oleg (qui n'est pourtant pas la star aujourd'hui ( si, si je sais que c'est rare, mais ça arrive !), il n'a pas la chance d'être _immortel _lui !! Enfin, profitons du jour présent, et tant que je sais qu'ils m'_apprécient_ tous les deux, tout ira bien (surtout que c'est réciproque) ! Enfin, tout cela pour dire : Bon anniversaire à cet adorable Billy (qui se fout royalement de toutes ces âneries, disons-le !), j'ai encore devant moi 365 à penser à toi !!!

[je serais toi, je m'inquièterais de trouver le nom d'une fille associé à pleine nuit dans la même phrase ! Mais, je te rassure, cette 'Clem' ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai que très rarement l'usage d'une hache pour ça, mais pense à demander à Billy le surnom qu'ils donnent à Gimli ! Je m'arrète là sinon, on aura jamais fini ! Bon anniversaire à Billy, et joyeux non annif' à Marat, Orli, Ptit Chat, P…, Draco, Oleg, Bane, moi, et tous les autres !!!]

 Allez, finies les bêtises ! Billy, sois-en assuré : je rêve de pouvoir te le dire en face, et de profiter de l'occasion pour me jeter à  ton cou et t'embrasser… sur les deux joues, bien sur ! Mais en attendant ce jour béni :

         JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE,  BILLY !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est un de ces deux jours où mes aînées ne sont pas à l'école. Je les plains beaucoup de devoir aller à l'école, surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'y passe, ce qu'on y fait ! J'espère ne jamais devoir y aller ! Mais aujourd'hui, comme elles sont à la maison j'en profite : je me fais aussi mignon que possible. 

Elles me manquent beaucoup quand elles ne sont pas là ! Mon Papa et ma Maman sont là, bien sûr, mais ils n'aiment pas que je jette ma bouillie sur les murs ou que je me mette à chanter. Chanter… enfin crier « LALALA » à tue-tête en faisant des variations de tons.

Aujourd'hui est un très beau jour puisqu'en plus de mes sœurs, il y Sam et Meriadoc et leurs parents qui sont venus. Mais il se passe quelque chose d'incroyablement injuste : les adultes et Pearl sont dans le salon, et les enfants dans la chambre de Prima. Et moi ? Moi, je suis avec les adultes, alors que j'ai à peine un an ! Je suis sur les genoux de Pearl et n'écoutant pas les conversations trop sérieuses qui ne m'intéressent pas, je rêve d'être avec mes copains et mes deux sœurs dans la chambre de Pimpernel ! 

Alors, comme Peregrïn n'est pas du genre à se décourager, j'entreprends de glisser peu à peu des bras de Pearl en me servant de ses jambes comme d'un toboggan. Mais Pearl me rattrape une première fois, puis une seconde et à la troisième fois, elle ne sent pas que je m'échappe. Ou peut-être me laisse t'elle aller…

Je suis enfin par terre sur mes quatre pattes et je me dirige discrètement vers le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Pimpernel : chut… doucement… là … ne pas faire de bruit… se faire tout petit…

Derrière moi, les conversations se sont tues mais, je n'y fais pas attention : il y  des murmures, des rires étouffés mais rien de bien grave. A part cette désagréable sensation que je suis observé… Mais c'est impossible puisque je me suis fait le plus discret possible…Et puis je suis bientôt arrivé à la porte de la chambre de Prima.

« Tu pars en voyage, Pippin ? »

         La voix ironique de mon père a soudain brisé le silence et m'a fait sursauter. La peur que ça m'a provoqué me fait accélérer brutalement. Ils m'ont repéré ! Ils m'ont vu ! Vite, vite, il faut que je me cache ! Je pousse la porte de la chambre et ouf, je suis sauvé !

         Il y a dans cette chambre quelque chose de bizarre : Pimpernel est debout sur son lit (si Maman voyait ça !!) avec une baguette à la main, devant tous les autres assis par terre. Derrière Prima il y une chose assez bizarre posée en équilibre sur le lit mou et qui menace de basculer dès que Prima bouge un tant soit peu : un espèce de tableau posé sur un chevalet, mais un tableau fort laid ! Je ne sais pas qui l'a peint, mais il est tout noir (ou vert foncé ?) et dessus il y a des traits blancs qui s'entremêlent.

         Prima pointe soudain sa baguette vers Sam et fait d'une voix sévère :

« Samsagace ! Vous êtes un nigaud ! Au coin ! »

         Sam se lève péniblement sous le regard compatissant de Meriadoc et fait quelque chose d'également très bizarre : les mains dans le dos, l'air bougon, il se plante devant l'angle des deux murs qu'il observe en silence. Y'a t'il quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas, pour qu'il reste ainsi tant de temps ?

« Tiens, nous avons un nouvel élève ! Asseyez-vous, mon cher Peregrïn ! Prenez donc la place de Gamegie ! »

         C'est visiblement à moi que Prima parle puisqu'elle me regarde. Mais elle utilise mon vrai prénom comme si elle était fâchée contre moi et elle me vouvoie ! Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, Prima ! Ou je t'appelle Mademoiselle Pimpernel Touque de Grands Smials, fille de Papa-ladin II ! 

« Bon, on change de jeu ? Il est nul celui là ! » s'exclame Meriadoc d'un air plaintif tandis que je gagne la place qui m'est astreinte.

« Oui ! » renchérit Sam en tournant la tête et en quittant son mutisme.

« Et pis, moi, je comprends rien ! » gémit Pervinca.

« C'est le week-end ! Pourquoi on devrait être à l'école ? » demande Margot, la sœur de Sam.

         Quoi ? Je suis à l'école ? Je croyais que vous vous amusiez, moi ! Si c'est ça l'école, je m'en vais ! Pas drôle, je suis tombé dans un piège ! Moi, je ne veux pas être à l'école !  

« Bande d' ignares ! Vous ne ferez jamais rien de votre vie ! » s'exclame Prima en faisant de grand mouvement avec sa baguette.

         Alors, c'est ça, l'école !! Un endroit où l'on regarde tous une jeune Hobbite et la tableau hideux qu'il y a derrière elle. Et on y apprend à ne pas être ignares ! Et grâce à l'école, on a une vie formidable ! Mais moi, ma vie est déjà formidable sans que je sois allé ne-serait-ce qu'un jour à l'école ! De plus, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mes sœurs doivent partir de la maison le matin, puisque visiblement, l'école est située dans notre maison ! Autre bizarrerie aussi, pourquoi Pervinca avait-elle peur d'y aller, et pourquoi Maman avait-elle l'impression de l'abandonner à une troupe d'orques puisque c'est ma délicieuse sœur aînée Prima qui s'occupe de l'école ? Bref, tout cela n'est pas encore bien clair !

« Et si on allait plutôt jouer dans le jardin ? » propose Meriadoc qui visiblement n'a cure de la vie inintéressante que lui promet ma sœur!

         Comme les autres semblent être enthousiastes, Prima abandonne et je comprends avec plaisir et soulagement que l'école est finie ! Tous se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte. Avec un soupir, Prima frotte le tableau moche avec un chiffon et les traits blancs entremêlés disparaissent : magique ! Il faudra que je pense à découvrir le truc qui se trouve sous ce tour de passe-passe !

         Pimpernel sort la dernière et me ramasse en passant. Elle me tient bien assis sur sa hanche, aussi bien que Maman ou Pearl et nous suivons Meriadoc, Sam, Margot et Pervi.

« J'espère que quand tu seras grand et que tu iras à l'école, tu auras des meilleurs notes que Sam ou Meriadoc ! Mais tu es de ma famille et moi, j'ai encore eu un 17 en arithmétique, hier ! » me murmure Pimpernel.

         Et si je veux pas aller à l'école ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : ho la la ! Alana, Clémence et moi nous mettons à genoux devant toi [euh, oui, bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que j'admets que tu as raison !]. Pardonne-nous, on t'en supplie !C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est une erreur ! Voici mon explication : je me suis bien rendue compte en l'écrivant que ce que j'écrivais n'était pas possible, pas réalisable. Paladin est d'ailleurs bien conscient que tous ont oublié ce qu'étaient un Hobbit ! Mais je voulais qu'au moins une fois dans cette fic, le nom de tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau soit évoqué (Gimli et Boromir manquent à l'appel, mais il y a leur père). Et plus particulièrement, Clémence n'aurait pas approuvé cette fic sans que son Legolas n'y soit évoqué, pas vrai, Clem ? [on va même dire qu'elle risquait beaucoup si elle ne le faisait pas !] Cependant, en l'écrivant, je n'ai jamais imaginé que les dirigeants de la Comté aient réellement reçu une invitation officielle, mais que la nouvelle de la naissance d'Eomer soit arrivée par Gandalf et que le fait d'y aller ne soit qu'une convention autrefois très courante [c'est une bonne excuse, bravo Bane ! Il me semble que j'ai proposé la même il n'y a pas si longtemps !]. Peut-être même, ça je ne sais pas, que les 3 autres dirigeants de la Comté se sont ligués pour faire croire à Paladin qu'il devait y aller, bref une blague à la Hobbite ! En tout cas, je te félicite pour ta parfaite connaissance du Seigneur des Anneaux et ton sens de la perfection du moindre détail ! Je n'oublie cependant pas la dernière phrase de ta review qui fait toujours autant plaisir ! Merci !

**_Isilwen Undomiel_** : c'est tout gentil ce que tu me dis là ! J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à écrire l'Enfance d'un porteur de l'Anneau que moi d'écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Si tu veux des conseils ou des avis, n'hésite surtout pas ! J'ai vu que tu parlais de moi et de ton projet au début du dernier chapitre de La Fin Tragique ! Merci beaucoup ! Autre petite chose : dans le premier chap de ta fic, tu dis que Frodon s'amuse à taper sur Pervi-Chérie à coups de balai … ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, dans ma fic, c'est à coup de boules de neige que Frodon s'attaque à Pervi ! Et puis mon Pippin défend sa sœur corps et âmes au lieu d'être complice ! Haa, ces Hobbits, ils ne finiront jamais de nous amuser ! Désolée, mais on était parties en vacances, Clem et moi [et on en avait bien besoin ! Vous nous fatiguez trop, fidèles lecteurs ! lol]. Je n' avais pas Internet mais j'ai continué à écrire !!! [moi aussi ! En 2 mois, j'ai réussi à écrire une ligne !] Moi aussi, je m'ennuyais de vous ! Ma fic ? Merveilleuse ? tu as dû te tromper de fic ! Je sais ce que c'est de finir une fic et d'en être triste à mourir ! Curieux, hein ? Mais il faut toujours en avoir une autre à commencer tout de suite ! Alors là, tu en a trois nouvelles… ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review.

**_Eryna Khan_** : merci pour tous ces compliments. Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic, même si Aragorn ne pourra pas apparaître dedans [Ma frangine n'a pas commencé à se plaindre !]. Gandalf et Pippin s'entendent bien, mais je ne sais pas si ils se supportent bien longtemps [tu m'étonnes !] : tu as le sérieux d'un coté, et l'amusement innocent de l'autre ! Quant à Frodon (Frodounet pour les intimes [dont je ne fais pas partie !]), c'est son meilleur copain ! J'espère bien que tu verras désormais Pippin d'une autre façon ( euh…de la même façon que tu vois Aragorn, par exemple… Non, je rigole bien sur, la fidélité, c'est la fidélité ! [tu dis ça Bane, mais je t'aurai !]) Merci beaucoup de ta review et de tes compliments !

**_Nefra _**: Moi ?? Avoir quelque chose contre les Elfes ?? Mais non, où es-tu allée chercher ça ? Je me suis aujourd'hui précipitée voir Pirates des Caraïbes pour avoir le plaisir de voir l' Elfe quand il n'est pas en Elfe ! Bon d'accord, j'admets : Legolas (et les Elfes en général) et moi avons un léger différend, mais nous avons décidé de ne plus  nous envoyer autant de vannes que d'habitude. (c'est dur car chez moi, c'est devenu presqu' instinctif( j'en ai honte !) [c'est vrai que c'est instinctif, mais on a l'habitude, entre nous, et … avec d'autres !]) . Qui sait, un jour pourrons-nous peut-être nous supporter [Faut peut-être pas trop en demander !]. Clémence s' atèle à cette tâche depuis plus d'un an ! En tout cas, heureusement qu'il y a les Hobbits ! Merci pour ta review. 

[Mon amie ! Tu mérites une réponse complète de ma part ! Je te promets que je fais tout ce que je peux pour tenter de guérir Albane de sa folie pour les Hobbits et de son allergie pour nos chers « Z'oreilles pointues », mais j'ai du mal. Hier, il y a eu un grand progrès, comme elle te l'a dit, je l'ai traînée voir Pirates des Caraïbes, elle a dit qu'Orlando était le meilleur acteur du film [pôv' Orli, mais chuis pas d'accord !] Bon, je vais te laisser, parce que les esprits s'échauffent, on s'engueule, comme d'hab ! Merci pour ta review, continue à défendre les Elfes, parce qu'elle n'a pas fini de les martyriser dans la fic, HELAS]

**_Miriel_** : oui, je pense que ça dépend du prof ! Tu as des cours écologie ? Tiens, nous pas ! Français tout une journée ? il faudra bien m'y habituer, je pars en fac de Lettres Modernes !! En ce qui concerne Pippin, je ne promets pas qu'il se dévoile un petit génie, vu comme Tolkien le décrit [[un mec intelligent ! Je parle de Tolkien bien sur ! lol] traduction, Albane en a besoin : un Hobbit ne peut être intelligent, et Tolkien l'a bien compris !], mais j'en ferai un élève moyen plus, celui sur lequel on ne se retourne pas, sauf à cause de ses bêtises ! [Attention Bane, je te le ressortirai ce petit passage !] J'ai déjà écrit le moment du résultat de son Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites. Ce passage ne fait pas partie de l'Enfance d'un Thain puisqu'il aura 24 ans, mais il y a des passages de sa vie que j'ai envie d'écrire : son mariage, son BCH, la naissance de son Faramir, et divers petits moments de vie quotidienne [et qui va avoir le droit de corriger tout ça, je me le demande !]. Je les mettrai sûrement à la toute fin de ma fic peut-être comme épilogue, donc c'est encore très très loin ! En tout cas, pour l'instant, voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Watterlilie_** : Oui, mais comme le dit très justement Alana Chantelune, ce n'est pas possible car les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu considèrent les Hobbits comme moins que des légendes [Faut dire que c'est normal ! Ils font tout pour se faire oublier]. C'était juste pour avoir le plaisir de mettre les noms des autres dans cette fic ! Clem et moi repartons le 6 septembre pour une semaine : Haa les doux horaires de l'université qui ne fait sa rentrée que fin septembre, début octobre ! Si tu veux savoir, je pars à Saint Jean de Luz et Clémence va faire coucou aux momies en Egypte d'où elle veut absolument ramener un crocrodile ! [Vi, avec des grandes dents ! Et si je trouve un petit serpent … ou un gros … !] Tu essaies de me faire dire que c'est ma fic qui a inspiré les autres ??hé hé, hé bien non, je ne le dirais pas, je ne peux revendiquer que celle qu' Isilwen Undomiel s'apprête à faire : L'Enfance d'un Porteur de l'Anneau. [Attention, elle sort les grands mots !] Celle-là d'accord. Les autres fics ont été commencées avant que je ne mette la mienne et elles n'ont pas plus été inspirées par l'Enfance d'un Thain que l'Enfance d'un Thain n'a été inspiré d'elles. [On reconnaît l'esprit tortueux des littéraires] On connaît par cœur la vie des héros, du début du livre à leur mort, mais rien sur leur vie avant. On les connaît dans les moments sombres de leur vie, mais pas dans l'innocence et le bonheur. Il nous manque donc quelque chose d'essentiel : comment étaient-ils à notre âge ?  En gros, comme toutes fics, les fics sur la jeunesse des personnages sont dues , à mon avis, au fait qu'on veut savoir et lire ce que l'auteur n'a pas écrit, ce qui manque. [Trop compliqué ! En pleine conversation sur les Américains, je peux pas me concentrer sur la lecture !] Voilà ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review.    

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : 15 jours t'ont-ils paru si longs ? Il semblerait que oui ! Hauts les cœurs, nous revoilà et on va pouvoir continuer à vous mettre des chapitres ( j'en ai beaucoup en stock ! [je vous le fais pas dire, vous serez encore là dans quarante ans ?]) j'espère finir de vous mettre ce qui concerne ses '1 an' avant de repartir et pourquoi pas commencer ses 18 mois ! En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review.

**_MaE GoVaNeN_******: Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic mignonne car c'est un peu le but… ! Si le point de vue de Pippin est enfantin (c'est parce que c'est un enfant, hin hin, bon ok, j'arrête !) c'est qu'il a tellement peu d'expérience de la vie qu'il ne peux pas tout comprendre de ce qui se passe autour de lui [Et comment peux-tu expliquer son esprit pendant la 'Mission, quête, chose' ? Il est censé avoir grandi depuis ! lol]. Cependant, je pense qu'en réalité un bébé de 1 an pense et analyse la situation beaucoup moins que lui !!!! Quant au fait que ce soit drôle, c'est dans le caractère même de Pippin !! Voici donc la suite et merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez donc nous mettre une petite review !!


	15. 1 an, jeux dangereux

Bon, ben cette fois-ci, le cher Billy ne fête pas son anniversaire (snif snif !) alors on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes : Les réponses aux reviews puis le chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Nefra _**: Moi ? une ascendance naine ? Ha, je ne crois pas, non ! Je dépasse Clem d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres ! Vi, vi, j'ai vu les Pirates des Caraïbes, oui, c'est un bon film que je ne regrette pas d'avoir vu.A mon avis, ton frérot est deux fois plus à l'aise dans PdC que dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, et donc, il joue deux fois mieux. Je pense que l'expérience qu'il acquiert se voit de plus en plus ! Tu lui feras mes compliments ! A vrai dire, en fait, je n'ai rien de particulier contre Legolas, mais un peu plus contre Orlando Bloom ! Clémence a (quoiqu'elle en dise) abandonné Oleg Menshikov pour lui, et ça, ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge !Je laisse Clem te répondre, mais en attendant merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Condamné, oui, voilà le terme ! En plus, Pippin est bien entouré … ! Je n'en dit pas plus, tu as sûrement déjà entrevue un trait de caractère d'une de ses sœurs qui sera confirmé tout au long de la fic ! Clem et moi reprenons les cours plus tard : début Octobre pour elle, fin septembre pour moi ! C'est la fac … ! En tout cas, courage on te soutient ! Tu rentres en quelle classe ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Merci ! Comment je fais pour trouver toute ses confusions ? Hé bien, je crois que j'arrive assez bien à me mettre à sa place, à avoir ses réactions, et j'écris au fur et à mesure que ça me vient ! Sois sure que quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre, je n'avais même pas l'idée de l'amener à « l'école ! » alors encore moins à lui faire croire que l'école se passe chez lui et que Prima est la maîtresse !! Mais tout d'un coup, en arrivant à ce passage, ça m'a paru évident ! Dans un petit esprit de 1 ans, c'est sur qu'il fait ces confusions ! Pas facile à expliquer ! En ce qui concerne Oleg MenshiKov, je te mettrais un e-mail. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Undomiel_** : Prima, un orque ? Oh non ! En écrivant cette fic, j'ai du inventer à chacune de ses sœurs un caractère et une histoire, Pearl fera la dose de tragique de la fic, Pervi est la plus proche de Pippin tant pas caractère que par les années, et Prima, c'est elle qui a le caractère le plus défini, il n'y a qu'à relire la fin du chap. 14 pour le deviner… !Mais je les adore toutes les trois, presque autant que Pippin lui-même les adore ! Après leur BCH, je pense que les jeunes Hobbits entrent en apprentissage jusqu'à leur majorité, 10 ans plus tard. Comme je ne sais pas de quel métier Frodon à reçu la formation, j'ai laissé la question en suspens, mais si tu as des idées, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! L'expression Papa-ladin m'a moi-même fait rigoler en l'écrivant et Clémence, maintenant, ne l'appelle que « Papa-ladin » Il faut savoir que, à ses 4 ans, Pippin sortira à Merry une autre perle à propos du mot « papa » ! Patience… !En tout cas, merci pour sa review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Le charme de Pippin (et donc de Billy Boyd) est irrésistible, pas étonnant, donc, que Pommee-reinette soit comme moi ! ( D'ailleurs, tout le monde devrait l'être !!)Sam appelle toujours Frodon, maître ou monsieur. Dans ma fic, le premier face à face Frodon/Sam dont Pippin sera témoin se passera pendant ses 3 ans, et le « maître » y sera de rigueur… !Oui, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi : les filles Hobbites ont les cheveux bien trop frisés ! C'est pour cela qu'une certaine Hobbite plus qu'importante dans la vie de Pippin ne sera pas si frisée, dans ma fic !Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Watterlilie_** :Non, jamais essayé de cuire du bacon en lisant une fic, et Clem non plus ! Mais on te croit et on n'essaiera pas !! Nous aussi on saute partout grâce à la K 7 du Seigneur des Anneaux , les Deux Tours ! Une honte, hein ?! La jeunesse, de notre temps ! Pff ! Pourquoi y'a t'il autant de monde chez Pippin ? Hum…bonne question ! En règle général, quand tu vas chez le Touque et le Thain, il y a souvent du monde : Merry est quasiment toujours là, et cette fois-ci, il y a aussi les Gamegies, Hamfast l'Ancien avait peut-être quelque chose à dire au Thain… .  En vrai,  je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me permet de mettre Sam et Margot (sa petite sœur) dans le passage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voilà le suite !

**_Kotori99_** : Bien sur que Billy fait plus jeune, on lui donnerait à peine 20 ans !!!!!!! Non, les Hobbits n'ont pas gardé de relations avec les autres peuples, mais la nouvelle de la naissance d'Eomer est sûrement arrivée par Gandalf, et les dirigeants de la Comtée se sont demandé s'ils devaient y envoyer un représentant. Mais comme Papa-ladin n'a pas voulu y aller… ! Ho oui, des Hobbits comme profs, et Pippin en prof principal !! Enfin, avec Clémence, il y a une prof, on s'est toujours demandé si c'en était pas une… ! Bonne chance pour ta rentrée ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Maintenant, voilà le chapitre ! Un peu plus long que d'habitude !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dehors, il fait très chaud et beau ! Margot et Pervi font des galipettes dans l' herbe fraîche et en les observant, je me demande  pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en faire autant, moi. Ca a l'air très drôle ! Comme Pimpernel, elle, se balance pensivement, assise sur la planche qui pend, accrochée par deux cordes à une branche d'arbre, je m'assoies et regarde les deux gars :

Sam et Meriadoc ont attrapé chacun un bâton et face à face, ils font de grands gestes avec et les entrechoquent. Tantôt il avancent, tantôt, ils reculent en pas chassés ! Ils disent en même temps des choses bizarres :

« Je t'aurais, Meriadoc le Galeux ! Tu ne terroriseras plus les Hobbits ! Tu goûteras à la pointe de l'épée de Samsagace le Brave, je le jure ! »

« Le Galeux ?Apprend, cher Samsagace le Peureux, que l'on m'appelle Meriadoc le Magnifique, prince du Pays de Bouc ! Au nom de la Comté, je te pourfendrais ! »

         Le Magnifique ? Le Brave ? Je ne dirais pas cela… Ca m'a l'air assez prétentieux ! Si un jour, on les appelle Meriadoc le Magnifique et Samsagace le Brave, c'est qu'il se sera passé quelque chose de vraiment très grave et très important ! 

Ils ont repris leur étrange manège et j'ai compris maintenant qu'ils essayent de se toucher avec leur bâton qui leur sert à la fois de protection et d'arme d'attaque. Ca a l'air sympa, mais assez dangereux à mon avis.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Sam a fait un assez joli jeu de jambes vers l'avant, se baissant assez pour éviter le bout de bois de Meriadoc et s'étirant assez pour toucher Meriadoc au ventre du bout de son bâton.

Celui-ci pousse un cri affreux et… meurt ! En tout cas, c'est lui qui le dit : il lâche son bâton, porte les mains à son ventre, change de couleur, grimace et geint qu'il meurt en tombant en arrière et en faisant d'horribles bruits de gorge !

Loin de s'en inquiéter, Sam se redresse et l'observe triomphalement, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sans-cœur, va !

« Ha ha ! On fait moins le fier, hein ?! Meriadoc le Balourd ! »

         Je suis donc le seul, ici, à m'apercevoir que Meriadoc meurt ? Aucune des filles ne réagit et Sam semble s'en réjouir. Terrifié, je m'approche de Meriadoc et m'assoies tout près de lui ! N'aie pas peur Meriadoc, je suis là !Tu peux compter sur moi Je vais t'aider… ou au moins te soutenir dans la mort !

         Il tourne doucement la tête vers moi, la bouche ouverte, les yeux flous . Il m'attrape la main dans un grande geste lent me fait d'une voix agonisante :

« Pippin… Pippin… ! Mon ami… mon cousin… ! Promet-moi… promet-moi… que tu… me vengeras… ! N'oublie pas… je serais toujours… toujours avec toi… ! Pippin… Pip… »

         Sa main retombe lourdement, et ses yeux et sa bouche ouverts restent terriblement immobiles ! Seigneur ! Il est mort ! Je le savais que ce jeu était dangereux ! Et me voilà maintenant, avec pour mission de le venger ! Mon ami… ! Mon meilleur ami, tué par mon autre meilleur ami ! Ma gorge se serre, j'ai envie de pleurer. La mort… Je sais ce que c'est pour moi, je l'ai frôlé tant de fois, mais pour un autre… Est-ce que je n'entendrais plus sa voix ? Son rire ? 

Soudain, je sursaute. Je me souviens tellement de son rire que je l'entend encore ! Pauvre de moi ! Je lève les yeux et… miracle ! Je ne rêve pas ! Si j'entend si bien Meriadoc rire, c'est tout simplement qu'il rit bel et bien ! 

Toujours allongé par terre, mais l'air beaucoup moins mort, il a même un fou rire, je crois, et Sam aussi ! Celui-ci se penche et, fraternellement, lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever ! Ca alors ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ressusciter ! Et il est bien dynamique pour quelqu'un qui vient de mourir ! 

         En fait, je crois qu'ils se sont moqués de moi : ils ont fait semblant de se battre et Meriadoc a fait semblant de mourir ! D'un coté tant mieux, de l'autre, je me sens parfaitement ridicule de m'être fait peur à ce point !

         Meriadoc se relève et avec Sam, ils se calment un peu. Sam s'écrie alors à la ronde :

« Les filles ? Ca vous intéresse une partir de cache-cache ? »

         Oui, visiblement, ça intéresse tout le monde et moi aussi ! C'est Prima qui compte (les autres se sont défilés en disant qu'ils ne savaient pas compter !), moi, je ne me déplace pas assez vite pour vraiment participer mais à mon rythme, je recherche ceux qui sont cachés.

         C'est un jeu dont j'ai très vite compris les règles. Déjà tout petit, Maman s'amusait à se cacher derrière la porte et à réapparaître ! Qu'est-ce que ça me faisait rigoler ! Alors dès que j'ai su me déplacer de façon indépendante, mes sœurs m'ont tout de suite entraîné à ce jeu ! Je les en remercie vraiment ! Je pense que l'idéal pour ce jeu, ce sont des vêtements qui se confondent avec la nature, je ne sais pas si ça existe.

         Tiens, Pervi ! Salut ! C'est pas mal, ta cachette, derrière un buisson : très original ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais pas à Prima que tu es là ! Pourquoi tu me dis de m'écarter ? Comment ça, elle me suit ? Ha Ho ! Pimpernel ! Quelle bonne surprise, que fais-tu là ? Tu cherches Pervi ? Ha non, désolé, pas vue ! Va voir derrière le tas de bois !

« Pervi ! Trouvée ! Merci Pippin ! C'est toi qui m'a montré où elle était »

         De rien ! Prima et Pervi viennent de trouver le frère et la sœur Gamegie derrière le tas de bois ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Je me met en devoir de chercher Meriadoc. Un futé celui-là ! Avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout. Je suis petit et je peux me faufiler partout : j'ai exploré au moins treize buissons, j'ai fait avec les Gamegie et mes sœurs, trois fois le tour du Smial et soudain, alors que les grands m'ont dépassé et laissé tout seul, je le vois : perché dans un arbre.

         Je me tord le cou pour mieux le voir ! Non mais vraiment, quel casse-cou, celui-là alors ! Il est grimpé dans un pommier, le dos contre le tronc, chaque pied sur une branche fragile, ce qui lui fait faire un grand écart, et accroché par les mains à une branche plus haute. Il lâche une main, me fait signe de me taire, alors que je dis rien, et comme Pervi, me également fait signe de passer mon chemin.

Le museau en l'air, fasciné par le Meriadoc du pommier, j'avance innocemment, sans regarder où je vais ! J'aurais du… . Soudain mes mains s'enfoncent dans quelque chose de mou et chaud et la surprise me fait plier les coudes. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser, j'ai la tête dans cette matière humide, et mou, où je commence à m'étouffer. J'ai le réflexe de fermer la bouche et les yeux, et de relever la tête. 

Stupéfait, mais sorti d'affaire, j'ouvre et ferme la bouche, les yeux fermement clos. J'entend Meriadoc sauter prestement à terre derrière moi, et rire comme un fou ! Ha, il trouve ça drôle, lui ? Hé bien, moi, pas du tout !

« Alors, Pippin, on se fait un masque de boue pour rester jeune et beau ? »

         Je me met à pleurer de toutes les forces car je suis totalement aveuglé, mais même si je peux enfin respirer, la boue me rentre dans la bouche et n'a pas du tout le même goût que ma bouillie ! La bouillie, je veux bien en avoir étalée partout sur le visage, mais ça, ça me répugne ! En plus, je suis allongé de tout mon long dedans ! 

         Je ne le vois pas, mais Meriadoc me sort de ce bourbier et s'assoit par terre. Je sens sa main qui me débarbouille rapidement mais doucement, surtout les yeux, et le nez ! Mon sauveur ! Mais mes pleurs appellent mes sœurs, Sam et Margot. Meriadoc m'a déjà bien libéré de cette pâte collante et je peux à nouveau distinguer ce qui se passe, mais je me sens tout dégoulinant et rudement sale.

         J' entraperçois Prima qui pousse violemment Meriadoc accroupi devant moi et qui tombe en arrière dans un cri de protestation ! Mais sans s'en soucier, Pimpernel entreprend de me passer sans ménagement son mouchoir sur le visage.

« Meriadoc ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ? Ca t'amuse de persécuter mon frère ? » s'écrie t'elle méchamment.

« Hé, mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! Il est tombé tout seul dans la flaque de boue, là ! Tu peux me dire merci ! Sans moi, il se noyait dedans, étouffé ! C'est grâce à moi qu' il a encore du souffle pour pleurer ! Il m'énerve, d'ailleurs, à pleurer tout le temps ! » 

         J'arrête de pleurer immédiatement ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai vraiment de raison de pleurer, à part que je me sens parfaitement ridicule ! Sam et Margot ont du se détourner mais j'entend bien qu'ils sont morts de rire. C'est vrai, ce qu'il te dit, Prima, je suis tombé tout seul ! Tu vois, même à quatre pattes, je tiens pas debout, ça deux fois que ça m'arrive ! Quel nul je fais !

« Tu étais où ? » demande Prima d'une voix plus calme sans abandonner son travail.

« Là-haut, dans le pommier ! Je te jure, Prima, je suis descendu immédiatement quand je l'ai vu tomber dans la boue ! »

« Bon, je te crois ! Excuse-moi de m'être énervée, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit gravement blessé parce qu'il pleurait fort, mais il n'est même pas blessé ! »

         Prima achève de m'arracher la peau avec son mouchoir rugueux à force de me frotter le visage avec, et elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour mes cheveux et mes vêtements, mais le jeu de cache-cache s'arrête là !

         Mais le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est la tête de Maman quand elle m'a vu … !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Dans ma version, sur pages Word, il y a là une photo de la Communauté de l'Anneau : celle où Pippin tombe dans le marécage la tête la première. Mais je ne peux pas vous la mettre sur le site !

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !


	16. 1 an, un Véritable Hobbit

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avant de repartir pour une semaine de vacances. Mais avant tout voici… ? Comment ça , vous le savez que voilà les réponses aux reviews ???

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** :Non, non rassure-toi, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus calme, (à la limite il pourrait s'y noyer, mais non !)Et pis je ne ferais pas tomber mon Pippin du haut d'une falaise (sauf si j'arrive à caser, Frodon, ou Sam, ou Merry, ou ses sœurs ou ses parents au pied de celle-ci pour le rattraper !!), j'y tiens trop et qui sauverait Faramir de la folie de Denethor, 28 ans plus tard, hein ? J'espère que tu t'es remise de ta terrible chute dans les escaliers, et merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Lisaé_** :Ce qu'il me reste à faire ? Euh… laisse moi deviner, continuer d'écrire et de publier l' Enfance d'un Thain ? 100 reviews, oui, moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas ! Enfin, les Korndrov en étaient déjà presque au double au chap. 16 ! Mais les Korndrov, ça tient du miracle !sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de plus que les autres fics ! (à part plus de reviews, donc !)en tout cas, voici la suite, c'est un grand, très grand moment dans le vie de Pippin !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Oui, ce passage est dans la version longue de la Communauté de l' Anneau, c'est un plan sur Merry qui glisse vers Pippin au moment même il y plonge la tête la première. Il paraît que Billy Boyd a été le plus mouillé au tournage de cette scène (je soupçonne Dominic Monaghan de l'avoir légèrement aidé… ! )Oui, les pauvres gamins, s'ils savaient ce qui les attend, s'ils savaient qu'il font bien de s'entraîner à l'épée… ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** : bonnes vacances ? Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore plein de chapitre en réserve ! Déjà que je n'arrive pas à faire des prévisions pour le jour où j'aurais finis ma fic, mais alors pour le jour ou on finira de publier, je n'ose même pas y penser … … !Je suis contente que tu aies adoré mes chapitres, et merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** : Non, tomber dans la boue n'arrive pas à tout le monde, mais Pippin n'est pas tout le monde !!! Bravo, effectivement, les habits qui se confondent avec la nature sont directement inspirés des capes elfiques ! Je ne sais pas si c'est Merry lui-même qui a choisi son surnom, (comme le dis Pippin) ça ferait assez prétentieux si c'était le cas. Quant à Samsagace le Brave, je n'avais pas remarqué que son surnom n'était pas dans le livre ! Enfin, il est dans le film 2, ça j'en suis sure ! Si, désolée, le premier face-à-face Frodon/Sam de ma fic commenceras par « Maître », mais plus tard dans la fic, ça changera. Mais qui sait, avant la naissance de Pippin, ce qui s'est passé ? Frodon et Sam n'avaient peut-être pas de relation Maître/soumis ! Clémence, Florence et moi avons failli nous étriper à propos de Sam, aucune de nous trois n'avait la même conception du perso. Clem pense que Sam recherche avant tout la gloire. Flo pense qu'il cherche surtout à attirer l'attention de Rosie. Quant à moi, il me semble que Sam ne recherche rien, il suit Frodon, parce que pour lui, c'est « normal », c'est tout ! Le débat est ouvert ! Clem et moi n'avons pas encore vu les 2 tours en anglais, mais on est pas trop mécontentes des voix françaises. En tout cas, merci pour cette longue review (qui ne m'a pas tuée !) et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Undomiel_** :Ce chapitre est, je pense, celui où il y a le plus de références au film ou au livre , si tu comptes bien : « Samsagace le Brave » « Meriadoc le Magnifique », tomber dans la boue, les capes elfiques qui se confondent avec la nature, les évènements graves qui se passeront plus tard, et une volonté de sauver la Comtée, nous voilà avec 6 références ! Frodon, tu ne le reverras pas avant quelques chapitres, 3 pour être exact, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passera vite ! il y aura des passages dans la fic où Frodon apparaîtra beaucoup et Merry moins, et tu sors d'une période « Frodon » (quand il le ramène à la maison.)mais de toute façon, Frodon n'est jamais bien loin !En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Waterlily_** : non, nous avons bien vu le DVD des deux Tours mais comme on l'a loué, on a pas eu le second dvd avec tout les bonus (snif snif) j'espère qu'ils seront dans la version 4 dvd ! On espère tous que ce sera le meilleur des trois films !! Désolée, mais le père Chaumine n'apparaîtra pas dans ma fic avant longtemps … parce que euh, je n'y avais pas pensé et que je suis en train d' écrire ses 5 ans, donc si le père Chaumine apparaît, ce sera au minimum à ses cinq ans, tu comprends ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop désespérée ! Par contre la première rencontre Sam/Rosie (dont Pippin est témoin) sera… moui, fracassante, disons même … trébuchante !Par contre, Rosie, elle devrait s'appeler Rose Chaumine et il me semble que des fois on l'appelle Rose Coton ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Alana Chantelune_** :Oui, prédestiné, mais je ne sais pas s'ils se souviendront de ce-jour là, plus tard ! L'avantage de cette fic, c'est que je peux faire des références à leur futur sans que les personnages ne s'en rendent compte !Merci pour ta review !

**_Nefra_** :Mais il y a un dernier argument qui prouve sans aucune contestation possible que je n'ai pas d'ascendance naines : je n'ai pas de barbe !!! De plus, Clem et moi avons passé un pacte que nous tenons pour l'instant : Je ne dis plus de mal des Elfes et elle ne dit plus de mal des Hobbits. A propos, j'ai message de Clem a te faire passer : elle aussi te trouve tout à fait charmante et elle est très contente que tu sois sa belle-sœur (puisqu'elle a épousé ton frère !!)! Pippin et Merry sont des Hobbit Génétiquement Modifiés : est-ce que c'est normal pour un Hobbit de faire plus d' 1 m 40 ??? Sinon, merci pour ton compliments sur mon chapitre et aussi merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maintenant le chapitre ! C'est le dernier chapitre concernant ses 1 an ! Mais c'est aussi, un très très très grand moment dans le vie de Pippin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand les invités partent, j'ai le droit au bain le plus mouillé de toute ma vie ! Jamais vu tant d'eau ! Heureusement elle est bien chaude et confortablement assis dans le baquet en bois, je barbote gentiment tandis que Pearl s'efforce de me passer de l'eau partout et que Maman a les mains plongées dans un autre baquet où elle a mis mes vêtements et qui déborde de mousse.

         Cela me fascine et c'est pourquoi, je ne fais pas autant le fou que d'habitude. De plus, il semblerait que moi aussi, j'aie de la mousse … sur la tête ! Trop génial ! Pour me montrer, Pervinca me tend un miroir et je suis pris un fou-rire ! Je n'ai plus mes cheveux chatain-blond, j'ai de la mousse blanche sur le sommet du crâne. Je m' agrippe au bord du baquet, je rigole autant que mon souffle me le permet et j'exhibe mes quatre dents en me secouant ! Je voudrais avoir ces cheveux tout le temps !

         Mais Pearl essaie de me noyer : elle me met la main sur le visage, couvrant ma bouche, mon nez et mes yeux et me verse de l'eau sur la tête. Quand je rouvre les yeux, toute la mousse est partie et je me retrouve avec mes cheveux collés sur la tête ! D'après le miroir de Pervi, je ne suis pas bien beau avec les cheveux mouillés !

         L'eau dans laquelle je suis a pris une sale couleur marronnâtre, mais je ne m'en soucie guère, je viens de découvrir que j'avais perdu des cheveux. Je joue tranquillement à sucer mes doigts de pieds, et je m'aperçois qu'il y a des cheveux dessus. Alors, je remue les pieds dans l'eau pour dissiper ces horribles choses. Il faudrait vraiment penser à changer l'eau de mon bain, là !

         Mais horreur, les deux cheveux s'accrochent. J'attrape avec détermination mes pieds et j'essaie, à la main, d'enlever ces deux gêneurs. Stupéfaction, ils sont inenlevables et même ça me fait mal à la peau quand je tire dessus ! Ils ne sont pas longs mais ils s'accrochent !

         Paniqué, je gémit à l'intention de Pearl et je lui tend mes pieds sous le nez, au risque de glisser en arrière et de me noyer. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite et se met à me chatouiller la plante des pieds. Je me tortille et donne des coups de pieds car je suis assez chatouilleux, Pervinca le sait bien ! 

         Mais je persiste et ses yeux finissent par se poser sur les deux cheveux que j'ai sur chaque pied ! Et là, c'est comme si j'avais prononcé un nouveau mot. Elle écarquille les yeux, et appelle Maman et Pervi.

« Maman ! Viens voir ! Vite ! Viens voir les pieds de Pippin ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh ! Hooooo ! Mon petit Pippin ! Mais tu es un grand garçon, maintenant ! Je suis très très fière de toi ! Tu vois, tu as toi, aussi des beau poils sur les pieds ! Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter !

Soudain, je comprend ! Ca me revient ! Le coup des poils sur les pieds !! Ce ne sont pas des cheveux égarés, ce sont des poils ! Quand j'étais encore tout petit, j'avais fait une crise de panique parce que je n'avais pas de poils sur les pieds, et pour me rassurer, Maman m'avait dit que j'en aurais quand je serais grand, et qu'il ne fallait pas m' inquiéter, j'étais bien un Hobbit ! Eh bien, voilà ! C'est un grand jour : j'ai mes premiers poils sur les pieds ! Je suis devenu un vrai Hobbit !

En plus, ma Maman est très fière de moi, que demander plus ? Voilà, je suis de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée. Pervi ! Pervi ! Viens voir ! Viens voir ! Ose me dire, maintenant, que je ne suis pas un Hobbit !

Bientôt la famille au grand complet est attroupée à regarder mes pieds ! C'est gênant, je suis dans mon bain, tout de même ! 

« Je n'ai rien remarqué, ce matin, en l' habillant ! C'est bizarre, ils ne sont tout de même pas arrivés tout d'un coup ! » s'exclame Maman.

« Peut-être que c'est grâce à la boue … ! » suggère Pervinca qui à l'air ravi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es bête ! Ce ne se peut pas ! C'est parce qu'en fait, les racines  des poils ont atteint leur maturité il y a quelques jours, ce qui est tout à fait normal à son âge ! Le temps de percer les différentes couches de peau dont la première s'appelle … » commence Pimpernel.

« Prima !? Arrête ! Il a des poils sur les pieds, c'est tout ! Et ils sont magnifiques ! » l'interromp Pearl.

« Magnifiques ! Oui, voilà, le terme ! Je vous le dit, ce petit aura des pieds aussi beaux que les miens ! Mon descendant, mon héritier, mon fils aura les mêmes pieds que son père ! Des pieds dignes d'un vrai Hobbit, d'un vrai Thain, d'un vrai Touque ! » s'exclame mon père dont la fierté se lit dans le regard.

« Touque ? J'espère quand même qu'il ressemblera un peu à un Talus ! Comme sa mère ! » s'écrie Maman.

« Il a déjà tes yeux, Glani-chérie ! Ma-gni-fiques ! »

« On a tous les quatre les yeux de Maman ! » fait remarquer Pearl.

« C'est bien ce que je dit ! J'ai fait quatre enfants ma-gni-fiques ! » s'exclame Papa visiblement de très bonne humeur .

« C'est très simple: La couleur bleue des yeux de Papa est dite récessive, c'est à dire qu'elle n'est pas « prioritaire » si vous préférez . Il est donc normal que nous ayons tous les quatre les yeux verts de Maman. En ce qui concerne la couleur des cheveux, le mélange du blond de Maman- très rare chez les Hobbits, je ferais signaler en passant- et du brun de Papa fait que nous sommes tous les quatre châtains cla … »

« Prima ? Tais-toi ! »

         Bon, c'est sympa, dites-moi, mais … euh … je commence à avoir froid, moi … !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au prochain chapitre, il aura 18 mois (soit un an et demi pour celles et ceux qui sont aussi matheuses que moi !). 

Je ne sais aps si j'aurais le tempd de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre avant de repartir en vacances,mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me mettre plein plein de reviews ! 


	17. 18 mois, apprentissage

Un dernier chap. avant de partir une semaine en vacances, voyez, on ne vous oublie pas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Frodounette _**: Tu t'es inspirée de ma  fic dans la tienne ? Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, il faudra que je relise le passage ! Mais bien sur que non, ça ne me dérange pas ! J'en suis même très flattée ! De rien pour la review, c'est normal, ta fic est vraiment bonne ! t'inquiètes pas, même si en ce moment, Frodon n'est pas présent dans fic, il n'est jamais loin et on le reverra bientôt. ! Oui, Pimpernel est exactement une maître Cappello, c'est l'intello de la famille et sûrement aussi le surdouée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments qui me font rougit !

**_Pomme-reinette-hola_**: la panne du reviewer lollll !!Moi en ce moment, j'ai tout simplement la panne de la ficeuse : je n'ai plus touché à lEnfance d'un Thain depuis au moins trois jours !!!! Je sais très bien ce que je vais mettre dans le chap. mais je ne sais pas comment le commencer ! Mais pas d'affolement, avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit, on peut vous publier des chapes pendant encore bien un an ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, et voilà la suite !

**_Pixel1_** : Ha, aurais-je converti une fan de Merry en fan de Pippin ??! Enfin, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de changements puisque ces deux là sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et ce, dans ma fic, depuis la naissance de Pippin !! Pas de Pippin sans Merry et pas de Merry sans Pippin. Des fois, je me dis que l'Enfance d'un Thain est aussi un peu L'Enfance d'un Maître du Pays de Bouc ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé les autres chapitres puisque tu as reviewé celui-ci ! Voici la suite et merci pour tes encouragements !

**_Eryna Khan_**__: Pippinesque !!! trop drôle, ça devrait être un des nouveaux mots dans les dictionnaires de cette année ! Enfin pour trouver une définition, faut s'accrocher ! Ce n'est pas un mot qu'il y a besoin d'expliquer !!Ben oui, les poils sur les pieds, il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour ou l'autre ! J'ai misé sur ses 1an car à ma connaissance, Tolkien ne dit pas à quel âge les Hobbits ont leurs premiers poils sur les pieds ! « Piou » est un bébé propre : il a  droit à un bain par jour, sa Maman y veille ! Remarque, je doute que Peregrîn prenne un bain par jour durant la quête de l'Anneau !! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra /Celebrithil_** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue le pacte, tant que Clémence continue le sien ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à dire du bien d'eux, mais j'ai bon espoir ! Remarque, Clem n'aime pas Galadriel, par exemple, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est une Elfe ! Enfin, il faut bien dire qu'à part Legolas, Clémence n'aime pas beaucoup de personnage du film (elle va me tuer quand elle va voir ça !!) ! Une autre chose, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me compteras jamais comme une de tes belles-sœurs, même si j'admets qu'Orlando Bloom est…disons … un bon acteur (elle va me tuer une deuxième fois en lisant ça !). Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, voilà la suite !

**_Waterlily_** : Je suis pas toujours en vacances mais ma fac commence le 17 septembre ! Je ferais signaler que Clem, elle, commence début octobre !! Quand est-ce qu'il commence à marcher ? Bientôt…très bientôt… ! Pour Chaumine, je vais voir si je ne peux pas le citer dans une fête ou une réunion de Hobbits mais je ne te promets rien ! Pour Sam et Rosie, (spoiler ! lol !) il y a une différence entre rentrer dans quelqu'un et tomber dans ses bras … ! Faire des tresses à ses poils de pieds, ha non, beurk, quelle horreur ! Mais remarque, je peux garder l'idée dans ma fiche « bêtises à faire avec Merry » … ! Mais Prima EST Hermione (même si je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement !)! Dès le premier chapitre, j'ai fait de Prima l'intello de la famille, la surdouée, la forte en thème, celle qui sait toujours tout et qui ramène des 19 et des 20 par pelletées ! C'est la sœur de Pippin a qui j'ai fait le caractère le plus défini! Merci pour ta review qui ne nous a pas du tout embêtées, j'adore recevoir des reviews ! 

**_Elanor_** : C'est vrai, pour trouver une photo ou un moment de sa vie où Pippin n'est pas tout chou, il faut vraiment chercher !C'est sur qu'il n'y a que les Hobbits pour être fier de leurs poils sur les pieds puisqu'il n'y a que les Hobbits qui ont des poils sur les pieds ! Et oui, Pippin est très fier de ses poils sur les pieds !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Oui, heureusement que Pippin est encore un bébé ! Remarque, dans le livre, Pippin, Frodon et Sam prennent un bain tous les trois dans la même pièce (mais pas dans la même baignoire !!!) et Pippin vire toute son eau par terre, ce qui lui vaut de se faire gronder par Merry qui le prive de repas avant qu'il ait tout essuyer ! Et aussi, quand la créature des Galgal ( ortho ?) piquent les vêtements de Pippin, Sam et Merry, Tom Bombadil les envoient courir tout nus dans les champs pendant qu'il leur trouve des habits. Et ils le font … !Il me fait honte ! Non mais comment je l'ai éduqué, mon Pippin !!! C'est la version française que nous avons et nous devrons attendre la version 4 dvd pour avoir les vrais voix ! Mais c'est vrai que l'accent de Billy est inoubliable et adorable ! Partie en Ecosse, ho la chance ! C'est clair que je te comprends, si jamais tu récupères un autographe de cet amour de Billy, quelle chance ! Il paraît qu'il est toujours très gentil avec les fans qui l'abordent ou lui écrivent ! Faut te lancer dans une carrière d'imitatrice ! Je pense aussi que personne n'a imposé à Sam d'appeler Frodon, maître, mais qu'il l'a choisi tout seul ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi à propos de Sam !!! Une histoire avec Pippin et Merry pendant la guerre de l'Anneau, hé bien comme tout est raconté par Tolkien, ça me semble assez dur !Moi non plus, rien ne me vient à l'esprit ! Bonne chance pour ta rentrée et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Où suis-je allée chercher le coup des poils sur les pieds ? Mais chez Tolkien, c'est lui-même qui le dit !! lol ! Mais en vrai, ce n'est pas bien difficile, il suffit de bien pouvoir se mettre dans le personnage et d'adopter son état d'esprit. Si tu le dis, faut croire que j'y arrive … ! mais Pippin a encore beaucoup d'année et d'événement au moins aussi important que celui-là pour devenir vraiment un grand Hobbit … !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : tiens, vous ici ! Excuse-moi pour l'histoire de la gloire ou de la reconnaissance mais n'oublie pas qu'il devait être à peu près minuit-et demi et que ce jour- là, on s'est couché vers environ 5 heures du matin !! T'as pas le droit à une bébête dans ton appart' ? ho snif ! Et même pas un poisson rouge ? enfin, ne pleure pas, aux dernières nouvelles, Legolas n'est pas un animal et Draco non plus ! Eux, tu pourras les amener avec toi ! Le crocrodile, tu veux que je le garde pour toi ? Ou confie-le à Flo dans son internat. Tu pourras aller le voir tous les jours ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, Pippin a maintenant 18 mois ! Il grandit à une vitesse incroyable, ce Hobbit !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Six mois ont encore passé, il fait à nouveau froid dehors ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais la température dehors n'est jamais la même au fil de l'année, passant du très chaud à mon anniversaire et à très froid maintenant ! Encore quelque chose qu'il faut que j'élucide.

         En six mois, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ! Enfin, c'est mon avis ! 

Tout d'abord, les ridicules deux poils sur chaque pied ont trouvé des copains qu'ils ont invités, et j'ai maintenant une bonne dizaine de poils au total de mes deux pieds ! Enfin, je ne les ai pas comptés, parce que je ne sais pas compter ! Je les montre à tout le monde, mais personne ne semblent aimer que je lui mette mes pieds sous le nez, je sais pas pourquoi, car, moi, j'en suis rudement fier ! En tout cas, maintenant, Pervinca ne peut plus se moquer de moi ! D'ailleurs, elle ne le fait plus.

         J'ai aussi fait des progrès dans le domaine de la parole, j'ai acquis trois mots de plus : les noms de mes sœurs ! Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose d'affreux. Une fois de plus, comparé aux autres, je suis nul : je n'arrive pas à articuler, je n'arrive pas à prononcer correctement comme les autres, alors que je pense le mot parfaitement. Ce que je baragouine a donc des sonorités ridicules.

         Pour le moment, je suis assis dans ma chaise haute, face à la fenêtre et j'observe le jardin. Je regarde avec admiration le sommet des arbres se secouer dans le vent et l'eau qui tombe de là-haut fouetter la vitre devant moi. Le paysage n'est pas très gai et donne envie de pleurer, car il est tout gris. Il n'y a pas de belle neige blanche comme l'année dernière. Ca fait vieux de dire l'année dernière, mais j'ai déjà vécu un an et demi, et c'est passé drôlement vite !

         Bon ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Maman est assise dans un fauteuil avec Pervinca et un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elles font ça de plus en plus depuis six mois, je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça rime. Ma sœur, l'air très concentré, suit les lignes avec son doigt et annone :

« Le . . . petit . . . Hobbit . . . sort. . . de la  . . . maison . . . afin . . . de . . . rejoinpre . . . »

« Rejoindre. » la reprend Maman.

« Rejoindre . . . ses . . . amis . . . les animaux . . . »

         Très intéressant ! Bon ! Et mes autres sœurs ? Assise à la table, Prima écrit consciencieusement sur un cahier, en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à un livre ouvert à coté. Pearl, elle, elle est dans la cuisine et je crois qu'elle prépare la soupe.

         J'ai repéré que Pearl, quand elle n'est pas à l'école, fait un peu le même travail que Maman. Ce qui permet à Maman d'être un peu plus libre pour s'occuper de Pervinca . . .  et de moi ! Elle joue aussi le rôle d'une autre maman envers moi, et s'occupe aussi bien de moi qu'elle. Mais, ma Maman reste ma maman préférée !

         Je m'ennuie un peu : personne ne veut jouer avec moi, elles sont toutes occupées, Papa n'est pas là et dehors, il ne se passe rien. Je repère que Pervinca a de plus en plus de mal à ânonner et que Maman la reprend de plus en plus souvent. Je sens que l'occupation de Pervinca ne va pas tarder à se terminer ! Elle a l'air de se lasser de ce qu'elle fait, mais Maman ne semble pas prête à arrêter. Et si j'aidais ma sœur ? Je tends mes bras vers elle, d'un air malheureux :

_« Pe' vi ! Pe' vi ! »_

« Maman ! Pippin, il m'appelle ! Je peux aller jouer avec lui ? »

« La fin de la phrase ! »

« Et . . . il . . . se met . . . en . . . route . . . sur le . . . chetin ! »

« Chemin ! »

« Chemin ! C'est bon Maman ? Je peux aller jouer avec Pippin ? »

_« Pe' vi ! Pe' vi ! »_

« Oui ! Allez ! Va ! »

         Pervinca saute des genoux de Maman et vient me rejoindre. Maman va rejoindre Pearl dans la cuisine.

« Ha ! Pippin, tu sais, c'est pas facile d'apprendre à lire » me confie ma sœur.

« Oui mais, mais une fois que tu as appris, c'est super ! » s'exclame Prima.

_« P' ima ! »_

« Oui, mon Pippin ! Tu peux me croire : apprendre, c'est passionnant, je voudrais faire ça toute ma vie ! » me fait Prima en levant en instant les yeux de son livre.

         Pervi me regarde d'un air complice, tord sa bouche et vrille son index sur sa tempe. Par ce geste, elle a l'habitude de me signaler que Prima est ridicule de croire dur comme mithril qu'elle a raison puisqu'elle a tort.

« Pervi, je t'ai vue ! » s'exclame Pimpernel derrière elle.

_« Pe' vi ! P' ima ! »_

« Peut-être que c'est passionnant, mais apprendre, c'est pas facile ! » se défend Pervi.

« Oui, d'accord, je veux bien, mais la récompense à nos efforts, après !? La Récompense, Pervi, celle de pouvoir lire un livre ! »

« Hé ! L'intello ! Arrête avec tes livres ! Tu veux pas plutôt venir éplucher les légumes ? » fait la voix de Pearl dans la cuisine.

« Pearl ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Si elle aime lire, elle a le droit ! » s'insurge la voix de Maman.

         Prima hausse les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, et se replonge dans son cahier. Moi, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de ma sœur. Est-ce qu'on t'interdit, Pearl, d'éplucher les patates ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Comme il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et que nous ne pourrons pas vous mettre d'autres chapitres avant une semaine, en voici un deuxième !


	18. 18 mois, le coup de l'appât

Voilà un nouveau chapitre en prime. Une fois de plus, il s'y passe quelque chose d'extrêmement important dans la vie de Pippin comme dans la vie de n'importe quel Hobbit, Humain, Elfe, Nain ou Orque !  J'espère que vous apprécierez, en particulier Waterlily …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pervi soulève le plateau de ma chaise haute et essaie de m'en faire descendre. Ho . . . Ho . . . Non, Pervi ! Appelle Prima pour t'aider, plutôt ! Elle n'écoute pas mon conseil et décide de me sortir de ma chaise, toute seule, même si je suis positionné plus haut qu'elle. 

Je . . . je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Je ferme les yeux et . . .  je suis bien trop lourd pour elle, et alors que je me laisse glisser dans ses bras, elle recule de quelques pas, à deux doigts de tomber en arrière, me faisant la peur de ma vie !

« Voilà, mon Pippin ! » fait-elle en me posant à terre.

         Enfin, me voilà par terre, à quatre pattes. Dis, Pervi, tu m'aides ? Il y a quelques mois, j'ai pris une grande décision, sûrement la décision de ma vie. Il faut dire que j'ai fait une observation stupéfiante. Au début, je croyais que marcher à quatre pattes était la meilleure façon de se déplacer et que tout ceux qui se déplaçaient sur les jambes se fatiguaient pour rien. Et puis je me suis rendu-compte qu'ils pouvaient tenir des objets tout en marchant ! 

         Je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas bête, pour transporter ma pipe et mon nounours. Et puis, comme ça, je verrais les choses de plus haut et je serais comme tout le monde. Bref, comme le vieil adage que répète toujours Papa, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, j'ai donc essayé de me mettre sur les pieds.

         Mais là, consternation : moi quand je me mets sur mes pieds (poilus), je ne tiens pas, et je tombe. Mais comme Peregrïn n'est pas du genre à renoncer, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour y arriver. Et toute la famille m'aide.

« Pervi ! » fait le voix de Maman dans la cuisine.

« Oui ? »

« Fais-le un peu marcher, s'il te plait ! »

         Je ne me fais pas prier ! C'est justement ce que je voulais faire ! J'adore marcher.

         Et me voilà en train de faire le tour de la table et de Prima, les bras levés, serrant dans mes petites mains, les index de Pervinca qui marche derrière moi. Je lance le pied droit en avant, et je le pose à plus de dix centimètres de moi. Je m'appuie alors dessus, transférant mon poids sur ce pied, et je soulève l'autre, le jette en avant et je recommence. J'aime bien babiller en même temps.

         J'ai bien observé, c'est comme ça que les adultes font. Mais moi à chaque fois que je ne suis plus que sur un pied, la peur de tomber me gagne, et je me cramponne aux doigts du Hobbit qui m'aide à marcher. 

         Prima lève la tête de son cahier, l'air très concentrée, suçotant le bout de sa plume, mais ses yeux se posent sur Pervinca et moi :

« Il marche bien, maintenant ! »

« Oui ! Mais ça fait des mois qu'il s'entraîne ! » fait Pervi. 

« C'est comme ça qu'on y arrive ! »

_« Bouboubouboubou ! »_

« Je suis sûre qu'il nous a fait faire plus de kilomètres qu'un cheval du Rohan peut en faire en deux mois ! Et tout ça, en tournant autour de la table ! »

_« Gaaaa . . . baaaa . . . loooo . . . »_

« En attendant, il ne fait pas de progrès  dans le langage ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Maman elle a dit ! C'est déjà pas mal d'apprendre à marcher ! » fait Pervinca alors que nous tournons l'angle pour la troisième fois.

« Il ne s'est pas pressé, non plus ! Tu savais marcher à quinze mois, toi ! Lui, dix-huit mois, c'est un peu tardif ! Mais lâche-lui les mains pour voir ! »

         Ca va pas, non ? Je resserre mes mains autour des doigts de Pervinca le plus possible, de façon à ce qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de suivre le conseil de notre autre sœur.

C'est vrai que maintenant, la présence de Pervinca est plus rassurante qu'utile mais pour rien au monde, je ne la lâcherais. Et si je tombais ? Parce qu'il m'arrive de me croiser les jambes et ça me fait tomber. Exactement comme, quand je marchais à quatre pattes je m'emmêlais les bras ! Mais là, je tombe de beaucoup plus haut, alors c'est beaucoup plus dangereux.

« Bon, Pippin, tu ne veux pas faire autre chose ? » soupire Pervinca derrière moi.

Pourquoi ? C'est tellement formidable de marcher : la preuve : on a déjà fait plus de dix fois le tour de la table !

Pervinca s'arrête pourtant sans me demander mon avis, et me tenant d'une main pour que je reste debout, elle reprend son occupation favorite : se secouer les dents ! Ca paraît assez bizarre comme ça, mais elle attrape une de ses dents entre deux doigts et la remue ! Au bout de quelques jours, à grands renforts de pleurs, de cris et de sang, la dent finit par se détacher ! C'est malin !

Nous sommes face au couloir qui mène à la cuisine, et j'attends tranquillement que Pervi laisse sa dent tranquille, pour repartir de plus belle, histoire de tourner autour de la table ! Mais soudain Maman apparaît dans le couloir en face de moi ! Au lieu de venir vers moi, elle reste à six mètres à peu près, et s'agenouille pour être à la même hauteur que moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ?

Soudain, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Elle a une superbe pomme reinette dans la main et elle me la montre :

« Pippin ! Regarde ce que j'ai là ! C'est pour toi ! »

_« Mama ! Mama ! »_

         Donne ! Donne ! Maman, donne la pomme ! Mais Maman ne semble pas décidée à venir ! Mais moi, je la veux cette pomme ! J'ai faim, d'ailleurs !Je la veux et je l'aurais ! Je me précipite vers elle et me jette dans ses bras en même temps que j'attrape la pomme que je croque de toutes mes huit petites dents !

         Maman se met alors à me serrer très très fort, au point presque de m'étouffer, Pearl arrive brusquement derrière elle, et j'entends de grands applaudissements derrière moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

         Je me retourne et me stoppe stupéfait : Pervinca et Prima se sont arrêté dans leurs occupations et me regardent en battant des mains. Pourquoi ? Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange : Pervinca est à six mètres de moi . . . elle n'a pas bougé . . .  elle ne m'a pas suivi . . . elle ne m'a donc pas tenu les mains . . . !

         J'ai . . . j'ai marché . . . tout seul ?

« Le coup de l'appât, ça marche toujours ! » s'exclame Pearl en riant.

         Il faut que je renouvelle l'exploit pour que tout le monde le voit bien. Je vais retourner voir Pervi ! Mais au premier pas que je fais, la pomme coincée dans les dents (ou les dents coincées dans la pomme ?), je sens soudain que je vacille, j'écarte les bras. Je vais tomber, en avant, en arrière ? Faut-il plutôt accélérer ou ralentir pour éviter la chute ?

         Maman, dont je me suis éloigné d'au moins quinze centimètres, tend les bras et m'attrapant par les hanches elle me remet d'aplomb. Non ! Lâche-moi, Maman, je vais y arriver ! La tactique, c'est d'aller assez lentement pour pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements et l'équilibre de son corps mais d'aller assez vite pour que la vitesse nous entraîne !

         Ca tangue un peu beaucoup et je ne suis pas très rassuré mais il faut que je prouve que je peux le faire. J'arrive, enfin, à me jeter dans les bras de Pervi devant moi ! Ouf ! Ca y est, j'ai la confirmation que je marche !

Qu'est-ce que je suis fier ! Je marche tout seul ! Comme un grand ! Je peux aller où je veux ! Je ne dépends plus de personne pour me déplacer ! Je peux transporter des objets ! Je vois tout de plus haut ! Je marche ! Quand Papa verra ça !

Je décroche la pomme de mes dents et je la pose consciencieusement par terre ! Maman la remet sur la table, mais je n'en ai cure : mon prochain but est :

 _« P' ima ! »_

Papa rentre enfin à la maison et pousse de grands cris de joie et de fierté. M'attrapant par les hanches, il m'envole au-dessus de sa tête et s'écrie pendant que je rigole, fou de joie de rendre mon Papa si content :

« Pippin ! Mon fils ! Mon grand ! Tu es fantastique ! Quel garçon génial ! »

_« Papa ! »_

Je passe la journée à aller de Pervi à Prima, de Prima à Pearl, de Pearl à Maman, de Maman à Papa, de Papa à Pervi…

Bien sûr, je tombe quelques fois, mais je suis déterminé à montrer que ce n'est qu'un accident et redémarre aussitôt !

J'adore tellement marcher tout seul que j'en oublie de manger ma pomme !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Allez donc me mettre pleins pleins de reviews !


	19. 18 mois, agitation chez le Touque

De retour des vacances, cette fois pour de vrai (dommage !!) ! Bref, le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, voici un nouveau chapitre :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Eryna Khan_** : Wahou, le roi Elessar lui-même s'inclinant devant moi ! Nan, je rigole ! Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas parler comme il pense. D'ailleurs, il pense trop bien pour que ma fic soit vraiment ancrée dans la réalité ! Une pomme, pour un Hobbit, forcément, c'est attirant ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Ben oui, Pippin est mignon ! Il l'est déjà tellement une fois adulte ! Pearl, s'aigrir ? Oh non, mais elle va prendre son rôle peu à peu. Cependant, oui quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je n'avais pas encore la moindre idée de ce que j'allais en faire , de ma Pearl (Maintenant, c'est bon !)! Oui, c'est vrai, en général le casting du film n'est pas mauvais !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Undomiel_** : Clem, elle, rêve d'avoir les oreilles pointues, comme son Legolas ! Moi, je dois dire que, même si je suis fan des Hobbits, les poils sur les mieux, y' a mieux ! Mais si pour avoir Pippin, il faut avoir les poils de pieds, alors, d'accord, pas de problèmes, je le prend en entier, poils de pieds compris ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_DragonFly_** : Mais… mais je suis prise en otage par les admiratrices du père Chaumine ????? lol !Bon, je verrais quand je pourrais le mettre. Je ne sais pas quand Sam et Rosie vont se rencontrer puisque, normalement, ma fic n'est pas séparée en chapitres mais en épisodes non-numérotés ! Bref, c'est quand Pippin a 4 ans ! Je commence la faculté le 18 septembre, donc je suis repartie une petite semaine en vacances ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : 18 mois, c'est un peu tard pour marcher, mais 1 an est un peu tôt !Alors comme je voulais faire ses premiers pas en « direct », je l'ai fait marcher un peu tard (Prima en fait d'ailleurs la remarque !) ! Enfin voilà, c'est fait ! Merci pour ta review et  tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : J'avais peur de faire de Prima un personnage un peu rebarbatif, énervante d'intelligence, mais finalement, beaucoup de mes lecteurs l'apprécient ! Chouette ! Il n'y avait qu'une pomme pour faire avancer Pippin ! Quand on est bien motivé, tout est possible ! Même lâcher les mains de Pervinca et se lancer tout seul ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Elanor_** : j'avais bien compris que tu avais voulu dire 18 mois, mais ça m'a tout de même bien fait rigolé ! A ce que je vois, tu es une experte en mauvais tour, non ? Je rigole ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, de toute façons, dès que quelqu'un me dit que Pippin est mignon, ça me fait plaisir ! Enfin voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** : 6 mois ? C'est un peu précoce pour parler, non ? Je sais ce que c'est que de devoir attendre pour écrire une fic ! Par exemple, Clem m'a menacée des pires maux si je commençais l'Enfance d'un Thain avant de terminer les Korndrov !Et comme moi, ze suis très zentille, ze lui ai obéit !( et aussi parce que si elle me tuait, là, c' était sûr que je n'aurais jamais pu commencer L'Enfance d'un Thain !). Non, l'édition 4 dvd des Deux Tours n'est pas encore sortie ! J'habite en France.Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**__**

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Ben voilà, il marche maintenant ! Quand le but en vaut le coup, on peut tout faire ! Et puis, une pomme c'est un but comme un autre.Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Waterlily _**: Ce n'est pas que Pippin est le chouchou de Papa-ladin, c'est surtout que c'est son fils, son descendant, son héritier ! Je suis en train d'écrire, à ses 5 ans, un passage très beau, presque poêtique où Paladin explique à Pippin la conception qu'il a de sa famille.Prima ? Pas d'influence sur Pippin ? Qui sait ? (moi, je sais, ok ! Mais je ne dirais rien !)… … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le père Chaumine !T'es droguée de ma fic ?? trop drôle ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas venir m'arrêter comme un dealeur !! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre dédié plus spécialement à Waterlily et DragonFly !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne comprend plus rien ! On est en pleine saison froide, mais on m'a habillé comme si c'était mon anniversaire ! J'avais cru comprendre que ces choses-là ne revenaient qu'une fois par an ! 

         De plus cette fois-ci, il y a vraiment plus de gens que la dernière fois ! Au moins cinq fois mes dix doigts ont envahi mon Smial, plus Maman, Papa, Pearl, Prima, Pervi et moi ! Et plus bizarre, on ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de moi ! La dernière fois, j'étais le roi de la journée et cette fois-ci, il n'y a guère que mes sœurs et Meriadoc (là aussi) qui ne s'occupent de moi, avec Sam et Margot ! Mais il y a plein d'autres enfants que je ne connais pas !

         Assis prudemment sur la canapé, je décide que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je marcherais, au milieu de cette foule dont le brouhaha me fatigue. Plus précisément, je suis assis sur les genoux de Meriadoc qui est lui-même assis sur le canapé. Il secoue les genoux pour me faire rigoler et ça marche. Il joue également avec Pervi à une jeu bizarre : assise à coté de nous, elle pose des bouts de papiers entre elle et nous, et au même moment Meriadoc pose un des autres papiers qu'il a dans la main et de temps en temps, l' un d'eux crie à m'en faire sursauter :

« Bataille ! »

         Pour m'occuper, je décide d'observer ce qui se passe autour de moi. Maman virevolte, passe d'un Hobbit à l'autre, de la cuisine au salon, des remerciements à l'acceuil ! Comment fait-elle pour ne pas s'écrouler ? Pearl, à son habitude, l'aide : elle passe entre les intrus, leur présentant un plateau de petits gâteaux et un joli sourire !

         A nouveau la sonnette de la porte retentit et Papa, s'excusant, abandonne les intrus avec qui il discute, et va ouvrir :

« Bilbon ! Frodon ! » s'écrit-il.

         Je ne vois pas la porte à cause de toute cette foule, mais je remarque que tous se retournent pour regarder Bilbon et mon copain arriver. Pearl rougit parce qu'elle est à coté du feu. Elle baisse la tête et part dans la cuisine, où il fait plus frais.

« Eh bien ! Il y en a du monde chez le Thain, aujourd'hui ! »

« Bilbon ! Ne m'appelle pas le Thain, pas toi, combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? »

« En tout cas, bon anniversaire . . .  le Touque ! »

         Haaaaa ! C'est donc l'anniversaire de mon Papa !! Je comprend, maintenant ! Soudain, Frodon est devant moi ! Oh bonjour ! Tu as réussi à traverser la foule ? Bravo : tu iras loin dans la vie !

« Tu permets, Meriadoc ? »

         Mais avant que mon copain ait eu le temps de répondre, il m'a déjà pris de ses bras.

« Alors, mon grand ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai appris ? Tu marches ? »

         Oui, oui, Monsieur Frodon, je marche ! Mais  . . .  euh . . .  si tu veux bien, je ne te montrais pas tout de suite, parce que là il y a un peu beaucoup de monde. Frodon me tend un trognon de pain et se tourne vers Prima :

« Euh, Pimpernel, tu me présentes tout le monde ? Je ne connais pas grand monde . . . » semble t-il s'excuser.

         Pas grave, ça, Frodon, tant que tu me connais . . . ! Prima acquiesce et attrape la main de Frodon : tous les trois nous faisons le tour des intrus. En un quart d'heure, je gobe plus de nom qu'en un an et demi : 

Ferdibrand, Everard, Cherry, Lila, Marina, Moscon, Moton, Angelica, Merimas, Mentha, Melilot, Berilac, May, Paquette, Nick, Jolly, Tom, Mélia, Mortimer, Minas, Tindrette, Balthazar, Ombeline  etc. pour les enfants ! 

Fleur-de-Lys, Esmeralda, Fantine, Eponine, Rosamunda, Adelard, Odovacar, Ferdinant, Saradoc, Ferumbras, Andwise, Hamfast, Halfred, Tolman, Lily, Wilcome, Milo, Pivoine, Philibert, Oloïn, Daisy, Merimac, Hilda, Seredic etc. pour les adultes !

 Je m'y perd ! Et encore, il paraît qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas venus ! Comment Prima fait-elle pour savoir les prénoms de tous ! Et encore, je ne vous parle pas des noms de famille !

Le plus étonnant, et le plus troublant, c'est que beaucoup ont le même nom de famille que moi : Touque ! Je ne comprend pas ! Je n'ai que trois sœurs, aucun frère, un seul papa et une seule maman ! Les autres ne sont pas de ma famille : je ne les connais pas, je ne les aime pas ! Alors pourquoi ont-ils le même nom que moi ? Il me semble que le privilège de s'appeler Touque n'est réservé qu'à nous ! Ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est du plagiat !

A chaque personne, c'est le même rituel :

« Bonjour ! Je suis Frodon Sacquet ! Je vis chez Bilbon depuis environ deux ans »

« Haa ! C'est toi ! Enchanté de te connaître, je suis (par exemple) Tolman Chaumine ! »

         Et puis le concerné expose des liens de parentés avec tout le monde ! Affreux ! Je crois que ma tête va exploser si j'essaie de suivre et de comprendre ! Et puis il y a la traditionnelle caresse sur la joue et main dans les cheveux :

« Et ça c'est le dernier Touque, Peregrïn, n'est-ce pas ! »

         Peu de personnes, effectivement, ne semble vraiment connaître Frodon, à part ceux qui viennent du village de Meriadoc.

         Je l'avoue, je finis par somnoler sur l'épaule de Frodon, bavouillant mon bout de pain dessus.

         Je sens qu'on me change de hanche de Hobbit et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis passé de celle de Frodon à celle de Papa. Celui-ci est en grande discussion avec celui qu'on m'a présenté comme Adelard, il me semble. Ils parlent à mi-voix sûrement pour ne pas me réveiller, et sont un peu à l'écart. Trop fatigué par tout ce remue-ménage, je ferme les yeux, et je referme ma main sur mon trognon de pain mâchouillé. 

« Et Reginard, alors ? » demande la voix de Papa.

« Aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti faire ses études à Bree : deux ans ! » soupire l'autre.

« Mais . . . il est encore vivant ? » s'inquiète Papa.

         Pas de réponse de l'autre, ou est-ce que je m'endors ? Soudain, Papa s'écrie :

« Oh, oh, Pearl, attends, pas si vite ! Va le coucher s'il te plait ! Il va piquer une crise de larmes à cause de la fatigue, sinon ! »

         Je passe encore d'un Hobbit à l'autre, de Papa à Pearl. Ma sœur m'emporte vers ma chambre. Frodon s'écarte sur notre passage avec une révérence comique et les yeux flous de fatigue, je remarque que l' Adelard observe ma sœur de la tête aux pieds avant de m'endormir complètement dans les bras de Pearl.

         Je n'ai même pas pu tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du gâteau ! Je vieillis !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite au prochain numéro ! Mais si vous le voulez le prochain numéro, il faut aller me mettre plein de reviews !


	20. 18 mois, l'oiseau bizarre

Comme mon chantage a visiblement marché et que j'ai eu mes reviews, on vous met un nouveau chapitre !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Frodounette : Hé oui, c'est comme ça maintenant, ça marche au chantage ! Nan, je rigole ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais bien moi-même que ma fic n'est pas exceptionnelle par rapport aux autres de ce site ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Nefra/Celebrithil : oui, pas beaucoup de nouveautés… pour un lecteur pas vraiment attentif . . . !C'est vrai, ça, tu as raison! De quel droit tout ces inconnus s'approprient-ils le nom de Pippin ? Non mais vraiment, de nos jours  . . . !lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

Miriel : Hé ! Ca va pas de parler comme ça, sans prévenir ? J'aurais pu tomber net morte ! Tu oses me dire que la version 4 dvd est sorti en Grande-Bretagne ? Nan, je rigole, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sortie, sinon, ta mère l'aurait acheté pour toi, non ? Par contre, sinon, il ne faut pas insulter Billy Boyd comme ça, parce que moi je débarque chez toi, avec une armée d'Hobbits remontés à bloque et aussi avec toute la communauté de l'Anneau et des Acteurs et aussi de fans en fureur ! Là, suis fâchée ! Enfin, je pense que tu ne le pensais pas, alors je te pardonne ! La vie est cruelle, hein ?! On devrait croiser une star par jour !Pourquoi Pearl n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir subitement un peu chaud ??? Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

Isilwen Took : Ha ! Je vois avec plaisir que tu as légèrement modifié ton pseudo !! Je te laisse imaginer combien j'en suis contente et je prend cela comme un compliment personnel ! Tu as bien raison, les Took sont les meilleurs et ils mériteraient qu'on soit tous de leur famille (même si ça pose des problèmes à Pippin !)En tout cas, maintenant, c'est comme si on faisait partie de la même famille !Moi aussi, le terme bavouiller me fait rire, c'est pour cela que je l'ai mis !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voilà la suite !

Alana Chantelune : Voilà chapitre ! moi espérer toi contente et moi remercier toi review !

Waterlily : oui, j'ai un peu modifié ce chapitre pour vous ! Tiens, oui, déjà deux chapitres qui te sont dédiés, ce que tu es gâtée ! Oui, je sais bien que si Pearl sort avec Frodon, ils seront beau-frère, mais si tu continues, je serais forcée de faire un chapitre comme ça et tu auras à nouveau un chapitre dédié ! Et comme j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au 5 ans de Pippin et que modifier l'histoire est donc quasiment impossible, et que de plus, Frodon est, dans le livre, un célibataire endurci … ! Je connaissais déjà le site et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je m'appelle Asphodèle Bolger de Bourg-de-Touque, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, me plonge dans la plus grande félicité ! Quant à mon cher mari d'Oleg Menshikov, en Hobbit, son prénom serait  . . . Peregrïn ! Voilà deux exemple qui prouve que ce site est effectivement génial !  Le fameux passage avec Papa-ladin a presque tiré les larmes des yeux de Clem quand elle l'a lu ! Mais c'est pour ses 5 ans autrement dit, vous l'aurez dans 8 ans ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tout tes compliments !

Pixel1 : pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments et ta review et voici, comme promis, la suite !

Pomme-reinette-hop-là : Oui, la prédiction de Pippin selon laquelle Frodon ira loin dans la vie est un clin d'œil à leur avenir ! C'est vrai que le trajet Comtée/Mordor, ça représente une sacrée trotte !lol ! Pourquoi Pearl aurait-elle rougit si ce n'est pas à cause du feu ?!lol ! Voici donc la suite, et merci pour ta review !

Eryna Khan :Hé oui, avant de se battre contre des orques au cotés de Frodon, Pippin s'est pelotonné dans ses bras ! Ca change, hein !C'est sur que pour suivre un Hobbit qui t'expose avec passion son arbre généalogique, il faut s'accrocher. Mais je dois dire qu'à force de me plonger dedans, je suis devenue assez experte dans les arbres généalogiques de nos Hobbits préférés ! Hélas, non, Pippin ne connaîtra pas le nom d'Aragorn avant ses 29 ans ! Mais Denethor et Théoden lui seront des noms connus dès ses 4 ans, ainsi que le fait qu'il existe sûrement un roi caché quelque part  (on se demande qui c'est !) ! Tu n'es pas plus folle d'Aragorn que moi je le suis de Pippin et Clem de Légolas ! Par conséquent, tu es aussi équilibrée que nous . . . ! Va savoir si cet argument vaut vraiment quelque chose ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je me réveille, la maison a retrouvé tout son calme et j'en déduit que tout ces bruyants intrus sont enfin partis mais également que Sam, Margot, Frodon et Meriadoc sont partis sans me dire au revoir ! Snif !

         Ma chambre est terriblement noire et je ne peux même pas observer sur le plafond le dessin des ombres des arbres à travers les lattes des volets, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas ! Ca doit être la nuit, tout le monde dort sûrement et moi, je suis réveillé : c'est injuste ! Alors je décide de pleurer, histoire de prévenir que je suis réveillé !

         Ca ne rate jamais ! Prima entre bientôt dans ma chambre, mais elle a l'air assez réveillée, et n'a pas cet air bougon que je lui connais quand je la réveille la nuit.

« Me voilà, Pippin, voilà, voilà ! Ne pleure plus ! Tu te réveilles au bon moment, tu sais ! La fête va devenir plus intéressante, maintenant ! »

         Ha bon, c'est encore la fête ? Je croyais que c'étais fini, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Elle me sort de mon lit-cage et me met par terre, tout encore ensommeillé, je préfère m'accrocher à sa jambe que clopiner tout seul !

         Dis, Prima ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça , moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais… je crois que là, il faut faire quelque chose !

         Dix minutes plus tard, vêtu seulement de la couche propre que vient de me mettre Prima, je tente de m'enfuir dans le couloir.

_« Bagah ! Bagah ! »_

Mais Prima me rattrape, et m'enfile de force un pantalon, un maillot de corps et une chemise chaude, et enfin elle me laisse filer !

         Je croise Meriadoc dans le couloir. Tiens encore là, toi ? Et je m'apprête à faire une entrée triomphale dans le salon !

         Mesdames, Messieurs, excusez moi pour cette petite absence, mais le héros était fatigué ! Haut les cœurs, je suis revenu ! Vous allez pouvoir continuer à m' ovationner !

         Je m'arrête pile à l'entrée du salon, déboussolé ! Prima m' a menti, la fête est finie, il n'y a plus personnes dans le salon ! Mais il y avait Meriadoc pourtant ! Je m'accroche au coin du mur du couloir et paniqué, je souffle :

_« Ouh »_

« Dans le jardin ! Pippin ! Gandalf est arrivé ! Ca va être une de ces fêtes ! Peut-être que quand il en aura bu un peu trop, mon père m'autorisera à boire de la bière ! » s'écrie fébrilement Meriadoc en me re-dépassant à toute vitesse !

         Attend-moi, attend-moi ! Mais non, il court trop vite ! Hé, toi ! On a pas le droit de courir dans ma maison ! Oui, je viens de le décider, et puis ?

         Prima me rattrape me m'enfile un manteau bien chaud ! Pourquoi ? On sort ? Dehors ? Par ce froid ?Non mais ça va pas, non ? Mais elle ne me demande pas mon avis et m'assoit sur sa hanche comme si je ne savais pas marcher ! Et on sort de la maison.

         En fait, personne n'est parti ! Mais ils se sont tous déplacés dehors et je peux vous dire qu'il y a de l'ambiance ! Il fait nuit, mais beaucoup de lanternes éclairent et on se croirait presque en plein jour ! De la musique entraînante et gaie vient de je-ne-sais-où ! Mais ce que la plupart des invités regarde se situe un peu plus en hauteur :

Frodon, s'étant sûrement laissé un peu trop entraîné par la bière, est debout sur la table et s'est mis à danser d'une manière qui lui est… disons… assez particulière !

         Seigneur ! Est-ce que je le connais ? Moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Faites sortir cet énergumène de chez moi !

         Les deux pieds biens par terre, la plupart des Hobbits l'acclame et l'écoute (car il chante en plus !). La foule s'écarte devant Maman et Papa qui la fendent d'une valse endiablée sans regarder devant eux et qui percutent violemment les parents de Meriadoc qui dansent avec autant d'entrain ! Après un léger moment de flottement, ils repartent mais se sont échangés les cavalières ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient vraiment rendus-compte du changement !

         Bilbon est dans un coin, une chopine à la main et assis devant tout un tas de petits Hobbits au milieu desquels je reconnais ma Pervi, Sam, Margot et Meriadoc . Je sais pas ce qu'il leur raconte mais ils ont l'air passionnés !

         Je me demande si Bilbon a vu ce que faisait son petit protégé, mais je serais lui, j'aurais honte ! 

         Il y a encore plus de monde qu'au debout de la soirée ! C'est pas possible ! Ils ont invité la Terre du Milieu toute entière ou quoi ? Prima, je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas ! Je me perdrais entre ces grandes jambes et je me ferais piétiner !

         En parlant de piétiner . . . ! Revoilà ce Gandalf, celui qui m'avait traité de « Crétin de Touque », je m'en souviens ! Je l'avais vu assis, mais j'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Maintenant c'est clair ! Ce bonhomme là, serait capable de cueillir une pomme rien qu'en levant la main ! Il est grand ! Mais grand ! On pourrait l'appeler Double-Hobbit ! C'est un ogre ou un gobelin, sûrement !

         En fait, ce Gandalf, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un gobelin, mais en tout cas, il fait peur. Mes yeux me trompent ou . . . ? Non, mais non, je vois bien, il vient vers nous ! Prima ! Prima ! Recule ! Part ! Sauve-nous ! Enfuis–toi !

         Je bat des jambes contre Prima lui donnant des coup de pieds, je me crispe et me débat comme un beau diable :

« Pippin ! Holà ! Pippin ! Calme-toi qu'est-ce qu' il se passe ? Du calme, tout va bien ! » s'exclame Prima surprise.

_« Héhuéééééé ! Héhuééééééééééééé ! Naaaaaaaaa ! »_

         Mais je m'agite de plus en plus : si elle préfère rester avec le gobelin, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Mais moi, je veux partir, je tiens à la vie !

         Mais comme elle ne me lâche pas, je me met à chouiner et hurle de peur et de colère sous forme de pleurs nerveux. Je donne maintenant de véritables coups de pieds à Prima : je n'en peux plus de peur. Il se rapproche, il se rapproche !

« Hé hé, Pimpernel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton frère ? »

« Je . . .ne sais pas . . . Monseigneur Gandalf le Gris ! » annone Prima en essayant de ne pas me lâcher (ce qui devient difficile !)

_« Gnin ! Gniiiin ! Hiiiiin ! Nin ! Niiiiiiin »_

         Haaaaaaaaargh ! Haaaaa ! A l'aide ! Il vient de m'attraper sous les bras et me soulève, à sa hauteur ! Je suis pris ! C'est terminé ! Je suis prisonnier d'un Gobelin !

         Prima, non !!! Prima !!! Elle vient de partir en courrant vers les autres enfants qui sont avec Bilbon ! Non !!! Ne m'abandonne pas !!! Ma sœur !! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi, ton propre-frère ??

         Bon ! Peregrïn, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Il va falloir te sortir tout seul de là ! Comme un grand Hobbit que tu es, puisque tu sais marcher !

         Déjà, observer l'ennemi : il est très vieux et très grand ! Et moi je suis trop jeune et trop petit ! Il a des yeux gentils et un petit sourire, mais moi aussi, j'ai l' habitude de sourire en regardant la pomme que je vais manger. Il a des cheveux très longs, très blancs et sans aucune bouclettes ! De plus, il a de longs poils sur les joues, c'est la seule personne que je connais qui ait ça ! Mais il ne semble pas avoir de poils sur les pieds (enfin je ne pense pas) ! Etrange ! 

Il a un chapeau pointu qui doit être aussi haut que moi ! Il n'est pas habillé de vêtements distincts mais de longs tissus gris qui pendent sur ses épaules et encore plus étrange, il porte . . .  une robe ! Pourtant, je suis sur que c'est un homme ! Encore que . . .maintenant que j'y pense . . . les longs cheveux . . . Non, non arrête Pippin, là tu divagues, tu vois bien que c'est un homme !

         En attendant, il ne m'a pas encore mangé ! Et même il me parle doucement, d'une voix apaisante :

« Alors, Pippin fils du Thain, tu as toujours peur de moi ? Il ne faut pas, tu sais ! Je ne ressemble pas un Hobbit, mais c'est parce que je n'en suis pas un : je suis un magicien ! Mais je ne suis pas méchant pour autant ! Au contraire, j'adore les Hobbits, tu sais ! »

         Mouais . . . sûrement que ça a bon goût, hein, c'est ça !?

_« Méééééééééh ! »_

         Brusquement, je m'aperçois que je vois le sommet du crâne de tous les  Hobbits qui nous entourent, je jette un coup d'œil aux pieds du « magicien » et…je me rejette contre lui, et je serre son cou le plus fort possible, en poussant un cri de peur : je suis à une hauteur affreusement haute, peut-être 1 mètre, 1 mètre 20 de hauteur ! Quelle horreur ! Si je tombe, c'est la mort ! 

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »_

Euh… c'est quoi, ces horribles gargarismes étouffés ?

« Eurgh ! Le bougre ! Voilà qu'il m'aime trop, maintenant ! Laisse moi respirer, mon petit ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber ! Ces Hobbits ! Ils ont le vertige à partir de 95 centimètres ! »

         Oh, pardon, Monsieur le Magicien, je vous aie étranglé ? Pas fait exprès ! Mais 95 centimètres, vous ne vous rendez pas comte de la hauteur impressionnante que cela constitue ! Et puis d'ici à par terre, il y a bien plus que 95 centimètres !

Hé mais . . . ! Hé ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Monsieur, je voudrais pas vous déranger . . . mais il y a un oiseau qui s'est posé sur votre épaule ! Bizarre cet oiseau, à vrai-dire : Déjà, j'ai jamais vu d'oiseau en pleine nuit et en plus il est presque transparent, émet une forte lumière de toutes les couleurs et semble ne rien peser.

         Pop ! Hein ???? 

Pop ! Mais ??? 

Pop ! J'ai la berlue ou quoi ? 

Pop ! Hé ! Dis, l'oiseau, je te préviens, si tu te moques de moi . . .

         Gandalf rit à gorge déployé mais je ne comprend toujours pas : à chaque Pop l'oiseau s'est transformé ! D'abord un papillon, puis un écureuil, une poire et maintenant un béret !

« Alors ? Il te plait, mon oiseau ? Tu as vu ce que je peux faire ? »

         Non ???!!! C'est toi qui fait se transformer l'oiseau ? Pour me le prouver, l'oiseau (enfin le béret) prend encore plusieurs formes aussi hétéroclites qu'une pierre, une écharpe, ou une clef en passant par un livre ! Génial !! Tu peux me dire comment tu fais ça ? 

Tu sais que je commence à bien t'apprécier, toi ? Et ce, même si je n'oublie pas que je suis, paraît-il, un « crétin de Touque » ! Tu n'es peut-être pas si méchant que ça !Si ça se trouve, je me suis trompé sur ton compte ! En tout cas, tu es extraordinaire ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un capable de faire ça ! Même Papa ! Et pourtant, Papa, c'est le plus fort !

         Mais je t'apprécierais certainement encore plus si tu pouvais transformer ton oiseau en pomme ou en pipe . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les relations Gandalf/Pippin commencent à s'améliorer ! On retrouvera Gandalf et la suite de la fête dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais en attendant, reviews, reviews, reviews !


	21. 18 mois, hui et nin

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ai un peu fait attendre, mais enfin, le voici le voilà, le nouveau chapitre ! Patience, avant, il faut lire les réponses aux reviews !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Frodounette23, moi non plus, je vais pas faire très original, de toute façon, c'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews. Merci donc pour la tienne et pour tes compliments.**

**Nefra [ou ma belle soeur !], faut se calmer avec Pippin, toi t'as les Elfes [sauf ton frère !], et Albane a les Hobbits ! [des fois que vous n'ayez pas compris, c'est Albane qui dicte et c'est Clem qui tape !]. lol, je [enfin, Albane !] suis très contente que tu commences à apprécier Pippin, c'est le but de la manœuvre, alors bienvenue au club ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**Eryna Khan : Moi aussi, j'aime bien le passage où Pippin veut faire une entrée de star, mais rassure toi, il ne se prend pas pour le Centre du monde. Comme quoi, Gandalf peut aussi bien s'occuper des Balrogs que des enfants !  Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.**

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la : Ca me fait plaisir que tu transgresses l'autorité parentale pour venir lire ma fic ! J'espère que tes parents ne t'auront pas tuée, pour que tu puisses continuer à suivre la fic ! Merci pour la review !**

**Isilwen Took, si tu aimes l'imaginer danser la 'danse poulet' comme tu le dis si bien, alors imagine ! lol Pas grave pour les propos impolis, Clem et moi, on peut faire _nettement _pire ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, voici la suite !**

**Pixel1 : C'est un oiseau spécial à la mode de Gandalf, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, voici la suite !**

**Miriel, tu es pardonnée pour avoir insulté Billy, mais je sais pas si je te pardonnerai la prochaine fois ! lol Mon Billy est également placé très très très haut dans mon estime, juste derrière Oleg Menshikov, c'est dire combien il est haut ! Quelle chance de s'appeler Pervinca, je suis jalouse de pas m'appeler comme une des sœurs de Pippin ou Diamond, et ça, ce serait encore mieux (ce qui répond, à mon humble avis à ta question suivante !). Oui, si Peter Jackson n'avait pas fait danser Frodon comme ça dans son film, je n'aurais sûrement pas pensé au talent de danseur de Frodon !!! Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !**

**Elanor, c'est pas bien de voler ! Même si ce n'était qu'une blague, ! Non, je rigole, si tu le faisais pour faire un test et non pour t'approprier ces objets de grande grande valeur, alors on te pardonne ! Mais il reste à savoir si tes amies t'ont pardonné, elles ! Une fête où Gandalf est invité et où il n'y a pas de feux d'artifice, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête !!!!! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !**

**Alana Chantelune : Bien sur que Pippin va grandir, il ne peut pas rester éternellement à l'âge de 18 mois même si je voudrais bien, car il y aurait beaucoup à écrire, mais il faut bien qu'il fasse son petit bout de chemin dans la vie et que, comme tout le monde, il prenne une année en plus tous les 28 Juillet !! Le fait qu'on connaisse les réflexions intérieures de mon Pippin est le principe même de ma fic ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

         Je me suis installé très confortablement : assis sur le bras de Gandalf, les jambes dans ses longs vêtements, j'ai séparé ses longs cheveux de joue en deux grosses mèches et, une dans chaque main, je m'accroche fermement.

         Il a  l'air de trouver drôle :

«Héé ! Ingénieux, le Touque ! »

Tiens donc ! Alors, je ne suis plus un « crétin de Touque » ? Chouette ! Je lève et rabaisse les bras avec enthousiasme en rigolant et là, il commence à plus rigoler : et même, il grimace de douleur

« Aïe ! Aïe, non ! Pippin, non ! Ne me tire pas la barbe ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

         Ben ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? Observant l'immobilité la plus complète, toujours accroché à ce qu'il appelle « barbe », je parcours mon jardin avec lui. Pas facile d'être démesurément grand, au milieu de gens de taille normale ! On est obligé de s'agenouiller ou de se pencher très fortement en avant pour pouvoir parler. Personnellement je préfère quand il s'agenouille…

         De haut, je distingue toute la foule. Papa et Maman se sont arrêtés de danser et discutent séparément avec des invités. Les enfants sont toujours autour de Bilbon ! Bizarre, ils n'ont pas envie de sauter partout, de rire, de courir ? Non, ils sont sagement assis ! Je ne savais pas que Meriadoc pouvait rester comme ça ! Mais ça m'a même l'air d'être le plus passionné.

         Frodon est redescendu de sa table (ou peut-être en est-il tombé ?) et a, il semblerait, arraché son instrument au trompettiste de l'orchestre, et s'essaie à  musique. Pearl, sauveuse de l' humanité, essaie de lui reprendre l'instrument, mais en vain !

« Il est quelle heure, mon Pippin ? »

         Vous me demandez ça, à moi, Gandalf ? Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Voyons, il fait nuit ! Il fait froid !

         Il lève la tête, m'obligeant à lever les bras pour ne pas lâcher sa barbe et observe le ciel noir d' ébène. Pensivement, il murmure :

« Voyons…la lune est déjà bien haute… Sirius est dans la conjoncture de la Grande Ourse… et Vénus entre dans la constellation du Centaure… moui… Il va être minuit ! »

         Tu vois ça, dans le ciel, toi ? Ben dis donc, t'es drôlement fort ! Moi, je vois à peine des points lumineux, dont un, il est vrai, beaucoup plus gros, plus blanc et brillant que les autres !

« Il est temps d'illuminer un peu ce ciel bien noir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

         Je sais que tu es fort, mais si tu arrives à faire se lever le soleil à minuit, moi je mange mon nounours !

« Tu as peur du bruit, toi ? » me demande Gandalf d'un air complice

         Moi ? Apprenez, Monsieur le Magicien, que Peregrïn n'a pas peur de rien !

_« Nin ! »_

« Est-ce que tu veux voir quelque chose de très beau ? »

         Quelque chose de très beau ? Oh ! Ben, ça ne peut pas se refuser !

_« Hui ! »_

         Tiens ! J'ai dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas ! Il semblerait que j'ai acquis deux nouveaux mots ! Et pas des plus inutiles : oui et non. Cependant, encore une fois, je ne peux pas prononcer aussi bien que je pense, ce qui nous donne [ ui ] et [ nin ].

         Je réalise soudain toutes les perspectives que ces deux nouveaux mots m'ouvrent. Maintenant, je vais vraiment pouvoir dire ce que je pense, refuser qu'on me porte dans les bras ou accepter une pomme : FOR-MI-DA-BLE !

         Il faut à tout prix que je me force à parler. Non seulement afin de pouvoir prononcer correctement les sons et les mots (je suis sûr que je peux y arriver ! ) et surtout pouvoir acquérir d'autres mots ! Maintenant que je sais marcher, il faut que je concentre sur l'apprentissage de la parole ! Holala ! Quel emploi du temps chargé ! Comment vais-je arriver à faire tout cela ?!

         Gandalf a visiblement quelque chose de très important à faire ! Il me colle dans les bras de la première Hobbite qui passe et sort du jardin.

         Je retrouve la hauteur normale et aussi le « décor » : une Hobbite qui à la taille, une tête et une robe normale ! Ouf, c'est rassurant ! Même si je commence à m'habituer à Gandalf, je ne m'habituerai pas à sa hauteur !

         La Hobbite me met dans les bras d'un autre qui me repasse à une autre et ainsi de suite, je suis sur que je fais le tour des intrus. J'ai l'impression d'être un paquet qu'on se refile, c'est assez désagréable ! Mais d'un autre coté, tout le monde semble savoir qui je suis et j'ai toujours le droit à une petite phrase gentille !

         Mais où est donc ma famille ? Et mes amis ? Je suis passé dans tout les bras et que des inconnus : Pearl, Maman, Prima, Pervi, Papa, Meriadoc, Frodon, Sam ou Bilbon, aucun ne m'a récupéré. La vérité m'apparaît brutalement et me bloque le souffle : Je suis perdu.

         Seul au milieu de la foule, perdu au milieu de tous ces gens qui me connaissent ! Sans ceux en qui j'ai confiance, sans ceux que j' aime. Une pauvre Hobbite d'un âge respectable est ma victime : je lui tape dessus et me tortille jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche.

« Hé ! Mais il est fou, ce petit ! J'ai un bleu au tibia, maintenant, c'est sur ! »

         Avec les compliments de Peregrïn Touque, Madame Sacquet de Besace !

         Je décide de faire quelque chose de fou : avec mes 40 centimètres de hauteur, je me lance au milieu de toutes ces grandes personnes, qui discutent, boivent, rient, se bousculent sans même me voir ! Il faut que j'arrive à la porte de mon Smial.

         Bon, voyons ! L'arbre où il y a la balançoire, il est là, je le vois. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Quand mon jardin est vide et que je suis comme ça par rapport à l'arbre, mon Smial est du coté du pouce que je suce. J'y vais !

         Je me fraye un chemin comme je peux, je me prends plusieurs jupes qui virevoltent dans la tête, d'énormes pieds poilus menacent les miens. Tantôt je marche en regardant vers le ciel, tantôt je cours tête baissée. S'il y a bien un moment où il ne faut pas que je trébuche, c'est maintenant !

         J'écarte une cape et…miracle ! Je reconnais les quelques marches du perron de mon Smial. Je les monte et m'assoie résolument sur ma dernière. Quelqu'un viendra bien me chercher, et puis en dernière extrémité, ma Maman devra bien passer par là pour aller se coucher !

         Révisons nos mots, en attendant.

_« P' ima ! Peu' l ! Pe' vi ! Mama ! Papa ! Sam ! Hui ! Nin ! Ouh ? Kua ? Dodo ! Po'te ! »_

         Décidément ! Il n'y a que le nom de Papa et de Sam         que j'arrive à prononcer correctement ! Il y a aussi « où ? » mais c'est tellement facile à prononcer, ce mot là ! Et tellement pratique aussi !

         Par contre, Frodon et Meriadoc sont deux noms qui me restent coincés dans la gorge ! Inutile d'essayer ! J'espère y arriver un jour car, ça sera sûrement très pratique de pouvoir appeler mes amis, leur dire que je m'intéresse à eux à ce moment-là précis, et qu'il faut qu'ils s'intéressent à moi aussi ! Bref, les appeler ! 

         Mais il ne faut pas continuer à penser aux échecs, j'ai déjà plus de mots que je peux utiliser que de doigts ! Je peux en dire des chose ! Mais…j'y pense… Je me lève et je crie de toutes mes forces :

_« Mama ! Ouh ? »_

Le bruit ambiant couvre de beaucoup mon cri ! Mais je recommence, je ne suis pas prêt à m'arrêter sur un échec :

_« Ouh ? P' ima ? »_

« Prima, je ne sais pas ! Mais moi, je suis là ! Tu te fais la voix, mon Pippin ? »

         Pearl !!! Qui surgit brusquement, devant moi ! Mais où étais tu ? Le stress me quitte brusquement et je me mets à pleurer ! C'est bête, hein ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne pleurez pas comme Pippin, parce que le prochain chapitre, ce sera bien pire… !


	22. 18 mois, 'Apocalyps now' à la Comté

L'attente à été dure et longue ? Vous vous demandez tous avec angoisse ce qui va arriver à ce pauvre Pippin dans ce chapitre en sachant que c'est 10 fois pire que la chapitre précédent ? 

Ben désolée, mais faudra patienter le temps des réponses aux reviews ! gnark gnark !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Eryna Khan_** : Hola ! Ben je sens que je vais me faire égorger par Anduril… ! Mais rassure-toi, rassure-toi, je ne peux pas faire mourir Pippin ! Premièrement, je ne pourrais pas, deuxièmement, il a encore toute une vie d'aventure qui l'attend ! Et Pippin n'aura pas non plus à manger son nounours ! Oui, heureusement que Pippin a de très gentilles sœurs, hein ?! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nefra_** : En fait, si tu ne veux pas te calmer sur Pippin, je ne t'en empêche pas du tout ! Regarde, moi, je suis incapable de me calmer sur Pippin (Clem en fait régulièrement les frais !)Je suis même très très contente que tu apprécies Pippin de plus en plus !Ca me fait plaisir ! Clem 'me te' fait dire de ne pas t'inquièter, elle s'occupe très très bien de son frêre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Oh, Miriel ! Excuse-nous ! A genoux, nous t'implorons de nous pardonner ! Ni Clem ni moi ne connaissions le terme « mardeux ! » ! Nous avons cru que tu avais fait une faute de frappe et que tu avais tapé « A » à la place d'un « E » ! Tu vois ce que ça donne ?! Tu as soulevé une très bonne question et je viens d'aller vérifier ! Il est dit dans le livre qu'on avait plus vu un feu d'artifice comme ça depuis le Vieux Touque ! Ce qui implique une nuance : il y en a eu d'autre mais pas d'aussi beau ! Celui de ma fic ne sera effectivement pas un des plus beau, ni des plus long, tu vas comprendre pourquoi en lisant ! Pippin est encore petit pour pouvoir prononcer un nom aussi long et compliqué que Meriadoc mais ça viendra !En vrai, Pervinca veut dire pervenche en latin . Et comme en anglais, Pimpernel veut dire mouron (la fleur !!), on ne peut que féliciter Frodon pour sa perspicacité puis qu'à la fin du 3, il dit à Sam que la moitié des filles de la Comté porte un nom de fleur ! Sauf Pearl qui, en anglais, veut dire Perle, cela va de soi ! Ha la la, la jeunesse maintenant ! Que de désobéissance, hein ! Pour ta question, d'accord je comprend, effectivement, je me demandais pourquoi !!Les talents de Frodon à la danse sont indiscutables (vive l'ironie !!!!!) Merci pour tes reviews (une longue comme ça, ou même deux reviews pour un seul chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir) et tes compliments, voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** :Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse être cruelle avec Pippin ???lol ! C'est juste que ma fic raconte l'apprentissage de la vie et que la vie peut-être cruelle. Mais rassure-toi, de façon générale, mon Pippin aura une enfance heureuse !! Ma fic, de la littérature ? Non, tu confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : C'est juste que ça m'a amusée de mettre Lobelia Sacquet de Besace à ce moment-là, pile celle que Pippin décide de taper ! L'inimitié qu'il y a entre les Sacquet et les Sacquet de Besace est tellement profonde que même les arrière-arrière cousins l'ont de façon innée ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Elanor_** : Qu'est-ce qui sera pire ? Hé bien, lis le chapitre qui suit ! Ha, c'est clair qu' à mes yeux (et aux yeux de beaucoup, je l'espère !)Pippin est bien plus important que des feux d'artifice ! Mais va comprendre les Magiciens, hein !Faut pas oublier que Pippin n'est même pas sorti de son jardin, il n'est pas si perdu que ça, et puis Pearl veille au grain !Est-ce que ça te dérange si je garde l'idée des blagues que tu fais à tes copines pour Merry et Pippin, quand ils seront un peu plus grands ? Passqu'on a beau dire, trouver des idées de bêtises, c'est assez dur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lisaé_** : Ce n'est pas grave, je sais trop bien ce que c'est qu'un ordi qui plante sans raison apparente, le mien en est le spécialiste ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Oui, j'ai appris un mot du français parlé au Québec : mardeux, chuis contente ! Alors, la punition est levée ? Chouette pour toi ! Pour ce qui est du sommeil de Pippin, il a déjà dormi une ou deux heures dans la soirée entre le début de la fête et sa continuation dans le jardin ! Et puis, c'est jour de fête ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pearl se précipite et me serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Pippin ! Ne pleures pas ! Tu as eu peur ? Tu as cru que tu étais perdu ? Mais il y a plein de gens autour de toi ! Ne pleures plus ! Je suis là ! Ca va aller, maintenant ! »

_« Peu … eu … eul ! » _

         Le bruit, les lumières, la foule, l'agitation, tout cela fait que je trop chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne et qui me fait mal. Je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme ! Enfin, au moins, je ne suis plus perdu !

         Les yeux piquants, le nez dégoulinant, le cour battant à cent à l' heure, le rouge au joue, les larmes dessus, je me pelotonne dans le cou de ma sœur en suffocant, étouffé par mes propres larmes.

« Nous, on savais très bien où tu étais, tu sais ! Et malgré tout ce que tu as pu croire, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un de la famille qui avait un œil sur toi ! Ne pleure pas ! C'est fini ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne veut pas t'abandonner ou te perdre ! Mais tu as eu une grosse frayeur, il me semble ! »

         Oui, j'ai eu une grosse frayeur. Moi qui ai dit à l'instant à Gandalf que je n'avais peur de rien ! Maintenant, je sais de quoi j'ai peur : J'ai peur d'être tout seul, abandonné. J'ai peur que plus personne ne pense à moi ! J'ai peur de me retrouver sans aucun ami à mes cotés.

« Gandalf va bientôt lancer son feu d'artifice ! »

         Son quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer un « kua ? » que Pearl reprend :

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas peur ! »

_« Nin … »_

« Non ?? Mais Pippin, tu sais dire « non » ?! »

_« Hui ! »_

« Oui ?? Mais c'est formidable ! Regardez moi ce grand garçon très intelligent ! Mon poussin, je suis très fière de toi ! Et puis, tu vas voir que je ne vais pas être la seule ! »

         Je roule mes poings sur mes joues, en souriant d'un air futé et faussement modeste, de façon à sécher mes larmes.

         Et puis soudain, c'est l'Apocalypse.

         Le crépitement d'un feu puis une lumière blanche qui monte dans le ciel à toute vitesse et une déflagration terrible, dont le bruit défie l'imagination, un écho monstrueux, et le paisible ciel noir qui s'embrase en une multitude d'étincelles rouges et flamboyant. Cette couleur : pour le ciel, ce n'est pas normal !

         Le calme est rompu et tous s'interrompent pour regarder en l'air. C'est sûrement la fin du monde, le rideau du ciel se déchire en deux et le feu le ravage. Un bruit d'explosion d'enfer et une terrible lumière éclatante et aveuglante, accompagne cette scène de cataclysme. Tous les autres Hobbits poussent de grands « Hoooo ! » et moi je crois que je pousse un « Aaaaaah ». 

Je me libère de Pearl et je recule en hurlant autant que je peux. Je ne sais pas ce que je hurle, mais je hurle. Mes jambes flageolent et je suis pris de tremblements nerveux. Je sens la sueur gelée me couler sur le front brûlant, et mon cœur prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine. Ma tête tourne et j'ai l'estomac au bord de la bouche. Mes yeux sont flous et j'entend vaguement la voix de Pearl, paniquée . Je sais qu'elle hurle, elle aussi, de peur mais j'entend à peine un murmure:

« Pippin ? Pippin !!!! »

         Le phénomène se reproduit, même vacarme monstrueux et même monstruosité dans le ciel. Ce bruit est affreux ! Et ce ciel embrasé , quelle vision cauchemardesque ! Je hurle, je finit par tomber en arrière, je vais vomir, je vais mourir de peur ! J'ai mal à la tête, je me sens tout pâle, ruisselant et vidé de mes forces. Allongé sur le perron, je donne de grand coups de pieds à Pearl ! Tout me fait peur ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle me touche ! Elle s'entête pourtant à essayer en vain de me maintenir immobile et malgré le bruit – Ho ! Ce bruit !- elle hurle :

« Maman ! Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! »

         Le cataclysme et toute l' horreur qui l'accompagnent se reproduit sans cesse ! Quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ? Je hurle en pleurant, ou je pleure en hurlant. Ce sont mes nerfs qui lâchent. Je distingue un mouvement dans la foule et quelqu'un en sort précipitamment. Une vague forme Hobbite se jette à genoux devant moi et à coté de Pearl. Je pense que ça doit être Maman. Mais je lance mes pieds et mes poings dans tous les sens, je me débat comme jamais. Ma soeur et Maman parlent en même temps !

« Dites à Gandalf d'arrêter ! Mais remuez-vous ! Ne restez pas plantés là ! Allez dire à Gandalf d'arrêter ! » hurle Pearl à la foule.

« Pippin ! Pippin ! S'il te plait ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est Maman ! » me fait Maman doucement mais fermement.

         Mais ce n'est plus moi qui dirige mes mouvements. Mes muscles sont tout durs et ça me fait horriblement mal, mais aucune position ne fait passer cette douleur. Et pire : mes membres s'agitent tout seuls de façons brusques et violentes, et ma douleur se tranforme en torture ! J'ai l' impression que je bave mais ma conscience me lâche peu à peu. Ma pensée balance un instant, et puis elle s'enfuit au loin et mes yeux ne voient plus. La dernière chose que j'entend, c'est Maman hurler :

« Il convulse ! Il convulse ! Trouvez un médecin ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Pour ceux qui ont lu les Korndrov, vous savez combien je peux faire des fins de chapitres horribles de suspens ! Ce n'est pas souvent le cas dans l'Enfance d'un Thain… sauf là !

Je tiens à signaler que l'avant dernière phrase du chapitre : « Ma pensée balance un instant, et puis elle s'enfuit au loin et mes yeux ne voient plus » est la retrancription exacte de la fin du livre 5 dans le Retour du Roi ! Vous pouvez aller vérifier !


	23. 18 mois, blanc avec des petits pois roug...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant les réponses aux reviews etc etc etc (vous commnecez à connaître par cœur !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lisaé_** : Non, non, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur ! Mais je t'explique, le SDA est divisé en trois tomes mais 6 livres. Chaque tome comprend donc 2 livres. Tu suis ? A partir du tome 2, le premier livre du tome est consacré à Aragorn et compagnie et le deuxième livre à Frodon et compagnie. Donc en fait, dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, tu as le livre 1 et 2. Dans Les Deux Tours, tu as le livre 3 et 4. Et donc dans le Retour du Roi, tu as le livre 5 et 6 ! Tu comprends ? Ma phrase est la dernière du livre 5 dans le tome 3 ! Pas facile, je sais ! Enfin je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça super ! Faut pas pleurer comme ça, ce n'est qu'un livre ! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre !! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Hé ! On dirait que tu as déjà lu le chapitre suivant (celui qui est juste en dessous, donc !) : Sa Maman se demande aussi s'il n'est pas épileptique et il y a quelque chose d'autre ! je n'en dis pas plus, il faut lire le chap !! Oui, tu as raison de te méfier de Clem : elle ne parle que par sous-entendus ! (elle va me trucider quand elle va lire ça !) Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Oh, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là ! Mais tu as raison, Pippin ne peut pas mourir ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas traumatisée ! Merci pour ton autorisation, et ne te soucie pas, je trouverais bien un moyen de la caser ta blague ! Voici donc la suite qui devrait te rassurer, et merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** :Toi, tu es une privilégiée, puisque tu sais ce qu'il a en vrai, mon petit Pippin ! Et je t'ai aussi expliqué d'ou venait ma confusion avec le mot « mardeux » ! N'en parlons plus, c'est fini ! Moi, j'ai essayé tout les noms possibles et imaginables de mon entourage et les fois où j'ai eu des noms connus étaient rares ! Par contre, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tombé sur un véritable nom du seigneur des anneaux : Frodon Sacquet de Hobbitbourg ! Ca me semble bizzare ! D'autre part, je me demande si Sackville-Baggins ne se traduit pas par Sacquet de Besace (désolée … !). Oui, je voulais faire un clin d'œil au fameux épisode du feu d'artifice dans le film, sauf que Pippin ne réagit pas de la même façon ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Tout le monde aime les feux d'artifices, oui, mais quand tu as 18 mois et qu'on ne t'as pas dit ce qui allait ce passer, je présume que tu n'apprécies pas trop !! Il est dit que le feu d'artifice pour la fête de Bilbon est le plus beau qu'on ai jamais vu depuis le vieux Touque. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas eu entre-temps ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette23_** : Ha ça ! Si on se fie à P. Jackson, Pippin n'aura plus peur des feux d'artifices après ! Enfin, on peut toujours discuter sur le ridicule cri que nous offre le Billy ainsi que sur l'anecdote racontée par les acteurs dans le film commenté de la version longue du 1 ! Anecdote dont je n'oserais parler ici et qui a valu à Billy un affreux surnom ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'émerge peu à peu. Je suis bien au chaud mais je ne dégouline pas de sueur. Tout est calme et mon cœur ne bat plus à tout rompre. Il n'y a plus ce bruit affreux, et plus la couleur éclatante et anormale du ciel. Enfin, je n' en sais rien, puisque je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Je sens sur mon front, le lourd poids d'un cataplasme aux herbes, remède miracle contre la fièvre.

         Je vais mieux, tellement mieux, bien que mes jambes soient affreusement douloureuses ! Et je suis extrêmement fatigué ! L'épuisement m'écrase littéralement, je vais tâcher de me rendormir. J'entend qu'on parle doucement au coté de moi.

« Est-ce qu'il est… est-ce qu'il est épileptique ? » fait la voix blanche et angoissée de Maman. 

« Non, non ! Rassurez-vous, Mme Touque ! Votre fils est un solide ! Un troll lui tomberait dessus que ça ne le tuerais pas ! » fait une voix d' Hobbit inconnu.

« Euh… tant qu'à faire, … j'aimerais mieux ne pas tenter l'expérience… ! »

« Je plaisante, Madame ! Bien sûr ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre fils n'est pas malade ! Rien de bien grave ! Il a seulement fait une crise de nerfs, mélangé à une crise de panique, la fatigue … ! Et je soupçonne qu'un début de rubéole s'en soit mêlé ! »

         Tout ça pour moi ? Et bien ! N'en jetez plus, la coupe est pleine ! Je vais finir par rougir ! Maman pousse un profond soupir et reprend d'une voix blanche :

« Il était… tout contracté… »

« Il était plein de crampes quand je suis arrivé ! Il aura mal aux jambes pendant encore quelques jours, mais ça passera ! »

« Il hurlait comme pas possible! Plus fort que les bruits de la fête ! »

« De douleur et de peur ! »

« Il donnait de grands coups de pieds et de poings…On ne pouvait pas le toucher ! »

« C'était une crise de nerfs ! »

« Il avait des convulsions… »

« Toujours les nerfs… »

« Il bavait… ! »

« Il avait d'autres choses à penser qu'à avaler sa salive ! »

« Et puis il s'est évanoui ! »

« Sa crise l'a épuisé, et puis la fièvre ! » 

         Le Hobbit inconnu qui est dans ma chambre avec Maman, semble avoir réponse à tout ! Ce n'est pas lui, qui était en train de la faire, sa crise de nerf et de panique ! Il reprend :

 « Il avait subi une contrariété spéciale avant ? »

« Eh bien, l'agitation de la fête… ! Et puis sa sœur dit qu'il s'était visiblement fait très peur : il s'est cru perdu ! Il a cru qu'il nous avait perdu ! Tout seul dans la foule ! »

« Moui… ! Donc, le stress, l'agitation et donc la fatigue, un peu de fièvre à cause de la rubéole, et la terreur causée par le feu d'artifice du Seigneur Gandalf le Gris ! Résultat : un petit Hobbit qui fait une crise de nerf et une crise de panique ! Rien de grave, je vous assure ! »

« Vous me rassurez, docteur ! Franchement il m'a inquiété ! »

« Il était inquiètant, je vous l'accorde ! Heureusement que je faisais partie des invités, je suis arrivé très vite ! Je vais vous donnez quelque chose pour la rubéole ! Les aînées l'ont eu ? »

« Oui, oui, et le petit Meriadoc qui est souvent là, aussi !

« Il ne va pas avoir de petit frère ou de petite sœur ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Non, non ! Merci beaucoup docteur ! »

« De rien, c'est normal ! Il faut le laisser dormir ! Mais à vous, je vais vous donner un petit calmant !  Et puis, je vais aller donner un remontant à votre mari, il m'a paru bien pâle ! Il semble que l'état de Peregrïn l'ait beaucoup impressionné ! »

         J'entend la porte de ma chambre qui se ferme tout doucement. J'espère que Papa va bien, mais je suis trop fatigué pour me lever et aller le voir. C'est quoi, la rubéole ? 

         Le lendemain, je me réveille en pleine forme, et c'est Papa qui vient me chercher à mes pleurs de réveils. Il a, lui aussi, l'air d'aller bien et est tout joyeux ! Tant mieux.

         Moi, j'ai les jambes douloureuses, comme toute dures. Et quand Papa me pose par terre, je tombe en avant, sur les genoux ! La douleur est affreuse, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles refusent de se déplier et de se détendre. Je dois serrer les dents et les poings de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler. Pourtant, ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu' hier soir. Je me tourne vers Papa : il faut qu'il me porte. Je tend les bras vers lui :

_« Papa, po' te ! »_

« Oui, je vais te porter ! Encore quelques crampes, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux mais ce n'est pas grave du tout et ça passe au bout de quelque jours ! » fait Papa alors qu'il se penche pour me prendre dans les bras.

         Ca va passer ? C'est vrai ? Dans quelques jours, je n'aurais plus mal ? Je pourrais à nouveau marcher ? Chouette alors ! Tu me rassures, mon Papa-chéri ! Mais il ajoute d'un air complice et moqueur à la fois, en sortant de ma chambre :

« Par contre…ta rubéole ! Ca promet de faire rire tes sœurs pour quelques jours… ! Regardes tes bras… ! »

         Quoi, mes bras ? Je baisse les yeux…HORREUR !! Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas faire une crise de panique : mes bras sont couverts d'horribles boutons rouges !

         J' entends déjà ce que va dire Pervinca : mes bras et mes jambes ressemblent à l' affreuse jupe de Pearl, celle avec les pois rouges !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre consacré à ses 18 mois. Dans le prochain chapitre, il aura 2 ans !!Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Plein plein de reviews, please !


	24. 2 ans, pomme et châtiment

Voilà ! On attaque ses deux ans ! Mais avant les réponses au reviews (qui vient de soupirer « comme d'hab' ! » ?)

Et pis tiens, un petit disclamer, j'en fait presque jamais, c'est une honte ! Donc, vous connaissez le refrain : Aucun des personnages de ma fic ne m'appartiennent et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus !

(Quoique, c'est vrai que « Pippin » est très vite devenu « mon Pippin » … )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Waterlily_** : Je n'ai pas de rythme spécial pour mettre un chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Thain, ça dépend de mon humeur, des reviews, du temps libre et aussi du vol des pigeons (lol !) !Mais non, je suis pas méchante avec Pippin, je l'adore même énormement (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué !) !Mais il faut bien aussi qu'il n'y ai pas que de la joie et du bonheur ! Mais rassure-toi, les passages où il souffre sont tout de même rare ! Ok, je n'ai pas encore écrit ses 9 ans et là, ça ne sera pas gai ! Mon nom vient du mot latin alba, ae, fem, qui veut dire blanc, et qui désigne également, je crois, la ville Italienne d' Albe ! Voilà ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu as cette fameuse et terrible maladie qu'on nomme « panne du reviewer », je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire ! Dis-toi qu'il existe pire : la panne de l'écrivain. Dieu merci, heureusement, je suis en pleine santé en ce moment de ce coté-là ! Clem, elle vient de sortir du calvaire de la panne de l'écrivain, qui la touchait grâvement depuis environ 6 mois !Merci pour ta review, donc, et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Oui, Elanor, il va bien ! ne t'inquiète plus, Pippin est en parfaite santé. Seulement, il nous fait comme tout un chacun ses maladies infantiles ! Rien de bien grave. La rubéole est une sorte de varicelle mais qui ne te démange pas !Jouer des tours intentionnelement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais faire des bêtises, là, on rentre en plein dedans et on attaque direct et fort! Je te laisse savourer ! Contente de t'avoir mise dans cette état d'exitation et merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Mymy_kra_kra_** : C'est la première fois que tu me mets une review, non ?En tout cas, merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Je ne m'inquiètais pas, mais je m'étonnais, il est vrai, que tu ne me mettes plus de reviews ! Enfin, te revoila ! Alors, mes nouveaux chapitres t'ont plus ? Chouette ! C'était bien le Yukon ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ma Môman m'a dit que la rubéole, ce n'était pas bien grave ! C'était la rougeole qui était grave ! Et ma Moman, elle s'y connaît en bébé, parce qu'elle a eu des enfants ! Je sais que ça peut paraître extraordinaire !! lol !!Si Pippin a eu un jour la rougeole, alors en tout cas, je ne le raconterais pas dans ma fic ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer toutes les maladies infantiles en revue !! Sinon, désolée, mais les épisodes de ses 2 ans se passeront au début de l'été (donc précisement à ses 1 ans et 10 mois) et cette fois-ci on assistera pas à son anniversaire ! Mais on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes avec ses 3 ans ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Albane euh non, Clem !_** Hé toi ! De quel droit tu t'appropries mon nom ? Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte ou comme un compliment ? En parlant de sous-entendus, si je n'ai jamais eu a te demander ce que tu sous-entendais, c'est que 1èrement, on se connaît assez bien et avoue que des fois, un regard suffit pour qu'on se comprenne ( et généralement on explose de rire !) ! 2èmement, moi aussi je parle en sous-entendus !! Oui, tu connais ce passage-là depuis la nuit des temps (je ne sais pas précisement, en fait !) et tu es une privilégiée puisque tu connais même ma fic jusqu'au dernier passage que j'ai écrit, de ses 5 ans ! Pour ma part, ce privilège n'est réservé qu' à toi seul, mais je n'imagine pas écrire quelque chose sans te le faire lire. Quant à savoir ce que tu penses de ce chap, je sais pertinement que tu le trouves mal écrit, sans queue ni tête, mauvais, inutile à l'histoire, irréèl et repugnant !! Bref, merci pour ta review ! Et vive « O. M » ( ou « L'O.M », comme tu veux, tu choises !)

**_Frodounette_** : Je n'ai absolument rien contre les jupes à pois et encore moins contre la tienne !!Tu verras qu'au début ce chap, Paladin fait de la philo ! Mais j'ai du écrire ce passage, un soir de terminale, exténuée par trois heures de philo, donc je m'excuse d'avance, n'y vois pas là une insulte personnelle !!lol ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : J'adore faire des références à son futur, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de faire des références au Seigneur des Anneaux que l'on connaît ! Ho, ben c'est normal qu' Eglantine et Paladin s'inquiètent pour leur fils, non ? Bien sur qu'il grandit, le petit Pippin ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**_Miriel_** : Non, je te rassure, il n'a rien de grave ! Juste une petite rubéole qui sera très vite oubliée ! Tu as lu le Seigneur des Anneaux en anglais ? Wha bravo, tu dois être quasiment bilingue ! Moi, j'ai commençé à lire en anglais les livres que je connaissais par cœur en français (Les trois premiers tomes d'Harry Potter) et ce n'est que très récement que j'ai lu pour la première fois un livre en anglais (le 5eme tome d'Harry Potter, on ne change pas les habitudes !!). Tu as de la chance pour les noms ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un passage que je considère personnellement comme l'un des plus drôles de ma fic ! Et c'est aussi l'un de mes préférés !

Je voudrais aussi vous dire que de deux ans de Pippin à la fin de ses trois ans, je me suis librement inspiré de mon petit cousin Victor qui va actuellement sur ses 3 ans ! Non pas du point de vue de ce qui arrive à Pippin dans la vie, mais dans ses attitudes, son langage, etc !

Donc, je considère que tous les chapitres qui vont des deux ans et des trois ans de Pippin sont dédiés à Victor. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est le début de la saison chaude, ça veut dire que dans quelques mois, ça sera mon anniversaire !! Deux ans ! Qu'est-ce que je suis vieux !

         Mon Papa avait raison, j'ai très rapidement pu remarcher, et j'ai enduré les moqueries de Pervinca pendant un peu plus d'une semaine . Mais tout est passé et j'ai repris ma vie normale ! Vie qui consiste à marcher, parler, jouer, manger et dormir . Qu'est-ce que je suis occupé !

         Depuis quelques  jours, j'ai repéré que le rythme du Smial avait changé : mes sœurs ne vont plus à l'école, elles se lèvent assez tard le matin et passent leur journées à jouer ou à être le nez plongé dans un livre. 

         Le temps dehors est super, la plupart de mes journées se passent dans le jardin, à jouer avec mes sœurs ou à marcher tout seul.

         Je n'ai pas arrêté la marche et je dois dire que je suis devenu assez expert, maintenant ! Il m'arrive bien sûr quelques fois de tomber mais je me relève très vite et zou ! C'est reparti !

         J'ai aussi fait de gros progrès en matière de parole, les [ r ] me posent moins de problèmes et j'ai acquis de nouveaux mots. Dont un mot assez important : 

         Avant, il ne m'étais jamais venu à l' idée que je pouvais l' utiliser : c'était absurde et inutile ! Et puis un jour je l'ai dit : _« Pippin dodo ! »_

         Qu'est-ce que j'avais pas dit là !! Moi qui voulait dormir et qui était assez fatigué, j'ai eu le droit à de grand cris de joie et des grandes félicitations, tout ça parce que j'avais prononcé mon nom !

         Mon père s'est lancé dans un discours philosophique comme quoi je commençais à prendre conscience de moi-même et de la place que je pouvais occuper dans mon entourage, une histoire de conscience immédiate et de conscience réfléchie à laquelle je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Et même Prima n'a visiblement pas été passionnée par ce discours, alors c'est dire …

         Mon copain Meriadoc est assez souvent là depuis qu'il n'y a plus besoin d'aller à l'école. J'ai surpris une conversation de Papa et Maman qui disaient à voix basse qu'il était trop seul chez lui et qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur !

         S'il veut que je sois son petit frère, moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Je suis déjà le petit frère de Pimpernel, Pearl et Pervinca alors je peux bien être celui de Meriadoc, de Sam, de Margot, de Frodon et d'autres s'ils veulent !

         Ce matin, je suis tranquillement en train de secouer très fort la tête pour me décoiffer, assis dans l' herbe du jardin, sous la surveillance de Prima qui lit sur la balançoire, quand Maman et Pervinca sortent de la maison.

         Tiens ? Déjà réveillée, Pervi ? Ca va ? Moi ça va ! Regarde, j'ai presque réussi : encore quelques secousses et on ne verra plus de quel coté est mon visage ! 

         Maman a, à la main, un gros panier, et elle vient s'agenouiller à coté de moi ! Pas drôle : avec le peigne qu'elle a toujours dans la poche, elle me recoiffe ! Le travail de toute une demi-heure, réduit à néant !

« On va faire des courses ! Tu viens avec nous, Pippin ? »

         Après un petit moment où j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu à force d'essayer de me décoiffer, je bondis sur mes pieds :

_« Hui ! »_

         S'il s'agit de marcher très vite, et de faire la course je suis toujours partant ! J'attrape la main de Maman et nous voilà tout les trois partis sur le chemin qui descend de mon Smial et sur lequel j'ai failli me faire écraser par Gandalf.

         Nous arrivons au centre de mon village Bourg-de-Touque, et là, surprise !

Contrairement à d'habitude, la grande place n'est pas presque vide : elle est bourrée de monde.

         Et même il y a des charrettes arrêtées au plein milieu, je ne sais pas si c'est bien autorisé, tout ceci ! Les charrettes sont cependant assez bizarres puisqu'elles sont remplis de nourritures et qu'à coté d'elles, leurs propriétaires crient pour attirer notre attention.

         Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de Hobbits à pieds, qui eux aussi munis de paniers, vont de charrettes en charrettes ! Tout ceci est pour le moins étrange, et je ne pense pas qu'on va faire la course ici ! Dommage !

         Tout les Hobbits qui nous croisent s'inclinent profondément devant nous, en enlevant leur chapeau. J'ai repéré que tous les Hobbits font ça mais que jamais, nous, on fait ça devant eux ! Je crois que c'est dû au métier de Papa, et encore je n'en suis pas sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que, sous prétexte que Papa est le Touque et le Thain, n'aurait-on pas le droit de nous incliner devant les autres Hobbits ?

         De toutes manières, je ne sais toujours pas en quoi consiste le fait d'être le Touque et le Thain, et ce que ça a d'extraordinaire !

         Maman, Pervi et moi, nous nous approchons d'une charrette pleine de poireaux. Maman converse un peu avec le propriétaire de cette étrange charrette sans roue (je viens de le remarquer, je suis à la bonne hauteur !) et nous repartons avec une botte de poireaux en provenance de la charrette. C'est… c'est pour nous ? Oh ben , merci Monsieur !

         Je commence à comprendre : c'est là que Maman vient chercher la nourriture qu'après elle nous sert à table ! Haaaaaaaaaaa ! D'accooooord !!!

         Nous nous approchons de ma charrette préférée : nous avons déjà récupéré des poireaux, des tomates, de la viande, des œufs et du fromage et enfin Maman nous mène, Pervi et moi, à la charrette des pommes.

         Une fois de plus, j'ai la taille parfaite : le nez juste dans les pommes bien rouges ! Serrant très fort la vieille pipe que je traîne partout, j'espère que Maman va en prendre plein plein, afin que je puisse en manger beaucoup beaucoup ! Déjà rien que l'odeur, ç'est alléchant !

« La petite Mademoiselle Pervinca et le petit Monsieur Peregrïn peuvent en prendre une gratuitement, s'ils veulent ! » fait le Hobbit.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Monsieur ! » répond Maman.

         Pervinca tend la main au dessus du plan incliné sur lequel sont entassées les pommes et en attrape une :

« Merci, Monsieur ! » fait elle d'une petit voix angélique.

         Moi aussi, je vais en prendre une puisque j'ai le droit ! Je tends la main vers le pomme qui est devant moi, à la base du rayon. Au moment où je la prend, j'entends Pervi qui s'écrie :

« Non, Pippin ! Pas celle… »

         Mais elle a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que vlan ! Tout le rayon se déverse sur moi comme l'eau qui coule d'une fontaine, les pommes roulant les unes sur les autres.

« … là ! » achève sardoniquement Pervinca alors que le silence le plus complet s'est fait dans la place.

         Stupéfié, dans ce silence, debout parmi une multitude de pommes, je laisse tomber celle que j'ai dans la main, puis j' explose en larmes.

         Alors la place reprend brusquement son agitation, tous nous regardent. Certains sont en proie à un terrible fou-rire, d'autres nous regardent d'un air dédaigneux, d'autre soupirent, mais aucun ne regarde quelque chose d'autre que nous.   

         Le propriétaire de la charrette que je viens de vider par terre, se met à crier de désespoir et je pleure encore plus. Il fait rapidement le tour du rayon pour venir nous rejoindre et s'efforce à ne pas se montrer trop en colère contre les représentants de la famille du Touque, ce qui lui demande un grand effort.

         Maman s'est tout de suite jetée à terre, et s'attache à ramener toutes les pommes qui roulent en parlant très très vite :

« Désolée ! Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! On va ramasser tout ça ! Pervi ! Aide-moi ! On va tout remettre dans le rayon ! Je peux tout payer ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va tout ramasser ! Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée ! Pardonnez-lui ! Pardonnez- moi ! Je peux tout rembourser ! »

« Pas grave ! » bougonne le Hobbit en se mettant également à quatre pattes, avec Pervi, Maman et quelques âmes secourables.

         Moi, debout, tout seul, les bras le long du corps, je pleure.

« Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça ! » 

« Elle pourrait mieux le tenir, son gamin ! Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Le Touque faisait avec une Talus ! »

« Quelle mauvaise éducation ! »

« Ca se prétend chef du village, et ça sait même pas élever ses enfants ! »

« Vous pouvez être sûr que ce n'est pas un Brandebouc qui ferait ça ! »

« Quelle honte, je te le materais, moi, ce gosse ! »

         Voilà ce que j'entends de tout coté, et ça me fait encore plus pleurer mais pas autant que ceux qui s'écrient en riant :

« Hé bien ! Avec un énergumène comme ça, on a pas fini de rire ! »

« Il ira loin dans la vie, ce petit ! Moi, je vous le dit ! Mais pas dans la Thanerie ! Oh non ! Dans les pommes ! »

« C'est pas avec un spécimen comme ça qu'on deviendra célèbres dans toute la Terre du Milieu ! Ou alors peut-être au concours de gaffes ! »

« Si jamais ce phénomène finit Thain, moi j'émigre à Hobbitbourg ! Ou non ! Mieux : je reste ! La vie sera plus drôle ! » 

« Plus tard, s'il ne devient pas Thain, il pourra toujours faire le Bouffon de l' Intendant du Gondor ! »

« Non mais, quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! On dirait bien qu'il a hérité de l'intelligence de son père ! »

         Qu'ils m'insultent et se moquent de moi, passe encore ! Mais qu'ils insultent ma famille, je ne peux pas le supporter !

         Maman et Pervi, trop occupées, n'entendent rien (ou ne veulent pas entendre) alors je ne peux rien faire, et je pleure encore plus, seul contre le monde entier.

         Pervi, Maman et le Hobbit ont bientôt terminé de tout remettre dans la charrette et Maman se relève. Et alors là, il se passe quelque chose de terrible.

         Au lieu de me consoler, elle me colle fermement contre sa jambe, une main plaquée dans mon dos et de l'autre main, elle se met à taper mon humble postérieur de toutes ses forces.

         Paf ! Paf ! Paf ! Je crie et je pleure encore plus fort, de peur, de douleur, d'incompréhension, d' humiliation publique et de déception de la réaction de Maman.

         J' avais le droit ! Le Hobbit m'avait autorisé à prendre une pomme ! Je n'ai pas désobéit à quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout l'étalage m'est tombé dessus ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Je n'ai pas mérité d'être frappé ! C'est la première fois qu'on me frappe et en plus sans que je ne l'aie mérité ! C'est de l' injustice !

         Après que Maman se soit encore excusée auprès du Hobbit, elle reprend son panier violemment, elle attrape brusquement mon poignet et repart à toute vitesse de la place, vers le chemin du Smial. Elle n'a pas l'air contente et me traîne littéralement car elle marche très très vite. Pervinca, pour nous suivre, est obligé de trottiner .

         Moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer et je trébuche en essayant de suivre le rythme de Maman qui garde obstinément le silence. Sur le chemin du retour, Pervinca me fait :

« Hé ben, merci, on s'est bien ridiculisé à cause de toi, Pippin ! »

         Merci, c'est gentil ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je me sens humilié, blessé au plus profond de moi ! Je n'est jamais eu autant honte d'exister ! Je voudrais que plus personne ne me voie. Je voudrais m'enfoncer dans la terre. Et en plus Maman est fâchée contre moi ! Tout va vraiment mal ! Alors, je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter !

         Est-ce que personne n'a remarqué que une des pommes, en me tombant dessus, m'a fait un bleu sur le front ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Allusion, là aussi, à Aragorn qui s'amusera plus tard à lui jeter des pommes à la tête, dans le film ! Et une pensée émue pour Billy Boyd qui a du refaire la scène une quinzaine de fois et qui, à la fin, avait vraiment mal à la tête, Viggo Mortensen ne ratant jamais son coup !

Voilà ! Si ça vous a plu, mettez moi une review et si ça ne vous a pas plu, mettez moi aussi une review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	25. 2 ans, construire des chateaux en Terre ...

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, ce chapitre à pommes est, il me semble, un de ceux qui a remporté le plus de succès ! Alors pour vous recompenser voilà les réponses à toutes ces reviews

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lisaé_** : Les pommes devraient effectivement être classées danger publique ! A force d'en manger, je suis sure qu'il y a des Hobbits qui ont fait de méchantes indigestion !! Je sais que c'est méchant d'attaquer Pippin avec une pomme, mais c'est la faute de Peter Jackson ! S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée qu'Aragorn prenne Pippin en pitié au point de l'assomer à coup de pomme, je n'en aurais jamais eu l'idée moi-même !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : En fait, ma version de l'Enfance d'un Thain n'a pas de titres de chapitres ! Nous avons commençé à mettre des titres au bout de quelques chapitres. Et je dois dire que le plus dur, c'est de trouver des titres qui intriguent, qui ciblent ce qui s'y passe mais sans trop dévoiler ! Alors je suis contente que quelqu'un reconnaisse ma peine !! snif snif ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est un honneur que de se prendre une pomme dans la tête comme Pippin ! Tout de fois, je ne pense pas mériter cette honneur, alors tu peux t'en passer … ! A ce que je vois, nous ne sommes pas les seules, Clem et moi à connaître déjà la bande annonce par cœur ! Hélàs, Pippin ne dit rien dans celle-ci ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et vive le Messager du Roi du Gondor !!! 

**_Miriel_** :Ha oui ! Il y en a des raisons pour lesquelles on peut admirer Billy ! Hé ! Comment sais-tu ce qu'il porte sous son kilt ! Il m'avait promis qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait le privilège de le savoir !! lol ! Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu vas à la clinique ? C'est ta jambe, c'est ça ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Il semblerait qu'on puisse trouver au moins une centaine de filles par acteurs de la Communauté qui pensent que « son » acteur est l'homme idéal et toutes sont hallucinées qu'il puisse exister sur terre un homme si parfait ! Tu vois, Clem c'est Orlando, Frodounette et Isilwen c'est Elijah, toi c'est Viggo et moi, c'est Billy (enfin plutôt Oleg, mais là, on parle du Seigneur des Anneaux, non ?!) Tout les goûts sont dans la nature et en fait, c'est ça qui fait tourner le monde, si tu y réfléchis bien ! Merci pour ta review!

**_Kotori99_** : le petit cousin dont je parle dans ce chap et qui fut mon modèle pour Pippin, appelle bien son frère ainé « ça » ! C'est toujours mignon de voir comment les enfants sont capable d'inventer un langage à eux avec les sons qu'ils peuvent dire ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voilà la suite !

**_Waterlily_** : Non, ça ne sera pas la dernière fessée qu'il se prendra, le Pippin ! Ben, il faut bien l'élever, aussi ! Il se prendra même des gifles, dont la première lui sera administrée par celui que vous soupsconnez peut-être le moins ! Vous verrez ça à ses 4 ans et je ne dirais rien avant même sous la torture !! Mon humour ? Subtile ? Hum Pippinesque tout du moins ! Bien sur que nous avons vu la bande annonce, elle manque un peu de Pippin, mais elle est géniale !Mais non, je ne vais pas te tuer !! Mais Qui est Oleg ! Qui est Oleg ! Très bonne question ! Oleg est tout simplement le meilleur homme au monde, pour aller vite ! Pour aller moins vite et être plus précise, Oleg Menshikov est le plus grand acteur Russe et il a, en Russie, la dimension d'une véritable star, mais d'un naturel très modeste, il évite de se faire connaître hors des limites de l'Ex-URSS et ne recherche pas la célébrité ! Mais si tu me lançes sur Oleg, je sui capable de te faire une review de 150 pages !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Ben oui, il se fait gronder, mais il faudra s'y habituer ! A chaque fois qu'il fera une bêtise, Pippin se fera corriger ! Sinon, mon Pippin va finir délinquant !! Sans vous révèler ma fic, il pourrait, s'il le voulait (et si je le voulais gnark gnark) suivre un mauvais exemple et finir délinquant! Heureusement, Sam, Merry et Frodon seront toujours là pour l'entourer, ainsi que sa famille ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pixel1_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviews pas à chaque chapitre !Je viens d'aller vérifier, et Billy en parle dans le version commentée du film 1 (version longue) au moment de la fameuse scène ! Là, il dit que c'était la 15eme fois et que ça commençait à faire mal ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Dragonfly_** : Oui, plus tard, Pippin n'aura plus peur des feux d'artifices, mais je voulait juste faire un clin d'œil à ce passage épique du film 1 ! Mais non, les Hobbits ne sont pas si méchants que ça ! Je ne sais pas si c'était toujours la même pomme, mais si tu veux, je demande ça à Billy !! lol ! Quel dûr mais magnifique métier que celui qu'acteur ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** : Non, sa maman ne lui donne pas des claques mais des fessées ! Ce n'est pas la même chose : ça fait moins mal !! Ha, oui, tous en prison ! Mais tu sais, si on appliquait cette rêgle et qu'on punissait sévèrement tout ceux qui se moquent de Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, et Merry seraient en prison depuis longtemps ! Et ça ferait un sacré vide dans l'histoire !! Et puis, c'est là que Pippin découvre la cruelle injustice de ce bas-monde et pour reprendre Sam à la fin du film 2 : « Je sais … ! C'est injuste… ! Nous ne devrions même pas être ici ! » Oh ! Pourquoi veux-tu arracher Pippin à sa famille, alors que ses parents et ses sœurs l'aiment tellement ! Et puis, en dernier recours, il peut toujours se réfugier chez moi !!! Mais , le chapitre qui suit pourrait te conforter dans ton idée, puisque… disons que Maman  est légèrement à bout de nerf … ! Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Oui, Billy raconte ce traumatisant souvenir dans le version commentée du film 1 ! Ha oui, Pippin a un chemin tout tracé, ce sont toutes les références que je fais à son futur ! Chouette, j'attend de voir ce que va donner l'Enfance d'un Porteur de l'Anneau ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Comment ça, sadique avec Pippin ?[Clem ! Oui, je pense au même sous-entendu que toi, mais je te prie de ne rien dire !]. Non, je lui apprend la vie, c'est tout ! Et la vie n'est pas toujours juste ! Oui, la scène doit être affreusement génante pour mon Pippin et c'est pour ça qu'il pleure ! Que peut-il faire d'autre ? Il ne va pas sortir un plaidoyé en Elfique afin d'expliquer son geste ! Je t'ai mis ta review comme d'habitude !!Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Entre les Hobbits et les Pommes, c'est une longue histoire d'amour ! N'oublie pas les champignons et la bière, aussi ! Anecdote rigolote, oui ! Mais va dire ça à Billy !! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Clem _**: C'est clair ! On se demande vraiment comment on a réussi à devenir aussi complices sachant qu'en collège, on passait notre temps à se taper dessus comme des brutes ! Ca doit être grâce à Flo… On aura la clef de cette énigme quand on aura retrouvé la signification de « l' Alliée ». Maintenant, si on fait la liste des choses qu'on a en commun, on en finirait plus. Amies pour la vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « esprit mal placé » ? Il n'y a pas plus innocentes et angéliques que nous !! Ha, tu veux parler d'OM ! Mais avec plaisir ma chère ! La représentation théatrale des 1 et 2 Octobre se sont excellement bien passées ! Pas de bout de décors qui se décrochent cette fois-ci et toute les critiques s'accordent à dire qu'OM est comme toujours extraordinaire et brillant ! Ce qu'ils sont bien nos OMs, tout de même ! Je sais bien que tu connais ma fic par cœur, et je connais la tienne par cœur, c'est normal ! A propos de phrase de conclusion, que penses-tu de celle que j'ai mis pour le dernier chapitre de ses 5 ans ????**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà donc la suite ! Au début, vous verrez, Maman est un petit peu énervée ! Mais rien de grave, je vous rassure ! Ne m'incendiez pas dans les reviews à cause de cela !

Sinon, plus important, dans ce chapitre, Pippin fait la connaissance d'un jeune Hobbit très important pour la suite de l'histoire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maman ouvre la barrière et me pousse brusquement pour que j'entre dans le jardin. Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long sur l 'herbe douce. Prima lève un œil de son livre, mais ne bouge pas. Je relève la tête et je continue à pleurer comme un fou. J'en ai mal à la gorge, mes yeux me piquent et ça commence à me faire mal à la tête, sans oublier que je suffoque.

« C'est ça ! Pleure ! »

         De stupéfaction, je m'arrête justement de pleurer. Maman m'a doublé, sans me regarder, sans me relever. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Elle rentre dans le Smial et claque la porte en maugréant :

« Il est insortable, ce gamin ! Il me rendra folle ! »

         Je sanglote doucement, sans comprendre. Bon c'est vrai que je fais pas mal de bêtise, c'est vrai qu' hier, j'ai renversé le chocolat sur le costume de Papa, c'est vrai que j'ai cassé son vase préféré la semaine dernière, c'est vrai que je me suis assommé contre l'arbre en courrant l'autre jour, c'est vrai que j'ai griffé Prima, c'est vrai que je suis rentré dans la maison les pieds plein de boue, c'est vrai que j'ai renversé ma purée sur le canapé, c'est vrai que j'ai jeté mon gilet au feu, c'est vrai que j'ai dévasté la salle de bain et c'est aussi vrai que j'ai fait tomber l'étalage de pommes ! 

Mais, j'ai besoin de courir, de remuer,  de toucher à tout, de faire des expériences, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Et c'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner en larmes dans le jardin.

         Pervi entre dans le jardin et se précipite sur moi. Elle me relève, s'assoit par terre et m'assied sur ses genoux. Enfin quelqu'un de gentil ! Elle m'essuie les yeux et les joues, en me serrant contre elle.

« Pleure pas, Pippin ! Faut pas pleurer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle n'est pas vraiment fâchée ! Faut pas pleurer, Pippin ! Ca va passer ! »

         Je renifle et essaie d'essuyer mes larmes. Prima consent enfin à bouger et vient se mettre à coté de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Pippin ? »

_« Pommes . . . poumbées su' Pippin . . . »_

« Il a fait tomber toute les pommes du rayon sur lui ! » traduit Pervinca.

« Mais c'est pas grave, ça ! » me fait Prima d'une voix douce en me caressant les cheveux.

« Il s'est fait mal, en plus ! Regarde, il a un bleu ! » s'écrie Pervi.

_« Bobo . . . ! »_

« Ce n'est rien, ça va passer ! Ne pleure pas Pippin ! On est là, on est pas fâchées contre toi ! On sait bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

         Elles me font des bisous et je ne pleure plus. Mes sœurs ! Heureusement qu'elles sont là ! Le monde peut s'écrouler, tant que mes sœurs sont là, je m'estimerait le plus heureux des Hobbits ! J' espère que ça sera toujours comme ça ! Qu'elles seront toujours là quand j'aurais des problèmes aussi gros qu'aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que je les aime ! Mais il manque Pearl !

         Ha bah, tiens, justement, la voilà qui sort du Smial. Elle est visiblement au courrant de ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que toute la Terre du Milieu le sait ? Oh non, j'espère que non. Elle se dresse devant nous trois et me tend une main amicale. D'une voix aussi douce, elle me fait :

« Tu viens, Pippin ? On va aller au square ! On va sortir, se changer les idées, et laisser Maman se calmer ! »

         Et me voilà repartit, avec Pearl à la main (ou moi à la main de Pearl ?) sur le chemin, en direction du square, à l'opposé du lieu, où dix minutes auparavant je me suis ridiculisé.

         Le square est le meilleur endroit que je connaisse après mon Smial : il y a de l'herbe, des arbres, un plan d'eau, des bancs, des toboggans et des bac à sables. Je pourrais y passer des heures, surtout quand il fait beau comme aujourd'hui.

         Alors qu'on arrive, mon œil avisé repère aussitôt mon copain assis sur un banc devant le bac à sable, le nez plongé dans un livre. Je sens la main de Pearl qui frémit légèrement quand elle aussi, le repère. Elle lance tout haut d'une voix moqueuse :

« Alors, Monsieur Sacquet ? On joue au papa ? »

         Frodon, s'entendant interpellé, lève la tête et son visage s'éclaire aussitôt d'un sourire. Il réplique sur exactement la même intonation :

« Alors Mademoiselle Touque ? On joue à la maman ? »

         Tout d'eux éclatent de rire, et Frodon invite d'un geste Pearl et moi sur son banc.

« Bonjour Pearl ! Salut Pippin ! Alors ça va ? » me demande t'il d'un air complice.

         Oh ! Si tu savais Frodon . . .

« Ben . . . pas trop bien . . .  il a fait une bêtise : au marché, il a fait tomber toutes les pommes de l'étalage  . . . Hein, Pippin ! » fait Pearl d'une petite voix.

         Oui, bah c'est bon, hein ! Tu veux pas en parler au roi des Elfes, tant que tu y es ! Histoire que tout le monde soit bien au courrant ! Frodon a un petit rire moqueur : merci, c'est gentil ! Il m'ébouriffe et me fait :

« Haaa ! Mon Pippin, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait si tu n'étais pas là ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a des choses bien plus grave que cela, dans la vie ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

         Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui y est ! Il me tourne vers le bac à sable où un autre petit Hobbit joue tout seul avec sa pelle et son seau :

« Va donc jouer avec mon petit cousin : il a exactement le même âge que toi ! » me glisse-t' il à l'oreille.

         Alors, je fais comme il a dit, je rentre dans le bac à sable et m'assied devant l'autre qui à l'air très occupé par son château de sable qui est en train de s'effondrer. Enfin il lève la tête vers moi :

« Cou  . . . cou ! » me fait-il

         Je comprend tout de suite qu'il ne parle pas aussi bien que les adultes et qu'au contraire il parle comme moi. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, au propre comme au figuré. Soyons poli :

_« Bo-jou' ! »_

« Kua nom, tua ? »

_« Pippin ! Tua ? »_

« San'cho ! »

         Les présentations étant faites, je me met devoir de creuser dans le sable. Et je m' aperçois alors que Pearl a oublié d'emmener ma pelle et mon seau.

« C'est un Saquet ? »

« Non, non, c'est un Fierpied, c'est l'arrière petit fils d'une tante de Bilbon. Pour moi, c'est l'arrière arrière petit-fils du frère de mon arrière grand-père ! »

« Le mien, ce n'est que mon frère . . .  désolée ! »

         Il y a un moment de silence amusé, et non loin de nous, sur le banc, Pearl et Frodon éclatent de rire. Ces deux-là s'entendent vraiment bien, et je suis un peu jaloux chacun des deux. Frodon accapare ma sœur à mes dépends, et Pearl me pique mon copain à mes dépends. 

         Je chasse le sable qu'il y a sur les vêtements : déjà que Maman n'est pas de bonne humeur mais si je me salis en plus ! Je regarde mon compagnon : Sancho n'est pas très causant mais il est absorbé par son château qui vient de s'écrouler pour la troisième fois. Cependant, il est comme moi : à part pour se frotter de temps en temps les ongles sur le poignet ( étrange !) il ne renonce jamais !

         Mais de toutes façons, il n'est pas doué : il ne met pas assez de sable mouillé et tape trop fort avec sa pelle. Moi, je sais assez bien faire parce que Pervi m'a montré plusieurs fois. Elle, elle est particulièrement douée, et pour ne pas paraître ridicule, j'ai du très vite acquérir une certaine dextérité en la matière.

         Mais sans mes outils, je ne peux rien faire. Je met la main sur sa pelle à un moment où il retourne son seau plein de terre pour faire une tour.

_« Donne pelle Pippin ? »_

« Nin ! »

         Oh ?! Pas sympa lui ! Ha oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas dit le mot magique :

_« Titeuplé ! »_

« Nin ! Nin ! »

         Alors là ! C'est la première fois qu'on me refuse quelque chose alors que j'ai 

dit le mot magique ! 

         Ce Sancho n'a sûrement pas de frère ou sœur : déjà il ne sait pas faire de château de sable et ensuite il n'est pas prêteur.

         Tant pis pour lui, je prend sa pelle de force : j'en ai besoin pour creuser. Tout va très vite, il se jette sur moi, écrasant son château et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, il attrape une poignée de sable qu'il me jette à la figure.

         Gleurp ! Kof Kof ! Beurk ! Abasourdi, je crache le sable qui m'est rentré dans la bouche ! Complètement aveuglé, je cligne les yeux de toute mes force, ça me fait horriblement mal. Mes yeux se mettent à pleurer tout seuls et ma main se referme sur le manche de la pelle.

         Je distingue à peine la silhouette de Sancho, mais, Foi de Peregrïn, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je lève la pelle, me penche en avant, et paf ! De toute mes forces, j'abat la pelle sur la tête de Sancho.

         Assis, le buste dressé, il lève un peu la tête, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte, il se met à hurler. 

« Fl'odo ! » pleurniche t-il

         Mais, tu vas te taire, oui ou non ? Est-ce que j'appelle ma sœur, moi ? Bats-toi, si tu es un Hobbit, Sancho ! Lâche ! Je lui retape dessus pour qu'il se taise. Et encore et encore. Le fourbe sort de je-ne-sais-où une autre pelle et moi aussi je me prend des coups sur la tête.

         Il y a soudain de grand cris, mais ça ne nous intéresse pas ! Coups pour coups ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'envole ! Et moi aussi ! On lâche nos armes de stupéfaction. En fait, Frodon et Pearl se sont précipités et nous séparent en nous prenant chacun dans leur bras.

         Une idée me frappe soudainement : je vais encore me faire gronder. Oh non ! C'est lui qui m'a agressé le premier ! Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas moi qui me fait le plus gronder, il semblerait que Pearl et Frodon aient tout vu depuis le début, mais que le temps qu'ils réagissent, nous nous tapions déjà dessus comme des fous. Tout s'est donc passé très très vite.

         Sancho se fait secouer par Frodon :

« Sancho ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu gentil ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas prêter ta pelle à Pippin ! Il te l'a demandé poliment ! Tu es vraiment un mauvais garçon ! Ca fait déjà trois fois depuis le début de la journée que je dois te sermonner ! Pippin est beaucoup plus gentil avec les autres petits garçons que toi ! »

« Pa' don ! » chouine Sancho.

« Peregrïn ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on tape les gens ? Tu lui as fait mal ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout! Il ne faut pas se battre ! » me sermonne Pearl.

         J'essaie de l'amadouer.

_« Peu' l, bisous ! »_

« Non, tu es tout sale ! »

         Sancho et moi, unis dans la bagarre comme dans la punition, nous avons le droit à une toilette complète avec des mouchoirs rugueux. Pearl me conseille de pleurer un bon coup pour faire passer le sable que Sancho m'a mis dans les yeux. Je ne me fait pas prier, il suffit de repenser à ce matin et au coup des pommes.

         Ca fait rire Frodon que je puisse pleurer sur commande, mais soudain, me 

voyant pleurer Sancho se met lui aussi à pleurer. Frodon n'en peut alors plus et est rejoint dans son fou-rire par Pearl, il console gentiment Sancho du chagrin que lui causent mes propres larmes.

Alors je rigole aussi, parce que j'aime bien faire plaisir à Frodon, mes je pleure en même temps, parce qu'effectivement ça me fait un bien fou aux yeux .

         Mais Pearl et Frodon préfèrent visiblement nous laisser tout les deux tout seuls et discuter ensemble. Ils nous remettent dans le bac à sable. Je considère avec méfiance Sancho : est-ce qu'il va recommencer à me taper, ou me lancer du sable à la figure ?

         Il se passe quelque secondes, il hésite, contemple ce qu'il reste de son château et puis . . . il me tend sa deuxième pelle.

« Pippin aide San' cho ? »

         Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et j'attrape sa pelle.

_« Hui ! »_

Tout les deux, nous avons fait le plus beau château. Même si, je l'ai détruit sans le faire exprès en me retournant pour le montrer à Pearl et Frodon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous pouvez vous amuser à aller vérifier les liens de parentés entre Frodon, Bilbon et Sancho ! Sancho est dans l'arbre généalogique de Frodon et c'est le seul Hobbit des arbres généalogiques qui soit né la même année que Pippin !

Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent : il faut aller me mettre une review !!


	26. 2 ans, manger avec un lance pierre

Voici un nouveau chapitre et donc bien sur, avant, de nouvelles réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Miriel_** : il suffit de bien se concentrer et tu viens à bout des arbres généalogiques Hobbits ! Mais je te rassure,j'ai du réfléchir, progresser génération par génération à haute voix et le refaire plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ce que j'avançais ! Pour ce qui est du kilt de Billy, c'est vrai que quand on lui a posé la question (bien sûr) de savoir ce qu'il portait en dessus, il a fait une réponse plus que bizarre et sybilline …! Pearl et Frodon ! Ha tout le monde m'en parle ! J'aurais du le faire ammener au square par Papa-ladin, votre imagination aurait moins travaillé ! lol ! Mais si tu continues à lire ma fic, tu verras !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_Dragonfly_** : Hé non, c'est pas son jour à Pippin ! Mais c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux l'après-midi ! Tolkien, dans le tome 1, ne présente pas Sancho comme sympathique ! Il en parle quand tout le monde se précipite pour dévaliser Cul-de-Sac après la départ de Bilbon . Pippin est d'un naturel assez maladroit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, bien sûr, le château de sable … Les arbres généalogiques Hobbits ne sont pas compliqués, non ! Ce sont des trésors, une vraie mine d'information ! Si je ne les avais pas, je n'aurais même pas pu avoir l'idée de faire l'Enfance d'un Thain !!! Pourquoi ça serait louche, ce qui se passe entre Frodon et Pearl ? Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est tout ! Enfin, tu verras bien ce que je ferais !! Merci beaucoup pour cette review et tes compliments !

**_Waterlily_** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre au point que çe soit ton préféré ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit quelque fois, il faut toujours regarder la dernière phrase du chap, je la fait toujours rigolote ! Des projets « après Pippin », heu non pas vraiment, mais tu sais, j'ai toujours plein d'idée en tête et très peu sont finalement couchées sur le papier ! J'écris beaucoup de mini-fic (one-shot)et je ne les publie pas toujours ! Oleg, tu veux « aller le voir » ? Hum, il n'a pas de film au cinéma en ce moment, c'est même extrêmement rare ! Mais sur internet, tu peux rechercher facilement des site sur lui ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor _**: Ouais ! Vivent Pervi, Prima et Pearl ! Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir des sœurs commes elles ! A priori, Sancho ne lui en a pas trop voulu pour avoir détruit leur château sans le vouloir( mais j'étais déjà partie à ce moment-là ! lol !!) Surveillez toujours la dernière phrase du chapitre, je la fait toujours drôle, ou en tout cas originale comme pour faire une conclusion ! Pour ce qui est de jouer des tours avec Meriadoc, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre-là !!!!!!!Pippin à l'école ? Sois patiente, je ne l'ai même pas encore écrit (mais c'est une question de jour puisque je viens de finir ses 5 ans !) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Pippin fut peut-être un peu rebelle durant son adolescence mais comme le titre l'indique, j'écris son enfance ! Pour Pearl et Frodon, ils sont cousins éloignés, ils sont presque du même âge, ils ont des points communs : ils ont tout pour être les meilleurs amis du monde ! Qui vivra lira ce que j'ai écrit pour les années à suivre et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de modifier ma fic selon les idées des reviewers.Bref, un peu de patience, ma chère, tu verras bien ce que je ferais de mes personnages et tu ne seras pas déçue (enfin, j'espère !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Lisaé_** : Hélàs, non, on ne pourra pas voir ni Boromir ni Faramir puisque tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ont oublié les Hobbits ! Cependant, si en conclusion à l'Enfance d'un Thain, je publie les grands moments de la vie de Pippin (que j'ai déjà écrit), alors oui, il y aura un Faramir ! Mais pas le même … … ! Si tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire, va donc voir l'arbre généalogique de Pippin et regarde celui qui sera Thain après lui … ! lol !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Lily ? Quelle Lily ? Il n' y a pas de Lily dans la fic ! Je ne connais pas de Lily, moi ! Ha si, la mère d'Harry Potter, mais on est plus dans le même contexte. lol !!!!! Sancho est un personnage que l'on reverra souvent, Tolkien lui-même en parle, lors des jours qui suivent le départ de Bilbon ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**__**

**_Nefra_** : Ben oui, Pippin est un petit garçon remuant et sa Maman est habituée à 3 filles qui ont sûrement été sages commes des images (enfin pour Pervi, peut-être pas !) Les paris sont lançés pour qui giflera Pippin le premier !  Sache aussi que deux autres personnages s'échangeront des amabilités jusqu'à en venir aux mains, aux 4 ans et demi de Pippin ! Et là encore, ce sont deux personnages que vous soupsconnez pas, tant ils s'entendent normalement à merveille ! Tiens, tu es aussi interessée par Oleg Menshikov ! Tu as tout à fait raison, tout le monde le devrait ! Sans trop m'apesantir sur le sujet, ses films les plus connus sont Est-Ouest de Regis Wargnier, le Barbier de Sibérie et aussi Soleil Trompeur, tout les deux de Nikita Mikhalkov ! Il a fait encore beaucoup de films mais fort peu connus car ils ont été fait sous le régime communiste de l'URSS et donc totalement inconnus en Europe de l'Ouest ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : La grosse colère de Maman est oubliée dans ce chapitre ! Ben oui, Pippin est légèrement canaille sur les bords ! Mais ça, c'est tout lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Frodon se charge de remettre Sancho à sa place ! Mais remarque que Pippin est lui aussi à blâmer ! Il assomme les gens à grands coups de pelles (plus tard, ce sera a coup de pierre, ou même à coup d'épée !!) mais c'est de la légitime défense, Monsieur le Juge ! Et c'est trop triste que dans la nouvelle bande-annonce du RotK, on ne voit Pippin que pour le voir pleurer avec Meriadoc qui lui fait « We will see the Shire again, Pippin ! » ! Merci pour ta review et vive le Messager du Roi du Gondor !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Pippin en direct ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait des problèmes. Ca m'a mis que la mise en ligne avait échouée et en fait, ça avait marché ! C'est bizzare, des fois ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chap et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà maintenant un des chapitre les plus drôles (d'après ma mère). J'espère que vous apprécierez, surtout ceux qui veulent toujours que Merry et Pippin fasse des blagues ensemble !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout les évènements de la matinée m'ont extrêmement fatigué. Frodon rentrant dans son village et nous à Bourg-de-Touque, nous faisons le début du chemin ensemble. Mais Sancho s'endort dans les bras de Frodon et moi, je somnole dans les bras de Pearl  . . .  Quelle agréable sensation que celle de se sentir glisser doucement dans le somm . . . 

Je me réveille, je suis à la maison, sur les genoux et dans les bras de Maman, qui assise sur le canapé, discute avec la maman de Meriadoc. Sentant que je me réveille, elle me baisse les yeux sur moi, et sans dire mot, écoutant toujours ce que lui dit sa copine la mère de Meriadoc, elle me caresse doucement la joue avant de reprendre sa conversation et de me laisser en paix. J'en déduit qu'elle n'est plus fâchée.

Mes yeux se referment sur le visage de la mère de Meriadoc qui me fait des risettes et sur son fils qui passe derrière elle en courant poursuivi par Pervinca. Désolé, Pervi, Meriadoc, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer avec vous : la vie d'un bébé est très très fatigu . . . 

Maman me réveille doucement. A ce qu'il paraît c'est l' heure de manger, ça ne m' étonne pas, j'ai très faim ! Le temps de reprendre un peu mes esprits, je grimpe sur ma chaise et une fois de là-haut, je contemple le paysage : autour de la table ronde, il y a trois personnes de plus que d'habitude ! Ca en fait du changement ! 

Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, Meriadoc et ses parents restent déjeuner avec nous. Meriadoc est juste en face de moi, entouré par Prima et Pervi. Ma Maman est comme toujours à coté de moi, pour m'aider à manger et de l'autre côté, il y a mon papa et le mère de Meriadoc. Le père de Meriadoc et Pearl sont assis de l'autre côté de Maman.

Il semble que la mère de Meriadoc soit pour Papa la même chose que Pervi pour moi : sa sœur. Mais je ne comprends pas : Pervi et moi, sommes tous les deux des Touque alors que la mère de Meriadoc s'appelle Brandebouc. Pourtant mon père est aussi un Touque. C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre !

Après que je me sois débattu avec une tomate explosive, Maman amène une grosse casserole pleine de petits pois, bien cuits à la vapeur.

Chouette, chouette, chouette, chouette. J'adore les petits pois. Mais Meriadoc, en face de moi, change de couleur, et s'approche de celle des petits pois. Il jette un coup d'œil désespéré vers sa mère qui d'un regard et d'un froncement de sourcil, lui ordonne tacitement de ne rien dire. Il n'aime pas les petits pois ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

Je me tortille, me met debout sur ma chaise, tire sur ma serviette, me tends vers la casserole et regarde Maman :

_« Donne . . . ! Pippin, manger pitits puas ! »_

« Oui, tu en auras ! Mais assied-toi et remet ta serviette ! »

         C'est un supplice : elle sert tout le monde avant moi. Dans l'ordre de la politesse : la mère de Meriadoc, le père de Meriadoc, Meriadoc.

« Merci ! Merci ! Tante Eglantine ! Ca va ! Merci ! » se précipite–il à la première cuillerée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

« Oh si ! Si ! Mais . . .  je n'ai pas très faim ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Bon  . . . »

Puis Maman sert Papa, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca et puis enfin, moi !!! Qu'est-ce que je les aie attendu, mes petits pois ! Et puis, il faut encore que j'attende que Maman, qui s'est servie en dernière, commence à manger.

Mais alors après . . . ! Je mange très très vite. Avec ma cuiller en bois, et parfois même, je l'avoue, avec la main. Mais aussitôt, Papa me tape sur la main et tous mes petits pois retombent. Contrairement à moi, Meriadoc contemple ses petits pois en essayant de ne pas grimacer, et il ne les a pas encore touchés. 

« Eh bien ! On peut dire qu'il aime ça ! » fait la mère de Meriadoc en me regardant.

« Ca et les pommes ! Il ne se nourrirait que de ça, s'il pouvait ! » fait Maman.

« A la maison, on l'appelle pas Pippin, mais Ptippoi ! » s'exclame Pervinca.

         Je m'étrangle avec justement un petit pois, tandis que la tablée est secouée de rire.

_« Pas vré ! Pas vré ! Pervi ! Pas vré ! Faux ! Moi Pippin ! »_

         Elle veut me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ou quoi ? Alors, elle, je la retiens ! 

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je rigole ! On l'appelle seulement Pippin ou Peregrïn ! » fait Pervi.

         Haaa ! Elle avoue qu'elle a menti, hein ! Ne la croyez pas !

         Bientôt les adultes reprennent leur conversations non intéressantes et trop sérieuses, moi, je mange mes petits pois. Mais j' ai l'étrange sensation que pour une fois, je ne ressent pas la frustration de voir l'assiette se vider. 

Pourtant Maman ne m'a pas encore re-servi et je mange aussi vite que d'habitude. Toutes les autres assiettes se vident peu à peu, même celle de Meriadoc ! Mais pas la mienne . . . !

         Poc ! Hé !

         Un petit pois me passe devant le yeux et tombe dans mon assiette. Etrange ! De plus, je viens nettement d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose me percutait le front.

         Meriadoc en face de moi me fait un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est un sourire qui veut dire : « désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » .

         Je m'aperçoit alors qu'il fait un truc assez étrange : il a sa cuiller en fer à moitié cachée entre lui et la table. Il la tient fermement et verticalement d'une main et de l'autre, il tire en arrière le bout. Et puis il le lâche brusquement. 

         Pviouuuuuuu ! Un petit truc vert vole vers moi et retombe juste dans mon assiette. Un petit pois ! 

         Personne ne s'en ai aperçu, et Meriadoc recommence. Hop, j' hérite encore d'un petit pois ! J'ai compris ! J'ai compris pourquoi mon assiette ne se vidait pas et pourquoi celle de Meriadoc, oui ! Il m'envoie ses petits pois à travers la table !! Mais depuis combien de temps fait-il ça sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? 

         Peu importe ! Je récupère plein de petits pois que j'aime et lui se débarrasse d'eux qu'il n'aime pas ! Meriadoc et moi, trouvons vraiment toujours le moyen de nous arranger ! Toujours, nous trouvons le moyen de nous faire plaisir l' un l'autre.

         On dirait que Pervi a repéré le manège de Meriadoc, mais pour une fois, elle ne dis rien, malgré les incessantes questions des adultes qui lui demande ce qui la fait tant rire.

Vas-y Meriadoc ! Envoie la sauce ! Heu . . . non, non ! Pas la sauce des petits pois ! C'est une expression !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous irez me mettre une petite review !


	27. 2 ans, élevage de haddock

Voilà ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Mais bon, avant, vous êtes habituées, hein, plus la peine que je vous le dise, je vous répond à vos reviews !

**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Isilwen Took_**: Je ne sais pas moi-même, des fois, où je vais chercher tout ça ! Ca me vient au fur et à mesure que j'écris . Par exemple pour la scène des pommes au marchés, dans mon programme, j'avais marqué « aller vers les courses avec Pervi et Maman » et voilà ! Résultat, Pippin s'est fait tomber l'étalage sur la tête. Après, j'avais prévu sur mon plan « faire la connaissance de Sancho », et voilà qu'ils finissent par se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Mais je suis votre servante, ma Dame, je suis là pour vous faire rire ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Celebrithil_** : J'espère que tu t'es remise de ton fou-rire, mais je suis contente que ma fic t'aie déclenché une telle réaction ! Tiens, je n'avais jamais pensé au fait qu'on puisse faire des fan-art de ma fic ! En fait, j'ai du mal à imaginer Prima aussi agitée que Pippin, mais par contre, je vois très bien Pervinca dans le rôle, quant à Pearl, ben, je sais pas … !Non, tu n'es pas une Hobbit, tu es une princesse Elfe de la forêt de Mirkwood !!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Pourquoi se venger de moi ? Je n'ai pas voulu te critiquer en te signalant quelques erreurs dans ta fic ! Et puis tu m'as founi des explications fort recevables !Meriadoc est un malin, que veux-tu, il fait son petit manège discrètement ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Waterlily_** _( réponse faîte par Pippin[ environ à ses 4 ans]) _: _Un fâpitre tout entier écrit en langave-Pippinefque ? Ma fhère Albane n'y avait pas penfé mais pour te faire plaivir, elle m'a demander de faire mua-même la réponfe à ta review ! Et pis fafez que ve penfe parfaitement bien ! Mais f'est pas ma faute fi v'arrive pas encore à tout bien prononfer ! Faut pas fe moquer de mua, ve fait pas ekfprès ! Un vour, v'y arriverait ! Mon couvin-vermain ? Ve l'adore ! F'est le Hobbit le plus vénial de la Comté (apré mon Papa, bien fûr !), hui ma ptite dame ! La preûve, mes parents et les fiens ne fe font apperfus de rien et mua, v'était trop content avec mes pitits puas !Finon, tu as crés bien fait de ferfer Oleg Menfikov sur le Ouèb ! Tu as vu comment il est bien ? F'est le meilleur Humain que ve connaisse et ma copine Albane a vrément crés bon goût, hein ? Hein qu'elle a raivon de dire qu'Oleg Menfikov, f'est le meilleur ? Hallohuine ? Hui, hui, de plus ven pluf de vens fêtent Hallohuine en Franfe ! Mais f'est furtout devenu une vafte entreprive commerfiale ! A la Comté, par contre, je fais pas fi on fête Hallohuine, il faudrait demander à Tolkien, mais fa fait longtemps que ve l'ai pas vu !! Merfi pour ta review et v'éspère que tu as appréfié que ve réponde mua-même à ta review (ve le ferais pas tout les vours !)_

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est venu plus vite, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour les mettre et comme il n'y a pas à attendre que j'écrive le chapitre, ça va plus vite, c'est sur ! Oui, méfie-toi de la nourriture qu'on donne en milieu scolaire  . . . ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Awawa-Kotori_** : Tu es comme Meriadoc, alors ! Lui non plus, il n'aime pas les petits pois ! Je n'ai rien de particulier pour ou contre les petits pois, mais Meriadoc ne pouvait pas impunément envoyer à travers la table, des œufs au plat, par exemple !! Essaie si tu veux, mais je décline tout responsabilité en ce qui concerne la réaction parentale !! Quand tout le monde se sera lassé de ma fic et que Pippin entrera sans plus de reviews encourageantes à l'école, tu seras encore là ? Oh ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

**__**

**_Miriel_** : Je vois que vous vous amusez bien avec Vero ! Avec Clem, la plupart du temps on parle de fics, de films ou de livres et on s'amuse aussi bien ! Quand Meriadoc aura t'il son surnom ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le nom « Meriadoc » ! Enfin toujours est-il qu'il semble que tu ais des dons de voyance… Va donc vite te jeter sur le chapitre qui suite !! Le nom de ta futur fille serait Diamond ? Ha, désolée, sache que tu n'as pas le prénom que j'ai donné à la mère de Diamond (ni à son père d'ailleurs, ton prénom pouvait facilement se mettre au masculin) Les parents de Diamond sont les seuls Hobbits que j'ai totalement inventés (bien forçé, rien n'est dit sur eux dans les bouquins !)Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

**_Pixel1_** : moins discrètement ? J'ose imaginer ce que ça devait être ! Remarque, comme Meriadoc a été très très discret, peut-être était tu seulement très discrète ! Enfin, oui, nous l'avons tous fait, ça, échanger de la nourriture à table ! Merci pour ta ra review et voici la suite ! 

**_Elanor_** : Mon Pippin, végétarien ? ha non, je le veux en bonne santé, dynamique et solide comme un roc (dans le style « un troll lui tomberait dessus que ça ne le tuerait pas ! » !) Oui, Meriadoc doit préférer les carottes, sans doute ! Tu vois que la Maman de Pippin n'était pas vraiment fachée ! Ce n'est pas une mère indigne ! Pour reprendre une phrase des 6 mois de Pippin dans le chap où il rencontre Frodon pour la première fois « Paladin ! C'est mon 4ème enfant, je te signale ! Je sais comment on fait quand … » ! Encore du Meriadoc dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Hum . . . Sancho ? Fouiller les caves de Cul-de-Sac ? Oh, si peu ! Lol ! Bravo, tu as retrouvé le passage où Tolkien parle de Sancho ! Les enfants font généralement comme ça, d'un qu'il y en a un qui pleure, les autres se mettent à pleurer ! A croire que c'est contagieux ! Ha oui ! Les bons vieux souvenirs, refiler la bouffe à son voisin où utiliser sa cuillère en guise de catapulte !! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Si Meriadoc et Peregrïn n'étaient pas complémentaires, tout le Seigneur des Anneaux en serait changés ! Ils sont complices aussi, et ça aussi, c'est montré dans ce chap et dans ce nouveau, juste en dessous ! J'espère que ton devoir de bio s'est bien passé ! Et de rien pour t'avoir fait rire, c'est avec plaisir ! Vive le Messager du Gondor et merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! A présent, le chapitre ! Tournant très important dans la vie, non pas de Pippin, mais de Meriadoc ! Je vous laisse savourer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ainsi, j'ai mangé deux fois plus de petits pois que Maman ne croit. Fort peu de fois je peux dire que je suis totalement calé mais là je ne peux vraiment plus rien avaler, après la glace au chocolat du dessert . . . Pourtant, j'avais plus de chocolat autour de la bouche que dedans . . . 

         Meriadoc, lui, a encore faim après le repas. Pas étonnant, j'ai mangé tout ses petits pois. Les adultes retournent dans le salon, discuter. Décidément, je me demande pourquoi il passe leur vie à discuter de choses inintéressantes (Et pourquoi ils me condamnent à les écouter ! ) Ils seraient bien mieux à rouler dans l' herbe dehors !

         Assis sur les genoux de Maman, j'écoute d'une oreille vraiment distraite des histoires de Pays de Bouc et de Bourg-de-Touque, et d'une coopération administrative et économique ! Quel sujet de conversation ! Derrière eux, je surveille Meriadoc du coin de l'œil.

         Hé ! Meriadoc vient de piquer subrepticement une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit ! Personne ne l'a vu ? Hé non ! Le finaud a fait ça discrètement ! Je me dresse, autant que je me peux en étant assis, et je tend la main vers Meriadoc. A l' aide, au vol ! Pourquoi n'a t'il pas demandé la permission ? Et moi qui ne sait pas dire son nom.

_« Meriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . »_

         Je m'arrête, bloqué : je n'arrive pas à envoyer le [ a] après le [ i ]. Je n'arrive pas à fondre les deux voyelles l'une dans l'autre.

         Cependant mon essai a fait son effet, et tous se taisent, me regardent un instant, puis se tournent vers Meriadoc, qui cache rapidement la pomme derrière son dos, rougit et, la bouche pleine, adopte le sourire angélique dont Pervinca a le secret.

         A bien le regarder, il est habillé très richement : une chemise blanche et par dessus, un veston jaune, un pantalon marron, et une veste noir, tout ceci en velours ou en satin. Un visage rond et de grandes boucles blondes, d'un premier abord, ce n'est pas lui qu'on croirait en train de lancer ses petits pois, de courir dans la maison, de chiper des pommes ou de grimper aux arbres. En fait, je l'adore.

_« Meriiiiiiii . . . »_

         Je m'arrête et je reprend :

_« Adoc ! »_

J' y suis, j' y suis ! Je répète fou de joie, totalement distrait du but premier de l'exercice qui était de dénoncer Meriadoc.

_« Meri-Adoc ! Meri-Adoc ! __Meri-Adoc ! »_

         D'un habile tour, il repose dans son dos, la pomme à moitié croquée dans la corbeille, et vient s'agenouiller devant Maman, à mes pieds.

« Oui, Peregrïn ? »

_« Meriiiiiiiiiiii-Adoc ! »_

« On dirait qu'il a appris à dire ton nom, Meriadoc ! » fait son père d'un air réjoui.

« Me-ria-doc ! » me fait-il lentement.

_« Meri-Adoc ! »_

Les adultes reprennent leurs conversations ennuyeuses et nous, les enfants nous sortons profiter du soleil et de la chaleur. Mais Meriadoc n'a pas abandonné la partie. Une fois que je suis assis par terre, il s'accroupie devant moi et recommence :

« Me-ria-doc ! »

_« Meri-Adoc ! » _

« Iaaaaaaa ! » insiste t'il.

         Mais c'est en vain, je peux très bien penser le son [ ia], mais il m'est impossible de le dire. Quelque chose me bloque, j'ai l'étrange sensation que je ne peux pas dire [ ia ] à un garçon. C'est un son tellement beau et cristallin qu' il ne peut convenir qu' à une fille. 

Mais je ne connais aucune fille qui a [ ia ] dans son nom : Maman, Pearl, Pervinca, Prima, Margot : pas de [ ia ]. Pas grave, en attendant, Meriadoc se contentera de ce que je peux dire ! Je m'écrie enchanté :

_« Meri-Adoc ! Meri-Adoc ! __Meri-Adoc ! »_

         Pervinca commence à pouffer, comme Prima. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont celles-là ? Je vois bien qu'elles essaient de se retenir de rire. Pervi finit par lâcher dans un gloussement :

« Meri le haddock ! Comme le poisson ! »

         Prima et elle ne se retiennent plus de rire , alors moi, je rigole aussi, parce que j'adore faire plaisir à mes sœur. Je répète :

_« Meri- Adoc ! Meri ! Adoc ! Me-ri-ha-doc ! Meri-Adoc ! Meri- Adoc ! Adoc ! Adoc ! Meri ! »_

Meriadoc, lui, n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Il grogne un peu, et jette un regard noir à Pervinca. Puis il m'attrape en m'entraîne à l'écart de mes sœurs et me coinçant contre un mur, il fulmine :

« Dis- donc le petit ! Si tu n'arrives pas à dire Meriadoc en un seul mot, tant qu' à faire, je préfère encore que tu m'appelles Meri tout court ! »

_« Meri ! Meri ! Meri ! »_

« Voilà ! C'est bien ! Mais n'abandonne pas l'idée de dire Meriadoc pour autant ! »

_« Meri, merci pour les pitits puas ! »_

« De rien, c'est normal ! Entre cousins, il faut se serrer les coudes ! Il faut toujours s'entraider, toujours ! »

         Il me prend par la main, et me ramène vers mes sœurs. Je trébuche un peu et me trouve suspendu à son bras.

« Hé ben ! Tu ne tiens plus sur tes pattes, Pip' ! »

         Je m'appelle aussi Pip', maintenant ? Il me remet debout en levant son bras et en me tirant. Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça de marcher ? Enfin, en te regardant . . . visiblement, oui ! Tout en redémarrant, je récite ma leçon :

_« Meri ! Meri ! Meri ! __Meri ! Meri ! »_

Nous voilà revenus auprès de Pimpernel et Pervinca, qui ne se sont pas du tout inquiétées que Meri m'ait kidnappé.

« Il t'appelle Meri, maintenant ? »

« Oui, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire Meriadoc ! Mais ça ne vous autorise pas à en faire autant ! »

« Meri, non ! Mais plutôt_ Merry_ ! Ce qui te convient mieux, puisque cela veux dire « joyeux » en langue . . . » commence Pimpernel.

« Prima ? Tais-toi ! » récite Pervinca.

« Mon nom est Meriadoc Brandebouc ! »

         Prima pour Pimpernel, Pervi pour Pervinca, Meri ou Merry pour Meriadoc, Sam pour Samsagace, Margot pour Marguerite etc. ! Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué !

Et pour moi, Peregrïn, Pippin, Pip', Prince, Poussin, Petit  . . . je vais finir par ne plus savoir comment je m'appelle ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous commenciez à me le réclamer à corps et à cris et voilà : Meriadoc s'appelle Merry !

Remarquez, moi ce que je réclame à corps et à cris, ce sont des reviews . . . !


	28. 2 ans, Hobbit plus blanc que blanc

Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci pour toutes vos reviews dont voici les réponses :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Débile ? Hum, je le prend comme un compliment J ! Au fait, je voulais toujours te dire que, quand j'écris ton pseudo rapidement sans regarder l'écran,j'écrit irrémédiablement « Albane » ! Si tu regardes, les touches ne sont pas si loin que ça, et l'habitude … -) ! En tout cas, tu as un joli pseudo,je voulais te le dire depuis les Korndrov ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Merry s'habituera rapidement à son surnom ! Voilà ce qui est mignon : comment les tout-petits se débrouillent pour parler avec « les moyens du bord » ! Je continue, je continue ! Merci pour ta review !

**__**

**_Waterlily_** : De rien, c'était normal que Pippin te fasse une réponse à ta review personellement pour te consoler qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre écrit uniquement un langage Pippin ! (Parce que c'est dur à lire et dur à écrire !) Pippin me fait te dire qu'il aime content que tu penses qu'il est le meilleur ! Oui, tu as vu quel enfant prodige, ce Pippin ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Isilwen Took _**: Merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me touche ! Oui,enfin, Meriadoc s'appelle Merry ! Ben oui, j'ai déjà pas mal de reviews. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elles sont méritées mais le fait est qu'elles sont là ! Donc, merci pour celle-ci et voilà la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : L'idée de l'origine du surnom de Merry est la toute première que j'ai eu. La légende veut que toute l'œuvre que Tolkien lui soit venue à partir d'une phrase qui lui passa soudainement par la tête : « Dans un trou vivait un Hobbit » (Première phrase de Bilbo le Hobbit) ! Hé bien moi, ce fut la même chose : « Meri-Haddock » ! Et voilà ! A vous, revieweurs et revieweuses, de décider si j'ai bien fait de broder toute l'Enfance d'un Thain à partir de cela. Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Pixel_** : Oui, c'est le privilège de la jeunesse ! On ne peut plus, maintenant, lançer sa nourriture à travers la table ! Et oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais le courage de relire toute ma fic, juste pour t'amuser ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Clem_** : C'est bien parce que c'est dur à lire que je n'ai pas fait un chapitre entier en langage Pippin ! Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que Pippin ne dit pas « langafe » mais « langaVe » !!! lol ! C'est vrai que dans nos conversations, on dérive bien facilement vers  . . . nos sous-entendus ! Quand tu liras cette review, c'est que tu auras trouvé le moyen d'avoir internet. A la fac ? Chez tes parents ? Dans ton appart' ?

**_Nefra_** : L'histoire ne dit pas si Merry aime le poisson, mais avoue que se faire traiter de haddock,  il y a plus gentil ! Oui, Sméagol était un Hobbit et voilà ce qu'il est devenu. Voilà ce que Frodon et Bilbon deviendront … non, je rigole ! Oui, les Hobbits sont chous et mignons ! Contente de te l'entendre dire ! lol !! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : N'est-ce pas que Pippin est tout mignon quand il dit « Meri ! Adoc ! » ! C'est normal : c'est Pippin ! Félicitation d'avoir un prénom qui contient ce fameux son cristallin ! Je dois dire que, personnelement, je préfère Meriadoc à Merry, mais à partir de maintenant, Pippin ne l'appellera que très rarement Meriadoc (parce que déjà, il ne sait pas le dire !!)! Rassure-toi, avec le temps, Merry acceptera son surnom ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la_** : Ton petit frère est la réincarnation de Pippin ? Trop chouette ! Je suis contente que Peregrïn te fasse penser à lui quand il avait le même âge parce que ça montre que ma fic est « réelle », que je n'en demande pas trop à Pippin pour ses deux ans et au contraire, que je ne le prends pas pour un demeuré par rapport à son âge ! [ Clem, pas de remarque !] ! Un haddock, ben c'est un poisson ! Euh . . . tu veux une description physique d'un haddock ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Si tu appelles ton fils Gabriel et ta fille Gabriella, ça pourrait te poser quelques petits problèmes ... !^^! Je veux bien croire que tu sois si intelligente et que tu aies des dons de voyances ! C'est pratique, dans la vie quotidienne, non ? Mais non, Merry n'est pas méchant, juste qu'il est comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas quand on se moque de lui ! Ne m'étrangle pas, ne m'étrangle pas : voici la suite ! Voici la suite ! Et merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voici le dernier chapitre de ses 5 ans. Vous me direz que ca ne fait pas beaucoup de chapitres pour cet âge,mais si vous regardez bien, les chapitres sont assez longs ! Ce chapitre est lui-même plus long que (ma) moyenne !!

Une fois de plus, mon petit Pippin va souffrir ! Le pauvre choupinet !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merry  est reparti en fin de journée, et je suis tombé endormi dès que lui et ses parents ont franchi le portail. C'est du moins que je peux présumer, car allongé dans mon lit, je viens de me réveiller et leur départ constitue la dernière chose dont je me souvient.

         Les yeux grands ouverts, le pouce dans la bouche, je finis de me réveiller complètement avant de pleurer pour prévenir ma famille, comme d'habitude. Des fois, je me dit qu'au lieu de pleurer, je pourrais appeler. Mais les pleurs provoquent toujours un peu plus d'effet .

         Ma main gauche se lève toute seule pour venir frotter mes ongles sur mon poignet droit, histoire de chasser le désagréable picotement qui m'y dérange. Mais étrange, plus je frotte mes ongles, plus le picotement se renforce. Je gratte de plus en plus fort, énervé qu'un picotement ose venir troubler mon réveil.

         Ca me démange de plus en plus, et le picotement ne passe pas. Et puis, il me devient de plus en plus dur de ne pas gratter mon poignet. Excédé, j'enlève mon pouce de la bouche et levant mon poignet, je regarde là où ça me démange.

         Horreur ! Je découvre pleins de boutons, qui se mettent à me démanger, dès lors que je les ai touché. Maintenant, ça me démange partout ! C'est horrible, je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose comme ça ! Tout mon corps, mes bras, mes jambes, mon dos, mon ventre, tout me démange affreusement. Je suis comme parcouru de mini-éclairs, c'est insupportable.

         Là, j'ai une bonne raison de pleurer, non ? Maman arrive aussitôt, et debout dans mon lit cage, je la regarde tristement ! Maman ! Ma rubéole est revenue, mais elle me gratte maintenant ! Ca me gratte partout, c'est affreux, fais quelque chose ! Enlève-moi ces vêtements qui m'irritent, ne me touche pas, aide-moi !

« Oh ! Pippin ! Mon petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

         Ben, je ne sais pas vraiment, Maman ! Mais je pense que c'est ma rubéole ! Je croyais que c'était fini, cette histoire de boutons rouges !

« Un peu de fièvre ? »

         Sans même me sortit de mon lit, elle m'embrasse le front.

« Mmmmh … oui, on dirait bien ! »

_« C'est kua ? Ca g'atte beaucoup beaucoup ! »_

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une bonne vieille varicelle, mon bébé ! »

         Varicelle ? Mais non, c'est une rubéole !

_« Rubole ? »_

« Rubéole ? Non, varicelle ! »

_« Varifelle ? »_

« C'est presque la même chose que la rubéole, sauf que ça gratte ! Ne t' inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais appeler le médecin et aller chercher de la pommade chez l'apothicaire, et ça passe tout seul ! Mais il ne faut pas gratter ! »

         Pas gratter ? Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas faire autrement que se gratter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Maman ! On se gratte sans s'en apercevoir, c'est instinctif ! 

_« Pas possible pas gratter ! »_

« Je sais, ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut essayer ! Allez viens-là, mon grand ! »

         Elle me sort de mon lit-cage.

_« Porte Pippin, Maman ! »_

« Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu es malade ! Tu es assez grand pour marcher tout seul, maintenant ! »

_« Hui ! »_

         Elle sort dans le couloir, et je cligne les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil. On croise Papa qui s' apitoie sur mon sort.

« Oh, mon grand ! Encore une maladie infantile ! Mon pauvre choupinet !

         Attends, tu vas voir ! Je prend mon air le plus triste possible et gémissant doucement.

_« Papa ! Pauv ' Pippin ! Ca gratte ! Pauv ' Pippin crès malade ! »_

« Ooooh, mon gars, non, ne pleure pas ! Viens là ! Viens dans mes bras ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ca va passer ! Je suis là ! » murmure d'une voix rassurante Papa en me prenant des bras de Maman.

« Je vais chercher le médecin ! Habille-le pendant ce temps-là, s'il te plait ! »fait Maman.

« D'accord ! Les filles sont dans le jardin ! » 

Papa se penche et embrasse Maman sur la bouche (encore cette étrange manie !).

Je suis des yeux Maman qui sort, et tend la main vers elle :

_« Maman ! »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir ! Elle est allée chercher un médecin pour examiner mon grand garçon ! Et après, grâce au papier du médecin, on pourra allez chercher des pommades pour que ça ne te gratte plus ! »

_« Ha ? »_

« Oui, mais en attendant, je vais aller t'habiller ! Léger ! Je suppose que le contact avec le tissu n'arrange pas tes chatouillements ! »

         Papa est formidable ! Lui et Maman savent toujours tout sans que je n' ai besoin de leur dire !

         Quand Maman revient avec un Hobbit inconnu, Pervinca s'est déjà moqué trois fois de moi, et j'ai déjà gratté cinq boutons jusqu'au sang. En fait, je crois qu'il faut se concentrer sur autre chose et ne pas y penser.

         Papa croise le Hobbit dans le jardin et s'excuse :

« Bonjour Docteur ! Je suis désolé, les affaires m'appellent ! J'espère qu'on se reverra un autre jour ! Euh . . . en dehors du cadre de votre profession, je préférerais ! Je suis désolé ! J'y vais ! Glani-chérie, Prima est chez son amie Ombeline. »

         Peu de temps après, il passe au galop, dressé sur son poney blanc immaculé, devant la maison ! Il a fière allure, mon Papa ! Maman, suivie de Pervi, fait entrer le Hobbit dans notre Smial, et nous entrons après lui. Pervi se jette dans le canapé et nous observe. Maman m'a assis sur la table, et le Hobbit, assis en face de moi, sort des instruments assez bizarres qui m'intriguent beaucoup.

         Il attrape un instrument en fer, formé d'un demi-cercle et d'un tuyau qui part du sommet cette sorte d' arc de fer. Ce tuyau est lui-même fini par une sorte de palet de fer. Etrange. Encore plus surprenant, il se fourre les deux bouts du demi-cercle dans les oreilles. J'ai franchement du mal à me retenir de rire.

         Très sérieux, avec ses trucs dans les oreilles et le tuyau qui lui descend comme une cravate, il me tourne bien face à lui, et me demande :

« Alors, Peregrïn ? Comment ça va depuis ta rubéole ? »

_« Ca g' atte ! »_

« Je vais voir ça, mon gars ! » 

         Il attrape le bout du tuyau et se met en devoir de m'enlever ma chemise ! Non mais ho ! Ca va pas ? Il se prend pour qui, lui, pour vouloir me déshabiller ? Je retiens ma chemise de toute mes forces ! Il s'arrête stupéfait et Maman s'en mêle pendant que Pervi se tord de rire sur le canapé.

« Pippin, je t'en prie, laisse toi faire ! Comment veux-tu qu'il t' ausculte ! Il faut qu' écoute les battements de ton cœur avec le stéthoscope. »

         C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Bon d'accord, mais seulement si ç'est toi qui m'enlève ma chemise. Bientôt, je me retrouve à demi nu devant cet inconnu ! Quoi de plus gênant ? Il me pose le palet de fer au bout du tuyau sur le dos. Je frémit, c'est gelé. C'est aussi froid que la neige. Il déplace légèrement son machin glacial et reste un moment, l'air très concentré avec ses trucs dans les oreilles. Il a l'air parfaitement ridicule et moi, je m'ennuie.

         Puis, d'un air entendu, il retire son stéthoscope, et attrape un petit bout de bois plat. Maman, ma chemise ! J'ai froid ! Mais comme Maman ne bouge pas, je reprend ma chemise et la secoue. Enfin, elle me comprend, et me remet ma chemise. L'autre me demande d'ouvrir la bouche. Pauvre de moi : j'obéis.

         Il m'enfonce le bout de bois dans la bouche en m'appuyant très fort sur ma langue.

« Dis « haaaaaaaaaaaaaa » ! »

         Comment veut-il que je parle ? J'ai un haut-le-cœur. Il faut qu' il enlève très vite son truc de ma bouche ou je vais salir sa veste avec le petit déjeuner de ce matin…

         Il semble m'avoir entendu, et me débarrasse du bout de bois plat.

« Oui, il a la gorge un peu rouge . . . »

         Il me plaque la main sur le front :

« . . . Et un peu de fièvre ! Mais pas beaucoup ! Un solide gaillard, votre fils ! Un troll lui tomberait dessus que ça ne le . . .»

« Oui, je sais ! » l'interromps Maman.

« Ha bon ? » s'étonne le médecin.

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, quand il a eu la rubéole ! Mais là, c'est bien une varicelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui ! Pas besoin d'être médecin pour le voir ! Je vais vous faire une ordonnance. Essayez qu'il se gratte le moins possible, normalement les pommades vont le soulager. »

         Libéré, je cours me réfugier sur les genoux de Pervi tandis que Maman donne quelques ronds de fer dorés au médecin et l'accompagne à la porte.

« Bon eh bien, merci beaucoup docteur ! A bientôt ! »

         Maman ferme la porte et crie dans la maison :

« Pearl ! Je vais chez l'apothicaire ! Je te laisse Pervi et Pippin ! »

« Pas de problèmes ! » crie la voix de Pearl, venue de quelque part.

         Maman re-ouvre la porte, et sort. Au revoir, Maman ! Pearl arrive de sa chambre. 

« Qu' as dit le médecin ? »

Pervi prend un air affligé :

« Hé bien . . . il a dit qu'il faudra être courageuse, que ça sera long et pénible, mais qu'il est sorti d'affaire et que ses jours ne sont pas en danger ! Par contre , il gardera peut-être des séquelles ! »

« Crétine ! » 

         Pearl repart, et Pervi lui lance une grimace dans le dos ! Elle et moi, nous rigolons ! 

Pervi attrape un livre à coté et se met à me faire la lecture. Je dois dire que je préfère quand c'est Maman , Papa, Prima ou Pearl qui me fait la lecture : Pervi a beaucoup plus de difficulté. Ca c'est beaucoup amélioré depuis quelques mois, mais ça semble lui demander un tel effort qu'elle parle très lentement et ne met pas le ton. Avec elle, une bataille d' Orques ressemblent à une sieste chez les Elfes. Mais je m'en contente.

Nous passons une trentaine de minutes comme ça, Pervi tenant son livre et mes mains à la fois pour m'empêcher de me gratter. Puis Maman revient avec dans son sac à merveilles tout un tas de petits pots en bois. Moi toujours assis sur les genoux de ma Pervi-chérie, elle en ouvre un, trempe deux doigts dedans et en ressort une espèce de crème blanche. Ca se mange ? Si ça se mange, je suis preneur.

Mais elle fait du gâchis : elle me l'étale sur la jambe de la cheville à mon short. Ca me fait une agréable sensation de fraîcheur, mais à la fois, j'ai les jambes toutes gluantes et c'est assez désagréable. En plus, j'ai la jambe toute blanche.

« Voilà, mon Pippin ! Grâce à ça , ça ne te grattera plus ! Ca calme la chaleur des boutons et ça les enlève ! »

         Effectivement la fraîcheur me soulage et puis, vu comme c'est gluant, je n'ai pas envie d'y toucher pour me gratter ! Maman s'attaque à ma deuxième jambe.

« Hé ben, mon Pippin ! Il faudrait aller un peu plus au soleil. Tu es blanc comme une craie ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'expose des heures au soleil ! » fait Pervi.

         Moque-toi ! Moque-toi, Pervi ! Oui, j'ai les jambes toutes blanches ! Et les bras maintenant ! Je m'en fiche d'avoir l'air ridicule, tant que ça m'enlève cette horrible sensation. Eurgh . . . ! Hé, non ! Pas le visage, tout de même ! Je repousse la main de Maman :

_« Pas visage : pas beau sinon ! » _

« Mais si ! Il le faut quand même ! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas ! Premièrement, personne, autre que nous, ne va te voir ! Et deuxièmement, tu es déjà tellement mignon, qu'il en faudrait vraiment plus pour t'enlaidir ! Je dois t'en mettre aussi sur le visage ! »

_« Non . . . »_

         Mais Maman ne m'écoute pas, et continue à me passer de la crème partout où j'ai de la peau. Pearl arrive au moment même où Papa et Prima reviennent. C'est ça ! Venez donc tous admirer Peregrïn, le Hobbit plus blanc que blanc !

« Oh ben, Pippin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait un bonhomme de neige ! » s'exclame Prima.

         Très drôle !

« Non, je rigole ! C'est un adoucissant, ça va te calmer les démangeaisons ! Tu va voir, ça ira mieux après ! C'est un mélange d'extrait de lierre, de fleur de coton et de . . . »

« Prima ? Tais-toi ! »

« Je suis passé à Hobbitbourg, et devinez quoi ? » s'exclame Papa.

« Quoi ? » fait Maman en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

« Le petit Sancho Fierpied a aussi la varicelle ! »

« Oh ! Ils ont jouer ensemble, hier, dans le bac à sable ! » s'écrie Pearl.

« Hé bien, voilà ! Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin ! »

         Ca me revient tout d'un coup : Sancho hier, avant de m'agresser, pendant qu'il faisait son château de sable, il s'est gratté le poignet !

_« San' cho ! »_

« Et je suis aussi passé au Pays de Bouc ! »

« Hé bien ! Tu as voyagé tout ça en une heure ?! » s'écrie Maman.

« Oui, j'ai pas mal pérégriner . . . »

_« Hui ? »_

         On m'appelle ? Je suis là, sur les genoux de Pervi ! Tout en blanc ! Mais visiblement, personne ne m'appelle ! Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu mon prénom ! Mais Papa continue : 

« Hé bien : le Prince Meriadoc ! Il l'a aussi, la varicelle ! Il ne l' avait jamais eu et à dix ans, ça n'avait franchement pas l'air de l'amuser ! »

« Faut pas chercher qui lui a refilé . . . » fait Pervi sur laquelle je suis toujours assis.

         Tout les regards se tournent vers moi, et malgré la pommade, je me sens rougir. Mais tout le monde se met à rire, et moi aussi.

         J'aimerais bien que Merry soit là, lui aussi affreusement démangé et tout blanc de pommade. Papa a dit que ça ne l'amusait pas d'avoir la varicelle ! Moi non plus, pas trop ! J'ai connu plus drôle ! Qu'il vienne, on se soutiendra mutuellement ! Comme il a dit hier, entre cousins, il faut se serrer les coudes !

         Mais si on se serre les coudes, on risque de rester collés, à cause de la pommade . . . !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous voyez donc que ses deux ans se terminent sur le même modèle que ses 18 mois !

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Allez zou ! Filez me mettre une review ! Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plait !Lol bien sur !! 

Allez me mettre une review si vous voulez,  pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !


	29. 3 ans, cris et couches

Je vous entends déjà grogner « allez ! On se tape encore les réponses aux reviews avant le chapitre ! » Hé bien non ! Pour casser la monotonie, cette fois çi, les réponses aux reviews sont après le chapitre !!!!!

C'est un triste chapitre que je vous propose cette fois-çi !De la pluie, des cris, des larmes . . . Bref rien de bien chouette, rien de bien drôle ! Ne m'en veuillez pas, la vie de famille est aussi faite de disputes !

Heureusement, l'ambiance se relève vers la fin du chapitre. Pas de la façon la plus raffinée, je l'admet mais c'est la vie d'un bébé !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de 3 ans de Pippin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les mois ont encore défilé, je ne les aie presque pas vu passer. Les jours se sont succédés, j'ai encore eu le droit à un anniversaire de Maman, un de Papa, un de Pearl, un de Pimpernel, un de Pervinca, un de Merry et un de Frodon ! Le mien, ça commence à faire quelques temps qu'il n'est pas revenu ! Ca doit être pour bientôt car, c'est la saison chaude, « été » on m'a dit.

Bien que mon cousin ait affirmé avec véhémence que son nom était Meriadoc, tout le monde a fini par l'appeler Merry, et maintenant très peu de gens l'appelle Meriadoc. D'abord mes sœurs, puis mes parents, ensuite des amis et puis ses propres parents, jusqu'à ce que, un jour, je l'entende de mes propres oreilles se présenter à un inconnu sous le nom de Merry.

Mes sœurs sont retournées à l'école et j'ai eu une précieuse information complémentaire sur cette chose : l' « école ». Car un jour où j'étais réveillé quand mes sœurs se préparaient à y aller, j'ai été invité à les y accompagnées !!!!!

Je me suis retrouvé à la main de Maman devant une immense maison en surface.

Et, étrange, à peine rentrée, Pervi est ressortit en courrant, traînant à la main une Hobbite qu'elle a absolument voulu me présenter comme sa « maîtresse ».  Celle-ci, agenouillée devant moi, m'a fait une très bonne impression : très gentille et douce, je suis rassuré ! De ce jour, une vieille peur, dont je ne me souviens plus de l'origine, s'effaça et je ne m'inquiéta plus du tout pour mes Pervi-chérie, Prima-Chérie et Pearl-Chérie !

Frodon est de plus en plus chez nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pense pas qu'il s'ennuie auprès de Bilbon ou qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien, parce qu'il me semble impossible de ne pas adorer Bilbon. Bien sûr, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui me plaindrais de la présence de Frodon, au contraire ! Mais la seule piste que j'ai pour éclairer le mystère de la présence de Frodon, c'est qu'il se débrouille toujours pour être là quand Pearl est là. Ils s'entendent très très bien !

D'ailleurs, Sancho et moi, passons notre temps au square à jouer ensemble, parce que Frodon et Pearl nous y emmènent et s'y retrouvent. L'amitié que j'entretiens avec Sancho est aussi ambigüe que son caractère-même. 

Les débuts de ma relation avec Sancho ayant été houleux, j'ai gardé pour lui une espèce de méfiance, de retenue. Je sursaute au moindre geste brusque qu'il a en ma direction, et surtout, je ne le contrarie pas.

Mais, nous avons tout de même tissé un lien d'intimité et d'amitié assez fort, et se retrouver est toujours un plaisir, surtout pour Sancho qui ne connaît que moi. C'est grâce lui qui j'ai réussi à vaincre ma peur du toboggan, c'est avec Sancho que j'ai découvert les plaisirs de la  balançoire, c'est avec lui que j'ai fait les plus beaux châteaux de sables.

Ensemble aussi, nous avons fait de grand progrès dans la parole ! Maman dit que je parle comme un livre, mais de ma courte vie, je n'ai jamais vu un livre parler. C'est absurde, des livres qui parlent ! Et pourquoi pas des arbres qui parlent, hein ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour pluvieux. C'est bien dommage qu'il pleuve : on pourrait être en train de jouer dehors. En plus, l'ambiance à l'intérieur est assez électrique. Pearl et Frodon, assis dans le canapé,  contemplent la scène en silence d'un air blasé. Maman s'est isolée dans la cuisine, Pervinca joue la Prima en se plongeant dans un livre, et moi, je chouine de tristesse en parcourant la maison jusqu'à ce que ma Pervi me prenne sur les genoux entre son livre et elle. La scène est entre Prima et Papa.

« Je t'assure, ils sont adorables ! Papa ! Ils sont tout mignons ! Ombeline a dit qu'on pouvait en prendre un ! Ils seront sevrés dans très peu de temps ! »

« Non ! »

« Mais Papa . . . » gémit Prima.

         Je n'ai jamais vu Pimpernel tenir aussi longtemps tête à Papa. Celui-ci finit par perdre patience. Il tape violemment du poing sur la table, je sursaute et Frodon rentre la tête dans les épaules. Pervi-chérie me calme en m'embrassant les cheveux, et Pearl tapote le bras de Frodon qui la regarde d'un air de dire « Moi ? Avoir eu peur ? Mais non ! Je n'ai peur de rien, voyons ! » Papa hurle :

« Pimpernel ! Ca suffit ! Pour la dernière fois, je te répète que tant que je serais le maître dans ce Smial, il n'y aura pas d'animaux ici ! »

« De toute façon, ici, c'est toujours non ! » lance Prima en pleurs avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

         Papa soupire et se retourne vers le canapé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclame t'il plein de rage à Pearl qui a eu le malheur de le regarder.

         Je glisse des genoux de Pervi, et vais rejoindre Prima dans sa chambre. J'entre tout doucement sans faire grincer la porte, et ce que je découvre me brise le cœur : allongée sur son lit, la tête dans les bras et l'oreiller, elle sanglote sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu Prima pleurer.

         Je grimpe sur le lit, au niveau de sa tête.

_« Prima ! Pleure-pas ! F'est pas grave ! »_

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle se relève sur les coudes, me regarde un instant et puis me prend dans ses bras, pleurant sur mon épaule :

« Pippin ! Oh mon Pippin ! Tu as vu ? Personne n'a cherché à me défendre ! A chaque fois que je parle, on me dit toujours de me taire ! Personne ne m'aime, ici ! Tu es le seul à être gentil avec moi ! »

         Je ne sais que répondre. Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sans que je le veuille. Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point elle souffrait quand on l'interrompait d'un « Prima !? Tais-toi ! » . Je sais bien ce qu'est la honte ! Il faudrait que Pervinca prenne aussi conscience de cela. Jamais, jamais je ne me moquerais de quelqu'un.

         Je serre Prima autant que je peux avec mes petits bras, et je lui fais des bisous mouillés partout sur les joues et le nez. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira.

         Au bout de quelques temps, je finis par convaincre Prima de sortir de la chambre. Frodon et Pearl sont partis, Papa aussi, et Pervi et Maman sont en train de comploter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » fait Prima.

         Ma petite grande sœur et ma Maman se redressent d'un air coupable et nous sourient :

« Rien ! Rien du tout ! On parlait de . . . euh . . . de Sam ! » s'exclame Maman.

« De Sam ? » répète Prima qui n'a pas l'air en croire un mot.

« Absolument ! Il doit venir dans quelques jours, après l'anniversaire de Pippin ! Et toi ? Ca va mieux, ma puce ? »

         Prima hausse les épaules, maugrée quelque chose, va s'asseoir et attrape un livre. Pervi se précipite et va s'asseoir dans les bras de Prima ! Toutes les deux lisent le livre en silence et en même temps, comme ça. Maman, seule à la table, me regarde un instant, s'ennuyant un peu. Le silence le plus complet se fait.

         Hohooooooo !

         Je me mets à courir vers le fond du couloir, en criant :

_« Caca ! Maman ! Caca Pippin ! »_

         J'entends Pervi et Prima qui pouffent de rire et Maman qui s'écrie :

« Mais Pippin ! Tu as une couche ! »

_« Nin ! Pippin grand ! Pippin grand ! »_

         Dans un soupir, Maman se lève et me suit. Je trépigne devant la porte de la petite pièce au fond du couloir. Il faut à tout prix que je me débarrasse de ces histoires des couches ! On vit sûrement mieux sans ! Ca gène dans tous les mouvements, on est encombré . Et quand la couche a besoin d'être changé, c'est une sensation dont je ne veux même pas parler tant elle est affreuse pour quatre des cinq sens : la vue, l'odorat, le toucher et quelque fois l'ouïe (mais heureusement pas le goût !). On a beau se moquer, mais avoir le postérieur constamment irrité, c'est souffrir l'enfer chaque jour. Et c'est pire l'été . . .

Au début, je croyais que tout le monde avait une couche et puis Sancho m'a un jour annoncé tout fier qu'il n'avait plus de couches. Outre que je suis tombé des nues, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas supporter que Sancho soit meilleur que moi ! Et puis en réfléchissant, ne plus avoir de couche semblait bien pratique ! 

Alors, je fais de gros efforts, quitte à perdre quelques minutes de jeux pour passer faire un tour dans la petite pièce au fond du couloir ( quand on a une couche, on n'a pas à s'interrompre pour ce genre de désagrément !).

Mais je dois dire que, pour l'instant, il faut que quelqu'un m'aide : se servir de l'équipement n'est pas facile quand on fait 50 centimêtres, mais je suis sûr que c'est possible, pourtant. Un jour, j'y arriverais tout seul !

La voix de Pervi venant du salon, nous parvient alors que justement je suis en train de me servir de l'équipement . . . Elle s'écrie avant de repartir dans un fou-rire avec Prima :

« Maman ! Fais bien attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dedans ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

Voilà ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Prima ni pour l'ambiance familiale en générale, ça ira beaucoup mieux dans le prochain chapitre !

Voilà donc, maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Clem_** : Moi aussi, je me tiens à notre pacte !J'avais bien compris que tu me mettais cette review depuis Saint Jean ! Réserver internet une semaine à l'avance ?? Mais c'est vraiment nul, ta fac ! Viens donc dans la mienne ! On trouvera ensemble la salle d'internet ! Lol ! Je ne peux point te mettre « merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite ! » car il n'y a ni compliments ni encouragement dans ta review ! Mais je sais très bien ce que tu penses du chap sur la varicelle : quand Eglantine dit que Pippin est _tellement mignon_ que ce n'est pas un peu de pommade qui l'enlaidira, tu m'avais dit « on croirait entendre l'auteur ! » tu te souviens ?

**_Waterlily_** :Faut pas crier après les chats, ce sont les créatures les plus mignonnes du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, en refeuilletant la version imprimée de l'Enfance d'un Thain, je me suis aperçue qu',en fait, je fais des chapitre de plus en plus long mais par conséquent moins de chapitre par âge. Mais non, ses sœurs ne sont pas méchantes, elle l'adorent. Pervi est juste un peu chipie sur les bords !Promis c'est la dernière maladie de Pippin ! Maladie « grâve » en tout cas, car il aura un petit rhume à ses quatre ans et demi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pixel1_** : En effet, c'est une erreur de ma part, pour ses 5 ans qui n'en sont en fait que 2 ! C'est tout simplement que je viens de terminer d'écrire ses 5 ans, et qu'instinctivement, j'ai mis « dernier chap de ses 5 ans », désolée ! Merry n'en tiendra pas à compte à Pippin, mais c'est vrai que la varicelle à 10 ans ou à 13 ans, ça ne doit pas être drôle !C'est vrai que moi, j'écris et je relis ma fic « en entier » sans devoir attendre que cette stupide auteur se décide à mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne (lol !), donc, j'ai une vision d'ensemble et des détails, des réflexions d'un chapitre peuvent se retrouver quelques chapitres plus loin. Là par exemple, le medecin fait à Eglantine la même remarque que dans le chapitre de la rubéole « un solide gaillard, votre fils ! Un Troll lui tomberait dessus que ça ne le tuerait pas ! » Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Ela (nor ?)_** : Non, c'est fini, Pippin ne sera plus malade (bon aller, un petit rhume, mais c'est tout !) ! Mais c'est à cause de Sancho, c'est vrai ! C'est-a-dire que je n'ai aucune souvenir de ma propre varicelle, à part une photo, alors je ne sais pas si ma crème était blanche ou rose !! je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et voici la suite !

**_DragonFly_** : Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ta review avant de mettre le dernier chapitre, car je l'ai eu au moment ou je le mettais !Je répond donc à ta review dans celui-ci ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu as vu ça ? Comment Pippin est martyrisé dans sa prime jeunesse par des discussions trop compliquées pour lui ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Tarock_** : Moi, je ne me souviens pas du tout de ma varicelle, mais il fallait bien que Pippin aie sa varicelle un jour ou l'autre !En ce qui concerne son langage, je fais faire à Pippin des progrès année par année, autant du côté du vocabulaire que de la prononcation ou de la grammaire. Je viens de commencer ses 6 ans et c'est la première année qu'il parle tout à  fait comme un adulte, plus de cheveux sur la langue ou de subjonctif mal négocié ! D'un côté,c'est plus facile à écrire, de l'autre c'est moins drôle à écrire ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**__**

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton 'Frodi' n'est pas loin, il revient dans ce chapitre !J'ai hâte de voir l'Enfance d'un Porteur de l'Anneau ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Les réflexions de Pippin sont la base de ma fic, alors je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Selon mon bouquin de prénoms, 'Alana' vient du celte qui veut dire « pierre », tu le savais ? Merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** : Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est une faute de frappe ! Ca vient du fait que j'était en train d' écrire le dernier chapitre de ses 5 ans quand j'ai publié le dernier chapitre de ses 2 ans, tu comprends ? Je me suis emmelé les pinceaux ! Oui, Pippin a de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas d'école maternelle dans la Comté !Mais dès ses 6 ans, zou, à l'école ! On peut attraper les deux, la varicelle et la rubéole, moi, j'ai fait les deux coup sur coup, et ma mère a failli ne pas voir la différence !! ^^ !Puisque c'est demander gentiment, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Oui, je sais, ça ne fait pas très réaliste que Paladin aie parcouru la Comté en si peu de temps, par rapport au temps que les 4 Hobbits mettront plus tard entre Hobbitbourg et Creux-de-Crique, mais bon ! Pour ma fic, j'ai fait comme si on pouvait faire le tour des principales ville de la Comté en quelques heures, c'est plus pratique pour les visites de Merry et de Frodon !! ^^ !T'as vu ça, hein ? Mon Pippin a peur de se faire violer par le medecin !! Lol ! Ben oui, tout de même, il ne va pas se mettre tout nu devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Moi aussi, je suis la petite dernière de ma famille ! ( Tiens, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens aussi proche de Pippin ^^ !), et je peux te dire que mon frère et ma sœur pouvaient (et peuvent d'ailleurs !) être à eux-deux aussi méchants, parfois, que les sœurs de Pippin ! Mais c'est ça qui forme l'amour fraternel, non ? Je peux t'assurer que Pearl, Prima et Pervinca adorent Pippin ! Oui, tu as vu comme il parle bien, Pippin !! Et il parle encore mieux à ses trois ans ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !


	30. 3 ans, Chose

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez mises, alors que pour une fois, je ne vous en avait pas réclamé ! 

Vous avez passé le test et je vous déclare donc tous P.E.R.E.G.R.I.N ( Personnes Expertes en Reviews Encourageantes, Gentilles, Réfléchies, Intéressantes, et Naturelles) 

Pour vous récompenser, voici les réponses .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Mieux écrit que d'habitude ? Ha, merci beaucoup, j'arrive à ressentir quand c'est plus mal écrit que d'habitude mais pas quand c'est mieux. Je n'ai, bien sur, pu faire ces considérations sur sa couche que parce que je réfléchis avec l'esprit de Pippin lui-même, et pas le mien! C'est la seule scène de l'Enfance d'un Thain qui soit de ce style-là (car moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop !), mais c'est un passage obligé de la vie de bébé ! « Bigardesque » ? Pas plus que ton dernier chapitre de Grand-Père, je te signale ! Au moins, moi, mon Pippin, ne fait pas pipi sur les gens qui prennent soin de lui (puisqu'il a une couche, justement !) !! lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_Eryna Khan_** : Merci pour cette analyse psychologique de mon chapitre ! Hé oui, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'allier Tolkien avec le réalisme, mais Tolkien est plus une sorte de « Tuteur », tu vois, comme pour les arbustes : quelque chose de fixe qui guide et aide à ne pas trop s'écarter du droit chemin ! Donc en fait, c'est plus une aide qu'une contrainte !Prima n'est pas qu'une petite intello , tu vois ! Derrière ses résultats scolaire se cache une âme sensible ! Snif snif ! Et tu l'as eu, le chat ? Je suis contente d'avoir servi à te remonter le moral. Tu sais, nous, en France, après le premier tour des dernières élections présidentielle, on avait pas non plus vraiment envie de sourire et on était pas très relaxés ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nefra_** : désolée, j'ai eu ta review qu'au moment où je me suis connectée pour mettre le nouveau chap en ligne, mais je ne t'oublie pas ! Oui, c'était une erreur, le coup des 5 ans au lieu des 2 ans ! Bon ben l'erreur est humaine . Pourquoi que j'aimerais pas Frodon ou Bilbon ? Je préfère Pippin (je crois que vous l'avez tous deviné !) mais je n'ai rien contre Frodon ou Bilbon ! Clem a quelque chose contre Frodon et si je l'avait toujours écoutée, le pauvre futur Porteur de l'Anneau serait déjà agonisant avant même d'avoir mis un pied hors de son douillet Cul-de-Sac ! Si vous saviez le nombre de tortures que je lui ait épargné ! [Clem, dis pas le contraire, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !] Je suis d'accord avec toi ! (Mais d'accord sur le fait que les Hobbits sont mignons, ou sur le fait que les elfes sont merveilleux, l'histoire ne le dit pas … Et puis, j'ai tout de même un pacte avec Clem !) J'ai deviné tout ce que tu sous-entendais dans ta deuxième review ! Je suis forte, hein ? Ben oui, c'est une famille normale, ils peuvent s'énerver, s'opposer, bref, n'ayons pas peur des mots, s'engueuler ! Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, en tout cas, dans les moment de leur vie que je raconte ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée du retard de la réponse !

**_Clem_** : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te soucier des imbéciles qui ne te mettent pas de review ! Ta fic est meilleure que mes Korndrov, je peux t'en assurer !Et puis, si tu as encore des « fond de tiroirs », je suis partante ! Ca m'étonne que tu ne te souvienne pas de ta reflexion, toi qui a hobbit-uellement une mémoire d'oliphant ! lol ! J'espère bien que tu auras un jour Internet dans ton appart', sinon, on plonge toutes les deux en déprime ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de redoubler ? Tu viens à peine de commencer ! Pars donc gagnante, Safinette !Ha ! Si on pouvait combiner Orléans et fac de Psycho, ça arrangerait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour ta review etc etc.

**_Miriel_** : j'ai remarqué ton petit pseudo sur l'autre jour ! DE mémoire « Ouais ouais ouais Albane ! Et maintenant, viens me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre Pearl et Frodon !!! » Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Peut-être est-ce qu'il n'y a rien du tout, ou peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque, ou peut-etre qu'ils sont juste très bon amis ! J'adore faire courir votre imagination, mais ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusions, vous risqueriez d'être déçus ! Moi aussi, j'adore les chats ! Pourquoi priver mes Touques préférés de ce bonheur sur 4 pattes ? Bah, lis, tu verras bien ! Moi aussi, la Star Ac' ça me laisse de glace ! Tu as vu, hein ! Petite allusion aux Ent dans ce chapitre ! Mais c'est vrai que Pippin parle très très bien ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Ps « humblement » ^^ !

**__**

**_Tarock_** : J'avoue que, malgré ce chap, moi non plus, je n'arrive pas trop à imaginer des toilettes de Hobbits ! ^^ ! Oh, à mon avis, ça ne doit pas être bien moderne ni des plus hygienique, mais en tout cas, chez Pippin, les WC sont dans la maison ! Enfin, c'est tout de même la famille la plus riche de la Comté (allez, à égalité avec les Sacquets et les Brandeboucs !). Bien ! Tu as vu ? Quelle conversation extraordinairement intéressante : les toilettes Hobbits !  ^^ !Tiens, je ne savais pas que la Bosnie avait tout ces points communs avec la Comtée ! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de mettre les pieds ni dans ton pays ni à la Comté alors pour la Bosnie, je te crois sur parole ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Pas grave ! Pas grave ! Pas grave !Bien vu, la reflexion de Pippin est un clin d'œil aux Ents : des arbres qui parlent ! Il y aura d'autre références aux Ent pendant ses 3 ans. Mais pas que les Ents, aussi le vieil-homme-Saule qui l'avale avec Merry au tout début de la Communauté de l'Anneau et qui les aurait tuer si Tom Bombadil ne les avait pas sauvés ! Tu vois, entre Pippin et les arbres c'est une grande histoire ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Depuis le début de l'histoire, Pippin a eu plein d'occasion de dire qu'il était devenu un grand garçon : les premiers mots, les premiers pas ! Mais là, c'est vrai que c'est un grand moment dans sa vie !! ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Finelame_** : Merci de ton enthousiasme devant ma fic ! Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : C'est vrai ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ben, maintenant, tu sais !^^ ! Moment de la vie qu'on a tous oublié, mais pourtant très important !Frodon et Pearl fricoteraient ? Boh, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te laisser penser ça ??????? Merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maintenant le chapitre ! 

Il vient un peu plus tardivement que d'habitude, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire avec L'Enfance d'un Thain en ce moment : L'imaginer, l'écrire, le relire, le corriger, l'imprimer, l'envoyer à Clem, attendre ses réflexions, préparer la mise en ligne et le mettre en ligne,(et un peu la fac, par-dessus le marché !) ça fait du boulot ! Mais j'adore !

Voilà donc l'anniversaire des 3 ans de Pippin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière, le tout est de bien s'accrocher à la bride. Plus vite ! Depuis un an, je passe ma vie sur le poney à bascule que j'ai eu pour mes deux ans. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est mes trois ans, peut-être aurais-je un aussi beau cadeau que mon poney à bascule.

         En tout cas, le seul cadeau que j'ai eu pour l'instant, c'est de me retrouver trop bien coiffé, trop bien habillé pour être à l'aise. De plus Maman, Pearl, Frodon, Pervi et Merry, sont partis nous laissant tout seuls, Papa, Prima et moi.

         Papa travaille dans son bureau et Prima fredonne « Joyeux anniversaire Pippinounet » toute seule dans la cuisine. Je voudrais bien savoir où sont partis les autres, je n'aime pas être tout seul sans savoir ce que font les autres et si jamais, par malheur, ils m'ont oublié.

         Je descends donc de mon cheval à bascule et me précipite dans la cuisine où, me voyant arriver, Prima essaie maladroitement de cacher un gâteau.

_« Prima ? Y sont où ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, Pippin ! Ils n'ont pas voulu que je vienne avec eux ! D'ailleurs, j'avais . . . euh . . . des choses à faire ici ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt revenir ! »

         Je crois que si je dis à Prima que je sais très bien que ce qu'elle avait à faire ici, c'est le gâteau, ça la vexera parce que, visiblement, je ne dois pas le savoir ! Raté Prima !

         Je retourne sur mon poney à bascule, en attendant mes deux sœurs, mes deux meilleurs copains et mon unique Maman. Moi aussi je chantonne, en me balançant d'avant en arrière :

_« Baaaaaaatôôôôôô . . . suuuuuuuu' l' ôôôôôô ! Les Ellllfes . . . dannnns l'aaaaaaarbr ! Hooooobiiiiiits . . . souuuuuus teeeeeeeeere ! »_

Enfin, ils reviennent. Prima a fini depuis longtemps son gâteau, Papa est déjà sorti trois fois de son bureau pour aller chercher une pomme, et moi, j'ai épuisé mon stock de chansons !

         Ils entrent tout excités, parlant très fort les uns avec les autres, Pervi avec Pearl, Frodon avec Merry et Maman tient dans ses bras, une boite en bois percée de trous (étrange !) avec un ruban autour. Frodon, seul homme adulte de la troupe, a été chargé de tous les autres paquets.

« Paladin ? On est rentrés ! On va faire l'anniversaire de Pippin tout de suite ! Sors un peu de ce bureau pour une fois, tu veux ! » s'écrie Maman en fixant la porte du bureau de Papa.

         Celui-ci sort de la cuisine, juste derrière elle, une chope à la main !

« Ha ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être dans mon bureau ! » 

« Oh ! Tu es là ! Non, mais je pourrais te reprocher de boire ! »

« Frodon ! Une bière ? » fait Papa en montrant sa chope à Frodon.

« Volontiers ! »

« Et moi ? Et moi ? » s'écrie Merry plein d'espoir.

« Mais ! Dites-donc les gars ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose ? » 

s'exclame Pearl.

         Frodon et Papa s'échangent un regard complice, et tout les deux en même temps, répondent d'une voix ferme :

« Non ! »

« Je vous signale qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Pippin, le roi de la journée ! »

         Génial : petits pois pour tout le monde, sauf pour Meriadoc qui a le droit à autant de pommes qu'il veut ! Soirée bac à sable et poney à bascule.

« Il est midi ! On va faire l'anniversaire de Pippin tout de suite ! »

« Ha bon ? On n'attend pas ce soir ? » s'étonne Papa.

         Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Tout de suite ! Tout de suite ! 

« Oui, tout de suite ! Il y a des cadeaux qui . . . euh . . . enfin . . .   Pearl, tu veux bien t'occuper de préparer l'apéritif. Du jus de fruit pour Prima, Pervi, Pippin et . . . Merry ! »

         Merry grogne quelque chose.

         Frodon me sort de mon poney à bascule et m'assoie sur le canapé. Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

_« Cadeaux Pippin ! Donne cadeau Pippin ! »_

« Peregrïn, on ne réclame pas ! »

         Ha bah ça alors ! Je ne réclame pas ! C'est normal que j'aie des cadeaux aujourd'hui !

_« Titeuplé ! »_

« Peregrïn, si tu n'es pas sage, tu ne les auras pas ! »

         Cette nouvelle me foudroie littéralement ! Je reste consterné, la bouche ouverte ! Est-ce que ma famille et mes amis seraient méchants au point de ne pas me donner mes cadeaux le jour de mon anniversaire ?

         Maman éclate de rire :

« Fais pas cette tête, mon chou ! Je plaisante ! »

« Tu l'as traumatisé ! » fait remarquer mon Papa, goguenard, en me montrant avec le bout de sa pipe.

         Permettez-moi de vous dire, chère Madame Maman, que, parfois, votre humour est étrange…

         Pearl revient de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel elle a mis l'apéritif. Ce que je préfère, ce sont les petits gâteaux salés ! Mmmmmh ! Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'en fourrer une grosse poignée dans ma bouche que Maman me pose un petit paquet cadeau sur les genoux.

_« Umchi Umschi ! »_

« Holà Pippin ! N'essaie pas de parler quand tu manges ! D'abord, ce n'est pas poli, et ensuite . . . euh . . . Prima, attrape-moi le balai, s'il te plait ! »

         Je sais maintenant ouvrir un paquet cadeau : il suffit de tirer dans tous les sens sur le papier jusqu'à ce que, réduit à l'état de lambeaux, il cède.

_« Hooooooo ! »_

         Très important aussi : toujours avoir l'air enchanté du cadeau !

_« Livre ! Lire ! Lire ! Comme Prima ! »_

         Je tourne et retourne le livre dans mes mains, et puis je l'ouvre : à l'intérieur, il y a plus d'images que d'écritures. Et les images . . . ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bien faites ! La forêt, la prairie, les alignements de magnifiques Smials, le soleil, le ciel bleu et une petite Hobbite qui évolue dans ce cadre idyllique ! Très intéressant ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a d'autre ?

         Comment ça, un jeu pour apprendre à compter ? Mais je sais déjà compter, moi ! La preuve : un, deux, trois, huit, six, neuf, quatre, cinq, et sept ! Après ça devient plus compliqué mais ça ne me fait pas peur : vingt, douze, seize, trente-trois, cent deux, zéro et quatre milles !

         Ha ça, c'est une bonne idée : une pipe ! Hé attend, Pervi ! Elle vient de me piquer ma pipe ! Je l'avais à peine en main. Et hooooo, en soufflant dedans, elle fait sortir des bulles de savon de ma pipe ! Ouais !

« Tiens, essaie ! Il faut souffler ! Surtout pas aspirer, hein ! »

         Je reprends ma pipe ! Pourquoi ne faut-il pas aspirer ? Ca me démange de le faire, pour voir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Pervi ! De toutes façons, il y a une sécurité ! » fait Maman.

         Bon, j'essaie, hein ! Tout le monde me regarde bien ? Youhou Merry, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! Merci !

         J'attrape ma pipe à deux mains, et je souffle tout ce que je peux dedans ! Whaaaaaaa ! Je suis aussi fort que Pervi ! Il y a plein de bulles qui sortent de ma pipe ! Trop drôle ! Trop beau ! Trop curieux !

         Je me mets à rire, surexcité par toutes les merveilleuses bulles ! Extraordinaire ! En plus, tout le monde semble partager ma joie.

         La pipe dans la bouche, je m'occupe à présent de la grosse boite en bois avec un ruban. Prima et Papa se lancent des regards interrogateurs et les autres des regards complices et impatients.

         Je tire sur un des bouts du nœud, et rejette le couvercle de la boite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans ! Quelque chose de bien, j'espère, parce que c'est mon dernier cadeau, et à part la pipe à bulles, rien de bien chouette ! La vie est dure !

         Je pose ma pipe et plonge la tête dans la boite : voyons-voir ! Oh ! Une autre peluche ! Mais minuscule celle là ! Mais . . . ce sont mes yeux ou la peluche vient de frémir ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente comme animal, mais cette peluche est adorable, et très bien faite !

         Regardons ça de plus près : la peluche relève la tête vers moi et laisse entendre un drôle de gémissement :

*  Méou ? * 

         Je suis paralysé par la surprise et je n'arrive même pas à me relever quand la _chose_ approche la tête de moi et se met à me renifler le nez avec insistance. Je dis « chose » parce que j'ai acquis la certitude que ce n'était pas une peluche : une peluche ne bouge pas toute seule !

         Chose se recule un peu et slurp ! 

         Là, je me relève brusquement, pas effrayé mais  . . . disons . . . surpris.

         Chose a sorti de sous ce qui lui sert de nez, un truc rose que je pourrais comparer à une tranche de jambon rappeuse et m'en a donné un coup sur le nez. 

         Je regarde Chose au fond de la boite: elle s'est recroquevillée et me regarde avec de grands yeux bleus. Sa fourrure est blanche et orange très clair, presque rose. Cette Chose est absolument A-DO-RA-BLE.

         Je tends les bras dans la boite et cherche à l'attraper. Instinctivement, je fais mes gestes aussi doucement que possible. Mes doigts rencontrent sa fourrure : encore plus douce que tout ce que j'ai pu toucher auparavant.

         J'attrape Chose comme je peux et je la lève, pour la sortir de sa boîte ! C'est vivant ?

         Prima reste un moment la bouche ouverte, stupéfiée, puis se met à faire des bonds dans tous les sens, en hurlant (de joie, il me semble !). Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Elle se jette au cou de Maman, puis de Frodon, puis de Pearl, embrasse Merry sur les deux joues puis soulève Pervi dans un accès de joie.

         Tout le monde rit et semble au comble du bonheur ! Sauf . . . Papa . . . ! Il s'est figé dès qu'il a vu Chose. Il a posé sa chope d'un geste calme mais trop raide pour être naturel. Il a perdu son sourire et ses yeux rieurs, pour les remplacer par une moue sévère et des yeux tout aussi sévères dans lesquels se reflète aussi un peu de dégoût.

         Puis il se tourne vers Maman, et fait d'une voix glaciale :

« Eglantine ! Peux-tu m'expliquer . . . ce que ce . . . ce chat . . .fait ici ? »

         Maman détourne malicieusement la tête, et fait d'une petite voix futée :

« Je n'en sais rien du tout, moi ! »

« Oh, Papa, s'il te plait ! On peut le garder ? Dis oui ! Dis oui, s'il te plait ! » s'écrie Pervi d'une voix suraiguë.

« Regarde comme il est mignon ! » fait Pearl.

« Qui ? » jette Papa, d'un ton méprisant. 

« Ben ! Le chaton, bien sûr ! Pas Frodon ! » s'exclame Pearl.

         L'interpellé sursaute, rougit puis pâlit. Blanc comme un linge, il se retourne vers Pearl, bégaie quelque chose, perdu et paniqué comme si cette réflexion avait _cassé_ quelque chose en lui.

« Je plaisante, Frodon, bien sûr ! » s'empresse de rajouter Pearl en se retournant vers lui et en posant la main à plat sur la poitrine de mon copain.

         Pendant ce temps-là, Merry, sans un mot, m'a pris le « chaton » des mains et l'a posé sur les bras croisés de Papa. Il y a un moment de silence. Mon papa immobile jette un regard noir au chaton qui se roule la tête contre lui en produisant un drôle de son :

*  Ronrronrronrrron *

Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca et moi, le regardons avec de grands yeux tristes. Et puis Papa finit par soupirer un grand coup et fait d'un ton las :

« Bon ! C'est bon ! Il peut rester ici ! »

         Explosion de joie dans la maison. Ce qui arrive à arracher un sourire à Papa (ou peut-être est-ce dû au fait que Maman lui a encore fait un bisou sur la bouche ? )

         Le chaton passe de main en main, lui-même faisant des « Méouh » ou des « ronrronrron . On finit par le poser par terre. Hagard, il va vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, il erre un peu avant de décider de suivre les murs :

« Il faut qu'il découvre la maison ! » fait Maman.

« En attendant, il faut lui trouver un nom ! Le père de ta copine, Pimpernel, nous a dit que c'était une petite femelle ! » s'exclame Frodon.

         Haaaa ! C'est donc ça ! Ce matin, ils sont allés la chercher ! Voilà pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas emmené ni Papa ni Prima et ni moi ! En fait, ce chaton est un cadeau pour toute la famille ! Pas que pour moi ! Dommage ! Boh, après tout, je fais partie de la famille !

« A toi de choisir son nom, Pippin ! »

« Ca va être gai ! » murmure Pervi qui croit que je ne l'entends pas.

_« Chose ? »_

« Non ! De toute façon, si on veut qu'elle fasse vraiment partie de la famille, il faut que son nom commence par un P ! » fait Pearl.

« Sympa . . . » murmure Maman, faussement vexée.

         Tiens oui, c'est vrai ! Finaude la Pearl : Pervinca, Pimpernel, Pearl, Peregrïn, et Papa, ça commence tous par P ! Mais Maman ça commence par M  . . . !

_« Peluche ? »_

« Non, c'est trop . . . banal ! Il lui faut un nom aussi mignon qu'elle est mignonne ! » s'exclame Prima.

         Debout, accroché au bas du pantalon de Frodon, je regarde le chaton. Il est rose-beige rayé blanc de façon symétrique. L'espèce de tige de poils qu'elle a au-dessus des pattes de derrière est blanche avec des anneaux roses, et le bout est tout blanc.

De son ventre à son menton, c'est tout blanc. Elle a de grandes oreilles en forme de triangle sur le sommet de la tête. De grands yeux bleus étonnés, un petit nez étrange, en forme de triangle (la pointe en bas, pas comme les oreilles !) lui aussi rose. 

Et ce qui doit être sa bouche est un fin trait noir à peine perceptible qui s'étend en sourire. Etrangement elle a quelques poils beaucoup plus longs et épais sur les joues. Et elle se déplace à quatre pattes : encore une qui n'a pas compris qu'il est beaucoup plus avantageux de marcher sur ses deux pieds !

_« Pilgrim . »_

« Pilgrim ? »

_« Pilgrim ! »_

« Bon, pour moi, c'est d'accord, Pilgrim ! Et vous ? » fait Maman.

« D'accord ! C'est mignon ! » s'enchante Prima.

« Pas de problèmes ! Allons-y pour Pilgrim ! » font Frodon et Pearl exactement en même temps, ce qui leur provoque un éclat de rire.

         Pervi et Merry, eux, sont déjà à genoux devant le chaton, l'appelant, le caressant, et le suivant à quatre pattes, salissant leur jupe et pantalon.

         Papa hausse les épaules.

« Laissez-la, les enfants ! Elle doit être suffisamment effrayée ! Elle va découvrir la maison toute seule ! Prima, tu veux bien aller lui mettre, dans la cuisine, un bol d'eau et une assiette avec les restes du poulet froid, s'il te plait. Je me charge de la litière dans la buanderie ! » fait Maman

     Pervi et Merry se relèvent à regret, pendant que Prima et Maman disparaissent dans la cuisine, investies d'une mission.

         Papa reprend sa chope et se détourne de Pilgrim. Pearl, qui a littéralement fondu devant l'adorable museau de Pilgrim, a un soupir de ravissement, tandis qu' instinctivement, elle s'accroche au bras de Frodon et laisse aller sa tête sur son épaule.

         Le chaton reprend son chemin et moi, je cours après en criant :

_« Méouh ! Méouh ! »_

         Pilgrim prend le pas de course et s'enfuit à une vitesse que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée possible pour une si petite chose. Moi, je suis rattrapé au vol par Merry qui me répète doctement :

« Laisse-la, Pip' ! Elle doit être suffisamment effrayée !

         Avec tout cela, on a oublié le repas ! Ca prouve bien que Pilgrim est extraordinaire : pour arriver à empêcher une famille Touque et ses amis de manger… !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Remarquez que Peregrïn veut dire « pèlerin » en latin, et que Pilgrim signifie aussi « pèlerin » mais en anglais … Il est fort, ce Pippin !

J'ai toujours eu (et j'ai toujours !) un mal fou à lui trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de Noël ! Mais pour ces trois ans, il a eu un beau cadeau, non ?


	31. 3 ans, les animals

Voilà un nouveau chapitre des 3 ans de Pippin ! Merci pour vos reviews, en voici les réponses :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__**

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ouais, une petite nouvelle arrivée dans la famille. Elle saura très vite trouver sa place et se faire aimer de tous. Même Paladin finira par l'accepter, une fois qu'elle aura prouvé qu'elle est une chatte d'exception, dans quelques chapitres … Merci pour ta review !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Oh quelle horreur, je suis désolée pour ton petit chat ! J'ai une amie qui avait un chaton  à qui il est arrivé exactement la même chose ! Enfin, tu m'as fait bien rire avec ton émotion due au fait que Pippin grandit et que tu te souviens encore de sa naissance. Chanson inventée par moi mais inspirée (tu l'auras compris ) de Tolkien. Il y aura, dans quelques chapitres une chanson (également inventée par moi) dont je dois dire que je suis assez fière … ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Pilgrim est la reine des chattes de la Comté ! (La Reine des Chattes de la France étant ma propre petite chatte, Arobase !)( Clem va me tuer, elle maintient que ce sont ces chattes qui remportent le titre !) Marrant mais insupportable, oui, mais d'un autre point de vue, Simba peut être qualifié de malicieux et de plein de vitalité ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Clem_** : Ok, tu es donc une vraie méchante de chez méchante, DMVMDCMMAPPDC ! Oui, tu adores Frodon … quand il s'agit de torturer un Hobbit !Je n'ai, effectivement, pas épargné toutes les tortures à Frodon, mais la plupart ! Mais je ne peux pas le tuer (comme tu me le réclame souvent) ou le fâcher définitivement avec Pippin, alors je dois tout de même y aller doucement ! En fait, tu as quelque chose contre Elijah Wood, non pas contre le personnage de Frodon lui-même (je tais l'anecdote dont tu as honte ! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?)Il semble que tu veuilles me ressortir un certain nombre de trucs le jour de mon mariage (avec Oleg !) ! Fais moi penser à ne pas t'inviter !! Comment avais-tu pu oublier Notre Pacte ?? Je me demande bien aussi pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Pearl et Frodon ! J'ai lu ta review pour le Fils de l'Intendant de cette chère Miriel, oui, tu connais bien l'enfance de Pippin ! Lassée ?

**_Pixel_** : Oui, j'ai été obligée de faire une description de Pilgrim assez détaillée, puisque 1erement, Pippin est assez étonné devant cette 'chose' et 2èmement, il n'y aura jamais de photo de Pilgrim !!! Elle est , physiquement' inspirée par un des nombreux chatons de ma voisine qui est, hélas, devenu un chat plus sauvage que domestique. Mais, c'est vrai, il est tellement roux clair, qu'il est presque rose. Et puis Pilgrim est mentalement et comportementalement ma petite Arobase en rose (au lieu de gris) ! Tu as vu ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des cadeaux comme ça ! Tu peux essayer la méthode « chat » pour arrêter de grignoter, ça peut peut-être marcher !lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Pilgrim aussi aura une petite clochette, comme ma chatte Arobase et comme tout bon chat qui se respecte (et paf contre les chats de Clem qui n'ont pas de colliers !). Oh, c'est trop triste pour ton petit chat ! Moi, dès qu'il y a une histoire triste avec un chat, je fonds en larmes. Alors voyons, Merry a 11 ans, Pervi en a 8, Prima a 14 ans, Pearl en a 18, Sam en a 13 et Frodon a 25 ans. Pour ce qui est d'être adulte et d'être majeur, on a déjà essayé d'exposer nos points de vue et on s'est totalement emmêlé les pinceaux ! Des livres qui marchent ? Hé bien … euh … dans le tome 3 d'Harry Potter, le Monstrueux Livres des Monstres se déplace tout seul, sur la tranche, comme un crabe. Mais à part ça, je ne connais pas de livre qui marche !J'ai lu ta fic sur Faramir, le fils de l'Intendant ! C'est une excellente fic, je tacherais de mettre une review un jour mais sache que je la trouve très bien ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : J'ai officiellement prévu d'aller jusqu'à ses 11 ans, ce qui correspond à la fête et au départ de Bilbon. Tu vois, tu as encore le temps de voir venir avant la fin de la fic ! Oui, un chaton, c'est tout mimi et ça l'est encore en grandissant ! Oui, Pearl et Frodon sont très proches, mais Pippin et Frodon ne le seront-ils pas non plus, dans quelques années ?  Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pomme-reinette_** : Oui, tiens, peut-être que Pippin est un peu hyperactif sur les bords, je n'y avais pas pensé en l'écrivant ! Mais notre bébé Pippin n'est pas si infernal que ça ! Et puis, il ne mènera pas la vie dure à Pilgrim, je te rassure ! Oui, en fait, peut-être que Tolkien avait pensé dès le départ à ton raisonnement avec les arbres et les pommes. Sans compter que « peregrïn » implique la notion de voyages lointains (jusqu'au Gondor, par exemple …) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Isilwen Took_** : Hé bien, tu as eu l'air d'apprécier ce chapitre ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Oui, c'est tout mimi, hein ! Mais dès que tu mets un chat quelque part, tout devient subitement mimi ! Oui, Peregrïn veut même dire plus précisément « pèlerin étranger » ! Peut-on y voir une référence au Pèlerin Gris, j'ai nommé Gandalf, je ne sais pas, peut-être bien ! Non, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Et ça, Maman ? »_

« Vache, Pippin ! C'est une vache ! »

_« Vaff ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Et ça ? Et ça ? »_

« Ca c'est un cochon ! Et il y a une poule à coté ! »

_« Coffon ? Poule ? »_

« Oui ! »

         Le livre que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire est génial, en fait ! Depuis deux jours, j'ai appris plein de trucs ! Surtout grâce aux dessins ! J'ai appris que ce qu'était Pilgrim s'appelait un chat et que tout ce qui bougeait tout seul et qui n'avait pas forme Hobbite s'appelaient des « animals » ! Euh. . .  non « Animaux ! »

         J'ai demandé si les magiciens comme Gandalf étaient des Hobbits ou des animaux et cette question a plongé dans l'embarras tous ceux à qui je l'ai posé ! Je retenterais avec les Elfes !

         Dans le livre, donc, il y a plein de dessins d'animaux. Il y a un dessin de chat, mais ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Pilgrim : ça fait moins réel et les couleurs ne sont pas les mêmes ! J'ai donc décidé que pour me faire l'idée précise d'un animaux - . . .  euh . . . là je crois qu'il fait dire animal (j'y comprends rien !)- il faut que j'en voie un de chaque sorte, pour de vrai !

         Pilgrim est l'animal la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu (peut-être est-ce parce que c'est le premier animal que je vois en sachant que ça s'appelle comme ça !). Elle a rapidement découvert toute la maison, et le jardin aussi ! Mais elle passe son temps à dormir.

         Il paraît qu' « il faut la laisser tranquille », que « c'est n'est pas comme un chien ! », qu' « un chat, c'est indépendant ! » et tout un autre tas de trucs qui font qu'en fait, on peut la regarder mais ne pas beaucoup la toucher ! Mais c'est toujours un plaisir à regarder.

         Par contre des fois, elle vient toute seule sur mes genoux se frotter contre moi et « ronronner ». Je ne me lasse pas de toucher son pelage, mais ma main n'a pas l'habileté des adultes qui la caresse avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

         Toujours est-il que je ne pourrais déjà plus me passer de sa présence dans la maison. C'est comme si c'était ma petite sœur.

         A propos de sœurs, mes vrais retournent à l'école après-demain. Prima est enchantée, Pervi aussi relativement, mais le fait de ne plus voir Frodon semble attrister mon aînée. Mais elle fait tout pour qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas : c'est sans compter le malin petit Peregrïn qui devine toujours tout !

         Mon regard se perd à travers les carreaux : avec un peu de chance une vache et un cochon passeront à ce moment là, et je saurais enfin ce que c'est pour de vrai !

         Ha non ! Ce ne sont pas une vache et un cochon mais Sam et Merry qui entrent dans mon jardin ! Je ris intérieurement en pensant que si je disais à Sam et Merry que je les avais pris pour une vache et un cochon, ça ne leur plairait peut-être pas !

         Maman referme le livre, me pose par terre, se lève et va leur ouvrir avant même qu'ils aient frappé à la porte.

         Je me jette sur Sam que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, et je m'agrippe à son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche et m'assoit sur sa hanche.

« Bonjour, Madame la Touque ! »

« B' jour, Tante Glani ! »

_« Boujour ! Boujour ! »_

« Bonjour les gars ! On vous attendait ! Entrez ! Entre donc ! »

Sam, moi et Merry entrons dans mon Smial, mais alors que Merry se dirige droit vers la corbeille de fruit, Sam semble assez mal à l'aise et reste immobile, debout, moi dans les bras.

« Je . . . euh . . . je ne vais pas rester longtemps ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter ! »

« Mais tu ne nous déranges absolument pas, Sam ! » fait Maman d'une voix douce.

« Ha ! Sam ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu là ? »

         Le visage de Sam s'éclaire aussitôt : Sortant de la chambre de Pearl et remettant sa veste, Frodon se dirige tout droit vers mon copain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, maître Frodon . . . »

         Je suis sûr que si Sam avait pu se jeter aux pieds de Frodon sans me laisser tomber, il l'aurait fait ! 

« Je . . . j'apporte les graines pour les fleurs de cette année . . . comme Madame la Touque me le demande chaque année . . . »

« Les fleurs des Gamegie sont toujours les plus belles de la Comté ! » s'exclame Maman.

« Ha ! Ca c'est bien vrai ! » s'écrie Frodon d'un ton ferme.

         Sam rougit tellement que je sens la chaleur de ses joues sur les miennes. Et il sort de sa poche un petit sac, qu'il dépose sur la table.

« Voilà . . . »

« Merci beaucoup, Sam ! Tu remercieras ton père de ma part ! » fait Maman.

« Tu rentres directement, Sam ? » demande Frodon d'un ton léger.

« Oui, maître . . . » souffle Sam.

« Alors, je vais rentrer avec toi ! J'ai fini de faire réviser Pearl pour aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame Frodon joyeusement.

« D'accord . . . »

« Je viens ! Je viens ! » s'écrie Merry en sautant au milieu de nous.

_« Mua auffi ! Mua auffi ! »_

« Pas d'opposition parentale ? » demande Frodon d'un petit ton drôle à Maman.

         Celle-ci réfléchit un instant. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! 

« Non ! C'est bon ! Mais je veux que Pippin et Merry soient revenus avant la nuit ! »

« Ho boh ! C'est bon ! On a le temps ! D'ici à Hobbitebourg en charrette, on en a à peine pour trente minutes. » fait Frodon.

« Et une heure à pied, je peux vous le dire ! » s'exclame Sam que la présence de Frodon décontracte.

« Et puis de toutes façons, il est bien prévu que je dorme ici ce soir, non ? Parce que d'ici à chez moi, c'est une heure et demi à pied ! » fait Merry.

         Tant que ça ?? Seigneur ! Et dire qu'il est toujours fourré chez nous ! Je croyais qu'il habitait à dix minutes à pied, moi ! Il faut vraiment qu'il nous apprécie pour venir ! Après tout, c'est normal, nous, les Touques, nous sommes les meilleurs, non ?

         Un dernier bisou, Maman ? Merry attrape sa veste, Frodon retourne un instant dans la chambre de Pearl pour lui dire au revoir, et nous partons. Frodon attelle son poney, et sort sa charrette dans laquelle Merry saute joyeusement. Sam s'assit à coté de lui. Frodon me soulève et me met dans mes bras de Merry.

         Encore un dernier bisou à Maman et je pars pour la grande aventure ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est la première fois que je pars quelque part sans ma Maman ou mon Papa, seulement avec mes amis ! J'aurais tout de même bien voulu dire au revoir à Pilgrim avant de partir mais je ne l'ai pas vue.

         Le rideau de la chambre de Pearl bouge légèrement et Frodon, un large sourire sur les lèvres, lui adresse un grand signe de la main, et aussi même un clin d'œil, mais ça, il n'y a que le futé Peregrïn qui s'en aperçoit !

« On y va ! Vous rentrerez à pied, Merry ! Ca ne te dérange pas ? » fait Frodon.

« Non, non, j'ai l' habitude ! » répond Merry.

« Alors, on te confie Pippin, hein ! Ne nous l'abîme pas ! » fait joyeusement Frodon.

         La conversation s'engage tranquillement, et, installé entre Frodon et Merry, je savoure mon bonheur. Je me rends soudain compte à quel point j'aime les trois personnes qui sont à coté de moi : Frodon, Sam, et Merry. Tous les quatre, nous nous entendons vraiment bien ! Je ne veux jamais être séparé d'eux. Toute ma vie, toute ma vie, je veux être avec eux ! Je veux faire ma vie par rapport à eux.

« Tu as faim, Merry ? » demande brusquement Frodon.

« Euh ! Comment le sais-tu ? » s'estomaque Merry.

« Je commence à te connaître ! Il y a un panier de jambon derrière, tu peux le prendre, si tu veux. »

         Il ne se fait pas prier, le Merry ! Il se contorsionne et attrape un panier fermé par une serviette. Il le passe au-dessus de ma tête et le pose sur ses genoux. On le verrait presque baver.

« Tu m'en donneras ? » demande Sam.

« Et à moi aussi ? » fait le cocher Frodon.

_« Vambon ! Vambon Pippin ! »_

« Oui, oui, vous en aurez tous ! »

         Merry soulève la serviette et pousse un ridicule cri de fillette apeurée ! Je sursaute et jette un coup d'œil dans le panier : Pilgrim !!!!! 

« Idiote ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'écrie Merry en attrapant mon chat par la peau du cou.

         Sam et Frodon sont secoués de rire ! Surtout que Pilgrim s'est occupée avant nous de goûter le jambon . . . 

« Trop tard pour faire demi-tour ! Vous la ramènerez avec vous, les deux Princes ! » fait Frodon, s'adressant à Merry et moi.

         Il passe les rennes à Sam, assis de l'autre côté de la charrette, et se contorsionne lui aussi, pour attraper quelque chose derrière. Il en ressort une corde ou plutôt une ficelle, et attrape ma petite chatte de mes mains.

« Tu permets, Pippin ? » 

_« Hui ! » _

         Il prend Pilgrim sur les genoux et lui noue la ficelle autour du cou ! Hé, Frodon ! Si je te l'ai confiée, ce n'est pas pour que tu me l'étrangles ! Puis il fait passer le bout de corde qui pend sous le ventre de Pilgrim et le rattache sur le sommet du dos de ma chatte.  Celle-ci se retrouve ficelée et proteste bruyamment.

« Voilà un harnais ! Bon, pas très solide, mais ça devrait suffire ! » fait Frodon.

         Il me remet Pilgrim sur les genoux et fait encore une boucle avec le bout de la ficelle. M'attrapant la main, il me fait serrer cette boucle très fort.

« Ne la lâche pas, hein, Pippin ! »

_« Nin ! »_

« Nous voilà à Hobbitbourg ! » annonce Sam.

         Nous traversons une ville qui ressemble un peu à Bourg-de-Touque, et Sam arrête la charrette devant un modeste petit Smial, entouré de tout un tas d'enclos en bois.

         Mon cœur fait un bond.

_« Vaff ! Vaff ! Coffons ! __Poules ! Coffons ! »_

« Oui ! Tu veux les voir ? » me demande Sam.

_« Hui ! Hui ! »_

         Enfin, je vais savoir ce que c'est ! Je saute de la charrette aux bras de Frodon, et je me précipite vers les enclos. Frodon m'a dit de ne pas lâcher la ficelle alors Pilgrim est obligée de me suivre. Merry, lui, a déjà escaladé un enclos et s'applique à faire des grimaces à ce que j'identifie tout de suite (merci le livre !) comme une vache.

_« Vaff ! Vaff ! »_

« Oui ! Mais on dit va-CH-EU ! »

_« Vaff ! »_

« Bon, d'accord ! Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! »

Le livre ne dit pas combien c'est grand une vache ! Plus grande que Papa, je suis sûr ! Je ne suis pas très rassuré ! Heureusement que Frodon nous rejoint et nous prend dans ses bras, Pilgrim et moi. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un peu peur des vaches : Merry fait le fier, et continue à leur faire des grimaces, mais quand une fait un pas vers lui, il pousse un cri, tombe de la barrière et part se réfugier derrière la charrette. Ca fait bien rire Frodon.

         Sam, lui, malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que Frodon et pas beaucoup plus vieux que Merry, est carrément entré dans l'enclos, pour aller tapoter les vaches affectueusement. Wah ! Alors là, je dois dire que j'admire son courage.

« Viens voir les cochons, maintenant ! Regarde comme ils sont tous roses ! »

         Les cochons ne me font pas trop peur, mais ils ne sentent pas bon : ils n'ont donc pas une Maman qui leur donne un bain tous les matins ? Et en plus, ils font de drôle de bruits pas du tout jolis à entendre.

         Quant aux poules : j'adore ! Frodon a gardé Pilgrim (qui n'est pas très calme) et m'a posé au milieu d'elles. Impossible d'en attraper une : plus je cours, plus elles s'écartent autour de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux rigoler !

_« Pippin aime bien poules ! »_

« Moi, je les préfère quand elles sont mortes et bien cuites ! » s'exclame Merry.

         Voilà bien trente minutes que je découvre avec émerveillement les animaux qu'on me présente comme des « moutons », « chèvres » « oies », « canards », « lapins », « dindes » . . . ! Margot est sorti du Smial et s'est jointe à nous, Merry, Frodon et Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !

Cependant, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer, à l'avenir, un mouton d'une chèvre ou une oie d'un canard ! Ca se ressemble tellement !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le plus important de la partie de ses 3 ans commence dans le prochain chapitre !

Le « ridicule cri de fillette apeurée » que pousse Merry en découvrant Pilgrim dans le panier est une vengeance personnelle ! Dom Monaghan s'est suffisamment moqué du cri que Billy Boyd a poussé lors du tournage de la scène du feu d'artifice dans le film 1 ! J'ai donc vengé mon cher Billy ! gnark gnark ! 

Allez, s'il vous plait, allez me mettre une petite review (ou même une longue !!)


	32. 3 ans, la Peur

Désolée, je vous met ce chapitre un peu tardivement, mais le voilà enfin ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Avant, les réponses à vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Miriel_** : Bien sûr qu'il est drôle, le cri de Billy ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de lui !! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu mettre une deuxième review !  Merci pour celle-ci et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Pippin ne sait pas encore qu'il est prince ! Mais Merry lui, le sait ! Moi aussi, j'adore les chats ! Certains sont même plus mignons que les Hobbits (c'est dire !) ! On dirait que tu as lu ma fic, toi ! Qui t'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas confier Pippin à Merry ? Lis le chap et tu verras que tu as une belle carrière dans la voyance devant toi !Contente d'avoir contribué à te remonter le moral ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Il y a peut-être des chats bizarres, alors ! paske la Sangria, tout de même . . . !Pourquoi ne la ferait-il pas réviser ? C'est une attention très gentille de sa part, non ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (avec un peu de retard !)

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Merci, j'essaie toujours de faire aussi mignon que possible ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Mon pauvre Billy, tout le monde se moque de lui ! Enfin, au moins, il nous fait rire ! Bon, je te pardonne de rire du cri de Billy ! Il a eu peur !! C'est mon chap qui t'a donné la pèche ? J'espère que celui-ci fera pareil !

**_Clem_** : Merci, Clémence, Fidèle Amie, tu me soutiens dans mon combat contre ceux et celles qui pensent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Frodon et Pearl ! C'est vrai, ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que Frodon sort de la chambre de Pearl en se rhabillant ou que Pearl guette le départ de Frodon par la fenêtre que ça veut dire qqchose ! C'est vrai, on a s'est assez bien habituées au Pacte, moi, je le respecte, pas un mot de travers sur Légo ! Je ne suis pas là pour raconter lâchement ta méthode de drague dite 'du local à poubelle' ! Tu m'a fait jurer de rien dire et je ne dirais rien ! Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord, mon Arobase est mieux que tes chats ! (tu sais qu'on peut rester sur nos positions pendant longtemps, comme ça !). Dans un sens, on peut dire que tu as presque écrit ma fic, car les critiques, les conseils, c'est toi ! Tu m'as même donné quelques idées.Ne pas t'inviter à mon mariage ? Voyons, tu habites à 20 mêtres de l'Eglise, si je me marriais tu le remarquerais ! Comme tu remarqueras le mariage de ma sœur dans quelques mois ! Et puis de toute façon, réfléchis : si j'épouse Oleg, il invite Marat qui viendra avec toi et si j'épouse Billy, il invitera Orlando qui viendra avec toi ! Allez, je te laisse, je vais pas te faire un roman, on aura plus rien à se dire, après !

**__**

**_Waterlily et Dragonfly_** : Pas grave si vous n'avez pas pu reviewer ! L'histoire de Billy et du feu d'artifice ? Ben en deux mots, pendant le tournage, quand Merry et Pippin font sauter le feu d'artifice, Billy Boyd n'avait pas compris que ça aller vraiment sauter (ou qqchose comme ça ! bref, il a été plus que surpris : effrayé !) et il a hurlé de façon, disons…hum hum, ça me fait mal de l'écrire, mais il a poussé un cri de fille ! Billy Boyd avec Angelina Jolie ? Aucune idée, je sais pas, mais c'est tout le bien que je lui souhaite. En tout cas, il sort en ce moment avec une fille qui ne semble pas être célèbre et ce n'est pas Angelina Jolie ( Comment ça, 'c'est toi alors !' ? Comment avez-vous deviné que je sortais avec Billy ??? Je rigole, je n'ai pas cette chance !) Billy est du genre assez secret (c'est bien ma veine ! Comme Oleg !). Vous vous êtes fait virées à cause de ma fic ? J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas repérées comme celles à qui il faillait refuser l'entrée aux bâtiments publiques à cause d'un Pippin courrant après les poules !! ^^ ! Merci pour votre review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Ma petite Ela', il ne faut pas avoir les idées aussi mal placées pour Frodon et Pearl ! lol ! Ha, le langage de Pippin ! Et encore, là, il ne parle pas encore beaucoup ! J'ai adoré l'écrire mais maintenant que j'écris ses 6 ans, c'est fini ! Snif snif ! Oui, les Touque sont les meilleurs ! Meilleurs que les Brandebouc, que les Sacquets ou que les Gamegies !!! Oh, je vais me faire des ennemies, moi !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et plus particulièment la chanson de Merry ! Composée par moi-même  . . . ! Bon, c'est pas un sonnet en alexandrin, mais je ne suis pas poète, moi !

Enfin ce chapitre est assez long, mais pas drôle, un des plus terribles que j'ai eu à écrire jusqu'ici !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Après avoir donné Pilgrim à Merry, Frodon remonte dans sa charrette.

« Bon, j'y vais ! Merry ! Vous feriez bien de rentrer avec Pippin ! Moi je rentre à Cul-de-sac ! »

         Oh ! Bah, reste poli, Frodon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?

« C'est bon ? Tu es sûr que tu vas y arriver avant demain matin ? » fait Merry, ironique.

         Frodon jette un coup d'œil au Smial beaucoup plus luxueux que celui de Sam et qui se trouve juste au-dessus de nous.

« Je devrais pouvoir y arriver ! » fait-il d'un ton décidé, ironique lui aussi.

         Merry, Sam, Margot et lui éclatent de rire, alors moi aussi.

« Je vous avance de quelques mètres, messieurs Touque et Brandebouc, et puis Mademoiselle Pilgrim Touque ? » demande Frodon.

         On ne se fait pas prier ! Merry et moi embrassons Margot et Sam, et hop, en charrette : on repart. En fait, on fait à peine vingt mètres, et on s'arrête au carrefour qui mène au beau Smial.

         Merry saute à terre avec Pilgrim, et je fais un gros bisou bien baveux à Frodon avant de sauter dans les bras de Merry. Nous lui répondons à ses grands aux revoirs par de grands aux revoirs. Puis Merry attrape ma main et nous repartons par-là ou nous sommes arrivés trente minutes auparavant, alors que Frodon redémarre en direction du Smial que je présume être le sien.

         Merry, la ficelle de Pilgrim dans une main et ma propre main dans l'autre, nous fait avancer sur la route en me faisant la discute. Je m'en remet totalement à lui. Je pense qu'il sent aussi cette responsabilité.

« Alors, Pippin ? C'était la première fois que tu venais à Hobbitbourg, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Hui ! »_

« C'est joli, hein ? Bon, pas autant que le Pays de Bouc, mais ce n'est pas mal ! Surtout le quartier de Frodon et de Sam ! »

_« Zoli ! »_

« Oui ! Tu as eu l'air de t'être bien amusé chez Sam, hein ! »

_« Hui : yh' havait plein d'animals ! »_

« Animaux ! Pippin, animaux ! »

_« Animaux ! »_

« J'ai croisé Sam sur la grande place de Bourg-de-Touque ! Comme on allait au même endroit, on est venu ensemble ! Il est gentil, Sam, hein ! »

_« Hui ! Et toi et F'odon ! »_

« Oh, ça c'est gentil ! Merci ! »

_« Vré ! »_

« Toi aussi, tu es très gentil, surtout quand tu fais des gaffes ou des bêtises . . . »

_« Fait pas ekfprès ! »_

         Merry a un petit rire :

« Tu es comme moi, alors ! »

         Nous marchons depuis une demi-heure, maintenant . Enfin, lui, parce que des fois, il me porte. Il s'est décontracté et ne me sert plus la main aussi fort qu'au début ! Je pense que pour lui aussi, c'est une première : se voir confier la garde complète d'un être aussi exceptionnel que moi !

         Nous longeons à présent une grande forêt, le chemin monte de plus en plus et est de plus en plus bosselé. Pilgrim semble s'être habituée à marcher au bout d'une ficelle, mais d'après ce que Merry maugrée, elle est moins facile à diriger que moi !

         Soudain, Merry déclare :

« Bon ! On va couper à travers la forêt ! On sera plus rapidement chez toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais le chemin ! »

         Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, Merry ! Tant que je suis avec toi . . .

         Nous enjambons le fossé et l'espace d'une seconde, il pend Pilgrim à sa ficelle pour la faire passer de l'autre côté. Et puis, il me repose par terre. 

« Je préférais que tu marches, mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi, d'accord ? » 

_« Hui ! »_

Et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. J'adore les forêts, il y a de grands arbres et les arbres m'ont toujours inspiré confiance. Le soleil perce à travers leur branches et une bonne odeur règne. Une impression de calme, de sérénité . . .

         Merry se dirige par rapport à certains arbres qu'il connaît et reconnaît, et depuis longtemps nous avons quitté le chemin forestier. Je courre un peu devant lui, m'arrêtant pour m' émerveiller à chaque insecte, à chaque fleur ou à chaque n'importe quoi. Cette journée est donc vraiment placée sous le signe du bonheur !

Soudain, Merry me rattrape et me fait signe de me taire. Il s'agenouille et me montre tout au loin un  . . . oh . . . encore un animal. On dirait un poney, mais plus grand, plus fin, avec de drôle de trucs sur la tête.

« Regarde, c'est un cerf ! Il ne nous a pas vus parce que nous, les Hobbits, nous sommes très discrets ! » me murmure t'il.

         Un cerf ? Bon, si tu le dis ! Ca va nous manger ? 

« Ce n'est dangereux ! Mais c'est beau ! On n' en voit pas souvent ! Tu vois, on a bien fait de piquer par la forêt ! »

_« Hui ! »_

« Attends, viens, on va le suivre ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Hui ! Hui ! »_

         Merry attrape Pilgrim sous le bras, et lui et moi, partons en courrant vers le cerf. Celui-ci nous voit et part d'un léger pas de course. Au bout de dix minutes de course effrénée, nous le perdons totalement de vue. Dommage !

         Essoufflé, Merry est plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux. Alors, le vieux ? Déjà fatigué ? Il me tend Pilgrim et se relève. Il lève la tête vers le ciel et tourne un instant sur lui-même, l'air incertain.

« Pippin ! On est bien venu par-là ?! » me demande t-il en me montrant un arbre parmi les autres.

_« Chais pas ! »_

« D'accord ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais absolument où on est ! »

_« On a tou' né et enco' tou'né ! »_

« Oui, oui je sais ! On va faire le chemin à l'envers ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mais je commence soudain à paniquer : le ton de sa voix prouve clairement que c'est comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même et tentait de se donner du courage. Mes mains se mettent à trembler et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Je me mets à chouiner, et à gémir de peur et de panique.

         Et si, on était vraiment perdu ? Et si on ne retrouvait plus jamais le chemin ? Et si je ne retournais plus jamais à la maison ? Et si je ne revoyais plus jamais ma Maman ?

         Je sens ma tension qui chute, je me sens tout blanc et une légère envie de vomir flotte dans ma gorge serrée. Je me mets à piétiner nerveusement et Merry se retourne vers moi, lui aussi tout blanc :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Pippin ? Tu as peur ? Mais non ! Mais non ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur ! »

_« On est pe' dus ! »_

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'est pas perdus ! Je t'assure que non ! »

         Sa voix est blanche et il a plus l'air paniqué que convaincu. 

« On va aller par-là ! » décide t-il en me désignant l'arbre opposé à celui qu'il m'avait montré il y a quelques instants !

_« T'es fûr ? »_

« Mais oui, je suis sûr ! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! Ne me fais pas une crise panique comme à l'anniversaire de ton père, il y a un peu plus d'un an ! Je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! »

         Quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas ! Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai peur ! Cette vieille peur d'être tout seul abandonné, sans personne qui s'inquiète de moi, resurgit ! Et si je ne revoyais plus jamais Maman ? Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais me serrer dans ses bras ? Et si Merry, Pilgrim et moi, étions condamnés à rester dans cette forêt pour toujours ? Et la nuit qui va tomber peu à peu . . .

         Je pose Pilgrim par terre et garde la ficelle dans la main. J'ai du mal à suivre Meriadoc parce que je ne me sens pas très bien, je gémis.

_« Manman ! Manman ! Manman ! »_

         Il glisse dans ma main, une main rassurante avec laquelle il me serre.

« Allez, mon grand ! Ce n'est pas une forêt qui va faire peur à un grand garçon comme toi ! On va rapidement retrouver le chemin et tu seras dans les bras de ta Maman dans dix minutes ! Tu peux faire confiance au Prince du Pays de Bouc ! »

         Le Prince du Pays de Bouc, je veux bien, moi ! Mais il n'est pas là ! Il n'y a que toi, moi et Pilgrim !

         Merry, je crois que nous avons fait une erreur en quittant la route. Maintenant, on va être mangé par des Orques ! Ils vont nous attraper, puis nous manger tout cru en commençant par les pieds et . . . Oh non ! Il ne faut pas penser à cela ! Il ne faut pas y penser ! Il ne faut pas y penser !

         Soudain quelque chose fait un petit saut juste sous le museau de Pilgrim et celle-ci fait un gigantesque bond en avant à la poursuite de la chose, qui se révèle être une souris.

         Avant que je n'aie pu avoir le temps de réagir, je sens la ficelle qui retombe dans ma main, et Pilgrim est bien trop loin de moi pour qu'elle puisse encore être au bout de la ficelle. Cassée, la ficelle !

_« Pilgrim ! Merry ! Pilgrim ! »_

         Merry sursaute à mon cri, et bondit derrière ma chatte :

« Pilgrim ! Pilgrim, reviens ici ! Pilgrim, au pied ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Pilgrim ! »

         Et dans la forêt au sol incertain, Merry se met à courir à après ma chatte ! D'abord, il me laisse tout seul et ensuite, il fait peur à Pilgrim qui s'enfuit encore plus.

_« Merry ! Merry ! »_

         J'essaie de le suivre tant bien que mal, les yeux aveuglés par des larmes. Mais Merry court encore et puis soudain avec violence, il tombe. Et reste, là, par terre, en silence, la tête dans les genoux.

         Je ne sais pas si je dois rire du fait que Meriadoc, lui aussi, puisse parfois tomber ou pleurer du fait que la tâche claire de Pilgrim ait totalement disparue de mon champ de vision.

         Et que fait Merry ? Pourquoi ne se relève-t'il pas ? Pourquoi garde t'il les poings tellement serrés que ses articulations deviennent blanches ? Pourquoi reste-t'il aussi immobile ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

         Je m'approche, intrigué.

_« Merry ? »_

         Il relève la tête vers moi, et j'ai littéralement un choc . Il est pâle comme un mort, il transpire énormément, il a les mâchoires crispées, et malgré qu'il ait les yeux solidement fermés, je crois qu'il pleure.

         Meriadoc ? Pleurer ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Merry puisse pleurer ! Il est . . . il est tellement fort ! Lui, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas pleurer !

         Il ouvre la bouche et se met à respirer très fort ! Il semble m'avoir oublié ! Il mord son poing de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de hurler. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas ! Ca n'est plus le fier et solide Meriadoc !

         Il ouvre des yeux flous, et sert ses mains sur sa cheville gauche.

_« Merry ? »_

« Pippin ! » articule t-il avec difficulté en serrant les dents.

         Puis, il reprend sa respiration très forte et s'accroche à un arbre. Il se hisse au prix d'un effort qui semble très douloureux et s'adosse à l'arbre, le pied gauche en l'air.

_« Merry ? »_

« Pilgrim . . . est . . . Pilgrim est partie ! J'ai . . . j'ai du me faire . . . une entorse ! » murmure-t'il avec difficulté.

_« Une entorfe ? »_

« Je . . . j'ai mal ! Je ne peux plus  . . . peux plus marcher ! » gémit t'il.

         La terreur me prend : on est perdu en forêt, Pilgrim est partie, Merry souffre, la nuit tombe, il commence à faire froid, Merry ne peut plus bouger, et on va se faire manger par des Orques !

         Merry recommence à ne plus me voir et fait exactement ce qu'il m'a reproché tout à l' heure :

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! » gémit-il.

         Lui aussi, c'est plus par stress car il sait bien que sa Maman ne viendra pas ! Mais je n'ai jamais entendu Merry gémir l'aide de sa mère et ça plus le fait qu'il pleure m'indique que la situation est vraiment grave ! Mais je le savais déjà, non ?

         Je me mets à pleurer. Pleurer de peur, de panique, de douleur pour Merry.

« Pleure pas, Pippin, pleure pas ! » pleure Merry.

         Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire, à ce que je vois ! Il se laisse glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre et s'assoit par terre. Il semble se reprendre un peu et défait son écharpe. Il l'enroule autour de sa cheville de façon très serrée, se remet debout avec autant de difficultés et essaie de faire quelques pas.

         Sans succès.

         Il retombe aussitôt, le visage déformé par la douleur et les pleurs. Il ouvre les yeux et me dit ce que je redoute tant d'entendre :

« On est mal, Pippin ! »

         Il fait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid. Vite ! Mon pouce dans la bouche ! Ca me rassure toujours un peu ! 

« Pippin ! Ne t'éloigne pas ! Surtout ne t'éloigne pas ! Reste avec moi ! »

Je m'assois entre ses genoux, toujours sanglotant, toujours le pouce dans la bouche. Il me serre tout contre lui, entre ses jambes et ses bras, et je pleure doucement, nerveusement, dans son cou. Il pleure, lui aussi.

         Il enlève sa veste et m'enroule dedans. La température a considérablement baissé, et lui n'a plus que sa chemise d'été et son veston léger sur le dos.

         Je commence à somnoler, entre ses bras. Serrés comme des animaux pour se tenir chaud, la nuit est tombée maintenant. Ma famille doit commencer à s'inquiéter maintenant. Mais comment sauraient-il où nous sommes ?

         Les arbres ne me semblent plus du tout sympathiques. Ils sont comme menaçants, dans le noir. On dirait qu'ils sont vivants, qu'ils vont nous sauter dessus ! Ils ne sont plus que de grandes et terribles ombres. Ce sont eux qui me font le plus peur. Je déteste les arbres, maintenant !

         Soudain, dans un cri strident, une chose passe au-dessus de nous. Je pousse un cri et me pelotonne encore plus contre Merry. Celui-ci, grelottant, resserre son étreinte et me fait, la voie tremblante :

« Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien : une chouette ! Une simple chouette ! »

         Je sens qu'il gratte le sol autour de lui et que dans l'obscurité, il amasse un tas de quelque chose devant nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il fait si noir, je ne vois plus son visage. 

         Et puis, il détache ses bras d'autour de moi et fouille dans sa poche. Il se penche aussi de moi et je sens autour de moi, ses bras qui s'agitent.

         Crac !

         L'odeur de souffre, et Merry qui s'écrie :

« C'est bon ! Ca va marcher ! Ouiiiii ! Ca marche ! »

         Je me retourne et je découvre avec bonheur une minuscule flamme sur un petit tas de bois et de feuilles mortes que Merry a constitué. Celui-ci a une boîte d'allumettes à la main.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'une boîte d'allumettes, ça servais toujours ! »

         Merry m'envoie chercher plus de bois, sans jamais m'éloigner et nous finissons par obtenir un feu qui a fière allure. En tout cas, il nous éclaire, nous chauffe un peu, et éloigne les animaux !

         Merry, t' es le meilleur !

         Il commence à chantonner d'une voix douce en me berçant :

« Les Elfes sont très gentils,

Et sont de loin les plus jolis,

S'ils t'offrent leur amitié,

Jamais elle ne sera oubliée, 

S'ils acceptent de te protéger

Tu gagnes presque leur immortalité !

Les Hommes ne craignent rien,

Mais ne savent pas toujours discerner le Bien,

S'ils t'offrent leur amitié,

Gardes-toi de la renier, 

S'ils acceptent de te protéger,

Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de l'obscurité !

Les Magiciens sont très intelligents,

Et leur pouvoir est très grand,

S'ils t'offrent leur amitié,

Ta vie en sera à jamais modifiée,

S'ils acceptent de te protéger,

Rien ne pourra te blesser !

Les Nains sont plus petits,

Mais leur force est infinie,

S'ils t'offrent leur amitié,

La roche elle-même sera à tes pieds,

S'ils acceptent de te protéger,

Ta tranquillité ne sera jamais troublée ! »

         Nous nous serrons à nouveau l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et malgré la douleur et la peur nous finissons somnoler, moi toujours le pouce dans la bouche. Lui s'endort tout de suite, épuisé par la douleur.

         Nous n'avons même pas mangé, mais la peur nous coupe la faim, et d'après le vieux dicton-à-la-Bilbon, qui dort dîne, alors à défaut de dîner, je vais dorm…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ici, dans ma version sur word, j'ai mis la photo de Pippin et Merry, quand, cherchant à échapper à Grishnack dans les deux Tours, ils se précipitent dans Fangorn et se jettent à terre en surveillant la lisière anxieusement.

Alors, il fait nuit, il fait froid, ils sont perdus dans la nature sauvage, il y a des bêtes sauvages, personne ne sait où ils sont, Pilgrim s'est sauvée, Merry est gravement blessé et Pippin est encore tout petit ! S'en sortiront-ils ou s'en sortiront-ils pas ? Si vous voulez savoir comment ca va se terminer, il faut me mettre plein plein de longues longues reviews ! (Qui vient de crier 'Sadique !' ?)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	33. 3 ans, Orques et FeuxFollets

Et le chapitre 33, c'est pour qui ? Pour mesdemoiselles ? Voilà ! 

Cependant, avant de vous attabler, je me permets de vous offrir un petit apéritif spécialité-maison : les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Frodounette_** : Allons, on a tous connu une angoisse montante comme ça, ce n'est pas difficile à décrire ! Il suffit de s'immerger dans l'histoire, et vous savez que, bien souvent, je « suis » Pippin quand j'écris l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Oui, Merry joue les grands forts et courageux mais il n'en mène vraiment pas large ! Mais on lui a confié Pippin et il faut qu'il prenne soin de lui ! Et puis après tout, comme lui a recommandé Frodon, il ne veut pas « l'abimer » ! Brave Merry ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

****

**_Pixel1_** : Faire sentir son lecteur dans l'histoire est le but de toute fic ! Alors merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est un chapitre un peu long, mais en général les lecteurs préfèrent  . . . -)Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Pilgrim ? Ha oui, pauvre Pilgrim ! Ben que veux-tu, dans la Comté aussi les chats peuvent se perdre ! Enfin, le plus grave, c'est tout de même l'état de Merry, non ? Ben, Merry ne peut pas, en tant que Hobbit, passer sa vie à éviter les forêts à l'avenir ! Sinon ce n'est pas un Hobbit ^^ !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

****

**_Elanor_**: Ho ben non ! Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Tiens oui, je n'avais même pas fait le rapport entre les larmes de Pippin là, et ses larmes dans le Retour du Roi (mais il passe son temps à pleurer ou quoi ?) !Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Tu veux apprendre ma chanson par cœur ? Si tu veux ! Ca me flatte ! Pippin a de la chance, hein ! C'est vrai qu'entouré de Merry, Frodon, Sam, ses sœurs et ses parents, il a toutes les chances d'avoir une enfance facile et heureuse ! Frodon avait bien recommandé à Merry « ne nous l'abîme pas ! » quand il lui a dit qu'il lui confiait Pippin pour le chemin du retour ! Alors Merry fait tout pour ne pas « abimer » Pippin ! Ha ! C'est bien triste pour Pilgrim ! Pour Pearl et Frodon, tu sais, entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Oh tu sais, dans ma précédente fic, les Korndrov, j'ai du me faire traiter de sadique bien 200 fois ! Pfff, à la fin on s'habitue * geste désinvolte de la main* ^^ ! Tiens tiens ! Comme c'est étrange ! Tout cela te rappelle le racourcis vers les champignons et la forêt de Fangorn ! Quelle surprise !  lol ! Hé ! C'est du chantage, ça ! Bon voilà la suite, alors ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : Haa ! Ton amour pour Aragorn et Frodon ! Snif, c'est émouvant de voir à quel point tu tiens à ces deux petits héros !Voilà même que tu te mets au « Frofro ! » Le Pacte ! Tu peux en parler du Pacte ! Il me semble qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, après avoir vu Billy sur MTV, tu m'as demandé (je cite) « s'il n'avait pas un peu abusé de l'herbe à pipe ! » Alors selon mes calculs, j'ai le droit à 1 méchanceté sur Orlando ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublie pas ! gnark gnark ! lol ! Oui, ca fait trois ans qu'Aro est chez moi. Elle est arrivée précisement le jour de l'anniversaire d'Oleg que je ne connaissais alors pas ! (si si ce temps reculé a existé !) Reste que c'est elle la mieux ! On pourrait essayer de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que le meilleur chat, c'est Pilgrim, non ? Le Local à Poubelle, la Bataille Dont On Sort Débraillée, ou encore l'Harcèlement à la Fnac, autant de techniques de drague dont tu es l'inventrice ! Tu devrais faire un bouquin dessus ! Attend ! Tu compares F… à Obelliane ? Je sais combien F… peut donner envie de le tuer parfois, mais tout de même, à ce point-là ! Et puis Billy et Oleg sont tellement gentils et parfaits ! Quand on a des rivaux comme eux, on passe forcément pour un mec sans cœur ! Je sais bien ce que tu appréçies dans la chanson ! « les Elfes sont très gentils/ et sont de loin les plus jolis … » Mais ? J'avais pas une vanne à sortir sur Orli ou Légo, moi ? Lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! (mais tu t'en fiches, toi, que voilà la suite : tu la connais déjà !)

**_Eryna Khan_** : Merry ? Fou ? Si peu ! Ben pleure pas ! Si je commence à faire pleurer mes lecteurs, moi ! Ben oui, pauv' Pippin il a perdu son chat ! Mais pour l'instant, le plus grave, c'est tout de même que lui et Merry soient perdus ! T'en fais pas, ils s'en sortiront ! Trop drôle ton idée d'aller les chercher toi-même, Eryna la Rodeuse ! Concentre toi plutôt sur Matrix, l'histoire me semble assez compliquée (mais je n'ai jamais vu que le 1 ) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_**: Mais que fait Frodon ?? Bonne question ! Peut-être, oui, est-il au Dragon Vert ! Mais il va rappliquer bien vite, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lis plutôt le chapitre ! Ben oui, Merry s'est blessé, et donc la situation est assez critique ! Tu as bien aimé la chanson ? Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Coucou Miriel ! ha les ordis qui plantent ! Ce n'est pas grave, elle me mettra une review au prochain chap !

**_Nefra_** :Pas grave, l'essentiel, c'est que tu lises ma fic et que tu me dises que tu la lis ! J Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Mymy-cra-cra_** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça !Ben oui, une souris passe et Pilgrim se retrouve toute seule ! Enfin, pour l'instant, on va essayer de retrouver Merry et Pippin, on verra après ce qu'on peut faire pour Pilgrim ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien ! Après ce petit avant-goût, voici le plat principal ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les arbres ! Ils marchent ! Ils grognent ! Cours, Merry, cours ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Merry ! Rendez-moi Merry ! Je vous en prie ! Non, je vous en supplie ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Au secours ! Quelqu'un m'appelle ! Merry ? Je suis là ! Aide-moi ! L'arbre va m'avaler ! Il parle ! Il est vivant ! A l'aide ! J'entends qu'on m'appelle ! Merry, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ? Merry ! Ne m'abandonne pas !         

         Je me redresse en sursaut. La respiration haletante, la sueur me dégoulinant sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! C'est tout, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave ! Les arbres ne sont pas vivants, ils ne parlent pas ! Ils ne nous avalent pas ! Ils ne marchent pas !

         Où suis-je ? Où est le mobile qui est normalement au dessus de mon lit ? Où sont mes draps ? Où est mon nounours ? Et ma vieille pipe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis mouillé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas ma couche de nuit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ?

         Oh non ! Ca y est : tout me revient ! Je suis en pleine forêt, quelque part entre les Smials de Sam et de Frodon et le mien ! Avec Merry ! Merry qui est blessé, Merry qui a réussit à faire un feu.

         Oui, Merry est là, endormi, à coté de moi. Et le feu est quasiment éteint mais je vois tout de même, à sa lumière, que Merry est presque vert pâle, lui aussi dégoulinant de sueur. Il grelotte même s'il dort. J'ai sa veste sur moi, son odeur m'entoure et me rassure. Il me tient faiblement dans ses bras, profondément endormi. Est-ce que sa blessure est grave ?

         Je pose sa veste sur lui, manque de mettre la main dans le feu en me retournant et me rallonge. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Maman n'est pas là pour me consoler de mon cauchemar, il faut que je prenne sur moi, que je sois fort. Mais j'ai peur que mon cauchemar revienne ! La nuit, la forêt bruisse de multiples bruits, et même le plus courageux tomberait à genoux.

« Piiiiiiiippin ! »

         On m'appelle ? Non, c'est mon imagination !

« Merryyyyyyy ! » 

« Peregrï ï ï ï ï ï ïn ! »

         Non ! Là, ce n'est plus mon imagination ! Ce n'est pas un rêve : je ne dors pas. Je me redresse aux aguets : les Orques m'appellent pour que je leur dise où je suis, et après ils vont me manger tout cru en commençant par le bout du nez !

         Je vois maintenant distinctement des feux-follets qui lévitent, au loin, au milieu des arbres. Ou peut-être sont-ce les torches des Orques ? Je suis fichu ! Avec les feux, ils vont nous repérer tout de suite.

         Plus ils s'approchent et plus ils hurlent notre nom ! Ca ne réveille pourtant pas Merry qui geint tout seul, et instinctivement remonte le genou au niveau de son menton et sert sa cheville.

« Pippin ! Pippin ! »

         Pearl ! Pearl ? Mais que fait-elle là ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! J'entends seulement ce que je voudrais entendre.

« Merryyyyyyy ! »

         Frodon ! Frodon ? Décidément, ça va pas, moi ! La peur me fait entendre des voix ! Ce sont des voix d'Orques, ce ne sont pas celle de Frodon et Pearl !

« Ouhou ! Merry, Pippin ! Vous êtes là ? »

         Les voix se raprochent, en même temps que les feux-follets. Si ! Si ! Ce sont bien eux ! Je suis sûr ! Je reconnaitrais leur voix entre milles ! Mais que font-ils là ? Ils sont fous ! En pleine nuit, en pleine forêt ! Ils vont se faire manger par les Orques eux-aussi. Ils sont bien là pour quelque chose !  . . . Peut-être qu'ils nous recherchent.

         Je me lève et décide de courir vers eux. Mais Merry m'a dit de ne pas m'éloigner de lui ! Et puis, je ne peux pas le laisser là, blessé ! 

         Mais ma voix est trop faible pour les appeller et à ce que j'entends Frodon et Pearl commencent à s'éloigner ! 

         Que faire ? Je réfléchis à peine quelques secondes. Désolé, Merry ! N'aie pas peur, je ne t'abandonne pas, je reviens !

         Et dans l'obscurité, sur le sol accidenté sur lequel Mery s'est blessé, je me met à courir, suivant le feu follet, qui doit être leur torche.

« Peu'l ! Peu'l ! F'odon ! F'odon ! »

         Mais ils ne m'entendent pas. Je les vois maintenant ! Ce sont bien Pearl et Frodon. Comme Merry, Frodon a mit sa veste sur les épaules de ma sœur et c'est lui qui tient la torche.

         Elle est toute serrée contre lui, et je la vois trembler nerveusement d'ici. Je l'entends sanglotter tout aussi nerveusement. Je pense que Frodon, même s'il essaie de la rassurer, n'en mêne pas plus large . Sûrement la peur d'être en pleine nuit, en pleine forêt !

« Frodon ! Oh, j'ai peur ! Et si on ne les retrouvait pas ? Et s'ils s'étaient fait kidnappés ? Et s'il s'étaient fait attaqué par des loups ? »

« Mais non ! Merry est un malin ! »

« Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Et s'ils étaient blessés ? » s'exclame Pearl en se jetant contre la poitrine de Frodon.

         Ils se sont arrêtés comme ça. Ma sœur recroquevillée dans les bras de Frodon, et lui la serrant tendrement, lui embrassant les cheveux.

         Plus qu'un talus et je suis à coté d'eux. J'entends Frodon qui fait d'une voix étranglée :

« Oh Pearl ! Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal, mais . . . tu es encore plus mignone quand tu as peur ! Il faut que je te le dise ! Pearl, je t'ai . . . »

         Je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais moi, en tout cas, je glissé sur une feuille mouillée et je dégringole le talus en roulé-boulé, pour finir, juste à leur pieds.

         Dans un cri, Pearl se jette à terre, sur moi. Puis tout de suite, Frodon fait de même. 

« Pippin ! Pippin ! Oh mon chéri ! Tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! Pippin ! Pippin ! » s'exclame Pearl en pleurs.

         Pearl me serre à m'en étouffer et me fait plein de bisous mouillés de larmes. Frodon, lui, la torche en l'air, nous sert tout les deux, et me murmure d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Pippin ! Mon petit ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir ! Pippin, j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude ! »

« Mua auffi ! Mua auffi ! »

         Pearl s'écarte de moi à bout de bras et me regarde. Oh non ! Ne pleure pas, Pearl !

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Nin ! Nin ! V'ai peur ! »

         Elle prend la veste de Frodon qui lui pend sur les épaules et m'envellope dedans.

« N'ais pas peur ! On est là maintenant ! » s'écrie t'elle, en me serrant très fort.

         Frodon pousse soudain un cri :

« Merry ! Pippin ! Où est Merry ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Merry ? »

« Hui ! Merry . . . très mal ! Merry pleurer ! Merry peut plus bouger ! Là-bas ! »

         Ce que je dis, qui est pourtant la vérité, ne semble pas rassurer Pearl et Frodon. Celui-ci part en courrant vers la direction que je lui désigne, passant de larges fossés et des branches cassées sans s'en apercevoir.

         Pearl, avec moi dans les bras, essaie de le suivre aussi vite qu'elle peut. Mais elle n'a pas l'habileté de Frodon, qui, à ce moment là, me fait penser au cerf qui nous a perdu.

         Quand nous arrivons, Frodon a posé sa torche dans notre feu et est déjà à genoux devant Merry qu'il secoue sans trop de ménagements.

« Merry ! Merry, réveille toi ! C'est Frodon ! Merry, tu m'entends ? »

         Meriadoc entre-ouvre des yeux flous, la bouche ouverte, la tête qui tombe en arrière. Plus verdâtre et plus ruisselant que jamais.

« Frodon . . . Où est Pippin ? . . .  Je ne l'ai pas . . . pas abimé . . . » souffle t'il.

         Frodon a un petit sourire et reprend :

« Pippin va bien ! Il est avec nous ! Essaie de t'asseoir ! Tu as mal ? Où ? »

         Frodon soulève Merry, complétement amorphe, et l'adosse à l'arbre au pied duquel nous avons dormi. Il sort de sa poche une gourde, l'ouvre et hop ! Il lui jette sans prévenir au visage toute l'eau contenue dedans. Merry ouvre complétement les yeux et la bouche.

« Hé mais ça va pas ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?! » s'écrit-il.

         Frodon a un sourire. Moi aussi ça me rassure : nous avons retrouvé le Merry que nous connaissons ! Mais celui-ci retombe tout de suite dans son extrème faiblesse.

« Tu es blessé ? Merry, mais tu es transi de froid ! Tu as mal quelque part ? » demande Pearl, qui, après m'avoir posé par terre, s'est, elle aussi, agenouillée devant Merry.

« J'ai donné ma veste à Pippin ! J'ai . . . j'ai mal à la cheville . . . ! Je ne peux plus marcher ! J'ai eu peur . . . tellement peur . . . »fait-il très très faiblement.

« C'est fini, maintenant ! On est là ! » fait Pearl avec sa voix la plus douce en caressant les cheveux de Merry .

         Celui-ci lève vers ma sœur des yeux flous, a un soupir et s'évanouie dans les bras de Frodon.

« Merry ! Merry, réveille toi ! » s'exclame Frodon un instant pris au dépourvu.

         Mais Merry ne se réveille pas. Frodon l'attrape sous les bras et sous les genoux et se relève, Merry dans les bras. Pearl aussi. Je m'accroche au bas de sa jupe.

         J'apperçois d'autres feux-follets, et Frodon se met soudain à hurler ! Je sursaute violement, et Pearl me prend dans ses bras, m'asseyant sur sa hanche.

« On les a ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! » hurle Frodon avec une forte voix que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné.

         Au loin, une voix très lointaine répond. C'est la voix du père de Merry si je ne me trompe pas.

« Frodon ? Frodon, c'est toi ? »

« Oui ! Oui, on est là ! Ils sont ici ! Venez ! »

« Vous êtes où ? Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? »

« On est là ! » crie Frodon qui préfère éviter la dernière question.

         Ses hurlements, tout à coté de moi, me paralysent mais Merry ne réagit toujours pas. Frodon retrouve sa voix calme.

« Pearl ! Agite la torche ! »

         Ma sœur s'exécute, ramasse la torche et fait de grands gestes au dessus de nos tête, manquant d'enflammer mes bouclettes ! Alors, la forêt s'emplit de voix lointaines qui se font entendre, se parlant entre elles, en criant. Et de plus en plus de lumières de torches apparaîssent :

« Paladin ! Paladin ! Ils les ont retrouvés ! »

« Saradoc ? C'est Bilbon ! T'es où ? J'ai perdu mon Frodon, moi aussi ! »

« Bilbon ! Bilbon ! Je suis là ! » se remet à hurler Frodon, à vingt centimêtres de mon oreille, merci !

« Hamfast ? Tu es là ? Pearl les a retrouvé ! Tu as ton Sam, toi ? »

« Oui, oui, Ferumbras ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais personne n'aurait vu mes ainés ? »

« On est là ! On est là, Papa ! Où sont Frodon et Pearl, maintenant ?»

« Vous les voyez, vous ? Je crois que leur voix viennent de par là ! »

« Adelard ! Gros malin ! C'est où « par là » ? »

« Attend, bouge pas, Merimac ! Je te vois ! J'arrive ! »

« Seredic ? C'est toi ? Il paraît que Frodon les a retrouvés ! »

« Reviens Oloïn ! On les a retrouvé par là ! Va pas te perdre toi aussi ! »

« Othon ? C'est Othon qui les a ? Il a accepté de venir, alors ? »

« Non ! FRRRodon ! Pas Othon ! Frodon ! Frodon et Pearl ! »

« Paladin ! Ils les ont retrouvé ! Réponds ! Tu es où ? Tu m'entends ?» fait encore la voix du père de Merry.

« Bien sûr que je t'entends ! Ca y est, je les voie ! »

         Papa ! Papa, il y a Papa dans le coin ! 

         En effet, j'entends quelques bruissements de branches et la voix de Papa, tout proche, qui ne hurle pas :

« Pearl ? Tu les as, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je suis là, et je les ai ! »

         Et enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin, Papa surgit à coté de nous, à la lumière de la torche. Avec Maman accrochée à son bras.

« Manman ! »

« Pippin ! Oh, Pippin ! ».

         Maman, blême, lâche Papa et se précipite vers nous. Sans un regard à Pearl, sans un regard à Frodon et sans un regard à Merry, elle m'arrache des bras de ma sœur et me serre comme c'est pas possible, en répétant mon nom, comme pour m'assurer que je suis bien là.

         Je m'emplis de son parfum, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de sa voix, bref tout ce qui m'a le plus manqué pendant cette affreuse nuit !

         Elle pleure.

         Elle pleure, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ! Une Maman, une adulte ne peut pas pleurer ! Déjà, Merry qui pleure, après Pearl, maintenant Maman ! Qu'on me montre Papa en train de pleurer et moi, je perd définitivement confiance dans le courage adulte !

         Et puis, pourquoi pleure-t'elle ? Elle vient de me retrouver ! Moi au contraire, j'aurais plutôt envie de rigoler. Mais le fait que ma mère pleure, me fait pleurer. J'ai les yeux piquants et j'enfouie le museau dans ses cheveux. 

         C'est fini, maintenant ! Tout est fini ! Maman et Papa sont là autour de moi ! Tout va bien ! Tout va mieux ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! Tant qu'ils sont là, ils me protègent . Je nai plus rien à craindre .

         Papa nous rejoint et de ses grands bras forts et rassurant il nous entoure tout les deux, Maman et moi. Lui ne pleure pas mais me murmure du voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Pippin ! Mon fils ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! Tu nous a fait terriblement peur ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content ! Enfin, on te retrouve ! »

         Combien de temps restons-nous là, à pleurer l'un contre l'autre ? L'angoisse, la tension et l'agitement retombent et on ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Pearl est venue nous rejoindre. Tous les quatre étroitement serrés, tous distribuants des bisous à tous.

         Un hurlement à vous en glaçer le sang ! Je relève la tête pour apercevoir la sœur de Papa, le mère de Merry, qui échappe à l'emprise de son mari, et qui se jette sur son fils en hurlant, prise de folie, la voix suraigüe par la peur :

« Il est mort ! Il est mort ! »

Merry est toujours dans les bras de Frodon, et sa maman s'est jetée sur lui, fébrilement, criant et pleurant, elle le secoue, le serre contre, lui prend le visage dans les mains, et ne cesse de l'appeler. Mais Merry reste inerte.

Etrangement, la mère de Merry se met à taper Frodon ! Celui-ci encaisse les coups de poings dans les épaules sans avoir le temps de caser un mot ! Pourquoi ne le détrompe t'il pas ? Merry n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il était encore vivant, il y a deux minutes ! Pearl, Frodon, vous êtes témoins !

Mais tout le monde baisse la tête en silence. Je commence à douter, et je sens la panique monter en moi ! Les adultes n'ont jamais tort ! Ils savent tout et connaissent toujours la vérité . . .

Je regarde le corps sans vie de Merry, dans les bras de Frodon. Une grosse boule dans la gorge m'empêche de respirer et d'avaler ma salive. Je ne verrais plus jamais Merry ! Je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix et son rire ! J'aurais mille fois préféré mourir avec lui, que de vivre une vie entière tout seul !

Repose en paix, Meriadoc le Magnifique, puisse la terre être légère à tes os !

J'estime que la mort de mon copain est une raison suffisante alors je me mets à pleurer. De toute façons, même si ça n'avait pas été une raison suffisante, j'aurais tout de même pleurer la mort de mon cousin !

Frodon bredouille, Merry toujours sur les bras :

« Non . . . Non . . . Esmeralda . . . Merry . . .  non ! »

Le père de Merry tire sa femme en arrière. Il semble ne même pas vouloir voir le visage de son fils inamimé. Elle se retourne brusquement le visage dans les mains, et dans un cri déchirant, elle se jette contre la poitrine de son mari, comme Pearl l'a fait avec Frodon. 

Merry entre-ouvre enfin les yeux, faiblement. Ha ! Il n'est pas mort ! Je le savais, moi, qu'il était encore vivant ! Merry, mon meilleur ami :

« Merry ! Merry ! »

A mon cri, Pearl, Maman, Papa et Frodon relèvent le tête. Et leur visage s'éclaire dans une grande joie, et une grand soulagement ! Moi aussi je suis fou de joie. Dans les bras de Maman, je fais des petits bonds :

« Merry ! Merry ! Merry ! »

Mais ses parents sont dos à lui et ne le voient pas. Frodon cependant, le fait glisser doucement à terre, sur ses pieds, le tenant tout de même. Le pied gauche en l'air, les yeux flous et extrêmement fatigué, mon pauvre Merry souffle :

« Maman . . . Papa . . . »

         Son Papa et sa Maman se retournent vers lui. Il y a un moment de vide, de silence. Puis c'est au tour de Merry de se faire serrer à en étouffer dans les bras de ses parents, au milieu de cri de joie !

Je regarde autour de moi : au moins toute la Comté est là, réunie autour de nous  . . . Tous là pour nous deux, Merry et moi . . . !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que vous vous êtes régalées !

Et n'hésitez surtout pas à revenir nous mettre une review !!


	34. 3 ans, la Chambre de Pearl

Voilà ! Ce nouveau chapitre vient assez tardivement, mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ses six ans et d'ailleurs je viens de les finir ! Bref, je trouve enfin le temps de m'occuper de ses trois ans et de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, tu vois, Merry et Pippin ont commencé très tôt à chambouler la tranquilité de leur belle Comté !Ce passage où ils s'appellent tous à travers les bois est aussi un de mes préférés ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton imitation de ce brave Gollum ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect-là ! Quelle imagination, ma chère ! Tu peux essayer de te noyer pour voir si Frodon viendra, mais, je t'en prie, s'il ne vient pas, essaie de te sauver toute seule avant que ce ne soit trop tard ^^ avant de finir comme sa pauvre mère, Primula !!Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** : Merry mourra, oui, mais dans une petite centaine d'année, au Gondor ! Il ne mourra pas dans ma fic ! C'est l'avantage que nous avons sur les persos ! Nous, on sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, pas eux  . . . !Oui, c'est aussi un de nos passages préférés, à Clem et moi ! Je me rappelle m'être bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'invente extrêmement rarement de noms Hobbit et d'ailleurs, jusque là, il ne me semble pas que j'en ai eu à inventer. Les touts premiers noms inventés (et non des moindres car ils auront un rôle très important !) arriveront à la toute fin de ses 4 ans ! Donc, tu peux chercher, tous les noms de ce passages sont dans les arbres généalogiques ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : Petit Merry ? Il me semble qu'il n'apprécie pas trop, dans la version longue, que Pippin fasse 1m23 (oh, 26, maintenant !) et lui seulement 1m20 !Ne va pas le vexer ! Lol ! (en +, dans le livre, ils font plus d'1m40 !!). En tout cas, il est tout adorable, Merry, dans ce passage de ma fic, hein ! (bon, pas autant que Pippin, bien sûr !).Tu aimes bien Pearl ? Ha, ça me fait plaisir ! Bien sûr que Pearl est sympathique : ça fait partie de la définition du Petit Hobbit, au mot Touque , y' a marqué « Grande et célèbre famille Hobbit extrèmement sympathique [etc etc] » ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et pis voilà la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Heureusement qu'on t'a retrouvée, tu n'aurais pas pû me mettre de review ! lol ! Ouais, le rève de Pippin est un peu prémonitoire sur les bords ^^ ! Vi, les méchants orques, ils veulent « un bout d'leurs jambes » (sous prétexte qu « ils n'en n'ont pas besoin ! ») et puis aussi j'ai trouvé mignon que Pippin s'inquiète pour le bout de son adorable petit nez -) ! Tout le monde, semblerait-il, à bien aimé quand tous les Hobbits s'interpellent à travers la forêt ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce passage. Ca permet de refaire un tour d'horizon des Hobbits les plus proches de Pippin, et dont certains seront extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire (outre Paladin sa femme et ses filles, les parents de Merry et la famille de Sam !) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Clémence_** : Frofro ! Ha, je savais bien ! Tu ne peux plus me le cacher ! lol ! Pour le petit nom d'Aragorn, tu peux tenter Aragounet ou bien tu demandes à ses fans, elles sont nombreuses !Moi, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur les chemises d'Orli, mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Au moins, l'amour ne t'aveugle pas en ce qui concerne ses chemises ! Alors, résultats des courses ? Ouais, alors le coup de l'intelligence du chat, je reste sceptique ! Si tu ne m'avais pas fait changé de réponse au dernier moment, Duchesse aurait eu un QI plus petit qu'Arobase ! Enfin, toujours est-il que nos deux chattes sont un QI supérieur à la moyenne des chats ! On a une bonne influence sur elles ^^ ! Le bouquin sur les techniques de drague, ça mérite de se tenter !F… ? Je le trainerais bien au cinéma voir le Retour du Roi ! Je sais bien que d'habitude, c'est le gars qui invite la fille, mais là, faut que j'agisse ! ^^ !(c'est facile à dire, mais à faire  . . . !) Allez OM, oui !

**_Nefra_** : Moi aussi j'adore les chats ! Me crois-tu capable de faire du mal à Pilgrim ? Clem aussi adore les chats ! Crois-tu qu'elle m'aurait laissée vivre si j'avais fait du mal à Pilgrim ? Allons, plonge toi dans le chapitre qui suit ! Enfin tu sembles avoir quelques dons de voyance . . . Ouais, toute la Comté (quasiment, les Sacquet de Besace ont refusé de venir, comme c'est signalé) se déplace quand il s'agit de Pippin ! Chouette ! Bien que Clem ne m'ait rien dit, je prends sur moi de te passer son bonjour et de te rassurer, elle s'occupe bien de ton frère ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Ce que tu me dis là me touche beaucoup ! Effectivement ma fic est radicalement privée des très populaires Aragorn et Légolas ! Mais il me semble tout de même qu'Aragorn rode souvent du côté de Bree et qu'à Bree il y a des Hobbits  . . . Enfin, ne t'emballes pas, si jamais les Rodeurs sont évoqués dans ma fic, ça sera encore dans longtemps, en tout cas, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ! Et puis pour Légo, Bilbon n'a-t'il pas croisé Thandruil dans Bilbo le Hobbit ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas croisé son fils ? . . . Mais ça non plus, ce n'est pas encore écrit! C'est ma mission de fonder entre Merry et Pippin un lien très fort pour expliquer leur amitié ! Et aussi avec Frodon et Sam ! Je suis très contente que tu ait aimé mon chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il était émouvant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ( que tu t'es donné le mal de refaire !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, hé bien, en ce qui concerne Frodon et Pearl, je crois que je ne peux plus rien vous cacher ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous détromper !

Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que ça vous surprennent ! Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais des lectrices très perspicaces et vous avez tout deviné depuis le chapitre de l'anniversaire de son père à ses 18 mois . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pearl ? »

« Oui ? Oui, on est là, Maman ! »

« On va aller prendre des nouvelles de Merry avec les petites  . . . »

« Hé ! On est pas petites ! »

« Oui, Prima ! Chut ! On vous confie Pippin, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, bah non, il dort ! »

         Ben non ! Je dors plus maintenant que vous vous mettez à crier à travers la maison ! Non mais vraiment !

         La maison . . . C'est donc qu'on est revenus ! On est plus perdus ! On est sauvés ! Oui, oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Hé ! Hé ! Attendez moi, je veux venir voir Merry, moi aussi !

         Clac !

         La porte du Smial . . . ! Bon tant pis ! Dites-lui bonjour de ma part !

         J'essaie de me lever de mon lit, mais un poid sur le ventre m'en empêche. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je relève la tête.

         Oh Pilgrim ! Pilgrim qui me regarde avec de grand yeux calmes et protecteurs ! Pilgrim, tu es là ! Je t'avais oubliée avec les évènements de la nuit ! Tu m'en veux pas ? Tu comprends, avec la blessure de Merry . . . !

         Je me lève tout de même, la forçant à se lever elle aussi. Elle passe à travers les barreaux de mon lit et moi, je les escalade.

         C'est assez périlleux et sûrement que Maman hurlerait si elle me voyait faire l'acrobate pour sortir tout seul de mon lit ! C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai jamais montré que je savais le faire !

         Je n'ai pas froid, même si je n'ai que ma couche de nuit sur le dos ! Celle-ci est d'ailleurs inutile, mais Maman dit qu'il vaut mieux être prudent ! Sur ce sujet, je suis d'accord : il faut être prudent !

         Je suis Pilgrim qui sort en courrant, la queue en l'air, et qui me mène en miaulant, vers sa gamelle ! Hé, tu me prends pour ton serviteur, Pilgrim ? Si tu as faim, tu te sers ! Moi, je vais voir ma sœur !

         Mais Pilgrim a décidé de me suivre, croyant toujours que je vais lui donner à manger. Je retraverse le salon au pas de course en me balançant de gauche à droite pour essayer de maintenir le cap et l'équilibre. Et puis, je choisis le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Pearl, histoire de lui dire que je suis réveillé. Pilgrim me suit.

         En approchant, j'entends la voix de Frodon. Encore là, celui-là ?

« Heureusement, en fait, qu'on avait emmené Pilgrim sans le vouloir ! »

« Oui ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la tête de Maman et Papa quand ils l'ont vus revenir, tout seule et paniquée, à la tombé de la nuit ! Maintenant, Papa adore Pilgrim »

« Intelligent ton père, d'avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose et que ce n'était pas normal que le chat revienne tout seul ! »

« Faut dire qu'on commençait à les attendre sérieusement, les deux ! »

« On était une centaine, hier, j'ai compté, a les cherché ! Faut dire ! Les deux Princes de la Comtée perdus en même temps, ça vaut le coup de se déplacer : ça n'arrive pas souvent ! »

« Dieu merci ! Heureusement ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait passer par Bilbon ! » s'exclame Frodon.

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui ! On ne laisse pas un enfant et un bébé faire tout seuls un aussi long chemin! J'aurais du les ramener puis revenir ! Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très responsable sur ce coup là ! »

« Il me semble qu'il y avait autre chose que tu voulais avouer hier soir . . . » minaude Pearl.

         Le silence se fait alors, et j'arrive à la porte, à peine entrebâillée. Quelque chose me pousse à m'arrêter et à ne pas entrer . . .

         La voix de Frodon reprend, pas très à l'aise, même carrément nerveuse.

« Oui, oui . . . ! Je . . . je voulais te dire . . . et je veux d'ailleurs . . . Pearl . . . je . . . oh . . . Je t' . . . »

« Chhhhh ! Ne dis rien ! Je veux que tu sois sûr, avant de le dire ! Moi aussi ! » murmure Pearl d'une voix plus que douce.

         Le silence se fait. Je suis derrière la porte, et je suis pris de légers tremblements comme à l'approche d'un événement important . Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ? J'aimerais bien savoir, mais une petite voix, celle de la raison peut-être, m'intime de ne pas entrer, de reculer doucement, sans bruit, de les laisser tranquilles, tout les deux . . .

         Pilgrim ! Oh non ! Pilgrim ! Reviens ! Reviens ici ! Tu n'as donc pas, toi, l'instinct de les laisser ensemble ! Reviens ! Reviens !

         Mais Pilgrim entre dans la pièce, sans gêne, sans même faire grincer la porte ! Mais c'est vrai après tout ! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de rentrer ? Objectivement, rien ! Et puis il faut bien que je récupère mon chat !

         Je pousse la porte et rentre.

         J'ai à peine le temps de voir quelque chose, que je déclenche l'agitation ! Pearl et Frodon, assis sur le lit, viennent de se redresser brusquement et me regardent avec de grand yeux, entre l'effroi et l'étonnement, le rouge aux joues.

         Je savais bien que je ne devais pas rentrer ! En moi, venue de je-ne-sais-où, une violente envie de me jeter sur Frodon pour l'étrangler s'empare de moi. Pourquoi ? Je l'adore, Frodon, d' habitude ! Mais mieux vaut pour lui et pour moi que je reparte de cette pièce.

Je ramasse mon chat, leur adresse un petit coucou gêné et repart en courrant, moi aussi rouge de honte.

         Malgré les miaulements plaintifs de Pilgrim, j'entend très bien Pearl et Frodon, comme essoufflés, faire :

« Il . . . Il n'a rien vu ! »

« En . . . en tout cas, il ne sait pas . . . pas ce que . . . ça signifie ! »

         Que tu crois, Frodon ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir, mais j'ai bien vu que tu serrais ma  sœur, penché sur elle. Et elle, légèrement renversée sur son lit, avec toi dessus. Et j'ai bien vu aussi que vous vous embrassiez sur la bouche ! Comme Papa et Maman font, mais avec . . . disons . . . plus de fougue !

         Il doit y avoir une signification particulière sous ce comportement. En moi même, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. De la honte ? Du dégoût ? De la haine pour Frodon ? De la jalousie ? De la joie ? De l'excitation ? En tout cas, je suis troublé, ça, c'est sûr !

         Peut-être qu'elle saura me dire, Pervinca, ce qui se passe, si je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai vu  . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre assez court, oui, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est le dernier de ses trois ans ! 

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous irez me mettre plein plein de grandes grandes reviews !


	35. 4 ans, Caractère de Gobelin et invités

Wahouuuuu ! J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews ! Merci, merci à vous tous et toutes ! C'est grâce à vous ! Je ne comprends pas ce que ma fic a de particulier pour mériter un tel honneur !

Pour vous remercier, voilà les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Awawa-Kotori _**:Je ne parlais plus de Pilgrim justement que vous croyiez qu'elle était vraiment perdue ( oui, je suis un peu diabolique sur les bords !) ! Les enfants peuvent avoir des réactions étranges quand ils sont jaloux de leur parents ! Mais Pippin n'est pas du genre à rester immobile, alors s'allonger par terre . . . remarque, il aurait mieux valu pour Frodon que Pippin s'immobilise pas terre -) Lis donc le chapitre qui suit et tu comprendras ! Oui, c'est déjà la fin de ces trois ans, mais comme tu le dis, il reste encore beaucoup d'années d'aventures et de mésaventures à lire (ouais et à écrire aussi !)!! Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu adores ma fic, merci pour tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan _**: Ha, oui, Pippin découvre l'amour ! C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle j'ai mis Frodon avec Pearl! Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore tout ! La complicité entre Pippin et Pilgrim ! Directement inspirée de celle entre ma chatte Arobase et moi ^^ !! Bah ! Pippin a l'habitude de se faire ridiculiser ! (mais point trop n'en faut, tout de même ! -) ) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** :C'est bien pour ça que j'ai mis cette suggestion en phrase de conclusion ^^ ! Ce nouveau chapire se passe peut-être environ 10 mois plus tard (hé oui, il n'a donc pas tout a fait 4 ans, mas bon, c'est tout comme) mais le début reparle beaucoup de cet événement et des suites que ça a eu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Elanor_** : Je prend comme un compliment le fait que je ne sache pas mentir ! Il est vrai que les allusions sont allées en étant de plus en plus fortes, mais je ne m'attendais pas que certaines le repère dès le chapitre de ses 18 mois ! Ca te fait rire que Pippin veuille étrangler Frodon ? Dans ce cas, prépare toi à pleurer de rire dans le chap suivant, la situation ne s'arrange pas pour Frodon ! Comment ça, ne plus jamais revoir Pilgrim ? Ho non, je ne serais pas capable de faire ça à une adorable petite chatte !Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et tes compliments !

**_Tarock_** : Oh, ne pleure pas ! Tu trouveras bien une copine, un de ces jours, j'en suis sûre ! Regarde, même Frodon, il y est arrivé ^^ ( je vais me faire massacrer par Isilwen et Frodounette !) Alors, en plus, si tu as les yeux bleus d'Elijah Wood, tu n'auras aucun problème ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta reviews !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là _**: * air de manifestation* LI-BE-REZ PIP-PIN ET MER-. . . euh  . . .  LI-BE-REZ PIP-PIN ! LI-BE-REZ PIP-PIN ! Hé Miriel, tu parles entique ? (« no ! I was just stretching ! » [Pippin dans la version longue des Deux Tours ^^ !]) Mon père aussi, hier, a parlé entique ! Comme toujours (allez, soyons gentille) comme souvent, je n' écoutait pas ce qu'il me disait et soudain, il a parlé entique ! Renseignement pris, il imitait un avion au décollage ! ^^ ! Voici la suite et merci de votre review à toute les deux !

**_Pixel1_** : Je n'ai pas raconté le retour de Pippin, je veux dire le chemin entre la forêt et Bourg-de-Touque ! Donc, cherche pas, tu n'as raté aucun passage ! Disons qu', épuisé, Pippin s'est endormi pendant le chemin du retour ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Pourquoi me doutais-je que tu aurais préféré ce que soit toi ?? ^^ ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire est toujours centrée sur Pippin et la relation Pearl/Frodon n'est qu'un « arrière-plan » (c'est a dire que l'amour entre Frodon et Pearl est bien là, mais ce n'est pas le plus important), même si, bon d'accord, ça n'empêche pas que leur histoire revient parfois à la surface et deviendra carrément le centre de la fic dans ses 6 ans (que je viens de finir) et surtout  dans ses 9 ans ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Oui, tu as vu comme Pippin veut protéger sa grande sœur ? Et tu verras dans ce chap que c'est allé assez loin, cette sur-protection, pour le malheur de Frodon ! Pippin est un acrobate dans l'âme et alors, les barreaux de son lit  . . . ! Oui, j'ai vu la version longue. En fait, c'est compliqué mais Clem et moi avion le même pacte : hors de question que l'une le voit avant l'autre. Bref, après de compliquées mésaventures quant à l'achat des dvd, nous l'avons découvert ensemble ! Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue ! Pour le fait que Pippin ait toujours été plus grand que Merry, il semblerait que ce soit plus un « rêve-espoir » de Pippin plus que la réalité  . . . ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Mais non, je ne vais pas te taper ! Comme si j'avais l'habitude de te frapper ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Pearl prendra bien soin de lui pendant les quelques années d'amour que je leur accorde !! Si Lily le récupère en mauvaise santée, ça ne sera pas la faute de Pearl mais de Sauron ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Toi et tes Elfes ! Ca ne m'étonne pas, tiens, que ta fic se remplisse d'Elfes à vue d'œil ! Pas vré ! La plupart des noms viennent des arbres généalogiques ! Sauf les deux personnages important de la fin de ses 4 ans et la majorité des noms de ses camarades de classe (et puis quelques Hobbits sans importance à peine mentionné !) Je reconnais que les noms des élèves de la classe de Pippin sont ceux de mes amis et familles, transformés en nom Hobbit grâce au générateur de noms. Et bien sûr, tu y es ! Si on va au cinéma avec Ping' et F…, alors on se met à huit rangs de distances au minimum. (C'est pareil que quand on y va avec Billy et Orli !)F… n'a pas de voiture à lui, mais il l'a piquera bien à ses parents pour  moi ... , Ping'aussi non ? Sinon, le bus, c'est moins romantique mais ca marche aussi ! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Peut-être Légo ne figurera t'il que dans les passages de la vie adulte de Pippin ! Tu veux me faire réécrire son mariage tout ça pour que Legolas y soit invité !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ses 4 ans. En fait, il n'a que 3 ans et 10 mois, mais ce n'est pas bien grave !

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je ne ferais pas incendier par les fans de Frodon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le temps est encore passé jours après jours, et aujourd'hui est beau jour de la fin de cette saison où les arbres retrouvent leurs feuilles, où la température se réchauffe et où la clarté des jours gagne du terrain sur la nuit.

         Tranquillement assis par terre, je joue avec les poupées de Pervi. Quand Merry est là, je ne peux pas le faire, parce qu'il se moque de moi. Comprends pas pourquoi ! Pervi, justement ne tient pas place aujourd'hui.

         Alors que Maman et Papa discutent de choses trop sérieuses dans le bureau de mon père, que Prima « révise » et que Pearl lit un livre, dans le jardin, attendant sûrement Frodon, ma sœur Pervi saute dans tous les sens dans la maison. Pilgrim tranquillement endormie sur le canapé, lève un instant la tête puis se re-enroule en frottant sa tête sur le canapé.

         Oui, Pilgrim, tu as raison, Pervi est assez bizarre aujourd'hui. Excitée comme une puce, celle-là. Tiens ! Manquant de me marcher dessus, elle improvise tout d'un coup une drôle de danse autour de la table. On dirait Frodon en train de danser ! Et ce n'est pas un compliment ! J'ai déjà vu Frodon danser et ça donne plus envie de rire que de le suivre. Enfin, il ne faut pas lui dire, il paraît que ça pourrait le vexer.

         Frodon, parlons-en ! Au début de mes trois ans, je me suis mis à le haïr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais cela est arrivé juste après que je l'aie vu faire à Pearl ce que Papa et Maman font tous les jours sans que ça me choque : s'embrasser sur la bouche.

         Toujours-est il que pendant, environ trois-quatre mois, moi, le petit Hobbit le plus adorable et le mieux élevé de la Terre du Milieu, j'ai été -je l'avoue moi-même-, infect avec lui.

         Je ne lui ai plus dis « bonjour », ni « au revoir », pas non plus « merci » et encore moins « s'il te plait », je ne lui répondais plus. Je m'exerçais à faire des grimaces en le regardant. Il n'eut alors plus le droit de voir mes sourires, et j'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il était là. J'étais aussi sur-protecteur envers Pearl, me débrouillant toujours pour détourner son attention vers moi, plutôt que vers Frodon, et étant sur mes gardes dès qu'il était là ! C'est-à-dire très souvent.

         Mais tout a changé. Un jour où nous étions seuls dans la maison, Pearl, Frodon et moi, j'ai fais plus fort que d'habitude. J'ai attendu qu'il passe à côté de moi,  à un moment Pearl nous avait laissés seuls, je lui ai carrément donné un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Comme ça, sans raison.

         Il a alors perdu tout cet air gentil que je lui connaissais. Il n'a pas eu l'air de souffrir de sa jambe, mais s'est retourné vers moi et a fait quelque chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

         CLAC !

         J'ai reculé de quelques pas, la main sur la joue trop abasourdi pour pleurer. Il venait de lancer sa main de toutes ses forces sur ma joue. Il s'est écrié d'un air menaçant qui m'a vraiment effrayé :

« Maintenant, ça suffit, Pippin, ton ridicule complexe d'Œdipe envers Pearl et moi ! Je te préviens, je ne supporterais plus ce caractère de Gobelin ! »

         Du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté de me comporter ainsi avec Frodon.

         Revenons-en à Pervinca. Finalement, je ne lui ai pas raconté ce que j'ai vu, mais je crois qu'elle l'a deviné toute seule. Maintenant, à chaque fois que Frodon et Pearl sont plus proches que de normal, elle se met à glousser en jetant des regards à Prima, toute aussi gloussante. Etrange réaction ! Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui me moquerais vu que, en réaction, moi j'ai été exécrable avec Frodon! Chacun sa réaction au rapprochement de Pearl et Frodon, mais seuls les parents ne semblent rien remarquer. Toutefois je dis bien « semblent »  . . .

         Aujourd'hui, Pervinca chante toute seule. Je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer.

« Joyeux anniversaire, moi-même ! Joyeux anniversaire, Princesse ! Joyeux anniversaire, Pervi ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

         Ha ! C'est ton anniversaire, Pervi-chérie ? C'est donc ça que les autres préparaient en secret !

         Je me lève et vais vers elle, une poupée à la main.

_« Zoyeux zanniversaire, Pervi ! »_

« Merci beaucoup Pippin ! »

         Elle hésite puis me fait à voix basse d'un air confident :

« Euh . . .  tant que je t'ai sous la main ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont acheté ? »

_« Si ! Si ! »_

« Ha ? Quoi ? » fait Pervi qui semble fort intéressée.

_« Eh ben, ils zont mis dans des boites hier . . . »_

« Dis-donc Pippin ! Chenapan ! Je t'y prends à divulguer les plus importants secrets? »

         Oh, Papa ! J'étais justement en train de raconter à Pervinca ce que Maman et toi faisiez hier !

         Il m'attrape et m'envole au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui a toujours eu, et qui aura toujours la faculté de me faire rire et de m'amuser au plus point !

         Juste à ce moment-là, Pearl entre dans le Smial en criant frénétiquement :

« Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Frodon ! Voilà Frodon ! Euh . . . et Bilbon aussi, bien sûr ! »

« Bilbon ? » s'exclame Pervi.

« Oui, tu vas pouvoir lui demander de te raconter plein de contes, ma chérie ! Ca fait partie des surprises de la journée ! Bon anniversaire, ma puce ! » fait Maman sortant d'un couloir sur les traces de Prima.

         Cette nouvelle semble plonger ma sœur dans le plus grand bonheur !

         Papa va accueillir Bilbon tandis que Pearl se charge d'accueillir Frodon. Et puis Bilbon et Frodon font le tour des membres de ma famille pour nous dire bonjour et nous faire la bise. Comme d'habitude, Bilbon a toujours le bon mot au bon moment !

« Pearl ! Frodon ! On vous dérange ? »

« Oh, Eglantine, cette robe ! C'est celle que vous aviez le jour de l'arrivée de Frodon, il y a cinq ans, non ? »

« Le Touque ! Et le Thain ! Je sais que ça te fais très plaisir que je t'appelle comme ça, hein, Paladin ! »

« Pimpernel ! Viens-là, ma grande, j'aurais besoin que tu me fasses quelques calculs !  . . . pour les impôts . . . tu comprends ? Enfin bon, on en reparlera plus tard ! »

« Haaaaaaaaaaa ! La reine de la journée ! Pervinca ! Princesse ! Aujourd'hui je suis votre serviteur ! Mais aujourd'hui seulement, hein ! »

« Ho ! Mais voilà la petite dernière ! Mlle Pilgrim, c'est bien ça ! Désolé de vous déranger ! Je vous laisse à votre occupation favorite mais exténuante : la sieste ! » 

Puis il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille. Je lui tends ma vieille pipe pour lui montrer que je l'ai toujours. Lui attrape une des poupées et l'observe.

« Oh, mais dis donc ! Tu lui as fait une belle coiffure à celle-là ! »

         N'est-ce pas ! ? Maintenant j'attaque l'autre poupée et sur celle-là aussi, je m'applique à nouer entre elles toutes ses jolies mèches. Peut-être vais-je également essayer de lui arracher les bras !  . . .  Avant que Pervinca ne me voie . . . 

         Après j'irais m'entraîner à dessiner sur le cahier où Prima a écrit tout un tas de chiffes et de signes bizarres. Mais les invités n'ont pas fini d'arriver. Voilà d'abord Merry. Je me lève brusquement et m'éloigne le plus possible des poupées. C'est ainsi qu'il me trouve, tranquillement sur mon poney à bascule.

         Merry a été affublé de drôle de bouts de bois qui lui remontaient jusque sous les bras, et sur lesquels il s'appuyait pour marcher, pendant quelques semaines après que nous nous soyons perdus en forêt. Ca correspond un peu à la période où j'étais fâché avec Frodon ! Et puis maintenant, il marche normalement, et on peut continuer à jouer tous les deux sans problèmes !

         Mais j'ai à peine le temps de commencer à me trémousser de rire sous les chatouillements de Merry, que d'autres enfants Hobbits arrivent : Sam et sa sœur Margot, accompagnés d'une autre petite Hobbite qui m'est inconnue et que semble avoir l'âge de Margot.

         Voilà, mes trois copains, Frodon, Sam et Merry sont là, c'est l'essentiel ! Merry et moi, nous nous moquons un peu de Frodon qui, sans que personne ne lui demande, s'est agenouillé devant les poupées et semble y jouer. En fait, il répare les dégâts que j'ai fait à leur faux cheveux ! 

         Pervinca, Margot et l'autre petite Hobbite l'aident, ma sœur me lançant des regards noirs.

         Celle-ci a d'ailleurs invité beaucoup de petites Hobbites de son âge, qui lui ont tous amené un paquet-cadeaux ! La chance !

         C'est ainsi que la fortune de ma sœur augmente de trois robes, deux livres, un collier, une bague (fausse), une plume pour écrire, et quatre paquets de bonbons, en un repas.

         Mais moi, je m'en fiche : mes cadeaux, ce sont Merry, Frodon et Sam et ce sont des cadeaux inestimables ! Nous sommes dehors tranquillement, tous les quatre, en train de parler de tout et de rien, eux essayant de m'apprendre de nouveaux mots et me faisant découvrir d'extraordinaires phénomènes comme les ronds que fait une pierre dans l'eau du bassin. Ce qui ne finit pas de m'étonner ! 

         Moi seul entends, dernière nous, Maman murmurer à la mère de Merry :

« Ces quatre-là ! Inséparables ! Ce n'est pourtant pas l'âge qui les rapproche : Le plus vieux va vers ses vingt-six ans et le plus jeune vers ses quatre ans ! »

         Frodon s'obstine à me mettre sur la tête un horrible chapeau en tissus mou et moi je m'obstine à l'enlever. Ca tourne au jeu, jusqu'au moment où je jette le chapeau dans le bassin. Frodon semble bien embarrassé, mais comme Sam et Merry (et moi) il en rit aux larmes !

         Pearl est quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne fait aucune doute qu'elle jette de temps en temps un regard par la fenêtre pour regarder si Frodon n'est pas trop loin. Prima, elle, est en grande conversation avec Bilbon :

« Enfin ! C'est simple, Monsieur Sacquet ! Vous prenez le résultat là, qui représente vos dépenses annuelles, vous le divisez par le taux d'intérêt général. Du résultat vous retranchez, le tiers. Vous multipliez par le coefficient indiqué sur la feuille et voilà ! Prenez bien en compte le cours de la Bourse de la Comtée et n'oubliez pas l'impôt de solidarité Hobbite.  Et l'impôt sur la grande fortune aussi . . .  sûrement . . . »

         Papa, Maman et les parents de Merry sont attablés autour d'une tasse de café et discutent de choses sûrement aussi intéressantes ! 

« Paladin ! Au fait ! Tu sais qu'un jeune couple du Pays de Bouc compte s'installer à Bourg-de-Touque ! » s'enquit le père de Merry.

« Oui, oui ! Je sais, ils m'ont écrit hier, Saradoc. Il faut que je leur trouve un Smial dans le village ! »fait Papa.

 « Ce sont des Touques, aussi, je te signale ! Des Touques de Long-Cleeve, peut-être, mais ce sont des Touques ! Ils ont le droit d' habiter dans la Grande Demeure des Touques ! » fait le père de Merry.

« Nous n'avons jamais dis le contraire ! » s'exclame ma mère comme si on l'avait insultée.

« Mais des huit Smials qui forment la Grande Demeure des Touques, il n'en reste qu'un de libre, entre ceux de nos sœurs, Emma, celui de Ferumbras, celui de Ferdinand, et le nôtre, il n'en reste qu'un. Notre cuisine donne directement sur celle de ce huitième Smial ! » signale Papa.

« Mais ce Smial n'est plus habité depuis que Rosamunda et Odovacar sont partis s'installer à Lezeau ! Il y aura peut-être besoin de quelques réparations . . . » glisse la mère de Merry.

« Et d'un sacré coup de chiffon ! » ajoute Maman.

Pervi, Margot, l'autre Hobbite et les amies de Pervi sont en train d'essayer toutes les nouvelles robes et les nouveaux bijoux. Ri-di-cule !

Enfin tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuser ! Soudain, Bilbon, lassé sûrement de la conversation avec Prima se lève, claque dans ses mains et . . . tous les enfants accourent autour de lui. 

Si vite, d'ailleurs, que la petite Hobbite inconnue trébuche et tombe dans les bras de Sam qui se trouvait là par bonheur.

« Holà ! Rosie ! Attention ! » bredouille Sam que je n'ai jamais vu aussi rouge, en remettant Rosie –donc- sur pied.

         Rosie repart sans s'en soucier pendant Sam évite visiblement le regard moqueur de Merry, et feint ne pas entendre celui-ci faire, goguenard :

« Alors Sam ? Elles te tombent toutes comme ça dans les bras ? »

         Bientôt, un attroupement se forme autour de Bilbon. Celui-ci s'assied à la table des parents, pas tourné vers la table, mais vers l'extérieur, face à nous.

         Pearl est sortie de la maison et Frodon et elle se sont échangé un regard et un paquet : moi. Passé ainsi de la main de Frodon à celle de Pearl, j'assiste avec étonnement à cette migration d'enfants vers Bilbon.

         Enfin il y a des enfants de tout âges. Pearl s'assied elle-même par terre, au milieu des autres. Je me retrouve donc à assis dans l'herbe, Merry à ma droite et Pearl sur laquelle je suis appuyée à ma droite. Prima, Pervi, Rosie, Margot, Sam et tous les autres sont autour des nous.

         Frodon lui, a choisi l'autre côté de la table. Agenouillé sur le banc, quasiment allongé sur la table à coté de Maman, voyant le dos de Bilbon (mais le visage de Pearl) il semble vouloir, sans le dire, lui aussi assister à la réunion.

         Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois ! 

C'était la première rencontre entre Sam et Rosie dont Pippin est témoin ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

La scène du conte est une des toutes premières qui me soit venues à l'esprit quand j'ai commencé à penser à l'Enfance d'un Thain.

La Comté à la fin du mois de mai, la pelouse bien moelleuse, le soleil chaud mais pas trop, et un petit Hobbit appuyé contre une affectueuse grande sœur en écoutant les contes des anciens ! 

Ha, la belle vie ! Qui ne voudrait pas être un Hobbit après cela ?

Deux choix s'offrent à vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices :

si vous avez aimé, allez mettre une review !

Si vous n'avez pas aimé, allez mettre une review !

Merci d'avance !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	36. 4 ans, 'Elrond Elrond petit patapon'

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ces deux ans ! Mais il vous faudra patienter un peu avant. Oh pas longtemps ! Juste le temps des réponses à vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Clem_** : Je te l'accorde, ta place de première. Déjà, comme tu vois, dans les réponses aux reviews, et puis tu es aussi la première à lire mes fics et la première dans le classement de mes amies ! Toi, le test de QI, tu l'as déjà passé (brillament!). Pas moi, mais tu sais, je suis une blonde après tout ! ^^ ! Mon père non plus n'avait rien emprunté ni à notre cher prof de math ni à notre cher membre de la Communauté de l' Anneau à qui tu penses (si je le nomme, je me fais trucider par ses fans !) Tes N'Oreilles Pointues n'ont rien du tout ! Tu devrais être contente, il y a pleins d'Elfes dans ce chapitre ! Mais de là à ré-écrire le mariage de Pippin juste pour que Legolas soit invité … ! Enfin ! Je sais bien, de toute façon, ça se finira que je le réécrirais juste pour te faire plaisir !Des cinémas différents ! Oui !! Excellente idée ! Le coup du chauffeur aussi, excellente idée ! Oui, j'y bosse, j'y bosse aux amourettes des petiots ! Tu permets, je bosse sur les amourettes du petiot nommé Pippin en premier ! Ha, Diamond a du souci à se faire !!!

**_Frodounette_** : Ses 4 ans n'est pas mon passage préféré. Il ne s'y passe presque rien, sauf vers la fin ! Mais c'est vrai que, de façons générales, je m'amuse bien à écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Diamond doit naitre en 1395, alors je la ferais naitre en 1395, c'est tout ! Je prépare son arrivée mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Raison, raison ! Tu y vas un peu fort, tout de même ! Pippin aussi avait bien raison de filer un grand coup de pied à Frodon ! Enfin pas de jalouse, chacun a eu son compte de violence ^^ !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ben oui, j'ai pris le parti que Pippin connaissait Diamond depuis toujours ! Sinon, elle ne serait pas apparue dans ma fic et ça aurait été dommage, tout de même, non ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**_Miriel_** : Blandine ? Te taper à coup de pelle ? Oh je ne la crois pas capable de faire une chose pareille ! Remarque si tu l'énerve bien en te moquant de Frodon . . . (je rigole Blandine !). Je ne sais pas si Sam est déjà amoureux de Rosie (celle-ci est tout de même un peu jeune)mais en tout cas, il l'a connaît déjà ! Rien d'étonnant là-dedans ! Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Pip' a trois ans mais très bientôt quatre ! Toutefois c'est vrai, Frodon ne risque rien en s'en prenant à Pippin (à part peut-être un autre coup dans les tibias). Mais, et c'est bien triste hélàs, je ne laisserais pas mon Pippin devenir un délinquant, et il se fera réprimander quand il le faudra. Pas forcément tapé (je n'arrive pas à l'écrire -) ) mais sévèrement réprimandé !C'est normal, ça fait partie de la vie ! Ce qui est rigolo avec Gollum (et avec toi) c'est qu'il arrive toujours à l'improviste, juste au bon moment (hé ! Ca me fait penser à a toute première réplique de Gandalf dans le film ça !)Oui, l'inconvénient de ce chapitre, c'est qu'on risque de se mettre à dos toutes les fans de Frodon (et elles sont nombreuses !)Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu l'ais trouvé tout chou (c'est le but recherché^^) Des Elfes dans ce chapitre !! Merci pour ta review et voici une suite … « elfic ! » [Clem, tu vois à quoi je fais allusion ?]

**_Isilwen Took_** : Tiens, je suis contente que tu prennes la défense de Pippin plutôt que de Frodon ! Ca veut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie : celle qui te conduit à préférer Pippin à Frodon et à tous les autres Hobbits ! lol ! Quelle violence dans le comportement de Frodon ! Mais il semblerait qu'il aie enduré le « caractère de gobelin » de Pip' sans rien dire, mais que sa patience a atteint ses limites ce jour-là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-là_** : Très bon choix ! Il vous permet, chère mademoiselle, d'avoir le droit à une RAR, plus communément appellé Reponse aux Reviews ! Ha oui, ça donne envie d'être un Hobbit, hein ! Pourquoi la Comté n'existe-t-elle pas en vraie ? Moi, je m'y expatrierais sans hésiter ! Ouais arrête le chocolat ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Tu t'es trompée de fic, ma grande ! Pas de Lily chez moi ! Va voir chez Frodounette, tu auras peut-être plus de chance ! Je rigole ! J'y ai déjà pensé, et on en a déjà discuté avec Blandine … … ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre dédié à Clémence ! 

Tu verras, Clem, j'y ai même rajouté un détail dans « l'examen de Sam » juste pour te faire plaisir ! 

Tu trouveras le détail sans difficulté, je pense ! Et j'espère que ça te fera plaisir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il était une fois, alors qu'aucun d'entre-vous n'était né, et que moi, j'étais encore tout jeunôt, je fumais tranquillement ma pipe dans mon jardin quand je vois passer Gandalf. Vous savez, le très grand monsieur avec un chapeau pointu et une barbe ?! Bref, par politesse et par instinct, je lui souhaite bonjour. Alors là, il commençe à chipoter sur le sens de ce mot et . . . »

« Ca y est ! On a encore le droit à la même histoire . . . » me murmure Merry d'un ton lassé.

_« Ha ? »_

« Oui, et les Nains, et le Dragon, et les Orques, et les Elfes, et gnin gnin gnin, et gnin gnin gnin ! »

         Je me retourne vers Bilbon, qui continue :

« Et bref ! Sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé à quitter ma chère Comté, avec treize nains et un magicien pour chercher un trésor . . . »

         Quitter la Comté ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Une petite Hobbite un peu plus âgée que moi, semble aussi se poser des questions. Elle, plus hardie que moi, et parlant mieux, décide d'intevenir :

« Onc'Bilbon ? »

« Oui, Melia ? »

« Comment ça, quitter la Comtée ? On ne peut pas quitter la Comtée ! Y'a rien après la Comté ! »

         Voilà ! Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça, hein, Bilbon !? 

« Comment ça, il n'y a rien après la Comté ? Mais bien sûr que si ! La Terre du Milieu ne se résume pas à la Comté ! La Comté est une toute petite partie de la Terre du Milieu ! »

         Je tombe de haut, si on peut dire puisque je suis toujours assis par terre. Melinda semble, elle aussi, faire une grande découverte ! J'ai toujours cru que la Comté et la Terre du Milieu étaient deux termes synonymes.

_« Ben ! Yh ha kua apré la Comté, alors ? »_

« Toi aussi, Pippin tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que la Comté sur terre ? » s'exclame Bilbon, étonné.

         Merry rigole, Frodon sourit, amusé, en me regardant, et tous se retournent vers moi. Je me sens rougir ! Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça, de ne pas savoir que la Comté et la Terre du Milieu, ce n'est pas la même chose ? Melinda aussi, elle ne le savait pas, d'abord !

« Il n'a pas de raison de le savoir ! Il est encore tout petit ! Et c'est la première fois qu'il écoute vos contes. Il ne s'est jamais posé la question avant ! » fait Pearl.

         Ha, merci ma Pearl ! Tu es la meilleure ! Heureusement que tu es là pour me protéger contre le monde entier !

« Donc, pour répondre à ta question, Pippin, il y a tout un tas d'autres régions ! Les Hommes sont dans le Gondor et dans le Rohan, principalement ! »

         Rohan . . . Rohan . . . Rouen . . . j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part . . . Mais le Gondor, ça ne me dit rien du tout !

« Les Elfes sont principalement dans la Lothlorien, à Fondcombe et dans la Forêt Noire ! »

         Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces noms là non plus ! 

« Les Nains sont au Mont Solitaire, et dans l' Erebor et partout où il y a des montagnes, pour faire simple ! »

         Il y a tout ça, dans la Terre du Milieu ??

« Mais ça, mon petit, ce ne sont que les régions principales, il y en a d'autres presque désertiques, ou inexplorées. Il y a des grandes forêts, de grandes chaînes de montagnes. Des régions sombres peuplés de créatures cruelles et méchantes, des paysages magnifiques et grandioses. Des mers, des rivières, des villages, des cités . . . ! Il y a plein plein de choses en dehors de la Comtée ! Mais c'est vrai que les Hobbits ont tendance à rester chez eux, sans se soucier de l'extérieur ! Ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas une mauvaise chose, car ça peut-être dangereux ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

         Je reste la bouche ouverte, pétrifié, émerveillé, essayant, en vain, de me représenter toutes ces découvertes. Est-ce que toutes ces nouveaux paysages qui s'offrent à moi, sont aussi beaux que ceux de la Comté ?

         La Terre du Milieu doit être immense, alors ! Est-ce que j' aurais assez de temps, dans toute ma vie, pour tout visiter ? Tout voir ? Ou bien, ne ferais-je pas mieux de rester où je suis dans les vertes collines de chez moi ?

         Bilbon reprend, ne me laissant pas le temps de vraiment digérer toutes ces informations.

« Les Hommes du Rohan sont spécialistes dans l'élevage des chevaux. Leur roi s'appelle Théoden, je crois . . . pas sûr . . . ! Enfin bon, le Gondor est la pays des Hommes le plus prestigieux, leur intendant est toujours Denethor, aux dernières nouvelles ! »

         Que d'informations d'un coup ! Comment voulez-vous que je retienne tout ça ? Et puis, pour le peu de chance que ça me serve un jour, hein ! . . . 

« Le roi des Elfes de Fondcombe est . . . »

« Elrond ! » s' écrie Sam !

« Gagné ! Sam, mon gars, tu deviens incollable ! Elrond ! »

« Elrond Elrond, petit patapon ! Si tu y mets la paaaaaaaatte, tu auras du bâton ! » me chantonne Merry en se penchant vers moi.

         Tout les deux, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire que nous dissimulons comme nous pouvons ! L'heure est grave : Sam passe presque un examen :

« La Lothlorien ? »

« Galadriel et Celeborn ! » s'écrit Sam d'un seul souffle.

« Bien ! Et la Forêt Noire ? Hein ? Tu sais ? »

« Bien sûr ! Thranduil ! »

« Et son fils ? Ha ha ! Plus dur, hein ! »

« Pas du tout ! Legolas ! » répond Sam du tac-au-tac.

« Sam, mon gars ! Si on t'interrogait sur les Elfes, à l'école, tu serais le premier de la classe ! »

« Jai tout appris en vous écoutant, Monsieur Sacquet ! » rougit Sam.

         Oui, ben bravo, Sam ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Moi, j'ai déjà tout oublié ! Ha si ! Gontran . . . euh. . . non . . . Gon . . . Gondor ! Gondor ! Mais . . . c'est quoi déjà le Gondor? Ho, aucune importance !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aucune importance ! Non ! Le Gondor n'aura aucune importance dans la vie de Pippin ^^ !

Je tiens à signaler (car si je ne le faisais pas, elle me tuerait ) que la parodie de la chanson de notre enfance par Merry (« Elrond Elrond petit patapon »), est une idée de Clémence, et je l'en remercie beaucoup. (Et merci aussi, Clem, pour m'avoir fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d' E à la fin de « Comté » ! )

La petite Mélia, ne la cherchez pas dans le bouquin, c'est une des rares que j'ai inventées ! On ne la reverra pas. 

Mais Meriadoc parle déjà d'elle au 1 an de Pippin. C'est à elle qu'appartenait le nounours qu'il lui a offert, souvenez-vous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	37. 4 ans, un Intendant attendant

Une fois de plus, vous m'avez mis vos reviews sans que je vous le demande. Vous confirmez donc votre titre de P.E.R.E.G.R.I.N !

Pour vous féliciter, voici les réponses à vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Nefra_** : Dans ma version imprimée, ton frère n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre-là. Cependant quand j'ai rajouté ce petit détail pour faire plaisir à Clem, il est vrai que je t'aie oubliée. Tu me pardonnes ? Merci pour ta review !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Bilbon a cotoyé de près les elfes, surtout Elrond et Thandruil dans sa propre aventure. Pour Galadriel et les Hommes, les Hobbits sont peut-être ignorés d'eux, mais rien ne dit qu'eux les ignorent ! Et de plus, Bilbon est un des plus érudits de la Comté, si ce n'est le meilleur.Non, je ne vois rien de choquant à ce que Bilbon sache tout cela ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Hé oui, je sais ! Moi aussi ça me brise le cœur de devoir le faire reprimander ou même taper à chaque bêtises ! Mais quand il le faut, il le faut ! Ho oui, Pippin va oublier le Gondor, il faut dire qu'on ne lui parlera pas du Gondor tout les jours. Dans le tome 3, Gandalf, menant Pippin à Minas Tirith le gronde un peu en lui disant « Ecoutez, Maître Pippin, il n'y a pas le temps de vous instruire maintenant de l'histoire du Gondor peut-être eût-il mieux valu en apprendre quelque chose alors que nous dénichiez encore les œufs d'oiseaux et que vous faisiez l'école buissonnière dans les bois de la Comté. » Ca sera bien sûr dans ma fic, le coup de sécher l'école… -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : J'ai du me planter beaucoup de fois dans le E de la Comté. Parce qu'autant dans le film que dans le livre, ils disent LA Comté. Et moi on m'a toujours appris qu'on mettait un –e à un mot féminin ^^ ! En fait, je n'ai pas lu le Hobbit, juste le début et le résumé * air honteux * ! Dans la fic de Frodounette, Lily est tombée amoureuse de Frodon à 6 ans, oui, mais il est aussi dit que Frodon avait honte de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était amoureux d'une petite fille. (et surtout qu'il était encore avec Perle en ce temps-là !!). Service militaire, oui, c'est vrai ! En quelque sorte, Merry fait son service militaire au Rohan et Pip' au Gondor ! Ouais, ben le Gondor c'est tout de même plus prestigieux que le Rohan !^^ Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Tarock_** : Non, les vrais paroles de la chanson sont « Et ron, et ron, petit patapon » et le titre doit être, il me semble « il était un bergère ». Une terrible histoire de bergère dont le chat boit tout le lait ! Une vraie tragédie comme tu peux voir ! lol ! C'est une comptine qu'on apprend aux enfants en maternelle ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**__**

**_Clem_** : Bien sûr que je sais te parler ! Tout de même ! je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien !^^ ! Ouais, chuis blonde, est-ce que je suis si bête que ça ? A toi de le dire !  Celui-là, ses herbes, il peut les garder ! Tant qu'il n'en donne pas ni à Orli, ni à Billy ! Mais pour ça, pas d'inquiètude, on les surveille de près, nos elfe et hobbit préférés, hein ? Oh, je ne dirais pas Celeborn, mais à la reflexion, euh … Elrond ? lololololol ! Elrond, il n'est digne d'intérêt que pour son chapeau de Père Noël ! Hé ! Là tu te trompes cocotte ! je n'avais pas l'intention de ré-ecrire le mariage de Pip par moi même ! Car je le trouvais très bien ! C'est toi qui ne l'a pas aimé ! Il paraît que mon Pip' y est « obsédé » parce qu'il dit à Diamond qu'il veut qu'elle soit le mère de ses enfants ! je m'en souviens, c' était la première fois que tu n'aimais pas un des passages de la vie de Pippin ! Bon, je le referais, je le referais ! Mais quand j'aurais le temps ! Alors tu es contente des amourettes de nos petits camarades de classe de Pippin ? à « Elfic ! » il ne fallait pas répondre « Billy ! » mais « Billyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » lol ! Oui, il fallait tout de même bien que je te dédicace un chapitre ! Je continue, je continue !

**_Frodounette_** : Bien sûr que Clémence a de bonnes idées ! Tu peux donc voir notre amitié de deux façons : de façon modeste : Elle en a très souvent et entre mon manque de bonne idées et son surplus de bonnes idées, on équilibre ! Ou de façon prétentieuse : Elle a de bonnes idées parce que « qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » et qu'elle est très souvent avec moi ! Tu choisis ![ Clem aussi, tu peux choisir ! ^^]Moi, je suis pour la première solution, sans elle, il y a plein de trucs auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé et qui manquerait à ma fic ! Ouais ! Vive Pippin et vive Frodon ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Il semblerait qu'Elrond Elrond Petit Pataton soit passés dans les classiques ! Mais, je n'y aurais peut-être pas pensé sans Clem (faut dire que je suis un peu bête aussi -) ) Oui, ses quatres ans sont plus ou moins consacré à la découverte de la terre du milieu, il le faut bien ! Mais qui dit Gondor, dit intendant, et qui dit intendant dit donc forcément « mais y'a pas de roi ?? » … lis donc le chapitre qui suit ! merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Mais voui, tu peux la chanter, si tu veux, la chanson ! Je croyais que tu étais fan de Frodon, toi ? -) ! Le Gondor, qui s'en soucie ? Pippin n'y mettras jamais les pieds ! il n'aura jamais rien à voir avec le Gondor ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mais attendez ! » s'exclame Rosie, les sourcils fronçés, réfléchissant.

« Oui, Rosie ? »

« Les elfes, ils ont des rois, les Hommes du Rohan ont Eo . . . euh . . . Théoden et les Nains ont des rois aussi, je le sais . . . mais . . . je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire d'intendant du Gondor ! »

         Le Gondor ! Tu veux parler du Gondor, Rosie ? D'accord, je te rassure, moi non plus je n'ai rien compris ! Mais chez moi, c'est habituel ! Chez toi aussi ?

« Eh bien, depuis très longtemps, il n' y a plus de roi à la tête du Gondor. Le dernier roi, Eänur, est parti, il y a très longtemps, en 2050  du Tiers-Age, en 450 selon la datation de la Comté, si vous préférez. Alors à la tête du pays, ils ont mis un Intendant ! C'est comme un roi, sauf qu'il n'est pas roi de sang ! Et si un héritier du dernier roi revient, l' Intendant lui laisse la place. Un chef de remplacement, si tu veux, Rosie ! »

« Un Intendant attendant, bref ! » me glisse Merry.

« Et s'il y a plus d' héritier du dernier roi ? » demande Rosie, curieuse.

« Oh, si ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore quelque part un héritier de la race des Dunédains, la race des rois du Gondor ! Mais il se cache ! Il ne veut pas revenir ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? C'est idiot ! Moi, si j'étais reine d'un si grand royaume, je prendrais le trône sans hésiter ! »

         Bilbon hausse les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il ne sait pas . Rosie se retourne comme si elle s'attendait à voir le Roi du Gondor arriver derrière elle.

         Moi, cette histoire m'intrigue ! Je suis de l'avis de Rosie. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un roi, caché dans les buissons, se déplaçant la nuit, trembler dès que quelqu'un approche, sans toujours avoir de quoi manger, sale. Parcequ'un roi, c'est beau, propre, fier, droit, puissant, ou alors ce n'est pas un roi.

         Est-ce que tous les gens du Gondor sont à sa recherche ? Est-ce que, comme quand Merry et moi étions perdus en forêt, tous le monde fouille les forêts, torches à la main, l'appelant ?

         Est-ce qu'il s'enfuit exprès ? Est-ce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas qu' un lâche ?Ou alors est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est roi ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on le recherche ?

         Gandalf ! Mais oui, c'est sûr ! Ce Gandalf m'a toujours paru bizzare, bien que ça fasse un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Et puis c'est le seul homme que je connaît, magicien ou pas !

« Et c'est comment, le Gondor ? » demande Merry à côté de moi, ce qui me surprend vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il m'a montré pour ce que raconte Bilbon.

         Bilbon soupire un peu :

« Je n' y suis jamais allé, mon petit Merry ! Mais Gandalf y est très souvent ! Et il connaît bien le pays ! »

         Ha ? Donc peut-être que j'avais raison : c'est Gandalf, le roi que tout le monde recherche ! 

Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Gandalf, le roi du Gondor ! Ca se saurait ! Il connaît tout le monde et tout le monde le connaît ! Enfin, la prochaine fois que je le verrais je lui demanderais !

« C'est un très grand pays d' Hommes, très riche et très beau ! Mais la capitale à elle toute seule, est déjà extraordinaire, à ce qu'il paraît ! Minas Tirith, qu'elle s'appelle ! Toujours animée, forteresse imprenable, joyaux de l'architecture Humaine et cœur du savoir Humain ! Avec de nombreux remparts successifs, une grande tour blanche d'Echtélion d'où retentit le cor du Gondor, les meilleurs soldats de la Terre du Milieu . . . »

         Bilbon a les yeux qui brillent, il soupire encore et fait :

« Mais ne rêvez pas trop ! Il y a très peu de chances qu'un Hobbit y pose jamais les pieds ! On ne pourra jamais qu'entendre des ragots sur ce qui s'y passe ! »

_« Moi, v' irais ! »_

         Tout le monde -et moi le premier- est surpris que je prenne ainsi la parole ! Pearl me secoue un peu en riant et Frodon me regarde avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-fier.

_« V'irai là-bas, et ve trouverai le roi ! »_

« Eh bien, voilà un petit Hobbit qui a de l'ambition ! Crois moi, mon gars, le Gondor, c'est bien trop loin, la route est bien trop dangereuse, et on est bien mieux chez nous ! Contente-toi de l'avenir auquel ta naissance te destine, tu n'es pas le plus mal loti de ce côté-là ! » me conseille Bilbon.

Je me tais, et Merry essaie de embêter en m'enfonçant les doigts dans les côtes, jusqu'à ce que, lui attrapant la main, Pearl le réprimande du regard. 

Mais je continue à rêver doucement et éveillé du Gondor. Je suis sur un poney immaculé et je traverse des plaines qui ressemblent étrangement à mon jardin. Tout est beau, la citadelle est, en fait, un Smial en or, les gens sont vêtus de longues toges bien propres, je suis plus grand qu'eux, les branches fournies des pommiers se tendent toutes seules vers ma main, et je poursuis un Homme, le roi, qui finit par se rendre et accepter la couronne tandis que je suis acclamé de toute part, magnifique dans mon pyjama.

Quand je reprend pied dans la réalité, Bilbon s'est lancé dans un autre conte et, l'esprit perdu dans le Gondor, je n'ai pas suivi le début du conte.

         Les filles du premier rang sont captivées : elle ont les yeux levés, la bouche ouverte, je me demande si elles pensent tout de même à respirer.

« Les Trolls étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir comment ils allaient nous manger. Certains voulaient nous embrocher et nous faire cuire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rotis à souhait. D'autres voulaient nous écorcher et nous laisser ainsi exposer au soleil jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de la viande séchée. Et d'autre voulaient s'asseoir sur nous jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que de la bouillie ! »

         Mais il est fou, lui, de raconter des horreurs pareilles ! Il va y en avoir une fois qui va finir par pleurer ! Enfin . . .  j'espère car ça me donnera une excuse pour pleurer moi-même !

« Ils mirent tellement de temps à se décider que les nuages qui couvraient le soleil passèrent et un rayon de soleil tomba sur nous et VJIOUFFFF ! »

         Argh ! Tout le monde sursaute, moi le premier. Bilbon a l'air content de son effet, content de nous avoir tous fait sursauter, en poussant brusquement un cri et en faisant soudain de grands gestes !

« Ha ! Je me fait avoir à tous les coups ! » grogne Merry essouflé.

         Les parents de Merry et les miens se sont arrêté et rient doucement : eux n'ont pas eu peur. Frodon et Pearl aussi.

« Ils se sont transformés en pierre ! Je suis sûr qu'ils y sont encore ! »

         Tant mieux ! Je n'aimerais me retrouver devant eux ! Même s'ils sont devenus des rochers ! D'après les chansons, les Trolls sont pires que les Gobelins et les Orques. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il n' y a pas de telles créatures dans la Comté, puisqu'il paraît qu'il y a plein d'autres régions.

         Enfin, quand on sait que ce genre de créatures existe quelque part, on a du mal à s'endormir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est légèrement ironique que je publie ce chapitre alors que nous sommes tous et toutes sur les nerfs, trépignant d'impatience en attendant la sortie du Retour du Roi, non ? 

Laissez-moi donc une longue petite review !


	38. 4 ans, effet de mes ronflements

Je vous mets ce chapitre un peu plus vite que d'habitude, mais c'est à dire que, comme vous le savez, la sortie du Retour du Roi est imminente. En conséquence, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la tête à vous mettre un chapitre vers Jeudi J !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Eryna Khan_** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que ce chapitre te ferait plaisir ^^ !! Ne vas pas te jeter dans le lac, tu nous manquerais ! Chez nous aussi, ils passent les trois films d'un coup, le mardi 16 (aujourd'hui !!) ! Mais honnêtement et raisonnablement, j'ai beau être aussi fan que vous tous et toutes, je ne crois pas que je tiendrais le choc des trois films d'un coup ! Je serais trop fatiguée et ne profiterait pas du Retour du Roi. Clem et moi allons tranquillement y aller le mercredi 17… et j'y retournerait le 18 !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Frodounette23_** : Ben voui, Pippin est déjà très téméraire ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'engagera dans une telle aventure. Alors déjà, à la base, nos chers Frodon, Pippin, Merry et Sam sont plus téméraires que les autres ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : J'irais aussi le mercredi 17 avec mes amies ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura trois heures de queue mais si c'est le prix à payer pour voir Pippin en Chevalier du Gondor, alors je le payerais ! (après avoir payé la place de cinéma aussi^^). J'aime également beaucoup cette phrase « magnifique dans mon pyjama », je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Finelame86 _**: Merci, si je peux au moins servir à faire patienter mes co-fans ^^ ! A quatre ans, Pippin est un peu grand pour une grenouillère, mais c'est vrai que c'est dommage parce que cette image de Peregrïn en grenouillère est adorable ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tout tes compliments ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue !! 

**_Clémence_** : oui, MECHANTEs, comme Membre Exceptionnelle du Club du Hobbit Adorable NT (je sais plus)et des Elfes Sadiques ! Tu as vu comment je suis méchante envers ta belle-sœur ? Tes points sensibles ? Hum… ton harem, je dirais à tout hasard -) !Ca c'est tout toi, tu ne dis rien avant que je ne t'offre tes cadeaux, mais dès que ce sera à ton tour de m'offrir un cadeau, tu trouveras un moyen de te débinner ! Je rigole puisque je sais que tu m'as déjà acheté mes Kdô !! C'est vrai quoi, une couverture, c'est pas grand chose ! Pauvre Orli, vois-tu, je le plaint ! Heureusement que mon Billy est beaucoup mieux traité. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de l'attacher puisqu'il n'a pas de tendance fugueuse et qu'il revient toujours vers moi ! Cependant, il est vrai qu'après certaines photos, je lui ai interdit certaines fréquentations … ! N'Amourettes et N'Elfes ! Toi, tu arrêttes de fréquenter Corre et V.M (qu'on ne citera point !) ! Moi, des éclairs de génie ? Ben alors vraiment 'de temps en temps' !Pas grave pour ta mère (on dit pas 'ta mère' !), on aurait pu te garder, mais vois-tu, elle s'est ravisée dans son abandon et est revenue te chercher -) lol !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ma pauvre Isilwen, ces 37 chapitres ne doivent représenter au maximum qu'1/10ème de ma fic ! Je me suis lançé dans un travail titanesque et je n'en vois pas la fin (façon de parler puisque tout est déjà prévu, âge par âge) et quand ça sera fini, je n'aurais pas envie d'arrêter … ! On aura déjà oublier les films qu'on y sera encore ! Donc, tu vois, tu as encore de longues années de vie devant toi !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor _**: Tu imagines vraiment Pippin coincé immobile pendant toute une journée derrière un pupitre d'école ??? -)Gandalf sait tout, non ?^^ ! Tu as vu ça ? Pippin veut déjà aller au Gondor ! Il a de la suite dans les idées, cet Hobbit (quand je vous disait que c'était le meilleur !) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Awawa-kotori99_** : Oh oui, on est tous les nerfs à vif ! Et ça fait tous un an qu'on trépigne d'impatience ! Moi aussi, je me repasse la BO , enfin non ! Disons plutôt que je me repasse le track 5 en boucle (ouais, tu sais, celui ou Billy chante ^^ !). Et puis les quelques bandes annonces, et les photo-spoiler (et aussi un peu les vidéo-spoiler, mais j'évite !). Moi aussi je me demande si je ne vais pas sécher les cours mercredi après-midi ^^ ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis debout, seul, dans une claire forêt au pied d'un arbre immense dont tous les Touques sur terre réunis, ne pourraient pas faire le tour du tronc en se tenant par la main. 

         Il y a des marches dans ce tronc, étrange ! J' y vais ? Le temps que je me décide, un être immense est devant moi. Il fait au moins quatres fois ma taille et deux fois celle d'un adulte. Comme Gandalf, il a de longs cheveux lisses, mais blonds comme ceux de Maman et n'a pas de poils sur les joues. Il a des yeux bleux perçants, et. . .  hoooooo ! Etrange : des oreilles pointues !

         Soudain, il y Sam à coté de moi. Il me glisse que c'est un elfe. Un elfe ici ? Dans le jardin de Frodon ? Même s'il est juste devant moi, l' Elfe ne me voit pas. Je tends la main pour le toucher quand soudain, plus vif qu'un lièvre, il sort de je-ne-sais-où un arc bandé et me tire dans le bras.

« Pippin ! Tu dors ?! »

         Je sursaute brusquement, et sentant mon cœur au bord de la rupture, je me rends compte que je me réveille. Merry vient de pousser un cri en me cognant le bras.

         L'Elfe n'est plus là ? C'était un rêve, c'est ça ? Il semblerait que oui, je suis toujours dans mon jardin, assis par terre et étalé contre Pearl et Bilbon est toujours en train de raconter des contes à la dizaine d'enfants qui nous entoure. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs tous tournés vers nous et Bilbon semble s'être arrêté, stupéfié, au milieu d'une phrase.

« Meriadoc ! Non mais ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Pippin, pour que tu le réveilles comme ça ?  Il dormait tranquillement et toi, il faut que tu ailles l'embêtter ! De toute façons, tu trouves toujours quelqu'un à embêtter ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Ciel pour avoir un fils comme ça ! Mais quelle plaie, mais quelle plaie, ce gosse ! Attend un peu qu'on soit revenus à la maison ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, mais tu vas voir ! »

         Le silence s'est fait : à coté de Bilbon, Saradoc Brandebouc, le père de Merry qui était en train de discuter tranquillement avec sa femme et mon Papa et ma Maman, s'est retourné et crie sur son fils comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire, malgré les timides tentatives de sa femme pour le calmer.

         Dites-donc, le Papa de Merry, il faudrait arrêter le café ! Ca rend nerveux et là, je crois que pour vous, il est urgent d'arrêter ! Je ne lui en veux pas, à Merry, de m'avoir réveillé en sursaut ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Ne lui criez pas dessus comme ça ! Eh ben tiens ! Voilà pour votre récompense :

_« Ouiiiiiin ! Ouin ! Hin hin hin ! __Ouinnnnnnn ! »_

         Ma soudaine crise de larmes renforce le silence et le père de Merry se méprend sur mes pleurs. Il menace son fils de sa pipe :

« Hé ben ! Voilà ! C'est malin ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Meriadoc ! Un imbécile ! »

         A travers mes larmes, je met debout et me jette au cou de Merry. Lui non plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est silencieux, la mine fermée mais l'air furieux et regarde son père droit dans les yeux, le visage pourtant baissé et résolument boudeur. Je lis en lui un brusque et violent accès de haine qui me surprend de sa part.

         Il faut que quelqu'un intervienne, Papa, Maman, ou Bilbon ou Frodon ! Mais tous gardent le silence. Mais le pire n'est encore passé, je pense, ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas fini. Les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son père, il se lève, et fièrement et insolement, il fait demi-tour et s'en va.

« Où tu vas ? Reviens ici ! Meriadoc ! » lui hurle son père, en vain.

         Je me débarrasse de Pearl et je cours après Merry. Je le rattrape et glisse affectueusement ma petite main dans la sienne. Il ne me dit rien, mais renifle et passe le dos de son autre main sur son nez. Il nous emmène nous cacher derrière un buisson vers le Smial mitoyen au mien, celui dont nos parents ont parlé quelque temps auparavant.

         Je le regarde tristement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.  Il lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement tremblant, mais je vois bien que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qu'il essaie de retenir. D'une voix cassée et pour se donner de la contenance, il fait, en évitant toujours de me regarder. Baisser les yeux vers moi feraient couler ses larmes.

« Tu m'en veux, toi ? »

_« Nin ! Nin ! »_

« C'est que tu commençais à ronfler . . . »

         Hein ? Moi ? Quelle insulte à mon honneur !

« Enfin, tu respirais fort, la bouche ouverte, disons . . . Et puis moi, ça m'intéressait beaucoup l' histoire d' Elfes de Bilbon. »

         Ha ! Ca explique pourquoi je rêvais d'Elfes ! Mais attendez ! Bilbon ne raconte jamais que ce qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux, où ce que Gandalf a vu ! Alors s'il racontait des histoires d'Elfes, c'est qu'il en a rencontré. S'il en a rencontré c'est que les Elfes . . . existent en vrai ??? 

Extraordinaire ! Il faudra que je me débrouille pour en voir un, moi aussi, pour voir si c'est aussi beau qu'on le dit, plus beau que Pervi. Ou que moi . 

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai appris en une journée !

« Alors, j'ai voulu te réveiller ! Mais . . . je voulais pas . . .  je voulais pas te faire peur ! »

_« V'ai pas eu peur ! »_

         Le pauvre fait des efforts despérés pour ne pas pleurer devant moi, mais plus il parle plus sa voix cassée chevrote et plus il doit essuyer ses larmes, pour rester fier et digne. Il lève les yeux aux ciel pour ravaler ses larmes. J'ai le cœur brisé et l'envie de pleurer me donne un peu la nausée.

         Merry est triste alors je suis triste, c'est aussi simple que cela.

« Et puis, tu as vu, l'autre ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime pas ! Tu as vu comment il me hurle dessus pour rien ? »

_« Tu fais, Papa aussi, des fois, il crie fort comme fa ! »_

         Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier comment Papa avait hurlé sur Prima, il y a un an, quand elle voulait un animal. Là aussi, ce fut à moi de consoler Prima.

« Mais Papa, c'est la première fois que je l'entends crier comme ça ! Moi, j'ai rien fait ! Et c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! »

         Je réponds ce que j'ai toujours entendu répondre dans ces cas-là :

_« Peut-être il a des problèmes… »_

« Oui, ben alors, c'est pas sur moi qu'il faut passer ses nerfs ! »

         Nous restons un moment en silence, assis, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Un détail m'intrigue :

_« Tu l' appelles Papa, toi aussi ? »_

« Ben oui ! Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle? Monsieur ? Votre Seigneurie ? Monseigneur le  Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ? » me fait-il en haussant les épaules et en reniflant.

_« Ben, Sasa ! »_

         Il me regarde avec étonnement, les yeux rouges, je m'étonne de devoir lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple :

_« Ben hui, Papa pour Paladin et Sasa pour Saradoc ! »_

         Il continue à me regarder avec stupéfaction et finit par m'éclater de rire au nez. Ca fait plaisir de le voir rire.

         Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca fait combien de temps que je vous l'avait annoncé le jeu de mot sur « papa » (à part Papa-ladin) de Pippin ???? 

Ha, Meriadoc l'adolescent rebelle !

Dites, vous me mettrez bien une grande petite review ???


	39. 4 ans, mon univers sans dessus dessous

Voilà ! Voilà ! On a eu le 3 ! On a eu le 3 ! Trop contente ! Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vu le troisième film, alors, vous avez vu ? On y parle même de Papa-ladin !

Pour fêter cette occasion, voici les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Miriel_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu as loupé un chapitre ! Je te comprend, si je devais tout sauvegarder, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de fôlatrer sur Internet ! De toutes façons, Pippin est corrompu par Merry, ce n'est pas une grande découverte, mais pas 'corrompu' disons 'imprégné' de Merry. Meriadoc a de toute façon une grande influence sur Pippin (qu'ils en soient conscients ou non)! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Merry ne restera pas rebelle. C'est seulement qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence -) ! Bonne remarque, Diamond ne sera pas née. Oui, son nom est bien 'de Long-Cleeve' , mais si tu regardes bien en haut à droite de l'arbre généalogique de Pippin, les Long-Cleeve descendent des Touque. Bref, tu peux aussi dire 'Touque de Long-Cleeve', on ne va pas chipoter là-dessus ! Ha, tu sais, entre Oleg Menshikov et Billy Boyd, c'est au premier qui me demandera en mariage, une sorte de concours entre eux, le premier qui se lance récolte le gros lot, moi, en l'occurrence (cherche pas, je suis folle !) Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas jolie ? Parce que tu ressembles à Frodon ? J'en connais plein pour qui, ressembler à Frodon signifie être beau (belle dans ton cas) et ce n'est pas faux ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Moi, je suis pas une MECHANTE, mais disons, seulement une MECHA ( Membre exceptionnelle du Club du Hobbit Adorable) ! Sinon, ça va bien la vie, maintenant que les « spoilers Retour du Roi » ne sont plus des spoilers -) ! Ben oui, Saradoc est peut-être un peu plus sévère que Paladin. Ou peut-être, comme le suggère Pippin, est-ce l'effet du café ! De toute façon, tu as vu l'énergumène qu'il a pour fils ?? ^^ ! Moi aussi Saradoc me fait penser à mon père, là . . . !Argh, Clem m'avait demandé de te dire quelque chose de particulier ! Hé ben voilà, j'ai oublié ! Ca concernait très probablement Légolas, et peut-être son harem ! En tout cas, je te transmet son bonjour ! Moi, j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Celeb' :'-( ?? En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Pixel1_** : Ce n'est pas bien grave si tu n'as pas reviewé depuis quelques chapitres, je ne fais pas les comptes de qui reviewe et qui ne reviewe pas à tel ou tel chapitre ! Je suis contente que 'les images se fassent toutes seules dans ta tête' car, en fait, je ne fais que de la description. L'Enfance d'un Thain, j'en vois toutes les scènes, tous les détails comme dans un film que je ferais par les yeux de Pippin et je les remet par écrit.  Sauf pour les têtes des personnages, je n'arrive jamais à m'imaginer la tête des héros ! Ne me demandez pas une description physique de Pearl ou de Paladin, je n'en ai aucune idée précise (Seulement, je peux vous dire que Frodon ressemble à Elijah Wood, Sam à Sean Astin, Merry à Dominic Monaghan et Pippin à Billy Boyd !^^). Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ouais ! Le Retour du Roi est sorti ! Ha, on peut dire qu'on l'a attendu ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Snif snif ! Pippin est encore toute petit, c'est normal qu'il parle comme ça, comme il dira « même pas vrai » ou « c'est celui qui dit qui y est ! » dans quelques années ! Mais pour l'instant, il ne parle pas encore très bien, ça viendra, ça viendra ! Merry va re-rentrer dans le rang, mais on le sent bien comme ça, comme Dom Monaghan d'ailleurs, prompt à une vive réaction, non ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Vii, ça y est ! On l'a vu ! On l'a vu ! Comment l'as tu trouvé ? Moi, si je l'écoutais, je crois que j'irais le voir une fois par jour, ou deux, si je peux ! Haaa, Pippin sur grand écran, tout de même, c'est mieux ! Surtout qu'on le voit beaucoup beaucoup et que dans son uniforme de chevalier du Gondor, il est tellement . . . hum hum ! Reprenons-nous ! Le film est excellent, vraiment ! Et pas que seulement parce qu'il y a Pippin dedans, mais pour tous les autres acteurs, pour la mise en scène, les effets spéciaux, les émotions, les paysages, les scènes de batailles, les dialogues etc ! On voudrais bien avoir le quatrième volet de la trilogie, non ? -) Moi aussi, je suis triste que ce soit fini ! :'-( . Faut comprendre aussi, Pippin est non-seulement encore petit, mais qui-plus-est un Touque, alors il ne peut pas comprendre toutes les subtilités du langage ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Moi aussi, j'adore cette amitié. En fait, au début, je n'aimais pas trop Merry, mais cette fic m'a considérablement rapproché de lui. Tout comme Billy Boyd et Dom Monaghan, je n'aime pas vraiment Dom, mais on ne peut pas avoir Billy sans avoir Dom, alors forcément on finit par supporter Dom ! (Ouais, mais ça change rien que Billy et Pippin sont dix fois mieux et cent fois plus beau que Dom et Merry ^^ !). Il n' a que quatre ans, il ne maîtrise pas encore tout a fait la langue. Je demande humblement ton indulgence envers une ficeuse qui n'a pas vraiment de bébé dans son entourage pour servir de modèle et qui se protège derrière le prétexte que les Hobbits ne sont majeurs qu' à 33 ans et que Pip' a donc bien le temps . . .   . De 'qui qu'il' a rêvé, Pippin ? Je n'en sais rien moi, mais c'est à toi de voir selon la description . . . -) ! Je te rassure, Pippin ne passera pas son temps à sécher, tout de même, je ne vais pas en faire un délinquant ignorant ^^ ! C'est sûr que l' association d'idée entre Papa et Paladin peut tout à fait trotter dans la tête de Pip' comme il nous l'a montré avec 'Papaladin', mais le vrai surnom de Paladin, c'est bien Paddy ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clémence_** : Tu t'es lâchée, en review, toi ! On peut dire ça ! J'ai bien vu dans quel état tu étais, quand on était à 1h de la séance. Moi, la fièvre et les médicaments me calmaient d'office. Je crois que c'était pure folie d'aller s'enfermer ce jour-là, dans une salle pleine et surchauffée, avec facile 40° de fièvre ! Mais pour Pip' . . . ! Remarque, j'ai tenu le coup et la fièvre ne m'a même pas endormie pendant la séance ! Et pis, j'ai pas pleuré, seulement, je reniflais à cause du rhume (c'te pauvre excuse !). Moi, je serais très gentille avec toi entre le 1er et le 8 février ^^ En parlant de compromettant, j'ai gardé une parole de toi, sur un tchat et je te la resortirait si tu essaie de te facher avec moi (remarque, la tactique est mauvaise, ça te fachera encore plus !) ! Billy est un homme libre, lui, et non pas soumis à sa femme (même si sa femme, c'est moi !). Remarque, il est vrai que si, comme toi tu le fais avec Orli, je l'attachais, j'aurais moins de mauvaises surprises. . .  je vais y réfléchir ! Non, non ! Je ne supporterais pas de voir mon Billy malheureux, comme un animal en cage ! Et puis bon, jusqu'à ce jour, il est toujours revenu ! C'est comme un chat : il revient là où il se sent le mieux ! Quand on aura fini de publier l'Enfance d'un Thain, on saura combien il y a de chap ! Mais avant de finir de publier, il faudra finir l'écrire ! Chouette ! On y va ? On écrit encore et encore ? A propos, j'ai ré-écris le mariage de Pippin ! Mais tu m'as embettée par ce que si Legolas venait, il a aussi fallu que Elessar vienne, et Gimli, et Faramir et Eomer et Arwen et Eowyn et Beregond et Bergil … ! Pour Bilbo le Hobbit, je t'ai déjà dit, le meilleur scénario serait que, comme maintenant dans ma fic, Bilbon raconte son histoire aux petits Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin ! Faut que je pense à dire ça à Peter ! Merci pour ton roman de review !

**_Frodounette_** : Lue et reviewée ta mini-fic sur la première rencontre entre Frodon et Lily :- ) ! S'il est le consolateur de tout le monde, c'est qu'il est le plus gentil, non ? lol ! Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que nos fics se ressemblent et je dois dire qu'on les y force un peu, parfois, non ? Mais sur ce trait de caractère, on ne s'était pas consulté ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Merry, ton Frofro est dans le coin . . . ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Ha toi aussi, tu pleures quand Gandalf les sépare à Edoras ! J'avais vu ce passage sur internet une semaine avant le film environ, et ça m'avait complêtement démoralisée (mais ça m'a permis de ne pas exploser en larmes dans la salle de cinéma !) ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables tout les deux ! Bravo alors si tu as tenu le coup pour les trois film de suite ! Moi, j'y suis bien allée le mercredi soir et le jeudi matin avec facile 40° de fièvre ! J'ai tenu aussi ! Tu es allée en cours avec Anduril ? -)  Oui, tu as vu ? hein, c'est Pippin le héros du Retour du Roi ! Ha,je suis sure qu'entre Merry et Pippin, Tolkien avait un petit faible pour Pippin : c'est toujours lui qu'il met en avant ! Tant mieux pour nous :- ) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La tête de Frodon apparaît soudain au-dessus de nous sans prévenir. De frayeur, je me rejette en arrière et bascule carrément, les jambes par-dessus la tête. Mais Frodon ne semble pas se soucier de moi qui me trouve maintenant dans une position assez inconfortable.

         Il tend une main amicale à Merry, et également un visage amical, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Allez, viens, Merry ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » murmure t'il d'une voix douce.

         Merry renifle, s'essuie –élégamment- le nez d'un revers de la main et attrape celle que Frodon lui tend. Ils échangent un regard qui redonne le sourire à Merry.

         Frodon tire Merry et sans difficulté le relève de derrière le buisson où nous sommes. Pendant ce temps-là, à force de me tortiller, je me suis remis dans une position convenable, et me levant, je m'apprête à leur emboîter le pas. Mais Frodon se retourne vers moi et me sort tout net :

« Pippin, tu vas rejoindre ta famille et tu nous laisse tranquilles, d'accord ? »

         Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est un ordre. Stupéfait, mortifié et déçu, je reste planté là. Je les suis du regard : ils sont partis sur le chemin vers le square et Frodon semble adresser à Merry un long discours, consolateur et moralisateur à la fois.

         C'est la première fois, aussi loin que je me souvienne, qu'ils me rejettent. Jamais avant, Frodon n'a refusé que je me joigne à lui, et Merry non plus. Et voilà que les deux réunis ne veulent pas de moi !

Où est Sam ? Lui non plus, vous ne voulez pas de lui ? Bande d' ingrats ! Des fois je me demande ce que je fais à traîner avec vous ! Voilà la récompense à tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour vous ! Vous me prenez pour un moins que rien, un petit qui ne comprend rien !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi ! Moi, je n'ai rien fait, je me suis même montré gentil alors que Merry vient de me faire la peur de ma vie en me réveillant en sursaut. Est-ce que j'ai perdu deux de mes trois meilleurs amis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le cœur plus que lourd, triste et énervé à la fois, je finis par bouger quand ils descendent une colline dont le sommet me les cache peu à peu. Par pure vengeance, je n'irais pas rejoindre ma famille comme Frodon me l'a intimé.

Je grimpe la colline dans laquelle est faite le Smial inhabité, et je me retrouve bientôt au sommet, à côté de la cheminé. Je m'assis pensivement. A gauche, la fête pour l'anniversaire de Pervinca continue comme elle peut et à droite, Merry et Frodon  sont à nouveau visibles, assis sur un banc, plongés dans une conversation sérieuse.

Je m'ennuie. Sans amis.

Allez, mon gars, hein ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre pour deux ingrats ! Debout, Peregrïn ! Il est temps de leur montrer que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour vivre, que tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul ! Dis-toi que tu es le meilleur, et que ce ne sont que des imbéciles ! Ils reviendront bientôt t'implorer de redevenir leurs ami, et là tu feras semblant d'hésiter et d'accepter seulement par pitié ! En attendant, trouve à t'occuper !

Bon alors, je vais faire des galipettes ! C'est l'endroit idéal : une pente assez forte, de l' herbe bien douce et aucune pierre.

J'ai récemment appris à faire des galipettes mais je dois encore m'entraîner. Il suffit de se camper bien sur ses jambes écartées, de se baisser au maximum, de poser les mains par terre devant soit, puis de poser également la tête. A ce moment là, le plus important est de ne pas hésiter, de ne pas avoir peur. Et puis il faut brusquement décoller les pieds du sol comme si on voulait sauter.

Tout se passe en un quart de seconde pendant lequel, on a l'impression que tout ce qui se trouve dans le ventre change de place et remue, et puis on se retrouve allongé sur le dos, dans l'herbe. Voilà une belle galipette. 

Pervi arrive même à atterrir sur les pieds et à repartir aussi vite pour une autre galipette, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop la tête qui tourne après une seule, alors plusieurs . . . !

Mais il y a quelque chose que je préfère de loin aux galipettes : ce sont les roudoudous ! Enfin c'est comme ça que j'appelle cela. Il faut s'allonger de tout son long au sommet de la colline, perpendiculaire à la pente, et se laisser rouler jusqu'en bas. On prend rapidement de la vitesse et très vite on ne contrôle plus rien : on ne sait jamais si on trouvera le moyen de s'arrêter, mais jusqu'à ce jour, tout le monde a fini par s'arrêter, des fois de l'autre côté de la route.

J'en suis à ma quatrième descente du Smial inhabité quand je butte contre des jambes et de grands pieds poilus qui se trouvent au bas du Smial. 

Légèrement assommé, la tête qui tourne  et avec légèrement mal au cœur, je me redresse étourdi. A qui sont ces pieds qui osent interrompre mon jeu ? 

Après vérification, ce sont ceux de Frodon qui me regarde, à ses pieds (que je n'ai jamais vu de si près !) d'un air amusé, les bras croisés. Merry est à côté de lui et semble avoir perdu tout air de tristesse. Lui aussi me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Des fois, j'aimerais avoir son âge, pour pouvoir me permettre de faire ça ! » s'exclame Frodon .

« Moi aussi ! Je me souviens comment c'était chouette ! Mais le fils du Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ne fait plus ça à douze ans ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de gêner le fils du Touque ! »

         Ils se moquent de moi ? Très bien ! Ha très bien ! Et ben si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Je me mets debout et j'essaie de faire un pas. Je vacille et Frodon me rattrape. Je rejette violemment son bras et l'air boudeur, je m'éloigne. Ca y est, le monde a arrêté de tourner devant mes yeux. Je croise les bras et je m'en vais comme un prince !

         Frodon me suit quelques pas et s'arrêtant, me fait d'un ton amusé :

« Tu es fâché, Pippin ? »

_« Hui ! »_

J'ai craché ce dernier mot avec rage ! Souviens-toi, Peregrïn, ne leur montre pas que tu es triste ! Il faut qu'ils aient l'impression que tu te moques du fait qu'ils soient fâchés contre toi. Sois fort Pippin !

« Tu as un gros chagrin ? » me demande Frodon.

_« Hui ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Merry dans mon dos, entre étonnement et amusement.

_« Vous zêtes méffants avec moua : vous voulez pak' ve viens avec vous et moua, ve . . . »_

         Raté ! Je viens d'exploser en larmes et je me jette dans les jambes de Frodon, inconsolable. Celui-ci se s'agenouille alors que Merry se jette à côté de nous, lui aussi accroupi devant moi. Ils ont l'air aussi bouleversés que moi, désagréablement surpris de mes larmes et attristés.

« Oh, mais non, Pippin ! Mais non, je t'assure ! On n'est pas fâché contre toi ! Il fallait seulement qu'on parle, Merry et moi ! »

« On ne voulait pas te vexer ni te faire de la peine ! On n'est pas méchants ! Désolés ! Pleure pas comme ça, Pippin, faut pas pleurer! »

_« Alors vous zêtes touvou' mes copains ? »_

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » me répondent-il en chœur.

_« Vous zêtes pas fâffés ? »_

« Non, non ! » font-ils à l'unisson.

_« Alors, moi pas fâffé auffi ! »_

Frodon et Merry sourient et me font des bisous sur le front et dans les cheveux, alors moi, je sèche mes larmes . Comment ai-je pu croire que Merry et Frodon n'étaient plus mes amis ! Jamais, jamais nous ne serions capables de nous disputer.

Des fois, Frodon est aussi bon que Pearl ou Maman quand il s'agit de me consoler. 

« C'est fini, ce gros chagrin ? Tu veux un câlin ? » me demande-t'il.

Personnellement j'aurais bien voulu un gros câlin mais Merry ne me laisse pas le temps d'en demander un. Eclatant de rire, il répond à ma place :

« Pippin, non ! Mais Pearl, elle veut bien ! »

« Hin hin ! Très drôle ! » grince Frodon avec une grimace.

         Sans aucune méchanceté, il pousse Merry qui ne peut se défendre étant donné qu'il commence à s'étouffer de rire. Il tombe à la renverse, toujours en proie à un fou rire.

         Même si je n'en comprends pas la raison, j'attrape son fou rire et me laisse tomber à ses côtés dans l' herbe fraîche et douce. Frodon, debout devant nous, l'air faussement vexé de la remarque de Merry, croise les bras puis finit par éclater de rire lui aussi.

         Oui, il est fini, ce gros chagrin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh et puis, au pire des cas, je veux bien le lui faire, son calin, moi ! Ok ok, j'accord, je me calme ! Je sais, je suis folle !

Allez me mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (du chapitre et du film !!), s'il vous plait !

Et JOYEUX NOËL à tous et à toutes !


	40. 4 ans, généalogie

Merci pour vos reviews, une fois n'est pas coutume, vous trouverez vos réponses après le chapitre !

Chapitre assez important d'ailleurs. 

Premièrement dans la vie de Pippin : celle-ci ne sera plus jamais pareille après ce chapitre ! Lisez et vous comprendrez pourquoi !

Deuxièmement dans la structure de ma fic : c'est le dernier chapitre de ses 4 ans et le dernier chapitre du 'tome 1' de l'Enfance d'un Thain, communément appelé EDUT 1 ! (peut pas croire que vous en soyez déjà là ! Faut que je me dépêche ou vous allez finir par me rattraper ! )

Et puis c'est aussi le dernier chapitre de l'année 2003 !!

**Disclamer** : Pippin, Merry, Frodon, Paladin, ils sont tous à Tolkien, comme vous le savez, et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus (dommage ^^). 

Par contre, les deux nouveaux personnages qui arrivent dans ce chapitre sont à moi !(qui a dit « L'anneau est à moi ! » dans la montage du destin, déjà ? -)  ) Mais remarquez je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent dessus ( encore plus dommage ^^)

Bon, finis les discours, voici le chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous finissons par nous relever, surtout à cause de la pluie que d'autre chose. Le temps que courrions à la maison, c'est un véritable déluge qui nous tombe dessus. Frodon et Merry ont tiré leur veste sur leur tête, mais moi je trouve que c'est tellement plus drôle de se faire mouiller !

            La porte s'ouvre devant nous sur mon Papa :

« Entrez ! Entrez vite !  On se demandait où vous étiez ! Mais vous êtes comme les chats ! Dès qu'il pleut, vous arrivez au galop ! »

            Je jette un coup d'œil à Pilgrim qui est toute trempée mais se lèche avec application. Je secoue la tête, envoyant de l'eau un peu partout. Maman s'est déjà précipité pour m'enlever mes vêtements mouillés. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi. Il n'y a plus personne !

            En tout cas, toutes les petites Hobbites sont parties, Sam aussi, et il n'y a plus que Bilbon et les parents de Merry.

« Dis donc, mon bonhomme ! »

            Ca, c'est le père de Merry. Mon copain lève vers lui un regard inquiet et à la fois plein d'espoir.

« Je vais te charger d'une mission de la plus haute importance : Demain, tu sais, Alcamondin et sa femme emménagent à Bourg-de-Touque. Comme tu connais aussi bien le Pays de Bouc que Bourg-de-Touque, je te confie la charge de les mener de notre pays à ici et de les aider à s'installer. Tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclame Merry d'une joie visiblement sincère.

            Son père abat une grosse main sur le sommet du crâne de Merry et l'ébouriffe.

« Brave garçon ! » fait-il d'un air fier.

            Ce Hobbit a visiblement complètement oublié que deux heures auparavant, il avait traité de « plaie » le même enfant qu'il appelle maintenant « brave garçon ». 

« Bon hé bien, on va y aller alors, parce qu'il faudra que tu te lèves de bonne heure demain matin. » continue le père de Merry d'un air enthousiaste.

            Saradoc se dirige vers la porte avec entrain, mais sa femme et son fils restent en arrière :

« Euh. . .  Doxy . . .  et si on attendait la fin de l'averse ? » propose sa femme.

            Le soleil finit par réapparaître et sur le palier avec toute ma famille autour de moi, j'adresse de grands au revoir à Bilbon et Frodon qui redescendent à Hobbitbourg en partant vers la droite et à Merry et ses parents qui retournent au Pays de Bouc en partant vers la gauche.

            Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que le père de Merry a dit, et le lendemain, après avoir escaladé une fois de plus les barreaux de mon lit (quand se décidera t-on donc à me mettre un vrai lit ?!), je me précipite en pyjama dans la chambre de mes parents. Il doit être vraiment très tôt car ils dorment encore.

            Tant pis pour eux !

            Je prends mon élan et zouh ! Je saute, je vole et j'atterris entre eux deux. Effet garanti ! Tout deux sont réveillés immédiatement.

« Oh non, Pippin ! T'es pas possible ! » me marmonne Papa en renfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Tu veux finir ta nuit là ? » me propose d'une voix plus qu'endormie Maman, les yeux fermés, en soulevant la couette entre eux-deux.

_« Nin, nin ! Merry va arriver ! Merry ! Merry ! »_

« Il arrive dans une heure, ton Merry, fiston ! » murmure Papa.

« Une heure ? » s'écrie brusquement Maman.

            Elle rejette violemment les draps de côté et sort du lit et du sommeil à une vitesse qui ne peut que susciter l'admiration. Les draps me recouvrent complètement et retombent sur le visage de Papa.

« Glani . . . ! » marmonne-t-il avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil.

            Je descends du lit et m'apprête à suivre ma Maman. Celle-ci traverse toute la maison déjà éclairée par le soleil et finit par me claquer la porte au nez en s'enfermant dans la salle de bains. 

            Bon, ben je vais aller voir Pervi. Je m'engage dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre et entre tout doucement dans l'obscurité. Je grimpe sur son lit que je trouve à tâtons. Elle ne se réveille même pas, mais toujours profondément endormie, elle m'attrape et me glisse sous sa couette.

« Mets-toi là, Pilgrim ! » marmonne t'elle.

            Moi ? Un chat ? Non ! D'ailleurs, Pilgrim est au bout du lit, roulée en boule. Je voudrais bien m'échapper mais Pervi a refermé ses bras sur moi et n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher.

            Finalement, je suis assez bien, en fait. Bien au chaud, serré contre ma sœur, je regarde passer les minutes, les yeux fixés au plafond, écoutant consciencieusement la respiration de ma sœur, laissant vaguer mon esprit à tout et rien et me plongeant dans des réflexions philosophiques sur l' éventuelle existence d'un monde sans petits pois ni pommes.

            Au bout d'environ un quart à vue de nez, je décide d'arrêter de somnoler doucement et me libère lentement de l'étreinte de Pervi. Je ressors de la chambre où elle m'a retenu prisonnier sans jamais se réveiller, sans un bruit.

            Je retrouve Maman toute habillée et toute coiffée dans la cuisine.

« Ha, te revoilà, mon Pippin ! Tu n'as pas été embêter tes sœurs ? »

_« Nin, nin ! »_

« Bon, tiens, assis-toi là ! »

            Je m'attable à la place qu'elle me désigne et levant le nez au niveau de la table, j'aperçois avec émerveillement un  bol de chocolat fumant, posé devant moi. Mais avant d'y avoir droit, il faut encore que je me fasse étrangler par le serviette que Maman me met autour du cou .

            J'en suis déjà à mon troisième bol de chocolat (le premier étant passé à la vitesse d'un éclair et le second ayant été renversé malencontreusement sur la belle nappe blanche) quand Maman fait quelque chose d'assez étrange.

            Elle déplace un petit placard, se place face au mur de la cuisine et . . .  se met à tirer dessus ! Je m'arrête pour la regarder, stupéfait. Le mur commence alors à se découper en forme de rond, et plus Maman tire, plus le mur se détache.

            Une porte ! Une porte dans ma cuisine ! Je l'avais jamais vue ! Oui, oui c'est bien une porte de Smial, en bois, ronde. Mais qu'est-ce cette porte fait là ? Pourquoi Maman veut-elle l'ouvrir aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'elle renferme le trésor des Nains dont Bilbon nous a parlé hier ? Ou mène t-elle à l'antre d'un monstre ?

            Maman tire une dernière fois d'un coup sec et la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Ma Maman, surprise, manque de tomber en arrière. Cette porte n' a pas été ouverte depuis longtemps, on dirait !

            Avec tout cela, mon deuxième petit déjeuner a été avalé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je glisse de ma chaise et avec ma Maman, nous nous approchons, méfiants de l'ouverture béante.

            Une courrant d'air froid nous saisit. Un chatouillement dans le nez.

_« Achiou ! »_

« A tes souhaits, mon Pippin ! Trop de poussière ! Il est temps de faire le ménage et d'aérer ce Smial ! »

            Elle fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Non, Maman, non, ne n'aventure pas là-dedans toute seule ! Reviens ! Il y a peut-être un Orque. Je vois encore la blancheur de sa robe, et sa silhouette. Encore le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on force à s'ouvrir et des volets qui grince et la luminosité jaillit dans la pièce. C'est une cuisine tout a fait semblable à la notre, mais mortellement vide et triste.

« Tu viens ? N'aie pas peur ! C'est l'ancien Smial d'un arrière-cousin de ton père : Odovacar. C'est exactement le notre, mais à l'envers ! Et avec un peu moins de pièces. Viens, on va aller tout ouvrir, et puis on va passer un coup de balais. »

            Elle me tend la main d'un air encourageant et pas très rassuré, je l'attrape. Nous traversons la cuisine, passons par un sombre couloir dans lequel je me sers contre Maman et nous arrivons dans une grande pièce à peine éclairée par la lumière de la cuisine. Maman ouvre une porte avec difficulté et finit par donner un grand coup de pied dedans pour la faire céder. 

La lumière vive m'aveugle un peu et puis, avec stupéfaction je reconnais le jardin qui s'étale devant moi : celui du Smial Inhabité, où j'ai fait des galipettes et des roulades hier, où Merry et moi étions cachés et où Frodon, Merry et moi avons eu un fou-rire. Je suis dans le Smial Inhabité.

Quand je me remet de ma surprise, Maman a déjà ouvert, de force plus que de gré, toutes les fenêtres du salon. Effectivement, ce Smial m' a l'air tout à fait semblable au notre mais avec la cuisine dans le côté droit et les chambres dans le coté gauche : l'inverse de chez nous. Il y a aussi moins de couloirs qui partent de la pièce principale, donc moins de pièces. De plus, le Smial est vide : aucun meuble, aucun tableau, aucune tapis : juste les murs. Ca fait une drôle d'impression.

Maman a fini d'ouvrir toutes les pièces du Smial quand Papa nous rejoint. Il se plante les poings sur les hanches et tourne sur lui-même :

« Ca fait drôlement longtemps que personne n'a mis les pieds ici. Un Smial comme ça, ça fait triste, hein, mon fils ? »

_« Hui, ve préfère notre Sm'al ! »_

« Smi-ial ! Toujours des problèmes pour dire [ia], n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ha, Paddy-chéri, tu es là ! » fait Maman en revenant dans le salon.

« Oui, tu as déjà tout ouvert ? Pas de problèmes ? »

« Les portes et les fenêtres n'ont pas servi depuis longtemps ! Il faudra les graisser. Je vais nous chercher deux balais ! Vite ! Avant qu'ils n' arrivent. »

            Maman retourne dans la cuisine de ce Smial qui mène au notre. Pendant ce temps-là, Papa me fait la conversation :

« On va avoir de nouveaux voisins, Pippin ! Un jeune couple adorable qui vient de se marier. Ils vont arriver avec Merry. »

            Mon cœur fait un bond :

_« Merry va habiter ici ? »_

« Merry ? Non ! Il vient seulement comme ambassadeur de son père et pour les aider à s'installer. Mais il reste chez ses parents, au Pays-de-Bouc ! Et puis, c'est un Brandebouc, et un Brandebouc est fait pour vivre au Pays–de-Bouc ! Non, ce sont des Touques qui arrivent. D'une autre branche que nous, d'accord mais des Touques. »

_« Des Touques ? »_

« De Long Cleeve, oui ! Comment te dire ? Nous on descend de Ferumbras et les Touque de Long Cleeve descendent de Bandobras, son frère. On a un ancêtre commun bien sûr, le père des deux, Isumbras III, un ancêtre commun avec les Touque de Long Cleeve. Tu comprends ? »

_« Nin ! »_

« Bon, pas grave ! Toujours est-il que ce sont des Touques ! Bon d'accord tu es plus proche de Merry qui est un Brandebouc que d'eux qui sont des Touque, mais la mère de Merry est une Touque, c'est ma sœur ! Comme toi pour Pervi ! Mais tout ce qui s'appelle Touque est forcément lié à toi  par Isengrim II et son fils Isumbras III . Ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père est aussi l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père d'Alcamondin qui va arriver bientôt et habiter ici ! Tu comprends ? »

_« Nin ! » _

« Au lieu de l'embêter avec des histoires de généalogie trop compliquées, va donc t'amuser avec ça dans les chambres ! » fait Maman lançant un balai à Papa.

            Celui-ci grimace et prend le balai en ronchonnant des histoires de « Le Touque et le Thain, tout de même ! », de « Balais » et « Honte » et de « Bon enfin c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

            Je m'assoit à la porte du Smial tandis que derrière moi, Maman s'active avec un balais. Et effectivement la différence se voit. Elle me chasse le temps de pousser la poussière dehors. Je ne me rassoit pas.

« C'est bon, Pippin ! Tu peux te rasseoir ! »

_« Regarde ! »_

            Je tends le doigt vers l'étrangeté. Sur le chemin, venant de la direction du square, un tas d'objets hétéroclites entassés, avance doucement, cahotant. Au sommet, assis sur un tapis roulé avec les pieds sur une table, Merry triomphant.

« Les voilà ! Paddy ! Les voilà ! » s'écrie Maman.

            Papa arrive en courrant au moment où je comprends que le tas d'objets cache en fait une charrette tirée tant bien que mal par quatre poneys, conduit par un Hobbit à pied à côté d'eux et une Hobbite aux rênes.

            Papa sort du Smial, les bras ouverts, son balai à la main, à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants :

« Ha ! Alcamondin ! Diviline ! Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Bourg-de-Touque ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

            Merry saute prestement à terre et je cours le rejoindre. Je sens soudain mon cœur s'alléger en constatant qu'il est en pleine forme. Visiblement son père n' a pas mis ses menaces à exécution ! Saradoc aboie fort, mais ne mord pas.

« Alors, Pip' mon gars ? Bonne nuit ? »

_« Hui ! Et toi ? »_

« Ouais, ouais ! Tout va bien ! »

            Pendant que Maman et Papa vont serrer la main au Hobbit, Merry m'entraîne vers la jeune femme.

« Je te présente Diviline de Long Cleeve ! Diviline, voilà le petit Peregrïn, Pippin, fils du Touque ! »

            Diviline me soulève à sa hauteur et me fait un bisou :

« Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, mon petit bonhomme ! Appelle moi Diva ! »

_« Boujour ! »_

            La Hobbite me semble assez jeune, très jolie et très sympathique ! Quant au Hobbit, son mari, il est à peine plus vieux, mais déjà une certaine noblesse se lit dans ses yeux. Tout de suite, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec mes nouveaux voisins. Puis Maman, laissant les hommes parler entre eux, nous rejoint.

« Bonjour Merry ! Bonjour Diviline ! Voilà votre Smial ! Il a besoin d'être nettoyé et aéré mais il est agréable. »

            Diviline ouvre de grand yeux :

« Le notre ? Mais je croyais que c'était le votre ! Il a l'air tellement grand ! »

« Non, le  notre est juste à coté, c'est le Smial mitoyen, nos cuisines communiquent ! Grand ? Que vous voulez-vous, c'est un Smial à la mode des Touque ! Il n'y en a pas de si beaux au Pays-de-Bouc ? »

« Si, mais pas pour les simples villageois ! »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas de simples villageois ! Vous êtes des Touque et vous avez le droit d' habiter un des Smials de la Grande Demeure des Touque ! »

« Merci, merci ! Vous nous faites trop d'honneur, Mme Touque ! »

« Laissez tomber le Madame ! Appelez moi Glani, comme tout le monde ! »

            Je secoue la jupe de Maman :

_« Moua, ve t'appelle Maman ! »_

            Tout le monde se met à rire.

« C'est un drôle de petit gars, que vous avez là ! »

« Oh oui ! » soupire en même temps Maman et Merry, les yeux baissés sur moi.

            Mais mon Papa me fait de grands gestes :

« Pippin ! Sois poli, veux-tu ? Viens dire bonjour ! »

            Je pars en courrant vers lui et je m'agrippe à sa jambe. Je lève des yeux timides vers Alcamondin.

            Celui-ci se penche vers moi et je me dépêche de faire le tour des jambes de Papa pour l'éviter et me cacher de lui. C'est plus par jeu que par peur, même si la carrure du Hobbit est assez impressionnante. Je lui lance un petit regard timide et futé en rougissant et celui-ci éclate de rire. Ca y est, j'ai gagné sa sympathie.

            Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que l'arrivée des Touques de Long-Cleeve va changer toute ma vie . 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Pip !

Maintenant, voici comme promis vos réponses aux reviews :

**__**

**_Elanor_** : C'est vrai, au début du Retour du Roi, le pauvre Pippin s'en prend plein la tête ! Gandalf on y est habitué, mais je crois que le pire c'est Merry. Déjà, Pippin convulse pendant 20 minutes devant lui avec le Palantir crispé dans les mains, avant qu'il ne commence à réagir ! Et puis après, il le dispute d'avoir regardé dedans . Remarque, je pense que c'est pour cacher sa tristesse à le voir partir. Quant à Denethor, ha ça non, je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! Dans les livre, Denethor n'est pas méchant comme ça avec Pippin ! Hé oui ! Pippin est très inspirant, ce n'est pas moi qui aie du talent, c'est Pippin qui est un inépuisable puit d'inspiration !Les duos Dom/ Billy et Merry/Pippin sont inséparable, alors si tu veux l'un, faut prendre l'autre avec -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : merci bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Oui, tu as vu comme Pippin est malheureux ? Enfin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser fâché avec Frodon et Merry, tout de même ! Moi aussi, je me retiens d'aller le revoir, vois-tu ! Mais je crois que je vais craquer dans pas longtemps ! Et puis, on y retournera bien en janvier avec Clem et puis encore et encore et . . . -) ! Ha la version longue des Deux Tours, je la connais déjà par cœur en anglais ! Le poulet est top, oui, et Merry qui a chopé une bouteille de vin ! Comme Gandalf soupire au début du retour du roi : « Les Hobbits . . . » . A propos du Retour du Roi, bien sûr que le héros c'est Aragorn et non pas Pippin ! Sinon ça s'appellerait « le Retour du Garde de la Citadelle » !!! lol ! C'est juste que des trois films, c'est celui où Pippin a le plus grand rôle ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Oui, c'est la génération 'inconnus' ! Ha, les inconnus, c'était le bon temps ! Remarque, Pippin s'en va comme un prince, mais il est prince ! Bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore ! L'expression 'comme un elfe' moi, je l'utilise pour Merry et Pippin quand ils ont préparé un sale coup et qu'ils s'éloignent doucement 'tels de petits Elfes' ! (Clem se pose encore des question sur le sens de cette expression : péjorative ou laudative pour ses elfes ? -) ) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pixel1_** : Ben oui, il parle de plus en plus, Pippin ! Et de mieux en mieux ! Tu as raison, c'est un des meilleur film que j'ai vu : 3h20 de bonheur pur ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !

**_Nefra_** : Clem te répondra elle-même à ta review, sûrement au moyen d'une review elle-même, et quand elle reviendra de vacances. A part ça tu as pensé quoi du chap. ? -) Merci pour ta review.

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va parler de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus et à ses six ans, il parlera parfaitement bien ! C'est l'inconvénient de raconter à travers un personnage, on en sait pas ce que les autres font et disent quand Pip' n'en est pas témoin ! Mais on sait que Frodon fait a Merry un discours 'moralisateur et consolateur' (et pis de toute façon, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les conversation que ne te sont pas destinées ! lol !) ! Je te rassure, je n'ai pas commandé au Père Eru de l'herbe à Pipe ! L'herbe à Pipe constitue le seul défaut de Pippin (avec la bière d'accord) alors je ne vais pas l'encourager dans la mauvaise voie !^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : C'est beau de voir une revieweuse s'identifier tellement aux personnages d'une fic !Même si ce personnage est Merry . . . ! J'ai pas de verres de contact moi, mais c'est vrai que je commence à me lasser de mes lunettes ! Le Père Noël vient de passer et pas de verres de contact ! Bah, pour l'instant mes lunettes me vont encore, je verrais quand je devrais changer de lunettes parce que j'aurais encore baissé (ça c'est les écran d'ordi , mais je préfère finir aveugle que de renoncer à écrire sur l'ordi ^^ !)Non, Pippin ne commence pas sa crise d'adolescence. Normalement (si je me laisse pas entraîner par mon enthousiasme) j'arrête ma fic à ses 11 ans et donc je ne raconterais pas sa crise d'ado ! Mais il n'est pas dit que j'arrive à m'arrêter et que je ne continue pas (où sont les freins ????lol !) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : Tu répondras à Celebrithil, d'accord ? J'ai l'emploi du temps chargé : aujourd'hui (le 28) ton mariage avec Ptit Chat, demain ( le 29) le mien avec Billy, le 30, je fête mes deux ans avec Oleg et le 31 Billy sort Master&Commander ! Il me faudra bien une semaine pour me remettre de ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la dernière phrase de ma review à Miriel (pour le chapitre précédent) ? Elle est très claire ! Moi non, je ne trouve pas LA photo, mais on cherche pas la même, hein !^^ De toute façon, tu as une tendance a toujours aimé les méchants : Draco en est la preuve ! Alors dès que Saradoc a l'air un peu méchant, voilà, tu t'y attaches ! Mais Saradoc n'est pas méchant ! Tu sais bien qui est le méchant de l'Enfance d'un Thain et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore apparu, même à ses 7 ans, tu l'aimes déjà bien ! J'avais aussi demandé à Laura de me frapper au cas où la fièvre m'aurait endormie ! Mais avec Pippin à l'écran pas de dodo possible : les yeux grands ouverts, oui ! La parole sur un tchat, je te la ressortirait un jour, fait moi confiance * rire sadique * Ouais Lego avec son 'diadème de l'héritier' et sa chemine bleue ! pff !Ca vaut pas Pippin en Gondorien ! lol ! Ils se valent ! (vive le Pacte^^) ! Le Mariage, tu devras, je crains, attendre la fin des vacances !Tu devras t habituer à ce qu'il y ait du Frofro dans l'air !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : J'en profite pour répondre à ta review pour 'au delà du voile' . Je ne pense pas faire de suite à cette one-shot (sinon, ça sera plus une one-shot -) ) Et c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé la fic 'ouverte', chacun peut imaginer comme Sirius va faire pour revenir, et déjà s'il va revenir ou non ! Mais il est vrai que la méthode de Voldemort est de la magie noire … ! Passons au Seigneur des anneaux maintenant ! Moi aussi, je vais aller le revoir une troisième fois ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas trop s'en gaver ! Il y a un certain plaisir à l'oublier et à le redécouvrir 6 mois après en dvd, non ? Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments !

**_Silver_** : On va commencer par ta review pour 'Au delà du voile' : en fait, je ne pense pas que je vais faire une suite ! On verra bien la suite que va nous faire Rowling dans le tome 6 ! Bon d'accord, on va encore l'attendre 8 ans ! Passons à L'Enfance d'un Thain, maintenant ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça tout mignon, mais quand le sujet est Pippin et en plus un bébé, ce n'est pas dur de faire une fic mignonne ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça fait plaisir et pour tes deux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Si vous voulez d'autres réponses aux reviews inédites, il me faut d'autres reviews inédites.

Bref, si vous avez aimé le chapitre, ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review ! Oui, oui, en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !


	41. 4 ans et demi, mission, quête, chose

Il paraît que ce qu'on fait le 1er Janvier, on le fait toute l'année ! Bon, hé bien, je vous répond à vos review et je vous met un nouveau chapitre !! (Et pis, je vais aller continuer à écrire l'EDUT3 -) )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Elanor_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop le surnom de 'Diva' et je ne l'utiliserais donc pas souvent ! En fait, je préfère de beaucoup Diviline . Contrairement au nom 'Alcamondin' je n'ai pas eu de mal à le trouver ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à 'Diviline' et comme surnom 'Diva' s'imposait ! Vi, ce sont les futurs parents de Diamond ! Denethor est fou donc, dans un sens, on peut lui 'pardonner' ! Combien de tomes ? Hum, ça dépend, je suis en train d'écrire le 3, j'en prévois encore deux au minimun, peut-être plus. Bonne année à toi aussi ! Et merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Clem ne va pas tarder à revenir et tu auras donc ta RAR de ta review pour le chap 39 ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour celle-ci et ses compliments ! Bonne année à toi aussi (et joyeux noël, mais c'est un peu passé ^^) .

**_Frodounette_** : Si tu comptes bien, Paladin et Eglantine ont été prévenu de l'arrivée des Long-Cleeve la veille, et avec l'anniversaire de Pervi etc etc ! Bref, j'essaie de chercher des excuses à la mère de Pip' -) C'est normal, non mais ! Les mecs aussi doivent participer aux histoires de balais ! lol ! En tout cas, je me souviens m'être bien éclatée à écrire ce passage de 'Paddy et le balai' ! Voui, c'est vrai, Pippin s'amuse à réveiller tout le monde (j't'assure, des fois, le Pippin, faut le supporter !^^) ! Tu as vu, il fait même de la philo en réfléchissant sur « l'éventuelle existence d'un monde sans pommes ni petits pois », ne le prend pas mal, j'ai du écrire ça, après une dure journée de terminale littéraire^^! Des dons de voyance, Pippin, je ne sais pas (remarque, dans le film quand il commence à regarder dans le Palantir, qui n'as pas pensé à Mme Soleil et sa boule de cristal, hein ?!). En tout cas, une chose est sûre, l'auteur de cette fic à lu les trois livres et vu les trois films … Merci pour ta review et ta review-commentaire de texte ! 0n y prend rapidement goût à ce genre de reviews !

**_Eryna Khan_** : * petit air malin * oh pour savoir pourquoi les Long-Cleeve vont changer sa vie, il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique de Pip ou à la chronologie à la fin du livre 3 … ! -) J'ai revu RotK le 29, haaaa toujours aussi beau, Pippin ! Hum hum, scusez, ce film ne perd décidément pas de son charme au fur et à mesure qu'on le regarde, ce qui prouve sa qualité ! ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Pixel1_** : Comme pour Eryna, un petit coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique de Pippin t'apprendra pourquoi les Long-Cleeve seront assez important dans la vie de Pippin -) Oui, c'est vrai, cette réflexion de Pippin est assez drôle ! Mais imagine comme Pippin serait malheureux si les pommes et les petits pois (et aussi les champignons) n'existaient pas ! Remarque, si ça n'existait pas, ça ne pourrait donc pas lui manquer ! Ho la la, ça devient trop compliqué pour moi ! Bref, je suis contente que cette phrase t'ai plue ! Bonne année à toi aussi et merci pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Bien sûr, que j'ai remarqué que Pippin essayait de draguer sa voisine ! Peut-être est-ce _elle_, effectivement ! En tout cas, j'adore cette scène dans le film( même si j'aurais préféré être à la place de cette Hobbite ! Mais en fait, vous avez tous compris que l'actrice qui joue cette Hobbite, c'est moua !) Toutefois, si le regard qu'il lui lance n'est pas une maladroite tentative de drague, mais plutôt un 't'as vu un peu ça ?' on peut toujours dire que la Hobbite est Pervi, ou Prima, ou Pearl !  Mais bon, oui, il y a plus de chance pour que ce soit Diamond ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : C'est vrai que découvrir le film en version longue, c'est un peu comme découvrir un nouveau film ! Vi, tout le charme est dans le re-découverte ! Et aussi dans le fait qu'on peut faire 'pause' et revoir une scène autant de fois qu'on veut^^ ! Hé oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le Touque et le Thain qu'on ne participe pas aux tâches ménagères ! Même si on le fait en rechignant -) ! Effectivement, Alcamondin et Diviline de Long-Cleeve sont bien les futurs beaux-parents de Pippin !  Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Awawa-kotori99_** : Ha, je m'incline, je ne l'ai vu que 3 fois pour l'instant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est triste, c 'est vrai ! Mais, tu as pleuré pendant toute la séance ? Moi, je dois dire que j'ai toujours la gorge très serrée à la fin ! Moi aussi, j'ai la chanson de Billy en anglais dans la tête et à chaque fois que je l'entend l'entonner en français, ça me fait bizarre. En plus, c'est vrai, la traduction des paroles n'est pas super (en plus, ça nous prive de la performance vocale de Billy !) ! Et moi aussi, quand j'essaie de chanter une chanson du Seigneur des Anneaux, je fais un massacre, mais bon, tant pis, je continue ^^ ! Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que Pippin est le héros de l'Enfance d'un Thain -) ! Je suis contente que Pippin soit ton deuxième personnage préféré et je suis encore plus contente si ma fic y est un peu pour quelque chose ! Merci pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette 'section' de ses 4 ans et demi se passe neuf mois et quelque jours après la 'section' de ses 4 ans …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Je suis sur un fier destrier et je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. Je suis un prince à la recherche de sa princesse, qui m'a été enlevée et qui est en danger. J'ignore comment je sais ça, mais je le sais ! Il faut que je la trouve ! Je demande à tous ceux que je croise s'ils ne l'ont pas vue, mais rien ! Pourtant, je ne peux pas abandonner ma mission . . .  enfin ma quête . . . enfin ma  . . . euh . . . 'chose'. 

Ma conscience intervient brusquement et une petite voix m'ordonne de cesser ce rêve. Mon sommeil est agité.  Je me re-retourne dans mon lit. Je voudrais pouvoir me réveiller mais je n'y arrive pas, et je continue ce rêve qui me rend nerveux et dans lequel je m'englue. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas un cauchemar.

         Elle hurle ! Je l'entends, elle hurle ! Elle pleure, ma princesse !

         Je me redresse en sursaut sur mon lit. Je suis trempé de sueur, ce rêve était très réaliste, mais pourquoi m'a t'il mis dans un tel état ?

         L'impression de panique n'est pas passé, l'impression d'agitation non plus et pire, les hurlements de ma princesse retentissent encore dans ma tête.

         Non ! Dans ma chambre ! Dans mon Smial ! Pourtant, je suis sûr que je suis réveillé. Ma transpiration se glace et me descend le long de l'échine tandis que mon cœur hésite encore entre s'arrêter net ou accélérer à fond ! L'obscurité la plus totale qui règne dans ma chambre n'arrange rien à ma panique. 

         Je n'ose même pas pleurer. J'entends tout plein de bruits dans mon Smial, des gens qui courent, des murmures, des portes qui se ferment, le tout en tentant d'être silencieux. Il y a des gens réveillés qui se déplacent chez moi. Et effectivement, l'agitation la plus totale semble secouer le Smial.

         Les cris déchirent toujours l'obscurité, mais ils se sont atténués en pleurs.

         Ma porte s'entrouvre tout doucement. Je me rejette dans mon lit et tire mes couvertures au-dessus de ma tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Peut-être est-ce qu'il y a des cambrioleurs dans la maison ?! Des Orques qui veulent me tuer après avoir décimé dans leur sommeil, mes sœurs et mes parents ?! Peut-être suis-je déjà orphelin sans le savoir !

« Pippin ? Tu dors ? »

_« Pervi !!! »_

         Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre la voix de ma sœur ! Je me redresse sur mon séant et tends les bras vers elle. Elle est en chemise de nuit et tient une chandelle allumée à la main. Elle vient s'asseoir à coté de mon lit. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et les larmes de peur, si bravement retenues, coulent sur mes joues sans mon autorisation.

_« Qu'effe qui fe paffe ? »_

« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

         Elle me caresse les cheveux et m'essuie les larmes. Puis elle reprend d'une voix calme mais joyeuse :

« Nous avons une petite voisine ! »

         Je reste muet, je ne trouve rien à dire. Pervi reprend, l'air toujours aussi joyeux en me caressant toujours les cheveux :

« Alcamondin est venu par la porte de la cuisine, chercher Papa et Maman, il y a quatre heures. Et puis il est parti chercher la sage-Hobbite au village en laissant Maman et Papa veiller sur Diviline. Et puis après, moi, je ne sais pas, j'ai rien vu ! Avec Prima, Papa et Alcamondin, on est resté dans notre salon. La sage-Hobbite, Pearl et Maman sont restées avec Diviline ! Jamais vu Alcamondin aussi nerveux ! Et pis voilà : on a une nouvelle voisine. Elle vient de pousser son premier cri ! »

_« Ha . . . »_

         Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait qu'Alcamondin soit nerveux fasse que nous ayons une nouvelle petite voisine ! Mais je comprends encore moins pourquoi ce jeune Hobbit a jugé nécessaire de réveiller mes parents en pleine nuit, en s'introduisant dans notre cuisine par la porte qui mène à la sienne. Ni pourquoi, il est ensuite parti chercher quelqu'un au village alors qu'il fait pleine nuit et qu'on est en plein hiver. Et puis ce qui se passe avec Diviline. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un pleure comme ça ? Bref, je ne comprends rien. 

         Mais, à moitié endormi, l'esprit embrumé, j'accepte l'information telle quelle ! Si Pervi dit que nous avons une nouvelle voisine, je veux bien la croire !

         Je me rallonge, et posant la chandelle, Pervinca se penche par-dessus les barreaux de mon lit et me borde.

« Essaie de dormir, maintenant ! Et n'aie pas peur si tu l'entends pleurer ! Elle n'a rien de grave. Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est même merveilleux ! Bonne nuit, mon chéri ! »

         Elle tire la ficelle de mon nounours qui se met aussi à faire une douce mélodie et le glisse sous les couvertures à coté de moi. Le tintement familier de la clochette de Pilgrim.

« Tiens, Pilgrim, reste avec Pippin, tu veux ? »

         Pilgrim passe à travers les barreaux du lit et je la sens se rouler en boule sur mes jambes. J'entends à peine Pervi repartir et refermer doucement ma porte. Les cris et les pleurs se sont calmés.

         Je retombe dans mon rêve. Mais il a un peu changé. Elle est assise derrière moi sur la croupe de mon poney. Je ne la vois pas mais je le sais.

         J'ai enfin trouvé ma princesse. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre assez court, il est vrai, mais lourd de sens, non ? L'inconscient de Pippin travaille dur (presque autant que celui de Clem !!)

Si vous avez aimé, allez me mettre une longue petite review ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé, allez tout de même me mettre une review ! Et si vous êtes sans avis, vous pouvez aller mettre une review !  Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


	42. 4 ans et demi, Wargs en cage

Il doit y avoir une bonne majorité parmis vous qui ont repris les cours . Pour vous récompenser et vous encourager, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre ! Et donc bien sur, de nouvelles réponses aux reviews !
    
    ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤
    
    **__**
    
    **_Eryna Khan_** :Tu commences déjà à connaître les paroles de Pippin dans le RotK par cœur, c'est bien ! lol !Je ne sais pas ce que fanfiction a fait pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais effectivement le 1er janvier, il ne marchait pas très bien ! C'est sûr que ce chapitre était différent déjà parce que son sujet était important et devait être souligné et aussi parce qu'il y a très peu de dialogue, alors tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et pis voici la suite !

**_Silver_** : En fait, je commence à me demander pour les dons de voyance de Pippin, déjà son manifeste attrait pour les boules de cristal ^^ et ensuite, dans la version longue des deux tours, Pippin voit en rêve le tonneau d'herbe à pipe d'Isengard ! Mais tu as raison, s'il avait vraiment un don de voyance, il ne ferait pas toutes ces bêtises qu'il regrette plus tard ! Pippin est un peu jeune pour tomber amoureux et sa future femme encore plus. Ca ne veut pas dire que … bon, tu verras dans quelques chapitres -).Oui, le chanteur chante bien, c'est vrai ! Mais Billy Boyd chante mieux dans la bande originale du retour du Roi ^^( je ne suis pas très objective quand on parle de Billy Boyd ! -) ) ! Remets-toi vite de ta grippe ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Voui, dès sa naissance, avant même de la voir, il a pressenti que ça serait elle ! Mais il leur reste encore quelques années avant de s'en aperçevoir complêtement….Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Roxanne de Bormélia_** : Bienvenue, Roxy, dans le cercle très fermé de mes fans. Tu verras je suis une idole très gentille, je donne parfois des interviews, mais les autographes c'est seulement entre 10h et 17 h ! LOL ! Je rigole, je n'ai pas de fans, c'est moi qui en suis une (du Seigneur des Anneaux, de Pippin et de Billy Boyd entre autres !)! Ha, je connais bien Nefra, c'est une gentille revieweuse très fidèle à ma fic !Si tu es sa cousine, tu es donc aussi celle de Legolas (demande lui, tu verras, elle va comprendre ^^). En fait pour le coup des pommes, dans la version longue et commentée de la Communauté de l'Anneau, au fameux moment ou Aragorn essaie d'assommer Pippin, Billy Boyd le raconte (et s'en plaint !!). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nefra_** : tiens j'ai un message pour toi de la part de ta belle-sœur chérie :

'* Ma chère belle sœur ! (non, ca fait trop Chirac !), alors Celeb' tout court (quoi que j'aime bien aussi Nefra !) : Si jamais c'est une MECHA, moi, je serais seulement une MECNTE ! Pour ce qui est d'aimer un Hobbit, il y en a un que j'apprécie énormément maintenant, helas, ignore même par Tolkien ! Heureusement que, sans le Retour du Roi, Pippin reste poli avec son père (et c'est bien le seul !), je dis rien de plus, même si ça ne dévoile pas grand chose de la suite, mais enfin : LES MAGOTTE AU POUVOIR ! lol, maintenant que j'ai dit ca (et que mon honneur en a pris un sacré coup !), Bane, tu vas plus avoir le choix, tu vas devoir apprécier au moins un Elfe (même si je te force pas sur Lego (mais par pitié, pas Haldir, je supporte assez ma sœur la dessus !)  
* Pour le 'soit disant' harem, je confirme qu'il n'est que soit disant ! Je m'en voudrais de priver tant de filles de leurs illusions, mais il faut s'y faire, Lego' et moi sommes fiances, et notre mariage est prévu pour le mois de Juin ! [un mariage tous les 6 mois pour moi ! lol], enfin, laissons les rever ! lol  
Joyeux Noel et bonne année a toi aussi !'

Et voilà ! A moi( Albane), maintenant de répondre à ta review : Bien sûr qu'il est tout mimi dans le retour du roi ! Mais aussi Lego ! (et pour que tout le monde soit contente, ils sont tous mimi dans le Retour du Roi ! ). Pas grave que tu le dises seulement maintenant, car c'est un présent de vérité générale !! Et puis je savais bien que tu le pensais même si tu ne le disais pas ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Moi non plus, je ne devrais pas l'aimer, Diamond, puisqu'elle me pique mon Pippin ! Mais le perso que j'en ai fait ainsi que celui de la fic de Frodounette (Grand-Père) sont tellement attachants, que je ne vois plus en elle qu'une chanceuse capable de rendre mon Pippin heureux ! Alors j'espère que je réussirais à te convertir ! Exact, c'est une très bonne remarque, Pippin ne parle jamais de Diamond dans le livre. Mais l'amour est quasiment exclu du livre Seigneur des Anneaux (regarde, Arwen, on la voit quoi ? 2 fois dans le livre dont une fois parce qu'elle épouse le héros, quant à Sam et Rosie c'est aussi dit très rapidement, ils s'épousent, ils ont une fille et voilà tout ! Bien sur, il y a une histoire d'amour racontée précisement : celle de Faramir et Eowyn, mais c'est la seule) Ensuite, Pippin n'évoque pas non plus sa condition de fils héritier du Thain, détail pourtant pas négligeable (il déclare à Bergil que son père « exploite les terres de Blanche-Source aux alentours de Bourg-de-Touque » ) Modestie ? Et enfin et surtout, Merry ne parle pas non plus d'Estella, qu'il connaît pourtant forcément puisqu'elle est de la famille de Gros Bolger. Voilà, tout ça pour essayer de me justifier maladroitement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pixel_** : Ben voui, ça c'est tout moi ! A peine Pippin donne-t-il des signes d'être un peu grand (de ne plus être 'un petit Pippin' [ c'est comme ça que , depuis que j'écris ma fic, je désigne un enfant de 1 a 5 ans à peu près ^^]) , qu' il faut que je remette un autre bébé ! Lol ! C'est aussi un peu la faute de Tolkien, si Diamond de Long-Cleeve naît 5 ans après Pippin ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar, disons que c'est un rêve troublant . Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite.

**_Frodounette_** : Voui, voui, Frod', vas-y, laisse ta philosophie s'exprimer ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et que tu l'ai trouvé tout mignon ! Dis, tu sais, à propos du don de voyance de Pippin, je viens de repenser à quelque chose : dans la version longue du 2, ne s'écrie-t-il pas qu'il a vu en rêve les barillets d'herbe à pipe qu'il trouvera effectivement à la fin du film ? Merci pour ta review philosophique et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Oh, la chanson de Pippin je la connais déjà par cœur en anglais et en français ! Pour celle d'Aragorn, elle a beau être en elfique, les paroles étant dans le cd, ce n'est pas un poblème (mais chuis pas motivée^^). Je n'ai pas les jeux du Seigneur des Anneaux car il n'est pas disponible sur les consoles de jeu que j'ai (game boy color et playstation 1, ouais, je sais, ce sont des vieux modèles !) mais la petite sœur de Clem étant la fille la plus chanceuse que je connaisse, elle a réussi à gagner une GameCube, et je crois qu'ils ont un jeu du seigneur des anneaux dessus (j'en suis même sure, je l'ai essayé !) ! Voui, c'est vrai, Pippin a trouvé sa princesse ! Au fait, je voulais te demander, que devient Pomme-reinette ? Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Mais vouiii ! tu vois ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par parler aussi bien que toi ou moi ! C'est vrai ça, comment se fait-il qu'une nouvelle Hobbite arrive dans ce Smial alors qu'il est déjà habité ? je n'ai pas pensé à lui faire se poser cette question ! Mais je te rassure, il une autre question . . .  beaucoup plus drôle ! C'est pour le chapitre suivant (n°43 donc). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Charlita_** : Ho, tu me flattes là ! C'est bien simple, je crois que je rougis rien que de lire ta review (amenez moi un miroir que je vérifie ! lol) . Une avalanche de compliments ! Je suis très contente d'être ton premier coup de cœur de l'année et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favories ! Si cette fic n'est pas mal, c'est plus grâce à son sujet, Pippin, qu'à l'auteur ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et pour ta review.

**_Clem_** : je m'y met ! Voilà, tu l'as eu ton mariage, et moi j'ai eu le mien ! Dans les deux sens : nos deux fics sur le mariage de Pip ou nos 28 et 29 decembre ! C'est vrai, j'admet, j'avoue, Legolas a sauvé le vie de Pippin sur ce coup-là ! Ha, pour Dom, tu es la première a rire de bon cœur à ses bêtises, hein (ouais moi aussi, surtout quand il imite Peter Jackson et les Wetas !) ! Toi aussi, des fois tu as raisons d'avoir honte d'Orli, comme moi de Billy ? Pour la version longue du 2, on l' a appris par cœur ensemble, toi 'final count' et moi la scène qui suit : « Oh yes, it's a quality establishment, I hear the staff are very good ! » ! Bien sûr que c'est une expression laudative pour les elfes ! C'est pas sa faute, à ce pauvre Pippin, si Frodon fait parti de sa famille^^ !Ha, la depanneuse, ça t'a marqué, ça, hein ! Je cherche la photo avec Diamond et quand il saute dans le lit de Frodon et aussi à la fin et . . .  etc ! Peut-être, oui, que le diadème de Pip ressemble à celui de Lego ! Tu as vu, z'ai bien écrit, une cinquantaine de pages en une semaine (qui a  dit 'et les partiels ?') ! Quoi, t'aimes pas comme surnom de Flambard, Flamby ? moi z'aimait bien, lol ! A eux tous réunis, nos harems sont des parfaits hommes de maison, vaisselles, cuisines, débarassage de table etc ! Ha ce qu'on les aime ! On a choisi les mieux tout de même ! Là, c'est méchant, dire que Galadriel est mieux que Pip ! Bon, du coté voyance, peut-être . . . ! Oui, je suis blonde et la voisine de Pip est brune, mais tu sais, une bonne teinture et hop ! Tu devrais essayer cette technique de drague : si la fille à côté est bien Diamond, on a la preuve que la technique marche ! En fait, moi aussi, je sais pas où je vais faire pause en premier, cruel dilemne oui ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, avec toi et Laura, on a toute bavé comme des malades : toi sur Lego, moi sur Pip et Laura sur Eomer, d'ailleurs, n'y a t'il pas eu une hotesse qui est passé à la fin avec une serpillère pendant qu'on attendait pour voir la bande annonce du 4 ? ^^ Mon elfe préféré : hé bien . . . euh . . . voyons . . . ha oui tiens, l'elfe qui essaie de rattraper Arwen quand elle fait demi-tour dans le trois ! lol ! encore un elfe moche ! Mais non, c'est Legolas, bien sûr, mon elfe préféré, je l'ai dit dans le mariage de Pippin, non ? Voilà, merci pour tes reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, maintenant le chapitre ! Plus long que le précédent, mais ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que Pippin va voir Diamond de ses propres yeux ! Il a d'autres choses à faire et d'autres questions à poser avant -)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Satanée Pilgrim ! Elle a décidé de faire sa toilette sur mes genoux ! Voilà, à cause d'elle et de ses mouvements dans tous les sens, je suis réveillé ! Je me frotte doucement les yeux avec mes petits poings, je m'étire, je baille, et je comprends que je ne me rendormirais pas. Alors j'ouvre les yeux et j'ai un hoquet de peur.

         Ouf, ce n'est rien ! C'est seulement Maman, qui, souriante, est penchée vers moi. Depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-elle dormir ? J'ai eu une nuit agitée et je me suis fait peur pour rien, quand je l'ai vue alors que je ne m'y attendais pas !

« Alors, tu es réveillé, mon Pippin ? »

_« Mui . . . »_

         Elle me sort doucement de mon lit et tout contre elle, je finis de me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué ! Est-ce que Pervi est bel et bien venue me voir en pleine nuit ou est-ce que j'ai rêvé ça, aussi ?

         Je baille et mes paupières retombent. Mais je me reprends et aussitôt, je relève la tête d'un air décidé.

« Oh . . . ! Toi aussi, tu as eu une nuit agitée, on dirait ! »

         Oui, on peut dire cela. Et puis j'ai cette très étrange sensation de plénitude comme si j'avais trouvé quelque chose qui m'avait toujours manqué. Comme si hier soir en m'endormant, il me manquait quelque chose et que ce matin en me réveillant, je suis enfin « entier » ! 

Pourtant c'est absurde, je n'ai rien gagné pendant la nuit ! A part un sommeil agité et un fichu rêve troublant de princesse à trouver, qui m'a poursuivi toute la nuit.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi ! »

_« Ah hui ? »_

« Oui, Diviline et Alcamondin ont eu une petite fille cette nuit ! »

_« Une nouvelle voivine ? »_

« Exactement ! Elle a pleuré toute la nuit ! Tu as du l'entendre ! »

_« Hui ! Et des cris auffi ! »_

« C'est vrai ! Ca ne t'a pas fait trop peur ? »

_« Un peu . . . »_

« C'est fini maintenant ! Elle dort pour l'instant ! Mais il faudra t' habituer à l'entendre pleurer ! »

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Oui, parce qu'elle est toute petite ! Maintenant, tu n'es plus le plus jeune Hobbit du quartier ! Il faut te montrer sage et raisonnable pour lui donner l'exemple ! »

         Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais regretter ce rôle de Hobbit le plus jeune du quartier !

« La mère et l'enfant se portent bien, si tu veux savoir ! »

         Tant mieux ! Dis, Maman, tu m'as préparé mon bol de chocolat ? Ma Maman me pose par terre, malgré mes protestations :

_« Maman ! Porte-moi ! »_

« Non, Pippin ! Tu es trop grand maintenant ! »

         Des fois je voudrais bien être encore tout petit ! Dans mon chaud pyjama d'hiver, je suis donc ma Maman dans le couloir, ébloui par la lumière de la soleil. Tout le monde est déjà debout et attablé dans la cuisine, en pleine discussion. La porte qui mène au Smial de Diviline et Alcamondin est grande ouverte.

_« Boujou' toul monde ! »_

« Bonjour, Pippin ! » me répondent-ils à l'unisson tandis que j'escalade ma chaise.

         J'observe enfin l'assemblée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il n'  y a pas Pearl mais Alcamondin, Merry et ses parents sont déjà là, si tôt le matin, en train de déjeuner avec nous.

_« Merry ! »_

« Pippin ! » s'exclame t'il sur le même ton stupéfait pour se moquer un peu de moi.

         Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre par une grimace car Pearl surgit du Smial d'Alcamondin. Celui-ci tourne vers elle un regard inquiet et interrogateur à la fois. En fermant tout doucement et sans bruit la porte, ma Pearl murmure :

« Tout va bien ! Diviline vient de s'endormir ! Elles ont eu une nuit terriblement fatigante autant l'une que l'autre. On va les laisser se reposer ! »

« Et puis nous, on file à l'école ! » fait Prima.

« C'est vrai ! Pervi, dépêche-toi ! » fait Pearl attrapant le bol que Maman lui tend.

« Quel dommage que ma maîtresse soit grippée et que je ne puisse pas travailler aujourd'hui ! » fait Merry l'air mélodramatique pour se moquer de mes sœurs.

« Ho ça va, hein ! » grogne Pervi qui souhaiterait visiblement (méchante Hobbite !) que sa propre maîtresse soit aussi malade.

« Comme je vous envie, mes chères cousines ! » s'exclame Merry continuant son petit jeu ironique.

« Hé bien, nous, on va travailler afin de devenir intelligentes et de se promettre un meilleur avenir que le tien ! » fait Prima d'un air dédaigneux.

« Et toc ! » glisse le père de Merry.

_« Moua, ve refte avec toua, Merry ! »_

« Merci, mon fidèle ami, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » déclame Merry.

_« Hui ! »_

« N'empêche, tu as de la veine, Merry ! Si ça se trouve, tu vas pouvoir voir le bébé avant nous ! » marmonne Pervinca.

« Si je m'écoutais, je filerais les voir et les serrer toutes les deux contre moi ! Elles me manquent déjà ! » fait Alcamondin les yeux dans le vague.

« Laisse-les se reposer ! Mais je te comprends ! » lui répond le père de Merry.

« Oh oui ! Bien sûr qu'il te comprend ! Le jour de la naissance de Merry, il ne m'a pas laissé une minute pour me reposer. Il tournait dans la chambre comme un warg en cage. Heureusement que Merry dormait comme une bûche, il ne l'a pas réveillé ! Mais moi . . . ! Et pour finir, c'est lui qui s'est endormi en travers de mon lit . . . et en travers de moi ! » raconte Esméralda, la sœur de Papa.

« Paladin est pareil !  Mais estime-toi heureuse, Emma, tu n'as eu le droit à ça qu'une seule fois ! Moi, j'ai eu le droit à ça quatre fois ! » s'écrie Maman.

« C'est bon, hein ! Si on a plus le droit d'être excité le jour de la naissance de ses enfants ! » grommelle le père de Merry sans méchanceté.

« Elle est née avant ou après minuit ? » demande Papa pour changer de sujet.

« Après ! A 3 h 15 du matin précisément ! » répond Alcamondin .

« 9 Février 1395, donc ! Il faut que je note ça dans le journal de Bourg-de-Touque ! ».

« Et moi, il faut que je note ça quelque part ! » fait Alcamondin.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie ! » s'exclame Esméralda.

« La nouvelle vient d'arriver : il est né une petite Eowyn dans le Rohan, nièce du roi ! La petite et elle sont presques jumelles ! » ajoute Saradoc.

« Les filles, vous avez vu l' heure ? » demande Maman.

« Oui, oui ! On file ! » fait Pearl en aidant Pervi à mettre son manteau. 

Bientôt, mais seulement après que je leur aie fait de gros bisous et de grands au revoir, mes sœurs nous quittent pour aller à l'école.

Les conversations sur la fille d'Alcamondin reprennent et personne ne remarque que je viens de renverser mon bol de chocolat sur la nappe et sur mon pyjama.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous avez vu ça ? Diamond est née le même jour que moi, le 9 février ! Quel heureux 'hasard' !!!!

Vous irez bien me mettre une longue et gentille review  pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre, ce qui vous y a fait rire, ce que vous y avez aimé . . . une review quoi !


	43. 4 ans et demi, Dis Merry ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre, et donc avant les réponses aux reviews ! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Je savais que tu dirais ça ^^ !On commence à bien se connaître par review et réponse aux reviews interposées ! Oui, oui, j'ai vérifié pour Eowyn, elle est née la même année que Diamond. Pour le reste, oui, c'est sûrement toi qui a raison, mais le principe même de ma fic excluant un bon nombre de personnage du seigneur des anneaux, je suis quelque fois obligée de vous donnez des points de repère outre que Bilbon, Frodon, Merry, Sam et Gandalf. Mais Eowyn est la dernière référence au monde extérieur (hors la Comté) que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui (et j'en suis à ses 7 ans). En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**_Frodounette_** : En fait, pour la soleil, je l'ai rectifié au dernier moment parce que je me suis souvenu de ton chapitre ! C'est donc à toi que je dois de ne pas avoir fait cette erreur ! J'espère que Simba n'a pas fait fuir Laurent. . . ! En tout cas, Simba est d'accord sur le choix de Laurent visiblement ! L'avis d'un chat est toujours digne de confiance ! Fonce, Blandine ! (enfin, il me semble depuis ce matin que tu as déjà foncé^^) LOL ! Mais non, je ne vais pas te taper ! Je ne suis pas si méchante ! Pourquoi veux-tu toujours que je te tape ?^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Billy_** : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Et sans t'endormir ! Bravo ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma fic ! La suite, hé bien, c'est tout de suite J ! Ton pseudo me fait penser à Billy Boyd, l'acteur qui joue Pippin dans les films et qui est mon acteur préféré ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Pixel1_** : Vi, Eowyn est plus jeune que Pippin mais elle a le même âge que Diamond ! En tout cas, elle est née la même année ! C'est vrai qu'être le petit dernier de la famille et du quartier peut être un rôle qu'on regrette ! Bien que, on ne le dirais jamais assez, les petits derniers ne sont pas les chouchous (je milite pour cette cause depuis 19 ans ^^ !)Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Holà ! Je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur le sujet qui fâche ! Ne t'énerve pas, ma petite Miriel ! Je sais bien que toi, tu resteras fidèle à ma fic jusqu'à la fin (ha, snif, quelle émotion ! lol !) ! Tu as vu, c'est bizarre, ça tout de même, que la future femme de Diamond soit née le même jour que moi !Il faudrait que je vois avec l'auteur de la fic pour savoir pourquoi elle a mis ce jour-là ^^ !Ouais, la phrase d'Eowyn, ça vaut pas le « I don't want to be in a battle » de Pippin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Awawa-Kotori_** : La rencontre avec Diamond est pour le chapitre d'après ! Oui, bien sûr, Pippin ne restera pas indifférent devant elle. Ton mot 'déclic' convient parfaitement ! Enfin, patience !L'école n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Vous venez de commencer le tome2 et ça sera à la fin de ce tome.C'est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas arrangé le personnage de Denethor dans le film, ils l'ont même vraiment noirçi ! Mon pauvre Pippin, on voit bien qu'il a la nausée en le regardant manger ! Ha par contre, c'est vrai que quand Gandalf le tape avec son baton, c'est mémorable -) ! En ce qui concerne Legolas, je vais laisser Clem te répondre, mais oui, je suis sûre qu'elle en rêve la nuit, du diadème de Legolas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : M'est avis que tu t'es encore lâchée en matière de review : Tu as pulvérisé ton record, là, non ? Tu as été quasiment privée d'internet cette semaine, et voilà le résultat… ! Ha nin ! Peut pas être objective en parlant de Billy ! Z'ai rien fumé, je t'assure, ça fait longtemps que Billy n'a pas invité son pote Vig' à la maison^_^ ! C'est clair que j'ai passé moins de temps que toi à travailler, mais j'ai moins de matière et deux jours ne plus ! Toutefois,vi, je suis mal !Dom est peut-être dangereux pour nos harem, mais sans lui, mon Billy se laisse mourir de tristesse !Tiens Flamme et Dragon, je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Lego a peut-être gagné le concour de celui qu'on voit le premier dans le Retour du Roi, oui, mais Pip (bourré,d'accord, mais Pippin tout de même) vient juste après !Comme dans Master&Commander, c'est le deuxième qu'on voit ! Oui, l'hotesse c'était pour ça, on avait trop bavé ! Tiens, hier soir à l'UGC pour Master&Commander, ils ont fait monté ma pression un peu plus : ils ont mis le mauvais film ! J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer ! Enfin bon, ils ont vite rectifié et j'ai pu voir mon Billy (c'était la première fois que je le voyait hors du rôle de Pippin !) ! Quand ces fichus partiels seront-ils donc fini que je t'emmène le voir ??? !Moi, chuis interessée pour le poste de responsable des acteurs ecossais et russes ! Mais si le peuple finit par se révolter et nous passe à la guillotine, je ne te connais pas, hein ! Guill' et Orli sont né le même jour ? 

**_Isilwen Took_** :Ben voui, c'est arrivé à tout le monde de renverser son bol de chocolat sur son pyjama ! Alors, imagine en plus Pippin qui est maladroit de nature ! Hé oui, toujours cette jolie amitié ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Oui, c'est bien triste, on voudrait que Pippin reste un petit Pippin, mais il faut bien grandir, on ne lui demande pas plus son avis que l'on a nous a demandé le notre ! Normalement, je ne ferais pas L'Enfance d'un Thain jusqu'à son adolescence et même si je ne trouve pas le courage arrêter cette fic, je ne vais pas lui infliger une crise d'acnée (mais non,acnée, pas Arachné !) je l'aime trop pour ça ! Chouette les histoires de famille entre Roxane et toi ^^ ! Clem me dit de te dire que si jamais Lego avait la fantaisie de se constituer un harem il connaitrait le même (triste) sort qu'Orlando : enfermé dans le local à poubelle de l'immeuble de Clem ! Alors,je t'en prie, dis lui de ne pas tenter le diable ! Mais le Magotte pour qui elle craque ne fait aucune apparition dans le livre, en fait il n'existe pas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Si elle y consent, elle t'expliquera un peu plus -) ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Maintenant, la réponse de Clem :
    
    Retour a Nefra ! Comme tu l'as dit, moi aussi je garde le meilleur pour la fin !
    
    (qui a dit que tos les lecteurs revieweurs auteurs etait pas meilleurs exaequo !
    
    lol)
    
    Vi, ca devait bien etre dans le Retour du Roi ! Mais ne cherche pas pour le nom
    
    de ce cher Magotte, Tolkien lui meme ne le connaissait pas ! Heureusement
    
    qu'Albane etait la ! lol
    
    Pour le harem de Lego', j'espere pour ton cher frere qu'il ne le fera pas, je ne
    
    suis pas vraiment tendre au niveau des repressions ! D'ailleurs faut que je
    
    pense a detacher l'interprete de ton cher frere ! Ca fait hmm, je dirais au
    
    moins 3 semaines qu'il est enferme et coince dans mon studio a Tours (non
    
    chauffe puisque j'etais pas la !) avec un litre d'eau ! J'espere qu'il aura
    
    survecu qd meme ! Ca m'embeterait de devoir le remplacer, mais si je ne punis
    
    pas ca, ... ! Enfin, tu previendras ton frere au cas ou ! lol, mais il est deja
    
    au courant !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Que va-t-il faire pour se faire remarquer maintenant ? Hum. . . poser des questions, par exemple. . . ! Moi aussi, je suis la dernière de ma famille, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai si peu de difficultés à me mettre dans la peau de Pippin^^ ! Ho voui, c'est trop triste, je sais bien ! Pour moi aussi, il restera notre petit Pippin ! Je continues, je continues !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Roxanne de Bormélia_** : Les versions longues des films sont vraiment géniales ! Méfie-toi, dès qu'on les a vu une fois, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! ^^ !Héhé, il semble que Nefra n'aie pas la même version que toi sur la création de Celebrithil -) ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, je ne lacherais pas mon Pippin-adoré aussi facilement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Fizwizbizzz_** : Tiens, un pseudo sorti d'Harry Potter :-D ! Contente aussi de voir qu'il existe d'autres fans française de Pippin ! Oui, c'est vrai, je sais bien, tout le monde adore Frodon, Aragorn ou Legolas et nous, avec notre Pippin, on étonne tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça fait plaisir et voici la suite !

**_Nelja_** : Je fais tout pour que ma fic ne devienne pas lassante parce qu'elle sera très très longue, alors tant mieux si ça marche ! Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des souvenirs, puisque Pippin pense au présent ! En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier ma fic : journal, témoignage. . .  Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Charlita_** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments alors ! J'espère que le coup de cœur se continuera encore longtemps, en tout cas, je fais tout pour ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clem et moi avons l'honneur de vous présenter l'un de nos chapitres préférés !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maintenant, je sais m' habiller quasiment tout seul. Ca tombe bien parce que quand Maman s'est aperçue de ce qu'il était advenu de mon bol de chocolat, elle m'a retiré de force mon haut de pyjama mais j'ai pu m'enfuir avant qu'elle ne fasse la même chose avec le bas !

         Quand elle est venue me retrouver dans ma chambre, j'avais déjà mis ma veste, mais j'avais oublié ma chemise. Il a fallu tout recommencer ! Heureusement, tout de même, que ma Maman est là !

         Quand, enfin habillé convenablement, je retourne dans le salon en doublant Maman dans le couloir, ils sont tous en train de finir leur petit déjeuner. Esméralda se lève et s'exclame :

« Bon ! Maintenant, Alcamondin, il faut faire les courses ! »

« Oh, nos réserves pour l' hiver sont encore loin d'être épuisées, merci ! »

« Ho non, non, non ! On ne parle pas de ça ! » fait Maman.

« Couches, biberons, layette, jouets, couches et . . . ha oui ! Encore des couches ! » énumère Esméralda.

« On y va, le nouveau Papa ! J'espère que tu as fait tes économies ! » 

« Heu . . . oui ! »

« On t'accompagne ! On ne peut pas te laisser tout seul, comme ça, en terrain inconnu ! » s'écrie la mère de Merry, enthousiaste, en attrapant Alcamondin par le bras.

« Paddy ! Tu viens boire une bonne bière au Dragon Vert ? » demande le père de Merry.

« En l' honneur de la fille de Diviline, tu veux dire ! » poursuit Papa en jetant un coup d'œil au froncement de sourcil de Maman et Tante Emma.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et qui va garder le Smial et Diva ? » demande Maman qui espère visiblement que cela fera changer d'avis Papa et Tonton.

« Merry et Pippin, pardi ! » s'exclame Saradoc.

« Elles dorment, il n'y a pas besoin de les surveiller beaucoup ! »

« Ho, s'il vous plait, Glani et Emma ! Aujourd' hui j'ai envie que tout le monde s'amuse ! J'irais vous rejoindre, messieurs, après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour mon bébé ! » s'exclame Alcamondin apportant un soutien à Papa et Saradoc.

         Voilà comment Merry et moi, on se retrouve tout seuls dans mon Smial, assis à la table l'un en face de l'autre. Il a croisé les jambes et a posé les pieds sur la table. Je suis sûr que Merry ne ferait jamais ça, si on était pas tout seul dans le Smial.

Il est plongé tranquillement dans un livre étrange : il n'y a presque pas d'écritures mais plein de cases alignées et dans ses cases, il y a des dessins qui représentent l'action avec des petites bulles qui montent des personnages et dans lesquelles il y a écrit ce qu'ils disent. Merry appelle ça une 'bédée'.

Moi, je m'entraîne à dessiner des bonhommes dans mon cahier de dessins et finis par gribouiller dans tous les sens.

Soudain, une interrogation très importante me vient à l'esprit. Tiens, oui ! Bonne question ! Comment ça se fait que je ne me sois jamais posé la question ? Je vais demander à Merry ! Sûrement qu'il saura :

_« Merry ? »_

« Oui ? » fait-il sans lever la tête.

_« Comment on fait les bébés ? »_

         Ses jambes glissent brusquement de la table, son livre lui échappe des mains, il pâlit, rougit, me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, puis évite mon regard, est pris d'un léger rire nerveux, passe la main dans les cheveux, et respire un grand coup. Mais il ne me répond toujours pas.

_« Merry ! Comment on fait les bébés ? »_

Jamais vu Merry aussi rouge que ça ! Il a encore un petit rire nerveux, puis reprend son sérieux et me fait d'une petite voix tremblante :

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

_« Nin ! »_

« Hé ben tant pis pour toi ! »

_« Et toi, tu fais ? »_

« Oui, bien sûr que je sais ! Enfin, non ! Non ! Je veux dire non ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien ! Ne me pose pas cette question ! Demande plutôt à Prima, elle sait toujours tout ! »

_« Nin, nin ! Comment on fait les bébés ? Dis-moi ! »_

« Hé bien. . . » commence-t'il l'air gêné.

_« Hui ? »_

« Disons que . . . enfin bon . . . imagine . . . non, n'imagine rien . . . comment dire . . . quand . . . euh . . . il arrive que . . . Euh . . . bon ! Question suivante ? »

_« Merry ! »_

         Il respire un grand coup et me regarde d'un air très sérieux.

« Bon ! Tu veux tout savoir ? »

_« Hui ! »_

« D'accord ! Alors, accroche-toi ! Je te préviens ça risque de te choquer ! »

_« Fouette ! Vénial ! »_

         Il ramasse sa bédée par terre,  prend une autre grande bouffée d'air et commence :

« Quand deux personnes s'aiment très très fort. . . »

_« Comme Pervi et moi ? »_

« Non ! Non, non ! Pas comme Pervi et toi, non ! »

_« Alors comme toi et moi ! »_

« Ha non ! » s'écrie t'il fermement, entre la colère et l'effroi.

_« Comment alors ? »_

« Comme . . . comme ton Papa et ta Maman ! Comme mes parents ! Comme Alcamondin et Diviline . . . »

         Je fais rapidement des associations d'idées :

_« Comme Pearl et Frodon ? »_

« Voilà ! . . . Enfin j'espère pour eux qu'ils ne vont nous faire un bébé maintenant, ces-deux là ! »

_« Pou'quoi ? »_

« Ben ! Parce qu' ils sont trop jeunes, tiens ! »

_« Ha ? Et après ? »_

« Après ? Hé bien . . . » fait-il hésitant.

         Je l'encourage du regard. Il reprend fermement :

« Après, ils décident d'aller kidnapper un bébé orque ensemble ! Oui, mon Pippin ! Ils lui arrachent sa peau faite d'écailles, ses grandes dents pointues et ses yeux jaunes globuleux ! C'est pour ça que le bébé pleure, parce que ça lui fait mal ! Une fois qu'ils ont décortiqué l'orque, ils vont kidnapper un bébé Elfe, lui aussi, ils lui enlèvent la peau, et les yeux et ils les mettent sur le bébé orque. Après ils se débrouillent pour coudre la peau et couper ce qui dépasse, et puis voilà : ça fait un bébé ! »

         Je tremble de tous mes membres, terrifié par tant d' horreurs. Je glapis :

_« F'est pas vrai ! »_

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca t'apprendra à me poser des questions comme ça ! »

_« Comment alors ? »_

« Dis donc toi ! Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas dans les poils de pieds ! »

_« Nin ! Comment on fait les bébés en vrai ? »_

« Bon ! En fait, les parents, la nuit, quand ils sont tous les deux tout seuls . . . »

_« Hui ? »_

« Ils vont dans le cimetière et ils se servent sur les cadavres: Une jambe par-là, un œil par-ci et ' Ho que penses-tu de ce nez ? ' ' Oui vas-y prend-le ! ', ' Tiens, voilà un beau cerveau qui n'a presque jamais servi ! ' et finalement, ils arrivent à composer un bébé Hobbit en entier ! »

« Merry ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes comme horreur ? »

         Je sursaute et lui aussi. Diviline, toute pâle, toute décoiffée, en chemise de nuit, se tient sur le palier de la porte qui mène à son Smial, accrochée au chambranle de la porte.

Merry saute sur ses pieds, et se précipite sur elle.

« Diviline ! Retournez-vous coucher ! Allez vous reposer ! Ne vous fatiguez pas ! »

         Jamais vu Merry aussi galant et attentionné : il l'attrape sous le bras et essaie de l'entrainer dans son Smial. Elle s'en débarrasse gentiment :

« Merci, Merry ! Ca va, je t'assure ! Où est Alcamondin ? »

« Il est parti en ville avec ma mère et tante Glani acheter des affaires pour le bébé et Papa et Oncle Paddy sont au Dragon Vert ! Venez vous recoucher ! »

         Je n'ai pas bougé de ma place et regarde Diviline éberlué :

_« Où t'as mis ton ventre ? »_

« Pippin ! » s' écrie Merry visiblement choqué.

_« Ben quoi ? F' est vrai ! »_

         Diviline a un petit rire fatigué :

« Merci Pippin ! Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! La vérité sort décidément de la bouche des enfants ! »

         Quelque mois après son arrivée, Diviline a commencé à grossir et quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de troisième petit-déjeuner, on m'a brusquement fait taire et tous ont eu l'air très ennuyé de ma réflexion . Alors je me suis tu, tout en m'inquiètant,  car mois après mois, elle prenait de plus en plus de brioche, la jolie Diviline !  Je me suis demandé si elle n'allait pas exploser un jour. Et voilà que maintenant, elle est à nouveau mince comme quand je l'ai connue ! Pourtant hier encore elle semblait avoir abusé du chocolat. Etrange, très étrange !

« Vous voulez venir la voir ? » demande Diviline.

Ho oui !!!

Mais avec tout ca, moi, je ne sais toujours pas comment on fait les bébés !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haaa, brave Merry !

Ca vous a fait rire ? Alors, allez, s'il vous plait, me mettre une longue et gentille review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et ce que vous y avez aimé !


	44. 4 ans et demi, un diamant dans son écrin

Voilàààààà ! La voici !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Chut ! Surtout ne faites pas de bruit ! Ne la réveillez pas ! »

« Tu as entendu, Pippin ? Pas de bruit ! » me répète Merry.

_« Mais, v'ai rien . . . »_

« Chut ! »

         A la suite de ma voisine Diviline et de mon cousin Meriadoc, je parcours le Smial des Long-Cleeve, jusqu'à arriver à la chambre d'Alcamondin et de Diva. Là, à côté d'un grand lit, duquel, d'après les draps tout défaits, Diviline vient sûrement de sortir, il y a une espèce de caisse en bois, surélevée jusqu'à la hauteur d'un demi-Hobbit adulte grâce à de superbes pieds sculptés.

         A y regarder de plus près, les pieds se terminent en arc de cercle, et à cause de cela, la caisse se balance tout doucement. En fait, c'est plus qu'une simple caisse en bois : lisse, bien cirée et superbement sculptée, j'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet quelque part. Dans un recoin de ma mémoire, une petite voix me souffle que je connais bien l'objet et que ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'observe, mais pas de cet angle-là. Comme si c'était la première chose de j'avais vue de ma vie, mais de l'intérieur . . .

         Merry est déjà penché au-dessus de l'objet tandis que Diviline, qui ne dit rien mais dont on peut lire la fierté et le bonheur sur le visage, balance doucement l'objet. Berceau ! Voilà, ça y est, je m'en souviens, ça s'appelle un berceau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! » murmure Merry.

         Merry ! Merry, qu'est-ce qui est mignonne ? Dis, Merry, tu fais voir ? Mais comme Merry n'a pas l'air de réagir, je grimpe sur le lit, d'où j'ai une vue plongeante dans le berceau, Merry en face de moi.

             ô ô

             O

Il n'y a pas de mots. Pas de mots pour la décrire. Mignonne est un mot trente mille fois trop faible. Je reste la bouche ouverte, émerveillé. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je suis littéralement subjugué. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je suis immobile. Rester là. Toute ma vie à la regarder.

         Un Elfe ? Non ! Elle est quarante mille fois mieux qu'un Elfe. Par contre, que tous les Elfes, eux, viennent s'agenouiller devant elle. Il est impossible qu'elle ne soit qu' un orque recouvert d'une peau d' Elfe. Impossible aussi qu'elle ne soit composée de morceaux de cadavres. 

         Elle est couchée sur le côté, face à moi, son petit poing fermement serré repose sur le matelas à côté de sa figure, son autre main est posée calmement à côté, le bras plié par dessus la couverture sous laquelle se perd le reste de son corps.

Elle est vêtue d'un minuscule pyjama de soie rose, avec de la dentelle blanche au col. Elle a la bouche adorablement ouverte, les yeux doucement fermés, elle a déjà quelques petits cheveux fins, châtains, ondulés, qui lui coulent délicatement sur la joue et dans la nuque.

         La forme de son visage est parfaite, ses joues pleines à souhait, la courbe de son petit nez retroussé, le contour de ses minuscules lèvres roses, la forme de ses yeux, la petite gouttière qui relit son nez à sa lèvre supérieure, ses petits doigts, ses minuscules ongles, tout. Tout est parfait en elle. 

Elle est si petite, si vulnérable, si fragile, mais si confiante, si calme, si douce, si innocente ! La Beauté.

« Comment s'appelle-t'elle ? » demande Merry, troublant à peine mon admiration.

« Diamond . » répond Diviline.

         Diamond . . .  un diamant dans son écrin.

« Ca lui va comme un gant ! » fait Merry, exprimant en moins poétique ma pensée.

« C'est un mélangé de nos deux noms : Alc-_amond_-in et _Di_-viline ! » fait Diva.

         J'entends sans l'écouter Merry dire :

« Pippin l'appellera Di', vous verrez! Il ne sait pas dire [ia] ! C'est même pour cela que je m'appelle Merry finalement. »

_« Diamond . . . »_

Son nom m'a coulé des lèvres tout naturellement. Sans aucun problème. Elle, elle mérite ce son beau est cristallin qu'est le son [ia]. Mais cet exploit me semble tellement naturel, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui que Diamond est entrée dans ma vie.

« Ben ! Pippin ? » s'estomaque Merry.

_« Fhut, Meriadoc ! Ne fais pas de bruit! »_

« Depuis quand tu sais dire mon nom et que tu continues à m'appeler Merry ? » 

_« Parfe que tu t'appelles Merry ! Maintenant fhut ! »_

         Je sens que Merry m'observe. Je trouve enfin la force de faire un geste mais toujours pas de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je tends doucement la main et, avec une audace qui m'étonne moi-même, je lui effleure la joue.

         Elle est plus douce que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu toucher. La chaleur de sa peau renforce cette impression de douceur. 

Mais Diviline écarte vivement ma main de la joue de sa fille.

« Ne la réveille pas, Pippin ! »

_« Nin, nin ! Elle fait gros dodo, Diamond ! »_

         Je m'assieds sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle. Peut-être faudra-t'il que j'emménage ici. Merry vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Merry ? » fait Diviline.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que . . . heu . . . tu voudrais bien être son parrain ? » demande Diva.

         A côté de moi, je le sens qui sursaute. Je le vois rougir et puis sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme s'il cherchait à cacher sa joie. Tiens, j'ai quitté Diamond du regard pour regarder Merry ! Vite, vite, Diamond ! Où-est-elle ? Ha ! Toujours au même endroit, toujours aussi jolie.

« Oh ! Ho oui, je veux bien ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Non, merci à toi, Merry ! Alcamondin et moi, avons pensé que tu ferais un bon parrain ! On te connaît depuis que tu es tout petit, et . . . on espère qu'elle aura ton énergie ! Et puis . . . tu es un Brandebouc, et c'est au Pays-de-Bouc qu'Alcamondin et moi avons vécu toute notre enfance et notre jeunesse. Nous sommes peut-être des Touques mais nous sommes très attachés à Château-Brande. »

« Merci, merci ! » bredouille encore Merry.

« Pour la marraine, par contre, on va prendre une Touque. Comme cela, les deux côtés de sa famille seront représentées ! »

« Qui ça sera ? »

« Sûrement ta cousine. Prima . On espère qu'elle aura son intelligence ! »

« Ha ça ! En matière d'intelligence, vous ne pouvez pas mieux choisir que ma cousine ! » s'exclame Merry avec une nuance de fierté.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? »

« Oh oui. Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'elle refuse. Ca lui fera autant plaisir qu' à moi ! » répond Merry.

         Moi, je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un « parrain » ni une « marraine », mais je ressens un violent pincement au cœur. Comme un peu de jalousie pour Merry. J'ai bien l'impression que le fait que Merry devienne le « parrain » de Diamond va les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et pareil pour Prima qui va être sa « marraine ». 

Je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur et mon copain soit plus proches de Diamond que moi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit plus proche de Diamond que moi ! Non, je ne veux pas.

         Enfin, je demanderais à Maman ce que c'est qu'un « parrain » et une « marraine » et peut-être qu'alors, je n'aurais plus du tout envie d'être le parrain de Diamond. Pour l'instant, je me contente de la regarder. Rien que de la voir, je me sens tellement calme.

         Est-ce que j'étais un bébé aussi mignon ?

**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha ça , Pippin, il faut demander aux lecteurs de cette humble fic . . . peut-être te répondront-ils dans leur reviews. . . !

En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, tu connais ma réponse !

Hum . . .  d'accord, j'arrête de parler à Pippin ! Oui, oui, je sais, il ne me répondras pas, et oui oui, je sais, je suis psychologiquement atteinte ! Mais , ne vous inquiétez pas, je me soigne. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Waterlily_** : Oh Waterlily, ma chère ! Si tu savais combien ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu as eu des problèmes avec Internet ? Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu lire ma fic pendant tout ce temps ! Oui, Pippin est toujours aussi mignon, tu as vu comme il a bien grandi ? ON t'avait dit que ce chap était bon ? Euh . . . qui est 'on' ? -) ! « Eloge à l'EDUT » wha, trop d'honneur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments

**_Nefra_** : Heureusement pour les elfes, qu'ils n'ont pas d'acnée : Imagine, ca leur durerait pendant quelques 600 ans !( Clem, relis bien, j'ai rien dit de mal sur les Elfes !) ! Voui, il est chou, mon chapitre, mais c'est Pippin qui est chou  ^^ !Bon, alors le Maggotte, c'est le nom d'une personne réèlle mais transformé par le site barrowdow en nom Hobbite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Pour le reste sur ton frère, je laisse Clem répondre car j'ai tout de même un Pacte à respecter et que je suis morte de rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! Voici la réponse de Clem pour toi :

Pour ma chtite Nefra ! 

Mon pitit Flambard est un adorable petit Hobbit, qui est simplement l'équivalent d'un nom réel par Barrowdows, donc, je ne sous estimerai pas ton intelligence (elle est forcement la, c'est de famille !) et te precisant qui c'est pour moi ! lol. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de me présenter sous le peu de lien que j'ai avec les Hobbits (enfin, c'est mon equivalent, quoi ! lol comme y a Gandalf et Mithrandir !), je suis Mlle Dragon ! lol (si qqun a compris, qu'on vienne m'expliquer, je me suis perdue ds les explications !)

Sinon, pour ton frere, heu, la Web Cam, pas une tres bonne idee ! Je dirais meme plutot tres mauvaise idee ! Pour ce qui est de rentrer à 6h, bourré, j'ai l'habitude ! (et Albane connait ca aussi, donc elle me soutiendra, pour ce qui est des chansons paillardes, je l'accompagnerai ! lol Donc, rien à craindre de ce cote la, sauf si Merry decide d'assister a la fete !!!  
Clem 

PS d'Albane : Je suis pas d'accord ! Ni Billy ni Oleg n'est jamais rentré à la maison dans cet état-là ! . . .  à ce niveau là, ils ne rentrent pas du tout, ils savent bien qu'ils me feraient trop de peine ! Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de la maison ! lol !

**__**

**_Fizwizbizzz_** : Merry a de l'imagination, voui, merci l'auteur, quand même ! LOL ! J'essaie de reprendre le caractère de Merry (en mélangeant celui dans le livre et celui dans le film) et voilà, à douze ans, je pense que ça peut donner un truc comme ça ! Tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Oui, je sais que je vous ai fait patienter quelques chapitres avant de voir Diamond, mais faut bien mettre un peu de suspens aussi -) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Eryna Khan_** : Pauv' Merry, tout le monde le voit ainsi ! Il n'a rien fait pour mériter cette réputation ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que dans ma fic aussi, mais plus tard, il aura un peu cette image qui va lui coller^^ ! Ca n'empêche que n'importe qui aurait rougi à la question de Pippin ! Et il ne faut pas oublier que Merry n'a que douze ans ! Ca c'est bien vrai, Ha Eryna, ma chère, je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire, Billy est le meilleur !!!! Ha ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu as dit ?lol ! non, c'est vrai qu'en restant objective, je me suis souvent dit que Billy était le mieux habillé, le plus élégant et bien sûr, le plus beau !!!!! Innocence de Pippin, ben il n'a tout de même que 4 ans et demi ! Moi, ce que je préfère dans Faramir, c'est quand Pippin lui tape dessus pour éteindre le feu ^^ ! Mais d'accord, la prochaine fois que je croise David Wenham,je le préviens ! Tout le monde à quelque chose contre son nez, mais regardez le de profil a côté de Boromir dans la scène rajoutée des 2 tours, les deux frères se valent (là, Clem va me torturer pour me laisser mourir à petit feu, vu la monté en puissance prodigieuse de Boromir dans son estime et dans son harem !!)) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_Pixel1_** : Ha, oui, il fallait mieux écouter l'année dernière, car ce n'est pas dans ma fic que tu apprendras comment on fait les bébés ! Le rating de l'Enfance d'un Thain n'est pas assez élevé ! Clem est toujours en train de me faire « et, au fait, il ne sait toujours pas comment on fait les bébés, Pippin ! » Mais si je le faisais, elle pousserai de grand cris^^ ! Moi, tu vois, ça fait 19 ans que je suis la plus jeune de la famille ! Quelques avantages ? Oui, un peu . . .  Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Fred et George _**: Ma beta-reader, Clem, a failli tomber évanouie en voyant votre review ! Il paraît que vous êtes très célèbres et admirés dans la section Harry Potter (que je fréquente de moins en moins maintenant que j'ai fini les Korndrov et Au delà du Voile ) Non, non, je ne fais pas passer Sam pour un idiot ou un lent, simplement un timide. Il est vrai que Sam n'est peut-être pas magnifié dans ma fic, mais ça va en s'arrangeant ^^ : Pippin l'adore ! Inséparable, Pippin et Merry, oui, ca c'est sûr ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez ma fic et ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue ! Merci pour votre review et vos compliments !

**_Tarock_** : Ha oui, cette pub pour la bouteille de lait je-sais-plus-trop-quoi est rentrée dans les annales ! Pippin aurait pu dévier ainsi sa question, mais comme Merry le dit (pour son plus grand malheur) quand Pippin a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas dans les poils de pieds ! Hobbitstein ou Frankenperian mdr ! J'aurais pu mettre ça comme titre de chapitre ! Tu as beaucoup plus d'imagination que moi, mon cher Tarock ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Pippin ne restera pas traumatisé par ce que lui raconte Merry : Faramir en est la preuve -)(Pas le Faramir du Gondor, hein !) Oui, je sais bien, mais je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Je voudrais qu'on arrêtte de voir Pippin comme un alcoolique mais à la fois, dans ma propre-fic, je le fait (enfin pas forcément concernant Pippin, il est tout de même un peu jeune ^^) ! Et puis c'est vrai que les Hobbits trouvent toujours un bon prétexte pour aller boire leur bière, mais tu vois, ce n'est jamais Frodon qu'on montre en exemple ! Va savoir pourquoi^^ ! Bon, on ne va pas disserter sur la place de l'alcool dans la culture et les comportements hobbits, hein ! Au fait, tu ne t'en plains pas, mais t'inquiète, Frodon n'a pas totalement disparu de ma fic, il va finir par revenir et sera même à l'honneur dans quelques chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Pippin, je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il sait bien que ce que lui raconte Merry est faux ! D'ailleurs, il en a la preuve dans ce chapitre^^ ! N'oublions pas que les Hobbits sont majeures à 33 ans, et Frodon et Pearl sont loin de les avoir ! Pearl, avec l'instinct maternel qu'elle a, ne pas avoir d'enfants ? Mais tu veux la tuer ??? Oui, sûrement que je lui ferais avoir quelques enfants ! Il paraît, effectivement que beaucoup de fics associent Frodon avec Pearl ! Moi, je peux te promettre que je ne le savais pas avant d'y penser, je n'ai été influencée par aucune fic pour cela ! Il est vrai que dans la fic de Frodounette, Pearl et Frodon ont aussi été ensemble dans leur jeunesse ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** : Ha vi, effectivement, tu n'as pas dû tout comprendre si tu n'avais pas lu le chapitre 42 ! Erreur maintenant rectifiée, hein ?! Bien sûr que non, Pippin n'est pas un idiot ! Tu as bien fait de le défendre fermement Ca c'est un superbe compliment que de se faire appeller Miss Touque ! On en parlait justement avec Frodounette à propos de compliments tels que 'bande de Touque' ou 'bande de Sacquet' ! Non, désolée, mais je ne raconterais dans ma fic le moment ou Pippin apprendra comment on fait les bébés ! Mais les annales à la fin du 3 sont ici pour nous dire qu'il a finit par savoir comment on fait -) lol ! Merry n'a pas plus de choses contre les gays que moi (c'est-à-dire rien) mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ben, pauvre Merry, quelle question aussi ! Prima se serait lançée dans un discours scientifique, Pearl lui aurait raconté des histoires de roses et de chou, Pervinca, à 9 ans, est peut-être dans la même ignorance que son petit frère ! En tout cas, le sort tomba sur Merry, et il a fait comme il a pu, et Merry est un mec de 12 ans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire . . .  ^^ Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Awawa-Kotori_** :Ben écoute, les bandes-dessinées en Terre du Milieu, pourquoi pas ?! Que fait donc Saroumane toute la journée dans sa tour s'il ne dévore pas des bibliothèque de BD ? Lol ! Ben tu vois, ce sont des questions qu'on se pose à l'âge de Pippin ! C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit bien, tout cela doit être très mystérieux pour un enfant ! J'espère que tu es ressucitée par ce que ça m'embetterais d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience à cause de mon chapitre et de la réponse de Merry ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Pearl et Frodon n'auront pas d'enfants. Non, pas facile d'expliquer cela ! Et Merry n'est pas du genre à raconter des trucs de rose et de choux ou de cigogne, c'est trop . . .  banal ! Bien sûr que j'ai déjà écrit un autre chapitre ma pauvre, si tu savais le nombre de chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit et qui t'attend ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : T'as pas fait fort pour cette review, mais stress des exams oblige, on te comprend ! J'aurais refait une référence aux personnages qui ne devraient normalement pas être connus dans le Comté ? Laquelle ? Nan, vois-tu, je ne tape pas Frodounette, mais il m'arrive de te taper, toi ! Tires-en les conséquences que tu veux ! LOL ! J'ai peut-être le bras long, mais il n'arrive tout de même pas à Marseille ! Quant à toi, je trouve que je te frappe de moins en moins ! Peut-être aussi parce que mon bras n'arrive pas jusqu'à Tours !^^ C'est ça le problème avec Dom, il est bien gentil, bien drôle, mais un peu beaucoup collant ! Et il choisit toujours Billy comme proie ! Quand on a vu Lego pour la première fois dans le RotK, oui, tu m'as tapé dans les côtes et quand on a vu Pippin, oui, j'ai du te foutre un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais Laura étant trop loin de moi, elle n'a pas pu me taper quand on a vu Eomer pour la première fois, alors c'est pour ça que je ne m'en souvenais pas !Toi, par contre, qui était entre nous deux, tu as du prendre des coups de tous les côtés ! Te moque pas de Master&Commander, toi ! Je finirais par t'emmener le voir, dussé-je te le faire voir au cinéma d' Aubusson ! Nan, mais je sais bien qu'Oleg se plaint d'un manque d'attention de ma part( bien que je l'aime toujours autant), mais c'est ça faute aussi, il sort pas de films en ce moment !Alors bien sûr, en ce moment, je préfère Billy, forcément !Enfin, Dieu merci, Oleg tourne à nouveau pour le grand écran depuis le 14 Janvier, après 2 ans d'absence (d'ailleur faut que je te passe la première photo du film) ! Et je vais pouvoir continuer à adorer Oleg ( mais j'ai jamais arrêté !) Pour le nom Dragon, l'explication est simple : tu étais une Brandebouc ou une Gamegie ou une Sacquet (je sais ce que tu penses, à moins que tu ne sois plus en état de penser. . .) ou peut-être une Touque (je sais plus, il faudra le refaire pour voir), et donc j'ai été obligée de te changer de nom de familles, car aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas dans les arbres généalogiques des quatres Hobbits. Alors j'ai pensé à ton petit Draco-chéri. . . ! Le coup de la peau des Elfes, ça explique pourquoi certains Hobbits sont si mignons, comme Pippin, par exemple, ou bien . . . Flambard . . .  (héhéhéhéhé ! je connais tes points faibles, on dirait ^^) !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si ce chapitre crucial vous a plu, je serais très contente que vous me mettiez une longue petite review pour me dire et m'expliquer ce qui vous y plait !

En clair, pourrais-je avoir une gentille review, s'il vous plait ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	45. 4 ans et demi , pirates des Smials

Ben ça ! C'est rare que je sois contrainte à mettre un nouveau chap sans que Nefra, Alana et Frodounette, trois de mes plus fidèles revieweuses, ne m'aient mis de review ! snif ! Ze les zaime quand même !

Mais il y a tous les autres que je remerçie du fond du coeur ! Et qui m'ont tous (et toutes) mis des reviews exceptionnelles pour ce chapitre crucial qu'était celui de la première rencontre avec Diamond. A reviews exceptionnelles, réponses aux reviews exceptionnelles ! (ben j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, comme d'habitude, quoi !^^)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Pixel_** : Vi, un petit ange tombée du ciel, ou bien un elfe, s'il n'y a pas d'anges dans la religion de la Terre du Milieu (sur ce point, j'avoue ma complète et totale ignorance !). Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'avoir tout mis sur le dos de mon pauvre frère, mais de toute façon, si un jour, j'ai essayé, j'ai du me faire taper par lui !^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je m'arrêtais, vous en avez encore bien pour 6 mois de chapitres déjà écrits ! Mais de toute façons, je continue ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Finelame86_** : Pitite rectification, Diamond ne sera pas le premier amour de Pippin (le rôle est réservé à une autre, vous verrez ça quand il sera un peu plus grand) mais elle est (sera) son véritable amour (snif snif, c'est beau !). Pippin est un peu petit pour tomber amoureux là, pour l'instant, il est plutôt émerveillé ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Waterlily_** : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Oui, il dit son premier [ia] grace à Diamond. C'est une affaire que je vous ai amenée progressivement. Si tu re-lis le chap 'élevage de Haddock' (je crois), tu verras qu'il y insiste sur le fait qu'aucune fille de son entourage n'a ce son dans son nom. Puis à la fin de ses 4 ans, je vous rappelle ce défaut de langage de Pippin à l'arrivée des voisins (avec le mot Smial) et enfin, voilà, il le dit ! Ha oui, Pippin . . .  un grand romantique . . .  *yeux qui se perdent dans le vague* * petit soupir* * petit sourire* . . .   . . .  * secoue très fort la tête* hum hum, ou en étais-je ? Ha oui ! J'avais bien compris que ta review n'avait pas marchée (je me demande si ça n'a pas fait la même chose avec celle de Tarock) et je suis flattée que tu te sois donnée la peine de la refaire ! Merci beaucoup, donc, pour ta review et voici la suite

**__**

**_Kotori99_** : On comprend que tu as été traumatisée par ton petit cousin et on compatit ! Un dinosaure en pleine tête, ça ne fait jamais de bien !^^ La petite tête que j'ai essayé de dessiner, c'était simplement pour marquer une pause distincte et ça m'a éclaté de faire ça ! J'étais contente que ça resorte si bien une fois sur le net ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tout tes compliments (Pippin me demande de te remercier pour avoir dit qu'il était un bébé très mignon !)[comme tu vois, ma santé mentale ne s'arrange pas !]lol !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Ouais, allez, on chante tous ensemble : « Home is behind/ The world ahead/ There are many path . . . » Rhoo allez quoi ! Pas drôle ! Non ok, j'arrête mon délire ! Oh, bah pleure pas, ma petite Eryna, c'est toujours comme ça, les enfants, ça grandit trop vite ! Ne parlons plus de Boromir et de l'appendice nasal de son frère, j'ai failli m'engueuler avec Clem pour ça (pas vrai, Clem ?). Petite rectification au passage, dans ma fic, ce n'est pas Diamant mais Diamond ! Une petite différence avec la fic de Frodounette, tu sais bien que je ne traduis pas les noms ^^ ! Pippin est très content de savoir qu'il était un des plus mignons ! Même si Estel est (selon toi ^^) devant ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Et oui, Pip est un héros !

**_Tarock_** : C'est le désavantage de Fanfiction ! Je ne peux pas vous mettre de photos alors il te faut visualiser ! Remarque, mais si je pouvais mettre une photo, je n'ai pas de photo de Pippin enfant (adulte, j'en ai plein ^^). Alors comme tu vois, je peux essayer de vous mettre des petits dessins faits avec des lettres (on fait ce qu'on peut !lol). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Nan, nan, Pippin n'est pas stupide ! Et comme on dit « c'est celui qui dit qui y est », c'est Gandalf qui est stupide ! D'ailleurs, Denethor le dit lui-même (oui, bon d'accord, Denethor est fou . . . ). Effectivement, je suis née en 1985, comme Pervinca, voui, je sais^^ ! Non, la description de Diamond n'est pas le mienne, mais elle n'est pas trop péjorative, tout de même ! Combien de chapîtres en réserve ? Hoo pouhfff ! J'en sais rien moi ! A ton avis, Clem ? Une trentaine, une quarantaine ? Et le nombre augmente toutes les semaines ! La suite, mademoiselle, mais tout de suite, tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**_Samantha_** : Hé oui, même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! Mais celle ci est provisoire, je te rassure, puisque voilà la suite ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux.Ha voui, son amitié avec les trois autres Hobbits, c'est un plaisir à écrire, alors si c'est pareil pour la lecture, tant mieux ^^ !Oui, je sais, Fred et Georges m'ont déjà fait le reproche pour Sam, je suis désolée. Moi, je suis un peu à cheval entre la section Harry Potter et la section Seigneur des Anneaux, mais avec cette fic, bien sûr, je suis plus proche de la section SdA !Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments, ça fait plaisir !

**_Siver (oh pardon) CelebrenIthil_** :D'accord pour le nouveau pseudo, je prends note ! C'est vrai ça ! Si j'avais fait une fic sur l'enfance de n'importe quel autre membre du films, peut-être ne l'aurais-je pas fait aussi mignon^^ !Au fait, il te remercie de lui dire qu'il est mignon !Merci pour tes compliments et ta review.

**_Elanor_** : Oui, tu as raison, Pippin était le plus adorable des bébé, il est le plus mignon des petits garçons, et sera le plus beau des Hobbits ! Tu as la même maladie que moi à propos de Pippin ? Deviendrais-tu un peu fan sur les bords, toi ?^^ Tu verras, cette maladie n'est pas trop invalide ! En fait, je suis même très contente d'avoir attrapé ce virus ! Patante-Chose-Amond te remerçie et te précise que son nom est Alcamondin !  lol ! Je voulais cette association des deux noms à tout prix, question symbolique. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le nom d'Alcamondin et j'ai encore des feuilles où il s'appelle Hilframond ! (Finalement, j'ai eu la révélation pour Alcamondin ^^). Oh, si tu regardes bien, le nez de Billy est (adorablement)assez pointu ! Ouais, bah là, moi non plus, faut pas me lancer sur les caractéristiques du visage de Billy, donc j'arrête ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Subjugué, oui, c'est le terme ! Mais pas encore amoureux, ça serait trop facile ! Et en question d'histoire d'amour dans les fics, je n'aime pas les facilités, vous allez en avoir la preuve dans quelques chapitres ^^ ! Merci pour tes trois mots, ils font vraiment plaisir ! Pour le petit bonhomme, il ne figure pas dans ma version (ni imprimée ni sur ordi) c'est une exclusivité pour vous, lecteurs ! Alors tant mieux si tu as apprécié ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_Roxane de Bormélia_** : je te comprends, il y a tellement de raisons pour préférer Pippin à Aragorn ! Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, Roxy, crie « vive Pippin » ! Okay, j'arrête mes bêtises, je sais bien que si on essayait de me faire oublier Pippin pour un autre perso, ça ne me plairait pas ! Tout le monde est fan de qui il veut, et c'est un droit aussi indéniable que celui à l'éducation ou à l'égalité ! lol ! je continue, je continue ! D'ailleurs voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : le Dragon Vert et les tables du Rohan pour Pippin, mais les meilleures tables de Moscou, ce sont Oleg et Marat qui les ont trouvés ensemble (et qui nous les ont fait découvrir, hein !) ! Oleg va très bien, merci ! C'est une bonne idée, d'ouvrir une crèche pour le Harem, j'y mettrais Billy et Oleg, quand j'ai besoin d'aller à la fac (ça arrive de temps en temps) parce que je ne veux pas les laisser tout seuls (on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent faire !). C'est pour ça que je te tape moins, je m'en prends effectivement le triple en réponse. Tu sais, même si je suis blonde, ce genre de raisonnement rentre très vite ! Je connais bien ton côté orque, j'en fait parfois les frais (à croire que j'ai une tête de porteur de l'anneau :-S ) ! En fait, maintenant, j'ai changé : Je préfère Oleg, parce que lui, il se rase. Billy je l'ai enfermé dans la salle de bains avec tout un matériel de rasage, et tout les matins, je jette un coup d'œil pour voir si il a comprit à quoi ça sert ! Pour l'instant, non ! Mais je ne perds pas espoir (de toutes façons, s'il veut arrêter de manger du savon et de dormir dans la douche . . . )! Oleg est plus malin ! Il a vu ce qu'il est arrivé avec Billy, et il y a 3 jours, dans un interview, il a déclaré detester porter la barbe ! (les coïncidences, parfois !)(Je t'ai montré le passage, d'ailleurs). En fait, j'ai revérifié, tu n'es ni une Sacquet, ni une Gamegie,ni une Brandebouc mais une 'Goodbody'! Je me souviens maintenant, j'ai préféré ne pas tenter la traduction ^^. !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, on va la laisser se reposer, maintenant ! » murmure Diviline.

         Elle tire les rideaux du berceau, me coupant brusquement la possibilité de voir la petite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper d'une petite voix désespérée.

_« Diamond . . . ! »_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pippin ! Tu la reverras ! » 

         Mais, Merry ! Tu ne comprends pas je ne veux pas la _revoir_, je veux la _voir_ ! Un peu assommé, j'attrape la main de mon cousin et nous repartons du Smial de Diamond pour le mien. Nous laissons Diviline se recoucher (Mais il est bientôt midi ?!)

_« Dis, Merry ? »_

« Si c'est encore pour savoir comment on fait les bébés, c'est pas la peine ! »

_« Nin ! Mais f'est quoi, un parrain ? »_

         Il réfléchit un peu tandis qu'on traverse le Smial de Diviline :

« Bonne question ! »

_« Tu fais pas ? »_

« Si je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer ! »

_« Ha ? »_

« C'est . . . disons . . . un monsieur qui est un peu comme le second papa d'un bébé, mais du point de vue religieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

_« Un peu . . . »_

« Ouf, tant mieux ! Et la marraine, c'est pareil sauf que c'est une fille. Autrefois, le parrain et la marraine étaient chargés de l'éducation religieuse de l'enfant et même de l'adopter si les parents mouraient ! Mais maintenant, toutes ces traditions ont disparues : être parrain c'est plus un titre honorifique qu'une charge ! »

_« Et t'es content d'être parrain ? »_

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! Ca veut dire que Diva et Alcamondin m'aiment bien et qu'ils ont confiance en moi : c'est une marque d'amitié ! »

_« Et pou'quoi pas moi ?_ »

« Parce que tu es trop jeune, bien sûr ! »

_« Ha ! Et tout le monde en a un, parrain ? »_

« La plupart des gens, oui ! »

_« Moi, c'est qui ?_ »

« Toi ? Euh . . .  je crois que c'est un des frères de ta mère ! Et ta marraine, ça, je sais ! C'est ma mère à moi ! »

_« Tatie Emma ? »_

« Oui, mon petit monsieur ! »

_« Et toi ? »_

« Moi, mon parrain, c'est ton père . . . »

_« Papa ? »_

« Oui ! Et ma marraine, c'est une Brandebouc que tu ne connais pas : Hilda. »

_« Ha ! Et Pervi ? Et Prima ? Et Pea' l ? »_

« Tu me poses de ces questions, toi ! J'en sais rien, moi ! Je crois que le parrain de Pervi, c'est Reginard, un de tes arrières cousins, mais rien n'est moins sûr ! »

         Entre temps, nous sommes revenus dans ma cuisine et Merry ferme doucement la porte. Puis il reprend sa bédée et moi, je préfère jouer avec Pilgrim que reprendre mon cahier et mes gribouillages.

         Maman, Tatie Emma (ma marraine depuis trente minutes), Papa, Saradoc et Alcamondin reviennent enfin, avec plein de paquets. Merry saute tout de suite sur ses pieds et sur ses parents.

« Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous savez quoi ? » s' écrie-t'il d'une voix surexcitée.

« Du calme, Merry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fait sa mère.

« J'vais être le parrain d' Diamond ! J'vais être le parrain d' Diamond ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclame Saradoc en se tournant vers Alcamondin.

« Hé bien . . . c'est ce qu'on avait pensé avec Diva . . . ! S'il veut bien . . . » répond celui-ci.

« Bien sûr que j' veux bien ! Bien sûr que j' veux bien ! » s'écrie Merry en se mettant à faire des bonds.

« Tant mieux ! Meriadoc, mon grand, c'est convenu ! » fait Alcamondin l'air faussement sérieux en lui tendant une main, que Merry sert avec fermeté.

         Merry et ses parents partagent notre repas de midi et puis repartent chez eux en début d'après-midi. Pour moi, c'est l' heure de la sieste, et quand je me réveille, Maman me rentre de force dans mon bain.

« Avec la naissance de la petite, et puis toutes les courses qu'il y a eu à faire, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un petit Hobbit tout sale qui habitait avec moi ! » m'explique t'elle.

         Dommage, j'avais cru échapper au bain quotidien du matin ! Bon tant pis ! Je joue avec les petits bateaux en bois qui flottent autour de moi. Et paf ! Je cogne violemment l'un contre l'autre : coulé ! Argh ! Attention, il y a de requins et des crocrodiles !

« Ouiiiiin ! Ouiiiiin ! Hinhouiiiiin ! »

         Que se passe-t'il, moussaillon ? Comment ça, les requins viennent de vous manger la jambe ?!

« Ha ! C'est la petite la petite Diamond ! » fait Maman d'une voix guillerette.

         Quoi ??? Un requin vient de mordre Diamond ? Ha non ! Ca, c'est dans mon histoire de pirates !

_« Pou'quoi elle pleure ? »_

« Elle doit avoir faim ! Ne t'inquiète pas : sa mère s'occupe d'elle ! »

         Bon, tant mieux ! Où en sont mes pirates ? La porte s'ouvre : Oh Pervi-chérie ! Déjà rentrée ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Mais tu sais, avec ces histoires de crocrodiles, je suis débordé ! (Comme l'eau de mon bain !)

_« Perviiiiii ! »_

« Ha, vous êtes rentrées, les filles ? Bonjour, ma puce ! Tout s'est bien passé ? » demande Maman en me frottant les cheveux avec de la mousse.

« Oui, j'ai eu un 15 en récitation ! »

« Bravo, génial ! C'est très bien ! Tu vois, tu disais que tu n'y arriverais jamais, mais tu t'es bien entraînée, et voilà ! »

_« B'avo ! B'avo ! »_

« Merci ! Elle a pleuré toute la journée ? »

« Non, non ! Elle a dormi toute la journée ! Où sont tes sœurs ? »

« Pearl fait déjà ses devoirs ! »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, elle a une composition d' Histoire pour demain, qu'elle dit, sur l'arrivée des Hobbits dans la Comtée ! Et Prima, elle est partie voir Diviline et Alcamon . . . »

         Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir que Prima, comme je ne l'ai jamais vue, fait irruption dans la pièce par la petite porte qui relie la cuisine à la salle de bains, en hurlant.

« Maman, Maman ! Alcamondin et Diva m'ont demandé d'être la marraine de la petite ! La marraine, tu te rends compte ?! »

         Je chantonne, tout fier :

_« Ve l' favait ! Ve l' favait ! »_

Mais personne ne m'entend.

« C'est vrai ? C'est formidable, Prima ! » s'exclame Maman et Pervi en même temps.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oh si tu la voyais, Pervi ! Elle est a – do - rable ! »

         Je me lève et je confirme ! Mais Maman me rassied de force.

« Oh, je veux bien te croire ! » soupire Pervi qui n'a pas encore eu le bonheur de contempler Diamond.

« Le baptème est demain matin ! »

« D'accord ! Au fait ! C'est ton cousin, qui est le parrain ! » fait Maman.

« Merry ? »

« Oui ! Il était aussi content que toi, ma chérie ! Il faisait des bonds partout ! »

« J'imagine ! Je suis trop contente !!! » fait Prima.

« Nous aussi, nous aussi ! Tu es allée annoncer cette grande nouvelle à ton père ? »

« Non, non ! J' y vais ! J' y vais ! »

         Et Prima quitte la pièce comme elle est entrée.

_« Merry, il favait que P'ima allait être contente ! Paffe que Merry, il fait tout ! »_

« Seigneur ! Maman ! Le tas de mousse vient de me parler ! » s'exclame Pervi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Si tel est le cas, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une belle review ?


	46. 4 ans et demi, Merry et les filles

Avant toute chose et toute ' peregrination', je tiens à vous signaler qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour :

CLEM EST MAJEURE !!!!!!!!!!

Alors, joyeux anniversaire, Clémence, meilleure bêta-reader et amie au monde ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un de mes chapitre préférés (oui, je sais, je commence à en avoir beaucoup des chapitres préférés ^^)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai dormi pendant toute la cérémonie, je crois bien. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu très froid ! Mes vêtements de cérémonie ne sont pas aussi chaud que ceux de tous les jours.

     Je regrette de m' être endormi dans les bras de Papa car j'ai raté le « baptême » de Diamond, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé, ni ce qu' ont du y faire Merry et Prima pour devenir parrain et marraine. Mais pire, j'ai raté une occasion d'admirer Diamond.

     Toujours est-il que je suis de retour à nos Smials, et beaucoup de gens passent de la cuisine d'Alcamondin à la notre. Il y a là, Merry et ses parents, et bien sûr, Bilbon et Frodon (qui est venu jouer un peu avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Pearl apparaisse), mais également mes autres tantes du côté de mon père : Fantine, Eponine et Fleur-de-Lys, et beaucoup de personnes du Pays –de-Bouc. 

Il y a aussi mon oncle Barnabé, le jeune frère de Maman, celui qui serait mon parrain, selon Merry. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que je sais que c'est mon parrain, mais il n'a pas changé : il est toujours aussi rigolo et a toujours autant le chic pour me faire trémousser de rire.

Mais la reine de la fête, c'est Diamond. Tout le monde vient l'admirer et elle passe des bras de ses parents à ceux de Merry et ceux de Prima avec une rapidité étonnante. Moi, je me contente de la regarder, rien que cela et je me sens bien.

Je suis dans le Smial de Diviline, assis sur le canapé avec Pervi et oncle Barnabé (qui vient de m'apprendre que tous les Peregrïn qu'il avait connu avaient fini avec des cheveux verts ! Ca m'inquiète ! ) quand quatre autres invités débarquent. Deux Hobbits avec deux enfants : un garçon un peu enveloppé et une petite fille.

« Ho non ! Pas elle ! » s'exclame Pervi.

« Qui ? » demande oncle Barnabé.

« La fille, là ! »

     Elle nous désigne la petite fille.

« Estella Bolger ! Une vraie peste ! »

« Ha ? Je croyais que c'était toi, la peste ! » s'exclame oncle Barnabé.

     Pervi lui donne un petit coup de poing dans les côtes.

« Mais non ! »

« Ha bon ! Je croyais, moi ! »

« Elle est dans ma classe ! Mais je crois qu'elle habite à Lézeau. Pourvu qu'elle ne me voie pas ! »

     Maman apparaît :

« Barny ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ! »

« Oui, sœurette ! »

     L'oncle Barnabé nous quitte, aussitôt remplacé par un Merry surgit de nul part.

« Alors ? Ca va, vous ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »

« Non, ça va ! Assied-toi ! » fait Pervi.

     Merry se jette sur le canapé si fort que je manque de m'envoler.

« Tiens ! Y'a le Gros ! Ca doit lui faire bizarre de revenir dans son ancien Smial ! » fait-il.

_« Qui ? »_

     Il me désigne le jeune Hobbit un peu enveloppé :

_« F'est pô ventil de l'appeler comme fa ! »_

« Ben oui, mais on l'appelle comme ça ! Son vrai nom, c'est Frédégar Bolger ! Qui c'est, la gamine, à côté ? Tu la connais, Pervi ? »

« Ho oui ! Mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais la connaître ! » soupire ma sœur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une vraie teigne ! »

« Ha oui ? »

« Je t'assure ! »

« Ben, on va l'appeler, on verra bien ! »

« Non, non , Merry, je t'en prie ! » le supplie Pervi en s'accrochant à sa manche.

     Trop tard !

« Hey ! Le Gros ! On est là ! » crie Merry.

     Les deux jeunes Hobbits se dirigent aussitôt vers nous. Frédégar est assez gros, c'est vrai. Les  cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, il doit avoir l'âge de Sam ( qui n'est pas là, tiens ! Quelle tristesse !). Estella est bien plus jeune, et à ce que j'ai compris, elle a l'âge de Pervi. Ses cheveux tirent sur le roux et ses yeux sont d'un bleu extrême ( presque comme ceux de Frodon !). Mais quelque chose dans ses traits lui donne un air rusé et perfide, ou peut-être dans le sourire. . .  .

     Merry et Frédégar se tapent dans la main d'un air complice.

« Alors, Gros Bolger ? Ca fait quoi de revenir dans ton ancien Smial ? »

« Bizarre ! Ils n' ont pas disposé les meubles comme nous ! Ca fait. . .  bizarre ! Et toi, ça fait quoi d'être le parrain, alors ? »

« Ca fait . . . grand ! »

« Tiens ! Mais regardez qui est là ? Pervinca, la chouchou de la prof ! » grince alors Estella.

« Estella. . . » grogne dignement et froidement ma sœur.

     Mais Merry fait d'une voix enjouée :

« Fred' ! Tu nous présentes ta petite copine ? »

« C'est pas ma petite copine ! »

« Et heureusement ! » grogne Estella.

« C'est ma cousine, Estella Bolger. »

« Ha d'accord ! Je me présente : Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Estella ! » fait Merry en lui tendant la main.

     Celle-ci plisse les yeux et observe méchamment Merry sans bouger d'un pouce. Merry, gêné, finit par baisser la main :

« Bon ben, voilà Peregrïn, mon cousin. Et Pervinca, ma cousine ! »

« Je la connais déjà ! » crache Estella.

« Bon, ben, je vous laisse, hein ! » fait discrètement Frédégar.

     Il s'éclipse et rejoint les grandes personnes parlant entre-elles, nous laissant en tête-à-tête avec sa cousine.

« Assied-toi, Estella. Ella, je peux t'appeler Ella ? » demande Merry.

« Hors de question ! Tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Heu . . . enfin, moi tu peux m'appeler Merry ! » fait mon cousin, un instant destabilisé.

     Pervi, elle a adopté une moue boudeuse et ne dit rien. Moi non plus, stupéfait par le comportement d'Estella.

« Assied-toi ! » répète Merry.

« Je ne me s'assiérais pas sur le même canapé que cette petite prétentieuse de Pervinca Touque ! » lance t'elle.

     Alors ça, ma fille, tu vas le regretter ! Même si je sais que c'est interdit, je me mets debout sur le canapé .

_« F'est felle qui le dit qui y est ! »_

« Ferme-la, microbe ! »

     Elle me pousse et je retombe assis sur le canapé. Pervi réagit enfin.

« Hé, toi ! Tu ne frappes pas mon frère comme ça, sinon . . . »

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, espèce de sale petite gamine pleine de fric ? »

     Merry se dresse soudain et frappe Estella en pleine poitrine, la faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Ho ! Tu parles pas comme ça à ma cousine, d'accord ?! »

« Toi, le Brandebouc, on t'a pas sonné ! La rumeur a bien raison, les Hobbits de Château-Brande sont vraiment des gens bizarres ! »

« Répète-ça un peu, pour voir ?!» s'exclame Merry, menaçant.

« Bah allez ! Allez viens ! J' t'attends ! On va régler ça dehors ! » répond fièrement Estella en levant le menton.

« Je ne me bats pas avec une fille ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te battre avec moi ! »

« C'est surtout que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour une sale petite peste comme toi ! »

CLAC !

     Merry se lève d'un bond. Pervi et moi aussi. Là, je crois bien que Merry va se décider à se battre avec une fille. Il ne laissera pas son honneur piétiné par une sale gamine de neuf ans qui vient de le gifler. Vas-y, Merry ! Pervi et moi, on lui tient les mains derrière le dos.

     Mais avant même que nous ayons pu faire autre chose que de nous lever brusquement, les adultes se sont retournés . Le père de Frédégar, un imposant Hobbit, attrape sa nièce par le bras et la secoue comme un prunier en la grondant avec force. Esméralda et Saradoc se précipitent sur Merry et Maman et Papa sur Pervi et moi pour voir si on allait bien.

     Mais tout le monde semble savoir que c'est Estella qui a commencé. Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes. J'admire mon copain Merry qui ne pleure pas mais je dois dire que je suis aussi impressionné par Estella qui, malgré, les reproches véhéments de son oncle, ne pleure pas non plus. 

Je vois Frodon qui foudroie du regard Estella et puis nous adresse un grand sourire consolateur, avant de se diriger vers nous avec mes deux autres sœurs, pour nous réconforter lui aussi.

     Et puis soudain, par-dessus la remontrance d'Odovacar, le père du Gros, s'élèvent les pleurs de Diamond. Diviline se précipite vers le berceau. C'en est trop pour moi.

     Et Diamond et moi, nous nous mettons à pleurer en chœur.

**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem _**:Bon, avant tout, joyeux anniversaire ! Oui, je sais, il faut que je me mette au Silmarillion, mais je n'ai même pas le temps pour Les Aventuriers de la Mer,ni de finir Bilbo  le Hobbit ! pfff, pourquoi le programme de Deug de Lettres Modernes n'est-il pas « Tolkien, Rowling et Hobb, le fantastique au XXème siècle » ?????? L'inconvénient de mon frère est qu'il ne connaît pas sa force ! Mais l'avantage est que j'ai appris à me défendre ^^ (et qu'il m'a téléchargé le Retour du Roi et Master&Commander ^^ !)! ouais bah ton calcul à la manière littéraire ça donne ça : 'touche ON/C, touche 6, touche X, touche 4, touche = , écran affiche 24, touche OFF' Voilà ! ca je comprend ! ( au lieu de 'touche' on peut dire 'Touque', ça met plus de motivations) ! Enfin une chose est sûre, Pippin nous enterreras tous. Pourvu que le site ne ferme pas avant la fin de ma fic^^ ! Non, j'ai pas croisé de photo de Safin, mais d'Oleg (même catégories de russes, même effets !) ! Enfin, là, dans le contexte c'était Pippin ! Tu m'invites comme photographe, c'est ça ????lol ! Le petit manuel « comment ne pas s'engueuler avec Clem », je le connais bien, je suis une des co-auteur ! 12 kg, ta review ! Je ne traduis pas les noms qui ne sont pas 'naturellement' traduits, dans la version française ! Ha, ça oui, quand il y a une photo de Pippin sur le document Word, ça le valorise … grandement^^ ! Maintenant que tu es majeure, ton premier vote pourrait effectivement bien être celui confirmant la stupidité de Gandalf ! Je te les ai envoyés, les nouveaux chapitres de l'Enfance d'un Thain 3 ! Oui, on voit plus Merry, j'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Pippin est naturellement toujours fourré avec Merry ! (et Billy avec Dom, ça , je t'assure que ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment !) ! Legobnubilation, c'est donc ça ! N'exagère pas, je ne te parle pas tous les jours du nez adorablement pointu de Billy ! A propos d'amour compliqué, ce chapitre en est un excellent exemple ! Ha, j'adore ce passage ! Nan, meilleur idée : Adulez tous Celeborn (au hasard) et laissez nous Legolas et Pippin, à Clem et à moi ! Oleg s'ennuie ? Oh, mais je vais trouver à l'occuper, moi ! Mais tu sais, ça m'etonnerait, Billy étant enfermé dans la salle de bain, je suis toujours avec Oleg ces derniers temps ! Non, merci ! Je préfère surveiller mon Harem toute seule ! Oui, Billy va finir par faire des bulles, à force de bouffer du savon de Marseille^^ !Mais là, Clem,je suis obligée de te reprendre : où as-tu vu que Billy était brun ? Là, tu confonds avec Elijah ! Mon Billy passe du blond au chatain clair avec quelque fois un peu de roux. Bref sa couleur de cheveux est assez indeterminée mais sûrement pas brun ! Oleg est brun, lui, c'est sûr ! A propos de la 'barbe' de Marat, ma sœur m'a fait une terrible révélation quand elle a vu ton mail : elle dit que tu peux en croire sa grande expérience de tennismen, tous, un jour ou l'autre, finissent par perdre l'adresse du barbier et du coiffeur ! Je te soutiendrais dans cette période difficile, et on enfermera Marat avec Billy et …oh … quoique c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de les laisser tous les deux tous seuls en les privant de nous ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?lololol Tu me parlerais plus si j'avais la tête de Frofro ? Et si j'en étais fan ? J'ai trouvé la vraie traduction de Goodbody : c'est Bophin ! Mais je ne te changerais pas, tu resteras Belle Dragon, tu préfères, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mais tu as vu la longueur de cette réponse à ta review ? Bientôt il y aura plus de r-a-r que de chapitre 

**__**

**_Nefra_** : Ha, je sais, c'est horrible quand fanfiction ne marche pas ! Voui, on fait confiance à Pippin : s'il finit par l'épouser c'est sûrement que c'est la plus belle (enfin d'après lui^^) ! C'est vrai que c'est chou, des Hobbits, ce n'est pas moi qui te contradirais ! Bon, je réponds pour Clem,  Pour Dragon, rien à voir avec Smaug, mais plutôt avec (son) Drago Malfoy dans Harry Potter ! Pour les web-cams, là, je suis officiellement chargée de te répondre : elle pense que tu pourrais être choquée … ! lololol ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Waterlily_** :Je n'ai pourtant pas été très satisfaite de cette dernière phrase. D'habitude, je fais toujours une dernière phrase drôle et importante, et là, j'ai pas eu l'impression de faire fort ! Alors tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Quelle histoire veux-tu raconter sur les parrains et les marraines. Et puis, il faut bien que Merry soit un peu sérieux parfois ! Tout le monde a déjà jouer aux pirates et aux requins dans son bain ! On sait bien que Pippin est capable d'envoyer de l'eau ou de la bouillie partout ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Samantha_** : En gros, je met un chapître par semaine, le temps de récolter et de répondre au reviews !Je l'avoue, Sam est complêtement absent de ses 4 ans et demi. (enfin physiquement, on en parle mais on ne le voit pas). Mais il se rattrapera bien lors de ses 5 ans ! Et puis moi aussi, en premier lieu j'adhère au club Pippin (et Merry) ^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, ça me flatte et merci aussi pour ta review.

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ha ? Ben tu vois, pour la religion chez les Hobbits, je suis toute prête à te croire puisque j'en n'en sait strictement rien^^ ! Mais tu as vu comment je me suis débarassé de ce problème lors du baptême de Diamond -)! Je sais bien que Tolkien est sacré. Et aussi bonne soit une fic, il ne faut pas oublié que Tolkien n'a jamais voulu ça !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Eryna Khan_** : Eblouie ? aurais-tu besoin de lunettes de soleil pour lire ma fic ? lol ! En tout cas, ça me fait très très plaisir ! Ha non, plus de secrets devant Pippin, tu peux être sûre que Pervinca le sait dans la minute, Merry dans l'heure et Frodon dans la journée J !Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Blandine, je devine très bien ce qu'elle fait ! Mais bon … Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ben faut croire qu'un Hobbit excité, ça se répète. Mais regarde, je suis sûre que tu fais la même chose, c'est tout à fait naturel. Tu as vu ? La liberté d'expression de mon Pippin est brimée ! Mais il faut dire qu'il est tout petit, et ce qu'un enfant de 4.5 ans te dit, tu ne le prends pas forcément pour la vérité avec un grand V !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Miriel_** : Oh, Pippin n'a que 4 ans et demi, ce n'est pas un drame s'il se lève dans son bain ! Oui, comme tu as pu voir,le chapitre suivant, c'était le baptême, enfin pas tout à fait ^^ ! Jamais eu de petit frère ni de petite sœur, je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est un bébé qui pleure tout le temps ! Bien sûr que non, je n'en veux pas aux gens qui ne me mettent pas de review. Je ne suis déjà pas remise du succès de ma fic, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : 45 chapitres, oui, mais ça fait quoi proportionnellement à la fic entière ? Pas beaucoup ! La taille probable de cette fic commence à me faire peur ^^ ! Vous êtes tous et toutes de fidèles reviewers et revieweuses !Frodon ? ben, il arrive, il arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas perdu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Roxane de Bormélia_** : Merci, mais si Pippin lui-même n'était pas mignon, le chapitre, par conséquent, ne serait pas mignon ! Essayons de faire l'Enfance de Grishnack pour voir s'il était un adorable petit orque quand il était enfant :-S lol ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Yotma_** :Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Pippin aussi est adorable ? Oui, je trouve aussi …^^ ! je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis encore loin d'avoir terminé à écrire la fic, mais j'ai aussi un bon nombre de chapitre d'avance à vous distiller au fur et à mesure ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** :Hé bien ! Tu me promettais une review pas très longue, mais elle fait tout de même une bonne taille ! Clem aussi est patraque en ce moment ! Esperons qu'elle sera en forme pour la fête de son anniversaire, ce soir ! Remarque, peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle soit un peu assomée par la fièvre et pas surexcitée … !Oui, méfions-nous des tas de mousse : un tas de mousse pour cacher un Pippin ! je sais bien, hélàs, c'est triste ! Les gens bornés ont tellement de mal à distinguer Merry et Pippin ! C'est tout de même pas difficile ! L'autre fois,à la librairie, j'ai entendu la conversation de deux filles sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Elles ne faisaient que critiquer, et à ce que j'ai compris, elles n'avaient pas vu les films. Comme déjà, je me sentais un peu de mauvaise humeur, j'ai jugé préférable de m'éloigner, car je crois que j'aurais pu les frapper ! Bon, je me calme ! Pourquoi Clem répond à mes reviews dans les siennes ? Ben parce que ça l'amuse, et parce que ça m'amuse^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

Toujours pas de review de Frodounette23 .**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé ! Vous me mettrez bien une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et d'Estella ! 


	47. 4 ans et demi, individu particulièrement...

Clem me charge de remercier toutes celles qui lui ont souhaité son anniversaire.

Et moi, je vous remercie tous pour vos review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__**

**__**

**_Nefra_** : Ben non, je suis pas triste que Pippin pense que la plus belle, c'est Diamond, puisque c'est moi Diamond ! Lol !!Non, bizarre, en fait, mais je ne m'identifie pas vraiment à Diamond, mais plutôt à la mère et aux sœurs de Pippin. Mais bon, je verrais quand j'écrirais leur histoire d'amour (si je le fait) peut-être alors, que je m'identifierais à Diamond -) !! De toute façons, tant qu'elle le rend heureux . . . ! Vi,Estella, c'est une vraie peste, mais je l'adore, ce perso! En ce qui concerne la review de Clem, voter, chez nous, tu sais, c'est plutôt rare : j'ai 19 ans demain et je n'ai encore jamais voté ! (mais ça va venir). Quant aux blonds, ben, de son harem, y'a que ton frère et Draco qui sont blonds. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Fizwizbizzz_** : Oui, Estella mériterait des claques dans ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs, si les adultes n'étaient pas intervenus (ces adultes ! Toujours là pour contrarier mon Pippin, pfff ! lol) je crois que c'est ce qui se serait passé !Pippin voulait déjà lâchement tenir les mains d'Estella dans le dos pendant que Merry lui tapait dessus^^ ! Ben, oui, tu vois ça commence très jeune, Merry défend Pippin, et Pippin défend Merry. Mais en plus, là, Pervinca entre dans le cercle ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Elanor_** : Enfin une qui appréçie Estella ! (à moins que ce ne soit de l'ironie.) Moi au début, je ne voulais pas l'aimer mais au fur à mesure, on s'attache à tous ses personnages, même les méchants. Alors le caractère d'Estella prendra un autre tour, plus sympathique, au fil des années.Tiens, oui, Ela et Ella ! Pas bien de profiter des cours d'informatique pour aller surfer sur le net, mais bon, comme c'est pour lire mon chap et me mettre une aussi gentille review, je te pardonne. Au passage, je pense qu'on dit 'internautes' et pas 'internetiens' ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rigoler ! Faut bien rire parfois ^^ ! Ca, c'est bien vrai, dès qu'il y a un bébé qui se met à pleurer, l'autre pleure aussitôt, Pippin nous avait déjà fait ce coup-là avec Sancho (vous vous en souvenez, de Sancho ? Il va bientôt revenir et aura dès lors un rôle d'assez grande importance pour le reste de la fic!) Remarque, les deux jumeaux de ma cousine ont fait le contraire devant moi : quand Richard se mettait à pleurer, Marie lui tapait dessus (et il pleurait encore plus^^) Ok, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette23_** : Laisse le temps au temps, ses 9 ans viendront après ses 8 ans !Je ne sais pas si c'est le fruit d'un quelconque sens de l'observation, mais tout simplement, c'est comme ça que je l'ai 'senti' alors c'est comme ça que je l'ai fait ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**_Samantha_** : Je ne voulais pas faire une Estella et un Merry qui tombent tout de suite amoureux :trop facile ! ^^ Mais là, j'ai fait fort :j'ai fait strictement l'inverse !En fait, les zarbres généalogiques, c'est ma Bible, pour cette fic ! Je ne les connaît pas par cœur, mais pas loin … !lol ! Estella n'est pas dans les arbres généalogiques. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et voici donc la review, à l'heure^^ ! 

**_Eryna Khan_** : Meuh non, Estella n'est pas une pétasse ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que j'utilise ce mot ^^ ! C'est une méchante, une jalouse, voilà ! Frodon ? Bah, il est quasiment absent de ce chapitre 46 ! Mais par contre, dans le 47, il est à l'honneur ! (et c'est peu dire !^^). J'ai toujours du mal pour trouver les titres de chapitres ! 'Merry et les filles', je l'ai cherché pendant tout mon cours de Latin, et je l'ai finalement trouvé alors que j'allais de la porte de ma chambre à la chaise de mon bureau -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Roxane de Bormélia_** : On pourrait faire l'enfance de n'importe quel personnage du Seigneur des Anneaux, car Tolkien garde le silence absolu dessus. Moi aussi, le temps est toujours en train de me manquer :'-( ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : On est tous un peu comme Estella parfois ! C'est pour ça qu'au fond, on l'aime bien ! lol ! Quant à savoir si elle va changer … on espère pour Merry ^^ ! Oui, la 'courbe de croissance' de mes chapitres est assez incroyable quand je m'y mets ! j'ai appris que tu avais cherché à soutirer des 'spoilers' sur ma fic par l'intermédiaire de Clem ? Beuh, pas bien, ça ! Un peu de patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! J'avoue que tu m'as posé une colle avec ta question^^ ! Frodon ? S'occuper plus de Pippin ? Hé bien tu vas être servie avec ce chapitre !! Tout le monde veut aller consoler Pippin, bien sûr ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Yotma_** : Si tu croises Estella, avant de l'assomer, demande lui d'où elle vient qu'on aille tous en Terre du Milieu ! lol ! Ha, c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas donné le joli rôle, à Estella, dans ses rapports avec Merry en tous cas !Oh, ben j'espère que je ne te fais pas trop pleurer en lisant ma fic, parce que ce n'est pas le but ! Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Vi, un peu de baston, de temps en temps , ça ne fait pas de mal ! lol ! Mais Sam a déjà rencontré Rosie, dans ma fic !! Quant à Lily, ça reste à voir : tu te trompes de fic, ma chère ! Effectivement, Merry et Estella sont bien partis ^^ ! Ca changera sûrement, en tout cas, il faut croire !lol ! A propos de Clem, cette scène de bagarre entre Merry et Estella est inspiré d'un fait réèl, impliquant Clem, et auquel je n'ai pas assisté (hélas ^^). Mais elle me l'a raconté tant de fois, que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux ! Clem sait très bien mêler bagarre et drague. . .  lololol !! Bah, le baptème n'est pas râté pour autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Watterlily _**: Hé oui, le titre peut paraître trompeur, mais si tu l'étudie bien (4 mots à étudier ^^), il n'implique ni un sens ni l'autre, il reste neutre ! Oui, voui, je le sais, et crois-moi, je n'en suis pas fière, des kilts de Billy ! Mais , il faut le comprendre : N'est pas Ecossais qui veut !! C'est la tradition, on la respecte ! Il est fier d'être Ecossais, j'en suis sincèrement contente pour lui ! lol ! Un Ecossais porte un kilt, comme un Hobbit des poils sur les pieds, un nain une barbe, et un elfe des oreilles pointues ! C'est comme ça, on y peut rien ! -) ! (au fait, c'est Boyd, pas Boid ^^) Tu vas vite en besogne, ma chère Wat' ! Diamond a un peine un jour, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit amoureuse ? Et puis, avec l'exemple d' Estella et Merry, tu as vu que je n'aimais pas les histoires d'amour faciles . . . ! lol !!Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_CelebrenIthil _**:Non, non, je maintiens le titre : Merry et LES filles. Je t'explique, j'ai un instant pensé appeler ce chapitre : 'Merry, sa filleule, sa cousine, et son ennemie', parce que tu as dans ce chap les comportements de Merry par rapport à trois 'types' de filles différents qui mettent en jeu trois notions : l'instinct 'paternel' avec Diamond, la protection de la famille avec Pervinca, et la défense de l'honneur avec Estella ! Je sais, c'est terrible de maltraiter  Pippin comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas beaucoup, Pippin connaitra pire ( :-s ) que de se faire pousser dans un canapé^^ ! Tu as vu, déjà comme c'est tout mignon, le lien entre Merry et Pippin ? Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, je console Pippin quant tu veux ;-) . Le gros chagrin est déjà passé dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre dédié à Isilwen Took et Frodounette23, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres (et elles sont nombreuses !) fans de Frodon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les invités partent peu à peu et je dois dire que je suis soulagée qu' Estella s'en aille. Alors qu' elle franchit la porte, elle se retourne vers Merry et, l'air méchant, lève insolement le menton.

« Bon débarras ! » grogne Merry.

« Dis-toi que moi, je la supporte tous les jours en classe ! » lui répond Pervi, compatissante.

« Dommage ! Elle pourrait être mignonne . . .  si elle n'avait pas ce fichu caractère ! » murmure Merry, comme pour lui tout seul, en fixant la porte.

         Enfin, il ne reste plus que Diva, Alcamondin et Diamond, bien sûr, mais aussi, Frodon, Bilbon, Merry, ses parents, et ma famille. Les plus proches amis et parents des Long-Cleeve.

         Je suis resté assis sur le canapé toute la journée, j'en ai assez. Je saute par terre et coure après Maman. Quand je finis par la rattraper, je lui secoue la jupe avec énergie:

_« Maman ? Quand est-fe qu'on manve ? »_

« Bientôt, Pippin ! Bientôt ! »

_« F'est quand, bientôt ? »_

« Pourquoi ? Tu as faim ? »

_« Bien fûr ! »_

« Tu as grignoté des petits gateaux toute la journée ! »

_« Mais v'ai faim quand même ! »_

         Frodon, soudain, sans me prévenir, jaillit dans mon dos et me pince les côtes. Je fais un bond de trois mêtres, avant de me retourner en rigolant et en essayant d'éloigner de moi ses mains chatouilleuses.

         Et puis il m'attrape, m'envole et me place sur son épaule comme un paquet, position assez inconfortable, je dois dire. Et puis sans me demander mon avis, il nous emmène dehors.

         Nous avons droit à un mois de février assez doux et nos pulls nous suffisent. Il m'assied –ou plutôt il me jette- sur la table en bois du jardin. Elle est un peu mouillée et mon pantalon est sûrement en train de se salir mais c'est pas grave.

         Je suis très souvent tout seul en tête à tête avec Merry mais moins avec Frodon, tous les deux tout seuls. Il s'assied sur le banc en face de moi et je pense que lui aussi, l' humidité du bois doit salir son pantalon.

« Alors ? Tu n'es pas trop jaloux de Diamond ? »

         Hein ? Question bizarre ! Ca ne m'est jamais venue à l' idée d'être jaloux de Diamond !

_« Nin, pou' quoi ? »_

« Ben , parce que, maintenant, tout le monde est en admiration devant elle et plus devant toi ! »

_« Pas grave ! »_

« En tout cas, moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber pour Diamond ! »

         Merci, c'est gentil ! Frodon m'observe un moment en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres et puis il reprend :

« C'est bizarre comme, toi, tu es capable de gagner le cœur de Hobbits bien plus vieux que toi ! »

         Je me demande s'il veut me dire que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, alors je reste prudent.

_« Fait pas ekfprès ! »_

         Il éclate de rire :

« Non, j'imagine bien ! Mais regarde : Merry, il a un autre cousin d' à peu près son âge du côté de son père, Bérilac, tu sais ? Eh bien c'est évident que ç'est toi qu'il préfère ! . . .  Ou regarde pour moi : c'est pareil . . . »

         Je pose les pieds sur le banc, toujours assis sur la table et me jette à son cou, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux . Comme ça, parce que, brusquement, j'en ai envie. Parce que je l'adore. Surpris, il a d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de sourire et de me serrer dans ses bras.

_« Toi, et Merry, et Sam, vous zêtes mes meilleurs copains ! »_

« Merci, Pip' ! C'est gentil ! Nous aussi ! »

         Il s'arrête un moment, puis murmure pour lui tout seul :

« Pourquoi est-ce que quand je suis avec toi, Pippin, j'ai l' impression d'avoir toujours 4 ans ? »

         Et puis soudain, comme gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire, il change de conversation. Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde d'un air très sérieux :

« Tu crains les chatouilles, toi ? »

         Houlà ! Mauvais signe, ça ! Je saute prestement de la table en rigolant déjà et je tente de m'enfuir. Mais il finit par me rattrapper au bout de troisième tour de table et sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, je me retrouve assis sur une branche d'arbre à au moins un mêtre de hauteur.

         Frodon, qui m'a posé là-haut, me regarde d'en bas, l'air fier et amusé.

« Alors, on dit quoi, maintenant, prince Touque ? »

         Je bat des pieds dans le vide, en m'aggripant à la branche sur laquelle je suis assis à califourchon .

_« Fais-moi deffendre ! Fais-moi deffendre ! »_

« Tu n'as qu'à sauter ! »

_« Fi tu me laiffes là , ve le dirais à Pearl ! »_

« Ha zut ! Il est rusé pour son âge ! »

_« Ve lui dirais que tu es crès méffant avec moi ! »_

« Ok, ok, je te fais descendre ! »

         Mais au moment où il s'approche, les bras levés, je lui jette ma veste à la figure et je saute moi-même.

         J' atterrit parfaitement et le temps de se relever et qu'il se débarasse de ma veste qui l'aveugle, je suis déjà parti en courrant. Derrière moi, je l'entends faire :

« Oh, ça, mon ami ! Tu vas le regretter ! »

         Mais je sais très bien que je ne vais pas le regretter ! Je fuis devant lui en poussant de grands cris apeurés, tout en riant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment un peu peur ou si c'est l'excitation du jeu qui me fait crier à l'aide, tandis que, tout en nous poursuivant, nous sommes arrivés dans mon jardin :

_« Peaaaaarl ! »_

         Je le fais encore tourner un peu autour de l'arbre, et je suis en train de passer sous la balançoire (ça, lui, il ne peut pas le faire : il est trop grand !) quand Pearl vient enfin à mon secours.

         Sortant de mon Smial, elle se dirige d'un pas calme vers nous et plaque Frodon contre le tronc de l'arbre. Collée à même pas un centimêtre de lui, elle lui fait, d'une petite voix futée :

« Alors, monsieur ? On embête mon petit frère ? »

         Frodon adopte un air faussement pitoyable et malin puis lui murmure :

« Je veux bien être puni . . . ! »

« Idiot ! » répond-t-elle en riant.

         Elle lui donne une très légère tape sur la joue et lui, pour seule réponse, il avance brusquement le visage, et sans qu'elle n'aie vu le coup venir, il l'embrasse (encore !) sur la bouche. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre et reste collée à ses lèvres.

         Moi, je me glisse entre deux ( ç'est assez difficile) et je m' efforce d'écarter Pearl. Penché en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses, j'essaie de la pousser en avançant difficilement, pas à pas. Elle ne va pas me piquer mon copain maintenant, on commençait tout juste à rigoler !

« Bon, j' y vais ! Je vous laisse ! Ils ont encore besoin de moi ! » fait Pearl, que mes efforts ont enfin détachée de mon copain.

« Hé ! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi ! » s'écrie Frodon.

         Tout en s'éloignant, Pearl me fait :

« Méfie-toi, Pippin ! Cet individu me paraît particulièrement dérangé ! Et remet ta veste, tu vas attraper froid ! »

         Je ne sais pas ce que Frodon a fait de ma veste. Il s'agenouille devant moi, m'attrape les deux mains et, les joues encore toute roses, il me fait, tout joyeux.

« On fait l'oiseau, Pippin ? »

_« F'est quoi ? »_

« Viens, je vais te montrer ! »

         Il m'entraine hors de sous l'arbre, au milieu du jardin :

« Tu es prêt ? »

_« Hui ! »_

Je répondu que j'étais prêt mais, prêt pour quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Alors, me tenant toujours devant lui par les mains, Frodon se met à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite.

_« Hé ! »_

         Au début, j'essaie de courir mais bientôt, il lève les bras et . . . je m'envole !

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bientôt à la hauteur de son visage, entrainé par le vent de la course, je suis allongé dans les airs, et je tourne à toute vitesse !  Je ne suis retenu que par les mains à Frodon, qui continue à tourner comme un fou sur lui-même, cambré en arrière en me souriant. Me lâche pas, Frodon !!!!!!!!

_« Frodooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

         Il ralentit enfin et me repose doucement à terre, peu à peu. Il a perdu le rose sur ses joues et est même assez pâle. Je pense que, comme moi, il a mal au cœur. Tout tangue autour de nous. 

         Je me serre contre sa jambe, accroché à son pantalon.

« Ouh ! Eh ben, dis-donc ! » souffle-t-il.

         Nous essayons de faire quelque pas ensemble, mais on vacille et il finit par se laisser tomber dans l' herbe mouillée, un grand sourire de bonheur simple sur ses lèvres. Tant pis pour mes vêtements, je l' imite. 

La tête sur son bras étalé, je ferme les yeux et attends que cette impression que tout tourne autour de moi, passe.

_« Vénial ! »_

« Je ne ferais pas ça tout les jours ! Tu as eu peur ? »

_« Nin ! »_

« Un peu, quand même ?! »

_« Un peu. »_

Un petit vent se lève, et je sens quelques mêches de mes cheveux balayer mon visage. Mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Pas encore. Je suis trop bien comme ça.

_« Achiou ! »_

« A tes souhaits ! »

_« Achiou ! »_

« Encore ? »

_« Achiou ! »_

« Ben mon vieux ! »

_« Achiou ! »_

« Mais encore ? »

_« Achiou ! »_

« C'est fini ? »

_« F'est fini ! »_

« Ta sœur avait raison ! Tu as pris froid ! Ca va encore être de ma faute, tu vas voir ! Viens, on rentre ! »

         Il se relève et j'ouvre les yeux. Il m'aide à me mettre debout quand :

« A table ! Frodon ! Pippin ! Vous êtes passés où ? »

« On arrive ! On arrive ! »

         Je renifle un grand coup pendant que Frodon sort de sa poche, ma veste : roulée en boule et toute chiffonnée. Il la secoue pour lui redonner forme et me l'enfile.

         J'ai un peu mal au fond de la gorge quand j'avale ma salive et je ne suis plus vraiment partant pour manger.

         Frodon, lui, a repris des couleurs, et m'attrapant par la main, il me conduit gaiement vers la porte du Smial des Long-Cleeve.

         Que diront Bilbon et Maman quand ils verront que nos vêtements sont mouillés et verdis par l' herbe ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourrais-je avoir une review, si ça vous a plu . . . ?

La réalité dépasse presque la fiction : ce chapitre-là se passait un 10 février et je vous le met un 8 février.

N'oubliez pas que demain( lundi 9 ), c'est l'anniversaire de Diamond . . . et donc aussi de votre dévouée auteur . . . 


	48. 4 ans et demi, achiou !

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles et tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire. Ca fait très très plaisir de voir qu'à l'autre bout du monde, il y en a qui pensent à moi!

Et puis, voici la dernier chapitre de ses 4 ans et demi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Allons, Pippin ! Ce sont des champignons ! » me fait Papa.

     Je fais une grimace malheureuse, en me tortillant, le regard fixé sur mon assiette.

« Tu aimes bien, les champignons, d' habitude ! » renchérit Diviline.

_« Hui, mais v'ai pas crès faim ! »_

« Il y a même pas une heure, tu me demandais quand est-ce qu'on mangeait ! » fait Maman.

_« Hui, ve fais ! »_

     Ma gorge me fait toujours mal et maintenant, elle est toute serrée. Impossible de manger quoique ce soit ! Même un champignon ! Et pourtant, les champignons, j'adore !

     J'ai un peu chaud, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrumé, j'ai la salive un peu épaisse, j'ai les yeux un peu larmoyants, je somnole un peu , j'ai la peau un peu piquante et j'ai un peu froid.

     Toute la table me regarde mais Frodon semble un peu gêné, le nez dans son assiette, comme si c'était sa faute si je ne me sens pas très bien.

_« Achiou ! »_

« A tes souhaits ! » me font-ils tous en chœur.

     Mon souhait pour l'instant, ca serait de me sentir à nouveau au mieux de ma forme !

     Maman, vive comme l'éclair, a déjà dégainé son mouchoir dont elle m'entoure le nez :

« Mouche-toi ! »

_« Pouêt ! »_

     Les jeunes éclatent de rire en se lançant des coups d'œil.

« Pippin ! Arrête de faire l'intéressant ! Mouche-toi ! »

     Enfin, Maman, je ne vais tout de même pas me moucher devant tout le monde, et à table en plus ! C'est dégoutant !

     J'attrape le mouchoir et les mains sur le nez, je me tortille jusqu' à me retrouver assis à l'envers sur la chaise, dos à tout le monde. Attention, je vais me moucher . . . 

« Aux abris ! » hurle soudain Pervi, me faisant sursauter.

« Oh, Pervi ! Laisse le tranquille ! »

     Bon, je recommence. Cette fois, j'y vais ! 

     Mais à peine ai-je fini que Merry s'écrie :

« 23 secondes ! Record battu ! Pervi-Chérie, j'ai gagn ! Tu me dois une pomme ! »

« Oh, c'est malin ! Alors ça, c'est malin ! C'est d'un goût raffin ! » réprimande tante Esméralda.

« Ha, que veux-tu, chère Maman ! Pervi avait dit 16 secondes et moi 20 ! » explique Meriadoc.

« Oh, ça, c'est très bien, fiston ! J' ai moi-même fait ce genre de paris dans ma jeunesse ! Mais ce n'était pas sur le temps que met quelqu'un pour se moucher ! Oh tu te souviens, Paddy ? » s'exclame le père de Merry alors que je me re-retourne face à eux.

« Si je me souviens ! J'étais le meilleur ! C'était le concours du plus long . . . » s'exclame Papa.

« Oh, je vous en prie, on est à table ! » s'écrie Maman.

_« Atchiou ! Atchiou ! Atchiou ! »_

« Pippin-Chéri, mets ta main devant la bouche, tu veux ! Si tu voyais le spectacle que j'ai eu ! » me fait Prima, juste en face de moi.

« Dis donc, toi ! Tu serais pas un peu malade ? » me demande Maman.

     Mais avant que je puisse répondre, elle m'a déjà mis la main sur le front et à nouveaux, ces horribles chatouillements dans le nez me reprennent :

_« Aaaaaaaaaa . . . »_

     Maman, décidement très rapide aujourd'hui, me plaque le mouchoir (déjà utilisé, merci !) sur la bouche.

_« Tchiouu ! »_

« Un petit rhume, mon grand ? »

     Un rhume ? Non merci, j'ai déjà dis que j'avais pas faim ! Et puis c'est quoi, un rhume ? Je n'ai jamais goûté un aliment de ce nom-l !

     Maintenant, j' ai le nez qui coule comme une fontaine ( heureusement que j'ai ma manche et ma main pour m'essuyer !), mais je dois pourtant respirer par la bouche car il est bouché (sans mauvais jeu de mot !).

« Il faisait très froid ce matin, pendant le baptême ! » fait remarquer Diviline.

« Et il fait froid dehors ! » renchérit Pearl en jetant un coup d'œil à Frodon.

« Mouais ! Je vais aller le coucher ! » fait Maman en se levant.

     Elle m'enlève ma serviette et me soulève dans ses bras. Je suis content : je vais pouvoir dormir et je crois que ça me fera du bien.

_« Bisous tout le monde ? »_

« Euh, non Pippin ! Je crois que ca serait mieux si tu ne faisais pas de bisous à tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir, pour une fois ! » me fait Maman.

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Oui, c'est mieux ! » affirme Merry.

_« Bon bah ! Bonne nuit alors, Papa, Pearl, Pervi, Prima, Alca, Diva, Merry, Tonton , Frodon, Tata, et Bilbon ! »_

     Je suis assez content de moi, car j'ai su débiter tour à tour tous leurs noms sans hésiter une seule fois. Je fais des bisous à mes petites mains et puis je les agite vers la tablée pour leur transmettre mes bisous.

     Quand je suis bien sûr que tous, sans exception, m'ont répondu, je me tourne vers le berceau de Diamond.

_« Bonne nuit, bébé-chérie ! »_

     Aucune réaction de la part du berceau, mais la tablée à un petit rire.

« C'est bon, mon petit Pippin, il n'en manque pas un ! » s'exclame gaiement Maman.

     Moi, toujours assis sur la hanche, elle quitte la salle à manger, passe dans la cuisine d' Alcamondin, puis dans notre propre-cuisine, puis dans le salon et enfin dans ma chambre.

     J'enfile mon pyjama, passe par les toilettes et la brosse à dents. Je vais enfin pouvoir me coucher. Maman m'aide à entrer dans mon lit-cage et puis, sans souffler la bougie, repart !

     H ! Maman ! Reviens ! Tu as oublié la lumière ! Et le bisou, aussi ! Aïe, j' ai mal à la tête !

_« Maman ? »_

« Je reviens, mon chou ! » fait le voix de Maman à l' autre bout du Smial.

     Effectivement, la voilà qui revient avec une petite tasse :

« Tiens, bois-moi cette infusion, mon chéri ! Ca te fera du bien ! »

     J'obéis et attrape la petite tasse dont la chaleur réchauffe mes doigts. Je l'approche de mes lèvres et commence à boire. Aussitôt, j'éloigne la tasse de moi :

_« Bueurk ! »_

« Je sais, c'est pas bon, mais il faut le boire ! Après tu auras un gros bisou ! »

     Comment voulez-vous ne pas obéir quand vous savez qu'il y a un bisou à la clef ? Je me force en grimaçant et . . .  j'ai droit à mon bisou !!

     Maman me borde bien et elle me met sur le front un cataplasme aux herbes pour la fièvre. Maman ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai peur ! Je me sens pas bien !

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un rhume, ce n'est pas une maladie bien grave ! Ne t' inquiète pas ! »

     Ha ? Donc un rhume, c'est une maladie ? Merci du renseignement ! Elle se penche sur moi et me fait un autre bisou.

     Quand elle se relève, je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas la réponse à la question d'hier :

_« Maman ? Comment on fait les bébés ? »_

     Elle souffle la bougie et dans l'obscurité, je l'entends me répondre d'une voix calme et douce :

« Dors, au lieu de te poser des questions ! »

     Bonne philosophie de vie : on devrait toujours dormir plutôt que de se poser des questions existentielles ! Surtout quand on a mal à la tête !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Roxane de Bormélia _**: Merci, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que les chapitres soient fantastiques, alors tant mieux si ça marche ! oui, vive Pippin ! (quand à vive moi, ça reste à voir ..) Merci ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Voui, Frodon est très gentil avec Pippin ! Mais comment ne peut-on pas être gentille avec Pippin ? Je me pose souvent la question^^ ! Moi aussi, je préfère Pippin à Diamond, il n'y a pas photo !Je me souviens m'être bien amusé à l'écrire, la série de 'achiou' !Alors, tant mieux si tu as appréci ! Ben, j'ai 19 ans, maintenant.Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Pixel_** : Bah, c'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewé à tous les chapitres ! Vi, tu as vu comme ils sont mignons, Frodon et Pearl ! Mais la saint Valentin n'est pas loin, non ? -) ! Oui, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas : Pippin est toujours aussi mignon ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bébé Pingouin_** :Non, ne remettons pas sur le tapis ce qu'il s'est passé le 9 Fevrier ! A part ca, ben quoi ? C'est vrai que tu es la meilleure bêta-reader et amie au monde ! Tu sais bien que moi aussi, j'adore Estella, tout comme R … . Par contre, A … le papa de R… et S… le f… de Frodon, je ne les aime pas ! Va savoir pourquoi ! Ce sont pourtant tous les 4 les méchants de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Moi ?? Qu'est ce que JE suis allée foutre LA-BAS ? Mais la question s'applique plutôt à toi, chère Clémence ! T'inquiète ! Si le DEUG 'Tolkien, Rowling et Hobb, le fantastique au XXème siècle' se créée, tu es prévenue dans la seconde ! Au fait, je suis en train de relire le premier tome de l'Assassin Royal ! Ha, y'a pas à dire, c'est tout de même plus facile, et distrayant à lire que Racine ! Pour le calcul, je n'avais pas prévu que tu veuilles le faire sur l'ordi, mais juste avec une petite calculette à 1.50€ à Champion ! Quoi ? Le mot 'Touque' ça ne te motive pas ? Et le mot 'Greenleaf' ? La photo d'Oleg qui te fait baver, je la connais bien, je peux m'en servir comme arme si besoin-est ! Mais avec les (environ) 1000 photos d'Oleg que j'ai dans mon ordi, je devrais bien en trouver une deuxième qui te fasse baver ! Non ? Oh, pis après tout, tant mieux, mon Oleg est à moi et seulement à moi ! Je sais bien, vigilance constante avec Billy quand Dom est dans le coin ! Mon Harem est tellement plus calme ! Jamais Billy ou Oleg n'aurait idée de taper sur l'autre ! Aller bouder dans un coin, oui, se piquer les rasoirs, oui, mais pas de 'jeux de mains' car 'jeux de vilains' ! VOUIIIII, Billy est rasé, lui aussi, il a retrouvé l'adresse de notre cher Andreï Tolsto !!! Ha, tout de même, il est tellement plus beau rasé * petit sourire, yeux qui s'égarent…* Les autres co-auteurs du petit manuel (fort pratique les soirs de 9 février) sont Flo, Agathe, Laura et tant d'autres !!lol ! DraCCCCCCCo, oui, on sait ! Oui, c'est vrai, pour moi, Pippin tout nu debout dans son bain, ce n'est pas un drame, c'est … banal, quotidien !^^ ! Hey, moi aussi, je me suis endormie avec Marat le 31 (enfin le 1er au matin)… :-S !Moi aussi, blonds ou brun, même combat, regarde : Oleg brun, et Billy blond ! Tu verras, mes cousins issus de germains sont A-DO-RABLE !Une bande de petits Pippin comme ça, moi, je fond sur place. Ils sont tous et toutes plus mignons les uns que les autres. Tu crois que je pourrais me faire prof de maternelle ? Je suis moins violente que toi en matière de drague, mais c'est vrai, parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je passe à l'attaque^^ :S !Voilà ta réponse à ta review BB pingouin (non ! pas 'Billy Boyd Pingouin' !)

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ah ? Les chatouilles de Frodon te font rêver ? Mais peut-être préfèrerais-tu être à la place de Pearl (ou de Lily) plutôt qu'à celle de Pippin, non ? -) ! ^^ ! Haaa, tu l'aimes ton Frodon, hein ! De rien pour la dédicace, c'est normal ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Voil ! Ma fic sert à ça ! C'est son but ! Essayer de vous faire oublier les larmes que Pip' Merry et Sam et le départ de Frodon aux Havres Gris. Ma fic est là pour montrer qu'avant la Guerre et la séparation, il y a eu beaucoup de moments de bonheur dont ils ont pu profiter ! Ha snif snif, c'est vrai que c'est émouvant ! Ha, ca la psychologie que Frodon, on pourrait en parler pendant des heures ! Ca relève de la philo ! Ho ! Termes 'Frodon' et 'Philo' dans une même phrase ? Il semblerait effectivement que l'ombre de Blandine plane … ! 19 ans, vi, ton âge ! Merci ! je continue,je continue ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Frodounette_** : A Lily, tu peux le dire ! Frodon appartient à Lily ! Faut être fière de sa fic, ma petite ! Pour ta review, merci de la tienne ! Tu n'as pas daigné non plus m'en mettre une pour deux chapitres ! Oui, je suis un peu rancunière sur les bords, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer ! Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'adore pas ta fic ! Ha ça, l'amitié Frodon / Pippin ne fera pas les gros titre de Paris Match ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est émouvante, belle et que c'est un vrai plaisir à écrire !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Chez nous aussi, en février, sortir en pull, c'est risqu ! (bien qu'on ait eu une semaine à 15°C au debut du mois) Mais la Comté à un climat assez doux, non ? Moi, chuis pas trop comme ça, je me bat pas ! (Sauf avec Clem ^^ !). Moi non plus, je ne vois pas souvent mes cousins, bah, tant pis ! Oui, Clem connaît l'Enfance d'un Thain aussi bien que moi, je comprends que tu puisses avoir envie de lui soutirer des informations et je la connaît, elle est capable d'attiser ta curiosité exprès (pas vrai, Clem ?). Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Hélàs, non, pas de poster de Pippin dans les cadeaux. De toute façons, et pour Noël et pour mon anniversaire, mes parents n'ont trouvé le chemin du rayon 'seigneur des anneaux' :'-( !Oh, si tu savais le nombre de poster de Legolas, d'Orlando ou de Will Turner que j'ai filé à Clem parcequ'ils étaient offert dans un magazine… ! Tant mieux alors si le chap était tout 'choupinet', c'est ce que je voulais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Waterlily _**: Ca me fait 19 ans (oh, la vieillesse !!)En ce qui concerne les relations qu'auront Pippin et Diamond, tu verras en temps voulu^^ ! Ouais, il est tanant le Pippin, mais c'est une attitude très courrante des enfants que de te pousser de toutes leur petites forces, penché en avant, alors voilà, Pip' n'échappe pas à la rêgle ! 1 mètre 30 de neige O_O !Whao, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Comment faites-vous ? Chez nous,dès qu'il y a 5 centimètres, la France entière s'arrête de vivre et c'est la catastrophe, l'état d'urgence est déclench !Mais je te rassure, chez nous non plus, on ne sort pas en pull en février ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Yotma_** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et merci pour nous avoir souhaité, à Diamond et à moi, notre anniversaire si tôt, dès les vingt-cinq première minutes du 9 février.Et merci aussi pour ta review !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-l_** : Tiens, te revoil !Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !merci, merci, merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et voici la suite !

**_Tarock_** : Buerk, tu étais malade ? En tout cas, il faut croire que Pippin a l'estomac bien accroché car il n'a pas tout vomi, sinon, c'était sur Frodon !! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Non, on ne parle pas d'Estella dans les livres, mais, je ne sais pas si tu sais, c'est, d'après ce que Tolkien a dit, la future femme de ton petit Merry ! Tu vois que ces deux-là sont bien partis -) ! Oui, c'est long de répondre aux reviews mais elles font toujours autant plaisir ! Ca fait plaisir de voir une fan de Merry, parce que nos deux chéris sont absolument inséparable, hein -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voici la suite !

**_Charlita_** : Le plus important, c'est que tu aimes le chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, on aime quelque chose (voir quelqu'un ^^) sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ! Et voui, Pippin est toujours 'tout mimi' :-D ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Catherine_** : Hey, on va se tutoyer d'accord ? Ca fait plus sympa et j'aime pas beaucoup vouvoyer les gens qui me font tant de compliments ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, tous tes compliments et toutes tes reviews ! Ho non la fic n'est pas finie d'écrire ! Et puis ça avance à un bon rythme ! Mais elle est assez bien avancée, c'est vrai !Officiellement, je compte aller jusqu'à ses onze ans, la fête et le départ de Bilbon.Comment fais-tu ? Tu mets toujours le doigt sur les phrases et les passages que moi aussi je préfère ! Oui, tu as bien repérer, il faut toujours surveiller la dernière phrase -) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, si ça vous a plu, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une petite review bien gentille pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé dans ce chapitre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	49. 5 ans, télépathie

Voila ! Pippin a maintenant 5 ans ! 

A partir de là, Pippin étant déjà bien grand, je dirais que je me suis sentie plus 'libre' dans l'écriture. Donc plus de dérivations, plus de chapitres et des chapitres plus longs :-D !

Celui-ci en est un parfait exemple : il est (trop) long ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Retour en force de Sam, qui était totalement absent de ses 4 ans et demi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Merry ! »_

Je fais encore quelques pas dans ce couloir totalement obscur et totalement inconnu. Mais Merry, qui m'a doublé et qui a disparu dans le noir, ne me répond pas. Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite, tous mes sens se mettent en éveil, et la peur m' étreint la gorge.

         J' ai l' impression que l'obscurité me cache des ennemis, et que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Des monstres peuvent jaillir de n'importe où et me manger. En plus, j' avance seul dans un couloir que je ne connais pas d'un Smial qui m'est inconnu et qui est plus que très grand. Je relance d'une voix plaintive :

_« Merry ! C'est pas drôle ! »_

         Un frôlement à côté de moi. Je fais un bond en me retournant. Un hurlement guttural . Quelque chose me saute sur le dos. Je hurle et essaie de me dégager. Je ne voie rien.

« Haha ! T'as eu peur, hein ! T'as eu peur ! » me fait le monstre qui a la voix de Merry.

_« Merry ! Idiot ! Tu vas me le payer ! »_

« Ha ouais ? » me répond-t-il en riant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout les deux, dans le noir ? » s'exclame une voix assez énervée.

         La lumière se fait brusquement et je cligne des yeux. Bilbon, à l'autre bout du couloir, l'air fâché, nous foudroie du regard.

« Oh, Bilbon ! On s'est un peu perdu et . . . » commence Merry.

« Dehors ! »

         Les deux pieds bien calés par terre, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils fronçés et la mine fermée, il fait un grande geste brusque en pointant son doigt derrière lui et re-tonne :

« Dehors ! »

« Mais . . . ! »

« Dehors, j'ai dit ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on fouille ma maison ! Il n'y a pas de trésor, ici ! »

_« Mais on ne fouillait pas ! »_

« Je veux pas le savoir ! La sortie, c'est par la ! »

         La tête baissée, nous nous dirigeons lentement vers Bilbon et la sortie derrière lui qu'il nous indique. Au moment où nous passons devant lui, il gronde :

« Vous aurez de la chance si je n'en parle pas à vos parents ! »

         Merry et moi comprenons en silence qu'il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de protester. Bilbon nous emboîte le pas et nous guide vers le salon à travers des couloirs à n'en plus finir. 

         Une fois de plus, je me fais la réflexion que Bilbon et Frodon sont vraiment des Hobbits exceptionnels ! Comment font-ils pour se retrouver dans un Smial si grand et si compliqu ? Et s'ils ont envie de faire pipi en pleine nuit, ils ne se perdent jamais ?

         Je suis arrivé ici il y a à peine deux heures avec mes sœurs et mes parents dans le chariot d'hiver où je me suis endormi. Et à mon arrivée, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de trouver réunis Frodon, Sam et Merry ! Mais quant à savoir où je suis précisement . . . ! J'ai l' impression d'être déjà venu dans le coin avec le Smial de Frodon juste au dessus de celui de Sam, mais je ne me souviens pas précisement.

         Nous sommes à nouveau en hiver. Il y a presque déjà un an que Diamond est née, et j'ai maintenant 5 ans ! L'année prochaine, je vais aller à l'école ! Je suis drôlement impatient, car alors, je serais vraiment un grand Hobbit !

         Mais pour l'instant, ce que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience, c'est Noël !! Avec tous les cadeaux du Père Noël, la fête, la musique, les rires, les festins et encore les cadeaux du Père Noël !

         Mais si jamais Bilbon raconte à nos parents qu'on fouillait son Smial, peut-être que ceux-ci interdiront au Père Noël de nous amener nos cadeaux ! Rien que d'envisager cela, j'ai la gorge qui se serre et la tristesse me submerge ! J'ai attendu Noël toute l'année, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ce coup-l !

         Enfin nous regagnons le salon où Frodon discutent avec Maman et oncle Saradoc.

« Ha ! Vous êtes l ! On se demandait où vous étiez ! » fait Oncle Saradoc.

« Ils se sont un peu perdus entre le troisième salon et la huitième porte qui mène à la première cave ! » fait Bilbon, toujours derrière nous.

         Ouf ! Au fond, ce Bilbon est un Hobbit très gentil !

« Ha ! Oui, c'est grand ici, hein ! Un secret, les gars ! Le jour de mon arrivée, j'ai tourné en rond pendant trois heures pour retrouver ma chambre ! » nous fait Frodon.

         Notre Smial à nous est peut-être aussi grand mais beaucoup moins compliqu : un grand salon et neuf couloirs qui en partent en étoiles et qui mènent directement à neuf pièces différentes. Et puis, bien sûr des couloirs pour rattacher les différentes pièces !

         Mais ici, il y a une multitude de pièces, une multitude de couloirs avec des carrefours. Les couloirs identiques se croisent et s'entrecroisent, se mêlent et s'entremêlent, des pièces qui se ressemblent, d'autres qui ont la même fonction. Toutes les pièces sont reliées entre elles par au moins trois couloirs différents ! Toutes sortes de papiers sont empilés sur les tables.

         J'espère pouvoir un jour me retrouver et me diriger tout seul dans Cul-de-Sac ! Je signale au passage que quand je dis « Cul-de–Sac » on ne m' accuse pas de dire un gros mot !

« On a une surprise pour vous ! » fait Maman d'un air complice en tendant le menton vers la fenêtre.

         Merry et moi, interloqués, tournons le regard vers la fenêtre, puis nous nous regardons un instant pour se demander sans parler : « est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? » et comme la réponse tacite est « oui ! », on se met à sauter partout, en poussant de grands cris de joie. On s'attrape par les mains et improvisons une petite danse, toujours fou de joie !

Je suis fou de bonheur ! C'est tellement rare ! Et tellement génial ! Ca y est, la frayeur que je me suis faite dans le noir est totalement apaisée ! Mais mon cœur bat encore à toute vitesse, mais de bonheur et d'excitation cette-fois !

         Par la fenêtre, devant le ciel blanc-gris, de petits flocons blancs tombent en tourbillonant avec légèreté.

_« Il neive ! Il neive ! Il neive ! » _

« Il neige ! Il neige ! Il neige ! » 

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça ! C'est vrai qu'il ne neige pas souvent dans la Comt » fait oncle Saradoc d'une voix fière.

« Vous êtes encore l ? Mais allez donc rejoindre les filles dehors !! » s'exclame Maman.

« Je viens ! » s'écrie Frodon.

         Nous nous précipitons dehors. Enfin, précipiter . . . après nous être couvert très chaudement !

         Hélàs, une fois dehors, la déception est cruelle ! Les flocons sont tout petits et la neige ne tient même pas par terre. Enfin, il neige, c'est tout de même l'essentiel !

         Merry bascule la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche  afin d'avaler les flocons. A côté de lui, je fais la même chose. Mais il me pousse violemment de côté et grogne :

« Arrête de faire tout le temps comme moi , toi ! »

         Beuh ! Même pas drôle ! Je m'éloigne de lui ! Frodon et Pearl sont en train de jouer comme des gamins à essayer de se poursuivre et de s'échapper en éclatant de rire. Margot la sœur de Sam donne un petit cour de géographie à Prima et Pervi.

« Alors par là, vous avez Lézeau ! Les jours de beau temps, on peut voir le haut de son moulin ! Grand-Cave, c'est par là, de l'autre côté du petit ruisseau. Mais bon, là, il y a un peu de brouillard ! »

         Sam, qui est en contre-bas dans son jardin, s'écrie d'une voix plaintive :

« Margot ! Tu veux pas venir m'aider ? »

« Bourg-de-Touque ? Ca doit être par l ! Mais la forêt nous cache votre village ! » continue Margot sans faire un geste vers Sam.

« T'exagères quand même ! Depuis qu'il y a tes copines, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot ! » recommence Sam.

_« V'arrive, moi, Sam ! »_

         Je me précipite en courrant vers lui, mais la pente est trop forte et l' herbe un peu mouillée. Résultat, je trébuche, je glisse, traverse le chemin sans controler mes mouvements et dégringole la seconde pente : celle qui mène au jardin de Sam. Celui-ci doit se précipiter pour me rattraper.

« Du calme, Pippin ! »

         Il relève la tête et fait :

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, Maître Frodon ! Il n'a rien ! »

         Dans les bras de Sam, je relève la tête vers le haut de la butte, m'attendant à voir Frodon. Mais il n'y a pas Frodon. Et puis soudain, celui-ci arrive en courrant, nous dominant :

« Ce n'est rien, Maître ! Il n'est pas tomb ! »

« Sam ! Pippin, il . . . »

         Frodon s'arrête en s'apercevant que Sam lui a répondu avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

         Cette faculté m'a toujours étonné et je ne comprends pas comment ils font. C'est loin d'être la première fois que je remarque que ces deux-là n'ont pas besoin de se parler. J'ai parfois l' impression qu'ils partagent un seul et même esprit. Sam anticipe presque toujours les questions et les réactions de Frodon et ce dernier a confiance en Sam autant qu'en lui-même.

         Je me demande parfois si eux-même s'aperçoivent de ce phénomène. Remarque, Merry et moi, ne sommes pas loin d'avoir le même genre de lien. Un regard nous suffit pour se transmettre une blague ou une idée. On a pas souvent besoin de se demander si ce qu'on s'apprête à faire plait à l'autre. On a les mêmes idées, les mêmes goûts.

         Mais la différence est qu'entre Merry et moi, c'est un lien d'amitié, un lien d'égal à égal. Mais Sam a toujours considéré Frodon comme supérieur à lui, et ne se considère pas comme un ami de Frodon, mais seulement comme son apprenti-jardinier.

         Frodon non plus, ne considère pas Sam comme un ami, ni comme un égal : il le considère comme un double.

« Bon, ben très bien alors ! »

« Oui, monsieur Frodon ! Je ne lui fais pas porter de choses trop lourdes ! »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander ! » fait Frodon joyeux.

         Et puis, il repart et disparaît de notre vue. Nous sommes, Sam et moi, dans la jardin des Gamegie, surplombé par celui des Sacquet. Je fais un bond, tout excité, laissant les flocons répandre leur fraicheur sur mon nez.

_« On fait quoi ? On fait quoi ? Margot, elle est occupée mais moi, ve veux t'aider !_ »

« D'accord ! Alors, pour commencer, appelle-moi Chef ! »

         Je me redresse, et place la main droite sur ma tempe :

_« Bien, Chef ! »_

« Je rigole ! Je ne suis le chef de personne ! Sauf de moi-même ! »

_« Bien, capitaine Samsagace ! »_

« Ok, moussaillon ! Vous voyez ce tas de bois ? »

         Moi toujours raide comme un piquet :

_« Oui, capitaine ! »_

« Eh bien, il faut le transférer dans la réserve pour éviter qu'il ne s'humidifie avec la neige ! »

« _Ha ! Capitaine, ve crois entendre le colonel Meriadoc qui m'appelle ! Ve file ! »_

         Je fais demi-tour et entreprends de grimper la pente qui mène au chemin puis au jardin de Cul-de-Sac. Mais derrière moi, la voix de Sam :

« Non, Pip' ! Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! » me supplie-t-il.

         Je me retourne et soupire :

_« Bon ! Mais f'est bien parfe que tu es mon meilleur copain ! »_

         Un sincère sourire illumine son visage, ça me fait plaisir :

« Merci, Pippin ! »

         Et me voilà en train de transporter une à une des buches dans la réserve. Sam en prend plusieures à la fois mais moi, je ne peux prendre que les petites et une seule à chaque fois. Malgré tout, le tas baisse peu à peu et une fois que j'ai déposé la dernière bûche, il se retourne vers moi, l'air fier et me tend la main en faisant :

« Chapeau, partenaire ! »

         Je lui frappe dans la main avec enthousiasme et fierté.

« Merci, Pippin ! Je suis content de savoir que je suis ton meilleur copain ! Moi aussi, je t'aime bien ! »

_« Fouette ! Tu peux compter sur moi, Sam ! »_

« Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre des bâches sur les fleurs, alors ! »

_« On y va ! »_

         Sam me montre chaque fleur une à une, mais comme on est en hiver, et qu' il y a très peu de fleurs sur pieds et aucune d'ouverte, je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ! Mais lui, il s'extasie devant chacune ! 

         Alors ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit heureux, j'écoute consciencieusement ce qu'il me raconte et je fais tout ce qu'il me demande, tout heureux de lui faire plaisir. Je profite de ce moment en tête à tête avec le timide Sam.

         Timide, Sam ? Oui, quand il n'est pas au milieu d'un jardin de fleurs ! Là, c'est son milieu là, c'est lui le chef.

« Bon, ben ! Après l'effort, le réconfort ! Une tasse de chocolat, Pippin ? »

_« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! »_

         Alors que nous entrons dans son Smial et que nous nous débarrassons de nos manteaux, il me fait :

« Mes parents et mes aînés sont partis en ville avec Lily ! Mais ils vont revenir ce soir ! En attendant, il faut que je m' occupe de tout ! Mais Margot est sensée m'aider ! » ajoute t'il d'un ton acide.

         Je jette un coup d' œil autour de moi : c'est un Smial très simple. Rien à voir avec le mien et encore moins avec Cul-de-Sac. Mais une impression de chaleur et de convivialité s'en dégage. Ou peut-être est-ce dû au bon feu dans la chemin !

         Il me tire une chaise de sous la table et je m'installe dessus. Il y a pas de pièce particulière à la cuisine mais celle-ci est directement dans la salle-à-manger. Je le regarde nous préparer deux tasses bien chaudes.

« Tu sais, je t'ai connu tout petit petit ! »

         M' étonne pas, je ne me souviens pas de la vie sans toi ! 

_« Ha ? »_

« Oui ! Tu avais quoi ? Oh une demi-douzaine de mois ! »

_« Comme les œufs ? »_

         Sam éclate de rire :

« Oui, autant de mois qu'une demi-douzaine d'œufs ! »

_« Me souviens pas ! »_

« Pas étonnant ! Laisse-moi te dire que tu es devenu un brave gars ! Et ça, c'est très important dans la vie ! J'en connais d'autres de ton âge qui sont déjà de sacrés filous ! Regarde, le filleul de monsieur Frodon, par exemple ! Toi, tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres ! Un bon gars . . . »

         J' ignorais que Frodon avait un filleul ! Mais je ne pense même pas à demander à Sam qui a le privilège d'avoir Frodon comme parrain tant ses paroles me font rougir !

_« Merci ! Toi aussi ! »_

         Il hausse modestement les épaules :

« Je sais pas . . . »

_« Moi, ve sais ! »_

« Tiens, bois-moi ça ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

_« Merci ! »_

Je me brûle un peu la langue avec le chocolat tandis que, lui, la tasse au bord des lèvres, souffle sur le sien pour le refroidir, en m'observant.

_« Ve sais pas ce que ve serais si ve ne vous avais jamais connu, toi, Frodon et Merry ! »_

         Il hausse les épaules, l'air gêné, fixant son chocolat.

_« Peut-être que ve ne serais pas un bon gars ! »_

« Peut- être . . . »

_« Ve suis content d'avoir des amis comme vous ! Comme toi ! »_

         Que m' arrive-t'il ? Je deviens sentimental, moi !

« Moi aussi, mon Pip', moi aussi . . . » murmure-til.

         Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Sam ? J'adore sa gentillesse simple, j'adore l'odeur de la nature et de l' herbe sur ses vêtements, j'adore sa timidité qu'il faut percer pour découvrir un Hobbit exceptionnellement loyal et fidèle !

         Des fois, je me demande si Sam, Merry et Frodon ne sont pas les frères que je n'ai pas.

         Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et regarde la neige tomber.

« La neige commencera à tenir cette nuit ! Il y aura de la neige à Noël, Pippin ! »

         Chouette ! J'espère que le traineau du Père Noël est équipé pour !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

désolée pour les [ é] qui passent pas en fin de mots !

**__**

**_Watterlily_** : Euh . . . il sera encore malade à ses 7 ans . . . Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Mais les maladies font parties de la vie, et je ne fais que raconter la vie en fait ! voui, il y aura apparition du père Chaumine à ses 5 ans : chose promise chose due !J'espère bien que tu n'arreteras pas de lire ma fic ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Elanor_** :Ha ça, Pippin, on ne le changera pas ! Quand il veut savoir quelque chose, il ne l'oublie pas !^^ !Moi aussi, je devrais appliquer cette philosophie de vie de Pip ! Moi, au temps ou je faisais encore des maths, et de la physique, la plupart du temps, je l'appliquais, cette philo^^ ! Ben non, si les médicaments étaient bons, ça se saurait !Mais le plus important, c'est de guérir ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que Paladin et Saradoc s'amusaient à mesurer ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai coupé la phrase à ce moment-l !Et pis comme ça, les lecteurs peuvent s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent !Les autres qualités de Frodon que Pearl et Lily connaissent ? Je veux pas détails ! lol ! Bien sûr que c'est la peine de me dire que tu trouves ce chapitre excellent !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !Tu as repéré la petite surprise que je t'ai faite dans ce chap ?? -)

**_Yotma_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Je le soigne bien (je ne le laisserais pas en mauvaise santée, ce pauvre petit chou !)et comme tu as pu voir, il est en pleine forme pour ses 5 ans ! Bah, et pis, un rhume on est tous passés par l ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** :Oui, c'est vrai, quand on est malade, on n'arrive plus à se souvenir de ce que ça fait d'être en bonne santé et on ne veut qu'une chose : guérir (remarque, c'est logique !). mais tu sais, le nombre de mes expériences personnel que je fais vivre à Pippin est incroyable ! Pippin, c'est un peu moi ^^ !C'est facile de décrire ce qu'on a déjà éprouvé, et puis tout le monde a déjà été malade.Quant aux champignons, c'était inévitable ! Il fallait bien le mettre une fois dans ma fic !Effectivement, c'est une bonne philo de vie, on devrait tous l'appliquer ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** :Oui, là, Eglantine a un bon prétexte ! Et puis avec le temps, Pippin oubliera sa question et il aura la réponse dans quelques années ^^ !Mais tu vois, quand il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a pas dans les poils de pieds (dixit Merry dans le chap 'dis, Merry ?' ^^) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais doucement glisser Merry et Estella vers l'amour … mais pas encore : trop facile ^^ !Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore mari ! Ni mon Pippin ! Si je trouve Pippin, je te retiens la place auprès de Merry, d'accord ! Chapitre court ? Hé bien tu es servie avec le chap 49, que je trouve personnellement trop long. Mais, bon ! Pas grave !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Les-pingouins-aux-pouvoir_** : Tout d'abord, bienvenue sur ma fic ! Tu verras, je suis pas trop méchante ! Quand à ma bêta-reader Clem, elle ne te fera aucun mal vu qu'elle adore les pingouins !Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la trouve mignonne !Oui, je suis assez fière de ma chanson ^^ lol !Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : hé, ouais, c'est ce que je vois !Ils ferment les écoles pour tout et rien, chez toi ! Lol ! Nous, légalement, à 15 centimêtres de neige, les écoles ferment. Le genre de paris qu'on fait avec Clem, c'est, par exemple « qui de Legolas, Eomer ou Pippin, verra-t-on le premier dans le Retour du Roi ? » . Résultat j'avais voté pour Pip et j'ai perdu, puisque c'est le derniers des trois qu'on voit :'-( ! Bonne saint Valentin à toi aussi (mais avec une semaine de retard :-$ ). Pourquoi reconforter Clem ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Catherine_** : Pas de discrimination : qui met une review à droit à sa réponse à la review ^^ ! En fait, Clem est ma bêta-reader et ma meilleure amie ! Il est clair qu'elle a une influence immense sur l'Enfance d'un Thain et que ma fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans Clem, mais elle n'en a jamais écrit la moindre ligne . (en tout cas, dans les limites officielles de l'Enfance d'un Thain, 6 mois - 11 ans).Encore quelques heures de plaisir à la lire et pour moi encore beaucoup d'heures de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour tes reviews sur les Korndrov, le 5eme tome d'Harry Potter selon moi. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Si tu as reconnu tes propres symptomes, c'est que j'ai bien réussi ma description du rhume. Et inversement, si j'ai bien réussi ma description, et que tu t'y reconnais, c'est que tu as attrapé une rhume ! lol !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Frodon reste dans le décors et il est même rejoint par le grand absent des 4 ans et demi(* rougis de honte*), j'ai nommé… Sam ! Ha, tu voulais aller consoler Frodon,hein ?! Remarque, m'étonne pas ^^ !Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review !

**_Clochette_** : Heu ... non, j'suis pas économe sur les chapitres ! Ni pour les mettre en ligne ni pour les écrire. Ca plait aux lecteurs mais pour l'auteur, c'est parfois embettant. Mais moi, je suis comme ça : quand je suis lançée, je suis lançée ! Quand une idée m'a traversé l'esprit, il faut que je la fasse sinon, elle me 'hante' ^^ ! Je suis contente que m'a fic te fasse rire, c'est le but ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Roxane de Bormélia_** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le rhume, il passe vite ! C'était juste pour montrer que Pippin aussi peut être malade ! Bah, faut pas être jalouse de Diamond, on n'y peut rien : c'est Tolkien qui l'a dit, alors, respect ! lol ! Une chose est sûre, Pippin sera avec Diamond plus tard puisqu'il finit par l'épouser ! Mais la façon dont leur histoire va être menée jusqu'à arriver au mariage, c'est moi qui en décide (*rire diabolique* ^^). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Hey, toi ! Je te vois venir : tu veux supprimer le 9 février et mettre le 31 janvier une deuxième fois à la place ! Tu crois que mon cerveau de blonde va laisser passer ça ? Mais vi tu en es digne, du titre de Beta-reader et de meilleure amie ! Et moi ? Chacun son mot motivant, toi Mirkwood, moi Touque ! Moi, ma calculette ordinateur qui fait graphique, maintenant, elle sert à calculer les âges de Hobbits^^ ! Passer de cours de maths à ça, c'est une belle promotion pour une calculette, non ? T'inquiète, je ne me fais pas d'idée sur le fait que je me sois endormie avec Marat Safin ! Mon russe à moi, c'est mon Oleg !Et oui, la photo d'Andreï est toujours aussi belle ! C'est bon, je suis équipée en bassine-à-baver-devant-Oleg-et-Billy ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas non plus envie que Pippin … le bain … chez toi… debout …, oh non, pas du tout envie, non mais oh ! Et moi, je fais partie des proches qui peuvent dire 'Dray' au lieu de 'Draco' ? Oh ouais trop bien, une génération d'enfants martyrisés par nous trois !on devrait y réfléchir !C'est sur toi que je défoule mes pulsions violentes ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire, Billy ! Oui, en ce moment, je tape sur Billy et je me fait soigner les poings égratignés par Oleg ! Billy, lui, il va se faire soigner par Em E.T  …euh Emily ! (lapsus révélateur ^^) ! Ouais, grrr, j'ai encore des posters pour toi ! Passer à l'attaque, passer à l'attaque… facile à dire !Voilà, mon bébé pingouin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voila ! Je pourrais avoir une review, s'il vous plait ?


	50. 5 ans, crise de pinppin

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un par semaine, c' est un bon rythme, vu qu'en ce moment j'en écris à peu près un par jour ^^ !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sam et moi, après le chocolat, nous ressortons et regrimpons à Cul-de-Sac, attirés par de grands cris. En fait, ce sont de nouveaux invités qui arrivent !

         Encore des gens que je connais : Sancho saute du chariot et mettant les bras en croix à quelques mètres de moi, il crie :

« Pippin ! »

_« Sancho ! »_

         Je me met à courir pour aller me jeter dans ses bras. Hélas, au dernier moment, il fait un bond de côté et je vais littéralement me planter le nez dans le gazon mouillé.

         Lui, debout, à côté de moi, est plié en deux de rire ! Moi, assis par terre, je me met à pleurer, et Frodon et Pearl viennent me consoler. Sancho connaît bien Frodon, lui aussi. Il lui saute littéralement dans les bras, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il me semble que d'un point de vue généalogique, Sancho est plus proche de Frodon que moi.

         Les parents de Sancho sont déjà rentrés dans le Smial, très bien acceuillis par Bilbon et les parents de Merry ainsi que les miens, bien sûr !

         Les grands repartent et Sancho et moi, nous commençons à jouer à nous poursuivre, nous cacher, à nous chamailler, ou à lancer des pierres en poussant de grands cris.

         Merry assis sur un banc, tout seul, nous observe jalousement ! Ha non, Merry ! Tu n'as pas voulu que je reste avec toi, alors maintenant que j' ai trouvé un copain, tu ne vas pas venir nous déranger !

         Il soupire un peu, fait le tour du paysage d'un regard circulaire et finit par se lever. Je le perd de vue le temps de repousser l'assaut de Sancho, et puis il a disparu. Quelque chose me serre la gorge.

         Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Sancho et moi faisons la course jusqu'en haut de la colline dans laquelle est creusée Cul-de-Sac. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui arrive le premier, mais de peu. De là-haut, on a une superbe vue. Et sur la route, une autre charrette arrive. Une charrette que je connais bien.

_« Diamond ! »_

         Je pousse un cri et redescend la colline de l'autre côté, vers la route, en me laissant entrainer par la pente. Derrière-moi, j'entends Sancho crier :

« H ! Pippin ! Attend-moi ! »

         Mais je n'attends pas quand Diviline, Alcamondin et surtout leur fille arrivent !

         Mais la pente est vraiment pentue et une fois de plus, je manque me tomber. Mais cette fois, il n' y a pas Sam en bas pour me rattraper mais la route et la charrette d' Alcamondin. 

         Mais celui-ci me connait bien : il a freiné son cheval dès qu'il m' a aperçu ! J'arrive à leur hauteur et m'agrippe à leur charrette. Sans aucun mal, en me tenant seulement par les mains, Alcamondin me hisse dans sa charrette :

« On va chez Bilbon ! Je suppose que toi aussi ! »

_« Oui ! Je peux venir avec vous ?»_

« Bien sûr ! Tiens, installe-toi l ! _»_

         Je m'installe et adresse un coucou narquois à Sancho qui nous observe du haut de Cul-de-Sac avant de fait demi-tour et redescendre par la facade. Notre charrette à nous doit encore faire le tour de la colline pour arriver devant l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac. Pour ce petit trajet, je m'installe à côté de Diviline qui tient Diamond, assise sur ses genoux. Celle-ci me regarde en babillant et en se tendant vers moi .

_« Bonjour Diviline ! Vous allez bien ? »_

« Oui, très bien, et toi ? »

_« Oui, y'a tous mes copains, Merry, Frodon, Sam, Sancho, mes sœurs, Margot et maintenant Diamond ! »_

         Diviline la met sur ses pieds entre nous deux et malgré les cahots de la route, elle se tient presque debout toute seule avant de tomber, sur moi, les deux mains en avant.

Diamond a tenu toutes ses promesses. Je ne m'étais pas trompé le jour de sa naissance : plus elle grandit, plus elle est mignonne. Elle a de grands yeux verts vifs et curieux et un petit air malin et futé flotte toujours sur son visage, entre ses six dents et ses yeux. 

Contrairement à toutes les Hobbites, Diamond n'est pas très bouclée. Disons que ses cheveux chatains sont à peine délicatement ondulés. Ca change des autres et ça me plait. 

Debout, appuyée contre moi, elle se prend soudain d'intérêt pour la médaille de baptème qui a toujours pendue à mon cou et à laquelle je ne fais plus attention. L'air très absorbé, elle la tire de mon col puis me la fourre dans la bouche, la retire en tirant sur la chaine et puis recommence . . .  une bonne dizaine ! Moi, je me laisse faire avec plaisir : ça a l'air de la passionner !

Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai tout pour être parfaitement heureux à ce moment-là, mais il plane comme un parfum de tristesse, de soucis. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin la cause : Merry que j'ai abandonné.

Nous voilà arrivés devant l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac où Sancho m'attend près à recommencer à jouer ! Mais je préfèrerais voir Merry, que j'ai vexé tout à l' heure. Et puis aussi, je préférerais rester avec Diamond.

Diviline la fait marcher jusqu'à la porte du Smial en la tenant par les mains.

« Elle est en avance, dis-donc ! » s'exclame la mère de Sancho en les voyant arriver.

« Oui ! Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, madame ! »

« Ha ! Mais voici Mademoiselle-je–pars-à-l'aventure ! » s'exclame  Maman en arrivant.

« Hé oui, la voila ! » s'exclame gaiement Diviline.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu partir avec nous ! On aurait pris une seule charrette ! Et prendre moins de place !»

« Aucun soucis ! » s'écrie Bilbon qui arrive derrière, avec Alcamondin, Papa, Saradoc et le père de Sancho.

         Mais où est donc Merry ? Je voudrais bien le revoir ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est idiot de m'inquiéter ! Et puis, après tout c'est lui qui voulait pas que je reste avec lui !

« Tiens ! Mais voilà Mademoiselle ma filleule ! »

         Ha ! Enfin, Merry ! Te voil ! Tu étais o ? H ! H ! On joue ! On joue ? Mais Merry est trop occupé à soulever Diamond dans les airs et la faire rigoler pour me voir et m'écouter.

         Ca, ça me rend jaloux : Merry a le droit de prendre Diamond dans les bras, de la promener et moi, j'ai à peine droit de la toucher et si on me la met dans les bras, c'est assis sur un canapé, et étroitement entouré de Maman, Pearl et Diva ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser tomber par terre ! Enfin, du moins, pas exprès !

         Celle-ci d'ailleurs, revenue à la hauteur normal dans les bras de Merry, tend son petit poing vers moi. Je l'attrape et lui secoue doucement la main. Je lève les yeux sur Merry. Tout en secouant doucement la petite, il m'adresse un radieux sourire ! Les nuages s'enfuient, le soleil revient.

« Pinppin ! »

         Hein ?

« Pinppin ! » répète-t-elle.

         Il y a encore un instant de calme pendant lequel Diamond me fixe plus intensément que jamais et puis tout le monde se met à pousser de grands cris.

« Pippin ! Pippin, elle t'appelle ! » s'exclame Maman

_« V'ai entendu ! V'ai entendu ! »_

« C'est son premier mot ! C'est vrai ! C'est le premier mot qu'elle dit visiblement exprès ! » s'écrie Diviline, toute enthousiaste.

« Pippin, quel honneur elle te fait ! » s'exclame Merry en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Avant même de dire « papa », elle dit « Pippin » ! Mais tu sais qu'il y aurait de quoi être jaloux! » fait Alcamondin d'un air complice.

« Pinppin ! Pinppin ! »

_« Oui, Diamond ! Oui, merci ! »_

         Pourquoi lui ai-je dit « merci » ? Je ne sais pas . Merci de quoi ? Merci de m'avoir choisi pour dire son premier mot ? Ou merci de penser à moi, merci de me connaître, merci de faire attention à moi, merci de t'intéresser à moi…

         Entre temps, Prima est arrivée, et en tant que marraine, elle a pris la filleule des bras du parrain. Mais Diamond continue à répéter « pinppin » toute heureuse de nous faire plaisir.

         Dehors, il commence à faire nuit, et Sancho, Pervi, Pearl, Frodon, Sam, et puis Margot rentrent dans le Smial. Mais ce n'est pas grave : Cul-de-Sac est tellement grand qu'on peut jouer à l'intérieur. D'ailleur, Sancho et moi entamons une partie de cache-cache et Merry et Pervinca s'allient pour nous rechercher.

         Les adultes, pendant ce temps-là, se mettent à préparer les lits pour qu'on puisse tous dormir là cette nuit. Sam et sa sœur, eux dorment bien sûr dans leur propre Smial !

         Mes sœurs sont toutes les trois dans la même chambre et Merry partagera la chambre avec Frodon. Quand Meriadoc a glissé qu'il était prêt à échanger sa place avec Pearl si elle voulait, celle-ci lui a discrètement fichu un sacré coup dans les côtes. 

Moi, visiblement, je partage une des nombreuses chambres de Cul-de-Sac avec Sancho et le berceau de Diamond. Ce qui signifie que Sancho et moi ne pourront pas chahuter cette nuit pour ne pas réveiller la petite, mais pour Diamond, je veux bien faire quelques sacrifices. Et puis ce n'est bien grave !

On peut chahuter deux fois plus maintenant, par exemple !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_** : Dis donc ! Tu t'amuses bien avec tes petits anges et tes petits diables, toi ! Moi aussi, je suis en vacances ! Mais tu parles d'un début de vacances :'-S ! Oui, je vais me débrouiller pour passer pendant la semaine à Tours . Ne serais-ce que pour fuir mes parents si lundi … tu sais quoi ! Tu me désespères avec tes maths et tes stats, tu sais ! Ha oui, LA photo d'Oleg est tout aussi bien ! Et oui, il se converse plutôt bien, mon Oleg ! Normal, c'est le meilleur ! Contrairement à Billy ! Lui, faudra qu'il fasse fort pour que je lui ré-ouvre la porte (mais peut-être que demain soir, si je suis de bonne humeur, je lui accorderais la grâce présidentielle !) ! Mais je ne lui tape jamais dessus. J'ai du respect pour mon Harem : ils ont tout de même réussi l'épreuve d'entrée dans mon Harem ! Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Pippin laisse des poils de pieds dans la baignoire, il les ramasse, il est bien élev !Moi aussi, j'avais mon Harem pour la Saint Valentin ! Euh… Billy était pas viré à cette époque ? Ho, je sais plus, il fait tellement d'aller et retour, celui-l ! Voil !

**__**

**_Elanor _**: De l'inspiration pour ce long chapitre ? Bah, sûrement pas plus que d'habitude. A mon avis, j'ai tout simplement oublié de le couper en deux ^^ ! Pas de panique, c'est bien le même Pippin qui dit que Sam est son meilleur ami. Juste que Merry, Sam et Frodon sont tous les trois ses meilleurs amis à égalit ! mais si tu veux chercher la petite bête, Sam est officiellement son meilleur ami : Merry et Frodon sont ses meilleurs cousins ^^ ! Non, non ce n'est pas toi : Pippin parle bel et bien mieux ! Mais non, Margot et Bilbon ne sont pas méchants^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Voui, il parle de mieux en mieux, mais c'est normal après tout, il a (déjà) 5 ans. Il parlera comme toi et moi à ses 6 ans pour son entrée chez les grands, à l'école !! En attendant, de son premier mot et ses 6 ans, j'ai essayé de, progressivement, le faire parler de mieux en mieux ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Miriel_** :Pippin parlera parfaitement pour son entrer à l'école, à ses 6 ans. Pour l'instant, il ne lui reste plus que le problème des [J] qu'il prononce [V] ! Le jeune Hobbit que Frodon est obligé de chasser de Cul-de-Sac, ce n'est autre que Sancho (qui vient de faire sa réapparition !!) ! Ha ça non, je ne veux pas avoir à écrire un chap sous la pression de devoir vous le mettre ! Je veux toujours avoir une petite marge entre le chapitre que je vous met et celui que j'écrit ! J'en suis à la fin de ses 7 ans. Clem et moi aussi, on est capable de communiquer par regard (pas vrai Clem) ! Ha se cacher dans le noir pour faire peur à quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne l'a pas fait ? Alors, en plus, c'est Merry ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu aller sur internet pendant quelque temps, je sais que tu restes fidèle à ma fic ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'ADSL, je sais ce que c'est ! Moi, j'aime tous les Hobbits ! (bon d'accord, je préfère Pippin ! Je sais pas si tu t'en es aperçue^^). Devant de telles menaces, je m'exécute et je met la suite ! Merci pour ta reviex et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Le Smial des Touque, je n'ai pas eu de mal à le décrire puisqu'avec le peu de talent pour le dessin que j'ai, je l'ai dessiné. En fait, depuis longtemps, je l'ai dans la tête et je vois précisement ma fic s'y dérouler comme si je voyais un film, alors au bout d'un moment, je l'ai dessin ! Qui a dit que Merry et Pippin étaient allés fouiller les caves ? Deux petits anges comme ça ! Non, je pense simplement que Merry a perdu (plus ou moins intentionnelement) Pippin dans Cul-de-Sac ! La relation Frodon/Sam, c'est comme ça que je la ressens, c'est comme ça que je l'ai écrite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Pas grave si tu as des problèmes mentaux : moi aussi, on devrait pouvoir se comprendre !lol ! Oui, pas de Merry sans Pippin et pas de Pippin sans Merry ! Pas non plus de Frodon sans Sam et de Sam sans Frodon ! Une difficulté de ma fic, j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver , de décrire la naissance puis l'évolution de ces amitiés, mais en fait, ça se fait tout seul ! Et à lire vos reviews, j'y arrive pas trop mal.Ah, la photo de Frodon aux Havres-Gris … ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Chouette, une médaille SamWise the Brave ! Snif, ha ! Alors, je remercie ma famille, mes parents sans qui je ne serais pas ce que je suis ! Clémence bien sûr, sans qui ni moi ni ma fic ne serions ce que nous sommes !Mes reviewers, je vous adore ! Et bien sûr le site fanfiction, sans qui je ne serais jamais arrivée là et puis bien évidemment Tolkien et Peter Jackson et tout le casting du film, en particulier Bi… hum hum on dirait bien que la remise des Oscars approchent !! Allez le Retour du Roi et Master&Commander !!!! Je me reprend, où en étais-je ? Ha oui, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous, tous tes compliments !

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Lily ? Si c'est la tienne ? Bah, à ton avis, ma chère !! Je te sentais plus qu'impatiente, alors, voilà, cadeau ! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas te le dire sur le tchat alors que j'avais préparé le chapitre l'après-midi ! Je t'ai juste précisé qu'il y aura 'tous' les Gamegies, et tu n'as pas relev ! Je n'aurais pas cru remporter un tel succès avec la photo que je t'ai filée ! Tant mieux si elle t'a plue ! Bonne chance pour ton Capes, tu l'auras, j'en suis sûre ! Et merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Waterlily_** : Non, à ses 7 ans ce ne sera pas une maladie bien grave non plus, ça tiendra plus du malaise que de la maladie ! S'il y aura bien une maladie (extrêmement) grave dans ma fic, la victime ne sera pas Pippin et je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ! Mais chut ! Pas de spoilers sur ma fic ! C'est normal pour le père Chaumine, mais il sera encore plus présent à ses 7 ans qu'à ses 5 ans ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Bien sûr, les lecteurs ne trouvent jamais le chapitre trop long^^ ! lol ! Oui, il faut bien que Pippin s'attache de plus en plus à Sam, Frodon et Merry et que ce soit réciproque, pour que leur amitié ne vacille jamais lors de la quête de l'Anneau ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

**_Catherine_** : Merci pour tes reviews pour les Korndrov. Ne pleure pas trop pour Malfoy, il est méchant ! (Aïe non, Clem, ne me tape pas, je parle du père ! pas du fils !) ! Ha, tu a reconnu des prénoms comme Clemia ou Albia ? Etrange ^^ lol ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plue, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de review pour elle ! Merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voil ! J'espère que ça vous a plu . Au moins assez pour que vous preniez quelque temps pour me mettre une review (gentille de préférence^^).


	51. 5 ans, divers réveils hobbits

Voilà un nouveau chap. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans de Frodon si je ridiculise un peu ( mais alors vraiment un tout petit peu) leur chéri dans ce chap. !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme d'habitude, Diamond a mangé avant nous, et je suis resté assis, fasciné, à la regarder lancer de la bouillie partout comme un diable et puis à agripper toute seule son biberon en nous toisant tous avec un regard d'ange.

         Après j'ai aidé à mettre le couvert tandis que Sancho se défilait pour cette ingrate tâche. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que plus vite on met le couvert, plus vite on mange !!!

         J'ai retrouvé Sancho caché derrière un fauteuil et on s'est mis à jouer encore en attendant de dîner. On s'est fait sermonner parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de continuer à courir comme des fous jusqu' à ce que je me cogne violemment les doigts de pieds contre une porte et que je m'écroule en pleurs !

         Et puis Diviline a couché Diamond et je suis resté sur les genoux de ma Maman préférée, le pouce dans la bouche, somnolant, serrant doucement mes doigts de pieds douloureux. Et puis il y a eu le repas ! Un repas digne de Bilbon ! Jamais autant mang ! Jamais connu un dîner aussi copieux ! Des champignons, du jambon, du rôti, des petits pois, des pommes, de la salade, des œufs, pleins de fromages, des saucisses et encore et encore … !

         Maintenant, je suis allongé sur le dos dans mon lit, et j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Sancho qui n'a pas encore compris que si les adultes nous surprennent en train de bavarder encore à cette heure-ci, ça va être notre fête ! 

         Diamond dort depuis longtemps et pousse de temps en temps un petit pleur dans ses rêves. Elle non plus, elle ne semble pas prêter importance aux mensonges de Sancho qui me raconte comment il a mis en déroute une bande de Trolls il y a à peu près deux ans.

         Je me retourne, lui tournant le dos, face au berceau où je sais être Diamond.

_«Allez ! Bonne nuit, Sancho ! »_

         Il neige encore dehors, et je m'endors en pensant que Diamond est tout près de moi et que je suis responsable d'elle.

¤¤¤¤

« Ouiiiiiiiiiin ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Ouinnnnnnnnnnn ! »

         Diamond ! Je me redresse subitement plus qu'embrumé, encore endormi, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Je met quelques temps à revenir sur terre. Quelle heure est-il ? Sommes nous aujourd'hui ? Ou peut-être hier ? Ou encore demain ?

         Sancho se retourne dans son sommeil en marmonnant une méchanceté envers Diamond : il lui demande de se taire de façon assez malpolie, je trouve. Apprenez, mon cher Sancho que les Hobbits ont une bouche ! Ce sont les animaux qui ont une gueule ! Je sais, c'est Prima qui me l'a dit !

         Je me lève, chancelant, et me met debout sur mon lit (je chancelle encore plus !). De là, je me penche sur le berceau :

_« Diamond ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu ferais mieux de dormir ! Est-ce que ve pleure, moi ? Pleure pas, pleure pas où ve vais pleurer aussi ! Tu vas réveiller tout le Smial ! »_

         Elle tête son pouce avec application et, les yeux pleins de larmes, mais ne pleurant plus, elle me regarde. J'ai l'affreuse sensation que si elle pouvait parler elle me dirait clairement : « Pourquoi je pleure ? Mais je n'en sais rien, mon cher monsieur Pinppin ! Juste pour t'embêter ! Juste pour te réveiller ! » Essayons les menaces.

_« Méfie-toi ! Parce que si tu pleures, le père Noël, il ne va pas venir ! »_

« En attendant, c'est moi qui vient ! » me fait la voix ensommeillée d'Alcamondin, derrière moi.__

_« Elle pleure dévà plus ! »_

« C'est pas vrai, ça ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui me lève, c'est du chiquet ! Bon, je repars, recouche-toi, Pippin ! »

         J'obéis. Je suis content de moi ! Je suis sûr que c'est moi qui ai arrêté les pleurs de Diamond, c'est moi qui l'ai consolée !

¤¤¤¤¤

         Sancho écarte brusquement les rideaux et le soleil vient me frapper juste sur les yeux. Je les ouvre avec difficulté pour découvrir une forme bondissante de haut en bas juste devant moi. Cette bizarrerie se révèle être mon camarade de chambrée qui saute sur son lit comme un kangourou.

« Debout ! Debout, Pippin ! Debout là-dedans! » me fait-il essoufflé sans s'arrêter.

         Avec difficulté, je m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit, laissant pendre mes jambes. Je cligne un peu des yeux et baille, puis marmottant, je lève les yeux vers mon excité de compagnon, qui, toujours rebondissant, me regarde d'air radieux.

« Il a neig ! Y'a de la neige ! Y'a de la neige ! »

_« C'est vrai ??? Sam l'avait dit ! »_

         J'estime que c'est une raison suffisante. Je me met debout sur mon lit et je me met à faire comme lui. Plus rembourré, le matelas réagit mieux qu' à la maison et je me retrouve propulsé à plus de dix centimètre de hauteur a chaque saut ! Bon,  bien sûr, le sommier grince dangereusement, mais tout de même ! Il y a de la neige ! Je peux même la voir par la fenêtre, derrière Sancho.

_« Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! »_

         Diamond, à côté de nous, se retourne en babillant un léger pleur et se rendort. Dors, mon bébé, dors ! Il neige dehors !

         La porte s'ouvre presque à la volée. Oups ! Maman-chérie ! Vite, je m'immobilise et même, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Sancho, lui, reste debout, l'air assez idiot !

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire qu'on ne saute pas sur les lits ? Vous mériteriez une bonne fessée ! Vous êtes deux petits filous, je vous jure ! Vous voulez réveiller la petite, c'est ça ? »

         Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veille sur elle !

         Je saute à terre et me jette dans ses bras, pour lui faire de gros bisous. Tu n'es pas trop fâchée, Maman ?!

_« Oh, bonjour Maman ! Tu as bien dormi ? Moi, oui ! Diamond a un peu pleuré, tu sais, mais c'était pas grave, ve l'ai consolée ! Et puis, tu as vu, dehors, il y a de la neive ! Qu'est-ce que qu'on va s'amuser ! Avec Frodon et Merry, on va … »_

« Du calme, mon chou ! Prend le temps de respirer tout de même ! » me fait-elle en riant.

         Elle se penche pour me faire de gros bisous et commence déja à essayer de me coiffer (c'est une obsession, chez elle !)

« Et surtout, c'est Noël ! » s'écrie Sancho derrière nous.

         Ha oui, c'est vrai tiens ! Chouette, chouette, chouette, chouette !!

         Mais avant le petit-déjeuner, Sancho et moi avons le droit au bain quotidien.

« Mais m'dame Glani ! On est tout propre ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous avez joué dehors tout hier ! »

_« Mais Maman ! Par pitié, c'est Noël, tout de même ! »_

« Oh, la bonne excuse ! » s'exclame Maman en riant.

         Rien à faire ! Bientôt, Sancho et moi, nus comme des vers, nous nous retrouvons dans le même bain ! Quoi de plus gênant ?

         Quand nous sortons enfin du bain, où nous avons recommencé nos jeux, tout le monde est déjà debout. Diamond finit de se réveiller dans les bras de sa mère.

         Je me jette sur Merry :

_« Merry, Merry, tu sais quoi, i! neive, il neive !_

« Non ??? Tu crois ? « s'exclame t'il.

_« Si, si c'est vrai ! Ve t'assure ! »_

« Je sais, je suis debout depuis une heure, je te signale !

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Et ouais ! » me répond-t-il sur le même ton émerveillé.

« _Tu te moques de moi, l ? »_

« Je t'attends dehors ! Mange vite ! » s'exclame-t-il.

         Je vais petit-déjeuner une fois, puis une seconde fois et enfin Sancho et moi, nous nous apprêtons à nous jeter dehors quand, d'un des nombreux couloirs de Cul-de-Sac, émerge un Hobbit pas encore vraiment réveillé. 

         En pyjama, ébouriffé, débraillé, la démarche hasardeuse, et les yeux encore fermés, Frodon se dirige à tâtons vers la table.

« 'jour ! »

         Pearl, toute habillée, coiffée, virevolte devant lui et lui coupe la route au point de le faire vaciller.

« Tiens, Frodon, t'es mignon comme ça ! »

         Mais le temps que celui-ci lève le bras vers elle,  celle-ci est déjà passée. Merry, à son tour, passe devant lui :

« Enfin ! Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller ! Et puis je n'avais pas de seau d'eau à porté de main ! »

« Ha ! Frodon ! Où est le sucre brun, ici ? » demande tante Esméralda

« Frodon ! A quelle heure passe le boulanger ? » demande Maman.

         Le pauvre Frodon finit par s'asseoir et tente de finir sa nuit devant son bol. Mais Sancho et moi, nous nous jetons sur lui pour lui dire bonjour. Enfin, c'est un bon prétexte pour l'embêter, dans l'état où il est !

         Et puis enfin, Sancho et moi nous précipitons sur nos manteaux. Aidé par Merry, je m'emmitoufle et me jette dans la neige.

« Pas trop longtemps, ou vous allez prendre froid ! » crie Maman par la porte.

         Dehors, il y a déjà Sam, Margot, Pervi-Chérie, Prima et maintenant, Sancho, Merry et un certain petit Peregrïn ( Mais oui ! C'est moi !)

         Sancho et moi décidons de commencer par un bonhomme de neige. Mais ça se termine assez mal.

_« Non, regarde, ça va pas ! Il a la tête plus grosse que le corps ! »_

« Tais-toi, t' y connais rien ! »

_« Si, v'y connais ! »_

« Je te dis que tu es nul ! »

_« C'est celui qui dit qui y est ! »_

         Et paf ! Il se jette sur moi pour se battre. Je tombe en arrière sous cet assaut, et très vite, je me rends compte que je suis en très mauvaise posture. A moitié étouffé par la neige, et à moitié étranglé par Sancho, j'essaye tant bien que mal d' attraper de la neige, pour lui lancer sur le sommet du crâne.

         Au moment où tout est perdu, quelqu'un attrape Sancho et le jette sans ménagement quelques mètres plus loin : Frodon !! (réveill ! )

« Sancho ! Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres ! Combien de fois t'ai-je grondé parce que tu te battais ? Eh bien, c'est une fois de plus ! Plus tu grandis, plus tu deviens méchant ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je suis vraiment fâché contre toi ! » lui hurle-t-il .

         Frodon a vraiment l'air énervé et Sancho déguerpit sans rien dire et rentre dans la maison. Mon copain me relève, me débarrasse de la neige et me demande si ça va. Encore tout étourdi, je baragouine un oui, et Frodon à la main (ou moi à la main de Frodon ?) nous nous dirigeons vers Merry, Sam , Margot, Prima et Pervi qui ont dégotté je-ne-sais-où une luge !!!

         Brusque inspiration :

_« Frodon, tu me portes ? »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Tu me portes ? Diamond, tout le monde la porte ! Pourquoi pas moi ?_ »

« Non mais quelle idée ! Un grand garçon comme ça ! Pas capable de faire trois pas ! »

Pas drôle ! Ce que j'en ai marre, des fois, de savoir marcher et d'être un grand garçon ! Me vengerais ! Tu vas voir, Frodon :

_« Ve t'ai déja vu porter Pearl pour vous amuser ! »_

« Euh… Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

_« Elle est plus lévère que moi ? »_

« Arrête avec tes questions stupides ! » s'exclame-t-il.

         Je savoure ma victoire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Eryna Khan_** : Voui, c'est symbolique, le premier mot de Diamond, c'est 'Pippin' (enfin Pinppin !^^). Oh, ne pleure pas pour ça, la brouille entre Merry et Pippin est toute légère, tu pleureras plus quand Pippin sera un peu plus grand!( ben oui, aucune amitié ne se fait sans dispute !). Voui, il est grand maintenant * essuie une petite larme* hé ben voilà, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de pleurer. Merci, ça me fait très plaisir que mon chapitre aie plu à ta mère. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ben vi, tout le monde ne peut pas commencer sa vie en s'écriant « Pippin » ! Mais tout le monde n'épouse pas non plus Pippin une fois adulte (quel dommage dans un sens^^).Ne t'inquiète pas, Merry et Pippin ne sont pas vraiment fâchés ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, lui faire dire 'Pinppin' était très, très tentant !Alors voilà quoi, j'ai pas résist ! Ils sont très liés ? Oh ben, tu verras au fur et à mesure, comment je ferais évoluer leur relations en les faisant grandir… ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-l_** : Pilgrim est restée à la maison, à Bourg-de-Touque. Là, Pippin et sa famille sont à Cul-de-Sac. On reverra Pilgrim quand ils reviendront à la maison, à la fin de ses 5 ans. Oui, je sais, 500 reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Catherine_** :Sancho sera très présent à partir de maintenant . Je vous l'avais présenté à ses 2 ans et je vous le ressort maintenant ! Jusqu'où la relation Pippin/Diamond va-t-elle aller ? Ben, jusqu'au mariage^^ ! Mais ce qui va se passer entre temps, c'est moua qui décide * rire diabolique* . Clem, un petit faible pour Draco ? Un gros, oui !! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : 500 reviews, je sais, c'est génial ! Je ne sais pas si ma fic la mérite, cette moyenne de 10 reviews par chapitre ! Diamond a huit mois, vi, elle est un peu plus en avance que Pippin. Mais c'est normal, après tout, le filles sont toujours plus intelligentes que les gars, non ?^^ T'inquiète pas, Sancho ne va pas assassiner Pippin durant son sommeil. Sancho, du genre voyou ? Oh, si peu ! Tolkien lui-même fait une allusion à son comportement de façon pas très flatteuse alors bien sûr, on a tendance à se méfier de lui ^^ ! Mais bon, tu verras bien ce que comment Sancho évoluera dans ma fic ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Waterlily et Dragonfly_** : Quoi ?? Kidnapper mon Billy ? Mais c'est un horrible chantage ! Et puis c'est le mauvais plan : s'il disparaît, je me laisse mourir de chagrin et vous n'aurez plus de chap. ! De toute façons, comme j'ai toujours l'œil sur lui, et qu'il est toujours avec moi, si vous tentez de le kidnapper, je m'en apercevrai. Et puis, je lui ai bien appris à ne pas accepter de bonbons, à ne pas suivre et à ne pas parler à des inconnus ! Enfin, comme prudence est mère de sûreté, je vous met un nouveau chap. et je garde mon Billy ! Sancho ! Ha Sancho ! C'est un phénomène, celui-l ! Ami ou Ennemi de Pippin ? That is the question ! Merci pour votre review et pour vos compliments !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Fanfiction n'est pas en grande forme en ce moment, j'ai eu vos reviews il y a seulement deux jours ! C'est mignon, hein, le coup de 'Pinppin' ?! Je sais, moi aussi j'adore ! Elle continuera encore à certain temps à l'appeler Pinppin. Merry, il a 13 ans . Tu veux bien partager sa chambre ? Va savoir pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas ^^ !Merci pour tes deux reviews et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Pippin, marseillais ? Ben, en fait, c'est juste une faute de frappe, mais si ça te fait plaisir^^ !Voui, voui, c'est quand même la peine de préciser, si tu trouves le chapitre génial, parce que ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir à entendre … enfin, à lire ! Oui, Pippin porte de l'affection à Diamond, mais est-ce réciproque ? La petite n'a pas encore de caractère bien défini pour le dire ! Enfin, tu me connais… !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Fanfiction a des problèmes en ce moment, et ça énerve tout le monde ! Mais tu sais bien que je met un chaque par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche ! Ouais, je vais te dire, en général, c'est moi qui me prends les coups, quand on se bat avec Clem (remarque, elle n'y a qu'elle qui donne des coups, aussi^^) ! Et pourtant je suis plus grande qu'elle. Mais regarde Pippin a bien tuer un Troll a lui tout seul, et Dieu sait s'il était vraiment plus petit que son ennemi ! Voui, Merry entre dans l'adolescence : 13 ans. Et vi, il a l'age parfait pour lancer des petites remarques sur Frodon et Pearl . Continuez à bien vous amuser avec vos petite figurines, mais n'abusez pas du Pippin déshabillable : il est à moi !!! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Pas grave si tu lis le truc des autres, il n'y a rien de secret. Et si tu lis les réponses aux reviews que je fais à Clem, tu vas bien rigoler tellement on se tape des délire par reviews interposées ^^ (mais là, pour le chap. 50, elle n'a pas eu le temps de me mettre une review) !Pour le plan du Smial, je vais avoir du mal, car c'est sur papier et même, je n'ai aucun site où le mettre ! Désolée ! C'est vrai qu'ils grandissent trop vite ! Snif snif ! Mais plus ils grandissent, plus on peut leur faire faire de choses, c'est ça qu'il faut se dire !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca vous a plu ? Hé bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de me le dire : des reviews ! des reviews ! des reviews !


	52. 5 ans, glissades jusqu'au Mordor

Vous reprendrez bien un chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Thain ? ! Oui ? Mais vos désirs sont des ordres !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tandis que nous arrivons auprès des grands, ceux-ci sont en train d' installer une Pervinca criante d'excitation et de peur sur la luge pour lui faire descendre tout un pan de colline. Sam lève automatiquement la tête vers Frodon :

« Dans la réserve, maître ! C'est une vieille luge qui date de la jeunesse de mon père ! »

« Ha, d'accord, Sam, et tu es sûr qu . . . »

« Qu'il est d'accord ? C'est lui qui nous l' a donnée ! Qu'elle est en bonne état ? Je l'ai personnellement réparée ! »

« Prête, Pervi ? » fait Merry prêt, lui, à pousser ma sœur sa cousine.

« Heu . . . Naaaan ! »

         Mais Merry pousse quand même la luge de sa cousine. Dans un cri, celle-ci glisse à tout vitesse vers le bas de la colline pour finir au moins 20 mêtres plus bas, éjectée à quelques mêtres de la luge mais morte de rire.

Pervi remonte la pente avec la luge, difficilement parce qu'elle s'essoufle à rigoler.

_« Ve veux en faire ! Ve veux faire de la luve, moi aussi ! Merry ! Ve veux en faire ! »_

« H ! J'ai pris mon tour avant toi ! » s'exclame Prima en me poussant derrière elle.

_« Prima ! Une grande fille comme toi ! Faire de la luve ! »_

« Y'a pas d' âge pour s'amuser ! »

« T'inquiète pas, Pippin ! Bien sûr que tu pourras faire de la luge ! Et toi, Frodon ? » demande Merry.

« Comme si j'allais laisser passer une occasion de faire une descente de luge ! » s'exclame Frodon avec ferveur.

         Pendant que Prima s'assied sur la luge remontée par Pervi, je secoue la main de Merry parce que j'ai tout de même été très impressionné par la descente de ma soeur:

_« Dis, Merry, dis, tu te mettras avec moi, sur la luve ? On se mettra à deux ! Dis, Merry, dis, tu veux bien ? On le fera ensemble !» _

« D'accord ! » fait-il les yeux rivés sur Prima en pleine descente.

_« Chouette ! Merci ! » _

Enfin, Prima remonte la pente en traînant la luge derrière elle. Je suis tout tremblant d'excitation et aussi un peu de peur. Je sautille donc pour que les autres ne voient pas mon inquiétude.

         Merry s'installe sur la luge, assis à un bout et les pieds à l'autre bout. Il tapote la luge entre ses jambes.

« Viens t'asseoir là, Pip' ! »

         Sans un mot, j'obéis et je vais m'installer entre ses jambes.

« Ca va ? On y va ? » me demande t-il 

_« Oui ! Mais tu vas pas vite, hein ?! »_

« C'est pas moi qui déciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . »

_« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . »_

         Quel est le crétin ou la crétine qui a poussé la luge sans nous demander notre avis ? Je m'accroche comme je peux aux genoux de Merry et ses mains, devant moi, s'accrochent à la corde de la luge.

         Jamais connu une sensation aussi grisante : le vent de la course m'envole les poils de pieds autant que les cheveux et m'oblige à plisser les yeux au maximum. Je ne sais même pas si je pense à respirer .

         Jamais connu une telle vitesse, j'ai à peine le temps de poser les yeux devant que le chemin enneigé que je regarde est déjà sous nos pieds. Le paysage autour de nous défile si vite que mes yeux ne voient que des formes sur le coté.

         J'entends Merry qui crie d'excitation et de bonheur.

« Wouhou ! »

_« Ouaiiiiiis ! »_

         Mais bientôt la pente est terminée et je vois avec terreur un monticule de neige juste devant nous.

_« Touuuuuuuuuuuurne, Meryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

« Peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

         Bang ! Le choc est très violent et Merry et moi sommes éjectés de la luge, comme Pervi le fut. Un instant nous roulons ensemble, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre et puis nous nous immobilisons. Je suis écrasé sous Merry qui s'est retrouvé allongé en travers de moi. Moi, j'ai le visage planté dans la neige. Je lève la tête afin de m'éviter une mort atroce par étouffement pendant que Merry rampe pour se dégager de moi.

« Wahou ! Hé ben, ça, c'est de la luge ! Ca t'a plu, Pippin ? »

_« Ha ça oui! C'est vénial ! Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? »_

« Pour l'instant, c'est le tour de Frodon ! Tu m'aides à remonter la luge, en attendant ? »

         Il est déjà debout à est en train de dégager la luge du tas de neige où elle s'est solidement plantée. Je me redresse d'un bond et époussette les vêtements. J'observe un moment Merry et fait d'un ton de reproche :

_« Ce tas de neige . . . il est là ekfprès ! »_

« Bien sûr, on l'a fait ce matin, avec Sam ! »

_« Mais c'est danvereux, on aurait pu se faire mal ! »_

« Sans lui, on aurait pas de moyen de s'arrêter ! Bien lançé, tu peux aller jusqu'en Mordor ! » 

         Je frémis mais pas vraiment de froid.

« Hého ! Besoin d'aide ? » crie Frodon d'en haut en faisant de grands signes.

« Non, non ça va aller, merci, Frodon ! Reste pas planté là, Pippin ! Viens m'aider ! » fait Merry.

         Merry et moi tirons la luge jusqu'en haut où tour à tour Frodon, Sam et Margot se régalent d'une descente. Et puis Pervi et moi y retournons. Je crois que J'A-DO-RE ça.

         Il arrive un moment où nous sommes tous trop fatigués par refaire une descente. Assis par terre en rond autour de la luge, nous reprenons notre souffle. Nous avons tous allongé nos jambes et nous sommes appuyés en arrière sur les mains. Merry observe la luge avec une attention trop attentionnée pour être normale : il penche la tête, fronce les sourcils et puis fait soudain :

« Sam ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ton père, il y tient à sa luge ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien . . . si on enlève le haut de la luge, l ! Et qu'on ne garde que les deux patins ! » fait Merry tendant la main vers la luge.

« Oui, et puis ? » fait Frodon.

« Hé bien, si fixe chaque patins à un pied . . . »

« Ha ouaiiiiiiis . . .   . . . » murmure Sam, qui se met lui aussi à regarder la luge d'un air émerveillé.

« On devrait pouvoir faire de la luge debout ! » s'exclame Merry exalté.

« Et je pense qu'on aurait plus de maîtrise sur la direction ! » rajoute Sam.

« Laissez tomber, c'est dangereux ! » fait Frodon.

« Oh, allez Frodon, quoi ! » s'exclame mon cousin Merry.

         Ha oui, ca y est, j'ai compris l'idée de Merry :

_« C'est vrai, ça doit être danvereux ! Rien qu'à voir comment on est tombé alors qu'on était assis . . . ! Mais . . .  y'a de l'idée, y'a de l'idée ! »_

« C'est vrai ! Mais on aurait qu' à prendre des bâtons et s'appuyer dessus ! » propose Pervinca, à côté de moi.

« Il faudrait que les pieds soient attachés et bien au milieu pour répartir le poid ! » fait Prima, à côté de moi (de l'autre côté).

« Je maintiens qu'en pente ça serait dangereux, mais en terrain plat en s'aidant des bâtons de Pervinca, peut-être qu'on irait plus vite qu'à pied dans la neige ! » dit Frodon. 

« Sûrement ! A cause de la texture de la neige et du phénomène de glissement, on ferait peut-être un mêtre par pas, comme sur des patins à glace ! » fait Prima.

« On essaie ? » fait Merry excité que son idée soit approuvée par tout le monde.

« Non ! Papa ne sera pas content si on démonte sa luge sans lui dire ! Même s'il n'y tient pas trop ! Il faut lui demander avant ! » intervient fermement Margot, la sœur de Sam.

« Mais il n'est pas là jusqu'à ce soir ! »  s'exclame Sam.

« Hé bien, on attendra demain ! »

« Autant dire que c'est rat ! » fait Merry dont la déception fait peine à voir.

« Mais non, on le fera demain ! » lui répond Frodon d'un ton consolateur.

« Demain, y'aura plus de neige ! » 

« Ca m'étonnerait ! » glisse Prima malicieusement.

_« Mais oui, Merry, demain il y aura toujours de la neive ! »_

         Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je n'aime pas voir mon Merry tristounet. Il hausse les épaules et nous nous replongeons dans le silence.

         C'est méchant à dire, mais je suis content que Sancho ne soit pas l : il m'aurait sûrement piqué mon tour à la luge.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voil ! Et comme tout travail mérite salaire, et que vous avez bien travaillé à vos reviews, voici les réponses !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_** : Heureusement que je te connais bien car je suis à deux doigts de me perdre dans tes petits anges et tes petits démons ! Voilà Chev' qui se rajoute ! Pioupiou ? On va éviter d'en parler, hein :-S ! Oui, un amateur de mauvaise blague par famille ! Le mien fera vraiment partie de ma famille dans une semaine ! Oh, je me plaints, mais j'aurais pu tomber pire, je l'aime bien, mon Mric-Mric de beau-frère !Prend grand soin de la cassette vidéo des Oscars, Orli y était ? en tout cas, Billy, oui ! Merci à tous les petits anges et les petits démons de Clem qui ont déployé la banderolle 'bravo Bane !' (mdr). J'adore tes petits anges et démons, en fait ! Voui, je crois que Billy est le grand gagnant de la soirée des Oscars ! Ca doit lui faire 14 oscars en tout, si on additionne les Oscars gagnés par le Retour du Roi et ceux gagnés par Master&Commander ! Vive mon Billy !!!!!!En tout cas, Billy fait peut-être des aller-et-retour dans mon harem, mais je signale au passage qu'Oleg, depuis son admission, n'en ai jamais resorti, ça prouve bien que c'est un être exceptionnel *petit ange russe rougit de plaisir devant le compliment* * petit diable écossais hausse les épaules et grogne 'espèce de Chouchou !' * Kèki font-là, eux ??? l'Art, l'Art ! L'art des coups de poings, oui ! aïe, j'ai mal à l'épaule ! « *Dray circule dans les rangs avec des panneaux 'Anti Potty'* » mdr mdr ! Le fait que Pippin soit marseillais le ferais monter dans ton estime ? Mais Pippin, c'est Billy, et Billy c'est B.B, et je t'ai déjà expliqué la différence entre B.B et O.M !Ne va pas les confondre !Voilà, fin de la réponse à la review !  


**_Marie-Cat_** : Tu as tout lu en trois jours ? Bravo ! Décidément CelebrenIthil est très gentille et ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ma fic ! Ca me fait plaisir, si ma fic t'a bien fait rire ! Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Tant mieux alors si la description de Frodon au réveil ne t'a pas vexée (ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir vexé Frodounette non plus^^)On ne veut pas savoir ce que Frodon et toi auriez fait pendant la nuit pour être si fatigués ! Mignon ? Chouette ? Oui, c'est bien de Pippin dont il est question ! T'es ma fan n°1 ? Oh, je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être une idole pour les jeunes ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Sancho, une mauvaise influence ? Ca se pourrait bien, oui ! Mais mon Pip restera dans le droit chemin ! … hum hum, en tout cas dans le chemin de Merry ^^ ! Tu habites en suisse et tu n'aimes pas le neige ? Tu doit être malheureuse ! Moi, la neige, un peu, ça va, sinon, je ne suis pas fan non plus ! (Clem adore la neige !). Ben, tu vois, Blandine n'a trop rien dit pour Frodon !Elle sait bien que je m'amuse avec lui mais que je ne lui fait pas vraiment de mal ^^ ! C'est ce que je m'esquinte à vous démontrer, Pippin n'est pas bête, il est même très intelligent ! Dis, tant qu'à faire, je préférais que ce ne soit pas Aragorn qui lui apprennent les choses de la vie, hein ^^ ! (oui, tu as reconnu là mon esprit mal tourn !). Mais je suis toujours gentille avec Clem !Merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments !

**_Guilderinette_** : Sancho, un petit côté voyou ? Ha oui, ça, on peut le dire ! Tolkien parle de lui au début de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il est en train de fouiller Cul-de-sac et Frodon en obligé de se battre avec lui pour le virer (pire qu'un Sacquet de Besace !)^^ ! C'est Tolkien également qui a décidé que Pippin épouserait Diamond, tu n'as qu'à jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique de Pip' ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Pippin se demande si on est hier, aujourd'hui, au demain ^^ ! hé oui, Pippin est un petit coquin, tu as vu comment il a renvoyé Frodon dans ses buts ? lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Hé oui, on invoquerait n'importe quel prétexte pour échapper au bain quand on est petit ! Oui, c'est vrai que ce chap était un peu hétéroclite : il ne s'y passe pas vraiment quelque chose de précis, il joue juste le rôle de lien, mais tant mieux si c'est un de tes préférés ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Je suis bien contente que tu ne te vexes pas de l'image que je fais de Frodon ! Quant à savoir pourquoi il est fatigué, moi, je ne sais pas : mon narrateur n'est pas omniscient ! C'est vrai, ça ne fait pas trop naturel, Pippin et Merry ont tout de même 8 années d'écart, mais bon tant pis, ce n'est pas un problème dans ma fic … pour l'instant !Merci pour ta review tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Et en voilà une autre qui veut kidnapper Billy ! Je renforce ma surveillance, alors ! Bas le pattes, les filles, il est à moi ! Et moi seul ai le droit de le deshabiller ! lol ! (désolée, je me suis un peu emportée !). Bref, tu veux acheter toutes les figurines du Seigneur des Anneaux ^^ !faut les comprendre les bébés qui pleurent pendant la nuit, ils sont… ils sont … ben, ils sont bébés, voilà tout !Et oui, différence entre Frodon et Pearl ? L'une est réveillée, pas l'autre ! Oh non, on ne sera pas méchant avec Frodon au point de lui jeter un seau d'eau à la figure ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** :  Il faut dire que Clem et moi partons souvent dans de grands délires ! Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Lancer de Sancho, c'est un nouveau sport dans lequel Frodon excelle ! Il le refait au début de la trilogie quand Sancho essaie de creuser dans la cave de Cul-de-Sac ! Merci pour ta review et pour la pub que tu fais de ma fic !

**_Yotma_** : Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Reviewer n'est pas un devoir, c'est juste que ça fait hyper plaisir à l'auteur !! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque je ne t'en veux absolument pas -) !Ha, personne n'a dit que Diamond sera la seule et unique femme de sa vie, on a juste dit qu'il adore Diamond ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! 

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de vous mettre un chapitre le week-end prochain car ma sœur se marie et vous comprendrez aisément que je pense être très occupée samedi et dimanche prochains.

Mais, ne pleurez pas ! Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant !Je vous mettrais un nouveau chapitre soit quelques jours avant, soit quelques jours après !

Et puis après tout, si vous voulez vraiment le prochain chapitre, dites le moi au terme d'une longue et gentille review ! (oui, c'est du chantage, et puis ?^^)   


	53. 5 ans, guerre froide

Voilà, ma sœur est mariée ! Tout s'est très bien passé, la fête était très réussie et ma sœur très très belle et mon beau-frère très très beau aussi ! Je sais que ça je vous intéresse pas, mais je vous le dis quand même !

Ha oui, aussi ! Clem a adoré son rôle de baby-sitter à la réception, elle m'a dit que quand mon frère se marierait, elle voulait à tout prix reprendre le rôle de la baby-sitter ! Elle a surtout littéralement fondu devant le petit Victor, mon chouchou et mon modèle pour Pippin ! (héhé, là, en lisant ça, Clem vient de tomber dans les pommes ! Oh, pardon ! Dans les Lembas ! )

Comme promis, le chapitre 53, avec quelques jours de retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est Frodon qui a commenc !  On vient de ressortir dans le jardin après un léger déjeuner de midi . Sam, lui aussi, revenant de manger, grimpe la côte qui mène à Cul-de-Sac, quand, sans prévenir, Frodon l'acceuille avec une grosse boule de neige en pleine figure.

     Sous le choc et la surprise, il manque retomber en arrière, sur Margot. Il cligne des yeux d'un air idiot quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis il s' adresse à son agresseur d'une manière qui me surprend, sachant que c'est Sam qui parle à Frodon :

« Oh . . . ça, vous allez le regretter, Maître ! » grogne-t-il en plongeant les mains dans la neige.

     Très rapidement, il en forme une grosse boule qu'il jette de toutes ses forces en direction de Frodon. Celui-ci, dans un éclat de rire, se jette à terre, et la boule va s'écraser sur Pervinca, juste derrière :

«_ Hé, toi ! Ma sœur ! »_

     Je me penche et attrape un gros bout de neige : au bout de quelques coups de moufles, il a la forme d'un boule que je jette sur Sam, au moment-même où Margot, qui est passée derrière moi, m'en envoie une dans le dos, me faisant tomber en avant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir si ma boule à bien atteint Sam .Derrière-moi, j'entends Merry crier dans un surprenant accès d'instinct paternel :

« Pas les petits ! Pas les petits ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le petit ? » s'écrie Sancho (je partage son opinion !).

     Rapidement, deux clans se forment : Les Autres et les Touque . Dans l'équipe des Touque nous avons, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca, moi, bien sûr, et Meriadoc (qui est un Brandebouc, je sais bien, mais bon !). Et donc, en face de nous, nous avons les redoutables Gamegie, Samsagace et Marguerite, Frodon Sacquet et Sancho Fierpied.

     Sam et Frodon, bien que ce sont eux qui se soient opposés en premier, se sont, bien sûr, mis dans la même équipe : ils ne peuvent pas rester opposés bien longtemps. L'équipe des Touque est peut-être en supériorité numérique, mais les Autres sont assez doués.

     Il y a assez de neige et assez de place pour faire une partie de boules de neige pendant toute la journée !

     La tête de Frodon émerge de derrière le tas de bois, fixant dangereusement Prima. Hop, un bond, un brusque moulinet du bras, une violente détente du muscle et voilà Frodon touché en pleine tête, qui redisparait derrière le tas de bois, dans un cri étouffé, sans avoir lançé sa boule sur ma sœur.

     Je suis en train de refaire une boule quand :

« Pip' ! Attention ! »

     Je me retourne  et à tout hasard par réflexe, je lance ma boule de neige. Celle-ci percute en plein vol une autre qui volait tout droit vers moi.

« Joli coup, Pippin ! » me fait Merry tandis que les deux boules retombent à terre, détruites

_« Merci ! Oh, Merry . . . »_

     Trop tard: la boule de Sancho l'atteint dans le dos, le poussant en avant de quelques pas.

     Frodon s'acharne sur Pearl qui finit par lui faire un mauvais coup : Elle arrête brusquement de se défendre, porte les mains au visage, et se tourne dos à Frodon, en baissant la tête, puis elle s'accroupie. Celui-ci lâche aussitôt sa dernière boule et se précipite sur elle :

« Perlie ! » fait-il, inquiet,  en essayant de lui écarter les mains. 

Alors, elle cesse brusquement sa comédie, elle attrape deux grosse poignées de neige qu'elle jette au visage de Frodon  qui ne s'y attend bien sûr pas. Il bascule en arrière et, triomphante, elle se jette sur lui. C'est à croire qu'elle veut l'enterrer dans la neige, tant, assise sur lui,  elle le harcèle de boules rapidement faites, sans lui laisser de répit !

C'est sans compter le fidèle Sam, qui, armes en main, vient à l'aide de son maître qui est littéralement mort de rire sous Pearl. Sancho, croyant à une mêlée de bagarre se précipite . Mais il repart aussi sec attaquer Pervi quand, Pearl et Sam aident Frodon à se relever, riant tout les trois comme des fous.

Moi pendant ce temps-là, je m'attaque à Margot quand j'entends avec horreur un cri derrière moi :

« Tous sur Pippin ! »

     Je crois que mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Affolé, je jette un regard autour de moi et constate avec effroi que tous semblent adhérer à l'opinion de Sancho.

     Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai je fait pour cela ? On est tous en train de se lançer des boules de neiges et c'est contre moi qu'ils vont se liguer? Tous sont mes meilleurs amis ou mes sœurs et ils vont m'attaquer ? Je me demande si j'ai déjà eu plus peur que maintenant.

     La meilleure défense étant la fuite, je choisis l'espace entre Frodon et Pearl pour fuir. Ce sont les plus vieux de mes agresseurs mais aussi les plus raisonnables (du moins j'espère !).

     Ha oui, j'oubliais : je hurle aussi fort que je peux en même temps. Effectivement je passe sans grande difficultée entre Frodon et ma sœur aînée, mais, les boules des autres commencent déjà à pleuvoir autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'une me frappe en plein dos. (D'après le cri, c'est la boule de Sam.)

     Le jeu n'est plus drôle du tout ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Tout de suite ! J'ai peur, j'ai froid, et j'ai la moitié de la Comté contre moi avec des cris de sauvages. Eux, ça les amuse, bien sûr. Mais ne peuvent-il donc pas savoir ce que je ressens en cet instant ?

     Je suis terrifié et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour encore pouvoir courir. Ce ne sont plus mes amis qui me courrent derrière, ce sont des orques et j'ai peur d'eux. Ma raison me hurle de me calmer, que ce ne sont jamais que mes copains, que Pearl, Prima, Pervi, Merry, Sam, Frodon, Margot et Sancho. Mais la terreur a remplacé définitivement l'esprit du jeu.

     Je trébuche, je me relève et la boule de Prima (ma propre sœur !!!) vient me frapper l'épaule. J'explose en larmes et en grands sanglots.

_« Perviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »_

     Je me jette dans les bras de Pervi. Celle-ci, un instant surprise, se jette à genoux pour être à ma hauteur. Je sens qu'elle lève la main derrière mon dos pour arrêter les autres. De l'autre bras, elle me sert contre elle dans un geste rassurant. Je m'agrippe à son cou , en fourrant ma figure dans ses cheveux. Là, je me calme doucement tandis qu'un pesant silence de stupéfaction se fait derrière nous.

     Puis en deux temps trois mouvements, ils sont tous autour de nous, à genoux (ou debout, pour Sancho !) et cherchent eux aussi à m'apaiser.

« Pippin, allons, Pippin ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! » me fait Frodon, la main dans mes cheveux.

     Je hoquette, une grosse boule dans la gorge m'empêchant de parler :

_« F'é . . .  f'était . . .  pas drôle . . . ! »_

Et je me remets à pleurer dos à eux. Pervi me tapote le dos et m'embrasse la tempe :

« Chut . . .  voilà . . . c'est fini . . . ! »

« Voil ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Pas les petits ! Mais évidemment, personne ne m'écoute ici ! Alors, voilà ce qui arrive ! » s'exclame Merry d'une voix sévère.

« Oh hé, me regarde pas comme ça, hein, Merry ! C'était une idée de Sancho, pas la mienne ! » s'écrie la voix mécontente de Sam.

« C'est pas ma faute, s'il est aussi courageux qu'une fille ! » fait Sancho.

« N'empêche que je croyais que c'était évident qu'on ne faisant que semblant ! » s'écrie Merry sans faire attention à Sancho.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai fait exprès de le frapper ? Mais c'est mon frère, tout de même ! Il s'est relevé au mauvais moment, je voulais juste que ça lui passe au dessus ! » s'exclame Prima.

« Le résultat est le même ! » crie Merry.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ?! » hurle brusquement Frodon, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

     En tout cas, ça marche. Le silence le plus complet se forme à nouveau . J'en profite pour me retourner vers eux et les yeux pleins de larmes, je leur lance :

_« De toutes façons, y'a que Pervi qu' est ventille, ici ! »_

« Voil ! » s'exclame, amusée, l'intéressée en levant le menton .

« Bon, on va arrêter ce jeu ! » décide Pearl d'une voix ferme.

« De toute façon, on a piétiné toute la neige ! » fait Meriadoc.

« Hé bien, moi, si je ne suis pas gentil, je m'en vais ! » s'exclame Sancho qui nous quitte aussitôt.

« Bon débarras ! Quel filou, ce gamin ! Franchement, je ne vous félicite pas, Maître Frodon ! » murmure Sam.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai élev ! » répond doucement le protégé de Bilbon en haussant les épaules.

     Bon, j'arrête de pleurer. Ils se relèvent et sont à nouveau bien plus grands que moi (des fois, ç'en est désespérant !). Je sens que Margot cherche à me prendre la main, et je lui tends.

« Enfin, tout de même, tu es bien grand pour te mettre à pleurer comme ça ! »

« Margot ! » glisse Prima en lui filant un coup de coude.

     Je m'en fiche, Margot ! J'aimerais t'y voir, tiens. Et puis, je pleure si je veux !

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demande Meriadoc, intenable et infatiguable.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer et d'aider les parents à préparer la soirée ! » propose Pervinca.

« Ca sera amusant ? » demande Merry, sceptique.

« Je sais pas ! Mais on pourrait faire un jeu de société à l'intérieur, sinon ! » fait Frodon.

« Tu crois que Bilbon apprécierait si on faisait un parcours du combattant dans Cul-de-Sac ? Genre, par exemple, parcourir le Smial sans jamais mettre un pied par terre, mais en se servant des meubles et des fauteuils ? »

« J'en doute ! Mais tu peux toujours lui demander ! » fait Frodon en se tordant la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

     Mais Merry éclate de rire, suivi bientôt par les autres. Bien sûr que c'était une blague ! 

_« Finalement, vous zêtes tous ventils ! »_

«Ben, on espère bien, tiens ! Manquerait plus que ça, qu'on ne soit pas gentil ! » s'exclame joyeusement Sam.

« On sait bien que tu ne le pensais pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! » me fait Pearl d'une voix douce.

Nous finissons par nous mettre en marche vers le Smial tandis que dernière nous, Sancho s'acharne sur notre bonhomme de neige à coup de pieds. Margot me tient la main droite et Merry me tient la main gauche. On ne s'est pas vraiment mis d'accord sur ce que l'on va faire, mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu lassé de la neige. On va sûrement tous se réunir autour d'un puzzle.

Mais avant, et si on prenait un bon goûter après toutes ces émotions ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Là, dans ma version de l'Enfance d'un Thain sur Word, j'ai mis la photo de Pippin et Merry, au col de Caradhras, emmitouflés dans leur capes elfiques et serrés dans les bras de Boromir, au milieu de la tempête de neige.

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Miriel_** : Pourquoi es-tu si énervée contre Isilou ? Elle est très gentille ! Nous, ça fait longtemps que la neige est fondue ! Et puis, il n y a jamais eu assez de neige pour faire de la luge !Est-ce que Frodon sent le plastique ? Hum . . . je ne crois pas que la plastique existe dans la Comt ! Sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de mon chap ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Yoshi-San_** : Le concours de bonhommes de neige, il a tenté de le faire avec Sancho, mais ça s'est terminé en bagarre ! Quant à la bataille de boules de neige . . . tes désirs sont des ordres ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : C'est vrai, pas de Pearl dans le chapitre 52 ! Mais elle y est dans le chapitre 53 ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène où Frodon se réveille ! Mais il semblerait que là, c'est bon ! Il est tout à fait réveill ! Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux pour ma sœur et voici la suite !

**_Guilderinette_** : Les arbres généalogiques que Tolkien nous fournit sont ma base pour l'Enfance d'un Thain. Diamond y est prévue, et Sancho aussi (c'est le seul Hobbit des arbres généalogiques qui est né la même année que Pippin, 1390). Les livres de Tolkien sont impressionnants, mais une fois que tu as passé la Communauté de l'Anneau et sachant que tu connais les films, tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour la fin ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : C'est surtout Frodon qui est raisonnable, l !Mais si tu insistes pour dire que c'est Pippin, loin de moi l'idée de te contredire -) ! Les skis, c'est dangereux, je suis d'accord avec vous (Toi et Frodon ^^). Hé oui ! C'est Merry qui a inventé les skis, vous ne le saviez pas, hein ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Merry a quand même une grande place dans ma fic,car il n'est pas possible d'envisager Pippin sans Merry et réciproquement ! Hé oui, tu vois, c'est Merry qui a inventé le ski ! Un bond dans le temps ? Hum, il te suffit de prendre patience ! Mais si tu veux, quand, pour les besoins de ma fic, j'aurais besoin que Merry tombe amoureux, je pourrais appeler sa copine 'Aéléa' . . . !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Ha, c'est le rôle de Prima, à travers toute ma fic, que de jouer la tête pensante ! Pourquoi les Hobbits n'inventeraient-ils pas le ski ? Enfin, c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Hé oui, au J-O d'hiver de la terre du Milieu, les Hobbits, grâce à Meriadoc, battent tous les records ^^ ! Merci quelques petites . . . toutes petites . . . centaines de fois de faire de la pub à ma fic !! Voui, Gandalf reviendra voir son Crétin de Touque préfér ! Mais pas dans l'immédiat . . . ! Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Elanor_** : Bien sûr que je te pardonne, puisque je ne t'en veux pas !! Moi, en physique-chimie, j'ai jamais rien compris, mais alors rien de rien ! Je planais total ! Mais j'ai jamais rien cassé non plus, pour la bonne raison que je touchais rien !^^ ! Moi, j'ai jamais été une fana des jeux de neiges, mais cet épisode la luge était incontournable ! Tout comme celle de la bataille de boules neige . . . ! Sancho, un fou furieux qui bat Pippin ! Oh, pas toujours ! . . . Mais souvent, oui ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Tiens, tu es une fan de Merry ? Oui, le 'tourne Merry' est un peu beaucoup inspiré du 'cours Merry !' de Fangorn -) ! j'aime bien faire des liens entre la fic et les films ou les commentaires des acteurs (je m'en suis particulièrement donné à cœur joie dans ses 7 ans ^^) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Oui, peut-être que Merry aurait pu trouver mieux comme sport que le ski, mais étant donné qu'il y a de la neige, ça aurait été plus étonnant qu'il invente le tennis ! Chut, oui, faut pas dire du mal de Frodon : Blandine veille ! Sam, vraiment fidèle à Tolkien ? Ca me fai très très plaisir, ça ! Merci ! Ha, la dernière phrases ! Ca montre bien que Pippin ne sait pas vraiment si Sancho est son ami ou son ennemi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Les-pingouins-au-pouvoir_** : Je sais, on a toujours la désagréable impression que les profs nous persécutent, qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas et qu'ils nous prennent pour des sur-hommes (et sur-femmes^^) du travail ! Il paraît que ce n'est pas vrai . . . ! Qui est intéressée par les pingouins ? Clem, ma bêta-readeur ! Elle est absolument folle des pingouins ! Je pense que vous devriez bien vous entendre ! Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !

**_Kristaline_** : Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ! On se croise parfois sur le poney frigant et beaucoup d'auteur de fics me parlent de toi ! Euh . . . oui, ma fic est un peu longue ! Et je suis encore loin de l'avoir finie ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tout des compliments qui font très plaisir et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Et voilà, on me reproche de ne pas faire fort dans les réponses à tes reviews ! Je vais essayer de faire mieux !Tu me l'as dit toi-même hier, la différence avec Chev' c'est qu'il est mort !! Pourvu que les autres ne nous fassent pas ce coup-l ! Tu as raison, mâte-le bien, ton nouveau petit ange Chev', il a encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi Will réagit quand on parle de Piou-Piou-Poussin ? Ton harem commence à t'embetter et tu commences à ne plus pouvoir les supporter ? C'est plutôt mauvais signe ! Voilà, c'est bien, toi, ton harem te fait tous les travaux domestiques ! Les miens sont d'une paresse ! A la limite, Oleg accepte de temps en temps d'aller faire les courses ! C'est le meilleur, je te dis ! (mais il ramène toujours des trucs russes dégueulasses ou de la vodka (là, je dis pas non !!)). Ha, je ne peux pas te protéger contre ton propre harem : ils ne m'obéissent pas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il te manque Orli (Guill' est rentré plus vite que prévu :'-( ) Ce sont tes petits anges et tes petits démons qui gardent la cassette vidéo ? Bah, tant mieux, je n'ai donc rien à craindre ! Marat est un curieux qui écoute aux portes ? ha, les Russes de 1ère catégorie, hein ! Oleg fait ça aussi, des fois ! J'ai remarqué qu'il avait cette mauvaise tendance quand Billy et moi sommes enfermés tous les deux tout seuls dans une pièce ! Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend à mon petit russe chéri ! Allez, les gars, au lit ! Ne pleurez pas, Clem va bien vite venir vous retrouver !! « C'est feerique qd les flocons tombent en tourbillonant tels des petales de roses sur le sol gele », tu sais que tu deviens poête, toi ?? Toi, avoir peté un cable sur le Poney Fringant ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Ha, la grande question de ma fan n°1 !!!… ! Finalement au mariage de ma sœur, il y a avait une bonne partie de ton harem ou que Marat ? Je ne les ai pas vu ! J'étais occupée avec (qui a dis 'avec Billy et Oleg' ??) avec les ptits Pippins ! Dis, c'est moi, où ils t'ont traumatisée ? Flo, ils l'ont tuée, c'est sûr ! Et mon Victor, Ha, Victor ! j'ai vraiment un gros petit faible pour lui ! Oui, il est remuant, mais c'est un garçon et il y avait beaucoup de monde et d'agitation. Bref, c'est Pippin !Ha, Victor ! Et Gabrielle ! Et Louane (révélation de la soirée^^) ! Et Guillaume ! Et Mathis ! Et Léa ! Et Julie ! Et Romain ! Et Stéphane ! Et Damien ! Et Corentin ! Et Cédric ! Et les jumeaux, Marie et Richard (vous les avez pas vu :( ) ! Et Maël (vous l'avez entr'apperçu à l'apéritif !) ! Je les ai tous, c'est bon ? Je les ai mis dans le désordre : à toi de retrouver les frères et sœurs dans ta prochaine review (pour voir si tu as bien fait ton boulot !) ! Haa * petit sourire rêveur* faut vraiment que je me fasse prof de crèche ou de maternelle ! Ou alors que j'ai plein plein d'enfants (environ 1 tous les 4/5 ans !) ! Oleg, Billy, vous êtes partants ? Non ? Bon… Poussin ?… (oh, mauvaises images qui surgissent soudain dans l'esprit (6) ). Bon, j'arrête de me répandre en adoration sur les petits Pippin de ma famille …* petits yeux rêveurs* ha, Victor, Damien, Gabrielle, j'adore cet âge-là, 2-3 ans … ! Bon, voilà, ça te convient comme taille de réponse à ta review ? Sinon, sache que, partie sur le sujet des petit Pippin de ma famille, je peux disserter pendant des heures avec des arguments aussi percutants et persuasifs que : ' *soupir* qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !' !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voil ! Ca vous a marqué, le coup des skis de Merry ! Et bien que je n'ai jamais pronnoncé (enfin, écrit) le mot 'ski', vous avez tous compris où il voulait en venir, le petit Brandebouc !!

Dites, vous aimez les maths ? Si je vous dis : reviews + compliments = prochain chapitre, vous comprennez ? 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  


	54. 5 ans, filles, alcool, et conséquences

Voici un très long chapitre de ses 5 ans qui marque la Première Bêtise Officielle de Merry et Pippin ( première d'une longue série, hélàs pour les gens de la Comt !)

Mais il se passer aussi plein d'autres choses dans ce long chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'après-midi a été très long, mais enfin, ça y est ! C'est Noël et j'espère que le Père Noël est déjà parti de chez lui, là-bas, dans la Lorien ! Merry et moi nous nous échangeons un regard pétillant et émerveillé au dessus d'une charmante dinde de Noël cuite à point.

         J'avale en un seul repas plus d'aliments qu'en toute une vie et le repas dure des heures et des heures pendant lesquelles Pervi et Merry rivalisent de blagues. Bilbon a, pour le repas, séparé les invités en deux groupes : les jeunes et les adultes.

         Le Smial, pourtant si grand, est plein à craquer, des tas d'invités, qui ne sont là que pour la soirée sont arrivés en début de soirée. Ca fait qu'il y a encore plus de jeunes Hobbits avec lesquels on peut s'amuser même si je ne les connaît pas !

         Diamond est avec sa mère à la table des adultes mais je lui jette régulièrement un coup d'œil pour voir si elle ne manque de rien ! Sancho a sorti de sa poche ses petites figurines de combattants et joue tout seul devant son assiette. D'ailleurs, s'il ne la mange pas, je sens que je vais lui piquer !

         Moi, je discute tranquillement avec moi-même sur la qualité de la nourriture ici, et aussi sur le fait que je reviendrait ! 

Mais ma voisine, Myrtle, une petite Hobbite un peu plus jeune que moi, vient troubler mes reflexions en m'engageant la conversation sur ses poupées.

         Enfin, voilà le dessert ! Ha dis donc, c'est dommage que ce ne soit pas tous les jours Noël ! Noël est vraiment mon jour préféré (à part mon anniversaire, celui de Prima, celui de Pervi, celui de Pearl, celui de Maman, celui de Papa et Pâques) !

         Pervi cale avant la fin de sa bûche au chocolat et Merry récupère le morceau qu'elle laisse. Frodon récupère celui de Pearl et Sam celui de Margot. Plein d'espoir, je me tourne vers ma petite voisine Myrtle, mais celle-ci a déjà englouti sa part de bûche de Noël et son museau est tout barbouillé de chocolat ! J'ai pas de chance avec les filles, moi !

         Enfin, je m'affale sur la chaise, persuadé que j'ai pris quinze kilos de plus et que je ne pourrais jamais me relever. Il va donc falloir que je me laisse glisser jusqu' à terre où une âme charitable aux bras musclés me remettera bien sur pieds !

« M'sieur Bilbon ? On peut se lever de table ? S'il vous plait ! »

         Bonne question Merry ! Mais tu penses pouvoir tenir sur tes pieds, toi ?

« Bien sûr, mon grand ! »

« Merci monsieur ! »

         Merry saute avec habileté sur ses pieds sous le regard fixe et étonné de Diamond qui ouvre la bouche et avale la cuillerée que lui tend sa mère sans même lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil !

         Bravo Merry ! Dis, tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher un levier pour que je me lève ? Ne me parlez pas d'avaler encore la moindre miette, je n'en peux plus !

« Tu viens, Pip' ? »

_« Oui ! »_

         Tiens, je suis debout ! Sancho lève les yeux vers moi puis vers Merry et repoussant son assiette vide, il enfouit son visage dans les bras, à demi-allongé sur la table.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » demande Frodon tandis que je rectifie la position de mes pantoufles sous le sapin.

« On va continuer ton puzzle ! Cette pièce m'obnubile, je suis sûr qu'on finira par la trouver ! »

« Ca fait une semaine que je la cherche ! Laisse tomber ! »

_« Monsieur Peregrïn Touque n'est pas du venre à abandonner ! »_

         Le silence se fait et tout le monde me regarde stupéfait et amusé. Ben quoi, j'ai une tête d'orque ?

« Oh ! Très bonne éducation, Paladin ! Très bonne ! » fait Bilbon d'un ton de connaisseur.

« N'est-ce pas ?! » réplique mon père d'un ton faussement fier.

« Ca, c'est de la détermination ! C'est bien, mon gars !» me fait le monsieur Chaumine, le père de Rosie.

         Bientôt, Merry, Sam, Margot, Pervinca, Prima, Sancho, Rosie, et les autres enfants que je ne connais pas bien (à savoir Tom, Wilcome, Bowman et Carl, les frères de Rosie Ombeline, la copine de Prima les frères Moscon, Moton et leur sœur Myrtle,) et moi sommes réunis dans la chambre de Frodon, tous devant un immense puzzle avec une multitude innombrable de minuscules pièces.

         On est tous à quatres pattes devant, quand soudain, je reçois un bisou sur la joue. Stupéfait je me retourne et me rends à l'évidence, ce bisou inattendu ne peut venir que de la petite Myrtle ! 

Celle-ci fait mine de rien et j'espère que personne n'a rien vu ! Mais vu le regard moqueur de Pervi et de Merry, je crois que c'est raté. A quatre pattes, je fais le tour des enfants et vais me réfugier entre Rosie et Pimpernel pour m'éloigner le plus possible de Myrtle.

         Sancho, Carl, Moton et moi faisons un peu les fous en jetant les pièces en l'air en criant « il neive ! » mais on s'arrête brusquement à cause des yeux de Sam que n' ai jamais vu lancer autant d'éclairs !

         Au bout d'une heure, les plus grands ont casé au moins cinq pièces nouvelles et nous, les plus jeunes, on commence à se lasser. Quand nous ressortons de la chambre de Frodon, les adultes sont (enfin) sortis de table et quelques uns dansent dans le salon, débarrassé pour l'occasion de ses meubles.

         Moi, je reste avec Merry jusqu'à ce que mon père nous envoie lui chercher une bière. Tous seuls dans la cuisine de Cul-de-Sac, Merry et moi lui versons sa bière. Mais alors que je tiens la chope et que Merry y verse la bière, il s'arrête alors que le verre est à demi-plein.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

« Attend, regarde, on va rigoler ! »

« _Ha oui ? »_

« Oui, mais attend ! »

         Il me prend la chope des mains et y trempe les lèvres.

« Hum, dommage, elle est bonne ! »

_« T'as le droit d'en boire, toi ? »_

« Mon petit Pippin ! Ton droit, c'est toi qui te le fabrique ! » me fait-il doctement.

_« Ha ! »_

« Mais surtout, ne va pas le dire à qui que se soit, hein ! Je te fais confiance ! »

_« Oui, t'inquiète pas ! »_

« Méfie-toi, parce que sinon, je raconte à tout le monde que tu t'es fiancé avec Myrtle ! »

_« H ! »_

« Bon ! Où est-ce que Bilbon le met ? »

         Il tourne un peu dans la cuisine et finit par mettre la main sur la salière.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

« Attend, et regarde, je t'ai dit ! » répète-t-il impatiement.

         A ma grande stupéfaction, il ouvre carrément la salière et en verse une bonne dose dans la bière de mon père ! Ca y est, je comprend ! Un curieux sentiment d'excitation me prend ! Je sais que nous sommes en train de faire un mauvais coup, une bêtise pour laquelle on va nous punir mais . . . je n'ai aucun remord . . . au contraire, j'aime ça !

         Je croise les yeux brillants de Merry qui sourit jusqu'au oreilles, lui aussi visiblement en proie à cette jouissance perverse de faire une bêtise !

         La bière se met à mousser abondamment, mais comme Merry avait prévu le coup et rempli la chope seulement à moitié, ça ne déborde pas. La mousse blanche redescend et la bière retrouve son aspect calme et innocent. Mon cousin observe ce qu'il reste dans la salière. Il hausse les épaules :

« Hopffff ! Allez ! » fait-il d'un ton blasé avant de vider carrément tout le sel dans la chope.

         La bière recommence son manège de mousse qui monte puis redescend, tandis que Merry remet l'objet du crime exactement au même endroit. Puis il remplit la chope de bierre tandis que je me mord les mains pour ne pas rigoler.

         Il me colle la chope pleine dans les mains et me pousse vers la sortie :

« Allez ! Surtout tu ne rigoles pas, tu fais comme si de rien n'était et tu vas la porter à ton père. Eloigne-toi, il pourrait te cracher dessus ! »

         J'ai franchement du mal à me retenir de faire pipi dans ma culotte de rire mais Merry et moi, sortons, tels de petits Elfes, de la cuisine. Arrivés dans le salon, Merry se perd dans la foule et moi, une curieuse sensation de stress et d'attente dans le ventre, je me dirige vers mon père.

         Appuyé contre le buffet, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés devant lui, il ne me voit même pas alors que juste sous lui, je lui tends sa bière salée.

         En fait, il fixe les Hobbits qui dansent au milieu desquels, Pearl et Frodon, étroitement enlaçés, tournent doucement.

         Les yeux toujours fixés sur yeux, Papa tatonne à sa droite et finit par attraper la robe de Maman qui discutait avec Diviline à côté de lui. Il la tire vers elle, et sans la regarder (ni me voir !) il lui mumure :

« Glani . . . Glani ! »

« Quoi ? »

         Il montre du menton Frodon et Pearl (qui a maintenant posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Frodon).

« Pearl et . . . Frodon . . .   . . . ? »

« Oui ! Depuis bientôt deux ans et demi ! » fait Maman très calme.

« Hein ?! Deux ans et demi ???? » s'écrie brusquement Papa en se retournant vers Maman.

« Quelle grande découverte, mon Paddy-chéri ! Ouvrez un peu les yeux, des fois, Monsieur le Thain ! » fait Maman taquine.

« Mais . . . mais . . . mais . . . » bredouille Papa qui fixe à nouveau ma sœur et mon copain.

« Tu te souviens de la nuit où Pippin et Merry s'étaient perdus dans la forêt ? »

« Oui . . . bien sûr ! »

« Hé ben, voil ! Deux ans et demi ! »

« Mais  . . . mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Elle a tout raconté à Prima, qui a tout raconté à Pervi et Pervi a finit par me lâcher le morceau ! Quant à Pippin, je suis sûre qu'il comprend beaucoup plus de chose qu'on ne le pense . . . »

         Ha ça oui ! Moi, je comprends tout ! Je sais bien que Pearl et Frodon, ils sont zamoureu-heu ! Au fait, houhou, Papa, je suis l ! Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

« Mais quelle horreur ! » souffle Papa .

« Une horreur ? Tu n' y vas pas un peu fort ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas grand-père avant l'heure ! J'ai déjà emmené Pearl acheter certaines plantes et . . . »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! » s'écrie Papa, brusquement énervé.

« Eh bien, alors, ce n'est pas grave ! Bien au contraire ! » fait Maman d'une voix joyeuse avant de se retourner vers Diviline.

         Mais Papa n'a pas l'air convaincu. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il tend la main vers moi (ha, il m'a vu !!).

« Pippin . . . ! Ma bière . . . ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant . . . ! »

_« Tiens, mon Papa-chéri . . . ! »_

         Il attrape la chope et suivant le conseil de Merry, je m'éloigne de quelques pas. Il a un peu blanchi et sans réfléchir, boit une grande gorgée de notre bière spécialité Merry-et-Pippin.

         Après, tout va tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps de tout bien voir. Il s'étouffe, se penche en avant, recrache tout dans la chope par la bouche et un peu par le nez (Il peut en parler, lui, d' horreur !). Maman fait volte-face et, affolée, lui glisse une main derrière le dos et attrape son bras de l'autre main pour le soutenir, tandis qu'il tousse et s'étouffe. La chope lui glisse des mains, tombe par terre et explose en mille morceaux faisant retourner tout le monde. 

C'est là que j'ai mon moment de satisfaction, après c'est autre chose . . .

         Mon Papa est plus malin que prévu : il est encore en train de cracher, les yeux pleurants, qu'il tend le bras et m'attrape par la veste. Il me secoue comme un prunier, se libérant de l'étreinte de ma mère. Je lève les bras devant mon visage pour me protéger . Il me crie dessus comme jamais, me menace, m'insulte, me gronde, mais tellement vite et tellement fort que je ne comprends que « salée », « imbécile », « tu vas voir ! » et « comment oses-tu ? ».

         Je comprends aussi que j'ai peur, que tout le monde nous regarde en silence, et que je me mets à pleurer. Mon père crie encore plus et le temps me semble une éternité jusqu'à ce que Maman le tire en arrière. Entre mes bras, je vois sa silhouette s'éloigner vers l'arrière, tirée par Maman qui crie elle aussi (mais contre lui) et j'aperçois clairement sa main se lever pour une dernière vengeance . . .

         Je crie et en un quart-d'instant, Merry se glisse entre la main de mon père et ma joue et la gifle qui m'était destinée atterrit sur le bras de Meriadoc.

« Non ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Mon oncle ! C'est moi ! » hurle-t-il, lui aussi terrifié.

« Paladin ! Non ! » 

         Ca, c'est Maman ! Le visage de Papa déformé par la fureur se détend peu à peu, et il est légèrement essouflé.

« Ho ! Paddy ! Ho la la ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas drôle ! C'est une blague d'enfant ! Et puis, c'est Noël ! Allez ! Ne t' énerve pas ! » s'exclame joyeusement Bilbon.

         Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Bilbon. Grâce à lui, mon père fait seulement un grand geste et crache plein de rage :

« Dégagez ! J' veux plus vous voir ! »

         Merry et moi filons nous réfugier auprès de mes sœurs et de nos amis, tandis que la fête reprend et que mon cousin se fait fusiller du regard par ses parents.

« T'inquiètes ! Ils disent toujours ça, les parents, et en fait, ils ne le pensent pas ! » me réconforte Merry.

         Je sanglote dans les bras de Sam :

_« Tu crois ? »_

« Mais oui ! »

         Sancho arrive en courrant : je suis sûr qu' il va encore se moquer de moi !

« Hé, bravo, c'était trooooooooop bien ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_** : pas grave ! je sais que tes reviews doivent te prendre un certain temps ! Ha, vive l'adsl, mon bébé pingouin, hein ! Finalement, j'ai mis ça comme titre.

**_Guilderinette _**: Ha, ma pauvre petite, il faut bien te dire qu'il y a peu de gens qui portent Pippin dans leur cœur ! Il n'a pas le joli rôle ! Mais ça a des haut et des bas, des fois, il est sympa, des fois, il l'est moins, ne pleure pas ! Tu as vu comme les autres sont méchants avec Pippin ? Enfin, ils ne se rendaient sûrement pas compte ce que ressentait notre petit Peregrïn ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Tu vois comme mon petit Pippin est traumatisé par ses sœurs et ses amis ?Le pauvre ! Mais au fond, tu as raison, ils ne sont pas si méchants que cela, ils l'adorent (comment ne peut-on pas adorer le Pip' ??!). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa Wood_**__:  Dans la liste d'attente pour consoler Pippin, tu penses bien que je suis la première ^^ ! Bon, Sancho n'est pas un ange, c'est vrai, mais de là à mettre des pierres dans ses boules de neiges ! Remarque, je sais pas, il faut se méfier de lui ! Merci pour l'autorisation d'utilise le prénom 'Aéléa', comme ça, je n'aurais pas à inventer un nom de Hobbit et je préssens que ça va te faire plaisir ^^ ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! C'est ton vrai prénom ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : J'ai du être traumatisée dans mon enfance par quelques 'tous sur Albane !' car effectivement, en me relisant, je trouve ce passage très réaliste^^ ! Mais bon, qui n'a jamais connu ce terrible moment d'angoisse ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Haaa, je suis contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis sur Pippin ! Mais sincèrement, je ne comprends pas comment on peut le trouver  énervant ! Là, il faudra que tu m'expliques … ! Crétin, peut-être… Inutile, peut-être … (holà, je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon, les gens vont commencer à se demander si je suis vaiment fan de Pippin^^ ! Et Oui, je le suis, je lis bien haut et bien fort !!) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette23_** : Ha, ma Frod' préférée, il faut savoir être ferme avec ses personnages ! Sinon, c'est comme les enfants, ils deviennent gatés ! Mais de toute façon, il y a plus cruel dans la vie que d'être pris comme cible lors d'une bataille de boule de neige, non ? Hé oui, Merry et son brusque accès d'instinct paternel ! Qui aurait cru ça de lui ? En tout cas, je sais pas toi, mais j'adore ce petit passage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! Il faut que je fasse les tiennes, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment ! T'inquiète, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne lis plus tes chaps !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas vraiment de mal (enfin peut-être à part pour Sancho ! lol !) ! Ca, tu l'as dis, heureusement que Pervi est l ! Ca sert toujours une grande sœur !!! Merry a toujours des projets quand il s'agit de remuer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Oh sûr, que tu connais mieux Isilwen que moi et sûr aussi que je n'ai rien à redire ! Tu m'en veux ? Entre Frodon et Sam et entre toi et Isilwen, c'est un peu comme  Clem et moi ! J'anticipe presque toute ses réactions et inversement. Des fois, c'est une bonne chose, des fois, ça l'est moins ^^ ! C'est sur qu'avec la mini description que Tolkien nous fait de Sancho, on ne peut pas avoir une bonne opinion de lui ! Et non, Frodon lui faisait peut-être du baby-sitting quand il était petit, mais il ne l'a pas élev ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ben voui, lancer une boule de neige sur  Sancho, c'est comme lancer une pierre du haut de Sylvebarbe sur un orque dans l'Isengard ou sur un Uruk-Haï à la mort de Boromir ! De toute façons, Tolkien nous dit bien que tous les Hobbits sont habiles au lancer de pierre et que 'tous les animaux du coin savent bien que quand un Hobbit se penche pour ramasser une pierre, il est préférable de s'éloigner '(quelque chose comme ça, de mémoire !) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nefra_** : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres tu as manqué, mais je sais bien que tu n'as plus aussi souvent internet et que tu ne lâches pas ma fic ! Merci beaucoup de me considérer comme une auteur formidable et tu as aussi le coucou de ta belle-sœur, j'ai nommé Clem ! Merci pour cette review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Pippin, tout seul contre une armée d'orques ? Restons raisonnables, ce ne sont jamais que ses sœurs et ses amis ! Mais c'est vrai ! Dans l'esprit terrifié d'un petit de son âge, il ne fait peut-être plus bien la différence ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que mon chapitre tendrait à suggérer ! A mort  Sancho ? Non, je ne peux pas le tuer avant le départ de Bilbon puisqu'il est censé fouiller Cul-de-Sac après ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Pour le titre, j'avais hésité avec 'guerre civile', mais Clem étant d'accord avec moi sur 'guerre froide' … ! Dis donc, toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne portes vraiment  Sancho dans ton cœur ! Voilà, c'est bien là tout le problème du petit Sancho : on ne sait pas s'il faut l'aimer ou non ! C'est bien vrai, on ne touche pas notre Merry nationnal ni d'ailleurs notre Pippin, notre Frodon, notre Sam etc etc ! Oui, les équipes qui se forment lors de la bataille de neige sont assez significatives ! Hé oui, sans que les autres ne s'en apperçoive, le jeu a tourné à la terreur pour Pippin ! Mais je suis sûre que les autres ne lui voulaient pas de mal ! Si on y réfléchit bien, nous avons tous été, une fois dans notre vie dans chacun des deux rôles : la victime de tous, et l'attaquant qui fait juste comme les autres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Tu me fais des commentaires de textes comme j'en fais à Blandine et j'adore ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voil ! Si vous avez aimé, allez me le dire dans une review !

Si vous n'avez pas aimé (ou si vous vous en fichez totalement) ne me le dite pas trop fort (voir pas du tout) mais mettez moi quand même une review !


	55. 5 ans, histoires à dormir debout

Voilà, après tant d'émotions pour ce pauvre petit Pippin dans le dernier chapitre, voici un chapitre plus calme !

Je vous laisse le découvrir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malgré ce petit incident, la soirée de Noël est tout de même géniale. Mais de toute façon, une soirée de Noël, c'est toujours génial ! Sancho a fait un gros caprice pour une part de gâteau. Il a trépigné et hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il est allé jusqu'à faire pipi dans sa culotte ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire, Merry et moi !

            Diviline est allée coucher Diamond sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai été très triste. Autant que quand Myrtle et ses frères sont partis. Finalement, Myrtle est très gentille !

            Mais ses parents ont déclarés que s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux avant minuit, le père Noël croirait à un Smial abandonné et il ne passerait pas chez eux ! Alors, je les comprends, Myrtle, Moton et Moscon ont demandé à rentrer chez eux à tout vitesse !

            Ainsi, presque tous les invités sont partis avant minuit. Et alors que les adultes ne semblent pas ressentir la fatigue, il est maintenant plus de minuit. Je me suis déjà endormi deux fois : une fois sur les genoux de Pearl et l'autre fois, effondré contre Rosie qui dormait aussi !

« Et alors, une fois que j'eu transpercé l' Orque de la pointe de mon arme, il a fallu que je m'occupe du Warg ! Un espèce de gros loup, énorme avec des dents grandes comme ça, ruisselantes de sang ! Mais oui ! Mais je me suis redressé et j'ai crié  ' hé minou ! Tu crois faire peur au valeureux Meriadoc Brandebouc de la Comt ?' »

            Je ne savais pas que Merry avait eu une vie aussi trépidante et dangereuse avant de me connaître ! Immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et bouche-bée, j'écoute, totalement captivé, mon cousin. Je ne me soucie pas de Frodon, qui, derrière, est littéralement mort de rire et dont le fou-rire se communique parfois à Merry qui a alors du mal à garder son sérieux. Sancho à côté de moi est tout aussi captivé.

« Il a poussé un rugissement, il s'est ramassé sur lui-même, et j'ai compris qu'il allait sauter. Alors je me suis mis devant le pieu planté et au bon moment je me suis baiss ! Le Warg  est allé s'empaler sur le pieu de son propre maître. A ce moment-là, j'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait le pied. C'était l'Orque ! Qui n'était pas tout à fait mort ! J'ai vu la fin arriver car j' avais lâché mon épée . . . »

« De peur ? » demande Sancho.

« De peur ?! Mais non ! De surprise, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai réussi à éviter le coup de son horrible épée mal forgée et je lui ai retourné le bras. Je l'ai tué avec sa propre épée, avec sa propre main. Hélas, mon repos ne fut que de courte durée car… »

« Merry ? Tu permets que je t'enlève tes deux auditeurs passionnés ? Il est temps de les mettre au lit ! »

            Maman !

_« Oh Maman ! __S'il te pl ! Encore cinq minutes ! »_

« Pas de s'il te plait qui tienne ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Vous devriez déjà être au lit depuis quatre heures ! »

_« Je voudrais attendre pour voir le Père Noël ! Maman ! S'il te pl ! »_

« Il ne passera pas si vous êtes debout ! »

« Il ne passera pas du tout, le Père Noël, parce qu'en fait, il . . . » s'exclame Sancho.

« Sancho ! Au lit ! » l'interrompt brutalement Maman.

            Quel pessimiste, ce Sancho !

« Au lit, les petits ! Vous connaîtrez la suite des Aventures de Meriadoc Brandebouc, au prochain épisode ! » s'exclame Merry

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller me coucher ! Moi, je sais bien . . . » commence Sancho, mais il est tout de suite interrompu.

« Tu sais bien quoi ? La suite des Aventures de Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Eh bien, alors, ça ne sert à rien que je m'esquinte à te la raconter ! Au lit ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j' y vais ! Frodon ! C'est maintenant, où tu trouveras ton lit à tâtons ! Je te préviens, moi, j'éteins la lumière et si tu me marches dessus pour aller te coucher, je te mordrais les pieds ! »

« Houla ! Ben, j'arrive alors ! J'arrive ! » s'écrie Frodon, faussement effrayé.

            Ce dernier saute sur ses pieds, ramasse une chope vide par doigt et se dirige vers la cuisine, suivi de près par Pearl et Sam.

            Moi, j'échappe un moment à Maman, une idée lumineuse m'ayant traversé l'esprit. Je rentre en courrant dans la cuisine, manquant de percuter Bilbon qui en sort.

_« Sam ! Sam ! Ve peux avoir un verre de lait et une oranve ? »_

« Un . . . ? Mais pourquoi ? »

_« Ben ! Pour le Père Noël ! Pour pas qu'il ait faim pendant son voyave ! »_

« Ah ! Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Maître ? » 

            Sam se tourne vers Frodon. Ma sœur est en train d'asticoter et de taquiner celui-ci, qu'elle a coincé dans un coin ! Sam plisse les yeux et la fixe d'un air féroce. Frodon repousse les assauts de ma sœur et dans son dos, attrape une orange qu'il me lance par dessous la jambe.

            Tandis que j'attrape l'orange au vol, Sam se détourne et me sert un verre de lait. Il me le donne et je repars en faisant très attention à ne pas renverser le verre. Sam reste dans la cuisine, à surveiller du coin de l'œil ma sœur.

            Je vais délicatement poser le tout sur le bord de la cheminé et ensuite j'abandonne la partie, en me laissant entraîner par Maman vers la salle de bain. Là, Merry et Pervinca sont déjà en train de se laver les dents et vu leur état, je les soupçonne de terminer tout juste une bataille d'eau !

            Je fais mes ablutions du soir, puis j' enfile mon pyjama et vais me jeter au cou de tout ceux que je vois pour le dire bonne nuit et joyeux Noël !

            Puis, Sancho, sa maman, Maman et moi entrons dans la chambre déjà obscure sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Diamond. Tandis que Maman se penche sur moi pour me border et m'embrasser, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

_« Maman ? Papa, il est vraiment fâché contre moi ? »_

« Non ! Mais non, mon Choupinet ! Simplement, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui donner votre bière piégée ! »

_« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! »_

« Il ne le pensait pas ! En fait, tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as réussi à ridiculiser le Thain devant tout le beau-monde de la Comt ! Et ça . . . »

            Elle essaie en vain de dissimuler le sourire amusé qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ma poitrine se trouve soudain libéré d'un immense poids. Je souris.

« Ha ! On peut dire que vous formez une belle équipe, Merry et toi ! » s'exclame joyeusement Maman.

            Je plisse le museau d'un air futé et me cache sous ma couverture pour l'amuser. Elle ramène la couverture sous mon menton pour m'embrasser et me murmure :

« Bonne nuit, mon petit Pippin ! Demain, le Père Noël sera passé . . . ! »

_« Chouette !!! »_

« Chut ! La petite . . . »

_« Ha oui ! Mais tu vois, ve ne l'ai pas réveillée ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma petite Maman-chérie ! »_

            La mère de Sancho et la mienne quittent discrètement la pièce, et au bout de quelques minutes, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, la voix de Sancho s'élève :

« Toi, de toute façon, tu n'es qu' un idiot ! »

            Aussitôt, je réagis. Je ne me laisserais pas insulter comme ça ! Je m'écrie :

_« Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ve suis un idiot ? »_

« Parce que le Père Noël, il n'existe pas ! »

            J'étouffe un cri (la petite dort !).

_« Hein ? »_

            Je me met à rire ! Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Il me fait une blague ! C'est lui qui est bête !

_« Alors comment ils arrivent, les cadeaux, hein ?! »_

            Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va répondre à ça , le Sancho !

« Ce sont les parents qui les achètent et qui les mettent sous le sapin ! »

_« C'est même pas vrai ! »_

« Tu me crois pas ? Va donc voir ! »

_« V'y vais ! Et de ce pas-l ! »_

« Allez ! Et dis bonjour au Père Noël pour moi, hein ! » fait-il d'une voix moqueuse.

            Dans l'obscurité, je me lève, entre-ouvre la porte et fait quelques pas dans le couloir avant de rejoindre la salon. La fête continue entre adultes. Il n'y a toujours rien sous le sapin, l'orange et le verre de lait sont toujours au même endroit et aucun adultes n'a de cadeaux à la main. Mais pas de traces du Père Noël non plus.

            Maman finit par me repérer et me ramène dans mon lit en me sermonnant un peu. L' hypocrite Sancho fait semblant de dormir. Et à nouveau, après quelques minutes de silence dans l'obscurité, la voix de Sancho fait :

« Alors ? »

            Je ment ! Je ment de façon éhontée ! Avec autant d'assurance que possible et je trouve que j'y arrive assez bien ! En fait, j'essaie de me persuader

 moi-même de ce que je raconte ! Je voudrais tellement y croire !

_« Eh bien, ve l'ai vu ! Ve l'ai vu, le Père Noël ! Il était là, en train de mettre mes cadeaux ! Même qu'il m'a pris sur ses venoux et qu'il m'a fait un bisou et même qu'il m'a demandé ce que v'avais command ! Mais les cadeaux, on a pas le droit de les ouvrir avant demain ! »_

« Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas plutôt le magicien Gandalf que tu as vu ? » fait sa voix narquoise.

_« Non, non !  Ve . . . »_

            Diamond, tout près de moi, pousse un léger soupir dans son sommeil et se retourne, imposant immédiatement à Sancho et moi le silence.

            Je voudrais bien que non, mais les propos et l'assurance de Sancho ont ébranlé quelque chose en moi. Et si . . . ? Non, non ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Depuis que je suis né, tout le monde m'a toujours dit que le Père Noël existait ! Bon bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais vu  de mes propres yeux, mais Pervi l'a vu ! Et Prima et Pearl et Papa et Maman, et Merry ! Tous l'ont vu ! C'est bien une preuve ça !

            Non, le Père Noël est tellement connu qu'il ne peut pas ne pas exister ! c'est ce Sancho qui est fou !

            Enfin, tout de même, demain, je me lèverais très tôt pour aller vérifier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Frodounette_**: Désolée pour ce retard de review, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le rattraper ! Si je compte bien, je n'ai plus que 'retour à la Comté' à faire ! Et puis comme ton ordinateur n'a pas tenu le coup jusqu'à lundi, j'ai encore quelque temps devant moi pour la faire^^ !Voui, je t'en avais parlé en privé du coup de la bière salée !Ben voui, Myrtle a déjà bon goût ! Oui, sinon Merry aurait parut méchant avec Pip' s'il l'avait laissé punir à sa place ! Mais dans un sens, tu as raison, notre Touque préféré n'était pas complètement innocent ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan _**: Ha tu sais, en parlant de Celeborn avec un chapeau de père Noël, tu n'es pas très loin de la réalit : Clem a un jour (enfin une nuit) rêvé d'Elrond avec le joli bonnet rouge à pompon blanc ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu rigoler ! 'Entre éclat de rire et bravoure' génial ça correspond tout à fait à Pip' !!Et à Merry aussi !Ce dernier d'ailleurs, sort aussi de jolie phrase qui peuvent le caractériser comme 'ton droit, c'est toi qui le fabriques !' ! Oui, j'avoue la bière salée, j'ai testé moi-même pour savoir qui ça la faisait mousser ou pas ! Mais quant à la goûter, oui, j'ai du faire comme Merry, tremper les lèvres ! Mais comme j'ai horreur de l'alcool … !'Fan de LotR' et 'dingues' sont des synonymes !Bien sûr que Sancho est un perso Tolkiennien, tu ne le savais pas ? Il en parle quand Frodon vient tout juste d'être propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac : avec Merry, il le chasse de la maison à coup de pied dans le … !Ha, Myrtle, j'ai un petit faible pour elle !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : C'est quel film d'Elijah petit ? Moi, j'ai vu Flipper et Deep Impact ou il est déjà un peu grand, mais je préfère quand même le Seigneur des Anneaux, parce que dedans, il y a Billy, aussi (et Billy, c'est le meilleur ^^) ! Oh, savoir parer les coups, c'est un instinct de survie élémentaire quand on fréquente Clem ! Et je sais aussi jusqu'où je peux aller sans me faire taper^^ !Paladin, un peu de retard ? Oh, juste deux ans et demi !Pippin et Merry sans mauvais coups, ça ne serait pas Pippin et Merry ! Il fallait bien que ça commence un jour où l'autre^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Elanor_** : Ha, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon Pippin devenir un délinquant ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette dans le droit chemin quand il pose le pied hors de la limite !La maman de Pippin lui a expliqué les causes profondes de la réaction un peu excessive de Paladin ! Va, tu peux continuer à aimer Paladin, je ne veux surtout pas que vous le détestiez. Sache qu'il a toujours une bonne raison pour agir comme il le fait, même si tout le monde ne comprend pas forcément pourquoi (en fait, si, moi et Clem, on sait bien^^) ! Il est le Thain et le Touque, tout de même ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

**_CelebrenIthil_** : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le titre 'filles, alcool et conséquence'. Alors tant mieux s'il a joué le rôle recherché, c'est-à-dire intriguer le lecteur ^^ !Myrtle est la première fan de Pippin, dans l'ordre chronologique, oui, peut-être, mais en classement, c'est moi, la Première Fan de Pippin, héh !Dans un sens, la bière, c'est sacré chez les Hobbits, alors là, Pippin et Merry ont un peu profané un symbole !lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Je suis –hélas- la plupart du temps, obligée de faire finir les mauvais coups de Pippin de cette façon, car il faut quand même qu'il soit un minimum bien élev ! Et puis, Gandalf lui même les punit à la fête de Bilbon, dans le film !Mais, je te rassure, ça ne les a pas refroidit^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Kristaline_** : C'est vrai, la blague était de mauvais goût : pauvre Papa-ladin, il croyait pouvoir noyer sa stupéfaction dans l'alcool !!lol ! C'est vrai ça, c'est pas vraiment Pippin le coupable, le pauvre chou, lui qui est l'Innocence même ! Bon, je suis un peu subjective, j'avoue^^ ! Myrtle est toute mignonne hein ! Question drague, on peut dire qu'elle fonce direct -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**_Marie-Cat_** : Oh, raconte, raconte, le rêve qui t'a fait changé d'avis sur Pippin !! (oui, je sais, c'est une attitude puérile, mais bon, ça m'intéresse ^^). Rhoo non, ça ne serait pas gentil de la part de Merry de laisser Pippin se faire punir !Bière salée ? Bah, tu peux essayer, je l'ai bien fait moi-même pour les besoins de ma fic (oui, je sais, c'était une attitude puérile, mais bon ça m'intéressait ^^ bis) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Nous aussi (avec Clem) Harry Potter est notre deuxième passion !Mais on préfère les livres de Rowling aux films ! Bref, c'est pas le sujet, là, on est dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Ton annonce sur la qualité de la fic me fait super plaisir ! Merci merci ! Ben, oui, pauvre Paladin, sa fille a grandi trop vite pour lui ^^ ! Ha toi aussi, tu manques d'adjectifs pour qualifier Merry ? Moi, c'est pour qualifier Pippin -) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Guilderinette_** : Mais non, Paladin n'est pas méchant, il a juste été surpris (qui ne l'aurait pas ét ?). C'est le meilleur Papa au monde ! Pas besoin de jouer les petites fleurs dans les blocs de béton ! Etant donné que moi aussi, j'adore Myrtle, on la reverra dans ses sept ans ! Et son rôle prendra de l'importance ! Non, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais dire 'personne n'aime Pippin' car, en toute extrémité, il y aura toujours moi qui l'aimera^^ ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Waterlily et Dragonfly_** : Ha, ça tombe bien, c'est vrai ! J'espérais justement te revoir pour ce chapitre ! C'est celui que j'ai écrit quand tu m'as demandé de mettre le Père Chaumine ! Je suis contente si ça t'a plu ! Oui, on va revoir Myrtle au sept ans de Pippin ! Pour leur première bêtise, Merry et Pippin ont frapper fort, je le reconnais ! Et moi aussi, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Et visiblement, ça a plu à tout le monde (sauf à Paladin évidemment !^^) Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, voilà, j'espère que le chapitre et vos réponses aux reviews vous ont plus et si vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite, z'avez qu'à mettre une gentille et longue review ! -)


	56. 5 ans, manuel du père de famille

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un des plus beaux passage de l' Enfance d'un Thain . Peut-être pas le plus drôle, mais sûrement le plus beau et le plus émouvant.

J'espère que vous apprécierez le brin de philosophie à la fin du chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allongé dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, dans le noir le plus complet et avec pour seul compagnie, les calmes respirations de Diamond et Sancho, j'attends que l'horloge de Bilbon se décide à sonner pour que je sache quelle heure il est.

     Enfin, j'entends le déclic de l'horloge qui s'apprête à sonner. Merci Prima, je sais compter jusqu'à dix ! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six . . . ! Six, six heure ?

     C'est suffisamment de bonne heure, ça ! Comme je me le suis promis hier soir, je me lève, enfile ma robe de chambre bien chaude et me glisse hors de l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce. Je verrais bien si . . . ! Peut-être que le Père Noël est encore l !

     Je me déplace sans bruit dans le couloir sombre et arrive dans le salon. A ma grande stupéfaction (et un peu à ma grande peur), je vois une fumée de pipe qui s'élève au-dessus du dossier de l'immense fauteuil qui me tourne le dos. Quelqu'un d'autre est réveillé dans le Smial ! Bilbon ? Ou bien . . . le Père Noël lui-même ?

     Je fais doucement le tour du grand fauteuil et . . . Oh surprise ! C'est mon Papa ! Assis, les yeux fixés devant lui, tirant pensivement sur sa pipe, une légère ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il a l'air plongé dans de grandes réflexions.

_« Papa . . . ! »_

     Il sursaute un peu, sort de sa rêverie, retire sa pipe et se tourne vers moi, comme hagard.

« Pippin ! Tu ne dors pas ? »

     Question stupide puisque je suis debout devant lui. Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de le vexer !

_« Non . . . Toi non plus ? »_

« Non ! Allez, viens, monte ! »

     Il tapote sa cuisse et, tout heureux, j' entreprends l'escalade des genoux de mon père. Visiblement, il n'est plus fâché contre moi ! Chouette ! Chouette ! Chouette !

     Je me cale dans la petite place entre lui et le bras du fauteuil, pelotonné contre lui, bien au chaud. Il passe son bras autour de moi et retombe dans ses réflexions.

_« Tu penses à quoi, mon petit Papa ? »_

     Il répond comme s'il parlait tout seul :

« A Pearl . . . à Pearl et à Frodon . Des soucis  . . . »

     Et puis, il semble se reprendre et s'exclame :

« Des problèmes d'adultes ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t' embêter avec ça ! Tu en auras suffisamment quand tu seras grand ! Regarde plutôt devant toi ! »

     Il me tourne doucement le menton vers le sapin. Hoooooooooooooo ! Y'a plein plein de cadeaux en dessous ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Je veux sauter à bas du fauteuil pour me jeter sur les paquets mais premièrement, je suis coincé dans le fauteuil et deuxièmement, Papa me retient :

« Doucement ! Soit patient Pippin ! Comporte-toi comme un grand Hobbit ! Tu les ouvriras en même temps que tout le monde quand ils seront tous debout ! »

     Alors, je reste immobile sans quitter les cadeaux des yeux ! S'il y en a un qui essaie de s'échapper, je ne le laisserais pas filer !

     Ha oui ! Je tourne un instant la tête vers la cheminée : miracle ! Le verre de lait est bu et il n'y a plus que la peau de l'orange ! Ha ! Je savais bien que Sancho ne racontait que des bêtises !

_« Papa ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Sancho, il dit que le Père Noël, il egviste pas ! »_

« Sancho est un idiot ! »

_« C'est bien ce que ve pensais ! »_

     Papa a un petit rire. Le silence s'installe un instant et j'ai le temps de me rassurer ! Le Père Noël existe bel et bien ! Ha ouf ! 

     Après quelques instants, j'ose poser la question :

«_ Papa ? Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »_

« Non ! Mais ce n'était pas drôle, Pippin, pas drôle du tout ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Premièrement parce qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture et deuxièmement parce tu l'as fait exprès et que tu savais bien que c'était une bêtise ! N'est-ce pas ? »

     Je baisse la tête .

« Je n'ai pas fait un fils pour le voir finir en vaurien délinquant ! Et hier, tu as montré à tout le monde que je n' avais pas su t'imposer de limites et t'inculquer les règles de politesse et de respect de base ! Si tu commences comme ça à cinq ans, qui sait comment tu finiras ? Tu m'as profondément déçu ! »

     Je fais d'une voix qui n'est pas plus qu'un murmure :

_« Désolé . . . »_

« Enfin ! N'en parlons plus ! Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je n'accepte pas cela et que je ne le tolérerais plus ! »

     Silence.

« Et j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que vous avez joué ce mauvais tour et pourquoi pas à Saradoc ? » fait-il d'un ton beaucoup plus gai.

« Ben, tonton Saradoc ne nous a pas demandé une bière ! Et puis, peut-être qu'il aurait battu Merry et . . . »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » m'interrompt violemment mon père, en criant presque, et un peu énervé.

_« Ben . . . »_

« Ben . . . Ben ! Ben quoi ? Qui t'a fourré cette idée dans la tête ? Oui, Saradoc crie peut-être plus fort que moi ! Oui, il est plus impressionnant, mais jamais ! Jamais, je ne l'ai vu lever la main sur Merry ! »

_« Ve . . . »_

« Tu rien du tout ! Saradoc aime Merry plus que lui-même ! Et lui aussi, il ne veut pas le voir finir en délinquant ! C'est tout ! Tu comprends ? »

_« Oui, mon petit Papa ! Et . . . et toi ? Tu nous aimes très très fort ? »_

     Papa ne répond pas tout de suite et je me serre encore un peu plus contre lui. Puis il finit par lever sa main droite devant lui, bien ouverte. Il fait d'une voix grave :

« Regarde, mon fils ! Regarde ma main ! Eglantine. Pearl. Pimpernel. Pervinca. Et toi, Peregrïn. »

     A chacun de nos prénoms, il a touché de sa main gauche, l'extrémité de chacun de ses cinq doigts.

« Vous êtes un tout, vous faîtes partie de moi, vous m'êtes utiles et indispensables. Vous êtes ce sans quoi je ne serais pas moi, ce sans quoi je ne serais rien, ce sans quoi je ne pourrais rien faire. Vous êtes ce qui m'aide, ce qui me protège, ce sur quoi je peux m'appuyer. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Votre bonheur est le mien. Je ne survivrais pas à la disparition de n'importe lequel d'entre-vous. Ce que je ressens pour vous, c'est au-delà de l'Amour, tu comprends ? »

     En gros, je saisis l'idée et je suis profondément ému de ce que viens de me dire Papa.

_« Et ton autre main ? Mon petit Papa ? »_

« Mon autre main ? »

     Il tend la main gauche et recommence la même chose :

« Fantine, Eponine, Fleur-de-Lys et Esméralda, mes quatre sœurs, sur lesquelles j'ai juré de veiller, à mon père sur son lit de mort. Et le pouce, tu vois, c'est mon peuple, Pippin. Mon peuple . . . »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__**

**__**

**_Arwenny_** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pearl, ben, c'est vrai qu'on la voit un peu moins que Pimpernel ou Pervinca, mais sa relation avec Frodon lui donne tout de même une importance que n'ont pas les autres. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il y aura un chapitre spécialement consacrée à elle car ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que fonctionne ma fic (je ne 'consacre' pas de chap. à un perso mais plutôt à un événement). Mais elle sera en tout cas toujours l ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Oh voui que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne puisses plus te passer de reviewer !!!! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Sancho aura son moment de gentillesse, mais pas longtemps, il est vrai^^ !Nous aussi, on n'aime pas les films d' Harry Potter, mais on ira quand même voir le 3 ! Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Ha, la version longue des Deux Tours ! Surtout avec la scène où Pippin et Merry grandissent et où ils sont dans l'eau à Isengard ! Et voui, aussi la scène à Osgiliath avec Boromir, Faramir et Denethor ! Ces scènes sont magnifiques ! Clem est tout simplement ma meilleure amie et ma bêta-readeur et oui, elle écrit magnifiquement bien Frodounette, je l'ai rencontrée par fanfiction et on ne s'est jamais vues (mais ça va bientôt changer !!). Mais oui, en gros, on peut dire que les auteurs de fanfiction section Seigneur des Anneaux sont une grande famille (ha snif, c'est tout émouvant^^). C'est plus calme physiquement, mais c'est vrai que moralement, ce chap. n'était pas vraiment calme pour Pippin ! T'inquiète, Pippin est toujours innocent ! Il ne perdra définitivement son innocence qu'à la guerre ! Et il a le temps de voir venir ^^ ! Sam, jaloux de Pearl ? Ben, c'est Sam et c'est SON Frodon !lol !Combien de chapitre à venir ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne compte pas les chapitres, je les fait !^^ ! Mais à vu de nez, disons, au minimum une cinquantaine ! Hé oui, vous autres reviewers n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi ! Sinon, Clem voulait avoir ton adresse email pour parler de ta review pour For Gondor qu'elle a eu l'air d'apprécier ! Merci de nous l'avoir donnée. Sinon (bis), j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer officiellement que tu es nommée aux 8 ans de Pippin, comme la petite copine de Merry ! Merci pour ta longue review (mais Clem ayant fait plus fort que d'hab, elle t'a battue) et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Sam est juste un peu possessif envers son maître, c'est tout ^^ ! On voit aussi ce côté dans les films et les livres du Seigneur des Anneaux. Bah, on ne peut pas reprocher à Merry d'enjoliver un peu la vérit ! Et même, n'ayons pas de peur de le dire, de carrément tout inventer pour faire plaisir aux petits Pippin et Sancho ! C'est vrai que le père Noël, il existe ! D'ailleurs, tu as vu, Paladin a re confirmé son existence à son fils !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Guilderinette_** : C'est un des premiers traumatismes que d'apprendre que le Père Noël n'existe pas !Mais c'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe : un 'gentil'camarade se charge de se moquer de toi ! La vie est dure ! Que d'enthousiasme autour du personnage de Myrtle !! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Tiens, je me souviens même plus comment finit Flipper ! Je crois que Lij' est obligé de repartir chez lui à la rentrée scolaire (après avoir battu le méchant et échappé au requin, bien sûr) mais qu'il promet à son oncle de revenir l'été d'après. Surtout qu'il laisse Flipper (non, le dauphin n'a pas voulu rentrer dans la valise) et la blonde dont il est amoureux sur place! Enfin, tu demanderas à Frodounette, elle doit savoir mieux que moi !Clem, me donner des coups ? Non, jamais ! -) Bien sûr qu'on s'ennuierait sans Pippin !! Sam veut protéger Frodon de Pearl ? Bah, on peut pas dire qu'elle lui fasse du mal ^^ !J'ai jamais mordu les pieds de personne et je dois dire que je n'ai pas très envie d'essayer ^^!!Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Rhoo la chance ! Moi, j'ai jamais rêvé que Pippin venait me déclarer son amour :'( ! D'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai déjà rêvé que je me retrouvais au milieu de l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux :- ( ! J'ai un inconscient désespérant et en manque total d'imagination ! En tout cas, avec un rêve comme ça, je comprends que tu es changé d'avis sur Pippin et j'en suis bien contente^^ !Ha, Pippin est si adorable… ! * yeux qui se perdent dans le vague *  * sourcils qui se froncent *  * secoue très fort la tête * ! Hum, désolée, un petit moment d'égarement peregrïnesque ! Sancho martyrise Pippin ! Mais bon, c'est son rôle aussi, à Sancho ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : On dit aussi que les enfants sont souvent très cruels entre eux. Quelle chance tu as d'avoir le Père Noël dans ton entourage proche ! Lol !! J'adore ta généalogie, on dirait presque celle des Hobbits ^^ ! Mais voui, on va revoir Gandalf et Myrtle ! Prend patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Bah, soit pas vulgaire avec ce pauvre Sam ! Un chien !! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si Tolkien a fait de Sam un jardinier plus que fidèle ! On peut dire que Sam est le meilleur ami de Frodon, tout comme le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme lol ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge bien grave, il essaie surtout de se persuader que le Père Noël existe bel et bien, ce pauvre Pippin ! Qui ne l'a jamais fait ? Qui n' a jamais affirmé à ses parents, à l'age de 5 ans, le 25 décembre au matin, qu'on a vu le Père Noël pendant la nuit ? (hum hum, il n'y a que moi qui ai fait ça, ou quoi ?^^) !! Ha, les histoires qui nous font rêver quand on est petit ! Que ce soit les Wargs du cousin Brandebouc ou les ours polaires dans l'école ... c'est merveilleux^^ !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Ha les cadeaux, c'est encore pour le prochain chapitre ! Mais j'espère bien que le Père Noël se montrera généreux avec Pippin pour qu'il ne doute plus de son existence ! Enfin, je sais bien ce qui va se passer, moi ^^ ! Sancho est toujours Sancho ! Mais remarque que beaucoup d'enfants font ça, se précipiter à casser le morceaux aux autres à propos du Père Noël ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Pas grave ! Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir beaucoup écrit et de voir tout effac ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé pour l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Paf, trois pages de perdues ! Ben, on pleure, on se cogne la tête contre les murs, on boude pendant trois jours et on se re-précipite à tout réécrire ! C'est un de ces passages durs de la vie ! lol ! Hé oui, comme tu as pu lire, Pippin s'est levé plus tôt ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ha ? tu es du côté de Sancho ? Toi aussi, tu penses que le Père Noël n'existe pas chez les Hobbits ? lol ! Disons que la magie de Noël passe en grande partie par le Père Noël, je ne pouvais pas priver mon petit Pippin de ça ! Hélas, c'est souvent comme que les enfants apprennent que le Père Noël n'existe pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Waterlily_** : Comment s'appelle la future femme de Merry ? Si je vais l'insérer dans l'histoire ? Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est déjà fait ! C'est la fameuse Estella Bolger, avec qui il s'est battu au baptême de Diamond [Note de la revieweuse folle Clem : Je désapprouve tous ces spoilers !] ! Ha, je dois dire que j'ai un petit faible pour elle ! Tu as vu comme il est méchant avec mon petit Pippin, le Sancho ? Pfff ! Pippin se vengera de toutes ses méchancetés plus tard, sûre ! Merci pour ta reviews et voici la suite !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : C'est vrai, ça ! Gacher une bonne bière, c'est de la honte ! Ben voui, le choc a été un peu dur pour ce pauvre Paladin ! Faut quand même bien que Merry et Pippin commence leur carrière et comme il n'y a pas d'âge pour commencer … ^^. Sancho n'a pas vraiment le joli rôle et puis c'est souvent de cette façon qu'on découvre l'horrible vérité sur le Père Noël ! Mais remarque, Pippin croit encore au Père Noël, Sancho ne l'a pas convaincu. Pippin sait bien qu'il faut rester distant avec ce que dit Sancho ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire autant de texte pour te faire pardonner, mais maintenant qu'il est là, le texte, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! Avant tout, je tiens à te féliciter solennellement pour la longueur de cette review! Record battu, que dis-je ?! Pulvérisé! Me parle pas de cours, je commence à plus supporter! Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on vient à peine de commencer le semestre! Mais à l'intérieur des cours lui-même, les minutes passent à une de ces lenteur ! Pauvre petit Guill ! Il souffre tellement! Je comprends ton choc quand tu as vu Guillermo se rouler par terre! Mais je vois que maintenant, il est bien soigné par ... j'ai nommé ... mon beau-frère ! Mais non, pas Mric-Mric ! Chev, bien sûr! Et voui, j'ai eu deux textos dans la nuit, nuit terrible, où Guill ne pu plus supporter et souffrir en silence de ses calculs rénaux! Oui, je vois que Chev est tout gentil! mdr avec le fauteuil roulant qui dévale la pente, tout comme un certain ... à ... dévale la pente vers le ... dans les 7 ans de Pippin ^^! Arrête de te moquer de moi, j'étais en bleu, c'est tout! Je n'en sais rien si mon frère va se marier, mais j'espère bien! Maintenant que j'ai un beau-frère, je veux une belle sœur! Ha voui, si tu te réfugies à Moscou ou en Ecosse, je viens -non pas te rechercher pour te ramener- mais je viens te rejoindre :D Rho, n'exagère pas! Victor n'est pas Sancho, tout de même! Mais n'en reparlons pas! Je te rappelle que le Pacte est désormais étendu à Victor (et accessoirement à Gabrielle, Damien et les jumeaux Richard et Marie) maintenant que tu as fait ta review! 'pauvre' Boromir quand il serre Merry et Pippin dans ses bras! Oui, je comprends: dans 'Merry et Pippin', il y a 'Merry' ! mdr ! (désolée à Aéléa et Marie-cat !!)Dans l'association contre les profs, je peux rajouter Vaissermann ? * croise les doigts pour qu'il ne passe jamais sur le site^^ *Oh, je suis complètement désolée d'avoir traumatisé Chev en lui révélant qu'il était mort! Il ne le savait pas ? Ca me fait penser au 6ème sens! D'ailleurs, méfie-toi Clem, en acceptant Chev dans ton harem, tu fais penser au chtit gars qui dit 'je vois des gens qui sont morts!' ^^ Hep, Chev'! Moi aussi, je veux un sirop d'orgeat ! Oui, je vois que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes: ton harem s'entretue, et toi, tu cites Pangloss dans Candide de voltaire !!!! Ca va vraiment mal, Clem, en ce moment! Candide ! Et pourquoi pas Rousseau et ses Confessions, tant que tu y es ? Maryse ? Tu veux dire Blanche chez les Brandebouc ? mdr, j'ai relu hier ce passage des 7 ans de Pippin! Mais je ne pouvais pas la faire 'piquer' : un hobbit n'a pas de barbe et donc à plus forte raison une Hobbite ... ^^^! Oui, les gars, il faut sauver non pas le soldat Ryan mais Clem des mains de Maryse!! Salut Guill'! Ca va ? Tu supportes facilement la convalescence ? Chev s'occupe bien de toi ?Moi, je comprends pourquoi elle a été heureuse de revoir Orli ! Les absents ont toujours toutes les qualités, je sais! Regarde dans les Korndrov entre Harry et Hermine, le cœur de James et Lily balance. Et pis quand Oleg revient de ses tournages, je me jette à son cou et ne le lâche plus pendant 1 semaine! Et Bill (un copain d'Orli, on t'expliquera Guill' ) qui bosse rien, et qu'est là tout le temps, ben il arrête pas de se faire engueuler!Parle pas de Palantir à Pippin! Depuis qu'il a découvert mon portable, il pense que c'est beaucoup mieux que le Palantir pour correspondre avec ses copains! Au mariage de ma sœur, officiellement, il n'y avait que mon mari Billy, mais Oleg a trouvé le moyen de se pointer! Je l'ai trouvé déguisé en serveur à l'apéritif, et il a tout rougi quand je lui ai demandé s'il était là par hasard^^!Résultat du jeu, je met 14 à Clem : peut mieux faire; a beaucoup chuté depuis le 20 mars dernier ^^: deux oublis et une erreur dans les frère et sœur ! [Mathis - Victor - Corentin ] [Léa ] [Julie – Stéphane] [Romain-Gabrielle]  [Louane]  Manquent : [Guillaume et Damien] !Tu crois vraiment que c'est des profs en crèches ? Non, ce sont des assistante maternelle et il fallait faire la filière sanitaire et social après le brevet. Quant à prof de maternelle, ce serait mentir que dire que je ne suis pas grandement tentée, mais tu me vois faire la ronde toute la journée ? chanter des comptines ? Ou faire des découpages avec des ciseaux en plastoc ?Ha, une telle démocratie, une telle république, ça fait plaisir à voir! Je trouve le vote du harem admirable: 0% d'abstention, une voix chacun! Et c'est Guill qui tire le mieux son épingle du jeu !Attend, j'essaie de retrouver ce que Clem m'as dis hier (ou avant-hier, ça dépend de quel jour je met le chap): Quand je sais que ça va l'énerver, j'ai toujours raison, mais parfois, elle s'énerve alors que je m'y attend pas! C'est ça ? Si c'est ça, mon cerveau de blonde à compris et reconnaît qu'elle a raison!"Une boule de nerfs capable de réagir aussi bien par les poings que par les mots que par une marque de tendresse", je crois que je vais le noter quelque part, c'est tout à fait juste, c'est tout a fait Clem !Ho, Oleg s'est plaint à vous que je ne parlais pas assez de lui dans l'edut ? Et il est obligé de se trouver dans de si petit détails, tels que les titres de chaps ? Le pauvre petit Alik ! Bon, je serais deux fois plus gentille! Voui, mais Billy va pleurer! Ho, l'ira voir Alison MacPingpon ! (* Billy devient tout rouge, hésitant entre se mettre en colère ou être scandalisé* * se reprend pour éviter l'incident diplomatique*) Alison MacKinnon, bien sûr, je voulais dire! (* envoie un petit sourire et regard à Billy qui finit par sourire!*) En effet, la grand-mère de Clem avait piqué le bonnet à Elrond, mais si je commençais à entrer dans les détails, je n'en finissais plus !Clem se prend pour un Ent ? mdr! Je vois d'ici la scène! En tout cas, re-salut, Clem ! Avant que tu ne poses la question, ton harem s'est très bien conduit! Oh, certes, ils se sont un peu battus, mais il faut bien que jeunesse se passe! Guill s'est occupé de toute la review et il a un peu ton style. PC: Palantir chéri , ça aussi je vais le noter !Bien sûr qu'on sait tout sur ce qui va se passer dans l'edut! * jette une coup d'œil méprisant et diabolique aux reviewers qui voudraient bien savoir pourquoi Papaladin ne voit pas forcément la relation Pearl/Frodon d'un bon oeil !!! hé hé (*rire diabolique*)* C'est vrai, je compatis, la tête de Sirius et celle de Draco dans le trois font peur. Mais tu as vu celle de Remus aussi ? Dis, Rem', tu crois qu'il ferait un gentil double psychotique ? Ou pitet Hiémien ! euh Hiémain !Et voilà, moi aussi, j'ai finit la réponse à ta review! j'espère que la longueur te convient cette fois! je ne referais pas ça toutes les semaines!Et pour finir, ce que tu as failli avoir comme seule réponse à ta review : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, si ça vous a plus, allez me l'expliquer dans une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !


	57. 5 ans, le Père Noël est un chic type

Voilà, fini de pleurer sur les discours émouvants de Papa-ladin ! Place au moment le plus intéressant de Noël !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin, tous ces lève-tard sont debout et j'ai l'autorisation d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! Ha ! Pas trop tôt ! On peut dire que je les ai attendus.

            Le Père Noël est quelqu'un de très intelligent ! Avec lui, pas de jaloux ! Tout le monde a précisément le même nombre de cadeaux !

            Ce que j'adore à chaque fois qu'on a des cadeaux ( ce sont les cadeaux bien sûr, mais bon !) c'est qu'on peut jeter les papier par terre sans se faire gronder. Et une fois que le salon est rempli de papier, là, ça fait vraiment une atmosphère de fête.

            Trop enthousiaste, Sancho déchire un papier cadeau qu'il jette derrière lui et qui atterrit précisément sur ma tête. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il a eu un nombre impressionnant de billes et j'espère qu'il voudra bien m'en prêter quelques unes !

            Moi, je considère avec stupéfaction le livre que je viens de découvrir dans mon paquet ! Hé, Père Noël, tu t'es fait avoir : ils ont oubliés les images à l'intérieur !! Enfin, disons qu'il y a plus d'écritures que de dessins !

            Sancho vient de déballer deux petites charrettes qu'il roule déjà par terre en suivant sur une route invisible tout autour de Cul-de-Sac et en imitant les bruits de la circulation .

            Moi, je m'attaque à l'étrange paquet rond et je découvre que le Père Noël m'a amené un ballon, tout rond, tout en cuir, tout décor ! Chouette ! Mais alors que je le regarde avec extase, Bilbon se penche derrière moi et me fait d' une voix douce.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour jouer à l'intérieur du Smial ! »

_« Nin, nin ! »_

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu as vu, le dernier cadeau que tu as ? »

_« Pas encore, pourqu . . . »_

            Je m'arrête, stupéfait, émerveillé, je n' y crois pas ! Le cadeau que me désigne Bilbon et sur lequel je reconnaît bien le dessin de l'écriture de mon nom, hé bien, c'est le plus gros de tous les cadeaux qui restent sous le sapin !!!

            J'ouvre des yeux grand comme des assiettes.

_« Whaaaaaaaaa ! »_

            En un bond, je suis debout et la seconde d'après, je déchiquète le papier avec violence et empressement. Et là, merveille et contemplation, qu'est-ce que je découvre ????

            Une trottinette !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Oh, j'ai vu tellement d'enfants au square avec une trottinette ! Oh, j'en avais tellement envie ! Oh, j'en rêvais tant la nuit !

            Et j'en ai une . . . . ! Une magnifique, en bois, avec le marche-pied bleu et le guidon (réglable en hauteur) rouge.

            Ha ! Comment le Père Noël fait-il pour toujours savoir ce qui nous fera le plus plaisir ? Je n' en avais parlé à personne sauf à Pearl, au square ! Et ce jour-là, je suis certain, il n'y avait pas le Père Noël dans le square !

            Je l'enfourne aussitôt, le pied gauche sur le marche-pied et me poussant du pied droit ! Wha ! On dirait bien que je suis naturellement dou ! Je me dirige vers mes parents et manque d'écraser au passage le pied de Frodon.

            Mes parents aussi s'extasient devant ma trottinette. Bien que ce soit forcément la première fois qu'il la voit, mon Papa sait comment régler le guidon en hauteur, mais pour l'instant pas besoin. Il pousse du coude Maman et s'exclame en me montrant de la main :

« Ha ! Tu vois Glani ! Je l'ai prise pile à la bonne taille ! »

            Maman lui file un discret coup de coude.

_« Hein ? Comment ça ? »_

« Euh . . .  Hé bien, oui, Pippin ! Le Père Noël est venu me demander quelle taille de trottinette il te fallait ! »

            J'ouvre de grand yeux :

_« Tu as vu le Père Noël ?? »_

« Bien sûr ! »

            Mes parents sont géniaux !

            Soudain un cri me fait basculer et je me rattrape de justesse. C'est Merry, qui a bondi de sa chaise plus vite que l'éclair et qui se jette dans les bras de ses parents. Il a, à la main, une véritable montre et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux ! Mais Merry ! C'est pas dans les bras de tes parents qu'il faut te jeter, mais dans ceux du Père Noël ! Peuh, comprend rien, lui !

            Je fais le tour de la pièce du regard. Chacun est déjà occupé avec ses cadeaux : 

Pervi semble avoir reçu le même avertissement que moi et a l'air frustré de ne pas pouvoir étrenner sa corde à sauter dans le Smial. Par contre, elle a déjà installé sa toute nouvelle poupée dans le landau miniature qu'elle vient de déballer.

Prima est déjà plongée dans un livre, assise sur le grand fauteuil où Papa et moi étions il y a quelques heures. La couverture du livre qu'elle lit représente la voûte étoilée. Je crois que ça y est, elle l'a, son livre sur les étoiles ! D' une main distraite, elle retient la superbe parure de trois plumes à écrire de luxe qui est posée sur ses genoux. Quant à son troisième cadeau,  il est posé à ses pieds, contre le fauteuil. C'est un magnifique tableau qui ne tardera sûrement pas à se retrouver accroché au dessus de son lit.

Pearl, elle, est en train d'admirer avec Diviline, la nouvelle robe que le Père Noël lui a apporté. Ses deux autres cadeaux sont déjà sur elle, un collier et un ruban pour les cheveux. J'en connais un autre qui semble apprécier tous ces cadeaux . . .

Frodon, dans son coin, regarde plus ma sœur aînée que ses propres cadeaux ! Mais il a quand même récupéré deux livres et une nouvelle pipe excellemment bien ciselée ! Il me semble reconnaître le style des pipes fabriquées par Alcamondin : le Père Noël sait très bien choisir ses fournisseurs, à ce que je vois !

Merry, lui, à part, bien sûr, sa montre en or, a eu une nouvelle veste (il est tout le temps en train de déchirer la sienne sans le faire exprès !). Il a déjà enfilé celle-ci par dessus son pyjama et je dois dire que ça lui fait . . . un style ! Il a, à la main,  une enveloppe dans laquelle il farfouille pendant longtemps, comme s'il comptait des bouts de papiers. Il relève un visage éclairé d'un immense sourire. Puis fronce des sourcils, secoue la tête et retourne farfouiller dans l'enveloppe. M'est avis que Merry est devenu riche, ce matin . . . ! 

Quant à la petite, elle est déjà installée dans son parc et elle a l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à se réveiller. Ebouriffée, et les yeux encore fermés, Diamond est entourée de trois nouveaux jouets, mais ça ne semble pas la passionner !

Dommage que Sam et Margot ne soient pas venus ce matin, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que le Père Noël leur a apportés !

Les adultes ont eu, eux aussi, des cadeaux dont ils sont très contents, mais ce ne sont pas des cadeaux intéressants à mes yeux.

Je m'apprête à aller voir Merry pour lui montrer ma trottinette quand Sancho revient dans la pièce, toujours avec ses petites charrettes. Mais cette fois, il est debout et tient tous ses cadeaux serrés dans ses bras (ha tiens, il a eu un yo-yo en guise de troisième cadeau !). Le plus drôle, c'est que quand il me voit sur ma trottinette, il ouvre en grand les yeux, la bouche . . . et les bras !

Et Vlan ! Les adultes poussent un cri, le yo-yo roule sous un meuble, les petites charrettes tombent lourdement et les billes roulent dans tout les sens ! Pendant ce temps, j'ai rejoint mon cousin et nous sommes littéralement écroulés de rire devant les malheurs de ce pauvre Sancho !

            Voil ! Sancho en a pour toute la matinée à ramasser ses billes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lecteurs et lectrices, avant de vous jeter sur les réponses aux reviews tels des wargs sur les Rohirrims, ayez une pensée émue pour l'auteur qui se souvient s'être cassé la tête pendant une semaine entière pour trouver des cadeaux possibles dans une société sans jeux vidéo ni dvd !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Arwenny_** : Je mets généralement les chapitres au rythme d'un par semaine le week-end ! Ca me fait tout plaisir que tu ne puisses plus te passer de ma fic, et ce, malgré que ce ne soit pas le genre de fic que tu aimes bien d'habitude !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Aéléa Wood_** : Pas grave du tout, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des reviews de toi !  Ha, les Korndrov, ma fic sur Harry Potter, la première fic que j'ai publié sur le site ! J'ose penser que j'aurais plus de reviews pour l' Enfance d'un Thain car ma fic sera facilement trois fois plus grande que les Korndrov ! Je suis contente que tu ais appréci ! Pour mettre une review sur les Korndrov, c'est exactement comme pour l' Enfance d'un Thain ! Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inscrire quelque part ^^ ! Dis donc, tu me fais rougir et presque pleurer d'émotion à me louer ainsi ! Merci merci merci merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite qu'on m'élève un autel ! snif snif ! Voilà, on est toutes les deux en train de pleurer, moi à cause de tes compliments et toi à cause de mon chap ! Lol ! Comment j'ai trouvé le coup des mains ? Ben, en fait, j'étais en vacances, en septembre dernier, à Saint Jean de Luz avec mon frère, ma sœur et son copain (qui est devenu depuis son mari) et … bon, j'arrête de te raconter ma vie ! Bref, ça m'est venu brutalement en pleine nuit ! Ca m'a réveillée et je me le suis répété jusqu'à être sûre de le savoir par cœur, et le lendemain, je l'ai écrit sur un bout de papier qui passait et même que j'ai fait le schéma (en dessinant le contour de mes mains comme quand on est petit !^^) ! Pour l'autre main, après avoir fait le première, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je fasse la deuxième et j'ai facilement trouvé ses sœurs et son peuple ! Voil ! Oui, le fait que Pippin croie que Saradoc aurait peut-être battu Merry vient du chap. où il s'était légèrement énervé sur son fils, aux quatre ans de Pippin ! Mais rassure-toi, personne ne fait de mal à ton Merry ! Oui, c'est un chapitre très émouvant, je le reconnais ! T'a jamais donné à manger au Père Noël ? Ben, moi, si ! Et à tous les coups, c'était mon frère qui bouffait l'orange et le verre de lait et moi je criais au miracle ^^ ! C'est bien simple, j'adore les moindres détails de la scène où Merry et Pippin grandissent ! De la moue de Merry quand Pippin lui dit qu'il était malade aux petites mèches qui s'envole sur le front de Pippin quand il dit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une bouffé de vieux Tobby ! Je connais la scène par cœur en anglais ! Pensée de Billy en pyjama non négligeable en effet, mais il est A MOI ! ^^ ! (Remarque, chez moi, Billy en pyjama, ce n'est pas une pensée, c'est une réalit -) ) C'est sûr, Pippin et Merry ne sont pas des sales mômes ! D'abord, ils sont très propres et deuxièmement, comme ce chap le montre, très bien élevés ! De rien pour t'avoir mis petite amie officielle de Merry, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Hé bien, regarde moi la longueur de cette réponse aux reviews, on dirait une pour Clem !! Merci pour tes quatre reviews, pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Jamais personne non plus ne m'a mordu les pieds ! Lol ! Venge-toi, Pascalou ! Mais pas trop fort, hein ^^ ! Joyeuse Pâques à toi aussi, et bonne fête (mais un peu en retard :$) ! Ben, vi, le chapitre était émouvant ! Mais il me semble que je vous l'avait annoncé il y a déjà longtemps. Quand je l'ai écrit, c'est à dire en septembre, je vous en avez parlé dans mes réponse aux reviews, il me semble ! Il faudrait faire des travaux de recherches archéologiques dans les réponses au reviews des premier chapitres ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Arhini fille d'Arathorn_** : Oui, au début, je faisais la faute à 'Comté' mais maintenant, je ne l'a fait plus depuis déjà quelque mois ! Sinon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit des sales mômes, ils sont juste un peu … remuants ! Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Nessa_** : Pas grave si c'est la première fois que tu reviewes ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ^^ ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai rendu Pippin adorable : il l'est à la base -) ! En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir que maintenant, tu aimes bien Pippin, grâce à moi  * snif, une petite larme* ! Ha la la ! Billy en train de chanter devant Denethor * snif, une autre petite larme ^^* ! Ho oui, Pippin a reçu un beau cadeau ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Je vois que tu partages mon malheur ! Aucun rêve sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Pfff, notre inconscient est dur avec nous ! Mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Ca viendra peut-être un jour ! C'est bizarre, avec Clem, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on soit en contact l'une avec l'autre (face à face, par tchat, pour par portable) et pourtant, on trouve toujours le moyen de se faire des reviews et des réponses aux reviews de taille impressionnante ! Peut-être est-ce à cause de tous les délires qu'on partage^^ !En effet, si je me foule ou casse un doigt, c'est ma mort : je ne pourrais plus écrire ! * note sur un petit papier 'penser à prendre une assurance sur mes doigts'*. Trop drôle le coup de Sam et de son Milk Bone !! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite ! 

**_Eryna Kahn_** : Hé non, hélas, je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de transmettre des messages spirituels. Quant au portable, depuis que Pippin a découvert cet objet miraculeux, il ne veut plus le lâcher. Quant au Palantir, c'est ton Aragorn qui ne veut plus le lâcher !lol ! C'est vrai, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sancho dans la pièce, mais juste Pippin et Diamond, ça aurait été romantique ! mdr ! Effectivement, j'ai sûrement été influencée (consciemment ou pas) par l'image de Gandalf au début de FotR ! Papa-ladin perturbé par la relation amoureuse de sa fille, ça oui ! mais tu ne sais pas tout (et non, pas de spoilers ! Pas la peine non plus de soudoyer Clem !^^) ! 'Sancho est un idiot' ,ben quoi, y'a la que la vérité qui blesse ! Mais moi, personnellement, je préfère la réponse de Pippin 'C'est bien ce que ve pensais !' !! La palme Aragorn des Hobbits à Paladin ? * un Hobbit qui ressemble étrangement à Pippin, mais en plus âgé, se précipite et s'incline devant … l'ordi !* ! Mais voui, on sait bien que tu n'as que 19 ans, comme moi !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et voici donc la suite !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Tu sais, j'ai essayer de manger du chocolat avant de dormir ! Avec Pâques, c'était l'occasion idéale ! Hé ben, j'ai toujours pas rêvé du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Bon pas grave, je me décourage pas ! En effet, c'est ça ma fic, montrer comment Pippin en est arrivé l ! Encadrement familial, éducation, fréquentation, vie quotidienne, influences diverses, etc, tout cela pour donner Pippin, à 28 ans, une épée à la main, de l'autre côté de son monde, en train de se battre pour le bien de tous ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : On te rassure, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas les reviews et réponses aux reviews qu'on s'échange avec Clem^^ ! Pippin, trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité sur le Père Noël ? C'est vrai, peut-être qu'aux champs du Pelennor, il y croit encore !lol ! Hélas, Kristie, cette heure fatale viendra bien un jour !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Yotma_** : Ben faut pas pleurer pour ça ! Ce n'est pas triste, c'est beau (pas prétentieuse, déjà, moi :p ^^). Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mis de reviews depuis quelques chapitres, ce n'est pas une obligation ! C'est vrai, la famille, c'est très important chez les Hobbits ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ho la la, Isilou, tu me fais rougir avec tous tes compliments hyper gentils ! Je ne suis toute de même pas une déesse des fanfictions ! Les (environs)600 reviews, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire moi-même, en fait, je ne sais pas comment elles sont arrivées là, et surtout si ma fic les mérite ! En tout cas, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai l'impression d'être utile sur cette vieille terre (à savoir écrire des fics pour vous) et c'est trop émouvant pour moi *snif snif * Ok, on arrête le quart d'heure émotion, l ! Il en reste un peu plus de la moitié en âge, mais beaucoup plus que la moitié en nombre de chapitre ! Je suis encore loin d'avoir fini de l'écrire ( j'en suis à ses 8 ans) et elle fait déjà plus de 500 pages Word ! Je ne veux pas que tu croies que Paladin est du genre à ne penser qu'à lui et à prendre Pippin pour un crétin, oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Non, non, rassure-toi, Frodon ne mettra pas Pearl enceinte ! Ok, ok, aux 6 ans de Pippin, il y a encore une petite scène où Frodon n'est pas très réveill ! Patience ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et pour ta grande review et voici la suite !

**_Watterlily_** : Moi ? Je t'ai dit que Clémence pleurait devant ma fic ? Ca m'étonne ! Je me souviens qu'elle a bien aimé ce chap émouvant, mais pas qu'elle ai pleur ! Si elle a pleuré devant ma fic, ça serait plus de rire !! Mais toi, ne pleure pas trop, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, et je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs pleurent à cause de moi ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Oui, c'est vrai que Paladin est tout seul au milieu de ses femmes ! Heureusement qu'il y a Pip' ! (mais ça, on le sait déjà qu'heureusement qu'il y a Pippin ^^). L'âge de raison, les 7 ans selon la tradition, approchent, mais peut-on dire qu'il y ait un âge de raison chez les Touque ? lol ! Paladin, moi, je l'aime bien, c'est vrai ! Il est à la fois responsable et … et Touque quoi ! Oui, ce chapitre était marqué par une certaine profondeur ! (je l'ai écrit en septembre dernier, soit après deux mois de vacances et une année entière de philosophie^^) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A présent vous pouvez vous précipiter sur le lien 'submit review' tels des cavaliers du Rohan sur des orques ! :-D


	58. 5 ans, tuerie au Smial

Merci de vous êtres ainsi jetés sur le petit lien 'submit review' !( C'est un des chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de reviews si on fait les comptes !). Pour vous récompenser, voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Pippin ^^ !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Hélas, même Noël ! Il va encore falloir attendre un an entier avant que ce soit à nouveau ce jour béni ! Y arriverais- je ? Je fais un dernier bisou d'adieu à Bilbon et à Frodon, et je grimpe dans la charrette de mes parents. En route pour la maison ! 

            Mais je ne suis pas vraiment triste : je sais bien que je les reverrais, mes copains et puis je vais retrouver mon Smial, ma chambre, mon lit, mes habitudes et surtout ma chatte !

            Pilgrim est restée toute seule à la maison pendant ces trois jours et je dois dire qu'elle commence à me manquer terriblement ! J'espère qu'elle s'est autant ennuyée de moi autant que , moi, je me suis ennuyé d'elle !

            Merry et Sancho viennent de repartir avec leur famille, et maintenant c'est à notre tour. Après nous, Bilbon et Frodon retomberont dans leur vie quotidienne qui va leur sembler fort banale après toute cette agitation ! Nous, c'est ma famille et les Long-Cleeve, qui vont nous suivre.

            Pearl se penche de la charrette et embrasse une dernière fois Frodon. Mon père détourne la tête. Pervi et moi, assis l'un en face de l'autre à l'arrière de la charrette, nous nous lançons mon ballon. Prima est montée avec la famille de sa filleule, dans la charrette des Long-Cleeve. Maman est assise à coté de Papa, à l'avant.

« Bon, on y va ? » grogne Papa, gêné.

            Frodon et Pearl, en effet, ont un mal fou à se séparer. Quels idiots ! Ils se reverront demain ! Mon père profite qu'ils se soient lâchés un instant pour faire avancer brusquement les poneys, manquant de faire basculer Pearl hors de la charrette.

Enfin, nous voilà partis ! Nous faisons encore de grands aux-revoirs à Bilbon et Frodon jusqu'à ce que nous ne les voyions plus. Le voyage n'est pas long et Pervi et moi, nous nous occupons en nous chamaillant ou en faisant des signes ou des sourires aux Long-Cleeve et à Prima, derrière ! Ca semble réjouir la petite qui répond à nos signes, depuis les genoux de notre sœur.

Pearl est plongée dans le bouquin que Prima a eu pour Noël et les parents, conduisant la charrette, discutent tranquillement.

Derrière nous, la petite Diamond est régulièrement prise de crise de « pinppin » qui correspondent aux moment où elle m'aperçoit devant elle.

Enfin nous arrivons. Je saute par terre dans mon jardin et mon cœur fait un bond de joie quand, arrivée de nulle part, Pilgrim se jette devant nous, en miaulant tout ce qu'elle peut ! Elle se frotte dans mes jambes puis va faire la même fête à tous les membres de ma famille. Même à Alcamondin et Diviline.

Diamond semble avoir un peu peur de cette créature, qui est quasiment aussi grande qu'elle et qui cherche à se frotter contre elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Diamond, Pilgrim n'est pas méchante ! Elle fait cela parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle est contente de te revoir !

Mais je suis bientôt appelé par ma propre famille pour les aider à décharger la charrette qui est pleine de cadeaux. Mais curieusement, elle ne semble pas plus chargée qu'à l'aller . . . !

Bientôt, les deux charrettes sont vides et les de Long-Cleeve rentrent dans leur Smial. Avec entrain, et chevauchant fièrement ma trottinette, je me précipite vers la porte de mon Smial. Comme je ne suis pas un chat, je ne peux pas passer par la chatière (j'ai essayé une fois, je suis resté coincé et je me suis fait la peur de ma vie, avant que ma famille ne réussisse à me tirer en arrière !!), il faut donc que mon père ou ma mère ouvre la porte avec la grosse clef. 

Mais à peine suis-je arrivé devant le palier que je pousse un cri ! Ma famille arrive derrière moi et tous poussent le même cri d'horreur.

Bien alignées sur le pavé du perron, une dizaine de cadavres de souris éventrées sont posées. Le spectacle est horrible, elles sont posées sur le flanc, le museau ouvert, les yeux fermées, certaines ensanglantées, d'autre quasiment intactes. C'est, je crois, la première fois que je vois autant de morts d'un coup et je suis pris de tremblements, le cœur battant la chamade. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à détacher mes yeux de cet alignement morbide :

« Ho ho ! Ca, c' est un cadeau de Pilgrim . . . » fait Maman.

_« Le Père Noël a amené  ça  à Pilgrim pour son Noël ?? »_

« Heu, non ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est un cadeau pour nous de la part de Pilgrim ! » fait Papa.

« Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » demande Pervinca.

« Elle croit qu'on va apprécier son cadeau ! C'est un présent d'une très grande valeur pour elle ! » explique Maman (psychologue des chats ?)

« Mais, pourquoi ne les mange-t-elle pas ? » s'entête Pervi.

« En fait, c'est très simple : elle nous aime tellement qu'elle se prend pour notre mère. Elle pense qu'on a besoin d'elle pour se nourrir, alors elle chasse pour nous et nous amène ses proies. Comme elle ferait pour ses chatons, si elle en avait ! Et son idée est renforcée par le fait qu'elle ne nous voie jamais chasser. Si on ne veut pas la traumatiser et la vexer à jamais, il faut qu'on fasse semblant d'apprécier son cadeau, comme Maman a dit ! » explique Prima (qui a dû suivre comme Maman des études de psychologie féline !)

            Pilgrim justement tourne dans nos jambes en nous regardant avec de grands yeux et en ronronnant. Prima s'accroupit et la caresse :

« Merci, ma Pilgrim, merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais tu peux les manger si tu veux ! »

« J'espère qu'elle n'en a pas amené à l'intérieur de la maison ! » s'exclame Maman.

            Pearl est brusquement parcourue d'un frisson et crie d'une voix suraigu :

« Ho non ! Quelle horreur ! »

            Pendant ce temps, Maman a enjambé les cadavres et a ouvert la porte de mon Smial. Je m'apprête à le suivre :

« Non, Pippin ! Tu ne rentres pas ta trottinette dans ma maison ! Et puis tu vas rouler sur les souris ! »

« Beurk ! » fait Pervi en plissant le museau.

_« Ou v'vais la mettre, alors ? »_

« Dans le cabanon, bien sûr ! »

Je roule donc en direction du cabanon, le cœur lourd d'abandonner ma si belle trottinette. Alors, je vais la déposer en lui promettant de revenir vite la voir, Papa entre aussi dans le cabanon, attrape une pelle et se dirige vers les cadavres de souris.

Ma mère, mes sœurs et Pilgrim sont déjà rentrées et Papa pousse toutes les souris dans la pelle, avant d'aller vers la mare du fond du jardin. M'est avis que si Pilgrim n'a pas voulu manger ces souris, les poissons s'en chargeront ! Enfin, je sais pas si les poissons, ça mange des souris…

Ha ! Je préfère tout de même ma maison sans ces affreux cadavres de souris. Je rentre dans mon Smial et redécouvre sa bonne odeur familière de terre, celle qu'il a quand il a été fermé quelques jours. Il semblerait que Pilgrim n'a pas amené de cadavres de souris à l'intérieur.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Pearl si elle avait trouvé une souris morte dans ses draps . . . !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha, y'a pas à dire ! J'ai beau connaître mon Enfance d'un Thain par cœur, à chaque fois que je me relis, je manque de mourir de rire quand Pippin raconte comment il s'est, un jour, retrouvé coincé dans la chatière !

Hum hum… excusez moi ! * reprend son sérieux* Voici les réponses à vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Nessa_** :Ben, en fait, j'adore trop Pippin pour ne pas le gâter à Noël !  Alors, ben voilà quoi, il a eu une jolie trottinette alors que Sancho n'a eu que des billes !^^ ! Ben non désolée, je n'ai pas mis 'va jouer aux billes, Sancho' mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas avoir deux reviews (* petit yeux d'anges*) ! Si tu savais le nombre de photo de Pippin que j'ai, tu tomberais à la renverse -) ! Moi aussi j'ai le divx du Retour du Roi (* remercie encore 1000 fois son frère de  lui avoir télécharg !!*) ! Bien sûr que Pippin est courageux ! Hum hum, désolée Nessa, mais si Pippin est en manque d'affection, je suis avant toi dans le liste des gens qu'il peut aller voir ^^ ! J'ai re-regardé les versions commentées (c'est ta review qui m'en a donné l'idée !) et je suis toujours autant morte de rire devant Billy et Dom ! Bien sûr que Tig, ça me dit quelque chose ! Tig est devenu une légende !! (* mdr rien que d'y repenser* !) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_La luciole et la libellule ( aussi dites Miriel et Pomme-reinette-hop-là) _**: J'ai l'impression que vous vous amusez bien avec vos petites figurines du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Je t'imagine bien en train de poursuivre Frodon avec un balai parce qu'il a posé les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que Pearl (ou Lily !!) ! Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habituée à vous, la plupart du temps j'arrive à vous suivre dans vos délires ! Je sais ce que c'est, les délires, y'a qu'à voir avec Clem !! Ca par contre, c'est pervers : faire attendre ses cousins en ouvrant ses cadeaux ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est cool !! Merci pour votre review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel _**: Bien sûr, c'est le rêve de tout enfant que de voir le Père Noël, ou le porteur de l'anneau ..euh ! le porteur de cadeaux !^^ ! Effectivement, les Noël de notre enfance, que de souvenirs ! (snif, quelle émotion^^ !) Je t'assure que Clémence peut être un vrai petit ange, parfois ! Juste qu'il ne faut pas la chercher et ne pas la taquiner sur Legolas ou Orlando par exemple ! (ce que j'avoue, j'aime bien faire ^^, h ! Là, c'est moi la petite diable ! -) ) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite (non, tu n'as pas eu à attenre trop longtemps pour l'avoir, la suite !lol !) !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Ne m'en parle pas, je m'en souviens comme d' un cauchemar ! D'ailleurs, à chaque anniversaire de Pippin que j'écris, c'est le même casse-tête ! C'est dur à trouver, des cadeaux ! Il se passe moins de choses, mais on fait le point sur ce que tout le monde à eu pour Noël, c'est un moment très important quand on est petit ! Peut-être que Pippin aura gentiment prêté sa trottinette à Sancho, qui sait ? (il est bien élevé mon Pippin, à la différence de Sancho !^^). Mais je n'ai pas raconté la fin de la matinée ! Tant pis ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Arwen-Cyn_** : Nan, nan, il s'est écoulé juste une semaine entre les deux chapitres ! Le temps t'as donc paru si long que ça ? Ben, tu sais, on devrait toutes se faire soigner pour 'fanité seigneurdesanneauxesque aigu ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Rat ! Hé h ! J'ai encore plein de trucs à vous montrer pour ses 5 ans, et encore, quand on passera à ses 6 ans, il y aura plein de trucs avant son premier jour de classe ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit !! Tu remarqueras qu'on ne sait pas ce les Gamegie et les adultes ont eut comme cadeaux ! J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal pour les autres ^^ ! Mon Dieu, si Pippin avait appris que le Père Noël n'existait pas sur le champ du Pelennor, il aurait eu un tel choc qu'il aurait lâcher son épée Troll's Bane (voui, c'est moi ^^) et là, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à mon pauvre Hobbit, ainsi désarmé au milieu du champ de bataille ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Patronus _**: Ne t'inquiète pas,  Pippin observe et retient bien tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et pour le Père Noël, tous ces indices lui tournent dans la tête ! Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est bête^^ ! En fait, faire évoluer le langage de Pippin au fil des ans a été une des principale difficulté de ma fic, et étant la petite dernière de ma famille, je n'ai pas eu de 'modèle' et je l'ai fait un peu au feeling, l'améliorant d'année en année. C'est exactement pareil pour son comportement en général . Je comprends que ça puisse paraître parfois trop brusque ou trop lent ! Enfin bon ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : En fait, consciemment ou pas, j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer, pour cette scène, des matins de Noël de ma propre-enfance ! Alors tant mieux si la description est réussie au point qu'on s'y croirait ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : En effet, ce chapitre ne sert qu'à savoir ce que tout le monde à eu pour cadeaux, mais avoue que si j'avais gardé le silence là-dessus, ça vous aurait manqué^^ ! C'est vrai, si Merry remercie ses parents, c'est peut-être pour qu'ils passent le message au Père Noël ! Après tout, Paladin et Eglantine connaissent bien le Père Noël, alors pourquoi pas Saradoc et Esméralda ? En parlant de Papa-ladin, bien sûr qu'il est gentil ! C'est le meilleur papa de la Terre du Milieu !!! lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! 

**_Lùthien_** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et que tu la trouves mignonne ! A mon humble avis, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile d'avoir Pippin pour personnage préfér ! Mais j'avoue, je ne peux pas être objective quand il s'agit de Pippin^^ ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Tu as vu comme Pippin est gât ? Ha, il peut me dire merci ! Lol ! Ben, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas trop lui offrir de vélo (un peu trop moderne pour des Hobbits !!) je me suis rabattue sur une trottinette ! Paladin reste un Touque : les gaffes, ça le connaît ^^ ! Ha, l'ambiance de Noël ! En plein mois d'Avril, ça change ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas mettre de grandes reviews à cause du bac ! T' inquiète, le bac, c'est un mauvais moment à passer , c'est tout ! Hum hum, oui, je sais, je peux dire ça, moi qui n'ai plus à le passer ! Enfin, tu sais que je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Une trottinette, c'est un jouet qui convient tout à fait à Pippin, non ? Un truc pour remuer, se dépenser et faire le fou !! Je suis contente d'avoir remporté un tel succès avec la fin du chap et Sancho. A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas très fière, je trouve cette fin un peu trop commune ! Mais si tu as aimé, alors, tant mieux ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Manchita !_** : Hé bien, contente de remporter un tel succès ! Les adjectifs que tu emploies pour qualifier ma fic me font vraiment plaisir ! Et je crois que je rougis ! Bien sûr que Billy Boyd est le meilleur dans toutes les catégories ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! lol ! Ha la la, moi non plus, je ne peux plus me passer de Pippin et de son entourage, je commence déjà à redouter le jour où ma fic sera finie, et pourtant, Dieu sait si ce jour est encore loin ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te fasse rire ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Kotori99_** : Re-coucou, c'est vrai, ça fait longtemps ! Mais ce n'est pas grave du tout ! je compatis au choc que tu as dû avoir en découvrant que le Père Noël, c'était ton oncle ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le style de ma fic, de mes descriptions de la vie quotidienne (c'est vrai, c'est ça le but de ma fic, juste décrire la vie quotidienne !). C'est vrai, j'avoue modestement moi-même que le discours de Paladin au chap 56 est assez beau ! ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Et oui, pour les cadeaux, je n'avais quasiment que le bois et les tissus comme matière ! Et puis, pour la trottinette, j'ai pensé que c'était plus probable dans la civilisation hobbite qu'un vélo ^^ ! Les Touque sont comme ça, ils sont futés … de temps en temps ! C'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! Oui, tu as raison, Pippin est encore un tout petit petit Hobbit ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Aelea WoOd_** : Je sais aussi ce que c'est ! Pippin ne veut pas trop qu'on s'expose ensemble, à cause des paparazzis, tu comprends ! Pour la longueur de la réponse à la review, c'est normal, c'est toi qui m'a fait la plus longue, c'est donc toi qui a la réponse la plus longue !! Celle–là ne devrait pas être mal non plus ! Tu as aussi des confettis à l'effigie de Pippin ? Au verso de ceux de Merry, peut-être ? Tu sais que j'arrive trop bien à imaginer Pippin en blouson de cuir, lunette de soleil et bonnet d'aviateur, à toute vitesse sur sa trottinette, descendant les collines de la Comté avec Merry !! Morte de rire ! Pleure de rire ! Ca serait bien un coup de Dom et Bill, ça, tu crois pas ?^^ ! Reprenons notre sérieux ! Pervi et Prima sont toujours l ! Non, non Pearl et Frodon ne terminent pas ensemble ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? Je tiens à ma Pearl, moi !! (* mdr* * s'excuse devant toutes les fans de Frodon, Isilou, Blandinou etc !* ) Ha, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui a offert, ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! lol ! Mais c'est sûr que Paladin a du soucis à se faire dans son fauteuil^^ ! En effet, le fait que Pippin soit mignon ne représente pas une grande découverte, mais ça fait toujours de bien de le rappeler ! Ha ha, tu veux profiter de la richesse de Merry, hein ! Je te comprends, en tant que Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ou acteur, Merry/ Dom n'ont surement pas de soucis à se faire en fin de mois, alors autant en profiter ! Je sais, je fais la même chose avec mon Thain et mon acteur écossais^^ ! Sam a eu des jumelles pour espionner Frodon ! MDR ! J'imagine trop bien ! C'est comme ça qu'on te préfère Aéléa : quand tu es d'humeur joyeuse !! Ouais, 600 reviews ! Whaou ! Et dire que j'ai, en tout, écrit (pour l'instant) que 500 pages de ma fic ! Plus d'une review par pages ! J'en reviens pas ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?lol ! Ben vi, je fais du russe ! Mais étant donné mon  deuxième acteur préféré est russe (oui, il apparaît un peu dans les Korndrov ^^), si je veux comprendre ce qu'il me raconte … ! Un temple ? Bah, si tu veux, si tu as assez d'argent à mettre dedans, fais ce que tu veux (on vient de dire que Dom et Merry étaient riches, alors, je pense que tu peux te lancer dans la construction d'un temple !) mais je ne le mérite pas !! Voilà, tu as trouvé, c'est en voyant Billy dormir comme un petit ange dans son pyjama bleu à nounours roses à côté de moi que j'ai trouvé le coup des mains de Paladin ! KingDom, pas mal le jeu de mot ! Euh … KingBill, ça fait peut-être un peu trop Kill Bill, non ? ^^ Oh bien sûr que je connais la collection qui fait les figurines du Seigneur des Anneaux en plomb. J'ai acheté Gandalf (ze lui ai cassé le bout de son bâton au bout de 2 heure :- (  ) et j'ai acheté Legolas à Clem ! Mais je ne suis pas abonnée et je le regrette parce que je ne trouve plus les magazines en vente nulle part (une fois, j'ai hésité à acheter Aragorn, finalement non, et encore une fois, je le regrette :- ( ) Mais je me suis juré que j'achèterais les quatre Hobbits ! Pourras-tu me prévenir quand ils sortiront, ma chère petite Aéléa ? Et on en est où, maintenant ? Sur une échelle de dix, j'estime que tu es à 9 (et moi seulement à 8 : je n'ai pas acheté toutes les figurines en plomb ni tous les kinder surprises mais je le regrette amèrement :'-( ) Mais c'est une très bonne chose d'être fan à ce point ! Les livres, les films et (surtout) les acteurs le méritent largement ! Toi aussi, tu y penses toute la journée ? Moi aussi ! Clem et moi avons découvert avec plaisir que tu t'étais inscrite au site ! Merci de m'avoir citée dans ta petite bio ! Ensuite, je me doutais que Wood venait plus de Dubois que d'Elijah (ça rime !!) et ensuite (bis), faut croire qu'on était faites pour s'entendre, moi, aussi, j'aime bien Malcolm ! Il occupe même une petite place dans mon harem ! (bon, une petite place, une place moins grande qu'Oleg Menshikov, Billy ou Pippin, mais une place tout de même !^^) ! Voilà, pas mal non plus comme taille de réponse aux reviews, tu vois, je te l'avais dit ^^ ! Mais celle de Clem bat le record et de loin ^^ ! Bref, merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bébé Pingouin & Harem_** : * se prend la tête dans les mains* Comment je vais faire pour répondre à une review comme ça ? * Appelle son Harem au secours pour la soutenir* Oleg ! Billy ! Ici, s'il vous plait, les gars ! Un à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche ! * appelle le reste du harem pendant que Billy et Oleg se disputent pour savoir qui sera à droite et qui sera à gauche* Arrêtez vos enfantillages, les gars ! * Se retourne vers le reste du harem* Allez, approchez,  Pippin mon Hobbit préféré, Barrett Bonden mon timonier préféré, Mitia mon agent de la NKVD préféré, Andreï Alexeïevitch Tolstoï, mon cadet de l'armée russe préféré, Alexeï Golovine, mon médecin père de famille préféré, Hiémain Havre Vestrit mon prêtre-marin préféré, et oui, même toi, Malcolm, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire (j'ai vraiment ratissé loin mon Harem, ce coup-ci ^^). Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, on va pouv …* grand cri* ** * **se retourne *  Les gars ! C'est lâche de s'attaquer à plus petit que soi ! Lâchez-le ! * récupère Pippin* Allez hop, Pip', sur mes genoux ! Bien, je disais donc qu'on va pouvoir commencer cette réponse à la review de … ha oui ! Un détail ! * se retourne vers son harem qui se bouscule pour voir l'écran* Vous ne dites rien les gars ! La dernière fois que j'ai commencé à parler de petit diable écossais et de petit ange russe, Clémence n'a pas appréci ! Vous êtes là juste pour me soutenir … et aussi parce que j'aime bien que vous soyez l ! Et Hiémain tu te tais, oui, je sais, il manque un membre de mon Harem, mais Poussin révise en ce moment ! !* se retourne vers l'ordi* Pippinouchoupinet, pousse tes adorables bouclettes, je vois rien ! Merci ! Wha, tu t'es donné le mal de relire mon chap quand je l'ai publi ! Ca prouve que ce chapitre était vraiment bon ! lol !! Ha, si Aéléa trouve tous les membres de ton Harem, d'accord ! Mais la tache est dure ! Même moi, il doit me falloir 5 minutes pour les énumérer, 10 minutes pour leur job, mais alors leur âge, là faut que je fasse des recherches sur le net ^^ ! J'ai l'impression que le début de ta review ressemble plus à un mail pour Aéléa ! Oh voui, Aéléa sur le tchat msn, ça serait super bien. _Et surtout que je pourrais tchater avec mon cousin Merry qui est avec elle et …_ Pippin, lâche le clavier ! Je me demande si Pippin sur les genoux, c'est une bonne idée finalement * Pippin lui lance son grand regard vert* Si, finalement, c'est une bonne idée ! Ben quoi, si on peut plus dire la vérit ! C'est vrai que tu es ma meilleure amie, ma bêta-reader et que tu écris magnifiquement bien ! Si on ne peux plus dire ça sans détruire l'habitat naturel de Pingu ! mdr ! Et voilà, Clémence a été assommée par son harem ! * se retourne vers le sien, (de harem !) * Vous me ferez pas ça, hein le gars ! * harem la rassure* Bon ! Pippin, tes bouclettes, je vois plus l'écran ! Oui, je sais elle parle de Myrtle, oui, je sais c'est ta copine ! Mais et Diamond ? Et moi ? * Pippin se retourne et se jette au coup à son cou* M'a l'air tout câlin, le Hobbit, today ! * Malcolm rit bêtement derrière, et se fait taper dessus par Billy et Bonden qui ont une légère tendance à défendre Pippin* Bien, reprenons, Pippin, les bouclettes, merci ! Clem a repris le dessus sur son harem ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Nazgul à Tours * Pippin pétrifié de peur*, c'est un rêve que tu ne m'a pas racont ! La beauté du chat est dans l'œil du Maître ! _D'ailleurs, Pilgrim, récemment…_ Pippin, le clavier, merci ! En grandes vacances, oui, à ce détail près qu'il y a les partiels ! * Le harem compatit avec leur chef et Oleg se penche même pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue (qui devient aussitôt tout rouge)* Oui, envoie Chev avec le fauteuil roulant, c'est plus prudent ! Ton problème philosophique sur le membre fondateur du harem me trouble aussi ! * regarde à droite Oleg, et à gauche Billy en se posant des questions* Est-ce l'œuf qui fait la poule ou la poule qui fait l'œuf ? Je m'en fous, je veux le Poussin, moi ! _Les œufs, moi, je les préfère en omelette ! _Ok, Pippin, tu es gentil ! Tu es pour lequel, dans la match Petit ange Russe VS petit ange argentino ? Oui, je sais, on ne peut pas choisir entre deux membres de son harem * regarde à droite Oleg, et à gauche Billy en se posant des questions* Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Pierre Morhange ! Quelle surprise ! * le Harem en chœur ' Bonjour, Pierre !'*  C'est bien les gars ! Tu as vu comme ils sont bien élevés ? _Dis, Pierre, tu sais moi aussi, je chante assez bien et …_ On sait, mon Pippin, on sait ! Par contre, Boromir, c'est plus une surprise ! Qu'a-t-il fait de plus pour avoir le droit à ce privilège et ce statut particulier (seulement maintenant) ? _Boromir ! Boromir ! Mon ami ! Mon héro ! Te revoil ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqu ! J'ai beaucoup pleuré, tu sais ! Hé, j'ai fait la connaissance de ton papa et de ton frérot ! Bon, désolé, j'ai réussi à sauver ton frère de la mort, mais ton père, j'ai pas réussi ! Enfin, je sais pas si je voulais vraiment le sauver ! En tout cas, je suis bien content de te retrouver ! Tu sais, avec Merry, après que tu sois mort, on a été enlevé par … _Peregrïn ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons ?! Rend moi le clavier ! Merci ! Non mais ! * foudroie du regard Pippin qui se recroqueville tandis que Bonden et Billy le réconforte* Bon, tu peux rester sur mes genoux ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Bon, je reprend, où en étais-je ? Au terme 'punishement' ton Harem se met au garde à vous ? Bravo, quelle discipline ! * Se retourne* Ben, les gars ? Tiens, les miens aussi, ils se mettent au garde à vous à terme 'punishement' ! Bon, Clem est tombé dans les pommes et mêmes dans les Lembas ! _Oui ? On m'appelle ?_ Non, Pippin, soit mignon et tais-toi ! Bill ? Qui c'est Bill ? Ben écoute, il est à ma gauche, il est écossais, il est acteur, il est roux-blond-chatain, il est mignon, il est drôle, c'est mon mari et il ressemble à Pippin et Bonden * Billy se penche et embrasse sur la joue sa femme qui devient toute rouge* * secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, mais voudrais bien un deuxième bisou* Pearl ? de la barbe ? _Dites, vous là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'étrange carré lumineux qu'elle appelle 'écran', vous savez que vous parlez de ma sœur ? Vous savez que j'ai une épée ? Vous savez que je sais m'en servir ? Demandez donc à Boro et Légo ! Ne dites plus jamais jamais de mal de ma sœur aînée !_ Je suis d'accord avec Pippin ! Alors, Drago, on ne fait pas la différence entre un argentin et un espagnol ? Pas bien !lol ! Quant à Frodon qui ferait tomber enceinte Pea … _Mais dites-donc ! Vous me cherchez ou quoi ? Non content de vous moquer de ma sœur avec des poils sur les joues, vous récidivez en la faisant passer pour une fille facile et en plus, vous insinuez un doute sur les capacités de mon ami Frodon en matière de … euh …enfin bon, bref ! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous moquer de mon entourage, Au nom du Gondor, Boromir, aide-moi, enfin ! _Chut, du calme, mon Pippinouchoupinet, je comprends que tu puisses être énervé, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Les limites du Pacte sont frôlées ! Hiémain, on parle de toi ! * Hiémain se tortille pour voir l'écran malgré la chef du Harem et la tête de Pippin qui sont devant lui*  Clem pense que tu serais pas mal en tant que double psychotique, mais c'est vrai, tu n'es pas assez méchant, et non (mdr) arrête de grimacer, tu ne fais pas peur pour autant ! Pour le double psychotique, il faut encore que je réfléchisse ! Lundi 3 mai pour retourner voir les Choristes ? Pourquoi pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse (oui, comme pour le double psychotique) ! Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là, cette RAR commence à être plus longue que le chap ! *Andreï, Mitia, et Alexeï grognent qu'ils n'ont pas servi à grand chose * mais ils n'ont pas été sollicités non plus ! Je les aime quand même et si ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup ! Et puis, par le biais d'Oleg, vous avez participé. *Les trois russes se penchent en même temps pour embrasser sur la joue leur chef qui vacille et manque de s'évanouir * Allez, Pippin, tu veux faire le lancement ? Mais si, tu sais, le lancement, tu le connais par cœur ! _Ha oui ! Bon, hé bien merci pour ta review et voici la suite !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Au moins assez pour que vous consentiez à me laisser une gentille review !


	59. 5 ans, hécatombe dans ma chambre

Bon, faisons un petit disclamer ! Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !

Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas la chance d'être la propriétaire de Pippin ni d'aucun membre de sa famille (c'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça !).

En conséquence, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ni en publiant ma fic ! (mais bon, pour vous faire plaisir, je la publie quand même^^).

Voilà, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre des cinq ans de notre petit Pippin préfér !

Allez, un dernier chapitre avant les examens !

Chapitre dédié à Aéléa , à la demande de Clem, en récompense d'un exploit réalisé par notre Aéléa préférée ! Les concernées comprendront ^^ !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Moi, je me précipite dans ma chambre pour y installer mon nouveau ballon  et mon nouveau livre ! Ha tiens, oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais presque oubli ! Ici j'ai encore un lit-cage. Un lit de béb !

            Une honte ! Chez Bilbon et Frodon, Sancho et moi avions un vrai lit ! Un lit d'adulte et la preuve, ça ne nous a pas tués ! On n' est pas tombés de notre lit pendant notre sommeil ! Il faut vraiment que je convainque mes parents de m'acheter un vrai lit !

            Justement, j'entends Maman qui arrive pour défaire ma valise. Hop, j'escalade en un clin-d'œil les barreaux de mon lit et bien qu'on ne soit même pas encore midi, je me recouche, sous mes couvertures froides.

            J'entends Maman qui entre, qui pose la petite valise et qui s'approche de mon lit. J'entrouvre les paupières. Penchée au dessus-de moi, elle me fait d'une voix inquiète :

« Pippin ? Tu es malade ? »

            Je rejette mes couverture et lui fait un grand sourire : 

_« Bouh ! »_

« Ho ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais pourquoi te couches-tu à onze heures du matin ? »

_« V'étais cach ! Hé h ! »_

« Ha ! »

            Tout content, j'agite mes pieds. Maman les observe, perplexe, puis sans les quitter des yeux, elle fait d' une voix forte :

« Paddy ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? »

            Mon Papa arrive bientôt et ma Maman lui désigne mes pieds ! Enfin, ils ne sont pas plus extraordinaires que d'habitude mais je les ai passés à travers les barreaux de mon lit. Et ils dépassent d'au moins cinq centimètres !

            En fait, avoir les pieds qui dépassent de mon lit n'a, non plus, rien d'extraordinaire. Voilà déjà peut-être bien six mois que je me suis habitué à dormir comme ça. Quand elle me couche, Maman ne s'en aperçoit pas car elle me quitte quand je suis encore assis dans mon lit. Et le matin, je me lève tout seul ! Ou alors, je dors avec les jambes repliées.

            Mais ma farce aura eu l'avantage d'attirer l'attention de mes parents sur ce problème. Faut dire que c'était un peu le but recherch !

« Ho bah, Pippin ? Depuis combien de temps ton lit est trop petit pour toi ? » me demande Papa.

_« A peu près mon anniversaire ! »_

« Mais il fallait le dire ! »

_« Ca ne me déranve pas ! »_

« Il lui en faut un d'adulte, maintenant ! » fait Maman à Papa.

            J'arrête de respirer un moment.

« Oui ! Ma sœur Fantine doit en avoir un qui ne lui sert plus ! J'irai la voir après le repas ! »

            Gagn ! Je saute sur mes pieds de joie. Je chantonne :

_« Ve vais avoir un vré lit-heu ! Ve vais avoir un vré lit-heu ! »_

« Oui, tu es un grand garçon ! C'est vrai ! » me fait Maman en me serrant dans ses bras .

« Au fait ! Les Long-Cleeve ne recherchent pas un lit de bébé, pour la petite ? » s'exclame Papa.

« Ha mais si ! Mais si ! C'est vrai ! Tu as raison, Paddy ! Diamond elle aussi, devient trop grande pour son petit berceau ! »

« Berceau qui fut le tien, Pippin ! Et avant, celui de tes trois sœurs ! On ira leur proposer ton lit cet après-midi ! Et j'irais voir si Fantine en a toujours un en trop ! »

            Chouette ! Chouette ! Chouette ! En ressortant de ma chambre, mon père conclut en grommelant :

« Holà là l ! Ca grandit tellement vite, un enfant ! Le petit ne tient déjà plus dans son lit de petit ! Ca ne nous rajeunit pas ! »

            Moi, je m'extirpe de mon lit, Maman pose la valise sur mon petit bureau et l'ouvre. Puis d'un pas décidé, elle se dirige vers l'armoire. . .  Hol ! Non, non !

_« Maman, non . . . »_

            Trop tard ! Elle vient d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire sans se méfier ! Et une avalanche de jouets s'écroule sur elle . . . ! Ho ho ! Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'éclipse . . .  .

« Peregrïn ! Reste l ! Viens ici !» crie-t-elle quand tous les jouets sont tombés à ses pieds.

            Résigné, je baisse la tête et m'approche.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! »

            Je fais d'une voix qui est à peine un murmure :

_« De tout ranver . . . »_

« De tout ranger ! Oui ! Mais PAS de tout bourrer dans l'armoire ! Ou . . .  Fais voir sous le lit ! »

            J'ai un mouvement pour la retenir mais je suis coincé. Que je la laisse regarder ou que je l'en empêche, elle me grondera de toute façons.

            Elle se penche sous mon lit. Gloups . . . 

« Non, mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Je m'en doutais ! Il y en a encore plus sous le lit ! »

             La voilà à quatre pattes par terre en train d'extirper ce que j'ai mis sous mon lit. Mon bazar se retrouve à nouveau au milieu de la pièce, avec celui de l'armoire ! Oh non, ma chambre avait au moins _l'air_ bien rang ! Plus maintenant !

            Avant de partir chez Bilbon, nous avons été sommés, tous les quatre, de ranger nos chambres. Pervinca est venue m'aider et ensemble, on a eu l'idée de tout pousser sous le lit ou de bourrer dans l'armoire. Moi, je trouvais que c'était une idée plutôt chouette !

            Maman se relève, au milieu de tout ce bazar, et moi je reste désolé.

« Ho, j'en ai assez ! Assez ! Assez ! Ca suffit comme ça ! Ne bouge pas ! »

            Elle sort de la pièce à grands pas et moi je reste immobile face à la porte ouverte. Un quart de seconde, la tête de Prima s'y glisse et ma sœur, les lèvres pincées, m'envoie un regard compatissant. Moi, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste.

            Maman revient enfin ! Elle a , à la main, un gros sac de toile de jute. Elle me fait d'un ton décid :

« Bon ! On va s'y mettre ! »

            Et voilà qu'elle se met à attraper tous mes jouets un par un et leur fait passer un jugement :

« Ca ? On garde ! Ca ? On jette ! »

_« Ho . . . »_

« Tais-toi ! Ca ? On jette ! »

            Je crois que c'est le pire moment de ma vie. Tous mes jouets ! Je les aime tous autant que les autres. Je ne peux pas m'en séparer ! Je serais très malheureux !

            La loi est dure mais c'est la loi, et en l'occurrence, la loi, en ce moment, c'est ma mère ! Ainsi, je suis séparé de force de toutes mes figurines cassées, de mes petites charrettes qui ne roulent plus, de mes puzzles auxquels il manque des pièces, de mes ballons à moitié dégonflés, de mon jeu de carte déchiré, de mes peluches éventrées etc etc.

            Quand je pense au sort affreux qui les attend ! J'ai envie de pleurer, et contre moi, pour les sauver de cette hécatombe, je serre ma vieille pipe et mon vieux nounours que je tiens de Merry.

            Le sac est plein à ras bord, et ma chambre est presque vide. Enfin, je comprends d'où vient l'expression « faire le ménage par le vide » ! Quel tragédie ! Je jette un regard de désolation sur ce qui a été épargn : la plupart de mes jouets neufs ou en état de marche. Mais ça représente une si petite quantit !

            Maman enfin, se relève et ferme le gros sac. Elle jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'il reste de livres, de jeux de sociétés, de billes, de petites charrettes et de jouets divers.

« Allez ! Tu me ranges ça et correctement ! Je viendrais vérifier ! »

_« Oui, Maman ! »_

            Elle s'apprête à sortir quand je la rappelle.

_« Maman ? Et ça ? »_

            Je désigne le petit tas qu'elle a fait dans un coin, et où elle a mis, entre-autre, mon jeu de cubes, mes jouets de bains, quelques peluches, ma boite à musique et le hochet de Sam.

« Ca ? ils sont en bon état mais, tu es devenu trop grand pour jouer avec ! On les donnera ! »

_« Hein ? Mais ! H ! »_

            Donner mes jouets ? Me les retirer pour que quelqu'un d'autre en profite ? Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je préfère encore les brûler moi-même !

_« Non, non ! A qui ? »_

« A Diamond ! »

            Ha ! Bah, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Si c'est pour les donner à Diamond, alors je veux bien !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Patronus_** : Pourquoi le père de Pippin ne semble pas très content de la relation Pearl/ Frodon ? Hé bien … disons que le pauvre n'a pas vu sa fille grandir et que ça lui tombe dessus subitement ! Tu imagines le choc^^ ! Je ne peux pas te dire, je n'ai pas de chien, mais pour ce qui est des chats, j'avais lu quelque part que c'était dans une vaine tentative de nourrir leur maître que les chats déposaient leur trophées de chasse sur le paillasson ! Mais on ne saura jamais vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête de nos chères petites bêtes :- ) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nessa_** : Je sais, c'est mon défaut, je fais des réponses aux reviews plus longues que les chapitres ! lol ! Moi, je ne me suis jamais coincée dans la chatière (bon d'accord, on n' a pas de chatière^^) mais, je ne sais pas du tout d'où j'ai sorti cette idée ! Ha oui, c'est bien de pouvoir revoir le Retour du Roi quand on veux ! Mais je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je culpabilise par rapport aux autres ! Et puis, pour les Deux Tours, attendre longtemps le dvd a permis de le redécouvrir avec deux fois plus de plaisir ! L'enfance de ses personnages est quasiment la seule chose que Tolkien ne nous fournit pas sur eux, alors, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un se dévoue ^^ ! Et je dois dire que je me suis dévouée, et je me dévoue encore avec un immense plaisir ! Un chapitre tout le week-end, c'est lent ? Mais ma chère Nessa, il faut aussi le temps de répondre aux reviews, et vue que moi, dans le rar, je raconte ma vie, ça peut prendre du temps ! Et puis un peu de suspens, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Je ne savais pas que l'équipe appelait Dom, KingDom ! Faut croire que je ne sais pas tout sur eux (* descend au dernier degré de la honte*). Jamais vu une photo de Billy à cinq ans ( :'-( ) mais je suis sûre qu'il était absolument adorable ! (Il l'est adulte, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été enfant ?^^) 300 chapitres ? Oh peut-être pas autant, mais un nombre assez considérable, c'est sur ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Meuh non, Pippin n'est pas dingue ! Il est juste curieux, remuant, turbulent, …juste Pippin, quoi !^^ Mon ancienne chatte nous faisait ça : le matin en se levant, quand on était à la campagne, il fallait faire attention à ne pas mettre les pieds sur les souris mortes en sortant^^ ! Mais ma petite chatte actuelle, hé ben, je dois avouer que je l'ai rarement vue chasser ! Mais les chats de Clem, la Duchesse surtout, me semblent être de fin chasseurs ! Enfin, tu peux lui demander, elle sera ravie de te parler de ses chats !! Merci pour ta review et bonne chance pour tes exams !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Tiens, ton chien fait aussi cela, te ramener ses proies ? Finalement les chats et les chiens ne sont pas si différents ! Comment je vais séparer Pearl et Frodon ? Ha, c'est sûr que je vais les séparer, puisque Tolkien ne dit absolument rien de la sorte ! Mais te dire quand et comment serait trop de 'spoilers' ! Mais sache que cette séparation se fera bien plus tard (je ne l'ai pas encore écrite) et qu'elle ne passera pas inaperçue et ne sera pas sans conséquences pour les Touque ! Allons, chut ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Yotma_** : C'était le loyer de ton chat que tuer toutes les souris pendant son séjour ? C'est à la fois marrant et mignon ^^ ! Moi aussi j'avais une grand mère qui détestait les animaux, mais quand elle venait chez nous, il fallait bien qu'elle s'accommode de notre chatte Réglisse !  Mais en fait, je crois qu'elle avait fini par bien l'aimer ^^ (tous les autres animaux étaient des 'horribles bêtes') ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Tu sais, elles me font des grandes reviews parce que c'est une sorte de concours entre elles ! Mais une review longue ou courte, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! C'est vrai, c'est malin un chat, les souris, faut pas que ça se perde ! Ca me rappelle qu'une fois, à la campagne, notre chatte avait tellement attrapé de souris qu'elle les avait empilés dans un coin pour faire des réserves ! Et à midi tout d'un coup, on a un vu un renard passer dans le jardin ! Comme c'est pas courrant, on s'est précipité à la fenetre et en fait, le renard, il a piqu toutes les réserves de notre chatte ! Et la pauvre, sur la fenêtre, elle n'a rien oser dire (remarque, c'était surtout plus prudent^^) ! Bon, là, je te raconte ma vie !^^ ! Diamond, déjà folle de lui ? Peut-être, en tout cas, elle a appris à dire son nom et elle en est fière -) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Hé bien, Kristie, toi aussi, tu es envahie par les acteurs et les personnages du SDA ? * repousse Pippin du clavier* pff, ils nous feront tourner folles ! Bonne chance avec Frodon et Lij' : ils m'ont l'air aussi intenable que Pippin et Billy ! Ils ne faut pas que je leur dise que tu as Frodon et Elijah à côté de toi, car, ils vont vouloir se précipiter leur parler, et moi, je pourrais plus répondre à ra review ^^Et puis surtout, c'est tout de même moi le maître du clavier ! Mais il est vrai que parfois, Pippin prend les commandes de l'ordi trop vite pour que je puisse réagir ! Des séances de tchat sur MNS avec Blan, Clem, Isilwen et Miriel ? Mais c'est déjà fait !!! Il y a aussi Eryna Khan, Chibi Eladiel, Elysabeth etc, met-moi dans tes contact si tu veux ! J'aime bien tes théories sur le célibat de Frodon ! Elijah et lui semblent avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur ce mystère^^ ! Pourquoi les auteurs cherchent-ils tous à trouver une copine à Frodon ? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que c'est le seul célibataire officiel et que beaucoup de filles sont amoureuses de lui et d'Elijah^^ ! Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et remercie Elijah et Frodon pour leur participation (oui, tu peux les embrasser, mais seulement sur la joue, hein^^)

**_Aelea WoOd_** : Aéléa, ça ne va plus ! Plus du tout ! Je ne peux plus lire tes reviews sans pleurer de rire ! Vous faîtes un concours avec Clem de la plus longue review, non ? Ca se voit ^^ ! Vui, j'ai aussi un harem, plus restreint, mais un harem tout de même ! Les deux membres principaux sont bien sûr Oleg Menshikov et Billy Boyd ! Et le reste du Harem se compose de tous leur rôles et accessoirement (et en supplément) de Malcolm donc, et de Hiemain (un perso de Robin Hodd, comme tu dirais ! lol, c'est Robin Hobb !^^Hobb comme Hobbit). Non, les miens ne font pas la vaisselle, le ménage et le repassage, mais ils se rendent utiles quand il le faut ! Enfin, je m'estime maîtresse de Harem moins tyrannique que Clémence -) ! Francis, dans Malcolm, au début je croyais que c'était l'acteur de Percy Weasley, il lui ressemble un peu, mais quant à savoir s'il a plus de poils :-s ! Les confettis et toute la gamme d'articles PipZeOne m'intéressent, ils me semblent parfaits ! Non, faut pas dire dans quels champs on va faire une razzia, parce qu'on va (encore) se faire attraper ! Moi, ne pas aimer Frodon ? Tu m'insultes, l ! J'adore les 4 Hobbits, mais avec, je l'avoue, une large préférence pour Pippin ! Seulement, il se trouve que ma bêta-readeur, la dénommée Clem (chais pas si tu la connais) voue une terrible haine à ce pauvre Porteur de l'Anneau ! On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça ! Et donc, étant donné l'influence non négligeable de Clem sur l'Enfance d'un Thain, ça peut parfois donner l'impression que je n'aime pas Frodon ! Il est temps de mettre fin à cette idée préconçue ! Mais … VIVE PIPPIN ! Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre le pyjama de Billy bleu à nounours roses ? C'est moi qui lui ai offert ! Comment je vais faire rompre Frodon et Pearl ? ben, tu verras bien !lol ! Billy ? avoir une mauvaise influence Dom ? * se retourne vers Billy qui a soudain des airs de petits anges* Hum, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?LOL ! Une chose est sûre, quand ces deux-là sont ensemble, on ne peut plus les retenir ! Non, en fait, ne me construit pas de temple, ça pourrait dégénérer, mais dans un sens, ça serait un moyen de nous faire connaître réellement à Dom et Bill !J'ai trouvé et acheté le numéro (actuel, je pense) des figurines du SDA, bien qu'un soldat du Rohan, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment ^^ mais bon ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir qu'on pouvait encore le trouver en magasin ! Je me souviendrais de ta possibilité d'avoir deux fois une statuette si je loupe un des quatre Hobbits, ça ne t'embêterait pas ? Merci Aelea, je savais que tu dirais oui ^^ ! C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que chez Billy (et donc chez Pippin et Bonden) c'est le nez qui est le plus mignon ? * se retourne vers Pippin pour vérifier* Je sais pas, mais c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un des trucs qui me plait le plus chez lui  (avec ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son accent, et son comportement en général^^) ! En effet, je me suis posé la question ! La taille des Hobbits par rapport aux animaux ! Regarde, par rapport aux vaches, ils sont minuscules mais par rapport (plus flagrant) au berger allemand du fermier qui indique Hobbitbourg au Nazgul, ils ont une taille normale ! Alors pour Pilgrim, je n'ai pas été capable de me décider ! Je pense qu'ils la voient tout de même un peu plus grande que nous voyons nos chats, peut-être la taille d'un chien ! En effet, cette image de Merry et Pippin à tout allure sur les trottinettes, habillés en rockers sur les pentes de la Comté, avec les mèches qui dépassent du bonnet d'aviateur flottant au vent, penchés sur le guidon, et avec la musique de Starsky&Hutch, est hilarante ! * s'étouffe de rire* T'inquiète, je veillerais à ce que Pippin ne voie jamais Scream (l'ai pas vu moi-même !) ! Bon, voilà, je ne m'arrête pas sur les détails de ta review qui m'ont fait mourir de rire (ex : 5 fois la pub pour le pansement des héros si Pippin a un accident de trottinette :-D ) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super longue review (mais il semblerait une fois de plus que Clem t'aie battu à plat de couture !)

**_Clem & Harem_** : * fait craquer les doigts, respire un grand coup * * crie 'Les gars ! Review de Clem !' * *silence un instant * * immense bruit de cavalcade à travers toute la maison* * Billy et Malcolm arrivent en trombe de la télé où ils faisaient une course de voiture sur playstation (Billy gagnait) * Mitia, Andreï, et Alexeï abandonnent leur partie de Monopoly et se précipitent* *Hiémain et Bonden stoppent la construction de leur maquette de bateau et accourent * * Oleg arrive en courrant, et au passage, attrape sous le bras Pippin, qui, la tête dans le frigo n'a pas entendu l'appel * * Harem au complet reprend leur place de la semaine dernière, Pippin grimpe sur les genoux d'Albane sans demander la permission, mais la chef n'a pas le cœur à le contrarier !* * Harem impatient de commencer, mais la chef ne voit pas l'écran à cause des adorables bouclettes de Pippin devant elle* * Pippin se souvient de ce qu'Albane lui a dit la semaine dernière et laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Albane, dégage la visibilité de l'écran* Bien, on peut commencer ! Clem, on t'avait dis que le soleil n'était pas bon pour toi ! Marat vient du Nord, Orli aussi (un peu) et surtout Pingu vit sur la glace ! Dis, il n'a pas de chance Dray, il est évanoui pendant toute la review, il n'a même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette ! Bon, oui, Marat à perdu ! * Oleg s'effondre en larmes* excusez moi, je dois interrompre cette RAR pour consoler mon Russe de 1ère catégorie à moi ! * se penche vers la droite et fait un bisou à Oleg tandis que derrière lui, Mitia tend un mouchoir* Je reprend, et Pippin, tais-toi, tu auras ton bisou toi aussi, si tu pleures *Pippin se met immédiatement à pleurer* * soupire * aurais-je le temps de faire ta RAR, Clem ? * câline Pippin qui se calme* *autres membres du harem jaloux retiennent la méthode :s* Moi non plus Clem, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas trouvé le cadeau que je voulais pour ta fête ! Bon alors, tu as eu Will ! Mais comme ça a eu l'air de te plaire … Enfin, je fais comme toi, je garde l'idée que j'avais pour une autre fête ! A propos, on aurait pas un petit peu oublié l'anniv' de Flo ? * Harem fait 'bouh' ! mais se font sermonner tacitement par un regard fusillant, alors se tait* On sait que tu n'es pas douée pour les engins à roues, moi aussi :'-( *Billy se penche et embrasse la chef du harem sur la joue* * a la tête qui tourne un instant puis se reprend* Mon double psychotique, parlons-en ! Tu as voté pour Kettricken * Hiemain se gratte la tête, il croit avoir déjà entendu ce nom-là dans son monastère, mais pas sûr du tout*, bon, ça lui fait toujours une voix de plus, à Kettricken, je réfléchis encore. Ok, garde tes souvenirs d'enfance pour toi, hein !lol ! _Moi, pour mes souvenirs d'enfance, suffit de lire l'edu… _Pippin, le clavier, ça ne va recommencer, hein ! Le verbe 'mettre' aux trois personnes du singulier et 3ème personne du pluriel à l'imparfait ! mdr ! ça m'étonnerait le nom de famille de Poussin se retrouve dans un verbe conjugué * Andreï se penche vers Billy et lui demande pourquoi 'mettait' * * Billy hausse les épaules et répond que dans les délires entre Albane et Clem, faut pas chercher* Quant au fait de mettre tout ton Harem en une phrase, tu as fait exploser le mien de rire * _Moi, personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça très rigolo !Mais c'était le juste retour des choses car on vous fait beaucoup rire, mon cousin et moi, parfois !_ Peregrïn ! * se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas gronder son hobbit et pleure* * Hobbit fait un gros bisous* *pleure plus*Tiens, tu as adopté le rire des québécoises ? ( à savoir Mwahahahaha !) * regard méprisant des russes* *Billy tente de cacher un sourire* Oui, on est toutes atteinte de la 'Fanité Seigneurdesanneauxesque aigue' * se fait porter malade pour qu'Alexeï l'ausculte* * on découvre alors que tous les membres du harem sont sortis major de leur promotion lors de leur doctorat de médecine, étrange*  Alors comme ça, Marat ne comprend pas ce que lui dit Guill ! * air sérieux* Clémence, il y a des problèmes de communication au sein de ton Harem ! Chez moi aucun problème, ils parlent tous anglais ou russe ou français (en VF) ! lol ! Des crocros en Crète ? * se retourne vers son harem* les gars, lequel d'entre vous est déjà aller en Crète ? * Aucun, mais tous veulent bien y aller en voyage de noce avec le chef du harem ^^* Mais non, Oleg n'est pas évincé par Billy ! Bien tiens, je vais leur laissé la parole : Priviet Clemia , Billy droug, a Albia MOIA padrouga, ia vsigda lioubima actiora Albiy. Billy toji !Niet raznitsa ! Miy piéviy vtiesti! Merci Oleg * fait un bisous à Oleg* Billy à toi_, Et moi? __Et moi ?_ Hello, Clem, so I think I have to translate you what Oleg just said: He said that I ' am a friend for him but that Albane was HIS girlfriend (sure, Oleg ?), he said that he is always Albane's favourite actor . And me too ! He said there is no différence between us. He said that we are both first! And I just want to add that he is absolutly right ! Merci mon Bill * fait un bisou à Billy* *Et un à Pippin sans vraiment de raison* Tu vois, Clem, aucun problème de compréhension ni de jalousie dans mon Harem ! C'est vrai, c'est chiant les paparazzis ! Peut pas se promener tranquille avec son harem sans voir surgir des appareils photos ! * Oleg se penche et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Albane* Ha, ils paraient que ce sont des caméras et que c'est normal quand on est avec des acteurs ! Tes membres de Harem sont tous volontaires pour répondre à ma RAR ? les miens aussi le sont tous pour répondre à ta review * Voudrait se lever pour embrasser un à un tous les membres de son Harem mais s'aperçoit que Pippin s'est endormi, pelotonné sur ses genoux et renonce à le réveiller tant il est mignon !* Désolée Boromir, je sais que tu voulais prendre Pippin dans tes bras pour vos retrouvailles mais petit Pippin fait sa sieste ! Et puis * prend l'air boudeur et entoure le petit Hobbit endormi de ses bras* personne ne fera de mal à mon Pippin ! * Bonden approuve et tire l'épée et le pistolet * Bon, il se fait tard, on va aller coucher le petit chou ! * embrasse sur le front Pippin qui a un petit soupir dans son sommeil* Allez, et merci pour ta review, tu vois, finalement, je l'ai fait toujours aussi longue, ta RAR ! * se retourne et s'aperçoit que Malcolm et Andreï se sont aussi endormis*

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (il vous peut-être rappeller de vieux traumatismes !lol !) et que vous avez également été satisfait de vos réponses aux reviews !

Bon, bah, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire … hum…non, vous voyez pas ? … ben, une review par exemple -) !


	60. 5 ans, passation de hochet

Voilà un chapitre au milieu des examens ! 

Merci pour vos reviews et une fois de plus, les Réponses aux Reviews sont aussi (si ce n'est plus) longues que le chapitre ! C'est signe de succès, non ? (rougit à la puissance 10)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'après-midi, il y a de l'agitation dans toute la Grande Demeure des Touque. Tout le monde participe au déménagement. Il m'arrive un grand lit d'adulte du Smial de ma tante Fantine.

Nous avons eu un peu de mal à manœuvrer le lit à l'intérieur du Smial sans rien casser, mais finalement, ça y est, je l'ai !

Je suis là, debout dans ma chambre (rangée), planté à le regarder avec émerveillement tandis que Maman et Pearl lui mettent des draps, des couvertures, un traversin, un oreiller et tout ce qui faut pour bien dormir.

Quand c'est fini, je m'allonge dessus pour le tester. Il est moelleux à souhait, pas trop dur mais pas trop mou non plus et la merveille c'est que j'ai vraiment la place de m'allonger ! Là, pas de risque que mes pieds dépassent ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est le lit qui dépasse de mes pieds !

Ma chambre a un autre aspect, comme ça ! Il faut dire que mon nouveau lit d'adulte occupe bien quarante centimètres en plus ! Il a un superbe montant ciselé à la tête et au pied et ainsi, on peut s'asseoir sur son lit et s'appuyer ! Quel luxe !

Mais le luxe, c'est surtout que pour sortir, on en descend, et pas comme mon lit cage, où il faut escalader ! A propos de mon lit cage, il est encore là, dans un coin de ma chambre, sans draps. Mais Papa souffle un instant et avec le mari de ma tante Fantine, il attrape mon lit cage et repart.

Je les suis. Dans mon lit, ils ont entassé tous les jouets que Maman et moi voulons donner à Diamond.

« Tu veux nous aider, Pippin ? » me demande mon père alors qu'il négocie le virage du lit –cage.

_« Oui ! Oui ! »_

« Alors, va prendre l'oreiller et les draps et suis-nous ! Ho non ! Non, Prosper ! Recule ! Attend ! Voil ! C'est bon, ça passe ! » 

Chargé de mon ancien oreiller, de mon ancien traversin et de mes anciens draps (spécialement à la taille du petit lit), je leur ouvre le chemin et les portes. Mon père marche à reculons et de l'autre côté du lit, mon oncle Prosper marche à l'aveuglette ! On est bien partis !

Enfin, nous traversons mon jardin et nous dirigeons vers la porte du Smial des Long-Cleeve. Mon père et mon oncle ont préféré passer par dehors plutôt que de risquer un passage par la porte entre les deux cuisines !

J'obéis à mon Papa, et je frappe à la porte. C'est Diviline qui m'ouvre, un instant extrêmement surprise.

« Que … ? »

« C'est le Père Noël ! Vous avez bien besoin d'un lit bébé pour la petite ? » demande mon père (prétentieux de se prendre pour le Père Noël !)

« Euh …Euh, oui en effet ! »

_« C'est mon lit ! C'est mon lit ! Et dedans, c'est mes jouets pour ma Diamond ! »_

« Ha ! Merci beaucoup, Pippin, c'est très gentil à toi ! Je suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir ! »

« Diva ? Tu peux nous laisser entrer ? C'est lourd ! »

Diviline fait un bond en arrière et s'écrie :

« Ho ! Ho mais oui, bien sûr ! Entrez, entrez ! Alca ! Alca, viens voir ! »

Son mari arrive peu de temps après avec dans les bras une Diamond qui sort visiblement du bain, vêtue seulement d'une couche. Elle regarde tout ces déménagements avec ses grand yeux bleus étonnés puis tend la main vers moi :

« Pinppin ! Pinppin ! »

Je n'ai pas les mains libres, alors je me contente de lui embrasser la main qu'elle me tend.

« Ho, un lit ! Tu as vu ça, Diamond ! Un lit pour toi, je suis sûr ! » lui fait son père en la secouant un peu.

Elle porte la main à la bouche et se tourne, inquiète. Elle a visiblement perdu sa mère de vue, et ça semble la terrifier ! Heureusement, Diviline n'est pas perdue. Elle est seulement en train d'indiquer à mon père et mon oncle la chambre et le convoi se met en marche.

Je pose les draps et les oreillers sur une chaise et attrape dans le berceau, au passage, le hochet que Sam m'avait fabriqué pour mes 1 an (à ce qu'on m'a raconté) et qui est en forme de tulipe.

J'y tiens beaucoup beaucoup ! C'est un cadeau de Sam et c'est un terrible déchirement que de devoir m'en séparer. Cet objet a toujours eu la faculté de diriger automatiquement mes pensées vers mon copain et finalement, c'est un hochet chargé de souvenirs. Je l'aime presque autant que Sam lui-même !

Mais c'est vrai que je ne m'en sers plus ! J'ai cinq ans, tout de même ! Je le tends donc avec solennité à Diamond qui s'en empare aussitôt et trouve immédiatement comment on s'en sert. Je la met en garde :

« Attention Diamond ! C'est un hochet fabriqué par Sam et v'y tiens beaucoup ! Mais auvourd'hui, ve te le donne et v'espère que tu en prendras soin ! Ve te fais confiance, Diamond ! »

« Merci beaucoup Pippin ! C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gâtée, aujourd'hui, ma fille ! » me fait Alcamondin.

_« Et moi, v'ai un vrai lit, maintenant ! »_

« C'est vrai ! Bravo ! Bienvenue dans le monde des grands ! »

« Merci ! Mais tu sais, chez Bilbon, v'avais dévà un grand lit et ve suis même pas tomb ! »

« C'est bien, mais peut-être vas-tu te perdre dans ton grand lit ! »

_« Oh non, ve sais bien où est la sortie ! C'est du côté de l'oreiller !»_

Alcamondin éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe.

« Et maintenant, c'est pour ça que tu donnes ton lit à Diamond ? »

« Pinppin ? Pinppin ! »

_« Oui, il paraît qu'elle a dévà mon berceau ! »_

« Exact ! C'est comme ça chez les Hobbits, rien ne se jette, tout s'échange ! »

_« Maman, elle a jeté tous mes jouets cassés ! » _

« Mon pauvre ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller habiller cette demoiselle ! Elle va prendre froid ! »

Je suis Alcamondin dans le couloir et finit par débarquer dans la petite chambre de Diamond, tout rose, toute mignonne. Diviline, mon père et le mari de ma tante Fantine sont en train de finir d'installer mon lit-cage, la mère de Diamond se répandant en remerciements.

Papa sort de la pièce et Alcamondin installe Diamond sur sa table à langer où elle se tient debout tout seule. Et pendant qu'il lui enfile des vêtements chauds et une robe d'hiver, je l'observe attentivement, Diamond me faisant des grimaces.

« Et le berceau ? Que va-t-il devenir ? » fait mon père en revenant dans la pièce avec les draps.

« Hé bien… Je crois que ma cousine, à Château-Brande, ne va pas tarder à en avoir besoin… » fait Alcamondin.

« C'est vrai ? Tu lui transmettras mes félicitations ! » s'exclame mon père.

« Paladin ? La housse d'oreiller, s'il vous plait ! » fait Diviline.

« Regarde comme tu vas être bien, là dedans, ma princesse ! Tu peux dire merci à Pippin ! » fait Alcamondin en montrant à sa fille son nouveau lit.

Ha oui ! Hein, Diamond ! Hein que je suis gentil avec toi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voil ! Pippin a déjà réussi à mettre Diamond dans son lit ! Pffff ! Ok, (se calme) voici les réponses à vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Eryna Khan_** : Ben, il y a bien des trucs dont on ne peut pas se séparer ! Regarde, Pippin à tout de même réussi à conserver quelques jouets ! C'est vrai, ça ! C'est un grand moment dans une vie que de passer d'un lit-cage à un lit d'adulte ! Ca, à qui le dis-tu ? Pippin grandit trop vite pleure revoit en pensée la scène où on entend les os de Pippin craquer après avoir bu de l'eau des Ents repleure ! Ma fic, une des meilleures ? Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même ? Haha, le poisson d'Avril, j'aurais pas cru que tu mordrais aussi bien ! Enfin, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Je te referais coup l'année prochaine ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Hé bien, Miriel ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent ? Sincèrement, vois-tu Pippin dans une chambre parfaitement rangée ? Celle de Prima peut-être, mais celle de Pip … ! Enfin, quant au lit, moi, ça ne me traumatise pas, alors ça ne traumatisera pas Pippin non plus ! Et quand il reviendra de la Guerre, il y a fort à parier qu'il ait également à changer de lit ! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

**_Patronus_** : Hélas, oui, c'est une expérience vécue ! Mais mes parents ont du faire ça avec moins de violence quand même (Pippin n'a même pas son mot à dire) Mais aussi, on a le point de vue de Pippin, l'hécatombe a peut-être été moins catastrophique et Eglantine plus raisonnable que tyrannique ! Non, je n'ai pas de petit frère ou petite sœurs (j'en ai des grands )Oui, je raconterais ses journées d'école (enfin pas minutes après minutes) et oui, je le mettrais un jour aux fourneaux afin de rigoler un bon coup ! Mais ce n'est pas encore pour toute suite : l'école est pour les 6 ans et la cuisine pour les 7 ans. Avec Clem, on a essayé de compter combien de chapitre j'avais fait, mais on a un peu perdu le cours de notre compte et je ne peux donc encore moins prévoir combien j'en ferais ! Je suis en train d'écrire ses 8 ans, et je compte aller jusqu'à ses 11 ans, sachant que les 'années' sont de plus en plus longue, si ça peut te renseigner sur la longueur de ma fic … ! Tolkien n'a pas prévu à Pippin de petit frère ou de petite sœur et donc, je ne lui en inventerais pas ! Il ne lui reste que Diamond en effet, mais aussi Myrtle … ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Même question qu'à Miriel, tu m'avais habitué à une review par chapitre ! Tu n'as pas aimé le précédent ? pour ne pas l'avoir review :'-(. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review-ci et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Le coup de tout 'ranger' dans l'armoire et sous le lit est un grand classique ! En effet, qui ne l'a pas fait ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire, car c'est un petit peu le but recherch ! Merci pour tes compliments et voilà la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Je compatis au malheur qui t'a touché et m'attriste du destin de ton petit toutou cheval ! Enfin la preuve que cette épreuve n'est pas si traumatisante : on l'a tous vécue et on est parfaitement normales … (réfléchis) en fait, peut-être que c'est traumatisant !! lol !!Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Non, non, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ais plagié ma fic ! J'ai juste été surprise, en la voyant pour la première fois, qu'il y ait une autre fic sur les Touque, car on est assez rare à centrer totalement notre fic sur eux (bien qu'ils le méritent entièrement)! Nos fics se ressemblent certes, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même ! Je dois t'avouer que n'ayant pas l'internet illimité, je met plutôt rarement des reviews et quand j'en mets c'est que j'apprécie vraiment la fic ! La tienne est aussi géniale ! J'écris aussi sur la section Harry Potter, quelques one-shot et une fic entière déjà finie de publier, les Korndrov. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu reviewer pour le chapitre précédent, les bugs, on sait tous ce que c'est ! Ha toi aussi, ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ? C'est vrai, on s'y attache, à ses jouets et c'est dur de les quitter ! Mais les Hobbits sont spécialistes de cette incapacité à jeter les choses ! Ca termine en 'mathoms' et au musée de Grand-Cave !! Merci pour ta review et de tes compliments !

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Ha l'amour vainc tout ! Je suis contente que ton côté romantique ait pris le dessus, comme ça, j'ai eu le droit à une gentille review et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pippin va parler de plus en plus normalement au fil des âges, et il parlera parfaitement à ses 6 ans, pour son entrée à l'école ! Je ne sais pas si Lego était plus beau bébé que Diamond ou même que Pippin, mais une chose est sûre, il l'a été plus longtemps que les deux Hobbits, béb ! Ben oui, quand on a l'immortalité devant soi, on peut traîner un peu plus longtemps en couche-culotte ! lol ! Donc si Lego a été un adorable bébé (ce qui est fort possible), ses parents et sa famille ont eu plus le temps qu'en profiter (tu reconnais là ma grande faiblesse pour les petits enfants) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nessa_** : Oh, Nessa, tu m'intéresses ! Une petite phrase de ta review m'a sauté aux yeux ! Tu dis vouloir écrire à Billy pour lui demander un autographe ! Si tu le disais sérieusement, je te comprend tout a fait : je veux faire la même chose ! J'ai l'adresse, j'ai déjà écrit le lettre, reste plus qu'à l'expédier ! Mais voilà, il y a un problème qui me tourmente, tu peux demander à Clem, j'en parle tout le temps ! Pour que le cher Billy te renvoie sa photo avec son autographe, il faut que tu joignes à ta lettre une enveloppe pour le retour, à ton nom et pré timbrée. Et c'est là que se trouve le problème : au niveau du timbre ! Si on met des timbres français, enveloppe (et l'autographe !) restera coincée en Angleterre ! Quant à mettre un timbre anglais, d'accord, mais je le trouve o ? Pour la solution 'timbres internationales' il semblerait que ça n' existe pas ! Voilà, tu as compris mon malheur :'-( !Donc voilà, comme il me semble que tu habites en France (et d'ailleurs, même si tu n'habites pas en France, du moment que tu n'habites pas en Angleterre) tu vas avoir le même problème que moi ! Alors si tu as une solution, surtout, n'hésite pas à m'en informer !! Revenons à ta review, pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, Clem s'est lancée à compter, et je dois dire que vu le nombre, j'ai déjà oubli ! il me semblent qu'on avait compté que j'avais plus de 80 chap. en réserve, et que j'en écrit toujours ! Ca te convient ?lol ! Hé voilà, je le savais, j'ai regardé les versions commentées en entier, sauf la deuxième partie des Deux Tours ! Et c'est juste là que Billy et Dom font encore des siennes ! Bon, je regarderais ! En fait, moi, je n'ai pas l'adsl, mais mon frère oui et c'est lui qui me l'a télécharg !T'inquiète pas, je ferais rompre Pearl et Frodon encore bien plus tard ! Moi aussi, parfois, je met Pippin devant un film de Disney et ça me le calme ! Vive Disney ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Voui, Frodon et Elijah sont revenus pour le temps de ma review ! Ce pauvre Frodon se pose toujours autant de questions sur Lily ! Il faudra lui faire lire la fic de Frodounette, un jour ! Et voilà, tu es dans mes contacts, Kristie ! Ben oui, pour le jardinage, il faut penser à Sam, mais jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai rencontré personne envahi par Sam à qui tu puisses l'emprunter pour les travaux de jardinage ! That is the big question ! Pearl et Frodon l'ont-il déjà fait ? Ecoute, je ne veux pas le savoir -) ! Et comme ma fic est du point de vue de Pippin, si un jour on le sait, c'est que Pippin aura été traumatisé et qu'il aura encore ouvert une porte au moment où il ne fallait pas ! lol ! Pourquoi Frodon a-t-il peur des chiens ? Laisse-moi voir, Croc, Etau et Loup, les chiens du père Maggotte ont-ils quelque choses à voir dans cette phobie ? En tout cas, utiliser cette phobie comme méthode de contraception pour Pearl n'est pas une mauvaise idée, vais la transmettre à Paladin ! Mais non, je rigole, Pearl et Frodon n'auront pas besoin de ça, ils sont grands, raisonnables et ils savent ce qu'ils font !Merci beaucoup de ta review ainsi que de la participation de Frodon et Elijah (oui, tu peux encore les embrasser sur la joue si tu veux :-) )

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Hé bien, encore une review digne de … de toi, en fait ! Et après mes parents se demandent pourquoi je rigole toute seule devant l'ordi ! Le tien (d'ordi) s'appelle Momo ? C'est émouvant, le mien n'a pas de nom ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je l'aime aussi même si dès fois il bugue et il rame aussi ! (fait un bisou à son ordi, rendant Billy jaloux) Je vois que tu es une fille très organisée ! Tu as un programme pour me faire des reviews ! Enfin, on connaît le secret des reviews-à-la-Aéléa-Wood ! Héhé, tu me fais rigoler, tu y tiens à Robin Hodd, hein ! C'est Hobb, avec deux B comme Brandybuck et Brandebouc ! Enfin, ça ne change pas que ses livres sont magnifiques et que oui, tu peux passer tout l'été à les lires sans le regretter ! Le dernier de l' Assassin Royal vient de sortir (c'est le 10ème tome) et les Aventuriers de la Mer en sont à 4 tomes. Enfin, on est pas là pour parler de Hobb mais plutôt de Tolkien ! Ben oui, Clem s'appelle en vrai Clémence ! On comprend que tu ais été traumatisée par cette révélation !lol !Clem et moi c'est comme Merry et Pippin, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ?Oui, mais tu nous a pas vu il y à 5 ans : on n'arrêtait pas de se taper et de s'envoyer des vannes tout les deux mots, on ne se supportait que difficilement 5 minutes par jours ! Et puis pouf, au fil des années, on est devenues comme tu nous connais ! Voilà, il me semble qu'il est important de connaître ce détail pour comprendre notre amitié et aussi pourquoi on est jamais, jamais d'accord ! C'est sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire accuser Gandalf à notre place pour la razzia de carottes ! Mais tu vois, Pip a l'expérience des razzias ! L'inconvénient est que maintenant, Gandalf est encore plus fâché contre lui ! Oui, si Paladin savait comment son fils finirait du point de vue de la taille, sûrement qu'il tomberait par terre ! (Pippin grogne et pour me faire pardonner de s'être très légèrement moquer de son père, il a le droit à un bisou) (et même à deux) Oui, ce chapitre était très important dans la vie de Pippin, beaucoup d'évènements déterminants : le changement de lit, et le traumatisme de la chambre rangée (ça sonne bien, faudra demander à Clem si ce traumatisme n'existe pas en vrai !). Merry est rusé, il a fait semblant d'être évanoui juste pour le bouche-à-bouche et il … (prise d'un gros doute tout d'un coup) Pippin ! Ici tout de suite ! Tes prétendues noyades dans ton bain … ? (Pippin rougit et semble compter ses poils de pieds tant il a le regard fixé dessus) (Fronce les sourcils) (Pippin se recroqueville en attendant l'orage) Enfin, Pippounet, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant de mourir pour obtenir … ce que tu veux, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Après cette petite diversion peregrinesque, je reviens à toi et à ta review Aéléa ! Moi aussi, je profite de la carte bancaire de mon Bill préféré, mais aussi de celle d' Oleg Menshikov ! Pour te dire que je ne manque de rien ! En effet, Billy, de quelque façons qu'il soit habillé est toujours extrêmement mignon ! Tu as vu avec quelle objectivité je suis capable de parler de mon époux… euh … de Monsieur Boyd ! J'ai bien reçu ton Merry en paquet et lui et Pippin se sont bien amusés ! Ton jeune Maître du Pays de Bouc à vu ce qu'était la discipline d'un harem et à bien apprécié, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à les maîtriser, Pippin et Merry ! Alors comme ça l'expérience à été bénéfique pour nous trois : Merry s'est (un peu) habitué aux règles de Harem (bien qu'il ne fut qu' 'invit ) ça a distrait mon Pippin et moi, ça m'a fait progresser dans ma maîtrise de membres-de-harem-déchaînés ! Je viens de te renvoyer ton Merry ! A propos de Merry : Dom ! Hier soir, en zappant de la Ferme Célébrité, je suis tombée, sur BBC Prime, sur une vieille série policière anglaise (tu vois le style typiquement British : la vieille dame qui mène des enquête dans son petit village de 32 habitants !) Hé ben, son jeune assistant (pitet son petit fil, j'ai pas tout compris, c'était en anglais) et ben c'était Dom ! Oh, il avait quoi ? 15 ans peut-être ! Ca m'a bien fait rigoler, Dom n'a pas changé en fait !Bref, j'ai fini la soirée avec Dom en anglais plutôt qu'avec Dechavanne en français (ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal ) !Bon ben voilà, RaR finie ! (Retourne auprès de Billy et d' Oleg qui font la cuisine pour le jeune-hobbit-jamais-rassasié) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de vous mettre un autre chapitre, car c'est les vacances dans trois jours ! Je vais être assez occupée et je n'aurais pas toujours ni un ordinateur, ni mon Enfance d'un Thain sous la main !( N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous oublie pas pour autant)

Mais en aucun cas, ça ne vous dispense de mettre une review si vous avez aimé ce chapitre (ce que j'espère)


	61. 5 ans, parole de grand garçon

Vous reprendrez bien encore un peu des cinq ans de Pippin ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée passe assez vite car je me suis plongé dans de grandes réflexions. Tout de même, c'est bizarre ! Il faut que je demande à quelqu'un et que je sois sûr qu' il me dise la vérité.

         Toute l'après-midi, je suis agité par ce doute, et je commence à regarder ma famille comme des gens qui me cacheraient quelque chose. Mais à la fois, j'ai l'impression que ça les gênerait si je leur disais mes craintes d'un coup.

         Mais après le repas du soir, c'est le tour d'aller inaugurer mon lit et du coup, je ne pense plus qu'à ça ! Et même que, pour une fois, je ne rechigne pas trois heures avant d'aller au lit ! Plus surprenant, Prima fait un bond, dès que Maman commence à parler de me diriger vers ma chambre.

« J' y vais ! »

« Ha ?! »

« Oui, j' y vais ! Je vais le coucher ! C'est moi, je vais le faire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, je le fait ! »

« Bon, ben si tu veux ! » fait Maman d'abord surprise.

         Prima a tellement l'air pressé que même le temps que j'aille faire un bisou à tout le monde semble lui paraître long. Après il faut encore passer par la case pipi, la case lavage de dent et la case pyjama !

         Enfin, me voilà assis dans mon grand lit sur lequel Prima est assise. Elle fait un geste vers le livre de chevet mais je l'arrête. Je vais lui poser ma question :

_« Prima ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Le Père Noël, il n'egviste pas, hein !? »_

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » fait-elle, un instant surprise.

« Sancho, il me l'a dit ! Et puis Papa, il a dit qu' il avait pris la bonne taille pour ma trottinette et puis il savait dévà s'en servir ! Et puis, pour offrir un cadeau à Diamond, il a dit qu'il était le Père Noël ! »

« Mais . . . » commence-t-elle, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer :

« Et puis, Maman, elle a dit que Pilgrim, elle nous avait fait un cadeau pour Noël ! Et puis aussi, comment le Père Noël, il sait egvactement ce qu'on veut ? Moi, v'avais dit à personne que ve voulais une trottinette, sauf à Pearl ! Et tout le monde, il l'a vu, le Père Noël, et pas moi !»

« C'est que . . . »

« Et puis Merry, c'est ses parents qu' il a remercié pour ses cadeaux, pas le Père Noël ! Et puis la pipe qu'il a eu, Frodon, v'ai bien vu que c'était une des pipes fabriquées par Alcamondin, et puis la charrette, elle n'était pas plus pleine en revenant de chez Bilbon qu'au départ, alors qu'on avait tous les cadeaux en plus ! »

         Ma sœur reste un moment muette en me regardant et je plante mon regard dans le sien d'un air insistant.

_« Alors ? Hein qu'il n'egviste pas ! »_

         Une véritable bataille se joue dans les yeux de ma sœur : avouera, avouera pas ? Mais rien que par le fait qu'elle hésite, j'ai ma réponse. En fait, je le sais depuis hier soir !

         Ma sœur, ça se voit, a envie de se lever et de passer la tête par la porte de ma chambre pour crier « Bon, pour le Père Noël, je lui dis, ou je lui dis pas ? ». Elle soupire, baisse la tête, puis la relève et plante ses yeux verts dans les miens.

« Très malin, Peregrïn, très intelligent ! Non, Pippin, effectivement, le Père Noël n'existe pas ! »

         Je pousse un cri de triomphe. Ha, je le savais bien !

« Mais maintenant, tu es vraiment un grand garçon ! Tu sais, c'est aux petits enfants qu'on fait croire que le Père Noël existe ! C'est plus beau, plus . . . féerique ! Diamond, Myrtle, Moscon, Moton, tu vois, ils y croient ! Il ne faudra rien leur dire ! Pas leur dévoiler !  Comme Sancho a fait pour toi ! Je compte sur toi, hein ! »

         Elle me tend la main, paume ouverte vers le plafond. Je lui tape dedans :

_« Parole de grand garçon ! »_

         Elle me sourit ! Je suis un peu déçu que le Père Noël n'existe pas, c'est vrai ! Mais au fond, maintenant, je suis dans le secret des dieux, j'entre dans le cercle des adultes tandis que les autres ne sont encore que des petits !

_« Et la petite souris pour les dents de Pervi ? Et les cloches de Pâques ? »_

« Non plus ! Ce sont les parents qui mettent une pièce sous l'oreiller ou qui cachent les chocolats ! »

_« Ho ! Et les Orques ? Et les Elfes ? »_

« Heu . . . Ha ça non, les Orques et les Elfes existent bel et bien ! »

         Je la regarde d'un air suspect et en riant, elle ajoute :

« Parole de grande fille ! »

_« Alors, ve te crois ! »_

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois plus au Père Noël que tu n'auras plus de cadeaux à Noël ! C'est une grande fête où tout le monde fait des cadeaux tout le monde ! »

_« Ha ? »_

« Oui ! Tiens, par exemple : ta trottinette, c'est nous. Mais ton ballon, c'est de la part de la famille de Merry et le livre c'est de Frodon et Bilbon ! »

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui ! Très bonne idée, le livre d'ailleurs ! Mais sur-ce, Pippin, il faut te coucher ! Dans ton nouveau grand lit ! »

         Je m'enfonce dans mes draps :

_« Oui ! Merci Mère Noël tante Fantine ! »_

         Prima rit en se relevant :

« Voil ! Tu as tout compris ! »

         Elle m'embrasse dans les cheveux et puis me murmure d'une voix étrange.

« Je viendrais te voir cette nuit . . . Quand tout le monde dormira ! »

         Hein ? Mais elle a déjà soufflé la bougie et elle est déjà partie !

         Dans le noir, je me précipite et colle mon oreille à la porte, pour écouter les voix venant du salon.

« Pippin ne croit plus au Père Noël ! » annonce Prima.

« Hein ? » fait Maman

« M'en doutais ! Ce matin, il m'a posé la question ! C'est ce Sancho qui lui a lâché le morceau ! » déclare Papa.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Mais il m'a aussi sorti un liste de preuves impressionnante ! Jusqu'au sceau de fabrication de la pipe de Frodon qui vient de l'atelier d' Alcamondin ! »

         J'entends Pearl rire et Pervinca s'écrier :

« Enfin, on pourra ouvrir nos cadeaux le soir de Noël et pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin ! »

         Tu ne penses qu'aux cadeaux, Pervi, ou quoi ? Enfin remarque, tu as raison . . . ! Ouais . . . Chouette !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Bee Orchyd_** :Je sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas non plus l' Internet illimit ! Oui, un jour, Internet sera gratuit, ne perdons pas espoir ! Il faut dire que ma fic est assez longue aussi ! Wha, quatre prix Nobel d'un seul coup ! Je bat presque le Retour du Roi aux Oscars (Non, rien ne surpassera jamais le Seigneur des Anneaux !) ! Oui, bien sûr que je vais parler de Diamond !Je pense que ma fic aurait manqué de quelque chose si elle n'y avait pas ét :-) ! Mais patience, lis les autres chapitres avant d'arriver à Diamond ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aya Völsunga_** :Oui, finis les examens, c'est les vacances ! C'est le rythme de la fac ! Ma Réglisse avait une fois tenté de nous ramener un lapereau mais la pauvre bête étant plus grande qu'elle, elle a finit par abandonner le cadavre qu'elle ne pouvait pas traîner ! Enfin, parlons de choses plus gaies, si Sam est habile avec ses mains, on ne veut rien savoir, pas de détails -) ! Oui, les jouets de Pippin ne sont pas définitivement perdus ! Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Je n'ai pas changé de rythme de postage pour l'instant. Mais de tout façons, ce n'est pas grave si tu as des problèmes pour mettre une review : il n'y a pas de jour précis pour poster sa review ! En tout cas, merci pour celle-là et voici la suite

**_Alana Chantelune_**__: Nan, le tome de l' Assassin Royal qui vient de sortir n'est pas le dernier (ouf !) ! Mais quant à savoir combien il en reste à venir, je n'en sais rien (le plus possible !! ), c'est tellement compliqué entre les tomes anglais et les tomes français, qu'il n'y a que Clem qui arrive à peu près [note de la concernée : j'y arrive parfaitement !] à s'en sortir ! J'ai Serments et Deuils juste à côté de moi ( :-D ), et elle est déjà plongée dans le prochain qu'elle a en anglais ( Fool's Fate) ! Peut-être Fool's Fate est-il le dernier mais que l'édition français en fera deux tomes, va savoir ! En ce qui concerne les Aventuriers de la Mer, j'ai déjà lu les quatre tomes et si on peut lire les Aventuriers de la Mer sans rien connaître de l' Assassin Royal, l'inverse est en effet de moins en moins possible ! Est-ce que tu as déjà lu les quatre tomes des Aventuriers de la Mer et que tu attends le 5e (dernier de sa série, lui, malheureusement [t'as vraiment rien compris ! Blonde ! :p on en est au 1er 'livre' du 2e tome anglais, sachant qu'il y a 3 tomes en anglais, on peut s'attendre à en avoir encore 3 ou 4 !]) ou est-ce que tu ne t'y est pas encore mise ? T'as vu comme je peux devenir bavarde si on me lance sur Robin Hobb ? ! Merci ta review et voici la suite !

Frogy Woooooood : Oui, je sais, les titres de chapitres tournent de plus en plus vers le gore ! Mais ils se font écho entre eux et je le fais exprès car s'il y a bien des personnes anti-violence, ce sont les Hobbits ! Donc, c'est un effet de style, destiné à appâter le lecteur ! Promis j'arrête les titres sanguinolents !Oleg Menshikov, ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher dans les acteurs du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Il n'y joue pas (hélas ) ! C'est un acteur russe assez peu connu dans l' Europe occidentale et même, disons-le franchement, hors des limites de l'Ex-URSS ! Mais le fait est que c'est mon acteur préfér :-) ! Hé bien, que de compliments, merci, ma fic n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça ! Je crois qu'on a assez bien compris que tu avais un petit faible pour Frodon (Mais, oh, si léger !) ! Ha, le Seigneur des Anneaux aurait-il eu ce succès si Elijah n'avait pas joué Frodon, Orli Legolas et Viggo Aragorn ? ( et Billy Pippin ) !Mieux vaut ne pas se poser ce genre de questions trop existentielles et savourer calmement le merveilleux choix des acteurs ! Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments ! 

**_Arwen-cyn_** : Je suis désolée, Arwen, mais je n'ai pas reçu de review de ta part pour le chapitre 59 ! Peut-être y-a-t-il eu un problème ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review-ci et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Bah, pleure pas, mon N'Estel ! Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne serez pas privés d' Enfance d'un Thain pendant tout l'ét ! Juste que les publications seront moins régulières ! Vi, Blandinette ! (elle aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça) ! la romance Pippin / Diamond est toute mignonne ? Allons, ils sont bien trop jeunes et Diamond n'est pas encore assez réfléchie pour savoir ses sentiments envers Pippin ! En fait, elle n'a pas encore de caractère bien défini ! Bonne chance pour les examens, moi, c'est fini ! Fini peut-être pas en beauté, mais au moins fini ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et pis voici la suite !

Lily Evans 2004 : Ha, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ce que tu me dis : que depuis que tu connais ma fic, tu ne vois plus Pippin de la même façon ! A l'inverse, moi non plus, je ne vois plus Pippin de la même façon (je suis encore plus accro) ! Oui, je n'ai pas inventé grand-chose en ce qui concerne la famille de Pip' (si, les parents de Diamond) ! J'accorde une grande attention aux détails que nous donne Tolkien ! Que tu sois fan du SDA, j'avais compris par ta review et que tu sois fan d'HP, j'avais compris par ton pseudo ! Clem et moi sommes dans le même cas (et on est pas les seules !!) !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! 

**_Isilwen Took_** : Non, non, je n'ai pas posté deux chapitres en même temps, juste un par semaine, comme d'habitude ! Enfin, pas grave ! En fait, la petite phrase hors du chapitre, juste avant les réponses aux reviews, j'y ai pensé par hasard en cherchant un titre pour le chap ! Non, non, je ne m'égarerais pas, tu me connais ! Oui, revenons à Pippin, mais pas à Frodon … pas pour tout de suite … désolée … ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Ha oui, je sais ce que c'est, que d'avoir beaucoup de travail en fin d'année ! Enfin, c'est fini ! Fini ! Fini ! Vacances !! Hum, excuse-moi, je me suis laissée emporter ! Oui, ce n'est pas la même chose, parce que là, si Diamond est dans le lit de Pippin, Pippin n'y est pas alors que plus tard … on va arrêter là si tu permets ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_Patronus_** : En fait, pour écrire ma fic, je ne me lance pas tout à fait au hasard. Pour chaque année, j'ai le programme de ce qu'il faut faire (quelles expériences de la vie) et avant de commencer à écrire une année, je me met d'accord (avec moi-même [Et moi alors ?!]) sur l'ordre des actions et comment les relier entre elles ! Après, j'y vais en suivant le fil (enfin, plutôt une corde à nœud si tu vois ce que veux dire) ! Donc, oui, dans un sens, j'ai un scénario, mais je suis très libre autour, je me connais, si jamais une idée m'effleure l'esprit, je ne peux pas ne pas la faire( sinon, l'idée me harcèle sans relâche -) )! Non, en fait, si l'oncle Prosper marche à l'aveuglette c'est qu'il a le lit devant son champ de vision, pas que Paladin est trop gros (l'est aussi mince que son fils, na !) En ce moment Diamond a environ 10 mois, oui, elle est toute petite ! Elle est née, selon moi, en février 1395, elle a donc 4 ans et demi d'écart avec Pippin ! Non, en fait, j'avoue, j'avais un peu oublié que Pippin avait encore son lit-cage à ses cinq ans ! J'aurais pu ne rien dire et passer sous silence le changement de lit, mais non ! Tiens non, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire l'anniversaire de Merry ! Voyons, de mémoire Dominic Monaghan est né en début décembre, et jusqu'au 11 ans de Pippin, je n'ai plus d'année prévue pour se passer en hiver ! Bon, pas grave, hein ! Mais en ce qui concerne l'anniversaire de Pippin, vous aurez le droit à celui de ses 6 ans ! Patience, ça approche ! Tu as raison de poser des questions, tout le monde à le droit de savoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_Kristaline_** : Rebonjour Frodon, rebonjour Elijah et rebonjour Kristie ! Ha, j'avais raison pour les chiens ! Ca prouve que je connais assez bien les Hobbits de l'œuvre car ce n'est jamais montré dans le film ! Non, Pippin ne découvrira rien à ses huit ans, comme il est dit dans la fic de Frod' !!! Et d'ailleurs, il ne découvrira rien sur les relations plus intimes de Frodon et Pearl ! Je ne veux pas le traumatiser ! J'ose penser que la plupart des gens n'ont rien vu de tout cela avant un certain âge, si ce n'est avant d'y participer soi-même ()surtout dans une société sans télévision ! Alors comme ça, Frodon est d'accord avec ma théorie sur son célibat ? J'en suis flattée ! Pour le lit-cage à 5 ans, il faut dire que Pippin est le spécialiste de grandir très très vite, hein ! Il est même capable de prendre 10 centimètres en cinq minutes ! C'est normal, c'est le rythme de la fac, on termine en avance [et on commence après tout le monde !]! Mais rassure-toi, pendant 19 ans, j'ai terminé fin Juin ! Billy et Pippin, causer des problèmes ? Ho non ! ! Et puis de toutes façon, je suis habituée à les maîtriser ! Merci pour votre review (à toi, Elijah et Frodon) et à bientôt !

**_Aéléa Wood_** : C'est vrai, on passe la plupart de son temps avec son ordinateur et on ne lui donne pas de nom ! Vous avez bien eu raison, ta sœur et toi de baptiser votre ordinateur Momo ! Je t'assure que les dix tomes de Robin Hobb se lisent à toutes vitesses ! On ne peut plus lacher les bouquins une fois qu'on a commenc ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas trouvé de job d'ét ! (comment vais-je faire pour me payer tout ce que j'ai à acheter pendant les vacances ?:-() ha, mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, Pippin n'aurait jamais mangé les carottes ! Il aurait senti que c'était son cousin s'il ça avait été le cas ! Mais non, si Merry avait disparu, c'est qu'il était chez moi ! Tu as raison, méfions-nous de la vengeance de Gandalf ! Je ne comprends pas comment Merry a pu être traumatisé par les incessantes disputes entre les membres de mon harem ! Mon harem n'est pas celui de Clem : chez moi, tout le monde s'entend très bien et les disputes sont extrèmement rares ! Ha, tu t'es fait peur, la lumière qui se coupe, la porte qui s'ouvre  etc ! Tu regardes trop Scream, toi ! C'est juste Merry ! Enfin, oui, bravo à l'ordi qui ne s'est pas arrêter malgré la coupure de courrant ! En fait, je suis mariée à Billy depuis la fin décembre, tu ne le savais pas ? Et Clémence est également mariée à Guillermo depuis la fin décembre ! H ! Je récupère les cartes de crédit de mon petit Oleg ! J'en ai besoin pour acheter le coffret 3 dvd du Seigneur des Anneaux en juin ! Je t'enverrais un lien où tu pourras voir Dom tel que je l'ai vu dans la série anglaise ! Vi,jusqu'à aux 11 ans de Pippin ! Après, c'est l'adolescence ! C'est Merry qui tape la review ? Tu le réduit presqu'autant en escalavage que Clem réduit ses membres de Harem ! Moi, Pip' est juste sur mes genoux et regarde ce qui se passe ! C'est une affreuse erreur, faute, quelle horreur ! Non, ce n'est pas exprès que le passage où Pippin lègue son hochet à Diamond ne soit pas en italique ! Il aurait du l'être, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est pass ! Bon, désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire une aussi longue RaR que d'habitude et en plus, il faut que je réponde à tes mails ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review 3R, tes compliments et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé bien, voilà un chapitre de mis en ligne ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de ses 5 ans !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous accepterez de prendre quelques minutes sur votre précieux temps pour me mettre une gentille review !


	62. 5 ans, activité amphigourique

Voilà voilà désolée, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard ! Mais j'étais en vacances ! Chez Frodounette !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (surtout si vous l'avez attendu)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai regagné mon lit à tâtons et, comme apaisé, je me suis endormi tout de suite. Prima me réveille en entrant silencieusement dans ma chambre au plein milieu de la nuit. Mais la chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète :

_« Prima ? »_

« Oui, c'est moi ! Chut, chut, parle moins fort ! » murmure sa voix qui s'approche.

Enfin, elle allume une bougie qu'elle pose sur la table de nuit. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, elle a amené avec elle tout un tas de trucs bizarres : une planche, une petite bouteille et des rouleaux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me mijote, celle-la ?

Elle s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et je me redresse, m'asseyant moi aussi. Je frotte mes yeux endormis pendant qu'elle pose la planche sur mes genoux.

« Tu sais, je préfère faire ça la nuit, sans que personne ne nous voit. Tu comprends, parce qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas contents . . . Enfin, je ne sais pas ! »

Faire quoi ?

«Tu vas rentrer à l'école dans même pas un an, tu sais, alors . . . , je me suis dit . . . que . . . peut-être . . . »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Que je pourrais déjà commencer à t'apprendre un peu à lire, à écrire et à compter ! »

J'ouvre la bouche tout grand pour pousser un cri de joie mais Prima me plaque la main sur la bouche !

« Chut ! Chut ! Pas de bruit ! Mais ça te fait plaisir ? » me murmure-t-elle.

_« Ho oui ! Ho oui ! »_

« Alors ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! » fait Prima dans un sourire radieux.

_« On commence ? On commence ? »_

« Oui, oui ! Je vais t'apprendre à écrire un peu d'accord ? »

_« Ho oui, ho oui ! »_

« Bon ! »

Elle étire un des rouleau qui se révèle être en fait une feuille de papier, qu'elle pose à l'envers sur la planche pour éviter qu'elle ne se re-enroule aussitôt.

Délicatement, elle ouvre la petite bouteille d'encre qu'elle pose sur la table de nuit et extirpe de la poche de sa robe de chambre une vieille plume. Elle trempe le bout de la plume dans l'encre et moi, je tremble d'impatience et d'excitation.

Enfin, elle me met la plume dans la main. Mais elle est obligée de rectifier un peu la façon dont je tiens la plume.

« Non ! Tiens-là comme ça ! Voil ! Oui, comme ça, c'est bien ! »

Elle passe le bras derrière mon dos pour attraper ma main droite et enfin, on commence. C'est plus elle qui guide ma main que moi qui écrit vraiment, mais, je suis tout content quand même.

La langue tirée, très concentré, je m'applique. Elle m'explique en même temps à voix basse :

« Tu fais un trait tout droit ! Non, pas comme ça, dans l'autre sens ! Et puis au sommet un demi-rond. Comme un champignon dont tu aurais mangé le côté gauche, si tu veux ! Voilà, c'est bien ! Et puis tu fais un trait encore tout droit à côt ! »

_« Un deuxième champignon à moitié manv ? »_

__

« Non, non, un trait tout droit, c'est tout ! Et avec un petit point par dessus ! Voilà comme ça, c'est bien ! A côté, maintenant, tu me fais deux champignons, à moitiés mangés ! Voil ! Parfait ! Mais tu es dou ! Et à côté, encore un bâton tout droit avec un point ! Exactement comme ça, oui ! »

Prima a l'air contente de moi ! Moi, j'adore mais qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué et amphigourique [1] ! Qu'est-ce que c'est fatiguant !

« Après, là, à côté, tu fais un trait tout seul ! »

_« Avec un point ? »_

« Sans point, mais avec une autre barre qui descend du haut jusqu'en bas mais de travers. Voil ! Et maintenant, tu remontes tout droit ! Voilà, c'est terminé tu as écrit ton premier mot ! Bravo, mon chou, bravo ! C'est excellent pour une première fois ! Vraiment ! »

Je contemple avec émerveillement mon œuvre. Les traits ne sont pas sûrs, pas très droits, mais en gros, ça a une bonne tête.

Prima m'indique chaque dessin et ânonne :

« Pé- i – pé – pé – i – ène ! »

_« Et v'ai écrit quoi ? »_

« Ce que tu as écrit ? Mais ton nom ! Tu as écrit Pippin ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux d'émerveillement ! J'ai écrit . . . mon nom . . . ?

_« Pippin ? »_

« Pippin en lettre-bâtons, oui ! Tu veux re-essayer tout seul ? »

_« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! »_

__

Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que j'ai écrit mon nom. Quel merveille, quel exploit ! Je suis génial, non ?

Je recommence et recommence, autant que l'espace sur la feuille me le permet ! Je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir, je veux écrire « Pippin » encore et encore ! Et puis, je veux apprendre à lire aussi, et à compter !

Une drôle de sensation de contentement s'empare de moi, je suis comme grisé par l'envie d'écrire mon nom ! Et encore, pour l'instant, je ne sais qu'écrire qu'un mot ! Un jour, je saurais tout écrire ! Et bien droit, bien propre !

Prima, peu à peu, me lâche la main et m'observe avec un regard rempli de fierté, pendant que je refait un N trop tordu .

L'écriture va révolutionner ma vie, j'en ai le pressentiment ! Un jour, je saurais écrire le nom de tous les amis et de toute ma famille et puis aussi Pommes et Champignons !

Un jour, j' écrirais aussi bien qu'un prince Elfe !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ [1] : Pour 'amphigourique' c'est un mot savant qu'on vient de découvrir avec Clem et comme on a bien aimé, on a décidé de vous le mettre ! Si vous ne connaissez pas ce terme et que vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire, ça veut précisement dire que vous avez saisi le sens !! lol ! 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Frogy Woooooood_** : Hé oui, grand moment dans la vie de quelqu'un de d'apprendre que le père Noël n'existe pas ! Moi, un petit faible pour les russes ? Hum, si peu ! Enfin, j'ai surtout un gros faible pour Oleg Menshikov et s'il avait été Finlandais par exemple, j'aurais un petit faible pour les finlandais ! Oui, les russes ont une belle langue ! Mais si dure à apprendre ! Oui, je pense aussi que la Trilogie doit une bonne part de succès à ses acteurs ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Marie-Cat _**: Ouille, j'espère que tes doigts vont mieux ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu mettre de review ! Mais oui, Pippin est très intelligent ! Tu ne le savais pas déj ?lol ! Manigancer pour arracher la barbe du Père Noël ? Mais vous étiez diabolique, ton cousin et toi ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Patronus_** : En fait, si Prima a insister pour aller coucher Pippin, c'était avant tout pour lui dire qu'elle viendra le voir pendant la nuit. Et pourquoi elle vient le voir pendant la nuit, hé bien, tu viens de lire la réponse !La démonstration de Pippin est trop parfaite ? Mais … Pippin EST parfait ! Hum hum, scuse, je me suis laissé emporter ! Juste que Pippin est très malin ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles de 'madame' ou 'monsieur' ? ! Je suis plutôt 'madame' mais pour être plus précise, Mademoiselle (hélas, Billy ne veut pas rendre notre mariage secret public alors, je suis obligé de m'appeler encore mademoiselle !) ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que la site t'a plu et merci pour ta review !

**_Nessa_**: Bon, on ne va pas trop insister sur le fait que Pippin a réussi à mettre Diamond dans son lit sinon je vais pleurer de jalousie ! Vi, Pippin a bien pris cette terrible nouvelle ! Mais moi, je me rappelle m'être sentie plus très fière d'être grande que triste ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé comment écrire à Billy : j'ai acheté (à Marseille, merci Frodounette) des 'coupons réponses international' qu'il ira échanger avec des timbres à Glasgow ! Maintenant, il faut que je trouve quoi lui écrire pour lui donner l'envie de me répondre (que je me sois pas donné du mal avec ses timbres pour rien !) ! Maintenant, j'ai vu la version commentée de la deuxième partie des deux tours et d'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous au resto avec Billy à midi ! Oui, ils se sont encore défoulés, le Dom et le Billy ! ha, on les adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette23_** : Copine ! Pas trop de retard, pas trop de retard ! Tu nous as manqué quand même ! Voui, Pippin est le Hobbit idéal ! Et Frodon aussi ! Non, Pippin ne révèlera pas à ses amis que le Père Noël n'existe pas ! Il n'est pas méchant mon Pippin ! Renard, renard, oui ça me rappelle quelque chose -) ! Pippin est un tombeur, c'est clair ! Rien qu'en voyant son adorable petit museau, on ne peut pas ne pas tomber ! Au fait, tu as enlevé la photo de Pippin et Merry sur laquelle j'ai bavé pendant une semaine, ou tu l'as gard ?! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux review et … ça, c'est fait !

**_Aya Völsunga_** :C'est vrai, c'est bien triste que Pippin quitte la magie de l'enfance en ne croyant plus au père Noël, mais il faut bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre ! Et oui, bientôt, il ira à l'école, et rendra folle sa maîtresse. Mais la maîtresse ne lui en voudras pas ! hé hé, je t'expliquerais pourquoi en tant voulu en même temps que les autres !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nathy_** : S'il faut être malade pour faire des fics aussi longues, alors, je le suis, et fière de l'être !{note de la beta : et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Juste une question : quel est l'intérêt de mettre une review pour _ça _?]

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Ha, désolée, tu me demandais de mettre un chapitre plus vite et au contraire, j'ai une semaine de retard ! Excuse-moi, mais j'étais en vacances ! ha, ça oui, Pippin est adorable en tant que bébé, puis petit garçon, puis ado, puis jeune homme, et puis Garde de la Citadelle et puis héros et puis Thain et puis j'arrête, je crois que tu as compris le message ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Arwen-Cyn_** : Ce n'est pas grave, les bugs, on sait tous ce que c'est ! Merci de m'être fidèle ! Et merci de ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Bien sûr que oui, il est intelligent, Pippin ! Ha, donc, tu as commencé les Aventuriers de la Mer ! Ha, Hiémain, mon petit perso préfér ! Bon, là, on ne parle pas de Hiémain, mais de Pippin (tiens, ça rime !) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Manchita !_** : D'accord, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as plus pu accéder à ff.net à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur, on a tous connu ça ! Bien sur que Pippin est intelligent, c'est le meilleur ! Et oui, déjà dernier chapitre de ses 5 ans ! Mon petit Pippin grandit trop vite (snif snif :'(). Oui, j'avais compris que Frogy Wooood préférait Frodon mais je ne savais pas que c'était ton amie ! Ca me rappelle un peu Frodounette et moi : l'une est pour Frodon et l'autre pour Pippin ! (et Clem pour Legolas [viiiiiiiiiiiiii]!) ! Alors, tu t'es renseigné sur (mon) Oleg Menshikov ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Tu m'as bien fait rigoler avec ta (petite) crise de 'petitesse' ! Oui, tu as vu ça, comme Pippin est un vrai détective ! Quand je vous disais qu'il était fut ! C'est clair qu'il devient grand notre Pippin (écrase une petite larme) ! Et dire qu'il n'a pas fini de grandir ! Mais où est notre petit bonhomme de deux ans ?? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Miriel_** : Ben oui, je suis en vacances ! Enfin, n'en parlons plus sinon ça va te vexer :'( ! Tu n'étais pas une de ces bourreaux d'enfants qui s'amusent comme Sancho à casser les rêves des petits enfants ! C'est bien, Miriel, je suis fière de toi ! ! Hé oui, Pippin est intelligent, mais ça, ce n'est pas une nouveaut !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Eryna Khan_** : Oui, Pippin vaut tellement mieux que Sancho ! Oui, je sais, il faut que je lise ta fic Pour Eru, mais j'ai déjà parcouru des yeux le chapitre où il y a Merry et Pippin ! Oui, pas de chance pour Pippin, il habite dans un monde d'Orques ! Il le saura plus tard ! C'est vrai que les Elfes, c'est mieux ! (mais bon, déjà vivre dans un monde de Hobbits, que peut-on demander de plus ?Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et mon Estel !

****

**_Kristaline_** : Tu es toujours avec tes deux, Elijah et Frodon ! Mais il me semble que tu ne t'en plains pas et que tu ne les chasses pas, hein ) ! Oui, dans le genre 'fic sur les Hobbits', celles de Blan sont très bonnes aussi ! Ma fic est, il est vrai, principalement basée sur les relations frère-sœurs car Pippin est le dernier d'une famille nombreuse ! Mais faut pas oublier non plus les copains et les cousins !! Hé oui, je suis en vacances !! (gnark gnark !) Enfin bon, les vacances arriveront bien un jour aussi pour toi ! Courage, Kristie ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : C'est Merry qui tape les reviews ? Et il a déjà plus de doigts ? Il a essayé avec les orteils ? (propres évidemment !) ! Pauvre Hobbit ! Mon Pippin est tout de même mieux traité [congédie d'un geste désinvolte Pippin qui vient d'amener un sirop d'orgeat frais ]. Ha je compatis à ta terreur dans la scène de Blanche-Neige ! C'est le genre de trucs dont on ne se remet jamais ! Clem et moi nous ne pouvons toujours pas regarder la scène où le chasseur tue la Maman de Bambi ! [les deux sont en larmes devant l'écran]. Clémence a disparu depuis un certain temps de mes reviews, mais là, elle regarde le tennis, et elle te promet (avec un sourire diabolique) qu' « elle reviendra plus forte que jamais » ! Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas de t'acheter les Robin Hobb ! Hé oui, je suis mariée à Billy depuis le mois de Décembre ! Ben, tu sais, je lui ai fait des allusions de moins en moins implicites jusqu'à ce que, un jour de printemps, sur une barque, au milieu d'un lac paisible, alors que les petits oiseaux gazouillaient, il (trébuche et) tombe à genoux devant moi ! J'ai dis oui avant même qu'il ne pose la question ! Mais entre 'Mince, on prend l'eau ! Tu sais nager ?' et 'veux-tu m'épouser ?' je suis sûre qu'il voulait me poser la deuxième question !!Quant au mariage de Clem et Guill', je ne sais pas comment ça s'est décid ! Je crois que Clem a appris son mariage avec le pitit argentin sur un site Internet en espagnol ! C'est méchant ce qu'a fait Gandalf ! Pippin salivait déjà rien qu'en pensant à la gigantesque soupe de légume (à moins qu'il ne bavât sur la chef de son harem !) ! Vi, Pippin est le plus grand des Hobbits ! Il est même plus grand que Merry !!(hé h !) ! Et voilà encore une image hilarante de Pippin, Merry et Pilgrim, à trottinette, sur les chemins de la Comté, résolvant les énigmes tels les Club des Cinq dans ses meilleurs jours ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu manges Pippin ! Je peux encore en avoir besoin pour le câliner ! En fait, je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué, car c'est une des choses les plus difficiles que de trouver une façon de vous demander de mettre une review d'une façon différente à chaque fois ! Merci de ce petit gramme de reconnaissance (snif !) ! Voilà pitite Aéléa, je sais que tu as attendu ce nouveau chapitre un certain temps ! Alors merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé bien voil ! C'était le dernier chapitre de ses 5 ans ! Si vous êtes pressées de découvrir ses 6 ans, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur 'submit review' et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous !!


	63. 6 ans, logique mathématique

Nous y voici ! On commence les 6 ans ! Déj ? Mais ça passe à une de ces vitesses ! Il me semble que c'était hier encore que je voux mettais le premier chapitre !

Enfin, fini de larmoyer sur la fuite du temps, voici la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus de six mois sont passés et les batailles de boules de neige semblent désormais bien loin puisqu'il fait une température caniculaire ! Mais c'est normal puisque c'est Août et que donc c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !Six ans !

Pour l'instant, c'est la soirée, et le mieux c'est que mes parents, ainsi que ceux de Diamond ont été invités chez les Brandebouc et résultat, Pearl et Prima jouent les gardiennes d'enfants jusqu'à ce que les parents reviennent, dans la nuit.

Et résultat du résultat, il est onze heure et ni Diamond ni moi ne sommes au lit ! Ma chère petite voisine, assise par terre, joue tranquillement avec moi, tandis que Pearl, Pervi et Prima discutent. J'écoute leur conversation d'une oreille distraite en montrant à Diamond comment emboîter ceci avec cela.

« Moi ? Quatre, j'en voudrais quatre ! Deux filles et deux garçons ! » s'exclame Prima.

« Quatre ? Oh moi, j'en voudrais autant que ce soit possible ! Cinq, dix, quinze, vingt, si je peux ! Mais beaucoup ! » fait Pearl d' un air surexcité.

« Ca se voit, que tu aimes les enfants, ça se voit ! Mais, vingt, là, il faudrait demander à Frodon s'il est d'accord . . . » fait Pervi.

Pearl et Pervinca s'échangent une grimace, mais Prima plus sérieuse reprend d'un air gên :

« Mais, je crois que chez nous, tu n'auras plus de petits bébés à t'occuper . . . Sauf si Diamond est l'aînée d'une longue fratrie à venir ! »

_« Pourquoi ? » _

« Ben, voyons, c'est évident ! Depuis vingt ans, Maman et Papa ont eu un enfant tous les cinq ans ! Pearl en 1375, moi en fin 1379, Pervi en 1385 et toi en 1390 ! Mais là, il ne me semble pas que . . . »

« Ha oui ! Effectivement ! Tu es maligne, toi ! Peut-être attendaient-il d'avoir un fils, un héritier. » suggère Pearl.

Prima hausse les épaules.

_« Alors tu veux dire que je n'aurais pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur ? »_

« Je ne pense pas, Pippin ! Mais, je ne peux rien te certifier ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide . . . » fait Prima.

Toutes les trois éclatent de rire. Moi, je hausse les épaules, déçu, et je me retourne vers Diamond.

_« Je m'en fiche ! Ma petite sœur, c'est toi, Diamond ! »_

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais son visage se contracte aussitôt et elle pousse un gémissement étouffé qui annonce une crise de larme. Elle tend la main et me repousse violemment le visage.

Diamond a maintenant environ un an et demi et bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi mignonne, elle n'a pas le caractère parfait de Pervinca, Pearl ou Pimpernel. Je la trouve chouineuse pour un rien, toujours à courir dans les jupes de sa mère, elle ne se laisse attraper par personne sauf ses parents et a une mauvaise tendance à bouder ou même à taper pour un oui ou un non.

Physiquement, elle diffère des autres, ça, c'est sûr ! Dans un groupe de petites filles de son âge, on la reconnaît tout de suite !Ses cheveux bruns ne sont pas bouclés mais à peine légèrement ondulés et puis, elle n'a pas beaucoup de poils sur les pieds. Maman n'arrête pas de dire à Diviline de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ça viendra en grandissant !

Diamond, dans sa crise, donne un grand coup de pied dans la pile de cube que je me suis réduit à construire, alors que j'ai depuis longtemps déjà dépassé l'âge de jouer avec ça. Je respire un grand coup et me force à ne pas laisser éclater ma colère.

_« Pearl ! Elle a besoin de dormir, je crois ! »_

Débarrassez-moi de ce petit monstre capricieux ou je sens que je vais faire quelque chose de que je pourrais regretter. Car je l'aime ! Elle a beau avoir un sale caractère, je l'adore, la petite Diamond ! Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle fasse tout pour se rendre aimable !

Pearl se lève et vient prendre Diamond, en pleine crise de pleurs, dans les bras. Mais bien sûr, ça ne la calme pas, et elle bat nerveusement des jambes contre ma sœur.

Pendant que Pearl disparaît du salon pour aller la coucher, je prends un journal qui traîne et prenant la place de ma sœur, je me plonge dedans. Ha, c'est un journal de Papa, Econhobbit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble d'après ce que j'arrive à lire.

Pervinca me désigne du menton.

« Il sait lire, hein, maintenant ! »

« Non, c'est juste qu'il connaît le journal par cœur ! » affirme Prima sérieusement mais ironiquement.

Je n'ai jamais ouvert ce journal avant. Mais grâce aux cours de Prima, j'arrive à déchiffrer lettres par lettres et j'arrive à comprendre de quoi ça parle !

Cependant, j'ai encore quelques problèmes avec les lettres rares ou sur celles, qui, associée à une autre donne un son différent ! Et puis des fois, je suis tellement concentré sur les lettres que je ne comprends pas le sens de la phrase ou inversement. D'autre fois, le mot me semble trop long et trop compliqué et je perd mes moyens.

Mais il n'y a pas que la lecture, j'ai aussi fait des progrès dans l'écriture et même le calcul ! Mais j'aime pas le calcul !

Bientôt Pearl revient et le fait d'avoir couché Diamond lui rappelle que moi aussi, je devrais être couch ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit ! Mais Prima échange un regard malicieux avec Pearl et c'est elle qui m'aide à me coucher !

Je crois que mes sœurs sont au courrant des cours que me donne Prima, la nuit. Par contre, je ne sais pas si mes parents se sont aperçus de quelque chose. Bientôt, je suis assis dans mon lit.

« Concentre toi, Pippin ! Neuf divisé par trois ! C'est facile ! Tiens, prend un papier et un crayon si ça peut t'aider ! Bon, alors quel chiffre multiplié par trois donne neuf ? »

Les chiffres s'emmêlent dans ma tête, notions abstraites qui se tortillent dans ses raisonnements tout aussi abstraits ! Je préfère de loin la lecture. J'essaie d'imaginer quelques raisonnements mais je m'emmêle et le début du raisonnement est impossible à retrouver dès que j'arrive à la fin de celui-ci !

« Regarde ! Imagine ! Tu as neuf pommes, et devant toi, tu as Frodon, Merry et Sam ! Tu veux donner les pommes à tes amis, comment fais-tu ? »

_« Ben, je les laisse se servir ! »_

« Non, tu dois repartir tes pommes ! Compte sur tes doigts ! »

« Alors, une pour Sam ! Une pour Frodon ! Et . . . euh . . . un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Sept pour Merry ! »

« Alors dans ce cas-là, Frodon et Sam se mettent à pleurer ! »

_« Ho non ! » _

« Alors ? »

Je me concentre et ce flash caractéristique me traverse l'esprit ! Ca y est, j'ai la solution ! J'adore quand, après avoir eu tant de mal, la solution m'apparaît brusquement, comme évidente !

_« J'en donne trois à chacun ! Parce que neuf, c'est trois fois trois ! »_

« Voil ! Bravo ! Tu vois que c'était simple !

_« Et moi ? J'en ai plus pour moi ! »_

« De quoi ? »

_« Ben, de pommes ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__****_Manchita !_** : Ben, tu vois, ton ordinateur n'est pas si méchant, il veux bien que tu ailles lire ma fic ! Brave ordinateur ! On crie dessus, mais au fond, on les aime bien, nos petites bêtes électroniques ! Ha, un groupe de fans de Frodon, Pippin et Legolas ! Ca me rappelle, il y a quelques semaines, quand Frodounette était chez moi, avec Clem qui est fan de Lego, on faisait aussi un FPL à nous ! Mais bien sûr que Pippin, c'est le meilleur des trois [se protège la tête des coups de Frodounette et de Clem !] Ha, Oleg, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies ! C'est vrai, quel mec extraordinaire ! Tu verras, c'est vraiment un excellent acteur, et oui, il a oublié d'être moche !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !**__****_Aya Völsunga_** : Oui, tu as raison, pas besoin d'essayer de faire de Pippin un génie, il l'est déj ! Il y a encore quelque chapitres avant de le voir à l'école. C'est prévu pour la fin des six ans, et j'ai l'impression que ça va vous semblez long ! Bien sûr que oui, il va épater tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite. **_CelebrenIthil_** : Hé oui, Prima voulait jouer les professeurs avec son petit frère. Vi, Pippin sait écrire son nom ! Enfin … son surnom ! Rho, non, Pippin n'écrirait jamais sur le murs ! [se demande si les graffitis existent à la Comté et réfléchi qu'il n'est pas facile d'écrire une une colline même si c'est le mur d'un Smial ]. Ha, c'était fait pour embrouiller les gens, la description des lettres selon Prima, mais si tu suis bien, tu peux peut-être arriver au bon résultat ! Ho, que j'aimerais bien avoir une review de Pippin ![pense qu'à défaut de Pippin, elle pourrait avoir une review de Billy … s'il parlait français !]. Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments ! **_Estel La Rodeuse_** : Ma sœur rodeuse adoptive ! Vi, j'avais bien reconnu que c'était toi ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai toujours oublié de te demander d'où venait ton pseudo Eryna Khan ! Oui, tu as vu comme Prima et Pippin sont adorables. Voilà, tu as compris, la dernière phrase est pour faire plaisir à Clem, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'y ai forçé ! Oh, voui, le temps passe vite ! Vous en êtes déjà aux 6 ans, et moi aux 9 ans ! Mais quand ce petit Pippin s'arrêtera-t-il de grandir ? Amphigourique, bizarre ? Non, juste un peu désuet ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Estel, et voici la suite ! **_Frodounette23_** : Hé vi, je sais bien, ma Blanblan que tu t'identifies à Pimpernel ! Bien sûr que oui, c'est un super Hobbit, Pippin ! (avec Frodon, ok !). Il a soif d'apprendre pour faire grand ! Je sais bien que Pippin ne fait pas trop premier de la classe à première vue, mais… c'est tout moi, je ne pouvais pas le mettre en position d'échec scolaire (la grande expression à la mode en ce moment !). Merci pour ta review, copine et ça, c'est fait !**__****_Kristaline_** : Courage, les vacances arrivent ! Vui, je pense que c'est une des relations les plus intéressantes au monde, celle des frères et sœurs ! On a trop écrit sur les relations entre amoureux ou entre parents/enfants et elles sont devenues banales ! Mais moi, j'aime assez la relation frère/sœur ! Dommage pour Elijah et Frodon, ils sont arrivés trop tard ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue ! **_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ben Prima avait sûrement peur qu'on l'accuse une fois de plus d'embetter tout le monde avec ses goûts d'intellos ! Mais le petit Pippin est tout content de pouvoir enfin lire ! Il est chouette,ce Pippin, quand même ! Ha, je dois dire que je suis assez fière du coup des demi-champignons qui forment un P ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! **_Arwen-cyn_** : La suite, mais bien sûr, Mademoiselle (ou Madame ou Monsieur), la voici ! Toujours contente de pouvoir contenter les lectrices et revieweuse ! (là je me la joue un peu à la Poiredebeurrée ! lol !) Donc, je disais, voici la suite, et merci pour ta review ! 

**_Frogy Woooood_** : Ok pour GreenMamba ! Ton histoire m'a bien fait rigoler ! Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas morte, je suis juste en vacances ! Et puis, si je devais mourir avant d'avoir fini l'Enfance d'un Thain, je pense que ma bêta-readeur Clem aurait la présence d'esprit de continuer à vous mettre les chap ! Mais bon, ne parlons pas de malheur ! A propos de Clem, je lui ai moi-aussi offert un petit serpent en plastique, qu'elle a nommé Salazar (le gros serpent en peluche qui est entortillé dans la rampe de mon escalier, elle l'a appellé Salazou ! Ne pas confondre !).A côté d'un pays anglophone ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu es québecoise ? Bien sûr que oui, il a de l'avenir, ce petit Pippin ! Prima est ta préférée ? Ha oui, je sais, moi aussi, quelque part, c'est ma préférée ! Mais pour choisir entre elle et Pervi, ca relève de la torture. Je crois que je les préfère toutes les deux également ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Ha, Aéléa ! Bravo, tu as cherché Amphigourique ! Tu pourras caser ça dans ta copie de bac ! Hé voui, je t' avais dis dimanche ou lundi et je l'ai mis samedi ! Surprise ! Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, Merry ne te traînera pas en justice pour maltraitance envers mineurs ! Moi, je risque plus, car Pippin est mineur ! Alors, je fais bien attention à mon choupinobbit ![ celui-ci grimpe d'ailleurs à son poste d'observation favori les genoux de son chef de harem] Tiens, coucou, Pippin, alors reveill ? [ Pippin, échevelé et les yeux encore fermés marmonne quelque chose et s'abbatant contre l'épaule de son chef de Harem, se rendort] Ca vaut bien la peine d'avoir un Hobbit, s'il ne fait que dormir ! Remarque, si c'est pour dormir sur mes genoux et contre moi, je veux bien ! Haaaaaa, cette horrible scène où la vieille dame abandonne Rox ! [pleure dans les cheveux de Pippin] ! [en sanglots] non, je t'en prie, Aéléa, ne parlons pas de ça ! Ha, moi aussi, j'étais une grande fan du Club des Cinq. [ regarde son étagère où s'alignent les livres de la bibliothèque rose, et redouble de larmes de nostalgie !] Pourquoi Billy et Oleg ne sont-il jamais là quand on a besoin d'être consolée ? Bon, reprenons-nous : moi, j'était fan de François ! Ha oui, et puis de Dago, bien sûr ! Moi non plus, je n'y comprends pas grand chose au tennis, mais je dois dire que chaque année, à la fin de Roland-Garros, je maitrise toutes les rêgles ! Et dès que ça s'arrête, j'oublie tout ! Voui, j'ai tout filmé la demande en mariage de Dom ! Hé, Aéléa, on est presque belles-sœurs, maintenant ! Sachant que Billy et Dom sont les meilleurs amis du monde, comme des frères ! En tout cas, on va passer du temps ensemble, maintenant, parcequ'ils sont toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre ! ! Ha oui, renverser l'encre dans les draps, moi aussi, en écrivant ce passage, je tremblais qu'il ne fasse un faux mouvement, mais non, il ne l'a pas fait ![ s'arrête un instant et se rend compte que c'est idiot ce qu'elle vient de dire, puisque c'est elle qui décide ce que fait Pippin !] [ l'interessé s'étire à ce moment-là, et marmottant quelque chose, et retourne et se pelotonne !]. Bien, Aéléa, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! _Avec les compliments du héros_ ! Ben, Pippin, tu ne dormais pas ? _Faisais semblant_ ! Pourquoi ? _Juste pour être serré contre toi !_ Hoooo [fond et doit abandonner sa réponse à la review pour embrasser Pippin sur les deux joues !]. Allez, merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! Et bonne chance pour le bac !

**Marie-Cat et Patronus** : désolée, j'ai eu vos reviews en me connectant pour mettre le chapitre et je n'ai aps eu le temps d'y répondre, mais promis j'y répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Pas plu ? (je préfèrerais la première solution, is possible -) )

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous irez bien me mettre une gentille review !


	64. 6 ans, panique

Voilà un nouveau chapitre des 6 ans de Pippin.

Au fait, vous avez remarqu ? Pippin parle correctement, maintenant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'en suis à peine à mon second bol de chocolat et Pervinca et Pearl sont déjà parties faire quelques achats dans le bourg, Papa est déjà plongé dans « les affaires » Maman fait la vaisselle et autour de moi, il n'y a que Prima qui lit un impressionnant gros livre vert.

         Je m'apprête à amener mon bol dans la cuisine, quand d'énergiques coups secouent la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

Je sursaute mais Prima ne lève pas la tête de son livre. Au contraire,  dérangée dans sa lecture, elle fronce les sourcils et se penche un peu plus.

« Paddy ? » crie Maman depuis la cuisine.

« J'y vais, j' y vais ! » répond Papa en sortant de son bureau.

 Il va ouvrir tandis que je picore quelques miettes de brioche sur la table.

« Oh ! Tony ! Tu sonnes maintenant ? Il y a quelques chose de particulier ? » s'exclame Papa, étonné, en ouvrant la porte.

« De particulier ? Ha, je crois bien, M'sieur l'  Touque ! Une lettre pour Mam'selle Pimpernel ! » s'écrie le jeune facteur surexcité.

         Et puis, par dessus l'épaule de mon père et derrière moi, Tony aperçoit Prima. Aussitôt, il se met à faire des bonds, en faisant des grands signes.

« H ! Mam'selle Pimpernel C'est moi, Tony ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! H ! Vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va ! Vous s'rez à la fête vendr . . . »

         Papa lui a déjà refermé la porte au nez d'un air tranquille Prima n' a eu pas le moindre mouvement.

« Peut-être faudrait-il que je pense à changer le facteur chargé du quartier de la Grande-Demeure . . . » marmonne-t-il.

« Oui, ça serait une bonne idée . . . ! » fait Prima d'une voix neutre.

_« Il avait l'air gentil avec toi, pourtant ! »_

« Trop . » me fait Prima.

« Beaucoup trop . . . » grince Papa.

         Ce dernier jette sur la table quelques lettres sur lesquelles je déchiffre : « Paladin II, Touque et Thain, Grande Demeure des Touque ». Mais il s'intéresse plutôt à une en particulier qu'il a gardé à la main et qu'il tourne et retourne, les sourcils froncés.

« 'Monsieur le Touque et le Thain et sa fille Mademoiselle Pimpernel ', j'ouvre ? »

         Prima hausse les épaules et d'un geste, l'invite à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Sa main cherche son marque-page. Peut-être va-t-elle consentir à lever le nez de son livre. Papa se met à lire, également, mais la lettre. Et ses sourcils se froncent de plus en plus. Il finit par relever la tête et montre la lettre à Prima :

« Ecoute-ça : 'Monsieur, j'aimerais solliciter un rendez- vous avec votre fille et vous afin de discuter du travail et des  résultats scolaires de votre fille Pimpernel,  ainsi que des conclusions qu'il faudra en tirer.  Nous pourrons envisager une décision appropriée et les conséquences qui en découleront . Cordialement, Adelard Touque, directeur de l'école de Bourg-de-Touque.' »

         Prima a littéralement bondi sur ses pieds, et elle est plus pâle qu'un drap ! Si pâle que c'en est inquiétant. Elle se met à crier nerveusement, bégayant, cherchant ses mots, parlant très vite :

« C'est que . . .  j'ai terminé l'année à 16 ! Avant, j'avais 18 ! Mais je t'assure ! J'ai travaillé autant qu'avant ! Je suis désolée ! Désolée ! Je te promet que je ferais tout ! Tout pour remonter ! Ne me fait pas redoubler ! Ne me fait pas redoubler ! Je t'en prie ! Papa ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

         Papa ouvre de grands yeux devant la crise de nerfs que nous fait ma Prima-chérie. Et Maman sort de la cuisine, en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

« Du calme, ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous plaindre de tes résultats scolaires ! Bien au contraire ! »

« Alors comment tu expliques ça ? » fait Papa en tendant la lettre à Maman.

« J'ai baiss ! J'ai baiss ! Je le sais, je m'en suis rendu-compte. Mais par pitié, par piti ! Je travaillerais deux fois plus ! Mais 16, ce n'est pas mal, quand même ! Hein ? Hein ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est même très bien ! Qu'est- ce qu'il m' a encore imaginé, cet illuminé d'Adelard ? Bon, bien sûr, son Reginard n'a jamais eu moins de 18 de moyenne générale ! Mais tout de même ! Bon écoute, Prima, calme-toi ! On va y aller ! Maintenant ! Tu n'as rien à faire ? Non ? Bon alors, on y va ! »

« Profites-en pour . . .  Pippin . . . » fait Maman.

« Ha oui, très bonne idée ! Tu viens avec nous, Pippin ? »

_« Ho oui ! » _

         Je saute brusquement sur mes pieds et mon mouvement fait malencontreusement tomber mon bol vide qui se brise en deux, par terre. Maman ferme les yeux en expirant doucement .

_« Ho ! Cassé . . . »_

« Pas grave, Pippin ! Pas grave! Va ! Va avec ton père et ta sœur !»  me fait ma Maman d'une voix trop calme et douce pour être naturelle.

         Bientôt,  je suis sur le chemin qui mène au bourg avec Prima et Papa. Ma sœur s'est un peu calmée et pour qu'elle se décontracte encore plus, je me serre contre elle. 

         Enfin, nous arrivons à l'école de Bourg-de-Touque, une maison en surface. C'est rare et ça me fait peur. Aussi, me serré-je encore plus contre ma sœur au moment d'y entrer. Puis, ils me dirigent dans ce dédale de couloir et de pièces jusqu'à une porte marqué « Directeur ». Là, Prima respire un grand coup et Papa frappe à la porte, après l'avoir regardée d'un air encourageant.

         Bientôt la porte s'ouvre et un Hobbit dont le visage m'est familier ouvre la porte.

« Ha ! Paladin ! Prima ! Vous avez reçu ma lettre ! Excuse pour le ton ampoulé de ma lettre, cousin, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Tu es bien pâle, Prima ! Ca va ? »

         Prima ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais comme elle n'arrive plus à parler, elle se contente de secouer la tête. Le Hobbit baisse la tête vers, qui suis coincé entre mon père et ma sœur.

« Haaa ! Peregrïn Touque ! Je me doutais bien que je ne tarderais pas à te voir ! »

         Je ne suis pas sûr d'éprouver la sympathie pour ce Hobbit.

« Bon, Adelard ! Si tu nous expliquais la lettre ? » fait nerveusement Papa.

« Mais bien sûr ! Mais bien sûr ! Entrez ! Entrez ! » fait l'Adelard.

« Pippin, attend nous-l ! » m'ordonne Papa en me désignant une chaise du couloir.

         Quoi ? Moi ? Rester tout seul dans ce couloir ! Ho non ! Ho non ! J'ai peur ! Papa ! Prima ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Mais il semble que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je m'assieds donc sur la chaise tandis que la porte se referme sur ma sœur et mon père.

         Je ne suis pas à l'aise ici ! Tout est en pierre, tout est artificiel, tout est carré. Je suis dans un bâtiment en surface, ce n'est pas la douce terre de l'intérieur d'une colline qui m'entoure mais de la pierre. La porte est rectangulaire, les murs sont verticaux. Au dessus de moi, la plafond est plat et j'ai l' impression qu'il va me tomber sur la tête.

         Ha, comme on est bien dans un Smial ! Ses formes rondes et l'odeur de la terre et de la nature, l'impression d'être protégé, caché à l'abri dans le sol ! Tous les moindres détails auxquels on ne fait plus attention mais qui manquent terriblement quand on est dans une maison en surface.

         J'ai à peine le temps de m'y habituer que la porte s'ouvre et une Prima rayonnante de bonheur en sort.

_« Ha ! Ca va mieux, à ce que je vois ! »_

« Oui ! Ho oui ! En fait, Pippin, je saute une classe !  Je redouble pas ! Au contraire ! J'aurais un an d'avance ! Je serais avec des élèves qui auront un an de plus que moi ! Je saute un classe ! Je passe directement du niveau K  au niveau M ! Je saute l'année L !!»

_« Ha bravo ! Je préfère te voir comme ça ! »_

« Merci, Pippin ! A toi, maintenant ! Vas-y entre ! »

_« Je . . . je dois y aller ? »_

« Oui ! Allez ! Ils t'attendent ! »

          J'entre doucement dans la pièce : fou de joie pour Prima mais fou d'inquiétude pour moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Frodounette23_** : Merci pour la review que tu voulais me mettre mais dont je t'ai empêch ! ! Un comble ! lol ! Ta review a toi pour le nouveau chapitre de Grand-Père viendra après mes vacances, d'accord ? De toute façons, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était bien de vive voix !

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Les pommes sont la vie de Pippin. Souviens-toi, c'est déjà en voulant manger une pomme qu'il a fait ses premiers pas ! Et puis qui n'a jamais fait un exercices de maths avec des pommes et des carottes et des fractions avec un gâteau coupé en part -) ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_GreenMamba_** : Ha, Futur et Mésaventures ! C'est vrai que cette fic est vraiment trop géniale ! Il faut toujours que je termine de lire son dernier chapitre ! Non, j'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de crèche à la Comté. Ca m'a permis de garder le petit à la maison, avec ses parents, ses sœurs, ses cousins au lieu d'attaquer dès tout petit des scènes de classes ! Oui, je sais, il y a Le Journal d'un Porteur de l'Anneau et Je suis un Touque et Fier de l'Etre ! Ce sont toutes les deux de très bonnes fics ! Ha, je vais avoir du mal à deviner où tu habites à travers le monde entier !Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Les leçons de calculs sont inspirés de ma propre expérience ! J'ai été traumatisé très jeune avec des choses comme ça, et plus j'avançais dans les études, moins ça s'arrangeait ! Heureusement, ouf, ça fait deux ans que j'ai plus de math ! Et je me suis empressé de tout oublier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Manchita !_** : Ben, tu sais, l'auteur de cette humble fic n'aimant pas le calcul, elle ne pouvait faire de son Pippin un grand scientifique ! Ha, toi aussi, tu rêves que Billy te demande en mariage ? Snif ! Endormie, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais bien réveillée, moi aussi j'en rêve tout les jours ! C'est vrai, faut pas trop dire de méchancetés sur Frodon et Legolas car sinon on se fait taper ! Remarque, je tape quand j'entends des méchanceté sur Pippin, alors ! Hé ouais, je sais, c'est peut-être un peu exagérer les divisions, mais Pippin ne divise pas non plus 15546 par 166 ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Marie-Cat_** : Voilà, je suis encore désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre à ta review à la fin du chap ! Je me rattrape maintenant ! Tu rêves de savoir écrire ton nom ? Comment ça ?;-) Ca me touche beaucoup que ça te dérange quand tu ne me mets pas de review [essuie une petite larme de trop et Pippin, toujours sur ses gardes, tend aussitôt un mouchoir] Merci beaucoup ! RàR de la review pour le chapitre 63 :Ben, Tolkien n'a pas prévu de petit frère ou de petite sœur à Pippin, alors je me tiens à ce qu'a dit le Grand Maître de la Terre du Milieu ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'après Pippin, personne ne pourra être mieux alors autant s'arrêtter l ! Les 7 pommes pour Merry, c'est surtout parcequ'après avoir donné une pomme chacun à Sam et Frodon, il restait 7 pommes et 1 copain ! Mais c'est vrai que l'inconscient de Pippin a peut-être joué un rôle là-dedans ! Merci pour tes reviews et encore désolée pour le retard !

**_Patronus_** : Désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre à ta review dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Voici la réponse que tu attends depuis deux semaines, donc ! Billy est ton fianc ? Tiens, il faudra que je lui en parle ! Enfin, toujours est-il que Billy et moi avons depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des fiançailles ! Bientôt six mois de mariage, snif, le temps passe si vite !lol ! Clem ? C'est ma bêta-readeur sur le site et ma meilleure amie dans la vie. J'aurais jamais connu ni le site de fanfiction ni le Seigneur des Anneaux sans elle [se rend soudain compte de l'importance capitale de Clem et aussi du fait qu'elle a changé sa vie et tombe dans les pommes] [ Billy évente l'auteur et la ranime]. Bref, voilà qui est Clémence ! J'ai pas tout compris ton problème avec les deux champignons à demi mangés pour faire PP ! Sûrement que Prima avait peur que ses parents lui reproche de traumatiser Pippin trop jeune ! Hé bien, il y a encore une petite dizaine de chapitre (à vue de nez, je compte pas mes chaps) avant la rentrée à l'école. Il y a, entre autre, tout son anniversaire ! Voila ! Maintenant, RàR pour le chapitre 63 ! Je me suis bien amusée à lire ta review avec Pippin ! Mais vi, Pippin est très intelligent, mais c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas le montrer, et comme il est très bon comédien (puisqu'en fait, Pippin n'est rien d'autre que Billy qui lui-même est un très bon comédien, bon bref, tu m'a compris !) tout le monde croit qu'il est un peu naïf ! Oui, tu as bien compris, Pippin adore s'asseoir sur mes genoux ! Heureusement que c'est un Hobbit !Mariage avec Billy ? Mariage avec Dom ? Hum, Aéléa et moi demanderons des explications sur ce qu'il en est à nos chers et tendres respectifs ! Lol, décidément, ces stars du Seigneur des Anneaux, ils sont mariés à tellement de personne ! Hum, hum, il me semble qu'il faut que je prenne la défense de Prima ! Il paraît qu'elle ne sait pas compter parcequ'elle dit qu'entre 1375 e1379, il y a 5 ans, et c'est vrai que, à compter comme ça, il n'y en a que 4 ! Mais Prima précise bien 'fin 1379', donc quasiment 1375 ! Quant à Diamond, c'est vrai que Pippin ferait mieux de rester tout sa vie sur cette impression qu'il peut avoir de Diamond et épouser tranquillement un gentille Hobbite du nom d'Albane ! Re-voila !Merci pour tes deux reviews et encore désolée pour le retard de RaR et merci de tes compliments !

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Bonne chance, ma grande sœur adoptive, pour te débrouiller avec tes cousins et cousines ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer ! Regarde, Merry et Pippin, tout se passe bien entre eux ! Moi, mes cousins je les vois jamais et rien que de l'idée de passer quinze jours de vacances avec seulement mon frère et mon cousin, je me demande si je revenir vivante et pas trop déprimée ! Ha, Pippin et Diamond, le duo infernal ! Moi aussi, je déteste les maths ! Alors, tu imagines bien que Pippin aussi ! Merci pour ta review, sœurette et voici la suite !

**_Arwen-cyn_** : Tant mieux si tu as bien aimé ce chapitre ! Il ne diffère pas trop du précédent à part que plus de six mois les séparent ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Ma fic ne ressemble pas un un bouquin, c'est un bouquin ! Je me suis laissée entraîner et maintenant, j'en suis à écrire la 600ème page ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser la taille de ma fic moi-même ! Mon style évolue ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être ! Une chose est sûre, l'habitude et l'expérience viennent en écrivant. Je me sens plus à l'aise dans l'écriture qu'au début (pitet parce que Pippin étant plus grand, ça devient juste un perso narrateur comme les autres) et écrire devient au fil du temps plus facile. Là, j'en suis à un passage extrémement dur à écrire, et je suis contente de voir que, en dépit de mon manque chronique de confiance en soi, je m'en tire pas trop mal ! Tu as vu ça ? Comment Diamond rejette Pippin ? Pfff, le pauvre, heureusement qu'il m'a moi ! Ca fait un petit temps que je n'ai pas eu de review de Miriel, tu sais pourquoi ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ha, tiens, toi aussi, tu as remarqué que Pippin comprend tout de suite plus vite quand il s'agit de nourriture ? Etrange, hein ! -). Diamond, l'âge terrible ? Oh, et elle ne fait que commencer !!!!! Le chapitre était un peu court ? Je sais pas ! Peut-être par rapport à la taille des Réponses aux Reviews, oui ! C'est le revers de la médaille, et crois moi que je suis loin de me plaindre d'avoir autant de reviews :-D ! Voici la suite et merci pour tes compliments !

**_Clem_** : Vi, je comprends ! Quelle tristesse ! Quelle injustice ! Enfin, n'y repensons plus, Guill reste le meilleur ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments … à propos du dernier chapitre des neuf ans !

**_Nessa_** : Ha, buerk des maths ! Des fonctions linéaires, mon cauchemar ! Non, rassure-toi, je pense que ça ne sert à rien dans la vie à part si tu veux devenir prof de maths ! (mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas !). 20 enfants, oh mais Pearl disait ça comme ça, je ne sais pas si elle le pensait vraiment ! Sam et Rosie ont eu 13 enfants (en plus ça porte malheur). On croirait pas en voyant Sam, comme ça, que … ! Et oui, devine quoi ? Je me suis apperçu que c'est une tâche hyper dure que d'écrire une lettre à Billy. Je crois que je me débrouillerais encore mieux si je l'avais en face de moi ! Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour que ma lettre retienne l'attention de celui qui le lira (et peut-être même de lui-même, qui sait ?) sans jouer les ados de 12 ans en folie ! En parlant de ça, moi aussi, je voudrais bien avoir Dom et Billy dans mon carnet d'adresse et dans ma liste d'amis ! Ca serait trop bien ! Un coup de blues ? Oh, allo, Dom, t'aurais pas une bonne blague ? Envie d'un calin ? Hop, allo, Billy, qu'est-ce que tu fais cet aprem' ? D'accord, d'accord, je me calme ! Pour la promesse de Billy à la fin des Deux Tours, oui, j'ai loupé le rendez-vous, mais question resto, on s'est tellement rattrapé depuis ! Tu as raison, on devrait noter leur bêtises, à Billy et à Dom ! Mais, disons que comme je les connaît pas cœur, j'ai pas besoin de les noter ! Voilà, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Quelle étrange fatalité ( c'est pas une phrase de Boro, ça ?)que je fasse ta réponse à ta review au moment-même où tu planches sur ta copie de philo (ha, non, tu es sortie depuis 23 minutes !). J'espère que ça s'est bien pass ! Enfin, la philo, c'est toujours la philo (désolée Frodounette !), ni Clem ni moi n'avons eu la moyenne en philo au bac et on l'a eu quand même ! Oui, c'est vrai, on voit rarement les sœurs réunies, mais en même temps, mon perso principal est Pippin ! Ca va, le Roi Lion ça me fait pas pleurer (quoique … qui n'a pas le gorge serrée à la mort de Mufasa ?) ! EconHobbit, je dois dire que j'en suis moi-même assez fière ! Oui, bon ok, les divisions, c'est peut-être un peu exagér ! [se cache pour aller pleurer, mais le Harem se mobilise pour la consoler] [ revient mais oublie de lâcher le poignet d'Oleg qui se retrouve obligé de rester avec sa chef de Harem tandis que le reste de ses copains s'enfuient]. Moi aussi, c'est ce que j'adorais dans le Club des Cinq, leur libert ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu être comme eux ! Snif, je suis très émue que tu m'ais choisi comme témoin ! Tu as raison, les enfants de Dom seront les filleuls de Billy et inversement ! Mais sans vouloir t'inquiéter sur ton Dom, dans les bonus de la version longue des Deux Tours, Dom, dans les mains de Sylvebarbe, déclare ne plus jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants ! Ha, Billy, aussi, en a souffert de cette saleté de selle dans les mains de Sylvebarbe ! Peter Jackson aurait pu penser à nous deux, tout de même ! C'était un très joli mariage, Aéléa, félicitations ! Billy, Oleg et Pippin ont été enchantés de la réception et moi je dois dire que j'ai eu un petit faible pour le coup d'Orli habillé en prêtre ! Et le marié, il avait l'air tellement heureux ! Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout film ! Voilà, fin de la RàR, un jour Aéléa, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour me faire rigoler à ce point ! J'ai pu constater que la pièce de ton ordinateur est couverte de poster du Seigneur des Anneaux ! On dirait un peu ma chambre ! Merci pour ta review-mariage et voici la suite !

**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonne nouvelle ! Vous aurez plus de temps pour lire et comprendre ( -) ) ce chapitre, car je pars demain pour quinze jours de vacances sans ordinateur ni internet ! Donc, pas de nouveau chapitre avant quelques semaines ! (désolée !)

Toutefois, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre (où même si vous n'avez pas aimé), si vous voulez me dire quelque chose dessus (ou même si ce chap vous a laissé totalement indifférente), mettez moi une pitite review !


	65. 6 ans, vous pouvez répèter la question ?

Me voilà revenue de vacances ! Avouez que je vous ai manqu ! Non ? Bon, moi vous m'avez manqu !

Reprenons les bonnes vieilles zabitudes, un chapitre par week-end !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adelard, derrière un grand bureau, discute avec Papa.

« J'ai bien vu qu'elle était toute pâle ! Faire redoubler Prima ! Non mais quelle idée ! Elle est presque aussi intelligente que mon Réginard ! On pourrait presque les marier ! »

         Papa sursaute violemment et s'exclame d'un ton de reproche :

« Adelard ! »

« Je plaisante, Paladin ! Je sais bien qu'il a l'autre ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas s'il remettra un jour les pieds dans la Comt ! »

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » fait Papa,  vaguement inquiet.

« Ha ! Mais voilà Pippin ! Assieds-toi, mon grand ! Assieds-toi ! » fait Adelard en me désignant le fauteuil près de celui de Papa.

         Je m'exécute, intimidé.

_« Bonjour, monsieur ! »_

« Alors mon grand ! Tu as bientôt six ans, non ? »

_« Demain, monsieur ! » _

« Demain ?! Dans ce cas-là, joyeux anniversaire ! »

_« Merci, monsieur ! »_

« Tu es grand, maintenant ! »

_« Oui, monsieur ! »_

« Il faut donc t'inscrire à l'école ! Tu es d'accord ? »

_« Oui, monsieur ! »_

« Tant mieux ! Tu sais dire autre chose que 'Monsieur' ?»

         Je m'immobilise, le cœur battant très vite, pris de tremblements, le menton tremblotant. Je suis pris en faute ! Je vais me faire gronder !  J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ! Je suis terrorisé, mais les adultes éclatent de rire et Papa m'ébouriffe.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tonton Adelard ne te veut pas de mal ! Il n'est pas méchant ! » me fait Papa rassurant.

« Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi ! Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur ! Je te demandais cela pour rire ! Si je te traumatise, ton Papa serait capable de m'exiler à Hobbitbourg ! » s'exclame joyeusement Adelard.

« Je serais sans piti ! » ironise mon père avec un geste catégorique de la main.

« Alors, tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ? » fait Adelard en se tournant vers moi, et en attrapant un feuille et une plume.

_« Heu . . . »_

« Ton nom ? »

_« Pippin ! »_

« Peregrïn Touque de Grands-Smials » corrige mon père.

«Ta date de naissance ? »__

_« Demain ! »_

« Le 28 Août 1390 selon la datation de la Comt ! » reprend mon père.

« Ton adresse ? »

_« Chez moi ! »_

« Smial-Principal de la Grande-Demeure des Touque, à Bourg-de-Touque »

« Le nom de tes parents ? »

_« Papa et Maman, tiens ! »_

« Paladin et Eglantine Touque de Grands-Smials » rectifie Papa.

« Profession de tes parents ? »

_« Père et mère ! »_

« Touque et Thain et mère au foyer ! »

« D'accord ! Voilà, c'est bon, tu es inscrit, Pippin ! » s'exclame Adelard.

« Euh . . .  Il sait déjà assez bien lire, écrire et compter . . . » fait Papa.

« Ha ? Déj ? » s'étonne  Adelard.

« Oui, il . . . il a Prima comme grande sœur et donc . . . »

« Il l'a aussi comme professeur particulier ? » fait Adelard en souriant.

« Voil ! Exactement, tu as tout compris ! Elle pense que personne n'est au courrant à part Pearl et Pervinca, mais . . . hum hum . . . comment dire ? Pippin est toujours le nez dans un livre ou un journal maintenant ! Alors c'est un peu visible . . . ! »

         Ho ! Je n'ai pas été discret ? J'espère que Prima ne m'en voudra pas ! J'espère qu'elle ne se fera pas gronder à cause de moi ! Elle m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que les parents soient au courrant parce que ça les fâcherait peut-être.

« On va voir si Pimpernel a été une bonne professeur ! » s'exclame Adelard.

         Il me sort de son bureau un gros livre qu'il ouvre au hasard au milieu. Il me le passe par-dessus le bureau :

« Tu pourrais m'en lire un peu, Pippin ? »

_« Heu . . .oui ! »_

         Tendu et raide sur la chaise, je me penche un peu en avant et je décide d'attaquer, non pas à la première ligne, mais à un début de paragraphe. La première ligne est la suite de la phrase de la page d'avant, ça ne voudra rien dire si je la lit ! Le cœur battant, je me concentre :

_« La meilleure . . . mét-hode se révèle sans . . . contesss . . . .conteste être celle qui . . . conteste . . . heu . .  constite . . . consiste . . .  à  enseiger . . . enseiguener . . . à l'enfant . . . en l'amusaint. Il est ançi  . . . ainsi plus zattentif et la lekon resteuh donc plus fakilemente dans za mémohire . . . mémoire. Kependant il . . . »_

« Merci, Pippin, ça va aller ! » fait Adelard.

         Il referme le livre dans un grand claquement et me montre sa couverture.

« Et le titre du livre, là, c'est quoi ? »

_« Pédajogie chèze l'enfant de 3 à 12 zans ! »_

« Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas plus tôt ' Cyprien Boicreux' ? Là, tu vois, c'est marqué ici ! » fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

         Mon cœur, déjà bien trop rapide, s'emballe encore plus. J'ai l'impression que je fond sur place ! Papa, aide-moi ! S'il dit que c'est ça, le titre, c'est qu'il doit avoir raison et que je me suis encore ridiculisé.

_« Je . . .  euh . . . ben . . . oui . . . non . . . euh . . .  si vous le dites . . . »_

« L'important n'est pas ce que je dis, mais ce que toi, tu penses ! » me fait fermement Adelard.

« Alors, Pippin ? » me fait Papa d'une voix plus douce.

         La voix tremblante, je me reprends :

_« 'Cyprien Boicreux', c'est pas le nom de l'auteur ?Non ? Moi, je croyais . . . »_

« Et tu avais parfaitement raison ! J'essaie de voir si je pouvais te déstabiliser et j'ai presque réussi ! Maintenant, voyons, quel âge à Pervinca ? »

_« Euh . . . »_

« Cinq de plus que toi, mon fils . . . » m'aide Papa.

« Alors ? Quelle âge a ta sœur ? » insiste Adelard.

         La peur de rater m'embrouille l'esprit ! J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir complètement raté le début du test, et plus je pense à mes échecs moins j'arrive à me concentrer !

         Stop ! Du calme, maintenant ! Réfléchis. Tu as six ans, elle en a cinq de plus !  . . . 'De plus'  . . . donc 65 égal ?

« Tu peux compter sur tes doigts ! »

_« C'est un piège ! »_

         Tous sont stupéfaits de ma réaction, moi le premier.

« Un piège ? » me répète Adelard.

_« Ben oui ! Je peux pas compter sur mes doigts parce que Pervi a plus d'années que moi de doigts ! Il me manque un doigt !  J'ai que dix doigts ! »_

« Donc . . . ? »

_« Donc Pervinca a onze ans ! Mais oui, c'est vrai ! En plus, je le savais ! Je n'avais pas besoin de calculer ! »_

         Papa et Adelard m'adressent un grand sourire.

« Impressionné, Paladin ! Je suis impressionn ! Pour être franc, je ne pensais pas que Pippin suivrait les traces de Prima ! Mais l . . .  il est bien parti pour ! »

« Ho . . . je  . . .  ça m'étonnerait ! Il tient de son père, tu sais ! » grimace Papa.

« Dans ce cas . . . »

« Tu insinues un doute sur l'intelligence de ton Thain ? » s'exclame Papa, faussement énervé.

« Ha, je n'ai rien dit de la sorte ! » fait Adelard en levant les mains.

         Et tout deux éclatent de rire. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'humour des adultes ! Adelard tape des mains sur son bureau :

« Bon ! Et si on allait te faire visiter l'école, maintenant ? »

         Le test est fini ? Ouf ! Je jette un regard interrogateur vers mon Papa qui me souris. Et bientôt, je retrouve ma Prima dans le couloir. Fermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui, Adelard fait :

« Au fait, j'ai inscrit le petit Sancho Fierpied, hier ! »

_« Mon copain Sancho ? »_

« Oui, mon petit ! »

« Tu vois, tu ne seras pas tout seul ! » me fait Prima en me serrant la main.

         Je me mets à faire des bonds partout ! Voilà qui illumine de beaucoup l'idée d'aller à l'école et je n'appréhende plus la rentrée ! Tout va mieux, tout ira bien puisqu'il y aura mon copain Sancho !

« Sancho Fierpied ? Mais il ne devrait pas être à Hobbitbourg ? » demande Papa, les sourcils froncés.

« Son père, Oloïn, n'a pas voulu ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Oloïn s'est fâché avec le directeur de l'école d' Hobbitbourg quand il  a raté son Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites pour la cinquième fois ! Il a juré que jamais il ne mettrait ses enfants à l'école d' Hobbitbourg ! Et voilà, c'est nous qui récupérons le petit Sancho ! »

« Une vraie tête de mule, cet Oloïn ! Ca fait bien longtemps que le directeur de l'école d' Hobbitbourg n'est plus celui de son époque ! »

« Que veux-tu ! C'est un Fierpied . . . ! » semble s'excuser Adelard.

         Ils éclatent à nouveau de rire et moi, je fais des bonds de joie au bout de la main de Prima.

« Pippin ! Calme-toi un peu, tu veux ? On sait que tu es content d'être avec Sancho ! » me réprimande doucement Papa.

         Nous parcourons toute l'école, et j'essaie de graver les lieux dans ma mémoire pour ne pas me perdre quand j'y serais tout seul (enfin, avec Sancho !). La bibliothèque, la cantine, l'infirmerie, la salle de jeux, la salle de devoir, et surtout la salle de classe des élèves de première année , le niveau A .

         L'école me fait une meilleure impression qu'au premier abord. Les couleurs sont vives et les couloirs sont larges. Une fois qu'on s'est fait aux différences qu'il peut y avoir entre un Smial et une maison en surface, ce n'est pas si mal.

         En nous raccompagnant vers la sortie, Adelard reprend :

« Au fait ! Il n'y a pas de Smial qui se libère dans la Grande-Demeure des Touque ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu serais intéress ? »

« Eventuellement . . . »

« Il fallait réagir plus tôt, mon vieux ! L'ancien Smial d'Odovacar a été longtemps vacant. Mais c'est trop tard ! »

« Oui, je sais ! Des imposteurs s'y sont installés depuis trois ans . . . » grince Adelard.

« Des imposteurs ? Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'écrie mon père.

« Hé bien ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des Touque, les Long-Cleeve . . . ! Je me suis toujours demandé de quel droit ils s'étaient installé dans la Grande-Demeure des Touque . . . ! »

« C'est moi qui leur aie attribué ce Smial de mon plein gr ! Et je les considère comme des Touque ! Tout autant que toi ou moi ! » s'exclame fermement Papa.

         Il foudroie Adelard du regard et celui-ci baisse les yeux aussitôt et hausse les épaules.

« Après tout, c'est toi le Touque, hein ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! » maugrée-t-il.

« Oh ! Adelard ! Tu vas pas faire ta mauvaise tête, hein ! Tu n'es pas bien dans ton logement de fonction ?» reprend Papa tout joyeux.

« Ha si, si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . . . ! »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas fait de stratégie précise dans l'attribution de sept Smials ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant aucun n'est libre. Et aussi que chacun de mes enfants aura un Smial de la Grande-Demeure plus tard . . . » s'exclame gaiement Papa.

         Adelard finit par sourire.  Il serre énergiquement et amicalement la main de Papa. Puis il s'incline devant nous trois et nous reprenons notre route vers notre Smial.

         Cet Adelard, tout de même ! Dire ainsi du mal de la famille de Diamond . . . !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__**

**__**

**_Mari-Cat_** : Oh voui, les vacances étaient excellentes ! Merci ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! Tu vois, il ne fallait pas trop t'inquiéter, il ne voulait pas de mal à Pippin ! Enfin, bon, d'accord, il voulait l'inscrire de force à ce terrible lieu qu'est l'école ! Oui, Prima, c'était fatal, avec la moyenne qu'elle a, elle sautait forcément une classe et même plusieurs, qui sait ? Je voudrais qu'elle passe son Brevet de Connaissance Hobbites aux 11 ans de Pippin ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si Pippin va l'imiter. Ca me semble plus compromis, ça n'est jamais que Pippin ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Manchita !_** :Ben non, Manchita, faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Je suis sûre que tu les reverras un jour tes copines et puis, vous allez continuer à vous écrire, à vous envoyer de mails et à vous téléphoner ! Une de nos meilleures amis, avec Clem est aussi partie dans un pays d'Afrique pour les travail de ses parents ! Tu vois, tu ne vas pas avoir manqué grand-chose en partant un mois en vacances, je suis partie 3 semaines sur ces 4semaines ! Avec le calcul, ce que je n'ai jamais compris, c'est qu'il y en a qui aime ça (si si je t'assure !). C'est clair, il faut frapper très fort quand on entend des gens dire du mal de Billy ou de Pippin, sinon ils recommencent ! Ben vi, non seulement je voudrais bien Billy comme mari, mais en plus, c'est mon mari ! Oui, bon d'accord, il ignore même jusqu'à mon humble existence sur cette terre, mais pas grave ! J'espère que le spectacle de l'école s'est bien pass et merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Yoshi-San_** : Et oui, petit Pippin est devenu grand ! Oh, du point de vue des connaissances, oui, Prima lui a facilité l'entrée à l'école, mais sinon, quelle traumatisme de quitter sa Môman et de se retrouver tout seul ! Enfin, on y est toutes passées ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bee Orchid_** :  Oh, c'est vrai, ça doit faire dans les 1 an que je publie mon Enfance d'un Thain ! Merci de m'y avoir fait penser et merci pour tes compliments ! Vi, visiblement la nouvelle petite case, c'est pour recommander la fic aux autres, bien que je voie pas comment ils peuvent faire ! Hé oui, 700 reviews, je me demande encore si je les mérite ! C'est vrai, 700, c'est énorme ! J'espère que ça c'est bien passé, chez le dentiste. Mais quant à savoir si les dentistes existent chez les Hobbits, à la réflexion il doivent plutôt avoir des arracheurs de dent (ce genre de sadique qui font 'oh regarde le bel oiseau qui passe !' et qui en profite pour arracher ta dent sans aucune douceur !). Je t'en prie, prends ton temps pour lire ma fic, rien ne presse !Merci encore pour tous tes compliments et pour tes deux reviews !

**_CryNienna_** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu ne sois pas déçue. Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit, comme tu dis, drôle et bien écrite, alors tant mieux si c'est le cas :-D ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nausicaa3_** : Ha, je suis contente que le Soleil brille à nouveau sur la Comté grâce à moi ! Lol ! Auteur , auteur ! Autrice n'existe pas, bien que de nos jours, je pense qu'il y a plus d'écrivains femmes ! Comme j'ai pu constater, tu étais à la recherche d'une bonne fic et le fait que tu te sois arrêté sur la mienne me fait très plaisir et aussi beaucoup rougir -) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça me va droit au cœur ! Non, non, je ne m'arrêtte pas ! De toute façon, si je décidais de m'arrêtez, l'effet ne serait pas immédiat car j'ai plus de 330 pages d'avance sur vous et qu'il me reste à publier ! Mais hélas, il faudra bien que cette fic s'arrête un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne préfère pas y penser ! Je suis allée visiter ton site internet sur Merry et Pippin et je l'ai trouvé très sympathique. Pour ta proposition, j'y réfléchis, j'en discute avec Clem ma bêta-readeur et je te recontacte. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_GreenMamba_** : Ben oui, Prima est très intelligente, alors elle saute une petite classe, hop, aussi facilement que ça ! Hé bien voilà, maintenant, tu sais ce qu' Adelard Touque, le directeur de l'école voulait à Pippin, rien de très grave ! Le Tony, on ne le reverra pas, c'est juste pour montrer que, contrairement à Pearl, Prima préfère les livres aux garçons (pour l'instant) et aussi que Paladin n'aime pas trop qu'on drague ses filles ! A propos de Pearl, son histoire avec Frodon reste en 'arrière-plan' puisqu'elle ne concerne pas directement Pippin ! Mais ces deux-là sont toujours ensemble ! Merry et Sam, on le verra plus tard dans les 6 ans. A chaque âge, j'ai une petite liste de perso qu'il faut voir et Merry, Sam et Frodon sont bien sûr au sommet de cette liste ! En Afrique ? Hé bien, au hasard, en Afrique du Sud ? Clem et moi y avons notre meilleure amie, c'est pour ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Ben vi, 15 jours sans tchater ! Mais aussi, quand je suis revenue, tu étais partie :'-( ! Enfin, tout est rentrée dans l'ordre ! Et vi, on ne se rend pas compte que Pippin grandit tellement ça se fait au fur et à mesure, mais quand tu vis avec un enfant, c'est pareil, un jour, tu te rend-compte que ton bébé, il fait 1m70 et qu'il a de l'acn ! mdr ! Hé oui, je sais, les chapitres paraissent courts, mais c'est une illusion d'optique, ce sont les RaR qui sont longues ! Et puis, c'est vrai, j'arrête généralement mes chapitres à 3-4 pages Word ! Mais ne me dit pas que ce chapitre là était court ! Pauv' garçon, oui, on veut nous l'arracher pour le mettre à l'école ! Snif ! Déj ! Ben, Prima, elle a déjà 17 ans !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Miriel_** : Moi, on a jamais voulu me faire sauter de classe, mais je connais plusieurs personnes qui l'ont fait et qui non pas eu à le regretter ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, car si une certaine personne de ma connaissance n'avait pas sauté le CP, je ne l'aurais jamais connue ... ! Ha, la première journée d'école de Pippin est pour plus tard ! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Non, Prima ne délire pas du tout, imagine que tu reçoives une telle lettre, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! Ha, ce pauvre Tony, il s'est pris un râteau avec Prima, un peu de pitié, s'il vous plait, mademoiselle Isilou !lol !C'est vrai, ce qu'il est devenu grand notre Pippin ! je ne peux pas croire que vous en soyez déjà à ses 6 ans ! Enfin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette23_** : Copiiiiiiiine ! Décidément, tu es la reine de l'informatique, là où Blan passe, les bugs trépassent (tiens, pas mal ça !). Ben de toute façon, même si je partais longtemps, il y a  bien d'autre moyens de communications, non ?;-). Bah, avoue que Pearl aurait plus tomber plus mal, Frodon, c'est déjà pas mal !lol ! Oui, c'est vrai, si il y en a bien une qui mérite de sauter une classe, c'est bien notre Prima nationale ! Voui, voui, je continue ! Merci pour ta review et ... ça, c'est fait !

**_Patronus_** : Ha, Patronus, je ne sais pas quel avenir tu as dans le journalisme puisqu'il semblerait que ni Billy ni Pippin, ni moi n'ayons répondu à ton interview ! Pfff, ce Billy, il fait semblant de ne pas me connaître, mais c'est pour éviter que les paparazzis ne me courent après ! Ca part d'une très gentille attention ! Ce qu'il est adorable, cet écossais ! Oui, c'est vrai, deux bols de chocolats ce n'est pas beaucoup, on ne le répétera jamais assez, il faut manger au petit-déjeuner (bon d'accord, moi, je mange rien le matin !) ! En fait, pour un Hobbit, c'est très simple d'être sous la terre : comme leur Smial sont creusés dans la colline elle-même, dès qu'ils sont à la maison, ils sont sous terre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review-interview (tiens ça rime) et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé le chapitre précédent ! Le facteur ? Je ne sais pas trop quel age il a, Prima en a 17, s'il a quitté l'école plus tôt que les autres (il m'a pas l'air très fin, comme énergumène), il a la vingtaine ! mais ce n'est pas intéressant du tout puisqu'on ne le reverra pas ! A quoi ressemble le plafond d'une maison ronde ? Ben, je pense que c'est incurvé, en tout cas pas plat. On voit un peu le plafond de Cul-deSac dans les films. Et troisième question, non, il n' y a pas 26 d'études !!! J'ai décidé que les Hobbits passaient un examen de sortie, le Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites (dit BCH) à 24 ans et que c'est la fin de leurs études à l'école. Après ils rentrent en apprentissage jusqu'à leur majorité à 33 ans ! Voilà pour ce qui est du système scolaire que j'ai invent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Clem _**: Ho là l ! Pauvre petit Pâris ! Ainsi plongé dans l'univers impitoyable , non pas de Dallas, mais de ton Harem ! Heureusement que son grand frère est là pour le protéger ! Quel autorité Clémence, c'est bien ! Oui, bon d'accord, il manque l'oiseau polaire, mais mon oiseau de basse-cours manque aussi ! Au fait, ils sont partis où ceux-l ? [fait le tour de la maison pour rassembler la marmaille] Résultat : Pippin était dans le frigo comme d'hab, il a mis la main sur le pot de câpres. Bonden donnait un cours de navigation à Hiémain grâce au DVD de Master&Commander (Hiémain refuse obstinément de comprendre comment on peut diriger un bateau si le bateau lui-même ne participe pas et Bonden ne voit pas du tout ce que veut dire Hiémain).Billy écrivait à Ali mais quand j'ai lu sur la première ligne 'My Love,My Honey, Help Me ! If You Love Me, Come And Save Me !!!!' j'ai brulé sa lettre et maintenant, je le force à rester près de moi pour pouvoir le surveiller. Oleg avait cru trouver un peu de répit et était parti fumer sa clope dans le jardin … il a regrett ! J'ai mis à la poubelle toutes cigarettes, briquets, allumettes et cendriers que j'ai trouv ! Mitia, Andreï, Alexeï et Alexandre (oui, celui de Woe from Wit que j'avais oubli :-$) rigolaient en relisant mes cours de russe truffés de phrases banales et de fautes : ils m'ont vexée. Quant à Frankie Muniz et Malcolm, ils se sont fait la belle hier mais j'ai mis la police à leur trousses. Quant au Poussin, j'ai toujours pas réussi à l'emprisonner de façon constante dans mon Harem :'-(. Bref, là, à mes côtés, il y a Billy à gauche et Oleg à droite, bien sûr, comme d'hab ! Et assis derrière, se bousculant et se penchant pour mieux voir l'écran, il y les quatre russes et les deux marins. Le Pip' grimpe à son poste dobservation favori et …  et ben voilà, j'en étais sûre, me reverse le pot de capres sur la jupe ! Enfin, quand on a choisi un Touque, il faut assumer ! Et il y a tellement d'avantages pour si peu d'inconvénients ! Bon, hé si on se mettait à la réponse à la review les gars ? [cris de joie] [émue de voir autant d'enthousiasme mais n'a pas le temps de passer leur faire un bisou à chacun] [Pippin lit la review à haute voix en picorant de temps en temps une câpre sur la jupe] [cris d'horreur du Harem] Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéris, un Malfoy est un Malfoy. Jamais, je ne vous arracherais les oreilles, les donnerais à manger à un dragon puis vous casserais les doigts comme Asterie et comme ça… [se saisit d'un petit bloc de post-it note tout près de l'ordi] [harem frémit] [Bonden fait un magnifique bond vu comme au ralenti et finit en roulant avec style quelques mêtres plus loin en ayant au passage arraché le bloc note des mains de la chef du Harem] Maieuh, Barret ![Harem ovationne Bonden]. Bon, pour les photos de Billy quand il était petit, il n'y en pas sur Internet, mais [pose la tête sur l'épaule de Billy], moi bien sûr, comme je suis sa femme, j'ai des photos de lui tout béb ! Et il est si adorable [Mitia sort d'on-ne-sait-ou le Fameux Album et Harem s'émerveille sur les photos de Billy qui a honte] Oh, Billy 2 jours, 1er bain ! Billy 6 mois, 1ère dent ! Billy 1 an, 1er pas ! Billy 2 ans au milieu de ses peluches ! Billy 3 ans 1er kilt ! [Billy referme l'album dans un claquement brusque et le jette à 5 mêtres] Maieuh, Billy ! Bon, tu veux un bisou pour me faire pardonner ! Oui ? Bon d'accord ! _… Ouh les z'amoureuheu_ ! Non mais, veux-tu ! Quel gamin ce Pippin ! Excuse-moi Clem ! Que disait-on ? Tu as sacrifié Adrien ? mince alors ! Voui, je suis seule maître du clavier et je compte bien le rester ! _Tu parles, oui !_ [tape sur la main de Pippin qui se met à hurler avant qu'un des quatre russe (le plus diabolique, l'agent de la NKVD) n'intervienne et ne lui bourre un chiffon jusqu'à l'estomac] [s'indigne et retire le chiffon, laissant un Pippin un peu secoué mais ne criant plus]. Maintenant, il y a Aéléa qui est sur le tchat [harem explose de joie et la chef renonce à les retenir] [ quand il en a assez, le Harem revient de lui-même]. Argh, on a eu peur, on a cru que tu allais prononcer le nom de Mlle Thil---[Pippin explose en larmes et se jette contre la chef de harem pour pleurer] [chef de harem alterne tape amicale dans le dos, bisous dans les cheveux et chuchottement réconfortant] Mais tu veux me le traumatiser, ou quoi ?[s'apperçoit que Pippin est secoué d'un petit rire démoniaque] Quoi ? Pip' ! Ne me dis pas que c'était encore du chiqu ! _Non, mais …_[avec la vitesse d'un aigle en piqué, il sort une épée qu'il pointe sur le Palantir Chéri] _Tu croyais que j'aurais peur d'une ridicule petite prof de math, moi, Peregrïn Touque, Garde de la Citadelle _! Oh, mon Pippin, je savais que tu étais très courageux, mais … épargne mon PC, je t'en prie ! [ Pippin rengaine fièrement sous les applaudissements de ses compagnons de Harem]. Les nez du Harem … [passe en revue les nez et parvient à une étonnante conclusion] Il n'y a que Hiémain qui a un nez original : Billy, Barett et Pippin ont le même et Oleg, Mitia, Andreï, Alexeï et Alexandre ont le même ! Heureusement, aucun nez pas beau dans le coin ! Non, je ne peux pas vraiment gronder Pippin, mais aussi, je n'en ai pas besoin, il est tout bonnement adorable ! Du côté des études des miens, j'ai de tout, du médecin parfaitment bilingue au marin illettré, du prêtre au membre de la NKVD. Je laisse la parole à Pippin [ se penche vers Oleg et discute gentiment avec lui laissant Pippin maitre du clavier] _Flamme, en effet, pourquoi n'est-il pas dans ton harem ? Trop petit ? Mais dis-donc, tu t'es vue toi ?_ [Andreï joue son fayot et prévient la Maitresse de Harem de cet écart dans la discipline] Pippin ! [ Pippin fait les même yeux que le Chat Potté] Bon … d'accord … continue …. Mais attention ! Je te surveille ! Oleg, on reparlera de ça ce soir … euh… cette nuit ! [Pippin reprend] _Je disais donc qu'avec un peu d'eau des Enst, ce genre de désagrément peut s'effacer !_ Hé bien, voilà, Pippin, c'était donc si dure que ça de dire des choses sensées ? [Pippin hausse les épaules, descend des genoux en faisant du toboggan sur les câpres] _De toute façon, ici, personne ne m'aime !_ [Pippin sort de la pièce en claquant la porte] [Harem se regarde ahuri] Ben ça alors ! C'est vrai, Pippin n'est pas tout à fait sorti de la crise d'adolescence [regarde Hiémain d'un air méfiant] Toi aussi, tu vas nous faire ta crise d' adolescence.[Hiémain hausse les épaules] Bon, en attendant, va rechercher le Hobbit ! [Hiémain obéit] Je crois que Hiémain est le plus gentil membre de mon harem et là ou le medecin Alexeï câle, lui, il le remplace en coupant net le membre bless ! [Harem très jaloux alors doit les rassurer] Vous êtes tous géniaux, mais Hiémain ne me pose jamais aucun problèmes ! Et tant qu'il n'est pas là pour rougir comme Chev', oui, Robin Hobb fait des bouquins geniaux ! [ Hiémain rouvre la porte suivi de Pippin] Mon petit Pippin, mon chéri, mon chouchou, viens sur mes genoux, mais si, tout le monde t'aime ! _Tu m'en veux ?_ Mais non !_Tu m'aimes encore ?_ Mais oui ! Et Toi, Hiém', non non ne te rassieds pas, tu as tous les lits à faire, la vaisselle qui s'accumule t'appelle aussi et n'oublie pas l'aspirateur ! [Hiémain hoche la tête et fait demi-tour] Mais ! Mais … mais il y va en plus ! HIEMAIN !!!! Reviens, je rigole ! Mais non, il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça ! On a un elfe de maison pour ça ! Allez, reviens et assied-toi ! Faut qu'on parle, Hiémain ! Il faut que je t'apprenne à  … [a du mal à le dire ] il faut que je t'apprenne à … [ n'y arrive pas] A DESOBEIR hurle le Harem. Merci les gars, j'y serais pas arrivée sans vous ! Allez Hiémain, répète après moi 'Non, non et non !'. [Menton de Hiémain tremblotte comme s'il allait pleurer] Enfin, Hiem', imagine que tu es devant ton père ou bien Sa'adar ! Hiémain ouvre la bouche [Harem retient son souffle…] [la porte s'ouvre à la volé, interrompant Hiémain qui était pourtant bien parti] [ Harem et chef ont à peine le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe que deux fous se jettent direct contre le mur en face de la porte et s'écroulent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant de peur] Ha, Frankie et Malcolm sont rentrés à la maison, les gars ! Ils ont fait la dure expérience du monde extérieur et je crois que leur état dissuadera les autres de fuguer ! Bon, aller, je rembarque mon harem, il est un peu fatigu ! J'ai fini ta réponse à ta super super super super longue review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé bien, un nouveau chapitre de publi ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous trouverez un peu de temps pour me mettre une gentille review…


	66. 6 ans, on est dans de beaux draps !

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Mais avant, je me disais que peut-être voudriez-vous avoir un petit récapitulatif des âges. Donc :

Pippin : 6 ans

Merry : 14 ans

Frodon : 28 ans

Sam : 16 ans

Pearl : 21 ans

Prima: 17 ans

Pervi: 11 ans

Diamond : 1 ans et demi

Estella : 11 ans

Rosie : 12 ans

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis tiré de mon sommeil par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement :

« Chut ! » murmure une voix.

« J'ai pas fait exprès, désolé, ça va ! C'est pas ma faute si la porte aurait besoin d'être grais . . . » chuchote une autre voix.

« Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! »

« Ben, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a envoyés, non ? »

A qui sont ces voix ? Il me semble les connaître, mais je suis bien trop endormi pour me souvenir, ou bien, et c'est plus probable, je suis encore en train de rêver !

« Bon, vas-y ! Réveille-le ! »

« Non, toi ! Regarde comme il dort bien ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau d'enfant, moi ! »

« Hé, moi non plus ! Mais je ne me suis pas levé aux aurores ce matin pour le regarder roupiller comme un bienheureux ! »

« Alors réveille-le ! Décide-toi vite entre le seau d'eau, le coup de trompette ou le coup d'oreiller ! »

Merry. Merry et Frodon. Cette fois, je suis persuadé que je ne rêve pas, j'ai simplement les yeux fermés, mais je suis bien réveill !

Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là de si bonne heure. Cependant, je réfléchirais à ce problème plus tard, car, là, il faut que j'évite le seau d'eau ou le coup de clairon dans l'oreille ! J'entrouvre les yeux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Devant moi, ils continuent leur débat à mi-voix.

« Tu peux parler de bourreau d'enfants, toi ! Non, il faut le réveiller doucement ! Comme ça, regarde . . . » murmure Frodon.

Il tend doucement la main vers moi et me redressant brutalement, j'attrape sa main en poussant un hurlement le plus effrayant possible !

Ils font un bond en arrière d'au moins un mètre en poussant un cri de frayeur ! Je les ai bien eu !

_« Ha ! Ha ! Vous avez eu peur, hein ! »_

« T'es fou, Pippin ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Et tu n'aurais pas eu mon cadeau ! Et je vais te dire, tu l'aurais regrett ! » s'écrie Merry (qui a récolté je ne sais-où une méchante griffure sur la joue).

Cadeau ? Quel cad Oh ! Oh, c'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Enfin ! Ca fait un an entier que je l'attends !

Voil ! Voilà pourquoi mes copains sont l !

_« C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! »_

« Oui ! On est venu spécialement de Hobbitbourg et de Château-Brande pour ça ! Joyeux anniversaire ! » me fait Merry en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Debout, Peregrïn Touque ! » s'exclame joyeusement Frodon.

Je ne me fais pas prier ! Quelle idée de rester au lit un si beau jour ! Surtout un 28 Août ! Je bondis sur mes pieds et me dresse devant mes amis.

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi de . . . » commence Frodon.

« . . . t'habiller ! Tout le monde est . . . » continue Merry

« . . . déjà debout depuis longtemps ! Et tu . . . »

« . . . est le seul à être . . . »

« . . . encore au lit ! » achève Frodon.

Voilà que Frodon et Merry se mettent à faire une phrase pour deux ! J'avais déjà remarqué ce genre de comportement entre Frodon et Sam, mais entre Merry et Frodon . . . !

_« Il est quelle heure ? »_

« L'heure ? Mais Pippin, il est déjà . . . »

« . . . Presque 10 h ! » termine Frodon.

_« Vous vous moquez de moi, là, à faire une phrase pour deux ? »_

Ils échangent un regard complice :

« Ou . . . »

« . . . i ! »

_« Ha, ça me rassure ! Bon . . . Quoi ???? 10 heures ? »_

« Oui ! Dépêche-toi ! Tes parents et tes sœurs sont déjà debout ! Tout le monde t'attend ! » me presse Frodon.

« Rectification ! Tes parents, Prima, et Pervi t'attendent Pearl attend Frodon ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Non mais, ça va, Merry ! Je te pose des questions, moi ? » s'écrie Frodon.

En m' habillant à toute vitesse, je leur raconte mes aventures de la veille :

_« Et vous savez ! Hé ben, hier, je suis allé m'inscrire à l'école ! Enfin, avec Prima et Papa ! »_

« Ha, désolé pour toi, Pippin ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« La période de bonheur de ta vie est finie ! » se désole Merry.

« Tu exagères, Merry ! Tu vas voir, Pippin, l'école c'est génial ! » s'exclame Frodon.

_« Et puis, il y aura Sancho avec moi ! »_

« Ha, alors dans ce cas-là, d'accord ! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, Pippin ! La période de bonheur de ta vie est finie ! » reprend Frodon.

_« Et même qu'il a eu l'air étonné, Adelard, de ce que je savais faire ! »_

« Tu lui a montré comment faire une gaffe ? » demande Merry.

_« Mais non ! Il m'a fait lire un peu et . . . Où est mon veston ? Ha ! L ! Et un peu de calcul ! »_

« Lecture ? Calcul ? Tu te prends pour Prima, cousin ? » me fait Merry, l'air inquiet.

_« Mais non ! Voil ! Je suis habill ! »_

Nous sortons de ma chambre et commence la dure journée de mon anniversaire ! Pourquoi les dernières heures sont-elles les plus longues ? Enfin, il y a mes copains à la maison et ça, je sens que ça va m'aider à patienter !

Bientôt, après mes petits-déjeuners, Pervinca, Merry et moi sortons dans le jardin. Et là, que vois-je ? De beaux draps blancs tendus sur la corde à linge ! Ils sont aux Long-Cleeve, de toute vraisemblance ! C'est trop tentant. J'échappe à Merry et Pervi . Je sais que c'est une bêtise, mais . . . c'est tentant !

Quand, je me re-dirige vers eux, je ne suis plus Pippin. Je suis un fantôme, glissé à l' intérieur d'une housse de couette blanche.

Je prends la voix la plus gutturale que je peux :

_« Bouhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Houuuuuuuuu ! Je viens vous hanter ! __Misérables Hobbits mortels ! »_

« C'est que tu ferais presque peur, Pippin ! » me fait calmement Pervi.

Beuh ! Pas drôle ! Pourquoi ma sœur n'est-elle pas un peu plus peureuse ? Alors, je me rabat sur Pilgrim que je pourchasse sans vraiment voir où je vais, et qui cours se réfugier dans le Smial.

« Oh ! Trop génial ! Attend Pip' ! Laisse moi rentrer ! » s'exclame Merry.

Il soulève le drap et vient me rejoindre dans la housse de couette ! J'entends Pervi pousser un cri et bientôt, nous sommes tous les trois à l'intérieur du drap. On rigole, on se gêne, on se cogne, on manque un peu d'air, on est serrés et pour finir, Merry trébuche dans les pieds de Pervi et nous nous écroulons par terre.

« Merry, pousse-toi ! »__

_« Aïe, mon pied ! Pervi ! »_

« Merry ! Tu m'écrases ! »

_« Ouais, et moi, je suis sous toi, Pervi ! »_

« Oups, deux secondes ! »

_« Merci pour le coup de pied ! »_

« Désol ! Désol ! »

« Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Merci, Pippin, pour l'idée ! »

Où est la sortie ? Je suis écrasé entre Merry et Pervi mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est rigolo ! Je passe sous le bras de Merry, je me contorsionne, passe entre les jambes de Pervinca et enfin, je repasse la tête par la sortie. J'aspire avec bonheur l'air frais de dehors.

Bientôt, nous nous extirpons un à un de la housse, qui n'est plus très blanche. Et nous voilà, tous les trois à quatre pattes par terre.

Je ressens cette petite fierté qu'on a quand on a trouvé une occupation ou un jeu qui plait à tout le monde ! Grâce à moi, tout le monde s'amuse !

« Je ne savais pas qu' on pouvait s'amuser autant avec un drap-housse ! » s'exclame Pervinca.

« Et si on . . . si on montait en haut de la colline et qu'on redescendait en roulant dans le drap ? » propose Merry, surexcité.

_« Ho ouais ! »_

« Ca ne plaira pas à Diviline . . . ! Mais . . . allons-y ! » s'écrie Pervi enthousiaste.

Nous grimpons en courrant là-haut. C'est Merry qui fait la première descente. Pervi et moi assistons aux roulades du draps, Merry allongé à l'intérieur du drap. Et puis le drap remonte la pente, Merry à quatre pattes dedans.

« Non mais, à mon âge ! A mon âge ! A mon rang ! Je fais des roulades sur la pente du Smial du Thain ! On aura tout vu ! » rouspète-t-il sans méchanceté.

Mais d'après sa tête quand il émerge du drap, ça lui plu ! En bas, sur la chemin, je vois Pearl, qui s' accrochée au bras de Frodon et nous désigne en riant tandis que son compagnon secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Après le tour de Pervi, c'est le mien. Pendant que Pervi tente de se recoiffer, je m'enfile dans le drap tout sale, et je m'allonge par terre. Allez ! J'y vais ! D'un coup de rein, je démarre ma descente infernale. Wahou ! J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne et surtout, je ne vois pas où je vais. Je suis dans l'atmosphère confiné de l'intérieur de la housse. Je m'entortille chaque seconde un peu plus dans le tissu. Je rigole tout seul, c'est tellement grisant.

Fini ! Oh déj ? Ben, oui, faut croire : je ne bouge plus. Je suis empêtré dans le drap qui est tout serré autour de moi. Alors pour me relever en me basculant en avant, je lève le pied et l'abat brusquement.

CRAAAAC

« Oh, non ! Pippin ! On commençait tout juste à s'amuser ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Fichu maintenant ! » fait la voix de Pervi.

Je les entends descendre mon Smial et moi, je m'extirpe du drap par l'ouverture providentielle. Oh ben, je l'ai bien arrangé, le drap : jamais vu une aussi grande déchirure dans un tissu.

C'est bien dommage, effectivement, parce que notre jeu est fini, maintenant le drap est en lambeaux. Je me relève à peine que :

« Oh oh ! Problèmes en vue ! Aux abris ! Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous ! » fait Merry.

En un clin d'œil, mon cousin et ma sœur disparaissent ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui . . .

« PEREGRIN ! »

Ho ! Diviline ! Elle arrive vers moi à grandes enjambées et n'a pas l'air excessivement de joyeuse humeur. Les bêtises, c'est toujours comme ça, on s'amuse beaucoup à les faire mais après c'est moins drôle ! Elle m'arrache le drap des mains et me le secoue sous le nez :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon drap ? Non mais, tu as vu son état ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

_« Pardon ! Pardon, Diviline ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis désol ! »_

« Désol ! J'espère bien oui ! »

Je lève de petits yeux de chien battu vers elle, et je fais trembloter mon menton :

_« Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? »_

« Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

Heu . . . ! Non . . . mais c'est une très bonne idée, ça, Diviline !

Ce n'est pas facile de pleurer comme ça exprès, mais en me concentrant bien et en faisant de gros effort, voilà que j'éclate en sanglot devant Diva.

Celle-ci se jette à genoux devant moi et vient de serrer très fort contre elle ! Je me laisse doucement consoler pour un chagrin imaginaire. Pas peu fier de moi, sur ce coup-l !

« Oh ! Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Ca va aller ! C'est ton anniversaire, je suis gentille ! Je ne dirais rien à tes parents ! Ne pleure plus ! Je te pardonne, va ! Mais tu aurais pu demander la permission ! »

Elle tend le drap dévasté devant elle et soupire :

« Enfin, bon ! Ca va que je voulais le jeter ! Au moins, maintenant, pas de regrets !

Où ces lâcheurs de Pervi et Merry ont-ils filés ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous ne saviez pas que les Hobbits avaient des draps-housses, hein ! Hé ben, maintenant, vous savez ! -)

Au fait, bêtise testée et approuvée par l'auteur ! -)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Ma pauvre Alana, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lis pas toutes les RaR ! Pour nous suivre, Clem et moi dans nos délires, il faut vraiment s'accrocher ! Et pis avec Aéléa aussi ! Mais ça, ce n'est que la preuve de notre faible intelligence, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter -) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Heureusement que Frodon et Elijah sont là parce qu'ils t'aident bien à faire tes reviews ! bah alors, petite Kristie ? Plus d'inspiration ? Bah, ça va revenir ! On sait toutes ce que c'est ! peut-être ne vaut-il mieux pas organiser de Fanfiction Award car ça ne serait pas objectif : on se connaît toutes les une les autres ! L'adolescence d'un Thain ? Ben, je ne sais pas peut-être. D'un côté, je me suis mis ses 11 ans comme limite dès le début et de l'autre, je sais que je vais passer par une immense période de déprime quand j'aurais fini ma fic ! Ca va faire 1 ans et demi que je me consacre uniquement à elle ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Enfin, je verrais ! Oui, oui, ça fait bien trois ans qu'ils sortent ensemble Pearl et Frodon. C'est sur que la copine d'Elijah dans Deep Impact, elle n'inspire pas la sympathie : elle n'est pas belle, et pas intelligente ! Pauvre actrice, si elle savait ce qu'on dit sur elle ! je suis sure qu'elle est très fière avoir fait un film avec lui maintenant qu'il est célèbre ! Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu et merci pour ta review !

**_Miriel_** : Si on commence à réfléchir qu'on aurait pas connu telle ou telle personne si on avait pas ça, ou ci, on en finit plus. La vie est faite de hasard et de coïncidence ! Bon, j'arrête là ma réflexion philosophique sur le cours de la vie car ça me donne un peu mal à la tête !Pour ce qui est de l'interrogatoire de Pippin et de la réponse de ton frère, les petits enfants répondent souvent des trucs comme ça, sans comprendre où ils ont torts et où ils mettent les autres dans la gêne ! Bah, c'est tout mignon à cet âge l ! Hé oui, partout il y a des méchants ! Il y a des Grands Méchant (Sauron par exemple) et des petits méchants (Lobélia Sacquet de Besace, par exemple !) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_CryNienna_** : Hé bien, tu as fait vite pour tout lire ! Bravo ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voui, ma fic est un peu longue et c'est loin (mais alors très très loin) d'être fini. Pour te situer, vous êtes à la page 109 du tome 2 et je viens de finir le tome 4 ! Sachant que chaque tome fait 160 pages, je te laisse avec ce problème de mathématique -) ! Au fait, tu connais Aéléa ? Elle parle de toi dans sa review :-D ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review à toi et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ma pauvre Celeb' ! J'ai beau relire tes deux reviews, je n'y vois aucune différence ! J'en conclue donc que le gros passage du milieu n'est toujours pas pass ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu mettre de review au chapitre précédent ! Pas la peine de te la jouer à la Dobby, car si tu t'abîmes les doigts, tu ne pourras vraiment plus mettre de reviews ! Ben , en fait, on a pas de bras bioniques, et on en perds pas l'usage après avoir fait nos reviews et RaR, mais c'est comme dans tous les sports : plus on en fait, plus notre corps s'habitue à cette performance ! Et puis Clem fait écrire ses reviews par son harem ! je n'en suis pas encore arrivée là, bien que Pippin prenne quelques fois le contrôle du clavier ! En fait, c'est une bonne idée, ça, on devrait écrire un manuel 'J'élève mon Harem' ! Chaque gars à son lit et pour les toilettes, ben parfois ils font la queue, mais la plupart du temps, ils se débrouillent !Le plus dur dans un harem est d'éviter qu'ils se battent ! Merci beaucoup pour cette salutation elfique, je la trouve très mignonne et très appropriée ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et voici la suite !

**_Nausicaa3_** : Hé bien non, je n'ai aucun enfant de cet âge dans mon entourage proche ! Je suis la petite dernière de ma famille et pas encore de neveux ou nièces ! Juste les enfants des cousins que je voie trop peu souvent ! Mais tant mieux alors, si je décris bien les comportements des enfants de cet âge ! Ha, c'est un traumatisante expérience que d'être inscrite à l'école ! Mais tout le monde y passe ! Pip ne fait pas exception à la règle ! Bonne vacances alors ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Y'en a qui sont envahies par leur harem, toi, tu es envahie par tes personnages ! Elle l'aime on dirait son parrain, Primmie ! Mais qui n'aime pas Pippin ? [silence dans l'assemblée]. Oui, c'est vrai, toutes les réponses de Pippin sont bonnes et logiques ! Mais ça ne suffit pas pour contenter cet Adelard ! L'école ? Pas trop un univers impitoyable ? Bah, ça dépend des jours, quand même ! Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne martyriserais pas trop Pippin ! … enfin j'essaierais ! _Chuis là, ma Primmie !_ [ Tape sur la main de Pippin] Retourne t'amuser dans le jardin avec Oleg, toi ! _Y veut pas jouer avec moi, y dit qu'il a plus l'âge de jouer et même qu'à 29 ans, moi non, j'ai plus l'âge !_ Ben, demande à Bill alors, lui, il est toujours prêt à faire l'imbécile, même à 35 ans ! [Pippin repart en courrant] Tu vois, Blan, comment il faut maîtriser les envahisseurs intempestifs ! Merci pour ta review, et ça, copine, c'est fait !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Là, Aél, tu es vainqueur sans conteste de la plus longue review ! Mais aussi Clem n'est pas l ! En tout cas, tu as bien raison d'entraîner Eric avant de lui faire copier tes reviews ! il ne faudrait pas que tu me tiennes responsables d'un quelconque accident ! Voui, Clem a des reviews de retard, mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisqu'elle connaît les chapitres depuis bien longtemps !Mais toi, par contre, si tu ne me mettais plus de review, je inquiéterais :'-(! Clem est très jalouse avec son harem, moi-même je n'ai que très peu le droit de lui rendre visite ! Avec les notes de bac, faut pas chercher, c'est souvent très différents des notes pendant l'année, dans le bon sens et dans le mauvaise sens ! Mon 14 en latin, par exemple ? D'où l'ai-je sorti ? Je n'ai jamais su ! J'ai eu 8 toute l'année ! Tu paies ton harem ? Les miens ne sont pas payés ! Et puis quoi encore ? C'est déjà un honneur suffisamment grand que de faire partie de mon harem ! Et puis, ils sont nourris, logés, blanchis ! Dans mon couple avec Billy, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mais c'est vrai on a pas encore d'enfant : j'attends que ma sœur aînée en fasse un avant, pour respecter quelque peu la logique. Ma sœur étant jeune mariée, avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à attendre trop longtemps, parce que Billy, il commence à vieillir un peu et si tu rajoutes les mains de Sylvebarbe… Enfin, pour l'instant, touchons du bois [met la main sur la tête de Malcolm qui grogne 'je suis une tête d'ampoule, pas une tête de bois'] tout va également pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes en ce qui concerne cet aspect-là de Billy ! Alors comme ça, Dom aussi a des problèmes à cause des mains de Sylvebarbe ? mdr ! Rha, Peter, tu nous le paieras !! Je te rassure, moi aussi, j'ai plein de poster dans ma chambre, mais ma chambre étant sous les toits, le mur d'un côté est incliné à partir d'une certaine hauteur, résultat, même avec des punaises, les posters glissent peu à peu à cause de leur propres poids ! Il faudrait que je mette une punaise en plein milieu, mais évidemment, ça ferait pas très beau ! Que de soucis, il faut que je les 'retire' constamment ! Mais, tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'y a pas assez de posters de Merry et Pippin ? Une vraie honte ! Hé non, pas de suite à l'épisode du facteur, c'était juste pour montrer que Paladin n'aime pas trop qu'on drague ses filles et que Prima s'intéresse plus aux livres qu'aux gars (c'est que parfois, on la comprendrait, la Prima !!) ! C'est vrai, quand il était petit, Pippin semblait pressé d'aller à l'école et plus maintenant ! Je crois que tout le monde est un peu comme ça ! Non, Adelard ne fera pas de mal à Pippin ! [relis les 7 ans, les 8 ans et les 9 ans] … enfin ! Fudge, Adelard ? Hum, très bon rapprochement ! Peut-être as-tu découvert là une inspiration inconsciente ! J'en parlerais à Clem !En fait, j'ai voulu répondre rapidement à ta petite review pour le chapitre précédent mais le QuickEdit ne marchait pas chez moi et je n'ai pas pu modifier le chapitre au dernier moment pour te faire ta RaR,. Tu m'en veux ? [petit yeux de chat battu] [harem a genoux les mains jointes tendues vers Aéléa] T'inquiète, je me marre autant que toi à lire tes reviews et à faire tes RaR ! En voici une de plus de faite ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review toujours aussi Aéléawoodienne (et pas Hollywoodienne) que les autres et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que vous me mettrez aussi plein plein de reviews pour ce chapitre-ci !


	67. 6 ans, mes cadeaux, enfin!

Moins de reviews en ces temps de vacances, mais ça ne change rien, un chapitre par week-end ! En voilà un nouveau ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha ! Ca y est ! Enfin ! J'ai cru mourir d'impatience ! Mais c'est bon ! J'ai cru que la journée n'arriverai pas à s'écouler ! Mais si !

Assis à la place du chef, au milieu de tous, j'ai devant moi, ces fameux cadeaux ! Il y a un paquet relativement gros, un petit et une enveloppe.

Une enveloppe ? A quoi veulent-ils que ça me serve ? Mes parents ont d'étranges idées, parfois. Je décide de commencer par l'enveloppe justement.

Mais au moment où je me penche pour l'attraper, Pilgrim me saute sur les genoux. « _Allons, toi, mon Pippin, mon gentil petit maître, tu sais combien je t'adore ! Dis, tu ne donnerais pas un petit bout de gâteau à une pauvre petite chatte malheureuse ? Et si je frotte ma tête sous ton menton en ronronnant ? » _Voilà ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Comment peut-on refuser ?

« Descend de là, Pilgrim » fait mon père en la poussant sans ménagement.

Pilgrim, tombée par terre, continue à me regarder. Je lui donnerais bien un bout de mon gâteau, mais tout le monde me regarde et Papa risque de ne pas apprécier que je donne à un chat de la nourriture de Hobbit.

Va voir Pervinca ou Frodon ! Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas te résister ! Mais, garde un œil sur le sol sous ma chaise, il se pourrait qu'un peu de gâteau au chocolat glisse par hasard de mon assiette . . . !

Mais si tu permets, Pilgrim, pour l'instant, j'ai une enveloppe à ouvrir ! Une enveloppe ! Je suis vraiment pas gât ! Enfin bon ! Voyons ce qu'elle peut contenir.

« C'est de notre part, Bilbon et moi ! »

Je lève les yeux vers Frodon. Il me sourit et sa main disparaît doucement sous la table. Je crois que Pilgrim a eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Ha, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée étrange ? Une enveloppe, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouv ? Bon, ben merci quand même.

_« Merci ! »_

« Ben, ouvre voir ce que c'est avant de dire merci ! » s'exclame Frodon en riant.

Oups, je me suis encore ridiculis ! Voyons ce qu'elle peut contenir. Génial ! Un bout de papier ! Voyons ce qu'il y a marqué dessus, maintenant !

_« Mathom-Junior . . . le jourmal . . . journal des Hobbits de 6 à 12 zans ! »_

« On t' a abonn ! Tu vas le recevoir chaque mercredi au courrier à ton nom ! » m'explique Frodon.

Une enveloppe ! Une misérable petite enveloppe ! Comment un enveloppe toute simple peut-elle contenir un si beau cadeau ? Je vais avoir du courrier ! Adressé à mon nom ! Un journal rien que pour moi ! Whaou !

Je bondis sur mes pied et vais me suspendre au cou de Frodon à qui je fais un énorme bisou. Mais en même temps, je m'aperçois que j'ai marché dans le bout de gâteau au chocolat que Pilgrim a finalement laissé.

Bon, je m'assied sur les genoux de Frodon, histoire de m'essuyer le pied sur son pantalon sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je connais le journal Mathom-Junior : Pervinca l'achète une fois de temps en temps mais de plus en plus rarement. C'est excellent journal ! Je suis bien content de savoir que je l' aurais toutes les semaines.

Finalement, je suis assez bien sur les genoux de Frodon et je décide d'y rester. J'attrape le gros cadeau. Merry se tortille.

_« Celui-l ! C'est de ta part, Merry ? »_

« Oui ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! »

_« C'est quoi ? »_

« Ben, ouvre ! Tu verras bien ! »

Ha oui, bonne idée. Je déchire le papier et je le jette derrière moi, sur la tête de Frodon. Je me retrouve face à un carré de cuir teint en bleu-roi, avec des bretelles derrière . Un sac ! Un cartable, comme ceux de mes sœurs ! Brodé dessus, deux moutons face à face, cabrés, s'apprêtent à se battre, têtes baissées, cornes en avant. Entre eux, un magnifique B majuscule.

« Comme tu es grand, et que tu vas à l'école, maintenant : il te faut bien un cartable ! » me fait Merry.

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'en avais pas encore ! Merci beaucoup » _

« Et puis comme le mien devenait trop petit mais que je ne voulais pas le jeter, hé ben voilà, je te l'ai offert ! Oh, il est encore en très bon état ! » m'assure Merry.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup servi, c'est ça ? » fait Pervi d'un ton goguenard.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que je fais attention à mes affaires, moi ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que tu as un trou dans la manche de ta robe, et que tu ne t'en ai pas encore aperçue ! »

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillent sous le regard amusé de mes parents, Frodon me montre comment l'ouvrir. Il faut appuyer sur le petit truc en fer, au milieu. Je commence l'exploration de mon cartable. Il est très grand ! Je vais pouvoir en mettre, des pommes, là-dedans !

D'ailleurs, ça sent la pomme ! Non, le cidre ! Au troisième compartiment, je comprends pourquoi.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? »_

Question inutile ! Tout le monde voit bien que l'horreur que je viens d'extirper du fond de mon sac avec dégoût est un trognon de pomme pourri .

Merry et Pervi interrompent leur dispute et mon cousin tourne la tête vers moi.

« Ho ! Ma pomme ! » s'exclame-t-il, surpris.

« Elle est là depuis quand ? » s'écrie Maman.

« Ben ! Depuis le 30 Juin sûrement ! » répond mon cousin, le rouge aux joues.

J'explose de rire en même temps que mes sœurs et Frodon. Je lance le trognon pourri sur Merry. Celui-ci l'évite de justesse puis le ramasse tout honteux.

« Bah ! C'est pas grave, Merry ! On le lavera ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » fait Papa devant la mine de mon cousin.

Merry finit par sourire, et me demande d'une petite voix :

« Il te plait quand même ? »

Je m'enthousiasme :

_« Ho oui ! Il est trop beau ! J'adore sa couleur ! Il est vachement grand ! Et les moutons dessus ! »_

« Des boucs ! Ce sont des boucs ! C'est le blason du Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ! » fait Merry d'une petite voix un peu triste.

« Je broderais celui du Thain et du Touque à côt ! » promet Pearl.

« Alors, c'est vrai, il te plait ? » s'exclame Merry dont le visage s'éclaire.

_« Bien sûr ! »_

Je saute des genoux de Frodon pour aller embrasser Merry, mon sac à la main. Je l'embrasse sur la joue qui n'est pas griffée . D'où je suis, je me rassied sur ma chaise du début, enfin, j'essaie car Pilgrim s'y est installée. Je la fait descendre et je m'assied. A moi, le dernier cadeau.

Je l 'attrape et commence à le déballer.

« Voilà, justement, de quoi mettre dans ton cartable ! » me fait Papa.

Je découvre alors un splendide coffret de bois . Je l'ouvre avec curiosité et découvre avec émerveillement, deux magnifiques plumes à écrire.

_« Je . . . C' est pour moi ? »_

« Ben ! Pour qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ! » me fait Prima, les yeux brillants.

_« Mais . . . elles sont magnifiques ! »_

« Elles te plaisent ? » me demande Maman d'une voix douce.

_« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! »_

De véritables plumes, toutes neuves, pour moi tout seul ! Bien sûr que je suis content ! Pour m'apprendre à écrire, Prima m'a toujours fait utiliser ses vieilles plumes qui ne craignent plus rien, que je peux casser sans provoquer de drames ! Alors là, quel honneur !

Mon plumier à la main, je cours embrasser ma Maman-Chérie, mon Papa-Chéri, ma Pearl-Chérie, ma Prima-Chérie, ma Pervi-Chérie et ma Pilgrim-Chérie !

Toc-Toc. Et un cri strident :

« Pinppin ! »

« Je crois que nous sommes envahis par une petite Long-Cleeve ! » fait Papa calmement.

Surgissant de la cuisine, Diamond, un paquet plus gros qu'elle dans les bras, se précipite vers moi. Elle sait marcher depuis quelques mois seulement mais elle semble déterminée . Elle a visiblement reçu pour mission de me donner le paquet. Ses parents la suivent.

La petite s'arrête net en apercevant Pilgrim. Elle la dévisage d'un air inquiet essayant de déterminer si cette grosse bête présente un danger. Un danger ! Mon œil ! Ma chatte est tranquillement en train de se lécher la patte, et de la passer derrière son oreille.

« Va donner le paquet à Pippin » lui rappelle à voix basse sa mère, derrière elle.

« Ha hui ! Pinppin ! »

Elle trottine vers moi aussi vite qu'elle peut et me tend le gros paquet.

_« Merci beaucoup, Diamond ! »_

Je préfère ne pas l'embrasser puisque la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, elle m'a gifl ! Mais alors que je m'assied pour ouvrir mon paquet, elle grimpe sur mes genoux, et sans me demander mon avis, elle me fait un gros bisou baveux sur la joue. Je souris et rougis mais jamais je ne comprendrais Diamond !

Et puis, elle se met debout sur mes genoux, et je suis obligé de l'attraper par les hanches pour la maintenir debout. Sans se soucier de son équilibre, elle tend les bras vers Merry.

« Me' y ! »

« Comment va mademoiselle ma filleule ? »

Mon cousin se tend au dessus de la table pour l'attraper et me libère d'elle en l'attrapant.

« Ho, c' que tu es lourde ! » souffle-t-il alors qu'il la fait passer par dessus la table à bout de bras !

Bon ! Et mon cadeau, moi !

« Joyeux anniversaire, Pippin ! » me fait Alcamondin, tandis que sa femme vient m'embrasser.

_« Merci ! »_

Plus fâchée, Diviline ? Tant mieux alors ! Dis, tu remettras souvent des draps housses à sécher ?

J'ouvre mon cadeau et me retrouve face à un splendide jeu. Un jeu de construction, avec des pièces de bois, de différentes tailles, de différentes couleurs et de différentes formes. Avec des bouts de bois pour les rattacher, ou pour faire les angles, certains s'emboîtent même. Tout pour faire construire une maison, une ville, une cité, et même une forteresse, pourquoi pas ?!

Wahou ! Ca promet de longues heures d'amusement et de jeu tout seul ou avec mes copains et mes sœurs ! Je suis trop content !

_« Un jeu de construction ! Génial ! Merci beaucoup ! »_

« Ca te plait ? »

_« Ho oui ! Vraiment ! »_

« Je l'ai fait moi-même, avec les restes de bois de ma fabrique de pipes ! » m'explique Alcamondin.

« C'est gentil ! Il ne fallait pas ! » fait Maman.

H ! Ne leur donne pas l'idée de me le reprendre !

« Mais si, c'est normal ! » fait Diviline en souriant.

Un bisou , Diva ?

Je suis bien content de mes cadeaux : un abonnement à Mathom-Junior, un cartable, deux plumes à écrire et un jeu de construction ! Ce fut un chouette anniversaire ! Et dire qu'il faut attendre encore un an pour en avoir un autre !

Diamond est passée des genoux de son parrain à ceux de sa marraine, Pimpernel. Et elle s'amuse à me lancer des miettes de gâteaux. Non, je ne comprendrais jamais Diamond !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voui, je sais, pour leur anniversaires, les Hobbits offrent plus qu'ils ne reçoivent de cadeaux, mais j'ai préféré garder notre bonne vieille tradition dans l'Enfance d'un Thain. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Place aux Réponses aux Reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**__**

**_Moon Light of dreams_** : Très poétique, comme pseudo -) ! Ben oui, beaucoup de chapitre, et c'est encore loin d'être fini ! Enfin, prend ton temps pour la lire car si tu saute des chapitre, peut-être que tu ne vas pas tout comprendre ! En tout cas, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments et ta review !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles avoir des problèmes de reviews, toi, en ce moment ! Ha l'informatique, faut pas chercher à comprendre ! En tout cas, merci pour ta petite review et celle qui n'a pas marché !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Loin, loin Merry et Frodon ne viennent tout de même pas du Gondor ! Enfin, c'est vrai que c'était gentil de faire le déplacement, mais peut-on concevoir que Pippin fasse son anniversaire sans ses deux meilleurs copains ? Voui, j'avoue, j'ai moi-même fait cette bêtise de rouler dans un drap, y'a pas forcément besoin de pente ! Hé bien, oui, comme tu peux voir on a assisté à l'anniversaire de Pippin ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur la façons dont je manie Pippin, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et aussi merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue ! 

**__**

**__**

**_CryNienna_** : Hé bien, quelle enthousiasme sur ma fic ! Comment je fais pour la faire aussi bien ? Ben… euh, je sais pas ! Et comment je la fait pour la faire aussi longue ? Euh… pour ça, j'ai une petite idée ! C'est que j'ai toujours besoin de bien approfondir et puis plus je l'écris, plus je trouve d'aventures à faire vivre à ce petit Hobbit !Bref, je me laisse emporter par mon imagination et ça donne une fic (trop) longue !! Et vi, encore plein de chapitres en perspective ! j'espère qu'ils te plairont tous autant que celui-l ! Ca c'est vrai, elle est super cette Aéléa ! Et ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle t'ai conseillé ma fic ! Ca me fait aussi très plaisir que tu aies changé de point de vue sur Pippin :-D ! En tout cas, c'est moi qui te remercie de tous tes compliments et d'avoir mis L'Enfance d'un Thain en histoire favorite. Et merci (bis) de ta review et pis, voilà la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Ben oui, copine, des fois, moi aussi, il faut que je bosse tout les jours pour toi avec tes trois fics en même temps ! Alors, là, vengeance ! lol !!!!!!! ça, tu l'as dis, les Hobbits sont des êtres exceptionnels ! Surtout les Touque (oui oui, bon, d'accord, si tu veux, aussi les Sacquet !). F'est quoi un pastisson ? Pervi et Merry, gagner en maturit ? Ben que devrions-nous dire, nous, parfois ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et … ça , c'est fait !

**_Estel La Rôdeuse_** : Ben, écoute, y'a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! Si j'ai envie de faire des roulades dans mon jardin dans un drap-housse, je le fais ! mdr ! Si tu veux, tu peux essayer, toi aussi ! lol ! Oui, tu as vu comme Merry et Pervi ont abandonné Pippin seul face au danger Diviline ? Pff, heureusement, le charme et la facétie naturelle de notre petit Hobbit lui a encore sauvé la mise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Ca fait un an et demi que je travaille sur cette fic mais seulement un an que je la publie ! Donc, ça fait plus d'un chapitre par semaine ! Bizarre, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire ! Enfin… ! Ben, tu sais, Kristie, personne n'aime être punis ! Sinon ça ne serait pas une punition ! Une fois, j'avais essayé un truc de gamin sur la numérologie : résultat, j'avais 75% de compatibilité avec Monsieur William Boyd, j'étais trop contente. Mais après, j'ai calculé avec le nom de la copine de Billy et tout les deux, ils avaient 91% ! Depuis lors, j'ai arrêté la numérologie ! lol ! Tout à fait, Kristie, tout le monde a le droit d'être curieuse ! Et pour satisfaire ta curiosité, oui, on saura bientôt pourquoi Merry a une sale griffure sur la joue ! Ce sont les dernières heures à attendre avant l'anniversaire qui sont longues. Pour moi, l'anniversaire lui-même (gâteaux, cadeaux) ne fait pas partie de ces heures, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ha toi aussi, tu te lances dans un vrai roman en parallèle de ta fic ? Merci pour vos review (à toi, Elijah et Frodon) et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : Ha, ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle, Ness' que tu te sois mis à l'Assassin Royal ! Et une encore meilleure nouvelle que tu appréçies (mais je sais pas comment on peut faire pour ne pas apprécier Robin Hobb !) Ha voui, Chevalerie est dans le Harem de Clem, mais Vérité est libre, tu peux le prendre ! C'est vrai, Vérité est un des meilleurs personnages du livre et tout le monde l'adore ! Fitz, tu as raison, on ne sait pas si on l'aime bien ou si on l'aime pas ! C'est comme Burrich ! Et il y a encore plein de personnages que tu ne connais pas ! Mais avec plus de 10 tomes, tu te doutes bien que de nouveaux personnages vont arriver ! Mais à la fin du tome 1, ma double psychotique (l'équivalent de Draco pour Clémence) débarque ! Et puis bientôt, tu te mettras aux Aventuriers de la Mer (de Robin Hobb toujours) et tu feras la connaissance de mon Hiémain, membre à part entière de mon Harem. [jette un coup d'œil attendri vers Hiémain !] Etrange, cette menace de renvoyer les otages, hein ? ha, ha, tu verras bien pourquoi c'est une menace ! Continue à lire !!! Bon, voui, j'avoue, j'ai moi-même roulé dans les draps housses ! Mais y'a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! Regarde Billy, il a 35 ans et il est encore très gamin ! [Billy arrive] Ha, tu tombes bien, Bill, on parlait de toi ! En mal, bien sur ! [Billy repart] Rhoo, il se vexe facilement, tout de même, cet écossais ! A propos de lui [Billy revient], je n'ai toujours pas envoyer la lettre à Billy et d'ailleur, je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit ! J'en suis toujours au même point ! Mais, je n'ai pas parcouru la France entière à la recherche de coupons réponses internationaux pour abandonner ! Il aura sa lettre ! [ griffone 'You're my favourite actor and I think you are the best' sur un bout de papier, plie le bout de papier en petit avion, et lance le petit avion en direction de Billy qui se le prend en pleine figure] hé voilà, c'est fait, la lettre est envoyée ! lol !! Nan, nan, tu peux rassurer Finrod, l'Enfance d'un Thain est loin d'être finie ! C'est juste que j'ai fini d'écrire le 4ème tome des aventures de Pippin, mais il y a encore le 5ème ! [Pippin débarque] _Albane, le frigo est vide !_ C'est toi qui l'a vidé, mon chou ! Va donc faire les courses avec Oleg ! Et laisse moi faire la réponse à Nessa ! [Pippin repart en marmonant] _alors, divers gateaux, champignons, pommes, saucisson, œufs, câpres, steak … et … ha oui, des fleurs pour Albane !_ Je l'ai quand même bien dressé, mon harem [regard fier].[Billy se plaint soudain qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il voudrait bien faire du surf] [La chef l'envoie voir ce qu'il peut faire pour le surf dans la baignoire] Clem postera sûrement l'histoire de Tom et Rudy quand elle reviendra de vacances ! ASPIC, de mémoire, c'est Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ! Voui, Ness, si tu veux, tu peux prendre la phrase de Merry ! Ta review fait 7kg sur la boite mail, c'est pas mal du tout, pitite Ness ! Mais c'est sur que, comme tu dis, la Hobbite et l'Elfe se livrant un combat sans pitié, il est dur de rivaliser !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Avant tout, Aéléa, nous avons un grave problème ! J'ai feuilleté mes HP 4 et 5 à la recherche d'une méthode pour secourir Billy de l'Impero d'Ali. Et là, heureusement que j'étais assise (demande à Oleg, j'ai basculé dans ses bras), je me suis aperçue que ni Dumby ni Rémus si les Weasley ni Fol'œil n'accepteront de m'aider : ALI FAIT PARTIE DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX !!! je te jure ! Quand Fol'œil montre à Harry la photo du 1er Ordre du Phénix, il y a une certaine Marlène MacKinnon (bon d'accord, il dit que toute sa famille a été tuée, mais Ali était peut-être cachée ce jour-l !) C'est surement la sœur de la fameuse Alison MacKinnon que nous poursuivons. De plus, dans le 4, dans le procès du jeune Croupton, il donne le nom du meurtrier des MacKinnon ! Cela prouve bel et bien qu'Ali est une sorcière et qu'elle est capable de soumettre Billy à l'Impero ! Hélàs, elle est du côté des gentils ! Tu vois, c'est du côté de Draco qu'il faut chercher du secours ! Enfin, pour l'instant, je garde Billy tout près de moi pour le surveiller [Billy fait coucou à Aéléa] ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tout mon Harem près de moi ! [ Harem en entier fait coucou à l'écran]. Comme c'est mignon, tes petits gars t'appellent 'Princesse' ![ se retourne vers son Harem], c'est pas vous qui feriez ça, hein [Harem secoue négativement la tête] Pff, je suis incomprise et personne ne m'aime ! [disparaît soudain sous les calins des membres du harem qui se sont jeté sur leur chef] ! Review interrompue ! [ harem se calme, la chef émerge, un peu échevelée] Heu … où est-ce que j'en étais ? ha oui, finalement, parfois, je préfère qu'ils ne m'aiment pas trop ! Bref, je vois que ton TDR fonctionne à merveille ! Moi, pour des affaires aussi importantes que les RàR, je m'en occupe moi-même ! Bon, d'accord, les membres du Harem peuvent intervenir mais … [interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre et Pippin qui arrive en pleurant]Ben, t'étais pas là, mon chou ? [Pippin grimpe sur les genoux de la chef du Harem toujours en larmes] Les gars ! Je veux que le coupable se dénonce ! QUI a fait des COUETTES à PIPPIN ? Je vois encore moins l'écran ! [Harem regarde ses pieds et les mouches qui volent] [Pippin arrache brusquement les élastiques de ses couettes, les jetent devant lui et croisant les bras, s'exclame :] _J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un gamin !_ [Harem & chef rigolent en reconnaissant une pub pour le roquefort Société] [Chef de Harem se reprend et fait face à ses devoirs de chef en consolant le Hobbit]. Estella ? oui, tiens peut-être est-ce le féminin d'Estel, d'espoir, mais aussi, est-ce une forme un peu plus jolie de notre prénom Estelle. Mais ne t'énerve pas trop sur elle, Aél ! Est-ce que je m'énerve sur Diamond ? [Harem, et surtout Billy, regarde leur chef d'une drôle d'air] Oui, bon d'accord, je m'énerve un peu sur Ali ! Mais pas beaucoup ! Tant qu'elle te rend heureux, Bill ! Hé oui, tu n'avais pas vu ? Pippin est né le jour de l'anniversaire de Billy ! Pas mal le coup des tickets restos ! Mais les miens ne réclament rien, alors, je ne donne rien ! C'est clair, y'a que dalle sur Pippin et Merry ! L'autre fois j'avais écrit à One dans 'votre avis nous intéresse' pour leur dire qu'ils ne parlaient pas assez de Billy Boyd et de Pippin, et ben pas de nouvelles ! Hé puis, non Elijah ou Orli ne sont en rien plus intéressants que Dom ou Bill :'-( ! Ha, Aél, un petit faible pour les yeux mouillés et triste de mon Oleg ? Vi, je comprend, il me le fait quand je veux mais il sait aussi le faire de sa propre initiative, quand il veut une faveur de ma part ! Hé bien, tu vois que Dom peut être romantique quand il veut : la balancelle couverte de rose (et Merry qui mange les pétale ! mdr mdr !). L'autre fois, Oleg m'avait déniché je ne sais ou une carriole attelée à deux chevaux blancs pour un petit tour en amoureux à travers la campagne! Oui, Merry est le héro de ce chapitre, si tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir (_ Non, c'est moi !_ Oui, Pippin, bien sur que c'est toi, mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Aél ! _Alors, d'accord, si elle veut !_ Merci Pip !) ! Oh, Aél', toi aussi tu adores faire les courses pour la rentrée ? Ha, encore un point commun entre nous deux ! Et aussi notre indignation sur l'absence de Malcolm&family à la télé en ce moment. L'année dernière à la même époque, je manquais pas un épisode. Ou qu' on soit, il fallait qu'à midi, je sois devant M6 ! [Pleure] [Pippin prend le relais sous la dictée d'Oleg] Salut, Aél, c'est Oleg _(non, c'est Pip !)_, bon alors, Albane pleure et Malcom et Frankie tentent de la consoler ! Mais ça nous permet, le reste du Harem et moi de prendre le contrôle du clavier [un sourire diabolique étire les lèvres du russe] Où Pippin a-t-il appris à pleurer sur commande ? hé bien, si tu veux survivre dans ce Harem, c'est une des conditions ! Albane ne résiste pas quand elle nous voie pleurer, et ça peut calmer une de ses colères à une vitesse surprenante ! [ La chef se mouche dans le mouchoir que le tend Billy et se redresse, prête à reprendre la RàR, quand des initiales sur le mouchoir, l'intriguent] Billy ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que signifient les initiales A.McK [Billy regarde ailleurs] Mouais … bon … ça passe pour cette fois, mais … [Billy explose en larmes] Oh non, Billy, pleure pas, je t'assure, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es un pauvre petit orphelin, je peux comprendre que tu recherches l'amour, je t'excuse [Chef doit aller consoler Billy] ! _Tu vois, Aél ? Qu'est-ce qu'on te disait Oleg et moi ? A la moindre larme …Au fait,le message codé Merry, j'y réfléchis_ ! Ca veut vraiment dire quelque chose, ton message codé, Aéléa ? En tout cas, encore une review AéléaWoodienne menée de mains de maître ! Je dirais même de mains de Troyen ! Je ne me lasse decidement pas de tes reviews et elles me font toujours mourir de rire ! Celle-ci était d'une taille exceptionnelle : 16 kg sur ma boite mail, je crois que tu as pulvérisé ton propre record ! Merci donc pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hep, vous voyez, le petit truc marqué 'submit review', la, en bas à gauche ? Oui, ça ! Hé bien, vous cliquerez bien dessus … !


	68. 6 ans, confidences sur l'oreiller

Allez, un nouveau petit chapitre pour ces mademoiselles-revieweuses ! Un peu en retard, je suis désolée !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est-ce que je suis serr ! Pippin, t'as pas une deuxième place dans ton lit ? » grogne Merry dans l'obscurité.

_« Non ! Mon lit, c'est MON Lit ! Et il n' y a que moi qui y dort! »_

« Et Pilgrim, alors ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est serré, toi, Frodon ? »

« Merry ! Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ou non ? Et puis arrête de bouger dans tous les sens ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! » fait la voix de Frodon.

« Si tu n'es pas content, Pearl a sûrement une deuxième place pour toi dans son lit! Là-bas, tu passeras une bonne nuit . . . enfin . . . si vous trouvez le moyen de dormir . . . ! »

Merry et moi pouffons de rire, mais pas Frodon :

« La prochaine fois que tu fais une réflexion comme ça, Merry, je te fais sauter toutes les dents de devant ! » fait-il très calmement.

« Quelle agressivit ! Je garde mes dents, Frodon, si tu me le permets ! D'autres se chargeront peut-être de me les casser . . . »

Après un léger moment de silence, Frodon reprend d'une voix inquiète et timide :

« La griffure . . . sur ta joue . . . c'est Estella Bolger, hein ! »

« Ouais ! » grogne Merry.

Comme Frodon a un petit soupir, Merry reprend d'une voix ferme :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai peut-être une griffure, mais elle, je lui ai carrément ouvert la lèvre ! » fait-il fièrement.

« Non mais, c'est pas vrai, ça ! » s'écrit Frodon, mécontent, en tapant sur sa couverture.

« C'est elle qui a commenc ! » s'exclame Merry pour se défendre.

_« Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre pour discuter ? »_

« Impossible de parlementer avec elle ! Et puis de toutes façons, elle ne me fait pas peur ! »

_« Elle t'aime toujours autant ? »_

« Ca me ferait mal qu'elle m'aime ! » crache mon cousin plein de rage.

Mes cousins sont restés pour dormir, et c'est vrai que ma chambre paraît soudain très petite : entre mon lit, ma table de chevet, mon bureau, ma chaise et mon armoire, les deux matelas que mes parents ont posés par terre pour Merry et Frodon tiennent à peine.

« Ha ! C'est la dernière fois qu'on reste couchés, Pippin ! On voit clairement qu'on est de trop ! Y'a pas de place pour nous ! » continue de se plaindre Merry.

_« Ho non ! Vous reviendrez, hein ?! »_

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste ce râleur de Merry ! Tu sais comment il peut être, parfois ! » me fait Frodon.

Merry, lui, se retourne dans son lit improvisé.

« Dans n'importe quelle position que je me mette, il y a un angle de meuble qui me menace ! »

« Tu n'as qu' à fermer les yeux et imaginer que tu es dans une grande pièce vide! » fait Frodon d'une voix douce.

« Ca marchera pas, Frodon ! Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir ici ! »

« Moi non plus, Merry, moi non plus ! »

Merry a beau se plaindre, je sais bien qu'il est très content d'être ici, avec Frodon et moi, plutôt que désespérément seul dans sa chambre à Château-Brande ! D'ailleurs, il finit par s'endormir le premier alors que Frodon et moi discutons encore à voix basse.

TOC TOC TOC !

« Les gars ! Debout ! C'est l' heure ! Frodon et Merry, il ne faut pas tarder à partir si vous voulez être chez vous pour le premier déjeuner de midi ! »

Nous sommes doucement tirés de notre sommeil par la voix de Maman, derrière la porte. Pilgrim ayant pris possession d'une bonne partie de mon lit, je suis tout au bord, le bras pendant dans le vide, la main à deux centimètres de la figure de Merry.

« Mmmm ? » grogne Frodon.

« Oui, oui, debout ! » reprend Maman dans le couloir.

« Mmmm ! » affirme Frodon avant de se retourner.

Moi, je ne peux pas descendre de mon lit sans marcher sur Merry, alors j'attends qu'il se lève. Puis, je saute sur son matelas vide et me jetant à travers celui-ci, j'atteins Frodon que je secoue sans ménagement.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par grommeler.

« On vient de retrouver Pearl dans son lit : mangée par un orque durant la nuit ! » affirme Merry en terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

_« C'est affreux ! Il y a du sang partout sur les murs ! »_

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? » grogne Frodon en se retournant.

_« Ben si même ça, ça le réveille pas ! »_

« Si Pearl avait un problème, je le sentirais ! Au fond de moi ! » fait Frodon dont la voix est quand même de plus en plus claire.

Cette déclaration me plonge brusquement dans une méditation et je reste muet, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Mais Merry reprend :

« C'est toi qui auras un problème si elle te voit dans cet état-l ! »

Frodon a toujours une de ces têtes, le matin !

Enfin, finalement, Merry et moi réussissons à le réveiller complètement et à le sortir de son lit (plus de force que de gr !), et lavés, coiffés, habillés, nous allons prendre nos petits-déjeuners.

Pendant que nous mangeons, je sors mon nouveau jeu de construction et je renverse son contenu entre nos bols. Pearl et Pervi nous rejoignent. Pearl s'assied tout près de Frodon.

Je vais faire une maison en surface. J'attrape autant de pavés de bois que je peux et commence à monter un mur derrière mon bol. Merry, lui, est plutôt parti pour faire un chariot. Pervinca, elle, a déjà commencé une forteresse.

Frodon, lui, accapare distraitement toutes les pièces jaunes du jeu et, les mettant bout à bout, forme un cercle autour de son bol. Merry relève le nez de son chariot, et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Frodon ? Un cercle ? »

« Non. C'est un . . . »

Frodon hésite, il semble qu'il ne sache pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il fabrique.

« Une alliance ? » minaude Pearl en se serrant de plus en plus contre lui.

« Non . . . »

_« Un anneau ? »_

« Non . . . Non ! C'est rien ! C'est nul ! »

Il veut tout détruire d'un grand geste agacé mais Pervinca l'arrête d'un geste.

« Non, non, attend ! Regarde, si tu le continue en hauteur, ton cercle, tu peux arriver à un Smial. Tu décales peu à peu les briques vers l'intérieur et elles vont finir par se rejoindre au sommet, comme un vrai Smial dans une colline. Mais ça sera fragile, sauf si tu fais un pilier ! »

Pervinca est très douée pour construire des maisons. Quand j'étais plus petit, j'étais jaloux des chefs-d'œuvre de château de sable qu'elle faisait. Et puis, il n'y a qu'à voir la complexité de la forteresse qu'elle est en train de construire !

« Ouais, mais c'est pas malin ! » fait remarquer Merry.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Parce que le bol se retrouve enfermé à l'intérieur et qu'on ne peut plus l'en ressortir sans tout casser ! Et on fait comment pour le boire, hein ? » s'exclame mon cousin.

Maman arrive à ce moment-là.

« Les gars je ne voudrais pas vous chasser, mais Bilbon t'attend, Frodon. Et j'ai promis à ta mère que Paladin te ramènerait pour la collation de dix heures, Merry ! »

Oh, c'est trop triste ! Mes copains partent déj ! Ils retardent pourtant l'heure fatidique de leur départ autant qu'ils peuvent, mais ils partent tout de même. Frodon reprend sa charrette et après nous avoir embrassé une dernière fois, reprend la route d' Hobbitbourg.

Papa et Merry, eux, prennent la route en direction de Château-Brande et je me retrouve tout seul ! Tout seul ? Mais non ! Je suis avec ma Maman et mes sœurs !

« Bon, on a des courses à faire, nous, Pippin, n'est-ce pas ? » me fait Maman.

_« Euh . . . »_

Je ne vois pas trop de quoi elle parle.

« Hé bien oui ! Tu as peut-être déjà un sac et deux plumes, mais il te manque une trousse, un cahier de textes, quelques cahiers tout court, une règle, une gomme, un crayon à papier, des ciseaux à bouts ronds, une ardoise, des craies, des . . . »

Je l'interromps par un petit cri :

_« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Allons-y ! »_

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon cartable qui est posé par terre contre le mur dans un coin. Pearl a bien travaillé pendant que nous dormions ce matin. Au-dessus de l'emblème des Brandebouc, je reconnais le dessin qui est gravé sur notre porte d'entrée.

Dans un cercle de lierre, deux magnifiques T majuscules cousus avec du fil d'or sont reliés par un majestueux cerf bondissant au-dessus d'eux. Deux T pour Touque et Thain.

Les yeux fixés sur l'emblème de ma famille, je soupire d'aise, brusquement pris par une bouffée de fierté que je ne m'explique pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**__**

Vous n'avez pas un petit peu reconnu, quand Merry se plaint qu'il n'y a pas assez de place ? -)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Lol alias belwen 2eme du nom_** : Ca, c'est du pseudo -) ! Tu as lu 42 chapitres en quelques heures ? Bravo ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et tous tes compliments me font très plaisir ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Frodounette_** : Ben oui, Pilgrim est de beaucoup inspirée d' Arobase (mais pas du point de vue de la couleur du pelage !) . C'est pas Mathom magazine, mais Mathom-Junior ! Rhalala pfff ! LOL !! On ne va pas retomber dans le vieux dilemme, à savoir, qui des Touque, Brandebouc ou Sacquet sont les meilleurs ! _De toute façon, ce sont les Touque !_ Pippounet, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _D'aller voir dans le jardin si tu y étais ! _Et alors ? _Euh …_ [Pippin sort en courrant] Vi, Aéléa protège les Brandebouc comme moi les Touque et toi les Sacquet.[Pippin arrive en courant] _Hé hé et ben tu sais quoi ?_ Quoi ? _Tu n'y es pas !_ Hein ? _Dans le jardin ! Tu n'y es pas_ ! Ha ! Et Hiémain ? _Lui, il y est, il a même cru que je savais pas que tu te moquais de moi en m'envoyant de te chercher dans le jardin alors que tu étais en train de faire tes RaR !_ Que disais-je ? Les Touque ont tout de même une certain subtilité qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ! Allez, copine, merci pour ta review et ça, c'est fait !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Oui, je sais, c'est un répétitif, mais forcé. Lors de son anniversaire, on passe son temps à dire 'merci, c'est super' sans y prêter attention, mais dès que c'est écrit, c'est répétitif ! Pour ce qui est de Diamond et Pippin, ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là finiront bien par grandir !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Ha ha, qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait cette première enveloppe comme cadeau ? -) Ha, Pippin et Diamond, ils sont mignons, hein ! Voui, mais ils ne sont pas encore amoureux (sont tout de même un peu jeunes). De toute façon, depuis que Pippin est dans mon Harem, je lui ai fait oublier sa Diamond [rire diabolique] ! Merfi pour ta review, grande sœur et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_CryNienna_** : ben, j'essaie au maximum de faire Pippin semblable aux films et eux livres, mais avec le temps et l'habitude, je me demande parfois si je ne fais pas Pippin 'selon moi' ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! [essuie une petite larme d'émotion de trop] et voici la suite !

**Diony**: C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! Moi aussi, j'adore Pippin ! C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic -) ! Merci pour ta review et bonne continuation dans ta lecture.

**_Moon Light of Dream_** : c'est pas grave tu as raison de poser des questions ! En fait, Tolkien ne dit rien sur la façon dont Peregrïn s'est retrouvé surnommé Pippin ! Alors, moi, j'ai imaginé que ça lui venait de Bilbon ! Normalement j'irai jusqu'au 11 ans de Pippin, ça correspond à la fête de Bilbon. En fait, je publie au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (à peu près, puisqu'il y a un peu plus que 52) mais j'ai déjà écrit la suite (environ une centaine de chapitre). Je n'écris pas au fur et à mesure, c'est risqué. Les chapitres que je publie actuellement, je les ai écrits dans l'hiver et je suis en train d'écrire les 10 ans de Pippin ! J'espère que ça répond à ta question ! Merci pour ta review et de rien, c'est tout à fait normal que j'y réponde !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Nooooooooooon ! Celebreniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! N'arrête pas de me mettre des reviews !!!! J'ai eu celle-là en entier [harem à genoux les mains jointes et tendus vers CelebrenIthil] [ En séjour chez Aéléa, Oleg adopte la même position] [ les yeux de Pippin s'humidifient]. S'il te plait Celeb', ne renonce pas ! Fanfiction est un petit coquin, mais ça lui passe ! Essaie de faire ta review sur une page word pour la sauvegarder et quelque temps après que tu l'ai mis, vérifie qu'elle soit bien passée, et sinon, remet-là, au pire des cas, par mail ! [ Le menton de Billy tremblote]. Merci pour cette review-là et merci d'avance pour toutes les autres que tu me mettras !

**_Nessa_** : Ben, Ness', tu as encore fait une review de 7kg, comme la précédente ! arf, ça, c'est un harem agit ! Mais bon, tant que tu tiens la situation en main ! En tout cas, Vérité à l'air de se faire doucement à sa nouvelle condition de membre de Harem ! Ni Fitz ni Burrich ne fait partie de mon Harem ou de celui de Clem. En fait, le personnage de Fitz est tellement fouillé que tu ne peux pas le détester. Pour ce qui est du Burrich, avance dans ta lecture avant de prononcer définitivement un jugement, à savoir s'il est gentil ou pas … ! Vi, Kettricken, ma double psychotique, et (désolée) femme de Vérit ! Mais Hiémain, ha Hiémain, c'est un tout jeune bonhomme très attachant, martyrisé et traumatisé qui se débrouille comme il peut pour sauver sa peau et ses idéaux ![Hiémain se tortille sur son siège en rougissant] Enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus, je suis sure que tu te lanceras dans les Aventuriers de la Mer. Il faut lire les Aventuriers de la Mer après le 6ème tome de l'Assassin Royal : la Reine Solitaire ! Oui, moi aussi, plus je m'approche de la fin, plus je redoute de terminer l'edut ! Je m'y suis attachée, à cette petite fic ! [Harem et surtout Pippin consolent la chef] [se reprend]. Si, Ness', un mathom, c'est … bah, je vais laisser Pippin t'expliquer : c'est le mieux placé pour cela (déjà parce que, de sur mes genoux, il atteint très facilement le clavier] _Alors, Ness', un mathom, c'est un objet quelconque dont on a plus vraiment usage et qu'on se repasse de famille en famille sous la forme de cadeaux. Mathom est un des rares mots que nous avons conservé de la langue originelle des Hobbit (avec le mot Smial). En général, les Mathoms finissent au musée de Grand-Cave, la capitale de la Comt ! _Bien, Pippin, bravo ! [harem applaudit] [Pippin salut fièrement son public] Tu devrais écrire un dico, Peregrïn ! _Chais pas écrire !_ Essaie pas de me faire croire ça, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ?Et puis Prima t'a appris ! [Pippin rougit et s'enfuie] [Hiémain se lève aussitôt pour ramener le fugueur comme il en a l'habitude]. Ha ça, les Harems peuvent être très gamins quand ils veulent ! Regarde, voilà que Billy a été désigné 'le chat' par tous les autres, et mon pauvre écossais courre autour du jardin en hurlant, poursuivi par les autres ![ Chef de Harem sort son sifflet d'arbitre] ça suffit ![Harem s'arrête] Non mais ! [Billy a bout de souffle, s'écroule, heureusement, Alexeï le membre médecin est l !]. Ha, c'est vrai que ça a l'air bien, l'Art, mais si c'est pour passer par l'enseignement de Galen … ! Allez, Nessa, mon Harem est encore en train de chahuter, il faut que j'aille me gendarmer si je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd _****_:_** Alors, toi et tes trois petits gars êtes devenus hippies ? Tu ne donnes pas trop de longues cigarettes étranges à Oleg, hein ! -) Déjà, je vois que tu en donnes à Merry [détourne les yeux de Pippin] ! En plus tes petits gars font même chorale, c'est chouette ça ! Moi, Pippin et Billy s'y mettent de temps en temps ! Mais ce n'est pas dans le même style qu' Eric, Dom et Merry ! Comment vous étiez, en train de chanter ? Trop bien ! Il faudrait vous lancer dans la carrière [jette un coup d'œil a son harem qui se dandine, parfaitement dans le rythme] Je crois que vous avez déjà une petite dizaine d'idoles ! C'est vrai, lancer une rumeur sur Ali est un bon moyen pour … argh [doit soudain faire face à une violente rébellion de la part de Billy] [ Andreï, Mitia, Alexeï et Sacha s'interposent et tire Billy en arrière] Ouf ! Il est devenu fou cet écossais ! Il a trop regardé Zodiaque, lui ! _Z'ai peur_ ! Mais non ! [ Rassure le jeune Hobbit qui tremble comme une feuille sur ses genoux] Enfin, Aél, on parlera de Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom un autre jour ! Non, mon Harem ne m'appelle pas Princesse, ni Carabosse d'ailleurs ! Ils m'appellent Albane, moi, je les siffle ! lol ! Il y a des Merry roses qui volent dans le ciel ? ['Hoooo' admiratif de la part du Harem] Dès qu'il y a des Pippin, tu m'appelles, hein ! C'est clair que c'est nul comme comportement de faire des couettes à Pippin ! _D'ailleurs si je retrouve le coupable, je le passe par la pointe de Troll's Bane !_ Tu as vu ça, Aél', il a un visage d'ange, le Hobbit, mais c'est une vraie menace pour la sécurité publique [Pippin roule sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la chef] Heu … bon … ! Non, je ne m'énerve pas trop sur Diamond parce que [bouche les oreilles de Pippin] avec le Polynectar et un bon coup derrière la tête, je prend sa place quand ça m'arrange ! Bien sur tu vas me demander comment je fabrique mon Polynectar,[ Hiémain bouche les oreilles de Billy] mais as-tu oublié que Billy connaît très bien une sorcière ? J'ai fouillé dans les affaires d'Ali et j'ai réussi !! C'est bon Hiémain, tu peux lâcher Billy ![Hiémain enlève les boules quiès des oreilles de Billy et la chef enlève ses mains plaqués sur les oreilles Hobbites]. Moi, z'aime Pippin au moins autant que toi, tu aimes Merry ! [Pippin rougit et baisse le museau en essayant en vain de se retenir de sourire]. Mais si Pippin, je t'assure ! [ 'Et nous ?' crie le Harem derrière] Vous aussi !['haaaa' de soulagement]. Tu as vu ça, Pippin, Aéléa pense que tu ferais un bon TDR [ envoie Pippin chez la conseillère d'orientation]. Cette review-ci ne fait 'que' 14 kg, mais c'est déjà très bien, c'est à peu près le poids de Pippin après le deuxième petit déjeuner] ! Voui, on dit du bien de toi avec CryNienna ![ Andreï et Mitia déroulent une banderole marquée 'VIVE AELEA'] [Frankie et Malcolm déroulent une banderole marquée 'AELEA AU POUVOIR'] [Alexeï et Sacha sortent des panneaux 'AELEA FOREVER'] [Billy et Hiémain distribuent des tracts 'Comment Aéléa peut changer en bien votre vie'] [ Pippin revient de chez la conseillère d'orientation et reste stupéfié] [Banderoles, panneaux et tracts disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés]. Y'a pas de jeux de mots particuliers dans 'Mathom-Junior' juste qu'un mathom, c'est un des seuls mots Hobbit qui restent et qui désigne un objet quelconque, mais ça, je suis sûre que tu le sais déj ! Au fait, tu as vu, Pippin, il y a une immense photo de toi maintenant, dans ma chambre ! _Ce n'est jamais que la huitième !_ Tu as raison, il faut que j'en trouve une neuvième ! Allez, viens, regrimpe-là, ton poids sur les genoux et tes bouclettes devant l'écran me manquent déj ! [tapote ses genoux et Pippin saute dessus]. Dis, Pip', tu veux faire la conclusion ? _Voui !_ Alors vas-y, mon gars ! _Salut Aél, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et …_ non, ça c'est le début, Pip' !_Ha !_ [Pippin réfléchit (si, si !)] _Ha oui ! Merci pour ta review AéléaWoodienne, on espère que la suite t'a plue et qu'on aura le droit à une aussi rigolote review ! En attendant, Merry, pourrais-tu déposer quelques une de ces longues cigarettes bizarres là ou tu sais, comme convenu ?_ Pereg… ! [Chef prise d'un gros doute et décide de resserrer la surveillance autour de Pippin]. Et au fait ! On allait oubli ! Oleg !!! Tu nous le maltraite pas trop, hein ! Et inversement, Oleg, tu te montres très gentils et bien élevé chez Aéléa ! Sinon, pour qui je vais passer, moi ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Au moins assez pour que vous consentiez à accorder un peu de temps à me mettre une gentille review !


	69. 6 ans, compagnons d'infortune

Nous y sommes ! C'est le grand moment que tout le monde attend : la rentrée de Pippin à l'école ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et dire que j'était tellement impatient ! Maintenant je me tortille dans mon lit, avec mal au ventre. Je gémis d'un air malheureux. Je n'arriverai pas m'endormir ce soir, je crois.

J'ai vérifié mon cartable trois fois avec Prima, j'ai préparé ma tenue consciencieusement avec Maman, j'ai questionné Pervinca toute la journée et j'arrive encore à être stressé au point d'en avoir mal au ventre.

Oh, comme les vies de Pilgrim ou de Diamond me semblent enviables ! J'ai l'affreuse sensation que j'ai perdu les six premières années de ma vie sans avoir su en profiter. Est-ce que l'école est vraiment aussi terrible que ce que Merry dit. Ou bien aussi formidable que Prima le dit ?

Allez ! Du calme ! Demain soir, à la même heure, ça sera fini, la rentrée ! Oh oui, demain soir, c'est objectivement si proche ! Mais émotionnellement si loin ! Je me retourne encore une fois dans mon lit.

Je voudrais bien appeler Maman pour qu'elle reste avec moi toute la nuit, mais elle ne voudra pas, elle dira que je suis un grand garçon, tout de même, que ce n'est pas si terrible, que tout ira bien, que mes sœurs et mes amis y sont passés avant moi . . . !

« Allez, Pippin, debout, c'est le grand jour ! »

Je me réveille. J'ai donc réussi à m'endormir ? Maman est assise sur le bord de mon lit, toute douce, toute gentille ! Oh, Maman, je veux encore rester avec toi toute la journée !

Mais le temps passe sans me demander mon avis et bientôt, il n'est plus raisonnable de traîner dans mon lit à attendre que le temps veuille bien s'arrêter ou mieux : faire demi-tour.

_« Maman ! Je veux pas y aller ! »_

« Mais si ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer l'école ! »

_« J'ai peur ! »_

« Mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu entres dans la cour des grands ! »

_« Je veux rester à la maison avec toi ! »_

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Va prendre ton petit déjeuner avant de t'habiller ! »

Elle me pousse doucement dans le couloir. Je pleurniche :

_« Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! »_

A table, je retrouve mes sœurs et mon père. Tous m'encouragent mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

« On se verra ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » me fait Pervinca.

_« Je connais pas, là-bas . . . ! »_

« Mais si ! On t'a fait visiter ! Et puis, il y aura Sancho ! » répond Prima.

_« Moui . . . Wo ! Ho ! »_

Mon bol a glissé de mes mains tremblantes et roule maintenant par terre. Son contenu est resté sur mon pyjama . . .

« Et voil ! Je m'en doutais ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas t' habiller avant le petit déjeuner ! » soupire Maman.

Je suis a deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, mais je décide que je suis un grand garçon. Et puis, malgré ce qu'elles disent, mes sœurs semblent elles aussi un peu stressées par la rentrée ! Et puis mes parents paraissent un peu tristounets de me voir partir ! Alors si je me mets à pleurer, tout le monde va pleurer ! Donc, je me retiens.

Après mon deuxième petit déjeuner, je vais m'habiller. Fébrilement. Quand je sors de ma chambre, je surprends une parole que, à mon avis, je n'étais pas censé entendre.

Maman a bloqué Pearl alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa chambre et lui glisse, l'air de rien :

« A la récréation, va retrouver Pippin dans la cour des petits, s'il te plait. Il ne m'a pas l'air très rassuré . . . »

Pearl hoche la tête d'un air entendu et passe. Je reviens comme si de rien n'était .

« Tu veux y aller en trottinette ? » me demande Maman.

_« Ho oui, je veux bien ! Tu la ramèneras ? »_

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Bientôt, l' heure fatidique arrive. Pearl, Prima, Pervi et Maman s'apprêtent à partir pour l'école. Moi aussi. Papa sort de son bureau et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

« Allez, mon fils ! Tu verras tout se passera bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

_« Papa, je veux pas y aller ! »_

« Je sais bien, je sais bien, mon grand ! Mais il faut y aller quand même ! » me répond-t-il d'un air malheureux.

Pourquoi mon Papa ne peut-il pas m'aider ? Papa est tellement fort, qu'il peut tout faire, normalement ! Il m'enfile mon cartable sur le dos et m'embrasse sur le front. Je résiste à l'envie de m'accrocher à son col pour ne pas qu'on m'éloigne de lui .

Accroché à la main de Maman qui doit me tirer un peu pour me faire avancer, je vois mon Smial s'éloigner, puis mon jardin, puis la barrière de mon jardin, et puis je ne vois plus du tout mon Smial. Ma gorge se serre, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour.

Puis nous arrivons en bas de la pente et Maman m'autorise à monter sur ma patinette.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber ! Si tu t'abîmais les genoux pour la rentrée . . . »

Précaution inutile. Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire le fou avec ma trottinette, comme je fais d' habitude. Je ne file pas à toute vitesse, je ne saute pas en marche, je ne fais pas des virages incontrôlés et toutes autres cascades périlleuses mais tellement excitantes.

Et puis Maman a raison ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas les genoux couronnés de bobos et de croûtes dues à des chutes . . . (c'est rare !) ! Non, je reste bien sagement à côté de Pervinca, roulant à leur rythme.

Nous voilà en vue de l'école. Allez, courage, Peregrïn ! Il y a une grande foule de tout âge autour de l'école. Il y a des petits Hobbits plus vieux que moi, certains sont même plus vieux que Pearl ! Beaucoup sont accompagnés de leurs parents. Ou est donc Sancho ? Dans toute cette foule, je n'arrive pas à le repérer.

Par contre, je repère de loin Adelard Touque. Celui-ci est en train d'ouvrir la grille de la cours de récréation. Ma famille et moi suivons le mouvement de la foule qui suit le directeur de l'école et rentre dans la cour. Je serre très fort la main de ma petite Maman.

A côté de moi, une petite Hobbite explose en larmes et j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas en faire autant. Adelard est monté sur une caisse et un espace s'est fait autour de lui .

«Hé bien, bonjour à tous.

Voilà, les vacances sont finies, je sais que c'est triste mais il faut reprendre l'école. Vous entrez dans une année scolaire pendant laquelle il faudra travailler si vous voulez atteindre vos buts et passer dans l'année supérieure. Ou obtenir votre Brevet de Connaissance Hobbites à la fin de l' année pour les plus grands d'entre vous. Je vous recommande donc de travailler régulièrement. Et surtout d'être très attentifs en cours. N'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions ou à demander des explications, ça n'en sera que plus bénéfique pour vos études. Et n'oubliez pas que nous serons toujours à votre écoute, si vous voulez un conseil ou si vous avez le moindre problème .

Pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui entrent aujourd'hui même dans leur première année, je voudrais dire quelques mots de bienvenue . Maintenant, vous n' êtes plus des petits enfants, mais vous êtes des grands, des écoliers. Je connais tout ce qu'on a pu vous raconter comme horreur sur l'école. Mais je vous propose de vous faire votre propre-opinion sur l'école. Je sais bien que vous êtes tous terriblement inquiets. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi ! Nous ferons tout pour que les années que vous passerez dans notre école soient les plus agréables possible. Et puis la majorité d'entre vous ont plein de frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines qui sont déjà scolarisés ici, et puis la plupart d'entre vous habite, ici, à Bourg-de-Touque, donc vous ne serez donc pas tout à fait perdus, sans compter tous les amis que vous vous ferez ici . Mais l'école ne sert pas qu' à se faire des amis. Cette année, vous allez apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter et plein d'autres choses passionnantes qui vous seront indispensables dans la vie . C'est votre avenir que vous préparerez ici et dès aujourd'hui et nous sommes là pour vous y aider. »

Voilà un discours plutôt rassurant, à mon humble avis. Et puis cet Adelard fait tout de même parti de ma famille. Faut-il l'applaudir ? Mais comme personne n'applaudit, je m'abstiens. Après un petit moment de pause, Adelard Touque reprend :

« Bien ! Je vais commencer par les plus jeunes. Cette année, l'institutrice des niveau A est Madame Asphodèle Bolger, ici présente. »

Je me tortille et finit par entr'apercevoir la fameuse Asphodèle Bolger. Bolger . . . Bolger . . . Comme Estella ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas son caractère !

« Tu as de la chance, Pippin ! Je l'ai eu au niveau D, elle est très gentille ! » me glisse Prima.

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui, tu verras ! Chut, ça commence ! »

« A votre nom, vous viendrez vous mettre en rang à côté d'elle. Elle vous emmènera dans votre classe. »

Et l'appel commence :

« Beryla Bophin ! »

Une petite Hobbite se fraye un chemin dans la foule et après une dernier regard pour ses parents, va se mettre à côté de la maîtresse.

« Prisca Bouclebrune ! »

« Mungo Boulanger ! »

« Ilbéric Brandebouc ! »

Brandebouc ? Un cousin de mon cousin ? Bah, je demanderais à Merry la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

« Frédéric Bravet ! »

« Hugo Cordier ! »

« Belle Dragon ! »

« Sancho Fierpied ! »

Ca y est ! Je vois Sancho ! Il est là, il est l ! Mon copain ! Mon copain ! Il est allé se mettre avec les autres autour d'Asphodèle Bolger. Attend, Sancho, j'arrive ! Ha, Sancho ! Si tu savais combien je suis content de te voir !

« William Fortetête ! »

« Moton Fouine ! »

Moton ? Mais je le connais, lui ! Il était chez Bilbon Noël, avec son grand frère Moscon et sa petite sœur Myrtle (celle qui m'avait fait un bisou !) J'aperçois Moton qui vient se mettre à côté de Sancho. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu rigoler tous les trois à Noël !

« Guillaume Garde ! »

« Flambard Maggotte ! »

« Menegilda Mainverte »

« Myrtille Moulin ! »

« Adamanta Rouquin ! »

« Rosa Rouquin ! »

Tiens, des jumelles ! Bon, et moi, quand est-ce qu'on m'appelle ? Je ne vais tout de même pas être le dernier ! Et s'ils m' avaient oubliés sur leur liste ???? Un sentiment de panique me prend. Mais cette fois, je panique de ne pas aller à l'école ! Je suis bizarre, moi, parfois !

« Celinda Sonnecor ! »

« Rubis Soucolline ! »

« Peregrïn Touque de Grands-Smials ! »

Me voil ! Mon cœur bat à en exploser, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent un peu. Je me retourne vers mes sœurs et ma mère pour un dernier bisou et je me lance à traverser la foule.

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Il ne faut pas trébucher, il faut être courageux, il y a Sancho là-bas. Allez, du calme, tout va bien se passer. J'ai un magnifique sac, des magnifiques plumes, je suis très bien habillé, la maîtresse est gentille, je connais déjà les lieux et Pearl va venir me voir à la récréation !

Voilà, je suis dans le cercle autour de la maîtresse. Celle-ci me sourit et je vais me glisser près de Sancho. Celui-ci, déjà abandonné par Moton qui parle avec un autre petit Hobbit, se tourne vers moi. Il est littéralement blanc d' appréhension et semble extrêmement soulagé de me voir.

_« Salut, Sancho ! Ca va ? »_

Je me rends-compte que ma voix tremble d'excitation et de peur.

« Mouais . . . » me fait-il d'une voix blanche qui dément sa réponse.

Et puis, soudain, il glisse sa main dans la mienne et me la serre de tout ses forces. Sancho est donc vraiment angoissé, au point d'avoir besoin de me tenir la main pour chercher du réconfort. J'avais toujours cru que Sancho était très fort et très courageux, car il l'était plus que moi. Et là, c'est moi qui doit le rassurer. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas de Bourg-de-Touque, lui .

J'entends à peine Adelard annoncer « Mentina Trougrisard » et je remarque à peine l'arrivée de la petite Hobbite qui avait fondue en larmes à côté de moi.

« Bien ! On y va ! Suivez-moi ! » s'écrie joyeusement Asphodèle Bolger.

Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons lui faire confiance et la suivre. Plus moyen de faire demi-tour. En rang par deux, nous nous mettons en marche. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Maman et Prima qui me font un sourire encourageant. La foule me cache Pearl et Pervinca.

En route pour l'aventure !

**__**

**__**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux (amis, famille et personnages de livres) avec lesquels j'ai composé la classe de Pippin en transformant leur noms en noms Hobbits grâce au générateur de noms de Barrowdowns (et la plupart ne le sait même pas).

Et plus particulièrement, bien sûr, à Belle Dragon qui se reconnaîtra (et aussi Flambard Maggotte et Mungo Boulanger qui ne se reconnaîtront pas -))

Et Asphodèle Bolger, c'est moi ! :-D (Voui, je suis la maîtresse de Pippin, et puis ? -) )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_CryNienna_**: Ben oui, moi aussi, je m'amuse à faire des références à leur futur, aux films ou aux bonus des dvd ! Mais bien sur, pour ce qui est des références au futur des persos, je ne peux pas en faire beaucoup (pisque par définition, ils ne connaissent pas leur futur) et donc ce sont des clins d'œil au lecteur de temps en temps ! Je serais très zhonorée si ma fic te faisait devenir fan de pippin ! Moi, c'est parce que j'étais fan de Pippin que j'ai écrit cette fic -) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rodeuse_**: Ma sœur, tu sais bien qu'en cas d'ennuie, tu peux compter sur moi !! Vi, la vie sentimentale de Merry revient à se faire frapper par Estella, celle de Frodon à dormir dans une autre pièce et celle de Pippin … à partager son lit avec son chat (hé vas pas te faire de mauvaises idées, hein ) ! Je vois bien une solution pour parler un peu de ton Aragorn. Il faut juste que je pense à m'en souvenir et que je trouve le moyen de le caser sans que ça fasse bizarre ! Allez, j'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour ta review, N'Estel et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_Isilwen Took_** : Mais de rien, mon Isilou, c'était avec plaisir ! Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'on reverrait un Frodon mal réveill ! C'est pas grave pour l'autre chapitre, tu as bien le droit de prendre des vacances toi aussi ! J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire à ce point ! Ha, sacrés Hobbits, on ne rigole pas comme ça, chez les Elfes, quand même ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça fait plaisir !

**_Frodounette_**: C'est moi ou tu es un peu parti pris pour Frodon ? lol! Et pis de toute façon, c'est Pippin qui est le plus beau et le meilleur en général, tout le monde le sait!Et pis (bis) Isilou adore Frodon au réveil !Merry un vieux pépé de 80 ans? heu non, juste de 14 ! Prima ? Ou as-tu vu Prima dans ce chapitre? Il y a un peu de Pervi et de Pearl mais pas vraiment de Prima! Enfin, pas grave copine! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

**_Kristaline_** : Kristie, tu es de plus en plus envahie . En plus de Frodon et Elijah, voila maintenant, Karasec, Eolas et Maël ! Contente de faire leur connaissance. Mon harem leur dit aussi bonjour. Tu vas publier leur histoire sur fictionpress ou carrément l'envoyer à un éditeur ? Ha vi, c'est sur, un jour ou l'autre, Merry et Estella finiront bien par arrêter de se taper ! Peut-être bien que Frodon est ébouriffé au réveil, oui, comme tout le monde. Cette image te plait ?;-) Ha bah, ça doit bien exister les architectes chez les Hobbits. Mais si j'ai prévu les métiers des sœurs de Pippin avant même d'avoir commencé à écrire l'EduT, je les garde secret pour l'instant. On verra ça vers les huit ans ! Moi aussi, j'ai toujours adoré faire les achats scolaires. On peut s'imaginer, avec nos belles affaires toutes neuves, qu'on va passer une année passionnante et toujours couronnée de succès -) ! Voilà, merci pour ta review j'espère que cette rentrée des classes t'a plue !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Arf, petit moment d'émotion [Billy tend son fameux mouchoir brodé A.McK], j'ai reçu le prix du meilleur auteur de l'année ! [prend la médaille apporte par Pippin, la croque pour voir si c'est pas du toc] [se penche et embrasse Pippin sur les deux joues] [se relève et salut la foule en délire d'un grand geste de la main] Faut que je fasse un discours ? Bon, alors [prend la petite voix brisée par l'émotion qui sied à ces circonstances], je remercie, bien sur, mes parents, sans qui je ne serais pas ce que je suis ! Je remercie JRR Tolkien qui est à la base de tout. Je remercie Peter Jackson pour ses trois magnifiques films qui ont définitivement changé ma vie. Je remercie bien sur, Clem qui m'a forcé à regarder la Commauté de l'Anneau et sans qui cette fic n'existerais pas !Je remercie tous mes reviewers et revieweuses de leur fidélité et enfin, je ne remercierais jamais assez mon Harem pour son indéfectible soutien dans les jours sombres. [Harem monte sur la scène derrière la chef] [il y a tout le monde : Andreï Alexeïevitch Tolstoï, Alexeï Golovine, Dmitri, Alexandre Andreïevitch Tchatsky, Oleg Evgenievitch Menshikov, William William Boyd, Peregrïn Touque fils de Paladin, Barret Bonden, Hiémain Vestrit-Havre, Franckie Muniz, Malcolm et même ! Et même Poussin (faut vraiment que l'événement soit important !)] [Chef montre une fois de plus sa médaille au public] Quant à la statue de Pippin enfant dans mon salon, rien n'aurait pû me faire plus plaisir ! [Pleure tout à fait d'émotion et Pippin tend un mouchoir brodé D.dLC] [Harem et chef redescendent de la scène]. Bon, c'est pas le tout, les gars mais faut répondre à la review. Poussin ! Où est le Poussin ? Voilà, il a encore disparu ! Bon, pas grave, je commence à être habituée ! [Pippin grimpe sur les genoux de la chef] Tout d'abord Aéléa, j'ai bien récupéré Oleg. Hier pendant la review pour Moi, cicatrice, il était sur le chemin entre chez toi et chez moi ! Merci, il a l'air en plutôt bonne forme ! Tu t'es bien conduit, mon N'Oleg ? Da, kaniechna ! T'es plus chez Aél, Alik, tu peux recommencer à parler français! [Oleg rigole avec Billy du bon tour qu'il joué à Aéléa] (pour la traduction, Oleg a répondu : 'oui, bien sur !'). Tu avais l'air très beau, ainsi habillé avec un look mi James Bond mi Men In Black ! N'y a plus que Neville ? ha pas de bol ! Mais remarque, il a quand même quelque pouvoirs magiques ! Bon, bien sur, il risque de t'oublier, mais bon ! Mais c'est vrai qu' Hulk ou Spiderman peuvent faire l'affaire ! [repense à Tobey MacGuire qui est le sosie d'Elijah dans Spiderman 2]. Vi, mais Billy avait surtout lu la fin du bouquin Zodiaque dans les librairies avant de voir le 5ème épisode (qui, il est vrai, était décevant !). D'accord pour le Polynectar : faut déjà que tu trouves un cheveux d'Estella. Regarde sur l'épaule de Merry le vendredi matin, ça doit se trouver ! Ensuite, relis bien les tomes deux et quatre et vérifie avec les films et le tour est jou ! Etrange, les résultats de la conseillère d'orientation pour Pippin sont exactement les même que ceux de Merry ! T'inquiète, Tu as encore tout le temps de profiter de Merry avant qu'Estella ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Qui de Pippin ou Billy ai-je aimé en premier ? sans hésiter, je dirais Pippin, car c'est sous ce personnage que je l'ai vu la première fois et, demande à Clem, j'ai mis quelques temps à tomber fan de Billy même si j'étais fan de Pippin.[jette un regard de Chat Potté vers Billy pour se faire pardonner] Depuis, je me suis bien rattrapée ! Vi, je vais caser la disparition de Bilbon dans ma fic, c'est d'ailleur à ce moment là que j'ai officiellement décidé d'arrêtter l'EduT ! Mais officieusement… ! Désolé de t'avoir fait un choc en ramenant brusquement la guerre de l'Anneau dans ma fic ! [se rend soudain compte que son harem est trop calme] [ se retourne : les quatre russes lisent les bouquins de la fac à la place de la chef] [Frankie et Malcolm dorment sur leur chaise] [ Oleg et Billy discutent tranquillement et l'écossais refuse poliment une cigarette de la part du russe] [Pippin grignote sur les genoux de la chef] [Bonden et Hiémain parle de leur expériences maritimes] On croirait rêver, mon Harem est … calme !Ha ho vi la saint Dominic le 8 Aout, jamais capt ! Ca c'est un signe du destin, Aél ! Moi, comme coïncidence, je n'ai que, si tu vas sur le générateur de nom de barrowdowns, le prénom Hobbit d'Oleg, c'est Peregrïn, et je trouvais déjà cette coïncidence pas mal ! Mais la tienne dépasse tout ! Le symbole des Touque vient à la fois de Cornedrue, oui, mais aussi et surtout du symbole des Loinvoyant dans l'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobb ! Pourquoi Pippin est fier en voyant son symbole ? Pippin, tu veux bien lâcher ce Kit-Kat et répondre à Aél ? _Voui, bon, c'est tout simplement que moi, je suis très fier d'appartenir à cette grande famille Touque et que toujours je combattrais pour son honneur. D'ailleurs, c'est mon rôle de futur chef de la famille que de faire passer l'honneur de celle-ci avant tout. Une sorte de patriotisme envers sa famille, tu comprends Aél ?_ Merci, Pippin ! [embrasse Pippin sur le bout du nez pour le récompenser ! Hé bien voilà, nous arrivons à bout de cette RàR.. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas trop déranger par les bêtises du Harem ! _Hé, les gars, réveillons-nous, ne laissons pas notre honneur être ainsi réduit à néant par un inhabituel calme ! _[Harem soupire et Andreï, prenant exprès un fort accent russe caricatural, soupire : Y fait tlop chaud poul déconner ! Nous en Lussie, quand quinze deglés, canicoule ! ] [Andreï se replonge dans la Chartreuse de Parme] Oh, tu as vu ça, Aél ? La canicule n'a pas que des inconvénients !Au fait, qui est le plus vieux ici ? [Tout le Harem louche vers Oleg] Mon N'Oleg, surtout n'hésite pas à boire ! De l'eau bien sur ! Même si tu n'as pas soif ! Et je vais envoyer Hiémain t'acheter un ventilateur. Et avec l'argent de Billy, on va construire une piscine ! [Harem se réveille et saute tous au cou d'Oleg en criant : 'Merci le vieux ! Merci !' ]. Bon, Aél, je dois te quitter, il semblerait que mon Harem ait retrouvé sa vigueur ! Merci pour ta review Aéléawoodienne toujours aussi drôle et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu au moins assez pur t'inspirer une autre review Aéléawoodienne !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé bien voilà un chapitre en plus, si vous en voulez un autre, quelques reviews pourraient aider !!


	70. 6 ans, en attendant la récréation

Voilà la suite de la matinée de la rentrée scolaire de Pippin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le début !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Asphodèle Bolger nous mène dans la salle que m'a montrée Adelard il y a quelques jours, et on y entre. Sancho et moi allons nous asseoir à la même table, au milieu, pas au dernier rang, mais pas au premier non plus . En fait, on est au deuxième rang.

La maîtresse commence par consoler celles et ceux qui pleurent, puis elle fait quelque chose d'affreux : elle nous demande de nous présenter. Pendant que les autres passent, je me répète ce que je vais dire pour le savoir par cœur. Ho, je déteste ça ! J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite. Sancho termine de se présenter, et Asphodèle Bolger se tourne vers moi, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« A toi, maintenant ! »

Courage, mon Pippin !

_« Hé ben . . . Je m'appelle Peregrïn Touque, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pippin. J'ai eu six ans, il y a trois jours . . . »_

« Joyeux anniversaire alors ! »

Je lève des yeux désespérés vers le visage souriant d'Asphodèle. Pourquoi m'a t-elle interrompu ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je panique et bafouille :

_« J'ai . . . Pervi, Pilgrim, Pimpernel et Pearl . . . trois sœurs . . . une petite chatte . . . »_

« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta sœur Prima ! J'ai un très bon souvenir d'elle, tu sais ! »

J'en rougis. J'espère qu'elle aura aussi un bon souvenir de moi ! En attendant, elle m'a encore interrompu ! J'esquisse un sourire et reprends bravement :

_« J' habite à Bourg-de-Touque. Et ce que j'aime, c'est m'amuser avec mes cousins et mes sœurs. Et puis Diamond aussi ! Voilà . . . »_

« C'est très bien, Pippin ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Ouf ! Je souffle et me tourne vers Sancho avec qui nous échangeons un sourire. Asphodèle Bolger a abandonné le « Peregrïn », toujours annonciateur de sévérité, pour le « Pippin ». Tout de suite, ça va mieux !

Quand tout le monde est passé, c'est à elle de se présenter :

« Alors, moi, je m'appelle Asphodèle Bolger. Mais vous pourrez aussi m'appeler « maîtresse ». Ca fait huit ans que j'enseigne ici, j'ai commencé très jeune, alors que je n'étais même pas encore majeure ! J' habite à Bourg-de-Touque, comme la plupart d'entre-vous. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, parce que j'adore les enfants ! Pendant toute cette année, je vous aiderais à apprendre à écrire, à lire et les bases des mathématiques. J'espère bien vous transmettre ma passion pour le savoir ! »

Après cela, la maîtresse nous distribue un livre chacun. Mais ce n'est pas du tout un livre comme j'ai l' habitude d'en chiper dans la bibliothèque de Prima pour les déchiffrer. C'est un livre pour . . . travailler ! Je préfère nettement les romans de Pimpernel !

Je feuillette le livre , il est joli, plein de couleurs et bien écrit à la main. Les pages bleues concernent la lecture, les vertes l' écriture, les rouges les mathématiques, les jaunes l' histoire-géographie et les pages blanches parlent des sciences.

« Il faudrait faire couvrir votre livre au plus vite ! Pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas ! Vous vous en souviendrez ? »

« Oui, Maîcresse ! » répondons-nous en chœur.

Maîtresse a un petit sourire.

« Bien ! Il faut aussi que je vous parle des bons points ! Quand vous donnerez une bonne réponse à une question difficile ou que vous vous comporterez bien, je vous donnerais un bon point. Quand vous aurez dix bons points, vous viendrez me voir, je vous les échangerais contre une belle image ! »

Chouette ! Il faut que j'aie plein plein de bons points !

« Mais attention, je peux aussi vous enlever des bons points si vous n'êtes pas gentils ! »

Ha ! Moins drôle !

« Mais je suis sûre que je n'aurais jamais à le faire ! Sinon, La récréation est à 10 heures. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une cloche qui sonne ! On ne peut pas la manquer. Par contre, à la fin de la récréation, je veux que vous reveniez aussi vite que possible. D'accord ? »

« Oui, maîcresse ! » répondons-nous en chœur.

« Bien ! A midi, je vous amènerais moi-même à la cantine. Vous avez largement le temps de bien manger puisque vous avez deux heures de libre. Si vous mangez vite, vous pouvez aller jouer dans la cour ou bien participer à un des nombreux ateliers qui se font à cette heure. Il existe différents ateliers : l'atelier-cuisine, l'atelier-dessin, l'atelier-théatre, et beaucoup d'autres, mais je vous reparlerais plus précisément des atelier ce soir. Vous avez des questions ? »

Comme tout le monde baisse la tête, la maîtresse reprend joyeusement :

« Hé bien, on va commencer à s'y mettre ! Vous avez tous une ardoise et des craies ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai à vous prêter ! »

Mais tout le monde sort bien son ardoise et ses craies. Pour prendre mes affaires, je déplace mon sac et le pose contre le pied de ma chaise, vers l'allée.

A partir de ce moment-là, le voisin de Moton n'arrête pas de me regarder. C'en est gênant. Mais je me concentre bien sur les lettres que la maîtresse trace avec soin sur le tableau.

Qu'est-ce que ses lettres sont belles et bien faîtes ! Elle écrit aussi bien que Prima ! Moi, j'essaie maladroitement de tracer un aussi beau A majuscule ! Sancho a aussi un peu de mal, mais la tête penchée, la langue tirée, il est très concentré.

La maîtresse nous fait lever nos ardoises au-dessus de notre tête, fait des remarques, vient nous aider personnellement. Ensuite, elle passe tour à tour nous apprendre à écrire et à reconnaître l'écriture notre nom. Moi, ça va, je sais le faire depuis longtemps ! Et quand elle passe me voir et que devant elle, j'écris « Peregrïn » aussi bien que Prima me l'a appris, la maîtresse me fait :

« Oh, mais c'est excellent, Pippin ! Tu écris déjà très bien ! »

_« Prima m'a un peu montré . . . »_

Asphodèle a un petit rire :

« Ca ne m' étonne pas d'elle ! Tiens ! »

Et, discrètement, elle glisse dans ma trousse un petit bout de papier. Quand elle va s'occuper des filles de la table devant nous, et je regarde le petit bout de papier ? Dessus, je déchiffre : « 1 bon point » . . .

Ainsi, le temps passe jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrète que c'est la récréation et que la cloche vienne confirmer ses dires quasiment au même moment. Tout le monde bondit dehors. Sancho, Moton et moi, qui nous connaissons depuis le Noël chez Bilbon, nous nous regroupons. Le nouveau copain de Moton le suit.

«Hé, les gars ! J'vous présente Ilbéric Brandebouc, un cousin éloign ! Il connaît personne ici, ça vous embête s'il reste avec nous ? » nous fait Moton.

« Ben non ! » fait Sancho.

« Merci ! Comment vous vous appelez ? » demande Ilbéric .

« Sancho Fierpied ! »

« Salut, Sancho ! Et toi ? »

_« Moi, je suis Peregrïn Touque ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Pippin ! »_

« Pippin ? D'accord ! Euh . . . je peux te poser une question ? »

_« Vas-y ! »_

« Pourquoi t'as le symbole des Brandebouc sur ton sac ? »

Haaa ! C'est pour cela qu'il me regardait bizarrement depuis que j'avais mis mon sac dans l'allée !

« Ben, c'est parce que c'était à mon cousin germain, avant. C'est un Brandebouc aussi ! Un cousin éloigné de Moton. Peut-être que tu connais ! Merry . . . »

Ilbéric sursaute légèrement et fait d'une voix remplie de respect.

« Oh, le Prince Meriadoc ?! Bien sûr que je connais ! C'est un cousin au deuxième degré et c'est le filleul de ma mère . . . »

_« Ha ! Alors nous sommes cousins éloignés, nous aussi ! »_

« Hé bien . . . oui ! »

« Pip' et moi, on est cousins éloignés, reliés par Bilbon ! Alors en fait, Ilbéric, on est aussi cousins toi et moi ! » fait Sancho.

« Bilbon ?! Mais moi aussi, je suis de la famille de Bilbon ! » s'écrit Moton.

_« Ben oui, bien sûr ! C'est vrai : Tu étais là à Noël ! Même qu'on s'était bien amus ! »_

« Alors . . . alors, on est tout les quatre cousins éloignés . . . » résume Ilbéric d'une voix émerveillée.

_« Vous vous rendez-compte ? On a tout les quatre un nom de famille différent mais on est tous cousins éloignés ! »_

Cette découverte nous met tout les quatre dans un grand état de joie. On approfondie un peu plus les recherches et on découvre que nous sommes tous cousins plus ou moins loin de Frodon et Bilbon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est compliqu !

Je passe toute la récréation avec mes trois copains. En fait, on a plein de trucs en commun, et pas seulement du point de vue généalogique.

Alors que la cloche sonne et qu' Ilbéric, Moton, Sancho et moi, nous nous redirigeons en bavardant vers notre classe, je me souviens que Pearl devait venir me voir. Elle n'est pas venue . . . ou bien je ne l'ai pas vue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce chapitre est dédié à notre extraordinaire Aéléa WoOd nationale pour la bonne et la simple raison que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Alors, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AEL' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Hobbitounette_**: Je comprends, ça peut paraître un peu prétentieux de demander des reviews, mais la plupart des auteurs font cela et c'est une habitude que j'ai pris depuis que je mets des fics sur ce site. Ca me permet notamment de ne pas terminer mon chapitre de façon abrupte. Quant à savoir si je le demande sincèrement… Pour avoir déjà essayé, je sais que mes lecteurs les plus fidèles me mettent des reviews sans que je les réclame ! En ce qui concerne 'Pippin', je trouvais ça mignon, et d'un point de vue plus pratique, ça me permet de ne pas avoir besoin de préciser qui parle quand il y a un 'Pinppin' dans la phrase. Mais ça lui passera avec le temps, elle apprendra à dire Pippin ! En tout cas, bravo pour avoir lu ma fic en deux jours, car elle est assez longue ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom _**: Ha, ben moi aussi, Pippin peut toujours venir se faire consoler chez moi s'il a le moindre problème ! Ils sont si adorables ces petits Hobbits !Nan, c'est vrai des draps bien propres et bien blanc, c'est irrésistible ! Toujours aussi super qu'au début ? Bah, c'est comme partout pareil : faut pas laisser la routine s'installer ;-). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**_CryNienna_** : Ca, tu l'as dit, Pippin ne sait pas encore quelle galère c'est, l'école. Mais bon, je ne suis pas capable d'être complètement méchant avec mon Pip, tu as dû t'en rendre compte ! En fait, il y a eu Pippin avant l'école, et Pippin après l'école. Rassure-toi, il n'y a pas de grande différence : juste qu'il va faire la connaissance de plus de monde et donc qu'il aura plus d'occasion de s'amuser ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Ha, Sancho remonte dans ton estime ? Vou voui, pour quelques temps, il finira bien par retomber ! lol ! Ben, on a tous connu cette horreur et cette angoisse de la première rentrée dans un nouvel établissement, ou , en ce qui concerne Pippin, la première rentrée tout court. Alors c'est facile à écrire, il suffit de se mettre dans l'ambiance, en plus quand j'ai écris ça (dans l'hiver, je pense) je venais de rentrer à la fac ! ben, à partir de maintenant, la plupart de l' EduT sera liée à l'école, ça va devenir le quotidien de notre Pippin (c'est trop triste !) Ho, chère sœur-rodeuse, je te fais bien confiance pour me rappeller Aragorn de temps en temps ! Bon courage pour voir Octobre arriver ! Moi, je reprends début Septembre ! Mais on sera à pour se soutenir les unes les autres, hein ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review malgré ton 'insolation' et voici la suite ! [révérences]

**_Clem_**: Vi, Clem, Flamme est dans les parages, désormais ! Comment ça, « l'EduT est devient plus intéressante, désormais ? » lol !

**_Frodounette_** : Et voilà, tu vois, les lunettes c'est embêtant, mais ça permet de ne pas confondre une Touque avec une autre Touque. Nan, c'est pas grave, mais tu m'as moi-même inquiét : j'ai relu le chapitre à toute vitesse en me maudissant, moi, l'auteur elle-même de cette fic, de ne plus me souvenir que j'avais mis Prima dans ce chap !Heureusement, après vérification, je suis encore saine d'esprit ! Je crois que personne n'aime entrer à l'école. Regarde, Pervi, au 1 an de Pippin, était encore moins rassurée que son frère ! Et puis, vas voir une maternelle le jour de la rentrée, c'est trop déprimant ! Enfin bon ! Il faut bien y passer ! Merci pour ta review, copine, et ça, … c'est fait ! Et surtout à bientôt, je pense que quand tu liras cette RàR, tu seras juste à côté de moi !:-D

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ha chouette, mon harem et moi sommes rassurée : tu n'as pas renoncer à nous mettre des reviews ! [regarde d'un air attendri Alexeï et Hiémain entamer une danse de joie en se tenant par les mains]. Oui, heureusement que j'avais le convertisseur de nom, sinon, je n'en aurais pas été capable ! Hé non, hélas, pas de convertisseur de noms en français, j'ai juste traduit les noms en anglais que ça me donnait et supprimer au passage ceux qui me donnait des Touque, des Brandebouc et des Sacquet. Bien sûr qu'Asphodèle sera gentille avec Pippin ! [ relit les 7 ans, les 8 ans et les 9 ans] [ :-s] Enfin … pas trop méchante quoi ! Sévère juste comme il faut ! Qui a crié 'MacGonnagal' dans l'assemblée ? Enfin, tu verras bien, je ne serais bien sur pas un tyran ! Ben, Tolkien ne dit rien sur les gommes ! Pour Mentina Trougrisard, c'est juste qu'au dernière moment, je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié la petite Hobbite en larmes dont on parlait avant, alors, je l'ai mise l ! Vi, Belle, c'est Clem. Pour son nom de famille Dragon, ça vient de Draco Malefoy, bien sur (le nom de famille que ça me donnait ne me plaisait pas). Visiblement, pour ne pas que le dico se mette en marche, il faut éviter de sélectionner un mot et d'appuyer sur D. (cf la review de Ness) Enfin, moi ça ne m'a jamais fait ce problème ! Ho, tu vas ouvrir un Harem toi aussi ? Merci pour ta gentille review que j'ai eu en entier par mail et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nesssssssssssssssssssssssss_** : Ben vi, bientôt 70 chapitres ! A quoi je carbure ? Heu … au Pippin ? En effet, je suis en train d'écrire les dix ans de Pippin ! _D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te pousses un peu, parce que je trouve que ça n'écrit pas beaucoup en ce moment !_ C'est vrai, Pip, je ne peux pas renier que tu as raison, je te promet de m'y remettre dès que j'aurais trouvé une raison à Merry pour … _chut ! pas de spoilers _![note de l'auteur : depuis que j'ai écrit la RàR, le problème a été résolu :-D] Merci de donner tous ces conseils à Pippin pour l'école ! C'est vrai, le pauvret, il ne sait pas encore bien ce qui l'attend ! Pingouin ? Poussin ? Hé bien, petite Ness, tu m'as l'air au courrant de bien des choses ;-) . Regarde la review de Clem pour avoir la réponse à ta question ! Hé vi, le cerf des Loinvoyant ! Non, non, je te rassure, Burrich ne devient pas vraiment méchant, mais il a juste des sautes d'humeur contre Fitz, comme tu as pu remarquer dans le tome 1 à cause du Vif, et bien plus tard, on apprend par les souvenirs de Fitz qu'il n'a pas souvent été tendre et que Fitz a reçu plus de 'taloches' que de récompenses dans sa jeunesse. Et puis, il y a aussi autre chose que je ne peux pas te dire sans te dévoiler trop de chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'en doutai bien que tu n'aimerais ma double psychotiques :'-(. Quant à Molly hé bien, il va falloir t'y habituer et pour un sacré bout de temps. Et N'œil-N'œil de Nuit ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Etrange, jamais encore , je n'ai vue quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ce loup ! Pour lui aussi, tu devras t'habituer et je suis sure qu'il te tardera pas à devenir un de tes personnages préférés ! Tu vas voir, les 10 tomes passent trop vite ! Moi, mon harem est parfois tellement immature que je suis obligé de les faire jouer à des jeux tels que les chaises musicales ou Un, Deux, Trois Soleil de temps en temps pour les occuper ! Mais parfois aussi, ils sont bien raisonnables et calmes, je crois que ça dépend de la pression atmosphérique, comme pour les chats ! Voilà, merci pour ta review, bonne chance avec ton Harem et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_**: Mais de rien, te mettre une review était tout à fait normal, vu que ta one-shot est excellente et qu'en plus, tu es une amie! Bon cette fois, je fais des paragraphes sinon cette RàR va être illisible !

Ha, en ce qui concerne Billy, je vais te montrer quelque chose. [se retourne vers la porte de la pièce] Billy !!! [Billy arrive en courant] Oui ? Non rien tu peux repartir [Billy repart] Bill !!!! [Billy arrive en courant] oui ? Non, rien tu peux repartir! [Billy repart] William !!! [Billy arrive en courant] Oui ? Non, rien, tu peux repartir! [Billy repart] Will !!!! [Billy arrive en courant] Oui ? Non, rien, tu peux repartir! [Billy repart] Willy !!! [Billy arrive en courant] Oui ? Non, rien, tu peux repartir [Billy repart] Guillaume !!! [Billy arrive en courant]Oui ? Non, rien, tu peux repartir ! Non, mais tu me prends pour un idiot? Mais non, enfin, mon pitit N'Ecossais! Ben si c'est comme ça, je reste! Reste mon cher, reste, je dirais même, assied-toi, prend ta guitare et fais moi tout le répertoire de Ronan Keating, entrecoupé de temps en temps par un peu de Baby One More Time, ok ? [Billy obéit]! Je montrais juste à Aéléa que tu réponds à toutes les formes de ton prénom. Mais c'est vrai, le mieux, c'est Billy! Will , ça fait un peu Pirates des Caraïbes et Willy, ça fait un peu orque.

[Pippin arrive en courant, l'épée à la main] _Orc? Orc! Ou ça, orc?_ Sur mes genoux, Pip', et range moi cette épée, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ça [Pippin obéit] [et puis Pippin redescend en déclarant qu'il a faim et qu'il va chercher à manger] Les Kit-Kat, troisième étagère Pippin! Ha, tu as de la chance, moi Billy ne veut donner aucune photos de quand il était petit [Billy vire au rouge et se met à gratter comme un malade les cordes de sa guitare pour passer les nerfs et chante encore plus fort pour qu'on entende pas la chef] [résultat : les 5 russes, Frankie, Hiémain, Malcolm et Barett Bonden arrivent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe!] Prenez place les gars, je vous en prie! Je disais donc qu'on a aucune photo de Billy enfant! Oh ce qu'il devait être mignon, avec un kilt en taille 2 ans, imagine !

Comment, je fais pour ne pas me perdre dans les noms russes? Ben, disons qu'à chaque nom correspond un film que je connais par cœur, avec une personnalité de héros différents, donc pour l'instant ça va. Je te présente les quatre membres russes de mon harem secondaire : Andreï Alexeïevitch Tolstoï, tout droit sorti du Barbier de Sibérie, jeune militaire russe du XIXème, le plus sensible et innocent des 4 russes (c'est ce qui le perdra d'ailleurs). Ensuite, nous avons Mitia (diminutif de Dmitri) on ne sait pas ses autres noms, mais c'est un michant! Un agent secret de la NKVD chargé de décimer son ancienne famille adoptive et en particulier le mari de son ex. Il nous vient de Soleil Trompeur. Ensuite, voila Alexeï Golovine (on ne sait pas son patronyme), c'est un médecin russe d'après guerre qui a toujours vécu en France et qui tente de revenir au pays mais très vite il se rend compte qu'il a entraîné sa famille entière dans un piège dont on ne peut ressortir. C'est le héros d'Est-Ouest, un film français avec Sandrine Bonnaire et Catherine Deneuve dans lequel Oleg parle français (il a appris son texte par cœur en phonétique, car en vrai, l'Oleg ne parle pas un traître mot de la langue de Molière). En dernier nous avons Alexandre Andreïevitch Tchatsky, héros de la pièce de théâtre Le Malheur d'Avoir Trop d'Esprit de Griboïedov, mise en scène par un certain Oleg Menshikov lui-même. C'est un intellectuel du XIX qui a des idées tellement novatrices qu'en revenant chez lui et chez sa fiancé, on le prend pour un fou. Hé ben voilà, on a fait le tour des 4 russes! Oleg, je ne te présente plus, tu connais tu as cohabité avec lui! [se retourne justement vers Oleg] Dis, elle te manque pas quand même un peu, Aél ? [Oleg répond en russe] Il dit que si quand même un peu, surtout la compagnie de tes hommes et l' opium! Il dit qu'il veut bien revenir quand tu veux, Aél! Oleg, tu m'as fait honte en faisant exprès de ne parler que russe, si Aél t'accepte à nouveau chez elle, j'exige que tu montre tes talents en français! Ou alors, j'envoie Alexeï, ça ira plus vite pour le français!

Ha, ton Merry mange aussi des Kit-Kat ? Depuis que Pippin a découvert ça ... Ha bah, tiens, justement le voilà qui revient! [Hobbit se réinstalle sur les genoux de la chef] Dis donc, Aél, je sus admirative, que d'autorité sur tes Zhommes! Alors, finalement, tu as pris Peter Parker comme garde du corps [petite voix pas enthousiaste] C'est bien, Aél, tant mieux pour toi! [Aél veut connaître la raison de ce manque d'enthousiasme] juste que depuis que j'ai vu Spiderman 2, j'avais aussi envisagé de le prendre, si ce n'est dans mon harem comme membre tertiaire, au moins comme gardien! Faramir m'a beaucoup déçu à ComiCon et je suis à la recherche d'un autre gardien. Ben oui, j'avais envoyé Billy à ComiCon sous la surveillance de David Wenham et résultat au lieu de le surveiller le Daisy a participé à ses bêtises. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tant pis pour Peter Parker, après tout, première arrivée, première servie. Comme ça, ça m'éviteras de me poser trop de question sur Tobey MacGuire! Non, MacGuire, pas MacKinnon, rassied-toi Billy, ou je t'envoie Mac...Gonnagal ! [Billy aussitôt assis et recommence à jouer et chanter Ronan Keating]

Ouillouillouille! Ce problème de cheveux d'Estella est effectivement inquiétant! [ ne veut rien imaginer]. Mais la façon dont tu la raconte est mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ha voui, ça par contre, c'est sur, impossible de départager Pippin et Billy! ¤Miaou!¤ Hiémain ! Ou Arobase a faim, ou Billy a décidé d'apprendre une nouvelle langue! Dans les deux cas, Hiémain, fais quelque chose ¤Miaou!¤ Cette maison est devenu un vrai zoo avec ma petite chatte et mon harem ! Ho voui, vivement que tu aies les trois premiers tomes de l'Assassin Royal ! C'est toujours la même histoire au fil des dix tomes? Oui et non, disons qu'au moins, c'est toujours les mêmes personnages qui vivent des aventures différentes au cours de leur vies, mais toujours reliées entre elles! Je te laisse découvrir!

_Dis, Albane, il est pas top bon, ce Kit-Kat!_ [Baisse les yeux sur Pippin et pousse un cri] [Harem se penche pour voir ce qu'il se passe tandis que Pippin, la cuillère en l'air reste interdit] [harem mort de rire, certains court cependant vomir dans les toilettes] M'étonne qu'Arobase avait faim! Pippin, où as-tu trouvé ce Kit-Kat? _ben, deuxième étagère!_ J'avais dit troisième! _Elle est trop haute pour moi!_ Tu pouvais te faire aider par Hiémain! Qu'y a t'il marqué sur ta boîte de conserve, là ? _Ben, Kit-Kat !_ Non, relis mieux, il y a marqué Kit ET Kat! Ca fait dix minutes que tu es en train de manger de la pâté pour chat Pip ! [Pip s'immobilise] [teint du Hobbit devient rouge, puis blanc, puis vert, puis violet, puis rouge et recommence son cycle] Alexeï ? Mon gentil médecin, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi! [regarde Pippin courir à la fenêtre pour cracher tout ce qu'il peut!] Pippin, les fleurs du jardin! Tu abuses! Bon, désolée Aél pour ce petit moment de pause, mais nous devons faire à une intoxication alimentaire. Heureusement que j'ai Alexeï! Qu'est-ce que c'est pratique un medecin dans son Harem quand même! [Alexeï s'occupe de Pippin].

Oui, je suis passée par ce genre de rentrée scolaire moi aussi! [petit regard outragé] Moi, vous dessécher à force de vous faire pleurer ? Vous n'avez pas encore lu les 9 ans [sourire sadique à la Mitia] J'ai presque réussi à me faire pleurer moi-même en les écrivant! Argh des cailloux! les gars, position de repli [Harem sort des boucliers et comme dans Astérix, font la 'tortue' autour du chef, de l'ordi, d'Alexeï et Pippin et d'eux-mêmes]

Ha, tu veux savoir quelque noms de la classe ? Hé bien, Ilbéric Brandebouc, Moton Fouine et Sancho Fierpied sont tirés des arbres généalogiques de Tolkien, William Fortête est Riry, Frédéric Bravet est Ron, Belle Dragon est Clem, Mungo et Flambard se partagent les rôles de Poussin et de Pingu et Guillaume Garde est la traduction littérale de Billy Boyd (je t'explique: Billy = William = Guillaume; Boy= gars D = Garde). La classe restera toujours la même, mais très vite certains seront mis au premier plan et les autres relégués au rand de 'décors' car je vais former autour de Pippin une petite bande de copain pour le restant de sa vie (les membres de cette petite bande ne devraient étonner personne !)

Bien sûr que toutes les Mamans sont jalouses d'Eglantine parce que Pippin est le plus mignon! Et bien sûr bis que Pippin, c'est le plus fort! Je retourne le compliment à Merry! Tu vois Oleg, sans l'avouer Aél t'en veux toujours un peu! Je t'assure, tu me fais honte, Alik !Pour ta peine, je te garde près de moi ! Sauf si bien sur Aél veut que tu retournes chez elles !

Bon, ben voilà, on est arrivé à la fin de cette RàR qui fait bien ses deux bonnes pages Word. RàR digne, je l'espère, de la review AéléaWoOdienne! Elles me font toujours mourir de rire, merci beaucoup![ Billy pousse un soupire-cri de soulagement et arrête la guitare en soufflant sur le bout de ses doigts irrités par les cordes de l'instrument] Bon, Aél, je dois retourner auprès de mon Hobbit malade [Pippin allongé sur le canapé, un bras qui pend misérablement, l'autre sur l'estomac, pousse de grand gémissements de douleurs] Je présume que c'est du chiqué parce qu' Alexeï le regarde en secouant la tête d'un air navré et qu'il vient de me faire un clin d'oeil !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	71. 6 ans, instinct Hobbit brimé

Encore un chapitre des aventures de Pippin à l'école ! Cette fois-ci, un passage très très important pour les Hobbits !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin l'heure du repas arrive. Comme prévu, quand la cloche sonne, Aspholdèle Bolger nous fait effacer nos ardoises, refermer notre bouteille d'encre, et elle nous fait mettre en rang par deux.

Moi, à côté de Moton, Sancho et Ilberic derrière nous, deux filles devant nous. Nous suivons bien gentiment la maîtresse qui nous mène à la cantine à travers un dédale de couloirs. Je regarde bien autour de moi, pour repérer le chemin : à partir du niveau B, il faut y aller tout seul !

Un groupe de garçon de niveau E nous dépasse en rigolant. Je sais que ce sont les niveaux E, parce que, parmi eux, il y a Simon Talus, un de mes cousins germains du côté de ma mère. Il ne m'a même pas vu ! Cousin indigne ! Merry m'aurait vu, lui !

Enfin, nous voilà à la cantine ! Heureusement car je commence à mourir de faim. Ca doit bien faire deux heures que je n'ai rien mang ! Depuis la récréation, en fait ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

A la cantine, tout le monde, tous les niveaux sont regroupés dans la même salle. Il y a une grande table par niveau. La maîtresse nous amène jusqu'à la notre, où nous nous installons selon notre convenance. Ce qui fait que Sancho, Moton, Ilbéric et moi, nous nous précipitons sur les deux places du milieu, du chaque côté de la table. Comme ça, c'est devant nous qu'on déposera les plats en premier !

Je mets bien ma serviette et relève la tête pour faire le tour de la pièce. A quasiment chaque table, il y a un membre de ma famille : une sœur, un cousin ou une cousine, Talus, ou Touque. Je suis bien content de connaître tant de monde, je me sens . . . en sécurit !

A la table de Prima, ma sœur se retourne vers moi, m'adresse un radieux coucou de la main et un grand sourire. Prima ! Prima ! La Maîtresse, elle m'a donné un bon point parce que j'avais écrit 'Peregrïn' comme tu me l'appris.

Je n'ose pas lui crier à travers la salle, alors, je lui dirais ce soir. J'aimerais bien communiquer par la pensée des fois ! Ca serait bien ! Je saurais exactement ce que Merry ou Sam font en ce moment-même. Et puis on pourrait . . .

« Pippin ! Houhou ! Tu es dans la Lune ! »

Ma sœur aînée est arrivée par derrière moi, me surprenant alors que je rêvais tranquillement, en attendant que les plats arrivent. Elle est penchée au dessus de moi et finit par s'agenouiller entre Sancho et moi. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de me faire un bisou devant tout le monde ! Mais non ! Pearl est la meilleure !

_« Oh Pearl ! Je t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Mais . . . mais on a le droit de se déplacer pendant le repas ? »_

« Euh . . . hé bien, normalement non ! Mais moi oui, . . . il paraît que je suis la chouchoute d'Adelard Touque . . . je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour, mais . . . je dois dire que ça a l'air vrai ! » avoue-t-elle, rougissante et embarrassée.

Nous échangeons un sourire et un regard malicieux. Elle reprend, plus sérieuse :

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien. »

_« Tout va bien ! »_

« Tu as bien compris la maîtresse ce matin ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés ? »

_« Non, non ! »_

Je me penche, et la main levée entre l'oreille de ma sœur et mes copains, je murmure à Pearl :

_« J'ai déjà eu un bon point, tu sais ! Parce que je sais bien écrire mon nom ! Mais ça fait déjà quelques mois que j'y arrive, Prima m'a appris ! Mais faut pas le dire aux autres, que j'ai eu un bon point, ils pourraient être jaloux de moi et essayer de me le piquer ! »_

Pearl éclate d'un léger rire et m'ébouriffe :

« C'est bien, je suis très fière de toi ! Bon, je retourne à ma table ! Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver, hein ! »

_« Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis fait plein de copains, déjà, tu vois ! »_

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir à la récréation ! Ca valait bien la peine que je rassemble tous les Touques et Talus de l'école pour venir te soutenir ! Tu ne nous a même pas vus ! »

_« Ha ? Bah non, je ne vous ai pas vu ! »_

Pearl se relève souplement et repart vers sa table. En passant, elle fait un tour vers la table de Prima, à qui elle glisse quelques mots. Celle-ci fait volte-face vers moi, et ses yeux plus que brillants de fierté me récompensent de mon bon point !

Où est la table de Pervinca ? Ha l ! Mais ma sœur, dos à moi ne me voit pas. Tournée vers sa copine, elle discute de je-ne-sais-quoi. Assis juste en face d'elle, je reconnais sans peine Estella Bolger.

Les cheveux d'un roux toujours aussi cuivré et avec des yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi intense, la petite peste a repéré que je fixais Pervi, et en retour, m'observe fixement. Quand je m'en aperçois, mon premier réflexe est de baisser aussitôt les yeux vers mon assiette pour ne pas l'énerver. Mais intrigué, je la relève : Le visage d'Estella n'est pas fermé ni boudeur, mais au contraire avenant et paisible.

On dirait même qu'elle me sourit doucement, à moins que ce ne soit l'effet de son horrible blessure à la lèvre. Quand Merry nous avait dis qu'il lui avait éclaté la lèvre, il ne nous avait pas dit que ça l'avait défigurée !

Déjà passablement surpris par le visage bienveillant d'Estella, je le suis encore plus quand elle tend le bras par-dessus la table et secoue un peu l'épaule de Pervi. Celle-ci sursaute et, méfiante, s'écarte brusquement d'elle !

Mais Estella se contente de me désigner du menton à ma sœur et celle-ci se retourne vers moi, surprise. Son joli visage s'éclaire aussitôt d'un sourire. Elle m'adresse un petit coucou en me demandant d'un mouvement de menton si tout se passe bien. Je lui répond et l'assure que tout va bien d'une moue de visage !

Voil ! Mes sœurs m'ont toutes les trois vu et elles vont bien ! Alors, je vais bien. Je me penche vers mes copains qui ont débuté une conversation sur leur jouet préféré. Mais enfin, voilà qu'on nous amène les plats ! On les a suffisamment attendus !

Pourtant la déception est lourde. Autant du point de vue de la quantité que de la qualité, ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais.

« M'dame, j' peux en avoir plus, s'il vous plait ? » tente Sancho en re-tendant son assiette.

« Non ! »

Et la Hobbite qui fait le service au niveau A repart avec son plat de frites à moitié plein, laissant un Sancho dépité, l'assiette toujours levée. Moton, Ilbéric et moi plongeons dans un silence consterné. Nous échangeons un regard inquiet puis baissons les yeux vers notre assiette, atterrés.

Mais . . . Mais . . . on a eu à peine huit poignées de frites et on a seulement trois steaks hachés par personne . . . ! Sancho repose doucement son assiette et la contemple en tremblotant un peu du menton. Il lève les yeux vers Ilbéric, en face de lui, qui lui fait un petit sourire malheureux en attrapant doucement son couteau et sa fourchette.

Moton lève vers moi un regard quasiment effrayé, et comme pour retarder le moment où son assiette sera vide, ne la commence carrément pas. Il grignote pensivement trois tranches de pains et se verse deux fois de l'eau.

Je suis le premier à oser me lancer et toute ma classe, toute la table m'observe avec intérêt. Investi de la mission de goûteur pour tout mon niveau, j'attaque un de mes trois steaks hachés. Mais mon couteau ripe et je manque d'éventrer mon voisin d'en face, Moton en me laissant entraîner par mon geste.

Costaud, le steak ! Je m' y remets avec plus de force et je finis par en découper un petit morceau que je plante sur ma fourchette. Je l'observe un moment . . . et le met rapidement dans ma bouche !

Bleurk ! Je le recrache aussitôt plus par réflexe de survie que volontairement. Les filles de ma table grimacent, le sourire d' Estella s'étend, moqueur malgré une lueur de compassion attendrie, Prima relève brusquement la tête et la secoue, les sourcils froncés. Dans son regard fâché, je lis 'Non mais, vraiment ! Arrête tout de suite ta comédie !'.

Méchante sœur ! Heureusement que j'en ai d'autres ! Pervi me fait signe d'être fort et Pearl s'est déjà précipitée. A nouveau à mes côtés, la main dans mon dos, elle s'écrie en me regardant l'air paniqu :

« Pippin ?! Tu t'étouffes ? »

_« Non ! Mais c'est pas bon ! On dirait du carton tiède et humide ! »_

« Ha ! Ce n'est que ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle soupire de soulagement et reprend en me souriant :

« Bon ! C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont pas fait fort ! Il y a dû avoir un problème en cuisine et tout est trop cuit ! D' habitude, c'est beaucoup mieux, tu verras ! »

_« Tu es sûre ? »_

« Mais oui ! »

_« Aussi bon que les petits plats de Maman ? »_

« Euh . . . non ! Tout de même pas ! » fait-elle, embarrassée.

La déception doit se lire sur mon visage car elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

« Mais c' est une des meilleures cantine de la Comté, habituellement, avec celle d' Hobbitbourg et de Château-Brande ! »

_«Ah ? Et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup à manger, je trouve, moi ! »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a toujours du rab qu'ils redistribuent à la fin ! »

_« Du rab ? »_

« C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le reste, ce qu'il reste en trop quand tous les élèves sont servis ! Et puis ce soir, au Smial, tu mangeras autant que tu voudras, et ça sera très bon ! »

Je m'aperçois que toutes les autres tables mangent déjà sans se soucier des problèmes qui nous arrêtent, nous , les niveaux A. Je reprends courageusement le morceau que j'ai recraché, je le mâche avec cour age et finit par l'avaler ! Je me retourne triomphant vers ma sœur et celle-ci me sourit.

Elle m'embrasse les cheveux sur la tempe pour me consoler. Je dois dire que j' en avais bien besoin ! Personne ne pense à se moquer et je ne passe pas, comme je l' avais craint, pour le pauvre petit cadet de la famille qui a besoin d'un bisou de sa grande-sœur pour manger ! Au contraire, quand elle repart, ma petite voisine, Belle Dragon, me glisse :

« Elle est gentille, ta grande sœur ! »

J'acquiesce en rougissant car je prends ce compliment pour moi et me remet à manger. Toute ma tablée m'imite courageusement. Ca change de la cuisine de Maman. Les steaks qu'elle nous fait ont au moins le goût de viande. Ceux que je dois manger maintenant sont trop cuits, trop secs, mais pourtant à peine tiède et n'ont pas de goût.

Quand aux frites, elles sont, elles aussi, tellement trop cuites que Flambard Maggotte et Mungo Boulanger s'en servent comme épée pour s'amuser à se battre au dessus de la table !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Hobbitounette_** : C'est grâce à Prima que Pippin se fait bien voir dès le début par la maîtresse ! Comme quoi, ça sert, des Prima ! ;-) Ben oui, c'est forcé qu'on voie moins les autres personnages. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire rentrer Merry, Frodon et Sam dans la même classe que Pippin !Mais ils seront toujours très présents car il ne faut pas croire qu'à partir de maintenant, l'Enfance d'un Thain se passe exclusivement à l'école ! Vi, la suite au prochain numéro ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel La Rôdeuse_** : Vi, bien sûr, grande sœur Rôdeuse que je connaissais les liens de parentés entre Arwen et Aragorn. Et puis de toute façon, comme Elrond considère Aragorn comme son fils, leur union est de toute façon 'familiale' ! Mais chez les Hobbits aussi, on n'hésite pas à se marier entre cousins, mais cousins éloignés tout de même ! C'est un défaut de prononciation fréquent chez les petits enfants de dire 'maîcresse' au lieu de 'maîtresse', non ? Mais ça va vite leur passer, t'inquiète ! Peut-être Sancho ne fera-t-il rien contre Pippin directement, mais contre quelqu'un d'autre… enfin, tu verras, je n'en dirais pas plus ! Nous autre Hobbits avons perdu ta confiance depuis qu'Aél' a, sans faire exprès, frôler Elladan ? :'-( :'-( :'-( !Et de toute façon, tu viens de faire pire ! Tu dis que Pippin est ton petit protég ! Non, c'est le mien ! Ne devrais-je pas moi aussi en prendre ombrage et perdre confiance dans les Rôdeurs ? LOL !!! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Contente de te retrouver, Alana, ça faisait longtemps ! Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu reviewer ! Les problèmes d'ordi et de net, on connaît tous ! Ha voui, vivent les arbres généalogiques de Tolkien. Ma fic n'aurait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'envisageable s'ils n'avaient pas été l ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aleera_** : Toute ma fic en une journée ? Bravo ! J'espère que tu n'avais pas trop mal à la tête à la fin ;-) ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic. J'ai essayé de faire Pippin, Merry et les autres aussi proches que possible du livre et du film et au fur à mesure, je suis devenue tellement à l'aise avec ces personnages que je me demande si je ne les fait tout de même pas un peu selon ma propre conception ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_CryNienna_** : Oui, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal à l'école, mais ce n'est que le premier jour ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi ça m'a toujours terrorisée de devoir me présenter en public ![menton qui tremble]Je préfère ne pas repenser à mes divers expériences de la sorte Plus on grandit, moins on nous demande de le faire ! ouf ! Je suis contente qu'on ne se lasse pas de ma fic, parce que c'est vrai au bout de 70 chaps et avec plus de cent en réserve, c'est ce que je crains un peu ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : Oh non, toi aussi, tu me 'menaces' de ne plus me mettre de reviews à cause de ce fichu dictionnaire ! Ce dictionnaire m'énerve, je ne lui ai rien fait, et il s'acharne sur mes reviewers ! Il est devenu mon ennemi personnel ! Ben vi, les fameux bons points et les fameuses petites images ! [Moment d'émotion, car a jeté toutes les siennes et repense à celles que Clem lui a montrées] C'est vrai, les arbres généalogiques sont compliqués ! _Mais non ! _Pip, chut ! [Hobbit se tait] T'inquiète pas pour Pippin, il a d'autre personnes pour lui apprendre à faire des mauvais coups, tu vois, c'est le rôle de Merry par exemple, et de Pervi dans une moindre mesure ! En ce qui concerne Œil-de-Nuit, la relation qu'il a avec Fitz est celle qu'on peut moins saisir. Encore, l'Art, c'est de la communication mentale comme on en rencontre dans beaucoup de Fantasy, (d'ailleurs, tu as vu, dans ce chap, Pippin voudrait bien pouvoir communiquer mentalement avec ses copains, d'où crois-tu que ça viens ?) mais le Vif est quelque chose de plus profond et on peut moins bien le concevoir. Fitz est Œil-de-Nuit et Œil-de-Nuit est Fitz ! Moi, j'aime bien cette idée. Si tu as lu la trilogie de Pullman, tu retrouves tout à fait ça ! Que de haine envers Molly !! Le tome 4 est bizarre. Si tu n'aimes pas la relation qu'il a avec Œil-de-Nuit, Fitz est loin d'entrer dans ton Harem !!!! ben vi, faut bien occuper son harem ! _Sinon, on s'ennuie, mais de toute façon, je suis nul à Un, Deux, Trois, Soleil !_ Mais non, mon Pip, pauvre chéri ! [console Pip ]C'est pas toi qui es nul, c'est Hiémain qui est très fort ! J'espère que ton harem ne s'est pas entretuée ! Moi ça va, ils vont bien en ce moment et sont très câlins. En fait, quand Chibi et Frodounette étaient là, je les ai envoyés à l'hôtel et maintenant, ils sont revenus, tout adorables, tout mignons et attentifs ! Un vrai plaisir de chef de Harem ! _C'est parce qu'on t'aime et que tu nous a manqu !_ [fond et doit interrompre sa RàR pour s'occuper de son Harem] Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui , n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	72. 6 ans, liens fragiles

Suite et fin de la première journée à l'école de Petit-Peregrïn-l-aventurier-du-quartier-sud-de-la-Comt !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heureusement en dessert, on a deux pommes bien rouges, bien juteuse. Mais en croquant à pleine dent dans la deuxième, j'ai eu l'étrange sensation que mon incisive de devant se . . . « décalait » par rapport à sa copine d' à côté.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, tout en écoutant Asphodèle Bolger, je déplace légèrement ma dent d'avant en arrière avec ma langue ou la dent correspondant dans la mâchoire inférieure . Je suis un peu inquiet, ce n'est pas normal que ma dent bouge comme ça !

Plus je fais vaciller ma dent et plus elle bouge, mais j'ai pris ce tic et je remue ma dent automatiquement. Parfois même un peu avec mon pouce ! Je crois que ma dent va tomber.

Ca arrivait à Pervinca quand j'étais petit. Et ça lui faisait toujours très mal quand la dent finissait par tomber. Elle finissait toujours en pleurs, ma sœur ! Ca saignait et ça lui faisait un horrible trou dans le sourire ! Ho non !

Quand, à 16h30, la cloche sonne et que la journée d'école est finie, je retrouve justement Pervinca, qui m'attend à la porte de ma classe. Je dis au revoir et à demain à mes copains, et rejoint Pervinca, à qui je fais porter mon sac et mon manteau. En lui prenant la main, je lui raconte ma journée :

_« Hé tu sais, ce matin, on a fait un peu d'écriture et de lecture ! Mais après, l'après-midi, on a fait du calcul ! C'est un peu dur le calcul ! Moi, je n'aime pas trop ! »_

« Ne dis pas ça à Prima ! »

_« Oh, je lui ai déjà dit ! Elle m'a dis qu'il ne fallait jamais dire « Pommier, je ne mangerais pas de ta pomme ! » et qu'un jour je finirais par aimer les mathématiques ! »_

« Elle m'a dit aussi dit ça, à moi ! Quand je suis entrée en niveau A ! »

_« Et . . . ?»_

« Et j'aime toujours pas le calcul, moi non plus ! »

_« Et tu sais ? Tu sais quoi ? Pervi, tu sais quoi ? »_

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire ! »

_« J'ai une dent qui bouge, je crois bien ! Là, celle-l ! »_

Je me retourne vers elle et j'ouvre tout grand la bouche. Je lui montre mon incisive de devant. Elle sourit d'un air attendrie, mais une légère moue dégoûtée passe sur ses traits ! Je referme le bec.

« C'est normal ! Tu as l' âge de perdre tes dents de lait ! C'est parce que tes dents définitives sont prêtes et elles poussent tes dents de lait pour se faire de la place et pousser sur ta gencive ! »

_« Fais pas ta Prima ! Je sais bien pourquoi ! Mais, ça va me faire mal ? »_

« Mais non ! »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle disait, il y a quelques années !

« Bon, et à part, la cantine, alors ? Comment tu trouves l'école ? Ta maîtresse est gentille ?»

_« Oui, oui, la maîtresse est gentille, l'école, ce n'est pas si terrible finalement ! »_

« J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait des petits copains ! C'est bien, tu sais ! Il ne faut pas rester qu'avec Sancho ! »

_« Oui, je me suis déjà fait copain avec Moton Fouine et Ilbéric Brandebouc ! »_

« A propos de Brandebouc, tu as vu le visage d'Estella ? Oh, notre cousin y est allé fort, mais elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! »

_« C'est bizarre, elle m'a presque parue gentille, ce midi, Estella ! »_

« Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! Crois-moi, je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle a toujours une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, quand elle te regarde ou qu'elle te parle ! »

_« Et toi ? Ca s'est bien pass ? »_

« Ho oui ! Bah tu sais, j'ai la même classe et la même maîtresse que l'année dernière, alors, il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements ! »

On marche toujours vers la sortie de l'école en discutant.

« Tiens ! Voilà Prima et Pearl ! Et . . . Oh, on a un comité d'accueil Hobbitebourgeois ! »

En effet, Pearl et Prima ont trouvé un taxi ! Déjà installée dans la charrette de Frodon, elles nous adressent de grands signes. On grimpe à côté de Prima (Pearl étant à côté de Frodon, à l'avant) et on lance nos sacs sur les leurs.

« H ! L'écolier ! Tu passes devant ? »

_« Ho oui ! Attend, j'arrive, Frodon ! »_

« Pearl, ça ne t'embête pas si tu passes derrière ? » demande Frodon.

Si, visiblement, ça embête Pearl ! Elle fronce son museau d' un air boudeur et le visage fermé par la vexation, elle passe tout de même par dessus le dossier du banc du conducteur pour passer à l'arrière de la charrette.

Moi, je fais le chemin contraire. Prima et Pervi sont un peu écrasées au passage. Je m'installe joyeusement sur le banc du cocher, à côté de Frodon, qui tient les rênes du poney.

« Alors, mon grand ? Cette première journée ? »

_« C'est bien ! Tout s'est très bien pass ! Je suis dans la classe de Sancho, tu sais ! »_

« Mais, tu te fais d'autre copains que Sancho, hein ! » s'exclame Frodon, d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

_« Ben oui ! Il y a Moton et Ilbéric ! »_

« Ha tant mieux ! » fait Frodon, comme soulagé.

« Bon, Frodon ! Tu démarres ? » s'impatiente Pearl.

« Hooo vouiiiiiih . . . Du calme, Perlouchoupinette, on n'est pas pressés ! » fait doucement Frodon d' une voix traînante.

Perlouchoupinette ? Ho ! Trop drôle ! Je trouverais bien un moyen de recaser Perlouchoupinette devant tout le monde. Pervinca et Pimpernel ont visiblement la même idée, car elle pouffent de rire.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » grince mon aînée foudroyant nos sœurs du regard.

Frodon me fait un sourire complice et lève les yeux au ciel pour signifier « Ha, les filles ! » . Je lui rends son sourire amusé, et il fouette le poney qui se met doucement en marche.

« Et toi, Pimpernel, alors ? Comment c'est dans ta nouvelle classe ? Je sais ce que c'est que de sauter un niveau ! J'ai sauté le niveau N ! On se trouve bien seul, hein ! » demande Frodon, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

« Ben oui ! Je m'étais vraiment fait de bons amis dans ma classe, et depuis le niveau A, on était une classe qui s'entendait très bien ! Je ne savais pas à quel point je tenais à eux avant de me retrouver toute seule ce matin ! Mais bon, je peux les revoir à la récréation ou à midi ! » fait Prima dans la voix de laquelle je relève une nuance de tristesse.

« Oui ! Et puis tu vas te faire des amies dans ta nouvelles classe ! Même si elles sont plus vieilles que toi ! Tu verras ! » la rassure Frodon.

« Il y a déjà quelques filles qui sont venues me parler ! » fait Prima .

« Ben tu vois ! Et toi, Pervi, alors ? »

« Et moi, ma rentrée, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? » cingle Pearl.

Elle est d'une humeur massacrante, ce soir Pearl ! Mais Frodon est patient, et un léger sourire aux lèvres, sans se retourner vers elle, il fait :

« Et toi, ma chérie ? Alors ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, merci ! » répond Pearl d'une voix claquante.

_« Tu es fâchée, Pearl ? »_

« Mais non, Pippin ! Mais non ! »

« On dirait pas . . . » murmure Frodon.

« Plait-il, Frodon ? » demande Pearl.

Frodon soupire ostensiblement, rejette la tête en arrière dans un signe d'exaspération et reprend d'une voix calme.

« Bon, Pippin, tu vas repasser derrière ! Viens là, ma puce ! »

« Reste où tu es, Peregrïn! Je ne bougerais pas ! »

Frodon a encore un soupir, mais comme s'il essayait de se calmer, et il me semble que je ferais bien de lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet. Je me retourne vers ma sœur.

_« Et puis, j'ai une dent qui bouge ! »_

« C'est vrai ? Laquelle ? » me fait Prima

_« Celle-l ! »_

J'ouvre le bec, et je lui montre.

« Quand tu l'auras plus, tu auras un joli sourire ! » observe Pearl.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, une autre la remplace vite ! » me rassure Prima.

« Ce qu'il faut, c'est l'attacher à une porte avec une ficelle et claquer violemment la porte ! » s'exclame Frodon.

Je pousse un cri d'horreur et me rejette en arrière, les mains plaquées sur la bouche ! J' ai mal rien que d'imaginer la méthode de Frodon !

« Frodon ! Je t'interdis d'approcher mon frère ! » s'écrie Pearl .

« Tu vas encore te vexer et me faire la tête ? »

« Mais non, je ne fais pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'exclame ma sœur dont le ton dément les paroles.

« Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ma sœur reste silencieuse, boudeuse. Prima, Pervi et moi échangeons un regard, l'ambiance est électrique. Prima semble savoir quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, mais elle ne peut pas nous le dire maintenant. Que s'est-il donc passer avant que Pervi et moi arrivions à la charrette de Frodon ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pearl, répond-moi ! » s'écrie Frodon.

« Et avec Mélandrine Verbois, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hein ? » crache soudain Pearl.

« Mais . . . »

« Alors ? »

« Enfin . . . Pearl . . . »

« J'attends ! »

« Oh ! Tu m'énerves, Pearl ! » se fâche soudain Frodon en claquant sans raison les rênes sur le dos de ce pauvre poney.

« Je t'énerve ? Très bien ! Ha ! Très bien ! »

Heureusement qu'on est arrivés ! Prima, Pervi et moi observons le silence le plus complet. Frodon tire violemment sur les rêne du poney qui proteste bruyamment mais s'arrête net !

Et Pearl saute du chariot presque en marche et, sans un regard en arrière, s'élance dans le jardin ( nous laissant son sac à porter, merci !) . Mes deux sœurs et moi descendons en silence.

« Dépêche-toi ! Avec un peu de chance, tu peux encore aller chercher Mélandrine à la sortie de l'école de Lézeau ! » crie Pearl .

« Vous me prenez pour ce que je ne suis pas, fille du Thain ! » lui hurle Frodon plein de rage.

Mais Pearl est déjà rentrée dans mon Smial, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

« Bon ! Au revoir, les enfants ! » nous fait Frodon d'une voix qui se veut calme (mais qui ne l' est pas vraiment !).

Il fouette et hurle sur son pauvre poney avec force et son démarrage en trombe traduit très bien l' humeur de mon copain en ce moment . Nous restons plantés là, un moment, hébétés par tout ceci.

« Il est arrivé un peu en retard, et quand elle a voulu l'embrasser sur la bouche, il a détourné la tête pour qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue . . . Et puis, c'est vrai, il n'arrête pas de parler de cette Mélandrine, en ce moment . . . » explique Prima.

Et c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? Ben dis donc !

Chargés de nos sacs, manteaux et ceux de Pearl, nous rentrons doucement dans le jardin, la mort dans l'âme. La porte s'ouvre à la volée devant nous. Papa !

« Les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à votre sœur ? »

« Oh, rien ! Elle vient de se disputer avec Frodon ! » fait Pervi d'un ton blasé.

« Hé bien ! Ca l'a mise dans un état épouvantable ! J'ai cru que c'était vraiment grave ! »

_«Mais c 'est grave ! »_

« Mais non ! Dans même pas une semaine, Frodon sera à genoux sous sa fenêtre, et l'implorera de lui pardonner ! Vous verrez, c'est toujours comme ça ! » assure Papa d' un air confiant.

« Ou Pearl sous la fenêtre de Frodon ! » observe Prima.

« Et vous alors ? Tout s'est bien pass ? » demande mon père en nous toisant affectueusement.

_« Voui ! »_

« Bien bien ! »

« Et toi, Prima ? Ca ne t'a pas paru trop dur, le programme du niveau M ?»

« Non, ça va ! J'ai tout compris ! »

« Bon, tant mieux ! Entrez ! »

Je re-rentre enfin dans le Smial familier que j'ai quitté ce matin. Un coup d'œil au couloir le plus à droite : Maman, collée contre la porte de la chambre de Pearl, frappe, actionne en vain la poignée et supplie :

« Perlie ! C'est Maman ! Ouvre ! Pearl ! S'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle finit par abandonner la partie, et revient au milieu de nous, pendant que j'accroche mon manteau au porte-manteau.

« Paddy, tu ne veux pas aller voir si tu as plus de chance que moi avec Pearl, s'il te plait ? Oh, bonjour mes grands ! »

Prima et Pervinca embrassent Maman et moi, je lui saute au cou :

« Alors, mon petit Pippin ? Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manquée ?

_« Non, ça va ! »_

Je ne sais pas si c'était la réponse que Maman voulait car une ombre de déception passe dans ses yeux. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Toi, tu m'as manqu ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu retiens de ta première journée d'école ? »

Quelle question ! La réponse est évidente :

_« J'ai une dent qui bouge !! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**__**

**_Aleera_** : Bah, de toutes façons, les cantines, ce n'est jamais bon ! Mais je ne pouvais pas traumatiser Pippin au point de lui révéler que ça sera tout les jours aussi mauvais ! Je suis trop gentille avec Pippin ! ;-) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Ha ben ça, j'espère bien que non, que ton alter ego n'a pas de vue sur Pippin ! Remarque, qui pourrait lui en vouloir, Pippin est tellement adorable !Vi, heureusement que ses sœurs sont l ! Hé oui, tout le monde passe un jour ou l'autre par l'épreuve de la nourriture de la cantine ! [frémit] [harem gémit]. Merci pour ta review grande sœur Rôdeuse et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, je crois que c'est un point commun à la plupart des cantines de France et même du monde, tout niveau confondus, que de n'être jamais assez bonne aux goûts des élèves ! L'école de Bourg-de-Touque ne fait pas exception à la rêgle ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Hobbitounette_** : Ca, donner un mauvais repas à un Hobbit, c'est un coup à le perdre à tout jamais ! Les repas sont la raison de vivre des Hobbits, si on réfléchit bien ! Alors la cantine, c'est un vrai supplice ! (mais pour qui la cantine n'est-elle pas un supplice ?). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu trouves le petit Pippin mignon ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**__**

**_Mari-Cat_** : Contente de te retrouver ! Ha, les vacances … ! Pas grave pour les reviews que tu ne m'a pas mises ! Ha, un harem de 50 personnes pour deux chefs, ça commence à faire pas mal, déj ;-). Voui, je crois que c'est plus sûr de faire une liste ! même à une dizaine de membres, il faut parfois faire une liste ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Chouette ! Deux reviews ! [avec la douceur d'un troupeau d'oliphants et le calme d'une meute de Warg, les harems principal et secondaire arrivent] Ha, les gars, on a une longue RàR à faire à Aéléa ! [cris de joie dans l'assemblée] Pippin, en place ! [Hobbit saute sur les genoux de la chef] Pousse tes jolies bouclettes, je ne vois pas l'écran ! [Avant que la chef n'ait pu réagir, Billy attrape le Hobbit sous les bras et l'envole comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un champignon] L'est costaud, mon Billy ! [Ecossais remet Hobbit à sa place] [Hobbit a désormais les cheveux tirés au sommet du crâne et retenus par un élastique rose] [Hobbit chouine et boude] Nan, vous zabusez, les gars [Regarde Oleg et Billy, effondrés de rire l'un contre l'autre]. [Hobbit arrache le nœud et d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête fait voler ses cheveux] _parce que je le vaux bien !_

Les choses étant revenus à la normale, on peut commencer cette RàR ! Mais avant tout, Billy nous devons consoler Aéléa ! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? [ Ecossais prend un air innocent] Oui, Billy, tu sais, un truc en bois, avec une forme bizarre, un manche, avec des cordes tendues et qui fait de la musique ! [Billy soupire, mais se lève et va chercher sa guitare et commence à jouer et chanter sans même que la chef n'ait eu à lui demander !] Bien, review musicale une fois de plus.[Billy entame 'please forgive me' de Bryan Adams pour faire plaisir à Aél]

Maintenant, Pippin, il est temps de passer aux aveux ![Hobbit se met à trembler] Est-ce que Merry est venu te voir récemment ? _Voui !_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? _Ben, Merry avait amené son nouveau copain Mini-Merry, on a mangé des pommes, fumé un peu, on s'est chamaillé dans les hautes herbes pour rigoler, et puis voil !_ C'est tout ? _Oui !_ Tu es sûr ? _Oui !_ bon, c'est bien Pippin ! _Ben, moi, je ne fais que répéter ce que tu m'as dit de dire !_ [bâillonne Pippin, mais trop tard !] [deviens toute rouge] Désolée, Aél ! [Hobbit demande d'un air innocent malgré la main qui le bâillonne] _Et il est où mon copain Merry, maintenant ?_ [ Ne sait pas comment annoncer ça au Hobbit sans le traumatiser] Il est en Russie… _Chez Oleg ?_ Pas exactement, il est dans un Goulag ! [ Les cinq russes poussent des hurlements, et Alexeï dont la femme a fait 7 ans de Goulag explose en larmes] [Hobbit se doute que ce n'est pas chouette, le Goulag] [ les quatre russes du harem secondaire Alexeï, Mitia, Andreï et Sacha se lèvent et sortent de la pièce] Les gars vous allez o ? Bon, pas grave !

Bon ! Commençons vraiment le RàR ! Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Mini-Merry, que j'ai la grande chance de connaître personnellement ! Tu sais quoi, le fait que Mini-Merry soit assis sur l'épaule de (grand) Merry me fait penser à Shrek 2, avec le pain d'épice qui est assis sur l'épaule du grand pain d'épice ! [Hiémain, Pippin, Billy, Oleg morts de rire]. T'attends deux bébés pour le mois de Février ? Tu vas voir qu'ils vont trouver le moyen de naître le 9, comme tous les gens bien, comme moi ! Billy et moi en parrain et Marraine ? [Chef et Ecossais se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fou de joie !] Ha merci beaucoup, Aéléa, nous sommes très honorés de cette proposition que nous acceptions avec joie ! Dis mon Bill, faudra qu'on se dépêche, il faut faire un filleul ou une filleule à Aéléa et à Dom, maintenant ! [Billy grogne quelque chose comme 'on est pas pressés !']. Ha, les gars, ça y est, Aéléa appelle officiellement sa famille 'Harem' ! [Harem en entier applaudit] Chère Aéléa, cher Dom, cher Eric, cher Burrich, cher Spiderman, cher Merry (qu'on présume être là) et cher Hulk ( ??), bienvenue dans la grande fratrie des Harems ! On vous initiera aux quelques règles simples d'un harem plus tard !

Ha l' Assassin Royal ! Maintenant, plus de spoilers dans les reviews de Nessa, vous êtes au même niveau ! Je ne comprends pas cette haine envers Œil-de-Nuit, ni envers Molly ! En tout cas, ça doit faire vingt-huit fois que je te le dis, mais je suis contente que ces bouquins te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est de Guillaume, c'est tout simplement que Guillaume est l'équivalent en français de William et que Billy est le diminutif de William, tu ne savais pas ? Ca fait bizarre de penser que sur sa carte d'identité ou son permis de conduire, Billy est appelé William ! Hein, mon Bill ![ Billy acquiesce : 'mais de toutes façons, depuis la seconde où je suis venue au monde tout le monde m'a toujours appelé Billy pour ne pas me confondre avec mon père, mon grand-père, mon arrière grand-père etc !'] Au fait [murmure à Aéléa] Je dois trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à mon Billy, il vieillit d'une année le 28 Août, t'as pas une idée ?

Oleg ? Fumer du cannabis ? [air outragé] Mais pour qui prend-tu mon N'Oleg ? Ce n'est pas du tout le style de mon Harem ! Je me dois de m'élever contre cette affreuse accusation ! [Oleg approuve] Quant à Alexeï , il ne pratique pas ce genre de médecine ! Vi, merci pour les avatars du SdA. Ok, j'avoue, le coup de Kit-et-Kat, j'y avait pensé avant ! Mais sinon, les RàR me viennent comme ça ! Vi, se présenter en publique, c'est terrible [tremble, harem réconforte la chef] Hep ! Toi ! Pas de câlin à Pippin ! Bon, tu t'es excusé, alors dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne ! C'est normal d'avoir envie de faire un câlin à Pippin quand on voit son adorable petit museau ! Mais il faut apprendre à maîtriser ses pulsions, Aél ! Bien sûr que la cantine et les repas sont des moments très importants dans la vie d'un Hobbit !

[la porte s'ouvre et les quatre russe du harem secondaires arrivent] [Ils portent un petit corps habillé de marron et de jaune, gémissant] Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? [Alexeï prends la parole : « On est allé rechercher le jeune Meriadoc dans son Goulag ! On a eu du mal à l'enlever sans que la milice s'en apperçoive mais on y est arriv ! Il est dans un état pitoyable ! »] [Les quatre russes déposent délicatement Merry dans le canapé] [Pippin en larmes saute des genoux de la chef pour retourner jouer la scène où il le trouve à moitié-mort dans le Retour du Roi]. [jette un coup d'œil à Merry] Ha Seigneur Aéléa, tu n'as pas de cœur pour avoir envoyé Merry dans un Goulag. On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis quatre semaines, il est tout sale, très maigre, on dirait qu'il a été battu car il a du sang un peu partout ! [tape sur Oleg dans un accès de démence] Espèce de fous de Russes ! Bourreaux ! Sadiques ! Tortionnaires ! Un pauvre petit Hobbit ! [Oleg ceinture la chef qui se calme peu à peu] [Alexeï s'occupe au plus vite de l'état physique de Merry et Pippin de son état mental]. Alors, Alexeï, diagnostic ? [Alexeï soupire et secoue la tête : 'très mauvais état, il s'en remettra mais ça sera long et pénible !] Les gars, je crois qu'on va garder Merry avec nous jusqu'à ce qu' Aéléa consente à le réintégrer dans son harem ! Ca ne fera jamais qu'un Hobbit de plus ! Je vais bientôt avoir toute la collection : Pippin, bien sûr, mais aussi Sam (car c'est ma semaine de garde du jeune Gamegie) et maintenant Merry, il ne me manque plus que Frodon (mais lui, Blandine le garde ) !Heureusement que je sais y faire, avec les Hobbits ! Et puis Pippin a l'air d'être tout content d'avoir tous ses amis chez lui ! Regarde-le faire des cabrioles !Qu'il est chou !

Voilà Aéléa ! Encore une très longue RàR, en réponse à tes reviews AéléaWoOdienne qui me font toujours autant rigoler ! [Billy lâche la guitare]

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé ben voilà, un chapitre en plus de fait ! Vous en voulez un autre ?


	73. 6 ans, spectacle de ma douleur

Avant tout, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres ! C'est l'anniversaire de Billy Boyd ! Et donc aussi de Pippin selon ma fic !

Donc un très joyeux anniversaire à mon acteur préféré (sans qui Pippin n'aurait jamais revêtu le caractère adorable que nous lui connaissons !)

Alors voilà, chapitre dédié à Billy (qui ne saura jamais qu'une petite française inconnue lui a un jour dédié un chapitre d'une misérable fic ! snif !)

* * *

Papa avait tort ! Pour l'instant, on a pas encore vu Frodon à genoux devant le fenêtre de Pearl ! D'ailleurs, ça fait cinq jours qu'on a pas vu Frodon tout court ! Ma sœur, elle, a fini par réapparaître.

Lundi soir, alors qu'elle n'était même pas sortie de sa chambre pour le repas, elle a fini, dans la soirée, par accepter de faire rentrer Prima dans sa chambre. Elles y sont restées presque une heure entière et puis, elles sont ressorties. Toutes les deux.

Mais quand Pearl est venue s'asseoir dans le salon les yeux rouges, l'air triste et gênée, Pervinca et moi, on nous a envoyé se coucher. Mais, tous les deux dans la chambre de Pervi, on a consciencieusement écouté à la porte (ce n'est pas bien, je sais, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que Frodon appelle Pearl « fille du Thain » ! ).

Papa, Maman, et Prima lui ont parlé toutes la soirée ! En gros, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que « ce n'est pas grave », qu' « il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd » , qu' « on sait tous ce que c'est, un chagrin d'amour ! », et qu' « il ne faut pas pleurer ! », qu' « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés », et que « Frodon est un idiot » .

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ce dernier argument. Frodon est très intelligent ! Enfin, je trouve, moi ! Et mon aînée aussi, visiblement !

A chaque fois qu'ils critiquaient le comportement des garçons en général, pour ne pas qu'elle regrette Frodon, Pearl répétait en sanglotant « Oui, mais pas Frodon ! Frodon, il n'est pas comme ça ! »

Je pourrais en vouloir à Pearl, à cause de qui je n'ai pas vu mon copain depuis une semaine, mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce que elle aussi ça a l'air de la rendre extrêmement malheureuse !

Mais enfin ! Je ne comprends pas ! Si elle est triste de ne pas voir Frodon, pourquoi ne va -t-elle pas à Cul-de-Sac, lui rendre une petite visite ? J'en profiterais pour y aller avec elle !

Enfin ! Moi après tout, je m'en fiche, de leurs histoires, à Pearl et Frodon !

Je viens de terminer la première semaine d'école de ma vie ! Et tout c'est bien pass ! La cantine s'est un peu améliorée et les cours sont de plus en plus passionnant ! On apprend à lire, à écrire, à compter, mais moi, Prima m'en a déjà appris une bonne part !

Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Moton et Ilbéric.

Moton, je le connaissait déjà un peu du Noël chez Bilbon et c'est vrai que ce jour-là, je m'étais bien amuser avec lui. Mais en fait, il est très gentil ! C'est toujours le premier pour jouer ou raconter des blagues !

Ilbéric, qu'on appelle Illic, est aussi très gentil. On a plein de points en commun : nos jouets préférés sont les mêmes, nos contes préférés sont les mêmes, nos aliments préférés sont les mêmes etc.

Sancho, lui, est égal à lui-même, susceptible, lunatique, parfois un peu violent, mais finalement très gentil, très drôle et très complice avec moi.

Ce matin, j'ai eu la flemme de me lever. Je suis allé ouvrir les volets de ma chambre et je suis allé me recoucher. J'ai pris un bon bouquin, et je profite de mon samedi matin !

Je sais que tout les autres sont réveillés et ils savent tous que je ne dors pas, mais ils me laissent me reposer en paix ! J'espère simplement que Maman acceptera encore de me faire mes petit-déjeuner quand je déciderais de me lever !

La porte grince, quelque chose rentre dans ma pièce et entreprend l'escalade de mon lit, je ne lève pas les yeux de mon bouquin ( le héros est prisonnier des Orques, alors c'est pas le moment de perdre une miette de l'histoire !)

Cependant, la difficulté qu' a mon visiteur à monter sur mon lit, et surtout le poids qu'il fait sur mes genoux, m'intriguent ! Ce n'est pas Pilgrim, ça ! Je baisse le livre et jette un coup d'œil par dessus. Non, c'est Diamond. Je relève mon livre et me replonge dedans.

« Dodo Pinppin ? »

_« Non ! »_

Je baisse le livre, et la regarde. Elle s'est carrément assise sur mes jambes et me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Attendri, je referme mon livre et le pose sur ma table de nuit. Elle se met à quatre pattes et remonte le long de mes jambes puis elle se cale entre le mur et moi. Et, sans que je ne puisse protester, elle se glisse dans mes couvertures ! Non, mais quel toupet !

Enfin bon, c'est bien parce que c'est Diamond ! Elle sourit et, appuyé contre moi, elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je suis un peu coincé, et si je ne veux pas la réveiller, je ne peux pas faire de grands gestes, et donc, je ne peux pas reprendre mon livre.

Son petit bras sur moi, je me laisse aller contre le dossier de mon lit, et les yeux dans le vide, écoutant distraitement les voix de Maman et de Diviline dans le salon, je m'efforce de retrouver le leçon d'hier.

Voyons, 11 égale 2 , 12 égale 3 , 13 égale 4 , 14 égale 5 , 15 . . .

« Oh, si c'est pas mignon, ça ! »

Hein ? Hein ? Quoi ? Je me réveille en sursaut. Diamond est carrément effondrée sur moi. Une mauvaise odeur m'agresse. Et, sur le pas de ma porte, Merry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Mais vous êtes bien jeunes, alors en tant que ton cousin, et parrain de Diamond, je m'oppose à ce flirt ! »

_« Ce quoi ? »_

« Je croyais que personne n'avait le droit de dormir dans TON lit ! »

_« Elle ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, tu sais ! »_

« Là, c'est du viol, alors ! »

_« Du quoi ? »_

« Je te taquine ! Tu n'es pas encore réveill ? Tu as vu l'heure ? »

_« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? »_

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oubli ! »

Vite, je réfléchis rapidement et je m'exclame :

_« Que tu devais venir aujourd'hui ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! »_

« Je me disais aussi ! »

_« Il est quelle heure ? »_

« Ha ! Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas vu quelle heure il est ! » fait-il triomphant.

_« Ben, ça me dit pas quelle heure il est ! »_

« Déjà 9h45, la marmotte ! »

_« Oh ! C'est tout ! Je peux encore bien rester au lit une heure entière ! Tu peux venir dormir avec moi, toi aussi, si tu veux ! »_

« Avec cette puanteur ? Tu rigoles ? »

_« C'est vrai, ça ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui pue autant ? »_

« Demande à la couche de ma filleule ! »

Et Merry, faisant demi-tour, m'abandonne. Dégoûté et grimaçant, je jette un coup d'œil à la frimousse de Diamond, juste sous mon menton. Je me tortille pour sortir rapidement de mon lit sans la réveiller, et je tente de glisser de sous elle à par terre.

Mais Diamond se réveille et me regarde, étonnée.

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un à moitié par terre et à moitié dans un lit ? »_

« Nin . . . »

Mais elle ne pense pas pour autant à se dégager de moi ! A force de me tortiller, je finis par m'écrouler totalement au sol. Diamond, allongée sur mon lit, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, m'observe de là-haut, stupéfaite par un tel déploiement de clowneries.

Je me relève d'un bond, et la prenant dans les bras, je la retire de mon lit. Elle est bien trop lourde et je ne sais pas comment la prendre, alors je la pose par terre. Mais elle ne fait aucun effort pour se mettre debout : ses jambes fléchissent mollement, et elle se retrouve assise par terre.

_« Allez, petite ! Debout ! »_

« Pinppin po'te ! »

_« Non, non, tu vas marcher ! »_

Je la re-soulève et elle consent enfin à se tenir sur ses jambes. Je la lâche et je vais ouvrir tout grand ma fenêtre, histoire d'aérer ma chambre . . .

Et puis, je l'attrape par la main et nous sortons. Dans le salon, il y a Diviline, tante Emma , Maman et Merry. Celui-ci, écroulé sur la table, m'attend, une pomme dans les dents.

_« Bonjour Diva ! Bonjour Emma ! Bonjour Maman ! »_

« Bonjour Pippin ! » me répondent-elles en chœur.

Je passe faire un bisou à chacune et Maman me demande :

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? »

_« Oui, oui, j'ai lu un peu et puis je me suis rendormi avec Diamond ! Au fait, Diva, elle aurait besoin d'être changée de couche ! »_

« Oh ! Merci du renseignement, mon grand ! » s'exclame ma voisine.

Elle se lève précipitamment et attrapant Diamond au vol, elle l'envole un peu pour la faire rire.

« Oui, mon béb ! Excusez-moi, mais je vais rentrer changer Diamond ! Je reviens bientôt ! » assure-t-elle à ma mère et ma tante.

Avec Diamond dans les bras, Diviline part vers ma cuisine qui mène à la sienne. Dans son dos, la petite nous fait des coucous ravis.

Voilà Diamond comme je l'aime. Gentille et gaie ! Pas capricieuse et boudeuse comme elle l'est trop souvent, malheureusement !

Dès que Diamond a disparu, je vérifie ce que je vérifie chaque matin. En m'asseyant, je vérifie le mouvement de ma dent qui bouge. Ho ! Elle bouge vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne tient presque plus !

En attendant que mon chocolat brûlant refroidisse un peu, je fais faire de grands allers et retours à ma dent. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ma tante et ma mère.

« Je connais Frodon comme si c'était mon propre fils ! C'est presque exclusivement Saradoc et moi qui l'avons éduqué quand il était à Château-Brande. Quand il a pris une décision, rien ne peut le faire revenir dessus ! »

« Je sais ! Ma fille n'a pas cette constance. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas très bien si elle le déteste ou si, au contraire, elle ne l'aime pas plus que ja . . . »

_« MAMAN !!!! »_

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi en sursautant.

« Haaa ! Bueurk ! Il a plein de sang partout ! » s'exclame Merry que ça à l'air de réjouir au plus haut point !

L'appréhension et la douleur me font trembler comme une feuille et je me met à pleurer nerveusement. Je me sens pâlir dangereusement et j'ai l' impression que je me vide de mes forces.

J'écarte doucement la main de ma bouche, elle est ruisselante de sang et de salive. Le goût du sang envahit également ma bouche, mais cette fichue dent tient encore !

Elle n'est plus attachée que par quasiment rien et en plus, maintenant, elle me fait affreusement mal à la gencive.

« Pippin ! Oh ! C'est ta dent ! »

Sans blague ? Je me lève en pleurnichant, et les jambes en coton, je cours me réfugier dans les bras de ma Maman.

« Bah mon grand ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour une dent ! Vas-y, arrache-là, elle ne tient presque plus, maintenant ! »

Dans un état proche de la crise de nerf, je tape des pieds pour redonner de la force à mes jambes, la main sur la bouche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on retouche à ma dent, elle me fait trop mal ! Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle reste dans cette état !

« Allons, Pippin ! Du calme ! Laisse-moi voir ! » fait Maman en essayant de m'écarter la main de la bouche.

_« Niiin ! Naaan ! Manman ! » _

« Je ne vais pas la toucher, je t'assure ! Je veux juste regarder ! »

A contre-cœur, je baisse ma main. Je l'implore en larmes.

_« J'ai peur, Maman ! Tu la touches pas, hein ?! »_

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur ! »

Mais la panique a déjà envahi tout mon être ! Je me met à faire des petits bonds sur place, nerveusement et à cause de la douleur. Merry me regarde, fasciné, amusé et moqueur. Comme Diamond tout à l'heure, il n'en revient pas d'un tel déploiement de clowneries ! Mais ce n'est pas lui qui y est, aussi !

« Pippin ! Pippin ! Pippin, écoute-moi ! Calme-toi ! »

Je fais un gros effort sur moi-même, je respire un grand coup, je me force à me calmer et j'arrête de pleurer. Droit et stoïque, je me dresse devant Maman.

Ce changement radical de comportement amuse visiblement Merry, qui reste muet, passionné par le spectacle de ma douleur.

« Maintenant, tu tires un petit coup sec dessus, et après, tu n'auras plus mal ! » me fait ma tante Emma.

« Mais oui ! Elle a raison ! Vas-y ! » m'encourage ma mère.

« Le fais pas ! Tu vas souffrir le Mordor ! Tu peux me croire ! » s'écrie mon cousin.

« Merry ! » le réprimande doucement sa mère.

_« Bon , je le fais ? »_

« Mais oui ! » s'exclament en même temps ma mère et ma tante.

Je prend une grande respiration, et je tire sur ma dent . . . un petit peu. Résultat : elle me fait encore plus mal et elle ne tombe toujours pas.

_« Ca fait mal et ça fait rien ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? » s'exclame Merry.

« Essaie de la tourner un peu en la tirant, alors ! » me conseille Maman.

Mort de peur, je m'exécute. La douleur est insoutenable et je grimace. Et puis clac ! Je sens que la dent que je tiens n'est plus attachée avant de sentir la douleur dans la gencive.

Tandis que je ravale le sang qui coule, ma main retombe toute seule, la dent toujours entre mon pouce et mon index. Maman, Tatie Emma et Merry me sourient de toutes leur dents comme s'ils voulaient se moquer de moi.

« Hé bien, voila ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible ! Viens ! »

Maman se lève et m'attrapant la main, elle m'emmène dans la salle de bain et me donne un verre d'eau. Je me rince plusieurs fois la bouche et je me lave les mains et la dent. Une fois qu'elle est toute propre, je la regarde fièrement dans tous les sens. Elle est bien jolie, toute blanche, toute douce et polie.

Quand nous regagnons le salon, Diamond et Diviline sont revenues. Je leur montre fièrement la dent et je leur fais un grand sourire.

Les trois mamans me regardent attendries, Merry éclate gentiment de rire et Diamond semble se poser de graves questions.

Ma dent toujours serrée dans la main, je referme la bouche et passe ma langue dans le trou de ma dent. Je crois que je mettrais un certain temps à habituer à ma nouvelle dentition.

Comment vais-je pouvoir manger ?

* * *

Je dois dire que j'ai un petit faible pour cette phrase : « Haaa ! Bueurk ! Il a plein de sang partout ! » s'exclame Merry que ça à l'air de réjouir au plus haut point ! ;-)

* * *

**__**

**_Clem_** : Bon, ben, je te réponds là pour Neville ! Tout d'abord, merci, ta review m'élève au nombre héroïque de 2 reviews pour cette one-shot ! Heureusement qu'Aél et toi êtes-l ! Ben non, on ne peut pas la voir la petite image, tant pis ! Qui qui c'est qui veux du bon N'EduT a sa Maman Poule ? patience Patience !

**_Hobbitounette_** : La dispute de Frodon et Pearl ? Durer longtemps ? Leur histoire ne les mènera pas jusqu'au mariage, tu sais !Il faut quand même bien que Frodon termine célibataire endurci ! Enfin, tu verras bien, il faut continuer à lire ;-) Hé voui, six ans, on commence à perdre ses dents, enfin les humains en tout cas, alors j'ai présumé que les Hobbits aussi ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic (surtout avec le pseudo que tu portes ;-) ). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Mari-Cat_** : Ha, toi aussi, ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ? Moi aussi ! Quand, je perdais une dent, j'étais dans un état pas possible ! Ben, tiens, relis la fin du chap pour voir, pour ce genre de choses j'ai donné à Pippin exactement mes propres réactions ! Je finissais toujours en crise de nerfs et de larmes, à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes ! Enfin, depuis, heureusement, je ne perds plus de dents ! Ben, tu sais pour ton Harem, 50 membres, je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile à tenir ! Moi, déjà, avec (quand le harem est au grand complet) 12 membres, des fois, j'ai du mal … ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_CryNienna_** : Bah, c'est pas grave si tu as manqué de mettre une review au chapitre dernier ! [tend la main à CryNienna pour la relever]. Ben, pour les mises à jour, étant donné que j'ai plus de deux tomes de l'Enfance d'un Thain en avance sur la publication (1 tome = 160 pages words), je peux me permettre d'établir un rythme de publication, pas comme si j'avais à atteindre d'avoir écrit un chapitre pour pouvoir publier ! pitit extrait de ta review « et les persos sont vraiment comme les vrais! en fait, quand on lit ta fic! on sait même plus que c'est une fic tellement tu les fait bien! » ha, snif [essuie furtivement une petite larme], c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire avec celui d'Aél qui avait un jour déclaré que je maniais si bien Pippin que les autres auteurs devraient mettre un disclamer quand ils faisaient agir Pippin [pleure tout à fait d'émotion]. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aleera_** : Nous voilà d'accord sur les cantines ! ;-) T'inquiète, vous saurez le fin mot de la dispute de Pearl et Frodon avant la fin des 6 ans (et mine de rien, ça approche !), à savoir si leur couple va tenir et ce qui s'est passé entre Mélandrine Verbois de Frodon ! (hé h ! Moi ? Faire montrer le suspens ? Mais pas du tout ;-) ! Mais pour l'instant, tu as vu, on continue plus sur les aventures de Pippin, comme tu le voulais, et dans le prochain chapitre aussi ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse _**: Vi, tu te rends-compte, ça doit bien faire 13 ans que ma première dent est tombée ! Le temps passe vite quand même ! Mais moi, ça me terrifiait tellement d'avoir une dent qui bouge et qui tombe que dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas que je m'en souvienne au point de pouvoir en décrire si bien les sensations ! J'ai été traumatisée par ça ! Bah, que veux-tu, faut bien que Frodon n'énerve parfois, au lieu de toujours sangloter ;-) Ha oui, il y en a comme ça qu'on arrive pas à s'imaginer amoureux [coup d'œil furtif vers mon frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … ] Soudoyer Clem ? Cette fille est insoudoyable et incorruptible, sinon pourquoi crois-tu que je lui montrerais toute mon EduT, jusqu'au 10 ans de Pippin ? ;-) !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Kristaline_** : Chouette encore une review-histoire de Kristie ! Ha, je vois que tes persos sont toujours l ! Et c'est tant mieux que tu aies récupéré Frodon et Elijah, car il me semble que Blandine a trouvé à les remplacer, enfin, je t'expliquerais sur le tchat ! Frodon, Frodon, pourquoi Frodon ne serait-il pas un Don Juan ? Mais, de toute façon, Kristie, tu sais bien que j'essaie de faire mes persos le plus proche possible de ceux de Tolkien ! Et puis même s'il a eu une aventure avec cette Melandrine, ça n'en fait pas un débauché pour autant (sauf qu'il sort avec Pearl en même temps, d'accord !) Enfin, tu verras bien comment ça va se finir, cette dispute (enfin si on suppose qu'elle finit un jour !). Ha oui, ça serait bien un coup de Pip', ça, de perdre sa dent dans une pomme ! Les fans de Pearl lancent des tomates à Frodon ? Pauv' petit N'Hobbit ! [Tends une serviette à Frodon qui dégouline de tomate] Les gens ne devraient pas être méchant avec les Hobbits, ce sont des pauvres petites créatures sans défense et si zadorables ! Estella, faire du mal à Pippin, bah tu verras bien ! T'imagines, si jamais Pippin et Estella n'arrivent pas à se supporter, les réunions de cousin après la guerre de l'Anneau, ça tournerait au pugilat avec Merry au milieu ! Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, il faudrait déjà que Merry lui-même s'entende avec Estella ! Il me semble que dans ta petite troupe de personnages, tu as une petite préférence pour … [Pippin se précipite pour bâillonner la chef] _Chut, tu vas faire des jaloux ! Et après, on va avoir des crises comme celle de Frodon et Pearl quand j'avais 6 ans ! _Ha oui, excusez-moi ! Hé bien, Kristie, Frodon, Elijah, Maël, Karasec et Eolas, je vous remercie pour votre review et j'espère que la suite vous a plus

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : [appelle à tue-tête à travers la maison] MEEEEEEEE-RYYYYYYYYYYYY ! [petits pas de Hobbits dans l'escalier] [Sam débarque] Non, pas toi ! Enfin, reste puisque tu es l ! MEEEEEEEEEE-RYYYYYYYY [petits pas de Hobbits qui courre dans l'escalier] [Pippin apparaît] Ho, mon Pip' dans les bras ! [Hobbit se jette dans les bras de la chef et s'installe sur ses genoux] J'appelais ton copain Merry, il faut absolument qu'il lise la review d'Aéléa ! _Alexeï est avec lui !_ Ha bien _! il dort, mais vu comme tu as hurlé à travers la maison … !_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour lui ! Aéléa veut bien qu'il revienne dans son Harem ! _Oh …_ [Pippin baisse le nez] Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le verras plus. Tu sais, ça sera comme avant, Aéléa et moi, on va s'arranger pour que vous vous voyez souvent ! [Pippin secoue la tête sans avoir l'air convaincu et se met doucement à sangloter] [Sam baisse la tête] Oh, non, pas toi, Sammy, ne pleure pas ! Deux Hobbits qui pleurent, me voilà bien ! _Et pis… et pis… après… Sam, il va repartir et je serais tout seul !_ Mais non, regarde, il y aura moi et tes copains du Harem principal ! [Fait un gros câlin à Pippin et passe une main sur la joue de Sam pour essuyer ses larmes]. Billy-Chéri ! Hiémain-câlin ! Venez m'aidez ! _Et pis … et pis… Oleg, il est mort !_ Oh, mais non, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pippounet [Sam redouble de larmes et chef lui passe la main dans les cheveux] _Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas écouté la tél ? Je sais bien qu'il y a deux avions russes qui se sont scratchés et que depuis, on a pas de nouvelles d'Oleg !_ Mais … _Et puis tu sais, ici, tout le monde a bien remarqué que ça commençait à t'inquiéter !_ Oh, mais Pippin ! Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! _Ca me rappelle quand ce théâtre Moscovite avait été pris en otage, là, non plus tu n'en menais pas large !_ Pippin, Oleg n'avait aucune raison d'être dans un de ces deux avions ! Je lui avais juste permis d'aller à Moscou pour quelques jours pour signer un contrat, il va revenir demain (RàR écrite le 27/08) comme prévu pour l'anniversaire de Billy! [ Billy et Hiémain entrent et voie les deux Hobbits en pleurs !] [Bien sur, histoire de qui se ressemble s'assemble, Billy se précipite pour consoler Pippin] [Hiémain qui tisse depuis une semaine de bons liens d'amitié avec Sam va consoler son nouvel ami] [ Sam aime bien Hiémain, car, comme un certain Hobbit dont il est très proche, Hiémain n'a que 9 doigts !]. Bon, et si je m'occupais de la RàR, comme il me faudrait parfois un TDRAR ! Tout d'abord, oui, le titre est un double jeu de mot entre le lien entre Pearl et Frodon et la dent et la gencive de Pip' ! Bien sûr que entre Burrich et Molly, on comprend dès le tome 3 !Sacré Fitz ! Il me semble que c'est Clem qui m'avait dit un jour que son père avait testé sur elle la méthode dit du 'fil-autour-de-la-dent-qui-bouge-et-de-la-poigné-de-la-porte-qui-claque', la concernée confirmera ! [Pippin ne pleure plus et regagne sa place sur les genoux de la chef] [Billy s'assied à côté et glisse furtivement une main autour de la taille de la chef] [chef soudain très très très rouge et a très très très chaud] Heu, Billy… S'il te plait… tu peux retirer ta main s'il te plait, sinon, je ne vais pas être en état de terminer la RàR ! [Billy s'éxécute doucement] [murmure à Aéléa] je crois que lui aussi, il se sent devenir vieux pour faire des enfants, il est de plus en plus … entreprenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bon, bien sûr, je ne m'en plains pas, mais … pas pendant les RàR ! Enfin bon ! En fait, je comprends que tu te sois énervée contre Merry à cause d'Estella ! Parfois quand je trouve des photos d'Oleg avec une fille différente par mois, ça m'énerve un peu, alors, je le gifle et ça le remet dans le droit chemin. En ce qui concerne Ali ou Diamond, comme ça a l'air du sérieux, j'accorde à Billy et Pippin d'aller les voir une heure pour an ! Je trouve que c'est bien suffisant ! C'est déjà dur à supporter ! [Pleure et Billy se précipite pour consoler la chef] [ Pippin sort son petit sourire le plus adorable] Comment veux-tu encore pleurer quand tu es aussi bien entourée ? En ce qui concerne la petite souris, il me semble que tu n'as qu'a relire le chapitre « 5 ans, parole de grand garçon » . . . [Petits pas dans l'escalier] Oh, Aél, cette fois, je crois que … [soudain, tout deviens comme au ralenti] [Merry entre dans la pièce entouré de petits cœurs roses et des fleurs qui volent autour de lui, et il se jette sur l'ordi] Merry, Aéléa accepte de te pardonner et de te réintégrer dans son Harem ! [Hobbit Brandebouc fou de joie] [Alexeï entre dans la pièce à son tour et fait son diagnostic] Il va bien mieux, maintenant, il est capable de retourner chez Aéléa, à condition qu'il y trouve beaucoup de repos, de calme et qu'il soit bien entour ! [Chef sourit au Hobbit] Je crois qu'Aél voudra bien réunir toutes ces conditions ! [Merry se jette au cou de la Chef !] Hé hé, doucement, Merry, où Aéléa va encore être jalouse ! Bon, Aél', le temps qu'il se prépare, je crois que Merry sera de retour chez toi pour ta prochaine review ! [ Au milieu de sa joie, Merry doit encore consoler Pippin et Sam !] Oh, regarde, Aél, nous avons un 'tas de Hobbit' tellement, ils sont tous les trois serrés dans les bras des autres ! C'est trop mignon, les amitiés chez les Hobbits ! Pippin, Sam, ne pleurez pas comme ça, Merry ne part pas tout de suite tout de suite et puis il ne part pas loin ! [Merry envoie des petits bisous vers l'ordinateur ] [Pippin se pelotonne sur les genoux de la Chef] [Billy a encore une main qui glisse vers la taille de la chef] [Sam va faire la cuisine pour tout le monde pour fêter le pardon d'Aéléa] [Alexeï est tout joyeux] [Hiémain accepte de jouer le TDRàR pour la fin, mais étant donné qu'il lui manque l'index, ça va moins vite !] Pour l'anniversaire de Billy, demain (enfin aujourd'hui quand tu liras ces lignes) on a prévu une journée bien chargée (déjà, il faut qu'on aille rechercher Oleg à l'aéroport), et ça sera Billy le roi de la journée ! Mais si tu veux venir, bien sur, viens, avec Dom et ton Harem ! Tu en profiteras pour récupérer Merry ! Nan, nan, on a pas ouvert les cadeaux et on ne les ouvre pas avant demain ![Billy susurre : 'Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi !'] [rougit et embrasse Billy pour le remercier] Bon, hé bien Aéléa, nous arrivons à la fin de cette RàR, elle est moins grande que ces précédentes, j'ai l'impression, je m'en excuse ! Merci pour ta review AéléaWoOdienne et j'espère que la suite t'a plue ! [Mitia, Andreï, Sacha et Barrett arrivent avec la guitare de Billy en courant 'On a raté quelque chose ?' ]

* * *

On approche inexorablement de la fin des 6 ans et du tome 2 de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Mais si vous voulez le suivant … ;-)


	74. 6 ans, petite boite

Voici un très long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il aura l' heur de vous plaire !

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que j'en fait ? »_

J'ouvre ma petite main, et observe ma dent.

« Prend tes petits-déjeuners et je t'emmènerais chercher une jolie petite boîte en bois chez Alcamondin. » fait Merry qui feuillette distraitement mon Mathom-Junior.

_« Mais Alcamondin, il fabrique des pipes ! Pas des p'tites boîtes ! Pas vrai, Diva ? »_

« Oh, tu sais, avec du bois, il est capable de tout faire: des pipes, des jeux de construction, parfois des meubles et aussi des petites boites pour les dents de lait ! »

_« Ha, chouette ! »_

J'avale mon premier bol, le trou dans ma dentition est finalement bien pratique : il laisse passer plus de chocolat en même temps ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pour croquer quelques chose de dur !

_« Merry ! »_

« Oui ? »

_« Je te signale que Mathom-Junior, c'est jusqu'à 12 ans ! Et que tu en as 14 ! »_

L'air blasé et méprisant, il referme mon magazine et le lance sur la table.

« Pfff ! C'est juste qu'il m'était tombé sous la main ! »

_« Bien sûr ! »_

« Oui bien sûr ! » affirme-t-il.

J'ai reçu mon premier Mathom-Junior il y a trois jours ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été content ! Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'était la première fois que le facteur avait un courrier à mon nom !

Ce n'est plus Tony, le facteur ! Papa lui a trouvé un autre quartier. Le nouveau facteur est moins marrant, à mon point de vue ! Mais d'après le point de vue de Papa et de Prima, il est plus sérieux !

Toujours est-il que j'ai dévoré Mathom-Junior en une seule journée ! Maintenant, depuis mercredi soir, j'attends le prochain, mercredi prochain, en relisant les articles les plus intéressants !

Dans Mathom-Junior, il y a des reportages, des recettes de cuisines, des tests de personnalité du Docteur Air-Thé, des jeux etc ! Bref, c'est un très bon journal ! Ca me change de ceux de Papa qui ne parlent que d'argent et de 'cotations en Bourse' (Je sais pas ce que c'est !) !

_« Voil ! J'ai fini ! »_

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de la main et jette un coup d'œil à Merry qui m'observe toujours. Je saute sur mes pieds.

_« On y va ? On y va ? »_

« T'es en pyjama ! » me fait-il remarquer d'une voix blasée.

_« Heu . . . ha oui ! C'est vrai ! »_

Pendant que Maman, Esméralda et Diviline éclatent de rire, je pars en courrant vers ma chambre.

« Pinppin ! Pinppin ! »

_« Pas l'temps ! Pas l'temps ! »_

Je m' habille aussi vite que je peux et je reviens en courrant dans la salle à manger.

« Tu m'as l'air en forme, toi, ce matin ! » me fait Maman.

Je m'arrête et regarde tout autour de moi, paniqu :

_« Ma dent ! Ma dent ! __Elle est o ? »_

« L ! A côté de ton bol ! »

_« Ha oui ! »_

Je me précipite pour l'attraper, et je saute à pieds joints devant Merry, essoufflé.

_« On y va ? On y va ? »_

« On y va ! » me fait-il en me regardant mi-amusé, mi-fier.

Au revoir, Maman, au revoir, Diviline, au revoir Tante Emma, au revoir Pilgrim et au revoir Diamond ! Nous nous précipitons dehors en courrant ! Je sais qu'on pourrait passer par la porte de la cuisine pour arriver chez les Long-Cleeve, mais c'est tellement plus agréable de sentir l'herbe douce sous ses pieds !

On court tellement vite, Merry et moi qu'on manque de télescoper de plein fouet mes sœurs et mon père qui reviennent visiblement du marché. (Mon père fait les courses, maintenant ?)

« Du calme ! » fait Papa en me posant la main sur la tête.

Je m'efforce à parler la bouche fermé, pour qu'ils ne voient rien.

_« Vous savez quoi ? Vous savez quoi ? »_

« Tu as perdu ta dent ! » me déclare calmement Prima.

Je suis terriblement déçu ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes sœurs savent toujours tout ? Je soupire et mes épaule retombent de déception.

_« Hoooo ! Ben, comment tu sais ? »_

« Tu siffles en parlant ! »

« Fais voir ! Montre ! » me fait Pervi.

Je lui tends le poing et l'ouvre pour lui montrer ma dent. Pervi éclate de rire :

« Non ! Mais fais-voir ton sourire ! »

_« Ha ! »_

Je rejette la tête en arrière et leur fait un grand sourire à tous les quatre. Elles et mon père sourient et mon Papa m'ébouriffe.

_« Et tu sais ? Tu sais ? Avec Merry, on va aller chercher une petite boite pour mettre ma dent ! »_

« D'accord, allez-y ! »

En trois pas de course, je rejoint Merry qui m'attend, nonchalamment accoudé à la barrière. Il ouvre celle-ci sans changer de position, juste en s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle, au risque de tomber en arrière.

Je passe puis lui, puis nous tournons à droite, puis nous faisons cinq mètres Voilà on est arriv ! Merry pousse la barrière devant moi en passant le bras par dessus ma tête , et sans échanger un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers l'atelier d' Alcamondin.

L'atelier d'Alcamondin est un endroit que j'adore. Sa devanture ressemble à celle d'une boutique et la porte est toujours ouverte. A l'intérieur, dans une délicieuse odeur de sciure, il y a plein d'instruments compliqués pour tailler le bois, et plein de copeaux jonchent le sol. Alcamondin fait le plus beau métier de la Terre du Milieu : il fabrique des pipes !!!

Celui-ci est justement occupé à en fignoler une. Penché dessus, l'air concentré, il y ajoute une dernière ciselure. Puis, il la lève, et la regarde à la lumière de la Soleil. Il semble satisfait et Merry et moi le regardons, fascinés.

Mais le client, un vieux Hobbit, pour qui est la pipe, est déjà là, dos à nous, et attend que l'œuvre d'art soit terminée. Il est bientôt récompensé de sa patience. Alcamondin fait un sourire radieux à la pipe et puis la tend au vieux Hobbit. On dirait qu'il regrette presque de se séparer d'un tel ouvrage.

« Voilà, Monsieur Trousgrisard, la pipe que vous m'avez command ! J'espère qu'elle vous donnera pleine satisfaction ! »

« Oh, che n'en toute pas, mon cheunôt ! »

« Si, toutefois, il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir ! »

« T'accord ! T'accord ! Merchi peaucoup ! »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur ! Je vous raccompagne ? »

« Che connaît encore le chemin, cheunôt ! Ch'ai encore bon pied, bon œil ! »

Alcamondin éclate d'un rire poli, et le dirige poliment vers la sortie, en lui mettant la main dans le dos et lui désignant la porte d'un geste de la main avenant. Le vieux Hobbit se retourne vers nous . . .

« Hoooch ! »

Il s'incline profondément (enfin autant que son arthrose lui permet !). Et il relève la tête et nous fait un grand sourire.

« Mes prinches . . . »

Je reste pétrifié. Normalement, quand quelqu'un s'incline devant moi, mon premier réflexe est de m'incliner aussi, et une main adulte (souvent Papa) m'attrape toujours par l'épaule et me force à rester bien droit, debout devant celui qui se prosterne devant moi (il paraît que « moi, je n'ai pas à m'incliner ! », je sais pas pourquoi ! )

Mais là, pas de problème ! Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sens Merry qui hoche du menton d'un air digne et à la fois hautain, mais moi, je reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé de terreur.

Ce Hobbit-là n'a plus que deux dents dans la bouche !

Il sort enfin de la boutique, à pas lents.

« Hé bien ! Remets-en, Pippin ! Il faudra t' habituer à se qu'on s'incline devant toi ! » fait Merry en passant la main devant mes yeux.

Je souffle.

_« Ce n'est pas ça . . . »_

« Quoi alors ? »

_« Ses dents . . . »_

« Ha ! Ses dents ! Ben oui, tu vois Pippin, c'est ce qui t'attend ! On commence par perdre une dent le matin au petit déjeuner et on finit avec plus de dents du tout ! »

_« C'est pas vrai ! Prima, elle m'a dit que ça repoussait ! »_

« Oui, pour la plupart des gens ! Mais ce monsieur-là, ses dents ne repousserons plus ! »

_« Pourquoi ? Et si ça m'arrivait à moi aussi, que mes dents ne repoussent pas ? »_

« Ha, ça peut arriver ! Fais voir ta bouche ! »

Pétrifié, j'ouvre le bec. Merry se penche et observe avec attention le trou dans ma dentition. Il se relève et soupire. Je lui demande anxieusement.

_« Alors ? »_

« Alors, je ne vois pas de dent de rechange ! Tu resteras sans dents ! » soupire mon cousin.

« Mais non ! C'est que ta véritable dent n'est pas encore sortie de ta gencive ! Mais dans peu de temps tu la verras pousser ! » intervient Alcamondin.

_« Ouf ! Merry, tu ne racontes que des bêtises ! »_

« Et toi, tu tombes dans mes pièges à chaque fois ! C'est très drôle ! »

Je lui tire la langue et il me tire la sienne.

« Je vois que tu as perdu une dent ! » observe le perspicace Alcamondin.

_« Oui ! Mais c'est normal, hein ?! »_

« Oui, c'est normal ! »

_« Alors pourquoi le vieux monsieur, il n'avait plus de dents ? »_

« Hé bien . . . parce qu'il est vieux justement ! »

_« On perd ses dents quand on est vieux ? »_

« Ca peut arriver ! »

_« Mais Bilbon ! Bilbon, il est vieux, et il a toutes ses dents ! »_

« Bilbon est . . . spécial . . . » me fait Alcamondin que ma réflexion semble gêner.

_« Spécial ? »_

« Spécial, ce n'est pas le mot ! Mais beaucoup de gens voudrait avoir sa vitalité à son âge ! »

« il a 106 ans dans une semaine et on lui en donnerait bien seulement 66 ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Vas-savoir ! Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'eau de Cul-de-Sac qui garde en forme ! »

« On ne sait jamais !Selon des rumeurs, il y aurait bien quelque chose dans l'eau de la Vieille forêt qui borde le Pays de Bouc, qui fait grandir les arbres ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Ha ???? »_

« Oui, mais ce ne sont que des bêtises ! » m'affirme-t-il.

_« Oui, parce que toi, tu ne dis que des bêtises ! »_

« Pas toujours ! Mais . . . souvent ! » me concède- t-il.

_« Moi, je ne dis jamais de bêtises ! »_

« Ca reste à démontrer ! Enfin, toujours est-il, que, tant que tu as des dents, croque des pommes ! »

« Bon, je peux quelque chose pour vous ? » fait Alcamondin en tapant dans les mains.

_« Oui ! Je voudrais une toute petite boîte pour mettre ma toute petite dent ! »_

J'ouvre la main et je lui met sous le nez.

« Hum, d'accord ! Hé bien, venez voir ! »

Il nous amène à une petite étagère où il y a plusieurs boites, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.

« Je vous laisse choisir ! J'ai du travail ! »

« Merci, Alca ! » fait Merry.

Mon voisin repart vers son arrière boutique où on l'entend bientôt mettre en marche le système de scie mécanique.

_« Oh ! Regarde celle-là, Merry ! »_

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas des dents d'oliphants ! Elle est trop grande, cette boîte ! »

_« Et celle-l ? »_

« Elle est moche ! » fait-il catégorique.

_« Tu trouves ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Bon, et celle-l ? »_

« Oui, pas mal ! Fais voir ! »

Il soulève la petite boîte et la retourne pour regarder la petite étiquette en dessous. Il manque de s'étouffer !

« Arghh ! Laisse tomber ! » fait-il en la reposant vivement.

_« Pourquoi ? Elle est bien ! »_

« Elle est trop bien ! Tu n'as pas vu le prix ! »

Pendant qu'on essaie de choisir une belle boite, Diamond débarque de la porte qui relie l'atelier au Smial d'Alcamondin.

« Me'y ! Pinppin ! Où Papa ? »

« Là-bas ! »

Sans regarder la petite, Merry lui désigne l'arrière de la boutique.

« Et elle, regarde Pippin, elle est pas mal, elle ! »

_« Oui, mais j'aime pas trop la couleur ! »_

« Oui c'est vrai, on dirait un peu du vomi de Warg ! » apprécie Merry.

_« Par contre, elle, elle est bien ! J'aime bien sa forme, on dirait une pomme. »_

« Hum, effectivement, et puis, le prix, ça va et . . . »

Mais, je ne l'écoute plus. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit dans l'arrière boutique. Comme un tabouret qu'on pousse. Et puis, l' horrible bruit de la scie mécanique . . .

Je pousse un cri, fais un bond, bouscule violemment Merry et me précipite dans l'arrière boutique. Je vois ce que je m'attendais trop à voir ! Je me jette en avant, attrape Diamond par sa jupe et nous tombons tout les deux en arrière, à terre.

« Pip . . . » s'exclame Alcamondin en sortant de derrière un rayon, interloqué.

« Pip' . . . » s'exclame Merry en arrivant de la boutique, interloqué.

Et puis, en un quart d'instant, ils comprennent ce que j'ai compris et redouté bien avant eux.

Diamond toute seule dans l'arrière-boutique, à la recherche de son père qui n' y est pas. Le mouvement fascinant de la scie mécanique. Le tabouret poussé par ses petites forces.

Et puis ce que j'ai vu : Diamond, montée sur le tabouret, se tendant au maximum vers la scie mécanique, pour l'attraper, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jouet.

« Diamond ! Diamond ! Diamond ! » crie Alcamondin en me l'arrachant brutalement des bras.

Celle-ci s'est mise à pleurer, et pendant que Merry, dont la pâleur m'inquiète, m'aide à me relever, son père se met à crier après nous :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait l ? Vous ne l'aviez pas vue ? Vous ne pouviez pas l' arrêter ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appel ? Vous auriez dû la surveiller ! » hurle-t-il dans un état proche de la démence.

Merry et moi reculons de quelques pas, effrayés. Je crois que Merry se sens un peu coupable de l'incident et n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Moi non plus.

D' un geste violent, sa fille s'accrochant comme elle peut dans les bras de son père, Alcamondin arrête la scie mécanique et hurle :

« Diviline ! »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Diviline arrive en courrant, un torchon encore à la main, et stupéfaite.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que ta fille fait toute seule dans l'atelier ? » lui crie Alcamondin (qui fait peur !)

« Diam . . . Mais . . . »

Diviline se retourne perplexe et tend la main vers la porte par laquelle elle vient d'arriver, comme pour indiquer que Diamond est dans la maison. Enfin … elle y était il y a deux minutes.

« Hé bien non, elle n'est pas tranquillement dans le Smial ! Elle était en train de jouer avec la scie mécanique ! » rugit Alcamondin

« Mon Dieu ! » s'écrie Diviline qui pâlit brusquement.

Elle court se serrer contre Diamond, dans les bras d'Alcamondin.

« Manman ! Manman ! » pleure la petite.

« Chhh ! Oui c'est fini ! C'est bon, maintenant ! Tout va bien ! » fait Diviline en la prenant des bras de son mari.

Elle se serre tout contre Diamond qui pleure doucement sur son épaule.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! » sa mère en la berçant.

« Manman ! Papa ! » sanglote la petite.

« Ne crie pas comme ça, Alca » murmure Diviline alors que son mari n'a rien dit.

« J'ai . . . j'ai eu peur . . . » avoue-t-il humblement à voix basse.

« On a tous eu peur ! » murmure Merry.

« Excusez-moi, les garçons . . . » fait Alcamondin en allant prendre sa femme et sa fille dans les bras.

« Ce n'est rien . . . on peut comprendre . . . » fait Merry par dessus les sanglots de Diamond.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Pippin ! »

_« C'est normal . . . »_

« C'est Pippin qui l'a vue ! Et c'est lui qui a eu le réflexe de la tirer en arrière ! Sans lui, elle attrapait la scie mécanique à pleine main . . . » explique mon voisin à ma voisine.

« C'est vrai ? Oh Pippin ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Tu lui a sauvé la vie ! »

Gêné, je répète que c'est normal. Et c'est vrai que c'est normal ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Diamond alors que j'avais compris qu'elle était en danger ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'elle risquait sa vie !

« Me'ci Pinppin ! »

Ce remerciement-là vaut tout les mercis de la Terre du Milieu ! La petite, le visage ruisselant de larmes me regarde avec ses grands yeux. Je ne sais pas si elle a tout compris de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle a au moins senti la terrible frayeur de ceux qui l'entourent.

« Pippin ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Dis moi ce que tu veux ! » s'exclame Alcamondin.

_« Je . . . euh . . . la jolie petite boîte en forme de pomme . . . »_

« D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu veux ! Tout ce que tu pourras me demander ne vaudra jamais la vie de ma fille ! »

_« Et puis . . . je voudrais bien retrouver ma dent . . . ! »_

« Hein ? »

_« Ben . . . je l'ai lâchée quand j'ai tiré Diamond en arrière ! Et je ne sais pas où elle est . . ._ »

Bientôt nous sommes tous les cinq à quatre pattes par terre, en train de chercher ma dent sous les meubles.

* * *

Rhaa, Pip', aucune réflexion ! C'était l'occasion idéale pour demander à Alcamondin la main de sa fille (sans mauvais jeu de mot avec le risque que vient de courir Diamond !)

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Frodounette23_** : Vi, en fait, tu vois, tu as bien fait de lire tous les 6 ans quand tu étais chez moi ! Tu es la seule à être contente de la dispute de Frodon et Pearl ;-)Oui, Frod, on t'admire pour ton jésuitisme ( heu … ?) Ha ! Bien sûr que Pippin est merveilleux ! Et oui, d'accord, si tu veux, Frodon est tout ce que tu dis !Nan, nan, ne te désavoue pas !Lol ! Merci pour ta review et … ça … c'est fait !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Snif [Embrasse sa sœur Rôdeuse] Merci de me dire que ma fic n'est pas une 'misérable fic' [attrape le mouchoir tendu par Pippin]. En effet, c'était un chapitre assez gore, mais que veux-tu, c'est la nature, on ne perd pas une dent sans saigner de la gencive [frémit] Arrêtons de parler de ça, ma sœur ! Je crois qu'il en faudrait plus pour qu'un Touque et même, un Hobbit en général, arrêtte de manger ! Tu veux soutirer des spoilers à Clem sous la menace d'Anduril ? Oh, tu ne ferais pas ça, jeune Rôdeuse [fait des yeux de Hobbit battue] ! Enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Aleera_** : Oui, Pip est assez courageux, tous les enfants ne survivent pas à cette épreuve qu'est la perte d'une dent ! lol ! Alors tant mieux si la suite t'a plue, ça me fait plaisir, car c'est le but recherché (remarque, ce n'est pas la peine de faire une fanfic si on ne veut pas que ça plaise aux lecteurs ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Hobbitounette_** : Tu sais, comme je suis actuellement en train d'écrire les 10 ans de Pippin, cette histoire de dispute entre Frodon et Pearl est écrite depuis longtemps et j'aurais du mal, maintenant, à tout modifier ! Le mieux que je puisse te conseiller est de lire la suite et en particulier le prochain chapitre qui est le dernier des 6 ans ! Non, Diamond n'avait pas disparue ! J'ai une petite liste des personnages qu'il faut que je fasse apparaître au moins une fois par âge, bien sûr, elle en fait partie !Ha, cette année, je ne pourrais pas dire que Billy se saura pas que j'ai pensé à lui pour son anniversaire, car comme je lui ai envoyé une lettre le 23 Aout pour lui demander un autographe, j'ai rajouté 'PS : Happy Birthday !' ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il s'en fiche complètement ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Nefra_** : Nefraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oh, si tu savais combien Clem et moi sommes contente de te retrouver ! Oui, j'imagine, ayant passé une année entière en tant que fille au pair en Allemagne, tu dois bien savoir parler allemand, maintenant ! Bah, ne t'embêtes pas à faire une review par chapitre que tu as loup ! Le fait que tu reviewes le dernier montre que tu as lu tous les précédents ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et rebienvenue chez nous !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : En fait, je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à avoir presque la phobie de perdre une dent ! Dans un sens, c'est rassurant ! Et encore, celle-ci n'est que la première ! je te rassure, je ne raconterais pas une par une la chute de toutes les dents de Pippin, ça ferait une grosse vingtaine de chapitres identiques !Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Mari-Cat_** : Ha, 104 membres, pas mal, pas mal ! Sauron en fait partie ? Effectivement, s'ils sont tous comme lui, ça doit pas être facile à les maintenir ! Mais je vous fait confiance !Toi aussi, tu n'aimais pas perdre tes dents ? Bienvenue au club. Ca me fait penser à une réflexion de Pippin, à ses 6 mois, dans le chapitre Douleur, de mémoire, c'est un truc comme 'à quoi ça sert que les dents fassent mal en poussant si c'est pour finir par tomber ?' ! Ce Pippin peut être philosophe quand il veut ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Re-coucou ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Hé oui, six ans est l'âge où il se passe beaucoup de trucs horribles : les dents qui tombent et l'école qui commence ! Je crois qu'on en sort un peu tous traumatisés ;-) ! Voui, chez moi aussi, chaque personnage de l'Enfance d'un Thain est associé à un petit cousin de 2/3 ans ! Je trouve que c'est l'âge où les enfants sont le plus adorables !Pour Frodon et Pearl … ben, tu verras bien en continuant à lire si j'ai décidé de les remettre ensemble ou pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Kristaline_** : Ha oui, héhé, moi seule connaît le fin mot de la dispute de Pearl et Frodon ! [Se sent soudain très importante] nan, c'est même pas vrai, Clem et Blan le savent aussi, mais je sais bien qu'elle ne diront rien ! Enfin, il faut lire pour savoir ! C'est tout adorable quand tu énumères les qualités de chacun de tes persos ! Moi j'adore Oleg parcequ'il est mignon et qu'il est un bon acteur, Billy parce qu'il est mignon et qu'il est un bon acteur, Pippin parce qu'il est mignon et qu'il est joué par un bon acteur etc ! lol ! Non, sans rire, ils ont bien d'autres qualités mais je n'ai pas le temps de les énumérer ici !Hoo, Eolas a eu peur de Vous-Savez-Qui en croyant que c'était Voldemort alors que c'était Billy ! [observe Billy de très près] Nan, Billy n'a tout de même pas une tête de serpent !Votre chanson n'était pas plus ridicule que celle d'un Touque et d'un Brandebouc, passablement avinés, grimpés sur une table ! Donc, bien sûr, chez moi c'est un immense compliment ! Mais non, Frodon n'est pas un idiot, mais dans l'hypothèse où il s'est passé quelque chose entre Mélandrine et Frodon, ça veut peut-être dire que Mélandrine est mieux que Pearl ! _Hé, dis pas du mal de ma sœur, toi !_ Pip', tu sais bien que j'adore tout ce qui porte le nom de Touque sur cette brave Terre du Milieu ! _Oui, c'est vrai !_ Bien sûr que c'est une épreuve traumatisante que de perdre une dent, que ce soit pour Maël ou Pip ! Et puis pour tout le monde en fait ! Diamond est encore bien trop petite pour être entreprenante ! Elle a un an et demi ! Elle ne peut même pas imaginer ce qu'on veut dire quand on dit 'entreprenante' ! _Elle a grandi, depuis …_ [Choquée] Peregrïn ! _Ben quoi ? Je disais ça comme ça !_ Oui, bah, la prochaine fois, pour dire des choses comme ça, tu te tairas ! _Mais je parlais pas de ça ! je parlais en taille, en hauteur !_ Quand même ! _Beuh …_ Bon, hé bien, Kristie, merci pour ta review et remercie pour moi ta petite troupe de leur participation !

**_Clem_** :Ouarf, encore une grande review ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, d'habitude, tu me dis quand tu es en train de me faire une telle review ! Plus belle est la surprise !

Tout d'abord, oui, c'est complêtement inadmissible que Pâris ne connaisse pas La Symphonie du Nouveau Monde mi sol sol mi ré do, ré mi sol mi ré, mi sol sol mi ré do, ré mi ré do do ! Ensuite, ton déménagement ! Nessa m'a invité à venir pour rejoindre en Crête, mais voilà le problème qui s'est posé, c'est qu'avec 5 russes et 1 écossais mon Harem est plus habitué aux grandes froids qu'aux grandes chaleurs ! Devant Ness, j'ai même essayé de retirer de force l'écharpe de Pippin, résultat, j'ai failli l'étrangler, tellement il s'est cramponnait comme si c'était son petit Faramir ! Donc, je vais voir, je vais encore essayer de convaincre le Harem !

Bon, hé bien je vois que tes gardiens sont redoutables ! Pauvre Harem principal ! Déjà que la découverte du Harem secondaire leur a fait un sale choc, en plus, il reçoivent des coups ! mais ton harem secondaire me fait pitié, à être ainsi enfermé dans la cave ![grince entre ses dents] Vi, le passage avec le gateau est encore un spoiler ! Snif, oui, c'est bientôt fini pour les vacances ! Et courage pour tes exams, tu es en plein dedans !Ha, ça, si je devais te faire des ennuis dès que tu as un peu de retard pour mettre ta review ! Lol, mais toi, c'est moins grave que les autres puisque tu me fais une sorte de petite review dès que tu as le chapitre, donc bien avant les autres !

Vi, j'ai repris le Fool'Fate ! Et après plus de dix tomes, cette sacrée Robin Hobb arrive toujours à te faire oublier de respirer tellement tu es pris dans l'action !Elle est trop forte, cette fille !Et son dernier tome de Fitz&Co est plus que génial ! Rhoo, pourquoi tant de haine envers Sam ? je ne comprendrais jamais !Vi, c'est vrai, je reste persuadé que Oleg et Orli auraient fait de très très très très bon Sirius Black ! mais bon, on s'en fiche, quand on fera notre film de l'Assassin Royal et des Aventuriers de la Mer, nos harems auront les premiers rôles !

Que ferais-je sans les arbres généaoliques ? Tu te rends compte, sans eux, je n'aurais connus Pearl, Prima, Pervi, Diamond, mais aussi tu-sais-qui ! hé oui, ça y est, Diamond est dans le lit de Pippin [pleure dans les bras de Hiémain]. Vi, tu connais tout de l'EduT, c'est bien normal !Et je crois que tu ne t'en plains pas, hein ;-) ! Dis, dans la phrase 'les chiens du père Maggotte', tu préfères 'les chiens' ou 'Maggotte' ? Vi, Hobb ça se lit trop vite, après, c'est fini et c'est triste :'-( !

Bon, là, il faut que j'appelle trois membres de mon Harem (qui s'est tenu très sage, tu as vu ?) Billy ! Pip ! Barrett ! Où êtes-vous ? _On est l !_ Ha oui, suis-je blonde !vous êtes toujours l ! [Caline Pippin] Regardez, tous les harems de Clémence vous fête votre anniversaire ! _Oh, c'est chouette !_ _Surtout avec Pierre qui chante !_ Tu l'as dit, Pip ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?[Billy, Barrett et Pippin en chœur] Merci Clémence et Harems de Clémence ! Voilà, c'est bien les gars !_On peut aller manger le gâteau, maintenant ?_

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Donc tu as bien retrouvé Merry ! Pippin, le reste de mon Harem et moi sommes rassurés : son voyage s'est bien pass ! Ha, je suis contente que Merry ait apprécié la vie chez moi ! Comment as-t-il fait pour remarquer qu'entre Billy et moi … enfin bon ! Merry peut revenir quand il veut, bien sûr ! Ha, c'était donc ça, leur réunions sous la couette ! A vrai dire, je commencais à m'inquiéter de les voir s'agiter tous les trois dans le même lit et les seuls bruits qui sortaient étaient des petits rires ! _Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?_ Que vous … [gênée] que vous renforciez vos liens d'amiti ! _Mais c'est ce qu'on faisait_ [Hobbit ne semble pas remarquer que Billy est mort de rire] [chef s'étrangle] quoi ? _Ben oui, chez les Hobbits, partager un repas est un grand signe d'amiti !_ ha tu m'as fait peur, Pip ! [Hobbit d'un air innocent] _Pourquoi ?_ Tu apprendras plus tard ! Et toi, Billy arrêtte de glousser, c'est énervant ! Tiens, prend plutôt ta guitare et met toi à chanter ! [Billy s'exécute de mauvaise grâce] Et ne ronchonne pas ! Comme ça, ça évitera qu'on se fasse attaquer par Francis Lalane ( :-s :-s) ou que Dom se fatigue à mimer Simba ! [musique commence, Billy, poursuivant toujour son but, ne chante que des chansons d'amour en regardant la chef droit dans les yeux et Bane est comme hypnotisée][ Pippin, sur ses genoux, tente de la réanimer en vain ] [ Les 4 russes s'approchent et transportent Albane, immobile de la chaise de l'ordinateur au fauteuil devant Billy] [Billy a un petit sourire mais continue à chanter et à jouer]

[Mitia joue les TDR]Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lettres ? Moi je connais que l'alphabet cyrillique ! Bon, je vais m'habituer ! Hep, le Hobbit, tu me prends pas pour un fauteuil ou tu te retrouves au poteau d'exécution ! [Hobbit se hâte de descendre]Alors, Aél, en ce qui concerne Oleg, ne t'inquiète pas, il a toujours réussi à éviter les attentats jusqu'ici ! Il n'est toujours pas revenu, mais la prise en otage de l'école est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, Albane a organisé un rappatriement d'urgence d'Oleg qui devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Nous, Andreï, Sacha, Alexeï et moi, on a plus le droit de retourner dans notre patrie et on a eu de la chance d'avoir pu aller récupérer Merry avant que cette interdiction ne tombe ! Bien sûr que Billy a été très content avec ses cadeaux, pas vrai, Billy ? [Billy acquièsce mais continue à chanter][Pippin et Hiémain vont se chercher à manger]Dès que tu auras fini le tome 6 de l'Assassin Royal, tu pourras continuer par les Aventuriers de la Mer et tu feras connaissance de celui qui vient de partir avec le Hobbit] Le fait qu'il n'ait que 9 doigts est un spoiler mais pas très important, je pense, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est permis de le dévoiler ! Bon, j'ai pas assez d'entrainement de TDR, j'arrêtte !

[Mitia se lève et Alexeï le remplace] [Mitia s'effondre sur le dossier du fauteuil où Albane est toujours, ce qui la réveille en sursaut] Hein ? Quoi ? Mitia ? Billy, arrêtte, on ne s'entend plus [Billy ne croit pas à sa chance et lâche la guitare] Bon, Aél, c'est Alexeï, juste un peu avant que Bane revienne, visiblement, Merry va bien, tant mieux, c'est un très bon patient ! Ha, désolé, j'entends qu'on m'appelle pour aller donner un remontant à Mitia !

[Bane reprend sa place devant l'ordi] Il me manque quelque chose… o) Ha oui, le léger poid d'un Touque sur les genoux et le calme et la sagesse d'un prêtre ! Où sont passés Hiémain et Pippin (ça rime, lol) [Les deux manquants reviennent la bouche bourrée de petits pains] [Hobbit essaie de pousser un cri de joie en voyant le retour de Bane mais son cri est étouffé par le petit pain] ha, mon Pippin ! Et toi, mon Hiémain, tu te prends pour un Hobbit, maintenant ? Bah, mange si tu as faim mon grand ! Billy, tu crois que c'est les vacances, allez, reprend la guitare ! [Ecossais obéit et mine de rien, rapproche sa chaise] Billy, garde tes pieds sous TA chaise, merci !

Oui, oui Aéléa, nous sommes schizophrènes, il faut bien l'avouer ! Nan, Pippounet ne tombera pas amoureux de sa professeur, mais peut-être que Mungo Boulanger, si [petit air innocent][Harem jaloux] ! Ca casse le mythe de Diamond, hein ! Voui, mais elle n'a qu'un an et demi ! ben, pour écrire la scène où Pippin prend sa dent, je me suis inspiré totalement de mes propres souvenirs, donc c'est rassurant pour moi qui tout le monde s'y reconnaît ! Ca prouve que je ne suis pas si bizzare !_Mais non, tu n'es pas bizarre !_ Merci, mon Pip ! _A part que tu fais 1m70 et que tu n'as pas de poils sur les pieds !_ Rien ne vaut le réconfort d'un Hobbit ! hé bien voilà, il me semble que cette RàR est touche à sa fin !

Elle est longue mais ta review AéléaWoOdienne était un mail qui pesait 43 kilo dans ma boîte ! [Pip saute sur ses pieds et rejoint sa place dans les membres de Harem qui se sont alignés selon leur taille pour s'incliner devant Aéléa, Burrich, Spid, Merry, Dom, Eric et Mini-Merry !] _Ho, regardez qui passe dans la rue !_ [Tout le monde se précipite à la fenêtre, Hulk y erre d'un air malheureux] _On le récupère, lui ? Comme Merry ?_ non, les gars, lui, vous le laissez ! Il a fait de graves bêtises, il a plus d'inconvénient que d'avantages et il est pas mignon ! [Hulk sort du champ de vision du harem qui revient à sa place !] [Billy s'est précipité sur la chaise de l'ordi et Bane comprend qu'elle n'a plus d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Billy pour finir la review] [Billy a un sourire triomphant en voyant que son plan à marché] [Hobbit saute sur les genoux de Bane] [écossais, écrasé sous Albane et Pip, ne rigole plus du tout]. Bon, ben Aéléa, merci pour ta grande review schizophrène et drôle et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier des 6 ans ! Donc, après, si vous comptez bien, on commence les 7 ans (bravo !)


	75. 6 ans, la mission de Sam

Voilà le dernier chapitre des 6 ans de Pippin et le dernier chapitre du tome 2 de l' Enfance d' un Thain (je peux pas croire que vous en soyez déjà l !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Nous retrouvons bientôt ma dent ! Elle avait roulé loin, la coquine ! Je la mets précieusement dans la petite boite en forme de pomme et les Long-Cleeve me portent en triomphe à la maison.

Il paraît que je suis un héros, tout ça parce que j'ai fait l' association d'idée suivante : Diamond plus scie mécanique égal grand danger ! Je suis déçu ! J'ai souvent rêvé d'être un héros, mais pour quelque chose de si 'normal', ça ne vaut pas la coup ! Si au moins, Diamond avait été menacée par un orque !

Mais à la maison, Alcamondin, Diviline et Merry ont à peine le temps de raconter mes exploits à mes parents et à mes sœurs, que surgit un invité surprise.

Sam !! Mon copain ! Dès que mon père le fait rentrer, je lui saute dessus.

_« Sam ! Sam ! Tu sais ! Tu sais j'ai perdu une dent ! Tu veux la voir ? Dis, tu veux la voir ! Regarde ! Regarde ! »_

« Une autre fois, Pippin ! »

Il m'écarte d'un revers de la main, et je vois Papa froncer les sourcils d'étonnement. Sam à l'air extrêmement pressé.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Thain, mais il faut que je vois votre fille ! De toute urgence ! »

« Laquelle ? J'en ai trois à te proposer ! » ironise mon père.

« L'aînée ! L'aînée ! Mademoiselle Pearl ! » répond précipitamment Sam qui ne rigole pas du tout !

Maman se penche vers le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Pearl.

« Perlie ! De la visite d' Hobbitbourg ! »

« Dites-lui que je ne veux pas le voir ! » nous entendons-nous répondre à travers la porte.

« Mais ce n'est pas Frodon ! »

« Si c'est son oncle, c'est pareil ! »

« Ce n'est pas non plus Bilbon ! »

La porte de Pearl finit par s'ouvrir et ma sœur fait quelques pas dans le salon.

« Ha Sam ! » fait-elle sans enthousiasme.

De mon côté, je tire la manche de Sam :

_« Hé, dis tu as vu mon beau sourire ? »_

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser. Mais alors pas du tout. Il est là, debout, planté dans notre salon, encore essoufflé de sa course en poney et fixe Pearl.

« Mademoiselle ! Il vous faut venir ! S'il vous plait ! Venez lui parlez ! S'il vous plait ! »

« C'est lui qui t'envoie, hein ! Et toi, tu te dépêches d'obéir comme un petit chien ! »

« Pearl ! » s'insurge ma mère.

« Pearl, tu vas présenter tes excuses, et tout de suite ! » s'écrie mon père.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas grave ! » intervient Sam.

_« Dis, Sam ! Tu veux la voir, ma dent ? » _

« Non, non, je vous assure, Mademoiselle ! Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout ! D'ailleurs . . . »

Sam s'arrête et soupire. Il écarte les bras d'un air malheureux et une profonde tristesse marquée sur le visage, il baisse un peu les yeux et parcours la pièce du regard, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi regarder.

« D'ailleurs, il ne me parle plus . . . ! Il ne parle plus à personne . . . » ajoute t-il à voix basse.

« Chiqu ! Hypocrisie ! Comédie ! » clame Pearl.

Elle tourne les talons et retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pervinca et Prima, attirées par le remue-ménage sortent le nez de la leur.

« Non mais, je vais te la remettre à sa place, celle-là, moi ! » rugit Papa en démarrant au quart de tour.

Mais Maman se met sur son chemin et d'un regard, lui intime l'ordre de laisser Pearl tranquille.

_« Tu vois cette petite boite, Sam ? Hé ben, tu devineras jamais ce qu'il y a dedans ! »_

Merry me tire en arrière :

« Tu l'embêtes ! » me glisse-t-il.

Je l'embête ? Moi ? J'embête mon meilleur copain ! Alors ça, c'est fort de Gondor !

Mon pauvre Sam continue d'un air malheureux, comme s'il se parlait à lui tout seul.

« C'est vrai . . . Il ne parle plus, il ne sort plus de sa chambre, Bilbon dit qu'il touche à peine aux plateaux-repas qu'il lui amène, il ne va plus se promener à travers la campagne, il ne veut plus voir personne, il refuse les bières de Bilbon et il ne lit même plus . . . Et puis moi, quand je m'occupe des fleurs sous sa fenêtre, j'entends bien : il pleure, tout seul, comme ça, il sanglote. Alors, moi, je m'assois sous la fenêtre, contre le mur et je reste là toute la journée. C'est un peu comme si j'étais avec lui. Il ne va pas bien ! Oh non, pas bien du tout ! Maître Frodon ! Si Mademoiselle Pearl ne va pas le voir, il se laissera mourir ! Ho mon pauvre maître . . . » se lamente-t-il avec une tristesse qui fait peine à voir.

« Qui est Mélandrine Verbois ? » demande Prima d'une voix douce en se glissant dans la pièce.

« Mélan . . . ? Mais c'est la nouvelle fiancée de Foulque Bophin, un ami de Maître Frodon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

« La fiancée de Foulque ! ? »

Ca, c'est Pearl qui vient de jaillir de sa chambre ! Ha ha ! Sûr qu'elle écoutait à la porte, sœurette !

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? » demande Sam abasourdi.

« Et il n'y a rien entre Frodon et . . . »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Pour qui prenez-vous Monsieur Frodon ? » s'insurge Sam.

Ben ! Sam ? Où est passée timidité et ton respect légendaire pour la famille du Thain ?

« Oh, excusez-moi, Monsieur le Touque ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Ha ! L ! Papa lui fait signe que ce n'est absolument pas grave. Un grand sourire étire les lèvres de ma sœur Prima et Pearl a depuis longtemps déjà dépassé le stade du 'grand sourire'. Alcamondin et Diviline s'échangent le même regard heureux qu'à ce moment-là , Papa et Maman échangent, tout comme Pervi et Merry.

Pearl saute au milieu de la pièce.

« Sam ! Tu es venu comment ? En charrette ? »

« Heu . . . non ! En poney ! »

« Papa ! La charrette ! Tu nous la prêtes ? »

« Mais oui ! » répond Maman d'une voix douce (à la place de Papa !)

« Sam ! Ton poney, il peut tirer une charrette ? »

« Ha, j'crois bien, Mademoiselle ! C'est un bonne bête !

« Emmène-moi à Cul-de-Sac, Sam ! Et tout de suite ! » s'écrie ma sœur.

Je crois que si le nom complet de ma sœur n'avait pas été Mademoiselle Pearl Touque de Grand-Smials fille du Thain et du Touque Paladin II, Sam se serait jeté à son cou. C'est, en tout cas, ce que ses grands yeux expriment.

_« Je viens ! Je viens ! »_

Sam et Pearl se tournent brusquement vers moi, sur leur visage, une consternation inquiète a remplacé la joie.

Toujours est-il que dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans la charrette familiale qui est accrochée au poney Gamegie. Ma sœur et Sam sont assis à l'avant, Sam faisant le cocher et Pearl le noyant de questions.

« Oui, il est allé chercher Mélandrine à Lezeau il y a une petite semaine . Mais parce que son fiancé Foulque Bophin ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait un empêchement quelconque ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous êtes allée imaginer l ? Il vous . . . Il vous aime ! Il n'aime que vous ! Qui est allé vous mettre une idée comme ça dans la tête ? »

« Angelica Sacquet ! A l'école, lundi après-midi ! Elle avait séché de l'école d'Hobbitbourg pour venir voir ses amies à la pause, et en passant, elle m'a lancé 'Au fait, Pearl, je viens de croiser Frodon et Mélandrine Verbois, tous les deux tout seuls ! Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ! Je serais toi, je le surveillerait de plus près ! Ils étaient tellement occupés à ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils ne m'ont même pas vue . . .' ! Oh tu as vu ça, Sam ? Je m'en souviens par cœur ! »

« Si c'est Angelica, alors ça explique tout ! Celle-là . . . » fulmine Sam.

« Et puis comme il a éviter de m'embrasser le soir . . . ! Enfin, il ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès . . . »

« Il était un peu grippé en début de semaine ! Il n'aura pas voulu vous passer sa grippe ! »

« Ho, j'ai été bête ! J'ai été bête ! » explose soudain en larmes Pearl.

Sam lâche une rêne et lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Moi, de derrière, je me pend au cou de ma sœur et je lui fais plein de bisous sur la joue. Pearl, la tête dans les mains, sanglote :

« Il ne voudra plus me voir ! Sûrement ! Il ne voudra plus me parler ! »

« Ho, ça, ça m'étonnerait ! » glisse malicieusement Sam.

_« Hé, tu as vu, Sam ? Tu as vu ma dent ? »_

Enfin, Sam consent à s'intéresser à ma dent ! Qu'est-ce que je suis fier ! Pearl s'arrête de pleurer et voyant ma tête entre Sam et elle, elle l'attrape soudain et me colle un gros bisou sur la joue. Comme ça, juste parce qu'elle est heureuse !

Abasourdi, je recule et un cahot de la route, à ce moment-là, m'envoie rouler au fond de la charrette. Nous finissons par arriver à Hobbitbourg, puis à Cul-de-Sac.

Je repère tout de suite que les rideaux de la chambre de Frodon sont tirés. Sam nous mène à l'entrée où nous frappons. De l'intérieur, on entend Bilbon crier :

« Frodon ! Quelqu'un à la porte ! »

On refrappe !

« Frodon ! La porte ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'enfermer dans ta chambre, tête de bois ! »

Et enfin Bilbon consent à venir lui-même nous ouvrir. En voyant Pearl, son visage s'éclaire aussitôt.

« Ha ! On ne peut pas dire qu'on t' attendait, ce qui ne veut pas non plus dire qu'on ne t'attendait pas avec impatience ! Entre ma petite ! »

Les phrases de Bilbon peuvent d'être d'un compliqué, quelques fois !

« Ha, tu es là aussi, mon petit ! Mais . . . ho . . . mais dis donc ! Tu as rencontré une porte ? » fait Bilbon en m'apercevant derrière ma sœur.

_« Mais non ! C'est que j'ai perdu une dent ! »_

« Ha ! »

_« Elle est là, dans la poche ! Vous voulez la voir ? »_

« Avec plaisir ! Entre Sam, entre ! »

Je me pousse pour que Sam puisse entrer mais en même temps, je sors de ma poche, la petite boite en forme de pomme d'Alcamondin. Je l'ouvre et la tends à Bilbon.

Pendant qu'il s'émerveille dessus, j'essaie de voir ce qu'il peut avoir de 'spécial'. Il est extrêmement sympathique, c'est tout ! Oui, il fait jeune pour son âge, et puis ? Moi aussi !

Il referme la petite boite et me la redonne en me lançant un regard fier. Pendant ce temps, Pearl ne sait visiblement ni ou se mettre ni que faire et Sam tente :

« Maître Frodon . . . »

« Toujours au même endroit ! Du moins, je suppose ! A moins qu'il n'ait sauté par la fenêtre ! »

Sam et Bilbon échangent un faible sourire et Monsieur Sacquet se tourne soudain vers Pearl :

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Tu ne sais plus où est sa chambre ! Tu veux que je t' y amène par la main ! Ha la jeunesse de notre temps ! Incapable de la moindre initiative ! Allez ma grande ! Vas-y vite ! » s'exclame-t-il faussement énervé.

Pearl sursaute, rougit, essaie de bredouiller quelque chose, mais Bilbon la chasse d'un mouvement de la main vers la chambre de Frodon. Celle-ci finit par se retourner et se dirige à petits pas tremblants vers la porte de Frodon.

Elle se blottit contre le bois de la porte et frappe tout doucement.

« Frodon ? Frodon, c'est moi ! » fait-elle à voix basse.

« Pearl ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est moi ! Ecoute ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je m'en veux ! Si tu savais combien je m'en veux ! Frodon ? Tu m'entends ? Dis moi que tu m'entends ! »

Mais il n' y a aucune réponse.

« Frodon ! Je sais que tu es l ! Juste derrière la porte ! Ecoute, excuse-moi ! S'il te plait ! Je n' avais pas compris ! Je ne savais pas ! J'ai été bête ! Je t'assure ! Tous ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas ! »

Toujours aucune manifestation de mon copain. Alors Pearl oublie complètement que Bilbon, Sam et moi, sommes-là. Elle fond en larmes.

« Ouvre-moi, Frodon ! Frodon ! Ouvre-moi ! S'il te plait ! Pardonne-moi ! Ouvre ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Frodon ! »

Elle glisse misérablement le long du mur pour terminer écroulée par terre au pied de la porte, sanglotant.

Un déclic de serrure et la porte de la chambre de Frodon s'ouvre. En un quart d'instant j'aperçois le visage de mon copain. Il est décoiffé, il a les yeux rouges et fatigués, et il a les traits tirés. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, mais ne me voient pas. Le quart d'instant après, il est à genoux devant Pearl. Il la serre dans ses bras et elle se serre contre lui. Ils pleurent et ils ont un immense sourire. C'est donc ça, l' Amour. Pleurer et sourire en même temps.

« Ho non, Pearl ! Non, c'est moi ! C'est de ma faute ! Excuse-moi ! Je t'aime ! »

Ils se relèvent souplement ensemble et s'embrassent éperdument. En même temps, ils glissent dans la chambre de Frodon et celui-ci, sans lâcher ma sœur, referme la porte du pied.

« Bon ! Quelqu'un veut du the ? » s'exclame gaiement Bilbon.

* * *

Que ferais Frofro sans Sam ? ;-)

* * *

**__**

**_Nefra_** :En effet, Pippin aurait pu demander l'autre boîte, l'idiote blonde que sert d'auteur à cette fic ne s'en aperçue qu'en lisant ta review ;-). Neuf mois, c'est une année scolaire, c'est suffisant, je pense, pour parler courrament la langue, non ? Je te comprends, ma fic est longue, c'est normal que tu aies dût t'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour tout lire ! Visiblement, je ne t'ai pas lassée,c'est l'essentiel :-D ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Aya Völsunga_**: Hé oui, si Pippin n'avait pas été là, Diamond se faisait couper la main. Comme Beren et dans une moindre mesure, comme Sauron ou Frodon! Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas top quand même! C'est vrai, Pippin avait l'occasion de demander la plus belle boîte et il l'a laissé filé! Quel jeunôt ce Pippin! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite!

**_Frodounette_** : Oui, ce chap est un peu ça, je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas son côté cliche ! Mais j'avais besoin de faire 160 pages words et j'ai fait ce passage avec Diamond juste pour ça ! Mais bon, je ne le regrette pas vraiment, en fait ! Hé non, pas évident de faire évoluer le Pippin. C'était surtout dur quand il était bébé jusqu'à quatre ans, quand il ne comprenait pas encore tout ! Merci pour tous tes compliments et ça … c'est fait !

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen_** : Hélas, si, Pippin n'est qu'une imagination de mon esprit. Mais comme le but de toute fic est de faire les personnages le plus réels possible, c'est plutôt bon signe si tu as parfois l'impression que Pippin est vivant ! Ben oui, les gens croient que Pippin découvre son courage à Minas Tirith alors qu'en fait, dès 6 ans, il était déjà très courageux ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_'Tite fée des bois_** : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Hé bien, bravo ! Désolée de t'avoir monopolysé pendant autant de temps ! Pour quand est la suite ? Tu viens de lire le dernier chap des 6 ans, et la suite, si tout se passe bien, c'est la semaine prochaine ! En fait, je ferais bel et bien ' L'adolescence d'un Thain' et 'La vie du Thain' pas sous forme de fic suivit, mais sous forme d'épisodes successifs retraçant les moments les plus importants de la vie de notre Pip' (en dehors de celle racontée dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments !

**_Aleera_** : Bien sûr, si Pippin était un modèle de sagesse, ça gacherait le personnage ! Si on veut un Hobbit raisonnable, le brun au yeux bleux (dont on ne citera pas le nom ;-) ) est là pour tenir le rôle ! Pas grave si ta review est petite, l'essentiel est qu'elle soit l ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Hobbitounette_** : Ha, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a rassurée sur le célibat de Frodon, dans un premier temps ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faudra bel et bien qu'il finisse célibataire ! Ca déçoit beaucoup de filles, tu n'es pas la seule ;-). Oui, Pippin croit n'importe quoi, mais c'est la faute de Merry aussi, il en profite ! lol ! Ha, ces deux là, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire un passage où ils sont ensemble ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Mais non, Merry n'est pas un … ombre d'Aéléa plane …, c'est juste un Merry de quatorze ans ! Imagine un Dom de 14 ans ! Hé non, Pippin n'a pas beaucoup de jugeote, mais étant donné que Diamond n'a que 1 an et que Pippin ne l'aime pas plus qu'une quatrième sœur, c'est normal que l'idée de demander sa main ne lui soit pas venue à l'esprit ! bah, on ne lui en veut pas, hein ? ben, vi, recevoir du courier pour soi quand on a 6 ans, c'est super !se souvient avec nostalgie de son Journal de Mickey ! Oh oui, Pippin est si grand maintenant ! Tu te rends compte que je suis en train d'écrire ses 10 ans ???? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, sœur Rôdeuse !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Hé oui, ça fait un peu SuperPippin au secours de sa princesse. Ca fait un peu cliché, je sais ! Mais bon ! Pourquoi y aurait-il besoin de demander à des amis de faire un guet-apen pour savuer Diamond?le 3eme tome s'ouvre comme par magie au chapitre du nettoyage de la Comté… Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre des 6 ans t'a plu !

**_Nessa_** : Elle n'est ni pourave ni minable, ta review, Ness !ha, je sais ce que c'est d'être limitée en temps sur le net par la durée du film que les parents regardent !lol ! Ha, les Korndrov ! Ca me dit quelque chose, ça ;-) ! Oui, un Hobbit dans nos cantines, c'est le traumatisme assur ! Là, Pippin se plaint, mais il n'est jamais venu au self de la fac ! Je dois dire que j'ai moi aussi un petit faible pour 'fille du Thain' ! J'avais hésité entre 'Fille de Thain' et 'Fille du Thain' ! Ha oui, tiens, imagine Frodon et Pearl en héros des Feux de l'Amour ! Merry, ha, Merry, tout un sujet ! Moi, je le vois bien en train de s'écrier tout content 'y'a plein de sang. D'ailleurs, c'est le plus batailleur des autres Hobbits ! Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lire un journal pour les enfants de 12 ans au maximun alors qu'il en a 14 ! Sacré Merry ! Pippin le Grand ! Oui, ça c'est un titre qui lui va comme un gant (ou, on peut aussi dire : 'comme une prothèse de pieds et d'oreille de Hobbit sur Billy Boyd').Hé oui, Pippin est déjà indispensable à la vie de Diamond, si c'est pas beau, ça ! Voilà, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, Ness !

**_Kristaline_** : Voilà, toi et ton petit groupe avez le fin mot de l'histoire de la dispute Pearl/Frodon ! Bon, alors, pas trop déçus du comportement de Frodon ? Ni de celui de Pearl ! Sacré Angelica, on peut tout lui mettre sur le dos ;-) ! Ce qui s'est passé en Russie dépasse les limites de l'horreur ! En effet, les membres russes de mon harem ne se sentent pas très bien en ce moment ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour les rassurer ! Non, bien sûr, tous les américains ne sont pas comme ça, Elijah en premier, Viggo ensuite et puis tous les autres habitants des Amériques (et pas des Etats-Unis !). Sûrement que se faire couper la main n'aurait pas tuer Diamond (sauf en cas d'infection :-s) mais ça lui aurait fait mal à la petite main et ça n'aurait pas fait très joli ! Pauvre Diamond, heureusement que Pippin était là, oui ! Mais que serions-nous sans Pippin ? quart d'heure émotion Que serais-je sans Pippin ? Ho, Frodon, l'expression 'Pip'jour' et 'Pip'fic', j'aime trop, c'est mignon ! Merci pour votre review, Karasec, Frodon, Maël, Elijah, Eolas et Kristie et j'espère que la suite vous a plue !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : 22 kiko, cette super review Aéléawoodienne ! Record presque battu ! Se retourne ver son haremY'a que Billy qui tient encore debout et encore, il pleure de rire, le pauvre ! se penche et remet son Hobbit sur pieds, puis le fait passer sur les genoux en lui essuyant des larmes de rire tandis que Hobbit essaie de retrouver son souffle Aél, je pourrais t'attaquer pour extermination de harem pour cause de trop rire ! Mais bon, je n'en ferais rien ! Tu n'as jamais pensé, Aél', à faire un livre et à publier tes reviews ?

Enfin, tu as raison, tout le monde devrais avoir un Hobbit chez soi, ça apporte une bonne humeur ambiante ! Embrasse les cheveux de Pippin

Ca m'a l'air d'être un excellent magazine, ce Harem Hebdo Mag ! (ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je t'envoie quelque chose) Depuis que Pippin a été élu membre chouchou et qu'on est venu nous interviewer, j'y ai été abonnée gratuitement ! Clem aussi, sûrement, puisqu'elle a été, elle aussi, interviewée ! C'est un vrai plaisir que ce magazine ! On y trouve tout et plus que tout sur et pour nos Harem !Qu'est-ce qu'on a été fiers quand Pippin a été élu membre chouchou, on a fait la fête toute la journée ! Surtout qu' il avait déjà remporté le concours du plus gros mangeur de carottes ! Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en choissisant Pippin pour mon harem ! Mais peut-on vraiment dire que je l'ai 'choisi' ? Les membres de harems, ce ne sont pas comme les gardiens, on ne le 'choisit' pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En effet, l'inconvenient de ce mag, c'est les commérages ! Regarde, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de dire à tout le monde que j'étais mariée à Billy Billy se fabrique une deuxième place sur la chaise de la chef et la prenant doucement par la taille : 'parce que je ne peux plus cacher que je t'aime plus que tout !' Oh, c'est trop adorable, Pouss… Billy ! Billy grogne quand même : comme tout les autres membres du Harem il est jaloux du Poussin depuis que je l'ai (enfin) revu Tu n'as pas lu l'article mais ils ne parlaient que du fait que Merry ait été brutalisé par Hulk. Ils ont bien précisé que tu avais renvoyé Hulk ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien sur l'escapade russe de Merry ! Andreï feuillette le journal avec Mitia, Alexeï et Alexandre par dessus son épaule et le lit à haute voix pour Barrett Bonden qui ne sait pas lire

Ha, je sais ce que c'est que de chercher des gardiens de Harems ! Faramir est débordé, j'en cherche un autre pour le seconder ! Sur le conseil de ma double psychotique, j'ai mis une option sur D… chut, pas de spoiler !Je réfléchis encore pour l'instant, mais je crois qu'en moi-même, j'ai déjà pris ma décision ! Oleg était revenu pour l'anniversaire de Billy, Pippin et Bonden, mais il a dû repartir après. Normalement, il revient très bientôt ! Ca, on peut dire que je ne suis pas rassuré du tout, avec tout ce qui se passe en Russie en ce moment ! Andreï, Alexeï, Alexandre et Mitia se redressent, main sur le cœur et chantent l'hymne russe !

Vi, c'est vrai, quand est-ce qu'ils nous remettent Malcolm fait signe à Malcolm et Frankie d'approcher ces deux-là ne font partie que de mon harem tertiaire, mais ils me manquent quand même ! fais un bisou sur le front de Malcolm et un sur la joue de édie Malcolm et Frankie de la main Hiémain, viens là, mon chou ! Hiémain, tout content car c'est la première fois qu'il intervient dans cette RàR Comment tu prononces ton prénom ? Ben Hiémain ! Ha, merci, Hiem', il dit Iémin comme main ! et Pippin ! Hiémain interrompt la chef de toute façons, c'est Wintrow, tu sais ! Oui, je sais Hiémain que ton vrai nom, celui en version original est Wintrow, mais ici, on parle français !

A propos de langue, tu sais, j'ai fait du russe à la fac pour pouvoir comprendre mes Russes préférés ! L'alphabet n'est pas compliqué du tout, il faut juste l'apprendre ! prend Andreï pleurant dans ses bras oui, je sais, mon Andiocha, ils ont supprimé l'option russe cette année, et je ne pourrais donc pas continuer ! Mais tu sais, j'en ai appris assez pour me débrouiller un peu, et il ne tient qu'à vous de m'apprendre ! Embrasse Andreï.

Pour la façon dont Merry ouvre la barrière, je la visualise très bien, mais il m'est quasiment impossible de la décrire par mot ! J'ai eu du mal quand j'ai écrit le passage, et tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne me replonge pas dans ce casse-tête pour t'expliquer puisque ça n'a aucun intérêt pour l'histoire ! Le plus petit de mon Harem, c'est Pippin, bien sur ! _Et déjà, chuis grand pour un Hobbit !_ Fais moi un bisou au lieu d'accaparer mon clavier, mon Pippinou !Hobbit s'exécute de bonne grâce Billy en profite pour faire pareil mais pas sur la joue ! et le plus grand, ça doit être Oleg !

Les Hobbits n'ont en rien vu leur pays se dégrader à l'approche de la guerre (sauf Frodon et Bilbon), ce sont juste des clins d'œil quand je parle d'anneaux ou d'arbres qui marchent ! Je sais, ça passe trop vite, déjà les 7 ans ! Je me souviens m'être bien éclaté à écrire le passage du vieux qui n'as plus de dents et donc qui parle mal ! Voui, Pippin et Merry sont des princes ! Princes de la Comté, princes de Harem, princes de leur chef de Harem, princes du Seigneur des Anneaux, etc etc ! Oui, heureusement que Pippin est là pour Diamond !

La porte s'ouvre Je suis revenu ! Hobbit projeté à terre tant la chef s'est levé avec rapidité Oleg ! Mon N' Oleg ! Alik ! Enfin, tu es revenu ! Dans mes bras, mon russe de première catégorie préfér ! Tout va bien ? Pas de human-bomb ? pas de prise d'otages ? pas de morts ? pas de petits de ta connaissance tués à l'école Russe a l'air en pleine forme mais noyé sous les questions, il se contente de serrer la chef de harem contre lui Les autres membres se précipitent sur Oleg pour fêter son retour Dis, Oleg, tu ne repartiras plus, hein ! J'ai eu peur, si peur ! fond en larmesEst-ce que chacun d'entre vous, membres de mon harem, et surtout Billy, Oleg, et Frankie, savez que si vous mourrez, je ne pourrais survivre ? Harem fait oui de la tête. _Et la Réponse à la Review d'Aél ?_ Ha oui, ben, elle est finie, il faut qu'on fasse la fête pour le Retour du Roi Oleg ! Merci, Aél et tout ton harem, pour ta review AéléaWoodienne, et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

* * *

Et voilà, on termine les 6 ans et les vacances en même temps. Je reprends les cours lundi, et en plus, mon ordinateur traverse une période de crise. Donc je ne peux pas vous assurer que je publierais aussi régulièrement, mais j'essayerais !


	76. 7 ans, besoin d'amour

Voilà, on attaque le gros morceau des 7 ans ! Je dit le 'gros morceau' car j'avoue m'être laissé un peu entrainée : le tome 3 de l' EduT ne composé que des 7 ans.

(Alors que le tome 1 réunit les 6 mois, 1 ans, 18 mois, 2 ans, 3 ans et 3ans et demi et que le tome 2 réunit les 4 ans, les 5 ans et les 6 ans ! Donc, je vous laisse présager du nombre de chapitres qui vous attendent avant de passer aux huit ans ;-) )

* * *

Je me réveille peu à peu et au lieu de rester à somnoler doucement, je me dresse subitement. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un matin comme les autres. Tout excité je me retourne et jette mon oreiller à travers la pièce (ce qui fait lever la tête à Pilgrim). 

Whao ! Joie ! Bonheur ! Réjouissance ! Merveille ! Miracle ! Prodige !

_« Hoooooooo ! T'as vu ça, Pilgrim ? »_

A la place de ma petite canine, il y a une belle petite pièce d'or bien étincelante ! Un jour, j'arriverais à attraper Maman !

_« Tu ne l'as pas encore mangée, la petite souris, hein ma chatte ? »_

Pilgrim n'a pas l'air intéressée par ce que je lui raconte.

L' incisive fugueuse a donné des idées à ses copines. Une par une, elle s'en vont. Toujours pareil : elle commence par remuer un peu, puis beaucoup puis elle se met à saigner et là, il faut tirer un grand coup (en serrant les autres dents de douleur !).

Il fut une période terriblement traumatisante où j'avais perdu deux dents de devant en même temps. Moi qui aime tellement rire et sourire ! Quelle torture ! Merry et Pervinca ne se sont pas privés pour se moquer de moi ! Heureusement Alcamondin avait raison !

D'autres dents ont poussées à leur place. Des grandes, des belles, des fortes, des bien blanches ! Leurs extrémités ressemblent un peu à de minuscules scies émoussées, mais Prima m'a dit que c'était pour qu'elles puissent mieux percer la gencive. Mais elle m'a aussi rassuré en me disant que cette forme bizarre passerait avec le temps. La preuve, ni mes parents ni mes sœurs n'ont gardé leurs dents en forme de scie !

En ce moment, il me manque une canine. Je l'ai perdue hier au repas. Et la petite-souris-Maman est passé cette nuit. Je sais bien que c'est Maman qui met la pièce sous l'oreiller ! Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai jamais réussi à rester réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Et que je n'ai jamais réussi non plus à me réveiller au bon moment pour la prendre la main dans la sac. Ou plutôt la main sous l'oreiller !

J'attrape ma pièce et je me lève pour aller la mettre dans mon petit cochon de porcelaine. Le petit « Cling » est bon signe : ça veut dire que ma pièce est tombée sur d'autres pièces et donc que je suis riche !

Mais il est trop tôt pour se lever ! L'école ne commence que dans deux heures ! Je peux dormir encore bien une heure, voir une heure et demi ! Je ramasse donc mon oreiller et je me jette sur mon lit. Les ressorts se réveillent en sursaut et Pilgrim grince sinistrement ! Heu . . . non ! C'est le contraire.

Je remet mon oreiller à sa place et, fort content de la vie et de ma pièce d'or, j'essaie de me rendormir. C'est sans compter Pilgrim qui semble vouloir se venger de son réveil en sursaut.

En fait, je ne me plains pas trop, parce qu'elle a décidé de me faire des câlins. Elle ronronne en se frottant du bout du museau au bout de la queue sous mon menton. Et puis elle me donne de grands coups de tête affectueux. Après elle vient me renifler le bout du nez pour vérifier que c'est bien moi !

Comme je l'adore et que je l'aime plus que tout, je la caresse, la gratouille sous le menton et lui fait des bisous sur la tête. Mais je ne rigole plus du tout quand elle commence à faire ce que je déteste. Elle me pétrit lentement le ventre avec ses pattes avec et ses griffes.

Je me trémousse pour essayer de me dégager sans la brusquer, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la douleur :

« Ouille . . . hé hé . . . oui, Pilgrimounette . . . arrête s'il te plait . . . aïe . . . hi hi . . . tu me fais mal . . . non, pas les griffes . . . Pilgrim, oui, je sais, moi aussi . . . arrête ! »

Mais Pilgrim n'a aucune intention d'arrêter ! Elle lève vers moi un regard flou d'amour et continue à entendre voluptueusement les pattes. Elle plante ses griffes dans mon pyjama et retire sa patte en tirant. Mais à chaque fois, elle plante ses griffes aussi dans ma peau !

Je pousse délicatement mon chat et en profite pour plonger une dernière fois mes doigts dans sa douce toison orange clair, presque rose. Elle arrête enfin et vient, sans gène, se glisser sous mes draps.

_« Ben ! Tu te crois chez toi ? »_

'Mouaou !' me répond-t-on de sous la couverture.

_« Ha bah . . . ! Ha bah . . . ! Ha bah ça alors ! »_

J'en reste estomaqu ! Mais comme elle est mignonne et qu'elle me tient chaud aux jambes, je la laisse tranquille ! Je me pelotonne sous ma couverture et ferme les yeux, en essayant de me rendormir, bercé par le sonore ronronnement de ma chatte.

J'ai eu sept ans il y a deux semaines. Papa et Prima disent que c'est « l' âge de raison » . D'ailleurs, pour la première fois, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai eu le droit de me servir d'un couteau pointu. Je me suis senti rudement grand, d'un coup !

Et puis aussi, plus important, maintenant, toutes les semaines, Maman me donne un peu d'argent !!!!!! C'est mon argent de poche. Pearl, Pimpernel et Pervinca en ont beaucoup plus, mais c'est normal : elles ont beaucoup plus d'années aussi ! Maintenant, j'ai une pièce d'argent tous les dimanches ! (et une pièce d'or quand je perds une dent !)

Avec Merry et Pervi, samedi dernier, je suis allé acheter un pomme avec mes propres sous. Cette pomme m'a parut la meilleure de toutes ! Mais pour l'instant, je garde mes petits sous pour pouvoir acheter trois pommes : une pour moi, et les deux autres pour Pervi et Merry. Ou alors, les trois pour moi !

Maman vient doucement me réveiller et trois-quart d'heure plus tard, je suis, tout à fait éveillé, sur le chemin qui mène à l'école avec mes sœurs. Comme le doux temps des câlins avec Pilgrim dans le lit me semble loin !

Je suis passé au niveau B, avec comme appréciation : « Niveau convenable » J'ai trouvé que c'était très sympathique comme appréciation et j'ai décidé de toujours maintenir ce « niveau convenable » .

Ma classe s'entend très bien et comme on s'entendait aussi très bien avec Asphodèle Bolger (et c'était réciproque), nous avons réussi à convaincre Adelard Touque de nous re-attribuer la même maîtresse au niveau B.

« Tiens ! Regardez qui voil ! » s'exclame Prima.

Je jaillis du buisson où je m'étais caché pour faire une blague à Pervi et j'aperçois devant nous, mon copain Moton avec sa petite sœur et sa mère. En quelques pas, nous les rejoignons.

« Bonjour, Madame Fouine ! » lance gaiement Pearl.

« Oh, mesdemoiselles Touque, bonjour ! Bonjour Peregrïn ! Comment allez-vous ? Et vos parents ? ».

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Et vous ? » répond et demande Pimpernel.

« Bien, bien merci ! ».

La mère de Moton, Pivoine Fouine, pousse un drôle de chariot sur lequel mes sœurs se penchent aussitôt.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon ! » s'exclame Pervi.

« Adorable, vraiment adorable ! Il vous ressemble beaucoup ! » fait Prima.

Pearl, qui a toujours eu un gros petit faible pour les bébés et les petits enfants, ne trouve rien à dire. Attendrie, elle a visiblement fondu devant le petit frère de Moton. Il n' a même pas un an, le petit Minton. Il est né l'année dernière, en décembre.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où Adelard Touque lui-même est arrivé en courrant dans notre classe et nous a arraché Moton en s'exclamant l'air paniqué et affolé qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais qu'il fallait qu'il rentre tout de suite au Smial. Le soir-même, j'ai appris par Papa qu'il avait eu un petit frère. La chance !

Moton m'attrape par le bras :

« Hé Pippin ! Tu sais quoi ? »

_« Quoi ? »_

« J'ai perdu une dent hier ! »

_« Ha oui ? Moi aussi, une canine, hier ! »_

« Moi, c'est cette incisive, tu vois ? »

Il me montre fièrement un trou dans sa dentition et moi je lui montre le trou de ma canine. On a l'air malin, tout les deux, sans dents !

« La petite souris, elle est passée, chez toi aussi ? »

_« Bien sûr ! »_

« Ben dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû courir, cette nuit ! »

J'ai un petit sourire. Moton ne sait toujours pas que le coup de la petite souris et du père Noël, c'est de la blague ! Il faut pas non plus que je le détrompe. Parce que ça ne serait pas gentil et aussi parce que, comme ça, je suis en position de supériorité par rapport à lui !

_« Peut-être qu'il y a en a plusieurs, des petites souris . . . »_

Il semble pensif puis pousse soudain un cri :

« Ton chat ! Il ne l'a pas mangée ?! »

_«Pilgrim ? Non ! C' est une chatte très intelligente ! Elle sait reconnaître les petites souris des souris »_

« Ha ! »

Ca semble le rassurer. Je sens soudain qu' une petite main tire ma manche :

« Dis, dis, Pippin ! Tu me fais un bisou ? »

_« Oh, Myrtle !»_

Myrtle est toute petite : elle ne va même pas à l'école ! Elle a bientôt cinq ans et je suis plus grand qu'elle. Visiblement ravie, elle me présente sa joue pour que je lui fasse un bisous. Depuis ce matin, j'ai déjà fait un bisou à mes trois sœurs, à ma mère, à mon père, à mon chat, alors ce n'est pas un bisou à Myrtle qui va me faire peur.

Et pourtant, en croisant son regard vert, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Le même frisson que quand elle m'avait embrassé, il y a deux ans, chez Bilbon . . .

Trouvant sûrement que son bisou met longtemps à venir, elle trouve le moyen de tourner la tête au moment-même où je m'apprête à l'embrasser. Le résultat est désastreux : je l'embrasse sur les lèvres !

Je fais un bond en arrière et m'essuie énergiquement la bouche d'un revers de manche. Myrtle est devenue rouge pivoine (comme le prénom de sa mère) et sourit d'un air gêné en baissant les yeux. Pervinca me jette un regard mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, que je n'aime pas du tout. Je crois qu'elle a vu ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Etrangement troublé, je me promet de ne plus accorder le moindre bisou à Myrtle.

* * *

**__**

**_Nessa_** : La vie l'air plutôt cool, en Crète ! (Se tourne vers son harem ça ne vous tente pas les gars ?) harem regarde la description de Nessa d'un air méfiant ! _On va se consulter, d'accord ?_ Faites comme vous voulez ! Je vois que tu sais maintenir l'ordre dans ton harem grâce à de très efficaces punitions ! Vi, J'élève mon Harem, c'est de moi, je le reconnais ! Je l'ai fait pour m'amuser mais en fait, c'est très utile ! Jack n'a pas eu une indigestion avec tous ces bonbons ? « je m'appelle Jackie, et je suis sans amis » Mdrrrr ! Moi, mon harem est plutot calme, j'ai embauché deux nouveaux gardiens, car Faramir était débordé. Je ne peux pas te dire qui sont ces nouveaux gardiens, car ça serait du spoilers des derniers tomes de l' Assassin Royal que tu n'as pas encore lu ! Mais je suis très contente de leur prestation ! (nouveaux gardiens rougissent et se sont soudain porter en triomphe par les membres des Harems) Ha voui, ça aurait un peu pimenté l'histoire, s' il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre Frodon et Mélandrine, mais je me serais fait lynchée par les fans de Frodon ! Vi, pauvre Pippin, Sam ne s'intéresse pas à sa petite dent ! Mais non, ta review n'est pas nulle ! Elle est même très bien ! Merci pour ta review, donc, et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ces problèmes de reviews sont toujours l ? :-( Moi aussi, je suis désolée de ne pas recevoir tes reviews, ce n'est pas ta faute ! En tout cas, ça me rassure, tu continues à me lire, je ne t'ai pas encore lassée ! J'espère que ces problèmes de reviews passeront et que tu pourras à nouveau me mettre de longue review ! Merci pour celle-ci et voici la suite !

**_Hobbitounette_** : Mais non, tu n'es pas en retard puisque j'ai le temps de faire ta Réponse à la Review avant de mettre le prochain chapitre ! L'histoire de Frodon et Pearl ne peut pas durer beaucoup, en tout cas, pas jusqu'à un mariage ! Mais, dans ma grande mansuétude, je leur ai accordé un temps de répit ! En fait, en écrivant les 6 ans, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les séparer definitivement, mais juste montrer au lecteur qu'ils ne vivent pas forcément une magnifique histoire sans nuage. Ils sont juste un couple comme tout le monde qui peut se disputer ! Nan, c'est triste, hein ! Personne ne s'occupe plus de Pippin qui vient pourtant de vivre un événement très important ! Oui, sauver Diamond, c'est vrai, mais surtout, perdre une dent ! merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Voui, Frodon aura eu le temps de se remettre pour les 7 ans de Pippin, ça se passe un an après ! Je crois que tout le monde sur ce site aime bien lire (ben oui, sinon, on ne viendrait pas lire ;-) ) Et tout le monde aime bien écrire ! Alors, qu'on dit que la littérature est en recul et que les enfants lisent de moins en moins ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Ssiiiiiirriiiuuuuusss_** : Heu… j'ai eu du mal avec le nombre de S, de I, de R, et de U de ton pseudo ;-) Ben oui, l'histoire de Frodon et Pearl n'est pas encore terminée ! T'es émouvue ? lol !Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il aura à sauver la vie de Diamond ! Enfin, j'espère, le pauvre choupinet, ou alors c'est vraiment que Diamond est malchanceuse dans la vie ! Ben oui, Pippin ne comprend pas bien l'importance de l'événement ! Pour lui, le plus important de la journée, c'est qu'il a perdu une dent ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le début des 7 ans t'a plue, Lily !

**_Aleera_** : En effet, quelle douceur dans ta demande d'un nouveau chapitre ! lol ! Mais je me soumet de bonne grâce à ta menace tacite et voilà, je t'ai mis un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plue ! Dans ce chapitre-là aussi, l'amour est, comme dans le précédent avec Pearl et Frodon, mis à l'honneur ! C'est vrai, ça fait rêver (jette un coup d'œil à Billy Boyd) merci pour ta review et voici donc la suite !

**_Aya Völsunga_** : Pour Angelica, c'est vrai, c'est étrange ! Bon, pour ma part, je l'avoue, je n'aurais à penser à lui faire porter le chapeau si je n'avais pas lu Grand-Père de Frodounette ! Mais j'ai remarqué qu'à part les 5 Hobbits (Pippin, Merry, Frodon, Sam, et Bilbon) et quelques autres (comme l'Ancien, les Chaumine et les Maggotte), les Hobbits mentionnés par Tolkien (Angelica, Sancho, Adelard, Ted Rouquin, Nob etc) n'ont pas forcément les beaux rôles car le peu qu'en dit Tolkien n'est pas flatteur ! Bref, la conclusion de mon beau raisonnement est que c'est la faute de Tolkien ! Non, je rigole, Tolkien est notre Maître !! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nefra_** : Bon, oui, j'avoue, je suis blonde ! (essaie de se trouver une excuse) Comme quoi, ça peut arriver à des gens très biens, d'être blonde ! lol !! Ha, désolée, mais je ne peux pas de te dire quand se terminera l'histoire de Frodon et Pearl, tu comprends, ça serait trop de spoiler ! Mais oui, elle se terminera bien un jour car Frodon est un célibataire endurçi (juste le type de gars qu'il ne faut pas épouser !hé h !)Ton chat ? Euh… Pippin ? Peregrïn ? Paladin ? Pilgrim ? Merry ? Sam ? Frodon ? Albane (lol) ? Hum… C'est un nom du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Le chat de Chibi-Eladiel s'appelle bien Elessar ! Voilà, merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiens ! Tu nous maaaaaaaaanques ! Bon, je réponds à ta review ! C'est vrai, Pippin n'était pas très présent dans le dernier chapitre des 6 ans ! Mais le sujet du chapitre était la reconcilliation de Frodon et Pearl ! Et puis de tout façon, Pippin est toujours présent par le 'je' ! Enfin, bon, comme tu as pu le remarquer, il s'est bien rattrapé dans ce premier chapitre des 7 ans ! Ha ? ca c'est fort de Gondor, ça t'a plue ? Contente de figurer dans ton dico ! En ce moment, j'ai un petit faible pour « être coincé entre la prothèse de pied Hobbit et le pied de l'acteur » avec une variante : « être coincé entre la prothèse elfique et l'oreille de l'acteur ! » Si j'en ai d'autre, je te les communique ! merci pour ta review, Rôdeuse et …. Reviiiiiiiiiiiens !

**_Kristaline_** : Ca, alors, c'est de la review ! Tu as refait tout mon chapitre en mettant à la place des personnage toute ta petite troupe ! Bizarre idée ;-) ! Hé oui, tu avais deviné juste dans une de tes précédentes reviews en parlant d' Angelica Sacquet ! Mais je n'ai pas pu te le faire remarquer sans dévoiler trop de choses ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer cette pour Angelica ! Tolkien dit juste qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle le sait ! Pas qu'elle est méchante ! Sacré Eolas, il a mis un dictionnaire entre toi et Frodon, peut-être qu'il est jaloux ! ben oui, Frodon est un vieux garçon ! Pas de chance pour ses fans ! En effet, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Sam et Bilbon ! Mais, j'essaie toujours de faire apparaître les personnages les plus importants, au moins une fois par âge !Oui, Elijah a raison, ne nous mettons pas à parler de politique dans les reviews et réponses aux reviews ! En effet, j'aime tous ce qui concerne Pippin ! Comment avez-vous devin ? caline Pippin ! Bon ben, j'espère que toi et tous tes personnages allez bien ! Ca avance ton histoire ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

* * *

Hé ben voilà, c'était le début des 7 ans ! J'espère que vous pensez que c'est un bon début ;-) ! 


	77. 7 ans, réflexions

Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, voici un nouveau chapitre de Pippin et ses copains (tiens ça rime !)

* * *

Un pensée m'assaille brusquement. Et si j'étais fiancé avec Myrtle ? Fiancé d'office ! Juste parce qu'elle a tourné la tête au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser .

Après tout, peut-être que ça a commencé comme ça, Pearl et Frodon. Un très lointain et vague souvenir me les montre en train de s'embrasser sur le lit de Pearl mais peut-être était-ce un hasard. Peut-être ma sœur avait-elle détourné le visage au mauvais moment !

Mais Pearl et Frodon ne sont pas fiancés ! Non, non ! Non, je ne suis pas fiancé avec Myrtle ! Mais, il y a deux ans, au Noël chez Bilbon, quand Myrtle m'avait fait un bisou, Merry m'avait bien dit, après, que j'étais fiancé avec Myrtle ! Et Merry, il a toujours raison. Enfin, souvent !

Et puis après tout ! Si j'étais fiancé à Myrtle, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Rien ! Elle est très gentille et très mignonne ! Elle a surtout de très beaux yeux. Presque aussi beaux que ceux de Frodon, sauf qu'ils sont verts (et que ceux de mon copain sont bleus !). Non, en fait, ça ne me gênerait pas d'être le fiancé de Myrtle.

« Pippin ? »

Mais est-ce que je l'aime autant que Papa aime Maman ? Autant qu' Oncle Saradoc aime Tante Emma ? Autant Frodon aime Pearl ? Je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que je l'aime autant que mes sœurs ? Autant que Merry ? Autant que Diamond ? Je ne sais pas ! Je l'aime bien, Myrtle, c'est vrai.

Mon regard se pose sur Flambard Maggotte et Belle Dragon . C'est deux-là sont fiancés, eux. Ils l'ont déclaré vers le mois de Mars de l'année dernière. Depuis ils sont toujours ensemble, s'asseyent à la même table, parfois ils se tiennent la main, et même que quelques fois, ils s'embrassent sur la bouche !

Est-ce que, maintenant que je suis fiancé à Myrtle, il va falloir nous aussi qu'on se tienne par la main, que je la protège des guêpes, que je fasse le fort pour l'impressionner, que je sois tout le temps avec elle et qu'elle détourne plus souvent la tête quand je voudrais lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Pippin ! Tu es dans la Lune ? »

Hein ? Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ?

Je sursaute et reprends pied dans la réalit . Je suis en classe et tout le monde me regarde. Tous sont retournés vers moi et Asphodèle Bolger me regarde avec insistance. Je me sens rougir.

« Alors, Pippin ? Et toi ? »

_« Euh . . . je . . . euh . . . pardon ? »_

Toute la classe éclate de rire. Est-il possible qu'une fille, Myrtle en l'occurrence, me trouble au point de me faire complètement, mais alors complètement, oublié que je suis en cours ?

Je me tourne d'un air malheureux vers Sancho (qui se gratte les cheveux), puis vers Moton puis vers Ilbéric. Il n'y a que ce dernier qui ne rigole pas, et même un lueur de désapprobation brille dans ses yeux. Qu'a demandé la maîtresse ? En voilà une bonne question !

_« Pardon . . . je n'ai pas entendu la question . . . »_

« Voyons, ça fait vingt minutes que je pose la même question à tes camarades ! Tu n'as rien entendu du tout, Peregrïn ? »

Gloups . . . ' Peregrïn ' . . .

_« Pardon, excusez-moi . . . »_

« Bon ! Alors, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

« Pippin ! Cette fois, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu la question ! »

_« Non, non ! Mais . . . je ne sais pas . . . Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard ! »_

J'écarquille les yeux, plongé dans un abîme d'années trop lointaines pour que je sache ce que j' y ferais ! Même trop lointaines pour que j'essaie de m' y imaginer. Dire quelque chose ! Dire n'importe quoi, mais il faut dire quelque chose. Vite !

_« Pompier ? Ou non ! Non ! Shirrif ! Oui, Shirriff ! Non, non pas Shirriff : jardinier ! Ou alors fabriquant de pipes, comme Alcamondin ! Non, en fait, je voudrais plutôt être . . . »_

Je m'arrête car un sourire amusé se dessine sur le visage de ma maîtresse. D'ailleurs, ça y est ! Ca recommence ! Tous mes camarades recommencent à rire.

« Bon, alors, prenez vos cahiers de textes, pour vendredi, vous marquez de chercher un métier que vous aimeriez faire et vous essayez de trouver des renseignements dessus. »

. . . Rançènieuman deçu . . . Voilà, j'ai écrit mes devoirs. Je n'aime pas cette leçon, quand passe-t-on à autre chose ?

« Bon ! On va passer au calcul ! »

Oh non ! Et moi qui suis déjà somnolant, ça va m'achever ! Ce que les minutes de la pendule au-dessus du tableau ne passent pas vite ! Je fixe la trotteuse et je suis tous ses mouvements avec attention ! Voilllll-a ! Une minute de passer. Quelqu'un récite quelque chose.

« Merci, Guillaume ! Pippin, tu prends le relais ?

Elle m'en veut aujourd'hui, Asphodèle Bolger. Je me tourne vers elle désemparé. Elle comprend tout de suite que moi, je veux bien prendre le relais de mon copain Guillaume (celui qui me ressemble !), mais je ne sais pas où il est, le relais ! Elle soupire et pince les lèvres en me regardant, les yeux plissés, les bras croisés. Le silence se fait pesant et elle finit par prendre la parole :

« Peregrïn ! Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Ca fait DEUX FOIS en deux minutes que je dois te reprendre parce que tu n'es PAS ATTENTIF ! J'en ai ASSEZ, maintenant ! Rend-moi le bon point que je t'ai donné hier ! » s'écrie t'elle.

_« Mais . . . »_

« Ne discute pas ! Allez ! Donne ! »

La gorge serrée, je tends une main tremblante vers ma boite à bon-points dans mon cartable.

« Peregrïn ! Tu attends que je vienne le prendre moi-même ? Tu te dépêches, s'il te plait ! »

Enfin, je lui tends un de mes bons-points qu'elle m'arrache presque.

« Je te le rendrais ce soir, si tu as été bien attentif pendant la journée ! » me fait-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Au début, je croyais que l'école, c'était rigolo ! C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Mais des jours comme aujourd'hui, l'école, c'est affreux. D' habitude Asphodèle Bolger est la plus gentille des Hobbits (comme Maman) mais quand elle s'énerve, elle est capable de faire peur (comme Maman).

Mais mon bon point, je vais le récupérer ! Je m'en fait la promesse !

* * *

Chapitre dédiée à Clémence, bien sûr ! Enfin, à Flambard et à Belle ;-)

* * *

**__**

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Ha, ça fait du bien d'avoir une review de toi, même si elle n'est pas aussi longue que les autres, mais je comprends que tu n'ais pas le temps ! Quoi ? ils n'ont pas voulu accepter Merry à la fac sous prétexte qu'il a des poils sur les pieds ? Pfff, à la fac d'Orléans, j'ai très bien réussi à faire rentrer Pippin ! Burrich trapéziste ? Oh, je l'imagine bien ! mdr ! Vui, dans ce chapitre Pippin gêne un peu ! Mais il a de quoi se consoler car chez moi, Pippin ne gêne jamais !;-D ! Chouette, tu as ressorti tes confettis PiptheOne pour la réconciliation de Frodon et Pearl !Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue

**_'tite fée des bois_** : T'inquiète, Pippin va continuer sur sa lanc ! Tant que je ne m'arrête pas moi-même, il continue ;-)Et je ne suis pas encore décidée à m'arrêter ! Bon, ben ,tant mieux si tu ne trouves rien à me reprocher :-D ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ben, c'est tout chou, oui, mais dès que ça touche aux Touque de plus ou moins loin, ça ne peut être que mignon ! oui, bon d'accord, j'arrête ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aleera_** : Voui, c'est le genre de situation où on a envie de partir en courant. Mais après, on se dit que si on l'avait fait, on aurait parut encore plus ridicule !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ben, c'est vrai, les petits garçons de 6-10 ans sont souvent très remuants et je dirais qu'ils sont dans la première partie de 'leurs années bêtes' ! Mais bon, je crois que ce comportement est dû pour une grosse part à la vie d'aujourd'hui, avec les jeux vidéos, les dessins animés, les films violents etc. Donc, ça n'atteint pas Pippin ! (voilà, j'ai trouvé mon pauv'prétexte pour expliquer que je n'ai pas été capable de faire de Pippin un gamin insupportable ;-) ! Ben voui, Pippin est grand ! Même qu'avec Merry, c'est le plus grands des Hobbits ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : Heu… je crois que je n'ai pas eu la fin de ta review car elle se termine au milieu d'un phrase. A moins que ce ne soit une technique pour entretenir le suspens jusqu'à la prochaine review ! Et oui, les 7 ans, c'est de l'inédit pour toi ! Un brun aux yeux bleus ? Heu, non, je ne vois pas ! Et ouais, Pippin est déjà un bourreau des cœurs ! Je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Merci pour ta review et … ça, c'est fait !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : C'est quand même dommage cette histoire de bug doivent nous gâcher la vie ! Oui, deux tomes sont déjà publiés, le troisième est en train de l'être et il reste encore le tome 4 et le tome 5 ! Ben, si tu veux, tu peux faire lire l'Enfance d'un Thain à ta maman, ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire, ça me flatte ! Merci de m'avoir mis une review malgré tout et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Hobbitounette_** : Pilgrim, à part la couleur de son pelage, est complètement inspirée de ma propre chatte Arobase. Je sais bien comment un chat peut venir te réveiller « affectueusement » ! Mais c'est vrai, que ce soit un chien ou un chat, c'est déjà mieux qu'un réveil ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon chapitre réaliste car c'est un peu le but de toutes fics ou roman, non ?;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : Alors comme ça, tu as un chat qui s'appelle Pippin ?! Comment as-tu eu l'idée de l'appeler comme ça ? Je ne doute pas qu'il soit absolument adorable. C'est le lot commun de tout ceux qui porte ce nom ;-D ! Ha, c'est une bien triste histoire que tu me racontes sur ta mère et son chat ! lol ! Je viens d'entendre que le cheval dans le film 'l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux' s'appelle Pilgrim, ça m'a fait un choc ! ! « Tam, tam, tadam, tam, tam » hum, très dur ! A tout hasard, c'est la musique du Seigneur des Anneaux ? Quand on s'est rencontré avec Frodounette et Chibi-Eladiel, on s'est fait un film de la trilogie par soirée et puis les bonus dans la journée ! Ha, des régimes de Seigneur des Anneaux comme ça, on en redemande ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Clem_** : Ha, cette review marque le grand retour de Mister Pingu ! Et donc, tu es toute gentille, tu laisses passer les priorités à droite (enfin, la voiture en question ne venait pas de droite, en fait !)! Oui, j'imagine que ton harem est étonn : celui-là, il ne le connaisse pas ! « Amphi » qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Euh, c'est Péguy, Jean Zay et Genevoix, non ? Péguy le très grand, Genevoix le moyen, et Jean Zay le petit, en pente raide et dans le hall ! C'est vrai, à quoi servent les pingouins si ce n'est pour tirer le traîneau du père Noël ! Mdr ! Non, Clem, on doit te l'avouer, le Papa Noël n'existe pas ! Mais c'est effectivement Bilbon qui t'amène les cadeaux ! Dis, à Noël prochain, si tu le chopes, tu lui soutire l'adresse de la famille Touque et surtout tu lui dis de t'amener Pippin l'année prochaine, hein ! Bien sur que Pippin est très intelligent ! Pippin, c'est le meilleur des Hobbits ! A propos de Sam-tapette-à-mouche, hier, j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir cette semaine ! Je me suis fait agressée toute la soirée par un spécimen d'au moins 2 centimètres ! Les autres membres de mon harem ne savent pas aussi bien chasser les mouches que le petit Gamegie ! Ca doit être une histoire d'atomes crochus et de point communs entre Sam et les mouches ! Quoi ? Quoi ? la Maîtresse de Pippin ? On parle de moi, l ? Pour les vacances qui semblent loin, euh … c'est quand les prochaines ? Aventuriers de la mer ? Kikadi ? Hiémain ! Oui, Vivacia, j'en prends bien soin de ton petit Hiémain ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi : les Elfes sont mieux que les orques !Quoique …lol ! Ca, c'est vrai, dans Robin Hobb, on trouve tout plein de membres pour son harem ou comme gardien : on a Chevalerie, Grag, Hiémain, Dutiful, Riddle, et donc en supplément gratuit (pour un marin acheté, une vivenef offerte) Ophélie et Vivacia ! Bon, ben voilà, merci pour ta review (que je dois à Pingu) et tu connais la suite !

* * *

Hé ben voilà, la suite au prochain épisode ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a donné envie de lire le prochain !


	78. 7 ans, les envahisseurs

Bon, mes problèmes d'ordinateur s'aggravent mais je fais tout pour ne rien perdre de l'EduT et pour vous mettre un chap par semaine. Au pire des cas, c'est ma Bêta-readeur Clem qui le fera à ma place !

Tiens, un petit disclamer, ça faisait longtemps ! Donc, vous savez bien, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et en publiant cette fic et les personnages de l'Enfance d'un Thain ne m'appartiennent pas (on peut pas faire une exception pour Pippin ? Non ? Bon tant pis, je continuerais à l'héberger dans l'illégalité la plus complète, alors ;-) )

* * *

Et je l'ai récupéré, mon bon-point ! Même qu'Asphodèle Bolger m'a félicité en me le rendant. Je lui ai dit que je n'était pas très réveillé ce matin et que j'étais désolé. Pour finir, je lui ai lancé mon regard de chien battu.

Mais, je ne veux plus entendre parler de l'école ! Parce que comme on est mardi soir, je n'y retournerais que jeudi matin. En attendant, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter du mercredi !

Pour l'instant, je suis de retour dans mon Smial et je profite de mon goûter en racontant ma journée à ma Maman et à mon Papa. Mes sœurs aussi profitent de leur goûter et racontent leur journée. Papa, lui, profite de _notre_ goûter en rougissant légèrement du regard désapprobateur de Maman.

« Et puis là, le prof, il a commencé à désigner au hasard qui irait au tableau ! Oh, je déteste ça ! Et devinez quoi ? Bien sûr, c'est tombé sur moi ! »

Pas de chance, Pearl ! Moi, au contraire, j'ai passé la journée à lever la main pour récupérer mon bon-point !

« Mais tu avais appris ta leçon ! . . . ? » s'exclame Papa.

« Ben . . . oui, bien sûr que oui . . . » rougit Pearl.

« Pippin, ne te gratte pas la tête comme ça ! » me fait brusquement Maman.

Elle m'observe en coin, l'air soupçonneuse. Ha oui, je me gratte la tête, tiens, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! Mais que veux-tu, ça me gratte, Maman, ça me gratte !

Je baisse la main mais une terrible démangeaison derrière l'oreille me menace de me faire relever la main pour me gratter par réflexe. Maman m'observe de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

Arghhh ! J'en peux plus ! Je me gratte furieusement à m'en arracher la peau. Maman se lève d'un bond et me tire la main pour que j'arrête.

« Pippin ! Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Rien ! Ca me gratte, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »_

Le silence se fait autour de la table. Ma mère a pâlit et semble un peu effrayée par je-ne-sais-quoi. Mes parents toisent leur quatre enfants du regard.

Dans le silence le plus complet et distraitement, ma Pervi-chérie se gratouille les cheveux. Elle rougit et s'arrête brusquement quand elle s'aperçoit que Maman et Papa la regardent.

« Ho non ! S'il vous plait, non ! Dites-moi que non . . . » balbutie Maman d'une voix blanche.

Voilà que Prima aussi cède à la tentation de se gratter derrière l'oreille.

« Pippin ! Est-ce que tu as remarqué que quelqu'un se grattait la tête dans ta classe ? » me demande Papa.

_« Heu . . . non ! Ha si ! Si ! Sancho ! Il a passé la journée à se gratter la tête ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Hein que c'est pas grave ? »_

« Fierpied ! Ca ne m'étonne pas, tiens ! Déjà qu'il était mal élevé, Sancho, maintenant il est pouilleux ! » crache Maman.

« Des poux ? Mes sœurs et mon frère ont des poux ? » s' écrie Pearl d'une voix suraiguë.

«J'ai bien l'impression . . . » fait Maman que ça a l'air d'ennuyer.

Pearl pousse un cri dégoûté et fait un bond de côté, pour s'éloigner de Prima. Ho bah, ce n'est pas très sympa, ça, ma sœur !

_« C'est quoi des poux ? »_

« Bon, je file chez l'apothicaire ! Avec un peu de chance, il est encore ouvert ! Ce soir, tout le monde passe au shampoing anti-poux ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

_« C'est quoi des poux ? »_

Pendant que Maman est déjà en train de traverser le jardin, mon Papa m'explique.

« Les poux, ce sont de minuscules insectes qui se mettent dans tes cheveux et te sucent le sang. Et ça te gratte ! Et puis, tout ceux qui te côtoient les attrapent parce que les poux sautent d'une tête à l'autre. Alors, il faut tout de suite les tuer très vite ! »

Je plaque les mains sur la bouche et me rejette contre le dossier de ma chaise. Quelle horreur ! Il y a des insectes qui sont en train de me manger la tête ? Et j'ai contaminé mes sœurs ! Et j'ai été contaminé par Sancho !

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer mon horreur et mon dégoût ! Il faut vite que Maman revienne pour me soigner ! Oh oui je veux bien avoir huit shampoings ce soir, s'il le faut ! Mais il faut me débarrasser de ça ! Et mes sœurs aussi.

_« J'ai peur ! Papa, ça va me manger ? Je vais me faire manger la tête ? Je vais mourir ? »_

Mon père éclate de rire. Ouf, déjà, ça me rassure !

« Non ! Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas bien grave ! C'est embêtant, c'est tout ! »

_« Tu es sûr, hein ! »_

« Mais oui ! . . . heu . . . tu veux plus de ton pain au chocolat, mon petit Pippin ? »

_« H ! Si ! » _

J'éloigne jalousement mon pain au chocolat de mon père. Pendant ce temps-là, en se grattant tranquillement la tête, Prima explique à Pervinca :

« Le pou, de son nom savant _pediculus_ , est un genre d'insecte anoploure, de la famille des peliculidé, et qui vit en parasite sur l'homme et les autres mammifères. Il y a deux sortes de poux qui tourmentent le genre humain : le _pediculus capitis_ et le _pediculus vestimenti_ . Ils sont généralement aplatis, coriaces et incolores. Leurs œufs s'appellent des lentes et elles sont accrochées aux cheveux. »

« Génial ! » fait Pervi qui n'a pas l'air convaincu.

Soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Pearl pousse un cri aiguë, la main dans les cheveux :

« Ca y est ! Ca y est ! Ca me gratte ! Ca y est, je les ai attrapés ! »

« Du calme, ma fille ! » tente Papa.

Mais Pearl continue à faire des bonds dans tout les sens, visiblement profondément dégoûtée.

« C'est ta faute, Pimpernel ! C'est toi qui me les a refilés ! Ne . . . ne m'approche pas ! Eloigne-toi ! »

« H ! Je te signale que c'est Pippin qui les a ramenés dans la maison ! Et puis toute l'école doit être infestée ! » s'écrie Prima pas très contente (ça se comprend !)

« C'est horrible, c'est horrible ! Pourvu que je ne les ai pas passé à Frodon ! »

_« Frodon, il pourrait les avoir à cause de Sancho ! Je sais qu'ils se voient souvent ! »_

« Quelle horreur ! Ha ! Ca me gratte partout ! Pilgrim doit avoir des puces, en plus, c'est sûr ! » hurle mon aînée au bord de la crise de nerf.

Pearl est une maniaque de la propreté. Chez elle, tout doit être propre et net, de la robe aux ongles, de la coiffure aux meubles! Alors des poux. . .

Mon père s'est levé et essaie de calmer Pearl. Il l'empêche de bouger en la tenant fermement par les bras tandis que Pervi et moi, nous nous moquons un peu de son hystérie.

« Pearl ! Pearl ! Pearl, écoute-moi ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ta mère va ramener des herbes spéciales pour tuer les poux. Et puis, ce n'est peut-être que psychologique ! Tu vois que tes frères et sœurs ont des poux, alors tu t'imagines que tu en as ! Mais peut-être que non ! Les poux préfèrent les enfants aux adultes ! »

Il lâche prudemment ma sœur qui semble se calmer et reprendre sa respiration.

Et puis, l'air de rien, mon père se gratte vigoureusement derrière l'oreille.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Aleera_** : Ouais, c'est vrai, les profs ne changeront pas ! Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que leur cours sont complètement soporifiques ! C'est pas nous qui ne sommes pas attentifs, c'est eux des sont de mauvais profs ! ;-) ! bref, oui, tu as vu, Pippin a réussi à reprendre son bon point ! Mais il dit qu'il a fait ses 'yeux de chien battu' et sachant qu'Asphodèle Bolger, c'est moi, je pense que je n'aurais pas été capable de lui prendre définitivement ce fameux bon point ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : C'était la musique des Schtroumpfs ? Ha, autant pour moi, je n'avais pas reconnu ! Lol ! En effet, Pippin est 'attaqu' par Myrtle ! Mais n'est-ce pas la plus douce des attaques ? Myrtle, a partir de maintenant, restera très présente et prend le titre officiel de 'Fiancée de Pippin' ! ( C'qu'elle en a de la chance, quand même !). ha oui, ça, la belle période de la fin des 6 ans où Pippin adore l'école ne pouvait pas durer ! Ca n'est jamais que Pippin !! Mais non, la maîtresse n'est pas méchante ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : Guillaume Garde ressemblerait à Guillaume ? Mdr, comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu' aux 7 ans, on ne le voit quasiment pas (ce qui va changer au –biiiiiip- ans). En fait, ce Guillaume Garde, c'est Billy Boyd (Tu connais, ce gars-l ? moi pas, lol !) Ben oui, William, c'est Guillaume, et Boyd, ce n'est jamais rien de plus que 'gars' auquel tu as rajouté un D ! (Dans le même style, on a aussi Olivier Moinard, je te laisse deviner de qui il s'agit) Donc, c'est pour ça que ce Guillaume est seulement mentionné comme ressemblant à Pippin, parce que (grande nouvelle) Billy et Pippin ont un air de ressemblance ! Etrange, n'est-il pas ? Heu, à vrai dire, non, pas de rapport entre les yeux de Myrtle et les miens, c'est juste que marrons ou noir, je voulais pas et que bleus, ça fait soit Frodon, soit Diamond. Mais bon, j'aime bien ta version ! !Mais je t'en prie pour tes allusions régionalistes, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas ! (avouerais-je, moi, du haut de ma licence de Lettres Modernes, n'avoir jamais lu un seul Marcel Pagnol ? Non, jamais ). Allez, copine, merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis une review et ça … c'est fait !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Tu parles d'un traumatisme ! Se faire retirer son bon point durement acquis ! Tout ça parce que le mouvement de l'horloge est plus intéressante que le cours de la prof ! Enfin bon, 'Peregrïn Touque n'est pas du genre à abandonner !' (il l'a sorti en pleine fête de Noël, aux 5 ans , si ma mémoire est bonne), alors, donc, il l'a récupéré son bon point ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**__**

**__**

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Moi, je dois lire toute la journée depuis que j'ai 6 ans, mais toi, avec 4 ans, tu as battu mon record ! C'est quand même chouette la lecture ! Oui, je vois bien, tu prononces Pippin à l'anglaise ! Moi, je n'ai jamais pu m'y faire et pourtant, maintenant, je regarde toujours les films en anglais ! Voilà, fin du suspens, Pippin a récupéré son bon point ! maintenant, autre suspens, Pippin va-t-il se débarrasser de ces envahisseurs ! La vie de Pippin n'est qu'une succession de péripéties ! mdr ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**__**

**__**

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Moi, je te redis, elle est parfaite, ta riviou ! Elle m'a bien fait rigol ! Vuiiii, tu es revenue (embrasse sa sœur rôdeuse). Hé oui, Pippin croit tout savoir ! Si c'est pas adorable a cet âge (fond devant le Hobbit assis sur ses genoux)). Hé, si je t'avais connue avant, tu aurais pu me filer le coup du petit caillou à la place de la dent, c'est pas bête ! Mais bon, maintenant, je ne perds plus mes dents, alors, c'est trop tard ! Ah, alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Sancho ? Et après ce chapitre, tu l'aimes toujours !Toi, alors ! Tu es forte, ma rôdeuse, tu as pointé le doigt juste sur le petit détail du chap 77 qui annoncé le chap 78 en entier : le fait que Sancho se gratte les cheveux ! Ecoutes, cette expression « je te jures il me fait triper ce bon vieux Sancho, c'est une vraie star » me fait trop rigoler à chaque fois que je la lit ! Rancènieumen deçu, ben, je vois pas, on lit tout a fait bien, lol ! Que celle qui n'a jamais dormi pendant un cours de math ou de bio lève la main (harem et chef immobiles) moi je dormais non seulement en math et en bio mais surtout en physique ! J'ai jamais jamais jamais rien compris du tout du tout à cet immense délire de savant ! Et bien tant mieux, si je te change les idées alors, ça me fait plaisir, c'est le but de tous livres ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : ça, c'est vrai, les filles sont bien plus intelligentes que les gars ! Même quand elles sont blondes (coup d'œil vers le Poussin et vers son harem) Bon, tout les gars ne sont pas idiots, non plus ! Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est pratique les membres de harem anglais ou américain pour te faire tes exercices d'anglais ! Moi, j'en profite largement, Billy ne peut rien me refuser ! Quand je faisais du russe, j'avais toujours sur moi mon Oleg de poche, très très pratique ! Pas grave si tu n'as pas toujours le temps de reviewer, tant que je sais que tu lis mon chap :-). Ben, oui, tu sais avec 5 (bientôt 6) russes et un écossais dans mon harem, je ne sais pas si la chaleur de la Crète leur réussirais ! Mais en attendant, moi, je les aime comme ils sont : blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine ! Qui n'a jamais été dans la situation de Pippin, a savoir que la prof nous pose une question et qu'on ne sait absolument pas de quoi elle parle ? ma pauvre Nessouillette, tu m'as l'air toujours aussi terrorisée par ton prof d'espagnol ! Il est si terrible que ça ? ben oui, Pippin a récupéré son bon point ! Nan, surtout qu' Asphodèle Bolger, c'est moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser Pippin sans son bon point ! Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point. Merci de ta grande review et voici la suite ! 

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Chouette, deux reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Aél, je suis sure que tu finiras par avoir Internet dans ta chambre d'étudiant et on pourra recommencer à se faire des longues review et RàR et tchat (enfin, ça dépendra de l'état de mon ordi :'-s) ! Quelque chose m'intrigue dans ta review : tu dis que c'est toi qui tape parce que Spid est fatigué, mais … où est TDR Eric ????????? En tout cas, moi aussi, des fois, je fais copier mes cours par mon harem ! Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose et comme de toute façon, mon harem principal assiste à mes cours( car ils sont toujours avec moi), il faut bien que je les occupe pendant ce temps ! Pendant qu'ils bossent, j'écrirais bien mes fics, mais ça m'énerve, il y a toujours une copine pour se pencher et faire « c'est quoi ? ça raconte quoi ? Tu me fais lire ? Et ça te sert à quoi d'écrire ? 700 pages word, mais t'es folle ? Tu es toujours aussi fan du Seigneur des Anneaux ? c'est quoi un Hobbit ? Pippin, c'est celui qui a de long cheveux blonds (si si, je te jure, on me l'a fait !) ? » Bref, pas moyen d'écrire tranquillement pendant les cours, alors je mate mon agenda et la page du 31 janvier Oh, c'est vrai ? Lost passera un jour sur TF1 ??? Ho ça, oui, c'est super bonne nouvelle (Regarde Billy qui est déjà tout content à l'idée de voir son copain Dominic à la télé) une super bonne nouvelle pour tous les fans des Hobbits et de leurs acteurs ! Bienvenue à Silence, un adorable petit chaton ! C'est une femelle ou un mâle ? (harem se lève d'un seul homme) non, les gars, quand j'ai dis « mâle » je ne pensais pas à vous, pour une fois (harem déçu) ; ben tu vois, moi, Myrtle, je ne la déteste pas, ce n'est pas non plus un de mes personnages préférés, mais je la trouve sympa et rigolote dans ses actions (ben oui, c'est moi qui en décide de ses actions, et puis ?). Son nom veut dire Myrtille en anglais, tout simplement. Alors peut-être que c'est aussi le nom de l'arbre (Mirtyllier ?????). Voui, N'Aél, je sais que tu es amoureuse de Dom ! Et moi je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais amoureuse de Billy ? Vui, elle lui a complètement tourné la tête, Myrtle, si ce n'est pas adorable ça ! Quoi ? Pippin au pensionnat de Chavagnes (serre très très fort son hobbit dans les bras) Vade Retro Navaron, tu n'auras pas mon Pippin ! Tiens Navaron, prend mon autre Hobbit, Sam, si tu veux ! Et non, non, en fait, non (attrape Sam dans ses bras) je veux pas que tu le prennes lui non-plus ! J'y tiens quand même un peu ! Ha tant mieux, Merry est accepté à la fac, grâce aux chaussettes ! Moi, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problèmes avec Pippin et même avec Sam, et il ne me semble pas que Blan en ait eu pour faire rentrer Frodon dans sa fac ! Bon, ben voilà, Aéléa, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur mes chaps !

* * *

Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? ben, dites-le moi dans une gentille review !


	79. 7 ans, position dominante

On continue sur notre lancé, ce chapitre marque le début du sujet essentiel des 7 ans, sujet qui transformera à jamais Pippin et la conception qu'il a de son rôle sur la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Skrotch skrotch skrotch, bloup bloup bloup, frot frot frot ! Ma mère me frictionne énergiquement les cheveux. Moi, je ferme les yeux très très fort au point de m'en faire un peu mal. Mais Maman m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y ait de la mousse dans mes yeux parce que c'était pas un shampoing normal. Et même que je pourrais devenir aveugle ! Alors moi, je ferme très fort les yeux en m'agrippant au baquet pour ne pas basculer en arrière sous la poigne de ma Maman.

Pearl s'est précipitée la première dès que Maman est revenue, et maintenant, c'est mon tour. Sauf que moi, en plus du shampoing, j'ai le droit au bain complet ! Pas juste ! Après, ça sera à Pervi et Prima et puis en suite à mon Papa et à ma Maman.

_« Hé Maman tu sais ? »_

« Non, quoi ? Ferme bien les yeux, hein ! »

_« Oui, oui ! Hé ben, la maîtresse, elle nous a demandé ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard ! »_

« Ha ! Et tu as répondu quoi ? »

_« Ben, j'ai pas trop su ! J'ai dis pompier et puis shirriff et puis jardinier et puis tailleur de pipe ! Et pis, ils se sont moqués de moi ! »_

« C'est vrai ? Oh, mon Pippin, il ne faut pas faire attention à eux ! Ce ne sont que des idiots. Attention ferme bien la bouche, je rince tout ça ! »

Je me place les mains sur la bouche, les yeux et le nez, et je retiens ma respiration pendant que Maman me vide une chope d'eau chaude sur la tête à plusieurs reprises pour me débarrasser de la mousse. Après, je me frotte les yeux et les rouvre prudemment en continuant :

_« Et pour vendredi, il faut trouver le travail qu'on veut faire ! Et moi, je sais pas ! Dis Maman, à ton avis, je serais quoi plus tard ? »_

Avant que Maman n'ai pu répondre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et mon père entre, vaquant à ses propres occupations et cherchant, selon toute vraisemblance, une serviette pour je-ne-sais-quoi.

« Ha, Paddy-Chéri, tu tombes bien ! Vas-y, Pippin, pose la question à Papa ! »

_« Dis Papa, à ton avis, je serais quoi plus tard ? »_

Ma mère lance à mon père un regard étrange et celui-ci baisse les yeux vers moi.

« Je te dirais demain, Peregrïn. Je t'expliquerais tout, mon fils. » fait-il soudain extrêmement sérieux.

Puis il attrape une serviette et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce. Mais au moment de franchir le seuil, il a un mouvement d'arrêt et comme s'il se parlait à lui tout seul, il fait :

« Après tout, à sept ans, tu es bien en âge de comprendre ! »

-------------

Ma porte s'ouvre tout doucement. Maman ? Déj ? Mais il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui ! En poussant un petit gémissement, je me retourne, bien décidé à ne pas me réveiller. Je voudrais encore retrouver mon rêve, mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est fichu.

Quelqu'un s'assied sur mon lit et me secoue doucement.

« Pippin ! Pippin, tu dors ? Réveille-toi mon petit ! » me murmure t-on.

Papa ? Papa qui vient me réveiller de si bonne heure ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ?

Je me retourne vers lui en m'étirant.

_« Mmmm ? »_

« Debout, Pippin ! Lève-toi ! »

_« Héh ? hé to tôt ! »_

« Allez, debout ! On part ! On y va ! »

_« Hein ? »_

J'émerge peu à peu. Mon père est déjà tout à fait réveillé et magnifiquement habillé. Pantalon de velours, chemise blanche, jabot et veston de soie.

Même qu'il est bien coiffé et… Ho, merveille ! Il a une magnifique couronne d'or et de joyaux dans les cheveux. Au devant de la couronne, en belles lettres de d'or, il y a « T & T » .

_« Papa ? Mais on va o ? »_

« Je t'emmène en voyage ! Dépêche-toi ! »

_« En voyage ? Pour combien de temps ? Mais il est quelle heure ? Et Maman ? Et mes sœurs ? »_

« J'y vais dans l'ordre. Oui, en voyage ! Juste pour aujourd'hui, on revient ce soir ! Il est six heures du matin. Ta mère est au courrant ! Et elle le dira à tes sœurs. Allez, debout maintenant ! »

Abasourdi, je me lève et m' habille des vêtements que me choisit mon père. Les plus beaux. J'ai même le droit à une cravate, moi aussi. Une plus petite que le jabot de mon père, bien sûr ! Et elle me gène affreusement.

Mais le pompon, c'est quand on sort. J'ai petit-déjeuné rapidement, en silence, et en faisant attention à ne pas me salir . Et quand, suivant mon père, je sors de mon Smial, le voilà qui sort de sa poche un espèce de cercle d'or qu'il m' enfonce sur le tête !

Il me regarde avec une fierté non dissimulée et a un soupir d'aise en me contemplant, ainsi déguisé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est désagréable, le cercle d'or. C'est trop grand et ça me tombe un peu sur les yeux, ça empêche mes cheveux de voler librement et en plus, je dois avoir l'air bête. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? D'où sort-il ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que si je le retirais je commettrais comme un « sacrilège » ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui décevrait et attristerait profondément mon père. Alors je le garde. Cependant, rien ne m'empêche de poser la question.

_« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

« Ca ? Ca, mon fils, c'est le Diadème de l' Héritier ! Je n'ai pas eu le privilège de le porter, moi, tu sais ! »

D'accord ! Ca ne m'éclaire pas plus ! Mais je me tais, parce que j'ai l'impression que je devrais comprendre.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon père a attelé Somptueux et Marquis, les deux poneys blancs, à la charrette et nous voilà partis pour une destination inconnue. Il fait encore un peu frais et dans la pâleur du matin, je me laisse bercer par les cahots de la route.

Papa ne dit rien et nous mène tout en haut de la plus haute colline. C'est une colline qui n'abritent pas de Smials et de son sommet, je découvre avec émerveillement un panorama majestueux.

Je saute de la charrette et contemple tout Bourg-de-Touque qui s'étale à mes pieds. La ville s'éveille peu à peu, verte et au milieu d'un magnifique paysage. Mon père, les mains croisés dans le dos, vient me rejoindre.

« Alors ? C'est beau ? »

_« Oh oui . . . »_

« Tu n'étais jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Non . . . »_

« Tu vois, d'ici, on voit presque toute la Comt ! »

Il étend la main devant lui et je lève les yeux de Bourg-de-Touque pour regarder ce qu'il désigne.

« Devant, juste en face, tout droit, tu vois ? C'est Hobbitbourg. Tout à ta gauche, très loin c'est Grand-Cave. Un petit peu plus vers nous vers la gauche c'est Le Carrefour, et un petit peu à droite, entre Hobbitbourg et Bourg-de-Touque, c'est Lézeau.. Là, au loin tout à gauche, c'est Lagrenouillère, tu vois. Plus loin en face, mais trop loin pour qu'on le voie, il y a Trousgrisard et Scarry. Et tout à ta gauche, encore plus loin, mais on ne le voit pas, c'est le Pays de Bouc et Château-Brande. Si tu te retournes, derrière toi, derrière la forêt, c'est Fondtombe, et le Creux au Saules. Voilà les principales villes de la Comté, tu vois ?

_« Je vois surtout de minuscules points à l'horizon ! Mais t'es trop fort, mon petit Papa ! Tu arrives à te rappeler de tout ça ? »_

Papa réprime un sourire rougissant.

« Merci ! Mais toi aussi plus tard, tu sauras ça par cœur ! »

_« Je sais pas ! »_

« Moi, je te le dit ! Je te le promet ! Je veillerais à ce que tu connaisses la Comté par cœur et les yeux fermés ! »

_« Et ici, on est où, mon petit Papa ? »_

« Ici ? On est sur le Coteau de Touque ! Comme tu vois, d'ici, on domine tout ! »

_« Ha ! »_

Je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

_« Et . . . et pourquoi tu nous a amenés ici ? »_

« Hé bien, tu dois bien trouver pour vendredi le métier que tu feras plus tard ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Hé bien voila ! »

_« Voilà . . . quoi ? »_

« Hé bien, Peregrïn, quand tu seras grand, tu seras le chef de ce que tu vois devant toi. Tu dirigeras la Comté, mon fils.

La tête me tourne un instant. Mon père n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, et il est même très sérieux. L'immensité qui s'étale à mes pieds me paraît soudain deux fois plus immense et me donne le vertige.

_« Je . . . »_

« Tu seras le Thain Peregrïn 1er, vingtième Thain de la lignée des Touques. »

* * *

**__**

**__**

J'aime bien cette dernière phrase, pas vous ?

* * *

**_Aleera_** : Ben voui, Pippin s'est vite débarrassé des poux très vite et il ne les a eu qu'une seule journée ! Ha, c'est beau, la fiction, hein ! Si ça pouvait être comme ça en vrai ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Quand la réalité et la fiction se rejoignent ! Alors comme ça, le chapitre sur les poux était très d'actualité chez toi !! C'est vrai que c'est un peu l'inconvénient des enfants, les poux et les maladies infantiles ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : Voui, beaucoup de chapitres t'attendent. J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas avant la fin ! En effet, quand j'aurais tout imprimé l'Enfance d'un Thain, je crois que ça pèsera un bon poids ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen_** : Hé oui, c'est le renversement de situation de la fin du chapitre. Paladin vient de dire à sa fille qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle attrape des poux, car elle est déjà bien grande et il se trouve que lui aussi les a attrap ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Ha, oui, je dois dire que ça rassure un peu sur ton état que tu te reprennes sur Sancho ! Remarque, pauvre Sancho, personne ne veut de lui ! (et c'est pas près de s'améliorer) Ha, ça casse un mythe que l'adorable, le joli Pippin que nous connaissons, et dans la frimousse duquel nous avons tous envie de passer la main (ouais, moi surtout !!!!!), ait des poux ! Ben, c'est comme ça, la vie ! Mais tu sais, c'est vrai, moi même en écrivant, en relisant et en publiant le chapitre, je me suis prise plusieurs fois à me gratter la tête ! je crois que c'est essentiellement psychologique (ce qui n'est pas rapport direct avec le fait que je sois un peu folle ;-) ) Ben pour la crédibilité d'une vie de gamin, les poux, tu sais, c'est comme la varicelle et les rubéole de notre Grand Pippin : on y est toutes passées ! Moi, j'ai pas eu besoin de passer mon harem au shampoing, car en fait, tu sais, ils sont tous toujours très propres ! Bon, ben, je suis contente d'avoir eu ton avis sur mon chapitre, sœur Rôdeuse ! (C'est vrai ce que tu as dit sur le Poney, question mortalité, dans notre famille, on est les deux seules !!). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu, ou pas lu, ou pas eu ta review pour le chapitre précedent. En tout cas, cet oubli n'était absolument pas intentionnée, mais je ne suis pas infaillible ! Bref (alors comme ça, tu aimes bien ce mot ), en tout cas, la réponse à ta review, cette fois-ci n'est pas passé à l'as ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ha bah, tu vois, grâce à moi, tu as appris quelque chose ! Et voui, 'pouilleux' veut dire 'qui a des poux' et par extension 'qui est sale'. Ca, tous les ans, on y a le droit : le retour des poux ! Personnellement, je préfère de beaucoup le retour du Roi, pas toi ?;-)Me parle pas des mes problèmes d'ordinateur, je vais fondre en larmes ! Je crois bien que mon fidèle PC, compagnon de mes joies et mes peines depuis quelques années, est définitivement fichu. Il ira rejoindre le brave Momo d'Aéléa WoOd ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Viii, là où Peregrïn passe, les ennemis trépassent ! « Pippin au pouvoir », je le crie ou je le pense très fort ? lol ! Voui, les poux, c'est forcément pire dans les cheveux longs ! J'ai les cheveux aux épaules, et je ne les ai jamais eu vraiment plus long, mais quand j'avais l'âge d'avoir des poux (ça commence à remonter), je sais que c'était pénible ! Aragorn te regarde pendant que tu es en classe ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu as l'agenda ? Si, c'est ça, moi, y'a Frodon qui me fixe à longueur de journée ! Voui, pour le nombre de pages des livres qu'on lit, tant qu'on aime, on ne compte pas, c'est toujours très court ! JRR Tolkien, Robin Hobb, JK Rowling etc, toujours trop court !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : Non, bah en fait, les problèmes du PC semblent plutôt stagner (mais hélas, ils sont toujours là) et j'utilise plus ou moins en cachette l'ordinateur portable de mon père. Il n'aime pas trop que j'y touche :'-S ! Ainsi, toi aussi, comme notre sœur Estel, tu as passé tous ton harem au shampoing anti-poux ? Hui, c'est plus prudent ! La définition des poux de Prima, je l'ai trouvé dans une très vieille encyclopédie. La définition est tout a fait correct, tu peux le ressortir dans une copie d'SVT si ça t'amuse ! Aïe, attaque des araignées géantes, ennuis avec Hagrid etc ! Heureusement que ton harem est l ! Ca sert toujours un harem ! Vous m'auriez protéger, si j'avais été ainsi attaquée, mes chéris ? (Harem principal soudain très très occup :Billy fait une grande explication à Pippin sur la façon dans le tissu du fauteuil a été fait, et Hiémain et Oleg se défient dans un concours de vitesse de feuilletage de l'annuaire). Mmmmmh ! Et vous, membres chanceux de mon harem secondaire ? (Les 4 russes, suivis rapidement par Barrett Bonden, partent en courrant vers la cuisine, sous prétexte qu'ils ont très très faim) Grmmf ! Harem Tertiaire ? ( Frankie Muniz, Malcolm, Tobey Maguire et les autres qui sont là de passages font semblant de dormir) . Bon, mes gardiens ? (Faramir, Ri… et De…. (non pas de spoiler Robin Hobb, Nessouillette !) s'éclipsent discrètement). Pfffff, si j'avais Sam cette semaine, lui, il m'aurait défendu ! Les araignées géantes, ça le connaît ! (Harem principal, secondaire, tertiaires et gardiens se réveillent et se jettent en riant au cou de la chef) Vous… vous me faisiez une blague, mes gars ? (Harem acquiescent en se bousculant pour être le plus proche de la chef et on entend même des 'on t'aime trop pour te perdre') Vous me protégeriez, hein ! (Harem approuve fermement). Je me disais aussi ! (grand sourire). T'es-au-dread ? Mdrrrrr ! Ca me dit quelque chose quand on le prononce tout haut ! ;-). Pippin ? avoir prêté une brosse ? Tu lui faire injure : Pippin, avoir une brosse sur lui !!! Non, côtoyer Sancho suffit !Pff, pour ton prof d'espagnol, des profs comme a, on en a tous connu ! Et aussi, c'est rigolo quand les profs se critiquent les uns les autres ! Allez, merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

* * *

Hé bien voilà, un chapitre de plus de post ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai plein d'autre en réserve ! A moi de décider si je vous les communique via ou pas ! (héh !).


	80. 7 ans, histoires de famille

Voici la suite direct du chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût !

* * *

_« Le . . . le Thain ? Mais je peux pas être le Thain ! »_

Mon père sursaute et plonge un regard troublé dans le mien :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

_« Ben ! Parce que c'est toi, le Thain ! »_

Papa a un petit rire de soulagement et reprend extrêmement sérieux :

« Tu seras le Thain quand je serais mort ! »

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Ma gorge se sert brutalement et de grosses larmes jaillissent par surprise de mes yeux. Il me faut tout de suite un gros câlin. Je me jette au cou de mon père qui recule un peu de surprise :

_« Oh, tu ne vas pas mourir, mon petit Papa ! Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu peux pas mourir ! Je veux que tu restes toujours avec nous ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? »_

« Oh Pippin ! Mais non ! Ne pleure pas ! Si, je vais mourir ! Un jour ! Toi aussi ! Tout le monde va mourir un jour où l'autre ! Mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant ! Je te promet que je vais vivre encore très très longtemps ! »

_« Alors . . . snif . . . alors pourquoi tu dis que tu vas mourir ? Moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Pourquoi tu dis que je serais Thain quand tu seras mort ? »_

« Tu es mon héritier, Pippin ! Mon fils unique ! C'est toi qui me succéderas. Et tu portes le Diadème de l' Héritier. »

_« Ca veut dire que je serais Thain, un jour, ce cercle d'or ? »_

« Oui, voilà tu as compris ! Tu seras Thain quand je ne serais plus là. »

_« Mais alors dans très très longtemps, hein ! »_

« Je te le promet ! »

Je redescends du cou de mon père en m'essuyant une larme. Je n'avais jamais, jamais envisagé cela. Que mon père puisse mourir. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais c'est lui-même qui le dit ! Que fera-t-on, mes sœurs, Maman et moi quand Papa ne sera plus là. Oh, s'il faut mourir, alors qu'on meure tous ensemble, Maman, Papa, Pearl, Prima, Pervi et moi ! Qu'il n'en reste pas un pour pleurer les autres.

« Allons, ne pense plus à ça ! » me fait Papa d'une voix câline.

Je renifle et m'essuie encore une larme du revers de la main en me tirant sur la peau.

_« Et toi, Papa, alors comment tu es devenu le Thain ? Quand ton papa, il est mort ? »_

« Hé bien . . . non pas exactement ! Pour moi les choses se sont passées différemment. Je te l'ai dit tout à l' heure, je n'ai pas eu le privilège, que toi tu as, de porter ce Diadème de l' Héritier. Parce que je n'était pas destiné à devenir Thain ! »

_« Alors, tu ne savais pas que tu allais devenir le Thain ? »_

« Non. C'est une histoire compliquée . . . »

_« Raconte-moi, mon petit Papa ! »_

« Viens, il ne faut pas traîner, on a encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant ce soir ! Je vais te raconter en route, si ça t'intéresse ! »

Moi, je saute dans la charrette. Je retire le Diadème de l' Héritier et, le faisant tourner dans mes mains, je l'observe. C'est un simple cercle d'or magnifiquement ciselé, et il n'est pas très lourd. Je le trouve très joli, finalement.

« Remet-le, s'il te plait ! » me fait Papa en s'installant à mes côtés.

Je lève la main pour replacer le Diadème de l' Héritier sur ma tête. Mais Papa m'interrompt d'un geste et me prend le cercle d'or des mains d'un geste empressé, comme s'il rattrapait au vol un verre que je laissais tomber.

Alors que je le regarde interloqué et sans comprendre, il a un petit sourire et en me remettant lentement le Diadème de l' Héritier sur la tête, il me fait :

« On évite se couronner soi-même quand on est en public. Ca fait un peu prétentieux . . . »

_« Alors Papa, tu me racontes comment tu es devenu Thain ! »_

« Oui, j' y viens, j' y viens ! Allez, Somptueux ! Marquis ! On y va ! » s'exclame mon père en claquant les rênes.

Lentement la charrette s'ébranle et nous redescendons la pente du Coteau de Touque. Tout de même, moi, celui qu'on appelle toujours « le petit Pippin », je deviendrais Thain de la Comt ? Non, pas possible !

« En fait, c'est Ferumbras qui aurait dû être Thain. Tu le connais, Ferumbras ? »

_« Oui, oui, il a habite chez nous, dans la Grande Demeure, dans le Smial derrière celui de Diamond ! » _

« Voil ! Hé bien, son père était le Thain, lui, Fortinbras II. Mais Ferumbras a toujours dit qu'il en voulait pas être le Thain, quand son père mourrait ! Il était pourtant son héritier désigné d'avance, puisque c'était son fils. Comme toi pour moi, tu comprends ? »

_« Oui ! Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas être Thain ? »_

« Hé bien . . . ça ne l'intéressait pas d'être le chef. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas assez 'solide' pour assumer cette tâche. Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais ! Pas facile du tout ! »

_« Mais toi, tu y arrives bien ? »_

« Pas mal . . . enfin, je fais de mon mieux . . . et mon peuple n' a pas vraiment l'air de s'en plaindre . . . » avoue mon père en rougissant.

_« Parce que toi, tu es le meilleur, mon Papa ! »_

« Merci ! Et puis quand Fortinbras II est mort . . . hé bien, il n'est pas mort tout de suite ! »

_« Hein ? Comment ça ? »_

« Et bien, il est resté dans le coma pendant trois mois. »

_« C'est quoi le coma ? »_

« C'est . . . c'est comme s'il avait été profondément endormi sans jamais se réveiller . . . c'est comme s'il était mort, mais pas tout à fait . . . tu comprends ? »

_« Un peu . . . »_

Pas du tout ! Il est mort ou il n'est pas mort ?

« Tu demanderas à Prima ! Et comme tant qu'il n'était pas mort on ne pouvait pas ouvrir son testament, Ferumbras a tout de même été obligé de prendre le titre de Ferumbras III, Touque et 18ème Thain de la Ligné des Touques, pour assurer l'intérim pendant les trois mois de coma de son père. »

_« Et finalement, il est mort, Fortinbras ? »_

« Finalement oui ! Après trois mois terriblement éprouvants pour tous les Touques. Et on a pu ouvrir son testament. »

_« Et alors ? »_

« Et alors, c'est Gandalf qu'il avait désigné comme héritier, le vieux Fortinbras ! »

_« Gandalf ? Le vieux magicien ? Non, c'est pas vrai ?? »_

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Réfléchis un peu, mon Pippin ! Hol ! Hé, Somptueux, du calme ! Alors à ton avis, qui était l' heureux élu ? »

_« Toi ? »_

Mon papa hoche la tête en silence.

_« Mais tu le savais à l'avance ! »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Non ! Ca a été une totale surprise ! On était trois à avoir une chance d'être désigné comme successeur par Fortinbras : Ferdinand, Adelard et moi. »

_« Adelard ? Le directeur de l' école ? »_

« Oui, lui-même ! Tout le monde croyait que ça serait lui, c'était le plus intelligent, le plus raisonnable et le plus âgé de nous trois. Lui-même était convaincu que ça serait son nom qui sortirait de l'enveloppe. »

_« Hé ben non ! »_

« Hé ben non ! C'est mon nom qui est sorti de l'enveloppe ! Ca lui a fait un sale choc, à ce pauvre Adelard ! Il m'en veut toujours un peu de lui avoir raflé le titre sous le nez ! Il le nie, mais je le sais bien ! Il n'a pas pardonné à Fortinbras II de m'avoir désigné, moi et pas lui ! »

_« Il t'en veut ? »_

« Oui, je pense ! Mais il est très intelligent pour un Touque ! Il ne le montre pas, il ne dit rien et il m'obéit ! Et moi, je sais comment le maîtriser et le garder sous ma domination. »

_« Et le troisième ? »_

« Ferdinand ? »

_« Oui, Ferdinand ! »_

« Oh, il s'en fichait un peu ! Il est un peu comme Ferumbras, le pouvoir ça ne l'intéresse pas ! »

_« Et toi, le pouvoir, ça t'intéressait ? »_

Je sens que mon père tique un peu à ma question. Il réagit en grimaçant, en claquant la langue et en secouant un peu la tête, l'air pas très content. J'ai encore dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Non ! Pas plus que ça ! Personne ne devrait être intéressé par le pouvoir, Pippin ! Mais, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! On respecte la décision d'un mort, dans la Comté, Pippin ! Mais je peux te dire qu' heureusement que ta mère était à mes côtés pour me soutenir, au début ! Et pas qu'au début d'ailleurs : encore maintenant ! On a tous été stupéfaits le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais Thain ! Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne m'y attendait pas ! C'était évident que ça serait Adelard ! »

_« Mais tu étais tout de même content d'être Thain ? »_

« Bien sûr ! » s'écrie sincèrement mon père.

_« Et avant tu faisais quoi ? »_

Le regard de mon père se fait brusquement nostalgique, et les yeux flous, il fait, comme pour lui tout seul.

« Avant . . . avant j'avais tout mon temps pour exploiter moi-même mes petites terres autour de Blanche-Source, à la sueur de nos fronts, ta mère et moi, avec notre toute petite Pearl qui nous aidait autant qu'elle pouvait du haut de ses cinq ans. Et Prima dans son couffin posé au bord du champ. Maintenant, je suis obligé de sous-traiter leurs exploitations pour mieux m'occuper de mes fonctions de Thain et de Touque. »

_« Et c'est quoi précisément être Thain ? C'est dur ? »_

« Non, pas vraiment, parce qu'à notre époque, le Thain n'a plus rien à faire. En tant que Thain, je suis le maître de l'Assemblée de la Comté et je serais le capitaine du rassemblement et de la Hobbiterie sous les armes s'il y avait la guerre. »

La guerre, le coma, la mort ! Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, moi.

« Mais maintenant, être Thain tu sais, c'est plus une dénomination honorifique qu'une véritable charge et une lourde fonction. Le Maire de Grand-Cave est sûrement le véritable chef de la Comt ! En tout cas, il a plus de pouvoir que moi, ça c'est sûr ! Le titre de Thain est peut-être plus prestigieux mais la fonction de Touque m'occupe beaucoup plus ! »

_« Oui, au fait, on dit toujours Le Touque et le Thain ! »_

« Je suis aussi Le Touque, c'est vrai ! De toute façon les fonctions de Thain et de Touque vont ensemble ! A notre époque, tu ne peux pas être l'un sans l'autre ! » Plus tard, toi aussi tu seras Le Touque ! »

_« Et c'est quoi la différence ? »_

« Hé bien, Le Touque, c'est le chef des Touque ! »

J'aurais pu le comprendre tout seul ! Merci Papa !

« Ca veut dire que c'est moi qui dirige notre grande famille ! A gauche, Marquis ! Mais pas seulement les Touque, mais aussi ceux qui habitent à Bourg-de-Touque. Je suis un peu à Bourg-de-Touque, ce que le maire est à Hobbitbourg, tu comprends ? »

_« Un peu . . . »_

« C'est à dire que je fais tout pour que Bourg-de-Touque soit une ville agréable, sécurisée et bien organisée et tout et tout . . . »

_« Et c'est dur ? »_

« Ce n'est pas facile ! Mais tu as encore tout le temps d'apprendre à le faire ! Et je t'apprendrais, pour quand tu seras Thain et Touque toi-même ! »

_« Et si j'avais pas envie d'être Thain et Touque ? »_

Mon père sursaute, a un petit hoquet de stupéfaction et sa respiration se bloque, profondément choqué et surpris. Il pâlit à vu d'œil et tourne vers moi un regard paniqué. J'ai encore dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, moi !

_« Ben, Fortimbras et Ferdinand, ils voulaient pas être le Touque et le Thain ! »_

« Tu ne veux pas être . . . être Thain et Touque ? Tu ne veux pas être mon Héritier ? Qui . . . qui je prendrais . . . alors ? Comme successeur ? Tu . . . tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » me fait Papa d'une voix blanche et tremblotante.

_« J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas être le Touque et le Thain ! J'ai dis 'et si' ! »_

« C'est comme si tu refusais d'être un Hobbit ! Pourtant tu en es un ! Et tu dois en être fier ! »

_« Je le suis, je le suis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Papa ! Bien sûr que je veux bien être ton héritier ! Bien sûr que je veux bien être Le Touque et le Thain ! Mais tu m'apprendras, hein ? »_

Mon père a un grand sourire soulagé et attendri. Ses yeux brillent de joie.

« Bien sûr ! Ca fait aussi partie de mes devoirs de Touque et Thain, de former mon héritier . . . pour qu'il soit encore meilleur que moi ! »

Le silence se fait. Doucement secoué par les cahots de la route et les yeux fixés dans le vague sur la route devant moi, je réfléchis à tout ce que mon père vient de me révéler.

Finalement, ça n'a pas l'air mal d'être le chef, Le Touque et le Thain. Quand je serais le chef, je dominerais tout le monde et puis j'instaurerais une distribution gratuite de pommes toutes les heures et aussi je supprimerais l'école !

* * *

Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Paladin est déjà Thain quand Pippin naît. Alors que logiquement, il aurait du devenir Thain au vingt-cinq de son fils !

* * *

**_Frodounette_** : Voui, tiens, c'est vrai, ça fait un peu Napoléon et son aiglon, mais aussi Mufasa et Simba dans le Roi Lion, et des centaines d'autres scènes célèbres dans l'histoire de la littérature et du cinéma ! Pas très originale comme scène, mais fallait bien la faire ! En ce qui concerne le Diadème de l'Héritier, regarde Lego à la fin du Retour du Roi, pendant le couronnement : il a lui-même son Diadème de l'Héritier et … …. Ça lui va crès crès bien (regard inquiet vers Clem). Merci pour ta review copine, et ça, c'est fait !

**_Aleera_** : Ben oui, mais il faut bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour ! Et puis 7 ans, c'est l'âge de raison. Dans un autre sens, ce n'est pas très vraisemblable qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà compris de lui-même ! Enfin ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Miriel_** : Voui, je suis contente de te retrouver ! Ha, je sais bien, moi aussi, avec les études, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour lire ou pour écrire ! Pfff, c'est pas juste !Ben voui, je suis obligée de faire grandir mon Pippin ! Ha, s'il avait pu rester éternellement à l'âge de 3 ans ! Mais il faut bien qu'il devienne le Pippin de 28 ans que nous connaissons, et qu'il prenne conscience de ses responsabilités ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, je sais bien que le titre de Thain n'est qu'un titre honorifique –d'ailleurs, dans le film, quand il est nommé Garde la Citadelle, Pippin pense que c'est aussi un titre honorifique-, et comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre 80, Paladin l'explique bien à son fils : Tu m'as devancée ! Etre Touque doit être plus prenant qu'être Thain ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? », ça, c'est la question type qu'on pose aux enfants (qui ne savent jamais que répondre !!) et là, alors quand on peut déclarer 'Moi, je serais Thain', ça le fait ! Voui, Pippin maître du monde ! lol ! Enfin, quand même, c'est un coup de bol d'être né fils unique du Thain. Ca aurait tombé sur, tiens, Sancho ! ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Finelame86_** : Hé voui, les choses sérieuses commencent ! Ben, les véritables bêtises devraient commencer aux 7 ans, mais rien ne remplacera jamais la fameuse bêtise du feu d'artifice à la fête de Bilbon ! Mais il me semble quand même que la coup de la bière salée, il savait ce qu'il faisait, tout du moins par l'attitude de Merry. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aya Volsunga_** : Voui, exactement comme cette scène culte du Roi Lion, quand Mufasa et Simba sont au sommet du Rocher du Lion et qu'il lui montre tout son domaine (tout jusqu'à l'ombre). Mais, comme je disais Frodounette, c'est une scène tellement classique, que, ben voilà, elle est dans l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Tiens, pas bête, je vais aller placarder tous les posters que j'ai en trop dans les salles de cours de la fac ! Pas bête, pas bête ! Comme ça, au lieu de s'ennuyer en cours, on pourra mater les posters et ne plus penser qu'au Seigneur des Anneaux, aux fics, au films etc ! bref, ça serait bien plus intéressant que les cours ! La photo de Merry et Pippin sur Sylvebarbe, je crois bien que c'est celle que j'ai en poster au dessus de mon lit (de toute façon, au dessus de mon lit, il y a plus que des posters de Hobbits ) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

* * *

Alors, il vous a plu, ce chapitre ?


	81. 7 ans, protte au col

C'est à partir de ces chapitres-ci que le titre de cette fic prend toute sa signification, non ?

* * *

_« On va où, mon petit Papa ? »_

« A Bourg-de-Touque ! »

_« On rentre ? »_

« Non, on va à Bourg-de-Touque pour l'instant. Mais on est loin d'avoir fini ce que je veux faire aujourd'hui ! Tiens, redonne-moi ça ! »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Tantôt, il me le met, tantôt il me le retire, tantôt, il veut que je le garde, tantôt il veut que je l'enlève. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, précisément, de son Diadème de l' Héritier ?

J'obéis et alors que nous re-rentrons dans notre village, je lui rends le cercle d'or qu'il semble cacher dans sa besace. De cette dernière, en retour, il sort… une corne de vache !!!! Décidément, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises aujourd'hui.

Nous arrivons sur la grand-place de Bourg-de-Touque qui est encore toute vide, car il est très tôt. Mon père immobilise Somptueux et Marquis au plein milieu de la place et porte la corne de vache à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il souffle avec force dedans, un assourdissant bruit grave résonne dans toute la ville silencieuse. Je sursaute et manque de tomber en arrière.

Le silence se refait. Mais il ne dure pas. Soudain, tout Bourg-de-Touque s'anime et tous sortent à toute vitesse de chez eux. En un quart d'instant, c'est l'excitation générale. Devant une telle métamorphose, je reste consterné. Mon père, lui, n'a pas l'air surpris. Du brouhaha, on peut entendre indistinctement des cris tels que :

« Le Thain ! Le Thain ! Vite ! Le cor ! Ca doit être important ! »

« Le Thain couronn ! Il a mis sa couronne ! »

« Le Thain et le Touque ! C'est Paladin II ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

« Le Thain va parler ! Silence ! »

Mon père relance un sonore coup de corne de vache. Plus pour impressionner les foules que par nécessité, j'ai bien l'impression !! En effet, je parie qu'en moins de cinq minutes tout Bourg-de-Touque s'est précipité, malgré l' heure matinale, sur la grand-place. La foule nous entoure, aussi impatiente que moi de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Maman ! Maman ! Pearl ! Et Prima ! Oh et puis aussi Pervi, pourtant spécialiste des grasses matinées ! Elles aussi sont venues ! Mais la foule s'écarte devant elles.

Elles nous ont bientôt rejoint et Papa fait monter Maman à côté de nous. Mais pas mes sœurs, qui restent debout à côté de la charrette.

« Alors ? » murmure Maman.

« Alors il a dit oui ! » s'exclame joyeusement Papa, à voix basse.

« Oh, mon Peregrïn ! » s'écrie chaleureusement Maman.

J'ai dit 'oui' à quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que voilà que mon père se met à faire l'acrobate : il est fou lui ! Il se met debout sur la banquette du cocher ! La charrette tangue dangereusement, et pire, il m'attrape par la main et me tire pour me mettre debout, moi aussi.

_« Papa, que . . . ? Non, on va tomber ! »_

« Mais non ! Allez, debout ! »

Je m'accroche à lui, pas vraiment rassuré et jette un regard vers Pervi qui calme et immobilise Somptueux et Marquis. Maman, elle, reste assise. Mon père s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence emplit la place de ma ville. Et puis, la voix de mon père tonne comme un coup de tonnerre qui se prolonge. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon Papa puisse avoir autant de voix !

« Peuple de Bourg-de-Touque, mon peuple ! Qu' aujourd'hui, nul ne ressente les assauts de la tristesse où de inquiétude ! Qu'en ce jour, les instruments de musique bercent notre âme avec toute la douceur dont ils sont capables. Car aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour les Hobbits. En ce jour, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je fais officiellement de mon fils Peregrïn mon successeur et que je lui remet le Diadème de l' Héritier ! »

Papa re-sort le cercle d'or et avec des gestes graves emprunts de solennité et de lenteur, lève très haut le Diadème de l' Héritier, puis me le remet sur la tête . De façon à ce que tout le monde me voit bien. Ho, je ne suis pas à l'aise, pas l'aise du tout ! Je n'aime pas trop que tous les regards soient tournés vers moi.

Soudain la foule explose en cris et les chevaux s'agitent un peu, malgré la ferme douceur de Pervinca, faisant tanguer encore plus la charrette. Tous lèvent le poing en même temps et à plusieurs reprises, en scandant, à ma grand surprise . . . :

« Peregrïn ! Peregrïn ! Peregrïn ! »

Je suis pris de tremblements nerveux et j'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'abandonnent. Je voudrais bien me rasseoir et me blottir dans les bras de ma Maman, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que ce n'est pas le moment. Les jambes en compote, je toise d'un regard circulaire toute la foule. Je les connais tous, ou presque.

« Moi, Peregrïn Touque . . . » me chuchote ma mère.

Je respire un grand coup et clame aussi fort que je peux, par dessus les cris de la foule, la voix un peu tremblante de timidit :

_« Moi, Peregrïn Touque . . . »_

A mon premier mot, la foule s'est tue et un grand silence règne désormais ! J'en suis encore plus émotionn !

« Fils de l'actuel Thain et Touque Paladin II, dix-neuvième Thain de la lignée des Touques . . . » se souffle toujours ma mère.

_« Fi . . . fils de l'actuel Tou . . . Thain et Touque Pa . . . Paladin II, dix-neuvième Touque de la li . . . euh . . . dix-neuvième Thain de la lignée des Touque ! »_

« J'accepte aujourd'hui-même et devant vous . . . »

_« J'accepte aujourd'hui-même et devant vous . . . de remplacer mon père dans ses fonctions de Touque et de Thain, quand mon devoir et mes responsabilité d' héritier l'exigeront ! »_

Wahou ! D'où j'ai sorti ça, moi ? Des fois, je m'impressionne moi-même !

« Bravo ! Tu fais mieux que le protocole quand tu improvises, tu sais ! » me souffle Papa.

C'est quoi, le protte au col ?

La foule des habitants de Bourg-de-Touque se remet à crier mon nom. Mon cœur se gonfle de fierté et le stress est peu à peu remplacée par une impression de plénitude, de bonheur, à la vue de cette foule qui crie mon nom, débordante de joie. Mais je suis tout de même très intimidé.

« Fais leur coucou ! Tu vas voir, ça leur fait toujours plaisir ! » me glisse Papa.

Rassemblant mes efforts et sous les assourdissants cris de mon nom, je lève un petit bras timide et adresse un petit coucou à la foule. Effectivement, ça a l'air de leur faire bien plaisir et leurs acclamations redoublent.

Moi, ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est qu'en décalé des cris de la foule et venue de je-ne-sais-où précisément, il y a une petite voix bien connue qui crie :

« Pinppin ! Pinppin ! Pinppin ! »

J'aperçois aussi ma fiancé, Myrtle, assise sur les épaules de son père : ses jolis yeux verts brillent de fierté.

En fait, il n' y a qu' Adelard Touque, là-bas, qui ne m'acclame pas. Mais c'est qu'il doit être un peu malade, parce qu'en plus, il est tout pâle.

* * *

**_Wenny78_** : Je réponds à tes reviews ici, même si elles sont pour les tout premiers chapitres, j'espère que tu trouveras tes RàR ! Ben oui, on sait tous ce que c'est que l'école : pas le temps de lire et d'écrire des fics ! Oui, c'est aussi comme ça que je vois Frodon, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Tu es une fan de Frodon ? Ben non, je ne peux pas faire mourir Pippin, mais remarque, en fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie ;-)Voui, tu as devant toi un bon bout de fic, j'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas avant la fin, parce que visiblement, ça commence à être le cas pour mes autres reviewers : il y en a de moins en moins :-( . Enfin bon ! Merci pour tes reviews et bon courage pour la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd _**: Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que Billy est très content de ton nouveau membre de Harem (Billy saute dans tous les sens), en effet, l'acteur, tout du moins, d'Olivier Dubois est écossais. (Billy 'Oui, je me sens moins seul !' Quoi ? Tu te sens seul alors que tu es avec moi ??? 'C'est une façon de parler !' Ouais, bah surveille ta façon de parler, Billy !). Bienvenue, donc, à Olivier (le vla qui fête son entrée par une gifle de ta part ! mdrrrrrr ! (harem choqué). Vi, moi aussi, ça m'a fait rigoler qu'on étudie la même chose, toi en histoire et moi en lettres modernes ! Hé oui, je sais (minute de silence) c'est horrible que Pippin ait des poux ! Ca brise un mythe, hein ! (ébouriffe son N'Hobbit chéri assis sur ses genoux et plonge tendrement le nez dans ses bouclettes) heureusement, maintenant, c'est pass ! Voui, c'est Sancho le responsable ! Sacré Sancho, il nous en fera toujours des belles ! Ha oui, quand même, trente euros une épingle, alors que Fitz l'a eu gratuit et que tu peux te démerder pour la récupérer par Burrich, ça fait cher ! Burrich est fan de Navaron ? ha bah, vous devez pas rigoler tous les jours à la maison ( Harem se fige au garde-à-vous) ! Problèmes d'ordi résolus : on a acheté un autre ordi et mon vieil ordi est allé rejoindre ton Momo 1er ! Le nouveau, c'est Harry (dit Ryry pour les intimes) ben voui, y'a marqué HP dessus ! (Oleg glisse 'je crois que c'est pour Hewlet Packard' comment ça ? Qui c'est ça, Ioulette Paquart ?) Mais le problèmes maintenant, c'est que je suis devenue parano : j'ai peur d'aller sur le net, de choper des virus, de buguer, de planter, bref … (harem secondaire frissonne) Déjà que j'ai failli perdre mes centaines et centaines de photos de mes harems ! A propos de Harem, je leur ai trouvé une bonne occupation : les fléchettes, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'ils se blessent (t'sais, sont pas très intelligents, ce ne sont que des mecs) (regarde Hiémain, Billy et Oleg qui jouent aux fléchettes sur une photo du Poussin-Mungo Boulanger) Hiémain est particulièrement dou ! Bon, bah Aél, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi, ça me manque autant que toi, tu me manques, tu sais ! Merci pour celle-ci donc, et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Cette histoire de succession, je l'ai trouvé dans ma petite tête. Le propre de n'importe-qui écrivant est d'inventer pour se justifier, tu sais ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Mais il faut te mettre à la place de Paladin, si Pippin ne veut pas devenir Thain, après, qui le sera ? Ou alors, faut faire un autre fils !lol ! Voui, c'est normal que Pippin pose autant de questions : il vient de se rendre compte que le monde ne tourne pas entre les Grands-Smials et son école, et que sa vie ne sera pas un éternel amusement : il a des responsabilité auxquelles il ne peut pas échapper ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Nefra_** : En théorie, Pippin peut devenir jardinier si ça lui plait, car à mon avis, la Comté e besoin de plus d'un jardinier, mais c'est vrai le poste est réservé à Sam et ça ne serait pas sympa de marcher dans ses plates-bandes (oh, jeu de mots). Paladin n'a qu'un fils, si Pippin décide de ne pas devenir Thain, il est mal parti ! Mais pour connaître la vie de Pippin jusqu'à sa mort, nous toutes savons bien que Pippin sera bel et bien Thain à la mort de son Papounet ( veux pas que Paladin meurt, ze l'aime presque autant que son fils, lui) ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette _**: (air très sérieux) Fro', tu sais, tes études transparaissent dans chaque mot que tu écris ! lol ! Voui, heureusement que tu es là pour la philo commence à s'intéresser un tant soit peu aux Hobbits ! Mais bien sur, inversement et comme tu l'as dit, ça n'empêche pas les Hobbits de s'intéresser à la philo ! Qui ne connaît pas, à la Comté, le Grand Peregrinocrate et son fameux disciple Meriadoclaton ? Sans compter (Comt !! mdr ! ok, j'arrête) Frodonistote et Samiogène ! Ouais, ouais, je sais, je suis folle ! vive Paul ? Oui, là, c'est la fatigue ! Merci pour ta review et ça, copine, c'est fait !

* * *

Bon, ben, pour celles et ceux qui sont en vacances, vous avez plus de temps pour me mettre une petite review, non ? Et pis, même si vous n'êtes pas en vacances !


	82. 7 ans, c'est trop p'inzuste !

C'est bien vous qui avez commandé un nouveau chapitre ?

* * *

Mais Papa n'a pas l'intention de s'attarder ici .

« C'est bon, tu peux te rasseoir, Pippin. Attention, doucement, voilà, comme ça ! »

Aidé par Maman, je me rassied doucement en glissant le long de la jambe de mon père et je retrouve la tranquillité qui va avec la stabilité physique.

« Merci à tous ! Merci d'avoir si vite réagi au cor du pays de Touque !» crie encore une fois mon père.

Puis il se re-installe convenablement moi aussi, pendant que je me penche par dessus la charrette pour que mes sœurs puissent me serrer dans leur bras.

« C'est bien, Pippin-chéri ! Je suis très fière de toi ! » me glisse Pervi à l'oreille pendant qu'elle me serre contre elle.

Moi aussi, je suis fier. J'ai bien compris que je venais d'être officiellement présenté au peuple comme son futur chef. Et j'en suis très fier. Je ferais tout, quand je serais Touque et Thain pour les rendre heureux.

Oui, j'accepte la tâche, aussi lourde qu'elle soit, d'être Le Touque et le Thain.

Je dois encore serrer la main à de solides gaillards Hobbits qui me broient la mimine dans leur énormes paluches à tous les coups. Certains viennent également s'incliner devant notre charrette.

Mais Papa renvoie bientôt ma mère et mes sœurs à la maison et la place retrouve son calme. Alors que nous redémarrons, un Hobbit se précipite vers nous malgré le risque d'être écrasé. Il attrape les rênes de Marquis tout près du mors et immobilise nos chevaux. Adelard Touque.

Mon père reste un instant surpris par cet arrêt brusque qui nous est imposé et Adelard lève la tête vers nous. Il a les traits sévères que ses élèves (dont moi) redoutent et les sourcils froncés.

« Paladin . . . ! » fait-il entre l'indignation et le reproche.

« Ecarte-toi, Adelard ! Il est mort ! Tu comprends ? Il est mort ! » s'écrie mon père, subitement mécontent.

Papa claque violemment les rênes sur les croupes de Marquis et Somptueux. Les deux poneys font un bond en avant et Adelard se rejette précipitamment en arrière, pour éviter de se faire écraser.

Notre charrette repart vivement par la route principal et derrière nous, j'entends Adelard qui crie, avec une nuance de désespoir dans la voix :

« Non ! C'est faux ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

Mais mon père ne lui prête aucune intention et me fait joyeusement.

« Direction Grand-Cave ! »

Je fais ça toute la matinée ! A chaque ville : coup de corne de vache, discours, acclamations, re-couronnement du Diadème de l' Héritier et serment !

C'est à Grand-Cave que j'ai été le plus impressionné. Cette ville est grande et peuplée comme trois fois Hobbitbourg ! C'est devant une foule dont je ne voyais pas la fin (même si j'étais en hauteur) que j'ai prêté serment.

A Hobbitbourg, je n'ai pas pu finir mon serment balbutié parce que Frodon m'a interrompu. Il a traversé en courrant la foule silencieuse et s'est jeté sur moi pour m'envoler et me serrer dans ses bras, la larme à l'œil, sans attendre que j'aie termin !

Nous avons fait Le Carrefour aussi, et puis Lézeau ! Je suis exténu ! Déjà on m'a réveillé trop tôt ce matin, et puis trop de stress et d'émotion !

_« Papa ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Chuis fatigu ! »_

« On va s'arrêter manger ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mon cœur fait un bond :

_« Au Dragon Vert ? »_

« Oui . . . »

Et puis mon père fronce les sourcils et me fait :

« Comment tu connais le Dragon Vert, toi ? »

_« Sam et Frodon en parlent tout le temps ! Il paraît que la bière y est excellente ! »_

« Si jeune . . . ! » soupire mon père.

A-t-il dis 'si jeune' en parlant de moi ou 'si jeuneS' en parlant de Frodon et Sam ? En tout cas, moi, j'ai jamais goûté de bière, mais je suis sûr que je préfère le jus de pomme !

« Tu peux dormir cinq minutes, si tu veux, le temps qu'on arrive ! » me propose Papa en me désignant du menton l'arrière de la charrette.

Ca vaut la peine de s'endormir pour cinq minutes ? Bah, ça sera toujours ça de pris ! Je m'accroche à la planche du banc du cocher, lance mes jambes en l'air et bascule en arrière. Mes jambes passent par dessus ma tête et quand je lâche les mains je me retrouve à l'arrière de la charrette, déjà tout allongé.

« Pippin ! Fais pas ça, c'est dangereux ! Tu vas te rompre le cou, un jour ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? »

_« Non, c'est moins rigolo ! »_

« Bien sûr . . . j'aurais du y penser . . . » maugrée mon père.

Bercé par les cahots de la route et les chants de mon père, je somnole un peu, en laissant mon regard glisser sur le ciel que je vois pas dessus les bords de la charrette.

« Debout Pippin ! J'y crois pas ! Il s'est bel et bien rendormi le temps d'arriver au Dragon Vert ! »

Je jaillis brusquement de l'arrière de la charrette pour me jeter sur Papa, parfaitement réveill :

_« Ha ha ! Tu as eu peur, hein ? Hein que tu as eu peur ! »_

« Oh, oui, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » m'assure-t-il.

Le Dragon Vert est un beau et grand Smial en terrasse, sur une place de Lézeau en face du lac. A l'intérieur, ce n'est que des tables et un comptoir. Il a pleins de gens qui y boivent et mangent. Mais pas d'enfants !

Ha si ! Mon œil avisé repère Rosie. Je tire la manche de Papa.

_« He ! Hé tu as vu ? Il y a Rosie ! »_

« Oui, c'est normal ! »

_« Normal ? »_

« Tiens, assis-toi l ! »

Je m'assied à la table vers laquelle il me pousse. La plupart des clients, je les reconnais : il y a dix minutes, ils étaient tous à m'écouter dire que je voulais bien être Thain. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne semble nous reconnaître. En tout cas, personne ne s'est incliné devant nous. Je dois dire que je préfère cet anonymat.

« Tom ! Tom ! »

Mais le tenancier du bar, trop occupé ailleurs, ne nous entends pas.

« Chaumine ! »

« Oui ? Oh, Monsieur le Touque ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

C'est le père de Rosie qui nous a répondu. Dois-je faire le lien entre le père de Rosie et le tenancier ? Est-ce le même Hobbit ?

Tiens, Rosie, au fait ! Elle passe devant moi, sans même me voir. Une lourde chope de bière accrochée à chacun de ses dix doigts.

_« Rosie ! Rosie ! »_

Elle se retourne :

« Oh Pippin ! Bonjour, ça va ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tu sais ! Tu étais très bien ! »

_« Merci ! Dis, dis tu joues avec moi ? »_

« Ho, j'aimerais bien, Pippin ! Mais je travaille ! Désolée ! »

_« Tu travailles ? Mais on est mercredi ! H ! »_

Elle passe son chemin, l'air pressé, et se faufilant à travers les tables, va se noyer dans la foule de clients.

« Rosie doit aider ses parents au bar, Pippin ! Elle doit travailler tous les soirs, les mercredi et le week-end, tu sais ! » me glisse Papa.

_« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Moi je n'ai pas à travailler ! »_

« Parce que tu es le fils du Thain, vois-tu ! Mais certaines familles pauvres doivent faire travailler leurs enfants pour gagner plus. Sam aussi, tu sais ! »

_«Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce qu' il y a des pauvres et des riches ? C'est injuste ! »_

« Oui, c'est injuste ! » répond humblement mon père dans un léger haussement d'épaule.

_« Et tu ne peux rien y faire, toi le Thain ? Tu ne peux pas faire qu'on soit tous riches ? »_

« Je ne peux pas tout faire. »

_« Ou tous pauvres alors ! »_

Mon père est un petit rire triste qui me révolte. Je suis profondément choqué.

« Crois-moi, Pippin, j'aimerais bien que tous mes sujets soient égaux, qu'il n'y ait plus de riches, plus de pauvres ! C'est ce que tout le monde veut ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, il y aura toujours certains Hobbits plus avantagés que d'autres ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Mon père secoue les mains, désempar :

« Mais je ne sais pas, Pippin ! C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand ! »

Fin de la conversation. J'ai poussé mon père dans ses derniers retranchements. Moi je ne pourrais pas supporter de travailler les jours de congés ! Pauvre Rosie, pauvre Sam ! Comme je les plains !

Entre temps, le père de Rosie est arrivé auprès de nous et semble effectivement être également le tenancier du bar :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Messieurs ? »

« Deux plats du jour, s'il te plait ! »

L'autre griffonne ça sur un bout de papier :

« Bien ! Et en dessert ? »

« Oh hé bien . . . Pippin ? »

_« Une pomme ! »_

« Reinette ? » me demande le père de Rosie.

_« Heu . . . »_

Mais mon père et lui éclatent de rire. Je crois qu'ils se moquent de moi pour une raison qui m'est inconnue !

_« Une pomme, c'est tout ! »_

« Bon, d'accord, mon petit ! Et vous ? »

« Je me verrais bien devant une grosse poire Belle-Hélène ! » s'exclame Papa qu'on verrait presque déjà baver !

« D'accord ! Et en boisson ? »

« La meilleure de tes bières ! »

_« Et le meilleur des vos jus de pomme ! »_

« Parfait ! Je vous amène tout ça ! »

Mais au moment où le père Chaumine s'apprête à repartir, mon père l'attrape par le bras, et lui désigne Rosie du menton :

« Tu ne devrais pas la faire travailler ! Pas en tant que serveuse en salle, en tout cas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle m'est bien utile ! Et les clients l'aime bien ! »

« Justement ! Ce n'est plus vraiment une enfant ! Et ta bière est rapidement enivrante ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Moi, en tout cas, je vois pas ! Le pire, c'est que Chaumine semble avoir compris ! Pourquoi est-ce que je comprends jamais rien ?

« Ho non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, M'sieur Paladin ! Nous avons toujours l'œil, mon aîné et moi ! Et même mon petit Jolly, il protège sa jumelle comme une poule protège un œuf ! »

« D'accord, mais tout de même ! C'est un conseil de père, Tom ! Pervinca a à peine un an de moins qu'elle, et je sais que je n'aimerais pas la voir seule au milieu d'une bande de Hobbits tous plus saouls les un que les autres ! »

« Il n'y a jamais de Hobbits complètement saouls, dans mon bar, M'sieur le Thain ! » s'indigne le père Chaumine.

« Pas complètement . . . » relève Papa, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je vous le répète, elle ne craint rien ! »

A ce moment précis, un cri s'élève des clients. La voix n'a pas l'air très claire et assurée.

« Rosie ! Encore une bière, douce damoiselle à la bière blonde ! »

Mon père lance un regard lourd de sens au Père Chaumine. Celui-ci assure :

« Rosie sait reconnaître un imbécile, quand elle en voit un ! »

_« Ha oui ? »_

J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas déjà repéré, moi !

« Mais si ça peut vous rassurez, Paladin, je comptais changer un peu le fonctionnement du Dragon Vert. Je me demandais si, au lieu que ce soit ma fille qui s'use les jambes à travers le bar, je n'allais pas plutôt instaurer ce que soient les clients eux-même qui se déplacent pour aller chercher leurs consommations au bar ! »

« Ca serait déjà mieux ! » approuve mon père dans un hochement de tête.

Bon, quand est-ce que tu le lâches, le père Chaumine, Papa ? J'ai faim, moi !

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Wenny78_** : Ben oui, tu vois, tu as réussi à tout lire ! Me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'endormir en tant de chapitres ! lol ! Nan, moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de finir ma fic, mais je suis malheureusement en train d'écrire les 11 ans et c'est bel et bien la fin que je m'étais prévue ! Il faut bien s'arrêter un jour ! Je suis contente parce que la plupart des fans de Frodon que je connais ne m'en veulent pas de lui avoir trouvé une copine :-) Non, je ne présente pas tous les personnages du SdA, malheureusement ! Pas moyen de parler de Boromir, Aragorn, ou Legolas, ou alors il faut faire une petite entaille à la règle Tolkienesque qui dit que les Hobbits ignorent et sont ignorés du reste du monde ! Petite entaille que j'ai fait quelques fois, il est vrai ! : Ben, pour les blagues, on ne peut pas faire Pippin totalement sérieux : c'est quand même dans sa nature de faire des blagues (c'est pas un Touque pour rien) donc, oui, il y en aura encore !merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Ben, Paladin dit qu'Adelard s'attendait à avoir le titre, alors, la nomination de Pippin remue le couteau dans la plaie ;-). Ce chapitre-ci me semble plus long que son précédent, non ? Je suis contente que tu trouves ça mimi ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Aleera_** : Ben, oui, j'espère bien qu'il est fier, notre petit N' Hobbit préféré. Mais j'avoue que la scène ne fait pas très réaliste, je ne pense pas, en vrai, que le Thain ait tant de pouvoir que son peuple l'acclame ainsi ! Enfin, je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre Pippin à l'honneur ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd _**: Heu … je ne crois pas avoir un reviewer qui m'a fait tous tous les chapitres ! Si tu y arrives, tu seras la première ! Voui (snif) moi aussi, des fois, en relisant ma fic je suis surprise du fait que Pippin ne parle pas ! C'était tellement rigolo de la faire fonctionner comme ça (se détourne pour pleurer). Enfin, je l'ai souvent dit, s'il avait pu ne pas grandir, ce Peregrïn ! Hé oui, apparition de Merry/Toncousin ! Ce chapitre-là te plait, hein Ca, c'est vrai ! Si Pervinca avait trébuché, elle nous aurait tué notre Pippin ! :-s ! Bref, merci pour tes deux reviews, n'Aél et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre inédit t'aura plu !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : J'avoue, j'avoue que le coup de « protte au col » n'était pas très recherché mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein ;-) et puis tant qu'à faire, je l'ai mis en titre de chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Bee Orchid _**: Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir (enfin, façon de parler) et en plus accompagnée d'un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Faramir (qu'il faut que je reviewe !). Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans une île ! Ha, pour toi, c'est la fin des vacances ? ben nous aussi, en fait, les cours reprennent Lundi ! Adelard ! Ha, Adelard ! Un personnage important pour la suite! Bon, j'en dis pas plus ! T'inquiète, il ne tuera pas notre Pippin ;-) Hé voui, il y a des zistoires d'amour dans ma fic !! Ce n'est pas le sujet principal, mais c'est là quand même ! Je dois dire que la liste que tu as fait de tes moments préférés de l'Enfance d'un Thain correspond aussi à mes moments préférés, je pense que ça doit se ressentir dans l'écriture. Mais bien sur, la liste n'est pas exhaustive ! Je compte aller jusqu'aux 11 ans de Pippin. C'est la sortie de l'enfance et le départ de Bilbon, (événement important -s'il en est- dans la Comté) . Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire les 11 ans et je veux pas avoir à mettre « FIN » mais bon, snif, faut savoir s'arrêter ! Cette fic va me faire 800 pages (496 précisément, si je respecte la limite de 160 pages par tome)!Merci pour ta review et il faut que je fasse la tienne !

**_CryNienna_** : Ouais, ça c'était une très longue review :-D ! Ca ne me dérange pas que tu ais mis tout ensemble, dans une seule review, au contraire ! Et oui, je sais bien, avec les cours, on a pas toujours le temps de 'ficer' et de 'reviewer' comme on le voudrait ! hé voui, ça m'amuse de glisser des petites références à ce que, nous, lecteurs, savons et à ce que les personnages de savent pas encore, comme l'eau qui fait grandir par exemple! Chouette, un commentaire pour chaque chapitre ! Ca, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, le fait, que pour toi, maintenant, l'enfance de Pippin a vraiment été ce que j'écris dans ma fic (snif) ! Hé oui, c'était une fausse alerte, Frodon et Pearl ne sont pas encore séparés ! hihi ! mais ça sera pour quand, alors ? Moi, je sais, moi je sais ! Ok, j'arrête ;-) Dis pas du mal de la maîtresse d'école de Pippin : c'est moi ! Asphodèle Bolger, c'est mon nom Hobbit d'après le générateur de nom de barrowdowns ! Et puis, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais faire du mal à Pippinou ? Pour la scène où Pippin est présenté au habitants de Bourg-de-Touque, moi aussi, je visualise parfaitement la scène. Si je savais dessiner, je la dessinerais ! Je visualise parfaitement à peu près toutes les scènes de l'Enfance d'un Thain et je ne fais guère que décrire ce que je « vois » ! Merci beaucoup pour ta grande review et tous tes compliments

* * *

Voil ! Ca vous coûtera quelques petites reviews ! Merci d'avance ! ;-)


	83. 7 ans, Merryland

On continue cette rude journée pour Pippin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre dédié à Frodounette, bien sûr ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, COPINE !

* * *

C'est bien dommage que Rosie doive travailler et qu'elle ne puisse pas jouer avec moi ! Mais de toutes façons, moi j'ai un principe : chaque chose en son temps. Quand on mange, on ne joue pas ! Manger, c'est trop important, trop sérieux !

Nous repartons du Dragon Vert et de Lézeau avant que je n'aie pu redire deux mots à ma copine Rosie. Après Lézeau et la pause repas (excellente d'ailleurs) nous reprenons notre cérémonie. La Comté compte-elle encore beaucoup de villes ?

Heureusement, à Lagrenouillère ça va vite, parce que c'est un petit village et que l'information y est déjà arrivée avant nous. Pas besoin d'appeler les habitants, ils nous attendent déjà tous réunis sur la place principale.

_« Et maintenant, on va où, Papa ? On rentre ? »_

« Non, pas encore ! Il nous reste le plus important ! »

_« Encore ?! Oh, j'en ai assez ! »_

« Encore un et c'est fini ! Après on rentre ! »

_« C'est pas drôle ! »_

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis qu'être le Thain était drôle ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Je soupire et gigote sur mon banc.

_« On va o ? »_

« A Château-Brande ! »

_« Pfff . . . »_

Tu m'en vois enchanté, Papa !

« Tu sais, chez Merry ! » me fait mon père d'une voix encourageante.

Je sursaute, puis saute sur mes pieds, puis saute sur le banc du cocher et sautille sur place, en criant de joie :

_« Chez Merry ! Chez Merry ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Plus vite ! Vite ! On va chez Merry ! On va chez Merry ! »_

Voilà LA bonne nouvelle de la journée !

« Ha, quand on est bien motivé, ça va tout de suite mieux ! » rigole mon père.

_« Voui ! Voui ! Allez, plus vite ! Dis, on est bientôt arrivés ? »_

« Assied-toi, tu vas basculer ! Non, on est pas bientôt arrivés ! C'est loin, Château Brande. C'est à la frontière Est ! »

_« Plus vite, alors ! Somptueux ! Marquis ! Plus vite ! »_

Je m'assied, mais je ne tiens plus en place. Le chemin me paraît long ! Mais long ! On finit par arriver dans le Pays-de-Bouc, on se rapproche !!

Pendant qu'on passe sur un pont, je déchiffre un grand panneau :

_« Le Pont du Brandevin . . . »_

« Oui, c'est le Brandevin ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde du pont et suis submergé par la beauté du paysage. L'eau qui coule en dessous est bleu comme le ciel.

_« C'est beau . . . ça donne envie d'y plonger . . . »_

« Non, mais ça va pas, non ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher du Brandevin ! » s'exclame fermement Papa.

_« Ben pourquoi ? »_

« Demande à Frodon ! »

_« Frodon ? »_

Moi, j'aimais bien la couleur de l'eau, pourtant ! Mais mon Papa n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me donner plus d'explications. Peu de temps après, nous arrivons à une immense ville.

_« C'est Château-Brande ? »_

« Oui, mon fils ! C'est Château-Brande ! »

Je me met debout sur le banc du cocher malgré les cachots de la route et, mettant mes mains en porte-voix, je hurle autant que je peux :

_« MERRYYYYYY ! MEEEEEERRYYYYYYYYYYYY ! MEEEEEEEEERRYYYYYYYYY ! »_

Mon père me tire violemment par la veste et me force à me rasseoir en me faisant plus tomber qu'autre chose.

« Mais arrête, idiot ! Tu veux te ridiculiser ou quoi ? Il ne peut pas t'entendre d' ici ! Tu vas passer pour un crétin aux yeux de tous ! » s'écrie-t-il, mécontent.

_« Y'a que Gandalf qui a le droit de m'appeler 'crétin' ! »_

« Et moi j'ai tous les droits sur toi ! Et pour commencer, tu ne me réponds pas ! »

Oups … je baisse la tête et garde le silence, une boule dans la gorge. Comment Merry va-t-il savoir que je suis là, si je ne lui dis pas ?

Nous arrivons sur la grande-place de Château-Brande, les Smials sont magnifiques ici ! Mais toujours pas de Merry dans les parages ! Pourtant je regarde bien tout autour de moi !

On remet ça ? Corne de vache, attroupement, silence.

« Peuple du Pays-de-Bouc, mon peuple ! Qu' aujourd'hui, nul ne ressente les assauts de la tristesse où de inquiétude ! Qu'en ce jour, les instruments de musique bercent notre âme avec toute la douceur dont ils sont capables. Car aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour les Hobbits. En ce jour, j'ai l' honneur de vous annoncer que je fais officiellement de mon fils Peregrïn mon successeur et que je lui remet le Diadème de l' Héritier ! »

Remise du Diadème, acclamations, silence :

_«Moi, Peregrïn Touque , fils de l'actuel Thain et Touque Paladin II, dix-neuvième Thain de la lignée des Touque, j'accepte aujourd'hui même et devant vous de remplacer mon père dans ses fonctions de Touque et de Thain, quand mon devoir et mes responsabilités d' héritier l'exigeront ! »_

Acclamations et félicitations. Papa m'a dit que c'était fini, maintenant, ouf !

« Voil ! Maintenant, tu peux garder définitivement le Diadème de l' Héritier ! Tous le monde sait que tu seras mon successeur ! »

Je remet correctement en place mon Diadème :

_« Il va falloir que je le garde tout le temps ? »_

« Non ! Est-ce que j'ai toujours ma couronne sur la tête, moi ? »

_« Non, seulement lors des évènements importants ! »_

« Hé bien, voil ! Ca sera pareil pour toi ! »

Ouf ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, tout de même, avec ça sur la tête !

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Lyne_**: Tu as lu ma fic entière en une seule journée ? Hé bien ! Bravo, elle est pourtant très longue ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'apprécies ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments !

**_Finelame86_** :Découvrir les inégalités sociales fait partir de l'apprentissage de Pippin pour devenir Thain. Mais étant né dans une famille aisé et évoluant dans un univers finalement assez restreint, le petit Pippin vivait dans sa douce innocence. Il est quasiment sur que les enfants doivent travailler assez tôt chez les Hobbits, puisque c'est une civilisation moyenâgeuse. Et si j'avais respecter au pied de la lettre Tolkien et que j'avais fait que Paladin soit encore loin d'être Thain à la naissance de Pippin, Pippin aurait sûrement dû lui aussi aider au champs ! Enfin bon, merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Visiblement, dans le film Rosie ne souffre pas trop d'être une serveuse au Dragon Vert ! Au contraire, ça lui permet de voir Sam très souvent ;-) ! Du courage d'écrire pendant les vacances ?? Mais premièrement, les chapitres que je publies actuellement ont été écrit, il y a bien 6 mois et deuxièmement, pour moi, le plaisir des vacances, et même de n'importe quel temps libre, c'est d'écrire ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_'tite fée des bois _**: Hé ben, voilà, je trouble la quiétude des bois (ben oui, d'après ton pseudo, je présume que tu habites dans les bois ! LOL !) en mettant un nouveau chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et même assez contente du succès que je remporte auprès de toi, même si ce n'est pas du goût de tous ! ;-) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis une review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Oui, ça aussi, c'était facile, le coup de la pomme ! N'empêche que c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours embêté, la signification des mots en anglais. En effet, par exemple, lorsque Pippin, tout petit, commence à appeler son cousin, « Meri » et que Prima transforme ça en « Merry », elle le fait parce que ça veut dire 'joyeux' en langue … en langue quoi ? Anglais ? Pas d'anglais dans la Comt ! Je m'en suis tiré en faisant interrompre Prima par Merry et elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase, mais là aussi, je pré-suppose que le père de Rosie connaît la signification du mot 'pippin' dans une langue qu'il ne peut pas connaître ! Mais bon, tant pis ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nefra_** : Non, en effet, ça ne changera rien, Pippin ne se comportera pas comme un bon prince bien élevé et bien sage. Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Bien sur que c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Juste que maintenant, il a compris qu'il n'était pas tout a fait comme tous les autres jeunes Hobbits ! Nan, c'est vrai, Sam non plus, il n'aime pas trop voir Rosie au milieux d'Hobbits souls ! On se demande bien pourquoi ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : En effet, c'est Pippin le premier qui a découvert l'histoire de Frodon et de Pearl. Je dirais même qu'il l'a découvert immédiatement ! On ne peut rien cacher à ce petit malin de Pippin ! Oui, oui, j'essaie de parler quand même un peu des autres personnages car sinon ma fic est trop réduite aux Hobbits, mais je ne peux pas le faire beaucoup, je dirais même qu'il faut que je le fasse le moins possible, si je veux, le plus possible, rester fidèle à Tolkien ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : La voilà la review que tu me promets depuis une semaine ! Mais, je t'assure, ça n'aurais pas été grave si tu n'avais pas pu la mettre à minuit 38 ;-) Oui, bien sur que le coup de 'Rosie sait reconnaître un imbécile quand elle en voit un', c'est tout droit sortit du film. Et c'est bel et bien Frodon qui le dit à Sam pour le rassurer quand Rosie se fait draguer au début de la Communaut !Voui, le mot Pippin, en anglais, signifie 'Pomme reinette' ! Bref, tu as bien repéré les deux petite références du chapitre ! (harem applaudit Nessa) tu es la seule à avoir remarqué celle sur Rosie ! Ha, le bizulateur de Clem !Moi, je sais, moi, je sais, moi, je sais (se fait bailloner par Billy) ! Et oui, tu vois ton vœu est exaucé, il y a un nouveau chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Arrêtez les compliments, mademoiselle, je vais rougir ! _Hé, hé, si Nessa te fait un Meneltarma, je pourrais creuser mon Smial dedans ? C'est bien une colline, non ?_ (fait taire le Hobbit). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments ! Ca me fait très très plaisir !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : C'est vrai qu'un Harem, c'est quand même bien pratique. Ne serais-ce que pour l'appui et le soutien que ça apporte (ébouriffe Pippin qui est assis sur les genoux de la chef). Ce qui est bien dans ton harem, Aél, c'est que tout le monde a son rôle bien précis. Ce n'est pas comme ça chez moi ! Tout le monde fait ce qu'il sent être utile pour la communaut ! Parfois, j'avoue, ils veulent tous faire la même chose (je te laisse imaginer la chose … ) (Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer l ??) et parfois, ils ne font rien, alors, je dois les rappeler à l'ordre. (regarde avec amour Oleg, Billy, Pippin et Hiémain). Ha bah, oui, ça me dérangerais un peu de me faire kidnapper : Je ne pourrais pas écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain, ni vous mettre des chaps ! Mais maintenant que j'ai moi-aussi mon garde du corps ( Commandant Lamougies se redresse) je ne crains plus rien ! Nan, Pippin n'a plus de poux, hein, mon Pippounet-chéri ! _Non, plus de poux, j'aimais pas ça quand j'étais petit ! Heureusement que ma Maman était l ! A propos, est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de l'excellence de ma Maman en tant que mère ?_ Euh … Pip-chéri ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas le temps et qu'en lisant ma fic, tout le monde s'en ai aperçu ! C'est tout à fait vrai, Pippin et Paladin font aussi penser à Simba et Mufasa ! (Pippin doit essuyer une petite larme au coin de l'œil de la chef). C'est émouvant quand même, le Roi Lion, surtout quand Mufasa meurt ! Vous ai-je déjà dis que je pleurais toujours lors de la scène où la vieille femme abandonne Rox ? Ou celle où la maman de Bambi meurt ? Ou celle où le héros avoue à Koda que c'est lui qui a tué sa mère, dans Frères des Ours (entre-temps, j'ai appris que toi aussi, Aél ;-) ) ? (Pippin doit demander de l'aide à son alter-ego Billy pour canaliser les larmes de la chef !) _? Euh … Bane-Chérie ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas le temps et qu'en lisant cette RàR, tout le monde s'en ai aperçu !_ (se pelotonne et se cale contre l'épaule d'Oleg) Tu as raison, Pippin ! Bien sûr que j'avais compris que c'est un compliment, Aéléa ! Ce n'est pas bête, moi aussi, je vais prendre l'abonnement au service qui donne 7 vies à son harem. Dis Pippin, quand tu seras Thain, tu exileras Estella Bolger ?_ Heu…c'est-à-dire que…je l'aime bien, moi Estella, et puis Merry voudra la suivre et je ne veux pas que Merry parte_ (bâillonne Pippin) C'est bon, on a compris, Pér !(fais un grand sourire à Aéléa). Tu assommerais ton Merry pour que Pippin soit le seul chef de la Comt ? Faut pas maltraiter son Hobbit (Pippin bâillonné manque de s'étouffer) oups, pardon Pip', que disais-je ? Nan, bien sûr que non, il ne faut pas penser à la mort de ses parents ! Ni même de son Harem (a plombé l'ambiance). Bon, parlons d'autre chose ! Ces sales petites demoiselles qui courent après nous harem en se proclamant « plus officielles » que nous ! _Je vous voulais à ce propos te parle de Diamond_…(Billy interrompt le Hobbit) « et moi d'Ali ! » (Oleg) « et moi de la fille-qu-il-y-a-actuellement-dans-ma-vie-mais-dont-je-n-ai-pas-donné-le-nom ! » (Hiémain) « Et moi de ---un spoiler passe--- » (Frank) « et moi d'Agathe Meunier ! » (Andreï) « et moi de Jane ! » (Alexeï) « et moi de Marie ! (Mitia) « et moi de Maroussia ! » (Alexandre) « Et moi de Sofia ! » (harem interrompu par le hurlement de la chef) (chef se met à pleurer dans les bras de Hiémain) (harem étonné tente de se rattraper)_ Enfin, Bane-chérie, on voulait juste te dire qu'on avait décidé de les laisser tomber, toutes autant qu'elles sont !_ (snif) C'est vrai ? (snif) (harem se regarde) _Ben… euh … oui !_ Vrai de vrai ? _Euh … oui !_ Bon, alors vous avez le droit d'aller les voir pour leur annoncer ! (harem hurle de joie et s'enfuit) Euh… je crois que je me suis fait avoir ! (regarde qui il reste du Harem) Barrett et Malcolm ! Hé ben ! Ca fait du ménage ! Deux sur dix-neuf membres !! (déprimée). Bon, en tout cas, tant qu'Oleg est parti, je peux te parler que quelque chose : Si le 8 Décembre c'est l'anniversaire de Dom, un mois pile avant, le 8 Novembre, c'est celui d'Oleg ! On a organisé une petite fête surprise ! Toi et tout ton harem êtes bien sûr invités ! Adelard… Ha Adelard ! (soupire en secouant la tête) Adelard ! Son rôle devient de plus en plus important ! (la porte s'ouvre et les 17 membres amoureux reviennent) Ha, les gars ! déj ? vous commenciez à me manquer ! Alors, qu'ont-elles dit ? j'espère qu'elles ont bien pleur ! (Pippin gêné) _c'est-à-dire que…euh … elles n'étaient pas l ! On ne les a pas trouvées !_ Ha bon ? Ben, il y a encore deux minutes, elles faisaient un sitting devant la porte! _Elles ont dû partir vers des courses ! Il va falloir qu'on y retourne régulièrement !_ Non, on va adopter une autre technique. Vous n'irez plus du tout du tout les voir et quand elles se lasseront, elles partiront d'elles-mêmes ! Je vous assure que ça marche, Mungo m'a bien payée pour le savoir ! (harem déprimé) (chef déprimée) (soupire) Allons, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas trop méchante avec vous !(se retourne vers Aéléa) Bon, ben voil ! merci pour te reviews AéléaWoOdienne et j'espère que la suite t'a plu!

* * *

Et voila ! Un chapitre de plus de posté, le prochain épisode le week-end prochain ! y'aura du Merry dans les parages, vous vous en douter ;-)


	84. 7 ans, devoirs princiers

On continue cette importante mais aussi dure et fatigante journée pour Pippin ! J'espère que pour vous, ce n'est ni dur, ni fatigant !

* * *

La foule se dissipe et Saradoc et Esméralda se précipitent sur nous. Tiens, je ne les avaient pas vu, eux !

Etrange, mon oncle a aussi une couronne et ma tante à un magnifique diadème ! Bon, je m'en fiche de ça ! Où est Merry ?

_« Merry est pas là ? »_

« Toutes les félicitations, mon petit ! Tu étais très bien ! Digne, fier, droit ! » me répond mon oncle.

« Un vrai Touque, quoi ! » fait fièrement Papa.

Je tire la jupe de ma tante :

_« Dis, tata Emma ! Dis ! »_

« Oui ? »

_« Il est où, Merry ? »_

« Oh, Merry, il est resté au Smial ! Il a beaucoup de devoirs, tu sais ! »

« Et nous, on a beaucoup de route ! On ne va pas traîner ! » fait mon père.

Que . . . quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Non !

« Hey hey hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Non, non, non ! Vous n'allez pas repartir sans faire un tour chez nous ! Non, mais ho ! » s'exclame sans méchanceté Saradoc en attrapant Somptueux aux mors .

« Je ne sais pas, la route est longue et . . . »

« . . . et la politesse ? Monsieur le Thain ! » s'écrie Saradoc.

_« Et Merry ? »_

« Et Pippin ne connaît pas le Séjour du Maître ! C'est l'occasion de lui montrer ! Tu ne lui as tout de même pas fait traverser la Comté pour ne pas l'amener au meilleur endroit de notre pays ! »

Mon père a un petit sourire :

« Je le ramène justement au meilleur endroit de la Comté : Bourg-de-Touque ! »

Son ton est celui de la blague : c'est gagné ! Je vais voir Merry ! Je vais voir Merry !

Guidés par mon oncle et ma tante, nous arrivons à un Smial aussi grand et aussi beau que le notre, mais dans un style différent. Je saute du chariot aux bras de ma tante.

« Bienvenu au Séjour du Maître, Pippin ! »

_« Merci ! C'est presque aussi joli de la Grande Demeure des Touque ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai Touque ! » fait Papa, faussement fier.

Nous traversons un beau jardin et Saradoc nous fait entrer dans le Smial. Un peu intimidé, je reste collé contre mon père et observe le Smial. Il y a des portraits de Hobbits et de Hobbites partout.

« Merry ! Viens voir qui est là ! » s'écrie Esméralda pendant qu'ils nous font entrer dans le salon.

« C'est quelqu'un qui peut m'aider en maths ? » nous parvient la voix de Meriadoc.

« Euh . . . peut-être ! »

« Prima ? » fait la voix de Merry avec une nuance d'espoir.

« Pas loin ! Mais tu es poli et tu viens immédiatement ! » s'exclame mon oncle Doxy.

Une porte grince, des pieds se traînent dans le couloirs et Merry arrive dans le salon. Je me retourne vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_« Merry ! »_

« Oh Pippin ! oh . . . oh attend ! »

Et faisant demi-tour, il repart aussi sec en courrant !

_« Mer . . . ? »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé, lui ? » s'exclame Saradoc.

Je me lève et, intrigué, je fais quelques pas vers la porte du salon. Et là… je manque de percuter mon cousin qui revient en trombe.

_« Hé ! »_

« Ho pardon, Pippin ! Voilà ! Tu as vu ? Moi aussi ! » halète-t-il, essoufflé.

Je lève alors les yeux vers mon cousin et reste stupéfait.

_« Oh ! »_

Je lève la main à mon propre-front et effleure mon cercle d'or. Merry . . . a le même ! Enfin le sien est en argent ! Ses boucles blondes sont enserrées dedans, tout comme les miennes ( sauf que je suis pas aussi blond que Merry !).

« Si tu mets ta couronne d'héritier, alors moi je met la mienne ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas mise, mon fils ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir avec ! » s'écrie Saradoc.

« Tout le monde a sa couronne, à ce que je vois ! Et maintenant, Pippin aussi ! » fait Merry en toisant l'assemblée du regard.

« Hé bien oui, je viens de le présenter officiellement comme mon héritier ! »

« C'est vrai ? Oh ! J'ai raté quelque chose alors ! Désolé Pippin ! »

_« Pas grave ! »_

« Tu n'étais pas trop stressé ? Moi, je me souviens, j'étais mort de peur ! Et il fallait que je parle, encore ! »

« Tu étais plus jeune que Pippin, aussi ! » fait Esméralda.

« Oh, pas de beaucoup ! » la reprend son mari.

Une question me titille :

_« Mais tu es l'héritier de quoi, toi ? »_

« Ben ! De mon père, tiens ! Hein, Papa ? »

« Oui, Pippin ! Je suis le Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc !

Je me retourne vers mon oncle, dos à Merry.

_« Le . . . ? »_

« Le Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc. C'est à dire que je suis le chef du Pays de Bouc, comme ton père est le chef du pays de Touque parce qu'il est le Touque, tu comprends ? Et Merry est mon héritier ! »

_« C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas ! »_

C'est tout moi, ça ! Mon oncle gouverne toute une région de la Comté et je ne le savais même pas ! Enfin, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question 'Dis Tonton, tu es le chef de quoi, toi ?', non plus !

« C'est pour ça qu'on nous appelle 'les princes' parfois, Pippin ! » me fait Merry derrière moi, en me mettant doucement la main sur l'épaule.

_« Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! » _

Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ! Je m'en doutais un peu pour ce qui me concernait bien sûr, mais pour Merry, je ne savais pas ! La preuve que Merry est bien le meilleur : c'est un prince ! Les adultes reprennent leur conversations et moi je tire Merry par la manche.

_« Dis, on joue, Merry ? On joue ? »_

« Si tu veux ! A quoi ? »

_« Je parie que tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! »_

« Ha tu crois ça ? »

En poussant un cri, je m'élance dans le couloir tandis que la voix de Saradoc nous parvient :

« Merry ! Tu n' avais pas des devoirs ? »

« Non ! » ment Merry d'un air angélique et sincère avant de se jeter à ma poursuite.

Qu'a-t-on à se soucier des mathématiques quand on est princes ?

* * *

**_Noria Longleaf_** : Merci ! Vive nous ! ;-)

**_Frodounette23_** : c'est vrai que cette review fait facilement trois fois la taille de celle que tu me fais habituellement ! Merciiii ! Ouais, moi, je le comprend, le Paddy, si j'avais un fils aussi merveilleux que Pippin, j'en serais très très fière ! Regarde, il n'y a pas besoin que je sois sa mère pour que sois fière de mon Pippinounet-chéri !Nan, en fait, le coup du Diadème de l'Héritier, c'est plus inspiré du Diadème de l'Héritier de Legolas, au couronnement d'Aragorn ! (no comment). Bah, on sait bien que Pippin finira mieux que Robespierre, heureusement !NAN, BILLY N'EST PAS RESTE A QUAI (pleure dans les bras de Billy). ET IL NE FAIT PAS DU SUR-PLACE (se redresse et secoue Billy par les épaules) tu l'as fait ? (Billy) « Nan, ça me gène ! » Je suis ta chef de Harem, tu m'obéis ! (silence dans le Harem, Billy respire un grand coup et décide de se révolter) « Non, je ne signerais pas le chèque que tu as prévu pour envoyer aux journalistes, c'est contre mes principes et je n'ai cure de ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur moi ! » (fière de son William) C'est bien, mon Billy, tu as passé le test, avec succès ! ( reste du harem applaudit Billy, qui reçoit les ovations avec modestie) Hélas, oui, Frodon a peur de l'eau ! _Pour ça qu'il ne boit que de la bière !_ Pippin !!! _Et pour ça aussi que dans la Vieille Forêt, l'arbre l'a fait tombé dans l'eau !_ Pippin, chut ! _Et pour ça aussi qu'il a plongé la tête la première sur le cadavre de l'Elfe dans le Marais aux morts !_ Pippin, ça suffit, rends-moi le clavier, maintenant ! Excuse, Blan, mais tu vois, dans mon harem aussi, parfois, il faut que je mette de l'ordre ! Ho, j'aurais aimé voir ça, un char Romain dans les rues de Marseille ! Regarde, moi, avec le Bill qui roule à gauche, c'est pas mieux, et le bateau de Hiémain sur le canal de la Loire, avec celui du Grag de Clem ! Dis-donc, toi, tu ne ferais pas un peu des études de philosophie ? Nan ? Ca se voit dans ta review ! lol ! Bonne chance avec ton harem –de plus en plus nombreux- et merci pour ta review. Ca, c'est fait !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : C'est du joli, ça ! Dormir pendant tout le temps de ma Review ! Enfin, bon, je ne t'en veux pas ! (tant mieux, hein ;-)) heureusement que tu as un harem compétent ! Ton mini-Merry m'a fait mourir de rire, tu lui diras 'gnignignignigni » de ma part ! Enfin, de notre part, de mon harem et de moi ! Ha au fait, à propos de Silence … _mais on a rien dit !_ Mais non, Pippin, je parlais du chat du Harem d'Aél' ! _Ha !_ C'est ça, va te recoucher ! _Non, je préfère grimper sur tes genoux !_ Ok, comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! (Hobbit grimpe) Bref, je disais, à propos de Silence (Billy) Mais on a rien dit ! (chef s'échauffe et crie » « Silence, j'ai dit ! » (harem renonce). Bref, à propos de ton chat, Silence, j'ai –enfin-nous avons-nous-même décider un animal de harem (version haremiale de l'animal domestique). Monsieur Vestrit, ouvrez la porte ! (Hiémain s'exécute) (entre triomphalement un chien … petit, disons-le-, un Jack Russel Terrier !) Mon harem et moi avons l'honneur de vous présenter … WISHBONE ! (hobbit descend des genoux) (Chef descend de la chaise) (serre Wishbone dans ses bras) Ha, mon Wishbone, ça va faire quoi ? six/cinq ans qu'entre toi et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt à te faire chien de Harem ! Oh, mais tu nous a amené un cadeau ? Des livres, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! (en fond sonore, le générique de la série télé « Wishbone » : « Que nous dis-tu, Wishbone, de quelle histoire de rêves-tu ? une si grande imagination, pour un si petit chien ! ») Ha, Wishbone, je te dois beaucoup et je peux d'ores et déjà dire que sans toi, je ne serais pas en Lettres Modernes, je n'écrirais pas et je ne lirais pas autant ! (Wishbone jappe de joie). Une petite explication pour Aél et son harem qui ne te connaisse peut-être pas ; Wishbone est le héros éponyme d'une série télévisé pour donner envie au enfants de lire. En fait, dans chaque épisode, la vie de son maître (mince, oublié son nom, à celui-là ! Ha oui ! Jo ! ) lui fait penser à un grand classique de la littérature qu'il se raconte et imagine jouer en se mettant dans le rôle du héros. Et je dois dire que Wishbone a dû jouer un rôle plus grand qu'il n'y parait dans ma vie de littéraire. Si ça t'intéresse, Aél, je t'enverrais l'adresse de son site officiel et tu pourras y voir plein de photos de mon chien de harem ! Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, répondons un peu à la review ! C'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire que Pippin aide Rosie dans son travail, mais bon, trop tard maintenant ! Pippin aura d'autre occasions dans sa vie, de montrer qu'il est proche de son peuple, de « La Comté d'en bas » ! lol ! Restez poli avec Adelard, Monsieur Merry ! J'ai repéré, à ce propos, que quand tu dormais, Dom n'était pas extrêmement gentil avec son alter-ego Merry ! Chez moi entre Billy et Pippin, c'est l'entente parfaite ! Billy protège Pippin comme si c'était lui-même ! Mais d'ailleurs, il n'a pas tout a fait tort ! Bon, hé bien, voilà ! Il me semble que tu connais déjà une bonne partie du chapitre ci-dessus, non ? J'ai dû te l'envoyer pour ton anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça ;-) !Merci pour ta review AéléaWoOdienne et espérons que Silence et Wishbone ne s'entendront pas 'comme chien et chat' !

**_Wenny78_** : De rien pour la RàR, c'est tout à fait normal. Je réponds toujours aux reviews, car j'estime que chaque travail mérite salaire et que mettre une review est un travail. De plus, ça me permet de vous exprimer ma gratitude et de vous connaître un peu mieux ! Le mauvais coup Merry/Pippin est pour le prochain chapitre et il ne sera pas terrible ! Mais pour ma part, j'estime que « qu'a-t-on a se soucier des mathématiques quand on est princes ? » est un mauvais coup à lui tout seul ! C'que je peux aimer cette phrases ;-) !Oui, Pippin sera mis au courrant de la mort des parents de Frodon, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bee Orchid_**: Pas grave pour tes reviews, tu sais, moi ça va faire trois semaine qu'il faut que je reviewe Faramir ! En fait, comme j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur vous du point de vue des chapitre (je suis en train d'écrire les 11 ans ! snif, oui, la fin de l'EduT, re-snif !) je peux poster un chapitre par semaine ! Un chapitre par jour, même si ça me plait ! mais bon, faut laisser aux reviews le temps de venir et surtout le temps d'y répondre ;-). Et voui, Merry a sur Pippin, un effet … disons … stimulant ! Oui, on sait avec qui Rosie va finir, mais c'est ce qui m'amuse dans ma fic, c'est qu'on connaît le futur de tout le monde ! (enfin de tous ceux dont parle Tolkien) ! Bien sur que je connais l'île de la Réunion, et je pense bien que vous avez l'eau courante puisque vous avez le net ! mdr ! J'ai une autre amie sur le net qui habite à l'île de la réunion ! Merci pour ta review, il faut que je fasse la tienne et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Des reviewers réguliers ? Je serais bien incapable de te donner un nombre exact et encore moins des noms, ça varie en fonction des périodes. En moyenne, je pense que j'ai une dizaine de reviews par chapitre. Tous mes lecteurs ne me mettent pas de review à chaque chapitre, mais je sais qu'il les lise. Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce stade de fic, il est plutôt rare d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et que la plupart des revieweuses sont des habituées ! Tu en fais partie ! Pourquoi le Brandevin est-il si dangereux ? Ben, il a une fâcheuse tendance à tuer les parents des héros ! lol ! Pourquoi la Comté est-elle si grande ? Ca c'est une bonne question ! Et encore, j'ai triché dans ma fic, parce que dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, Frodon, Sam et Pippin mettent plusieurs jours à rejoindre le Pays de Bouc ! Oui, je sais bien, parfois les vacances peuvent être plus remplie que le semaine scolaire ! Bien sur que j'irais jeter un coup d'œil sur ta fic, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment :-D ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

* * *

Hé bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Au moins assez pour vous donner envie de connaître la suite ! 


	85. 7 ans, qui veut la fin veut les moyens

Suite et pas fin de la journée de présentation de Pippin !

* * *

On commence tout juste à s'essouffler, quand Papa, tatie Emma et tonton Doxy viennent nous retrouver dans le jardin du Séjour du Maître Cette fois, Merry et moi, on comprend rapidement qu'on aurait beau insister, il faut que je reparte, cette fois-ci.

« Oh non ! S'il vous plait ! »

« Il a école demain, Merry ! » explique mon père.

« Et toi aussi ! » renchérit mon oncle.

_« Mais on peut revenir pendant la nuit et rester là ce soir ! »_

« Tu veux que ta mère s'inquiète ? » me fait Papa.

_« Non, mais . . . »_

« Non, non ! Allez, Pippin, pas de caprice ! En route ! »

Un cap . . . ? Oh, mais c'est une bonne idée, ça , Papa !

J'attrape à deux mains la chemise de Merry et je me met hurler aussi fort et aussi aiguë que je peux en tapant des pieds.

_« Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! »_

Je me crispe tout entier et resserre encore plus les mains sur la chemise de Merry. Mes muscles tétanisés commencent à trembler et moi, je commence à transpirer.

« Peregrïn ! Arrête ! Arrête -ça tout de suite ! » crie mon père.

Il s'acharne sur mes poings mais j'ai décidé que je ne lâcherais pas la chemise de Merry. Papa me tire en arrière. Mais Merry vient à mon secours et attrapant mes poignets qui s'accrochent à sa chemise, il ajoute sa force à la mienne.

« Lâchez-vous ! Mais lâchez-vous ! Ca suffit ! » crie Papa.

« Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! Meriadoc, lâche-le ! A ton âge ! » hurle Saradoc.

Entre mes paupières plissées, j'aperçois les passants qui commencent à s'arrêter intrigués. Et aussi distinctement que si on avait hurlé cette phrase, j'entends quelqu'un murmurer :

« Ce n'est pas le petit qu'on vient de nous présenter comme le prochain Thain ? »

Mon père a dû l'entendre aussi car il tire de plus en plus et finit par m'attraper dans les bras pour m'emmener de force au loin. Mais moi je lâche pas la chemise de Merry et celui-ci ne lâche pas mes poignets, alors forcement, j'entraîne mon cousin avec moi. Je bats des pieds contre les jambes de Papa.

_« Je veux pas quitter Merryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

« Mais tu vas le revoir, tu vas le revoir ! » m'assure mon père d'une voix plus douce.

Je me mets à pleurnicher :

_« Merryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

« Juste pour ce soir ! Oncle Paddy, s'il te plait ! »

« Non ! »

Merry desserre sa prise et me lâche bientôt au propre comme au figuré.

« Bon, écoute, Pip' ! On se revoit pendant le week-end ! Je te le promet ! »

Abasourdi par la trahison de Merry, je me détend et reste pantois, pendant dans les bras de mon Papa. Celui-ci me repose par terre, je suis littéralement exténué par ma crise.

« Faire ça avec vos couronnes sur la tête ! » maugrée Saradoc.

« C'est bon ? C'est fini, votre crise, monsieur ? » grogne Papa.

_« Oui . . . »_

« Oui ! Et il répond oui, encore ! Hé bien, content de l'apprendre ! On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

_« Oui . . . »_

« Content de te l'entendre dire ! Allez ! »

A nouveau, il me prend dans ces bras et m'envole. Et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve assis sur le banc du cocher, Somptueux et Marquis piaffant d'impatience.

_« Mais je vais revoir Merry, hein ! »_

« Mais oui ! » s'impatiente papa.

Il contourne les poneys et monte à la place du cocher.

Ma tante, qui est restée silencieuse jusqu'à là, s'approche de moi et, tandis qu'assis sur la charrette et elle par terre, je la domine en hauteur, elle me fait d'une voix câline :

« Ecoute, mon petit Pippin. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas venir passer le week-end ici, si ton père est d'accord. Merry termine tôt le vendredi, il viendra te chercher à la sortie de l'école et tu resteras chez nous jusqu'à dimanche soir ! Comme ça, tu aura tout le temps de jouer avec Merry et de visiter le Pays-de-Bouc. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_« Oh voui ! » _

Je me penche et me jette au cou de ma tatie Emma : il n'y a qu'elle qui est gentille ici.

« Tu veux bien, Merry ? » fait-elle pendant que je l'enlace.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr que je veux bien ! »

« Et toi, Paddy ? »

« D'accord ! Si ça peut le calmer ! » fait Papa d'une petite voix légère.

_« Chouette ! »_

« Dans mes bras, cousin ! » s'écrie joyeusement Merry.

_« J'arrive ! »_

Mais en fait j'arrive pas ! Parce qu'avant que je n'ai pu me servir du cou de ma tante pour glisser par terre, mon père m'a rattrapé:

« Non, oh non, mon grand ! On va pas recommencer ! Vous vous reverrez vendredi ! »

Alors, c'est Merry qui s'approche, et qui vient solennellement me serrer la main.

« A bientôt, Peregrïn Touque, héritier de la Thanerie ! »

_« A bientôt Meriadoc Brandebouc, héritier de . . . euh . . . »_

« De la Maîtrise du Pays de Bouc ! » lance Merry dans un éclat de rire.

Pendant ce temps-là, ma tante a fait le tour de la charrette et en faisant ses adieux à mon père, je l'entends qui glisse :

« Ne le gronde pas trop ! Je suis sûre que c'est plus par fatigue que par insolence qu'il a fait ça ! La journée a été dure pour un mercredi ! »

« La journée a été dure, oui ! » répète et confirme mon père.

« Bonne route, Paddy ! Tiens, tu donneras ça à Eglantine ! » fait ma tante en mettant un panier rempli de nourriture à l'arrière.

« Merci ! »

Papa fait démarrer les poneys tandis qu'on fait de gros au-revoirs à Merry, Esméralda et Saradoc, sous l'accablante chaleur.

Oui, peut-être un peu fatigué.

* * *

**_Wenny78_** : Pas grave pour le retard de review ! Ouais, c'est vrai, au diable les maths ! Moi, heureusement, je suis sortie du calvaire depuis bientôt trois ans et je dois dire que ça ne me manque pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout ! Mais, haaa, j'ai souffert avant de pouvoir me reposer de ce côté-là ! Courage ! Oui, cette fic n'est que la description pure et simple de la vie quotidienne Hobbite ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aleera_** : Ha, « qu'a-t-on à se soucier des mathématiques quand on est prince ? » c'est toujours ce que tu dis ? Ben, moi, je peux pas le dire, parce que je ne suis pas princesse, dommage ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Moi aussi, j'adore la dernière phrase du chapitre 84 ! C'est vrai, 'princes' ça fait plus romanesque, plus contes de fée ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Nessa_** : C'est bien vrai que Pippin, c'est le Hobbit le plus chou de la Comté, de la Terre du Milieu et même de notre monde ! je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point ! Pour le Diadème, je sais bien que ça ne fait pas très Hobbit, mais si ça ne n'avait pas plu de le faire comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Ben oui, mon harem est plus proche du cercle polaire arctique que le tien ! Mais ça m'empêche pas d'avoir froid moi-aussi ! Ca, c'est bien vrai, Nessouillette, les maths, ça en sert strictement à rien, surtout à partir du lycée ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Wha ! plein plein de reviews de toi ! Tu sais, ça me manquait ! Mais, la fac, je sais bien ce que c'est ! En plus, tu me couvres de compliments et d'éloges ! Que veux-tu que je répondes à tout cela à part, merci du fond du cœur ? On s'est tous posé la question un jour où l'autre ? Que vais-je faire plus tard ? Et encore, le Pippinnou a de la chance, il n'a pas à se poser trop de question ! C'est normal qu'il parle de plus en plus comme un gand garçon : il grandit (trop vite hélas !). En effet, c'est un changement crucial chez Pippin, maintenant, il est « le fils du Thain », remarque, il l'était déjà !lol ! Ca oui, on sait bien avec qui elle finira, Rosie, on a pas trop à s'inquiéter pour elle ! Mon premier roman ? Whaou, tu vises loin, là, Es ! Enfin, je retiens ta promesse ! lol ! Et ben voilà, merci merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, tous tes compliments, ça me fait très très plaisir, je ne sais pas si je les mérite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : J'ai pas de taille de chapitre précise, si celui-ci était plus court que les autres alors, je m'en excuse ! Ebay ne t'a toujours pas envoyé le cadeau de Fro ? Elle va finir par l'avoir pour ses 25 ans ! (hé Blan, va lire ailleurs si on y est ). Je savais que le titre de ce chapitre allait te plaire, Aél, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! lol !! C'est vrai, j'ai de moins en moins de reviews (pleure dans les bras de Billy dont la punition pour avoir mis la main sur la hanche d'Ali vient tout juste d'être levée).! C'est vrai, ce que Pippin dit sur Merry ressemble étrangement à ce que tu dis toi, sur lui. Sauf que je te rappelle que leur relation sont d'une autre nature ! Mon harem ne me fait pas trop de soucie avec leur mère, j'en ai suffisamment avec leur fiancée (frémis à ce terme) (repense à la main de Billy sournoisement mais pourtant si délicatement posée sur Alison MacKinnon) (a envie de gifler son écossais)(et puis se souviens qu'il a déjà été punis trois jours enfermé dans la cabane de jardin) (puis repense à Ali qui a été elle-même punie : elle a dû faire le ménage et la bouffe pour mon harem et moi pendant ces trois jours !) (sourire sadique à cette évocation). Moi, mon harem n'a pas de jour de liberté prévue à l'avance, c'est s'ils ont été gentils et si je suis de bonne humeur ! Par contre, le coup du signal par ordinateur et de la mini-caméra est très intelligent !Hein que ça leur va bien, à nos Hobbits, leur diadème d'héritier. Ca va même aux Elfes (pas vrai, Clem ?) C'est vrai, le gnignigni est une langue très dure, encore plus dure que l'Ancien Français et c'est pas peu dire ! Mais tu sais, je me suis aperçu, en m'exerçant au gnignigni dans ma chambre que mes bustes de Pippin parlent aussi le gnignigni ! Alors, forcément, ça motive pour apprendre ! Comme ça, quand ils se feront la conversation, tout le deux, tout haut, pendant la nuit, je pourrais au moins savoir ce qu'ils disent, en plus d'être réveillée ! En effet, Silence et Wishbone ont l'air de bien s'entendre ! Tant mieux ! Nos harems de façons général, Aéléa, je trouve, s'entendent plutôt pas mal !Bon, ben voilà, N'Aél, la RaR est petite, désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plus ? Alors mettez-moi une petite review. je vous met tout de suite un autre chapitre! 


	86. 7 ans, mal au coeur

En prime, un deuxième chapitre, puisque les problèmes de fanfiction m'ont empêché de publier le week-end dernier !

Voilà un chapitre pas top marrant pour Pippin, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Personnellement, je l'aime bien car il me permet d'expliquer quelques détails sur Merry et sa famille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Dis donc, toi ! Ca te prend souvent de faire des crises comme ça pour rien ? »

_« Non . . . désolé . . . ! »_

« Tu m'as vraiment fait cette crise seulement parce que tu ne voulais pas quitter Merry ? »

_« Oui . . . »_

« Alors là, ça devient grave ! Il serait temps de vous séparer, tous les deux ! »

Un filet d'eau glaciale le long de l'épine dorsale. Une marche ratée dans l'obscurité. Un bruit alors que je me crois seul.

« Pippin ! Pippin ! Arrête! Tu fais peur! Pippin, qu'est-ce qu'il t' arrive ? Tu m'entends ? Répond-moi ! Pippin ! »

La voix paniquée de mon père m'arrive comme de très loin. Je suis secoué sans ménagements par les épaules. J'entrouvre les yeux. Mon père a lâché les rênes et les poneys dérivent tous seuls. Une terrible peur se lit sur le visage de Papa. Je me sens tout pâle et sans force.

« Tu t'évanouies souvent comme ça ? » me demande mon père d'une voix tremblante.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est un souffle à peine inaudible qui sort de ma bouche :

« _Me . . . sépare pas . . . d'avec . . . Merry . . . »_

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Je disais ça pour rire ! » fait précipitamment mon père.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur au bord des lèvres . Je respire faiblement la bouche entrouverte, et je referme les yeux.

« Pippin ? Pippin ! Tu m'entends ? » s'exclame mon père

Je secoue très faiblement la tête. J'entends Papa soupirer de soulagement et il m'écroule contre lui pendant que je sens la charrette s'immobiliser. J'aimerais que mon père reste calme, mais au lieu de cela, il s'agite dans tous les sens, en me maintenant toujours contre lui d'un bras protecteur.

« Du sucre ! Vite du sucre ! » marmonne-t-il tout seul d'un ton empressé.

A force de se contorsionner, il finit par attraper à l'arrière de la charrette le panier de sa sœur. Je l'entends casser quelque chose et puis il me redresse . J'entrouvre les yeux assez pour le voir me fourrer dans la bouche quelque chose de marron. Du chocolat m'informe aussitôt mon sens du goût.

Je lève la main et lui prends le chocolat. Toujours effondré contre lui, je mâchonne lentement. Papa, visiblement soulagé, reprend les rênes et nous repartons, lui un bras autour de moi.

« Tu l' aimes bien, Merry, hein ! »

Je secoue la tête. Ma force me revient peu à peu, mais les tremblements convulsifs de mes bras et de mes jambes ne cessent pas. J'ai toujours un peu envie de vomir mais ma tête tourne moins. Je préfèrerais que Papa se taise. Mais non, il continue, comme s'il se parlait tout seul.

« Tout le monde l'aime bien, Merry ! Frodon le considère comme son frère ! Tes sœurs ne peuvent pas se passer de lui ! Toi, tu refuses de le quitter ! Glani-ma-chérie et Bilbon lui pardonnent tout ! Et ses parents l'adorent ! Tu m'entends, hein, tu m'entends Pippin ! »

_« Mmmm . . . »_

« C'est bien ! Il faut dire qu'ils l'ont mérité. Tu sais, Merry est né presque dix ans après le mariage de ses parents ! Ils ont eu du mal à l'avoir ! Emma est tombée enceinte trois fois et…et il n'y a que Merry qui ait tenu ses neuf mois ! Un solide gaillard à la base, ce Meriadoc ! C'est normal qu'ils l'adorent ! Et même si Saradoc crie très fort ! Tu comprends ? Tu m'écoutes, hein ! »

_« Mmm mmm ! »_

« Saradoc a toujours crié fort. On était les meilleurs amis du monde, quand on était petits, tu sais ? Même si j'ai sept ans de plus que lui ! Tiens, à peu près comme Merry et toi ! Il était tout le temps fourré chez nous ! Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris qu'il venait plus pour ma sœur que pour moi ! Et… »

Je l'interromps d'un faible murmure :

_« Frodon . . . » _

« Fro . . . ? . . . Oui, oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Il venait plus pour ma sœur comme Frodon vient plus pour Pearl que pour toi ! Bref, quand il a été majeur, ils se sont mariés tout de suite et Emma a quitté Bourg-de-Touque. Et nous, là, on fait le contraire, tu vois ! On approche de Bourg-de-Touque ! Tu vois, Pippin, tu te reconnais ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le mal de tête s'accentue, le chocolat n'est pas passé. Pas du tout. Je sens ma tension chuter, la sueur froide couler sur mon front et je recommence à trembler, livide :

_« Papa . . . »_

« Oui ? »

_« J'ai envie de vomir . . . »_

« Tu as . . . QUOI ??? »

Il stoppe violemment les poneys, si violemment que Somptueux se cabre. Mais sans s'en soucier, Papa a déjà sauté du chariot. Je me mets soudainement à transpirer, je respire de plus en plus vite, je me mets à tousser et à pleurer d'appréhension, la salive me monte à la bouche …

Je sens soudain qu'on m'attrape par derrière et qu'on m'envole pour me poser brusquement à terre. Un voilà noir passe devant mes yeux et la main de Papa retiens mes cheveux et ma cravate en arrière tandis que son bras me soutient…

Dommage ! Sam serait bien triste de voir ce que j'ai fait aux jolis petites fleurs du fossé !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'avoue, faire vomir le héros n'est pas super pour terminer un chapitre, mais j'adore la phrase de conclusion ! Pas vous ?

En conclusion, je me permettrais de reprendre La Fontaine :

« … Apprenez, mon bon ami,

que tout écrit vit aux dépends de celui qui le lit

Ces chapitres valent bien une review, sans doute ! »


	87. 7 ans, inlosation

Allez, fin de cette éprouvante journée, repos bien mérité ! Et pour vous un autre chapitre ! (chais pas si ça vous repose ou pas, mais bon )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La charrette va très très vite, et je suis allongé à l'arrière. J'entends les rênes claquer sur les croupes de Somptueux et Marquis et mon père crier :

« Place ! Place au Thain ! Poussez-vous ! »

La charrette s'arrête brutalement et mon père saute du siège du cocher. Dans un demi songe, je l'entends faire le tour de la charrette et la voix de ma mère qui crie :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Pippin ? »

Mon père ouvre la charrette, me tire et me prend dans ses bras. Je distingue la silhouette de Maman qui arrive en courrant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est tombé évanoui pendant le voyage de retour de Château-Brande. Je lui ai parlé pendant tout le trajet pour le maintenir conscient. Et il vient de vomir ! Emma m'a dit qu'il était sûrement fatigué mais . . . »

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Idiot ! Son chapeau ! » crie ma mère tout à côté de moi.

Je sens ses mains fraîches sur mon visage et j'entrouvre les yeux. Elle a l'air morte de peur pour moi et très en colère contre Papa.

« Son chapeau . . . » répète celui-ci sans comprendre.

« Oui, son chapeau ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as baladé toute la journée sous ce soleil de plomb, sans penser à lui mettre son chapeau ! »

« Hé bien . . . »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça ! Enfin, Paladin, où est-ce que tu as la tête ? Il fait une insolation ! »

_« Maman . . . »_

« Oui, mon chéri ! Oui, je suis là ! Vite, rentre-le ! »

_« Je peux marcher . . . »_

« Ca va mieux ? » me demande Maman de sa voix douce.

_« Oui . . . » _

C'est vrai que je me sens mieux. On se sent toujours mieux après avoir vomi. Mais Papa a détourné la tête, Maman n'aurait pas fait ça ! Et puis c'est un peu de ma faute aussi ! Quand je me suis aperçu que Papa ne pensait pas à me forcer à mettre mon chapeau, je me suis bien gardé de lui faire remarquer !

Papa me pose par terre, et je me tient vaillamment bien droit, les yeux grands ouverts. J'attrape la main de Maman et nous rentrons dans le jardin. Pilgrim, s'il te plait, arrête de me tourner dans les jambes, j'ai la tête qui tourne encore plus.

« Non, mais franchement ! Quel père tu fais ! Je t'avais dis, en plus, de ne pas oublier de lui mettre son chapeau ! Il est resté évanoui longtemps ? »

« Oh non ! Même pas trente secondes, je l'ai tout de suite … euh … secoué ! Il est tombé évanoui quand j'ai parlé de le séparer de Merry ! J'ai cru que c'était à cause de ça ! Le choc psychologique, peut-être ! »

_« Oui, c'était à cause de ça . . . »_

Mais personne ne semble m'entendre.

« Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, comme insolation ! Mais que ça te serve de leçon, Paddy ! On va aller le coucher ! »

Dans le couloir, je croise Pervi, qui me dévisage, vaguement inquiète :

« Pippin ? Ca va ? »

Je redresse la tête et fait fièrement :

_« Non, je fais une inlosation ! »_

Je vais faire un bisou à Pimpernel et à Pearl et je vais me coucher. Je crois que je ne participerais pas au dîner ce soir. Enfin, je n'ai pas très faim. Accompagné de Maman, je vais me rincer la bouche et je me glisse dans mon lit, en pyjama. Papa nous suit, un peu embarrassé, comme s'il cherchait à rattraper une faute.

Pendant queMaman me met sur le front un gant mouillé, je demande à mon Papa :

_« Dis, Papa ? »_

« Oui, Pippin ? » fait-il en s'approchant de mon lit.

_« Pourquoi c'est moi ? »_

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui quoi ? » me demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

_« Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis ton héritier, et pas une de mes sœurs ? »_

« Parce que tu es un garçon , tiens ! »

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Ha si si ! Tu es un garçon, je t'assure ! » me fait Papa d'un air trop sérieux pour être sérieux.

Maman a un petit rire et moi, j'éclate de rire avec Papa.

_« Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je sais bien que je suis un garçon ! Mais pourquoi le fait que je sois un garçon fait que c'est moi qui suis ton héritier ? »_

« Parce que, dans la Comté le pouvoir se transmet de garçon en garçon . De père en fils. »

_« Ha ! Et si tu n'avais pas eu de fils, alors ? Si j'étais pas né ? Ou si j'avais été … Peregrïnette ? »_

Mes parents s'échangent un regard amusé . Moi , en Peregrïnette, avec des couettes et une robe ! Buerk !

« Hé bien, ça aurait été le mari de Pearl, mon aînée, alors ! » reprend sérieusement Papa.

_« Frodon ? »_

Les traits amusés de mon père s'affaissent en une moue embarrassée. Il déglutit et finit par répondre :

« . . . éventuellement . . . »

Je me retourne dans mon lit dos à mon père en murmurant :

_« Alors plus tard, Frodon, il m'aidera, à être Thain ! »_

Je me pelotonne dans mes draps et attire mon nounours vers moi. Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule et en se relevant, il murmure :

« Oui . . . »

Il rejoint Maman qui vient de fermer les volets et lui fait :

« Au fait ! Il est invité pour le Week-End au Séjour du Maître ! »

« Oui d'accord, s'il est en forme d'ici là, sinon . . . »

« Chut ! » la coupe brusquement mon père.

« Quoi ? »

« Lui dis pas ça, il va retomber évanoui ! »

Mais je serais en forme, ma chère Maman, je serais en forme !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un petit coup de cœur pour cette phrase « Ha si si ! Tu es un garçon, je t'assure ! » me fait Papa d'un air trop sérieux pour être sérieux. »

Et un petit pincement au cœur pour cette phrase :_ « Alors plus tard, Frodon, il m'aidera, à être Thain ! » _Pauvre Pippin, il est bien loin d'imaginer que, quand il sera Thain, Frodon ne sera pas là pour l'aider !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: En effet, en bien que je l'ai écrit avec la sortie du Retour du Roi, la scène de caprice, a quelques point de ressemblances avec celle ou Gandalf sépare Merry et Pippin ! Merry et Pippin, c'est tellement profond et solide qu'en fait, le but de ma fic est peut-être justement de montrer comment Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam se sont liés les uns aux autres à ce point ! Pippin, un vulgaire gamin capricieux ? Non, juste un enfant ! Alors qui n'a jamais fait de caprice ? Qui n'a jamais tout tenté pour rester un peu plus chez sa meilleure amie ? Ha, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans sa livrée de Garde de la Citadelle, mais j'avoue préférer le petit charme campagnard de ses habits de la Comté ! Merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lysbeth-Beriawen_** : Nan, pas grand-chose de mal ! Et nan, pas non plus une grippe ! Juste une inlosation, oh, pardon ! une insolation ! Vui, c'est vrai que Pippin, même à 7 ans, même à l'intérieur de la Comté, il vit déjà de grande aventures ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Wha, merci pour ta review, tout ce que tu me dis dedans me fait extrêmement plaisir ! En effet, l'Enfance d'un Thain n'est que le récit d'une vie normale. Donc, ça comportement forcément à la fois des rires et à la fois des pleurs ! L'avantage est en effet, que, d'une certaine manière tout le monde connaît la fin. Et puis aussi, Tolkien nous livre des information jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais rien sur le début, et c'est justement ça qui m'intéressait (et Pippin m'intéresse aussi un peu beaucoup, d'accord, j'avoue ;-) ) Pour la scène ou Merry et Pippin sont perdus dans la forêt, à la base, elle me sert à leur donner un moment où ils sont tous les deux tout seul, mais ensemble. Et ça me permet aussi de leur fonder une amitié définitive, car, c'est bien connu, les aventures lient à jamais. Pour la scène de la chute des pommes, il faut se mettre à la place de sa mère en occultant totalement les sentiments de Pippin que sa mère ne connaît pas vraiment. Parce que la vie, c'est aussi ça, il faut faire avec les autres ! En ce qui concerne l'intrigue, pour l'instant elle n'est pas hyper compliqué, mais peut à peu, et parfois sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, les ficelles se tirent. On verra ça aux neufs ans ! (Préparez les mouchoirs, pour les 9 ans, on n'y rira pas souvent, je préviens d'avance !) Pippin capricieux ? Dans le dernier chapitre, oui, mais en général, pas trop, non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas mon intention de le faire comme ça ! Ha ? Merry a grillé Frodon sur la ligne d'arrivée ? J'ai véritablement appris à apprécié Merry, Frodon, Sam et Bilbon (ceux dont Tolkien parle, et donc dont je ne pas faire tout ce que je veux) en les écrivant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments !

**_Aleera_** : Ben oui, mais être malade, c'est aussi la vie quotidienne ! Hélas ! Mais rassure-toi, tu as vu, Pippin est très vite rétabli ! Comme pour sa rubéole et sa varicelle, rien de bien grave ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Wenny78_** : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la faute de ton ordinateur si le système de reviews ne marchait pas. Fanfiction a eu des problèmes pendant environ quinze jours. Moi je n'arrivais pas à poster, mais je sais que certaines n'arrivaient pas à reviewer ! C'est pour cela que vous avez été gâtées par deux chapitres d'un coup ! Et oui, Merry et Pippin, c'est dur de les séparer, ou alors avec la méthode forte. Le meilleur cheval du Rohan démarrant au galop, avec un sur le dos et laissant l'autre dans l'écurie y a réussi ! Je pense quand même que le chocolat a fait du bien à Pippin, au moins sur le coup, et puis ensuite, il avait quelque chose à vomir (ce qui est toujours plus agréable que vomir quand on a rien dans l'estomac, m'enfin bon, on va pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, hein ;-) ). Est-ce la menace d'une séparation d'avec Merry qui a tout déclenché, maintenant que tu sais qu'il a attrapé une insolation ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca n'a peut-être rien arrangé, mais pas vraiment tout déclencher ! Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : je dois t'avouer que, de la Reine Margot, je n'ai guère vu que la scène de la Saint Barthélemy, il y a quelques semaines, en CM de Littérature du XVIème ! Mais moi, tu vois, l'oligarchie chez les Hobbits, ça ne m'embête pas du tout, vu que Pippin en fait partie hihi ! Hé ouais, pauv' Merry faut qu'il fasse ses maths ! Voilà, c'est la faute de Paladin si Pippin fait un caprice ! Ouais, Esméralda, elle est cool comme tante, elle arrange tout le monde ! Thanerie et Tannerie, c'est pas que ' ça sonne un peu pareil' c'est carrément que ça se prononce carrément pareil, mais la première qui traite Paladin, Pippin ou Faramir c de vieux peaux, elle a affaire à moi ! lol ! Aél m'a payé ? (air angélique) si peu … (se reprend) non, sans rire, pas plus que ça, je ne sais plus si je la connaissais déjà quand j'ai écrit ce passage ! Pippin n'est pas toujours malade, mais quand il l'est, je le raconte, lol ! Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne raconte que quelques jours, voir quelques semaines d'une année entière, ou on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ! Bien sur qu'on pardonne à Pip, comment peut-on lui en vouloir ! Merci pour tes reviews, copine et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : D'accord, si je croise Eric, je le récupère. En tant que chef de Harem, il faut se serrer les coudes ! Tiens, au fait, j'ai vu dans ONE qu'il avait décroché le rôle de Lucky Luke ! Le cow-boy solitaire bientôt dans ton harem ? En tant que propriétaire de Tobey Maguire, je n'ai pu me retenir de baver également sur Peter Parker en tenue d'alerte à Malibu, et j'espère que tu m'en excuseras ! Merry a besoin de brassards pour aller nager ? Enfin, un Brandebouc sait nager, non ? (Aéléa sceptique) Si, si je te dis que Merry sais nager ! Ha, je suis contente que tu penses que Pippin avait une bonne raison de faire un caprice, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Ha, ne me reparle pas de cette main (mâchoire crispée) posée … sur … Alison … grrr ! je vois que tu as aussi des problèmes avec Sark ! Sacré harems ! mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien ! Cette phrase correspond totalement aux harem, tu ne trouves pas ?! Oui, nos bustes et figurines de Pippin et Merry peuvent parler, comme ça ! J'essaie bien de faire parler les petites figurines de plomb, mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'ils sont trop timides. Mais je suis prête à parier qu'ils parlent également le gnignigni ! C'est triste ça, Mini-Merry a la nostalgie de son magasin de jouet. Réconforte-le bien ! Mes bustes de ne plaignent pas, j'ai de la chance ! Oh, Momo II a des problèmes (RIRY 1er compatis). Hooooo, 900 reviews ! (tombe dans les pommes) (Hiémain prend le relais pendant que les deux médecins Alexeï et Youri se disputent pour savoir qui va soigner la chef) (un faible murmure de la chef permet de mettre fin à la dispute : 'Ahéhèï') ( Alexeï triomphe et Youri part en haussant les épaules) bref, ici, Hiémain ! C'est mignon, hein, cette relation Merry/Pippin, poignant en effet ! Pour ma part, je suis un peu seul au monde, moi, dans la vie ! Mais heureusement que j'ai Albane ! Au fait, alors, il parait que tu as reçu le paquet de Bane et Clem ! T'as vu comme chuis beau ? (coup de coudes Hobbit dans les côtes de Hiémain). Enfin, on espère que nos aventures, à moi et à ma famille vont te plaire ! Mais en fait, évidemment qu'elles vont te plaire, puisque c'est du Robin Hobb ! En tout cas, tout le monde ici espère que notre cadeau t'a plu ! Et bien voilà, merci pour tes reviews AéléaWoOdienne et si on croise Eric on le ramène avec nous ! (Bane se réveille un peu) J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une petite review, peut-être ?


	88. 7 ans, vieille branche de Touque !

Bon, quelques petites informations avant de commencer.

Déjà, comme vous avez pu remarquer, la version longue du Retour du Roi est sortie ! Hé ben voilà, maintenant, on connaît tout des films ! Snif ! C'est fini !

Ensuite, j'ai moi-même fini d'écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain jeudi dernier, ce qui nous fait au total 5 tomes, 13 âges, 11 années, 796 pages words, 20 mois d'écriture et je ne sais combien de chapitres ! Snif ! C'est fini !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai bien dormi ! Je m'étire. J'attrape le gant humide qui m'est tombé du front, qui n'est plus du tout humide et qui traîne au fond de mon lit. On m'a enlevé le Diadème de l'Héritier pendant que je dormais et il repose désormais sur une tête de mannequin posée sur mon bureau. Sans me donner la peine de me lever, je crie :

_« Maman ! »_

Je me sens tout à fait bien ! Pas de doute, je serais en forme pour aller passer le week-end avec Merry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser ! J'imagine déjà tout ce qu'on va faire ensemble ! On va jouer à se poursuivre, on va peut-être construire une cabane, on va faire l'acrobate dans les arbres, on va . . .

« Alors, Pippin ! Enfin réveillé ? On peut parler de grasse matinée ! »

Maman interrompt mes réflexions en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Ca va mieux ? »

« _Oui, oui ! Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? »_

« Hé bien, on vient de finir le déjeuner, ton père et moi : deux heures de l'après-midi ! »

Je sursaute et m'écrie :

_« Quoi ?? Deux heures ? Mais . . . et l'école ? » _

« Hé bien, tu ne vas pas l'école ! » répond doucement Maman dans un haussement d'épaule.

_« Oh chouette ! »_

« Pense à tes pauvres petits camarades qui sont en train de travailler ! »

_« J'y pense, j'y pense ! »_

J'y pense et ça me rend fou de joie ! Tous n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un père qui leur fait attraper une inlosation ! Maman commence à ramasser divers vêtements sales qui traînent par terre.

« Non mais regarde-moi ça, Peregrïn ! Tu es dégoûtant ! »

_« Alors . . . alors je reste ici ? »_

« Aujourd'hui oui ! Mais demain, tu retournes à l'école ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! Je me demande même si je ne vais pas te renvoyer à l'école cette après-midi ! »

_« Quoi ? Oh non, je suis très malade ! »_

Je me rejette dans mon lit et remonte mes couvertures jusqu'aux yeux.

« Tu m'as l'air très malade, en effet ! » me fait Maman d'une voix riante.

_« Oui ! »_

« Alors demain, tu ne pourras pas aller chez Merry ! »

_« Demain, je serais en forme ! »_

« Et aujourd'hui non, c'est ça ! » fait ma mère en explosant de rire.

_« Voilà ! »_

« Mais je te rassure ! Je plaisantais, tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui ! Alors ça va mieux ? »

_« Ha tout de suite, oui ! »_

Je rejette les draps et saute par terre. Je dispose de toute une après-midi de libre, sans mes sœurs, mais avec Diamond, comme au bon vieux temps ! Et dire que les autres sont en train de s'ennuyer et de travailler pendant que je m'amuse ! La vie est belle !

« Tu as faim ? On t'a gardé un peu du déjeuner ! »

_« Oui, je veux bien, merci ! »_

« Alors habille-toi ! »

Maman s'apprête à sortir avec les vêtements qu'elle a ramassé mais je la rappelle :

_« Maman ! »_

« Oui ? »

_« Donne-moi mes vêtements ! »_

« Oh, tu es assez grand pour t'habiller tout seul ! » fait-elle en désignant l'armoire du menton.

_« Non, mais ceux-là ! »_

Je lui désigne ceux qu'elle a dans les bras et m'approche d'elle pour tirer mon pantalon. Elle s'écarte brusquement :

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as ces vêtements sur toi depuis au moins une semaine ! Ils sont plus que sales ! »

Pas drôle !

Quelque temps plus tard, habillé de vêtements tout propres, je m'attable devant un sympathique repas. Léger, parce que je suis un peu malade : Je me ressers seulement trois fois !

« Ha Pippin, bien ! Tu passeras me voir dans mon bureau après ton repas ! »

Bonjour quand même, Papa ! Mais il est déjà parti dans un autre couloir. Alors après avoir ramené mon assiette, mes couverts et mon verre dans l'évier de la cuisine comme un petit garçon bien élevé, je me dirige vers le bureau de Papa.

Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce. Et les peu de fois où j'y ai mis les pieds, je me suis demandé comment Maman pouvait supporter un tel bazar alors que ma chambre doit toujours être impeccable ! Il y a dans le bureau de Papa un amoncellement terrible de rouleaux de parchemins, de cartes, de feuilles, de livres etc. Je ne sais pas comment Papa s'y retrouve !

Toc toc !

« Entre, Pippin ! » me crie mon père à travers la porte.

Je pousse celle-ci et m'exécute.

_« Coucou ! »_

« Coucou ! Alors, ça va mieux ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Prêt pour la Grande Aventure, demain ? »

_« La Grande Aventure ? »_

« Ben oui, ça va être la première fois que tu passes une nuit sans ta famille, chez Merry ! »

_« Alors, j'y vais, hein, chez Merry ! »_

« Bien sûr que tu y vas ! Tiens, grimpe là, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose ! » fait-il en tapotant le tabouret à côté de lui.

Je saute sur le tabouret à la manière du jeu de saute-mouton et lève les yeux vers le bureau. Papa a étalé un grand rouleau devant lui.

_« C'est quoi ? »_

« L'arbre généalogique des Touque ! »

Si je savais siffler, je sifflerais, mais comme je ne sais pas, je me contente d'un :

_« Hé ben dis donc ! »_

Ca c'est de l'arbre généalogique ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que, mise par écrit, ma famille puisse être aussi grande !

« D' Isengrim II à . . . à toi en fait ! » précise Papa.

Je me penche et finis par me mettre à genoux sur le tabouret, les coudes sur le bureau. Je pose mon doigt sur les noms :

_« Pearl, je connais ! Pimpernel, je connais ! Pervinca, je connais ! Peregrïn, je ne connais pas ! Ferumbras, je connais ! Fleur-de-Lys, je connais, son mari Timothée, je connais ! Ta sœur Eponine, je connais ! Son mari Oscar, je connais ! Fantine, je connais ! Prosper son mari, je connais ! Paladin je connais ! Eglantine, je connais ! Esméralda, je connais ! Saradoc, je connais ! Meriadoc, je connais ! Bilbon, je connais ! Frodon, je connais ! Adelard, je connais ! Dolores, sa femme, je connais ! Reginard, je connais . . . »_

Je m'arrête, stupéfié :

_« Ha non ! Reginard, je ne connais pas ! Mais comment ça se fait ? Everard et ses sœurs Ansgarde, Hildegarde et Ermengarde, je connais bien ! Il est où, Reginard ? »_

« Reginard est mort ! »

_« Ha bon ? Mais il n'y a pas de date de mort ! Juste sa naissance : 1369 ! »_

« C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs je vais le faire ! »

Papa attrape une plume et sous le nom de Reginard, il inscrit « déclaré mort en 1397 ».

_« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un fils d'Adelard qui était mort ! C'est triste ! »_

« Une sale histoire, en effet ! Il est parti un an avant ta naissance ! Ben tiens : Quelques jours avant que Frodon n'emménage à Cul-de-Sac ! Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle ! Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il est mort ! Les Hommes de Bree ont du le tuer. Je ne sais pas si les Hommes de Bree aiment bien les Hobbits . . . Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important ! Je voudrais que tu regardes la généalogie des Touque qui ont été Thain . . . »

Pointant mon doigt sur un nom, je l'interromps :

« _Adalgrim, ça sonne un peu comme Pilgrim ! »_

Mon père me regarde, l'air scandalisé et horrifié. J'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Mon Papa annone finalement, à bout de souffle :

« Pardon ?! »

_« Adalgrim, ça sonne un peu comme . . . Oh ! C'est ton Papa ! Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . . . c'est que . . . enfin . . . ne pense pas que je me moque de . . . mais . . . enfin . . . pardon ! »_

Mon père pince les lèvres et se contente de me fusiller du regard en détournant lentement la tête. Il tapote doucement du doigt le nom de son père et fait :

« Il est mort quand Prima avait deux ans, mais tu le connais bien, c'est le portrait de gauche au-dessus de la cheminé. A côté de celui de ma mère, Mimosa. Il avait toujours dit que j'avais l'âme d'un chef ! Il était très fier quand j'ai été couronné Thain et Touque ! »

_« Toi aussi, tu seras fier de moi quand je serais Thain, Papa ? »_

Il fronce les sourcils et relève la tête vers moi :

« Mais tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? » s'exclame-t-il abasourdi.

Je m'arrête interdit. Puis aussitôt je comprends mon erreur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Pourtant ça t'a même fait pleurer ! »

Je m'empresse de répondre, en criant presque :

_« Si ! Si ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai parlé trop vite ! »_

« La prochaine fois, tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans la bouche avant de parler ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je serais fier de toi ! Et puis de toutes façons, je suis sûr que tu me donneras d'autre raisons d'être fier de toi avec que je ne meure, hein ! »

Il me serre contre lui en me secouant un peu, et je me sens rougir. Puis il se re-tourne vers l'arbre généalogique et me montre un des frère du père d'Adalgrim son père, un certain Isembold.

« Il n'y a pas des cousins que tu ne vois pas sur cet arbre ? »

_« Euh . . . si ! »_

Je parcoure l'arbre des yeux et pousse un cri scandalisé :

_« Hé ! Si ! Il en manque beaucoup ! Il manque . . . »_

« Tous les descendants d'Isembold ! » m'interrompt Papa.

Il attrape un autre rouleau qu'il déplie au-dessus de notre arbre :

« Voilà l'arbre d'Isembold, tellement grand qu'on lui a fait un papier pour lui tout seul ! Et puis tiens, regarde ! »

Il relâche l'arbre d'Isembold qui se replie tout seul et le jette négligemment par-dessus son épaule dans un immense caisse remplie de rouleau de parchemin (rangé à la mode de Papa ! ). Revenant à notre arbre, il me montre le nom « Eglantine Talus ».

« Il y a marqué quoi, en tout petit à côté de ta mère ? »

Je me penche sur le papier.

_« Y' a rien marqué, il y a juste une petite croix ! »_

« Ca veut dire que . . . hop ! »

Le voilà qui se saisit sans hésitation d'un autre rouleau qui traîne dans la caisse et quand il le déploie, il apparaît que c'est l'arbre généalogique des Talus, avec mon oncle Barnabé et mon cousin germain Simon. Mes sœurs et moi figurons aussi, sur cet arbre. Et mon père aussi, en tant que mari de sa femme, et à côté de son nom, il y a une petite étoile qui renvoie –ça y est j'ai compris- à l'arbre des Touque !

« Tu n'as qu'à demander ! Il y a tous les arbres généalogiques de la Comté dans cette caisse ! Et je peux te dire que ça en fait un sacré paquet ! Pas la force de les classer ! Et puis ils s'entrecroisent tous les uns avec les autres ! »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les arbres de Diamond, de Frodon, de Merry, de Sam, de Myrtle et Moton, de Sancho, et d'Ilberic juste par curiosité, je commence à m'ennuyer. Papa 'range' alors les arbres généalogiques et ouvre une autre caisse. Plus petite mais tout aussi pleine de parchemins.

Ce sont des cartes. Les villes que j'ai visitées hier sont ici retranscrits sur du papier. Mon père brasse un peu tous les rouleaux de papier dans la caisse et soupire :

« Cartes de la Terre du Milieu, cartes des différents pays de la Terre du Milieu, cartes de la Comté, cartes des quatre quartiers de la Comté, cartes des villes, et cadastre précis ! Ca peut toujours servir ! »

Il referme la caisse et se lève pour se diriger vers l'armoire. Celle-ci est immense et pleine d'énormes livres identiques. Il prend celui au bout de la rangée et en revenant vers moi, il me fait :

« Les Archives de la Comté depuis mon arrivée au pouvoir ! Un livre par année ! Celui-ci, c'est cette année : 1397. Les années avant 1380, avant mon arrivée à la Thanerie, sont aux Archives de Grand-Cave ! Naissances, mariages, morts, achats, ventes, récoltes, déménagements, constructions, procès, compte-rendu des Assemblées, transactions diverses, tout tout ! Au jour le jour ! Un sacré boulot, ça aussi ! » Soupire-t-il.

Il pose l'énorme livre devant moi, et je le feuillette : les pages sont couvertes de l'écriture de mon père et parfois de celle de ma mère :

_« Et ça sert à quoi ? »_

« A rien, mon pauvre Pippin, à rien ! Ca ne sert à rien, mais il faut le faire ! » se désole mon père.

Comme les devoirs scolaires, quoi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**__**

**_Aleera_** : Ha, alors tu préfères la phrase que je préfère moi aussi ! Pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, elle est drôle et ensuite, s'il avait été une fille, ben, Pippin, il m'aurait pas intéressé ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

**_Tite fée des bois_** : J'espère que ton ordi est guéri ! Oh, mais de rien, pour les chapitres, c'est tout à fait normal ! Tiens, en voilà même un de plus ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**__**

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Ben, merci pour le fromage ! S'tu veux, on le partage ! (coupe le camembert en deux) houla il est crémeux, le bougre ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**__**

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, les pères … mais que ferait-on sans eux ? En plus, Paladin est quand même un Touque, donc un imprudent, dixit Merry dans la version longue du Retour du Roi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

**_Patronus _**: Oh, Patty, je te comprends, tu sais, mon propre père a aussi eu un très grave ennui cardiaque (infarctus, arrêts cardiaques…) cette semaine, hôpital, opérations etc etc ! Je te comprends, je te comprends ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien de trouver quelqu'un qui a vécu un peu la même chose ! Mais bon, évitons de parler de ça ! Hé oui, Pippin, Billy et moi, on fait un super trio ! Je vais répondre à tes questions ! Non, je ne voulais pas particulièrement montrer Pippin comme un enfant capricieux, je voulais surtout montrer son attachement à Merry. Les boxers roses à cœurs rouges, c'est moi-même qui lui aie offert, à Billy ! Et je lui avais en effet conseiller ceux bleus avec les coccinelles ! Mais tu me semble bien renseignée, je vais faire subir à Billy un interrogatoire sérieux ! Mais … euh … vu la fin de ta review, en fait, je lui pardonne ! (rêve). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : Ha ha, copine, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu essaies de me dénigrer Paladin pour que je ne le prenne pas dans mon harem et que tu puisses le récupérer ! Que nenni ! Mais cependant, j'ai bien réfléchi, ça va traumatiser Pippin si je prends son père dans mon harem ! T'imagines, avoir son propre père pour rival amoureux ?? (relis 'premier amour' de Tourgueniev). Deuxièmement, Paladin est officiellement marié et père de famille ! Pour tout le respect que je dois à Eglantine, Pearl, Pimpernel et Pervinca, je ne peux pas le prendre ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas placé sous la direction et que je n'ai pas un droit de veto en ce qui le concerne ! Bien sur que Pippin est tout content d'être Thain un jour ! Qui ne le serait pas ?En tout cas, moi, je ne m'en plains pas ! Ca, c'est sur, Qu'avais donc besoin Tolkien de faire partir Frodon ? Cependant, avant de le taper, je crois que je m'inclinerais devant lui, our master ! Merci pour ta review, copine, voici la suite et …. Ça, c'est fait !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : En fait, je crois que c'est parce que j'ai connu Pippin avec ses habits de la Comté que je les préfère ! Mais je suis bien loin de cracher sur la livré étincelante du Gondor, je baverais plutôt dessus ;-)! Oui, une insolation, c'est tout de même plus réaliste que le choc psychologique d'envisager une séparation d'avec Merry. Oui, on peut se demander comment, malgré leur différence d'âge, Merry, Frodon, Sam et Pippin ont pu se rapprocher, surtout Fro et Pip qui ont près de 22 ans d'écart !! Alors, voilà, sans donner d'explication précise, ma fic développe cet attachement progressif ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Gagné ! Pippin ne va pas à l'école ce jeudi ! J'ai encore tout plein de trucs à lui faire vivre pour qu'il soit coincé toute une journée à l'école ! Je pense quand même que c'est plus à cause de l'insolation qu'à cause du choc que Pippin est tombé dans les pommes ! Ben oui, Frodon ne verra jamais Pippin devenir Thain, ni Merry Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ! La faute à qui ? Serons-nous assez ingrates pour reprocher quelque chose à Tolkien après l'œuvre qu'il nous a fourni ? Bien sur, le fait que ce soit Pippin qui raconte est fait pour qu'on adhère automatiquement à ses idées, c'est une astuce d'écrivain ! Mais je dois dire que je n'avais aucun mal à me glisser dans l'esprit des autres pour savoir comment les faire réagir. Pippin, je le faisais penser et agir tout aussi instinctivement que moi, je pense et agit ! C'est devenu une habitude, un reflex, une sorte d'instinct !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Tes encouragements me vont droits au cœur, sœur Rôdeuse ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ! Tu me fais rigoler quand tu dis 'quand on est un mec ' : comment le sais-tu ? Tu as déjà été un mec ? lol ! Enfin, je vois bien ce que tu veux dire ! Moi, je suis moins féministe que toi, alors cette idée que les sœurs de Pippin –disons les choses brutalement- ne servent à rien puisqu'elles ne peuvent pas être l'héritière de leur père, j'ai peut-être eu moins de mal à l'écrire, parce que, comme j'étais centré sur Pippin, j'étais comme dans la peau d'un garçon quand j'écrivais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! hey, maintenant, c'est moi qui pourrait dire 'je sais ce que ça fait quand on est un mec' ! mdr ! merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments !

**_Wenny78_** : Ha oui, la séparation de Merry et Pippin dans le film est déchirante ! Héla, Wen', elle l'est encore plus dans la version longue ! C'est bien vrai que Perry et Mippin (où est le problème là ? Meppy et Pirrin ? lol) et Dom et Billy sont tellement complices que c'est un véritable bonheur de les voir ensemble ! Hui, moi aussi, je préfère que Pippin soit un garçon, mais tu es trop jeune pour que je t'en avoue la vrai raison (héhéhé !)lol !!! Mince, ça va être ma faute si tu as une mauvaise note en histoire ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	89. 7 ans, un amour de princesse elfique

Chapitre dédié à Clem, ma bêta-readeuse (au chômage technique depuis que j'ai fini d'écrire l'Enfance d'un Thain) car j'ai bien l'impression que ce chapitre est un de ses petits préférés !

Remarquez, moi aussi, j'ai un gros coup de cœur pour ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous aussi, vous adorerez !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sors bientôt du bureau de Papa, avec un petit creux. Je me dirige tout droit vers la cuisine, mais à peine ai-je mis un pied dedans que je m'aperçois que ma cuisine est déjà occupée. Après un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise, je me reprends et me dirige tout de même vers le placard à biscuits :

_« Bonjour, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? »_

« Ai piqué tes gâteaux ! »

_« Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! Tu les as pris toute seule ? »_

« Hui ! »

Effectivement, quand je m'agenouille devant le placard à biscuits et que je l'ouvre, celui-ci est vide. Je n'aime pas ça, moi, un placard à biscuits vide, ça me rend tout tristounet !

Je me relève et vais m'asseoir à la table juste devant Diamond.

_« Tu m'en donnes ? »_

« Pou'qua ? Est MES gâteaux ! »

_« Non, ce sont les miens ! »_

« Nin ! »

Je tends la main vers elle :

_« Allez ! Donne, Diamond, donne à Pippin ! »_

Elle attrape le paquet de biscuit et elle l'enlace comme son nounours.

_« Je suis ton prince ! Donne ! »_

« Moua p'incesse e'fe ! »

_« Tu es peut-être aussi mignonne qu'une princesse elfe, comme tu dis, mais tu n'en es pas une ! Moi, par contre, je suis le fils héritier de ton Touque et de ton Thain ! Alors tu m'obéis et tu me donnes ce paquet de biscuits ! »_

J'ai faim, moi ! Et le museau de Diamond est constellé de miettes de biscuits ! Je me lève et fais le tour de la table, mais plus j'approche, plus elle se recule sur sa chaise et plus elle serre son paquet de biscuits ! Je commence à perdre patience. J'attrape le paquet de biscuit et je tire dessus en criant :

_« Donne ! »_

Aussitôt, Diamond se met à hurler ! Et aussitôt ma mère arrive en courrant :

« Peregrïn ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » me gronde-t-elle.

_« Rien ! Elle ne veut pas me donner le paquet de gâteaux ! »_

« Non mais, tu n'as pas honte ? Elle n'a que deux ans et demi, Peregrïn ! Et tu la fais pleurer pour un paquet de gâteaux, la pauvre chérie ! »

_« C'est le nôtre ! Elle l'a volé dans . . . »_

« Tais-toi ! » crie ma mère.

Je me tais et baisse les yeux.

« Tu as sept ans, toi ! C'est à toi de te montrer raisonnable ! Si tu as faim, va prendre une pomme ! Au lieu de martyriser cette enfant ! Allez file ! »

Péniblement, je sors de la pièce, observant mes pieds. Et derrière moi, j'entends Maman qui fait gentiment à Diamond :

« Où est ta maman, ma puce ? »

« Maman maivon ! »

« Et tu es venue ici toute seule ? »

« Hui ! Pou' gâteaux ! »

Elle avoue !

Je prends une pomme au passage et je vais me jeter sur le canapé. C'est décidé, je boude ! Tout le monde préfère Diamond, ici ! Même ma propre mère ! Elle a tous les droits, la petite ! Ce n'est tout de même pas elle qui va faire la loi dans notre Smial !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une petite tête adorable que je vais lui passer tous ses caprices ! Moi, je suis toujours gentil avec elle et elle, elle est toujours méchante avec moi ! Elle est gentille quand ça l'arrange ! Je commence à en avoir assez, de cette Diamond !

On ne peut pas la toucher parce qu'elle est trop petite, on ne peut pas l'embêter parce qu'elle est trop petite, on ne peut pas jouer avec elle parce qu'elle est trop petite etc. ! Mais à quoi sert-elle, alors ?

Tu es jaloux, Pippin . . . !

Non ! Et puis toi, la petite voix, on ne t'a pas sonnée !

J'attrape rageusement le magazine Mathom-Junior qui traîne sur le canapé. Je ne reconnais pas la couverture, ça doit être celui qui est arrivée hier, pendant que je parcourais la Comté avec mon Papa. Je parie que Pervinca l'a déjà lu en entier !

Je commence à faire le test de personnalité du docteur Air-thé ( Drôle de test cette fois-ci : « As-tu plutôt une âme d'Elfe ou de Nain ? ») quand j'entends des petits pas qui arrivent. Je fronce les sourcils et lève mon journal pour ne plus voir que la page du test et rien de mon Smial.

Bientôt une petite main me secoue le genou. Je ne réagis pas :

« Fafé Pinppin ? »

Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de répondre ! Je continue : question 2, je préfère les arbres aux rochers mais question 3, je préfère être sous terre qu'en altitude.

« Pinppin ! » s'écrie Diamond d'un ton autoritaire.

Cause toujours, Diamond ! Je sens soudain qu'elle me pose quelque chose de très léger sur le genou. Et puis les petits pas repartent. Quand je suis sûr que ma capricieuse de voisine est sortie du salon, je baisse le journal.

Et je découvre sur mon genou . . . un biscuit !

Brusquement, je suis tout ému. J'aurais presque envie de pleurer d'émotion ! Je l'adore, ma Diamond ! Comment ne peut-on pas l'adorer, cette petite ? Tout ce que j'ai pu penser de méchant sur elle, c'était faux ! C'est la Hobbite la plus gentille de la Terre du Milieu ! C'est normal qu'on lui passe tout, parce qu'elle est toute petite, et toute mignonne !

Je prends le biscuit en main et en le regardant, je murmure tout seul, tout ému :

_« Diamond . . . »_

Et Hop ! Elle jaillit du couloir où elle se cachait pour m'espionner.

« Fafé ? »

_« Non ! Mais non ! Viens là, ma puce ! »_

J'ouvre les bras et en poussant un cri de joie, elle vient se jeter dedans. Je l'aide à s'installer confortablement sur mes genoux et je re-ouvre Mathom-Junior devant elle. J'ai perdu la page du test et je suis sur un reportage sur les animaux des bois. Toute vive, elle me désigne chaque dessin d'animal :

« Qua ça ? »

_« Ecureuil. »_

« Qua ça ? »

_« Biche. »_

« Qua ça ? »

_« Lièvre. »_

« Pas drôle ! »

_« Ha bon ? »_

Elle tape brusquement dans le journal et ça me l'arrache des mains. Mon Mathom-Junior gît misérablement à terre :

« Nin ! Pas drôle ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ? »_

« Bisous ! »

_« Non ! Je suis fiancé, moi ! »_

« Ha ? Qui ? »

_« Avec Myrtle ! »_

« Pas zentille My'teul ! »

_« Tu ne la connais pas ! »_

« Pas zentille ! » crie-t-elle, obstinée.

_« Bon ! Si tu le dis ! Mais si tu la connaissais, tu … Oh, Diamond, regarde qui arrive ! »_

Ma petite Pilgrim, que son habituelle errance dans le Smial a conduit dans le salon. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt sympa de recevoir la visite de ma chatte, mais la petite commence à paniquer complètement.

Elle se rejette contre moi et s'agrippe à mon cou en poussant des petits gémissements apeurés. Plus la chatte arrive plus elle se serre contre moi et plus elle m'étrangle. Elle jette des coup d'œil paniqués à Pilgrim qui ne voit pas le mal qu'elle fait (moi non plus d'ailleurs !).

J'essaie de me libérer d'elle.

_« Allons, Diamond ! Elle ne va pas te manger ! Elle est gentille Pilgrim ! Regarde ! Viens là ! Pilgrim ! Allez viens, mon chat ! Saute sur le canapé ! »_

« Nin ! nin ! Pinppin ! nin ! Titeupléééé ! » gémit-elle.

Je tapote le canapé autour de nous et comme ma chatte est la plus intelligente, elle comprend et m'obéit. Diamond pousse un cri et je la serre contre moi :

_« Regarde, Dimie ! »_

Je tends la main et caresse doucement la tête de mon chat. Diamond la regarde apeurée tandis que Pilgrim commence à ronronner bruyamment et à frotter sa tête contre ma main.

_« Tu vois ? Elle ne me veut pas de mal ! Vas-y ! Caresse-la toi aussi ! Tu vas voir, elle est toute douce ! »_

Je lui prends la main et la force à la poser sur la tête de Pilgrim . Sa petite main malhabile caresse de façon assez brusque mon chatte, mais celle-ci ne se plaint pas ! Bientôt, je lui lâche la main mais Diamond, qui a maintenant l'air fasciné, continue à la caresser.

Pilgrim est toute heureuse de recevoir deux fois plus de caresses. Et puis, quand Diamond s'enhardit, toute heureuse de la découverte qu'elle a faite, mon chat lui fait même l'honneur de lui lécher un peu la main.

Ma voisine sursaute puis se met à rigoler et caresse Pilgrim encore plus ! Et moi, je me sens tout heureux !

Des fois, j'aimerais bien être un chat. Ils ont la belle vie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Morwan_** : Le … enfin… les chapitres avec Merry ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite, mais à mon avis, ça vaut la peine d'attendre ! Enfin, moi, c'est un passage que, en tant d'auteur j'aime bien ! Sur qu'on ne peut rien reprocher à Tolkien . Ha si ! Si, on peut lui reprocher d'être mort ! Vrai, quoi !On peut même pas lui écrire, et lui, il ne peut même plus écrire ! Ha vui, bien sur, Noël comme obstacle au Retour du Roi !Profite des derniers jours où tu sais qu'il te reste encore un peu de Seigneur des Anneaux à découvrir ! Ma fic se termine précisément dans la nuit du vendredi 23 au samedi 24 Septembre 1401, soit un jour après le départ de Bilbon ! Mais hui, il reste encore plein plein de chapitre à publier ! J'ai commencé l'Enfance d'un Thain pendant les vacances de Pâques 2003, soit vingt mois ! Pas grave pour les questions, c'est bien ! Merci pour ta reviews et voici la suite !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : Ben, c'est sur qu'une journée sans aller à l'école, ça ne peut pas se refuser ! Quant à ce que Pippin sera à l'adolescence, je ne sais pas ! Mais on peut voir un peu dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, il a 28 ans, un gamin ! ;-) ! j'espère que ton interro de maths s'est bien passé, mais maintenant, c'est les vacances ! Tant mieux si ton ordinateur est guéri ! Ha, ces petites bêtes ! C'est tout le temps malade ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Wenny78_** : Relativement, la télévision française n'a pas passé le pub pour la version longue toutes cinq minutes et ça me faisait autant gueuler que toi, parce qu'ils la passent trop ! Alors, ça y est, tu l'as vue ? Hui, snif, fini ! Fini le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Maintenant, on attend le Hobbit (Hobbits au pouvoir, crois que je l'ai déjà dit) ! Pourvu qu'il nous le fasse ! Et moi, je veux encore tout plein de posters de Pippin ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré me plonger dans les arbres généalogique pour ma fic ! Et c'est vrai qu'on y apprend plein de trucs ! Tiens, je suis sure que quasi personne ne sait que Rosie a un frère jumeaux et que les familles de Rosie et de Sam se mélangent à presque toutes les générations ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : C'est vrai, Tolkien était sûrement un peu fou mais, merci pour nous, c'était aussi un génie ! C'est vrai que pour pousser les détails jusqu'à trois générations au-dessus des personnages, faut être un maniaque ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Et les arbres généalogiques et les arbres sont extrêmement pratique pour celles qui se lancent, à sa suite, à écrire des fics ! Merci de m'avoir mis une review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Je sais, mon N'Es que tu me comprends, pour la fin de l'EduT. Un jour où l'autre, nous finirons toutes nos fics et c'est vrai que quand une fic occupe en permanence ton esprit (tu sais bien, ou que tu sois, quoique tu fasses, tu te rends compte qu'en fait tu es toujours en train de réfléchir au prochain chapitre et à l'affût de la moindre bonne idée) et ben, ça fait … vide ! Désagréable impression de ne plus avoir rien à penser ! Et on a la fin de la Trilogie en même temps ! Mais j'avoue, je l'ai un peu fait exprès, de faire concorder ces deux dates ô combien importantes faire quelque chose de symbolique. Cependant, je ne me suis pas pressée dans l'écriture, j'aurais fini l'EduT de toute façon début décembre ! Tu remercieras ton harem pour tous les cadeaux ! Bah, on l'a tous fait le coup d'être malade pendant la semaine et pas pendant le week-end ! Euh, les chapitres chez Merry ne comporteront pas de soirée pyjama ! C'est plus un truc de filles, je pense ! Merci pour ta review, ma sœur, et voilà encore un chapitre !

**_Frodounette_** : Hé oui, Paladin est le meilleur des Pôpas ! Il sait bien ce que son fils veut- en l'occurrence, ne pas aller à l'école- et il se débrouille pour lui donner. Bon, d'accord, la méthode est à revoir, mais c'est un bon début, non ? Oui, tu vois, Pippin passe une plutôt bonne journée ! Avec ses parents et Diamond et Pilgrim ! Lol, le bureau de Paddy te fait penser à celui de ta môman ? Ca veut donc bien dire que du sang Hobbit coule dans tes veines ! Du sang Touque, qui plus est, tu en as de la chance ! Enfin, c'est peut-être plus du Sacquet !lol ! On est de vraies Hobbites ! Merci pour ta review, copine et, ça, c'est fait !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Oui, on sait que les hommes de Bree ne sont pas méchants avec les Hobbits, mais qu'est-ce qui les empêchent de l'avoir tué sans faire exprès ? Regarde, dans la Communauté, les 4 Hobbits se font malmener dans la rue de Bree, bousculés et manquant de se faire écraser par les charrettes ! Enfin, tout cela permet d'expliquer le comportement jaloux, voir méchant d'Adelard face à Paladin qui a encore son fils avec lui !Vui, les Hobbits de la Comté sont plus des paysans, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime :-)! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Oui, j'ai récupéré Eric, et d'ailleurs, en ce moment-même il me sert de TDRàR ! Très pratique et très bien dressé ! Ca le rapproche un peu de toi, qu'il écrive ta RàR. Tu sais, Eric, je préfère te le rendre … de la main à la main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Sark est en prison ? Mince, j'ai raté les derniers épisodes d'Alias ! Mais heureusement, tu me tiens informée ! Pauvre Aél, voilà qu'un des membres de ton Harem est en prison ! C'est bien triste ! Mais il en sortira à la prochaine saison, je suis sure ! En attendant, dis lui que tout mon harem et moi pensons très fort à lui ! C'est vrai, ça ! On martyrise les enfants en les forçant à leur mettre un chapeau ! se retourne brusquement vers son harem Andreï, remet-moi immédiatement ce passe-montage en fourrure rose, il faut froid !! Bref, que disions-nous, ha oui, les chapeaux ridicules qu'on force les enfants à porter ! TDRàR tape frénétiquement Holà, Eric, du calme, il faut que je te rende en forme à Aél ! Ca me fait penser commence à pleurer sur elle-même Je suis vraiment désolée Ael, mais, tu sais, ma condition de blonde m'oblige à dire une bêtise une fois sur trois et …Billy finit enfin par se lever pour aller prendre la chef en pleurs dans ses bras Tu n'auras pas de cow-boy dans ton harem ! J'm'ai trompé ! s'essuie les yeux sur le pull de Billy Il a pas le rôle dans Lucky Luck, mais dans Lucky You !! Chais pas liiiiiire Oleg vient en aide à Billy (intervention personnel du TDRàR 'ça me semblait bizarre aussi : j'étais pas au courrant'). Bon, encore désolée de cette fausse joie se reprend et attire Pippin auprès d'elle Ouais, moi aussi, je préfère Pippin en mâle. Hum ? Quoi ? Que je retire ma main de la chemise de Pippin ? Ha, excusez-moi ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire rompre Pearl et Frodon ! héhéhéhéhéhé ! mystère et rendez-vous dans quelques âges de Pippin ! Tes partiels sont avant les vacances ? Clem et moi, ils sont après ! Mais maintenant que ce sont les vacances, on peut regarder Malcolm tout les jours ! :-D Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on aura tout publier qu'on verra combien de chapitre l'Enfance d'un Thain fait ! Mais beaucoup, c'est sur ! Mais je t'en prie Aél, ne nous attardons pas sur ce douloureux sujet :'-( Mais ça, Ael, on le savait déjà que tu étais une vraie Hobbite ! Moi aussi, hein ! Tu as vu, le pot de Nutella qu'ils ont sorti pour Noël ? 3 kilos !!!!! Et mon harem me l'a fini en deux heures (grande participation du Hobbit, il faut préciser). Hé non, mon Aéléa, les chapitres chez Merry ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite, il y a encore quelques entre temps : que fais-tu de la journée de vendredi, sinon ? Ben, si Pippin ne faisait pas des gaffes, ça serait plus Pippin et je ne l'aimerais peut-être que pour son physique (très avantageux, il faut le dire !) ! Les gaffes et les bêtises font aussi partie du charme de Pippin et la simplicité est le propre et le charme de tout Hobbit ! Bien sur, moi et mon harem embrassons également toi et le tien (et si, si, merci pour le bisou de Billy) Oh, regarde ton TDR en train de faire des grands gestes d'au-revoir ! T'inquiète pas Eric, tu vas revenir à la maison très bientôt ! Merci pour tes reviews AéléaWoOdienne et j'espère que la suite t'a plue Pippin tire la chef par la manche _Dis, tu l'as caché où le deuxième pot de Nutella de 3 kilos ?_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Vous me mettrez bien une petite review gentille pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre Diamondesque ! petits yeux d'Hobbit traité de fool Merci d'avance !


	90. 7 ans, loisirs et devoirs

Voilà ! Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Pilgrim se lasse et descend du canapé, je montre à Diamond quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour l'occuper. Avec elle à la main, je passe dans le Smial mitoyen d'Alcamondin et Diviline et je vais la mettre dans son lit cage. Sa chambre est du côté de notre Smial et son lit est contre le mur.

« Pou'qua ? Pas envie dodo ! »

_« Attend, reste-là ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens vite ! Tu ne bouges pas, hein ! »_

« Nin ! Mais pou'qua ? »

_« Tu vas voir ! Ne bouge pas ! Reste-là ! »_

Je recule à petit pas, en m'efforçant de faire comprendre à Diamond qu'elle ne doit pas me suivre, mais rester assise dans son lit (qui fut longtemps le mien !). Debout dedans, elle me regarde sortir de sa chambre avec de grands yeux tristes.

Dès que je suis sorti et que je suis certain qu'elle ne me suis pas, je courre comme un dératé jusqu'à mon Smial et plus précisément jusqu'à la salle de bain de mon Smial.

Là, je me colle contre le mur, et la bouche contre la paroi, je m'écrie :

_« Diamond ! Dimie ! Tu m'entends ? »_

Grand silence, mais je suis sûr que la chambre et le lit de Diamond se trouvent juste derrière la cloison. D'après mes calculs, Diamond est même pas à dix centimètres de moi. Sauf si, bien sûr, elle est sortie de son lit !

Avec deux doigts, je tape doucement contre le mur, puis de plus en plus fort. Et puis enfin, j'obtient une réponse. On (Diamond selon toutes vraisemblances) donne également de petits coups timides contre le mur, mais de l'autre côté.

_« Diamond ? »_

« Pinppin ? » me répond sa petite voix étouffée par la cloison.

_« Oui ! Tu m'entends ? »_

La petite se met alors à assener des grands coups de poings contre le mur, mais je l'entends qui rigole. On passe bien vingt minutes comme ça, à communiquer par des coups contre le mur : la petite ne s'en lasse pas.

Et puis soudain, derrière la cloison, ça ne répond plus.

_« Diamond ? Diamond ! »_

Silence. Légèrement inquiet, je quitte la salle de bain, et me précipite dans le Smial de Diamond. Je la retrouve assise dans son lit, la mine boudeuse. Je m'approche, soulagé :

_« Diamond ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ? »_

« Pinppin méfant ! »

Passablement surpris par cette déclaration, je demande doucement :

_« Ha bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

« T'as dit Pinppin revient vite ! Et Pinppin pa'ti longtemps ! »

_« Mais . . . ! J'étais juste là ! Tu m'as entendu ? »_

« Hui, mais Diamond toute feule ! Z'ai peur fans Pinppin ! »

_« Mais non ! Il ne faut pas ! Je suis là ! »_

Je cherche à la prendre dans les bras mais elle se dégage violemment, essaie même de me taper et fait :

« Pinppin a laiffé Diamond toute feule ! Alo's ze fuis fafée ! »

Je grommelle :

_« Ha, t'es commode, toi, je te jure ! »_

Elle s'arrête et ouvre en grands ses yeux bleus, le menton tremblotant elle me fait :

« Ze . . . ze fuis méfante ? »

_« Parfois, oui ! »_

Et la voilà qui explose en larmes et en cris. Moi, je recule un peu, je ne suis pas doué pour la consoler, alors quand elle en aura assez de pleurer, elle s'arrêtera. Parmi ses sanglots, je distingue :

« Méfant Pinppin ! Pinppin aime pas moi !»

_« Mais si ! Mais . . . »_

«Méfant toua auffi ! T'aime pas ! Diamond toute feule ! »

Diviline arrive en courrant. La petite redouble de pleurs et tends les bras vers sa mère. Celle-ci va la prendre dans les bras et la petite se calme aussitôt ! Alors que moi, je peux toujours me fatiguer, la petite n'arrête jamais de pleurer quand c'est moi qui la console. Une pointe de jalousie envers Diviline me fendille le cœur.

« Allons, ma grande ! Ne pleure plus ! Pippin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Diamond toute feule ! Diamond toute feule ! »

J'en profite et tendant la main vers la petite d'un geste accusateur, je m'entends dire :

_« Voilà ! Vous êtes une mauvaise mère, Diviline ! »_

« Non mais dis donc ! Qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à me parler comme ça ? »

Ben, en fait, Diviline, je suis moi-même surpris par ce que je viens de dire ! Mon Papa vient pourtant de me dire que tourner sept fois ma langue dans la bouche avant de parler !

Intérieurement, je commence à paniquer : je viens d'être insolent, malpoli envers une grande personne. Si Diviline avait été Papa, je me serais déjà pris une gifle ! Il faut que je me justifie. En essayant de rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, je continue :

_« Vous avez abandonné Diamond toute l'après midi ! »_

« Diamond toute feule ! »

_« Voilà ! Elle le dit elle-même ! »_

Diamond assise sur sa hanche, le joli visage de Diviline s'éclaire d'un sourire. Elle me fait doucement, d'un ton complice dans un petit rire :

« Ho non ! Ho non, Pippin, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Je savais qu'elle était avec toi, alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire ! Tant qu'elle est avec toi, je sais qu'elle va bien ! C'est elle qui te réclame, tu sais ! »

_« Oui ! Et après, elle pleure et elle est méchante avec moi ! »_

Diviline hausse les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'y peut rien. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la voix de Pervi m'interrompt :

« On est rentrées ! » crie-t-elle à travers le Smial.

_« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »_

Et je pars en courrant pour re-rentrer dans mon Smial et là, je manque de percuter Ilbéric.

_« Illic ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

« Salut, Pippin ! Ca va mieux ? »

_« Oui, oui, merci ! »_

« Je suis venu avec tes sœurs. »

« Il est venu te porter tes devoirs ! » intervient joyeusement Prima.

_« Oh . . . »_

J'espère que la cruelle déception ne se lit pas sur mon visage ! Je n'avais pas imaginé cela ! La journée avait pourtant bien commencé ! Je croyais pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette journée sans école, et voilà qu'il faut que la fin soit gâchée !

Les devoirs et les leçons pour demain ! Ilbéric, je t'adore, mais là, je t'aime pas trop ! Ce n'était pas là peine de te donner le mal de venir !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » me demande-t-il en posant son cartable sur la table.

_« Une inlosation ! » _

« Un insolation, Pippin ! » rectifie doucement Maman en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ho, bonjour Madame Touque » fait Ilberic en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Bonjour, mon petit Illic ! Tu es venu apporter les devoirs à Pippin ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh, mais c'est très gentil à toi, ça ! »

« Ma Maman vient me rechercher dans une heure ! » dit Illic.

« D'accord, alors dépêchez-vous, les garçons ! » fait Maman

_« Tu aurais vu, Illic ! J'ai tout vomi dans le fossé ! »_

« Pippin ! » s'exclame ma mère.

« Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, mon pauvre ! » fait Pearl d'un ton dédaigneux.

_« Ben quoi ? T'as jamais vomi, toi, peut-être ? »_

Pearl me foudroie du regard et quitte la pièce. Pervi, elle, est secouée de rire, la main sur la bouche J'échange un regard amusé avec Illic.

« Pippin ! » répète sévèrement ma Maman.

Bon, oui, je fais un peu l'intéressant parce que mon copain est là, d'accord.

Illic à commencer à sortir de son sac son cahier de texte. Et puis aussi son cahier de calcul et de français. La fin de journée s'annonce encore plus mal, quand je comprends que je dois me mettre tout de suite à recopier dans mes cahiers, les leçons de mon copain !

Ainsi donc, même quand je m'en crois débarrassé, l'école me poursuit ! Quelle triste fatalité !

Heureusement, mon moral remonte considérablement le soir, au moment de me coucher : Alors que je me brosse les dents, dans la salle de bains, un petit poing se met à taper sur le mur de l'autre côté . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Frodounette_** : Maintenant, ton exil à Sarkoland est fini, mais c'est pire puisque tu es à murdererland ! héhé ! pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, ici, c'est un meurtre (vous jure, mon harem y est pour rien, je me porte garant de lui !! Par contre, celui de Clem …)! bien sur que Pippin est un pauvre malheureux, heureusement que je suis là pour lui !Enfin, moi, j'aime bien le personnage de Diamond et ça doit se voir dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs !lol !Tu vois, c'est aussi l'avis de Pippin, que Diviline aurait du mieux surveiller sa fille. Mais je suis obligée de la faire comme ça, si je veux que Pippin puisse vivre des trucs avec Diamond, regarde par exemple, quand il la rattrape alors qu'elle allait se faire couper la main, ca ne serait pas arrivé si Diviline avait surveillé mieux Diamond, mais du côté de la relation Pippin/Diamond, ça apporte tellement ! Ha, les test de personnalité, qui n'aime pas ? Nan, c'est pas la peine d'avoir peur des chats, c'est tout gentils ! Surtout Aro (vui !!)Voilà, merci pour ta review et ça, c'est fait !

**_Nefra_** : Mais vui, je sais que tu restes une fidèle lectrice, t'inquiète pas ! Je sais pas trop combien de chap tu as loupé, mais c'est rattrapé, maintenant :-) Si c'est des problèmes d'ordi, on sait tous ce que c'est ! Oui, surtout le chapitre avec Diamond, il était tout chou ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : ma sœur !!! Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui m'ont appelé Babane dans la vie ! A peine moins que le nombre de personne qui ont appelé Meriadoc, Merry et Peregrïn, Pippin ! Lol ! C'est vrai, sans dec' , ça manque, des émoticons dans la page des reviews ! Et encore, dans les reviews, on a encore le droit aux petites astérisques, même plus dans les chapitres eux-même :-( ! Vi, ils sont mignons, tous les deux, Pippin et Dia … et Laessiel ! :-D Merci pour ta review, grande Rôdeuse et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Moi aussi, je l'adore, le personnage de Diamond ! Pourtant, logiquement, je devais crever de jalousie ! Bah, faut pas chercher à me comprendre ! Deux-troix chapitres avant l'apparition de Merry, ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec Tolkien, ce qui est chouette et qui rattrape sa mort, c'est que ses œuvres, elles, sont immortels. Ouais, un peu comme les Elfes ! Nan, pas bon de devenir nostalgique, mais difficile maintenant que le Lord est fini ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici un nouveau chapitre !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Pas grave pour ton trip, t'es toute mimi ;-) ! Moi aussi j'adore ce chapitre avec Diamond, c'est vrai qu'il est tout mignon, surtout quand on peut faire le parallèle avec leur futur ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec ça, dans cette fic :-) Sur qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que Diamond finisse par tomber dans les bras de Pippin, et même je suis prête à parier qu'il l'épousera ! lol ! Mais à savoir si ça sera plus ou moins facile, ça sera selon mon humeur ! Merci pour ta review et voici a suite !

_**'Tite fée des bois**_: C'est raide ça, de vous mettre en vacances juste le 24 décembre! Mais si tu as une semaine en plus, alors, oui, on va pas s'en plaindre! Bravo pour ton examen de math! 75, j'ai jamais eu un tel résultat! Nous, on compte sur 20 et pas en pourcentage, mais si j'avais 12, c'était un miracle! merci pour ta review et voici la suite!

**_Wenny78_** : Oui, le coup du biscuit que Diamond donne à Pippin, je crois que c'est le summum du mignon dans ce chapitre ! Ben oui, pour les dvd, il faut que tu regardes en premier la Communauté puis les Deux Tours et enfin le Retour du Roi, parce que sinon, tu risques de ne pas comprendre le film ! lol ! Moi, j'trouve que les vacances ça passe toujours trop vite, on a à peine le temps de se matter vingt fois nos films préférés ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : (fait craquer ses doigts)(appelle tout son harem)Bon, les gars, on s'y met ! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide (Harem s'organise en caste ) Billy à ma gauche, Hiémain à la gauche de Billy, Oleg à ma droite, Pippin sur mes genoux et leur gardien debout derrière. A droite de la pièce, le harem secondaire : Alexeï, Mitia, Andreï, Alexandre, Youri, et Eraste bavardent tranquillement et Bonden, légèrement seul au monde, se montre très sage pour avoir double ration de whisky, pour cela, il fait le lèche auprès du gardien de son harem. Dans la gauche de la pièce, Malcolm, Tobey, Finghin et Frankie, étroitement surveillés par leur intendant Gondorien de gardien regardent le temps passer. Dans le canapé des invités, Eric pleure sur une photo d'Aéléa, Franck nettoie son arme de service, et Sam fait découvrir le livre du Lord à Wishbone.(Contemple son harem d'un œil amoureux) .Les gars, je vous présente mon deuxième cadeau de Noël de la part de Clem (harems lèvent la tête) (un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres écossaises) En effet, Billy ça faisait longtemps !Mais pourquoi tu souris ? (Gardien du harem principal flanque une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Billy mais ne transmet aucune information d'Art à la chef)23 kilos, elle a égalisé, si-ce n'est battu son record ! Et encore, ce n'est pas fini (Oleg applaudit, aussitôt imité par ses alter-ego du harem secondaire)Et 10 pages words de review ! Maintenant, il faut y répondre ! (Harems excités mais gardiens indulgents vis-à-vis de cette éclat de joie) Ouaip, l'EduT est finie (Pippin essuie les larmes de la chef) _Faut pas pleurer, faut pas pleurer ! Maintenant, tu peux tout relire, et te consacrer à sa publication, et puis, tu m'as toujours moi ! Et Billy, et Barrett et puis les autres !_ Snif, vrai, mon Pippin ( fait un câlin à son Hobbit) (Hiémain, Billy et Oleg jaloux alors fait un câlin au reste du harem principal) (En profite pour mettre un bras protecteur autour d'Oleg) pas touche Clem, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais il est à moi et rien qu'à moi !Et même si Marat est son fils caché, il restera dans mon harem et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire comme quoi je préfèrerais l'écossais ? Comme si j'aimais un membre de mon harem principal plus qu'un autre membre de mon harem principal ! Entre Oleg et moi, ça fait bientôt trois ans ! (les russes du harem portent Andreï en triomphe) (Billy sort discrètement un panneau qu'il plante à côté de lui ' Epoux de la chef depuis bientôt 1 an !') Range-ça, Billy ! Tu veux une guerre intestine dans mon harem ! (Billy change de panneau ' Boulotte le kilt de la chef depuis bientôt 1 an') (Gardien du Harem principal _repousse_ Billy avec une telle violence que Wishbone s'enfuit dans un jappement et que Billy est projeté contre son panneau) Bien, Duti', bonne réaction ! Tout ça pour dire que les Russes de Première Catégorie ont toujours une place d'honneur dans mon harem ! Tiens, Tiens, tu as pris Flamme pour Mascotte ! Lol ! Un bon moyen de le mettre dans ton harem sans te commettre à prendre un Hobbit ! A propos de Hobbit, Sam vient de partir en courrant pour récupérer Wishbone et Pippin est parti chercher un pot de Nutella de trois kilos. Ceux de ton Harem lui ont donné envie ! (Billy, aidé de Hiémain, se rassied comme il peut) Bref, à propos de hobbit, c'est vrai que Rex et Estella sont figés à jamais, gravés dans la chair de notre faculté ! Et c'est vrai que c'est beau (tend un mouchoir à Eric qui pleure sur Aéléa). Figure-toi, Clem, que oui ! J'ai souvent songé à traduire ma fic, mais premièrement ce genre de chose se demande plutôt dans le sens inverse et deuxièmement, il faudrait quelqu'un de parfaitement bilingue, pour les jeux de mots ou les babillages des bébés. Hé bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas morte avant la fin de ma fic ! Mon Dieu, quand je pense que je l'ai mené à son terme, chuis pas mal fière de moi, quand même ! 796 pages exactement, et pas 898, mais avec les annexes, ça me fera peut-être ces 102 pages de plus ! Moi ça me convient parfaitement que Tolkien se soit inspirés des français pour faire ses hobbits, mais hélas, je crois plutôt qu'il s'est inspirés des anglais ! (Billy: "Hobbits are a lot like Scots !") Billy, on sait, tu le répètes à longueur de journée !A propos Billy, il faut qu'on parle ! Et je voudrais aussi que Hiémain et Duti' participent ! (Hobbits , chien et pot de Nutella reviennent, sauvant la mise à l'Ecossais pendant quelques secondes) (Pippin grimpe sur les genoux et Sam et Wishbone s'installent sur le canapé des invités) Billy, donc ! Ou plutôt Hiémain ! As-tu donné oui ou non un coffre à rêve à Billy (Hiémain « … euh … non, pourquoi ? ») (hurle) parce que je veux savoir pourquoi Clem se permet de rêver de Billy !! Et surtout, je veux un récit complet de ce rêve. (se tourne vers William) Je sais déjà qu'elle a eu ton autographe et deux fois la bise ! Maintenant, je veux la suite ! Dans cette review, Clem pourrait sous-entendre que tu as chanté quand elle dit « Voui, Billy est un bon acteur, dc ça se répercute sur le hobbit, mais dis moi, il chante bien aussi ! regard angélique » (Ecossais se défend : « Comment puis-je être tenu responsable des rêves de Clem puisque je ne l'ai pas provoqué ! Wintrow ne vient-il pas de te dire que je n'ai pas eu de coffre à rêve ? ») Hum, bonne défense, Ecossais-aux-dents-parfaites (belle épithète Homérique) ! Duti', quelque chose de suspect dans les rêves de Billy, ces derniers temps ( Duti' : « L'autre fois il a rêvé on avait oublié de lui enlever ses pieds de Hobbit depuis la fin du tournage et qu'il s'en apercevait quand ça le gênait pour skier ! ») ( écossais devient écarlate, russes morts de rire !) Continue, Duti', je t'en prie ( Duti' : « quand il rêve d'Ali, j'appelle aussitôt Nettle pour transformer Ali en toi ! ») (Intervention du Gardien du Harem secondaire « Et c'est souvent, je peux vous le confirmer, Nettle me dit tout, je suis quand même son mari ! ») Riri, on t'a pas sonné ! Duti', aucun rêve de Clem ? ( Duti' « Aucun, je peux te le confirmer !) (Billy « Ha, tu vois ! Mais enfin, Bane, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? N'ai-je donc pas ta confiance ? ») Si, Bill, si, bien sur ! Il faut donc interroger Clem, mais visiblement, tu es au courrant, pourquoi aurais-tu souris tout à l heure, en voyant la review de Clem et qu'as-tu pensé pour que Duti' te tape en t'entendant grâce au lien d' Art ! (Billy « Oui, bien sur que je savais qu'elle avait rêvé de moi, c'est sur le poney ! Et je m'en sentais juste flatté quand Maître Duti' m'a… ») Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir flatté ! Mais bon, ça va que je te connais bien et que je sais que tu n'as rien fait pour et aussi que tu m'a juré amour et fidélité, il y a un an (Billy « Serment que je n'ai et que je trahirait jamais ! ») ! Oui ! mais cependant, je veux et j'aurais le récit de ce rêve au complet ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Bien sur que non, je ne dirais pas du mal de Diamond, je l'adore cette petite ! _Tu dis pas souvent ça, quand elle veut me rendre visite !_ Pippin ? tais-toi ! Comment ça, mon harem ignore mon existence ? Ils sont tous autour de moi (Tobey prend l'initiative de se lever pour aller faire un bisou à la chef) (Tobey aussitôt chassé par les membres du harem principal) (glisse dans les bras Billy, avec les pieds sur les genoux d'Oleg) (Hobbit déstabilisé se rattrape à son pot de Nutella) Ho, vui ! (lève le visage vers Billy) Si j'avais mon autographe le jour de noël ! Tu te rends-compte, Billy-aux-dents-parfaites que j'ai conclue ma lettre par 'happy birthday !' et que c'est maintenant Noël ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu att …(Billy bâillonne la chef en l'embrassant) Bon, ça va, tu es pardonné ! (se redresse et plonge un doigt dans le pot de Nutella). C'est sur, ce n'est pas parce qu'on essaie de faire une croix sur le pingouin et le poussin qu'on va les laisser à n'importe qui ! (Harem boude à l'évocation de Poussin) (Ebouriffe le Hobbit) Allons, mon Pippin, il sait parfaitement que je te préfère à lui _Hééé ! Tu as la main pleine de Nutella, me touche pas les cheveux !_ Oups, pardon ! Il sait également que je lui préfère Billy et Oleg. J'ai souvent essayé de lui sous-entre ceci pour le rendre jaloux. But plus ou moins atteint !J'ai pas eu l'idée de faire de tels statistiques avec mon harem, tout simplement parce que je ne connais pas tous leur âges et encore moins leur tailles ! Ouaip, Pippin est comme Faramir (les deux concernés lèvent la tête et Faramir nous verse une petite larme : il n'y a croit pas qu'on parle de lui !!)ils ont une force différence ! Haaa (bave) qu'elle est belle, cette scène ! Toi, pour aimer les méchants, on sait que tu aimes les méchants ! T'as pas encore pris la bouche de Sauron ? Pourtant, il est pas mal, avec sa salive noire, des dents jaunes et ses lèvres rétractables ! Il fait pleurer mon Pippin avec son tee-shirt en fer de Frofro ! Ouais, Pippin a eu raison de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'attaquer le Nazgûl. Mais dans un sens, Pippin est privé, dans le film, de son exploit (c'est-à-dire du Troll), se rabattre sur un Nazgûl aurait pu réparer l'injustice faite au perso par rapport à celui de Merry (qui lui, a son exploit : Gmar) ! Dans mon harem, ce sont plutôt des pacifiques ! Sauf mon Mitia-adoré (envoie des petits bisous à son Mitia). Ouais, un jour, on comptera les chapitres de l'EduT, maintenant que c'est fini ! Tu sais, moi je me suis mieux fait à l'idée que l'EduT était fini qu'a l'idée que LotR soit fini. Peut-être parce que je suis plus viscéralement liée à ma fic et que j'ai conscience de ce manque à chaque instant qu'elle n'est plus là. Peut-être parce que j'ai vu la fin venir mot après mot, pages après page ! Alors que la fin de LotR nous tombé dessus comme un couperet : Rien sauf l'espoir le 9, tout le 10, et plus rien du tout le 11 décembre. Enfin, je sais pas si tu me suis bien ! Mais il me reste encore les annexes de l'EduT à écrire ! Après, après, j'avoue que j'aurais plus aucune bouée à laquelle me raccrocher (ne veut pas y penser) (Billy serre très fort la chef de harem, Hiémain lui frotte le dos, Oleg l'embrasse dans le coup et Billy sur le bout du nez, tandis que Duti' envoie une douce musique d'Art pour détendre l'ambiance du Harem) .Bon, hé bien, on dirait qu'on arrive à la fin de cette RàR ! Elle est à la taille de la review de base et je ne sais pas si beaucoup, à part toi et ton harem, l'auront compris, s'ils ont essayé de la lire ! ! Que dire ? Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue ? Merci surtout pour la longueur et de la participation de ton harem, merci de ce deuxième cadeau de Noël, Billy est déjà plongé dans le premier, il me traduit au fur et à mesure ! Très pratique ! Des fois, il est relayé par Tobey ou Frankie, mais Billy se sent plus concerné, alors… (Hiémain commence à somnoler) On dirait que le cadet de mon Harem commence à fatiguer ! (se tourne vers Malcolm, le deuxième plus jeune après Hiémain) Ha, bah, il dort déjà ! Bon, je vais aller coucher tout ce petit monde (Oui, Billy, je sais, toi, tu n'es pas du tout fatigué ! Et oui, je vois bien, tu as les yeux qui pétillent !) Allez, Elro, Nam' et encore merci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allez, c'est Noël, une petite review, à votre bon cœur !


	91. 7 ans, mâles dominants

Voici un chapitre plutôt important pour le reste de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On reprend très vite l'habitude de ne pas aller à l'école. Ce matin est encore plus dur que les autres ! Et puis, en plus de mon cartable, je dois porter le sac dans lequel Maman a mis mes affaires pour le week-end chez Merry.

« Surtout, tu ne le perds pas pendant la journée, hein ! »

«_ Mais non ! »_

« Bon, alors bisou mon grand ! Bonne journée et bon week-end ! »

_« Merci toi aussi ! »_

Je fais un bisou à ma mère et franchis en courrant le portail de l'école. Je distance mes sœurs. Ce n'est pas que j'ai hâte de retrouver l'école, mais c'est que j'ai plutôt hâte de retrouver mes copains.

L'accueil de Moton et d'Ilbéric répond à mon attente, mais celle de Sancho me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne me jette pas un regard et me dit à peine deux mots.

Moton et Illic s'échangent des regards interrogateurs qui me montrent qu'eux non plus ne savent pas la cause du comportement de Sancho. Moi, je ne m'en fais pas trop, je suis bien habitué au caractère lunatique de mon copain.

La matinée commence comme toujours par de la lecture et après la récréation (où Sancho ne m'a dit mot), la maîtresse vérifie les devoirs :

« Alors, vous deviez chercher un métier qui vous intéressait pour aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Oui, maîtresse ! » répondons-nous en chœur.

Tour à tour, mes camarades disent ce qu'ils veulent être et arrive mon tour :

« Et toi, Pippin ? »

_« Moi ? Je serais le Touque et le Thain ! »_

« Oui . . . mais à part ça ? » fait Asphodèle Bolger, comme mal à l'aise.

_« Rien ! Je serais le Touque et le Thain ! Je serais votre chef, je vous dirigerais tous ! Vous m'avez bien vu, mercredi ? »_

« Ca ! Pour te voir, on t'a vu ! » grogne Sancho à côté de moi.

Je le regarde stupéfié, mais Sancho est plongé dans son livre. La maîtresse reprend :

« Ce n'est pas très modeste, ça, Pippin ! Et avant de succéder à ton père, qu'est-ce que tu voudras être ? »

_« Apprenti Touque et Thain ! »_

« Bon, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas grave, Pippin ! Et toi, Moton ? »

Ben quoi ? Alors ça c'est fort ! Je passe tout mon mercredi à faire un devoir de recherche sur mon futur métier et la maîtresse, elle n'est pas contente ! Ha, ça vaut vraiment la peine de faire ses devoirs !

Entre-temps, la maîtresse a fini de faire le tour de mes camarades et la voilà qui lance :

« Bien ! Sortez votre cahier de contrôle, on va faire la dictée ! »

Que . . . quoi ??

Illic se retourne brusquement vers moi, la main sur la bouche, l'air paniqué :

« Ho, j'ai oublié de te prévenir de la dictée ! »

_« Pas grave ! »_

Mais si, c'est grave ! Je suis perdu, fini !

« Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude ! T'es nul en dicté ! » me glisse Sancho.

Je riposte immédiatement :

_« Toi aussi, d'abord ! »_

« Pippin, Sancho ! Arrêtez de bavarder et sortez votre cahier, d'accord ? »

On s'exécute et la dictée commence.

J'en étais sûr ! Sancho copie sur moi ! Il protège exagérément sa copie alors que moi, je ne copie jamais ! Mais lui, il ne se gêne pas pour jeter souvent un coup d'œil sur ma copie !

Le pire, c'est que si je proteste, la maîtresse va me dire de faire silence. Alors, je prends mon livre et je le pose sur ses tranches entre nous deux, comme un mur. Voilà ! Sancho ne peut plus copier !

A midi, après le repas, alors qu'on se dirige vers les casiers où on a laissé nos sacs et nos manteaux pendant le repas, Sancho consent enfin à lever les yeux vers moi et me lance :

« Alors ? On a été malade ? »

_« Oui, mais ça va mieux, merci ! »_

« Pauvre petit chouchou ! C'est donc si dur de faire un joli discours devant tout le monde ? »

_« Ce n'est pas à cause du discours ! Et puis je ne suis pas un petit chouchou ! »_

« Non, c'est vrai, tu es un petit chef prétentieux ! »

Je commence à m'énerver. Il me boude depuis toute la matinée, et il se montre désagréable.

_« Je ne suis pas un petit chef !Tu es jaloux parce que mon père, c'est le Thain, c'est tout ! »_

« Alors, là, je peux te dire que je m'en fiche complètement ! Et ça ne change rien ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne change rien à quoi ? »_

« Le fait de faire l'intéressant devant tout le monde à se proclamer futur Thain ne change rien au fait que c'est moi, le chef de nous quatre ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de chef entre nous ! » intervient Illic, abasourdi.

« Si ! C'est moi ! Ca a toujours été moi ! » hurle Sancho en gesticulant et trépignant.

« T'es pas un peu fou ? » fait Moton.

Moi aussi, je me mets à crier :

_« Quel beau chef, je te jure ! Un tricheur ! Un copieur ! Un menteur ! Et un pouilleux ! »_

« Répète un peu pour voir ? »

Je lui hurle dessus :

_« T'es qu'un pouilleux ! »_

« Et toi, t'es qu'un fainéant ! L'école n'est pas faîte pour les princes, hein ! »

_« J'étais malade ! »_

« Menteur ! Je suis sûr que tu as préféré rester toute la journée avec Immonde ! »

_« Avec qui ? »_

« La gamine aux cheveux lisses, là ! »

_« Diamond ? Tu appelles Diamond, Immonde ? »_

Je ne vois plus rien, plus rien que la fureur ! Elle est plus forte que ma raison. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je n'ai plus qu'un but : lui faire mal, et encore mal et encore mal pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il rampe à mes pieds, pour qu'il arrête, pour qu'il regrette, pour qu'il m'implore de cesser.

Je griffe, je mords, je tire les cheveux, je tape, je bourre de coups de pieds, de coups de poing, je tords à l'envers, je pince, j'écrase. Sa figure, ses mains, les bras, son cou, son ventre, ses jambes, ses pieds, tout ce que je peux atteindre.

Soudain je suis soulevé dans les airs et tiré loin de Sancho. Alors seulement, je prends conscience des hurlements et de la foule qui m'entoure. Mais je prends aussi conscience de la douleur. J'ai mal partout et je sens un filet de sang me couler sur la figure. Sancho s'est bien défendu, mais j'espère qu'il a encore plus mal que moi !

Sancho est ceinturé par le maître des niveaux R. Et moi, je crois que c'est Adelard Touque lui-même qui s'occupe de mon cas. Mon champ de vision se fait plus précis et je distingue Moton et Ilbéric, comme frappés par la foudre, et mes sœurs pâles comme un linge. Pervi a la main sur la bouche et je la vois trembler d'ici, malgré le réconfort que Pearl essaie de lui apporter.

« Allez-vous-en ! Partez ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! Vous m'avez entendu ? Allez-vous-en ! » hurle Adelard Touque tout près de mon oreille.

Je suis encore tout haletant et mes mâchoires sont serrées, crispées, tout comme les poings. Si Adelard consentait à me lâcher, j'irais tout de suite finir ma tâche. Et le blesser, cette fois ! Lui faire payer ce qu'il a dit !

Jamais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il vient de dire, jamais ! On n'insulte pas Diamond en ma présence ! Et d'ailleurs, on n'insulte pas Diamond tout court ! Je suis prêt à blesser quiconque le fera !

Adelard me retourne et je me retrouve face à lui. Il me tient fermement par les épaules et le visage déformé par la colère, il me hurle dessus :

« Touque de Grand-Smials ! Vous vous croyez où ? »

_« Il a . . . »_

« Taisez-vous ! » hurle Adelard.

Il faudrait savoir ! Il commence à me secouer comme un prunier et je me débats violemment. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Pearl qui amorce un pas pour venir me sauver, mais ( hélas !) Prima la rattrape. D'un côté, Prima n'a pas tort, il n'est pas raisonnable de s'interposer entre un Warg et sa proie, ici en l'occurrence, entre Adelard et moi.

« Vous avez de la chance que je n'aie pas le droit de vous frapper ! J'en parlerais à votre père, vous pouvez en être sûr ! Et dès ce soir ! » continue à hurler Adelard.

Et puis, me maintenant toujours fermement et malgré le fait que je me débatte, il baisse la voix et fait doucement au maître des niveau R :

« Anselme ! Emmener le petit Fierpied à l'infirmerie ! Je crains qu'il n'ait une dent de cassée, le pauvre ! »

Non ?? J'aurais réussi à lui casser une dent ?! Chouette !

« Quant à vous, Peregrïn, on va régler ça tout de suite ! Dans mon bureau ! »

« Il est blessé lui aussi ! » crie Prima.

« Pimpernel, je vous prie de vous taire ! » s'exclame Adelard fermement.

C'est de l'injustice pure. Sancho est traité comme une pauvre petite victime et moi seul est le bourreau dans l'affaire. Soudain, une parole de mon père me revient en tête : « Adelard m'en veut toujours un peu de lui avoir raflé le titre sous le nez ! ». Pourtant Pearl est sa chouchou, c'est clair. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir.

« Suivez-moi ! » m'ordonne-t-il.

Il part d'un pas ferme et je le suis péniblement. Je suis trop bien élevé ! C'est le moment idéal pour désobéir à un adulte, pour m'enfuir en courrant vers le côté opposé. Je sais très bien que je coure à ma perte et à la douleur en le suivant ! Et pourtant, je suis Adelard.

« Allez ! Ca suffit ! Eloignez-vous ! C'est fini ! Rentrez en cours ! » crie-t-il à la foule.

J'évite soigneusement mes sœurs, mes cousins et Moton et Ilbéric et je traverse la foule à la suite de mon directeur, la tête baissée. Les sanglots retenus m'étouffent et une plaie me brûle au front.

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule qui m'arrête. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux mais une voix que je connais me fait doucement :

« Courage ! Il ne peut rien te faire ! Je sais ce que c'est ! »

_« Moi, je ne sais pas ! Il va me tuer ! »_

« Mais non, je t'assure ! En tout cas, bravo ! Ca, c'était de la bagarre ! Tu es aussi fort que ton cousin ! »

Et on me fourre un mouchoir dans la main, pour essuyer mes blessures. La main me lâche et je me remets en marche. Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais cette Hobbite était très gentille.

Je m'aperçois avec horreur qu'Adelard m'attend, retourné vers moi, les bras croisés. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il m'attrape par le col à la nuque et me tire plus qu'autre chose.

Les yeux flous, à moitié étranglé par mon col et à moitié par la boule dans ma gorge, je passe le mouchoir sur mon front. Quand je le regarde, il est tout rouge de sang. Les initiaux de son propriétaire sont brodés dessus : E. B.

Estella Bolger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Frodounette_** : Dis, tu sais, Blan, je crois que tu peux te lancer dans des études sur Titeuf. Bon, bien sur, passer de la philo à Titeuf, ça va peut-être te changer, mais bon, tu as déjà les bases ! C'est p'tit Paul qui a une telle influence sur toi ?C'est vrai, ça, Diamond ne sait pas ce qu'elle laisse passer ! Moi si Pippin voulait s'occuper de moi comme ça, … bon d'accord ! Qui ne l'a jamais fait, ça, de raconter des trucs bien dégoûtant aux copains, exprès ! Enfin, quel gars ne l'a jamais fait ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et ça, c'est fait !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: Oh, l'Enfance d'un Thain ne va pas jusqu'au 29 ans de Pippin, mais juste jusqu'à ses onze ans et le départ de Bilbon. Mais ça n'empêche que ça fera quand même beaucoup beaucoup de chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Morwan_** : euh … Bonne année ! C'est ça qui est chouette, chez Diamond, c'est que c'est une petite chipie ! Sinon, j'aurais pu très facilement tomber dans 'Marie Sue' en faisant une petite fille parfaite, adorable, gentille et donc bien trop naturellement destinée à épouser Pippin ! Mais moi, je me complique toujours les choses ! Non, non, on dit une insolation, j'ai dû faire une faute de frappe ! C'est clair, moi aussi, les phrases de Merry dans la version longue du Retour du Roi m'ont beaucoup fait penser à ma fic et en plus, ça rend ce passage encore plus triste (et c'est pas peu dire !). En effet, cette fameuse photo n'apparaît pas dans le film. Comme celle où Merry est effondré dans les bras de Pippin à la bataille de la Porte Noire. A mon avis, ce sont des scènes qui ont été tournées, mais auxquelles on a préféré d'autres versions du passage. Peut-être les verra-t-on dans la version longue de la version longue i un jour elle sort ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse _**: Bonne et excellente année à toi aussi ! Argh moi aussi il me reste très peu de temps pour réviser ! Mais j'ai pas envie, snif ! Bon, on va parler d'autre chose, d'accord ma sœur ? Ha, voilà qui est beaucoup plus rigolo, si Diamond tape au mur quand ce n'est pas Pippin qui est dans la salle de bains ! Hihi ! Oui, heureusement qu'ils sont forcément connectés mentalement ! Qu'est-ce qu' Elladan a contre les Hobbits ! Regarde comme ils sont tout mignons ! Mais bon, pas touche au mien, hein ;-) ! Contente de te faire remonter l'humeur tous les week-ends ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, soeurette ! Et j'en ai deux à faire pour toi !

**_Aleera_** : Ca non, c'est sur, ce n'est pas un plaisir de faire ses devoirs ! Surtout quand on a pas été à l'école de la journée et qu'au final, on a quand même les devoirs ! Pas drôle, hein ! Hé bien, Pearl et Frodon, ils sont toujours ensemble, mais on ne les voit pas à chaque chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_'tite fée des bois_** : C'est bizarre ça, un clavier azerty qui se met à écrire qwerty ? Ha, les mystères de l'informatique ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave si tu es dans une phase de folie, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_CelebrenIthil_** : Merci pour ce joli cadeau-review ! Ben Diamond ne lui voulait rien de particulier, juste lui dire qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait retenu la leçon ben ouais, une fille c'est plein de caprice ! Hé, faut bien au moins ça ! Nous, les filles, nous sommes les meilleures, nan ?;-) Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Hé, tu vas changer de pseudo, maintenant qu'on est en 2005 ? Lol, bon d'accord, c'était pas drôle ! Pitet que Diamond va s'améliorer en grandissant, mais sinon, je ne pense quand même pas que Peregrïn 1er, Garde de la Citadelle de Minas-Tirith, Ami du Roi, Un des Neuf Marcheurs, et Thain et Touque sera un mari battu ! Au pire des cas, moi, je veux bien le récupérer s'il est trop malheureux ;-) ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! Bonne années à toutes et à tous ! Allez, s'il vous plait, une petite review pour bien commencer ;-)


	92. 7 ans, opposants et adjuvants

Voilà, j'ai enfin fait quelques calculs et comptes : L' EduT finie fait environ 210 chapitres ! Vous voyez qu'on en est même pas encore à la moitié !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A quatorze heure trente, je suis autorisé à ressortir du bureau d'Adelard Touque . J'ai passé une heure et demi à faire des exercices de grammaire et de calculs de niveau C alors que je suis en niveau B. Quand j'ai essayé de protester, il m'a rétorqué que Prima n'aurait eu aucun mal à faire ces exercices à mon âge et que si je n'étais pas content, il avait des exercices de niveaux M en réserve !

Et puis j'ai eu le droit à un véhément discours moralisateur sur ma condition d'héritier et ce que ça impliquait . Plusieurs « si j'étais le Thain » lui ont échappé et moi, j'ai gardé une mine boudeuse et insolente, en me répétant que j'étais son prince et que plus tard, je lui ferais payer tout ceci ! C'est peut-être ce qui l'a énervé le plus. Par contre, il ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer. Et dans un « Oh, vas-t-en, tu m'énerves ! », il m'a libéré de ma retenue.

Maintenant, j'erre dans les couloirs entre son bureau et ma classe . Mes sacs et mon manteau sont restés dans les casiers où on les met pendant la cantine. Les pas lourds, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la classe où il y aura Sancho et où tout le monde me regardera. Mais je suis déjà arrivé devant la porte. Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Toc toc . . .

« Entre, mon petit Pippin ! »

Ce que je l'aime, Asphodèle Bolger ! Je m'attendais à un 'Ha te voilà enfin, espèce de voyou !' ! J'entre timidement et reste sur le seuil, tremblant, le mouchoir d'Estella serré dans la main. Comme prévu, tout le monde se retourne vers moi, Sancho m'adresse un horrible sourire narquois qui m'enlève le peu de fierté de j'avais encore : je ne lui ai pas cassé de dents !

Voyant que je reste immobile, Asphodèle vient vers moi en traversant toute la classe et s'agenouille devant moi.

« Hé bien, viens ! »

Elle me prend le mouchoir des mains et m'essuie le front, la joue et partout où je suis écorché ou griffé. Tremblant, je murmure :

_« Je veux pas aller m'asseoir à côté de Sancho . . . »_

« Non, bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle se relève et m'attrape par la main.

« Flambard, tu veux bien aller à côté de Sancho ? Pippin va se mettre à côté de Belle ! »

Le déménagement se fait un peu bruyamment et alors que je m'installe à côté de Belle Dragon, je glisse à la maîtresse:

_« J'ai pas mon cartable . . . »_

« Il est où ? »

_« Dans le casier . . . »_

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu iras le chercher plus tard ! Belle, tu veux bien lui prêter de quoi écrire ? »

« Oui, Maîtresse ! »

« Bien ! Tiens, ton mouchoir, Pippin ! »

_« Merci ! »_

« Euh . . . Pippin ? »

_« Oui ? »_

« Tu veux bien me lâcher la main ? » me chuchote-t-elle.

Ha oui ! Je lâche la main de la maîtresse et tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, Belle, en me passant deux plumes, se penche vers moi :

« Moi, je suis avec toi, et mon copain Flamme aussi ! Sancho, il est méchant ! »

_« Merci ! »_

Je m'aperçois que ma gorge est nouée. On recommence à travailler. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à ça. Je n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Moton et Illic qui me renvoient des regards amicaux et rassurants, ainsi que des sourires. Ils ont l'air de bouder Sancho et ça semble réciproque.

Ainsi passent trente minutes. Et puis la maîtresse essaie d'effacer du tableau une phrase de grammaire. Et au lieu de l'effacer, elle fait une grosse trace blanche, et plus elle essaie d'effacer, plus elle rajoute du blanc et plus le tableau devient sale. Certains commencent à rire et la maîtresse s'énerve toute seule, sur sa brosse :

« Rhaa ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! Bon ! A qui est-ce le tour d'aller taper la brosse dehors ? »

Mon attention se reprend aussitôt ! Je sais bien, à qui c'est le tour, moi ! La dernière fois, c'était Rubis Soucolline ! Le cœur battant d'excitation, je regarde la maîtresse qui va vérifier dans le registre.

« Ha ! C'est le tour de Pippin ! »

Elle relève la tête :

« C'est bien ça ? »

_« Oui, oui ! »_

« Hé bien, tiens ! »

Avec un grand sourire, elle s'avance vers moi en me tendant la brosse à craie, qui est toute blanche. Je me lève et l'attrape aussitôt.

_« Merci ! »_

« Tu en profiteras pour aller rechercher tes affaires dans ton casier ! Fais-vite, on t'attend ! »

_« Oui, oui ! »_

Et je sors en courrant, bien content de pouvoir échapper à l'atmosphère pensante de la classe après la bagarre. J'aime bien ça : être seul dans les couloirs et dans la cour de récréation pendant que tous travaillent. Si jamais quelqu'un me croise, et si c'est un professeur, je n'ai qu'à lui montrer la brosse avec un grand sourire. Mais si, aujourd'hui, je croise Adelard, je ne sais pas ce que je fais !

Je me dirige lentement vers 'l'arbre à brosse'. Le pauvre arbre, tous les niveaux viennent lui taper dessus avec la brosse à craie, plus ou moins violemment selon l'âge et la force de l'élève. On ne voit plus que le blanc de la craie sur son écorce.

Je commence à m'acharner dessus pour faire passer ma rage.

Et Paf !

_« Ca, c'est pour Sancho ! »_

Et Paf !

_« Ca, c'est pour Adelard ! »_

Et Paf !

_« Ca, c'est pour . . . »_

« Psssit ! Psssit ! Hé ! Pippin ! »

Quoi ? Qui m'appelle ? Je me retourne, mais il n'y a personne. Personne dans la cour, et personne qui ne m'appelle par une fenêtre. Oh, j'ai dû rêver !

Et Paf !

« Psitt ! Mais il est sourd ou quoi ? Pippin ! »

_« Y' a quelqu'un ? »_

« Parle pas si fort ! Je suis là ! »

Je me retourne vers là d'où viennent les appels.

Hooooooooo ! De derrière le mur de la cours émerge une tête de Merry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Goldielocktook_** : Trois jours pour lire tout ça, bravo !! Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ta propre fic, c'est bizarre comme on voit l'histoire de Diamond et de Pippin de façon si différentes : tu vois, pour moi, il l'a connaît depuis toujours ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ben, pour le fait que c'est dommage que Pearl et Frodon ne se soient pas mariés, ben déjà c'est dommage de Frodon parte chez les elfes, mais bon, si c'est Tolkien qui l'a dit, alors c'est forcément bien ! Et pis pour Pearl, je lui ai trouvé mieux que Frodon (qui a crié 'mieux que Frodon ??? ca n'existe pas ! » ? lol) Que de déchaînement de haine envers Sancho et Adelard ! Bon, d'accord, ils le méritent ! Estella Bolger, c'est la cousine (sœur selon Tolkien, mais je l'ai su trop tard) de Gros Bolger, et la future femme de Merry (désolée de te l'annoncer au vu de ton 8) ) mais souviens-toi, pour l'instant, ils se détestent. Au baptême de Diamond, elle a giflé Merry, car elle a un coté méchant assez conséquent ! Ben, c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas beaucoup et je le regrette car c'est un de mes personnages préférés ! J'avoue, c'est moi qui ai gravé pour l'éternité le nom d'Estella sur le mur de ma fac avec une punaise piquée sur le tableau d'affichage ! Ben, oui, j'avoue Pippin est un peu prétentieux dans ce chap 91, mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse volontairement. Et il ne voit pas où est le mal ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, je fasse bagarrer Pippin, comme tout les petits garçons de son âge ! Sancho était tout prédestiné, lol ! Tant mieux si, une fois de plus, les lectrices peuvent retrouver dans ma fic des éléments de leur vie, comme les bagarres de ton petit frère ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Ben, j'avoue, j'ai fait Sancho exprès pour qu'il soit détesté ! lol ! mais hé ! Tolkien aussi, il l'aime pas, puisqu' au début de la communauté, il le fait frapper par Frodon qui est l'incarnation du bien ! Bien sur, Pippin n'a pas fait preuve de la plus charmante modestie ! Je trouve déjà qu'il y a beaucoup de Marie Sue dans ma fic, regarde : la famille de Pippin est raisonnable, responsable, aimante, ils sont tous beau, bref, un magnifique cocon de douceur pour Pippin ! J'aurais très bien pu faire qu'un des membres de la famille le déteste, mais bon, je n'ai pas voulu, et je n'ai pas pu. Alors, je me suis rattrapé sur Adelard et Sancho pour jouer le rôle de méchant ! Mais j'avoue que leur méchanceté est ambiguë car ces deux-là sont aussi très bien capable d'être gentils, enfin ! En ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Estella et de Merry, je ne peux pas te répondre : je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est surtout ambiguë du côté d'Estella. Mais cependant, je pense pour l'instant, ils se connaissent trop peu et qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour se trouver autre intérêt commun que dans les coups ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Wenny78_** : Tu veux savoir pourquoi depuis le début, tu n'aimes pas Sancho ? parce qu'à la toute première fois que je l'ai mis face à Pippin, il l'a frappé et ils se sont battus. Tu sais, c'est tout simple ! Une vieille astuce d'écrivain ! héhé ! On se met forcément du côté du héros et la première impression est toujours définitive dans ces cas-là ! Voui, c'est Sancho le jaloux, mais il est vrai, aussi que Pippin s'est montré assez prétentieux ! Mais bon, fallait pas insulter Diamond ! Bien sur qu'Estella a un coté gentil, je l'adore, cette Hobbite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez encore environ 117 chapitres de l'Enfance d'un Thain à venir ! Oui, oui, j'ai enfin fini par compter mes chapitres ! Alors, tu vois que c'est loin d'être finie ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Rhalala, ce Jones ! C'est qu'il faut bien les maintenir, les membres de harem ! Nan, c'est vrai, Pippin n'est pas excessivement modeste, mais je crois qu'il ne le fait pas intentionnellement ! Et puis, il est si petit, comment pourrais-t-on lui en vouloir !? Bien sur que Pippin, il est content de retrouver ses copains ! Plus d'Adelard, ça c'est sur ! Je t'en prie, ne compare pas Paul à Pippin, pas d'insulte ! lol ! Ouais, t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur Prima pour lui faire réviser ses leçons, pauv'Pippin !Parce que Jones, il corrige aussi les copies de philo ? Mais il sert à tout, celui-là ! Un peu comme Sam ! Merci pour ta review et ça, copine, c'est fait !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : tapote dans le dos de son N'Aél préférée Je suis désolée, mais tu sais bien que tu prendras ta revanche, dans ma fic donne un Merry en peluche à Ael Tiens, pleure pas ! construit un mur entre Ael et Estella voilà ! Mince, je suis désolée pour ton TDr, et je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement, prends bien soin de lui, hein ! Oui, méfie-toi que Snape ne déteigne pas sur le reste de ton harem. Je rendrais Billy et Pippin malheureux si je devais les séparer de Dom et Merry de force pour ne pas qu'eux-mêmes déteignent sur mes chéris, hein ! Ouais, un peu orgueilleux le Pippounet, mais c'est sans importance, je l'aime comme il est. Et puis, il est encore très jeune, et on vient de lui annoncer qu'il est plus important que tous les autres, on peut le comprendre ! T'inquiète pas, il deviendra pas un garnement ! Hé ouais, Diamond veut déjà faire des bisous à Pippin et Pippin veut pas ! Ha, je l'ai bien élevé, hein, et dès tout petit ébouriffe son Pippin de 28 ans et lui fait un bisou sur le bout du nez Ha, snif, quelle émotion, tu appellerais ton chat Pilgrim ? Pippin, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Aél ?_Si, je voulais te remercier pour le pot de Nutella de 10 kilos, c'est très gentil à toi envoie un petit bisou à Aél Dis, Merry, il l'a fini en combien de temps ? Faut que je fasse mieux que lui !_Voilà, merci pour tes review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Un nouveau chap de Faramir en vue ? Hé ben nan, pas de dents cassées ! J'ai préféré parce que Pippin aurait eu beaucoup plus d'ennui (l'assurance-scolaire-tout-risque-dégâts-causés-par-l-enfant n'existe peut-être pas à la Comté ! lol !) mais je lui ai laissé tout de même cette impression de victoire ! Hé ouais, il est pas sympa le Sancho, et Adelard non plus (quoi que ce soit plus discutable) ! Mais tout le monde peut pas être sympa ! Pleure pas, je sais, cette révélation m'a fait le même effet ! lol ! Est-ce que Pippin va se faire gronder par Papaladin ? Ben, il ne rentre pas chez lui ce soir, il enchaîne directement avec un week-end chez Merry, comme prévu ! ha, la grande question, Estella ne serait-elle pas déjà un peu amoureuse de Merry. Pour être franche, je ne sais pas moi-même. Les personnages ont cette marge de liberté et d'autonomie qui nous pousse parfois à avouer qu'on ne sait pas tout d'eux alors que c'est nous qui les inventons ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Chouette, une review-live. Déjà j'espère que tu auras encore le temps de lire et d'écrire maintenant que tes triplés sont nés !fait risette aux bébés. Ouais, Pip a un peu la grosse tête, mais bon, on l'aime quand même, hein ! C'est qu'il est très jeune, en grandissant, il apprendra à ne pas s'en vanter ! Il n'en souffle mot dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et 'ment' même à Bergil qui lui demande ce que fait son père ! Ouais, tout le Poney Fringuant va se liguer contre Sancho ! Le pauvre rire sadique. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la première baston de Pippin, rappelle-toi, il s'est déjà battu contre Sancho a deux ans, à coups de pelles et de giclés de sable ! Un véritable guerrier, ce Pip' ! Pas gentil de comparer Clem à un Warg, m'enfin bon, chuuuut, on dira rien, lol ! Adelard a bien fait un speech à Pippin, mais vous ne l'avez pas eu en direct. Je pense que Pippin ne l'a pas vraiment vraiment écouté ! lol ! Ben voilà, ma N'Es, j'espère que la suite t'a plue et merci pour ta review.

**_Patronus_** : Pas grave pour les reviews ! Toto, c'est ton ordi ? Si oui, ben, c'est vrai que c'est fragile, les zordis :-s ! Ha, voyons voir comment la fratrie Touque se débrouille sans moi ! Entrée triomphale déjà ! Oups, hé bien, heureusement que j'ai rattrapé Pervi au vol, elle a failli s'étaler devant tout le monde ! Pippin, non, ne provoque pas une nouvelle bagarre avec Sancho, en public ! (oui, Pip, tu pourras le taper dans les coulisses !) Ha, bah, Pearl vient de le faire à ta place ! C'est beau de voir comment la famille est solidaire !Ha ouais, mais Pearl, si on s'attaque à Frodon … regarde Frodon et Pearl sortir de la salle Pas de bêtises, hein, les zamoureux ! Ouaip, Prima est faite sur le même modèle qu'Hermione, mais je ne l'est pas fait en y pensant. C'est après que j'ai fait le lien !Elle vient de te faire une belle démonstration de son intelligence fière de sa Pimpernel. Oh, Perv … ! Trop tard ! Paf ! Décidément, Sancho, tu en prends des coups aujourd'hui ! Remarque, tu l'as mérité ! Ha, bah, cette fois, j'ai pas rattrapé Pervinca au vol et elle est arrivée dans les coulisses plus vite qu'elle ne pensait ! Bien sur que non, la modestie de Pippin n'est pas toujours comme elle l'est dans ces derniers chapitres ! mais c'es tune découverte toute nouvelle et toute excitante pour lui, c'est tout ! ça lui passera de proclamer sans cesse son titre de fils héritier du Thain de la Comté ! T'inquiète pas, je fais pas de Pippin un mal-élevé !Mais c'est vrai, quoi, il avait fait ses devoirs et ça lui plait pas à la maîtresse ! Non, mais cette Asphod… s'interrompt car se souvient soudain qu'Asphodèle Bolger, c'est elle !Elle est très gentille Asphodèle Bolger, tu as vu, dans ce chapitre 92 ! Quoi, Billy, le dîner ! Mais, mais tu me l'avais promis ! Tu abuses, mon chéri ! pleure regarde Patronus mettre le grappin sur Billy pleure de plus bel. Tu me le rendras, hein ! s'enfuie dans les coulisses pour aller trouver du réconfort aurpès de Prima et Pervi Désemparé, Pippin suit Heureusement que j'ai une arme cachée pour récupérer Billy tire sur la laisse extensible préalablement et en permanence attaché à la ceinture de Billy héhéhé ! Merci pour pour ta review-spectacle-conférence-de-presse, Patronus et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ainsi que vos RàR ! Si vous voulez la suite et le début du week-end avec Merry, ben, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;-) !


	93. 7 ans, séchage de cours et de larmes

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, la suite directe du précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je lâche la brosse et cours vers lui :

_« Oh, Merry ! »_

« Viens, saute, faut pas qu'on me voit ! »

J'escalade le mur, aidé par Merry. Et une fois que je suis passé hors des murs de l'école à l'orée du bois qui borde la cour, je lui demande, encore émerveillé par la présence de mon copain :

_« Merry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais venir me chercher que dans deux heures ! »_

« J'me suis tiré après la cantine ! » fait-il tranquillement.

_« Quoi ? »_

« J'avais pas envie d'aller en géographie, alors je me suis tiré ! »

_« Ce n'est pas bien ! »_

Il me relève le menton et m'observe :

« Et toi, tu t'es battu, et ce n'est pas bien ! »

_« Comment tu sais ? »_

« Tu es tout plein de sang, mon pauvre ! Tu n'as pas un mouchoir ? »

_« Si, attend ! »_

Je tire de ma poche le mouchoir d'Estella, qui est déjà tout plein de sang et je lui tends pour qu'il m'enlève un peu de sang de la figure. Il le fait paternellement et me dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Ce n'est pas très grave ! Ca va vite guérir ! »

_« J'espère . . . »_

Il observe le mouchoir et fait pensivement :

« E. B . . . E.B . . . , c'est qui E. B. ? »

_« Estella Bolger, ta grande copine ! »_

Merry change soudain de couleur puis il semble se reprendre et l'air dégoûté, il me tend le mouchoir :

« Tiens ! Garde-le ! » fait-il dédaigneux.

Je reprends mon mouchoir, et il me fait :

« Et avec qui tu t'es battu ? »

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'explose en larmes. Toutes ces émotions depuis quelques heures, tous ces cris, tous ces coups, toutes ces reproches. Toute cette colère et toutes ces larmes retenues. Et puis la tristesse d'avoir perdu un de mes meilleurs copains.

Alors voilà, je pleure, et je pleure, et je pleure encore ! Merry s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur et me serre contre lui, en faisant doucement :

« Ho bah non ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, il aura à faire à moi ! »

Je sanglote comme un bébé sur son épaule :

_« Me . . . me suis battu . . . avec . . . avec Sancho ! »_

« Ha bah, voilà ! » s'exclame Merry que ça a l'air de réjouir.

Je m'écarte de Merry et le regarde étonné en reniflant, les larmes brouillant ma vue :

_« T'es . . . snif . . . t'es content ? »_

« Ha ça oui ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Avec Frodon , on se demandait quand est-ce que tu finirais par ne plus supporter son vaurien de filleul ! »

_« Filleul ? »_

« Ben oui ! Tu ne savais pas ? Frodon est le parrain de Sancho ! »

_« Non, je savais pas ! »_

Ha ! Ca explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Frodon est plus proche de Sancho que de moi ! Pourquoi Sam avait reproché à Frodon l'éducation de Sancho, au Noël chez Bilbon. Et pourquoi, quand on était tout petits, c'était Frodon le baby-sitter de Sancho (enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, moi, je ne me souviens plus !)

« Mais Frodon ne l'aime pas beaucoup ! Sancho est méchant et mal élevé ! »

_« Frodon . . . Il me préfère moi, hein ? »_

« Mais oui, bien sûr !» s'écrie Merry.

_« Tant mieux . . . snif ! »_

« Allez, sèche tes pleurs ! » me fait doucement Meriadoc.

J'essuie mes larmes comme je peux, en roulant mes poing sur les joues :

_« Mais ça change pas que je suis triste de m'être fâché avec lui ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, pour que tu te battes, toi, Pippin le pacifique ? »

_« Il a appelé Diamond Immonde ! »_

Merry pousse un cri et insulte très grossièrement Sancho, pris lui aussi par la fureur :

_« Merry ! »_

« Désolé, ça m' a échappé ! Mais on ne parle pas de ma filleule comme ça ! J'espère que tu lui as bien fait mal ! » crache-t-il.

_« J'ai cru que je lui avais cassé une dent, mais même pas ! Et en plus, je me suis fait gronder et punir par Adelard Touque ! »_

« Et la maîtresse, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

_« La maîtresse, elle n'a rien dit . . . Oh ! La maîtresse !!!! »_

Avec l'apparition de Merry, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là ! Elle doit toujours attendre sa brosse à craie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Bee Orchid_ **: Oui, je crois que je vais battre un record mais je n'ai aucune idée du record de chapitres sur tout fanfiction. Je verrais bien s'ils me mettent un mail comme quoi ma fic est trop lourde pour leur site !lol ! Tu veux savoir s'il y aura une mort dans l'Enfance d'un Thain ? Oui, il y aura une mort, mais ça ne sera pas celle de Sancho ! Ha, si ça avait été Sancho, Pippin et moi (en écrivant) aurions bien moins pleuré ! Toi aussi, quand tu étais petite, tu allais taper la brosse du tableau contre un arbre. Ha, quelqu'un comme moi ! Ce détail de l'EduT est tiré de mes propres souvenirs de l'école primaire ! Mais moi je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été traumatisée par une guêpe. J'ai déjà été traumatisé par une guêpe à mon avis (puisque je fais quasiment de crise de panique dès qu'une bête dans ce genre là s'approche de moi) mais aller taper la brosse reste un bon souvenir ! Oui, les Hobbits sont majeurs à 33 ans mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton petit Fafa parle et pense tout à fait comme il le doit, je pense ! Si on suit la logique alors, en effet, les hobbits mettent plus longtemps à être mature, mais je ne suis pas cette logique, personnellement (imagine les Elfes, si ont suit la logique !) Mais de toute façons, ma fic est en faute, parce que Pippin dès ses 5 ans raisonne déjà comme s'il en avait 10 ! Enfin, bon, pas grave ! Tu veux la suite ? Mais avec plaisir, la voici !J'espère qu'elle t'a plue et que tu voudras la suite de la suite avec autant d'entrain ! Merci pour ta review et bisou à Faramir et à toi de Pippin et moi !

**_Nefra_** : Ben voui, Estella Bolger qui n'est pas si méchante que ça ! En tout cas, pas aussi méchante avec Pippin qu'elle ne l'est avec Merry (bon, hein, qui peut être méchant avec Pippin, franchement ?). C'est vrai ça, ce n'est pas sa faute, Pippin, s'il est appelé à devenir Thain ! Hé ouais, Adelard est pas sympa ! Ha, le seul méchant de ma fic, il en faut bien un au moins !lol ! Merry ? Ben, euh, nan, il est pas l'école !lol ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Oui, Tolkien a rajouté Estella dans les arbres généalogiques des livres anglais, mais sinon, on n'en parle nulle part ailleurs ! Il n'empêche qu'elle réclame le droit d'exister !lol !Officiellement Estella est la sœur de gros Bolger, mais je l'ignorais et ne voulais pas trop modifié les arbres généalogique de Tolkien, dans ma fic, c'est sa cousine. Non, là je crois que c'est fini, Pippin ne traînera plus avec Sancho ! Après le coup que Sancho a fait !Little Pip, j'aime bien cette expression, en fait depuis que je l'ai lue dans ta review je l'ai adopté ! Ben hui, plus de 200 chapitres rougit du compliment Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel-ma-sœur-rôdeuse _**: Ouais, t'y crois ça, toi ? Pour une fois que j'avais des reviews à mettre, moi qui suis toujours ne retard pour ça, hé ben, faut que ce soit fanfic qui marche pas !Ha franchement, Eru …, hein ! Oui, heureusement que les filles sont là pour remonter les gars quand ça va plus ! Et ici, en l'occurrence, Estella Bolger, Belle Dragon (c'est Clem) et Asphodèle Bolger (c'est moi :-D) ! Ben le coup de la brosse, je me suis inspirée de mes propres années de primaires ! On faisait comme ça, alors, moi, je fait que Pippin fasse comme ça ! En fait, il y a plus d'élément autobiographique qu'on pourrait croire dans cette fic. Mais je crois que c'est inévitable, avec le sujet de ma fic. Merry, sécher les cours ? ben tu as eu la réponse ! Mais, entraîner Pippin à sécher ?! Comme s'il avait l'habitude de ' le plonger dans les pires ensuite mais d'être toujours là pour l'en sortir !' regard angélique. Bien sur, Clem et les wargs, ca ne l'a pas du tout dérangé, Clemounette, puisqu'elle aime bien les wargs !Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Ha, les chapitres avec et chez Merry arriveront petit à petit ! Tu auras le temps d'en profiter ! Les 7 ans est l'âge le plus long : 44 chapitres ! (alors que les deux ans font 4 chapitres se cogne la tête contre le bureau), bref, tu vois qu'il nous en reste, des chapitres des 7 ans ! En effet, la famille de Pippin est peut-être 'parfaite' mais il n'empêche que Pippin n'est pas pour autant gâté et qu'il lui arrive de se prendre des gifles et des punitions comme tout le monde ! En fait, j'essaie de faire une atmosphère familial au maximum réaliste, c'est-à-dire que je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait de la haine entre les frères et sœurs par exemple et que je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi Pippin devrait être le chouchou des parents et devenir pourri (ha non, surtout pas) ! Juste que tout n'est pas tout rose mais pas non plus tout blanc ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Sur que Pip' a de la chance d'avoir une prof comme Asphodèle Bolger, lol : c'est mon nom Hobbit selon un des nombreux générateur de noms qui sont sur le net ! Oui, j'ai aussi fait une Diamond un peu rebelle. Sauf qu'elle est bébé puis enfant ! J'ai toujours dans la tête une autre version de leur histoire que j'ai imaginé il y a déjà quelque temps, avec l'apparition de Diamond dans ma fic : En fait, ça serait un mariage a demi arrangé. Les Long-Cleeve aurait plusieurs filles et les parents de Diamond et de Pippin se serait mis d'accord pour que l'héritier du Thain en choisisse une. Et bien sur, Pip ça lui plait pas de devoir choisir en 'magasin' sa femme et Diamond ça lui plait pas qu'on l'exhibe 'en vitrine' comme une poupée. Alors évidement le jour où Paladin emmène Pip choisir parmi les filles Long-Cleeve, Diamond trouve le moyen de s'éclipser avant qu'ils arrivent et Pippin de fausser compagnie à son père. Ensuite, bien sur, pas besoin de faire un schéma, ils se rencontrent, ils se plaignent chacun de ce qu'on voulait leur faire faire sans savoir qui est l'autre et paf, l'affaire est dans le sac ! Ta fic est une autre version possible. Mais tant que Tolkien ne ressuscitera pas pour nous donner leur vraie histoire …Mais je suis plus convaincue qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis aussi, je voulais à tout prix que Diamond apparaisse dans ma fic parce que ça me permettait encore une fois de faire des allusions au futur de Pippin, sans que celui-ci le sache. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

_**Wenny78**_: Oui, et le passage du week-end avec Merry va durer plusieurs chapitres, beaucoup, même, et j'espère qu'il te plairont. Ouais, apparition presque surnaturel de Merry. Ce qui est bien, avec lui, c'est que dès que Pippin a besoin de lui, le voilà qui débarque! et en effet, toujours là ou on l'attend le moins! Et oui, encore plein plein de chapitre de l'EduT. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine ! Mais, faut la mériter … lol !


	94. 7 ans, aventuriers de cuisine

Comme d'habitude le samedi, voici un nouveau chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ha Pippin ! Hé bien, tu as pris ton temps ! »

_« Désolé, je . . . elle était très sale ! »_

« Tu es essoufflé, tu as couru ? »

_« Non . . . »_

Pourquoi mentir ? Ca se voit bien que j'ai couru comme un dératé, et aussi que j'ai pleuré, avec mes yeux tout rouges ! Debout sur le seuil de la classe, avec, une fois de plus, tout le monde retourné vers moi, j'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.

La maîtresse s'approche et je lui tends la brosse (qui est à peine moins sale qu'à l'aller !).

« Merci, Pippin ! Tu peux aller t'asseoir ! » fait-elle en me prenant la brosse de la main.

_« J'ai . . . je n'ai toujours pas mes affaires . . . »_

« Tu n'as pas trouvé le temps d'aller les chercher ? » s'exclame-t-elle.

_« Non, désolé, est-ce . . . est-ce que je peux y aller, maintenant ? »_

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais tu fais vite cette fois, hein ! »

_« Oui, oui ! »_

Et je repars en courrant. Là, il ne faut vraiment pas qu'on me voit ! Mais je rejoins rapidement l'endroit où Merry m'attend, caché.

_« Me revoilà ! »_

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir ! J'aurais cru que ta maîtresse ne t'autoriserais pas à ressortir ! Les professeurs sont vraiment laxistes ici ! A Château-Brande, il faut se cacher pour sécher les cours ! »

_« Je ne sèche pas les cours ! »_

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, alors ? »

_« Je vais chercher mes affaires qui sont dans mon casier depuis midi ! »_

« On y va ! »

Notre escapade à travers les couloirs de l'école déserts est d'autant plus excitante qu'il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit. En courrant comme des fous et en se retenant de rire, je mène mon cousin à la cantine. On fait un peu les imbéciles en chemin, histoire de provoquer un peu plus le risque de se faire prendre. C'est pour ça qu'on a du mal à se retenir de rire.

Enfin, nous arrivons au couloir qui mène à la cantine et où sont les casiers.

_« C'est là, attend ! »_

Je m'arrête devant notre casier ( à Pearl, Prima, Pervi et moi) et je fais sauter le loqueteau depuis l'intérieur en passant la main par la fente entre le volet du casier et le montant de celui-ci.

« Pas facile comme ouverture ! » me fait remarquer Merry.

_« Mes sœurs disent que je suis trop petit pour qu'on me confie un double de la clef ! Alors, à midi, il y a toujours ou Pearl, ou Pervi ou Prima qui m'attend pour me l'ouvrir ! »_

« Pauvre petit ! » fait-il pour se moquer un peu de moi.

_« Mais je sais tout aussi bien l'ouvrir comme ça ! »_

J'attrape mes deux sacs et mon manteau et repousse le battant du casier.

« Et comment tu fais pour refermer ? »

_« Suffit de claquer la porte un grand coup ! »_

Et Vlan ! Démonstration, cher cousin !

« C'est malin ! Tu vas nous faire repérer avec ce vacarme ! »

_« Mais non ! Il n'y a jamais personne ici quand c'est pas l'heure du repas ! »_

Merry fait quelque pas et passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine .

« Wha ! C'est grand ! Vous mangez tous en même temps, non ? »

Je le rejoins :

_« Oui ! Pas chez toi ? »_

« Non, chez nous, on vient quand on veut entre midi et deux heures et on se sert soi-même, avec un plateau ! »

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Ouais ! Viens, il n'y a personne ! » fait Merry en se glissant dans le réfectoire désert.

A pas de loups, nous nous glissons dans la cantine. Ca fait bizarre : il n'y a plus que des tables et des chaises ! Merry écarte les bras et tourne sur lui-même :

« Tu as vu ça ? On est tout seuls ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut ! »

_« Viens, on va voir les cuisines ! »_

Je l'entraîne par la manche vers la porte de la cuisine. On a pas le droit d'aller dans la cuisine, c'est interdit ! On ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la porte nous laisse voir quand elle s'ouvre. C'est très frustrant !

En entrant dans la cuisine, ce sentiment d' illégalité se renforce et il en est encore plus stimulant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de faire des bêtises, parfois ! Tiens, tout à mon admiration de ce lieu interdit, j'ai perdu mon Merry !

_« Merry, t'es où ? »_

« Là ! »

Et de derrière un gros four, émerge Merry. Il est coiffé d'une grosse marmite, il tient un couvercle de casserole dans la main gauche en guise de bouclier et brandit de la main droit une spatule en bois.

_« Oh ben dis donc, t'es beau comme ça ! »_

« Tu as vu un peu ça ? »

Merry se met à faire des petits bonds comiques en tournant autour de moi, l'air agressif, en grognant :

« Allez ! Allez, qu'il vienne, le Sancho ! Je l'attends ! Qu'il vienne répéter ce qu'il a dit sur ma filleule ! Et je crois que je vais perdre mon sang-froid, Sancho ! »

Je dois m'accrocher à un évier pour ne pas m'écrouler de rire. Sancho, sang-froid, je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Merry continue :

« Et Estella ! Je l'attends ! Je m'occupe d'elle juste après Sancho ! On a un mouchoir plein de sang à lui rendre ! Elle va en avoir besoin ! »

Ha la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle, Merry ! Heureusement qu'il est là pour me remonter le moral ! J'en pleure de rire.

Il serait drôle que Meriadoc garde toujours sa marmite sur la tête !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Goldielocktook_** : C'est vrai que, dans le film en tout cas, Merry fait figure du cousin idéal pour Pippin !hélas, non, je n'écrirais pas la fic que je t'ai décrite car elle détruirait toute l'Enfance d'un Thain ! J'essaie au maximum de rester fidèle à mes idées pour ne pas dérouter mes lecteurs et c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal à me décider à commencer une nouvelle fic sur Pippin, maintenant que l'EduT est finie. Elle va jusqu'au onze ans de Pippin, mais plus j'avançais plus les 'âges' de Pippin devenait long !lol ! Le record est quand même tenu par les sept ans qui font 44 chapitres, je crois ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Moi aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup cours le jeudi, ce semestre-ci. Et puis, je n'ai pas du tout cours le vendredi ! Mais au début, les vendredis seront occupés par mon stage au milieu des petits pippins (voui, je vais faire un stage en maternelle). Hé vui, Pippin pleure ! Il faut le comprendre, avec toutes les émotions de la journée ! mais j'ai choisi la bonne personne pour le consoler, pas vrai ?lol ! Bien sur que non, je te sais trop bien attachée à ma fic (avec le petit paragraphe que tu as fait dans ta fic-publicitaire :-D, je t'adore !!) pour ne plus l'aimer du jour au lendemain parce qu'Estella copine un peu avec Pippin (même pas avec Merry !;)) Ca, on le savait, mon N'Aél que Merry et toi étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ca alors, Burrich fait une réflexion désagréable à Eric ! Pauv'Eric ! Console le bien et reprend Burrich de temps en temps, il a parfois un caractère d'homme des bois, nan ? Franck se place devant la chef pour parer à une éventuelle attaque castelcervienne. Ensuite, bienvenue à tes quatre nouveaux membres. Mais en fait, à part Snape (il a l'air de pas m'aimer lui :'-s) et donc Berger, je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent ! Il faudra que tu nous expliques ça, à mon harem et moi ! J'ai eu une idée super (si, si !) pour ta publicitaire ! Il te suffit d'arriver à convaincre le juge que ce n'est pas Sark, mais miss-bottes-roses qui a commis toutes ces horreurs. Tu fais d'une pierre deux coup, puisque tu libères Sark et tu éloignes Jen-pas-belle ! En plus, si tu veux faire d'une pierre trois coup, on lui colle Ali-pas-jolie comme complice ! Jette un coup d'œil à Ali qui tente de reprendre sa respiration après avoir passé toute la maison au balai Billy commence à respirer bruyamment d'un air menaçantair angélique Ben quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal ! Vouaip, c'est N'Alexeï le médecin, dans mon harem ! Quoique maintenant, il y a aussi Youri Jivago (Enfin N'Oleg, quelle idée de jouer deux fois des rôles de médecin, aussi), mais je préfère toujours Alexeï. Un vrai bonheur, ce médecin se blottit dans les bras d'Alexeï ! Attends, Mini-Pippin veut dire quelque chose à Mini-Merry pour le réconforter. Je lui laisse la parole : gnignigni gnigni gnignignigni gni ! reprend le clavier Ha, c'est émouvant d'entendre une telle consolation entre deux bouts de plastiques … euh deux bouts de petits bonhommes ! T'inquiète, j'ai Pip bien en main ! Tu as pu remarquer qu'il s'est tout de suite rendu-compte qu'il avait été malpolie et que Diviline l'a quand même quelque peu repris. Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose, ça n'est pas son fils, et si elle ne veut pas se fâcher avec Paladin et Eglantine, elle fait bien de ne pas retourner de gifle au petit ! Mais non, tu ne confondras pas Ilbéric et Moton ! Déjà Ibéric est un Brandebouc, ça devrait te tilter. Ensuite, Moton, c'est le grand frère de la fiancée de Pippin, Myrtle. Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'Illic et Moton ! Pip se constitue peu à peu une bande de environ 6 copains. Je suis sure que tu t'en tireras très bien ! Ha toi aussi, tu allais taper la brosse du tableau ! Décidément, Aél, toi et moi, on a plein de trucs en commun ! Mais par contre, le coup d'écrire la date, ben, pas chez moi, ou en tout cas, je m'en souviens pas ! Enfin, voilà, merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments ! Gros bisous à toi et à ton harem aussi, et j'espère que ce chapitre avec plein de Merry ( c'est le début d'une longue série) t'a plu !

**_Wenny78_** :Fanfiction est toujours parcouru de pleins de petits problèmes mais c'est jamais bien grave parce qu'il est bien géré, j'ai l'impression ! Mais le jour ou il nous effacera toutes nos fics, on dira plus ça, je pense ! Enfin, faut pas parler de malheur ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce nouveau chapire-là est beaucoup plus grand que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il t'aura quand même plus ! Et puis, hui, j'ai cru remarquer avec quel impatience tu attendais ce week-end chez Merry ! Un tel entrain fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, pitite Wendy !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : A mon avis, si ça avait été Sancho qui était parti à la place de Pip, ça aurait en effet changer beaucoup de choses dans l'histoire ! Mais après tout, 'Pippin' n'est qu'un nom collé sur un personnage. Et si Tolkien avait mis Sancho, il aurait sûrement eu le même caractère de Pippin … sauf qu'il se serait appelé Sancho ne se comprend plus elle-même ! Ouip, Little Pip s'effondre d'émotion. Il est encore tout petit, 7 ans. On est faussé dans notre estimation parce que comme on l'a connu à ses 6 mois, 7 ans, ça nous semble énorme ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !

**_Morwan_** : A mon avis, Merry, celui du film en tout cas, n'a pas été un adolescent très sage et très studieux ! Ou alors, il a brutalement changé ! Mais remarque, le Merry du livre a l'air tout a fait raisonnable et posé, alors … Ben ouais, la vie de Pippin est rose vu de loin, mais vu de près, il y a toujours des moments ou il a des raisons de pleurer ! Mais quoi, il faut bien se frotter un peu à la vie et à l'autorité ! Pip avec des parents trop laxistes, j'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait coup d'œil vers Sancho Si, en fait à mon avis, on peut très bien imaginer ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Nan, je crois pas que Clem apprécie que tu la compares à tu-sais-qui ! m'enfin, chut, on a rien dit ! Ha, Merry ne pousse pas Pippin à sécher ! Mais tout n'est pas encore joué, tu sais aime bien mettre le doute en tête à sa sœur-rodeuse. Ben oui, le coup de la brosse, c'est un souvenir d'enfance ! ha, snif, que d'émotion ! Bien sur que la maîtresse est très très gentille avec Pippin ! On se demande bien pourquoi ! Merci pour ta review, Es, et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Encore désolée d'avoir loupé ta review au chapitre précédent ! petit yeux de Hobbit à qui on a piqué son palantir Tu m'en veux pas trop ? Bon ! Ben, Aéléa, ça a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça que Merry sèche les cours. Au contraire, je dirais même que ça a eu l'air de lui plaire !lol ! C'est sur que c'est totalement anti-pédagogique de comparer un frère et une sœur. Surtout quand le frère est Pippin et la sœur Prima ! Sancho, un sacré phénomène celui-là ! Il arrive à se faire détester de tout le monde et même de Tolkien !faut le faire ! Merci pour tes reviews, copine et, ça c'est fait !

**_Nefra_** : ben tu vois, pour l'instant, Pippin fait des allers et retour entre Merry et sa salle de classe ! Mais il va bientôt se décider définitivement entre les deux, lol ! Bien sur qu'elle est gentille la maîtresse ! Comme si je … oups, comme si Asphodèle Bolger pouvait ne pas être gentille avec Ptit Pip ! Hui, insultons-tous Sancho ! Bah, faut bien un bouc-émissaire et pis lui, beh, il a une tête à claque !lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Bah, fanfic, parfois, faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Mais tu as eu raison et tu as fait preuve d'une grande finesse : ce texte n'était pas de moi ! Si, je suis désolée, quelqu'un meurt dans l'Enfance d'un Thain. C'est un personnage que j'aimais, un personnage que Pippin aimait, mais toi, je ne sais pas si tu l'aimais, tu ne m'a pas dit ! Et comme tu ne sais pas qui c'est et que même après 4 bières, je ne lâcherais pas ce spoiler, tu peux pas savoir héhé ! Mais je pense que tu vas pleurer à sa mort ! Désolée, mais je ne peux rien changer, l'EduT est finie et bien achevée. Je n'y retouche plus rien, que ce soit dans l'action (non, je peux pas faire ressusciter le mort (ou la morte), lol !) ni dans le style (la façon dont Pippin parle par exemple ). Ha, Merry et le mouchoir d'Estella, ce n'est pas une aventure finie, tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, filleule et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous trouverez bien un moyen de me le dire ! … en cliquant sur submit review go, par exemple !


	95. 7 ans, galopins galopants

Je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de vous mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui, car avant midi, je n'avais même pas fait les réponses aux reviews ! Enfin, voici quand même ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Vous y reconnaîtrez peut-être une clin d'œil aux bonus des dvd …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, fini de rire ! Tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais voir ? » fait-il brusquement en posant son bouclier sur un plan de travail.

_« Voui ! »_

« Alors, on y va ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve ! »

A contre-cœur, je sors de la cuisine et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans le réfectoire. Alors que je le dépasse pour retourner dans le couloir aux casiers, Merry s'immobilise et contemple l'étendue des tables vides. Puis pensivement, il me fait :

« En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir toucher toutes les tables de la cantine ? »

_« Oh ! Je crois que je peux le faire plus rapidement que toi! » _

« Ha tu crois ? Moi, je ne crois pas ! »

_« Si, je pense que si ! »_

« On va voir ! Approche ! »

J'obéis et il sort précautionneusement de sa poche la superbe montre en or qu'il a eu pour Noël, chez Bilbon. Il me la donne délicatement :

« Tu fais attention, hein ! J'y tiens ! »

_« Oui ! »_

« Bon, alors tu sais te servir d'une montre ? »

_« Un peu, Prima, elle m' a montré, et puis, il y a une horloge au dessus du tableau dans la classe »_

« Et tu passes ton temps à la regarder, hein ! »

_« Ben . . . »_

« C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à lire l' heure, moi aussi ! »

_« La grande aiguille, elle montre les minutes, la petite les heures, et la fine qui va très très vite, elle montre les secondes, c'est ça ? »_

« Exactement ! Attention, tu es prêt ? »

_« Heu . . . »_

Et voilà mon Merry qui part en courrant comme un fou ! Il sillonne entre les tables et zigzague entre elles à très grande vitesse. Il laisse sa main traîner sur chaque table et se jette toujours sur la prochaine en suivant un circuit précis.

Et moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder à quelle heure précise il était parti . . .

Bientôt, il est de retour, plié en deux par l'effort, très essoufflé et tout rouge :

« Alors ? » hoquète-t-il.

_« Heu . . . Quatre minutes deux secondes ! »_

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? J'y retourne ! »

Et vlan, le revoilà partit ! Et moi j'ai toujours pas eu le temps de voir l'heure précise.

« Alors ? »

_« Quatre minutes vingt-huit ! »_

« Non ?? C'est que je suis fatigué ! Je vais faire mieux ! J'y retourne ! »

_« Hé . . . »_

Mais Merry est déjà reparti. Je murmure pour moi tout seul en le regardant s'exténuer pour rien :

_« . . . Bon, tant pis pour toi ! Vas-y cours ! J'ai pas regardé l'heure ! »_

Et le temps que je lui donne est de plus en plus long, alors il s'acharne de plus en plus et moi, j'ai de plus en plus envie de rigoler. Finalement, au bout de la cinquième fois, totalement exténué, il abandonne, écroulé sur une chaise. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui avouer que ça fait cinq fois que j'invente un score.

A mon tour ! Tout excité que je suis, j'en reste toujours plus malin que Merry et j'attends pour partir comme un dératé qu'il me donne le 'top !' Je courre aussi vite que je peux. Mais en zigzaguant entre les tables, c'est très dur.

Je courre dans tous les sens et ce qui doit arriver arrive : dans ma hâte, je me cogne le pied contre un autre pied, celui de la table . Dans un cri, je m'écroule à terre.

« Pippin ! » s'exclame Merry.

Et exactement au même moment, on entend la voix d'Asphodèle Bolger, dans le couloir à casier :

« Pippin ? Tu es là ? »

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que Merry est déjà près de moi. Sans un mot et violemment, il me remet debout en m'attrapant par la chemise.

« La fenêtre ! Passe par la fenêtre ! » m'ordonne-t-il en murmurant.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite vers les fenêtres, ouvre l'une d'entre, et saute à travers. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me prends sur la tête un cartable bleu, un sac, un manteau et un cousin.

Cachés sous la fenêtre, blottis en silence l'un contre l'autre, nous écoutons attentivement, en osant à peine respirer. D'après ce qu'on entend, Asphodèle est entrée dans le réfectoire.

« Hé bien, il n'est pas là ! » fait-elle toute seule à haute voix.

Sa voix cassée d' inquiétude me perce le cœur. On entend des pas qui arrivent dans le réfectoire et Asphodèle reprend :

« Il n'est pas là ! »

« Ses affaires ne sont plus dans le casier ! »

Merry et moi nous regardons en silence, les yeux grand ouverts de surprise : Pervinca !

On se hisse un peu et le plus discrètement possible, nous regardons par la fenêtre. Ma maîtresse est dos à nous, face à Pervi sur le seuil du réfectoire. Et Pervinca fait face à nous.

Bien sûr, elle nous voie et ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa bouche s'ouvre dans un muet cri de surprise. On gesticule comme des malheureux pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? » demande Asphodèle.

La maîtresse se retourne un quart d'instant vers l'endroit que ma sœur fixe : notre fenêtre ! Vifs comme l'éclair, nous plongeons dans le buisson, sous la fenêtre.

« Que fait cette fenêtre ouverte ? »

Les pas d'Asphodèle Bolger se rapprochent et nous nous tapissons le plus que nous pouvons contre le mur, le cœur battant de peur, la respiration bloquée . . .

La fenêtre se referme au dessus de nous sans qu'un cri nous informe que nous avons été découverts !

Nous remontons lentement, ne montrant de nous que le strict minimum nécessaire pour voir : le haut de notre tête et nos yeux.

La maîtresse s'est re-retournée vers Pervinca. Celle-ci nous regarde un instant du coin de l'œil en essayant de rien laisser paraître puis réoriente son regard sur Asphodèle Bolger comme si de rien n'était. A travers le carreau fermé, nous l'entendons faire d'une voix ferme et assurée :

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre ! Pippin a été malade tout mercredi soir et tout jeudi. Il a dû se sentir mal en allant chercher ses affaires et il doit être retourné au Smial près les avoir prises ! »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Oui, sûrement ! Ca doit sûrement être ça ! Ce matin, Maman lui a dit de revenir s'il ne se sentait pas bien ! » affirme Pervinca.

« Bon, hé bien, désolée de vous avoir dérangée en plein cours, Mademoiselle Pervinca ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Avec la bagarre, qui sait ce qui aurait pu passer par la tête de votre frère ! » fait ma maîtresse en rejoignant ma sœur au seuil du réfectoire

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est rentré au Smial ! »

« Il aurait pu passer me prévenir, je l'aurais emmené à l'infirmerie ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai laissé ma classe toute seule ! Retournez en cours, Mademoiselle Touque, et encore désolée de vous avoir dérangée ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure ! »

Et sur-ce, Pervinca referme la porte du réfectoire derrière Asphodèle Bolger.

Dans un grand soupir de soulagement, Merry et moi nous écroulons dans le buisson.

« Ha ! Pervinca bénite ! » s'exclame Meriadoc.

_« On a eu de la chance que ce soit Pervi! Je ne te dis pas si ça avait été Prima … »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça ne vous dit rien, le coup de chronométrer en combien de temps ils touchent toutes les tables de la cantine, et le fait que Bill –oh, pardon !- Pippin 'oublie' de déclencher le chronomètre, puis a un problème avec son pied ?

Hé oui, c'est cette anecdote de tournage, racontée par Dom et Billy dans le bonus 24h dans la vie d'un Hobbit dans les bonus de la version longue de la Communauté !

Il y aura aussi un autre clin d'œil du même type dans quelques chapitres … ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Ha, Lily, il ne faut pas tout voir en noir !Ton enchaînement de catastrophes pour Pippin était pessimiste, comme tu peux voir dans ce nouveau chapitre, Asphodèle n'est pas si méchante, et rassure-toi, Pippin fera bien son week-end chez Merry ! Merci pour ta reviews, et voici la suite ! (vouais, chuis une auteur sadique, et je le revendique)

**_Morwan_** : Mon Merry à moi, dans cette fic, s'inspire largement plus du Merry de Peter Jackson. Mais il est vrai que le côté raisonnable du Merry de Tolkien se retrouve dans les films par le fait que c'est toujours Pippin qui fait les bêtises et donc par rapport à lui, Merry, ça va encore !Yep, mais c'est inévitable que Merry déteigne sur Pippin, ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : Ben … merci pour ta review, pitie Wendy ! je ne sais pas si tu m'en auras refait une quand je mettrais ce chap, mais c'est l'intention qui compte et je sais que tu m'avais mis une review !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben, non, impossible, maintenant ! Pippin et Merry deviendront inévitablement les deux loustics du films, parcourant la Comté à l'affût de la moindre bêtise! Moi, je trouve pas ça dommage, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : Ben que veux-tu, Asphodèle préfère peut-être Pippin à Sancho, c'est pas ma faute !lol ! Et qui te dit, que Sancho ne deviendra pas comme Lothon ? Enfin, faut bien espérer que non ! Ben, c'est toujours un peu comme ça, non , Merry entraîne Pippin que ce soit dans les bêtises ou dans les aventures ! mais il est vrai que Pip est tout à fait capable de faire une bêtise tout seul ! Ouais, aller là ou c'est interdit, bien sur, c'est ça qui est excitant dans les bêtises ! Voila, copine, j'espère que Peregrïn et Paladin se comportent bien chez toi, dis-leur que je leur fait des bisous et que tout cela est bientôt fini et ça, c'est fait !

**_Kristaline_** : Bien sur que je m'inquiète pas, Kristie ! Ben ouais, Pippin a été puni par ce méchant d'Adelard Touque à cause de ce méchant de Sancho ! C'est pas Sancho qui est le chouchou d'Adelard, c'est Pearl ! Mais là, ça n'est pas ce qui importe ! Oui, heureusement que Merry est là ! Et très souvent dans la vie de Pippin, on peut dire, je pense 'heureusement que Merry est là !' lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Malcolm et Tobey_** : Ha, snif, vous me manquez aussi affreusement, les gars ! Mais il faut que je vous compreniez que je ne vous punis pas ! C'est moi que je punis ! Moi qui n'ai pas su voir le problème d'Oleg. Suis-je encore digne d'être une chef de harem après avoir laisser passer ça, sans rien remarquer ? Mes gardiens m'ont-ils trahie ? Vous-même saviez-vous qu'Oleg s'était marié en secret ? Ai-je délaissé Oleg au profit des vous autres, le poussant à regarder ailleurs ?C'est pour réfléchir à tout cela tranquillement que je vous ai tous renvoyé, vous vingt-trois ! Mais bientôt, quelque soit ma décision à propos d'Oleg et de ma vocation de chef de harem, vous pourrez tous revenir ! Ne noyez pas trop votre chagrin dans l'alcool, et rappelez-vous qu'en matière d'alcool votre corps se souvient de tout ! je veux vous retrouver tous en pleine santé et avec une longue vie devant vous ! J'vous adore, on se retrouvera bien vite ! **_Aéléa WoOd_** : Ha, Ael, c'est à la fois le plus beau et le pire cadeau que tu m'as fait en les laissant m'écrire un petit mot ! Ils me manquent trop ! Snif ! mais au moins, je sais qu'ils ont bien traités chez toi et ils ont l'air de s'être bien fait accepter par les membres de ton harem ! Ca me rassure ! Ils ne te dérangent pas trop ? Bref, passons au chapitre : Oui, Merry veut taper Estella et il sèche aussi les cours ! Ca te plait ? M'étonne pas ! tiens nan, j'ai pas penser à leur faire trouver le garde-manger ! Ca aurait été rigolo, pourtant ! Comme si je pouvais vous priver d'un week-end de Pippin chez Merry !Tu m'excuseras auprès de tes nouveaux membres de Harem, hein ! J'ai jamais vu un épisode du Caméléon, un peu plus d'Urgence, quant à Hair, tu m'en avais parlé ! Merci pour ta review, N'Ael, pour celle de Malcolm et de Tobey envoie des petits bisous à ses deux membres de harem éloignés d'elle et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Laissez-moi donc une pitite reviews, s'il vous plait !


	96. 7 ans, Poney Fringant

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mais avant, un petit rappel que je ne pense pas assez souvent à faire. Pippin a 7 ans, ça vous le savez, mais ça signifie que

Merry en 15 ans,

Pervinca 12 ans,

Prima 18 ans,

Pearl 22 ans,

Frodon 29 ans,

Sam 17 ans,

Eglantine 56 ans,

Paladin 64 ans

et Diamond 2 ans et demi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un curieux mélange de culpabilité et de jouissance s'empare de mes intestins, tandis je suis Merry, plié en deux pour passer sous les fenêtres. Bientôt, nous faisons le tour de l'école et revenons là où je l'ai découvert, il y a trente minutes.

Sans hésiter, il saute par-dessus le mur et sort de l'enceinte de l'école. Enceinte que, moi, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens, saute ! »

_« J'ai pas le droit de sortir ! »_

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas retourner en classe alors que ta maîtresse te croit chez toi ? Que diras-tu alors pour expliquer ton escapade ? »

_« Euh . . . »_

« Tu vois ! Des fois, Pippin, on a pas d'autre choix que de sécher les cours ! Là, que veux-tu faire d'autre, hein ? Rien ! Tu es obligé de sécher ! »

Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Ce qu'il est intelligent, Merry, tout de même !

« C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça ! Allez saute ! »

Je saute, et rejoint Merry derrière le mur. C'est ce qui s'appelle faire le mur ! Pas besoin de se sentir coupable, Merry l'a dit, je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Je ne savais pas qu'une telle situation pouvait exister, mais je compte bien en profiter !

Oh bien sûr, j'aurais pu dire à la maîtresse que j'étais allé aux toilettes, ou que j'étais allé chercher la clef du casier auprès de Pearl ou encore qu'on m'a arrêté pour me demander ce que je faisais là tout seul, mais la maîtresse ne m'aurait pas cru !

Tout excité que je suis par mon premier séchage d'école, je m'enfonce dans la forêt qui borde la cour à la suite de Merry. Celui-ci se précipite soudain vers un arbre et s'écrie, mécontent :

« Ha ! Il a réussi à se détacher ! »

Qui ?

Merry se campe alors sur ses deux pieds et lance deux brefs sifflements qui se perdent dans les bois. Et quelques instant après, je vois arriver tranquillement un poney blanc moucheté de marron. Il n'a pas l'air de se presser ! Cependant, lentement mais sûrement, il s'approche de Merry. Celui-ci attrape brusquement son licol et grogne :

« Ha te voilà, Placide ! Tu étais parti où, hein ? »

Je ne sais pas si Merry s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde en Elfique, mais le poney –Placide donc- se contente de lui donner un affectueux coup de tête. Merry finit par sourire et le caresse, en grommelant :

« Bon, ça va, ça va ! Tu es pardonné ! »

Je m'approche, émerveillé :

_« C'est ton poney ? Ton poney à toi ? »_

« Ouais, c'est mon bon vieux Placide ! »

_« Tu es venu avec de Château-Brande ? »_

« Oui, je n'allais pas venir à pied, tout de même ! C'est loin ! »

_« Alors, ça veut dire que tu es retourné chez toi chercher un poney ! Tu m'avais dis que tu t'étais tiré après la cantine ! »_

« Ben oui ! Je ne suis pas retourné chez moi ! Je suis venu directement ! »

_« Ca veut dire . . . ça veut dire que tu vas à l'école en poney ? »_

« Bien sûr ! » me répond Meriadoc dans un haussement d'épaule d'évidence.

_« La chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance ! Mes sœurs et moi, on y va à pied ! »_

Merry se retourne vers son poney et le grattant affectueusement derrière les oreilles, il lui fait :

« Dis mon Placide, tu crois que tu peux porter Pippin et ses affaires en plus ? Méfie-toi, comme je le connais, il a bien mangé ce midi, le Peregrïn ! »

C'est ça, Merry, moque-toi ! Toi aussi, je suis sûr que tu as bien profité de la cantine de Château-Brande avec de partir ! Sinon, tu serais parti _avant_ le repas ! Mais attend, un détail m'intrigue :

_« Tu veux dire que je vais monter sur le poney ? »_

Mon cousin se retourne vers moi, l'air agacé :

« Non non ! Tu vas courir à côté de Placide ! »

_« Ha . . . »_

« Mais il me croit en plus ! Je plaisante ! »

_« Ha ! »_

« Bon, on y va ! »

Il fourre mon manteau dans mon cartable et l'accroche solidement à la selle, tout comme mon sac. Puis il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe d'approcher.

« Viens voir ! Tu sais monter sur un poney ? »

_« Euh non . . . »_

« Bon, alors je vais te faire la courte échelle, approche ! »

Légèrement inquiet, je désigne le poney :

_« Mais, il ne va pas s'écarter ? »_

« Mon Placide ? Peuh ! Paresseux comme il est, il ne va pas se donner le mal de faire un mouvement ! »

Je m'approche et Merry s'agenouille devant moi. Joignant ses mains en marche-pied, il m'aide à monter et en deux secondes, je me retrouve propulsé sur le dos de Placide, juste devant la selle.

Woups ! Je m'accroche brusquement à la première chose qui me passe sous la main (les crins du poney) et je me redresse ! Ouf, j'ai bien cru que j'allais retomber de l'autre côté : Merry m'a propulsé un peu violemment !

Le poney reste immobile, même quand Merry saute joyeusement en selle ! En fait, il ne consent à bouger que quand mon cousin le bourre de coup de talons :

« Allez ! Allez ! En avant, Plapla ! Pippin, passe-moi les rênes et arrête de jouer avec ! »

Rhoo pas drôle ! Merry, mettant ses bras autour de moi, s'empare des rênes avec lesquelles je m'amuse et les tient tout près du cou du poney. Très lentement, la brave bête se met en marche.

Au bout de cent mètres, je soupire :

_« Il ne peut pas aller plus vite ? »_

« Pourquoi, tu es pressé ? Mes parents nous attendent pour dix-sept heures et il n'est même pas seize heures ! »

_« Non, mais je vais m'endormir ! »_

« Très bien, tu vas voir ! »

Il tire violemment les rênes et donne un grand coup de talon dans les flancs de son poney.

« Cours Placide ! Montre nous ce que vélocité veut dire ! »

Et voilà que la brave bête, qui porte bien son nom de Placide, passe en trente secondes au trot puis au galop !

Terrifié, je manque de basculer en arrière et m'accroche aux crins du poney en criant :

_« Merryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

Il tire les rênes et Placide reprend doucement le trot, puis le pas. Ouf, j'essaie de calmer mon rythme cardiaque tandis que Merry se met à rire derrière moi :

« Alors, tu le préfères au pas ou au galop ? »

Si je réponds au pas, il va se moquer de moi, mais si je réponds au galop et qu'il lui prend l'idée de relancer son poney . . .

_« En fait, je le préfère au trot ! »_

« D'accord ! »

Il lance son poney au trot, et nous prenons rapidement un rythme de croisière, en direction de Château-Bouc.

Tout de même, j'aimerais bien avoir un poney à moi ! Ca serait chouette pour aller voir mes copains !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Pervi, ça lui fait 12 ans! Cinq ans de plus de Pippin ! Oui, elle est super cette petite Pervinca ! Parfaite pour faire du duo Pippin/Merry un trio ! Moi aussi j'adore ce passage dans le dvd, je peux le voir et le revoir, je ne m'en lasse absolument pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Oui, moi aussi, sûrement, mais un Hobbit, c'est rapide, et Tolkien précise que, des quatre Hobbits, c'est Pippin le plus agile, au moment de traverser le pont de corde en Lothlorien adore ce passage de louange sur Pip. Oui, vive Pervi, je l'aime bien cette petite Hobbite ! Je dois dire qu'avec Prima, elle se dispute le statut de 'sœur de Pippin préférée de l'auteur' ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Oui ! Applaudit à la pancarte d'Estel. Mais tu crois vraiment, que j'aurais pu faire que Pippin se fasse prendre et zou, direction la classe avec une autre punition et Merry renvoyé chez lui ? Moi, être si méchante avec des Hobbits ? Serre son N'Hobbit nouvellement retrouvé. C'est un honneur et une joie de savoir que mes chapitres te font rigoler, ma sœur Rodeuse-en-chef ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Moon Light Of Dream_** : Ha, c'est le but de tout écrit que de donner envie de lire la suite ! Tant mieux donc si j'ai réussi et que tu as tout lu sans trop avoir à te pousser ! 95 chapitres et j'en suis même pas à la moitié de la publication de ma fic ! Ben, j'essaie de décrire la vie, les gestes, les attitudes tout à fait quotidienne avec une description précise et simple, surtout avant les 5 ans ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : Ha, tu as reconnu tout de suite le passage ! Tu es donc une grande fan ces bonus ! Ca va te resservir plus tard dans les 7 ans ! Ben, si, je pense que Pervinca le gardera pour elle ! Elle est aussi espiègle qu'eux deux et je pense que si elle avait pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de l'école, elle l'aurait fait aussi ! Sauf qu'elle n'est pas invitée chez Merry ! Oui, ici, mon Merry s'inspire même directement de Dominic Monaghan ! Mais c'est vrai que la différence entre Merry et Dom est infime ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bee Orchid_**: Pas grave, Bee, si tu n'as pas eu le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent ! Voui, les relations entre les frères et sœurs Touque sont peut-être un peu idéalisées, ni mon frère ni ma sœur ne m'aurait couvert en cas de séchage de cours ! Quoique … j'ai jamais été avec eux à l'école ! Vui, faut qu'ils s'entraînent nos petits Hobbits à courir dans les forêts Voyons la mort-mystérieuse de la personne mystérieuse est dans environ sort la calculette disons environ 55 chapitres ! Là, on est pile au milieu des 7 ans, donc encore 22 chaps des 7 ans, 22 des 8 ans et environ une dizaine (pas compté, là, mais environ) de chapitre dans les 9 ans pour nous mener à la mort ! Tu vois, tu as encore le temps de te poser des questions ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Malcmynounet te fait dire que c'est très gentil d'avoir récupéré ses encyclopédies ! Mais en effet, il les connaît par cœur, mais il dit qu'il a suffisamment eu du mal à convaincre ses parents de les acheter pour les laisser ! C'est du joli, ça Ael, tu encourage ton Merry dans la voie de la délinquance et de la violence ! Enfin, je te comprends, que ne ferait-on pas pour le mignon minois ! Euh, nan, j'avoue, je n'ai jamais vu un épisode du Caméléon ! Subit les moqueries et les 'hou' du harem d'Ael. Oh, mais comment ne peux-tu pas encore avoir vu 24h dans la vie d'un hobbit, et aussi la Communauté des Acteurs ! Dépêche-toi vite, c'est tout simplement exquis ! J'adore ! Dis-moi dès que tu as pu voir ces bonus, d'accord ? Ca, pour la fenêtre, Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de faire autrement ! Surtout Merry qui a encore moins le droit d'être là ! Ha, bah, oui, bien sur, est-ce que Pervi a bien fait de ne rien dire ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment bien que Pippin sèche ? Tant de questions ! De notre point de vue, bien sur que ce n'est pas bien du tout que Pippin sèche. Mais ma fic est écrite de son point de vue à lui, et ça change beaucoup de chose ! Voilà Ael, merci beaucoup pour ta review, embrasse ton harem pour moi, Malcolm et Tobey te font de grands aux-revoirs et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au moins assez pour me laisser une petite review !


	97. 7 ans, course d'orientation

Voilà, le cap des 1000 reviews est passé ! Non pas pour le 1er janvier comme l'avait prévu Ael, mais pour mon anniversaire ! se met à pleurer d'émotion Mille ! Mille ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! je ne sais pas si ma fic les mérite vraiment, ni si elle mérite de battre le record de reviews de la section française du Lord sur fanfic ! C'est juste qu'elle a beaucoup de chapitre, alors forcément … non ?

En tout cas, je veux absolument vous remercier du fond du cœur vous toutes pour vos reviews. Chacune de ces 1000 reviews m'a fait plaisir !

Sans vous, et vous avis, l'EduT ne serait pas ce qu'elle est ! Car je l'ai sûrement, forcément et inconsciemment orientée de façon à vous plaire, à vous le 'contexte de réception' de cette fic, pour employé des termes savant !

Voilà, et pour reprendre une idée de Proust, je dirais qu'une œuvre littéraire, quelle qu'elle soit, n'est pas totalement achevée tant qu'elle n'a pas été lue !

Bref, encore merci pour tout et ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes, voici un nouveau chapitre (un peu en avant car je ne suis pas chez moi pendant le week-end)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu te rappelles quand on s'était perdu en forêt la nuit ? Quand tu avais trois ans et moi onze ? »

_« Non. »_

« Ha moi, je m'en souviens ! On avait perdu Pilgrim et je m'étais fait une entorse à la cheville ! »

_« Haaaa si ! Je m'en souviens un peu ! »_

Un terrible sentiment de panique remonte soudain à la surface de mes souvenirs, accompagné d'images imprécises de silhouettes d'arbres sombres et effrayantes. Tremblant et d'une voix mal assurée, je demande :

_« Et là, on va se perdre ? »_

« Non, on suit la route cette fois-ci ! Et puis Placide retrouverait le chemin de son écurie même si on le mettait en plein Mordor . . . »

_« Chut ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Rien, chut ! »_

Déjà que le souvenir de cette terrible nuit de mes trois ans me fait frémir, alors ce n'est pas la peine que Merry en rajoute en parlant du Mordor, ce lieu qui hante les contes d'horreur !

« Toi, tu as peur du Mordor ! » se moque Merry.

J'essaie de me défendre :

_« Même pas vrai ! »_

« Si ! »

_« Non ! »_

« Bon, bon, si tu le dis ! Tu sais, plus on va vers Château-Brande, plus on va se rapproche du Mordor ! »

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! D'abord, le Mordor, ça n'existe pas en vrai ! »_

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu y . . . »

_« Bon, on peut faire une pause ? »_

« Tu es fatigué ? »

_« Un peu . . . »_

« D'accord alors ! Si tu veux ! »

Derrière moi, je le sens qui se tortille pour sortir sa montre de sa poche et tandis que je baille, il s'exclame :

« Ca fait déjà trente minutes qu'on est parti ! »

_« Le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie ! »_

J'entends mon cousin qui manque de s'étouffer de surprise en m'entendant déclamer cette maxime et je rajoute :

_« Je l'ai lu dans un livre et je l'ai apprise par cœur ! »_

« Ha ! Je me disais aussi . . . »

_« Tu te disais quoi ? »_

« Rien, rien ! Stop Plapla ! »

Le poney s'arrête, Merry saute à terre et moi je glisse du dos de Placide aux bras de mon cousin. Le paysage est magnifique : un chemin de forêt inondé de lumière, des arbres majestueux et en contre-bas, un petit ruisseau dont l'eau chante gaiement.

En le regardant, Merry tend la main vers moi et me fait :

« Tiens, donne ton mouchoir, je vais le laver dans le ruisseau ! »

Je tire le mouchoir d'Estella de ma poche et sans un mot, je le tends à Merry. Il le prend avec une petite moue de dégoût, due soit au sang soit à la propriétaire du mouchoir. Et puis il commence à descendre la pente qui mène au petit ruisseau et sans me regarder, il s'écrie.

« Ho regarde-moi ça, il y a plein de champignons ici ! »

_« Tu en prends, hein ! »_

« Oui, oui ! Attache donc Placide à un arbre en attendant ! »

J'attrape les rênes de la grosse bête (grosse par rapport à moi) et je le tire un peu vers l'arbre le plus proche.

Et voilà que Placide boude ! J'ai beau tirer de toutes mes forces, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et même il se cambre sur ses quatre pattes pour me résister.

_« Hé ! Avance ! »_

Mais rien n'y fait ! Alors je m'arc-boute pour tirer avec plus de force sur ses rênes et devant la vanité de mon effort, je crie :

_« Mais-euh ! Tu m'embêtes toi ! Avance ! »_

Alors, Merry, agenouillé devant le ruisseau, quelques mètres plus bas, fait d'une voix forte sans tourner la tête :

« Placide ! Tu obéis à Pippin comme si c'était moi ! »

Argh !

Le poney démarre aussitôt et moi qui me tenais fortement penché en arrière au bout de ses rênes tendues, hé ben, je tombe en arrière ! Le poney passe placidement à côté de moi et va se mettre à côté d'un arbre sur le bord de la route. Je crois déceler une nuance de moquerie dans ses yeux quand il passe à côté de moi !

Je ne me laisserais pas faire par un poney ! J'aurais pu tomber sur un caillou pointu et me faire mal aux fesses ! Et l'autre, il se marre ! Si, si, je vois bien qu'il se moque de moi le Placide ! Heureusement encore que Merry ne m'a pas vu, sûr qu'il aurait rigolé !

Je saute sur mes pieds et vais reprendre les rênes que j'ai lâchées dans ma chute. Je fais le tour de l'arbre avec et fais un nœud puis encore un autre et je tire dessus de toutes mes forces ! Il ne pourra pas se libérer, le poney, foi de Peregrïn !

Et puis en attendant que Merry revienne, je divague un peu sur la route, le nez en l'air. Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois dans cet arbre ? Un nid ! Un beau nid, pas très haut ! Sûr que je pourrais l'atteindre ! Et puis je le verrais de plus près !

J'ai toujours bien aimé les nids, moi ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'impression de douceur qui s'en dégage ou à cause du fait que, qui dit 'nid' dit «'œufs' et qui dit 'œufs' dit 'omelette' !

L'arbre me semble facile à escalader, le nid n'est pas très haut. J'y vais ? Je tente ? Oh allez ! Je grimpe !

Hop, attraper cette branche là, balancer son pied jusqu'à celle-ci, se redresser, attraper à nouveau cette branche, tendre l'autre main vers celle-là, me hisser, poser les pieds là, se tendre vers cette branche là, j'y suis presque et. . .

« Attendez ! Je connais ce poney ! MERRY ? » crie brusquement une voix en dessous.

Argh ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! Je tombe ! J'ai lâché prise ! Je vais m'écraser au sol. Cette impression de chute est affreuse, elle me semble interminable et la fin est pourtant ce que je redoute le plus !

Adieu, Monde cruel ! Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais tranquillement assis à écouter Asphodèle Bolger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de fin à suspens comme ça ! héhé !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Elro_** : Aucune de mes revieweuses, aussi fidèle soit-elle, ne méritait plus que toi d'avoir la millième review ! Parce que sans toi, déjà, je n'aurais pas connu Pippin ! Ensuite, je n'aurais pas connu ce site ! Bref, les deux conditions essentielles à l'existence de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! Ensuite, tu as toujours été une excellente bêta-readeuse verse une petite larme par tes conseils avisés, tes corrections, tes avis diverses et tes 'je veux la suite, non mais tu as vu depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas écrit !' ( vi, vi, tu m'as déjà dit que ma fic était pô mal ). Bon, ben merci pour tes six reviews et voici la suite Purée ! Mille !

**_Aéléa WoOd_**: Déjà, je veux te remercier d'avoir fait un truc spécial sur ton blog pour mon anniv pleure d'émotion Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que Placide te plairait ! Nan, mais c'est sur, Merry et Pippin sont vraiment des fils de bourges ! Les Brandebouc et les Touque sont depuis toujours les deux familles qui ont le plus d'avoir et de pouvoir dans la Comté ! Et il me semble en plus, (je ne sais pas d'où je le tire, mais j'ai cette idée) que les Brandeboucs sont les dresseurs de Poney par excellence dans la Comté ! Un peu comme les Rohirrims sont les dresseurs de chevaux (d'où Tolkien a associé Merry au Rohirrim, et Pippin de la famille régnante des Touque au Gondor ? peut-être ! ) ! Peut-être que je tiens ça du fait que c'est Merry qui fournit tout le monde en poney au moment du départ dans le livre. Ben, pur le rappel des âges, c'est que dans les reviews, plusieurs m'ont demandé l'âge des persos autre que Pippin ! Je suis merveilleuse ? Ha bah, je le sais sourire prétentieux. Cette review n'est pas une mini-review !Merci pour les encyclopédies, on les a reçues ce matin ! Malcolm est déjà re-plongé dedans ! Ha, il est tout mimi, ce Malcolm ! Vui, regarde-vite les bonus ! Dom en train d'arracher les poils de Bill, c'est dans la version courte de je sais plus-lequel ! Mais dans les bonus de la version longue de la communauté, Dom fait aussi des trucs erk à Billy ! Tu te souviens, je t'avais raconté ! En tout cas, dis moi vite quand tu auras vu les bonus ! Pendant les vacances, peut-être ? Sinon, désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas toi qui meurs dans l'EduT ! Comme si j'avais pu te tuer ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?serre très fort son N'Ael-chérie dans les bras. Le personnage qui meut est légèrement plus important que toi dans ma fic !lol ! C'est bizarre pour Prison d'eau et de Bois parce que moi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la trouver (sauf que sa date de sortie était pas très précise :s). Comme pour les bonus, dis-moi vite ou tu en es dans les nouveaux tomes de l'Assassin Royal ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te présenter mon gardien de Harem principal gardien de Harem principal frétille de fierté ! Voila mon N'Aél ! merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel La Rôdeuse_** : note dans son dico gâter sécher ! hihi, c'est rigolo quand même, les différences qu'il peut y avoir entre les pays francophones ! Comme pour les québécoises ! Ben oui, Clem, c'est une vrai star, c'est clair ! C'est elle qui m'a trouvé ce super nom de chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je n'y avais pas pensé toute seule, mais heureusement qu'elle était là ! Merci pour ta review grande rôdeuse et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ben oui, l'écart entre les Hobbits est assez considérable en fait ! Mais comme ils sont majeurs beaucoup plus tard, on peut penser qu'il y a moins de différences entre un enfant de 7 et un enfant de 15 que chez nous ! Ha voui, on a toutes rêvé un jour ou l'autre de ce prince charmant qui vient nous chercher sur son destrier et … et tu te retrouves avec un mec qui t'envoie lugubrement un sms : 'dsl j srai en retar. biz' mais à qui tu es prête à tout pardonner !lol !Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Morwan_** : Oui, en effet, c'est bien 'célérité' que Gandalf dit alors que Merry dit 'vélocité' mais bon, faire sortir à Merry exactement la même phrase aurait été jouer dangereusement avec le réalisme de ma fic ! Ben, l'adjectif met de Placide décrit le comportement du poney dans ma fic ! C'est vrai, tu connais un autre Placide ? Ha voui, les bonus, moi aussi, je les connais presque par cœur (et même carrément par cœur pour les passages les plus intéressants ! oui, oui, avec Billy, c'est ce que je voulais dire ). Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : Oui, j'ai eu ta review sans problèmes, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour la précédente. En effet, le coup de la cantine est totalement inspiré de l'interview de Billy et Dom dans les bonus de FotR J'adore ce bonus ! C'est sur que Merry a une mauvaise influence sur Pippin, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les adore ! Et voui, on se rapproche de plus en plus du week-end à Château-Brande ! Là aussi, je pense que vous allez bien rigoler ! En tout cas, c'est fait pour ! Je ne parle pas beaucoup de Frodon, c'est vrai, mais cette erreur va être très vite réparée ! Il revient dans le prochain chap. D'ailleurs, il est déjà là dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire ! Ok, je me tais avant d'en dire trop !lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, jeune Hobbite et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben oui, Pippin croit aveuglément tout ce que Merry lui dit ! On peut le voir en particulier dans le chapitre des 6 ans ou ils achètent une petite boite à Alcamondin pour mettre sa petite dent ! Ben tu vois, dans ce chap, Pippin n'a pas échappé à la chute. Déjà en voulant tirer Placide et ensuite en grimpant dans un arbre ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Avant tout, je veux te remercier d'avoir mis un truc spécial sur ton blog pour mon anniv ! Ca m'a fait mourir de rire ! Ensuite, je veux m'excuser ! Je crois que là, j'ai battu mon record de retard de reviews pour tes trois fics, en particulier pour Grand-Père, (chapitre pourtant hautement intéressant, surtout le début) ! Je te promets d'essayer de faire ça pendant ces mini-vacances ! Si je peux, je le fait ce soir, en mettant ce chap ! Désolée de t'avoir interrompue dans la lecture d'Hegel ! je sais combien tu l'aimes !jette un coup d'œil à Nabokov, Canetti, et Conrad qui me tendent leur autobiographies avec des yeux implorants Bah, je préfère me consacrer à la bio-autobio de Pippin !Je ne savais pas que tu avais été traumatisée par les chevaux ! Ben, moi, ça a pas pu m'arriver, j'ai du monter trois fois sur un poney dans ma vie ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, copine et ça, c'est fait !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Ben oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi les hobbits n'auraient pas de crise d'adolescence ? juste ils l'ont peut-être plus longtemps, ou plus tard, comme ils sont majeurs à 33 ans. Je crois que Tolkien parle des années de je sais pas quoi pour désigner les années entre 20 et 33 ans chez un N'Hobbit ! C'est bien possible que Pippin veuille un poney, mais le problème, c'est qu'il est encore tout petit et que personne ne lui a jamais appris à faire de poney ! Et puis, Pippin est raisonnable ! De plus, au retour du week-end chez Merry, Pippin aura sûrement d'autre chose à a raconter à ses parents que de les tanner pour avoir un poney ! Nan, Merry n'est pas méchant avec Pippin ! Juste qu'il aime bien le taquiner ! C'est un peu comme ça qu'ils sont dans le film ! Nan, je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'équitation ! Moi, snif, j'en ai jamais fait ! Snif, un des plus grands regrets de ces 20 dernières années ! Beebounette, tu sais très bien que je te ne dirais pas qui j'ai tué dans l'EduT, fut-ce le hobbit le plus insignifiant de ma fic, par exemple le vendeur de pomme dont Pippin a renversé l'étalage à ses deux ans! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Bon, alors, vous voulez savoir si Pippin va se blesser gravement à cause de sa chute et rester à jamais paralysé ? (bon, d'accord, j'admets qu'on a vu mieux comme suspens), ben mettez moi une riviou (pour aller vers les 2000 !lol !)


	98. 7 ans, semblant d'autorité

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je fais un petit disclamer, ça fait longtemps. Donc les personnages principaux de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne aucun argent dessus !

Voilà, après cette petite mise au point inutile, mais parait-il essentielle, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pouf !

« En quelle saison sommes-nous donc pour que les crétins tombent du ciel ? » s'exclame calmement une voix grave.

Paf ! Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me prends un coup de bâton dans les reins :

« Relevez-vous mon garçon ! Et libérez ce pauvre Frodon de votre poids ! » tonne la voix grave.

Abasourdi, je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je m'aperçois que je suis tombé sur Frodon que le choc a projeté à terre. Je suis actuellement assis sur ses genoux, et lui assis par terre. La main sur le cœur, il me regarde, pas encore remis de son choc et de sa surprise, l'air de ne pas croire ses yeux.

Oh Frodon, mon ami ! Quelle bonne idée de passer juste en dessous de l'arbre au bon moment! Mais quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir crié au moment où je n'étais plus que sur un pied et où je ne me tenais que par une main !

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse sur les joues :

_« Ho, Frodon ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »_

«Non, ça va ! » souffle-t-il.

Il commence à se remettre de son émotion et souriant doucement, il passe les bras autour de moi. Moi aussi, je me remets de mon choc et de ma peur et mon cœur reprend doucement son rythme normal. Et je m'aperçois qu'autour de nous, il y a aussi Bilbon et Gandalf.

Gandalf ! Bien sûr ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire aussi peu cas de ma frayeur et de ma santé ! Et 'crétin' . . . ! J'aurais du tout de suite comprendre !

Bilbon lui semble aussi effaré, voir effrayé, en tout cas très surpris, par mon arrivée ! Mais bientôt, le voilà qui éclate de rire et vient m'ébouriffer gaiement.

« Debout ! » ordonne Gandalf.

J'obéis en silence puis Frodon se relève en époussetant son pantalon et Gandalf, l'air pas très content-bien que ce ne soit pas sur lui que je sois tombé- (qu'est ce que ça aurait été !), reprend :

« Que faisiez-vous là-haut, crétin de Touque ? »

Rien qu'à cause de son regard et de la force de sa voix, je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre. Si je ne savais pas qu'il ne fera pas de mal, je me jetterais en larmes à ses pieds pour l'implorer de ne pas me tuer. Ou de ne pas me transformer en …quelque chose de pas naturel.

Je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres et je perds ma voix. Frodon et Bilbon viennent à ma rescousse, mon copain en posant la main sur mon épaule et son oncle en s'écriant gaiement :

« Gandalf ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous terrorisez ce pauvre enfant ? »

« Il a toujours été terrifié par moi ! » s'exclame Gandalf . . . en riant !

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut, mon Pippin ? » me demande Frodon.

Je retrouve peu à peu mes moyens et bégaie :

_« Je . . . je cherchais . . . des œufs . . . »_

« Vous cherchiez des œufs ? Des œufs en plein mois de Septembre ! Vous faisiez l'école buissonnière, oui ! » fait Gandalf qui semble tout de même beaucoup moins méchant.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pippin ? »

Ca, c'est Merry qui remonte en courrant la pente vers le ruisseau, le mouchoir détrempé mais tout blanc d'Estella dans la main. Il se stoppe net en apercevant Frodon, Bilbon et Gandalf et la surprise se marque sur son visage.

« Hé bien, nous passions tranquillement quand . . . quand Pippin m'est tombé dans les bras ! » explique calmement Frodon.

_« J'étais monté dans l'arbre pour voir un nid et puis . . . »_

« Mais tu es fou ? » s'écrie brusquement Merry en m'interrompant.

_« Euh . . . »_

« Tout seul ? Alors que je ne te voyais pas ! Mais tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur Frodon ! Tu te cassais tout le dos et tu restais paralysé toute ta vie ! C'est ça ce que tu veux ? C'est ça ce que tu veux ?» me crie dessus mon cousin.

Je recule dans Frodon, effrayé par Merry.

« Calmez-vous, maître Meriadoc ! Votre cousin a suffisamment été puni par sa propre peur ! » intervient (à ma grande surprise) Gandalf.

« Excusez-moi, Seigneur Gandalf ! Je me suis fait peur ! »

« Par contre, Gandalf a raison ! Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? Vous devriez être à l'école ! » fait Frodon.

« Hé bien . . . euh . . . en fait . . . si vous pouviez éviter de dire à mes parents et à ceux de Pippin que vous nous avez vus . . . » bredouille Merry.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, j'ai compris ! » s'écrie Frodon en éclatant de rire.

Mais les deux autres non pas cette joyeuse réaction. Le visage de Bilbon se fait plus dur et il secoue la tête d'un air navré. Gandalf, lui, a ressorti son regard-qui-tue-et-qui-fait-trembler-les-genoux et l'exerce sur Merry et moi.

_« Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, moi, que de partir de l'école ! Pervinca a dit à la maîtresse que j'étais rentré chez moi, parce que j'étais malade … »_

« Tu es malade ? » s'alarme aussitôt Frodon.

_« Non, maintenant ça va mieux ! Mais j'ai eu une inlosation, mercredi ! »_

« Une insolation, non ? » intervient Bilbon.

_« Eu . . . oui oui, c'est ça ! »_

« Ca lui chauffé le cerveau ! » glisse Merry.

_« Mais-euh, Merry ! Arrête ! »_

J'essaie de le taper, mais il fait un bond en arrière et esquive en riant.

« En tout cas, ça lui a peut-être chauffé la cervelle mais ça n'y a pas rajouté un peu plus de raison ! »

Merci Gandalf, je m'en souviendrai ! Je me tourne vers Frodon et le tire par le veston :

_« Hé tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ? »_

« Non, quoi ? »

_« Je me suis disputé avec Sancho ! »_

« Ha, c'est bien ! » s'exclame Frodon, aussi heureux de la nouvelle que Merry.

_« Je me suis me bagarré avec lui ! »_

« Ha, c'est mal ! » s'écrie-t-il.

_« Il l'avait mérité ! Il avait appelé Diamond Immonde ! »_

« D'accord, mais Pippin ! La violence n'est pas la réponse à tout ! Quoique . . . bon, pour Sancho, je veux bien, on peut faire une exception ! »

« C'est de là que te viennent tous ces bobos ! Je croyais que c'était de ta chute de l'arbre ! » fait Bilbon.

_« C'est un méchant ! »_

« Oui ! » me soutient fermement Frodon.

_« Et un mal élevé ! »_

« Oui ! Tant mieux alors, si tu ne traînes plus avec mon filou de filleul ! J'étais un peu inquiet, je peux te le dire maintenant, de te voir toujours avec Sancho ! Ce n'est pas un bon exemple, Sancho ! Evite de rester toujours fourré avec lui ! »

_« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il soit mon copain ! »_

« Ca me rassure ! Comme ça, il n'aura pas une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Reste plutôt avec Illic et Moton, ils sont bien plus gentils ! »

_« Moi, je suis gentil, hein ! Tu me préfères moi à Sancho, hein ! »_

« Voui ! »

En fait, je suis content d'être fâché avec Sancho et même que je ne vais pas essayer de me réconcilier avec lui, parce que comme ça, je fais plaisir à Frodon ! Et moi, j'aime bien faire plaisir à Frodon.

Bientôt, Bilbon, Gandalf et Frodon reprennent leur chemin vers Hobbitbourg et nous vers Château-Brande. Alors qu'on s'éloigne, Frodon se retourne pour nous faire au-revoir et nous crie :

« Vous venez, à notre anniversaire, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Bien sûr ! » nous écrions-nous, Merry et moi, d'une seule voix.

Alors que nous franchissons le joli pont du Brandevin, je me rends-compte de quelque chose.

Merry a gardé le mouchoir d' Estella.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand arrivent à la salle du trône de Minas Tirith, Gandalf effrayé par le peu de connaissance de Pippin sur l'histoire du Gondor par la perspective de toutes les gaffes qui peuvent en résulter, lui déclare:

« Ecoutez, Maître Pippin, il n'y a pas le temps de vous instruire maintenant de l'histoire du Gondor ; peut-être eût-il mieux valu en apprendre quelque chose alors que vous dénichiez encore les œufs d'oiseaux et que vous faisiez l'école buissonnière dans les bois de la Comté ! »

s'incline devant Tolkien Voilà, maître, maintenant, c'est fait, Gandalf peut belle et bien dire ça à Pippin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Toutes mes excuses pour la fin, Aél-préférée !

**__**

**_Morwan_** : Non, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de grave puisque, déjà, on sait qu'il ne peut pas mourir et ensuite, c'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire de mal ! A priori, les conséquences n'ont pas été très graves non plus et ça n'a en rien compromis son week-end chez Merry ! C'est vrai, je le reconnais, entre ce chap. et le précédent, il y a une semaine entière d'attente angoissée pour vous ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite tant attendue !

**_Tite fée des Bois_ **: Oui, c'est une bonne remarque, Pippin s'entraîne déjà à monter aux Ents ! Et la preuve que c'est utile, dans la vie, de monter aux arbres ! Ca peut vous sauver de toutes les bêtes immondes qui rodent à terre ! Mais là, ceux qui étaient aux pieds de l'arbre n'étaient pas des bêtes immondes, lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Oh certes, tu peux t'amuser à chercher qui mourra ! Si toi, ça t'amuse, sache que moi, ça m'amuse de te voir chercher !lol ! Et sinon, Pippin n'avait pas récolté une gifle mais une fessée ! Y'a une différence de violence, il n'avait que deux ans ! Oh mais c'est triste, le destin de la Maman Oiseau que tu nous racontes, Bee ! Oh non, faut pas que Faramir pleure, parce que là, je vais pleurer aussi essuie une larme et son père aussi et l'interprète de son père aussi etc etc! Ben, non, snif, tu vois, la Moman Zoziau ne finira pas en dépression nerveuse à tendance suicidaire puisque Pippin n'a pas réussi à atteindre son nid ! Et ouais, je sais, la fin de ce chapitre n'était pas sympa pour les lecteurs ! Mais bon, je ne vous fais pas le coup souvent ! Et puis maintenant, le suspens est fini ! Merci pour ta review, ma petite Bee et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel La Rôdeuse _**: C'est vrai, ce petit clin d'œil à l'avenir de Pippin peut tout à fait être mis en relation avec ta one-shot ! C'est vrai, beuh, Merry, il est même pas allé jusqu'au Mordor, en vrai ! Mais à moins avis, savoir que Pippin est parti mourir (c'est un peu ça, la mission à la Porte Noire) et ne pas pouvoir avoir de nouvelles de lui, ça devait être dans un sens beaucoup plus angoissant et pénible ! Bien sur que Pippinou a tout compris à la vie, bien mieux que tous les philosophes de notre monde ou du sien ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qui a rapport à la nourriture ! Surtout chez les Hobbits ! C'est vrai, cette petite réflexion de Pippin dans la Moria passe totalement inaperçue car on l'entend quasiment pas, mais elle est super ! Euh, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu arrêter de me faire des compliments, je commence à avoir sacrément chaud ! lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite, ma sœur-rôdeuse !

**_Wenny78_** : Moi je l'aime bien, ce Placide ! C'est vrai, il ressemble un peu à Merry, du point de vue mental, bien sur, hein !lol ! C'est vrai que je vous fais un peu languir pour ce week-end car je raconte toute la journée heures et par heures ! Mais tu n'en as jamais été aussi proche !lol ! Ca, je comprends, ça doit être terrible pour vous de savoir que moi, et surtout que Clem, savions tout de l'EduT, des 5 tomes et des 787 pages ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Tu verras qu'au fur et à mesure, vous aurez l' EduT en entier ! Merci pour ta review ma petite Wendy-préférée et j'espère que ce chap avec Frofro t'a plu !

**_Ellada_** : Elyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy essuie une petite larme Oh, ma sœur-elfique, c'est la première review que j'ai de toi, il me semble se jette au cou d'Ellada ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait très très plaisir ! Je t'adore ! Et merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben non, Pippin ne s'est pas fait mal ! Je serais bien incapable de lui faire le moindre mal ! Et puis, il a toujours de bons copains sur lesquels il peut s'appuyer : au propre comme au figuré ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage de Plapla, je suis sure que c'est un poney plus intelligent que la moyenne ! Ma fic est encore loin d'être fini et elle n'en est même pas à la moitié, alors oui, sauf si je suis abandonnée de toutes, je devrais atteindre les 2000. Si le site n'a pas bugué avant ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Pari perdu ! lol ! c'était pas Eglantine, mais Frodon ! Tant mieux pour Pippin parce qu'il se serait fait beaucoup plus punir et là, c'était sur que le week-end chez Merry lui passait sous le nez ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est très souvent vérifiable, la longueur du temps dépend de l'intérêt qu'on porte à son compagnon (que c'est joli dit, tu ne trouves pas ?). Bon alors tant mieux si tu retrouves des éléments de ta propre vie dans ma fic ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Ben ma pauvre coupine ! Ca va mieux ? Ca, c'est bien vrai, ça serait top si les auteurs se donnaient le mal de se commenter eux-même, ça nous éviterai bien des soucis ! Et en plus, toi, avec Gus en gardien, tu l'as sous la main ! Hé oui, ce poney est marrant ! C'est vrai que j'ai un petit faible pour lui, moi ! Mais comme c'est le poney de Merry, on ne le verra pas vraiment souvent ! Ha, tu vois Pip, Blan a repéré un syllogisme dans ta logique sur les œufs ! Décidément sacré Pippin, pas si fool que ça !Juste Hobbit ! Merci pour ta review coupine qui me rappelle inlassablement que je n'ai pas fait les tiennes et que ça … ce n'est pas fait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous voudrez bien me mettre une pitite review !


	99. 7 ans, mises à l'épreuve

Le voila enfin qui commence, le week-end chez Merry que vous attendez impatiemment ! Enjoy !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A peine, Placide entre-t-il tranquillement dans Château-Brande, qu'un Hobbit d'environ l'âge de Merry se précipite vers nous.

« Ha ! Meriadoc ! Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais ! Le professeur de géographie était absent ! Tu n'as rien manqué ! Ca ne valait pas la peine de sécher ! »

Le ton du Hobbit n'est pas vraiment celui de l'amitié…

« Tant mieux. » fait tranquillement mon cousin sans arrêter son poney.

« Faudra faire autre chose pour nous prouver ton courage ! C'est qui ce mioche ? » continue l'autre en courrant un peu à côté de nous.

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mioche ? »_

« Il ne dit rien du tout ! » s'exclame brusquement Merry.

Et talonnant Placide, il le fait passer au galop, le temps de semer l'autre Hobbit. J'ai le sentiment qu'il a voulu éviter un conflit entre le Hobbit et moi.

_« C'était qui ? »_

« Mon Sancho à moi ! » grogne Merry.

_« Ha, et tu t'es déjà battu avec lui ? »_

« Non, au contraire ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour faire parti de sa bande ! » grince-t-il d'un ton amer.

_« Mais . . . »_

« Ne me parle plus de lui ! »

_« Mais il a dit que ton professeur n'était pas là ! Tu n'as pas eu cours de la journée ?_

« Si, ce matin, j'ai eu deux heures de français et deux heures de sciences naturelles ! »

_« Mais . . . »_

« On a des professeurs différents pour chaque matière : un prof de math, un prof de français, un prof d'Histoire, un prof de Géographie … »

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas comme ça, à Bourg-de-Touque, ni à Grand-Cave, mais c'est comme ça à Château-Brande et à Hobbitbourg ! »

Pensif, je murmure :

_« Ha . . . Etrange . . . » _

« Etrange, étrange ! C'est toi qui es étrange ! » s'écrie joyeusement Merry en me pinçant les côtes.

Je me tortille en rigolant pour lui échapper.

« Tout de même bien content de ne pas avoir sécher les cours, en fait ! » reprend Merry plus sérieusement.

_« Et moi, alors ? »_

« Toi, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

_« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas rendu le mouchoir d'Estella ! »_

« Ha si ! Je te l'ai mis dans la main juste après t'avoir aidé à remonter sur Placide, et juste avant que je ne monte moi-même ! » affirme Merry.

_« Ha ? Me souviens pas . . . »_

« Tu perds la tête, mon pauvre Pippin ! Il doit être dans ta poche ! »

J'enfourne aussitôt les deux mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés, commençant à douter de moi-même et de ma mémoire. Après vérification :

_« Non, il n'est pas dans mes poches ! »_

« Alors, tu as du le laisser tomber ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tant pis pour elle ! On ne va pas pleurer pour Estella ! »

Je risque d'une petite voix timide :

_« Moi, je la trouve pas si méchante, tu sais ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu perds la tête, mon pauvre Pippin ! »

Bientôt, nous arrivons dans le quartier du Smial du Séjour du Maître, que j'ai à peine découvert mercredi dernier. Mais Merry pousse brutalement son poney au triple galop.

_« Hé ! »_

« Accroche-toi ! » me crie-il dans le vent de la course.

Je me penche en avant et me plaque contre le cou du poney en serrant de toutes mes forces ses crins dans les mains. Pourquoi Merry fait-il ça ? Il essaie de me faire tomber ?

Mais alors que nous arrivons en vue du Séjour du Maître, il calme un peu l'allure de Placide qui va tout de même encore trop vite pour moi ! Il tire brusquement les rênes devant le portail de son jardin.

« Bienvenue au Séjour du Maître du Pays de Bouc, Monsieur Touque ! »

Tiens ! Bonjour ma tante ! Ma Tatie Emma sort du magnifique Smial pour venir nous accueillir. Elle m'aide à descendre de Placide et m'embrasse sur les deux joues (moi aussi, je l'embrasse sur les deux joues !)

« Bonjour Pippin ! »

_« Bonjour, Tatie Emma ! Ma Maman, elle m'a dit de ne pas oublier de vous remercier de votre invitation ! Et aussi d'être poli, de manger proprement et de ne pas mettre les coudes à table ! »_

Esméralda et Merry éclatent de rire. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit de drôle et c'est vrai que Maman, elle m'a dit ça !

« D'accord ! Mais on ne vous attendait pas de si tôt ! »

« Mon professeur de géographie était absent, alors j'ai pu aller chercher Pippin plus tôt, et on a fait le voyage au galop ! » explique Merry en descendant de poney et en transformant un peu la réalité.

« Mais ça se voit ! Regarde cette pauvre bête, Merry ! Elle n'en peut plus de fatigue ! » s'exclame Esméralda en posant la main sur l'encolure de Placide.

« Ca ne lui fait pas de mal ! » assure tranquillement Merry en déchargeant Placide qui est effectivement tout essoufflé de son récent galop.

« Ramène cette pauvre bête à l'écurie ! Et tu as de la chance que ton père ne soit pas là pour voir comment tu traites les poneys ! » gronde un peu Emma.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et s'écrie :

« Pippin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es tout griffé ! »

Je baisse le nez et avoue en rougissant :

_« Je me suis battu . . . »_

« Toi ? Te battre ? Non, Pippin, je te croyais bien plus raisonnable que ça ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ! »

_« Je sais . . . »_

« Bon ! Entre dans le Smial et n'en parlons-plus ! »

Je ne sais pas si Maman et Papa seront aussi indulgents quand ils sauront que je me suis battu . . .

Tout d'abord, et dès le retour de Merry, ils me font visiter le Smial. Il est aussi grand que le mien et un peu plus compliqué. Mais je repère vite le chemin entre la salle principale et la chambre de Merry. Car il y a une bonne nouvelle : je dors dans la chambre de Merry ! Enfin, mon lit n'est visiblement pas encore installé.

Après, en attendant mon oncle, Merry déclare qu'il va m'apprendre un jeu. Je me vois déjà en train de jouer aux dominos ou à un jeu de construction, ou à un autre jeu chouette, mais Merry décide de jouer sa Prima.

Voilà qu'il me sort une feuille et une plume et me désigne la table de la cuisine.

« Assied-toi ! Maman, on fait un petit BCH, tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ben prend une feuille et viens t'asseoir, alors ! »

_« Un petit BCH ? »_

« Un petit Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites ! On se met d'accord sur des catégories de choses et après on prend une lettre au hasard. »

« Et il faut trouver un mot de chaque catégorie qui commence par cette lettre, tu comprends ? » termine Emma en s'asseyant à la table.

_« Euh . . . »_

« Par exemple, sans la catégorie 'prénoms masculins » à la lettre M, tu mets Meriadoc ! » fait mon cousin.

_« Ha . . . »_

« Mais tu ne mets pas Meriadoc, parce qu'en fait c'est moi qui le mets, tu comprends ? »

_« Heu . . . je comprendrais mieux en jouant. . . »_

« D'accord, alors, on met quoi comme catégories ? » demande Tatie Esméralda.

J'ai compris les règles du jeu, mais il est très dur et je perds tout le temps. Merry et sa mère sont très rapides.

Sauf à la lettre P, là, je suis le meilleur. Prénom masculin, Peregrïn. Prénom Féminin, Pervinca. Aliment, Pomme. Végétaux, petit pois. Animaux : Pilgrim. Objet, pipe. Personnalité, Paladin II. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi.

Même que ma tante et mon cousin m'applaudissent. Enfin, j'ai connu plus drôle comme jeu. Finalement, c'est Emma qui a gagné et moi qui ai perdu.

Et puis mon tonton Doxy arrive et je cours me jeter à son cou.

_« Bonsoir, mon oncle ! »_

« Bonsoir, Pippin ! Ca va ? »

_« Oui, et vous ? »_

« Bien, je viens de quitter ton père, tu sais ! »

_« Ha oui ? Comment allait-il ? »_

« Hé bien . . . aussi bien que tu peux l'imaginer après une visite d'Adelard Touque . . . »

Je me sens littéralement pâlir, et ma vitalité semble s'échapper par le bout de mes pieds. Je souffle en levant des yeux affolés vers mon oncle :

_« Ade. . . mais pourquoi ? »_

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Peregrïn ! » fait-il d'une voix sévère.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes poils de pieds, mais je me sais dans l'ombre de la puissante stature de mon oncle.

_« Je . . . »_

« Je suis chargé de te punir ! »

J'essaie de me maîtriser mais je me mets pourtant à trembler. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Je sais que mon oncle est très fort et facilement énervable. Je sais aussi que j'ai toujours eu peur de lui quand il commence à froncer les sourcils.

Le Smial est soudain très calme. Ni Merry ni Esméralda ne viennent à mon secours. En silence j'attends ma punition. Le pire, l'humiliation est qu'elle ne me viendra pas de mes parents.

« Bon ! Alors tu diras à ton père que tu n'as pas eu de dessert et qu'on t'a envoyé te coucher à huit heures dans une chambre séparée. »

_« Oui mon oncle ! »_

« Mais je ne le ferais pas ! Profite du week-end, amuse-toi ! » s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Mon oncle . . . me demande de . . . mentir à mes parents ? Abasourdi, je me risque à lever les yeux vers lui.

_« Mais . . . mais ça serait mentir . . . »_

« Alors tu préfères que je te punisse ? »

Je suis coincé ! Je ne peux répondre ni oui, ni non. Le cœur battant, je redirige mon regard vers mes orteils.

_« Euh . . . non, mais . . . »_

« Mais tu es honnête et respectueux, c'est bien ! » continue mon oncle.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir. Il me sourit et me fait :

« Rien que pour ça, je ne te punirais pas et j'expliquerais pourquoi à mon vieux copain Paddy ! Allez, Pippin, retourne jouer ! »

Chouette ! Je fais un bond de joie et m'écrie :

_« Merci, tonton ! »_

Et puis je m'élance en courrant vers Merry. Celui-ci, me prenant par l'épaule pour m'entraîner vers la cuisine, me fait :

« Tu sais, ça a l'air d'être avantageux d'être le neveu de mon père ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

« Hé bien, tiens, tu vas m'aider à faire le dessert ! »

_« Le faire ? Non, le manger, tu veux dire ! »_

« Ben non ! Le faire ! Pour le manger après ! »

« Et c'est quoi le dessert ? »

_« Des crêpes Meriadociennes ! »_

Comme je suis honnête, je ne serais pas privé de dessert. Et maintenant que je sais ce qu'est le dessert, je mesure tout l'intérêt de l' honnêteté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Ha, cette fois, Pippin est définitivement sorti de cette histoire de séchage et des ses conséquences ! Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, je ne suis pas vraiment capable de faire du mal à Pippin ! Ben, la référence à Tolkien, j'avais repéré ce passage dès ma première lecture car elle confirmait l'existence d'école dans la Comté et il fallait bien que je la recase quelque part ! Moi les vacances sont terminées et elles n'ont été que d'une semaine ! snif ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Goldielocktook_** : C'est vrai ça, les profs de maths ont toujours l'air méchant ! Mais la seule différence, c'est que moi, avec les résultats que j'avais, ben, ils ne m'ont jamais aimé !lol ! Ben oui, Gandalf, il fait semblant de ne pas trop aimer Pippin, mais c'est pour rigoler ! Ben, pour le mouchoir d'Estella et Merry, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire des petits clins d'œil ! C'est l'avantage de faire une fic qui se situe avant l'histoire principale ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Oh, mon N'Estel, non, j'ose même pas imaginé Pippin, cloué dans un fauteuil toute sa vie ! Quelle horreur ! Un Pippin, c'est fait pour courir, sauter, danser, bref, s'agiter !Ben vi, Pippin revaudra ce sauvetage de vie à Frodon ! Oui, tu vois, je respecte our Master, même cela n'est pas vraiment indispensable ! J'imagine bien Gandalf en train de faire l'école buissonnière et en train de voir passer devant lui Radagast et Saroumane, avec un cartable sur le dos, en se dandinant joyeusement. Ben faut comprendre Frodon, à choisir entre Sancho et Pippin, c'est tout à fait naturel de choisir Pippin, non ? Enfin, soyons indulgentes avec Sancho, il est peut-être tout simplement bête !lol ! Tu veux essayer de me transformer en elfe ? Euh, tu as l'option 'transformation en Hobbit' ? Parce qu'à tout prendre, je préférerais !lol ! Bref, merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Morwan_** : C'est vrai, Frodon a une disposition pour sauver le monde ! Et c'est fort pratique quand on est dans son entourage ! La phrase de Sam est dite dans le film, alors on s'en souvient mieux ! Mais il est vrai que pour retenir celle-ci, de Pippin, il faut vraiment être de grandes fans comme nous ! Oui, en voyant les relations actuelles de Merry et Estella, on peut se demander comment ils vont finir par se marier !lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Tite fée des Bois_** : Vingt-cinq chapitres, déjà ? Le temps passe vite quand même ! En tout cas, j'espère bien que ce sont les vingt-cinq premières d'une longue série ! C'est à moi de te remercier pour tous tes compliments ! D'ailleurs, je te remercie de tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : Non, mais c'est sur, Fro, tout le monde déteste Sancho mais on peut retourner l'affaire et se demander si Sancho n'est pas en fait une pauvre victime de la société et de ses à-priori ! Mais bon, il a été méchant avec Pippin et Diamond, alors que Pippin lui, c'est un véritable petit ange ! C'est vrai ça, que faisait Frodon le jour où ta Moman est tombée ! Merci pour tes compliments, copine et voici la suite !

**_Valiré_** : Coucou ! Ta gentille review me fait très plaisir ! Et Bravo pour avoir tout lu en trois jours ! Oui, environ 210 chapitres, c'est bien ça ! Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit, c'est juste que j'aimais ce que je faisais ! J'essaie de respecter le plus possible les personnages tels que les voyait Tolkien et tels qu'ils sont dans le film ! C'est vrai ça, que Pippin est vraiment adorable ! Mais bon, là-dessus, je ne suis pas vraiment objective ! C'est vrai qu'on peut lire ma fic de deux façons, l'une en s'en tenant au texte, et l'autre en ayant en tête leur avenir, qu'on connaît si bien ! Et c'est pour ça que je peux distiller dans mon texte. Ha la séparation de Frodon et Pearl, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais comme on dit, vous n'en avez jamais été aussi proche ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	100. 7 ans, alerte au grumeau

Et voilà ! Cent Chapitres ! On s'approche tout doucement de la moitié de l'Enfance d'un Thain !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pippin ! Lâche cet œuf ! »

_« Non ! »_

« Mais donne-le-moi, je te dis ! »

_« Non, je le réchauffe ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Pour avoir un petit poussin ! »_

« Tu espères peut-être que l'œuf va t'éclore dans les mains ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Donne cet œuf ! »

Adieu, petit poussin ! Si tu avais éclot, je t'aurais appelé Poussin. J'ouvre doucement les mains et sans aucune précaution, Merry attrape brusquement Poussin !

_« Hé ! Doucement avec Poussin ! »_

Et crac, sans m'écouter, Merry fracasse la frêle coquille rose de Poussin contre le bord du saladier. J'en ai presque envie de pleurer !

« Ne te frotte pas les yeux ! Tu vas te mettre de la farine partout ! »

Les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et affublé d'un horrible tablier trois fois trop grand, je tente de me rendre utile. Merry a dit que si je voulais les manger, les crêpes, il faudrait que je les fasse !

« Va allumer le feu dans la cuisinière, s'il te plait ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

Je fais volte-face vers la cuisinière à bois et m'apprête à m'approcher quand Merry se ravise :

« Non ! Attends, je vais le faire ! C'est dangereux. Prend ma place ! »

_« Bon . . . »_

On se croise et nous nous échangeons les postes. Debout devant la table, je contemple le saladier, dans lequel Merry a mis successivement de la farine, du sucre, des œufs et du lait.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_

« Mélange. » me fait Merry derrière moi.

Whaou ! Chouette ! Avec enthousiasme, je plonge direct les deux mains dans le saladier. Le lait et les œufs me font froid aux mains, mais tout heureux, je commence à patouiller dedans.

Mais un cri m'arrête bientôt :

« NON ! Mais pas avec les mains ! Mais tu es dégoûtant ! Avec la fourchette, là ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ! »

Tout honteux, je recule de quelques pas. La fourchette ? Ha tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé !

« Bon ! » s'exclame Merry qui a l'air d'avoir pris une décision.

Il m'attrape par les poignets et me tire vers l'évier. Merry a bien grandi. Je m'aperçois que comme Papa, Frodon ou Sam, il arrive désormais à tenir mes deux poignets dans une seule main.

Un peu de blanc d'œuf fariné pend au bout de mes doigts et Merry me colle les mains au fond de l'évier.

« Bouge pas ! » m'ordonne-t-il sévèrement.

Je reste comme ça pendant cinq minutes pendant lesquelles mon cousin sort en courrant de la cuisine. Par la fenêtre, je le vois se précipiter vers le puits du jardin et en tirer un peu d'eau. Bientôt, il revient avec le seau, dont il me verse lentement le contenu sur les mains. L'eau est glaciale.

« Frotte-toi les mains ! » fait-il.

Mais le froid a endolori mes mains.

_« L'eau est froide ! »_

« Et les crêpes sont fichues ! »

Le cœur battant de panique, je lève les yeux vers Merry :

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Frotte-toi les mains ! »

La mort dans l'âme, j'oblige mes articulations à se plier et me frotte les mains. Encore une fois, par ma faute, tout est gâché ! Snif !

« Allez ! »

Merry détache un torchon et je tends les mains vers lui d'un air malheureux. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me le jette à la figure, mais non, il me prend les mains dans le torchon et me les essuie lui-même, paternellement :

« Mais c'est pourtant vrai que tu as froid aux mains ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Je le rassure d'une voix douce :

_« Ca va aller ! »_

« Bon, alors viens voir que je te montre comment on fait ! » dit-il en jetant le torchon sur le dos d'une chaise.

_« Alors c'est pas fichu, hein ? »_

« Non ! »

Mon cousin me montre la technique : Il faut tourner fermement avec la fourchette.

« Comme ça, tu vois, il faut bien récupérer toute la farine dans le fond ! »

_« D' accord ! »_

« Bon, à toi ! »

J'attrape la fourchette et fait exactement comme Merry.

« Voilà ! Bon, je retourne allumer le feu ! Pas de grumeaux, hein ! »

Grumeau toi-même !

Je tourne doucement la pâte à crêpe. Une fois tous les deux tours, je relève la fourchette et la lèche. A chaque fois je me dis que c'est la dernière fois, mais c'est trop bon alors, la tentation est trop forte…

Bientôt, j'entends le crépitement d'un feu et la porte de ma cuisinière à bois qu'on referme en la claquant. Hop, je replonge la fourchette dans la pâte, que je touille lentement. Bientôt, je sens mon Merry au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Holàlà, mon Pippin ! Il faut y mettre plus d'énergie ! Regarde tous les grumeaux que tu as laissé se former ! Allez tourne plus fort ! Supprime-moi ces grumeaux ! Je vais trouver une poêle pour les faire, les crêpes ! »

Merry s'éloigne et va s'agenouiller devant un placard au ras du sol. Moi, je reprends fermement la fourchette en main et penchant légèrement le saladier, je commence à battre la pâte liquide de toutes mes forces.

Les mâchoires et la main crispées, j'y mets toutes mes forces, à tel point que la pâte jaillit un tout petit peu du saladier. Mais là, au fond, je vois encore un peu de farine pas du tout mélangé. Ha, je ne vais pas laisser se faire des grumeaux !

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Peregrïn ! » hurle-t-on soudain.

Je sursaute tellement que je lâche le saladier et fait un bond en arrière. Le saladier tourne un instant sur lui-même avant de se renverser sur le côté, mais rien ne déborde.

Lentement, essoufflé et le cœur battant, je me tourne vers la porte de la cuisine. Ma tante, toute blanche et l'air terrifié, se tient sur le seuil, les mains devant la bouche et elle répète toute seule, horrifiée :

« Ma cuisine ! Ma cuisine ! Ma cuisine ! »

Alors seulement, je regarde autour de moi.

Hohooooooooooo . . .

Je comprends pourquoi, en se renversant, le saladier n'a pas répandu son contenu : il était vide. Toute la pâte est dans la cuisine. Sur la table. Par terre. Sur les murs. Sur les meubles. Sur les vitres. Et sur moi . . . Il y en a partout, par-tout ! Tout dégouline de pâte liquide beige clair.

Je crois que j'ai encore fait une bêtise.

Ma tante semble être au bord de la crise cardiaque, immobile, à présent muette, les yeux grands ouverts. Et puis elle se reprend et entre dans la pièce en criant :

« Merry ! Merry ! Où est Merry ? »

Tiens, oui ! Où est-il celui-là ? Je me tourne vers le placard devant lequel je l'ai vu en dernier. La porte en est ouverte, et je vois des pieds de Hobbit qui dépassent. Bientôt, deux mains s'accrochent au sommet du battant du placard et deux yeux gris se hissent à ce niveau.

« C'est bon ? C'est fini ? On peut ressortir ? » demande mon cousin d'une petite voix.

Je me décale d'un pas et découvre un Merry pelotonné derrière la porte du placard comme derrière un bouclier. Il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il ne soit carrément _dans_ le placard. Mais au moins, lui, il n'est pas couvert de pâte à crêpe.

Résultat, en punition, je dois laver toute la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil, mon cousin ! Il accepte de m'aider et en plus il me prête des vêtements à lui pendant qu'Emma se dépêche de laver les miens. Les vêtements de Merry sont un peu trop grands mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Je crois que cette fois, on sera vraiment privé de dessert. Mais tout simplement parce que, par ma faute, il n'y en a pas ! En fait, je suis bien content d'avoir léché la fourchette, ça m'a permis de tout de même goûter aux crêpes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Mais nan, je vais pas t'engueuler parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me reviewer ! Quelle idée ! Vi, plus de 1000 rivious ! Ha tu sais, les droits de l'EduT, je ne les céderais que très très cher ! Chais pas si tout ton harem réunis pourra réunir la somme d'argent qu'il faut ! Ben, Pippin était vraiment tout petit, c'est bien normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas très très bien de l'épisode où Merry a failli mourir dans la forêt ! Mais euh ! Ze veux pas que tu boudes, Aél-préférée ! Mais tu sais, je suis bien obligée de mettre un peu d'Estella. Et elle n'y est pas encore beaucoup ! Bon, tu boudes plus ? Tant mieux :-D C'est bien, Ael, tu réagis violemment envers ce jeune Hobbit fourbe qui cherche des noises à ton Merry ! Arf, c'est beau de voir à quel point tu veux le protéger ! Ta belle-mère, Esméralda, lol ! Of course, que l' Adelard a cafté à Paladin : Il l'avait dit ! Bien sur qu'on jouera au petit Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites quand on se reverra ! Avec plaisir ! Merci pour tes reviews, Aéléa-adorée et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**__**

**__**

**_Fro'_** : Ben, je te l'ai dit en tchat, Merry est trop jeune pour avoir de la philo à l'école ! T'inquiète, les Hobbits ne sont pas complètement privés de philosophie ! Non, ce n'est pas Frédégar, c'est juste un Hobbit dont on ne saura jamais le nom ! (j'ai pas dit qu'on ne le reverrai pas ;- )). Merry à fait exprès de fatiguer son poney : car ainsi, sa mère croit qu'ils ont galopé tout le long du chemin et que donc ils ne sont pas partis particulièrement en avance. Je te rappelle qu'ils sont partis plus tôt que si Pippin n'avait pas séché !Tu comprends ? Ha vui, tu vois combien ils se sont régalés avec les crêpes ! lol ! Merci pour ta review, copine, et ça, c'est fait !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben, que veux-tu pour les notes de maths, on est des littéraires, nous ! L'histoire du mouchoir d'Estella n'est en rien résolu. Et c'est fait exprès. Peut-être que Pip l' a récupéré sans vraiment le réaliser et l'a perdu, peut-être que Merry l'a gardé, peut-être que la 'passation' de mouchoir s'est mal faite, bref, on ne sait pas ! Une gaffe dans la cuisine ? lol ! Suis-je donc si prévisible que ça ? Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Je ne sais pas si Saradoc est vraiment sympa, dans ma fic, ce n'est pas particulièrement un tendre, mais sans être méchant ni antipathique comme Adelard. Mais une fois de plus, je ne pouvais pas faire punir Pippin, alors là-dessus, Saradoc est gentil ! Mais de rien, ma sœur, c'est un plaisir de t'enchanter, comme tu dis ! Merci pour ta review et oui, Pip est un héros !

**_Morwan_** : Ben, je n'ai pas de longueur définie de chapitre. Le précédent était peut-être plus long, oui ! Arf, ni Saradoc ni Merry ne sont des méchants menteurs ! Merry défend ses intérêts et Saradoc, ben, il est comme moi : il arrive pas à punir Pippin ! lol ! Ben, oui, dans ma fic, j'ai inventé un examen, comme le bac, appelé Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites ! Les petites phrases de fin, je les faisais exprès pour que ça termine sur une note originale ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Linwe_** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir ! Désolée mais je n'ai pas besoin de correctrice, j'en ai une excellente (qui est un peu au repos de ce coté-là en ce moment d'ailleurs !) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps ! Ben oui, Saradoc et Paladin devaient être aussi complice que Merry et Pippin ! C'est peut-être une particularité entre les Touque et les Brandebouc ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une pitite riviou, s'il vous plait !


	101. 7 ans, gamineries

Me voilà de retour après deux semaines sans chapitres ! Ca vous a paru long ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le repas (forcément un peu court), Merry me sort enfin quelque chose de bien : un jeu de carte !

« A moi ! »

_« Gagné ! »_

« C'est pour moi ! »

_« Non, le un, c'est plus petit que mon huit ! »_

« Ce n'est pas un un, c'est un as ! »

_« T'es sûr ? Ou tu inventes tes propres règles du jeu ? »_

« Non mais, Pippin ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Il rafle sans vergogne la mise et re-plaque une carte sur la table, au moment où je retourne ma carte !

« Bataille ! » hurle-t-il avant que je n'ai moi-même pu réagir :

Effectivement, nous venons de tirer tous les deux un valet. En tremblant un peu d'excitation, on compte à haute voix en chœur en mettant de nouvelles cartes à l'envers sur nos valets :

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Voilà ! Trois cartes en sursis ! La quatrième, on la retourne, le cœur battant.

« Wha ! Double bataille ! » crie Merry devant les deux six révélés.

Je pousse un cri d'excitation suraiguë en me renversant en arrière. Le nombre de cartes désormais mises en jeu peut facilement faire pencher la balance à l'avantage d'un de nous.

On recommence à augmenter le nombre de cartes, les mains fébriles :

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Et sans m'attendre, Merry retourne sa quatrième carte et pousse un cri de joie : un roi ! La mort dans l'âme, je retourne un misérable sept. Merry-sans-pitié m'arrache des mains les neuf cartes qu'il vient de gagner d'un coup. Le pire, c'est qu'il se met à me détailler son gain :

« Un valet ! Un huit ! Un deux ! Wha, une dame ! Le six ! Un dix ! Ouais, un as ! Un cinq ! Et le sept ! Merci, Pippin ! »

_« Ouais, bah ça va, hein ! J'ai jamais de chance, moi ! »_

« Malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour ! » me sort doctement Merry.

Je hausse les épaules mais il reprend calmement en arrangeant distraitement son énorme tas de cartes :

« A propos ? Comment ça va, avec Myrtle ? »

Je sursaute brusquement et tout d'un coup, j'ai très chaud aux joues. Visiblement, ça amuse beaucoup Merry. Je fait du ton le plus détaché possible :

_« Quoi, Myrtle ? »_

« Rien ! J'ai eu ma réponse ! Il fait chaud, ici, hein ! » fait-il d'un petit air drôle.

C'est précisément de cette intonation et de cette attitude dont j'ai appris à me méfier chez Merry ! J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il sait des choses sur moi que je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il sache !

Mais, après tout, Merry, c'est mon meilleur ami, je lui ai toujours tout dis ! Pourquoi devrais-je lui cacher mes fiançailles avec Myrtle ? Objectivement, rien ! Mais . . . mais quelque chose en moi m'empêche de lui dire quoi que se soit à ce propos, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Mais comment a-t-il su, pour Myrtle ? Comment fait-il pour savoir toujours tout ? Comment fait-il pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Pour changer de sujet, j'attrape le neuf qu'il vient de me sortir ! J'ai gagné : j'ai tiré un dix !

« Les gars ! On va se coucher ! » fait ma tante en entrant dans la pièce.

« Mais Maman ! Il n'est que vingt-deux heure ! »

« Oui, mais Pippin n'a que sept ans ! »

_« C'est déjà sept ans ! »_

« C'est vrai ! Au lit ! »

On se transporte dans la chambre de Merry à contre-cœur. Pendant que Merry se met en pyjama dans sa chambre, je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents, faire pipi et en profiter pour mettre mon pyjama.

Quand je reviens, Merry est déjà dans son lit ! Quel chance d'être fils unique, il a un lit immense, comme celui de Papa et Maman. Pour moi, par contre, il n'a toujours pas prévu de lit.

Mais une petite voix me souffle que si je reste debout comme ça, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, je vais me ridiculiser. Par instinct, ou par déclic, je me dirige comme si de rien n'était vers le lit de Merry.

Je monte dessus, enjambe mon cousin et vais me mettre dans la place vide à côté de lui. Merry ne réagit pas. C'est visiblement comme ça que c'est prévu : Merry et moi dans le même lit ! Ca alors ! S' il me bourre de coups de pieds pendant la nuit, je frappe !

Mais on est encore loin de dormir ! On parle encore bien pendant une heure à voix basse et de tout et de rien. Il éteint la lumière, mais dans l'obscurité on continue à discuter de la fête que Frodon et Bilbon vont faire pour leur anniversaire dans quelques jours.

Obscurité ? Pas tout à fait, un clair rayon de lune venant de la fenêtre vient frapper le plafond et instinctivement, nous le fixons. Et puis bientôt, Merry ne me répond plus, et moi je n'ai plus rien à dire. Et plus les minutes de silence passent, plus il devient difficile de rentamer une conversation.

Je me retourne sur le côté, dos à Merry, le plus loin de lui possible et m'apprête à m'endormir. Mon cousin bouge un peu derrière moi, mais je m'en fiche. Et puis :

« Tu suces ton pouce ! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. La silhouette de Merry est assise dans le lit, penchée sur moi ! Je retire précipitamment le pouce de la bouche, et ferme le poing pour faire croire à Merry que j'ai simplement la main contre le museau.

_« Non ! »_

« Si, je t'ai vu ! »

_« Non ! »_

« Tu as sept ans et tu suces ton pouce ! »

_« Non, je ne suce pas mon pouce ! »_

« C'est ça ! C'est ça ! »

_« Oui, je te jure ! »_

« Oui, oui ! C'est ce qu'on dit ! Allez bonne nuit, bébé Hobbit ! »

_« Je ne suis pas un bébé, et je ne suce pas mon pouce ! Sur-ce, bonne nuit ! »_

Merry a encore trouvé le moyen de me faire honte ! Et puis quoi ? Si j'ai envie de sucer mon pouce, je fais ce que je veux ! Après tout c'est la première nuit que je passe sans mes parents, et mes Pervi, Prima et Pearl –chéries tout près de moi ! Je coince ma main entre mes genoux et me rendort.

Mais quand le carillon de l'horloge me réveille un instant vers les trois heures du matin, je distingue clairement Merry, le pouce dans la bouche à quinze ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Oh, je suis absolument désolée ! ce n'est pas du tout intentionnel, j'ai fait une erreur de manip' ! voici donc ta rar : Je sais pas si tu es en retard pour me mettre une review mais moi, en tout cas, je suis en retard pour vous mettre un chapitre! Désolée ! Je ne donne pas le fin mot de l'histoire du mouchoir d'Estella de façon tout a fait intentionnel ! Comme ça, chacun prends le partie qu'elle veut !Ben pour moi, Pippin est toujours adorable, et toujours plus adorable que Merry, même quand il détruit ta cuisine ! lol ! Mais je ne suis pas objective ! Ma fic va jusqu'au 11 ans de Pippin ! En fait, tu voudrais une fic ou une certaine Lily sort avec tout les beaux mecs du Seigneur des Anneaux !Lol, pour Lily et Frodon, ça fera un peu plagiat de la fic de Frodounette ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et voici enfin la suite !

**_Clem_** : Mdr pour la qualité d'Adelard ! Ha oui, elle est bien cachée ! Ben quoieuh, la crise du poussinisme ? Et il se trouve en plus que je publie ce chap dans une véritable crise de Poussinisme dans la vraie vie ! Tu t'en es peut-être rendue-compte ! lol ! Merci pour tout, bêta-reader !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : En fait, Aisha, tu étais un Hobbit dans une vie antérieure ! Et dans ta vie présente, où tu es une Rôdeuse, ben des fois, ça ressort ! Ca me fait rigoler, l'expression 'Pip et moi, on se comprends' ! lol, moi aussi je te comprends ! Je sais bien que tu adores Pippin ! Qui n'adore pas Pippin ? Tiens ouais, et si on se faisait des crêpes à Imladris ce soir ! Je ne sais pas si Merry a peur de sa mère ou peur de Pippin, pour s'être caché dans le placard ! Mais chut, faut pas dire trop fort que tu critiques les goûts de ton Alouette ! Sinon elle va t'en vouloir et ça va faire une scène de ménage !lol ! Tiens j'avais pas pensé que Poussin finissait à travers la cuisine ! Mais aussi dans la pâte que Pippin a mangé ! Doit y avoir une signification psychologique la dedans ! lol ! merci pour ta review ma sœur Rôdeuse et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Je crois qu'on a tous fait le coup : rêver de faire éclore un … heu … un bébé coq en chauffant l'œuf dans ses mains ! Ca fait partie de la vie quotidienne des enfants ! Moi j'ai jamais eu d'hamster, c'est ma sœur qu'en a eu, et après, chais pas pourquoi, les parents ont jamais voulu en reprendre ! lol ! C'est vrai, Pippounet n'a pas de chance avec les aliments : les pommes lui tombent dessus, les pates à crêpes giclent etc etc ! Ce pauvre enfant ! Tout lui en veux ! mais ça ne lui a pas fait passer le goût de manger, hein ! Vi, les gars et la cuisine, pff, font pas les bonnes associations d'idées ! Heureusement qu'ils nous ont ! Merci pour ta review et ton traditionnel Stop Blague, copine et ça, c'est fait !

**_Goldielocktook_** : T'inquiète pas pour le poussin, il n'y en avait pas dans l'œuf de Pippin ! C'était un œuf à manger, mais comme tout enfant, Pippinou croit qu'il y a un poussin dedans ! Pip allait forcément faire une bêtise, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle et pas Pippinesque ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'étais (et je suis encore malheureusement) submergée de boulot ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_**: C'est vrai, ça fait déjà très longtemps que vous l'attendez impatiemment, ce week-end chez Merry ! C'est rigolo, parce qu'à l'écrire, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était si long, entre l'annonce du week-end et le week-end lui-même ! Et finalement, en le publiant, ben si, c'est long !lol ! Ben, Saradoc, pour moi, ce n'est pas spécialement un tendre, mais il est juste. Il adore sa famille et son entourage mais il ne sait pas trop comment leur montrer (défaut très fréquent chez les mecs). Ha, vi, bien sur qu'ils vont faire plein de bêtises ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Kiara-mon-Lionceau-Adorée_** : Quand tu dis que ton harem a fini par s'endormir, ça veut dire que le chapitre était ennuyeux ou qu'ils ont tellement rigolé qu'ils se sont fatigués ? Mais non, le poussin des œufs n'est pas mort, il n'a jamais été du tout !Comment expliquer cela à une toute jeune fille comme toi ? Disons que quand Madame Poule n'a pas rencontré Monsieur Coq, l'œuf de Madame Poule ne contient pas du tout de poussin ! mdr ! Bah, Eglantine n'est pas folle au point de confier sa cuisine à son fils et son mari ! Esméralda, elle, ne savait pas : elle l'a appris à ses dépends ! Nan, c'est vrai, tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de faire une pâte directement en y mettant les mains ? Pour l'eau courantes chez les hobbits, je ne sais pas du tout. Dans le bouquin sur les Hobbits que Fro m'a offert, dans le plan de Cul-de-Sac, il y a des salles de bains avec des baignoires quasiment modernes. Mais ça me semble bizarre. Chez Pippin, dans le Grande Demeure des Touque, pour moi, il y a un ou deux points d'arrivée d'eau dans la maison (cuisine et WC au minimum) mais pas vraiment de système de tuyaux dans les murs et là chez les Brandebouc, j'ai opté pour le puits dans le jardin pour faire un peu le tour de la question de l'arrivée d'eau à l'époque moyenâgeuse inventé de la Terre du Milieu. Ce sont ces genre de petits problèmes auxquels les lecteurs ne pensent pas mais qui peuvent vous bloquer et vous embêter pendant des semaines. Et oui, les baignoires de Pippin sont, pour moi, des baquets d'eau, pas très haut mais très large. Fais attention à ce que ton TDR ne s'électrocute pas, les pieds dans l'eau et les mains sur un ordi, hein ! Ha, Merry te prête ses vêtements ? Ce n'est pas un peu petit pour toi ? Vui, le mieux dans les gâteaux, c'est de manger la pâte avant de le faire cuire ! Voilà, merci pour ta review AéléaWoOdienne, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et voici la suite !

**_No Name_** : Pour commencer, je voudrais te dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un qui ne parle pas naturellement le français lise ma fanfic ! Et aussi te féliciter car tu parles très bien français ! Je comprends bien que ça n'a pas dû être facile d'écrire une si longue review et je te remercie du mal que tu t'es donné ! Tu parles quelle langue ? Pour Estella, qui est effectivement la future épouse de Merry, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que leur histoire d'amour soit un peu surprenante parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas trop quand ils étaient petits ! Pour Diamond, c'est particulier, je voulais montrer dès le début que sa relation avec Pippin était plus intense et plus spéciale ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	102. 7 ans, un Touque chez les Brandebouc

Un chapitre en milieu de semaine car je pars quelques jours pour le week-end de Pâques et que je ne pourrais pas vous mettre de chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis réveillé par Merry qui, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit, s'étire et me met un grand coup de bras dans le nez.

« Oh, pardon ! » s'exclame-t-il tout de suite.

_« Bonjour à toi aussi, Merry ! »_

« Oui, salut mon Pippin ! Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

_« Non, non, ça m'a juste réveillé ! »_

« Excuse-moi ! Désolé ! »

_« Ca va, ça va, je t'assure ! Qu'est –ce qu'on fait ce matin ? »_

« Je t'emmène visiter le pays ! »

_« Chouette ! Allez, lève-toi ! »_

Je le pousse de toutes mes forces et finis par faire rouler hors du lit un Merry riant aux éclats. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir des draps, mais résultat, c'est lui qui est prêt le premier.

Il part déjà petit-déjeuner. Moi, je sautille encore sur place pour essayer de rester debout malgré ma difficulté à mettre mon pantalon et mon pied droit coincé dans les replis du tissu.

Quand j' y arrive enfin et que je me précipite dans la cuisine, Merry m'y attend, baillant debout devant une casserole de lait sur le feu.

« Maman et Papa sont déjà partis ! Il est presque 9 heures ! » s'exclame-t-il en me voyant arriver.

Je m'assied à la table et attrape un bout de papier qui traîne dessus. C'est l'écriture de ma tante :

'Merry, il est 8h45 et ton père et moi partons à l'inauguration des nouveaux Smials dans l'ouest. On devrait être de retour pour midi. On te confie Pippin ! Soyez sages et pas de bêtises. Bisous. Maman.'

Pendant ce temps-là, le lait a chauffé. Hop, trois cuillérées de poudre de chocolat dans mon bol, et Merry arrive avec sa casserole. Je me plaque en arrière contre ma chaise pour éviter le contact avec la casserole brûlante le temps qu'il me verse le lait dans mon bol et puis prends mon premier petit déjeuner, en silence.

Pendant qu'il se fait son chocolat, je repense à ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, Merry avec le pouce dans la bouche. Je réprime un éclat de rire, et baisse les yeux vers mon bol. Mais moi, je suis gentil, je ne lui dirais pas ! Cependant s'il me cherche, je n'hésiterais pas à lui sortir !

Pas de bêtises, a recommandé ma tante, mais une bataille de coussins entre deux petits-déjeuners, ce n'est pas une bêtise : on a rien cassé ! Alors qu'on termine notre second petit-déjeuner, une vieille Hobbite entre soudain comme si elle était chez elle et sans nous jeter un coup d'œil.

Abasourdi, je tourne la tête entre elle et Merry. Mais mon cousin m'a pas du tout l'air surpris. Juste énervé. Il sort d'une voix sévère.

« Blanche ! Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents ne sont pas là que ça vous autorise à arriver en retard ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Trente minutes de retard ! Soyez certaine que mon père sera au courrant dès que possible ! »

La vieille n'a pas l'air aimable. Elle marmonne quelque chose en passant devant Merry qu'elle évite soigneusement de regarder.

« Que dites-vous ? Je n'entends pas ! » s'exclame Merry, les yeux flamboyants.

Mais devant le silence de l'autre, il se lève brusquement.

« On vous a laissé la vaisselle ! Et vous irez faire mon lit, et celui de mes parents ! Et on a un peu sali la cuisine hier soir, vous me re-nettoierez tout ça ! Viens Pippin, on s'en va ! » fulmine-t-il.

Je m'empresse de le suivre. Ses pas sont raides et dès qu'il est dehors, il crie :

« Ha, je la déteste ! »

_« C'est qui ? »_

« Notre femme de ménage ! »

_« On en a pas, nous, de femme de ménage, aux Grands-Smials ! »_

« Je t'assure que tu ne manques rien ! »

_« On va où ? On y va avec Placide ? »_

« Tu as des pieds ? »

_« Heu . . . »_

« Vérifie ! »

Amusé, je me penche et fixe mes pieds. Je redresse la tête :

_« Oui ! J'ai des pieds ! »_

« Tant mieux ! Alors tu vas t'en servir ! »

Mon cousin et moi commençons à traverser Château-Brande, moi regardant à gauche et à droite les magnifiques Smials, et les boutiques. Nous saluons les gens que nous croisons et qui s'inclinent devant Merry.

Celui-ci marche à grands pas rapides, sûrement énervé par Blanche. Je suis obligé de courir un peu pour me maintenir à sa hauteur. J'aurais besoin de ma trottinette. Je cours un peu et glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me voyant tout essoufflé, il a un petit sourire et ralentit :

« Excuse-moi ! »

_« Tu es fâché ? »_

« Pas contre toi ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi ! »

Bientôt, nous sortons de la ville elle-même et Merry m'entraîne sur les berges du Brandevin. Le coin est paradisiaque, caché, blotti entre deux vallons, loin de l'agitation de la ville. L' herbe est verte et douce sous les pieds, parsemée de quelques fleurs, l'eau du Brandevin est profondément bleue et limpide, et un petit ponton de bois s'avance de quelque mètres dans l'onde. La douce Soleil de septembre pointe à travers les branches des arbres et nous réchauffe. Je suis subjugué par le paysage .

« Tu vois, je viens souvent ici ! Il n'y viens pas beaucoup de gens ! C'est beau, hein ! »

_« Oui . . . »_

Il court jusqu'au bord de la rivière et se retourne vers moi :

« Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ? »

_« Mon papa m'a interdit de m'approcher du Brandevin ! »_

« Et tu fais toujours ce que te dit ton Papa ? »

_« Non ! »_

Alors, bravant l' interdiction paternelle, je viens rejoindre mon cousin au bord du fleuve. Je ne crains rien, je suis avec Merry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Ca fait partie des grands mystères de l'Edut, est-ce que Merry triche ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir pour Myrtle ? Est-ce qu'il a gardé le mouchoir d'Estella ? Mon narrateur est Pippin et donc forcément, il ne connaît pas tout, il n'est pas omniscient ! Ben, c'est précisé que Merry a un lit deux place ! Ben, c'est mignon Merry qui suce son puce ! C'est Dom, il me semble qui avait dit, dans la version commentée, quand on les voit dormir dans le lit de Grand-Pas à l'auberge qu'il avait voulu que Merry suce son pouce mais que PJ n'avait pas voulu ! Va savoir pourquoi ! Merci pour ta review ma sœur rodeuse et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben, pour 'malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour', j'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir inventé ! Mais c'est sur que je ne l'utilise pas tout les jours ! Bon, ben tant mieux si tu me pardonnes, lol ! Moi aussi je suis submergée de travail et je n'en vois pas la fin ! Nan, Pippin n'est pas assez méchant avec Merry qui raconter ce qu'il a vu ! Voilà un chapitre en milieu de semaine, mais je n'aurais pas non plus la possibilité de mettre un chapitre ce week-end ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Ben, oui, dans la 'première' version de ce chapitre 101, ta réponse à la review était passée à l'as ! Mais ça a vite été réparée ! Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, sinon je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop et voici un nouveau chapitre en compensation !

**_Wenny78_** : Mais naaan, je ne vous avais pas oublié ? Comment aurai-je pu oublier ma pitite Wendy et ses collègues revieweuses ? C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et que, comme pour le week-end qui vient, je n'étais pas chez moi ! Donc, je vous met un chapitre avant, au lieu de ne pas vous en mettre du tout ;-) ! Bonne chance pour ton brevet blanc, je pense très fort à toi ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_No Name_**: Si je compte bien, tu étudies le français depuis 5 ans ! Hé bien, tu as un très bon niveau ! C'est vrai que cette question 'qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard' a apporter plus de soucis qu'autre chose à Pippin ! Mais c'est une question que les professeurs nous posent toujours, de toutes façons ! Hé oui, Sancho n'est pas le personnage le plus sympathique de ma fic ! Adelard non plus, d'ailleurs ! Bien sur que non ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours, mais quand on voit Pippin, on a du mal à l'imaginer comme un élève modèle et parfait ! Le week-end chez Merry est à peine commencé, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Personnellement, en tant qu'auteur, le week-end chez Merry a été très agréable à écrire ! Oui, je suppose que Merry est au courrant qu'il suce son pouce, mais que justement, il se moque de Pippin pour se mettre à l'abris de tout soupçon !Tu veux parler de ma fic dans un devoir pour l'école ? J'en suis flattée, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas ! Merci d'avoir lu si rapidement et aussi merci de ta review et je suis flattée que tu lises les Korndrov !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


	103. 7 ans, sans chemises, sans pantalons

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu long, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, enlève ton pantalon ! »

Je sursaute violemment et un instinct quelconque me pousse à m'éloigner de quelques pas de mon cousin. Je le regarde d'un air méfiant :

_« Quoi ? »_

« Enlève ton pantalon ! Tu ne vas pas apprendre à nager tout habillé ! »

_« Mais j'ai pas envie d'apprendre à nager ! »_

« Si tu veux être un vrai Brandebouc, il faut que tu saches nager ! »

_« Mais je ne veux pas être un Brandebouc ! »_

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! »

Et voilà que mon cousin se débarrasse de pantalon et veston. Le feu aux joues, je me détourne, terriblement gêné. Je regarde autre part quand un terrible SHPLOUF retentit dans le paisible vallon.

Je fais volte-face et pousse un cri : Merry n'est plus sur la berge et la surface troublée de l'onde ne me laisse aucun doute : mon cousin est tombé dans l'eau. Et il n'a pas émergé.

La panique au ventre et le cœur battant, je commence à courir le long de la berge en criant :

_« Merry ! Merry ! Au secours ! __A l'aide ! Merry ! »_

Mais personne ne passe à ce moment-là sur le pont qui enjambe le Brandevin un peu plus en aval. Je suis seul. Tout seul.

Des sanglots commencent à m'étouffer et les yeux me piquent et se brouillent de larmes. Je tourne encore un peu en rond en gémissant :

_« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Meriadoc ! »_

« Bah, tu vas quand même pas pleurer ! »

Je sursaute : Merry, en chemise et caleçon, est allongé à plat dos à la surface de l'eau en battant négligemment des pieds, les bras croisés derrière la tête ! Tranquille !

La voix brisée, je lui reproche :

_« Merry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé ! »_

« Un Brandebouc noyé ? On n'a pas vu ça depuis plus de quinze ans ! »

_« Comment tu fais ça ? »_

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

_« Pour rester à la surface de l'eau ! Comment tu fais ? Moi, des fois, je suis à deux doigts de me noyer dans mon bain, et toi tu es dans une rivière ! »_

« C'est parce que je sais nager ! La plupart des Brandebouc savent nager ! Tu veux venir ? »

_« Mais je vais me noyer ! »_

« Pas si je t'apprends à nager comme moi ! Allez, viens, rejoins-moi ! »

Il se redresse et passant sur le ventre, glisse vers moi comme un poisson. C'est tentant . . . ! Ca impressionnerait bien ma famille, mes amis et Myrtle si je savais nager ! Tellement peu de Hobbits le peuvent ! Et puis, Merry a l'air de bien s'amuser. Et sans moi !

Mais mon Papa m'a bien dit de ne pas m'approcher du Brandevin. Et la nuance de panique que j'avais alors cru décelé de sa voix me fait penser qu'il a une bonne raison de m'interdire. Il avait parlé de Frodon aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

« C'est comme tu veux ! Mais l'eau est bonne, et regarde : »

Merry se met soudain debout et je m'aperçois qu'en fait, il a de l'eau seulement jusqu'à la taille.

« Tu as pieds, ici ! »

Oh, allez Pippin ! Arrête de faire ton peureux ! Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie !

_« Bon, j'arrive, mais tu m'aides, hein ! »_

« Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas te noyer ! Sinon, je me tuerais ! »

C'est sensé me rassurer ?

« Mets-toi en caleçon et chemise, c'est bien plus pratique ! » fait Merry en s'approchant encore plus de la berge.

J'obéis, un peu gêné et jette en boule mes vêtements sur les siens.

« Allez, assis-toi sur la berge.

Encore une fois, j'obéis et laisse tremper mes pieds dans l'eau, devant Merry. C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne ! Délicatement chauffée par la Soleil mais agréablement fraîche.

Et puis, aidé par Merry, je glisse doucement de la berge et m'immerge dans le Brandevin. Merry a de l'eau jusqu' à la taille et moi jusqu'à la poitrine. Le courrant est paisible. Mon cousin me lâche les bras et mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je m'agrippe à lui :

_« Me lâche pas ! Me lâche pas ! » _

« Je ne te lâche pas ! Calme-toi, tranquillise-toi ! »

_« Je fais quoi ? »_

« Allonge-toi ! N'aie pas peur ! Je te tiens ! »

La respiration haletante, je me force à me pencher en avant le plus possible, contrariant mon instinct et ma peur.

_« Comme . . . comme ça ? »_

« Voilà c'est bien ! »

Debout à côté de moi, il passe les bras autour de mon ventre et me fait :

« Maintenant, lève les pieds, laisse les remonter à la surface. »

Malheureux que je suis ! J'obéis : Aussitôt, mon menton s'enfonce dans l'eau et aussitôt je me met à paniquer, suffocant. Je gesticule et bats des pieds et des mains autant que je peux en hurlant, fou de peur :

_« Merry ! Merry ! Merry ! »_

Enfin, à force de me débattre, je reprends pieds à terre, essoufflé et terrifié. Je viens de frôler la noyade ! Merry me regarde presque' amusé.

« Je te tenais ! Tu ne craignais rien ! Fais moi confiance ! Pippin, tu me fais confiance ? »

_« Oui . . . oui, je te fais confiance, Merry ! »_

« Bon ! Reprend ton souffle pendant que je te montre les mouvements. »

Et le voilà qui repart en me laissant tout seul debout dans l'eau, moi qui suis à peine remis de ma frayeur.

« Regarde bien comment je fais ! Je m'applique exprès ! » me crie-t-il.

_« Je regarde, je regarde ! »_

Alors, il joint les mains sous le menton puis les lance en avant, les sépare et faisant deux grands arc de cercle, il les fait revenir au menton. Avec les pieds et les jambes, il fait à peu près pareil (sauf qu'il ne ramène pas ses pieds jusqu'au menton, bien sûr ! ).

Quand il revient vers moi, pour lui montrer que je suis un bon élève, je refais debout les mouvements avec les bras. Mais bien sûr, ça ne me fait pas avancer puisque je suis solidement campé sur mes pieds au fond du Brandevin !

« Voilà, c'est bien ! Hé, tu as l'air doué, tu sais ! »

_« Ca t'étonne ? Tu sais bien que je suis le meilleur ! »_

« Ben … t'es tout de même un Touque ! »

_« C'est bien ce que je dis, je suis le meilleur ! »_

« Bon, finies les bêtises ! On va recommencer ! Surtout, reste calme, ne panique pas, je ne te laisserais pas te noyer ! C'est ça, la clef ! D'être calme, de ne pas avoir peur ! »

_« Tu me tiens, hein ! »_

« Mais oui ! »

Je me baisse doucement jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou et j'attends que Merry passe ses bras autour de moi pour m'allonger un peu en avant. Avec appréhension, je lève les pieds. Et là, pareil, mon menton s'enfonce inévitablement.

Heureusement je sens bien les mains de Merry sous mon ventre. Je dirais même qu'il me pousse un peu vers le haut, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, peut-être est-ce que je commence à flotter, après tout ! Je tire au maximum le cou pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et me met frénétiquement à faire les mouvements que m'a montré Merry.

« Calme-toi !Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser ! Fais-toi tout léger, tu vas voir, ça va aller ! Tranquillise-toi ! Je suis là ! »

Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire ! Comment peut-on rester calme quand à tout moment, on frôle la mort ? Je prends sur moi, je fais un effort sur-hobbit et, remettant totalement ma vie entre les mains de Merry, je ralentis mes mouvements. Je m'applique bien à les faire en privilégiant la qualité à la quantité.

« Regarde ! Tu avances ! »

Non, c'est que je suis dans le courrant. Mais je ne peux pas le dire à Merry. J'ai peur de boire la tasse si j'ouvre la bouche.

« Respire bien ! C'est bien ! C'est très bien ! Allez, fais bien tes mouvements ! »

C'est ce que je fait !

« Hé, attends-moi, tout de même ! »

T'attendre, Merry ? Mais . . . je ne bouge pas ! A mon grand étonnement, Merry est obligé de se remettre à nager à mes côtés. Il garde tout de même une main sous moi pour me soutenir, parce que sinon, j'aurais hurlé.

« Allez, demi-tour ! On va par-là ! Suis moi ! »

_« Tu me tiens, hein ! »_

« Oui, je te tiens ! N'aie pas peur ! »

Lentement, très lentement, on se met à nager à contre-courrant. Je pense qu'il doit m'entraîner, me tirer sans que je m'en aperçoive, car ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je continue à faire de gros efforts pour rester calme et refaire parfaitement les mouvements de bras et de jambes.

On arrive déjà au niveau du petit ponton de bois. Il n'a plus pied (et moi non plus par conséquent) mais Merry n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter. Soudain, je détache mon attention de mes mouvements et l'eau me semble brusquement glaciale. Je viens de me rendre-compte de quelque-chose de terrible. D'une voix faible, je fait :

_« Merry ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Ta main ! »_

« Quelle main ? »

Et voilà qu'il sort de l'eau ses deux mains qu'il agite gaiement devant mon nez.

. . . Il . . . il m'a lâché !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_**: La femme de ménage de Merry et leur relations est plus que directement inspirée de la femme de ménage de Clem et de leur relation ! Fou ce que Clem adore sa femme de ménage ! Et fou ce qu'elle fait des efforts pour se faire aimer celle-là ! Je me rappellerais toujours, le jour où on a eu la version longue des Deux Tours, on regardait les bonus et elle est entrée dans la pièce où on était pour passer l'aspirateur et passer et repasser sans vergogne devant la télé dans un bruit ahurissant ! Fantastique expérience !Bien sur que non, Merry ne peut pas être fâché avec Pippin, en tout cas, pas encore ;-) ! Comment ça, des soucis dans la rivière ?petit air angélique ! Merci pour ta review ma sœur rodeuse et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2005_ **: Mais non, Pippin ne peut pas mourir ! Ou alors, il meurt et après, il revit ! Oui, ça pourrait m'être utile, cette solution ! lol ! ha bah, de toute faççon, un hobbit dans une rivière, ça passe ou ça casse ! Encore désolée, j'espère que tu auras cette réponse à ta review-ci !Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Hé ouais, moi aussi, je suis submergée de boulot ! Je commence à peine à entrapercevoir une petite lueur au bout du tunnel de livres et de copies !lol ! Mais heureusement, je n'ai pas à « écrire » la suite, mais juste à la « publier » ! Ma fic est terminé d'écrire depuis décembre ! Sinon, il est sur que je pourrais pas publier toute les semaines ! En ce moment, je n'ai rien le temps d'écrire ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Wha, encore une riviou philosophique ! Arf, voici les plus grands penseurs de l'humanité qui se déchirent pour savoir comment qualifier ma fic !lol ! De toute vous mettre la grosse tête ! Ha, Jones, en voila au moins que je comprends, quand il parle !lol ! Au contraire, Merry gagne la partie et dit ça à Pippin pour le consoler ! Ben, Merry passe son temps à ça : il vanne un peu son Pippin, mais c'est une marque d'affection ! Comme je disais à Aish, les relations entre Merry et Blanche sont directement reprises des relations entre Clem et sa femme de ménage Ben oui, Fro, on voudrait toutes aller visiter la Comté ! Moi je m'établirais à Bourg-de-Touque, toi Hobbitbourg et Ael à Château Brande Merci pour ta riviou copinou et ça, c'est fait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Vous avez envie de connaître comment ça va se passer, maintenant que Pippin sait que Merry ne le tient plus ? Ben, quelques riviouus pourraient m'aider !


	104. 7 ans, alerte à ChateauBrande

Et voilà la suite ! Vous vous souvenez que Merry apprenait à nager à Pippin qui ne paniquait pas uniquement parce que Merry le tenait. Et vous vous souvenez qu'à la fin du chapitre, Pippin découvrait que Merry ne le tenait plus . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me mets à hurler, je m'enfonce, je suis soudain submergé jusqu'aux yeux, je pédale dans l'eau vainement, je cherche l'air, je frappe l'eau comme un fou pour chercher quelque part où m'accrocher.

Tout ce que je trouve, c'est Merry ! Je m'agrippe à son bras en hurlant et en crachant de l'eau. Je l'entends crier :

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! »

Mais c'est fini ! Plus rien ne me calmera, je suis dans un milieu hostile, qui s'enfonce sous moi et dans lequel je vais mourir, je n'ai rien pour me rattraper, je n'ai plus mes repères habituels.

Les bras de Merry essaie de me ceinturer et je sens ses pieds battre l'eau contre mes jambes pour essayer de se maintenir à la surface. Je me débat, m'appuie sur lui, mais c'est lui qui s'enfonce et dans ma folie, je l'entends encore crier :

« Arrête ! Pippin ! Arrête ! »

Mais je m' accroche à lui, et mon poids le fait s'enfoncer, il boit la tasse et ses pieds redoublent de coups contre les miens. Je me débat, fou d' épouvante et je vois bien que lui-même commence à paniquer. Je hurle. Et soudain, quelqu'un hurle plus fort que moi :

« Sam ! Sam, vite ! »

Je vois confusément deux silhouettes sur le pont, au dessus de nous à une dizaine de mètres. Et puis les deux silhouettes se mettent à courir comme des fous pour terminer la traversée du pont. C'est à ce moment-là que Merry commence à lui-même s'accrocher à moi pour se maintenir à la surface. Je crie en tentant de m'éloigner de lui, et mes pieds cherchent vainement le fond de la rivière.

« Merry ! Merry ! Pippin ! » crie une voix.

Les deux silhouettes du pont sont arrivées sur la berge. Je tends la main vers eux, et perds aussitôt cet infime point d'appuie. Mais entre deux éclaboussures d'eau, je reconnais Sam et Frodon.

« Pas noyés ! Non, pas noyés ! » hurle celui-ci proche de la démence.

Mais c'est Sam qui s'active le plus car Frodon est comme paralysé. Samsagace est retourné vers le bois et s'acharne sur un arbre en criant :

« Maître ! Monsieur Frodon ! Ne restez pas là ! Venez m'aider ! »

Mais c'est peine perdu, Frodon à pris une autre décision. Il arrache subitement son veston et le jette derrière lui dans un grand geste. Frodon va sauter dans le Brandevin, il vient me secourir, il vient me sauver la vie ! Mais . . . sait-il nager lui-même ?

« Non ! Non ! Frodon ! Non ! » s'époumone Sam.

A ce moment-là, la branche sur laquelle il tire, lui reste enfin dans les mains. Sur le coup, Sam manque de tomber en arrière, mais il se rattrape joliment en en profitant pour prendre le pas de course.

Moi, j'ai abandonné la partie. M'étendant mollement sur le ventre, j'attends dignement la mort, épuisé. Dans un dernier instinct, je fais tout de même les mouvements que m'a montré Merry. La mort, cette espèce de sadique, est lente à venir ! Je ne m'enfonce même pas.

Adieu Maman, Pearl, Prima, et Pervi. Adieu Diamond, Myrtle, Moton, et Ilbéric. Adieu Alcamondin, Diviline, Asphodèle Bolger, et Bilbon. Adieu Papa, j'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'aurais pas du m'approcher du Brandevin.

Débarrassé de mon poids, Merry a repris sa nage calme et aisée. Il regagne la rive en m'abandonnant et arrête à temps Frodon :

« Frodon, non, ça va ! C'est fini ! Personne ne se noie ! Il a paniqué, c'est tout ! Ne saute pas, ce n'est pas la peine ! Tout va bien ! »

« Pas noyés ! Pas noyés ! » répète Frodon pâle comme un linge.

Il vacille soudain et s'écroule sur les genoux, visiblement vidé de toutes ses forces. Sam, qui a stoppé sa course, va doucement s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui passe le bras autour des épaules. Il jette le bâton qu'il avait pris pour essayer de nous rattraper au loin tandis que Merry remonte sur la berge grâce à une jolie traction des bras.

« Allez Pippin ! Arrive ! »

Je me dirige vers Merry qui s'est assis près de Frodon mais les pieds dans l'eau. Il sourit et tend la main vers moi comme pour me désigner quelque chose :

« Hé bien, tu vois que tu sais nager ! »

Je . . . ? Ha oui ! Oui, je nage ! Je m'écrie fou de joie, en tirant le cou pour rester hors de l'eau :

_« Je nage ! Hé, Sam ! Je nage ! »_

« Je vois, je vois ! » me fait Sam de sa voix douce.

_« Frodon ! Frodon, tu me vois ? Regarde, je sais nager ! »_

Mais Frodon ne me répond pas, il se contente de me fixer avec un regard flou. Pendant ce temps, j'ai rejoint la berge. J'attrape la main que mon copain Sam me tend et remonte dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

_« Je nage bien, hein ! »_

« Oui, très bien ! Mieux que moi ! » m'assure Sam.

« Tu manquais de confiance en toi ! Tu nageais tout seul depuis bien cinq mètres quand tu t'es aperçu que je t'avais lâché ! Et tu t'es mis à paniquer, et . . . » fait Merry en allant mettre sa chemise à sécher sur un pilier du petit ponton.

Dès que j'ai été assis sur la berge, Frodon a repris des couleurs. Et tandis que Sam m'aide à essorer ma chemise encore sur mon dos, mon copain Frodon me sourit franchement et secoue affectueusement Merry par l'épaule qui est revenu s'asseoir tout près de lui. Frodon nous reproche doucement :

« Ne me faîtes plus jamais ça ! »

Dommage ! Je meurs déjà d'envie de retourner dans l'eau !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ici, dans la version sur document word, j'ai inséré une image de Merry et Pippin pataugeant dans l'eau à Isengard, suivant la piste des aliments qui flottent et qu'ils ramassent au passage !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Wenny78_**: Ben, ma pauvre pitite Wenny, je n'ai pas eu ta riviou!J'ai juste un 'oups' que je trouve très de circonstances ! Voilà, merci d'avoir eu l'intention de me mettre une review ;-) et j'espère que la suite t'a plue. !

**_Clem_** : Ha, voila une grande nouvelle, tu as changé de Blanche ! Alors, elle est plus sympathique, il parait ? Tu es sure ? lol ! Ben, tu penses à Ael, voyant Merry sans pantalon, mais crois-tu que voir Pippin sans pantalon, pour moi, c'est pas pareil ? Bon d'accord, je lui ai souvent fait avoir des bains (6) ! Bonjour à tes mascottes et merci pour ta riviou !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : Hé oui, grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé d'où me venait cette phrase : « Pippin, tu me fais confiance ? » « oui … oui, Merry, je te fais confiance ! » et je suis contente que tu l'ai remarquée car, pour moi, c'est un phrase très solennelle et symbolique. La sorte de profession de foi de l'amitié de Pippin pour Merry ! Donc, merci ! Bien sur que Pip, c'est une vraie star : c'est même le meilleur ! Et j'espère que bien que Kiara a apprécié que je lui mette Merry en caleçon ;-) ! Merci pour ta riviou ma sœur rodeuse et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : ha ha, tu vois, il ne fallait pas se réjouir si vite ! Dans le chapitre 103 tout va peut-être bien, mais c'est loin d'être la même chose pour le chapitre 104 ! Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien, personne n'est mort ! Oui, toute l'EduT est fini et en plus, je l'écrivais directement à l'ordinateur, donc pas besoin de recopier ! Pippin a appris à nager en un temps record, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire traîner alors, ben, le pauvre s'est plié à mes volontés !lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ben oui, et pour ce chapitre, que 5 ! Mais je suis habitué, depuis que je publie il y a toujours eu des périodes avec justes quelques reviews et des périodes avec une bonne dizaine de revious, ça varie ! Bon alors tant mieux ci c'était réaliste au point que tu puisses t'y croire ! c'est le but recherché ;-) ! Et voui, un petit Hobbit un peu pudique ! Bien sur que c'est le gamin que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir ! Enfin presque ! Ben pour Myrtle, c'est plus normal qu'il veuille l'impressionner elle plutôt que Diamond parce que c'est sa 'fiancer' du moment'. Mais, ça changera en grandissant ! Mais nan, bien sur que nan, Pip sera le mari idéal : tendre, attentionné, riche, amoureux, drôle et bien sur, d'une fidélité à toute épreuve ! C'est le meilleur ! Quoi, mon objectivité ?lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ?


	105. 7 ans, même pas mal !

Un nouveau chapitre ! Là aussi, si vous connaissez bien les bonus de la version longue de la Communauté, quelque chose devrait vous faire tilt !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Avec ce beau temps, vous allez sécher rapidement ! » assure Sam.

« Vous passiez par hasard ? » demande Merry en s'allongeant à plat dos dans l'herbe verte, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« En fait . . . » commence Frodon.

Il échange un regard et un sourire avec Sam, puis continue, un peu gêné :

« En fait, on vous cherchait ! »

« Ah ah ! » triomphe Merry.

« On s'est dit que ce n'était pas juste que vous passiez tout le week-end à vous amuser sans nous ! » explique Sam.

« Tu crois que tes parents refuseraient l'hospitalité à leur ancien petit protégé ? » fait Frodon d'une petite voix drôle.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que Merry répond :

« ' Pense pas ! Quand il y a de la place pour deux, il y en a pour quatre ! Sam, tu resterais aussi, bien sûr ! »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas . . . »

_« Pourquoi ' petit protégé ', Frodon ?»_

« J' habitais chez Merry, avant, tu sais ? »

_« Non, je savais pas ! »_

Je me souviens maintenant : quand j'étais à moitié évanoui et que Papa essayait de me maintenir éveillé, il m'a dit que Frodon considérait Merry comme son frère.

Mais ! Frodon, il habite chez son oncle. Avant il habitait chez Merry. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal là-dessous :

_« Frodon ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Où ils sont, tes parents ? »_

A ce moment-précis, Sam m'écrase la main, et Merry a soudain un chat dans la gorge.

_« Hé, Sam ! Ma main ! »_

« Hum ! Hum ! Hum ! » fait Merry en se tapant fermement la poitrine avec le poing.

« Oh pardon, Pippin, ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Tu as encore tous tes doigts ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, oui, ça va, tout y est ! »

« Bon, ben, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à m'ennuyer ! » s'exclame Merry en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Oui, oui ! Bonne idée ! Il faut trouver quelque chose à faire ! » fait Sam en se levant aussi d'un bond.

« Pippin, qu'est-ce que tu m' as demandé ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! » me demande doucement Frodon en se penchant vers moi.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à répéter ma question, Sam me tire par la main pour me mettre debout :

« Pippin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Dis nous ce que tu veux faire, à quoi tu veux t'amuser ! »

_« Euh . . . »_

« Vas-y ! Dis n'importe quoi, on le fait ! » renchérit Merry.

_« Euh . . . »_

« Oui ? » m'encourage en chœur Sam et Merry pendant que Frodon se lève souplement.

_« J'veux fabriquer un char à voile ! »_

« Un char à voile ! Un char à voile pour Monsieur Peregrïn ! » s'écrie Sam comme s'il passait une commande au Dragon Vert.

Le visage de Frodon s'éclaire soudain, et il se tourne vers Merry :

« Oh, dis, Merry ! A propos de construction ! Notre cabane . . . ? » fait Frodon dont les yeux brillent.

« Mais toujours au même endroit, Frodon ! J'y retourne souvent ! » s'exclame Merry enthousiaste.

Frodon est déjà parti en courrant vers la forêt qui borde les rives du Brandevin.

« Oh, c'est fou ! Ca va faire huit ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ! »

« Fro', attend-moi ! » s'écrie Merry.

Frodon se retourne et avançant aussi vite qu'il peut en reculant, il fait de grands gestes à Merry, en criant :

« Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« J'arrive ! Attend ! Ma chemise ! »

_« Mon char à voile ! »_

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que Sam, debout derrière moi, les mains sur mes épaules, qui m'entend ! Merry part à toute vitesse vers le ponton de bois où sa chemise vole doucement au vent. Frodon, dans sa hâte, consent à s'arrêter pour attendre Merry. C'est quoi cette cabane ?

Mais soudain, je suis tiré de mes réflexions par un affreux hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Avant même que je n'ai pu réagir, Frodon et Sam se sont élancés vers le ponton où gît Merry, se tordant de douleur.

Oh non, Merry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? Tu as très très mal ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Est-ce que tu meures ? Tu ne te noies pas, cette fois ! Ne crie pas comme ça, tu me fais peur ! Je ne veux pas que Merry aie mal !

Il y a deux secondes encore, il était tout joyeux, en pleine forme, et maintenant, il agonise sur le ponton au dessus de l'eau ! Pourquoi faut-il qu' à chaque instant, le destin me menace de me retirer unes des personnes qui m'est le plus chères au monde ?

_« Merryyyyyyyyyy ! Noooooooooon ! Merryyyyyyyyyyy ! »_

Je pars en courrant, peut-être trois secondes après Sam et Frodon, mais toujours est-il que j'arrive avant eux auprès de mon cousin, aux pieds duquel je me jette. C'est justement un pied (le gauche) que Merry tient serré aussi fort qu'il peut en se roulant par terre.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état (enfin autant que je m'en souvienne). Il est blanc presque beige. Il transpire à grosses gouttes, et il a les paupières et les mâchoires crispées. Il ne s'est même pas rendu-compte de l'arrivée de ses amis auprès de lui.

J'essaie de lui attraper la main et voilà qu'il me la broie ! Sympa ! Je la lui retire aussitôt .

Frodon, agenouillé, l'attrape par les épaules et essaie de l'immobiliser :

« Merry ! Merry, c'est ta cheville ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la même cheville que la dernière fois ? Merry, répond ! »

_« Il va s'évanouir ! Il va s'évanouir ! »_

« Je t'en prie, Meriadoc, ne cries pas ! Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclame Sam.

L'autre, aussitôt, s'immobilise, se calme, se tait et ouvre les yeux. Il va parler !

« Je meurs. »

Et il s'effondre en arrière, parfaitement inerte. Frodon lui tape gentiment dessus :

« Non, mais quel idiot ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Regarde Pippin, il est plus blanc qu'un linge ! »

Ha bon ?

« Ne me tape pas dessus ! Respect pour les morts ! » dit Merry faisant toujours croire qu'il a trépassé.

« Allez, relève-toi ! » fait Frodon en se relevant lui-même.

« Je suis mort, je te dis ! »

_« T'es mort ? »_

Je me penche tout prêt de lui pour essayer de voir s'il ne triche pas, et qu'il ne nous regarde pas à travers des paupières légèrement entrouvertes. Mais non ! Vérification faite, il a bien les yeux fermés.

Mais alors que je suis tout prêt de lui, il ouvre brusquement les yeux. Surpris, je pousse un cri d' horreur et je me rejette en arrière, contre Sam. Mais sans se soucier de moi (que Sam aide à se mettre debout), il s'assied et attrapant son pied, il fait l'air très sérieux :

« Bon ! Examinons la situation ! »

Il fronce les sourcils et observe la plante de son pied. Puis il pose le pied par terre et appuie légèrement dessus. Aussitôt, son visage retrouve la moue de terrible douleur, mais il ne crie plus.

« Douleur insoutenable quand on appuie sur le pied . . . » fait-il d'un ton médical et méditatif.

Puis il re-attrape son pied et se replonge dans son étude.

_« Alors, docteur, diagnostique ? » _

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? » fait Frodon.

« Une écharde ! Mais pas une petite ! Une véritable épée ! Faite de titane, je suis sûr, tellement elle est dure ! Je vais la faire encadrer ! »

Aïe ! Pour en avoir déjà eu, je sais combien une écharde peut faire mal. Mais c'est moins grave que tout le monde ne l'a cru .

« Tu la vois ? Elle est là ! »

Merry, assis par terre, tend le pied vers Frodon. Celui-ci recule en plissant le museau et détournant les yeux :

« Non, c'est bon, je te laisse t'en occuper ! » fait-il.

Parfois, je me dis qu'il va vraiment bien avec Pearl avec son côté toujours propre et tirés à quatre épingles.

Remarque, quand Merry se met à charcuter son pied, Sam et moi tournons aussi la tête, dégoûtés, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende :

« Haa ! Voilà ! Non mais, regardez-moi cette arme ! »

Quand nous nous retournons, Merry nous tend sa paume. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Merry fasse un tel cirque pour _ça_. On a du mal , mais à la fin, Sam, Frodon et moi, finissons par découvrir l'arme dont il parle :

Une minuscule écharde, à peine plus grande qu'un demi d'allumette et plus fine qu'un poil de pied !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, vous avez trouvé le clin d'œil aux bonus ? Merry qui court sur le ponton en bois du Brandevin, qui se prend une écharde et qui fait son cinéma ? C'est le passage de Dom et son écharde( une véritable arme, en titane, qu'il allait encadrer), bien sûr, et Billy qui commence à paniquer pour finir par se moquer gentiment de lui (et après, à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose, il lui demandait l'air inquiet si c'était une écharde et Dom grognait !) ! Ha, ces deux-là !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Clem _**: Et Grag, il chante quoi ? « Oh ma vivenef » ? merci pour ta review aquatique, ma beta-readeuse en chef ! et la suite, ben, tu la connais !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Bravo d'avoir compris à l'avance que ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter et que Merry et Pippin n'allait pas mourir ! Ha, ce sixième sens ! Nan, c'est vrai, Pippin est la meilleur et c'est tout à fait objectif ! Il y a des choses comme ça qu'on ne peut pas discuter, par exemple, la neige c'est froid, l'eau ça mouille, le ciel est bleu et Pippin est le meilleur ! Sam, chez moi, ne sait pas nager et comme tout bon hobbit, il n'aime pas trop l'eau. Mais il me semble que dans le livre, il repense à quand il jouait dans l'eau avec les frères de Rosie, mais bon, chut, on dira rien ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : Si, si, bonne nouvelle, j'ai cette review en entier ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi dès fois ça marche pas :-( Et oui, Frodon et Sam sont là pour un bon bout de temps, au moins jusqu'à la fin du week-end chez Merry ! Et même qu'on le reverra ensuite puisqu'il y a tout l'anniversaire de Frodon et Bilbon ! Ben vui, pauvre petit Frofro, son pôpa se sa môman, ils sont morts ! C'est clair que si Merry et Pippin s'étaient noyés là, Frodon faisait assécher la rivière pour ne pas que ça recommence ! Ben, je crois qu'on a tous un peu cette réaction de panique quand on apprend à nager ou à faire du vélo ! Merci pour ta rivou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue, pitite Wendy !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Alana ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Oui, c'est tout à fait pareil que quand tu apprends à faire du vélo, mais bon, les vélos à la Comté, ça court pas les chemins, alors j'ai choisi la natation. Je crois que tout le monde peut se retrouver dans le fameux « tu me tiens ? oui oui ! ben pourquoi t'es quatre mètres derrière, alors ? ». On a toutes dû connaître cette expérience ! Fallait bien que Pippin aussi ! Ben oui, snif, pauvre Frodon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser de marbre et ne pas lui faire faire le lien avec ses parents ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Goldielocktook_** : Hé oui, il allait se passer quelque chose! Mais remarque, dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire aussi ! Ha, la vie de Pippin n'est faite que de drame !lol ! On a quand même vu pire ! Ben, écrire à l'ordi est plus pratique pour corriger et on perd pas de temps à tout recopier. Et puis écrire à la main, en fac, c'est pas ce qui manque ! L'ordi est plus reposant. Mais si j'ai une idée, ou une inspiration brusque, c'est ce qui me passe sous la main qui prend et en cours, ben, c'est une feuille ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et vous a donné envie de vous jeter sur le suivant dès qu'il sera publié !


	106. 7 ans, autres enfances

Voilà un chapitre avec un peu de retard, c'est vrai ! Bon j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas découragé !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, hé bien, tu nous as bien fait rigoler ! » conclut Frodon d'un ton acide.

Rigoler ? Je ne dirais pas ça ! Il m'a réellement fait peur, le Merry. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse un tel cirque pour une si petite écharde !

« Faut qu'on rentre, je souffre le martyr ! »

« Et notre cabane ? »

« Elle ne va pas s'enfuir ! »

_« Et mon char à voile, alors ? »_

« Hé ben, on va aller le construire ! » me fait Merry.

« Alors Pippin a le droit à son char-à-voile, et moi je n'ai pas le droit à ma cabane ! C'est ça ? Il y a du préférentisme ! » s'exclame Frodon, le museau pincé, faussement vexé.

_« M'en veut pas, Frodon ! On a qu' à laisser l' handicapé là, et aller voir ta cabane, tous les trois, avec Sam ! »_

« Merci pour l'handicapé ! Aidez-moi à me relever, au moins ! »

Sam attrape la main gauche et Frodon la main droite de Merry. Un regard et mes deux copains tirent parfaitement en même temps et avec énergie Merry. Si fort d'ailleurs que Merry, qui ne se tient que sur le pied droit, une fois debout, manque de basculer en avant ! Heureusement que je le retiens !

Une fois debout, mais jouant toujours la comédie en se tenant à cloche-pied, il regarde Frodon droit dans les yeux bleus et soupire :

« Bon, tu la veux vraiment, ta cabane ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, on y va ! Mais tu me soutiens pour marcher ! »

« Bon, si tu veux ! » finit par convenir Frodon.

« Sam et Pippin, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer directement chez moi, si ça ne vous intéresse pas trop, nos vieux souvenirs d'enfance, à Frodon et moi ! »

C'est ma solution que nous finissons par choisir, Sam et moi. J'avais rêvé de faire une cabane avec Merry durant ce week-end, mais visiter celle que Frodon et Merry ont fait avant que je ne sois là, blesse un peu mon amour-propre.

Sam semble regretter un peu plus que moi de ne pas suivre son ' Maître' ! Mais :

_« Sam ! Tu vas m'abandonner ? »_

« Non, mais . . . Bon je t'accompagne ! »

_« Merci, Sam ! »_

Je lui fait mon sourire le plus mignon et il me le rend. Merry reprend sa chemise, se rhabille, et nous regardons s'éloignant nos amis. Frodon a glissé son bras dans le dos et Merry et celui-ci s'appuie exagérément sur lui en poussant des gémissements de douleurs.

« Oh, arrête, tu veux ! Une simple petite écharde ! » entendons-nous nous râler Frodon.

Sam et moi éclatons de rire et Frodon finit par repousser Merry qui se rattrape parfaitement sur ses deux pieds avant de rentrer tranquillement dans la forêt.

Mon copain à moi m'attend pendant que je me rhabille. Effectivement, je suis déjà sec ! Et puis, à regret, nous quittons le magnifique paysage des berges du Brandevin.

« Alors ? Frodon m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec le petit Fierpied ? »

_« Je me suis même battu ! »_

En faisant des bonds, je tourne autour de Sam et je donne des coups de poings dans l'air :

_« Et paf ! Et paf ! Oh, tu aurais vu, Sam ! »_

« Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas fier ! Ce n'est pas bien de se battre ! »

_« Je sais bien . . . Mais il paraît que c'est bien de ne plus parler à Sancho ! »_

« Oui, c'est vrai, tant mieux ! Tu n'as plus de mauvaises fréquentations ! A part moi, bien sûr ! »

_« T'es pas une mauvaise fréquentation, toi ! »_

Sam éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe affectueusement.

« J'espère bien ! Je disais ça pour rire ! »

Je rigole aussi. Un léger temps de silence s'installe, et tandis que nous regagnons la route, je fais :

_« Sam ? » _

« Oui ? »

_«J'ai eu la sensation que vous m'empêchiez de demander à Frodon où étaient ses parents . . . »_

« En effet . »

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

Il s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux, le visage soudain grave.

« Pippin, les parents de Frodon sont morts. »

Abasourdi et horrifié, je recule d'un pas :

_« Oh Seigneur ! Mais je ne savais pas ! »_

« C'est bien ce qu'on a pensé, avec Merry ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas posé la question ! Ils sont morts tous les deux quand il avait douze ans. Noyés dans le Brandevin, justement ! » me fait-il en re-démarrant.

En courant un peu après lui pour le rattraper, je demande, le souffle coupé par la révélation :

_« C'est pour cela qu'il disait 'pas noyés, pas noyés !' ? »_

« Oui. Avant, il habitait dans le Séjour du Maîtres, avec les Brandebouc, la famille de sa mère. Il y est resté quelques années après la mort de ses parents, tout seul, avant d'aller vivre chez Bilbon enfin, et les parents de Merry l'avait pris sous leur protection. C'est pendant ces années qu'ils s'est beaucoup attaché à Meriadoc, et réciproquement ! »

_« Mais j'ignorais tout cela ! »_

« Il n'en parle pas. Jamais. Mais je sais que ça l'a beaucoup, beaucoup marqué ! Et puis, regarde, ta sœur, Frodon l'appelle toujours Pimpernel, jamais Prima, ça lui rappelle trop le prénom de sa mère. »

Ha oui ! Tiens ! C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire ' Prima' !

« Avant, comme beaucoup de Brandebouc, il aimait bien la rivière (bien que ce soit, à mon avis, une passion contre-nature !) maintenant ça lui rappelle trop de mauvaise souvenirs pour qu'il n'y retourne par plaisir ! Il ne sait pas nager, et juste pour vous deux, il a faillit sauter dans l'eau. J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que ça représente pour lui.. »

Tout pâle que je suis, je baisse les yeux :

_« Oui . . . Je suis désolé . . . on a dû lui faire très peur, avec Merry ! »_

« Assez oui ! Enfin bon ! N'en parlons plus ! Seulement, maintenant, tu pourras éviter les gaffes sur ce sujet ! »

_« Oui, merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Je suis désolé, je m'en veux ! »_

« Ce n'est pas grave, je te dit ! »

Profondément bouleversé, je reste pensif. Mon pauvre Frodon ! Si je l'avais sous la main, je lui sauterais au cou pour lui faire des bisous, pour lui dire que, moi, je serais toujours là et que je l'adore. La tragédie qu'a vécu Frodon me semble tellement horrible que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

Que deviendrais-je, moi, si mes parents mourraient ? Oh non, je ne veux pas y penser ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir moi-même ! Que ferions-nous Pearl, Prima, Pervi et moi, si nous nous retrouvions orphelins ? Non, j'aime trop mes parents, ils ne peuvent pas mourir ! Pas eux !

Et puis, je ne pourrais pas devenir Thain à sept ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wenny78_** : Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'aime bien reprendre les bêtises de Dom et Billy pour les transférer sur Merry et Pippin, mais –ma bêta-readeuse me détrompera dans le cas inverse- je crois bien que c'était la dernière fois ! Ha oui, si je postais un chapitre par jour, bien sur ! mais je suis faignante, et préparer le chapitre, et surtout lui trouver un titre me rendrait folle ! Déjà qu'en une semaine, j'ai du mal ! Et puis, vous n'auriez pas le temps d'en profiter et de mettre des rivious ! Oui, Frodon va être là pendant tout le week-end et on va même le revoir après ! Merci pour ta review, ma petite Wendy-préférée et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Tiens « merci pour la suite et voici ta reviews ! » on ne me l'avait pas encore faite ! En tout cas, tu m'as bien fait rire ! Allez, fais pô ta modeste, ça nous arrive à tous : tout nous fait aussitôt penser à quelque chose des bonus, alors quand c'est réécrit mot pour mot!lol ! Ben, tu vois, c'est Sam qui lui a expliqué, et pas Merry. Enfin, ça n'a pas de signification particulière, c'est juste parce que ça s'est trouvé être comme ça !lol ! J'espère que tu as réussi ton devoir sur la 1ère guerre mondiale ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

****

****

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ma bêta-readeuse commence à avoir le même problèmes que toi : elle ne trouve plus d'expression pour me dire que le chapitre que je viens de lui envoyer est bien et qu'elle veut la suite ! Si tu peux, regarde les bonus des dvd de la version longue ! Ceux avec les acteurs (j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment regardé ceux qui parlent de la technique cinématographique) sont vraiment vraiment géniaux d'humour et de délire ! Et Dom et Billy nous racontent la crise que Dom a fait pour son écharde ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'avoue qu'on a connu plus joyeux, mais ce chapitre découle directement de son prédécesseur !


	107. 7 ans, nature contre culture

Je vous mets un chapitre seulement quelques jours après le précédent pour rattraper mon retard et reprendre le rythme du week-end ! Celui-ci est d'ambiance plus légère que son prédécesseur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand nous arrivons au Séjour du Maître, Sam et moi sommes passablement surpris de voir, tranquillement assis dans le jardin, Frodon et Merry .

_« Mais . . . on . . . vous . . . »_

« Comment . . . nous . . . »

C'est tout ce que Samsagace et moi arrivons à dire ! Comment ont-ils fait ? Ils ont fait un détour, ils ont dû s'arrêter quelques temps à leur cabane, et ils sont arrivés avant nous, qui avons pris le chemin direct.

« Hé bien, il semblerait que nous connaissions mieux les raccourcis de Château-Brande que deux étrangers de Hobbitbourg et Bourg-de-Touque ! » fait Merry d'une petite voix guillerette.

« Comment va ton pied ? » lui demande Sam.

« Quel pied ? » demande Merry avec une surprise sincère.

Frodon lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Celui qu'on va te couper ! Celui qui a été définitivement mutilé par une lance de bois ! »

« Haaaaa ! Oh, ben, j'ai toujours affreusement mal, mais j'arrive mieux à le supporter ! » assure Merry.

_« Et la cabane ? »_

« Elle est comme je l'ai quittée ! Merry s'en occupe très bien tout seul, il faut croire ! »

« Sûr ! » confirme celui-ci.

« Tiens, voilà tes parents ! »

Je fais volte-face et effectivement, mon oncle Saradoc et ma tante Emma sont de retour. L'inauguration des nouveaux Smials doit être finie, et il est sûrement midi. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'indique approximativement la Soleil.

« Tiens ! Frodon ! Sam ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes venus voir vos amis ? »

Frodon se lève pour aller embrasser Esméralda et Saradoc, et Sam exécute une légère révérence.

« Vous avez les cheveux mouillés, Pippin, Merry. Vous êtes allés vous baigner ? »

_« Oui, et même que, maintenant, mon oncle, je sais nager ! »_

« Ce n'est pas courrant pour un Touque ! Ils sont si . . . »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont, les Touque ? » s'exclame ma tante, les poings sur les hanches, faussement vexée.

« Je plaisante, chérie ! Enfin ! »

« J'espère . . . » grince ma tante sans aucune méchanceté.

« Euh . . . est-ce que ça vous dérange si on reste dormir chez vous, cette nuit ? » tente Frodon de sa petite voix timide.

« Frodon, mon petit ! Tu sais bien que le Séjour du Maître t'est toujours ouvert ! » s'exclame chaleureusement Emma.

« Quant à Sam, si Merry lui trouve une place dans sa chambre, on devrait facilement pouvoir lui faire une place à notre table ! D'accord, Sam ? » fait Saradoc.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! » répond le concerné.

Moi, je suis tout content ! J'ai mes trois meilleurs amis autour de moi ! La vie est belle ! Je suis d'autant plus content qu'à la fin du déjeuner, la construction de mon fameux char-à-voile commence.

Merry et Frodon ressortent du débarras du Séjour du Maître avec une immense caisse en bois, dans laquelle, je pense, on peut tenir tous les quatre assis.

« C'est la caisse d'emballage de notre canapé ! On a de la chance que Papa l'ait gardé ! » fait Merry.

« Regarde-moi ça, Pippin ! Tu pourrais facilement y tenir allongé ! » s'exclame Frodon.

Pendant qu'ils sont allés chercher la caisse, Sam et moi sommes allés faire les yeux doux à ma tante pour qu'elle nous sacrifie un grand drap. Elle a finit par nous consentir un horrible drap orange avec une grosse fleur bleue au plein milieu. Bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien !

De notre char-à-voile, nous avons donc déjà le char et la voile.

« Deuxième phase de la mission : les roues et un mât ! Sam et moi, les roues, et Frodon et Pippin, le mât ! » commande Merry.

_« Oui, chef ! »_

Nous nous dispersons autour du Séjour du Maître pour trouver de quoi remplir à notre mission.

Frodon et moi repartons en courant vers le forêt. Nous nous arrêtons à l' orée.

« Bon, alors, on a besoin d'un grand bâton, bien droit et bien solide pour le mât principal, deux plus petits pour tendre la voile. Et puis, il nous faut aussi des châssis, pour accrocher les roues. »

_« Comment, les châssis ? Comme ça ? »_

Je lui exhibe deux bâtons que je viens de ramasser par terre. Ils ont à peu près la même longueur, plutôt droits et très solides.

« Voilà, parfait, bravo Pippin ! Alors, châssis, ça . . . c'est fait ! »

Tout content de mon succès, je me remets à chercher de quoi faire le mât de notre char-à-voile. Je pressent qu'il va être superbe.

Frodon tombe sur deux bout de bois parfaits pour tendre la voile et contre mon avis, il finit par casser net une solide branche d'un chêne pour faire le mât principal :

_« Ce n'est pas bien, de casser les arbres ! Ca leur fait mal et ils n'aiment pas ça ! Un jour, ils se vengeront ! »_

« Ha oui ? Et comment ? » se moque Frodon en effeuillant sa branche cassée.

Celle-ci se révèle en effet être idéale. Grande, très solide, bien droite et bien proportionnée. Frodon la charge sur son épaule avec les deux autres branches qu'il a trouvé, et moi, je me coltine les deux châssis.

Quand nous revenons vers Sam et Merry, ceux-ci ont trouvé quatre petites roulettes qui vont parfaitement convenir.

_« Vous les avez trouvés où ? »_

« En fait, on a piqué les roulettes de la trottinette de Bébert ! » répond Merry d'un ton badin.

_« Ton cousin Bérilac ? Et il le sait ? »_

« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, il ne nous aurait pas laisser les prendre ! »

« Il a mon âge ! Il est trop vieux pour faire de la trottinette ! » s'exclame Sam.

« Ca fait sept ans qu'elle pourrit dans la remise. Une trottinette de luxe : à quatre roues ! On ne pouvait pas laisser gâcher ça ! »

« Et vous, vous avez trouvé ? » demande Sam.

« Oui, les trois pièces du mât ! » fait Frodon en levant un peu son chargement.

Je fais la même chose avec mes deux bouts de bois :

_« Et les châssis ! Tu n'y avais pas pensé, aux châssis, Merry ! Heureusement que j'ai plus de cervelle que toi ! »_

« Heureusement que je suis là, surtout ! » me reprend Frodon.

Je réplique aussitôt :

_« Toi, tu as tué un arbre ! »_

« Rhooo, 'tuer', tout de suite les grands mots ! » soupire Frodon.

« Tu as quoi ? » demande Merry l'air suspicieux.

« Ben, le mât, là, je l'ai pris directement sur l'arbre. Je ne l'ai pas ramassé par terre. » explique Frodon.

Merry pince les lèvres, fronce les sourcils, secoue lentement la tête d'un air désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Il est visiblement de mon avis ! Il ne faut pas faire de mal aux arbres ! Je suis sûr que, autant qu'un animal, un arbre, c'est vivant !

Frodon détourne le visage des yeux chargés de reproches de Merry et s'exclame joyeusement :

« Bon, au travail ! »

Au travail, oui ! Je veux avoir le char-à-voile qu'ils m'ont promis avant ce soir !

Mais il faudra que je pense à me méfier de Merry. Il me semble avoir un plaisir particulier à démonter les trottinettes de ses cousins germains . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Frodounette_ **: Tu as repéré le clin d'œil, copine ?

**_Goldielocktook_** : Ben oui, mais bien sur le sujet de ce chapitre impliquait que ça soit triste ! Merry, douillet ? Je sais pas, à mon avis, il fait plus du chiqué pour se faire plaindre et qu'on s'intéresse à lui qu'autre chose. Quoique dans le témoignage de Dom, on dirait vraiment qu'il a mal ! Que je pense à sa comédie, alors que Sean Astin dont le pied à été transpercé d'un tesson de bouteille, dit presque rien ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wenny78_** : Hé ouais, j'avoue, je suis paresseuse ! Ca prends quand même du temps pour faire les RàR, organiser la mise en pages, corriger les fautes, trouver un titre et parfois, ça me rebute rien que d'y pense ! Mais bon, faut se mettre un coup de pied là au derrière et penser à mes lectrices-chéris ! Tu as vu, j'ai mis un post sur les titres sur le poney ! On est toutes les deux des martyrs des titres ! euh, j'aurais au total 210 chapitre à nommer ! hola, je commence à en trembler ! Oui, l'histoire du chapitre était triste, mais en fait, je l'ai raconté de façon qui aurait pu être pire ! Ce n'est pas le moment 'triste' de ma fic. Mais quand ça sera les neufs ans, je préviens d'avance que là, j'ai fait exprès de tout faire pour que ce soit triste, au point même de me nouer moi-même la gorge en l'écrivant ! Enfin, tu verras en temps voulu ! Merci pour ta review ma petite Wendy et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Toi, tu as un problème avec le pollen ! En effet, pour venir nous rendre visite dans la Comté, c'est pas pratique ! Hé oui, j'ai mêlé le drame à l'humour, j'ai dont fait une … tada ! Tragi-comédie ! Sacré Dom, en effet, il aura toujours le don de me faire rigoler ! Oui, ça te le fait peut-être, comme tu es la benjamine comme moi : c'est un peu frustrant quand notre famille se rappellent des souvenirs de quand on était pas là ! Et là, en plus, Pippin se prend aussi en pleine tête qu'il n'y a pas que lui dans la vie de Merry ! Plus la mort des parents de Frodon, bref, c'est le traumatisme assuré pour mon Pippinou-trop-choupinou ! Arf, je tolère que tu adores Pippin puisque c'est « comme on aime un petit hobbit tout chou » ! T'inquiète pas mon N'Es, je continue comme ça ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ma sœur rôdeuse et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ?


	108. 7 ans, comme sur des roulettes

Comme je le disais à Wendy hier, la tradition étant la tradition, on est samedi donc, voici un chapitre !

Chapitre dédié à Billy Boyd ! Pas spécialement pour son contenu, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu l'autographe que je lui avais demandé par lettre voilà bientôt 9 mois ! Je l'adore plus que tout, cet écossais ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Y'a pas vraiment de mot pour exprimer mon bonheur !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après c'est un tourbillon de marteau, de scies et de clous. Mes amis s'activent sec et moi, je tourne autour d'eux.

_« Sam ! Tu me laisses scier le mât ? »_

« Non, tu es trop petit et c' est trop dangereux ! »

Je change d'atelier.

_« Merry, tu me laisses tenir le clou ? »_

« Non, c'est trop dangereux ! »

_« Frodon, tu me laisses taper le clou avec le marteau ? »_

« Non, c'est trop dangereux, Pippin ! »

« Dangereux pour mes doigts, surtout ! » ajoute perfidement Merry.

Je me redresse au milieu d'eux qui sont tous les trois accroupis, au milieu du grincement de la scie et des coups du marteau.

_« Ben, je fais quoi, alors ? »_

Pas de réponse. Alors, je décide de m'ennuyer. Assis par terre, je joue à faire bouger les brindilles avec une autre brindille que j'ai arrachée.

Mais bientôt, les roues sont fixées au châssis, qui sont fixés à la caisse, le mât est à la bonne dimension et la fixation du mat est prête au milieu de la caisse.

Il reste à fixer les bâtons qui vont servir à tendre la voile sur le mât.

« Pippin, là, tu peux venir nous aider ! » m'appelle Sam.

Alors, moi, je me précipite.

Sam plaque le premier bout de bois à la perpendiculaire en haut du mât qui est encore à terre et Merry se met à l'attacher avec une ficelle. Il la croise et la recroise quelque fois en forme de X autour du mât et du bâton et puis il me tend la ficelle. Et je continue, tout heureux à lier la bâton au mât. Et puis quand j'ai plus de ficelle, je fourre le bout dans les liens serrés et Frodon complète ça d'un clou placé au centre.

Et puis, je fais la même chose avec le deuxième bâton et le milieu du mat et quand nous avons finis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à accrocher la voile et à monter le char-à-voile qui est pour l'instant en pièce détachés. Qu'est-ce que je suis fier d'avoir participé à sa construction !

Enfin nous accrochons (l'horrible) drap sur la mât et on s'y met tous les quatre pour le soulever et l'enfoncer dans l'attache prévu-pour par Frodon au centre de la caisse.

Je fais des petits bonds d'excitations en battant des mains devant ce superbe objet que l'on construit de toutes pièces, mes meilleurs amis et moi. Je suis rudement fier !

« Bon, Merry, deux balais, s'il te plait ! fait Frodon.

Et aussitôt Merry nous abandonne pour rentrer en courrant dans son Smial.

_« Sam ! Sam, tu m'aides ? __Tu m'aides à grimper dedans ! »_

Je m'agrippe au char-à-voile. Le haut de la caisse m'arrive sous le menton. Je comptais que Sam me fasse la courte-échelle mais il m'attrape carrément sous les bras et m'envole comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'un champignon !

Je replie les jambes pour pouvoir passer au dessus de la cloison de la caisse et Sam me pose dedans. Sous le choc, les roulettes du char à voile se mettent un peu à avancer et heureusement que Sam est là pour retenir le char-à-voile.

Hum… pas de frein, il faudra penser à en faire la remarque à haute-voix. Mais mon cousin ressort alors du Séjour du Maître avec un balais dans chaque mains.

« Pour nous diriger ! » explique Frodon en prenant un balais à Merry.

« Oui, mais poussons-le d'abord sur le che . . . Tiens, il y a déjà un Pippin dedans ! » s'exclame joyeusement Merry en me lançant un coup d'œil et un sourire.

Je suis le premier à avoir le privilège de goûter aux joies du char-à-voile ! Oh bien sûr, il ne va pas très vite mais il roule bien. Moi, dedans, triomphant, et mes amis le poussant, peinant.

Et puis, quand il est placé sur la route, Frodon, Sam et Merry sautent prestement dedans et viennent me rejoindre. Nous nous installons ainsi. Merry à l'avant droite, moi à l'avant gauche, Sam à l'arrière droit et Frodon à l'arrière gauche. Mes deux cousins passent leur balai à l'extérieur et le pose par terre.

Merry fait alors d'une voix grave et pleine de respect :

« Avant tout, ayons tous une pensée pour ce pauvre chêne que Frodon a dû mutiler pour. . . »

Mais à ce moment-là, avant que Frodon n'ait pu réagir et que Merry n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un grand vent se lève par derrière nous et la voile soudain gonflée vient s'appliquer contre mon dos.

Et . . . on avance !

« Wahou ! Ca marche ! » s'exclame Merry en levant triomphalement son balais.

« Ca roule, tu veux dire ! » le reprend Sam alors qu'on va de plus en plus vite.

Ouaiiiiiis ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai, mon char-à-voile ! Voilà comment j'imaginais mon week-end chez Merry. Et en plus, il y a Sam et Frodon !

Les Hobbits que nous croisons se rangent sur le côtés de la route et se retournent pour nous regarder passer le plus longtemps possible avec un sourire attendri et amusé aux lèvres. A moins que ce ne soit la grosse fleur bleue sur fond orange qui ne les amusent…

« Alors ? Content, Pip' ? » me crie Frodon que j'entends à peine à cause du vent de la course et de la voile entre nous deux.

Je répond en criant aussi :

_« Ha oui ! Oh oui ! C'que j'm'amuse ! Ca me rappelle la luge, chez ton oncle, à Noël ! »_

Sur la luge aussi, il n'y avait pas de frein, et on avait finit par buter violemment dans un tas de neige que Sam et Merry avait fait exprès. Mais là, pas besoin de frein : le chemin est rectiligne, pas de pente, pas d'obstacle et . . . oh . . . Plus de vent !

« Ha ben voilà ! Fini ! » fait la voix de Sam derrière la voile à nouveau relâchée.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, on commençait tout juste à s'amuser ! » grogne Merry.

_« Oh, s'il te plait, petit vent, tu veux bien souffler encore un peu pour nous ? »_

Mais ma supplique reste sans réponse !

« Bon, Frodon ! On se sert des balais ! »

Alors, très lentement et péniblement, ils nous poussent avec les balais comme avec des avirons. En plein effort, Merry grogne :

« Pippin ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Tu aurais pu manger moins ce midi ! T'es hyper lourd ! »

_« Hé ! »_

Mais aucune réplique cinglante ne me vient à l'esprit ! Ce que j'aimerais, parfois, avoir le sens de la répartie de Merry ! Je me mets sur les genoux et accroché à la caisse, je regarde le chemin. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de pousser un cri pour prévenir du danger. . .

Une pente ! Juste sous nos roues !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Bah, ça , c'est pas la première fois qu'on pourrait croire que Pip a des dons de prémonitions ! Mais c'est juste que j'adore m'amuser à faire des clins d'œil au futur que nous le connaissons ! Oui, Pippin sera le mieux placé pour voir que les arbres peuvent se venger ! Merry, aussi ! Ben, un char à voile, c'est un truc avec une voile et des roulettes, voila ! merci pour tes compliments ma sœur rôdeuse et voici la suite !

**_Frodounette_** : Vi, tu avais quatre chapitre à rattraper, mais tu as eu des problèmes d'ordi ! moi, parfois, je laisse traîner tes reviews par pure fainéantise ! oui, honte sur moi ! Tu me fais rigoler, sur une fic sur Pippin, tu trouves le moyen de parler de Fro à chaque fois ! Remarque, il est vrai que je fais la même chose ! Mais c'est qu'on les aime ! Oui, f'est trifte pour Frodon, mais c'est vrai, il trouvera une gentille femme et une gentille chef de harem grâce à toi ! Heu, ben si, désolée, dans ma fic, Frodon ne sait pas nager ! Ca ne l'empêche pas de vouloir se sacrifier pour sauver Merry et Pippin ! Ha, ce Fro, un héros dans l'âme ! Ze savais que mon clin d'œil te ferait plaisir : ça, c'est fait ! Vala, copine, merci pour tes rivious et ben, ça … c'est fait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiens, encore une fin à suspens ! Vous voulez connaître la suite ?


	109. 7 ans, la route se poursuit sans fin

Désolée pour ce retard dans le joli rythme du « un-chapitre-tout-les-samedi » mais, c'est la période tant redouté des étudiants, les partiels, alors, je jongle en peu entre fic et cours !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et pas une petite pente douce, mais quasiment un flanc de colline ! Le char-à-voile retrouve brutalement sa vitesse. Il va à une vitesse folle qui a arraché le balai des mains de Merry.

Tout à l'heure, la vitesse m'amusait, mais là, elle n'est plus drôle du tout ! Et je dirais même qu'elle me panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurle Sam que la voile empêche de voir devant.

Merry et moi, on ne pense même pas à lui répondre. Mais il semble que le jeune Sacquet et le jeune Gamegie se soient penchés par dessus la caisse pour voir eux-même ce qu'il arrivait, car leurs hurlements nous font bientôt deviner, à Merry et à moi, qu'ils ont compris ce qui se passait.

Comme Merry et moi, ils ont bien vu que ce qui nous attend au bas de la pente, … c'est le Brandevin !

Des freins, je savais bien que ça manquait ! Des freins ! La voile, que le vent de la course gonfle vers Sam et Frodon, nous ralentit à peine. Je croise le regard terrifié de Merry un quart d'instant avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur moi.

Il me plaque sous lui dans le fond de la caisse et hurle :

« Accrochez-vous ! »

De sous Merry et par-dessous la voile, je vois Sam et Frodon qui se plaquent aussi précipitamment à terre en se tenant par la main.

Tout contre ma joue, je sens le plancher de la caisse et les accroches des roues qui tremblent dangereusement sous la vitesse, menaçant de céder à tout instant.

Et puis, les sursauts du char-à-voile dus aux cahots de la route cessent et j'ai juste le temps de penser 'on dirait qu'on vole' avant qu'un terrible choc et un énorme SPLOUF ne nous secouent violemment.

Tout trempés, tout hébétés, nous nous redressons lentement. Par un incroyable miracle, la caisse et le char-à-voile ont tenu le coup ! Mais ce n'est plus un char-à-voile : c'est un bateau !

Nous dérivons doucement sur le Brandevin, entraînés par le courant et une légère brise fort agréable.

« Baissez la voile, moussaillons ! » crie Merry à l'intention de Frodon ou Sam.

Mais aucun des deux moussaillons ne répond. Alors Merry décide de le faire lui même. Mais dès qu'il se met debout, le char-à-voile tangue dangereusement et dans un cri, je m'accroche au bord de la caisse. Et de derrière la voile, la voix de Frodon nous parvient, empressée, mal à l'aise et forcée :

« Bouge pas ! Merry, je t'en prie, ne bouge pas ! Tu vas nous faire chavirer ! »

Sans en tenir compte, Merry s'attache à dénouer les nœuds qui tiennent la voile. Quand celle-ci se détache enfin et que Merry roule en boule le drap de sa mère, nous découvrons à l'arrière de l'embarcation, Frodon et Sam.

Sam est cramponné d'un main au bord de la caisse, l'autre main crispée posée à plat au fond de la caisse, observant l'immobilité la plus parfaite. A l'exception de ses yeux empreints de peur qui bougent très rapidement, comme pour tout surveiller en même temps, la rivière, la caisse, Merry, Frodon, moi, et la rive. Frodon n'est guère mieux, plus libre dans ses mouvements, peut-être mais beaucoup plus pâle.

« Reprenez-vous, vous deux ! On a eu de la chance que la caisse de notre canapé soit en bois ! On ne prend même pas l'eau ! C'est pas de la camelote qu'on a construit ! » s'exclame joyeusement Merry en jetant le drap dans un coin de la caisse.

Mais ça ne semble pas vraiment rassurer ni Sam ni Frodon. Celui-ci à encore la main gauche serrée sur son balai.

« Ha ! Seigneur, merci ! Ma mère ne me tuera pas complètement ! Tu as sauvé ton balai, Frodon ! Donne-le moi, ça va nous faire une rame ! »

D'un geste raide et crispé, Frodon lui tend et Merry s'en saisit.

« Merci ! »

Je tire la manche de Merry, à la fois pour le faire se rasseoir et pour attirer son attention :

_« Tu sais quoi, Merry ? »_

« Quoi ? » fait-il en se mettant à genoux.

_« On a oublié de prévoir des freins ! »_

« Sans blague ! »

_« On va où, comme ça ? »_

« Jusqu' à la mer ! »

_« Sans blague ? »_

Sans me répondre, il plonge le balai dans l'eau et s'en sert pour tenter de nous diriger, mais l'effet est minime.

Des Hobbits en train de pêcher depuis la berge, nous regardent passer, l'air passablement surpris et médusés. Tout sourire, Merry et moi, leur adressons poliment de radieux saluts.

« Sans rire, on va où comme ça ? » fait derrière nous la voix blanche de Frodon.

« Je vous l'ai dit ! Jusqu'à la mer ! »

Sam laisse échapper un gémissement qui ressemble vaguement à un ' nan ! '. Le faisant volontairement ou pas –je l'ignore- Frodon pose la main sur celle de Sam. Il reprend, malgré le fait que chaque mot semble lui coûter :

« Sans rire, j'ai dit ! »

« Sans rire ? »

« Oui ! »

« On arrive doucement vers le port et l'écluse ! Frodon, tu sais bien ! Pas de panique ! »

« Ha oui, le port, c'est vrai… » fait Frodon d'une petite voix.

_« Faut pas avoir peur, Sam ! Tu ne crains rien, tu es avec moi ! »_

Les yeux marrons de mon copain se posent sur moi et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire. Moi aussi, je lui souris pour l'encourager, et je me retourne pour, comme Merry, regarder l'eau devant nous.

Appuyé contre la cloison avant de la caisse, les bras croisés sur le bastingage, je plonge le regard dans l'eau, en rêvassant doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et vogue la galère !

Je m'amuse souvent à jouer aux pirates, mais jamais encore, je n'en avais été un ! Wha !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Aéléa Wood-Kia-Lionceau_** : arf, mais c'est affreux ça! Tu veux le traumatiser ton Merry ? Kia, le B-A BA du propriétaire de Hobbits est qu'ils ne doivent jamais voir un frigo vide ! Pour eux c'est la fin de tout ! Mais enfin, je te fais confiance pour le consoler ! Et puis, visiblement, tu as un harem qui te seconde à merveille ! C'est à ça que ça serre ! Ha, il m'est avis que ton TDR se fait des idées ! C'est ça, l'inconvénient du harem, quand même ! Et aussi que c'est ingrat et que ça a des wanted ! En vacances, ben oui, c'est bien ce que je vois ! Vous êtes tout bronzés ! Ho, le jeu de cartes, hé bien dis donc oui, tu as quelques chapitres de retard ! Peut-être que ça amuse que les enfants mais Pippin et Merry sont encore des enfants, alors… Ca, c'est très gentil et attentionné à toi que d'avoir offert une tétine à Merry ! moi, j'ai mis une tétine sur une bouteille de bière et d'un coup, ça me l'endort net le Pippin ! Hé ben voilà, mon Ael, on est arrivée à la fin de cette nouvelle review AéléaWoOdienne ! Merci et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Décidément ma pauvre Lily, tu n'as pas de chance ! Quand j'oublie une riviou, c'est toujours la tienne ! Je vais coller un post-il sur mon ordi « penser à review L E 2004 ! ». Tu sais, chuis blonde, il me faut des penses-blondes !mdr ! Ouais, mademoiselle, j'ai mon autographe de Billy Boyd, le seul, l'unique, le merveilleux, le fantastique etc etc ! Maintenant, je crâne et je rends tout le monde jaloux ! J'ai acheté un cadre pour le mettre aujourd'hui, moment émotion ! D'ailleurs, j'avoue qu'en ce moment même ou je fais ta réponse, j'ai le cadre posé sur le bureau et j'ai … Billy qui me regarde ! Merci tes reviews et voici la suite !

**_Fro-qu-est-en-Italie-mais-tant-pis_** : (admire la rime !) Ben, tu as vu, ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de s'arrêter. Bon, d'accord, Fro est mort de peur, mais bon, en même temps, le béton, dans la Comté, j'ai cherché mais j'ai pô trouvé ! Argh, mais évidemment que si ta sœur t'a servi du camembert au cognac, tu as été malade ! Mais, Pippin et Sam disent que ça les impressionne pas ! Mais bon, ce sont des Hobbits, hein ! Merci pour ta review copine et ça … c'est fait !

**_Estel-la-Rodeuse_** : Ha vui, je comprends tout à fait le prix de ce sacrifice de petits déjeuners ! Paddy et Pippin voudraient savoir s'ils peuvent le récupérer ? Ils disent qu'ils ne faut pas le gacher, enfin, bon, tu vois le genre ! Bah, en fait, j'ai jamais construits rien de ma vie, alors, pour la fabrication du char à voile, ben, j'y suis allée au feeling ! Comme pour les expressions Hobbites, mais pour elles, tu sais, c'est dans le sang, ça ! Ouais, ça se sent bien dans le films et même entre Dom et Billy, c'est Dom qui a le plus de répartie, et pourtant, Billy se débrouille pas mal du tout et quitte à répondre un truc nul, il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, mon époux ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Bee-Orchid_** : Lol, moi j'aime pas trop les grands-huit, j'ai fait Space Mountain pour dire que je l'avais fait et pis c'est tout ! Mais ces trucs là, on est mort de peur quand on y est et ensuite, ben, on en garde un super souvenir ! Ben nan, Pippin peut pas faire grand-chose, mais il faut se mettre à la place des grands qui sont responsable non seulement d'un enfant mais en plus d'un phénomène comme Pippin, alors mieux vaut pas prendre de risque ! Peut-être que c'est pour la fleur, mais à mon avis, c'est surtout pour l'étrangeté de l'équipage ! Ca doit pas courir les chemins de la Comté, des char-à-voile ! Merci pour ta riviou ma filleule (dans les prochains jours, je pense que tu ne seras plus ma seule filleule, ma sœur pouvant me donner une petite nièce d'un moment à l'autre, mais tu resteras toujours ma filleule, schnif)

**_Wendy la Hobbite_** : C'est bizarre que dès fois, tu ne puisses pas avoir le bas de la page ! Mais remarque, moi ça me l'a déjà fait, une seule fois, mais comme c'était pour vérifier que la publication avait réussi, je crois que je m'étais inquiété et que j'avais republier ! Bah, des fois, ffnet, faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Ha bah, c'est plus un scoop que les neufs ans sont tristes, je le dis souvent ! Mais je vous dit jamais si pourquoi ni comment (trop facile, sinon) alors, jeune fille pour savoir si c'est sur Frodon, faudra attendre ! Mais enfin, je peux te dévoiler que c'est triste sur tout le monde, en fait et que personne n'échappera à la règle ;-). Ha bah, les fins à suspens, ça sert à ça : à être sadique avec ses lecteurs ! ben, désolée, mais tu as dû attendre plus d'une semaine ! z'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Merci pour tes rivious et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pas de fin à suspens cette fois, mais j'espère que vous voulez quand même la suite !…


	110. 7 ans, la croisière s'amuse

Encore une fois, les évènements de la vie (la naissance d'une tite nièce dimanche) et de la paresse ont fait que je n'ai pu vous mettre un chapitre le week-end dernier ! désolée ! J'espère que vous accepterez quand même de lire ce chap ! ;-) Vous allez faire connaissance d'un nouveau personnage, qui ne sera pas très présent, mais que j'aime bien !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La croisière continue et s'amuse de plus en plus. Sam se décontracte à vue d'œil jusqu'à oser même tourner la tête pour regarder derrière. Frodon allonge les jambes et semble profiter tranquillement de la beauté du paysage. Merry joue toujours les capitaines et moi les pirates.

« Je crois que je viens de voir ton cousin Bérilac, sur la berge, Merry ! »

« J'avais oublié comme c'était mignon, par ici ! Faudra que j'y emmène ta sœur, un jour ou l'autre, Pippin ! »

« Ha, j'ai un équipage de paresseux, hein ! Il n'y a que moi qui bosse sur ce navire ! »

_« On nous attaque ! On nous attaque ! A l'abordage ! Attention aux crocrodiles et aux pinaras ! »_

« Des crocodiles et des piranhas, Pippin ! » me fait Frodon de sa voix douce.

_« Je sais bien ! Je disais ça pour rigoler ! »_

« Et ne bouge pas trop et assieds-toi, tu vas nous faire chavirer ! »

_« Mais non ! Hein Merry, qu'on ne va pas chavirer ! T'as peur de chavirer, hein, Frodon ! »_

« Fais comme Frodon t'a dit, Pippin ! » intervient fermement Sam.

Je me tourne vers lui et il plante dans mes yeux un regard plus qu' intense. Je ferme la bouche. Frodon a peur de chavirer et ses parents se sont noyés. Il ne faut pas être une Prima pour comprendre le lien logique. Une précision de plus sur les circonstances de la tragique mort de Monsieur et Madame Sacquet. Et puis, le regard de Sam ne me laisse aucun doute !

_« Faut pas avoir peur, Frofro ! Je suis avec toi, et moi, tu sais, même que je sais nager ! Je te sauverai, si jamais on chavire ! »_

« Mais on ne va pas chavirer ! » me coupe Merry d'une voix agacée.

_« Ouais, parce qu'on a construit le meilleur char-à-voile au monde ! Pas vrai ? »_

« Assied-toi et arrête de dire des bêtises ! On arrive au port ! »

Au port, nous faisons une entrée triomphale. Tout le monde s'arrête et se retourne pour regarder notre drôle d'embarcation passer.

« Dommage que ce soit déjà fini, je commençais presque à apprécier ! » soupire Sam alors que notre char-à-voile heurte doucement le ponton.

Quand je lève les yeux vers le ponton, mon regard rencontre d'abord des pieds poilus, puis un pantalon puis une chemise puis une tête de Merry . . . mais . . . en brun !

Passablement surpris, je reste sans voix, la bouche ouverte et les yeux levés. Le sosie de Merry me sourit et me tend la main pour m'aider à sortir de la caisse de bois.

« Ha, tu vois Merry, que je l'avais vu sur la berge ! » fait Sam.

Ainsi, voici donc Bérilac, le fameux Bébert, mon équivalent du côté paternel de Merry.

« Pippin, je présume ! Merry ne parle que de toi ! » s'exclame Bébert en se penchant pour saisir la main que je ne pense même pas à lui tendre.

Avec une force qui me surprend, il me soulève et je me retrouve pendu à son bras. Je pédale un instant dans le vide avant de prendre pied sur le ponton. Sam aussi, il y a à peine une heure, m'a soulevé très facilement, me donnant l'impression que je ne pesais pas plus qu'une pomme. Est-ce moi qui suis très léger ou les autres qui sont de plus en plus forts ?

Pendant que je réfléchis à tout cela, Bérilac aide à remonter sur le ponton Frodon, Merry et Sam.

« Vous n'êtes pas passés inaperçus, vous savez ! Vous avez remporté un franc succès avec votre bateau ! »

_« C'est pas un bateau, monsieur Bébert, c'est un char-à-voile ! »_

« Monsieur Bébert ! » s'exclame Bérilac en rigolant.

Ben quoi ? Je ne le connais pas alors je l'appelle Monsieur ! Je suis un petit Hobbit très bien élevé, moi !

« Un char-à-voile, dis-tu ? Tu es sûr ? Ca m'a plus l'air d'un bateau ! Un char-à-voile, tu sais, c'est sur la terre ferme, avec des roulettes ! »

_« Mais il a des roulettes, je t'assure, il a des roul . . . Aïe ! »_

Merry vient de m'écraser le pied. Un air malin se dessine sur les traits de Bérilac .

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un char-à-voile à roulette, parce que moi, je n'ai plus de roulettes sur ma trottinette ! »

Hooo . . . Ha oui, c'est vrai, les roulettes viennent de la trottinette de luxe de Bérilac ! C'est moi ou j'ai encore fait une gaffe ? Oups . . .

« Merry ! Je te préviens ! Si elles viennent de ma trottinette . . . ! Mais en fait, j'en ai la quasi-certitude, qu'elles viennent de ma trottinette ! » fait Berilac en menaçant mon cousin de l'index.

« Bon oui, elles viennent de ta patinette et puis ? Elles ne servaient plus ! »

« Et tu crois qu'elles servent maintenant, dans l'eau ? »

« C'était pour faire plaisir à Pippin ! »

Merry attrape alors son cousin par l'épaule et s'éloigne de nous en lui parlant à voix basse, comme s'il lui confiait un secret très important. Sam, Frodon et moi le voyons faire de grands gestes et prendre un air très sérieux. Et puis arrivés au bout du ponton, ils reviennent et Bébert s'agenouille devant moi et m'attrapant les mains, il me fait d'un air très triste.

« Ecoute petit Pippin, je ne savais pas pour ta petite souris ! Ce n'est pas grave pour les roulettes ! Je suis désolé ! C'est vrai que je ne m'en sers plus ! Alors si ça a pu vous servir, pour vous amuser, toi, Merry, Frodon et Sam ! »

« Bon, Bébert, tu nous aides à le sortir de l'eau ? » demande Merry.

Voilà comment nous revenons au Séjour du Maître, Bérilac peine en tirant le char-à-voile dans la montée (c'est lui qui s'est proposé de le faire !) et Merry, Sam, Frodon et moi discutons tranquillement de notre croisière derrière lui .

« J'aime pas trop l'eau, j'aime pas trop les bateaux, vous le savez, mais on s' y fait ! » s'exclame Sam.

« Tu veux y retourner ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à nager comme j'ai appris à Pippin ? » demande Merry.

« Euh . . . non, merci ! » grince Sam, un peu pris au dépourvu par la proposition de Merry.

« En tout cas, maintenant, on sait qu'on a construit un engin amphibie ! Remarque, c'était logique, le bois, ça flotte ! » fait Frodon.

« C'est une grande découverte, ça, Frodon ! Le bois flotte ! Tu sais que, parfois, tu m'impressionnes ? » réplique Merry très sérieux.

Frodon tape gentiment et doucement la tête de mon cousin avec le balai avant d'éclater de rire et de l' attraper un instant par l'épaule, fraternellement. Pendant ce temps-là, je regarde Bérilac qui a changé de technique et pousse maintenant le char-à-voile pour lui faire monter la pente.

_« Dis, Merry, il est pas un peu bizarre, ton cousin ? »_

« Pas plus qu' Ilbéric ou moi, pourquoi ? »

_« Je ne veux pas dire que je ne le trouve pas gentil, non, ce n'est pas ça, il m'a l'air plutôt sympa ! Mais . . . de quelle souris il parlait ? »_

« Ha ça ! Oh rien ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait construit le char-à-voile pour te consoler de la mort de ta souris domestique ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Grâce au pense-blonde, cette fois, tu as ta réponse à la review! C'est vrai qu'on devrait s'associer ! Les gens ne comprennent pas combien ils devraient redouter les blondes et s'obstinent à nous sous-estimées ! lol ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 109 était assez paisible et tout à fait à l'image de la douce Comté ! Ha vi, je pense que je vais aller voir Star Wars 3 dans la semaine qui vient ! Mais toujours est-il que depuis qu'M6 m'initie à Star Wars, j'ai compris d'où venait l'avatar que tu as parfois sur MSN, c'est Anakin et Amidala ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre (oui, c'est une variante de « j'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! »)

**_Frofro_** : Tu as vu ? C'est dans ce chap que, pour la première (et seule) fois Pippin appelle Frodon « Frofro ». Je me rappelle que ça avait fait marrer la bêta-readeuse ;-) Ha si, le pitalugue, c'est le bateau de Luc et accessoirement un de chez Marcel Pagnol ! t'as vu un peu cette culture ? Et j'ai pas de méditerranéens dans le harem pour m'aider, j'ai juste deux marins ;-). C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu prévoir un Sacquet de Besace. Ca ralentit, quand même, d'écraser quelqu'un ! Ben vi, j'ai de l'expérience ! non, je rigole ! Ton Fro courageux d'aller sur l'eau? En même temps, on lui a pas trop demandé son avis ! Marchi pour ta riviou copine, et ça, c'est fait !

**_Ma Kia_** : Arrête de me faire mourir de rire en lisant tes reviews ! euh, non, n'arrête pas ! Mon harem et moi, ça nous intéresse de savoir pourquoi c'est pratique que Merry ait un grand lit et pourquoi il devrait habitué à avoir quelqu'un dedans ! Comment ça mon personnage, mon Esméralda, ta belle-mère est idiote (pleure avec Paladin) ? Snif, enfin, bon ! Ha, excuse-moi, Ael, mais je prends position pour Merry contre Blanche ! Je la connais, la Blanche, c'est moa qui l'ait inventé et je peux te dire qu'elle a tout pour qu'on la déteste ! Demande donc ta Canineuh ! Ha, je vois que Merry a de très bonnes lectures ! c'est bien ! Ben, la première phrase du chap 103, elle est fait exprès pour choquer mes lecteurs (harem ricane diaboliquement). Moi, z'ai appris à nager à 6 ans et aussi après de longues années d'effort (compatis avec Ael). Quoi, Merry ne lisait pas réellement la Bilble ? Te jure, ces harems ! Merci pour tes rivious mon Lionceau et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, Bérilac et le chapitre en général? Premières impressions ?

PS : l'adresse de mon blog ou j'ai mis un article sur l'Enfance d'un Thain (tout à la fin) pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas:

http/laessiel. 


	111. 7 ans, l'orage après le beau temps

Voila un autre chapitre, très peu de temps après son précédent, je sais, mais au moins, j'aurais rattrapé mon retard !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée du dimanche est passée trop vite ! Elle a commencé dans la chambre de Merry, où nous avons tous tenus, Sam, Frodon et moi. Merry est fils unique, sa chambre est assez spacieuse, et Sam et Frodon ont pu dormir sur des matelas par terre sans être trop serrés.

Après, on a joué tous les quatre au ballon . « phoutbaule » qu'il appelle ça, Merry. Sam n'est pas vraiment bon en gardien de but . . . et l'équipe Frodon-Pippin a facilement gagné ! J'ai couru dans tout les sens, j'ai mis 4 buts à Sam et je me suis bien amusé, mais après, j'étais exténué !

Mais maintenant, c'est triste, il faut repartir ! Enfin, je me serais quand même bien amusé pendant ce week-end chez Merry ! Il faudrait qu'on se fasse des week-ends tous les quatre plus souvent !

Je rentre avec Frodon et Sam qui vont faire un détour par Bourg-de-Touque, pour me ramener (et pour voir ma sœur, en ce qui concerne M. Sacquet !). Sam et Frodon étaient venus en charrette et l'avait déjà déposée dans l'étable de mon oncle quand ils nous ont retrouvés en train de nous noyer.

_« Merry, on se revoit bientôt, hein ! »_

« Oui, je te promet ! »

« Vous vous reverrez de toutes façons à mon anniversaire ! » fait Frodon.

Pour la quatrième fois, je vais faire la bise à mon cousin.

_« Tu fais un bisou pour moi à Placide, hein ! »_

« Oui ! »

_« Et à Bébert ! »_

« Oui ! »

_« Et à Blanche ! »_

« Heu . . . te promet rien ! Deux bisous à Placide, plutôt ! »

« Et moi, Pippin, je n'ai le droit à un bisou ? » me fait ma tante, faussement vexée.

Je me jette à son cou :

_« Si ! Bisou ! Bisou ! Bisou ! Bisou ! Et désolé pour les crêpes et l'état de la cuisine ! »_

« C'est pas grave, Pippin ! A bientôt ! »

_« A bientôt, ma tante ! »_

Après, je vais faire la bise à mon oncle Doxy :

_« A bientôt, tonton Grand Maître ! Et merci pour tout ! »_

« A bientôt, mon petit Pippin ! Tu reviens quand tu veux, et vous aussi, Sam et Frodon ! »

J'adore Merry, mais je suis tout de même bien content de retrouver mes sœurs et mes parents ! Et bien sûr ma Pilgrim et ma Diamond !

Le voyage passe rapidement et je n'attrape même pas une inlosation puisque Frodon pense à m'affubler d'un panier retourné en guise de chapeau. Comme ça m'amuse autant que Sam et lui, je le garde sur la tête. A force de discuter et de chanter, nous sommes déjà à Bourg-de-Touque.

Nous arrivons devant mon Smial au moment où Pervinca en sort. Je saute de la charrette et cours me jeter au cou de ma sœur. Elle doit faire un pas en arrière pour rester debout.

_« Perviiiii ! »_

« Oh, Pippin ! Te revoilà ! Dommage ! »

_« Pervinca ! »_

« Je rigole ! La maison est toute vide et tristounette sans toi ! Ca fait du bien de te revoir ! Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? »

_« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! On a construit un grand char-à-voile, tu sais ! Et même qu'on a finit dans le Brandevin ! »_

Les fins traits de ma sœur se plissent en une moue inquiète et je la rassure aussitôt :

_« T'inquiète pas, Pervi ! On flottait ! Et puis Merry m'a appris à nager ! »_

Mais bizarrement ça ne semble pas rassurer ma sœur, un peu pâle:

« Tu . . . tu sais nager ? Ca veut dire que tu t'es baigné dans le Brandevin ? Oh si Papa et Maman avaient su ça, ils seraient morts de peur et d'inquiétude ! »

_« Mais ils vont être fier de moi, hein ! »_

« Si tu sais vraiment nager, oui ! Te voilà supérieur à bien des Hobbits ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui sait nager ! Pour une fois, tu sais faire quelque chose que Prima ne sait pas faire ! »

Ma sœur et moi échangeons un regard complice tandis que Sam et Frodon, qui viennent de garer la charrette, nous rejoignent et puis tous les quatre, nous rentrons dans mon Smial.

Prima est plongée dans un cahier sur lequel elle écrit à toute vitesse et Maman et Pearl discutent dans un coin en brodant. Mais dès que Frodon entre, la broderie gicle et Pearl se précipite l'embrasser. Frodon se laisse agresser avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Moi, c'est Maman qui se précipite sur moi pour m'embrasser et moi aussi, je me laisse agresser avec plaisir. Ma petite Mamounette ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de la retrouver !

« Oh, mon petit Pippin ! Alors ? Ca c'est bien passé ? »

_« Oui, oui, je me suis bien amusé et tonton, il m'a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? »_

« Non, quoi ? »

_« Hé ben, Merry il m'a apprit à nager ! »_

« Oh non, ce n'est pas possible ! » pâlit ma mère.

_« Si, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Maman ! Je ne me suis pas noyé, je nage bien ! »_

« Très bien, même ! » ajoute Sam.

« Ca alors ! Si on m'avait un jour dit que mon propre fils serait capable de nager ! Tu es le seul de la famille ! »

_« Avec Merry ! »_

« Oui, si tu veux ! »

_« Tu es fière de moi, hein ! » _

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mais, tu sais, même si tu ne savais pas nager, je serais fière de toi ! »

Pour ça, Maman a le droit à un bisou !

Mais quand mes amis repartent et que c'est l'heure du repas, ça devient moins drôle : Mes parents n'ont pas oublié que je m'étais battu avec Sancho. D'ailleurs, les griffures sur mon visage sont là pour le leur rappeler. Mon père a sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui incite au vouvoiement.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, malheureux et gémit :

_« Père, puis-je quitter la table ? »_

« Non ! »

_« S'il vous plait ! »_

« Peregrïn, arrête ! J'ai dit non ! Tu l'a bien mérité ! »

Je suis privé de dessert, et le pire, le summum de la torture, c'est que je suis forcé de regarder les autres manger leur part de gâteau. Mais ma punition a l'air de couper l'appétit à mes sœurs et à ma mère, qui se gardent, cependant, bien d'intervenir.

« Un Touque, un futur Thain ne se comporte pas ainsi ! »

_« Je sais, Adelard me l'a . . . »_

« Tais-toi ! »

J'obéis et baisse les yeux vers mon assiette vide en émiettant nerveusement mon bout de pain sur la nappe. L'orage ne fait que commencer :

« Des critiques, des moqueries, tu vas devoir en essuyer dans la vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tout le monde sera toujours gentil avec toi ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Réagir aussi violemment pour presque rien ! Tu n'es qu'un . . . qu'un . . . voyou ! Un gamin pourri, gâté . . . »

« Paladin . . . » murmure Maman.

« Eglantine, je t'en prie ! Jamais aucune de tes sœurs ne m'a posé de tels problèmes ! Oh non, tout ne t'est pas dû et autorisé par ton rang, mon petit monsieur ! Et tu n'as pas à te vanter ni à profiter de MON titre ! Car ce n'est pas le tien ! Et je peux très bien te retirer le titre d'héritier que je viens de te donner ! D'autres seraient content de l'avoir, sois-en assuré ! Si j'avais su ce que tu en ferais, pense-bien que je me serais gardé de te le donner ! »

Qu'a donc bien pu lui raconter Adelard pour que Papa croie que je me vante d'être le Thain ? Ou plutôt qu'a bien pu raconter Sancho à Adelard ?

« Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Tu sais ? Répond quand je te parle ! »

Je sursaute et murmure, les yeux toujours baissés :

_« Non . . . »_

« Ca serait une semaine aux champs ! A labourer jusqu'à ce que tes mains soient couvertes d'ampoules ! A te casser le dos toute la journée avec même pas une pomme le soir ! Une semaine à te lever aux aurores. Et le soir en guise de lit, une planche avec de la paille ! Dans une maison de bois et pas dans un Smial ! Une semaine à te frotter un peu à la vraie vie, petit prince ! Dis-toi bien que c'est comme ça que j'ai grandi moi ! Ta mère et ta soeur aussi ! »

L'orage est passé, mais il a fait du dégât. La grosse boule dans la gorge m'empêche de respirer et me fait presque suffoquer. Ma vue est brouillée par des larmes que j'essaie de retenir par bravade. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux et déprimé.

J'étais mieux chez Merry ! Oh ça, oui, j'étais mieux chez Merry ! La-bas, tout le monde m'aimait ! Personne ne me criait dessus comme ça ! Oh comme je voudrais encore être chez Merry, heureux !

« Bon ! Ceci dit, Glani, bravo, cette tarte était excellente ! Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, les filles ? Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

Prima repousse son assiette et fait, d'une voix neutre.

« Père, permettez-moi de me retirer ! »

« Si tu veux, ma fille ! »

Mais en fait, il n'y a pas que Prima qui s'en va . Pearl et Pervinca l'imitent aussitôt et sans demander l'avis de Papa . J'en profite et je me lève d'un bond. Serrés les uns contre les autres, mes sœurs et moi, nous nous enfonçons (nous fuyons) dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Prima.

Derrière, on entend Maman qui cogne les poignets contre le bord de la table et fait, d'un ton plus que désapprobateur :

« Hé bien voilà ! Tu es content ? Tu les a fait fuir tous les quatre ! Non, mais tu t'es entendu, Paladin ? Tu as entendu tout ce que tu lui a sorti et reproché ? Enfin, il n'a que sept ans ! Tu es habitué au calme des filles, mais un garçon, à cet âge, ça se bat! Ca valait la peine de gâcher le repas, peut-être ? »

Moi, assis sur les genoux de Pearl sur le lit de Prima, je ne me retiens plus de pleurer dans les bras de mes sœurs. Je ferais payer ça à Sancho ! Je me le promet !

Et puis, c'est vrai que la tarte, elle avait l'air excellente ! Que sont devenues les parts que mes sœurs et ma mère n'ont pas mangées ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Vi, Bérilac est sympa et bien plus raisonnable que Merry, vous le verrez dans quelques chapitres ! Ben en fait, Merry a raconté à Bérilac que Pippin avait une petite souris domestique qui était morte et que donc pour le consoler, ils avaient construit une char à voile, mais comme Pip a jamais eu de souris … c'est du Merry, quoi ! Ha bah, si Pippin ne fait plus de gaffes, ce n'est plus Pippin ! mais en l'occurrence, là, il fait profil-bas ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Estel_** : Ben, je t'en prie, ma sœur rôdeuse, tant mieux si Merry t'a fait rigoler ! merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Mademoiselle Sacquet_** : (harem alignés comme des piquets) Allez vous asseoir… ! Et en silence ! (Pippin a déjà le menton qui tremble devant tant de sévérité, Malcolm soupire et Andreï murmure « la routine… »).Bon, alors, exercice d'aujourd'hui, rédiger une réponse à la review de Blan, enfin, mademoiselle Blan, je veux dire ! Déjà … Oui, Malcolm ? (Malcolm se lève pour parler) J'ai déceler une erreur dans la review ! Ah oui ? Oui, en effet, Blandine a rédiger cette review une semaine où Sam était avec nous et il est présent dans la review ! Il se fait même insulter en latin ! Bon, Malcmynounet, rassied-toi ! Non, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire : Frodon n'avait pas tort en déclarant qu'il était le cousin de Merry, c'est juste à cause d'une différence de point de vue ! Merci, Malcolm ! Paladin, debout ! Et toi, Pippin, rassied-toi et arrête d'hurler « Papaaaa me laisse pas » en tendant les bras vers lui, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal ! Et puis après ce chapitre 111 … ! Tu as entendu, Paddy, ce qu'a dit Hamfast de Bérilac ? (PaladinII, fier comme un Thain) Bien sur, chef, mon rôle n'est-il pas de savoir exactement tout ce qui se passe dans mon fief ? C'est bien, mon Thain, tu peux te rasseoir ! Billy, tu es puni ! (Billy, estomaqué, bredouille) I … I didn't do anything ! Tu auras quand même une punition en tête à tête avec moi ! (Billy tente de cacher sa joie) Frankie ! arrête de lui lancer des boulettes de papier ! Tu veux être puni, ou quoi ? Hum ? Bon, tais-toi ! Hiémain, va à l'infirmerie, tu fais pitié mon pauvre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, plus je lis Hobb, pus tu guéris! J'espère que ça t'auras servi de leçons (Hiémain se lève et se dirige vers la porte) et fais attention à ne pas fait entrer Wishbone ! Pas de chien dans la salle ! Oleg, accompagne-le ! (regarde Hiémain et son état pitoyable et soupir) Mais par Eru, qu'est-ce que Hobb peut être cruelle avec ses personnages ! Bon, reste Oleg, surveille la classe, je vais l'accompagner ! Oui, Pippin, tu peux venir avec moi ! (Chef, Pip et Hiémain sortent) (aussitôt c'est le chaos et Oleg est très rapidement débordé). Ca, c'est fait !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que ce chapitre qui déroge un peu de la douce et joyeuse ambiance habituelle de ma fic vous a plu !


	112. 7 ans, les petits suivent les grands

Et voilà, c'est les vacances, alors le joli rythme, un chapitre par week-end, je dois avouer qu'il est tomber légèrement en désuétude ! Toutefois, en voici un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Papa est aussi gentil que d'habitude, et ne reparle plus de rien. Il fait comme si de rien n'était et comme d'habitude, au petit déjeuner, il fait la distribution de croissant à toute la famille, en les jetant par dessus la table. Et comme d'habitude, Pervi ne réussit pas à rattraper le sien.

Pourvu que cette semaine passe vite ! Ce week-end, c'est l'anniversaire de Frodon et Bilbon et ils vont donner une grande fête, comme tous les ans ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je retourne à l'école et ça c'est moins drôle parce qu'à l'école, il y a Sancho !

A l'école non plus, on ne reparle pas des choses qui fâchent. Les choses genre ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi après-midi. Mais Sancho s'est mis toute la classe à dos et s'installe désormais à une table à une seule place.

Moi, je reste avec Illic et Moton et puis d'autre comme Belle Dragon ou Flamme (Flambard) Maggotte ou Mungo Boulanger se rapprochent de nous. Je ne sais pas comment Sancho vit sa condition de banni, mais moi, je ne m'en plains pas !

Il y aura plein de gens de ma classe à l'anniversaire de Bilbon et de Frodon ! Moton et Ilbéric déjà, et puis aussi Flamme et Belle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser !

Une fois passé le contrôle de calcul du jeudi matin, la fête de Bilbon me semble effectivement tout proche ! Il n'y a maintenant plus d'obstacle entre elle et moi !

Enfin, c'est le grand jour ! Quand nous arrivons à Cul-de-Sac, tout est déjà prêt pour la fête. Il y a des guirlandes, des tentes, des luminions et tout plein d'autres décors qui mettent dans l'ambiance de la fête. La fête se passe dehors. Frodon est tout bien habillé. Ca plait à Pearl, moi ça me fait plutôt rigoler !

Merry n'est visiblement pas encore arrivé, il vient de plus loin aussi. Je l'attends pendant un certain temps en suivant Pervinca partout où elle va puis décide de voler de mes propres ailes.

La fête commence à battre son plein. Il y a beaucoup d' Hobbits invités et dans la foule, je suis rapidement tout seul. Tout seul, mais pas perdus, non ! Au pire des cas, si je ne retrouvais pas ma famille, je resterais dormir chez Frodon !

Je sais qui il faut éviter : Les Sacquet de Besace avec leur têtes d'orques affamés et Sancho. Ca, c'est la mauvaise surprise. Pourquoi faut-il que Sancho et ses parents soient invités ? Si le papa de Sancho (un grand baraqué avec moins de cervelle qu' un Warg) m'attrape, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tiens, Gandalf ! Vous avez bien fait de vous levez, monseigneur, car assis, je vous avais pris pour un Hobbit. Je cours vers lui à travers la foule mais il s'éloigne à grandes enjambés.

_« Hé ! Seigneur Gandalf ! Hé ! »_

Je le rattrape et le tire violemment par la 'robe' grise qui lui sert d' habit. Il se retourne et mes genoux manquent de se dérober sous son regard :

« Encore lui ? »

_« Oui ! Encore moi ! Je ne vous dérange pas ? »_

« Que veux-tu ? »

_« Je voulais savoir. . . »_

« Reprend ton souffle, mon petit ! »

Je suis effectivement essoufflé de lui avoir couru après et de l'émotion de parler à un si grand personnage (dans les deux sens du terme). Alors, je m'arrête, je me calme et je reprend :

_« Je voulais savoir si vous alliez faire un feu d'artifice ! »_

Ma question semble l'amuser et le surprendre à la fois.

« Toi ? Tu veux que je tire un feu d'artifice ? »

_« Oui ! Merry dit qu'ils sont très beaux, et comme je n'en ai jamais vu . . . »_

« Si, tu en a déjà vu ! Tu étais tout petit, et tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Mais personne n'a oublié cet épisode ! Non, il n'y aura pas de feu d'artifice ! »

Toute mon excitation retombe et je baisse le museau, mortifié :

_« Oh… dommage . . . »_

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Ca ne veut pas dire que la fête ne sera pas parfaite ! Je fais confiance à Bilbon ! »

_« Mais je vais moins m'amuser. . . »_

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! »

Il se baisse et me tourne doucement le menton vers la droite.

« Pour commencer, ta petite voisine a besoin de toi ! »

Et là, avec horreur, je découvre, toute seule au milieu de la foule, pleurant et se tordant les mains, Diamond ! Je me précipite vers elle, en abandonnant Gandalf sans un mot d' au revoir.

Je me jette à genoux avant même d'avoir atteint Diamond.

«_ Diamond ! »_

Elle se retourne vers moi et me reconnaît à travers les larmes qui emplissent ses yeux. En pleurant toujours, elle vient se pendre à mon cou. Je la serre contre moi. Elle est trop lourde pour que je la porte. Tout doux, tout gentil, je lui chuchote que c'est fini, que je suis là et que tout ira donc bien. J'essuie ses larmes et elle réussit enfin à hoqueter.

« Maman dit Diamond va revoindre Pinppin et Pinppin part en courrant quand Diamond arrive ! Pinppin court trop vite pour Diamond ! Toute feule ! »

Elle essayait de me suivre ? Elle me suivait depuis que j'ai couru après Gandalf ? Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit perdue, la pauvre ! Je suis encore la cause de son chagrin ! Je m'apprête à lui faire un bisou, mais ma peste de petite voisine n'a pas dit son dernier mot :

« Méfant Pinppin ! Tiens ! »

Et paf ! Je me prends un gifle ! Je tombe en arrière sous le coup. Non que sa gifle ne m'ait fait mal, mais c'est pour le geste ! J'ai bien envie de la lui retourner, moi, sa gifle ! J'ai tout de même quatre ans et demi de plus qu'elle.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu réagir, une silhouette adulte se glisse derrière elle, lui attrape la main et la lui tord en arrière. La petite hurle de douleur et une voix rugit :

« Diamond ! Tu crois que je ne t'aie pas vue ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est toi qui la mériterait, la gifle ! »

« Naaaaaaaan aïeuuuuuuh ! » pleurniche la petite.

_« Non, non, Alcamondin ! Ce n'est rien, je ne lui en veux pas ! Ne la punissez pas ! »_

Alcamondin lâche la main de Diamond qui attrape aussitôt son poignet en gémissant mais l'idée d'un ' méfant Papa' et d'un coup de pied dans les tibias paternels ne l'effleurent même pas. Tant mieux pour elle !

« Ne te laisse pas faire, Pippin ! Je la connais, si tu ne réagis pas, elle va continuer et de plus en plus ! »

« Nin, nin, rega'de Papa ! »

Diamond se tourne vers moi, m'attrape par les joues, me tire la peau pour me forcer à sourire et me fait un bisou sur le nez.

« Fafé Pinppin ? »

_« Non ! »_

« Pinppin aime touvours moi ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Tu vois, Papa ! Diamond ventille comme p'incesse e'fe ! »

Princesse elfe, je ne sais pas ! Mais charmeuse, ha ça oui !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Clem_** : ha vui, z'avais oublié ta review par mail ! Celle ou Marat cassait tout ? Ha bah, ça doit être ça, j'ai dû avoir peur des raquette volantes ! Bon, tiens, un lembas, c'est cadeau pour me faire pardonner ! Remarque, là ou tu es, tu risques de faire un régime Lembas !

**_Lily Evans 2004 _**: Ha, encore une RàR que je n'aurais pas oublié ! Faut te dire pour te rassurer que la dernière réponse à la review que j'ai fait à Fro mettait spécialement en scène mon harem. D'habitude, ils sont moins présents quand même ;-) Mais ze te rassure, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de harem, Frodounette, Clem, Aéléa Wood etc beaucoup ont aussi un harem ! Ha vui, évidemment que le début du chapitre est très calme par rapport à la fin. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière fois que Paladin crie un bon coup ! Nan, il ne s'est vanté de rien de tout, mais le mystère reste entier sur le début de cette rumeur : Sancho ou Adelard. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Frodounette_** : meuh nan, Pippin s'est jamais vanté. Du moins pas explicitement ;-) Mais c'est vrai que Paladin ne peut pas tous laisser passer à son fils-unique-préféré-et-héritier ! Moi je veux que mon Pippin soit bien élevé et que ma fic soit réaliste ! Tiens à propos, Paladin veut te parler. Vas-y, approche mon paddy, viens ! _Voilà, tout d'abord bonjour Madame Frodounette euh Sacquet –je pense-. Je voulais vous dire qu'avec vos méthodes de super Nanny, z'avez quand même pas eu quatre enfants, qui plus est des enfants Touque, veuillez bien noter, et que s'il est pédagogiquement mauvais de le priver, de lui hurler dessus ou de le comparer à ses sœurs (ça, j'ai personnellement connu !), et ben, et ben, et ben NA ! _Bon, merci Paddy ! Ha, t'as vu, le gamin dans le dernier Super Nanny, il s'appelait Sam ! Va savoir vers qui va l'insulte ! Vala, merci pour ta riviou, copine et ça, c'est fait !

**_Wendy_** : Fanfiction a refusé de marcher pendant quelques temps, ce n' était pas spécifique à toi, t'inquiète ! Maintenant que les révisions sont finies, tu vas pouvoir profiter des vacances ! ça s'est bien passé ? Et puis, c'est vrai, crois-en ma grande expérience de passeuse-d'examen, faut quand même s'aérer l'esprit pendant les révisions ! T'inquiète pas, on reverra Frodon bientôt ! Ben évidemment que Paladin exagère puisqu'on est parti-pris pour Pippin ! Mais si on arrive un peu à s'éloigner du point de vue de Pip, il a peut-être pas si tort ! Pip n'est pas prêt de se re-battre ! Merci pour ta riviou, Wenny et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune _**: ça fait plaisir de te revoir J ! Ben oui la tarte c'est le plus important, ce sont des Hobbits quand même ! Enfin, à mon avis, Pippin a bien retenu la leçon ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bientôt la suite !


	113. 7 ans, amis et ennemis

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alcamondin s'éloigne de nous et rejoint un groupe d'adulte en surveillant sa fille d' un coin d'œil mauvais. Moi, je me relève et attrape Diamond par la main. Nous nous éloignons à travers la foule et ma petite voisine prend la mauvaise habitude de m'appeler « Nounou ». Pourvu que personne ne l'entende.

« Oh ! Nounou ! C'est absolument a-do-rable ! » s'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Raté ! Je me retourne et je vois sortir de sous une tente, Estella Bolger. Tiens, elle est là, elle ? Voilà peut-être pourquoi Merry, lui, n'est pas là !

Estella vient nous rejoindre et elle s'agenouille devant nous, enfin devant Diamond. Elle lui prend les mains et sans me voir, elle fait d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait toute seule :

« Oh, je l'ai toujours trouvé si mignonne, cette petite ! »

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et comme si ne nous étions pas quittés de la soirée, elle me fait :

« Alors toi ? Ca va mieux ? »

Elle essaie de me pincer affectueusement la joue mais je détourne le visage et l'esquive. Je me méfie quand même un peu d'elle. Elle se relève et attrape l'autre main de Diamond :

« Tu me prêtes un peu ta copine ? »

_« Non ! C'est à moi qu'on l'a confiée ! »_

Je tiens trop à Diamond pour la laisser à cette peste d' Estella Bolger ! Malgré les deux marques successives d'animosité et de méfiance que je viens de lui faire sentir, elle reprend comme si de rien n'était :

« Il n'est pas là, l'autre brute ? »

_« Sancho ? Si ! »_

« Non, le Monseigneur Meriadoc Brandebouc ! » fait-elle d'un ton grandiloquent.

Elle . . . elle se moque de mon Merry, là ? Je me renfrogne et tire sur Diamond pour la faire avancer. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Estella, j'étais trop bouleversé pour me méfier, mais là, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, je ne viens pas de me battre et une punition ne me menace pas. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier les griffures sur le visage de Merry ou tout ce que Pervinca me raconte sur elle. Je me remet en marche avec Diamond au bout des doigts pour nous éloigner d'elle. Estella nous suit ! Pff, elle n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

« Je ne comprends pas . . . » fait-elle, pensive, derrière moi.

Excédé, je soupire :

_« Tu comprends pas quoi ? »_

« Que tu tiennes à ce point à ton cousin ! Tu crois qu'il t'aime autant que toi, tu ne l'aimes ? »

Je m'arrête, ébranlé dans mes plus profondes convictions. Puis, je hausse les épaules, et secoue la tête :

_« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! »_

« Je serais toi, je me méfierais ! Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en lui ! »

Je me retourne et de façon tout à fait irraisonnée, je lui hurle dessus :

_« Et moi, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ! »_

« Ca ne m' étonne pas ! » fait-elle simplement.

Alors ça ! Moi, ça m'étonne ! A peine ai-je crié sur Estella que je l'ai regretté, redoutant une gifle. Et puis rien !

« Pas crier, Nounou Pinppin ! » me reprend ma petite voisine, au bout des doigts.

_« Ne m'appelle pas Nounou, Diamond ! »_

« Bon, alors, il est là ou pas, Meriadoc ? Merry, si tu veux ! »

_« Non, il n'est pas là ! »_

C'est quand je vois la tranquillité s'installer sur le visage d'Estella que je me rend compte que depuis le début, la crainte se lisait sur ses traits. Elle craignait Merry.

Diamond, de sa main libre, secoue la jupe d'Estella :

« F'est quoi, ton nom ? »

« Estella, ma petite ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ella ! » répond l'intéressée d'une voix douce.

« 'Ftela ! » répète ma petite.

Diamond ne mesure pas l'étendue de l'honneur que lui fait Estella en lui permettant de l'appeler par son surnom. Curieusement, malgré tous les griefs que j'ai contre elle, et toutes les raisons de me méfier d'elle, je ne trouve pas Estella si méchante. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est gentille avec Diamond. . .

« Alors Pippin, je te fais confiance pour avoir trouvé la table, au milieu de toute cette foule ! »

_« Oui, c'est par là ! »_

Nous nous mettons tous les trois en marche. Estella attrape l'autre main de Diamond et tous les trois pas, nous l'envolons pour la faire rigoler. Effet garanti !

_« A propos, ton mouchoir, merci beaucoup, mais . . . euh . . . je l'ai perdu ! »_

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » m'assure-t-elle.

Je lui dis, ou pas, que, pour moi, Merry l'a gardé ?

« Alors, Adelard Touque n'a pas été trop méchant ? J' y suis souvent, dans son bureau ! La plupart du temps, je suis innocente, comme toi, seulement une victime ! »

Hum . . . n'accordons qu'un crédit limité à cette dernière déclaration.

_« Il m'a fait faire des exercices ! »_

« Il ne peut faire que ça ! Mais méfie toi de lui quand même ! Il peut te renvoyer s'il veut et ton père ne pourra rien n'y faire ! »

_« Je sais ! »_

« Enfin, oublions tout ça ! C'est la fête, il faut s'amuser ! »

_« Oui ! »_

Pourvu que ni Pervi ni Merry ne soient cachés à m'observer en train de pactiser avec l'ennemie, avec Estella !

« Attention ! Ennemi en vue ! » s'exclame soudain Estella.

Merry est arrivé ?

« Cache-toi, cache-toi, voilà le Sancho ! »

Aïe, moins drôle ! Paniqué, je tourne en moment sur moi-même, ne sachant si je dois m'enfuir, ou rester fièrement. Comme Estella l' a dit, le mieux serait que je me cache. Mais où ? Je veux cacher Diamond avec moi, car Sancho m'a prouvé qu'il n'aimait pas ma voisine et je ne veux pas abandonner Diamond.

« Là ! »

Estella nous pousse brusquement tous les deux sous la table et rabat la nappe derrière nous.

« Hé Pinppin ! Fais mal ! » se plaint Diamond alors que je trébuche sur elle.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je m'aperçois que je suis tombé, non seulement sur Diamond, mais aussi sur Flambard Maggotte et Belle Dragon, eux aussi sous la table. Que font-ils là ? Est-ce qu'ils se cachent de Sancho, eux aussi ? En tout cas, ils sont tout aussi surpris que moi de notre rencontre inopinée. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de leur présenter Diamond qu' Estella re-soulève la nappe :

« C'est bon, il est passé ! Je lui ai fait accélérer le pas à coups de pieds dans les fesses ! » explique-t-elle pendant qu'on ressort, laissant Belle et Flamme s'amuser tout seuls sous la table.

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »_

« Rien, je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout ! Si tu ne lui avais pas réglé son compte, je crois que j'aurai fini par le faire moi-même ! »

_« Il avait dit que Diamond s'appelait Immonde ! »_

« Il ne s'est pas regardé, lui ! » fulmine Estella qui me paraît de plus en plus sympathique.

Si on m'avait dit qu'au lieu de m'amuser avec mes amis, je ferais gentiment la discute avec l'ennemie jurée de Pervinca et Merry !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** :Ha, alors tu vois que le brevet ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Seulement, on ne le sait qu'après ! C'est pareil pour tous les examens ! Hé oui, déjà l'anniversaire de Bilbon et Frodon, il faut bien faire avancer l'action. Vous aurez aussi l'anniversaire des 111 ans de Bilbon dans quelques années ! Ben ici, en France, relativement, il ne fait pas aussi chaud et beau qu'on pourrait s'y attendre, mais je pense que nos référence en matière de chaleur sont un peu décalées ;). Oui, c'est bizarre de penser que Pippin ne se souvient pas de ce qui est arrivé quand il était bébé, mais si ! Diamond ? Elle est faite exprès pour être un peu énervante ! Merci pour ta riviou ma tite Wen et voici la suite !

**_Bee Orchid _**: Oui, fanfiction est en plein bouleversement ! j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment poster et j'ai vu que le titre de ta fic avait été raccourci. Faut quand même pas qu'on se plaigne, parce que sans ce site … ! Oh oui, il y aura mieux qu'un feu d'artifice ! C'est sur, après tous ses elfes, Pippin préfère encore Diamond, mais remarque, c'est logique quand même, parce qu'on voit mal un Hobbit avec une Elfe, enfin bon ! Ha ma pauvre Bee, faut jamais, jamais regarder les corrigés sur internet, c'est le meilleur moyen de paniquer en plus car ça ne sera jamais ce que tu as marqué et en littérature, surtout, on ne peut pas avoir « juste » ou « faux », c'est bien plus nuancé ! Crois-en ma vieille expérience, même si c'est tentant, faut pas aller voir les corrigés, ni même parler de ce que vous avez mis avec les copines ! Enfin, moi c'est ce que j'ai tjs essayé de faire ! Merci pour ta riviou, faut que je fasse la tienne.

**_Lily Evans 2004_ **: Hé oui, Diamond a toujours eu et l'a de plus en plus, le don de charmer Pippin ! Quand ils seront plus grands, je te laisse imaginer ce que cela va donner !même si elle n'est pas toujours hyper gentille avec lui ! C'est peut-être bizarre, mais ça me rigoler quand elle est un peu méchante avec lui ! Ouais, Sancho est rejeté, mais l'affaire Sancho n'est pas encore tout à fait finie ! Vous verrez bien ! Et oui, tant pis pour les feux d'artifices, mais Tolkien dit qu'il n'y en a pas souvent et donc même pour celui ou il est bébé, j'ai un peu triché avec Tolkien ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Pour les croissants, en fait, je le « tire » de nulle part, c'est moi qui ai inventé de toutes pièces ce petit rituel. Il peut sembler anodin, mais il est en fait assez symbolique, vous verrez ça par la suite. Il apparaît même dans ma nouvelle fic, qui se passe après la guerre de l'Anneau avec la deuxième génération, c'est-à-dire celle de Faramir Touque. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ai justement pointé le doigt sur ce détail qui n'est pas si détail que ça. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'aurais été inconsciemment inspirée par quelque chose ? Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Oh, ma bêta-readeuse! Vui, hein, qu'elle est chou ma tite Diamond !Arf, avant qu'on adapte l'EduT au cinéma, Emma aura l'âge de jouer Diviline ! lol ! Je vois que Flambard a été bien nourri pendant ton voyage en Allemagne, tant mieux ! En plus, tu as vu, il est présent dans ce chapitre ! enfin, vous êtes présents dans ce chapitre ! Non mais qu'est ce que vous faites sous la table ? Tu parles comme Sam, quand tu parles de la nourriture Allemande ! Peu à peu, tu es en train de te transformer en Hobbite ! Attention ! Merci pour ta review et euh, ben, la suite, tu connais !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qui avait dit qu'Estella était méchante ?


	114. 7 ans, échec des négociations

Une nouveau chapitre de l'Enfance d'un Thain, Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ?

Avant tout, je suis absolument désolée, ça doit faire plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais j'ai passé trois semaines sans Internet (cause vacances un peu rallongée à l'improviste) et quelques jours de paresse blâmable !

Mais au moins, comme ça, vous allez mieux profiter de celui-ci (qui n'est pas un des plus mauvais)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Dis, Estella, tu es de la famille de ma maîtresse ? Asphodèle Bolger ? »_

« Oui, c'est ma tante ! Pas la mère de Fredegar, mais une autre tante ! »

_« Ha ! Elle est gentille, hein ! »_

« C'est de famille ! » répond tranquillement Estella.

Alors que je fais preuve de générosité en donnant un bout de gâteau à Diamond (il était trop loin sur la table pour son petit bras) et qu'Estella me verse un jus de pomme, j'entends derrière moi, une voix qui fait :

« Pippin ! Viens ici immédiatement! »

Je me retourne brusquement, au risque de renverser le gobelet que me tend Estella. Merry, quatre mètre derrière moi, raide comme un piquet, et crispé me regarde. La fureur brille dans ses yeux. Il n'ose visiblement pas s'approcher plus d'Estella. Par fierté.

Estella se retourne et son air perd soudain toute sa joie :

« Ha. » fait-elle simplement.

Je fais un grand geste vers Merry et m'exclame joyeusement :

_« Merry ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Regarde, il fait presque déjà nuit ! Viens ! »_

« Non, toi, tu viens ! » fait-il fermement, toujours aussi immobile.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Mais Merry semble avoir abandonner l'idée de me sauver et tente, en dernier recours, de sauver ce qui reste :

« Diamond ! Viens voir ton parrain ! »

Diamond se laisse glisser du banc et court vers son parrain, le bout de gâteau à la main.

« Me'y ! Me'y ! Connais ma nouvelle copine 'Ftela ? » s'écrie-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras.

Merry se penche et la soulève avec facilité. Il l'assied sur sa hanche et lui fait :

« Je connais, oui, je connais ! Viens, ma belle, on va laisser Pippin ! Il a visiblement trouvé mieux que nous ! »

Il fait demi-tour et j'entends cette perfide Diamond lui dire :

« Pinppin, il a laiffé Diamond toute feule dans la foule ! »

Mais Merry est jaloux. Il est jaloux d'Estella parce que je suis avec elle et pas avec lui, et ça, ça me fait plaisir.

Mais qu'il s'en aille avec ma voisine, qu'il m'abandonne et préfère volontairement s'éloigner de moi, ça, ça me rend très triste.

« Si tu veux aller avec lui, vas-y ! » fait gentiment Estella.

_« Non, pas la peine. Il va revenir tout seul ! »_

Mais je n'en suis pas sûr et commence à paniquer un peu. Je ne vais pas me brouiller avec Merry pour rien. Mon Merry…

Pourtant je ne veux pas montrer à Estella que je me soucie trop. Je me re-retourne vers la table où on vient d'amener une nouvelle corbeille de fruits.

« Hé bien, justement, Merry ! C'est une excellente occasion ! »

Ca, c'est la voix douce et sérieuse de Frodon.

Je me retourne et je vois arriver Frodon. Il tient un Merry boudeur par l'épaule, doucement mais fermement. Et de l'autre main, Frodon tient Diamond. Mon copain me ramène Merry.

Je saute sur mes pieds et me précipite vers Frodon.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Frodon ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »_

« Merci, Pippin, merci ! »

Derrière moi, je sens qu'Estella s'est levée. Frodon me redonne Diamond et pousse Merry vers Estella :

« Allez vous deux ! Vous ne vous connaissez même pas ! Et vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je suis sûr que vous pourriez bien vous entendre ! »

Frodon, ta tentative, aussi louable soit-elle, est vouée à l'échec.

« Il paraît que tu as perdu le mouchoir que j'avais donné à Pippin ! Bravo ! » attaque Estella. (Je ne lui ai jamais dis ça !)

« Tu n'avais pas à donner un mouchoir à Pippin ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ! » cingle Merry.

« Ha oui ? De quel droit ? Tu n'étais pas là pour le consoler, à ce moment-là ! »

« Il n' a pas besoin de ton aide ! Personne n'a besoin de toi dans ma famille ! »

« Tu te prends déjà pour le Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! »

« C'est vrai, c'est inutile, tu es un cas irrécupérable ! »

Avant que Frodon ou moi n'ayons pu réagir, la main d'Estella a fusé et attrapé Merry à la gorge.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! » rugit-elle en resserrant sa prise.

Merry, la mâchoire serrée jusqu'à la crispation et le menton levé pour tenter de se dégager, cherche lui-même à attraper la gorge d'Estella. Ne me dites pas qu' ils vont s'entretuer, là, au milieu de la foule et de la fête !

_« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! »_

« Vous êtes fous ! » crie Frodon.

Mais Estella recule et trébuche sur Diamond (qui s'écarte juste à temps). Merry, déséquilibré, tombe avec elle . Dans la chute, ils se sont lâchés mais un quart d'instant, mon cousin se retrouve complètement allongé sur son ennemie.

Il saute brusquement sur ses pieds, plus rouge que jamais, et fixe Estella avec de grand yeux. On le croirait frappé par la foudre, stupéfié, comme si une idée terrible lui avait soudain traversé l'esprit.

« Bon ! Ca suffit, maintenant ! » fait fermement Frodon.

Tandis que Merry essaie de dire quelque chose, mais n'arrive qu'à bredouiller des sons insignifiants, Frodon se penche et tente de remettre sur pied la jeune Hobbit aux cheveux cuivrés. Mais dans un geste rageur, celle-ci rejette son bras et se relève toute seule.

Elle lisse sa robe en regardant Merry droit dans les yeux et tourne les talons. Merry reste, planté là, le rouge à ses joues se dissipant peu à peu. Diamond tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, ne sachant qui il faut regarder : Merry ou Estella ?

Bah, pourquoi me soucier ? Après tout, ni Merry ni Estella n'est fâché contre moi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Belle et Flambard ont 7 ans, comme Pippin ! Ha bah, ça, je sais pas ce qu'il faisaient sous la table, chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il veut !lol ! Merry dingue d'Estella ? Sincèrement, pas encore, mais ça viendra forcément, on sait bien comment ça va se terminer entre eux ! C'est vrai que c'est déjà mignon de visualiser la scène où Pippin tire Diamond pour la faire avancer, mais alors si tu rajoutes le bruits de la couche !mdr ! Je sais bien que je passe un peu de temps sur les 7 ans, mais quand je l'ai écrit, ben, je crois que je me suis laisser un peu entraîner et les 7 ans font au total 140 pages! Mais courage encore quelques chapitres et on arrive aux huit ans ! Voilà, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**__**

**__**

**_Fay Potter_** : Salut, la fic est déjà finie d'écrire, il me reste juste à la publier ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

**_Clem_** : Ouaip, bêta-readeuse, y'a des folles qui ont gravé « Estella », « Flambard », « Ilbéric » et « XXX » sur le mur de la fac ! Je sais vraiment pas qui sait !lol ! J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras, sinon, on est cuites ! J'imagine déjà « mais monsieur le doyen de la faculté, c'est des noms de petits bonshommes et petites bonnes femmes à pied poilus et habillés comme des paysans anglais du XVIIIème qu'on apprécie » ! bon, ben, on vous laisse sous la table hein ! merci beta-readeuse et la suite, ben, tu la connais !

**_Ma tite Wendy_** : Ha, c'est sur que pour l'instant Merry et Estella ont une drôle de façon de se montrer leur amour. En fait, tout simplement, ils ne sont pas encore amoureux ! Pour l'instant, ce sont juste les meilleurs ennemis du monde ! Tu viens de lire ce chapitre avec éléments explicites et implicites, que puis-je rajouter sur leur relations ? lol ! Je te rassure, les deux petits Hobbits sous la table de doivent pas faire des choses bien graves, sachant qu'ils ont 7 ans tout les deux ! Enfin, bon, ce sont quand même les deux amoureux de la classe de Pippin ! C'est la personnalité que j'ai donné à Diamond qui fait ça, que parfois elle est adorable et parfois, on a envie de la gifler ! Là aussi, dans le chap que tu viens de lire, on a des bons exemples des deux Diamond ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, il vous a plu ?


	115. 7 ans, je t'aime, moi non plus

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin des sept ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Mungo Boulanger, amoureux de sa maîtresse d'école !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Avec tous ces événement, je n'ai pas vue ma fiancée arriver.

_« Tiens, Myrtle ! Bonjour ! Moton est là ? »_

« Tu m'embrasses ? »

_« Euh … »_

Bah alors, elle, on peut dire qu'elle y va direct ! Je me penche et l'embrasse prudemment sur le front. Mais elle n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là ! Elle m'agrippe par le cou et sans que je puisse réagir, elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

_« Hé ! »_

Sans ménagement, je la repousse et la fais tomber en arrière dans une sorte d'instinct de survie.

« Quelle délicatesse, avec les filles, Pippin ! » rigole Frodon.

« Pinppin, t'es le meilleur ! » s'exclame Diamond ravie de ma réaction.

« Mais quoi ? C'est normal ! T'es mon fiancé ! » s'écrie Myrtle tandis que, confus, je l'aide à se relever.

« Ha ! Je savais bien ! » triomphe Merry.

C'est à mon tour d'être tout rouge. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? La laisser m'embrasser ? Mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie ! C'est absolument répugnant ! C'est ma fiancée, peut-être, mais je ne veux pas l'embrasser ! Ha, certes-buerk non ! Une fois par hasard, ça suffit amplement ! (deux fois maintenant !). Ou alors, pas devant tout le monde au moins !

« Toi, t'es méfante avec mon Pinppin ! T'aime pas ! »

Je retiens Diamond avant qu'elle ne donne un coup de pied dans les tibias de ma fiancée. Mais Myrtle semble m'avoir déjà pardonné. Elle m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne.

« Viens, il y a Moton, Moscon et vos autres copains sous la table ! On s'amuse bien ! »

Ha ! Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue arriver : elle a surgit de sous la table !

« Y'a Moton, Flambard, Belle et Ilbéric ! Ils m'ont dit d'aller te chercher ! »

« Tiens, ça me fait penser ! J'ai eu une idée ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Non ? C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui ! Arrête de te moquer de moi, toi ! J'ai eu une idée de vengeance contre Sancho. Enfin pas tout à fait contre lui, mais … »

« Et voilà, encore faire du mal ! » soupire Frodon.

« Mais non, mais non ! On va bien rigoler ! Fais moi confiance, Frodon ! »

« Toi, tu vas gâcher ma fête d'anniversaire ! » fait Frodon soupçonneux.

« Je t' assure qu'on va rigoler ! »

« Mouais… je vais aller rejoindre Sam et Pearl, moi ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à une bêtise… » grince Frodon en s'éloignant.

« Si tu veux, mais tu rates quelque chose ! Bon, les petits, allez, sous la table ! »

Merry nous pousse, Myrtle, Diamond et moi (les petits) sous le banc puis sous la nappe et nous nous retrouvons sous la table.

_« Reste avec moi, Diamond ! »_

« Te suis, Pinppin ! »

A quatre pattes, nous remontons toute la table, entourés à droite et à gauche de pieds poilus. Il faut éviter ceux qui se balancent. A l'autre bout de cette espèce de couloir Moscon, Moton, Illic, son frère Doderic, Flamme, Belle et Mungo nous font de grands signes.

_« Bonjour vous tous ! Ca va ? J'vous présente ma voisine, Diamond ! »_

« Salut, Pippin ! On s'amuse bien ici, hein ! Mais je n'ai pas vue la Maîtresse ! » me fait Mungo.

Il est de notoriété publique que Mungo Boulanger est amoureux d'Asphodèle Bolger. Quelqu'un s'installe à la table et pour ne pas être découvert, Illic évite soigneusement les pieds poilus qui débarquent.

« Moi non plus ! J'ai vu sa nièce, mais je n'ai pas vu la maîtresse, mais une chose est sûre, il y a Sancho ! »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu aussi ! » grogne Moton.

« On a qu'a pas s'occuper de lui ! » fait tranquillement Illic.

« T'es trop gentil avec lui, frérot ! » lui répond Dodéric.

« Moi, j'l'aime pas ! » fait Belle.

« Personne ne l'aime ! » fait remarquer son copain Flamme.

« Tu l'aimes pas ? » demande Myrtle à Moton.

« Non ! Avant oui, mais plus maintenant !»

« Et toi, Moscon ? »

« Non plus ! » répondit son autre grand frère.

« Alors, je ne l'aime pas non plus ! » décide ma fiancée.

_« Merry a dit qu'il avait un plan pour se venger de lui ! »_

« Merry ? » fait Mungo.

_« Mon cousin ! Mais je ne sais pas où il est, maintenant ! »_

Tout près de nous, quelqu'un donne un coup dans la nappe :

« J'suis là ! Ne parlez pas si fort ! »

Oh, Merry ! Le Hobbit qui vient de s'installer et dont Illic a éviter les pieds, c'était lui !

_« Mon cousin ! »_

« Chut ! » refait Merry.

Et on entend une voix faire :

« Oh, pardon, Merry ! Tu me parlais ? »

« Non, non Bérilac, je parlais … euh … à ma bière ! »

« A ta bière… » répète lentement Bébert comme s'il prenait Merry pour un demeuré.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était là, Bébert, mais il faut dire que d'ici, je ne vois que les pieds. Et rien ne ressemble plus à un pied Hobbit qu'un autre pied Hobbit.

Dans la semi-obscurité, je vois les traits de Moton répéter silencieusement le mot 'Bière' dans une moue d'étonnement et de jalousie.

Bon, alors, c'est quoi le plan de Merry ? On ne va tout de même pas passer la soirée sous la table ! Parce qu'il paraît que Bilbon distribuent des cadeaux pour son anniversaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Ma tite Wendy_** : Ho bah tu sais, avec les vacances, le joli rythme « un chapitre par week-end », je l'ai un peu mise de coté, c'est quand j'ai le temps, quand j'y pense etc ! En fait, quand l'EduT officielle sera terminée de publier, Merry et Estella seront encore bien loin d'être amoureux. Mais plus tard, dans les annexes, on en reparlera et là, les choses se préciseront ! Dans toutes écrits de fiction, il faut donner aux personnages des traits de caractères, sinon, c'est pô drôle ! Merci pour ta review Wenny et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il annonce directement les deux suivants !


	116. 7 ans, à vos ordres, Capitaine Meriadoc

Voici un nouveau (tout petit) chapitre que j'ai bien envie de dédier :

- à Estel la Rodeuse qui m'a harcelé pour que j'en mette un depuis le dernier !

Merci, les Rodeurs sont là pour secouer les Hobbits quand la flemme les prend ! lol

- à Belle Dragon, méprisante dans ce chap et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le temps passe, Diamond s'endort dans les bras de Belle et Merry continue à manger et à boire au dessus de nos tête. En dessous de la table, avec les gars et Belle et Myrtle, on se raconte des histoires d'horreurs (tant mieux que Diamond soit endormie) !

« Même pas vrai ! » soupire Moton.

« Si ! J'te dit que c'est vrai ! Depuis, toutes les nuits, il y a la tête décapitée de la mariée qui apparaît dans la chambre ! Même qu' Illic et moi, on l' a vu ! » s'exclame Doderic.

Je fais le fier mais je suis mort de peur. J'arrive si bien à me visualiser cette histoire de crime barbare et de fantôme que l'image n'arrive plus à quitter mon esprit.

C'est ce moment que choisi Merry pour me filer un coup de pied. Je fais un bond de trois mètres et tombe en arrière en poussant un cri d'horreur. Signe que l'histoire d'horreur à fait son effet, tous sont terrifiés par le cri que je pousse.

En me redressant la main sur le cœur, je donne un coup de poing au pied de Merry. Flambard Maggotte se tourne vers sa fiancé et lui effleure la joue :

« Ca va , Belle ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

« Ca va, ça va ! Tu crois que j'ai eu peur ? » répond celle-ci, méprisante.

Faisant mon devoir de fiancé, je me tourne vers Myrtle :

_« Tu as eu peur ? »_

Mais Myrtle n'a jamais eu l'air d'autant s'amuser.

« Moi, v'ai eu peur, Pinppin ! » fait Diamond en s'étirant dans les bras de Belle.

Nos cris de peur ont dû la réveiller. Attendri, je tends les bras vers elle :

_« Viens, ma Diamond ! »_

Elle glisse des bras de Belle aux miens et s'y rendort aussitôt.

« Oh, ma pomme ! » entendons-nous.

Et une pomme roule effectivement à nos pieds, visiblement lâchée par Merry. Celui-ci se penche pour la ramasser et nous comprenons vite qu'il s'agit d'un stratagème pour pouvoir nous parler sous la table.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? »_

« Ca voulait dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à mettre en place la phase 1 du plan ! »

_« Mais on ne le connaît même pas ton plan ! »_

« Le voici ! J'invite le père de Sancho à s'asseoir en face de moi, je le fais boire et quand je vous en fait signe, vous lui faîtes des nœuds à ses poils du pieds ! »

« Mais c'est répugnant ! » s'exclame Myrtle en fronçant le museau.

« My'teul méfante . . . » murmure Diamond dans son sommeil.

Baissant les yeux vers elle, je la berce doucement mais reprend :

_« Oui, d'accord, mais s'il nous attrape ? »_

« Premièrement, avec les pieds attachés entre eux, il ne pourra pas courir pour vous attraper. Deuxièmement, je prendrais tout sur moi ! »

C'est ça que j'aime bien, chez Merry. Il n'a jamais peur de se dénoncer pour protéger les autres quand il est responsable.

« Vous avez compris, les petits ? »

« Voui, capitaine Meriadoc ! » répondons-nous en chœur.

« Bon ! J'y retourne, Bébert doit commencer à se demander ce que je fais avec ma pomme ! »

_« Comment on fait pour savoir quels pieds sont ceux du père de Sancho ? »_

Sans répondre à ma question, il récupère sa pomme et se relève. Nous restons encore cinq minutes comme ça, en silence, à attendre, Diamond dans mes bras.

Et puis . . .

« Monsieur Fierpied ! Monsieur Fierpied ! Vous prendrez bien une bière ! » crie soudain Merry.

« Volontiers ! » répond une grosse voix.

Du remue-ménage se fait sur les bancs et juste en face de Merry, un Hobbit vient s'installer. Même si on avait pas compris que c'était le père de Sancho, on l'aurait deviné rien qu'en voyant l'épaisse toison sur ses pieds.

Moton veut tout suite s'atteler à nouer entre eux ses poils de pieds, mais je le retiens. Merry a dit qu'il nous préviendrait quand il faudra le faire.

« Alors, Monsieur Fierpied ! Tout va bien ? La femme, Sancho ? »

« Oui, tout le monde va bien ! »

Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que Sancho aille mal.

« Dites-donc ! J'ai appris que votre fils s'était fait brutaliser par mon cousin ! »

« Effectivement ! » fait la voix de M. Fierpied qui s'échauffe un peu !

« Non mais le Peregrïn, je vous assure ! C'est une plaie, ce gamin, un cauchemar ! » fait Merry.

Sympa ! J'intime tacitement aux autres l'ordre de se taire et tape Merry sur le pied. Celui-ci m'écrase la main et continue :

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout de Peregrïn ! Moi-même, je l'évite aussi souvent que possible. Il a la mauvaise habitude de recourir systématiquement aux poings ! » continue Merry.

« Moi, il ne m'a pas semblé si méchant ! » fait innocemment Bébert.

« Tu ne le connais pas, Bérilac ! C'est une horreur, ce gamin ! Bah, tiens ! Estella Bolger en garçon ! Je ne sais pas comment ses parents l'ont éduqué, parce que, voyez-vous, ses sœurs, mes cousines, elles ne sont pas comme ça ! Mais le dernier de la famille, il a une si haute idée de lui-même ! Et puis, cette mauvaise manie de se moquer constamment des autres ! Ca doit être pour cacher une quelconque faiblesse ! »

Merci Merry ! Je te jure que je te ferais payer ça ! Si je ne savais pas que tu sais que j'entends ce que tu dis, je commencerais à croire que, comme Estella l'a insinué, tu m'as toujours fait croire que tu m'appréciais !

« Une autre ? »

« Ecoute, mon gars . . . »

« Oh, allez, Monsieur Fierpied ! Pas de chichis ! Une autre bière, c'est moi qui offre ! »

« Bon, si tu insistes . . . »

« Mais revenons-en à nos petits gars ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Peregrïn s'en soit pris à votre Sancho ! Je savais qu'il était lâche, mais à ce point-là … ! Ils sont amis depuis l'époque des couches ! Votre fils a toujours été si gentil avec lui ! Ha, on peut vraiment dire qu'on a là, deux spécimens totalement différents d'enfant de sept ans ! Peregrïn, un orque affamé et Sancho, un elfe ! »

« N'exagérons rien ! » fait le père de Sancho d'une voix flattée.

« Je n'exagère rien, c'est mon opinion ! »

« Tiens, mon gars, viens t'asseoir à côté de ton père ! On dit du bien de toi ici ! »

Et avec horreur, nous voyons arriver, sur le banc, à côté de Monsieur Fierpied, deux jambes et deux pieds plus petits, mais déjà assez bien poilus.

Horreur ! Sancho a rejoint son père ! Et on fait quoi maintenant, Merry ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_**: tu le mérites, la 1100ème review ! et vi, Flambichou est à toi, je t'ai autorisé à le prendre, tout comme … Merci pour tout bêta-readeuse !

**_Tite Wendy_**: Tu viens de reprendre les cours, non ? bon courage ! Nous les vacances continuent encore un peu ! Je suis désolée que tu ne sois allé nulle part pour tes vacances, mais au moins, tu n'as jamais été privée de ton internet !lol !C'est le principe de la fin de chapitre : donner envie de lire le suivant et j'espère que ça continueras à marcher encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de l'EduT, même si vous pouvez trouver cela horrible ! Merry est toujours en train de préparer une bêtise, et je vois bien Frodon toujours en train d'essayer de l'en dissuader ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Ca, c'est du retard rattrapé !(regard en coin vers Aragiliath et rougit) ; Bien sur que non, Estella n'est pas méchante ! Enfin, elle ne l'est pas avec Pippin et on a l'histoire du point de vue de Pippin, alors ! Et Diamond, de son côté, n'est pas tout à fait adorable, pour ne pas tomber dans le marie-sue et en plus, les petites filles de son ages sont souvent de belles chipies ! De rien, t'es pardonné pour le délire du harem, si tu voyais les mien en ce moment ! J'ai prêté Pippin à Bee pour quelque jours, résultat, Paddy seul Hobbit, se croit obligé de remplacer son fils dans les bêtises, et les persos de Billy, Pippin dans mon cœur ! Merci pour tes rivioux, rodeuse ! et j'espère que ça te plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, ça vous a plu ?


	117. 7 ans VENGEAAAANCE

Et voilà, la rentrée approche pour moi et pour certaines d'entre vous, elle est déjà là ! on va essayer d'oublier tout ça avec un nouveau chap !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Papa ! Estella Bolger, elle m'a mis un coup de pied au derrière ! » se plaint Sancho.

« Ha ça m'étonne pas ! » rugit Merry, triomphant.

« Pourquoi ? » demande mon ex-copain.

« Parce que Pippin et Estella s'entendent très bien : ils ont le même caractère ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas peur de Pippin ! » proteste Sancho.

« Allons, allons, fiston ! Tu n'as pas peur non plus de la fille Bolger ! » le reprend son père.

Le temps passe encore et après maintes flatteries et bières, un gros boum retentit au dessus de nous. Visiblement, Monsieur Fierpied, ivre mort, vient de s'effondrer sur la table.

Alors arrive le coup de pied-signal tant attendu.

Je réveille Diamond et nous nous précipitons, mes copains et moi, sur les grands pieds du père de Sancho. C'est moche, un Hobbit saoul !

Pendant que Moton, Moscon, Illic, Dodéric, Mungo, Myrtle et moi, nous nous occupons nouer ensemble les grands poils de pied, Flamme et Belle, à l'improviste, se jettent sur les jambes de Sancho. Se sentant agrippé, celui-ci pousse un cri, mais Belle et Flambard le tire sans ménagement sous la table.

Là, Flambard le maintient comme il peut immobile tandis que Belle commence à faire des tresses à ses poils de pied. Le Sancho hurle en se débattant et on entend Bébert faire :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, en dessous ? »

Merry, renonçant à toute explications, se glisse sous la table et vient prêter main-forte à Flambard. Mais c'est sans compter Diamond, qui, de façon incompréhensible, s'acharne avec ses ridicules petites forces à libérer Sancho.

« Alors comme ça, tu l'as appelée Immonde ? Hein ! Hein ! » rugit Merry.

« Non, non, à l'aide, je n'ai rien fait ! » pleure Sancho.

Nous, pendant ce temps-là, nous faisons des nœuds, des doubles nœuds, nous serrons bien fort et encore et encore. Tant que l'autre ne s'aperçoit de rien pourquoi arrêter ?

Mais si Oloïn Fierpied ne réagit pas, Bérilac Brandebouc se pose plus de questions. Il finit par se pencher sous la table :

« Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Merry ! Arrête tout de suite ! Et vous tous, là , qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Sortez, sortez d'ici, immédiatement ! »

Il attrape ma fiancée et le tire pour la faire sortir de sous la table. J'obéis docilement et suis ma fiancée à l'air libre. Quand je sors, je vois Sancho crapahuter aussi vite qu'il peut pour sortir de sous la table. Il a visiblement échappé à ses agresseurs. Merry, tout ébouriffé, sort de sous la table avec Flambard et Belle.

Bébert, sous le regard étonné de la tablée, envoie un pichet d'eau à la tête de Monsieur Fierpied. Celui-ci se relève, trempé et hébété. Mais il bascule en arrière. Il gesticule pour se rattraper et ses coups de pieds frénétiques chassent mes derniers copains de sous la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » hurle-t-il en s'écroulant à terre.

« Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à mes pieds ! » pleurniche Sancho qui aborde deux magnifiques nattes aux poils de pieds.

« Mais les miens ! Mais les miens ! » crie son père en tentant de se lever.

Mais tous les Hobbits qui se sont assis pour se reposer un peu, à la table, ont déjà tous compris son malheur. Et de part et d'autre de grands éclats de rire entourent ses vaines tentatives pour se remettre debout.

C'est un spectacle pathétique et à la fois hilarant que cet énorme Hobbit benêt, qui se roule par terre comme un asticot, tandis que debout près de lui, son fils ne pense même pas à l'aider, tant il est ridiculisé par ses poils de pieds tressés !

Ma bande de copains et copines et moi, nous nous enfuyons en rigolant. Une fois que nous sommes bien dispersés et mêlés au reste de la foule ni vus ni connus, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié Diamond auprès de Merry ! Bah, elle n'est pas perdue, mais il y a toutes les chances que j'aie le droit à un « méfant Pinppin ! Diamond toute feule ! ».

Je compatis, tout de même ! Ca doit faire mal, ça doit lui tirer les poils des pieds ! Pourvu que ni Bérilac ni Sancho ne nous dénoncent ! En tout cas, j'ai eu ma vengeance. Pour avoir appelé Diamond Immonde, pour le sermon que m'a passé Adelard, pour les cris de Papa dimanche dernier et pour toutes les larmes que j'ai versé dans cette affaire, Sancho et toute sa famille l'ont bien mérité !

Ca s'agite un peu du côté de la table, mais Illic et moi rejoignons Frodon et Bilbon comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt nous sommes rejoints par Bérilac et Merry.

_« Merry, t'as fait quoi de Diamond ? » _

« Je l'ai redonnée à Diviline, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la revoir ! »

_« Qui 'elle' ? Diviline ou Diamond ? »_

« Les deux ! »

_« En tout cas, merci, hein ! Je retiens tout ce que tu as dit contre moi ! »_

« Rhoo, mais je ne le pensais pas, tu sais bien ! Ca faisait parti du plan ! »

« Quel plan ? » demande innocemment Bilbon.

Frodon tourne un regard sévère vers Merry qui, se sentant accusé, se défend aussitôt :

« Quoi, Frodon ? Il n'y a pas eu de morts, pas de blessés, et pas de destructions ! »

_« On a juste bien rigoler ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, vous ? » s'exclame Bilbon amusé.

« Mais absolument rien, mon cher oncle ! » fait Merry d'une voix bien trop innocente pour que Bilbon la croie.

« Je crois juste que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Pippin et Merry se sont vengés de mon filleul ! » s'exclame Frodon d'un ton badin.

« C'est vrai ? Bah, de toutes façons, il le méritait bien ! » s'écrie Bilbon.

Je crois que Bilbon est l'adulte le plus enfant que je connaisse. Bérilac se tourne vers Illic et moi et s'exclame, lui aussi, visiblement amusé par la mésaventure :

« Vous savez que je vous aime bien, vous deux ? »

Ouais, nous aussi, on t'aime bien, M'sieur Bébert : tu n'as rien dit ! Mais cette idée me ramène soudain à la terrible réalité : que vont dire les adultes ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Estel la Rodeuse :_** Bien sur que les Hobbits sont hilarants, c'est pour ça que je les aime tant ! On se marre pas comme ça à écrivant sur les Elfes !lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout choux, Pippin et Diamond, comment la voir comme une wanted ? Pour le coup d'être sous la table, tu sais, les enfants, ils aiment bien ça, ils sont cachés, ils sont entre eux mais pas trop loin des grands quand même, et c'est comme s'ils s'étaient fait une petite cabane ! Le plan est un peu bueurk, mais hobbit par définition ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Wendy_** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me flatte que tu rêves de ma fic ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir importante !lol ! Ha, j'imagine bien que si je passais directement aux 9 ans sans vous mettre les 8 ans, vous seriez frustrées ! Vous comprendriez quand même ce qui s'y passe, mais bon ! Et tu me flattes aussi en me disant que c'est comme si c'était la réalité ! (rougit)Je pense que les Hobbits ne trouvent pas cela si dégoûtant de toucher des poils de pieds, c'est normal chez eux ! Mais comme tu l'a fait remarqué, c'est dégoûtant parce que c'est ce type précisément, le père de Sancho ! Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Tu en as pensé quoi ?

**_Elro_** : Viii, bon anniv encore une fois à Billy, Pippin, Vince, Danny, Barrett, et Malky ! Merci pour ta riviou, bêta-readeuse et occupe toi bien de tes deux hobbits !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Comme tu as pu voir la publication de l'EduT pendant les vacances n'a pas été toujours très régulière ! Myrtle n'est pas spécialement faite pour qu'on l'aime, parce que déjà, elle nous pique notre Pippinou, mais en plus, elle pique le Pippinou de Diamond ! Mais bon, elle est pas méchante ! Merry ne pense pas ce qu'il dit sur Sancho, c'est sur, mais il fait de la démagogie pour que le plan marche et pour qu'après, ils puissent être méchant avecs lui et se venger ! Merci pour tes review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le prochain est le dernier des 7 ans (oui, enfin !lol)


	118. 7 ans, qu'estce qu'on se poile !

J'essaie de reprendre le bon vieux rythme d'un chapitre par week-end !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pearl vient nous retrouver et va se blottir dans les bras de Frodon.

« Ha, tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! Il y en a un qui m'a fait ostensiblement la cour, je ne savais plus où me mettre ! On ferait bien de rester ensemble ! »

« Encore un qui a de la chance que je n'aime pas me battre ! Tu as raison, reste avec moi, ma puce ! Tu sais ce qu'a fait ton frère ? » répond Frodon.

Ha, merci, Frodon, hein ! Il se glisse derrière ma sœur et pose son menton sur son épaule. Les bras autour de sa taille, il se balance légèrement comme pour la bercer.

« Oui, il a noué les poils de pieds d'Oloïn Fierpied. Résultat, l'autre s'est roulé par terre jusqu'à ce qu'on le remette sur le banc ! Mais il ne peut pas faire un pas sans tomber ! » répond calmement ma sœur aînée.

_« Comment tu sais ? »_

« Ha, c'est donc ça ! » s'exclame en chœur Frodon et Bilbon.

« Tout le monde est plié de rire ! Même Papa ! »

_« Mais tout le monde le sait ? »_

« Non, rassure-toi mon petit Pippin ! Juste ceux qui sont dans les parages de la table ! » me répond ma sœur.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'on ne craignait rien ! » me fait Merry.

« Tu es dans le coup, aussi, bien sûr, hein ! » fait Pearl en riant.

« Sans moi, la vie de Pippin serait trop conforme à la bonne éducation, trop triste ! » déclame Merry.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, mais au fond, c'est vrai, ma vie serait moins drôle sans Merry !

Sam nous rejoint et nous nous mettons, avec Frodon et Merry et un peu Bérilac, à raconter aux autres l'épopée du char-à-voile. Et puis, Sam finit par faire :

« J'ai faim ! Pas vous ? »

_« Si ! Mais j'ose pas retourner à la table ! S'il est encore là . . . »_

« Allons-y, au contraire ! J'ai hâte de voir comment Oloïn s'en est sorti ! » s'exclame Bilbon.

« Et puis, on est avec toi, il ne va rien te faire ! » me fait Frodon.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir du tumulte par la-bas ! On va bien rire , à mon avis ! » observe Sam.

J'attrape la main de Pearl (qui s'est enfin détachée de Frodon) et nous nous dirigeons vers à nouveau vers la table. Quand nous arrivons, nous y retrouvons nos deux sœurs et nos parents.

Papa, une chope de bière à la main, me regarde arriver avec, aux lèvres, un sourire mi-fier mi amusé qu'il essaie en vain de maîtriser.

« Hé bien alors, mon Pippin ! Tu es bel et bien décidé à faire payer Sancho ! »

Il a l'air de bonne humeur, tentons la blague :

_« Oui, et je t'assure que ça n'a pas été facile ! Parce que c'était absolument répugnant ! Mais on a quand même bien rigolé ! »_

« Ce petit me fait penser à moi ! » s'exclame Papa en se tournant vers Maman.

_« Il est où ? »_

« Là-bas, il est assis, avec plein de monde autour, tu le vois ? » fait Maman en me montrant Monsieur Fierpied du doigt.

« Allez, Pippin ! Va quand même lui faire tes excuses ! Et vous aussi, Merry et Ilbéric ! » fait mon père, sérieusement.

La mort dans l'âme, nous nous apprêtons tous les trois à aller nous jeter dans la gueule du Warg. Mais Frodon, Sam et Pearl nous accompagne.

Quand, la tête baissé, nous nous plantons devant lui, Oloïn pousse un cri de rage et se lève en se jetant en avant pour nous attraper. Mais premièrement, nous faisons un bond en arrière et deuxièmement, il s'étale par terre à nos pieds.

Nos nœuds tiennent encore ! On a fait du bon boulot ! Notre victime s'assied par terre et se met à pleurnicher ! Un adulte ! Un Hobbit d'au moins 1m20 avec une carrure comme la sienne, en train de pleurer par terre ! Mais curieusement, je ne ressens aucune pitié, aucun regret !

C'est bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à mieux élever son fils ! Tiens, au fait ! Où est-il celui-là ! Ha, je m'en doutais, il pleure dans les bras de sa mère ! La pauvre est la seule épargnée. Avec des doigts fébriles, elle essaie de défaire les nattes des pieds de Sancho.

« On voulait vous demander pardon ! » fait Merry d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie ! » continue Illic.

_« On voulait pas vous faire mal ! »_

« Vous en avez profité pour brutaliser mon Sanchounet ! » crie Madame Fierpied.

« On rigolait ! » tente Illic en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé.

En fait, Illic est le seul qui arrive encore à ouvrir la bouche sans exploser de rire après le 'Sanchounet' !

« Vous ne faîtes que le persécuter ! » hurle sa mère.

Puis elle se tourne vers son mari que deux gentils Hobbits ont aidés à regagner le banc.

« Oh, Oloïn, je t'en prie ! Depuis vendredi soir dernier, il revient de l'école en pleurant et il ne veut pas y retourner le matin ! Changeons-le d'école ! Le pauvre petit est malheureux ! »

« Vas-y ! Change-le d'école ! » souffle Illic entre ses dents juste pour Merry et moi.

Pourtant, malgré la bonne nouvelle annoncée, mon cœur se pince soudain de pitié, pour Sancho, qui fut mon ami pendant bien des années et à qui on fait maintenant subir une torture morale en l'excluant de nos groupes.

« Aide-moi plutôt à démêler mes poils ! » s'exclame Oloïn Fierpied .

« Ca fait trente minutes qu'on essaie ! C'est vauriens ont . . . »

« Il faut les couper ! C'est la seule solution ! » crie dans la foule, une voix que je reconnais être celle de Saradoc.

« Ha non ! Ha non ! Jamais ! » hurle Monsieur Fierpied.

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Bilbon, tu aurais une paire de ciseaux ? » continue Saradoc.

« Je vais chercher ! Je vais chercher ! » s'exclame la voix guillerette de Bilbon dans la foule.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous raser les pieds par magie, à l'aide d'un sortilège ! » propose Gandalf en arrivant, le bâton en avant.

« Non! Ne me touchez pas, vous ! » panique Oloïn en se reculant autant qu'il peut.

« Ca, ça sent le Meriadoc Brandebouc et le Peregrïn Touque ! » fait Gandalf d'un ton expert en se penchant sur les pieds du père de Sancho.

« Oui ! Ces sales petits Hobbits m'ont. . . »

« Tut tut tut ! On reste polis avec les Princes, Monsieur. Ce sont mes amis ! Et vous ne voudriez pas que je me fâche ? » fait Gandalf d'une voix douce.

« Les voilà ! Les voilà ! » s'écrie joyeusement Bilbon en fendant la foule, une paire de ciseaux levée triomphalement.

L'autre pousse encore de grands cris révoltés et essaie de se débattre. Mais lassé, il finit par abandonner ses pieds aux mains du coiffeur de Hobbitbourg. Il gémit quand les poils tombent par terre et puis après, pleure carrément en contemplant ses pieds rasés.

C'est vrai quoi ! Un Fierpied sans poils de pieds, ce n'est plus un Fierpied !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : Oui, mais c'est le genre de bêtise qu'on peut rarement manquer quand on écrit sur les enfants Hobbits ! Bilbon fait tout à fait fantaisiste et pas sérieux, c'est pour cela qu'on peut très vite le voir comme ayant un comportement de gamin ! Et je suis sure que Tolkien ne dirai pas le contraire, il faut voir comment il est dans le Hobbit ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Nan, bien sur, sur le nombre impression de chapitre de l'EduT, on a forcément qu'en seul préféré ! Ben, pour Diamond, elle n'est pas présente dans tout les chapitres ! J'écrirais une fic sur leur histoire d'amour, oui, mais là, pour l'instant, ce n'est que sa voisine. D'ailleurs, aucun perso –à part Pip- n'est présent dans tous les chapitres ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Wenny_** : C'est pas grave, on sait toutes ce que la rentrée et les bugs peuvent faire sur la production de fanfic et de rivious ! Tant mieux alors, si ce chapitre t'as fait rigoler après une « dure journée de labeur » ! Et oui, comme le titre l'indiquait, ce chapitre était le chapitre de la vengeance et donc Sancho est ridiculisé ! haaa, ça fait du bien, d'être michante, parfois ! héhé ! Ben si, je t'assure, c'est un honneur que tu rêves de ma fic ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Nimrodel_** : Nimminiou ! Rho, arrêtez donc un peu de me flatter, jeune fille (rougit) ! Le style frais et naïf est le résultat de ta deuxième réflexion, c'est-à-dire que c'est un tout jeune enfant, et au début, encore un bébé ! hum, pour m'admirer, je crois que les filles m'ont déjà construit un temple sur le meneltarma (ou qqchose comme ça) et la séance de dédicace, c'est plus compliqué !looool ! Merci et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre des 7 ans ! Le prochain est donc le premier des 8 ans (trop fort comme déduction). Les 8 ans seront, je vous rassure, beaucoup moins long que les 7 ans !


	119. 8 ans, surprises dans le placard

On commence les 8 ans par un petit chapitre qui annonce ce qui va occuper une bonne partie de cet âge !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout a commencé il y a deux mois. Pilgrim avait encore eu une ces périodes où elle miaule tout le temps très fort et où elle est deux fois plus câline. Prima m'avait expliqué depuis quelque temps déjà qu'en fait, elle appelait son fiancé et si on ne voulait pas de problèmes, il ne valait mieux pas la laisser sortir et condamner la chatière.

Moi, j'ai bien rigolé ! Prima me croit encore tout innocent. Je savais bien qu'en fait, Pilgrim elle voulait un bébé. Les rumeurs et les fous-rires avec les copains à l'école nous en apprennent bien plus qu'elle ne croit …

Toujours est-il qu'un jour, Maman, revenant du marché, à trouvé Pilgrim sur le paillasson. Elle s'est mise en colère et quand Papa a innocemment répondu :

« Ben, elle miaulait, alors je l'ai mise dehors ! »

Elle a semblé atterrée et s'est écrié d'un ton désespéré :

« Mais enfin, Paladin, elle est en chaleur ! Et depuis toujours, quand elle est en chaleur, on ne la laisse pas sortir ! »

« Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! » a fait mon père en haussant les épaules.

« Mais enfin Paddy ! Tu vis où ? »

Résultat, il y a quelques jours, Pilgrim a pris ses quartiers dans le placard de Pervi, là où elle a mis tous les vêtements de poupées avec lesquelles elle ne joue plus.

« Tout ça va être fichu ! » s'est-elle exclamé quand elle a vu que Pilgrim comptait s'installer là.

Cette nuit, Maman a fait dormir Pervinca dans la chambre de Pimpernel et ce matin, nous nous pressons tous dans la chambre de ma sœur Pervi et plus précisément, dans le placard !

Contre le ventre de notre chatte préférée, se pressent quatre minuscules boules de poils. Deux de la couleur de Pilgrim, un tout noir et un gris rayé. Absolument A-DO-RABLE.

« Parfait, un pour chacun de nous ! » s'exclame Prima.

« Oh non non non ! On va les donner ! On ne les garde pas tous ! » fait Papa en blanchissant.

« Oh, s'il te plait ! » s'écrit Pervi dans un sourire enjôleur.

« Une, je veux bien ! Mais les chats ne sont pas tous aussi intelligents que notre Pilgrim ! Et puis s'ils ne s'entendent pas avec leur mère, une fois adulte ? Et qu'ils passent leur temps à se battre ? »

_« Avec leur mère ? »_

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais rassurez-vous ! Pour l'instant, ils sont trop petits ! Mais on les donnera quand ils seront sevrés ! » fait Maman.

« Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de leur Maman pour se nourrir ! » m'explique Prima que j'ai sollicité d'un regard interrogatif.

« En attendant, on vous laisse la mission de leur trouver une famille où ils seront heureux ! D'accord ? » s'exclame joyeusement Maman.

Nous voilà investis d'une mission de la plus haute importance. D'un côté, ça me rend tout triste de me séparer de ces adorables petits chats que j'adore déjà et de l'autre, je suis sûr qu'on leur trouvera une gentille famille où ils seront heureux.

« Un chat noir, ça porte malheur ! » fait remarquer Pearl en désignant la chaton sombre.

Ha, on n'insultera pas les enfants de ma Pilgrim sans que je réagisse.

_« Ben ! Frodon, il a bien les cheveux noirs et il ne porte pas malheur ! »_

Résultat, je me prends une tape derrière la tête par Pearl. Mais comme ça fait rire Pervi, dans un sens, je triomphe. Enfin, j'espère tout de même que Pearl ne racontera pas à Frodon ce que j'ai dit !

« Bon, on va les laisser tranquille ! » murmure Maman en nous entraînant vers la porte.

_« On ne peut pas les toucher ? »_

« Non ! Et non, Paddy, ne ferme pas la porte du placard ! » ajoute-t-elle.

Au revoir, petit chatons, je viendrais vous voir de temps en temps. Environ une fois toutes les deux minutes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Oups, tu m'as mal compris, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une fic exclusivement sur Diamond et Pippin, mais si c' était le cas, on les verrais ensemble très souvent ! je sens le poids de ta déception. Ben vi, Pippinou est de plus en plus mature, et maintenant, il a encore un an de plus ! Merci à toi, qui fut ma seule revieweuse pour ce chap et j'espère que ces débuts de 8 ans t'ont plus !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors ? Bon début ?


	120. 8 ans, jeux de rôles

Et voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bien sur, les personnages de la famille Touque ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant sur eux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux semaines d'école ont passées et les chatons sont toujours aussi petits, et aussi mignons ! Quinze jours où, en rentrant de l'école avec me sœurs, avant même de faire un bisou à Maman, je me précipitais les voir !

Je ne leur ferais pas de mal, tu le sais, toi ma chatte, ma chérie ! Tu me les prêtes ? Je te les rendrais ! Je m'en occuperais aussi bien que si c'était toi, mieux, même !

Allez, je prends le petit gris, d'accord ?

Je tends une main fébrile vers la boule de poil. Ma main tremble un peu car je suis en train de faire quelque chose que mes parents et mes sœurs m'ont fermement interdit. Mais ça fait quinze jours que je me retiens !

Je passe le dos de l'index sur l'échine du chaton qui se réveille à peine et pousse un minuscule gémissement en frémissant. Pilgrim lève les yeux vers moi, en ronronnant doucement. Dans son regard, j' y lis quelque chose entre la surprise et la méfiance, entre l'approbation et l'exhortation à la plus grande prudence .

« Je le prends ! Je te le rends, je te le rends ! Mais laisse-moi lui faire un bisou, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je le soulève avec des gestes doux et lents. Je plaque mon bras gauche horizontalement contre ma poitrine et met le chaton dessus, et puis de mon bras droit, je lui fais comme un mur pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Doucement, je vais m'asseoir sur le lit de Pervinca.

Je baisse les yeux sur le chaton, pelotonné dans mes bras. Il a ouvert les yeux mais reste immobile, allongé sur mon bras. De ses petites pattes et de ses minuscules griffes, il commence à peloter la manche de ma chemise.

Je m'aperçois avec amusement qu'il a attrapé un bouton de ma chemise et qu'il le tête avec insistance. Mais en vain, bien sûr !

Perdu, il pousse un petit miaulement et Pilgrim relève aussitôt la tête vers moi. Je comprends que, à son goût, la plaisanterie a suffisamment duré ! Je me relève précautionneusement et me redirige vers le placard, mais …

« Peregrïn ! »

Je réplique aussitôt et sur le même ton sec et cassant :

_« Pimpernel ! »_

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » fait-elle en me menaçant de l'index.

_« Pilgrim me l'a donné ! Le droit et le chaton ! »_

Elle se plante devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Nous sommes sur le point de commencer une dispute. Mais je ne me sens pas très motivé. Alors d'un ton plus doux et avec un sourire, je lui fait :

« Tu peux en prendre un aussi, si tu veux ! Je suis sûre que Pilgrim te laissera faire : elle a confiance en nous ! »

Je vois ma sœur se détendre, elle s'approche de moi, jette un coup d'œil à la portée de Pilgrim et :

« Tu … tu crois ? »

_« Mais oui ! Oh, regarde-moi celui-là ! Il veut déjà s'enfuir ! »_

« Hé ben, mon grand, tu pars à l' aventure hors du placard ? » fait Prima en s'agenouillant à la hauteur du petit fugueur.

Un des deux chatons comme Pilgrim a décidé d'aller voir comment était la vie à l'extérieur. Peut-être, aussi, est-il jaloux de son frère (ou de sa sœur ?) que j'ai emmené faire un tour ! Toujours est-il qu'il essaie désespérément d'escalader le bord de la caisse où Pilgrim a fait ses petits.

« Tu sais qu'il faut toujours demander la permission de sa Maman, avant de sortir ? »

Ou bien il a déjà demandé la permission, ou alors c'est un petit rebelle, mais en tout cas, la déclaration de Prima ne fait ni chaud ni froid au chaton. Celui-ci est maintenant, en équilibre, les deux pattes avant dans le vide et les deux pattes arrières toujours dans le carton, mais ne touchant plus terre. Il se tortille et Prima finit par le prendre délicatement, bravant (enfin) l'interdiction parentale de toucher les chatons.

Elle (et moi) avons déjà fondu devant ces petites bêtes. Elle le met comme moi contre sa poitrine et voilà que le chaton se roule dans son décolleté ! Moi, j'explose de rire et Prima, confuse, rattrape le chaton, s'assied sur le lit de Pervi et le pose sur ses genoux.

Je lui montre le chaton roux et blanc qu'elle a sur les genoux :

« Lui, c'est Plouf ! Le mien, le petit gris, c'est Plaisir ! Le chaton noir, c'est Plume ! Et l'autre comme Pilgrim c'est Plagiat, parce qu'il est exactement comme sa mère ! Plouf est plus foncé, mais Plagiat est la copie conforme de Pilgrim ! »

« Ha, parce que tu leur as donné des noms ! »

_« Oui, c'est moi qui les ai trouvés ! Il le fallait bien ! Et tous en –P- bien sûr ! »_

« -PL- même, non ? Vas-y répète ! »

_« Plaisir, Plouf, Plume et Plagiat ! »_

« Plaisir . . . Plouf . . . Plume . . . Plagiat » répète-t-elle en se concentrant et en pointant chaque chaton du doigt pour mémoriser.

Je m'assieds à côté de ma sœur et nous déposons nos chatons entre nous deux. Prima et moi nous lançons aussitôt dans un de nos jeux favoris : inventer des dialogues. Là, en l'occurrence, elle fait Plouf et moi Plaisir :

_« Oh, mais je le connais, lui ! C'est mon frère ! »_

« Et toi tu es ma sœur ! »

_« Comment tu sais que je suis une fille ? »_

« C'est facile à savoir ! Je t'apprendrais plus tard ! »

_« Dis, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »_

« D'accord ? On joue à quoi ? »

_« Tu peux me prêter un livre ? »_

Prima relève la tête, un air soupçonneux flottant sur ses traits :

« Pippin ! Ca fait le troisième livre dans la semaine ! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne les lis pas vraiment ! »

Je riposte :

« C'est Plaisir qui demande ça à Plouf ! Pas moi à toi ! Et puis je te jure que je les lis en entier jusqu'à la fin ! »

« On ne jure pas, Pippin ! Mais c'est très bien, c'est très bien ! Dis, Plaisir, est-ce que tu sais où est passée notre Maman ? »

_« Non, je préfère me jeter sur toi pour me battre ! »_

« Et paf, un coup de patte, tu l'as mérité ! »

_« Moi, je te lèche l'oreille, tu l'as mérité aussi ! Pour me faire pardonner parce que je t'ai peut-être fait un peu mal en chahutant ! »_

«Hé ! Regarde qui voilà ! Maman avec. . . »

_« Avec Plume ! »_

Pilgrim, en effet, d'un bond sur les genoux de Prima, dépose le chaton noir entre nous deux et repart chercher Plagiat.

Ca interrompt notre jeu, avec Prima. C'est un grand événement ! La première sortie 'officielle' des chatons ! Mais pour l'instant, leur Maman ne leur fait découvrir du vaste monde que la chambre de Prima !

En fait, cinq minutes plus tard, ils ont déjà fait le tour de la maison ! Pas tout seuls, non ! Mais Plaisir et Plagiat dans mes bras et Plouf et Plume dans ceux de Prima. On les a emmené faire un petit tour pour leur faire découvrir le Smial.

Et Pilgrim ? Allongée sur mes épaules !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Bêta-readeuse_** : C'est bizarre, ça, hein, pourquoi est-ce que les 8 et 9 ans sont tes périodes préférés ! Moi j'aime bien les 9 ans parce qu'il s'y passe vraiment quelque chose d'important mais je ne suis jamais très loin de me faire pleurer moi-même en les relisant ! continue à bien bêta-reader, bien qu'en ce moment, du côté de LotR, tu sois un peu en repos !

**_Meli_** : Je ne sais pas si les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus court, c'est bien possible, je n'avais pas de grandeur précise pour un chapitre en écrivant. Mais une chose est sure, ce chapitre 119 était particulièrement court ! Arf, Pippin n'aura jamais vraiment explicitement la réponse à sa fameuse question : le rating de ma fic ne suivrait pas !lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_Wendy_** : Arf, oui, les italiennes, j'avais complètement oublié ! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je rêve même de toi, tu vois ! lol ! Vi, les 8 ans seront parcouru de l'aventure des chatons et aussi de …. Enfin, ça, je peux pas vous le dire, vous le découvrirez bientôt ! C'est tout mimi des chatons ! Lol, Frodon qui porte malheur, j' étais sure que tu réagirais ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Oui, comme tu vois, j'ai eu plus de reviews pour celui-ci ! Arf, je ne crois pas que Pippin ait totalement perdu son innocence à propos des choses de la vie. A 8 ans, on commence à savoir que pour faire un bébé il faut avoir un amoureux, mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin ! il a encore le temps de voir, ce petit Pippinou-chou ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

alors, ça vous a plus ?


	121. 8 ans, même pas peur !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On a remis les chatons à leur place et Prima est partie faire ses mathématiques. Alors comme on est tous les deux tout seuls à la maison et que je n'ai rien n'a faire, je la suis et fais des galipettes sur son lit pendant qu'elle travaille.

_« Tu sais, Prima ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Hé ben, peut-être que Merry, Frodon et Sam, ils voudront un chaton ! »_

« Peut-être ! »

_« Hein qu'ils sont mignons ! »_

« Qui ça ? Merry, Sam et Frodon ? »

_« Mais non ! Les chatons ! »_

« Ha ! Oui, c'est sûr ! »

_« Dis, Prima, tu fais quoi ? »_

« Je cherche le cosinus de cet angle ! »

_« Je peux t'aider ? »_

« Je ne crois pas, non ! »

_« Tu l'a perdu où ? »_

« Perdu quoi ? »

_« Ben, le cosinus que tu cherches ! »_

Je fais la chandelle en m' appuyant les reins dans les mains, monte les pieds le plus haut possible et déclare :

_« Dis, Prima-chérie-adorée-que-j-aime ! »_

« Oh, ça , c'est mauvais signe ! »

_« Tu me prêtes un livre ? »_

« Tu as fini l'autre ? »

_« Oui ! En fait, l'assassin, c'était le docteur ! »_

« Extraordinaire, hein ! C'était le personnage le plus sympathique ! » fait Prima qui a abandonné son cosinus pour se retourner vers moi les yeux brillants.

« Mais moi, je ne le sentais pas trop ! Il était trop gentil et trop beau pour être honnête ! »

« Moi, la première fois, je me suis faite avoir ! Le forgeron faisait vraiment le coupable idéal ! »

_« Oui ! Dis, Prima, je peux en prendre un autre ? »_

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ! Ma bibliothèque n'est pas fermée à clef ! Elle est ouverte à tous, surtout à mon frère ! »

Je redescends de ma chandelle (ou plutôt, je m'écroule) et m'assied sur le lit en laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide.

« Tu es tout décoiffé ! »

_« J'étais pas coiffé ! Bon alors ! »_

Je me lève et m'approche des étagères sur lesquelles ma sœur à aligné ses livres.

_« Lui, il parle de quoi ? »_

« C'est une histoire d'amour, tu ne vas pas aimer ! »

_« Buerk ! Et lui ? »_

« Lui, tu l'as déjà lu, non ? Tu as déjà lu une bonne partie de ma bibliothèque ! »

_« Ha, oui, c'est vrai ! Et celui-là ? »_

« Non, tu vas faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines ! »

_« D'accord, je le prends ! »_

« Pippin, non ! Ce sont des nouvelles sur les Gobelins, toutes inspirées de la réalité ! »

_« Chouette ! »_

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre celui-là ? C'est une bande de copains de ton âge qui mènent des enquêtes ! »

_« Non, non, je prends 'Mœurs Gobelines' ! »_

« Tu vas le regretter ! »

_« Mais non ! »_

« Tant pis pour toi, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! »

Je me jette à plat ventre sur son lit et elle retourne à ses recherches de cosinus. J'ouvre le bouquin et me plonge dans la première nouvelle, au titre alléchant de 'Brumes et brouillard'.

Bientôt, je suis entraîné dans les profondeurs d'une montagne obscure, puis très vite dans des descriptions de repas de Gobelins, avec force de détails et de précisions. Je grimace devant la scène du rat mangé vif :

_« Buah ! Mais c'est dégouttant ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? Allez donne–ça ! » fait Prima.

Elle se tourne vers moi et tend la main vers moi, mais je suis plus rapide ! Je saute sur mes pieds et m'enfuis de la chambre, le livre à la main, en criant :

_« J'ai pas peur ! J'ai pas peur ! Je suis grand ! J'ai pas peur ! »_

« Peur de quoi ? »

Haaaaaaaaaaa !

Je fais un bond de trois mètres et me plaque contre le mur, les yeux agrandis, la main sur mon cœur battant.

_« Pearl ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Oui, en particulier ce « comment tu sais que c'est une fille » montre que Pippin en sait beaucoup moins qu'il ne pense ! Un peu comme en partant avec Frodon pour la quête ! Tant mieux si tu as trouvé ça tout chou ! J'espère que tu trouveras toujours ça tout chou ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Tite' Wendy_** : (en fait, je dis tite Wendy, mais t'es peut-être plus grande que moi ! héhé !) Bref ! Si je vous fais pas languir, c'est pô rigolo ! c'est le principe du spoiler, si tu savais tout d'avance, tu regretterais ! Et puis, il faut bien que je me garantisse votre fidélité ! Oausi, je sais, c'est sadique, mais que veux-tu ! C'est vrai que cette fic serait racontée par un adulte, ou à la troisième personne, ça serait moins mignon ! Mais enfin, dès que ça parle de Pippin, y'a un minimum de mignoneté à la base !Vi, c'est vrai, puisque c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est connues, Frodon est porte-bonheur ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plue et merci pour ta review !

**_Clem_** : Ohh viiiii, moi aussi, je me souviens (moment émotion). Ha, l'overdose de pains perdus, ça aussi, je m'en souviens !( moment nausée) ! merci pour tout, bêta-readeuse !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ça vous a plu ?


	122. 8 ans, il y a un monstre sous mon lit

Et vala ! Un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Me voilà bien ! J'aurais dû écouter ma sœur ! J'ai lu son livre en une seule journée ! Oh, les scènes de guerres, de torture, d'amputation et d'autres horreurs décrites avec réalisme étaient facile à lire à la lumière de la Soleil. Mais maintenant que je suis tout seul dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, je fais moins le fier.

L'angoisse a pris le dessus sur ma raison. Je sais bien que je suis dans mon lit, dans une chambre fermée, dans mon Smial familier et bien clos. Que je suis entouré de personnes gentilles et que –à ce que je sache- il n'y a jamais eu de Gobelins dans mon village ! Et que, par conséquent, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Malgré tout, les images des scènes décrites dans le livre me reviennent sans cesse. Maudite imagination ! Pourquoi faut-il que j'en ai tant ! Pourquoi faut-il que je me raconte tant d'histoires ? Pourquoi faut-il que je transforme chaque bruit de la maison endormie en une sournoise et discrète approche de monstre ?

Les draps remontés jusqu'au nez, observant une immobilité parfaite, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur, je surveille l'obscurité de ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Même si je voyais le Gobelin arriver vers moi avec ses grandes dents tranchantes, j'aurais encore plus peur, au moment fatal, que si je ne le voyais pas !

Mais pour rien au monde, je ne me laisserais me rendormir ! Je viens tout juste de me réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar plein de sang et de monstres. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un livre puisse me faire une si forte impression ! J'aurais mieux fait de lire l' histoire d'amour !

A propos ! Que dirait ma Myrtle, si elle me voyait en ce moment ? Tremblant de peur pour des bêtises ! Et Diamond ? Et Merry ? Et Frodon ? Et Sam ? Et Illic ? Et Moton ? Et -ho non !- que dirait Sancho ? Tous et toutes se moqueraient de moi !

Au Mordor l' honneur ! Argh ! Non, non ! Ne pas parler du Mordor. Ce lieu de légende qui concentre toutes les pires horreurs imaginables ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, le livre de Prima me suffit à faire des cauchemars pour trois mois !

J'ai huit ans, peut-être, mais j'ai peur et j'ai besoin d'un gros câlin ! Je fais un effort-sur-hobbit et, sortant de mon immobilité, arrive à déplacer mon bras vers le mur contre lequel est mon lit. Et doucement, je me met à le gratter, en chuchotant pour moi tout seul :

_« Pervi ! Pervi ! »_

Le lit de Pervinca est juste de l'autre côté du mur ! Et comme toutes les pièces mitoyennes de mon Smial, une porte fait communiquer directement les deux chambres !

Je gratte et répète un peu plus fort :

_« Pervi ! Pervi ! Pervi ! »_

Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? D'habitude, dès que je bouge un peu, elle tape contre le mur pour réclamer le silence ! Et moi, mes propres cris me font peur ! Je gratte de plus en plus et je crie, la voix étouffée par les larmes :

_« Pervi ! Pervi ! Pervincaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… »_

Je termine dans un pitoyable sanglot et enfin, ça bouge dans la pièce d'à côté. Dans le noir, j'entends la porte qui relie ma chambre à celle de ma Pervi s'ouvrir dans un effrayant grincement. C'est ma sœur ! C'est ma sœur ! Ce n'est pas un gobelin ! N'aie pas peur !

La faible lumière d'une chandelle pénètre dans ma chambre projetant d'horribles ombres sur les murs ! Heureusement la voix calme (mais endormie) de Pervinca vient apporter une touche de douceur.

« Pippin ? Pippin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je pleure carrément, maintenant ! Quelle honte ! En serrant convulsivement mon drap dans mes poings, je pleurniche :

_« J'ai fait un cauchemarrrrrrrrr. . . »_

« Oh ! Bah ? A ton âge ? »

_« Oui-i-i-i-i ! »_

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et passe sa main fraîche sur mon front de cauchemar.

« Allons, mon Pippin ! Tu es un grand garçon ! Ca va passer, rendors-toi ! »

_« J'ai peur ! »_

« Mais non ! »

_« Dis, Pervi ! Il y en a des . . . des Gobelins dans la Comté ? »_

« Des Gobelins ? Ha, c'est donc ça ! Non, rassure-toi, il n' y a jamais eu de Gobelins dans la Comté et puis de toute façon, Bilbon a tué tous ceux quirestaient ! »

_« Bilbon ? »_

« Oui ! Tu pourras lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le verras ! »

_« Et il les a tué tous, tu es sûre, hein ! Tous ? »_

« La majorité ! »

_« Ha. . . »_

Il y a tout de même une énorme différence entre 'tous' et 'la majorité' ! Mais Bilbon a vraiment été en relation avec des Gobelins ? Je croyais qu'il racontait tous ça, pour nous impressionner ! Mais que ce n'était pas vrai ! Alors, si tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, Bilbon, c'est le meilleur ! Et pas conséquent Frodon n'est pas mauvais lui non plus ! Mais ça, je le savais déjà, non ?

Là n'est pas la question ! La question est qu' il y a une possibilité qu'un Gobelin se cache dans ma chambre pour me manger !

De toutes façons, mon honneur à été réduit à néant dès le moment où j'ai décidé d'appeler Pervinca à mon secours !

_« Dis, tu veux pas me faire un bisou ? »_

Ma sœur a un sourire attendri puis s'exécute.

« Je peux te laisser maintenant ? »

_« Mais si le cauchemar revient ? »_

« Tu n'as qu'à t'endormir en pensant à des choses agréables, tes copains, des elfes, ou bien . . . »

_« A manger ? »_

Ma sœur hoche la tête dans un petit rire :

« Ou bien à manger, oui ! »

Elle se lève et s'apprête à repartir, mais je lui attrape la chemise de nuit et gémit :

_« Hé ! Tu le dis pas à Prima, hein ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

J'avoue, tout honteux :

« Ben, elle me l'avais dit, que si je lisais 'Mœurs Gobelines', je ferais des cauchemars ! »

« Le preuve qu'elle avait raison ! Où est ce livre ? Donne-le moi ! »

Je l'attrape sous ma table de nuit et lui tend :

_« Mais, toi, non plus, tu ne le lis pas, hein ! Il est horrible, ce livre ! »_

« Je sais, je l'ai déjà lu ! »

_« Ha oui ? »_

« Oui, et j'ai regretté aussi ! »

_« Prima est folle d'avoir un tel livre dans sa bibliothèque ! »_

« Prima lit tout et n'importe quoi ! »

Ma sœur Pervi s'apprête à repartir et je l'arrête à nouveau en lui demandant d'une petite voix.

_« Tu peux allumer ma chandelle de chevet ? J'aurais moins peur . . . »_

« D'accord ! »

Elle revient sur ses pas et avec sa bougie allume la mienne. Les ombres de mes objets familiers se mettent à danser sur le mur au gré de la flamme vacillante. Mais la chambre est tout de même plus rassurante que plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale !

Ma sœur repartie, je m'enfonce dans les draps et me force à fermer les yeux, grandement rassuré ! Pensons à autre chose !

Tout de même ! Ca sert, dans la vie, d'avoir des sœurs !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allez, chuis sadique, je vous mets le début du chapitre prochain ! gniark gniark

« Ca, aussi, ça peut s'apparenter à un cauchemar ! Mais un cauchemar éveillé … »

désolée, je vous assure que je le referais plus ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Il y a en tout 209 chapitres! Tu vois qu'on a encore un bon bout de chemin à faire ! En fait, si je poste aussi rapidement, c'est en effet parce que j'ai tout écrit et aussi parce que si je ne poste pas très vite, on sera déjà arrière grands-mères que je n'aurais pas fini ! lol ! Nan, allez, je te dévoile au moins ça, Prima ne cache aucun amour pour Frodon, Merry ou Sam, ce n'est pas –pour l'instant- ce qui l'intéresse ! Hé bien, comme tu as vu, Pearl ne fait rien de particulier, je l'ai juste introduis à la fin du chap 121 pour que, Pippin proclamant qu'il n'a pas peur, il se trahisse en ayant peur de sa sœur ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Meli_** : Héhé, c'est bon signe, si mes chapitres vous paraissent courts ! Mais remarque, c'est peut-être vrai, je n'avais pas de longueur minimum ou maximum quand j'écrivais l'Enfance d'un Thain. Comme je dit à Lily au dessus, la fic est finie d'écrire depuis presque un an, et si j'étais pas atteinte d'une flemme tout à fait hobbite, et si je ne répondais pas aux reviews, je pourrais vous poster un chapitre par jour ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

une 'tite review ?


	123. 8 ans, de grands enfants

On continue notre petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma fic !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca, aussi, ça peut s'apparenter à un cauchemar ! Mais un cauchemar éveillé et partagé par mes sœurs et Moton, Illic et tous les autres de l'école de Bourg-de-Touque : Une réunion parents/professeurs !

La réunion de la classe de niveau C (la mienne !) est à la même heure que celle de Pervi. Et celle de Prima (niveau O) à la même heure que celle des terminales (Pearl) ! Nous avions espéré qu'à cause de ce problème, nos parents renoncent carrément à aller à la réunion !

Mais hélas, nos parents sont malins, et n'ont pas du tout l'intention de se désintéresser de l'éducation de leur enfants ! Frodon m'a dit que c'était tant mieux, mais d'après moi, c'est bien dommage !

Toujours est-t-il qu'ils ont décidés que Maman irait à la réunion de Prima et de Pervi et Papa à celle de Pearl et à la mienne. Comment les parents font-ils pour toujours se débrouiller ? Enfin bon, quand on a compris, avec mes sœurs qu'on y échapperait pas, on a demandé à nos parents de venir avec eux, histoire de surveiller qu'ils ne racontent pas de bêtises.

Mais maintenant que je me réveille au milieu de la douceur de Maman, de cette nuit de cauchemar, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas si enchanté que ça d'aller à cette réunion. Il faut à tout prix que je pense à demander à mes copains s'ils seront là, ce soir, eux aussi !

« Tu as fais un cauchemar, cette nuit, hein mon chéri ! » fait Maman d'une voix toute douce.

_« Pervi te l'a déjà dit ? Je lui avais dis de… »_

« Non, mais tout le monde t'a entendu pleurer cette nuit, mon petit ! »

Hooooo, je pince les lèvres, écarquille les yeux et tout d'un coup, j'ai très très chaud ! Ca a l'air de bien amuser maman :

« Ho, mais tu rougis, mon Pippin ! »

_« Non ! »_

« Si ! »

_« Tout le monde l'a entendu ? »_

« Ton père, tes sœurs et moi, c'est tout ! »

Oups, Prima va avoir une raison de faire sa fière !

_« Les autres, ils se sont moqués de moi ? »_

« Mais, Pippin ! Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne se moque de personne au sein d'une famille ! Allez, debout mon grand ! »

Je saute de mon lit en bénissant le ciel de m'avoir donné une maman aussi gentille !

« Aujourd'hui, il faudra bien se conduire à l'école. Parce que sinon, Madame Bolger va tout raconter à ton père ce soir ! »

_« Oh, c'est vrai ? »_

« Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

_« Ouf ! »_

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire l'idiot, hein ! »

« Non, non ! Mais comme d'habitude, Maman, je suis toujours un petit elfe, en cours ! »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, vu comment tu te défoules le soir ! Allez, hop, dans la cuisine, petit Touque, ton bol de chocolat t'attend ! » fait Maman en riant.

Je ne serais pas méchant au point de faire attendre mon bol de chocolat chaud !

La journée passe comme d'habitude, lentement en mathématique et trop vite en lecture. Par contre, bonne nouvelle, Moton, Illic, Belle, Flambard, Belle, Mungo et d'autre ont aussi décider de surveiller leur parents !

Nous-y voilà ! Oh, je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Par contre, ça fait tout bizarre de voir Papa assis à ma place à côté de la mère d' Illic ! Les pauvres adultes ! Ils ont vraiment du mal à tenir sur nos petites chaises ! Nous, les enfants, on nous a assis sur l'estrade et on se chamaille gentiment sans trop faire de bruit.

Asphodèle Bolger est à sa place et parle aux parents. Adelard Touque se glisse parfois dans la salle par la porte mais reste silencieux dans le fond de la salle. Je pense qu'il doit passer de réunion en réunion et ne peut pas assister à toutes en entier.

Tout se serait bien passé si une école de la Comté avait bien voulu accueillir Sancho quand ses parents ont voulu le changer d'établissement. Et tout ne se seraient pas si mal passé aussi, si ça n'avait pas été pendant qu' Adelard était là :

« Vers le mois de Mars, nous attaquerons les multiplications. Pour l'instant, j'imagine que vous le savez, nous faisons de la géométrie avec les triang… »

« Hé ! » crie-ton brusquement.

De grands pleurs s'élèvent et une claque retentit. D'entre Moton et Illic, je me penche pour voir ce qu'il se passe. En fait, Sancho vient de pincer Prisca Bouclebrune qui s'est mise à pleurer et sa copine Rubis Soucolline vient d'assener une gifle de vengeance à mon ennemi.

Tout d'un coup, c'est l'agitation dans la salle. Asphodèle se tait et se précipite vers nous, Adelard fait un pas en avant, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, la mère de Prisca se lève brusquement et moi, je regarde Papa pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien !

Mais il a l'air de le savoir et m'adresse un petit sourire avant de retenir par le poignet le père de Sancho qui passe à sa hauteur pour fondre sur la pauvre Rubis. Mais c'est Adelard qui sauve la situation, dans un sens. S'avançant dans la salle, il s'écrie avec un grand geste de la main :

« Les enfants, dehors ! Allez ! Dans la cour ! On vous appellera quand on passera à l' analyse de travail individuel en entretien privé ! »

Péniblement, nous nous levons, nous dirigeons vers la sortie et quittons la salle pendant que tous les adultes regagnent leur place après ce léger incident. Adelard lui-même clôt la file que nous formons et ferme la porte derrière nous en concluant :

« Je vous laisse, Asphodèle, je vais voir les niveaux J ! »

Dans la cour, Sancho retrouve un grand de niveau H qui fait partit de sa bande de méchants et nous, les autres des niveaux C qui sont venus à la réunion (une petite quinzaine) on se met à jouer à 'Warg' !

Le temps passe vite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit appelé par ordre alphabétique pour la discussion entre leur parents et Asphodèle sur leur travail. J'encourage mes copains Illic, Moton, Flamme, Belle, et Mungo mais bientôt il ne reste plus que Rubis et moi. Et puis juste moi ! Enfin, avec mon cousin Simon Talus du niveau G!

J'espère que l'entretien privé s'est bien passé pour mes copains !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_** : Hé oui, on en est déjà LA ! on avance de plus en plus dans la fic, tu sais Et ça encore, ce n'est rien, si les pauvres lectrices savaient ce qui les attend ! héhé ! Ouais, je crois bien que parfois, tu déteins sur moi ! faut peut-être que je me méfie ! encore merci pour ton boulot de bêta-readeuse, je sais qu'il est pénible ! mais au moins, maintenant, ton vocabulaire pour « parfait continue » est fort varié !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Arf, je sais bien, oui, que tu préférerais qu'il pense à Diamond, mais j'ai pris le partie, dans ma fic, de ne pas le faire tomber amoureux de Diamond aussitôt (enfin, bon, si quand même un peu) et donc j'ai rajouté le personnages de Myrtle. J'avoue que parfois, c' était pas facile de faire comprendre des notions aux lecteurs seulement par l'esprit enfantin de Pippin, donc parfois, ça rate un peu ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Méli_** : Ben oui, allez, j'avoue, je suis sadique ! Naan, allez, ça pourrait être pire quand même ! Ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes, c'est trouver un titre ! Je met bien une semaine à en trouver un ! Et quand je suis pleinement satisfaite de ce que j'arrive à trouver, c'est rare ! Orli, Dom et Viggo sont les acteurs du Lord qu'on voit le plus en ce moment, tu as de la chance ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vaut une petite review ?


	124. 8 ans, niveau convenable

Voui, je sais, désolée, ce chapitre-là a une semaine de retard, mais les vacances, que voulez-vous

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pippin ! Tu viens ? C'est à notre tour ! » m'appelle soudain Papa depuis la porte qui mène à la cour.

Simon me serre la main d'un geste compatissant et me pousse vers son oncle, mon père. Papa m'attend en me tendant la main avec un sourire encourageant et dans la porte nous croisons Flambard.

_« Alors ? »_

« Ca va, elle est gentille ! Bon, à demain, Pip' ! »

_« A demain, Flamme ! »_

Le cœur battant et légèrement tremblant d'appréhension, mon Papa et moi nous nous installons aux deux chaises qu'il y a devant le bureau d' Asphodèle Bolger. Dans un coin de la salle, les jumelles Rouquin, Celinda Sonnecor et Rubis Soucolline attendent leurs mères qui rassemblent leurs affaires en bavardant distraitement. Pour elles, le calvaire est fini !

« Ha, Pippin ! Alors, Pippin ! »

La maîtresse brasse des feuilles et installe devant elle celles qui me concernent, mais elle y jette à peine un coup d'œil et joignant les mains sous le menton, elle me sourit puis s'adresse à mon père :

« Bon, pas grand chose à dire sur lui, ce qui est plutôt bon signe ! Des résultats assez sympathiques, surtout en lecture. Un peu de difficulté en mathématique, mais je pense qu'il est bien soutenu à la maison, non ? »

« Sa mère et moi, nous lui faisons réciter ses leçons et l'aidons à faire ses devoirs quand il en a besoin et Pimpernel -vous connaissez je crois- . . . »

Asphodèle approuve d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, encourage Papa à continuer :

« Prima, donc, l'aide même quand il n'en a pas besoin ! »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est très bien ! Et toi, Pippin, tu es satisfait de tes résultats ? »

Je me tortille sur ma chaise et fais d'une toute petite voix.

_« Oui . . . pas trop en calcul . . . »_

« Oui, mais c'est loin d'être catastrophique, Pippin : tu as une moyenne de 10.5. mais c'est vrai, une moyenne supérieure ou égale à 12 partout ailleurs ! C'est un niveau convenable ! » fait la Maîtresse en vérifiant ses fiches.

Ouf ! Depuis mon niveau A, j'ai décidé que mon niveau devait être 'convenable', ni plus, ni moins ! Pari encore réussi !

« Et sinon, du côté du comportement . . . » fait Papa.

Bon, bah, si vous voulez bien, moi, je vais vous laisser, hein !

« Ho bah, je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus ! Il y a pire dans la classe ! »

N'oublions pas non plus qu'il y a Sancho dans la classe !

« Peut-être un peu bavard et tête en l'air parfois ! Mais toujours très poli, jamais copieur ou insolent, il est très bien élevé ! Il se dépense bien pendant les récréations et ne me crée pas trop de problème avec les autres ! A part sa bêtise hebdomadaire, c'est un petit garçon adorable ! »

Oups . . .

« Bêtise hebdomadaire ? » relève mon père en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh oui, à peu près une fois par semaine, il trouve le moyen de me renverser un encrier, de trébucher dans son sac ou de déchirer son cahier à force de gommer ! Mais ce n'est jamais intentionnel ! »

« Ha ! Il fait aussi des bêtises comme ça à la maison ! C'est à croire que tout lui tombe des mains et qu'il ne regarde jamais où il met les pieds ! » fait Papa en riant.

Je crois que je rougis tandis qu' Asphodèle me regarde d'un air attendri dans un petit rire ! Ha merci Papa, j'ai bien fait de venir pour te surveiller : qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ! Mais mon père reprend sérieusement.

« Et avec Sancho Fierpied ? »

« Ha, hé bien, c'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé il y a un an, c'est vrai ! Mais depuis, Sancho s'est mis toute la classe à dos, et parfois même moi, il me tape sur les nerfs, le petit Fierpied ! Oh, pardon, Monsieur le Touque ! Je voulais dire qu'il met parfois ma patience à rude épreuve ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Madame ! » fait Papa avec un petit rire et geste de la main.

« Mais, je dois dire que depuis le jour où ils se sont vraiment battus, votre fils et Sancho ne sont plus vraiment entrés en contact . . . alors . . . on ne peut pas dire que ça se passe mal entre eux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

_« Je ne me bat que quand c'est pour une noble cause ! »_

La Maîtresse et Papa me regardent un instant abasourdis et je me maudis intérieurement : qu'est-ce que j' ai encore sorti, moi ? Puis, ils éclatent de rire et Papa me passe affectueusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Vous voyez, monsieur le Thain Paladin, c'est pour ça que je l'aime votre petit Pippin : il est capable de nous sortir des éclairs de génie sans prévenir ! »

Moi aussi, je vous aime bien, Maîtresse ! Vous n'avez pas été trop méchante avec moi pendant cet entretien privé avec mon père ! Mais je me demande bien ce que vous avez dit à Sancho et à son père pendant l'entretien privé !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**__**

**_Lily Evans 2004_**: Ca doit dépendre des enfants. Moi je sais que j'étais jamais vraiment à l'aise quand il y avait des réunions parents-prof. Il me semble que j'ai toujours eu le droit d'assister aux réunions parents/profs, mais que la plupart du temps, j'osais pas aller ! Nan, Sancho va rester jusqu'au bout de la fic ! hihihi ! Merci pour ta review, filleule et voici la suite !

**__**

**_Wendy_** : Ha, si la réunion parents/profs était après les vacances de la Toussaint, ça s'approche de plus en plus ! Bon courage ! Tout le monde en est toujours ressortis vivants ! Qui n'est jamais resté paralysé de peur dans son lit en se rappelant un film ou un livre ? Comme la plupart du temps dans l'Enfance d'un Thain, ce ne sont qu'en fait que mes propres expériences que je fais vivre à Pippinou ! Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vous oublies pas, même si ça fait 15 jours que vous attendez ce chapitre-là ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Méli_** : Nan, chuis pas en colère, au moins, tu vois pas les ridicules titres que je met, parfois !lol ! Il y a avait eu une rumeur, un jour, que dans un flash-back sur la vie de Charlie, on verrait Billy, mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_** : ze sais bien que tu continue à me lire, mon lionceau préférée ! mais tes review Aéléawoodiennes me manquent ! Merci pour ces deux-là et z'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

riviou ?


	125. 8 ans, transaction

Et hop ! Un tit chapitre en plus !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, hé bien, merci beaucoup, Madame ! » fait Papa soudain.

Il se lève, Asphodèle l'imite aussitôt et ils se serrent respectueusement la main . Et moi, je saute sur mes pieds avec un étrange sentiment de fierté que mon père s'entende si bien avec ma maîtresse. J'ai l' occasion de montrer à mon père comment je me comporte vis-à-vis de la maîtresse et inversement.

« Au revoir, Pippin ! A demain! »

_« A demain, Madame ! »_

Nous sortons de la pièce tandis que Mentina Trousgrisard et son père s'installent devant la Maîtresse.

« Hé bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! »

_« Tu es content de moi ? »_

« Oui, mon fils ! Bon, pour les maths, il faudra faire des efforts, hein ! »

_« Oui ! »_

« Tu me promets ? »

_« Oui, oui, oui, oui ! »_

Dans le couloir, nous retrouvons Maman et Pervinca :

« Alors ? » fait Papa

« Tout va bien, de bons progrès en géographie mais comme d'habitude, un peu à la traîne en mathématique malgré des efforts ! » fait Maman tandis que Pervi baisse le museau.

Je lui attrape la main et la balance un peu.

_« Comme moi, Pervi ! C'est pas grave ! On est pas tous des Prima ! » _

« Pippin aussi, niveau convenable, petit garçon bien élevé ! » fait Papa à Maman.

« Je n'étais pas trop inquiète ! » avoue Maman en baissant les yeux vers moi.

« Les filles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, non ? » demande Papa en entendant par là Pearl et Pimpernel.

« Oui, elles . . . ha bah tiens, les voilà justement ! Tu as des dons de voyance, Paddy ? » répond Maman en se dirigeant vers ses filles aînées.

Celles-ci fendent la foule pour venir nous retrouver ! A votre tour, sœurettes, Pervi et moi sommes déjà tirés d'affaire ! Tandis que Prima s'enquit du résultat de la réunion de Pervi, Pearl se tourne vers moi.

« Alors ? Pippin, tu es le plus nul de ta classe, comme tu m'as dit ? » fait gentiment Pearl.

_« Non, j'ai un niveau convenable ! »_

« Hé bien, tu vois que ça ne valait pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en mon petit Pippin ! »

_« Moui . . . »_

Je fais semblant d'essayer de paraître modeste en rougissant et en fronçant le museau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille, ma Pearl !

« On y va, les filles ! Pervi et Pippin, vous allez jouer dans la cour, d'accord ? On vient vous rechercher dans une heure. Pervi-chérie, tu surveilles ton frère, hein ! » fait Maman.

_« T'inquiète pas Maman, je surveille bien ma petite Pervinca ! »_

Et en riant, la famille se sépare. Papa part avec Pearl et Maman avec Prima. Pervi et moi sortons dans la cour où il fait encore jour et où mon cousin Simon est encore. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je vois avec plaisir que Belle Dragon, elle aussi, attend , toute seule dans la cour. Je me dirige aussitôt vers elle, tandis que Pervi va rejoindre Simon.

_« Tiens, Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu n'es pas repartie ? »_

« Ben, ma mère est maintenant à la réunion des niveaux A, pour mon petit frère ! Alors, moi, je reste ici ! Mais je suis toute seule, Flamme est parti et tout le monde aussi ! »

_« Moi aussi, je reste ! »_

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Oui, Maman et Papa sont à la réunion de Pearl et Prima ! Avec Pervi, on attend qu'ils ressortent ! »

« Tant mieux ! On va pouvoir jouer ! »

Belle n'est pas comme la plupart des autres filles, pas comme Myrtle ou Pervi et pas comme Diamond. Elle ne passe pas son temps à parler de chose aussi stupide que les poupées! Elle préfère jouer à se poursuivre, à raconter des histoires d'horreur ou à parler de sport.

Mais ce n'est pas un garçon manqué pour autant. Elle est fiancée avec Flamme et je l'ai souvent vue toute douce et toute gentille avec les petits de niveaux A et puis avec Diamond, l'année dernière à l'anniversaire de Bilbon et Frodon. Et puis, elle est aussi excellente élève ! Et je l'ai déjà vu battre calmement à plat de couture les autres filles à la corde à sauter. Bref, c'est un peu la touche de douceur de notre bande de copain, Illic, Moton, Mungo et Flamme.

_« Dis, tu en as parlé à ton papa ?_ »

« De quoi ? »

Mon cœur tombe de déception et d'un ton plaintif, je m'efforce à lui faire retrouver la mémoire : il y a peut-être encore une petite chance.

_« Ben, tu sais ! Les chatons ! Tu m'avais dis que tu en voudrais bien un, mais que tes parents ne seront pas d'accord ! »_

« Ha oui, c'est vrai ! »

_« Alors ? »_

« Ben, ils ont dit non ! »

Et voilà ! C'est raté ! Qu'est-ce que je suis déçu ! J'aurais été content si un de mes petits chatons avait été adopté par la famille Dragon ! Au moins, j'aurais su qu'il était heureux et bien traité ! Et puis aussi, j'aurais pu aller le voir souvent. Je soupire dans un geste désespéré des bras :

_« Déjà que Moton, Flambard et Mungo, ils ont dis non . . . ! »_

Mais après tout, si on ne trouve pas de personne qui veuillent de nos chatons, Papa sera obligé de les garder et cette perspective, elle me rend encore plus heureux !

Belle reprend en s'asseyant d'un bond sur un banc :

« Mais j'en ai parlé à mon petit frère et lui aussi, maintenant, il veut un chat ! Alors, ça fait une semaine qu'on casse les pieds de parents ! Et tu sais quoi ? »

_« Quoi ? »_

Je m'assied à côté d'elle et elle me lance ce regard malin comme pour épier ma réaction avant de prendre la parole :

« Hier, à table, ils ont dit que bon, d'accord, ils voulaient bien passer les voir, au moins, les chatons ! Si ça n'embêtait pas tes parents, bien sûr ! »

_« C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez ! Toute de suite, si tu veux ! »_

« Non, mais je te dirais quand on peut venir demain et tu demanderas à tes parents si ça leur convient ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

« Si mes parents n'ont pas changé d'avis entre-temps ! » soupire soudain Belle.

Je la dévisage, inquiet, et elle reprend :

« Mais mon bulletin est plutôt bon et celui de mon petit frère aussi . . . »

_« Tu verras, ils sont adorables, il y a deux roux, un noir et un gris ! »_

« Un noir ? »

_« Oui, c'est Plume ! »_

« Il est tout noir ? »

_« Oui, tout noir ! C'est une fille ! »_

« Oh, j'ai hâte de la voir ! Elle doit être mignonne ! »

_« Oui ! Comme tous ! »_

Quand la famille Dragon viendront les voir, il faudra que Pilgrim, ses chatons et surtout Plume se soient fait beaux ! Comme Pearl quand elle sait qu'elle va voir Frodon : coiffure, maquillage et robe !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre dédié à Clem, bien sûr ! merci pour tout bêta-readeuse ! Ze ne peux que t'offrir ce rôle de Belle Dragon, et des chapitres une fois de temps en temps ! ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Charlita_** : Coucou, vui, en effet, ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis bien contente de te retrouver ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'as pas reviewé, l'important c'est que tu aies reviewé maintenant, et surtout que tu aies lu ! J'avoue que Si Pippin aime la lecture et n'aime pas les math, c'est un peu parce que c'est mon propre-cas !lol ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**_Wendy_** : Oui, parfois, fanfiction met un peu de temps à réagir ! M'enfin bon, on le connaît notre fanfic !Alors, comment s'est passé la réunion parent-profs ? Première de la classe, félicitation du jury et les profs qui tombent à genoux, hein !;-) Hum, ça m'a l'air bien sympathique ton histoire de chiens dans la douche ! Mais nan, tu ne m'ennuies pas, ma tite Wendy ! Vui, moi aussi j'aime bien Pippin (ça te surprend, hein !) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ma filleule ! Rho, comme si j'allais faire de Pippin un mauvais élève ! Comme si je pouvais le critiquer ou lui donner des défauts ! Ben vui, une bêtise par semaine, ça semble raisonnable, pour un Touque, non ?lol Et la phrase que Pippin sort est encore une fois assez prophétique, tu ne trouves pas ? merci pour ta riviou ma petite Ea et voici la suite !

**_Méli_** : A priori, ce n'est pas d'actualité que Billy fasse une apparition dans Lost, mais avec toutes les saisons qui restent encore à venir … En fait, on ne saura jamais ce qu'à dit la maîtresse à Sancho, c'est l'inconvénient de la narration à la première personne ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	126. 8 ans, moyen de persuasion

Et voilà !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ecoute Pearl, Il ne faut pas tu prennes une telle décision à la légère, tu as le temps de réfléchir, tu sais ! »

_« Hé, hé ! Papa ! Papa ! »_

« Je sais bien Papa, mais j'ai déjà un peu réfléchi depuis quelques temps ! »

« Avec les notes que tu as, assez bonnes partout, tu peux faire quasiment tout ce que tu veux ! »

_« Hé Papa !Papa ! »_

Mon père consent enfin à baisser les yeux vers le malheureux petit Hobbit qui s'accroche à sa manche, moi.

« Enfin, Pippin ! Tu ne vois pas que je parle à ta sœur ? »

_« Mais c'est que Belle, elle va peut-être prendre un chaton ! Dis, Papa, quand est-ce qu'elle peut venir les voir avec toute sa famille ? »_

« Prendre un chaton ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Où sont ses parents ? » s'écrie Papa.

_« Là ! »_

Je lui désigne les parents de Belle qui viennent eux aussi de ressortir de l'école, après la réunion des niveaux A (pour le petit frère de Belle). Mon père se précipite vers eux, la main tendue en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Intrigués, voir légèrement inquiets de voir le Thain se précipiter sur eux, les parents de Belle le regardent arriver.

Mais Papa leur secoue la main avec énergie et les visages radieux de Belle et de son petit frère indiquent qu'ils ont compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je les laisse à leur négociations et me tourne vers Pearl et Pervi.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pearl ? C'est quoi cette décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ? »_

« Ses fiançailles avec Frodon ! » glisse Pervinca narquoisement.

« Mais non ! Non, il faut que je commence à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je veux être plus tard ! Je passe mon Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites à la fin de l'année, après il faudra que je rentre en apprentissage quelque part ! »

_« Moi, je te propose quelque chose pour laquelle tu es douée ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Plus tard, tu seras ma sœur ! Et aussi celle de Pervi et Prima ! »_

Dans un petit rire, Pearl se baisse et me serre contre elle :

« Mais je serais toujours ta sœur ! »

_« Je sais bien ! Et moi, je serai toujours ton frère ! »_

« Tiens, voilà Maman et Prima ! Ouvrez les paris ! 17, 18 de moyenne ? » s'exclame Pervinca.

« 18 ! » parie Pearl en se relevant.

_« Moi, 17 ! »_

Et puis nous courrons rejoindre ma mère et ma sœur :

« Alors, alors ? »

« Parfait, excellent, comme toujours ! » fait Maman dont la fierté fait plaisir à voir.

_« T'as combien de moyenne ? »_

« 17 et demi ! » fait Prima en rougissant d'une gêne modeste.

Pearl et moi, nous échangeons un regard en coin. Qui a gagné, dans ce cas-là ?

« Tout s'est bien passé, Pearl ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« En gros, tout s'est bien passé pour tout le monde ! Nous avons les enfants les plus intelligents de la Comté ! Tiens, où est votre père ? »

Je lui désigne et fait :

_« Là-bas, avec les parents de Belle ! Ils vont peut-être prendre un chaton ! »_

« Ha, ça serait une bonne idée ! »

« Il faut que j'en parle à Cristal ! » fait Pearl d'un ton décidé.

Cristal est la meilleure amie de Pearl . C'est une amie des bêtes, elle a trois chiens, huit canaris, deux lapins, et cinq petites souris mais pas de chat.

Ma sœur pivote sur elle-même et se retourne d'un air soucieux vers l'école. Toute seule, elle murmure :

« Elle est déjà repartie. . . ? »

Mais Cristal sort juste à ce moment-là de l'école en bavardant avec sa mère. Pearl m'attrape par la main et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle m'entraîne vers son amie.

« Cristal ! » appelle-t-elle.

« Oui ? » fait Cristal en se retournant.

_« Pearl, pas si vite ! »_

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ! »

Nous arrivons enfin à la hauteur de Cristal et de sa mère et Pearl commence le plaidoyer. Elle prend un air triste et secoue la tête en la baissant :

« C'est terrible ! »

« Quoi, c'est Frodon ? » demande Cristal aussitôt alarmée.

« Non, mais ma chatte. Pilgrim, tu la connais ! »

« Oui ! »

« On a trouvé personne qui veuille de ses chatons ! On va être obligé de les noyer ! Regarde dans quel état ça met mon frère ! »

Quoi, mon état ? Pearl veut-elle que je me mette subitement à pleurer pour que ça fasse un peu d'effet ? Mais je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer comme ça ! Surtout que je sais bien que c'est faux : on ne vas pas noyer nos chatons !

« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas les tuer ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclame Cristal.

« Ha si on leur avait trouvé une petite famille gentille ! » soupire ma sœur.

« D'accord, Pearl, j'ai compris ! Arrête ton chantage ! Je veux bien en prendre un ! » fait Cristal qui n'est pas dupe.

« C'est vrai ? Oh, Cristal ! » s'exclame Pearl en se jetant au cou de sa copine.

« Il fallait juste me dire que vous cherchiez à donner les chatons de Pilgrim ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'inventer cette horrible histoire de les tuer ! J'ai toujours voulu un chat et j'adore la tienne, tu le sais ! Si j'avais su que vous vouliez les donner, je t'en aurais tout de suite demander un ! Un chat, ça m'a toujours manqué ! »

Puis Cristal se tourne vers sa mère :

« D'accord, Maman ? »

« Si tu t'en occupes . . . ! » répond sa mère en haussant les épaules mais en souriant.

« Alors, d'accord, c'est bon ! » fait Cristal en se retournant vers nous.

« Merci beaucoup ! Tu viens quand tu veux pour choisir ! »

« Ils sont mignons, hein ! »

_« Autant, si ce n'est plus que leur mère ! »_

Et voilà un chaton de casé de façon sûre ! Il (ou elle) sera bien chez Cristal ! Notre chaton pourra même s'entraîner à la chasse avec les souris et les canaris de Cristal !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Kiaaaa_** : chouette, deux rivious AéléaWoOdiennes ! Hé bien en fait, Belle _c'est_ Canineuh ! C'est d'elle que je me suis inspirée pour le perso et donc tant mieux si on la reconnaît ! Sinon, désolée d'être inculte, mais ch'est qui la petite Laure de Catherine Missonnier ? Moi aussi, z'avais un chat noir (snifou). C'est vrai, le chap 125 était un peu court ? Bah, celui-ci est peut-être un petit peu plus grand, mais il ne s'y passe pas super grand-chose non plus (patience, l'action et Merry arrivent au prochain chapitre !). Dis Kia, tu n'as plus le net chez toi, mais tu l'as tjs dans ta chambre d'étudiant, hein ! merchi pour ta riviou, mon lioncheau préféré

**_Clem_** : Marchi à ton marchi pour le chap ! Marchi à ton marchi pour le commentaire ! Marchi à ton marchi pour le Soldier Son, marchi à tes marchis quoi ! C'est vrai, elle te rappelle quelqu'un Belle ? Etrange, ça !alors t'aime bien ce chapitre aussi ?

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être crevée ! Hé non, le suivant n'était pas la rencontre chaton/famille Dragon Et je dirais même que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, j'ai le noyeau, le plus important des huit ans à vous exposer en premier ! Dans l'EduT, mes chapitres se terminent toujours sur un petite phrase qui les relève ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	127. 8 ans, mon cousin préféré

Et voilà un nouveau chap ! Je vous préviens, on change nette d'action et d'ambiance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Belle et sa famille viennent voir les chatons mercredi après-midi prochain. Pour l'instant, c'est bientôt le week-end, puisque demain on est vendredi ! Et le plus chouette, c'est que je vais voir Merry samedi ! Peut-être voudra-t-il bien d'un chaton de Pilgrim !

Le vendredi passe très lentement, mais c'est normal : les vendredis passent toujours très lentement et on a aussi toujours l'impression que le week-end n'arrivera jamais ! Enfin, c'est faux, parce que, jusqu'ici, il est toujours arrivé !

Le soir je suis tout excité, ça va faire quinze jours que je n'ai pas vu Merry et dire qu'il ne commence pas à me manquer serait mentir !

Tigrim, un de nos cousins communs avec Merry, fils de Fleur-de-Lys, une des sœurs de Papa et de tante Esmeralda, Tigrim –donc- doit aller à Château-Brande pour consulter les archives du Pays de Bouc pour un exposé scolaire et Papa s'est proposé de l'emmener. Lui doit aller discuter affaire avec oncle Saradoc. Moi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour aller voir Merry. Je ne pense pas que Merry sache que je vienne, ça va lui faire la surprise !

Après Merry, Tigrim est mon cousin germain préféré. Il a onze ans. Il habite à la Grande Demeure des Touque dans le Smial de ses parents et il va bien sûr à la même école de moi. A l'école, il est un peu comme Sam, les notes ne suivent pas toujours malgré un esprit que je sais très intelligent et vif. Il est toujours en train d'inventer de nouveaux jeux dont il invente les règles au fur et à mesure, qui n'ont souvent aucune logique mais qui sont toujours très amusants !

Le chemin vers le Pays de Bouc est très gai. Papa conduit Marquis et Somptueux et Tigrim et moi jouons à un de ses jeux (qui porte son nom) qu'il faut que je montre à Merry. Je me jette sur Tigrim pour lui effleurer le bras et me rejette violemment en arrière comme si je m'étais brûlé en criant :

_« Tig ! »_

« Tu ne peux pas me tiger ! Il faut double-tager avant de tiger un jour impair ! »

_« C'est compliqué ! »_

« C'est compliqué, mais ce sont les règles ! Que veux-tu Peregrépippin , c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Il faut double-tager pour avoir le droit de tiger un jour impair ! »

« On est arrivés, les gars ! » annonce Papa au moment où je me rends-compte qu'aujourd'hui est un jour pair !

Papa gare la charrette dans l'étable du Séjour du Maître et mon cousin Tigrim et moi sautons à terre. Mon cousin est aussitôt attrapé par Bérilac qui me salue comme d'habitude très gentiment et s'éloigne avec Tigrim vers les archives. Saradoc et Esméralda m'embrassent mais m'annoncent une mauvaise nouvelle :

« Merry n'est pas là, Pippin ! Il est parti se promener avec des amis ! »

_« Hooo. . . »_

« Mais tu peux l'attendre ici ! Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ! » me fait gentiment Emma.

_« Oui . . . » _

« Ne t'éloigne pas, Pippin ! » me recommande Papa.

Sur ces mots, les adultes rentrent dans le Smial et je reste tout seul, là, dans le jardin, abandonné de tous. Quand Merry va-t-il revenir ? La mort dans l'âme, je vais caresser Somptueux et Marquis qui patientent dans l'écurie. Ils s'ennuient peut-être aussi, ces deux-là, mais au moins ils ne sont pas tout seuls : d'abord, ils se tiennent compagnie et ensuite, il y plein d'autres poneys dans l'écurie, dont Placide, le poney de Merry. Je me dirige vers ce dernier poney et lui frotte gentiment le museau. Est-ce qu'il me reconnaît ?

Et enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin j'entends la voix de Merry dans le chemin. Je me précipite dehors et une idée subite me pousse à aller me cacher dans un buisson pour lui faire la surprise.

De là où je suis, je le vois remonter toute la route que nous avons dévalé en char à voile, il y a un an. Il n'est pas tout seul et ne semble pas s'ennuyer, lui ! Il est avec un Hobbit de son âge, je reconnais facilement celui qui nous avait arrêté quand nous arrivions à Château Brande sur le dos de Placide. Il ne faisait alors pas parti des amis de Merry.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas trop ce Hobbit qui semble maintenant le meilleur ami de Merry et qui m'avait appelé 'mioche'.

Et non, la petite voix, ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

« Tiens, il y a la charrette du Thain, chez toi, Merry ! » lance le Hobbit.

Merry lève les yeux et fait :

« Tiens, oui ! »

Mes sourcils se froncent un peu plus et je reste bien caché dans mon buisson : Merry a un grand soupir :

« Tu vas voir que je vais me traîner le petit toute la journée ! »

« Il n'est peut-être pas venu . . . ! »

« Tu ne le connais pas ! Bien sûr que si ! S'il a su que son père venait chez moi, il s'est précipité ! Il va encore passer la journée à me courir après ! 'Hé Merry, on joue ?' ; 'Hé Merry, tu sais quoi ?' ; 'Hé Merry, tu m'aides ?' ! Il me tape sur les nerfs, ce gamin ! »

« Moi, tu sais, ça m'a toujours semblé bizarre que tu passes ton temps avec un mioche de huit ans de moins que toi ! »

« Mais c'est lui qui me colle ! Si je pouvais m'en débarrasser, tiens ! Ha, on ne choisit pas sa famille, hein ! Je ne sais pas pour qui il me prend ! Un dieu peut-être ! Il m'idolâtre ! »

« Il n'a pas d'amis de son âge ? »

« Si, mais si ! Mais je sais pas, il me préfère ! Il est tout le temps collé à moi depuis ! Et ça depuis qu'il est en âge de tenir sur ses pieds ! Il est vraiment dérangé, ce Pippin ! »

« Gifle-le ! D'abord, selon moi, il a une tête à claque, et deuxièmement, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt ! »

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Mais si je le fais, tu n'imagines pas le drame familial ! » s'exclame mon cousin.

« Ouais . . . »

« Il est bien gentil, mais il en est encore aux billes et aux petites charrettes ! Mince, j'ai seize ans, moi ! J'en ai assez de jouer à des jeux de gamins pour lui faire plaisir ! On a pas les mêmes goûts, les mêmes occupations, les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Qu'il aille jouer avec des copains de son âge, je ne suis pas sa nourrice ! »

« Ben, n'hésite pas alors ! Fais lui comprendre par le moyen que tu veux que tu en as assez de l'avoir tout le temps accroché aux poils de pieds ! »

« Il va faire trembler son menton et mouiller ses grands yeux verts ! Mais ça ne prend plus avec moi ! Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il m'agace plus qu'il ne m'amuse ! Il faudra bien qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller sans moi un jour où l'autre ! Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu idiot ! »

« Moi, je ne l'ai jamais senti ce gamin ! Il a un air perfide ! »

« En plus, Aéléa devait passer ce soir ! Il va m'empêcher de la voir ! » s'écrie Merry.

« Raison de plus pour négocier Pépin ! »

« Pippin . . . » le reprend machinalement Merry, perdu dans de grandes réflexions.

« Si tu veux ! Tu le négocies et tu vas passer la soirée avec Aéléa ! Sinon, il va continuer à te gâcher la vie ! Et puis, tu préfères Aéléa à Pippin, hein ! »

« Ca, c'est sûr ! » s'exclame Merry en rougissant.

« Bon, je te laisse ! Bonne chance avec le mioche ! J'espère que ça s'arrangera ! »

« D'accord, merci, salut ! »

Et Merry et son ami se quittent là.

Moi, j'ai glissé doucement à terre où je me suis écroulé, la respiration bloquée et les yeux grands ouverts d'épouvante. Je sais reconnaître quand Merry ment et quand il dit ce qu'il pense. Là, il est sincère.

Ma vie n'a soudain plus de sens. Tout ce que j'ai toujours su, tout ce que j'ai toujours cru, s'écroulent sous moi. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Sans Merry, je ne suis plus moi. Sans Merry, je ne suis plus rien. Il m'a trompé ! Depuis toujours, il se moque de moi. Moi, j'avais une confiance absolu en lui. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi idiot ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des moments où Merry était heureux d'être avec moi ! Mais non, il vient d'avouer le contraire ! Qu'est devenu Merry ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce Hobbit qui lui a mis en tête des idées fausses. Il me déteste sans même me connaître ! Et qui est cette Aéléa ?

Merry a raison, dans un sens. Ce n'est pas normal qu'à son âge, il traîne avec un gamin de huit ans ! Je suis une gêne. Je ne suis qu'un ennui pour tout le monde. Je ne fais qu'embêter les gens que j'aime rien que par le fait que j'existe. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je n'existais pas ? Ma place n'est pas ici. Ma place n'est pas dans cette famille. Je ferais mieux de débarrasser mes proches de moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre dédiée à Aéléa WoOd, mon lionceau chéri que j'adore ! Je t'avais promis la place de première petite copine de Merry, hé bien, voilà ! bisous ma Kia, je t'adore trop trop fort !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Es_** : ben, tu as eu

**_Wendy_** : Oui, j'avoue que les deux trois chapitres précédents racontaient un peu la même chose, mais là, ça change net du tout au tout, non ? arf, toi aussi tu veux un chat ? désolée, c'est trop tard ! Mais, il doit bien y avoir des petits chats aussi mignons, chez toi ! Oui, c'est sur, Fro et Pearl sont connus dans la Comté pour être ensemble, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour, je les sépare ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

bon, j'espère que vous pleurez pas trop parce que …comme qui dirait … « vous n'avez encore rien vu »


	128. 8 ans, les illusions perdues

On continue sur notre lancée !

La boite de mouchoirs est toujours au même endroit, vous savez où la trouver, hein

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un sanglot m'échappe soudain et mes yeux se mettent instantanément à déborder de larmes et mon nez à couler. Merry se retourne vers mon buisson et je me recroqueville. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie, plus jamais. Il hausse un sourcil puis s'approche du buisson et s'apprête à plonger les mains dedans pour voir ce qui fait du bruit à l'intérieur. Mais je lui jaillis sous le nez, en larmes. Je le repousse violemment en lui percutant le ventre de mes mains tendues en avant.

« Pippin ! » s'exclame-t-il abasourdi.

Aveuglé par les larmes et le chagrin, je le bourre de coups de poings dont, médusé, il se protège facilement, et je lui hurle :

_« Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Je te déteste ! T'es un monstre ! Je te déteste ! Va-t-en ! Menteur ! »_

Mais un violent coup à l'épaule me projette à terre et m'envoie rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il m'a frappé.

« Mais arrête de me taper ! » hurle-t-il.

Mon épaule m'élance là où il m'a cogné et je me suis fait mal en tombant. Stupéfait, je lève les yeux vers lui et tente de respirer malgré mes pleurs. Merry a deux fois mon âge, il est bien plus fort que moi. Il peut me faire autant de mal qu'il veut et moi, comparé à lui, je ne suis rien.

Je sanglote :

_« Merry ! Tu . . .tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, hein ! »_

Il pince les lèvres, baisse les yeux et détourne la tête, mais garde le silence.

_« Merry ? »_

« Laisse moi, Pippin ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Va jouer avec Ilbéric ! Il est peut-être dans le coin ! Je ne suis pas ton père, je ne suis pas ton frère ! Tu es un cousin, c'est tout ! J'en ai d'autres, des cousins ! »

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Tu ne sais dire que ça ! Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions stupides ? J'en ai assez de toi, tu m'énerves, c'est tout ! Va te trouver une autre nourrice et une autre victime ! Et relève-toi ! » s'énerve-t-il soudain.

Je me remets sur mes pieds difficilement en suffocant :

_« Mais, mais, on s'amuse bien ensemble, non ? »_

« Mais non ! Tes jeux ne m'amusent pas ! Tu comprends pas ? Tu es bête ou quoi ? »

_« Bête ? Mais c'est toi qui est bête ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que ton copain est méchant ! »_

Il se jette sur moi et m'attrape au collet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi menaçant et il me fait un petit peu peur tandis qu'il me secoue en criant :

« Tu ne parles pas de lui comme ça ! Je te préviens, Peregrïn, tu dis encore un mot sur lui et . . . »

_« Et quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »_

Je lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans les tibias ! J'y ai mis toute ma force et il me lâche en poussant un cri. Jamais je n'ai autant haï Merry qu'en ce moment. Je préfère encore Sancho qui, lui, ne m'a jamais fait croire qu'il m'appréciait ! Qu'il soit mon ami ou mon ennemi, Sancho a toujours été sincère dans ses sentiments avec moi.

Oh non, je ne suis plus désespéré de la vie ! Tout mon chagrin s'est transformé en colère.

_« Tu te plains de Sancho et d'Estella, mais tu es pire ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es PIRE ! »_

« Ma patience a des limites ! Tu es bien gentil, mais j'en ai assez de devoir faire semblant de bien t'aimer pour faire plaisir à la famille ! Tu m'agaces ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te colles à moi ? »

_« Bien m'aimer ? Mais tu as toujours été méchant avec moi. Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi ! Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de me ridiculiser, de rire de moi ! »_

« J'essaie de t'apprendre la vie ! Et pas avec des caresses et des compliments ! »

_« Tu as passé ta vie à m'entraîner dans des bêtises pour lesquelles je me faisais punir ! »_

« Tu as toujours été assez idiot pour me suivre ! Tu ne sais pas réfléchir par toi-même ! »

_« Ha ouais ? Hé bien, on va voir ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Très bien ! Hé bien, adieu, Meriadoc ! Je te laisse dans ta bêtise et ta méchanceté ! Tu vas bien voir que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »_

« Allez, et bon débarras ! » crie-t-il.

Il fait demi-tour et rentre dans son Smial dont il claque la porte. Droit comme un I et fier comme un elfe, je me détourne et vais m'asseoir dans la charrette, dans l'écurie, en attendant que mon père et Tigrim reviennent.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Je ne veux pas prêter attention à ce sentiment de culpabilité et à cette grosse boule dans ma gorge. J'essaie en vain de chasser l'idée de Merry de mon esprit. Quand il se rendra compte de son erreur, il reviendra ! Et puis non ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! J'ai gâché huit ans de ma vie avec un hypocrite, ça suffit ! Il faut que j'apprenne à faire le tri entre mes amis et à savoir reconnaître les vrais des faux ! Je me suis trompé sur Merry, que ça me serve de leçon !

J'y repense soudain, il y a un an, à la fête de Bilbon et de Frodon, Estella me l'avait dit, elle m'avait mis en garde ! Elle m'avait mis le doute en tête ! Et elle m'avait sous-entendu que Merry ne m'aimait peut-être pas autant que je l'aimais ! Elle avait raison !

L'esprit en ébullition, je vois revenir mon cousin Tigrim et Papa et je vois à peine Saradoc et Esméralda nous faire de grands au-revoirs quand nous redémarrons. Je vois Merry au loin, il part vers le village en tenant une jeune fille par la main. Ca doit être Aéléa.

« Alors, Pippin, tu as vu Merry ? » me demande Papa.

_« Oui. »_

« Bizarre qu'il ne soit pas resté jusqu'à ce qu'on parte ! »

_« Il avait rendez-vous avec une fille. »_

« Ha ha ! » s'exclame Tigrim d'un ton à la fois triomphant et moqueur.

« Tu lui a demandé s'il voulait un chaton ? » fait Papa.

_« Non. Il n'en veut pas. »_

« Bon, tant pis ! Tu fais la tête ? »

_« Non, je suis fatigué. »_

« Oui, d'ailleurs, tu as les yeux rouges comme si tu avais pleuré ! »

Sans me prévenir, Tigrim se jette soudain sur moi en criant :

« Tig ! »

_« On ne peut pas tiger sans avoir avant double-tager un jour impair. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit. »_

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, on est un jour pair ! »

Tigrim est vraiment mon cousin préféré !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Chapitre dédié à Dominic Monaghan qui fête ses 29 ans today ! Merry est justement plutôt important dans ce chap, hein ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Clem_** : Oh que voui, le pire est à venir ! et on est pas encore aux neuf ans ! Merchi pour ta riviou !

**_Kia MacWood _**: Ca me dis quelque chose comme titre, Superman contre CE2, mais j'ai pas lu !( se consume de honte avec le harem) ! Aro aussi n'aura jamais de chaton, mais elle n'est pô obèse, parche que c'est la pluss belle ! Moi, je trouve au contraire que Aéléa, ça fait très Hobbit ! Mais c'est tout à fait normal que j'aie fait de toi la première petite copine de Merry, même si, il est vrai, le plus bel aspect de la personnalité de Merry n'est pas tellement bien mis en valeur dans ce chapitre ! Dis, donc Kia, tu as lu ma fic ou quoi ? hein ? euh, j'ai rien dit, moi (a) ! J'adore ton expression « quel glandu, ce Merry » ! Je suis pétée de rire devant mon ordi ! Mais, je sais bien que tu l'aimeras toujours quoi qu'il fasse ! Comme moi, si on me faisait le coup avec Pippin ! Merci pour tes pitites rivious, ma Kia et voici la suite !

**_Wendy _**: Les véritables chapitres tristes sont pour les 9 ans. Il y a un mort, et c'est aussi là que l'histoire de Frodon et Pearl se termine ! Mais c'est vrai que dans les huit ans déjà, à cause de la dispute avec Merry, c'est pas super gaie non plus ! Et non, hélas, on ne passe pas toujours sa vie à rire, ce qui est bien dommage ! Merry est peut-être ça pour sembler cool, mais peut-être que non, honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop, c'est sûrement un mélange des deux, car je pense quand même qu'il pense ce qu'il dit, même s'il ne voudrait pas le penser ! Je sais pas si tu me suis, lol ! C'est quand même vrai qu'entre un gamin de 8 ans et un jeune homme de 16 ans, il y a vraiment peu de chose en commun pour en faire des **meilleurs** amis. Et puis, quoi de mieux pour renforcer une amitié que de surmonter une bonne engueulade ? Arf, en effet, j'ai fini ma fic, et Frodon reste célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ma fic et euh, même du Seigneur des Anneaux !lol ! Merci pour ta riviou, ma 'tite Wendy et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Patronus_** : Oh, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver :-D ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'étais d'humeur à mettre des rivious et que donc tu n'en a pas mis ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Hé bien, le public n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Merry, mais c'est vrai qu'à la lecture de ces deux chapitres, c'est compréhensible ! On ne va plus le revoir pour un certain temps, là, le Merry, je crois que vous aviez compris ! merci pour ta review conférence, c'est toujours aussi chouette, et voici la suite !

**_Es_** : tu l'as eue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	129. 8 ans, un cousin et un chaton de casé

Et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et je suis bien content qu'il soit là, d'ailleurs, Tigrim ! Parce que je ne veux rien dire à papa sur ce qui vient de se passer avec Merry . Non pas que je veuille en parler à Tigrim, mais sa présence me permet de me distraire de ma tristesse et de ne pas attirer l'attention de mon père sur mon humeur maussade qu'il a déjà remarquée.

« Tig-Tag-Tog ! »

« Hé ! Oui, mais tu ne m'a pas touché ! »

« Quand on tig-tag-togue, on a pas besoin de toucher l'autre joueur ! »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours ! »

« Tiens Pippin, regarde qui est là ! » nous interrompt Papa.

Nous n'avons pas encore quitté Château-Brande et d'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas encore très loin du Séjour du Maître. Je relève la tête, j'espère que ce n'est pas Merry ! Mais non, mon cœur fait un bond, c'est mon copain Illic qui arrive en courrant et nous attend sur le bord de la route en nous faisant de grands signes.

Illic est un Brandebouc, neveu au second degré de Saradoc, et lui et sa famille habitent au Pays-de-Bouc. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est à l'école à Bourg-de-Touque, mais je ne veux pas me plaindre ! Illic est mon meilleur ami ! Je dois bien avouer que je le préfère un tout petit peu à Moton parce qu'on a un peu plus de choses en commun.

A propos de meilleur ami, est-ce que le fait de m'être fâché avec Merry veut dire que je suis ne plus ami avec Frodon et Sam. Est-ce qu'eux aussi m'en voudront ? Oh non ! Mais Frodon préfère Merry qu'il considère comme un frère, et Sam fera ce que Frodon fera ! Mais non ! Ils sont intelligents, eux ! Et au pire des cas, je trouverais bien un moyen de les rallier à ma cause.

Pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça, on est arrivé au niveau d'Illic et abandonnant Tigrim et son jeu incompréhensible, je saute de la charrette :

« Salut Pippin ! J'ai vu Merry, il m'a dit que tu étais là ! »

Je l' éloigne un peu de la charrette, qu'il n'aille pas faire de gaffe.

« Il n'a dit que ça ? »

« Il avait l'air un peu énervé ! »

Son regard est interrogateur et je baisse le museau pour avouer à mi-voix :

« Je viens de me fâcher avec lui . . . »

« Ha bon ? Bah, ça va s'arranger ! » fait-il d'un air confiant.

Je secoue la tête d'un air désolé et posant sa main sur mon épaule, il fait d'une voix douce et enjouée :

« Mais si ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me réconcilier avec lui ! »

« Il était avec Aéléa . . . »

« Oui, c'est qui elle ? »

« Sa petite copine ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais, elle est très gentille ! »

« Sa copine ? Je m'en étais douté ! Mais ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ben, depuis un mois, je dirais ! »

« Un mois ! »

« Oui, à peu près, mais ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ! Tu ne savais pas ? Tous les jeunes du Pays-de-Bouc le savent ! »

J'en reste un instant estomaqué ! Un mois ! Un bon bout de temps ! Et il ne m'a rien dit ! C'est tout de même quelque chose d'important ! Moi, je ne lui ai peut-être pas dit tout de suite, mais il sait tout ce qui se passe entre Myrtle et moi (c'est à dire, pas grand chose, d'accord, mais bon !) Déçu, je suis déçu ! Je ne représente donc vraiment rien pour lui !

« Mais je t'ai pas appelé pour qu'on parle de Merry ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qui peut être une bonne nouvelle après toutes ces révélations sur Merry ?

« J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de te prendre un petit chaton ! Si tu veux bien et s'il t'en reste, bien sûr. . . »

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Bien sûr qu'il nous en reste ! »

« Dodéric et Célandine m'ont aidé pour les convaincre et on a bataillé ferme, mais maintenant, ils sont d'accord ! »

« Belle aussi va sûrement en prendre un ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir les voir lundi soir après l'école ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je cours à la charrette en faisant de grands signes à l'attention de mon cousin germain et de mon papa Thain.

« Illic, il va prendre un chaton ! Illic, il veut un chaton ! »

Je sens qu' Ilbéric me suis en courrant et le visage de Papa s'illumine de joie.

« C'est vrai, mon petit Illic ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le Thain, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire ! Si tu en veux deux, tu nous le dis ! »

« Je ne pense pas que mes parents l'acceptent, Monsieur le Thain ! Ils m'ont chargé de vous remercier beaucoup si vous acceptiez, alors merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Thain ! »

« De rien ! Tu les remercieras de ma part aussi ! »

« Bien, Monsieur le Thain ! »

Voyant Papa de bonne humeur, je lui fait narquoisement remarquer :

« Papa, on dirait que tu es content de te débarrasser des chatons de Pilgrim ! »

« Mais non, mais non ! C'est une impression ! » fait Papa d'un ton qui dément ses dires.

Et puis se redressant, il fait pour lui tout seul :

« En voilà déjà trois sur quatre de casés, en trois jours ! On tient le bon bout ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : C'est pas grave pour le retard, Wendy ! Et oui, tu raison, j'aurais du posté un chapitre dans le week-end, mais la paresse hobbite, que veux-tu… D'accord, j'utilise toujours la même pauvre excuse, mais elle est hélas véridique !lol Ha voui, la dispute est un peu plus conséquente que vous n'auriez pu le croire ! Mais elle finira bien par se terminer ! Bon, après, quand, c'est une autre histoire ! ha, toi aussi, tu as envie de serrer Pippin dans les bras ? moi aussi, mais moi, c'est en permanence !lol ! Merci pour ta riviou ma tite Wendy et voici la suite !

**_Kia_** : Vi, ton Merry fait des misères à mon Pippin ! Maintenant, ils en rigolent autour d'une chope de bière !lol ! Aloooors ? qu'est-ce qu'il a eu pour son anniv, Dom ? Vui, j'imagine bien que le câlin était pour moi ! Quoiqu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être pour Dom !lol ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue (gros clin d'œil) hein qu'elle t'a plue, hein

**_Lily Evans 2004, Earily et Charlita _**: z'avez votre rar par mail ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	130. 8 ans, opération séduction

Voici –enfin- un nouveau chapitre !

Toutes mes excuses pour son retard !

Et tous mes vœux pour 2006 !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai le trac comme si je devais faire un exposé devant toute la classe. Pourtant ce n'est pas vers moi que seront tournées toutes les attentions, mais vers les chatons de ma Pilgrim. Et les juges ne sont que Belle, Illic, leur familles, et Cristal.

Toute la journée, je réponds aux questions d'Illic et de Belle sur les chatons :

_« Oui, ils sont trop tout petits pour l'instant, mais vous pourrez les prendre dans environ un mois et demi ! »_

« Mais ils seront toujours mignons dans un mois et demi, hein ! » me demande mon voisin Illic.

Je suis légèrement vexé par cette remarque :

_« Bien sûr ! Regarde Pilgrim, elle a cinq ans et elle est toujours aussi mignonne ! »_

Poc ! Un petit bout de feuille pliée atterrit sur ma table. En le prenant, je me retourne pour découvrir une Belle toute souriante. C'est sûrement elle qui m'a envoyé le message.

Je me re-retourne et déplie le petit papier pour découvrir : « Et à part la noire, ils sont comment ? »

Sous sa question, j'inscris : « Une rose, un roux, une grise et donc une noire ! ». Je replie le petit bout de papier, me tourne sur ma chaise et le relance à Belle.

Et là, c'est le drame !

Dos au tableau, je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Mais Belle, elle, a bien du voir le danger ! Asphodèle Bolger passe à ce moment précis et le message vole juste devant elle.

Calmement et d'un geste sûr, elle l'attrape au vol et, sans interrompre son baratin sur les bourgeons et la germination, elle passe comme si de rien n'était en fourrant mon message dans la poche de sa robe.

Belle et moi échangeons un regard paniqué. Enfin la maîtresse aurait pu faire pire ! Elle aurait pu nous gronder et –comble de l'horreur- le lire à haute voix devant toute la classe !

De toutes façons, même si elle le lit, elle ne comprendra pas cet alignement de couleur qui compose notre message, à Belle et à moi !

Enfin, avec le soir vient la fin des cours. Dodéric et le petit frère de Belle nous rejoignent et ensemble, nous rejoignons mes sœurs aînées et Cristal. A la sortie, nous sommes encore rejoints par les parents de Belle et par ceux d'Ilbéric qui sont accompagnés de la petite Celandine.

Bref, c'est donc une armée de quatorze personnes, qui, à la fin des cours, envahit le Smial de mes parents et plus précisément le placard de Pervi ! Et quatorze personnes, c'est beaucoup ! Je crains que mes chatons ne prennent peur. Et s'ils se cachaient ? Et s'ils griffaient ? Et si Pilgrim ne supportait pas tout ce monde autour de sa porté ? Et si j'arrêtais de m'inquiéter ?

Mes chatons sont comme toujours : parfaits ! Ils se laissent caresser, manipuler et se mettent même à ronronner. On dirait qu'ils ont compris l'importance de cette visite. Mais moi, je suis un peu jaloux que mes chatons soient aussi affectueux avec d'autre que moi. Et puis, je suis sûr que ma Pilgrim a elle aussi conscience de l'importance de la visite et qu'elle est très très triste !

Les parents d'Illic et de Belle sont certes un peu intimidés d'être ainsi fourrés dans le placard ouvert de la fille de leur Thain, mais ils finissent par fondre littéralement devant les adorables petites boules de poils.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ! » fait la Maman de Belle.

« Et ils sont très bien élevés ! Déjà propre, ils font les toilettes presque tout seul, et savent manger aussi proprement que leur mère ! » fait Prima.

« Et ça mange beaucoup, ces petites choses ? » demande Hilda Brandebouc.

Hilda Brandebouc est la mère d'Illic et accessoirement la marraine de celui qui me sert de cousin germain chez les Brandebouc.

« Ho, non ! Et puis, au pire des cas, ça sait se nourrir tout seul ! » répond gentiment Maman.

« Et vous savez déjà si ce sont des males ou des femelles ? » demande le père de Belle.

« Ma chatte est comme moi : elle a fait trois filles et un gars ! » répond Papa.

Pour cela, il a le droit à un coup de coude réprobateur de la part de Maman et tout le monde éclate de rire.

Je crois que c'est ça qui fait de Papa un Thain remarquable : sérieux et responsabilité et puis simplicité et humour.

« Il n'y a que le roux qui soit un petit gars ! » fait Pearl en désignant Plouf.

Mais que tout le monde parle de lui, Plouf n'en a cure ! Il est dans les bras de la petite Célandine et à l'air de très bien s'y plaire. Et d'ailleurs, Célandine à l'air de très bien se plaire avec mon chaton dans les bras. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle déclare :

« F'est felui que f'prend ! »

« Attend Célandine, on a pas encore dit oui pour un chaton ! On ne fait que les regarder ! » la prévient son père Sérédic.

« Vous vêtes oblifés de dire oui ! F'ai dit que fe prenait felui-ci ! » répète-t-elle fermement, frisant l'insolence.

« C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas dire non ! Regardez, il nous a déjà adopté, lui ! » s'exclame Dodéric, apportant une aide à sa sœur.

« S'il vous plééééééééé ! » conclut Ilbéric dans un grand sourire.

Hilda lève les yeux vers son mari, cherchant dans son regard la même faiblesse qui vient de lui faire prendre une décision. Moi, je baisse les yeux vers Plouf. Hé bien, mon chat, je crois que ton sort est scellé ! Mais tu t'en fiches, tu ronronnes dans les bras de Célandine !

Sérédic Brandebouc soupire, et se tourne vers Papa.

« Bon, d'accord ! On réserve le petit roux ! »

« Aucun problème ! Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! » s'exclame Papa, ravi.

« On l'a appelé Plouf, mais vous pouvez lui donner un autre nom, si vous voulez ! » intervient Prima.

« Plouf, fa ira crès bien ! » répond Célandine en caressant mon chaton.

_« Tu seras gentille avec lui, hein ! »_

« Oui ! »

_« De toute façons, je saurais tout par Illic, si tu lui fais des misères ! Et je viendrais te le reprendre s'il est malheureux ! »_

La petite sœur d' Ilbéric lève vers moi un regard terrifié, et je m'en veux ! J'ai été un peu méchant, juste par jalousie. Je sais bien que mes chatons ne vont pas me quitter ce soir et que je l'ai aurait encore pendant plus d' un mois, mais je suis quand même très triste. Et ma pauvre Pilgrim le sera tellement plus que moi !

Je détourne les yeux de ceux de Célandine et croise le regard du petit frère de Belle à qui j'ai du faire peur aussi par ma menace. Comme je l'avais prévu, ma copine s'est tout de suite accaparé Plume, la petite noire qui semblait l'intéresser quand on en avait parlé. Avec elle, je sais que Plume sera bien.

« Quant à nous, je crois que le choix s'est fait de lui-même ! » fait la maman de Belle en caressant Plume dans les bras de sa fille.

« Plume ? Très bien ! » fait Maman.

« A moins que Mademoiselle ne la veuille… » fait Mme Dragon en désignant poliment Cristal du menton.

« Non, non, je vous en prie ! Je crois que je vais prendre celle-ci ! J'ai toujours trouvé Pilgrim très belle et celle-ci en est la réplique exacte ! » fait Cristal en désignant Plagiat.

_« C'est Plagiat ! »_

« Plagiat ? Ha, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! C'est la réplique exacte de sa mère ! » fait Cristal dans un petit rire.

Puis elle se penche, attrape délicatement mon chaton et la prenant dans ses bras lui murmure :

« Alors, Plagiat, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, mon chat roule sa tête sur son bras en gardant les yeux fixés sur Cristal. Dans un petit rire, je fais :

_« Je crois que la réponse est claire ! »_

« Je crois aussi ! » fait joyeusement Cristal.

« Bon, hé bien, c'est parfait ! Personne ne s'est battu pour avoir le même chat ! » fait Papa qui a l'air très content.

Mon regard se pose sur Plaisir, la petite grise et blanche, désormais toute seule auprès de sa mère. Je pense que c'est ma petite préférée, elle est si mignonne ! La pauvre petite, peut-être qu'elle est triste que personne ne veuille d'elle ! T'inquiète pas, Plaisir, moi, je t'aime !

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du dernier ? » demande Cristal.

Je réagis en un quart de seconde :

_« On va la garder ! »_

Mes sœurs approuvent vigoureusement, mes parents grimacent. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne l'idée d'en prendre deux à Cristal. J'ai déjà le cœur suffisamment gros de voir ainsi partir de façon sûre trois chatons sur quatre !

Mais pourtant, je sais bien qu'ils ne vont pas partir tout de suite ! Qu'ils vont tous les quatre nous rester encore quelques temps !

Et puis même, c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit à Célandine : je me débrouillerais bien pour savoir comment ils vont quand ils seront partis !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : le « avec toi, on ne sait jamais », je le prend comme un compliment ! c'est tout l'art d'un auteur que de faire une histoire dont on ne peut pas deviner la fin ! il me semble aussi que le jeu Tig soit être assez lassant à la fin, mais, à nos acteurs chouchou, ça avait l'air de sacrément les amuser ! Oh, c'est trop aimable à toi de me laisser consoler Pippinou ! Console Frodon autant que tu veux ;-) Hélas, ma tite Wendy-chérie, tu as vu que la paresse avait une fois de plus gagné le combat et que ce chapitre arrive bien tard !Et pourtant, oui, j'étais en vacances ! ha la la, il est temps que je me reprenne en main et que je fasse un chapitre par semaine, minimum ! bisous ma Tite Wendy et merci pour cette riviou !

**_Earily_** : Ok, merci, comme ça, je sais que le nouveau système de fanfiction marche ! Arf, les chatons, tout le monde m'en demande, j'aurais du y penser en l'écrivant et en faire plus. Mais désolée, la fic est écrite depuis plus d'un an ! Mais z'inquiétez pas, les gens qui prendront sont des gens très gentils Oui, c'est sur, Merry et Pippin se réconcilieront avant la fin des huit ans ! Lily Evans a une autre solution, de réconciliation, l'une de vous deux à la bonne ! A vrai dire, Pippin a bien besoin de Merry dans les 9 ans pour le soutenir héhé Merci pour ta riviou, Earily et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu !

**_Lily Evans_**: Répondre par mail, on ne peut le faire qu'avec ceux qui sont connecté quand ils mettent des reviews, mais comme fanfiction ne permet pas d'être connectés en permanence, ben tout le monde met ses reviews sans être connecté, moi-même, je le fais ! Comme j'ai dit Earily, vous avez deux idées de réconciliation et une de vous à la bonne ! héhé vous verrez bien ! Merci pour ta riviou, ma filleule et voici la suite !

**_Cœur de Louve et Es_** : par mail, c'est bon ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	131. 8 ans, jeux de filles

Et voici une nouveau chapitre !

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Tolkien et à la New Line, et je gagne rien en écrivant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mercredi après-midi . Il pleut. Pearl réfléchit, ce qui n'est pas courant. Prima brode, ce qui n'est pas courant. Pervi s'ennuie, ce qui n'est pas courant. Papa, Maman et les Long-Cleeve sont absents tous les quatre en même temps, ce qui n'est pas courant.

Et moi, je me morfond à propos de Meriadoc. Diamond, assise par terre au milieu de nous quatre, nous regarde tour à tour, cherchant une lueur de gaieté.

« Z'êtes triftes ? »

« Non, on ne sait pas quoi faire, Diamond, c'est tout ! » répond Pervi.

« Il faut que je me trouve un métier ! » fait Pearl pensivement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est nul ! Qu'est-ce que c'est monotone ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer broder, Pearl ! » grogne Prima.

« C'est pas que j'aime ça, c'est que je sais faire que ça ! Je suis nulle, je ne ferais jamais rien de ma vie ! »

« Mais non ! » nous écrions-nous tous les trois en chœur .

« Tu zoues avec moi, Pinppin ? » me demande Diamond.

_« A quoi ? Je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer avec tes jouets ! »_

Diamond se renfrogne et j'esquisse un coup de sa petite main sur mon genoux. J'ai acquis certains réflexes ! Mais je suis moi-même mortifié par ce que je viens de dire à Diamond. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis disputé avec Merry. Je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être fâché avec mon cousin ! . . . Enfin, je voudrais bien m'en convaincre !

« Bon ! Faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire ! » décide Pervi.

« C'est bien mon problème ! » se lamente Pearl.

« Pearl, je suis sûre que tu as déjà une petite idée ! » fait Prima d'une voix douce.

Pearl grimace et finit par sortir, d'une voix sans aucune confiance :

« Peut-être médecin, mais . . . »

« Hé bien, voilà ! Tu vois ! Parfait ! Oh non, je n'y crois pas que j'ai fait un nœud ! » s'exclame Prima.

« On zoue au médefin ? » s'écrie Diamond qui n'a pas tout compris à la conversation.

« Non ! » se voit-elle répondre par quatre voix fermes.

« Z'êtes pas zentils ! »

« On sait ! »

« M'en vais, fi f'est fa ! »

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le porte du salon qui mène à la cuisine puis à son Smial. En un bond, je suis débout, et la rattrape en m'écriant, avec, bizarrement, une légère sensation de panique.

_« Non, non ! Reste Diamond ! Ne pars pas ! On va jouer ! Pervi va trouver à quoi on peut jouer ! »_

« Merci pour l'inventeur de service ! Je ne m'appelle pas Tigrim, moi ! » râle Pervi derrière moi.

Mais Diamond a retrouvé le sourire et se tourne vers Pervinca, ses yeux bleus brillant :

« F'est vrai ? On zoue à quoi, alors ? »

« Laisse la Génie du jeu se concentrer ! » fait Pervinca.

Ma sœur ferme les yeux, porte les mains à ses tempes et fait semblant de réfléchir très fort. Elle finit par nous sortir le jeu le plus original du monde. Celui auquel personne n'aurais pensé :

« Tu veux qu'on se déguise ? »

« Pervinca, parfois, tu m'impressionnes ! » fait Pearl.

« T'as vu ça ? » fait Pervi en faisant sa fière pour de faux.

« Ouais ! On va déguiver Pinppin en fille ! » s'exclame Diamond enthousiaste.

_« Non mais tu rigoles ? Tout compte fait, je préfère aller relire ma leçon de géométrie ! »_

Mais Diamond s'accroche à ma main :

« Pinppin ! Tu reftes et tu fais fe que ze dit ! »

_« Alors là, ma pauvre, dans tes rêves ! »_

Il faudrait que je lui obéisse et que j'accepte docilement de devenir sa poupée ?

« Qui a dit qu'on allait se déguiser, nous ? » fait Pervi.

_« Toi, à l'instant, merci ! »_

« Je me reprends ! On va aller déguiser l'épouvantail qu'il y a dans le champ en bas ! »

Je reste sceptique :

_« Sous la pluie ? »_

« Oh, tu m'embêtes, Pippin ! Si tu veux pas jouer, reste ici ! » s'écrie ma sœur.

« Fais pas ta mauvaive tête Pinppin ! Finon, t'auras pas de bivous ! »

« Quelqu'un aurait des ciseaux ? » demande Prima en proie à sa broderie.

« Il ne pleut plus ! » intervient Pearl qui médite toujours près de la fenêtre.

« Allez, on y va, Pinppin ! »

Mais j'ai décidé de bouder. Derrière Diamond, Pervinca me fait signe d'arrêter et d'accepter, parce qu'elle a n'a pas envie de se creuser la tête pour trouver un autre jeu.

_« Allez-y toutes seules ! On va se faire attraper et disputer ! Et puis c'est pas drôle ! »_

Mais la petite à encore un atout en poche ! Elle lève les yeux vers moi et murmure :

« Fa fera pas drôle fi tu n'es pas là ! »

C'est ma faiblesse ! Je le sais, pourtant, que Diamond est ma faiblesse ! Je ne peux rien lui refuser ! Je soupire :

_« Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »_

« Merfi, Pinppin ! » fait-elle dans un immense sourire.

Et voilà comment Pervinca, Diamond et moi, loin du douillet Smial, nous nous retrouvons à patauger dans la boue du champ le plus proche de chez nous, tous les trois au pied d'un épouvantail, avec un sac plein de vieux vêtements (ou de vêtements moches !).

Il tombe quand même une très légère pluie et un vent froid d'automne balaye le champ, mais nous sommes trop occupés à habiller l'épouvantail pour vraiment porter attention à ce genre de détails !

« Il reffemble Lobélia Facquet de Bevafe ! » s'écrie Diamond.

Je suis fier de ma petite Diamond qui sait déjà se moquer des Sacquet de Besace comme tout bon Hobbit qui se respecte !

« Tu as raison, en plus ! » s'exclame Pervi qui recule pour mieux regarder l'épouvantail.

« Tiens, Pinppin ! Met-lui fa ! » fait Diamond en me tendant un hideux chapeau.

« Il en a déjà un ! Mais regarde, j'ai une meilleure idée ! »

Je lui enfonce le chapeau sur la tête.

« Hé ! »

« Elle ne voit plus rien, Pippin ! » me reproche gentiment Pervi en relevant le chapeau de Diamond.

« Pinppin, t'avais dit que . . . »

_« C'est vrai, Diamond ! J'avais dis qu'on ne se déguisait pas ! »_

Alors, pour rétablir la justice, je me penche et dans le sac, et j'attrape un chemisier qui a dû appartenir à Pervi dans un temps ancien.

_« C'est à toi, ça ! »_

« Oui, vas-y, met-le, qu'on rigole ! »

« Allez, Pinpin ! »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie ! Enfin, ça va qu'il n'y a que Diamond et Pervinca qui me voient ! J'achève de boutonner le chemisier de fille par dessus ma propre chemise.

_« D'accord, mais vous, vous vous trouvez un pantalon à vous mettre ! Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser tout seul ! »_

« Alors, tu devras mettre une jupe par dessus ton pantalon ! » me prévient ma sœur.

_« Ca va pas bien ? Tu es folle ? »_

« Allez, on est entre nous ! » fait Diamond en me tendant une vieille jupe de sa mère.

Pervi, elle vient de sauter dans un vieux pantalon de Papa qui lui arrive jusqu'aux pieds et a, à la main, un gros pull en laine de garçon ! Bon, si ma sœur le fait, alors !

Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver habillé en fille au beau milieu d'un champ boueux ! Et puis Diamond ne m'a pas gâté dans le choix de la jupe ! Comment l'élégante Diviline a-t-elle pu un jour porter une horreur comme ça ? Elle est verte foncé à carreaux rouge !

Comme il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ai que moi et Pervi qui nous ridiculisons, nous faisons enfiler à Diamond une chemise à manche courtes en guise de pantalon. C'est-à-dire qu'on lui fait passer les jambes dans les manches et qu'on le met une ceinture pour tenir le reste de la chemise autour de sa taille.

Les filles sont moins ridicules que moi parce que leurs jupes retombent et cachent leur pantalons.

Finalement, on s'amuse bien et c'est ça qui nous perd ! Pris d'un fou rire au pied de l'épouvantail, on fait un peu trop de bruits, et bientôt on entend crier :

« Mais . . . ! Mais, je vous y prend ! »

« Oh ! Vite, on court ! » s' écrie ma sœur.

En un quart d'instant, elle attrape Diamond sous le bras, et pars en courrant vers la maison ! Moi, je la suit avec le paquet de vêtements. Je découvre combien il est dur de courir avec un vêtement qui ne vous colle pas à la peau mais qui, au contraire, flotte comme il veut autour de vous et s'emmêle dans vos jambes au risque de vous faire tomber ! Une jupe, ce n'est pas fait pour courir avec ! Comment font donc les filles ? Ou alors, c'est moi qui ne suis pas doué ! J'attrape la jupe à deux mains pour la remonter et retrouve un peu du confort de la course auquel je suis habitué. Mais avec ma jupe et le sac de vêtement, qu'est-ce que je suis encombré !

On laisse derrière nous un épouvantail avec une chemise d'Alcamondin, une jupe de Pearl, une veste de Papa, un chapeau affreux, et une écharpe toute aussi moche. Le tout dans des tons bariolés ! Le fermier à beau nous crier dessus, il peut nous remercier : plus aucun oiseau ne viendra picorer son champ ! C'est sûr !

Mais ça ne semble pas le contenter ! Au risque de tomber, je me retourne et m'aperçoit qu'il nous courre après en nous menaçant d'une fourche ! Pervi et moi sommes enfants de Thain, tout de même ! S'il nous enfourche, il aura des problèmes avec la justice de mon père ! Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'on se ferait attraper et disputer ! Mais évidement, personne ne m'écoute !

Enfin, finalement, je ne regrette pas ! On s'est bien amusés ! Presque autant qu'avec Merry ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé ! Mais pour l'instant, on courre comme des dératés pour échapper à la punition ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les meilleurs jeux, que les meilleures blagues se terminent comme ça ?

« Les enfants du Thain, en plus ! » entendons-nous crier.

« Accélère, on est démasqués ! » me crie Pervi .

« Mon champ ! Arrêtez de tout piétiner ! »

_« Plus vite, Pervi ! »_

« Z'ai peur ! » fait Diamond que Pervi porte comme elle peut.

_« Mais non ! Mais non ! »_

On est en octobre et en plus le champ est en jachère, nous n'avons donc aucun espoir de nous cacher entre les maïs et nous sommes exposés à la vue de tous. Enfin nous atteignons la route que nous remontons à toute vitesse en zigzaguant entre les passants. Quand nous nous jetons dans le jardin du Smial Principal de la Grande Demeure des Touque, nous avons semé le fermier.

Epuisés, essoufflés, nous nous arrêtons un instant pour reprendre notre souffle. Pervi repose Diamond par terre et nous nous apercevons que les passants nous regardent d'un air bizarre. Ben quoi, ils n'ont jamais vu d' Hobbites habillées en Hobbits et d'Hobbit habillé en Hobbite ?

Je comprends que j'ai perdu toute supériorité, crédibilité et honneur pour ses gens. Espérons qu'ils mettront ça sur le compte de la jeunesse et que cette jupe ne me portera pas préjudice quand je serais Thain !

On se dépêche de rentrer dans le salon où sont toujours Prima et Pearl. Notre arrivée déguisée les distrait un peu. Soudain, en nous revoyant tous les quatre dans le salon comme il y a à peine trente minute, je me rends compte de quelque chose.

En me déguisant en fille, j'ai fait exactement ce que Diamond voulait que je fasse ! A croire qu'elle a tous les droits sur moi, cette petite !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Wenny_** : allons-y ici, tant qu'on y est ! Bien sur, c'est triste que les chatons s'en aillent, mais c'est mieux que si Paladin avait dû les tuer, nan ? Pauv' tite Wendy, tu n'as pas de tits t'animaux ? Chapitre relax celui-ci aussi, beaucoup moins triste que celui avec Merry ! Ben dis donc, tu vois, j'ai vaincu ma paresse et j'essaie de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par week-end ! Merci pour ta riviou, tite Wendy et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Ce que vous réserve la suite ? Ben, ça, héhé ! Et tu vois, c'est plus dans ce chapitre là qu'il se passe des choses entre Pippin et Diamond ! Mais encore, si peu ! J'aime bien effleurer les choses sans les approfondir, travailler par clin d'œil (comme effectivement pour Merry dans le précédent )! Mes personnages sont vraiment trop jeunes pour ça ! Toi non plus, tu n'as pas de petits zanimaux ? rho, ch'est trop triste ça ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite, ma filleule !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

alors, ça vous a plu ?


	132. 8 ans, projet d'avenir

Un nouveau dimanche, un nouveau chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Frodon ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, non ? »

A cette question de Prima, Pearl retrouve son éclatant sourire et moi, je me sens tout content.

« Oui ! Vers quinze heures ! »

Instinctivement, nous tournons tous la tête vers l'horloge du salon :

« Oh, déjà quinze heure moins le quart ! Il est temps que je change ! » s'exclame Pearl en se levant d'un bond.

_« Moi aussi ! »_

Je ne voudrais pas que Frodon me voit habillé en fille ! Et si jamais, il racontait tout à Merry, après ? Non ! Frodon n'est pas comme ça ! Mais je ne veux tout de même pas qu'il me voie en jupe et corsage !

Pearl ressort de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard, avec sa plus belle robe, et bien maquillée Elle a fait un effort cette fois ! Moi, je suis à nouveau à l'aise dans mes vêtements de garçon ! Je dois dire que je me sens mieux !

Mais une surprise désagréable nous attend dans le salon, Pervinca, Diamond et moi ! Pearl se dirige vers nous et nous repousse dans le couloir :

« Allez, dans vos chambres, les petits ! Il faut que je parle à Prima avant que Frodon n'arrive ! »

_« Hé ! »_

« Faites ce que je vous dis ! »

« Tu devrais avoir honte ! On est pas petit ! » proteste Pervi.

_« Et moi aussi, je veux voir Frodon ! »_

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne pourrais pas le voir ! Juste que je veux parler à Prima avant ! Et à Frodon en privé ! Allez, allez jouer ailleurs ! »

Mais on ne se débarrasse pas de Pervinca et Peregrïn Touque de Grands-Smials ainsi ! Ni même de Diamond de Long-Cleeve, d'ailleurs (je suis bien placé pour le savoir !) ! Bientôt nous sommes tous les trois dans la chambre de Pervinca, l'oreille collé à la porte.

La chambre de Pervinca est le lieu idéal pour écouter derrière la porte. Le couloir qui y mène est fait de telle façon qu'il fait une parfaite caisse de résonance ! Nous nous faisons le plus silencieux possible et écoutons. (Diamond ne comprend pas trop le but de ce nouveau jeu mais elle nous imite !)

« Hé bien ! Tu les a vexés ! Qu'ai-je donc le droit de savoir et pas eux ? » demande Prima.

« Ecoute, à la réunion parent-professeur avant que tu ne reviennes avec Maman, Pervi, elle a évoqué la possibilité que je me fiance avec Frodon. . . »

« Oui. . . » fait Prima

Dans son intonation, Pervinca et moi retrouvons la même impatience qui nous étreint en ce moment. Pearl, on veut la suite tout de suite ! Même si on la devine !

« Hé bien, ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, tu sais, et . . . »

« Et. . . ? »

« Et je crois que je vais lui demander de se fiancer, tu crois qu'il acceptera ? » achève anxieusement Pearl.

« Il faudrait peut-être en parler à Papa et Maman avant, non ? » fait notre raisonnable Pimpernel .

« J'en ai parlé par sous-entendus à Maman ! Mais pourquoi Papa et Maman refuseraient-ils ? Frodon a tout pour plaire ! »

« Humhum ! » approuve Prima distraitement.

« Il plait à toute la famille ! Il n'y a qu'à voir Pippin à chaque fois que Frodon est là ! Et puis, tu sais, j'ai vraiment réfléchis ! Fiançailles implique mariage, et oui, j'aimerais bien que Frodon soit mon mari et le père de mes enfants ! »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi ! Si tu es sûre de toi, demande-lui alors ! »

« J'ai l'impression que normalement, c'est le garçon qui demande, non ? »

« Oh, moi, tu sais, je n'en sais rien ! Mais pour lui demander, c'est l'occasion : le voilà ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est pire que le premier jour ! Je n'arriverais jamais à lui parler ! » s'écrie notre aînée d'une voix suraiguë .

Pervinca et moi, nous nous mordons les poings d'attente, terriblement anxieux et impatients, comme si c'était nous qui allions faire notre demande.

Et puis, devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Pervi nous voyons passer la charrette de Frodon !

C'est Pearl qui va avoir une mauvaise surprise. . .

Nous sortons de la chambre comme si de rien n'était et comme si nous n'avions rien entendu de la conversation entre Prima et Pearl.

_« Frodon arrive ! Frodon arrive ! »_

« Je sais, Pippin, j'ai vu ! » fait nerveusement Pearl en jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir du salon.

_« Il est avec Sam ! Il est avec Sam ! »_

« Quoi ? »

Le regard de ma sœur quitte brusquement le miroir pour la fenêtre. Il est visible qu'elle n'avait pas du tout compté sur la présence de Sam pour le jour où elle demanderais Frodon en fiançailles !

Moi, je suis tout content ! Deux copains pour le prix d'un ! Ca compense de beaucoup l'absence de Merry ! Je me précipite pour leur ouvrir la porte tandis que Pearl ré-ajuste malgré tout le tombé de sa robe.

« Salut, Pippin ! » fait Frodon en entrant et en m'ébouriffant.

Puis, il me dépasse pour entrer et aller vers Pearl. Celle-ci semble au bord de l'évanouissement et Prima et Pervi ne peuvent s'empêcher de la regarder fixement.

Moi, je me jette sur Sam !

_« Sam ! »_

« Alors, grand Pippin ! Ca va bien ? »

_« Oui oui et toi ? »_

« Aussi ! »

_« Je suis bien content de te voir ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais ! »_

« En fait, je ne le savais pas moi-même il y a une heure ! Mais au moment de partir, Maître Frodon m'a dit que je pouvais venir si je voulais, alors je ne me suis pas fait prier ! »

« Mais tu as eu tout à fait raison ! » fait Pearl d'une voix crispée.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles Touque ! »

« Bonjour Sam, bonjour ! » font Prima et Pervi en chœur.

Diamond, elle, se sert de son petit sourire et son regard enjôleur qui marchent à tous les coups, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Frodon et Sam.

« Ca va, Perlie ? Tu es toute pâle ? » fait Frodon.

Je me retourne vers eux pour constater que j'ai raté le bisou qu'ils ont forcément du s'échanger : ils le font toujours !

« Ca va, ça va, je t'assure ! Et toi ? » fait Pearl d'une voix qui se veut forte en balançant doucement la main de Frodon.

« Tout va bien, puisque tu es là ! »

Les joues de ma sœur semblent s'enflammer.

_« Vous venez voir les chatons ? »_

J'attrape Sam par une main et Frodon par l'autre et commence à les tirer vers la chambre de Pervinca.

« Pippin . . . » fait Pearl d'un ton menaçant.

« Laisse, Pearl ! Il ne nous ennuie pas ! Tu nous montres tes chatons, Pippin ? » fait Frodon.

_« Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les miens ! Ce sont ceux de Pilgrim ! »_

« Bien sûr ! » rigole Sam.

Et tandis que j'entraîne Frodon et Sam voir les chatons, je sens que derrière, tout le monde s'amuse de ma remarque.

Vous pouvez compter sur Peregrïn Touque pour détendre l'atmosphère !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_** :Rho, jeune fille, je vous en prie, nan, Pippin en fille n'est absolument pas un fantasme secret ! Mais vui, c'est évident qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez et c'est ça qui est rigolo ! Ca marchera encore bien quand ils seront plus grands ;-) Merchi pour ta riviou ma grande et voici la suite !

**_Ewina, Wendy et Estel_** : les réponses aux rivious arrivent par mail dans la journéeou demain :-) !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

vala! devinez ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chap


	133. 8 ans, le coeur et la raison

Nouveau chapitre et suite logique du précédent !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ! Mais à cet âge-là, c'est sûr ! » chuchote Frodon au dessus de la portée endormie.

_« Mais même plus grand ! Regarde Pilgrim ! »_

« On sait, Pippin, que ta Pilgrim est exceptionnelle ! » me répond Frodon.

« Et ils sont tous donnés ? » demande Sam.

Je me précipite :

_« Oui ! Tous ! »_

« Mais non ! Enfin Pippin ! La petite grise n'a pas encore trouvé de propriétaire ! » me reprend Prima faisant tomber ma ruse à l'eau.

« Toi, tu voulais la garder ! » me taquine Frodon en me frottant énergiquement le dessus du crâne avec le poing.

« Pourquoi, Sam ? Tu la veux ? Elle s'appelle Plaisir ! » fait Pervi en se tournant vers mon copain.

« Oh moi, non non ! Je me renseigne juste ! » fait Sam qui se renferme aussitôt dans sa coquille de timidité et de respect.

« Non mais, si tu la veux, tu nous le dis, hein ! » l'encourage ma sœur.

« Oui, oui ! Mais non, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut au Smial ! »

_« Tu as un chat, Sam ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Je ne savais pas ! »_

« Oh, il ne rentre pas dans la maison ! Il est juste là pour les souris ! »

« Un chat de ferme, Pippin ! Pas la même chose que ta petite Pilgrim qui hésite entre le coussin de soie et le coussin de velours ! » fait Frodon en se relevant souplement.

_« Te moque pas d'elle ! »_

« Je n'oserais pas ! Tu la protèges comme si c'était ta fiancée ! » me fait Frodon.

Je ne sais pas si Sam et lui s'aperçoivent du soudain silence qui s'abat dans le clan des Touque !

« Frodon, viens voir, il faut que je te montre quelque chose dans ma chambre ! » fait Pearl en se relevant elle aussi.

« Une nouvelle robe ? »

« Viens, tu verras ! »

Et voilà les amoureux qui s'en vont ! Pervi et moi sommes bien décidés à connaître le dénouement de ce qui stresse Pearl et que Frodon évoque par hasard !

Alors, quittant les chatons, on se précipite tous les deux dans la chambre de Prima.

« Vous allez faire quoi dans ma chambre ? »

« Rien ! Rien ! Juste chercher un livre ! Reste avec les chatons et Sam , Prima ! » fait Pervi.

« Et avec Diamond ! » rajoute Diamond.

Sam s'enhardit à caresser du bout des doigts Plaisir et Diamond se saisit maladroitement de Plume tandis que nous nous enfermons dans la chambre de Prima qui est mitoyenne avec celle de Pervi.

Mais si la chambre de Prima est mitoyenne avec celle de Pervi, elle l'est également avec celle de Pearl puisqu'elle est entre les deux pièces. Résultat, même si on sait que ce n'est pas bien, on se colle l'oreille à la porte qui mène de la chambre de notre sœur aînée à celle de notre autre sœur aînée pour écouter ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre de Pearl.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me montrer ? » entendons-nous demander Frodon.

« En fait, je voulais plus te faire une . . . proposition ! »

« Ha oui ? Laquelle ? » fait gaiement Frodon qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

« Voilà . . . ça va faire cinq ans qu'on est ensemble et . . . »

« Oui ? »

Même sans la voir, Pervi et moi connaissons suffisamment notre sœur pour savoir qu'elle doit se tordre les mains, se mordre la lèvre et fuir le regard de Frodon. Sa voix est de moins en moins assurée. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'elle vient de dire, à moins d'une imagination débordante, elle ne peut plus faire demi-tour.

« Je me disais . . . que peut-être . . . on pourrait. . . »

« Quoi, Pearl ? Vas-y, dis le ! »

Si Frodon n'a pas compris où elle voulait en venir, là ! Nous entendons Pearl respirer un grand coup et elle se lance ! Vas-y Pearl, courage !

« Je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas rendre notre relation plus officielle par des fiançailles ! »

Le silence s'installe et j'en souffre autant que ma sœur doit en souffrir de l'autre côté de la porte. Je croise le regard tout aussi anxieux de Pervinca.

« Frodon . . . ? » fait ma Pearl d'une voix blanche.

Encore un peu de silence et puis :

« Ecoute, Pearl ! Surtout ne le prend pas mal ! Mais . . . euh . . . je pense qu'on est encore un peu trop jeune . . . mineurs tous les deux. . . »

« Mais Frodon ! Les lois de la Comté disent qu'on peut contracter des fiançailles dès dix ans avant la majorité légale ! Je viens d'avoir vingt-trois ans et tu les as depuis longtemps ! »

« Je sais . . . mais. . . je ne me sens pas prêt. . . Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Pearl, non, pas du tout ! Mais. . . je pense qu'on devrait mieux réfléchir . . . »

« Mais en cinq ans, tu as eu le temps de réfléchir, enfin ! Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite ! » fait Pearl partagée entre la colère et le chagrin.

« Oui, mais . . . se fiancer, c'est vraiment un engagement ! »

« Enfin, je ne te demande pas en mariage ! »

« Presque Pearl, presque . . . »

« Frodon, tu as bien vu que nous ne supportions pas d'être séparés, quand on s'est disputé, il y a deux ans ! Ecoute, s'il te plait ! »

« Je sais, mais . . . écoute, je pense qu'il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. . . »

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté Frodon qu'en ce moment précis. Je ressens dans le ventre toute la souffrance, la déception, et la honte de Pearl . Et tout ça à cause de Frodon.

« Pearl ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime pas ! Non, non ! Je t'aime vraiment, je te jure ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Ecoute ! Non, ne pleure pas ! Je ne dis pas non définitivement, mais pas maintenant, pas déjà ! Sèche tes larmes, ne pleure pas ! Je t'aime toujours, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, non ! Mais, pas des fiançailles, non, je ne suis pas prêt ! Essaie de me comprendre ! »

Mais Pearl ne faisant que sangloter, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure que comprendre ce qui pousse Frodon à (justement) la repousser. D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne comprends pas !Ma sœur est la femme parfaite, pourtant ! Enfin, c'est mon avis !

« Viens là ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne pleure pas ailleurs que dans mes bras ! » murmure Frodon.

« Tu . . . tu ne m'aimes plus ! Sinon, tu aurais dis oui ! Et . . . et même que c'est toi qui aurais proposé de se fiancer ! » pleure ma sœur.

« Non, Pearl, je t'assure ! Non ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Mais non, pas de fiançailles pour le moment. »

Le cœur serré, Pervinca et moi quittons la porte. On n'a même pas besoin de se regarder pour se sentir triste. Allons rejoindre Sam, Prima et Diamond.

Mes fiançailles avec Myrtle ont tout de même été plus faciles !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réponses aux rivious par mail dans la journée !

Alors ? Des réactions ?


	134. 8 ans, les grandes eaux

New chap, conséquences et fin du précédent

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au passage, nous attrapons chacun un livre dans la chambre de Prima pour se donner un alibi, et re-franchissons le porte entre la chambre de Pimpernel et celle de Pervi. Sam, Prima et Diamond sont toujours agenouillés devant les chatons.

Malgré ce qu'il dit, Sam semble très intéressé par Plaisir. Dans un sens, tant mieux, je préfère largement que Plaisir soit confié à mon copain Sam qu'à une lointaine connaissance d'une de mes sœurs à l'autre bout de la Comté !

En revoyant les chatons, je sens mon cœur s'alléger. Après tout, les problèmes de Pearl et de Frodon ne sont pas les miens ! Moi, mes problèmes s'appellent Plaisir, Plouf, Plume et Plagiat, et . . . Merry !

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Sam relève la tête et me fait :

« Pippin, au fait, il paraît que tu t'es fâché avec Merry ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclament en chœur Pervi et Prima.

« Je . . . J'ai fait une gaffe ? » bredouille Sam.

Pauvre Sam, je compatis ! Mais tout de même, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il se taise ! Me voilà aussi gêné que lui !

« Pippin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » me fait Prima.

Je deviens agressif par instinct de protection.

_« Ben quoi ? Ce sont mes affaires ! Je n'ai pas à demander la permission à qui que ce soit pour faire le tri entre mes vrais amis et les faux ! »_

« Calme-toi, Pippin ! »

_« Je le déteste ! C 'est un hypocrite ! Il est en train de s'enfoncer dans la bêtise, tant mieux pour lui ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui ! C'est un idiot ! Il me prend pour un imbécile et passe son temps à se moquer de moi ! D'ailleurs, il fait ça à tout le monde ! Il ne va pas tarder à se retrouver tout seul ! Hé bien tant pis pour lui ! »_

« Pippin, tu n'es pas obligé de passer tes nerfs sur nous ! » me prévient Prima d'un ton menaçant.

« Ca rend Monsieur Frodon très triste ! » glisse Sam.

_« Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me contraindre à faire ce que je ne veux pas pour faire plaisir à ton Monsieur Frodon ! »_

« Peregrïn ! »

Prima se lève d'un bond et se jette sur moi. Aucune de mes sœurs ne m'a jamais frappé, et si ça doit commencer maintenant, énervé comme je suis, je crois que je répondrais aux coups par les coups.

Après tout, Frodon ne vient-il pas de rendre Pearl plus que malheureuse ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de le rendre malheureux, lui, à cause d'une histoire qui ne concerne que Merry et moi ?

Que Merry et moi ? Mais au fait, si Sam le sait, c'est que c'est Frodon qui lui a dit ! Et c'est forcément Merry qui l'a dit à Frodon ! Ha le traître ! Moi, je ne l'avais dis à personne ! Enfin, maintenant, grâce à Sam, je viens de prendre ma revanche sur cette traîtrise Meriadocienne !

Mais ! Mais arrête, Pippin ! Tu ne rends pas compte que tu es en train de te fâcher avec tout le monde ? Quel est l'intérêt de cracher ton venin sur Sam et sur Frodon ? Tu sais très bien que ça va te rendre plus malheureux qu'autre chose ? Alors, pour une fois, met ta fierté de côté, s'il te plait !

Satanée petite voix de la raison !

Alors que Prima se précipite sur moi, je recule en levant les bras devant mon visage pour jouer le petit enfant battu et fond en larme. Toute la tristesse que j'ai engrangé, avec ma dispute avec Merry, avec les chatons qu'on va m'enlever, et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Frodon et Pearl, déborde.

_« Non, non, je suis désolé ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Pardon ! »_

Prima arrive sur moi en ayant tout à fait changé d'avis sur ce qu'elle va me faire !

« Bon, écoute, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'énerver sur Sam pour une rancœur que tu as contre Merry ! »

_« Pardon, Sam ! »_

Sam hoche la tête pour m'indiquer que je suis pardonné. Mais pour insister, je lui envoie mon petit sourire malheureux, et le regarde en baissant les yeux tristement. Ca marche à tous les coups ! Sam me sourit doucement.

Pervinca me tend son mouchoir.

_« Vous le dites pas aux parents, hein ! »_

« Non, mais tu sais, ils finiront bien par s'en rendre-compte ! Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

_« Parce que ! »_

« Pleure pas Pinppin ! » s'écrie soudain Diamond qui fond en larmes aussitôt.

C'est ainsi que Pearl et Frodon nous trouvent en entrant dans la pièce : Sam à genoux en train de consoler Diamond et Prima et Pervi en train d'essayer de me consoler, moi. Je m'en veux d'avoir ainsi fondu en larmes ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un garçon de huit ans ! Pourtant, je renifle encore.

Le fard aux yeux de Pearl a coulé et sa mine ne dépareille pas avec celles de Diamond et moi, mais elle ne pleure pas. Un seul regard de Prima et je sens qu'elle a comprit ce qui venait de se passer entre Frodon et Pearl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fait Frodon alarmé.

« Rien, rien ! » ment Pervinca.

Pervi fixe et dévisage trop Frodon pour prétendre qu'elle ne sait rien de la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec Pearl.

« Voilà les parents ! » fait soudain Prima de sa voix calme.

Sam bondit sur ses pieds, et moi je m'affole ! Quelle sera la tête de mes parents et de ceux de Diamond quand ils verront qu'on est trois sur sept à pleurer ?

« Pippin, Pearl et Diamond, allez vous passer de l'eau sur les yeux ! Perlie, profites-en pour te démaquiller rapidement le temps qu'ils rentrent la charrette. Et vous autres, souriez-donc ! » organise Prima.

Dans la salle de bain, après m'être occupé de ma voisine pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'elle a les yeux rouges, je fais un bisou à Pearl et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

_« C'est pas grave, tu sais ! Il finira forcément par dire oui ! Comment pourrait-il refuser un fille aussi géniale que toi ? »_

« Tu sais tout, toi, hein ! » me sourit-elle tristement.

_« Oui ! Nous sommes frère et sœur, on ne peut rien se cacher ! »_

« Comme le fait que tu sois fâché avec Merry, par exemple ? Je l'ai appris de Frodon lui-même à l'instant ! »

_« On ne peut rien se cacher sur les choses importantes ! Merry n'est pas important; tes fiançailles oui ! »_

« Merci, Pippin ! Tu es gentil, toi ! »

Je me contente de lui sourire pour toutes réponses, mais alors que Diamond à la main, je m'apprête à ressortir de la salle de bain, elle me rappelle pour me poser une étrange question :

« Toi, Pippin, quand tu seras grand, tu ne feras pas souffrir les filles, hein !Tu me le promets ? »

« Pinppin touzours zentil avec les filles ! » murmure Diamond comme si elle parlait pour elle toute seule.

_« Oui, bien sûr, Pearl ! Mais Frodon n'est pas méchant ! Une bague en plus ou en moins, ça ne change rien !Il est toujours amoureux de toi ! »_

« Je sais, il me l'a dit, et je m'en rends bien compte ! Mais . . . tu es encore tout petit, Pippin ! » me fait-elle dans un sourire.

Je resterais bien à discuter avec Pearl pour la consoler, mais la petite s'impatiente et elle commence à essayer de me mordre la main qui tient la sienne pour que je la lâche.

Dans le salon, nous retrouvons Papa, Maman, Alcamondin et Diviline. Ils ne sont ne sont pas surpris de voir Frodon mais, de voir Sam, un peu plus. Moi (et tout le monde d'ailleurs) fait comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé, et une fois Pearl ressortie toute belle et en forme de la salle de bain, l'après-midi se déroule tout à fait normalement.

Mais le soir, une fois Frodon et Sam repartis, c'est autre chose. Pearl et Frodon se sont embrassés comme d'habitude pour se quitter et moi j'ai dis au-revoir à mes copains en leur demandant impatiemment quand je les reverrais.

Le repas est excellent ! Maman mange tranquillement, Papa coupe tranquillement du pain, Prima est tranquillement en train de ramasser sa serviette, Pervi termine tranquillement son verre d'eau, et moi, je suis tranquillement en train de me re-servir quand, sans aucun préavis, Pearl explose subitement en sanglots.

« Pearl ! » s'exclament en chœur mes parents abasourdis.

Prima, Pervi et moi avons bien une petite idée de ce qui fait pleurer notre aînée, mais Maman et Papa ne savent rien.

« Pearl qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fait Maman très inquiète, se penchant et tendant une main vers elle.

« C'est Frodon ! C'est Frodon ! »

C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire, notre pauvre Pearl, le visage dans sa serviette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Frodon ? » demande Papa en fronçant les sourcils.

« I' veut pas qu'on s'fiance ! » sanglote Pearl.

« Se fiancer ? Mais Pearl . . . ! Mais Eglantine, enfin, dis quelque-chose ! » s'exclame Papa.

« J'avais bien compris que ça te trottait dans la tête, ma fille ! Allons, ne pleure plus ! Vous ne vous êtes visiblement pas fâchés pour autant ! »

« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort ! C'est une décision qui ne se prend à la légère ! Il faut bien réfléchir ! Tu as du le surprendre, il a pris peur ! Mais il va forcément réfléchir à ce que tu lui as dit ! » fait Papa en souriant.

« C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit ! Qu'il ne disait pas non définitivement ! » renifle Pearl.

« Hé bien, tu vois ! » fait doucement Maman.

Pearl se calme aussi vite qu'elle a commencé ! Ca alors, en une journée, j'ai vu et entendu pleurer Pearl plus qu'en un an !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

RàR par mail dans la journée :-)


	135. 8 ans, la raison du plus fort

Un chapitre de plus ! Un petit coup de cœur, pour celui-ci, j'avoue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En tout cas, le lendemain, surprise ! Qui s'est levé de bonne heure pour venir d' Hobbitbourg à Bourg-de-Touque juste pour emmener sa pas-fiancée à l' école ? Frodon Sacquet !

Et qui vont profiter de ce chauffeur inattendu pour se faire accompagner à l'école sans se fatiguer? Pimpernel, Pervinca et Peregrïn Touque !

« Pearl ! Frodon dans le jardin ! » fait Maman comme si elle annonçait que le lait est chaud.

« Frodon ! »

Ma sœur abandonne brutalement son petit déjeuner pour se jeter sur la porte. Elle lui ouvre au moment précis où il s'apprête à frapper, et il reste un instant le poing en l'air, un peu bête.

« Frodon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ben, rien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire à Bourg-de-Touque pour venir te voir ! »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! » s'exclame ma sœur en se jetant à son cou.

« Et puis tu me manquais déjà ! »

« Oh, c'est encore plus mignon ! »

« Et puis, j'ai laissé Sam dormir ! » rajoute Frodon en me faisant un clin d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Pearl.

Mon père émerge à ce moment là de sa chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Frodon que Pearl vient de lâcher :

« Frodon, mon gars ! De si bonne heure ? Tant pis pour toi, tu as le droit de voir le Thain en robe de chambre ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur Paladin ! » fait joyeusement mon copain.

« Hé bien, entre ! Tu veux un croissant ? »

« Ca ne peut pas se refuser ! » fait Frodon en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Papa a une petit tradition. Il ne distribue pas les croissants à sa famille, il nous les lance. Et très régulièrement, Pervinca n'arrive pas à rattraper le sien (mais ça, ça ne fait pas partie de la tradition !). Et aujourd'hui, Papa attrape distraitement deux croissants. Il en lance un à Pearl, bien sûr ! Mais le deuxième, celui pour Frodon, il lui lance aussi.

Frodon rattrape le croissant sans comprendre la porté symbolique de ce geste, mais nous autres Touque, nous nous échangeons un regard entendus. Pearl est aux anges ! Je dirais même qu'elle est aux Elfes !

« Frodon, tu nous emmènes à l'école ? »

« Si tu veux, Pimpernel ! »

« Chouette, alors on est un peu moins pressés ! » s'exclame Pervi.

En effet ! On gagne dix minutes en charrette sur notre temps de trajet à pied ! Dix minutes de plus pour faire un sort à ce petit déjeuner !

Le trajet entre le Smial principal de la Grande Demeure et l'école se déroule très joyeusement et moi, je suis bien content d'attaquer la journée en voyant Frodon ! Ca a l'air d'être aussi l'avis de Pearl !

Mais alors qu'il repart en nous faisant de grands au-revoirs et que nous rentrons dans la cour, Pearl murmure :

« Hé bien, il faut croire qu'une nuit ne lui a pas suffit pour réfléchir ! Il n'a pas reparler de fiançailles ! »

Mais ça l'air de moins la contrarier qu'hier. Peut-être que la marque d'affection que Frodon lui a fait en venant la chercher y est pour quelque chose. En tout cas, tant mieux que ma sœur n'ai pas besoin d'être consolée, parce que devant moi, je vois mes copains.

Moton, Illic, Flamme, Belle, et Mungo ont déjà commencé à jouer malgré le peu de temps que nous avons avant de rentrer en cours. Je me précipite pour me mêler avec joie à eux.

Heureusement que j'ai appris ma récitation, parce que le mauvais sort est tombé sur moi ! Pourtant, j'ai bien baissé la tête en restant immobile le cœur battant ! Asphodèle Bolger m'a dit 'de mettre l 'intonation ' et je m'amuse finalement bien sur l'estrade. Pour mettre l'intonation, je met l'intonation ! La gestuelle, même !

Maître Nain, sur un rocher perché,  
Tenait en ses mains du mithril  
Maître Elfe, par l'éclat attiré,  
Lui tint à peu près ce babil,  
« Hé ! Bonjour Monsieur le Nain  
Que vous êtes barbu, que vous me semblez herculéen  
Sans mentir, si votre puissance  
Se rapporte à votre apparence  
Vous êtes le Maître des mineurs de cette Terre ! »  
A ces mots le Nain se sent soudain très fier  
Et pour montrer ses gros biscoteaux,  
Il ouvre largement les bras et laisse tombe son joyau.  
L'Elfe s'en saisit et dit  
« Apprenez mon bon ami que tout flatteur vit  
Aux dépends de celui qui l'écoute  
Cette leçon vaut bien une pépite sans doute ! »  
Le nain honteux et confus jura, mais un peu tard  
Qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

Ma minuscule pièce de théâtre amuse tout le monde, mais la maîtresse dit qu'un peu plus de sérieux n'aurait pas fait de mal !

Le problème, c'est qu'en me rasseyant à ma place, je sens que je marche sur quelque chose qui se casse net sous mon pied. Avec horreur, je découvre, brisée en deux par terre, ma plume ! Elle a dû rouler par terre quand je me suis levé et je ne l'ai pas vue.

Je murmure à mon voisin :

_« Illic, j'ai marché sur ma plume ! »_

« Elle est cassée ? » fait-il en se penchant.

_« Oui, et j'ai le pied plein d'encre ! »_

« Dis-le à la maîtresse ! »

Je ramasse ma plume et lentement et tremblotant un peu, je lève la main :

_« Maîtresse ! »_

« Oui, Pippin, je vais te mettre quinze, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! »

_« Merci, mais . . . j'ai cassé ma plume ! »_

Asphodèle Bolger fronce les sourcils, s'approche et prend ma plume en main :

« Mais comment tu t'es encore débrouillé, Pippin ? »

_« Elle est tombée. . . »_

« Bon, tu en a une autre ? »

_« Non . . . »_

« Et comment tu vas faire maintenant ? »

_« Ma sœur Pervinca en a de rechange. . . »_

« Bon, tu sais où est sa classe ? »

_« Oui. . . »_

« Alors, vas-y, mais dépêche-toi ! »

_« Merci Maîtresse ! »_

Et je quitte la classe en courrant. Avant d'aller frapper à la porte des niveau H, je passe par les toilettes pour nettoyer mon pied dans l'évier (ce qui est assez acrobatique). Heureusement, j'avais moins d'encre que je ne l'avais cru et ça part très bien.

Puis, je me précipite vers le couloirs qui mène à la classe de Pervinca et je ralentis en arrivant. Il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive essoufflé et cherchant mes mots. Et puis aussi, dans ce couloir désert, je me sens observé.

Soudain la porte du placard à balais s'ouvre en grinçant et je fais un bond de frayeur.

« Ha, ce n'est que toi ! J'ai cru que c'était Adelard Touque, alors, je me suis cachée ! »

_« Estella ! »_

Estella sort du placard en époussetant sa robe et moi je la regarde avec de grand yeux étonnés :

« Remet-toi, Pippin, ce n'est que moi ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

« Je me suis faite virée ! » grogne la jeune Bolger.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« C'est cette idiote d'Emelra, elle n'a pas voulu me prêter son livre de mathématique. J'ai oublié le mien et elle, elle pouvait suivre sur celui de sa voisine ! Mais moi, comme je suis assise toute seule à ma table, il me fallait à tout prix un livre ! Alors, comme elle n'a pas voulu me prêter son livre, j'ai été obligée de la frapper ! »

Estella est comme ça, elle a tendance à frapper plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchit et préférer les poings aux paroles. Et le mieux, c'est qu'elle se croit toujours la victime ! Mais en fait, elle est adorable, et c'est ça que Merry n'arrive pas à comprendre ! D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de choses que Merry n'arrive pas à comprendre . . . !

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu sèches ? »

_« Non, j'ai cassé ma plume, il faut que j'en demande une à Pervinca ! »_

« Bah, attend, t'embêtes pas à interrompre le cours. Je peux t'en prêter une, moi ! »

_« Si ça te dérange pas . . . »_

« Penses-tu ! » fait Estella en retournant dans son placard.

Elle ressort son cartable et s'agenouille devant pour fouiller dedans. Elle me sort une très belle plume bleue avec des reflets verts qu'elle me tend. Je la prend tandis qu'elle se relève.

_« Merci ! »_

« De rien ! Tu as du temps pour discuter ? Je m'ennuie ! »

_« Ben, la Maîtresse m'a dit de me dépêcher. . . »_

« Raison de plus ne pas se presser ! »

Faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est Estella !

« Alors, comment ça va ? »

_« Ben ça va bien ! Dis, tu veux pas un chaton ? »_

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Un truc qui ne fait que miauler, dormir ou manger ? »

_« Bon, pas grave ! »_

« Moi, j'aime bien les chats, mais chez les autres ! Et comment va Merry ? »

Et comme hier, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, je deviens agressif :

_« Pourquoi tu demandes toujours des nouvelles de Merry alors que vous pouvez pas vous supporter ? »_

« Ben, comme ça ! Ne t'énerve pas ! » fait-elle surprise.

_« Pardon, c'est que je me suis fâché avec lui, alors ça m'énerve d'en parler ! »_

« Non ? Toi et Brandebouc, fâchés ? Je ne croyais pas ça possible ! » s'étonne Estella qui ne peut cacher une certaine joie.

_« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'a dit un an, à l'anniversaire de Bilbon ? »_

« Non, pourquoi ? »

_« Tu m'as dit que ça se trouve, Merry, il faisait semblant de m'apprécier et qu'en fait, il ne m'aimait pas ! »_

« J'ai dis ça, moi ? Peut-être ! »

_« Hé ben, en fait, tu avais raison ! Je me suis laissé duper toute ma vie ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que je me sens bête et ridicule ! »_

Pourquoi est-ce à Estella que j'avoue mes plus profondes blessures et humiliations ?

« Je me demande s'il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un sincèrement et sans être intéressé . . . » fait Estella à voix basse.

_« Demande à Aéléa ! »_

« Qui ? »

_« Sa copine ! »_

La jeune Hobbite aux cheveux joliment cuivrés sursaute et me regarde avec une expression horrifiée :

« Il a une copine ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Oh . . . »

_« Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? »_

« Euh . . . non, non ! Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! Alors là, mon petit Pippin, je peux te dire que je n'en ai rien à faire du tout ! Mais . . . ça m'étonne, simplement ! Bon écoute Pippin, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes vite en cours ! »

_« D'accord, merci pour la plume ! Je te la rend dès qu'on se revoit ! »_

« Oui, c'est ça, allez ! Moi, je retourne dans mon placard ! »

Finalement, je suis bien content d'être fâché avec Merry, car maintenant, je ne suis plus déchiré entre Estella et mon cousin, au milieu de leurs incessantes disputes.

Et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que ces deux-là se rencontrent souvent ! Dans un sens, tant mieux . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Lily Evans 2004** : Tant mieux, parce qu'après tout, le titre est fait pour dévoiler un peu mais pas trop du contenu, et tu sais combien les titres sont un calvaire pour moi ! C'est vrai, il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire dans le chapitre précédent ! J'avoue avoir un petit coup de cœur pour celui-ci ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ? merci pour ta review !

Cœur de Louve, Ewina, Wenny, Estel : riviou par mail dès que possible :)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

cha vous za plu ?


	136. 8 ans, chacun sa petite case

Au Poney Fringant, que j'aime plus que tout!

Ha vi, et à Elro, aussi, elle sait pourquoi

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A partir du jeudi, mes copains et moi, on vit dans l'attente du week-end. Et je suis sûr que c'est le cas de tous les enfants de la Terre du Milieu !

Le lendemain de ma prestation poétique devant mes camarades et de ma rencontre avec Estella dans un placard près de la classe de Pervi, est une journée plus calme. Plus calme, peut-être, mais elle me semble plus longue (c'est Vendredi, alors . . .).

Je vois donc arriver midi avec plaisir ! On va pouvoir faire les fous à la cantine, avec Mungo, Flamme, Illic, Moton et Belle ! Et puis, je reverrais mes sœurs et Estella.

C'est dommage, tout de même, que Myrtle n'ait pas encore l'age d'aller à l'école ! Ca serait agréable de voir ma fiancée tout les jours. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il faut dire quand on parle de sa fiancé !

En sortant de classe derrière Moton qui soupire de soulagement, je vois que Pearl m'attend pour aller manger. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de prendre un livre de notre casier familial et comme il paraît que je suis trop petit, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une clef à moi. Je sais ouvrir le casier en passant mes doigts par la fente, mais il ne faut pas le dire, c'est pour ça que je m'approche de ma sœur.

_« Pearl, tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de la clef du casier ! »_

« Je sais ! »

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Tu l'as dit ce matin ! »

_« Oui, à Prima ! »_

« Et alors ? Prima, Pervi ou moi, c'est du pareil au même ! »

Je me retourne vers mes copains, Moton et Illic discutent, Mungo et Belle aussi, et Flamme m'attend. Je lui fait :

_« Allez-y, je vous rejoins ! »_

« D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! On te garde une place et une part du plat ! » me répond Flamme.

Puis il rejoint sa fiancée Belle et eux et mes autres copains repartent tranquillement vers la cantine. Il faut préciser que le mot 'tranquillement' a un sens très relatif. Quand il s'agit d'aller en cours, 'tranquillement' signifie 'lentement' et quand il s'agit d'aller à la cantine, 'tranquillement' signifie 'rapidement'.

Pearl et moi, discutant tranquillement sur le livre que je dois prendre dans le casier, progressons à un rythme plus lent. Il n'empêche que nous finissons par arriver dans le couloir à casier, où, l'année dernière, Merry et moi nous nous sommes bien amusés !

Mais ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je ramène tout à lui ?

Pearl m'ouvre le casier et après avoir soulevé deux cahiers de Pervi et sept de Prima, je découvre enfin mon livre.

« Hé bien, Pearl, on se promène seule dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde est à la cantine ? »

« Oh ! Oui, Monsieur le directeur, mais j'aidais Pippin à prendre un livre dans le casier ! »

« Ah, mais il est là, lui aussi ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! » fait Adelard en me souriant.

Serrant mon livre contre moi, je me force à sourire à un oncle éloigné. Je n'ai jamais pu déterminer si Adelard était gentil ou méchant. Pour Estella, il n'y a pas de doute, Adelard est la dernière des crapules. Pour Pearl, étant donné qu'elle est sa chouchou, Adelard doit être très sympathique.

« Hé bien, Pearl, as-tu réfléchis à un métier que tu pourrais exercer ? Avec son rang, ton père te placera où tu veux ! »

« Je voudrais surtout être embauchée pour mes qualités plus que pour le titre de mon père ! »

« Bonne réponse ! » s'enthousiasme Adelard.

Echange de souris polis et le directeur de l'école repose sa question, sans plus se soucier de moi que si je n'existais pas :

« Alors ? »

« Hé bien, en fait, j'avais pensé que . . . enfin, j'ai toujours eu des notes convenables en sciences naturelles . . . j'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des autres et les aider. . . alors j'ai pensé que . . . médecin, peut-être… Enfin, c'est juste une idée ! »

On aurait annoncé à Adelard qu'il venait de gagner un an de soirées gratuites au Dragon Vert qu'il n'aurait pas paru aussi heureux qu'en ce moment précis ! Un grand sourire tire ses traits, le rendant tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique.

« Hé bien voilà ! C'est une excellente idée, Pearl ! Tu as tout à fait le profil ! Reginard est aussi devenu médecin ! Il est parti faire ses études à Bree auprès de gens compétents au lieu de rester ici faire son apprentissage auprès d'un médecin médiocre. Si tu veux te lancer dans la même voie, il faudra peut-être faire la même chose ! »

Pearl pâlît et je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense : pour rien au monde, elle ne quitterait la Comté !

« Ce n'est qu'une idée . . . rien qu'une idée ! » bredouille-t-elle.

« Mais pense-y ! C'est une excellente idée ! Merveilleux ! »

Et si je mettais mon grain de sel ?

_« Moi, plus tard, je veux être. . . »_

« Thain, on sait ! » me coupe Adelard avec une violence qui nous surprend Pearl et moi.

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais aussi . . . »_

« Touque ? » m'interrompt Adelard d'un ton goguenard.

_« Euh . . . aussi ! Mais aussi aventurier ! »_

Tiens, d'où j'ai sorti ça, moi ? Je voulais juste lui répondre quelque chose ! Il semblerait que les livres d'aventure de Prima et les récits de Bilbon aient quelque influences sur moi !

« Aventurier ! Voyez-vous ça ! C'est mignon avec leurs rêves, à cet âge-là ! » fait-il affectueusement en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je lui souris et il se tourne vers Pearl :

« Et tes sœurs, elles savent déjà ce qu'elle veulent faire plus tard ? »

« Prima voudrait devenir professeur dans cet établissement et Pervinca, architecte ! » fait Pearl.

« Architecte ? Ce n'est pas un métier courant pour une fille dans la Comté ! Elle est jeune, elle a encore le temps de voir, mais il ne faudrait pas trop qu'elle s'accroche à cette idée ! » répond Adelard d'une voix raisonnable.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Pervinca a toujours été la meilleure pour construire des châteaux de sables ou des smials en cubes de bois !

_« En tant que Thain, Papa la fera entrer où elle veut ! »_

« Je vois que ce petit bonhomme a déjà tout compris de la vie ! » me fait Adelard en riant.

Allons, mais non, Adelard n'est pas méchant ! Après tout, il fait parti de ma famille ! C'est un Touque, alors il ne peut pas être méchant !

« Allons, allez vite manger ! » fait-il en nous poussant gentiment vers la cantine.

« Oui, merci, Monsieur le directeur ! »

« Allons, vous êtes de la famille ! Quand il n'y a personne, appelez-moi Adelard ! »

_« Alors, au revoir, mon oncle ! »_

« Au revoir les enfants ! Et Pearl ! » s' écrie-il alors que nous nous éloignons.

« Oui ? » fait ma sœur en se retournant vers lui.

« Médecin, ça serait . . . merveilleux ! » fait-il l'air d'être extrêmement ravi.

Pearl lui sourit et nous repartons. Mais à peine avons-nous fait quelques pas que je me rends compte qu'il serait plus pratique que je mette mon livre dans mon sac. Et mon sac, je viens de le mettre dans le casier.

_« Pearl, faut que je mette le livre dans mon sac ! »_

« Oh non, tu n'aurais pas pu y penser plus tôt ? »

_« Ben . . . »_

« Bon ! »

Heureusement, le casier n'est pas loin et revenant sur nos pas, nous le rouvrons. Reprenant mon sac, je le pose à terre et m'agenouille devant. En plus, ça va me permettre de prendre la plume d'Estella que je vais pouvoir lui rendre puisque je vais la voir à la cantine dans quelques instants. Tandis que je fourre mon livre dans mon sac, Pearl fait :

« Le problème avec Adelard, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de parler de son Reginard ! Et Reginard par-ci, et Reginard par-là ! Pauvre Everard, à croire qu'il n'existe pas ! »

_« Papa pense qu'il est mort, Reginard. Tu l'as connu, toi? »_

« Oui, j'avais dix ans quand il est parti ! Autant te dire que je ne me souviens quasiment pas de lui ! »

Hé bien ! J'espère qu'à vingt-trois ans, je me souviendrais des gens que j'ai connus avant mes dix ans, c'est à dire les Hobbits que je fréquente en ce moment !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ràr dès que possible :)


	137. 8 ans, plaisir d'avoir une lettre

Nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand j'ai redonné sa plume à Estella au milieu des assiettes et des plats, ça a eu l'air de l'encombrer mais elle n'a rien dit et m'a remercié en me demandant si ça m'avait servi !

Mais maintenant, le grand moment est arrivé : le week-end ! On se bouscule dans la porte de la classe des niveaux C. Généralement, on évite de le faire pour ne pas qu'Aspholdèle Bolger croit qu'on est content de partir de son cours, mais ce soir, c'est plus fort que nous !

Je rejoins mes sœurs et nous repartons vers chez nous quand Moscon, Moton nous rejoignent, accompagnés de leur mère, de leur petit frère Minton (qui marche depuis peu) et de Myrtle.

J'attrape aussitôt celle-ci par la main.

Il n'est pas rare que nous faisions le chemin du retour avec les Fouine. Ils habitent dans le centre de Bourg-de-Touque et notre chemin vers le smial passe par devant chez eux. Et puis, moi, ça me permet de passer un peu de temps avec Myrtle quand elle accompagne sa mère chercher ses aînés à l'école.

Nous ne nous sommes plus embrassés sur la bouche depuis la fête de Bilbon l'année dernière. Je n'aime pas trop ça ! C'est tout de même un peu dégoûtant ! Mais il n'empêche que c'est ma fiancée ! Et que je suis son fiancé ! Et qu'on en fait pas un drame comme Pearl et Frodon !

Ainsi le chemin passe plus rapidement et j'embrasse Myrtle sur la joue au moment de la quitter.

Mais quand nous rentrons à la maison, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises :

« On a reçu une drôle de lettre, ce matin ! » nous fait Papa amusé.

« On vous a attendus pour l'ouvrir ! » fait Maman après que je l'aie embrassé.

Et effectivement, sur la table, il y a une lettre. Je me penche et lit avec étonnement à qui elle est adressée :

_« Mademoiselle Plaisir Touque. Placard de Pervinca. Smial Principal de la Demeure des Touque. Bourg-de-Touque »_

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, » fait Prima en souriant amusée.

« Je peux ouvrir ? Après tout, je suis la seule qui ait son nom sur l'enveloppe et qui sache lire ! » fait Pervinca.

« Hé bien, ouvre, ma fille, ouvre ! » fait Papa en l'invitant à le faire d'un geste avenant.

Nous sommes tous impatients de savoir qui écrit à notre Plaisir et surtout pourquoi ? Pervinca commence la lecture :

« Chère Mademoiselle Plaisir,

Un ami commun, Samsagace Gamegie a récemment eu l'honneur de faire votre connaissance ! Et après avoir entendu ce qu'il pensait de vous, j'ai très envie de vous connaître à mon tour. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amies et si c'est le cas, je ne remercierais jamais assez Sam de nous avoir permis de faire connaissance ! Je sais que vos sœurs et votre frère ont déjà trouvé des amis pour plus tard et que vous vous sentez bien seule. Je me permet d'exprimer un doute sur votre solitude étant donné que vous vivez chez la très sympathique famille du Thain, avec qui j'ai l'honneur d'avoir des relations amicales. Sachant que j'étais à la recherche d'une amie comme vous, Sam m'a très gentiment prévenue que vous recherchiez une amie comme moi ! Je sais que vous êtes encore tout petite, grise rayée blanche et que vous êtes adorable. C'est tout du moins l'avis de notre ami Sam et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Je viendrais donc vous voir samedi matin avec mon frère jumeau, si toutefois vous n'avez rien de prévu à ce moment-là ! »

Toute la famille est secouée d'un petit rire attendri quand Pervi achève :

« Avec mes respects ! Signé Rose Cotton ! »

« Rosie ! Ha, Sam, j'avais bien remarqué que Plaisir l'intéressait ! » fait Prima dans un éclat de rire !

_« C'est vrai, on a pas demandé à Rosie si elle voulait un chaton ! »_

« Il faut croire qu'on a eu tort ! » fait Maman.

_« Il faut aller lire la lettre à Plaisir ! »_

« Pippin, voyons ! » me fait doucement Maman attendrie.

_« Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! »_

Demain donc, nous aurons le plaisir de recevoir la visite de Rosie et de Jolly Cotton ! Chouette, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus !

Et puis bon, je ne serais pas trop triste si Plaisir doit nous quitter pour aller chez Rosie. Elle et sa famille sont tous gentils !

« Mais remarque, Pippin, tu peux aller lire la lettre de Rosie à Plaisir ! Peut-être que ça lui fera plaisir ! »

C'qu'il est marrant, mon Papa.

« Alors, ça c'est fin, Paddy ! » fait Maman en lui souriant.

« Pas ma faute, c'est Pippin qui a appelé Plaisir, Plaisir ! Au fait Pippin, pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ? »

_« Ben . . . comme ça ! J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien ! Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as appelé Peregrïn ? »_

« Parce qu'avec tes sœurs et ta mère, on trouvait ça mignon ! »

« Peregrïn, ça veut dire 'celui qui voyage' d'ou le terme 'pérégrination' qui signifie 'voyage', . Pervinca et Pimpernel viennent de noms de fleurs et Pearl signifie 'Perle' ! »

« Merci de tes informations, Prima, mais, on savait déjà ! » fait narquoisement Pearl.

Alors comme ça, mon nom veut dire 'celui qui voyage' ? Moi, voyager ? Oui, mais où ? Pas trop loin de mon Smial, tout de même !

Pour l'instant, je vais voyager vers la cuisine pour voir si je ne pourrais pas y trouver un biscuit !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout le monde à déjà eu sa petite RàR, il me semble!


	138. 8 ans, Diviline n'est pas malade

Votre rendez-vous du week-end

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, quand je sors de mon lit, je manque de trébucher sur Diamond. Comme souvent, elle est entrée sans me réveiller et je découvre avec horreur que j'aurais mieux fait, de me réveiller !

Elle est en train de gribouiller mon cahier de mathématiques :

_« Diamond ! »_

A mon cri, elle saute sur ses pieds et s'écarte en s'écriant et en commençant à pleurer :

« Pas grave ! Pas grave ! Pas crier ! »

_« Mais si, c'est grave ! »_

Je baisse le regard sur mon cahier. Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est sur une page vierge qu'elle a gribouillé et je peux l'arracher pour ne pas que ça se voit ! Mais Diamond me regarde avec de grands yeux bleus mouillés. Mais je doute que ce soit sincère : elle sait très bien que je fléchis facilement quand il s'agit de la réprimander ! Et donc, elle en profite.

_« Bon, je te pardonne ! »_

« Merfi, Pinppin ! F'est beau ? »

_« Beau ? »_

Je regarde l'œuvre de Diamond. Elle a fait de grands ronds sans jamais levé la pointe du crayon. Bref, euh . . . euh . . .

_« Beau ? Ho oui, sur ! On dirait . . . une pelote de laine après le passage de Pilgrim ! »_

« Hui ! »

Le visage de Diamond s'illumine d'un immense sourire. Alors, je lui rends son sourire et déchire la page du cahier à la pliure. Diamond regarde ça l'air affolé puis elle pousse un cri de joie :

« Oh, tu vas l'accrofer ? »

Quoi ? Afficher cette horreur au mur de ma chambre ? Mais Diamond a trop d'espoir dans les yeux :

_« Oui, si tu veux ! »_

« Merfi Pinppin ! »

Je pose la feuille sur mon bureau, attrape Diamond par la main et sort de ma chambre. Je suis en pyjama et elle a déjà sa petite robe. Dans la cuisine, nous retrouvons Maman, Pearl et Prima. Il y a aussi Diviline. Mes sœurs et ma mère sont devant un bol, mais pas Diviline.

« Tiens, bonjour mon Pippin ! »

_« Bonjour Maman ! »_

« Diamond a fait beau deffin pour Pinppin ! »

« C'est vrai ? » fait Diviline en levant les yeux de sa fille vers moi.

_« Oui, sur mon cahier de calcul ! »_

Mon ton narquois les fait sourire toutes, mais Diamond ne rit pas. Je me détourne de son regard furieux et vais m'asseoir à ma place. Diamond va s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère.

Tandis que je fais mon chocolat, Maman fait :

« Diviline ! Pour la troisième fois, ça me gêne de vous voir comme ça, vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez rien à boire ! »

Diviline rougit un peu, tente en vain de ne pas sourire en plissant le museau et fait sur le ton de l'aveu :

« Non, non, merci Glani ! Je n'ai . . . je n'ai pas vraiment faim le matin . . . En ce moment. . . j'ai un peu . . . mal au cœur . . . »

Bon, d'accord, très bien ! Ou est l'intérêt de l'information ? Si vous avez besoin de courir aux toilettes, Diviline, vous savez où c'est ! Mais je vous en prie, je suis en train de manger, tout de même !

Mais le silence s'est fait dans la pièce et mes sœurs et ma mère ont rivé des yeux brillants sur ma voisine. Et puis Maman pousse un cri de joie :

« Oh, Diviline ! C'est vrai ? Mais c'est absolument merveilleux ! Félicitations ! Félicitations ! »

Merveilleux ? Que Diviline ait envie de vomir ? Ha bon ? Ma voisine, toujours aussi rouge, sourit et approuve doucement de la tête.

Mes sœurs et ma mère se sont levées pour aller la serrer dans leur bras et la féliciter. Diamond et moi échangeons un regard étonné. Moi quand je dis que j'ai envie de vomir, personne ne me félicite et au contraire, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour crier de panique (quand ce n'est pas moi !).

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes malade, Diviline ?»_

« Oh, Pippin ! Non, non ! Ca veut juste dire que dans quelques mois, Diamond aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

« Hui ! Ze te l'avais pas dit ? » s'écrie Diamond en me pointant du doigt.

Abasourdi par cette révélation, je bafouille :

_« Ben . . . non, Diamond . . . »_

Et puis je reprends mes esprits et découvre le merveilleux de la nouvelle.

_« Oh, c'est trop génial ! Une autre petite Diamond ! »_

« Ca sera peut-être un garçon, Pippin ! » me fait Prima.

_« Alors, ça sera mon meilleur copain ! Je lui apprendrais pleins trucs et je lui prêterais mes jouets ! »_

« C'est ce que tu fais déjà avec Diamond ! » fait Diviline en riant.

Mais en baissant les yeux sur Diamond, je suis soudain pris par la conviction que jamais personne ne remplacera Diamond dans mon cœur. Et ce, même si son petit frère ou sa petite sœur a meilleur caractère qu'elle.

« C'est pour quand ? » s'exclame Pearl.

« Depuis combien de temps ? fait Prima.

« C'est pour fin avril, début mai ! Ca fait environ deux mois et demi, je pense! »

Comme Pilgrim ! Mais mon bon sens me souffle de ne pas en faire la remarque à haute voix !

« Diamond, tu vas se sentir toute grande d'un coup ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! » fait Pearl d'un ton complice.

Voilà, je suis de bonne humeur pour toute la journée, c'est une excellente nouvelle au saut du lit!

La promesse d'un avenir heureux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Wenny** : hé non, tu as vu, pas de visite de Rosie dans ce chapitre ! Mais dans le prochain, c'est vrai. Rosie à 14 ans maintenant, mais non, désolée, je ne raconterais pas l'histoire de Sam et Rosie parce qu'il se passe bien plus tard, au moment de la Quête de l'Anneau-même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta riviou et bon ski avec ta coiffure de Hobbite !

**Ewina et Lily Evans**, par mail, ce soir ou demain !


	139. 8 ans, le chaton et les enfants

Nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand mon Papa revient de je-ne-sais-où, accompagné d'Alcamondin, Maman se précipite pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle. Mon Papa, amicalement, donne une grande tape dans le dos d'Alca qui manque de tomber en avant sous le choc :

« Petit cachottier ! Tu me l'avais pas dit ! » s'écrie Papa.

« On attendait d'être vraiment sûrs ! » fait mon voisin quand il a repris son souffle.

« Bravo, en tout cas, félicitations ! Ca s'arrose ! »

« Paladin . . . » menace doucement Maman.

« Quoi, Glani ? Je disais ça comme ça ! » fait mon père en haussant les épaules.

« Comment allez-vous l'appelez ? » s'exclame soudain Pervi.

« Allons, Pervinca, c'est encore très tôt, on n'y a pas réfléchi ! » répond Diviline dans un petit sourire.

Pervinca semble un peu déçue. Moi aussi, comment va-t-on désigner le bébé ? Ben, par l'appellation 'le bébé' peut-être !

Si Diviline et Alcamondin préfère leur nouveau bébé, moi je veux bien récupérer Diamond ! Mais bon, pas la peine de rêver, je sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

Je regarde Diamond, celle-ci, sur les genoux de sa mère est en train de me faire des grimaces. Non, finalement, même s'ils préfèrent l'autre, je leur laisse Diamond !

Toc, Toc !

Ho ! Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié Rosie et Jolly qui doivent venir voir Plaisir ! Papa, qui n'est pas loin de la porte, l'ouvre théâtralement et déclame :

« Soyez les bienvenus, Mademoiselle et Monsieur Cotton ! »

Je ne sais pas si Papa est au courrant que les gens sont déjà suffisamment impressionnés de venir chez le Thain pour qu'en plus, on leur saute dessus à leur arrivée !

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Touque ! » fait poliment Jolly en entrant.

Il tient serré dans ses mains son chapeau et sa sœur le suit timidement.

« Bonjour ! » font-ils à l'unisson à notre attention.

« Bonjour ! » se voient-ils répondre par tout le monde sauf par moi.

_« Salut Rosie ! Salut Jolly ! »_

Je saute de ma chaise et vais me jeter dans les bras de Rosie :

_« Plaisir a bien reçu ta lettre, tu sais ! Elle t' attend, viens voir ! »_

« Sam m'a dit que tu voudrais bien la garder. . . »

« Mais non ! Mais non ! » fait Papa d'une voix tranquille.

« Pippin, tu emmènes nos invités voir ce qui les intéresse ? » me fait Maman.

_« Oui, oui ! »_

« Tu veux aller voir les chatons, Diamond ? » demande Diviline à l'intéressée.

« Hui ! »

Et la petite saute prestement de ses genoux à terre en prenant appuie sur sa mère.

« Ouch ! Diamond, attention à mon ventre ! » s'exclame Diviline.

La petite ne semble pas s'en soucier et après avoir vérifier que Diviline et son ventre ne semblaient pas être en train de mourir, je ne m'en soucie pas non plus. Je tends la main vers Diamond, mais celle-ci fait un écart pour m'éviter en essayant de me taper et préfère aller faire les yeux doux à Jolly pour qu'il la prenne dans les bras.

Pervinca et Prima se lèvent aussi et je guide Rosie et son frère jumeau jusqu'à la chambre de Pervinca et son placard, où sont toujours les chatons et Pilgrim !

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! » s'attendrie Rosie en s'agenouillant devant la caisse.

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Jolly.

« N'est-ce pas ! » fait fièrement Pervinca.

« Alors, c'est toi la petite Plaisir ! » murmure Rosie

Elle passe un doigt sur l'échine de la minuscule chatte grise et celle-ci se tord le cou pour renifler et mémoriser l'odeur de cette nouvelle personne.

_« Oui, c'est moi ! . . . Euh ! Je veux dire, c'est elle ! »_

Moi et ma manie de faire parler mes chats pour m'amuser ! Je viens de me ridiculiser et Pervinca croise mon regard, amusée.

« On peut la prendre dans les bras ? » demande Rosie à Prima.

« Oh mais oui, bien sûr ! Je t'en prie ! » s'exclame ma sœur.

Rosie soulève délicatement Plaisir qui pousse un petit miaulement tandis qu'elle se voit séparée de sa mère :

« Oh ma pauvre petite, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » murmure Rosie.

Finalement, je ne suis pas le seul Hobbit qui est ridicule en présence des chats ! Rosie aussi leur parle, et avec cette même petite voix aiguë ! Mais parle-t-elle à leur place ?

« Oh, oui, je sais, on t'a séparée de ta famille ! » continue-t-elle à voix basse.

« Vos parents veulent bien que vous ayez un chat ? » demande Pervinca.

« Oh oui, ils disent que ça peut servir si un jour il y a des souris au Dragon Vert ! Mais comme il n'y en a pas … ! » fait Jolly, interrompu par sa jumelle qui lui passe doucement Plaisir.

« Elle est adorable, vraiment ! Nous, on veut un chat pour l'élever comme votre Pilgrim, à manger dans une écuelle et à dormir sur les lits ! » continue Rosie.

Ha, je préfère tout de même ce futur pour ma Plaisir que celui de chasseuse de souris dans un bar !

En même pas cinq minutes, Plaisir a complètement conquis les jumeaux Cotton. Mais il faut dire qu'ils étaient déjà conquis avant de l'avoir vue, par l'intermédiaire de Sam .

_« Vous le voyez souvent, Sam ? »_

Rosie hausse les épaules et fait une moue comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment :

« Oui, assez ! Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles 'souvent' !»

« Il vient au Dragon Vert environ deux fois par semaine ! » rajoute Jolly.

_« Ha oui ! C'est souvent, alors ! Nous, on ne le vois pas toutes les semaines et parfois, il me manque ! Il est gentil, hein ! »_

« Oui, très ! » approuve distraitement Rosie d'une voix douce.

Sans un mot, Jolly rend Plaisir à Rosie et après un dernier câlin, celle-ci remet ma petite chatte dans sa boîte, auprès de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs. Puis les jumeaux échangent un regard significatif et Jolly prend la parole :

« Hé bien, si personne ne la veut, nous, on la veut bien ! »

« Alors, elle est à vous ! » s'exclame joyeusement Pervinca.

_« Oui, mais vous en prendrez bien soin, hein ! »_

« Mais, oui Pippin, ne t'inquiète pas ! » fait Rosie en m'effleurant le bout du nez.

« On vous la réserve, vous pourrez la prendre quand elle sera un peu plus grande ! » explique Prima.

« Et toi, tu vas prendre un chaton ? » demande Jolly à Diamond qu'il a assise sur le lit en entrant.

« Nin, ze vais déza avoir un petit frère, alors . . . »

Ca ne veut rien dire ! Moi je suis sûr que je préférerais avoir un chaton qu'un petit frère : ça fait moins de bruit et c'est plus mignon !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Détective_** : élémentaire, mon cher Watson !

**_Lily Evans_** : Dans un sens, c'est le rôle des titres que de faire deviner de quoi ça parle tu sais combien j'ai du mal avec eux ! Oui, le précédent était un peu court, mais celui-ci rattrape, nan ? merci beaucoup pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

Jilly, Wendy et Ewina : par mail dès que possible :-)


	140. 8 ans, réapparition et 4400

Le voici, ce chapitre tant attendu !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et puis les Long-Cleeve sont rentrés dans leur Smial et les Cotton sont repartis. Moi, je reste auprès des chatons jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner. J'irais travailler après le second ! Il faut que je m'y mette, à ces exercices de mathématiques, et sans l'aide de Prima.

Mais l'après-midi, alors qu'à contre cœur, je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, j'entends des éclats de voix à travers la porte fermée ! Quoi ! Encore des visiteurs ? Qui est-ce, cette fois-ci ? C'est fini, on a plus de chatons à donner !

Mais non, je reconnais la voix de Saradoc, mon oncle ! Un instant rassuré, je suis, l'instant d'après, pris par la pensée que Merry l'a peut-être accompagné. Je relève la plume et les yeux fixés devant moi, j'écoute en silence.

Non, pas le moindre signe de Meriadoc, mais la conversation de son père et du mien m'inquiète :

« Paddy, il faut faire quelque chose ! » fait mon oncle d'un ton plaintif.

« Que veux-tu faire ? Ce sont leurs affaires, pas les nôtres ! » soupire Papa.

« Mais nous sommes responsables d'eux, Paladin ! C'est tout de même nous qui les dirigeons ! C'est notre devoir de faire quelque chose pour les réconcilier ! »

« Doxy, Doxy-mon-ami ! Je crois que tu prends la chose trop à cœur ! Laissons les régler leurs comptes entre eux ! »

« Je ne te reconnais plus, Paladin ! Ils vont en venir aux mains ! » s'exclame mon oncle plein de fouge.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ! Voilà maintenant que nos parents sont prévenus !

« Saradoc, écoute-moi ! Les Sacquet de Besace ont toujours chercher des noises aux autres ! Cette fois, c'est au tour des Sanglebuc, alors évidemment ça prend de plus grandes proportions, mais ce n'est rien de grave ! »

Ha, ce n'est qu'une autre histoire de Sacquet de Besace ! Pff ! Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, autant retourner à mes multiplications !

« Oui, mais ce sont des Sanglebuc de MON pays ! »

« Je sais, et ton pays fait partie de MON royaume, alors emploie un autre ton avec moi, d'accord ? » s'écrie fermement Papa.

Aïe, voilà que mon père et mon oncle se mettent à faire comme leurs fils !

« Bon . . . excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je m'emporte ! Mais ça fait deux semaines que le fils Sanglebuc campe presque dans mon bureau ! Ca a de quoi mettre les nerfs à vif, je t'assure ! »

Voilà, je préfère ça ! Enfin, messieurs Papa et Tonton ! Ce n'est pas si dur de reconnaître qu'on a tort et de mettre sa fierté de côté pour se réconcilier !

« Bon, viens dans mon bureau, je vais te montrer toutes les plaintes que j'ai reçues contre les Sacquet de Besace ! »

« La plupart viennent de Bilbon, non ? »

« Certaines, oui, les plus graves, les vols de petites cuillères, par exemple, mais Bilbon sait se montrer plus intelligents qu'eux ! Malheureusement, la Loi 814 alinéa C les protège ! »

« Fichue Loi 814 alinéa C ! » grogne mon oncle.

« Tu l'as dit, Doxy ! »

D'après leur voix, j'entends qu'ils se déplacent vers le bureau de mon père. C'est à ce moment précis que ma porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Ca doit être Prima ! Elle doit venir me voir parce qu'elle croit que je ne suis pas capable de me sortir de mes multiplications tout seul ! Pff, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir !

Je ne lève même pas la tête ! J'entends qu'on s'assied en silence sur mon lit. Vas-y, Prima, tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ? Pas besoin de ton aide pour trouver que 400 X 11 411 !

« Pippin . . . ? »

Il me faut tout ma maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas sursauter violemment et me retourner d'un bond !

Merry !

Mais, je reste immobile, concentré dans mes chiffres, sans lui prêter plus attention que s'il n'existait pas !

Voyons, ça, ça ressemble plus à une addition ! Onze, c'est le chiffre où, pour le multiplier, il suffit d'écrire deux fois l'autre chiffre. Par exemple 2 X 11 22 ! Alors, avec 400 , ça pourrait donner 440000 ! Hum, oui, pourquoi pas !

« Pippin, c'est moi . . . Merry ! . . . »

Sans blague ?

Non, à la réflexion, 440000, ça me paraît un peu trop grand comme chiffre ! Et puis . . . Mais oui, mais bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! 0, ça ne donne rien à la multiplication : 2 x 0 toujours 0 ! Alors 400 X11, ça pourrait bien faire 4400 !

« Tu as entendu, ils se sont un peu disputé . . . »

Cause toujours, Merry ! Je suis loin d'oublier tout ce que tu as dit sur moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je tolère ta présence dans ma chambre ! Là, assis sur mon lit au milieu de mes vêtements sales et de mon bazar ! Mais comme je ne veux ni te voir, ni te parler, je préfère te le faire sentir par l'indifférence !

Il continue de sa voix peu assurée qui me fait exulter du plaisir malsain de le voir dans une situation gênante et désagréable.

« Ben, tu vois, Papa a reconnu qu'il avait tort et il a mis sa fierté de côté . . . »

Parfois, c'est troublant de voir à quel point Merry et moi avons les mêmes pensées !

« Hé bien . . . je suis venu faire la même chose ! » fait-il d'une voix plaintive mais décidée.

Ma respiration se bloque un instant et je comprends que pour la concentration sur mes multiplications, c'est fichu !

Mais pour Merry, le plus dur à dire est passé, il devient plus loquace et sûr de lui.

« Bon, écoute ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je suis devenu te demander de me pardonner ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Droit et le menton légèrement levé, je consens à pivoter le buste et la tête vers lui. J'affiche un calme apparent, mais à l'intérieur, c'est la tempête ! En le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui fait d'une voix claire et forte :

_« Non ! »_

« S'il te plait, Pippin ! Je regrette ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! Je l'ai dis pour impressionner l'autre, pour ne pas qu'il croit que . . .»

_« Si, tu le pensais ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire dans tes yeux ? »_

Je le laisse une peu mijoter cela dans son cerveau de Brandebouc et je me retourne vers mes calculs en faisant d'une voix hautaine :

_« De toutes façons, je ne veux plus te voir ! »_

Mais là, il semblerait que je n'ai pas réussi à lire ce qu'il pensait vraiment dans ses yeux : il fait quelque chose qui me paraissait tout à fait impossible pour lui. Du lit, il se jette à genoux devant moi !

Je me lève d'un bond, plus par frayeur que par autre chose. Mais lui reste agenouillé devant moi ! Il ne va tout de même pas se mettre à pleurnicher ! Il a 16 ans, tout de même !

« Si je le pensais, alors j'avais tort ! Je m'en veux, Pippin, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux ! Tu . . . tu me manques, Pippin, voilà tout ! »

Tout ceci devient parfaitement ridicule ! On dirait Pearl quand elle voulait se réconcilier avec Frodon, il y a deux ans ! Mais, merci pour moi, notre relation n'est pas du même genre que celle de Frodon et Pearl !

Je recule d'un pas, éberlué. Où est donc passé le grand Meriadoc ! Meriadoc le Magnifique, comme il aime parfois à s'appeler pour rire, fier et inatteignable par la tristesse ou le doute ? Pas là ! Pas à mes pieds, m'implorant le pardon !

« J'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Ca me fait trop mal qu'on soit fâché ! »

Je parviens à articuler :

_« Merry, enfin, relève-toi ! »_

« Heu . . . oui ! »

Il saute sur ses pieds ! En fait, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste à genoux : une fois debout, qu'est-ce qu'il est grand ! Tellement plus grand que moi, il doit bien faire 1 m 20 maintenant !

Je comprends pourquoi il était à genoux ! Pas pour se prosterner ni se traîner à mes pieds ! Mais parce qu'il voulait être à peu près à ma hauteur ! Et il l'était . . . quand j'étais assis sur ma chaise de bureau ! Mais maintenant que je suis debout, la situation était risible et Merry ne semblait plus avoir un gramme d'honneur et de raison !

Il me dévisage, inquiet de mon silence :

« Pas . . . pas toi ? »

A ce moment précis, ce n'est plus moi-même qui me commande. Cette satané petite voix a fini par prendre le contrôle ! Elle a pourtant toujours raison ! Mais la plupart du temps, je ne veux pas l'écouter !

Je me jette dans les bras de Merry en explosant en sanglots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

désolée pour le jeu de mot du titre (pour celles qui ont compris) je vous jure que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que deux plus tard, je serais fan d'une série qui s'appellerait les 4400

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Lily Evans_** : Ouais, je sais, avec cette histoire de tits chats, les chapitres se ressemblent ! D'ou le mal à trouver des titres ! Mais tu as vu, pas de pitits chats dans ce chapitre-ci ! Rien que des petits zhobbits chous ! merci pour ta riviou, et tiens, voilà du chocolat !

**_Cœur de Louve_**, **_Ewina_**, **_Wendy_** et **_Jylly_**, par mail dès que possible :)


	141. 8 ans, amis pour la vie

Et vala !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Ho si ! Oh mon Dieu, si ! Trop triste . . . trop malheureux . . . trop . . . seul ! »_

Je sanglote contre son veston jaune en soie et je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer tant mes idées vont vite et tant je m' étouffe avec mes larmes.

_« Et pis les chatons . . . ils vont partir ! Et pis Frodon . . . il veut pas s'fiancer ! Et pis . . . le calcul, j'comprends rien ! Et pis Diam . . . Diamond elle est méchante ! Et pis Pearl, elle va . . . snif . . . peut-être partir pour ses études ! Et pis, j'ai . . . j'ai cassé ma plume ! Et pis . . . avec Pervi et Diamond, on s'est fait poursuivre par le . . . par le . . . par le fermier ! Et pis, en plus de tout . . . de tout ça . . . snif . . . je croyais que tu m'aimais pas ! »_

Une main dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux, Merry reste silencieux devant cet étalage de malheurs ! Mais moi, ça me fait un bien fou ! Rien que ça, rien que d'être dans ses bras amicaux et aimants.

Je me rends bien compte maintenant que ma dispute avec Merry était plus que mon plus gros soucis ! C'était un handicap qui m'empêchait d'avancer dans la vie. Qui m'empêchait de vivre, tout simplement !

Merry va se rasseoir sur le lit et comme je suis dans ses bras, il m'entraîne avec lui. Nous nous lâchons quand nous nous asseyons. Je renifle en essayant d'avaler ma salive, les yeux flous de larmes. Lui, il ne pleure pas . Mais il n'en est pas loin !

« J'te dois des explications et des excuses, mon petit Pippin ! »

_« Trop tard pour les excuses, je t'ai déjà pardonné ! »_

« Je n'étais pas vraiment ami avec le gars que tu as vu l'autre jour ! »

_« C'est celui qui m'avait traité de 'mioche' l'année dernière et qui t'avais parlé pas gentiment ! »_

« Oui, tu as une bonne mémoire ! C'est juste que ça faisait bien d'être dans sa bande de copains ! Mais j'ai définitivement quitté cette bande d'idiots mercredi ! C'était un problème d' être et de paraître, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

_« Heu . . . oui ! »_

« En fait, c'est des idioties ! Il voulait m'éloigner de toi ! Mais moi, je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais mille fois plus à mes yeux que lui ! »

_« S'il mourrait ? »_

« J'irais à son enterrement ! »

_« Et si je mourrais ? »_

« Je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai appris à nager : je mourrais avec toi ! »

_« Et Aéléa ? »_

« Heu . . . elle, c'est autre chose ! » fait Merry en rougissant.

_« Tu la préfères à moi ? »_

« C'est pas la même chose ! »

Il a un mouvement pour me prendre dans les bras, mais je le repousse et fait d'un ton sévère :

_« Répond ! Tu la préfères à moi ? »_

« Aucune fille ne prendra ta place dans mon cœur, Pippin ! »

_« Tu as trouvé ça dans un livre ? »_

« Non ! Je dis ça parce que je le pense ! » s'exclame-t-il scandalisé que je puisse douter de ses dons de poètes.

_« Dis, Merry ? »_

« Oui ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui :

_« Tu me promets que rien de nous séparera ? Jamais jamais ? Quoiqu'il arrive ? »_

Le petit moment de silence qui suit ma question la rend plus solennelle. Tout comme le ton sérieux qu'il prend pour me répondre :

« Oui, Pippin ! Je te le promet ! On restera les meilleurs amis pour toujours ! Rien ne nous séparera ! Je serais toujours là pour te protéger ! »

_« Moi aussi ! »_

Et puis, tout simplement, pour sceller à jamais cet accord, nous nous serrons très fort dans les bras.

Dans un an, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, où serons-nous, hein ? Quand j'aurais 28 ans et lui 36 ? Même si on était au cœur de la plus terrible des tourmentes, on sera ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre pour se soutenir mentalement et physiquement ! Même avec Frodon et Sam ! Mais même dans vingt ans, on sera toujours les meilleurs amis de la Terre du Milieu !

Sur son épaule et les yeux fermés, je murmure à mon Merry :

_« Même s'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule pomme sur terre pour nous deux? »_

« Alors, on la partagera ! »

Et nous pouffons de rire, cassant le sérieux de ce moment, mais lui conférant un air un peu plus . . . comment dire ? . . . un air 'Merry-et-Pippin' !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout pitit chap, c'est vrai, mais chap quand même. C'était le dernier des huit ans. On attaque les neuf ans. Les pire de l'EduT… la boite de mouchoir sera fournie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Tu sais, Ea, j'ai jamais su faire une multiplication quand les deux chiffres dépassent 5 : je suis totalement une plaie en math et je l'assume, Pippin le sera aussi, que je ne sois pas trop ridicule. Vi, Merry et Pippin sont à nouveaux amis ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Merci pour ta riviou, filleule et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Wendy :_** calin Wendy Rho, nan, faut pas pleurer quand Pippin et Merry se réconcillient! Qu'est-ce que ça va être aux neufs ans ! Enfin, en tout cas, c'est fait, et ils ne se fâcherons plus dans ma fic ! Bien sur que c'est dur de demander pardon, alors encore plus quand c'est à quelqu'un deux fois plus jeune que toi et que tu es un Brandebouc Merchi pour ta riviou ma tite Wendy et voici la suite !


	142. 9 ans, succès

désolée pour le retard, ce sont les misères d'ffnet qui voulait pas uploader le doc!

et calin à Wendy ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dernier jour d'école ! Ou veille des vacances ! Ca dépend du point de vue ! Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de fin d'école comme les autres ! D' habitude à l'arrivée des vacances, tout le monde dans la famille est décontracté ! Mais là, c'est le contraire !

Car aujourd'hui, c'est les résultats du Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites ! Pearl a fini les cours un mois en avance cette année, mais elle a eu des épreuves pendant quinze jours après !

En fait, elle a l'air plus stressée aujourd'hui que pendant les épreuves (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !).

J'ai très bientôt neuf ans et je termine mon niveau C ! Comme de bien entendu, je passe au niveau D avec l'appréciation 'niveau convenable' ! Que demander de plus que 'niveau convenable' ?

Mais la fin de l'année scolaire à été agitée chez la Grande Demeure des Touque ! Non seulement à cause du Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites de Pearl, mais aussi par l'arrivée d'un nouveau voisin.

Saphir est né dans les tout premiers jours de mai et ça lui fait deux mois. C'est le petit frère de Diamond . D'après ce que disent ma mère, mes sœurs et mes tantes, c'est un bébé idéal ! Il ne pleure pas beaucoup, il est très éveillé, il n'est pas difficile pour se nourrir et dort très bien ! Un peu comme moi, quoi !

Il a les grands yeux bleus de sa sœur et quand il fixe quelqu'un, on a l'impression qu'il réfléchit très vite et qu'il fait déjà plein d'associations d'idées ! Et puis, il pousse un vagissement de joie et tend ses deux petits bras vers celui qu'il vient d'observer!

Tout le monde l'adore et moi aussi ! Il paraît que j'étais aussi comme ça avec Diamond quand elle avait son âge, mais Saphir ne me tape pas ou ne m'invective pas quand je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut !

Saphir et sa sœur se ressemblent un peu. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, mais Saphir a déjà les cheveux plus bouclés que sa sœur ! Et pourtant, il en a vraiment moins ! Saphir me semble être le parfait Hobbit en herbe !

Plus tard, je lui apprendrais tout ce que Merry et Frodon m'ont appris ! On passera notre temps ensemble et je le défendrais si des idiots comme Sancho lui veulent du mal ! Je sais qu'il s'entendra bien avec moi parce qu' à chaque fois que je l'ai dans les bras (c'est pas souvent, mais ça arrive), il se calme, et s'endort contre moi en se pelotonnant.

La marraine, c'est Pearl ! Ca l'a rendu très très heureuse et je pense qu'elle se considère comme sa deuxième Maman ! D'ailleurs, ça arrange bien Diviline qui l'a quasiment embauchée comme baby-sitter ! Et par là, Saphir est très proche de nous, et de moi !

Diamond aussi ! Mais bon, il faut bien l'avouer, maintenant que Saphir est là, on a plus autant le temps de s'occuper d'elle ! Alors, il faut bien qu'elle se prenne en charge toute seule et qu'elle se montre raisonnable ! Mais, comme mon Papa et ma Maman, Diviline et Alcamondin aiment leur deux enfants aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas avec Saphir de Long-Cleeve, mais à l' école pour le dernier jour. Avec Illic, Moton, Mungo, Flambard et Belle, on joue à Warg ! C'est Moton le Warg, il faut qu'il nous attrape pour qu'après on deviennent le Warg et qu'à notre tour on cherche à attraper les autres ! Mais moi, je vais toujours très très vite et jamais personne ne peut m'attraper !

Comme c'est le dernier jour d'école, les Maîtres et les Maîtresses ne sont pas trop méchante et ça fait trente minutes que la récréation dure pour les niveaux A, B, C, D, et E ! Et puis, soudain, alors que j'esquive de justesse Moton, je vois Adelard, une papier à la main, sortir du bureau d'un pas décidé.

J'abandonne aussitôt le jeu et continue ma course sur ma lancée pour rejoindre le directeur de l' école. Je cours autour de lui en m'écriant :

_« M'sieur, M'sieur ! C'est la liste des reçus ? »_

« Oui, mon petit ! Ne me tourne pas dans les pattes ! »

_« Ma sœur, elle l'a ? Ma sœur, elle l'a ? »_

« Tu es un petit curieux ! Attends que j'affiche la liste ! »

_« S'il vous plait ! »_

« Ta sœur à le droit de savoir en premier, non ? Retourne jouer, Pippin !»

_« S'il vous plait ! »_

« Bon, on fera la fête chez toi, ce soir ! Ca te va, comme réponse ? » fait-il avec un petit sourire futé.

Moi aussi, aussitôt, je souris jusqu'aux oreilles !

_« Oui ! Merci Monsieur ! »_

« Hé, Pippin, tu viens ? » me crie Mungo à l' autre bout de la cour.

_« J'arrive ! »_

Et je repars en courant vers mes copains ! Ma sœur à eu son BCH ! Ma sœur a eu son BCH ! Elle doit être à la porte de l'école avec Maman et ses amies, attendant impatiemment qu'Adelard affiche la fameuse liste ! Mais moi, je sais déjà !

Ma sœur a eu son BCH ! Ma sœur a eu son BCH ! Ma sœur a eu son BCH ! je suis presque aussi content que Pearl le sera dans quelques minutes ! Je ne sais pas si Pearl sera venue avec Frodon. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Frodon et que je lui ai proposé que Pearl vienne avec nous, il m'a répliqué que Pearl pouvait bien se passer de lui quelques instants !

Ils ne sont pas fâchés pour autant, non ! Pearl n'a plus reparlé de fiançailles, Frodon n'a pas ré-évoquer le problème et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ils continuent à se voir très régulièrement et moi, je sens bien que, malgré tout, on les mariera bien un jour ! Et ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire d'avoir Frodon pour beau-frère !

Tout de même ! En revenant vers ma bande d'amis, je m'en veux un peu et finit par prendre une décision : celle de ne plus jouer à Warg !

_« Hé, ma sœur doit être à l'entrée de l'école ! Monsieur de Directeur va afficher la liste des reçus au BCH ! Je vous laisse, je vais la voir ! »_

« Et si on rentre en cours ? » demande Moton.

_« Dites-le à la maîtresse, elle comprendra ! »_

Et je repars en courant comme un malade à travers la cour ! Je la connais par cœur, la moindre racine qui dépasse, le moindre trou dans le sol ! Je peux courir dessus sans regarder où je vais, sans risquer de me tordre la cheville ou de tomber ! Idéal pour faire des concours de vitesse !

Si je pouvais trouver Pervinca et Pimpernel en chemin, je leur communiquerai la bonne nouvelle ! Mais, elles n'ont pas une maîtresse aussi chouette qu'Asphodèle Bolger et ça fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elles sont rentrées en cours ! Pas grave, elles apprendront bien la nouvelle ce soir !

Quand j'arrive, il y a déjà une foule de jeunes Hobbits de niveau terminal qui se pressent devant la panneau d'affichage. C'est l'excitation générale ! Je ne vois pas ma Pearl, mais j'aperçois Cristal qui saute littéralement dans les bras d'une amie.

Plagiat est très heureuse chez Cristal, je le sais ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de aucune des familles qui ont pris les chatons ! Ni Cristal, ni les Dragon, ni les Cotton et ni les Brandebouc ! Bon, bien sûr, j'ai été triste quand le moment de les donner définitivement est venu, mais je n'ai perdu de vue aucun d'entre eux ! Et puis, finalement, la maison est redevenue comme avant, avec seulement Pilgrim ! Mais elle est tellement adorable, comme chatte, qu'elle se suffit bien à elle tout seule !

Je sors de l'enceinte de l'école pour me mêler à eux et retrouve ma sœur qui passe son bonheur sur moi sous la forme de quatre gros bisous !

« Pippin ! Je l'ai ! J e l'ai ! »

_« Je sais, Tonton Adelard me l'a dit ! »_

« C'est formidable ! » fait-elle surexcitée.

_« Maman est là ? Et Papa ? Et Frodon ? »_

« Maman. . . ? Je l'ai Pippin, je l'ai ! »

_« Oui, je sais, Pearl, c'est fantastique, tu es la meilleure ! Mais, est-ce les parents sont là ? »_

« Les parents . . . ? Oui, oui, ils sont là, bien sûr ! Et Frodon aussi ! »

_« Oui, tiens, je les vois, là-bas ! »_

Ma sœur semble voir sans regarder, et entendre sans écouter ! Elle me quitte et traverse la foule pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Maman, puis de Papa et enfin de Frodon.

Moi, je la suis et en profite pour aussi faire un bisou à mes parents et à mon copain ! Mais le fait est que moi, je n'ai pas eu mon Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites aujourd'hui :

« Pippin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Veux-tu bien retourner en cours tout de suite ! »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : comment ça j'abuses ? petit air angélique que veux-tu ! Hobb un jour, Hobb toujours. C'est vrai snif, ce chapitre était trop eau de rose, et y'avait plein de référence au futur « et même si dans 20 ans, on est dans la pire des tourmentes, on sera ensemble » là, j'abuse. Là où j'abuse aussi, c'est qu'en relisant les neuf ans, j'arrive à me faire pleurer moi-même :-S hé bien, tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ! bisous et merci pour ta riviou ! 

Et vala !


	143. 9 ans, jour de fête

New chap !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En fait, aujourd'hui, à l'école, on ne travaille pas vraiment ! Parce que comme c'est le dernier jour, Asphodèle Bolger est encore plus gentille que d'habitude. Elle finit tout de même par nous faire rentrer en classe et notre jeu s'arrête sur l'éclatante victoire de Belle Dragon qui n'a jamais été le Warg !

Une fois assis à nos places, on recommence à jouer. L'école devrait toujours être comme ça ! Enfin, je dis 'nos places', mais on a poussé nos tables avec Illic, Moton, Belle, Mungo et Flambard, pour ne plus former qu'une seule et grande table. C'est plus facile pour jouer aux cartes !

Asphodèle Bolger travaille en silence à son bureau et entre deux parties de cartes (toujours remportées par Mungo, je suis sûr qu'il triche !), je me lève et vais la voir. En me voyant arriver, elle me souris :

« Oui, Pippin ? »

_« C'était pour vous dire que ma sœur Pearl, elle a eu son Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites ! »_

« C'est très bien, tu lui transmettras mes félicitations ! »

_« Voilà ! »_

Et je repars. Je ne sais pas si ça l'intéressait, mais je voulais lui dire ! Je marche délibérément sur le sac de Sancho en regagnant la table de mes amis et j' évite un coup de poing.

Rectification, Mungo ne triche pas : je gagne les trois parties suivantes ! Il faut dire que j'ai appris à jouer au poker avec Frodon et Frodon, c'est le meilleur au poker !

« Vous croyez qu'on va se voir pendant les vacances ? » fait Moton.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écrie Illic.

« Vous voulez passer chez moi, demain ? » propose Flamme.

« Moi, j'veux bien ! » s'exclame Belle.

Rendez-vous est pris pour demain matin chez Flambard Maggotte. Il va nous montrer tous ses jouets, qu'il a dit ! Mais pour l'instant, l'école est finie ! Et pour deux mois ! Finie, finie, finie ! Asphodèle nous fait à chacun la bise en nous promettant de tout faire pour avoir notre classe l'année prochaine !

On dit au revoir aux autres Hobbits de la classe (sauf à Sancho !) et je rejoins Pervi et Prima à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. De loin, en les apercevant bavardant, je me mets à courir vers elles en criant :

_« Pearl, elle l'a ! Pearl, elle l'a ! »_

« On sait, on est allées voir la liste ! » fait calmement Prima.

C'est une période de déprime, les vacances, pour Prima ! Plus d'école, plus de leçons, et plus de devoirs ! Mais Pervi et moi, nous attrapant instinctivement par les mains, nous nous mettons à sautiller en scandant le mot magique :

« Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! Vacances ! »

« Il y aura sûrement Merry et Frodon, ce soir à la maison ! » fait Prima en attrapant nos mains jointes pour nous immobiliser.

_« Chouette ! On va faire la fête et je vais boire de la bière ! »_

« A ton âge ? Non ! Bon, on y va ? »

Effectivement, Prima avait raison ! Il y a Merry et Frodon au Smial ! Il y a même Bilbon !

« Ha, on vous attendait ! » nous accueille Maman.

Moi, je me jette sur Merry ! Nous disputer en septembre dernier nous a rapproché, c'est vrai !

_« Merry, on ira nager ensemble, pendant les vacances, hein ! »_

« Bien sûr ! Les vacances, c'est fait pour ça ! »

_« Et aussi pour s'amuser et être avec ses copains ! Au fait, Maman, je peux aller chez Flambard demain matin ? »_

« Oui, mon chéri ! Vers quelle heure ? »

_« Vers 9 h 30, qu'il a dit ! »_

« C'est bien tôt pour des vacances ! » intervient derrière moi une voix bien connue.

_« Ha Frodon ! Tu sais, j'ai gagné au poker, contre les copains, grâce à toi ! »_

« Tu es un chef, Pippin ! »

_« Merci ! Ho, mon petit Saphir ! »_

Je dépasse Frodon et vais me jeter sur Diviline qui a Saphir dans les bras et qui bavarde avec Esméralda tandis que Diamond lui tourne dans les jambes.

_« Je peux le prendre dans les bras, Saphir ? »_

« Hum . . . » hésite Diviline en me regardant.

_« Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et vous me le donnez ! »_

« Bon, d'accord, mais tu fais attention, hein ! »

_« Oui, je promets ! Et je lui tiens bien la tête et la nuque ! »_

Résultat, mon bébé Saphir s'est endormi le pouce dans la bouche, le nez dans ma chemise et je suis coincé sur le canapé pour le reste de la soirée. Merry et Pervi viennent se mettre à côté de moi et on discute de ce qu'on va faire pendant ces vacances qui s'ouvrent à nous.

On en est au camping tous les trois tout seuls dans les bois quand c'est l'heure de boire ! Je lève mon jus de pomme à Pearl, tout en tenant de l'autre bras, Saphir contre moi.

« A ma fille ! Et à son magnifique BCH ! » s'exclame Papa en levant sa chope.

Je jette un coup d'œil jaloux à la bière de Merry ! Celui-ci surprend mon regard et la tend vers moi d'un air encourageant et avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mais mon audace s'arrête là ! Je me rejette en arrière et doit supporter le regard moqueur et triomphant de Merry. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de boire de la bière, et ne pas désobéir. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que cette boisson d'adulte me fait un peu peur.

Il est seulement 10 heure et Frodon a à peine les pommettes rosies par l'alcool quand Pearl se lève soudain et portant d'un geste indolent une main au front, fait d'une petite voix :

« Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête, je vais me coucher ! Merci beaucoup d'être venus ! »

« Tu veux quelque chose contre le mal de tête, Perlie ? » s'alarme Maman.

« Non, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« La journée a été fatigante, va te coucher, ma grande ! » fait Papa.

Et ma sœur aînée, reine de la fête, nous laisse là, sans faire la bise à personne et même pas à Frodon. Hé bien Pearl ? Tu n'as pourtant bu que du jus de fruit, toi aussi !

Enfin, moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher ! Il faut juste qu'on m'enlève ce petit elfe de bébé endormi des genoux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

hé ouais, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre… ! enfin, presque !

**Lily Evans** : Bien sur que oui, Pearl, c'est une star ! hé, c'est la sœur de Peregrïn Touque ! Heu, bonnes considérations sur le statut social du travailleur à la Comté ! Si tu veux bien, je t'envoie Paladin t'en parler ;-) Bah, tu sais, pour l'EduT, il n'y a plus grand chose qui m'inspirent : j'ai finis de l'écrire il y a un an et demi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta riviou, filleule !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	144. 9 ans, basculement

Ze pars en week-end, je vous mets donc le chapitre aujourd'hui !

Chapitre pas très long, mais c'est la fin qui est intéressante :p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Frodon avait raison ! Comme toujours, d'ailleurs ! 9h30, c'est tôt pour le premier jour des vacances ! Mais j'ai promis à Flambard ! Et comme Flambard c'est un copain, je ne peux pas lui faire faux-bond !

Quand je me lève pour aller prendre mon premier petit déjeuner, Maman et Prima sont déjà debouts et nous sommes bientôt rejoints par Pervinca et Papa.

« Notre Brevetée n'est pas encore levée ? » fait Papa en s'asseyant.

« Non, la journée d' hier à été dure ! Laisse-la se reposer, Paddy ! Tu veux ton café ? » fait doucement Maman.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Et puis, il entame son vieux rituel dit du ' vol matinal du croissant chaud '. Prima attrape distraitement le sien, Pervi le rate comme tous les matins et moi, je m'essaie à une nouvelle technique.

Quand Papa me lance mon croissant, je m'attrape les mains derrière le dos et me lance en avant pour rattraper la pâtisserie directement entre les dents. Cette technique ne se révèle pas efficace du tout ! Ma poitrine percute le bol qui vacille plus que dangereusement, et je ne referme pas les dents au bon moment. Résultat, mon croissant rebondit sur ma bouche et va plonger directement dans mon bol vacillant, aspergeant toute la table de chocolat !

« Pippin, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ces bêtises ? »

_« Pardon, Maman ! »_

« Bon, mange ! »

Elle est chouette, ma Maman ! Ca doit faire des milliers de nappes que je lui ai tachées ! A ce moment-là, j'entends une porte grincer derrière moi ! Ah, voilà Pearl ! Je vais pouvoir lui faire un bisou avant d'aller chez Flamme !

« Bonjour ! »

_« Argh ! »_

Cette fois, ça y est, mon sursaut a définitivement renverser mon bol !

« Peregrïn ! Les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes ! » gronde mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Pardon, pardon, mon petit Papa ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Merry vient s'asseoir à la place de Pearl et fronce ses yeux endormis en constatant mes dégâts !

« Pippin, toujours égal à toi-même ! »

_« C'est ta faute ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais-là ! Je croyais que c'était Pearl ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »_

« Tu dormais déjà quand on a décidé de garder ton cousin pour la nuit ! » explique Papa en éloignant distraitement les aliments de la tache de chocolat que Maman est en train d'éponger.

« Il a dormi dans ma chambre ! » explique Pervi.

« Pervinca, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » soupire Maman.

« Il va pouvoir t'accompagner chez Flambard, c'est sur son chemin de retour, pas vrai, Merry ? » fait Prima.

« Très vrai, chère cousine ! J'accompagne le petit ! »

_« Hé, je ne suis pas petit ! »_

Mais, curieusement, personne ne semble entendre ma réflexion !

Mais, finalement, pas grave, je m'amuse bien sur le trajet vers le Smial de mon copain Maggotte ! Mais d'ailleurs, je m'amuse toujours bien avec Meriadoc.

La famille de Flambard est une grande famille d'agriculteurs qui vivent dans l'est, vers Château-Brande. Mais les parents de Flamme habitent à l'orée de Bourg-de-Touque.

Mon Merry me confie à Madame Maggotte et je m'aperçois avec plaisir que Belle, Illic, Moton et Mungo sont là aussi. Illic se précipite pour embrasser Merry qui est son cousin au deuxième degré.

Les vacances commencent bien, on rigole toute la matinée chez Flamme ! On joue aux billes, aux cartes, à se poursuivre, etc. Flamme est vraiment un super copain ! On prend notre deuxième petit déjeuner chez lui et sa maman nous a préparé une bonne brioche tout juste sortie du four.

Vers onze heures, les Mamans de Moton et Illic viennent les rechercher et moi, je dois rentrer tout seul comme un grand ! Mungo et Belle restent encore un peu, mais j'ai promis à ma Maman d'être de retour pour 11h45 alors je les quitte en leur promettant de se revoir très bientôt !

Ivre de liberté, je sautille, courre, traîne, fait des écarts, saute par dessus des flaques imaginaires et fait des zigzags sur mon chemin, mais n'en oublie cependant pas pour autant mon but !

Quand j'arrive en vue de mon Smial, une charrette est garée devant ! Chouette, un invité surprise ! Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Bilbon et Frodon ? Gandalf peut-être ? Sam ?

Mais ma mère m'attend sur le seuil et mon cœur manque un battement. Il n'y a pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle ne va pas bien. Sa pâleur et ses yeux brillants m'indiquent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ! Et son expression me précise même que c'est extrêmement grave !

Je souffle, paniqué :

_« Maman . . . »_

Je me mets à courir vers elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai déjà changé du tout au tout d'humeur. Comment ai-je pu être si joyeux il y a à peine quelques instants ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revenir en arrière ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre éternellement le bonheur de chez Flambard ?

Pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle si brusquement basculé de la joie au désespoir ?

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Lily Evans_** : ha vi ! mdr, je les vois bien, là, tous les quatres, dans leur nuage de fumée de cigare, avec chapeaux style mafia aux Etats-Unis dans les années 30, reluquant d'un air méchant les autres joueurs pour tacher de deviner leur jeu en serrant leur tites cartes. Raté, raté et raté, aucune de tes propositions ne sont parfaitement exactes ! mais tu verras bien la semaine prochaine (en fait, chuis une grosse tortionnaire :s) merci pour ta riviou et bisous!

**_Wendy_** : Oh chouette, tu me parles depuis l'Italie ! Remarque, t'es plus proche de moi que d'habitude ! oui, vive Internet ! Snif, on se serait jamais connu, sans ça ! Nan, c'est vrai, chuis michante de vous faire attendre comme ça ! Je m'attends à un lynchage en place publique après la publication de ce chapitre, mais bon ! faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour en savoir un peu plus, qui est concerné, est-ce un accident, une maladie ou bien une violente dispute familiale se soldant par l'abandon du smial d' un des personnages ? haha, mystère! bon, ok, j'arrête ! bisous ma Wenny et merchi pour ta riviou !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vous assure, en l'écrivant, le cliffhanger ne semblait pas si terrible ! Bon, bien sur, j'ai dû écrire ce passage d'une traite, ou bien en tout cas, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ! Bon, euh, ze vous zaime quand même !


	145. 9 ans, mon sang, mon double, mon égal

Le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! J'attendais de le publier depuis bien plus longtemps que vous n'attendez de le lire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je franchis le portail du jardin, ma mère se jette sur moi et me serre très fort contre elle et me murmurant d'une voix tremblante :

« Pippin, écoute, mon grand, il va falloir être très courageux ! »

Je sens ma gorge se serrer à m'en étouffer et mes yeux me piquent :

_« Quoi, Maman, quoi ? »_

Mais Maman n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la porte de mon Smial s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un Hobbit est littéralement « jeté » dehors. C'est le médecin de Bourg-de-Touque, le meilleur de la Comté et la charrette devant le Smial, c'est la sienne. Maman et moi regardons la scène, stupéfiés. Le médecin se rattrape comme il peut et réussit à ne pas tomber, mais il hurle de peur en levant la main pour se protéger.

« Non, Monsieur le Thain ! La douleur vous aveugle ! Non, par pitié ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que, de l'obscurité de mon Smial, jaillit mon père. Mais ce n'est plus celui qui lançait les croissants à travers le table il n' y a même pas trois heures. Son visage est déformé par la rage, mais on y distingue aussi une immense tristesse.

Il a une épée à la main.

Il se jette comme un fou sur le pauvre Hobbit tandis que Maman hurle :

« Non, Paladin, non ! »

Mais Papa n'écoute pas Maman ! Il attrape le médecin par le jabot et avec horreur, je le vois pointer le bout de son épée sur la gorge du Hobbit. Horrifié, je ne peux pourtant pas détourner mon regard de cette scène de meurtre à laquelle je vais assister. Mais mon père n'enfonce pas l'épée.

Avec une précision étonnante, il la garde plaquée sur la gorge du médecin sans le blesser et sans même trembler malgré son état de fébrilité. Je ne savais pas que mon père savait manier l'épée qui est toujours accrochée au dessus de la cheminée !

Papa vocifère au comble d'une rage presque animale :

« Renoncer ? Renoncer ! Jamais ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ? C'est ma fille et je ferais tout pour la sauver ! Elle ne mourra pas tant que je serais en vie ! Renoncer ! Tu parles de la fille de ton Thain, misérable ! »

« Paladin ! Je t'en prie, calme-toi, ça n'arrangera rien de te mettre dans cet état ! » crie Maman dont je sens le bras autour de moi.

La main de papa se décrispe lentement du jabot du médecin qui fait prestement un bond en arrière. La mâchoire de mon père, elle, est toujours aussi crispée et ses yeux lancent toujours autant d'éclairs. Mais son arme lui tombe mollement de la main pour atterrir au sol dans un cliquetis de fer.

« Ne mettez plus jamais les pieds ici, si ce n'est pour la sauver ! Vous êtes révoqué de votre fonction ! Pourquoi Gandalf n'est-il jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Je vous jure qu'elle vivra ! Dussé-je aller moi-même chercher un Elfe à Fondcombe ! » hurle-t-il au Hobbit qui s'enfuit.

Encore sous le coup de la violente crise de folie de mon Papa, je suis poussé par ma mère vers la porte du Smial principal de la Grande Demeure des Touque.

La main de mon père prend bientôt le relais de celle de ma mère sur mon épaule et elle tremble. Ou peut-être est-ce mon épaule qui tremble. Mais le plus probable est que ce soit les deux !

Tandis que ma mère ramasse derrière nous l'épée, mon père me fait doucement :

« C'est Pearl, Pippin ! Elle ne va pas bien ! Pas bien du tout ! C'est Pervi qui l'a trouvée ! Comme elle ne se levait pas, elle est allée voir ce qu'il se passait ! On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a ! C'est abruti de médecin dit qu'il n'y a plus . . . enfin ! Viens ! Viens la voir ! »

Nous rentrons dans le Smial et je sens très bien que mon père s'abstient de rajouter : 'avant qu'il ne soit trop tard' !

Pervi et Prima se précipitent sur moi à mon arrivée dans le salon. Prima a les yeux rouges et Pervi semble ailleurs, comme si elle croyait vivre un cauchemar. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous échanger deux mots qu'une déchirante quinte de toux nous parvient de la chambre de Pearl et un cri affolé :

« Paladin ! Paladin ! Eglantine ! Vite ! »

Frodon !

Oui, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que Frodon soit là, si Pearl est malade ! Mais 'malade' est un terme trop faible ! Sur le seuil de la chambre de ma sœur, je reste paralysé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Pearl est dans son lit et Frodon est assis à son chevet. Il tente maladroitement de la tenir droite et a attrapé à la hâte un pot de chambre mais Pearl ne peut lui rendre la tâche facile. Elle est trop faible, peut-être est-elle même évanouie, je ne sais pas. Elle vomit.

La déchéance de ma sœur m'empêche de réfléchir. Est-ce elle qui hier encore sautillait de joie, coiffée, maquillée et habillée à la perfection ? Est-ce la même qui est à présent échevelée, le teint jaune, en chemise de nuit trempée de sueur et n'ayant plus assez d'honneur pour éviter de se vomir dessus en public comme un animal ?

Je sens qu'on m'amène une chaise mais je tombe en avant, sur les genoux.

J'entends confusément quelqu'un s'écrier mon nom et m'attraper sous les bras, on tente de me remettre sur pied. En vain ! C'est moi qui me sens mal maintenant. L'estomac retourné et le cœur déchiré par le spectacle.

Ma sœur, mon sang, mon double, mon égal ! Un cinquième de ma personnalité, ma seconde mère ! La brusque conscience de la force de mon amour pour Pearl me frappe avec violence. On ne sait pas combien on aime les membres de sa famille tant qu'ils sont autour de nous, et qu'ils font partie du quotidien. Le proverbe à bien raison, on ne reconnaît son bonheur au bruit qu'il fait en partant !

Elle ne vomit plus et Frodon la laisse doucement retomber dans ses oreillers tandis que Maman (dont j'admire le courage) se précipite pour nettoyer du mieux qu'elle peut les dégâts.

Ma sœur entrouvre alors les yeux et son regard flou de fièvre tombe sur moi, à genoux devant son lit. Elle laisse tomber le bras en ma direction et de façon à peine perceptible, elle souffle :

« Pippin . . . »

Ce simple mot, si familier, me terrifie alors, sans raison apparente. La vérité m'explose à la face :

Avant ce soir, ma sœur Pearl sera morte.

Je saute sur mes pieds et rejetant toutes les mains qui veulent me retenir, je m'enfuis du Smial.

Je fuis la réalité.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : C'est moi la traîtresse ? Rho :'( mais bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas été gentille sur la fin du chap précédent ! Bon, maintenant, tu sais ce que Pearl a ! Bizarre, vous pensiez toute à un suicide ! Meuh nan, Pearl n'a pas de raison d'être si désespérée de la vie. Et pis oui, très judicieux, Pip n'aurait jamais reparlé à Frodon ! Merchi pour ta riviou (et encore désolée :p) Bizous !

**_Wendy_** : Ciao ! (a retenu un mot d'italien). En effet, c'est là que la tragédie commence, et vui vui, si tu es sensible, je pense que la boite de mouchoirs ne sera pas de trop. Enfin chais pas, c'est pitet présomptueux, on verra. Et puis, le chapitre 144 se terminait véritablement sur du suspens, et c'est pas loin d'être le cas dans ce chapitre aussi ! Oh, de rien pour ma riviou, j'ai un peu honte que tu aies du tant l'attendre ! bisous ma Wenny !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

suite la semaine prochaine !


	146. 9 ans, doctor ex silva

Voici enfin la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas si je courre sur des cailloux ou de l'herbe. Je ne sais pas si je suis seul ou si je croise des gens. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un cherche à me rattraper. Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas, je n'entends pas, je ne réfléchis pas, je ne sais pas.

Je trébuche sur quelque chose et m'étale de tout mon long. La conscience et la raison me reviennent peu à peu, d'abord par le chatouillis des larmes sur mes joues puis par la douleur au genou. Ensuite, je me rends compte que j'ai mal à la tête à force de pleurer.

Je suis dans une forêt, mais laquelle ? Un chemin passe à travers elle non loin de moi. Je ne reconnais pas ce chemin, est-ce par là que je suis venu ? Ai-je couru longtemps ? Suis-je parti vers l'est ? L'ouest ? Le sud ? Le nord ? Suis-je perdu ?

Non, non ! Ca y est, je reconnais ce chemin ! Je suis parti plutôt vers l'est, à partir de chez moi. Et si j'allais chez Merry ? Et pourquoi j'irais chez Merry ? Ca n'arrangerais rien de plus ! Non, je vais retourner chez moi et quand j'y serais, je vais m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar ! Tout sera redevenu comme avant !

Non, mais non, Peregrïn ! Tu ne dors pas, tu ne rêves pas ! Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, il n'y a pas de doute. Pearl est vraiment en train d'agoniser et même si tu voudrais que ce ne soit pas vrai, ça l'est ! Et tu ne peux rien y faire !

La rage m'envahit soudain ! C'est ma sœur, tout de même ! C'est à moi qu'elle va manquer ! Je devrais avoir un mot à dire dans sa mort ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Il faut que quelqu'un paye ! Il faut que je fasse passer ma rage !

Je me relève et me jette sur l'arbre le plus proche ! Je serre les poings et les projette de toutes mes forces sur la dure écorce irrégulière. Je tape, et re-tape ! J'arrache l'écorce à l'aide de mes faibles ongles. Je le bourre de coups de pieds, et encore et encore ! Dans ma rage folle, je hurle des sons inintelligibles et moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire !

Si je le pouvais, je mordrais l'arbre tel un animal enragé. Enragé, oui, je suis enragé ! Et cet saleté d'arbre me résiste, je me jette sur lui la tête la première et mon front rebondit violemment sur son tronc. Mais je m'en fiche, je le griffe, le frappe comme s'il était responsable de ce qu'il arrive.

« Hé bien, calme-toi, gamin ! Que t'as fait ce pauvre arbre ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement en me laissant tomber à terre, contre l'arbre. Je lève des yeux flous vers la fine silhouette qui se dresse devant moi et balbutie :

_« Vous . . . vous êtes un Elfe ? »_

L'inconnu éclate d'un rire cristallin et s'exclame :

« Non, je suis un Hobbit, mais j'ai connu des Elfes, c'est vrai ! »

Malgré les larmes qui me troublent la vue, je distingue le Hobbit debout devant moi. Il est grand, mince, habillé comme un seigneur, les cheveux châtains brillants et légèrement bouclés, il a de grand yeux vert et un visage parfait. Parfait, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que c'était un elfe ! Les Elfes sont extrêmement beaux, paraît-il, mais à côté de ce Hobbit, ils doivent faire pâle figure !

Comme je reste muet d'admiration, il se penche vers moi et me prend délicatement la main droite. De sa voix mélodieuse, il me fait :

« Regarde l'état de ta main ! Tu t'es arraché presque tous les ongles ! »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes doigts et j'ai un mouvement d'horreur. La douleur me vient avec la vue. J'ai les doigts des mains et des pieds couverts de sang et les ongles dans un état effroyable. Et j'ai extrêmement mal au front.

« Ce n'est que superficiel, heureusement ! Mais pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre cet arbre ? »

Je sanglote :

_« C'est Pearl ! Elle est malade ! Elle va mourir ! »_

« Pearl . . . ? La fille du Thain ? » s'exclame l'inconnu.

_« Oui ! »_

« Allons-y ! Vite ! Vite ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Délicatement, mais fermement, il me remet sur pieds et m'attrapant par la main, il commence à courir vers le chemin. Chaque pose de pied me fait affreusement souffrir au niveau des ongles, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, il me faut être courageux.

_« Pas si vite, Monsieur le Hobbit Elfique, j'ai mal aux pieds et à la tête ! »_

Il s'arrête et se retourne brusquement vers moi. Il plaque sa main sur mon front comme fait Maman quand elle veut voir si, par hasard, je n'aurais pas de la fièvre :

« Oh non ! » murmure-t-il dans un souffle paniqué.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Tu fréquentes beaucoup Pearl ? »

_« Oui ! Pourquoi ? »_

« Viens, vite, dépêche-toi ! »

Et le voilà qui m'envole et m'assied sur sa hanche aussi facilement que si j'avais deux ans. Il est fort, cet inconnu ! Mais au moins, maintenant, je n'ai plus mal aux pieds et je ne me fatigue pas. Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai mal à la tête, mais de la fièvre, non, je ne pense pas ! Ou alors très peu, et à cause de ma fébrilité !

_« C'est par-là, Monsieur l' Elfe ! »_

« Je sais, petit, je sais ! »

Il sait ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, moi ! Comment peut-il savoir où j'habite ? Et que veut-il à ma sœur ? Ma Maman m'a pourtant toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et voilà que je me laisse embarquer par l'un d'entre eux sans réagir ! Est-ce que je suis en train de me faire enlever ?

Méchamment ballotté contre sa sacoche, je suis rassuré sur mon enlèvement par le fait qu'il se dirige bien vers Bourg-de-Touque ! Il aura toujours un témoin pour décrire mon ravisseur ! Et puis, le décrire est bien simple : on dirait un elfe !

Et puis non, je ne suis pas enlevé : mon ravisseur entre directement dans mon jardin ! Tant mieux que je ne sois pas enlevé, finalement ! Mais parents ont assez de soucis pour aujourd'hui comme ça !

Il me pose à terre et avec le geste très déplacé d'une petit tape sur les fesses, il me fait :

« Allez, rentre chez toi, gamin ! »

Je courre vers la porte mais il me rattrape par l'épaule et me rejetant en arrière, il fait d'une voix sévère :

« Chez toi, j'ai dit ! »

_« Mais j'habite ici ! »_

« Les serviteurs habitent dans le Smial, maintenant ? » s'exclame-il.

Avant même que j'ai pu relever l'insulte, mon père apparaît à la porte du Smial :

« Pippin ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

_« C'est un Elfe ! »_

« Un Elfe, non ! Mais je peux essayer de guérir votre fille, Paladin ! Je suis médecin ! »

« Ne m'appeler pas ainsi par mon prénom, je ne vous connais pas ! » cingle Papa.

Le Hobbit reste un instant muet comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais Papa reprend :

« Cependant, si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ma fille, entrez vite ! Elle est au plus mal ! »

Et voilà mon père et l' Hobbit-Elfe qui rentrent en courrant dans le Smial, me laissant là ! Je réagis enfin et les suis. Mes pieds me font moins mal, je pense qu'une fois que le sang qui recouvre mes doigts et mes pieds sera nettoyé, on s'apercevra que ce n'est pas grand chose.

Mon père voulait un Elfe, je lui en ai amené un !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Chapitre dédié à Clémence, bien évidemment, je lui ai cédé le nouveau venu il y a déjà quelque temps ! A vrai dire, moi aussi, c'est un personnage pour lequel j'ai un coup de coeur!

quoi ? qui c'est ? ha, vous avez toutes les cartes en mains pour le savoir!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Ellada_** : (donne un mouchoir à Ely) (clain) (se dandine)

**_Wendy_** : Toi, tu sais, de quelle maladie il s'agit, je t'en ai parlé. Les autres attendront encore une semaine pour le savoir ! Tolkien ne parle effectivement pas de la mort de Pearl. Toutefois, il ne lui donne qu'une date de naissance et ne parle en rien de sa mort. Et comme j'ai depuis toujours pris le parti de ne pas le suivre dans les aventures de Pearl (quand, au douze ans de Pip, elle renverse par 'accident' le fauteuil roulant de la vieille Lalia tyrannique) donc, j'ai presque tout les pouvoirs sur elle rire sadique ! Ha bah, tu vois, tu as réussi à attendre une semaine ! Je conçois que ça a pu être dur ! Bisous ma Wendy et j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'a plu !

**_Lily Evans_** : Nan, Tolkien ne dit rien sur ce sujet, j'ai tout inventé, méchamment comme tu dis J'espère bien que tu liras ce chapitre ! (d'ailleurs, si tu lis ça, c'est que …). C'est vrai, je suis trop cruelle ! Et je n'ai pas encore sortie ma dernière carte ! ou plutôt mes dernières cartes, ça n'est que le début ! (tend un mouchoir à sa filleule) allez, allez ! Merci pour ta riviou et à bientôt !

_**Jilly, Ewina, Clem**_, par mail :-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	147. 9 ans, de retour d'entre les morts

Vala !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'intérieur du Smial, mes sœurs me regardent arriver avec de grands yeux rouges de larmes.

« Qui . . . ? » fait Prima stupéfiée.

« Un Hobbit-Elfe médecin ! »

« Tu étais parti où ? » me demande Pervi d'une petite voix.

« Le chercher, bien sûr ! Mais … tu trembles ? »

« J'ai eu peur, Pearl dans cet état et toi qui t'enfuis ! » avoue-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Je me précipite pour la consoler avec Prima et je demande sans grand espoir :

« Pearl va mieux ? »

« Non, elle a même empiré ! La fièvre la fait maintenant délirer ! » fait Prima doit la voix termine dans les aiguës par l' angoisse.

« Allons-y ! »

J'entraîne mes sœurs vers la chambre de Pearl et nous restons sur le seuil pour assister à la tentative de guérison de mon Hobbit-Elfe. L'état de Pearl a effectivement empiré, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible ! Ma mère se précipite sur moi, en me voyant apparaître :

« Ho, Pippin, où étais-tu ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! »

Le médecin que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt est en train d'ausculter Pearl. Frodon est toujours à son chevet, mais maintenant, des larmes roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir. Il tient la main de Pearl serrée.

Après l'avoir ausculter de différentes façons, le médecin se relève et fait :

« Qu'a fait le médecin ? »

« Des saignées, il lui a fait boire du concentré de chèvre-feuille, il a essayé de faire tomber la fièvre, mais il n' a fait qu'empirer les choses ! » fait Papa d'une voix tremblante.

« Evidemment ! Quel imbécile ! Il traite ça comme si c'était une légionellose ! » grogne l' Hobbit-Elfe.

Puis, il sort de sa sacoche une petite bouteille d'où il tire deux pilules. Il s'assied sur le lit et se penche vers Pearl :

« Pearl ? Tu m'entends ? Ecoutes, il faut vraiment que tu avales ça ! Tu iras mieux après, je te promets ! »

Mais Pearl n'a aucune réaction. La tête renversée sur son oreillers, la bouche ouverte et respirant avec difficulté, elle a les yeux mollement fermé. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle ne dort pas et qu'elle n'est pas évanouie. Elle est épuisée, et elle souffre, c'est tout !

D'ailleurs, quand l'inconnu la force doucement à se relever et à avaler les deux pilules en lui bouchant le nez pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe, elle trouve encore la force de se débattre et Frodon se précipite pour la soutenir.

Tandis que mon copain la tient dans les bras pour la faire se rallonger doucement, le médecin sort de sa sacoche une plume d'oiseau visiblement très pointue dont il enduit le bout d'une drôle de pommade. Et puis, sans préavis, il attrape le bras de ma sœur et lui enfonce la plume dans la peau.

Maman fait un bond en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Mais vous êtes fou ! »

« Non, ça s'appelle un vaccin ! Je fais tout simplement entrer un peu de virus dans son organisme pour qu'il produise encore plus d'anticorps ! »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous allez la tuer ! » hurle Prima.

« Non, non pas du tout ! » fait calmement le Hobbit-Elfe en jetant sa plume enduite de produit dans la corbeille.

Nous sommes interrompus par un gémissement. C'est Pearl qui semble se détendre. Son bras saigne un peu, oui, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier.

« Elle s'endort, c'est bien, c'est bon signe ! Un simple cataplasme aux herbes devrait achever la fièvre, Eglantine ! » fait doucement l'inconnu en toisant Pearl d'un regard attendri.

« Qu'a-t-elle, à votre avis ? » fait Papa à mi-voix.

« Une méningite aiguë ! Je suis arrivé à temps, je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir ! »

« Une méningite ? » souffle mon père terrifié.

« Oui, et il est plus que probable que vous tous ici l'ayez aussi ! Ce gamin a déjà mal à la tête et de la fièvre ! » fait le médecin en tendant la main vers moi.

« On a fait une fête hier pour fêter son Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites ! »

« Alors, il faudra rappeler et vacciner tous les invités et pire, toute l'école ! » fait le médecin avec une nuance de désespoir.

Pendant que Maman ramène un cataplasme aux herbes qu'elle pose sur le front brûlant de Pearl, le Hobbit-Elfe sort de sa sacoche quatre nouvelles plumes, enduit leur bout de sa crème bizarre et s'approche de mes deux sœurs. Pervi pâlit dangereusement et fait un pas en arrière :

« Non, vous allez me mettre exprès des virus ! »

« C'est la seule solution si tu ne veux pas terminer dans le même état que ta sœur, Pervi ! Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien a craindre, j'ai été formé par les meilleurs médecins de la Terre du Milieu, même par des Elfes ! »

« Faîte-le à moi, avant ! » s'exclame Papa d'un ton presque menaçant en tendant son bras.

« Bien !»

Et c'est ainsi que cet inconnu transperce tour à tour les peaux de mon père, ma mère et mes sœurs avec ses plumes de tortures. Ca leur fait mal, je vois bien, mais vu l'effet que ça a eu sur Pearl, j'ai de plus en plus confiance en les méthodes peu académiques de ce médecin.

Puis, il se tourne vers Frodon :

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » fait-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Un cousin . . . ! » répond mon copain d'une voix faible.

« Bon ! Tu dois aussi être infecté ! »

Et le voilà qui pique aussi le bras de mon ami ! Frodon sert les dents et son regard croise le mien, me permettant de lui envoyer tout mon soutien.

« Nous devons être aussi cousins, alors ! » fait le Hobbit-Elfe en souriant à Frodon.

Frodon le regarde sans comprendre mais mon père ouvre soudain la bouche et les yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. Mais il se reprend aussitôt et me pousse vers le Hobbit blond :

« Et lui aussi ! Vaccine-le ! Tu dis qu'il est déjà malade ! »

Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il me pique le bras avec le bout de sa plume, moi !

« Lui, il faut que je demande l'autorisation à ses parents ! »

D'une voix forte et claire, mon père reprend :

« Mais je t'y autorise ! Je te présente Peregrïn, mon fils et mon héritier, Reginard . . . »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha, je vous vois toutes vous précipiter sur vos arbres généalogiques à la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux! Très bon réflexe! Mais vous pouvez aussi relire les chapitres 88 et 136 de l'Enfance d'un Thain ! (hé vi, je vous disais que je tirais les ficelles depuis longtemps :p)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ely** : Les Hobbits sont les meilleurs !


	148. 9 ans, il n'est pas mort !

On continue ! On fait un peu plus connaissance avec Reginard !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reginard . . . ! Le fils aîné d' Adelard ! Celui qui a disparu depuis dix ans sans donner de nouvelles ! Celui que mon père considérait comme mort !

On peut dire qu'il choisit bien le moment pour revenir de ses études de médecine à Bree ! Mais il a sauvé ma sœur, c'est tout ce que je vois. Je comprends pourquoi Adelard ne parle toujours que de lui : il peut en être fier ! On m'a toujours dit qu'il était plus intelligent que Prima même ! En tout cas, c'est Adelard et sa famille qui vont être contents.

Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, quand Papa m'avait montré l'arbre généalogique de notre famille et que sous le nom de Reginard, il avait inscrit 'considéré comme mort', Adelard avait crié 'il n'est pas mort ! Non, il n'est pas mort !' ! Au bout de huit ans sans aucune nouvelle de lui, tout le monde le prenait pour un pauvre Hobbit à qui la mort de son fils avait un peu fait perdre la tête ! Mais, finalement, c'était lui qui avait raison !

Tandis que mon père me pousse toujours vers lui, Reginard me toise avec un regard soudain différent. Il me considère avec stupéfaction et semble réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire un mot, mais je m'étouffe soudain avec l'air que j'aspire et ma salive. Je tousse violemment pour survivre. J'ai aussi mal à la gorge maintenant.

Tandis que les yeux piquants de larmes dues à mon brusque étouffement, je tente de reprendre un saine gorgée d'air et d'avaler ma salive malgré la douleur, Papa s'exclame d'une voix angoissée :

« Dépêche-toi ! Il tousse, maintenant ! »

_« Et j'ai mal à la gorge quand j'avale ma salive ! »_

« C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, pour Pearl ! » s'exclame ma mère d'une voix trop aiguë pour être calme.

Oh non ! Oh non ! Oui, j'ai mal à la tête, oui, j'ai mal au fond de la gorge, oui, j'ai de la fièvre ! Mais ne me dites pas que je vais bientôt être comme Pearl ! Ne me dites pas que c'est la fin ! Je ne veux pas ! Non, je ne veux pas souffrir ! Non, je ne veux pas faire souffrir ma famille en mourrant. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça ! Pris soudain de tremblements, j'attrape Reginard par la main :

_« Dites, Monsieur ! Je vais mourir ? »_

« Reginard, à quoi tu joues ? » s'exclame Papa, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Il y a un moment de silence et je me dirige lentement vers Maman. Si je dois mourir, alors je veux mourir dans ses bras. Je me serre contre elle en me demandant pourquoi Reginard hésite à me vacciner !

Et puis enfin, Reginard baisse les yeux devant mon père et sortant de sa sacoche un gélule (de la même sorte qu'il a donné à Pearl) il se dirige vers moi. Il me la tend et je l'avale sans me demander si ça ne serait pas un concentré de vomi d' Orque. Pearl a eu deux gélules et moi qu'une, mais aussi, je suis moins malade qu'elle.

Avec une horreur mêlée de soulagement, je vois Reginard préparer une nouvelle plume pour moi. Il s'approche et sans délicatesse, m'attrape le bras. Je sens parfaitement la pointe glisser trois millimètres sur ma peau avant de déchirer le tissu et s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je pousse un cri et me rejette contre ma mère qui me serre contre elle pour m'immobiliser :

« N'hurle pas comme ça ! Ca ne fait pas mal ! » s'exclame Reginard d'un ton agacé.

_« Si ! »_

J'ai crié ça dans une rage en lui retirant mon bras de force, et Pearl gémit et se retourne dans son lit :

« C'est ça ! Tu veux réveiller ta sœur ? »

« Reginard . . . » commence Papa les sourcils froncés.

« Pippin, mon petit, vivre vaut bien de souffrir un peu ! » me fait Frodon d'une voix douce.

Je serre ma piqûre en crispant la mâchoire et me dégage de ma mère pour aller me réfugier auprès de Frodon. Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que Reginard m'a vacciné avec plus de brusquerie que les autres ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que depuis qu'il sait qui je suis, il a changé de comportement envers moi ?

« Sortons, il faut la laissez se reposer ! » fait Reginard qui a retrouvé sa voix douce.

Prima et Pervi font demi-tour sur le seuil où elles étaient restées, Maman les suit, puis Papa. Reginard tend le bras vers moi d'un air avenant et me pousse vers la sortie avec douceur et sourire.

« Et même toi ! » fait-il à Frodon tandis qu'il me guide vers la porte.

Frodon se lève comme un contre-cœur et après un dernier regard à sa Pearl endormie, il rejoint Reginard et ils sortent ensemble de sa pièce.

« Alors, comme cousin, qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Meriadoc, quand même ! » fait Reginard d'une voix joyeuse.

« Je suis Frodon, Frodon Sacquet ! »

« Ho, c'est vrai ? Le petit Hobbit qui pleurait ses parents au milieu de la foule de Château-Brande ! »

Défend-toi, Frodon !

« Mieux vaut pleurer ses parents que de les abandonner, non ? Enfin, j'ai été adopté par Bilbon un an avant la naissance de Pippin ! L' année ton départ, il me semble ! »

« Bilbon ! C'est vrai ! Je présume qu'il est mort comme il a vécu : bizarrement ! »

« Il n'est pas mort ! »

« Pas possible ? Il s'attarde ! Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Pervinca et lui demander de me raconter sa vie ! Je suis son parrain, après tout ! Je la quitte bébé, quatre ans, et je la retrouve quasiment jeune fille, quatorze ans ! »

« Ne serait-il pas plus avisé de faire le tour de la Comté pour avertir les différents médecins qu'il va sûrement y avoir des cas de méningite ? Et aller vacciner au plus vite ceux qui étaient là hier soir et toute l'école de Bourg-de-Touque ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

Mes sœurs sont rentrées chacune dans leur chambre pour se reposer des émotions de la journée et pouvoir y réfléchir tranquillement. Papa et Maman sont enfermés dans le bureau du Thain.

Reginard sort et peu de temps après je le vois passer au galop sur un poney de mon père qu'il a pris sans l'autorisation ! Mais si la vie des habitants de la Comté en dépend, alors, on veut bien admettre quelques fantaisies ! Frodon et moi nous asseyons sur le canapé, et je ne tarde pas à somnoler dans ses bras.

Que d'émotions pour la journée ! Ma sœur est passé à deux doigts de mourir, le cousin perdu est revenu et j'ai moi-même failli tomber gravement malade.

Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire, après ça ?

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

et voilà !


	149. 9 ans, la femme du Thain

On continue ! On quitte Reginard un chapitre et on retrouve les personnages qu'on connaît depuis le début. Mais c'est pas pour ça que ce n'est pas une situation habituelle et que ça n'ouvre pas de questions ! Enfin, lisez, vous verrez ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Quoiqu'il en dise, ce bellâtre, je vais voir Pearl ! » décide soudain Frodon.

Il se lève et moi qui étais appuyé contre lui, je m'écroule sur le canapé. Pas envie de bouger. Renversé sur le canapé, je regarde mon copain retourner dans la chambre de ma grande sœur et reste là un instant, les yeux fixés sur la ronde porte de bois de la chambre de ma sœur. Et je réfléchis.

« Mais, Paladin ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Je me redresse aussitôt ! Ca chauffe dans le bureau du Thain, où Papa et Maman se sont enfermés. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Maman en jaillit, elle n'est pas l'air de très bonne humeur ! Elle a même l'air carrément énervée !

Elle se retourne vers le bureau où est encore mon père et crie :

« Hé bien, vas-y ! Va leur dire, maintenant ! Toi qui es si malin ! »

« Eglantine ! J'attendais un minimum de soutien de ta part ! » s'exclame Papa d'un ton sec.

« Du soutien ? Tu veux que je te soutienne ? Après ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer ! »

« Mais si ! Mais si Paladin ! Ca t'arrangerait bien, mais si tu réfléchis deux secondes, tout ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Dans leur dispute, mes parents arrive au salon. Moi, dans mon canapé, je me fais tout petit, et leur cris passent au dessus de moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont repéré ma présence.

« Mais comment l'idée de faire ça a-t-elle pu te traverser l'esprit ! Après ce qu'on nous a fait, à nous ! Tout allait bien, on était heureux et voilà ! Maintenant, c'est fini ! A cause de toi ! » termine Maman en explosant en larmes de rage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Absolument mal à l'aise, partagé entre la peur et l'envie de pleurer, je reste immobile.

Maman ouvre la porte du Smial à la volée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Eglantine ! »

« Je m'en vais ! Je te laisse avec ta stupidité ! Ca, c'est bien les Touque ! Débrouille-toi tout seul de cette histoire! »

Et Maman s'en va en claquant la porte ! La gorge extrêmement serrée et les yeux débordant de larmes qui ne veulent plus rester cachées, je reste là, le menton tremblant. Ma Maman vient de nous abandonner ! Je ne la verrais plus jamais ! Elle ne nous aime plus !

Mon père pousse un juron et se précipite à la porte qu'il rouvre :

« Eglantine ! La femme du Thain ne se comporte pas ainsi ! » s'écrie-t-il.

« La femme du Thain, elle en a assez de toujours passer derrière le Thain pour rattraper ses bêtises ! » lui hurle en retour une voix lointaine.

Papa lâche un deuxième juron et claque la porte. Les murs tremblent un peu sous sa violence, et il se met à tourner comme un lion en cage. Mes sœurs ont dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler car elles restent dans leur chambre et Frodon (et Pearl) en font de même. Mais moi, je suis comme toujours là où il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas !

Mon père me voit soudain et plonge sur moi avec une telle violence et une telle mauvaise humeur qu'en un quart de seconde, je suis sûr de recevoir une gifle. Mais non, il m'attrape par la chemise et me met debout de force.

« Toi ! Va rechercher ta mère ! C'est ton boulot de fils ! Il faut bien que tu serves au moins à quelque chose ! »

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre que ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouve dehors, brusquement poussé par mon père. J'ai beau savoir que Papa aurait dit la même chose si ça avait été Prima ou Pervi, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il a dit. C'est vrai que je ne sers pas à grands chose ! Je coûte de l'argent sans en ramener et je ne pose que des problèmes.

Etouffé par mes sanglots, je pars en courrant légèrement pour rattraper ma mère. Je ne tarde pas trop à la retrouver. Elle est assise, seule sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage enfouie dans les mains. En silence et légèrement tremblant, je vais doucement m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Sentant une présence, elle relève la tête et la tourne vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir de choc devant le visage ruisselant de larmes de ma mère.

_« Maman . . . »_

« Mon petit Pippin ! »

Un sourire tente de se faire sa place entre les larmes et elle passe le bras autour de moi.

_« Maman . . . ce n'est pas grave . . . il ne faut pas pleurer . . . Pearl est sauvée . . . personne ne va mourir ! »_

« Tu apprendras plus tard qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut faire aussi mal que la mort quand ça s'arrête . . . »

_« Quoi, Maman ? »_

« L' amour, Pippin, l'amour ! » murmure-t-elle en se levant.

Mon cœur et moi-même faisons un bond. Moi, j'atterris debout et mon cœur accélère.

_« Maman ! Maman ! Tu nous aimes plus ? »_

Un raz-de-marée de désespoir me balaie de l'intérieur.

« Non, mais bien sûr que non, mon poussin ! »

_« Tu n'aimes plus Papa ? Vous . . . vous allez divorcer ? »_

« Non, non, rassure-toi ! Je me suis mal exprimée ! Avec ton père, tu sais, on se dispute comme ça, mais c'est normal ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime plus. Non, non, je ne parlais pas pour moi ! »

J'enserre sa taille de mes petits bras et m'attrape les mains pour être sûr de ne pas lâcher ma Maman-chérie.

_« Tu parlais de qui, alors ? »_

« De Pearl et Frodon, mon pauvre petit ! » fait-elle en me serrant aussi contre elle.

Je relève le visage vers elle.

_« Pearl et Frodon ? Mais . . . »_

« Allons, Pippin, tu n'es plus un enfant ! Tu as bien remarqué qu'ils se brouillent de plus en plus souvent et qu'ils se voient de moins en moins ! »

_« Mais, ça veut rien dire, hein ! »_

« Ca se sent, tu sais ! Le moindre accroc, maintenant, et ils sont prêts à se séparer définitivement ! Et l'accroc, j'ai bien peur que tu ne l'aies ramené avec toi, ce midi ! »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Wendy_** : Reginard, un pied dans le coté clair et un pied dans le coté obscur ? Hum ! Si peu (sourire hypocrite) ; Sinon, c'est absolument vrai, c'est un personnage très intéressant ! On va beaucoup l'approfondir dans la suite des 9 ans et la suite de la fic tout court ! Ouais, j'ai un coup de cœur pour ces scènes toutes choutes où Pip dors dans les bras de Fro (en tout bien tout honneur, hein), rappelle toi quand il est tout bébé ! bisous ma Wendy et merci pour ta riviou ! 


	150. 9 ans, mauvais comportement

Non, non, désolée, on n'arrête pas encore la précipitation des évènements!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mission accomplie. Le cœur gros et l'esprit fourmillant de questions après ce que vient de me dire Maman, je la ramène à la maison. Je suis soulagé qu'elle veuille bien revenir. Tout ira mieux maintenant que Maman est à nouveau là. J'ai des bras où pleurer et me recroqueviller.

J'espère que mon Papa n'est plus fâché. Mais ce que m'a dit Maman ne m'a que très peu éclairé sur ce qu'il se passe. Cependant, je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en reparler. Alors, en chemin, je lui raconte ma matinée :

_« Alors, à ce moment-là, y'a Illic qui rentre, ça a fait un courant d'air et tous les crayons que Flambard avait réussi à faire tenir debout sont tombés ! »_

« Le pauvre, il avait mis du temps à tous les faire tenir debout ? »

_« Oui ! mais c'était parce que Moton, il lui avait dit que son record, c'était vingt, alors que je sais très bien que Moton n'a pas que ça à faire que de faire tenir des crayons debout ! Et dis, Maman, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »_

Mais nous rentrons dans mon jardin et je n'ai pas la réponse à cette intéressante question car de nouveaux éclats de voix nous parviennent. Mais ce n'est pas la voix de Papa !

Le temps d'entrer en courant, nous entendons dans la chambre de Pearl, Frodon et Réginard qui semble être tout juste revenu :

« Je t'avais dis de la laisser se reposer ! » crie Réginard.

A mon avis, il vient de découvrir que Frodon, contrairement à ce qu'il avait recommandé, était retourné s'asseoir au chevet de Pearl. Mais à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de ma sœur, je vois avec horreur, Réginard attraper Frodon au collet.

« Son cousin ! Son cousin ! Un peu plus que son cousin, hein ! » crie Réginard.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu es fou ! Ne me touche pas ! » se débat Frodon.

Mais Réginard est trop grand et trop fort et sans ménagement, il traîne Frodon hors de la chambre de ma sœur. A ce moment-là, Pervi et Prima décident de sortir de leur mutisme et de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Papa sort de son bureau et jetant un coup d'œil vers ma mère pour vérifier qu'elle est bien revenue.

Mais aussitôt, il se jette au milieu des deux combattants. Réginard est hors de lui et Frodon ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Mais son instinct de survie l'aide à parer la plupart des coups de poings avec les avants bras. Devant tant de violence gratuite, je me mets à hurler et je me serre contre ma mère.

Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Des enfants qui se battent dans la cours de l'école, oui, je me suis déjà battu moi-même. Mais la rage que met Réginard à s'acharner sur Frodon me terrorise. Il me semblait si raisonnable, si posé, tout à l'heure.

Papa tire violemment Réginard en arrière et Prima vient s'occuper de Frodon qui recule, abasourdi.

« Reginard ! Je t'interdis de te conduire comme ça ! »

« Vous m'interdisez ! Vous m'interdisez ! C'est à votre fille que vous auriez du interdire de se conduire comme elle s'est conduit ! » crache Réginard plein de rage au visage de mon père.

Là, mon père devient tout rouge de fureur :

« Réginard ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à ton Thain ! Continues comme ça et tu finis en prison avant même d'être retourné voir ton père ! »

« Mon père vaut mille fois mieux que toi, toute la Comté le sait ! » s'exclame Réginard d'un ton méprisant.

« Paddy ! » s'écrie Maman en prévention de la réaction de mon père.

Mais celui-ci reste relativement calme et se contente de dévisager Réginard en secouant doucement la tête d'un air dégoûté et murmure :

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester là où tu étais ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Pervi a accourut pour soutenir Prima et elles ont gentiment renvoyé mon copain chez lui. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Visiblement, Réginard a quelque chose contre lui et si la situation d'aujourd'hui dégénère en guerre civile entre les Touque, il vaut mieux qu'il ne se trouve pas au milieu.

Cependant, un léger sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir ainsi laissé filé mon ami dans l'état moral que je peux imaginer, flotte en moi. Heureusement du point de vue physique, Frodon n'a rien, mais il a sûrement été secoué. Je voudrais finalement bien m'enfuir de cette ambiance avec lui, mais ma place est ici, avec ma famille.

Maman me pousse vers mes deux sœurs et vient se placer derrière nous. Elle me fait penser à une poule qui rassemble ses poussins sous son aile en cas de danger. Papa raide comme un piquet devant Réginard le foudroie du regard. Celui-ci ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à cracher à nouveau son venin.

Mais il est interrompu par un bruit dans la cuisine et des sanglots. Tout le monde se retourne au bruit de cavalcade et Diviline arrive en trombe dans notre salon. Elle est échevelée, pâle, tremblante et dans un grand état d'agitation. Elle s'effondre contre Reginard et s'accroche à sa veste tandis qu'il tente de la maintenir debout. En larmes et sanglots, tout ce qu'elle peut articuler est :

« Saphir . . . il . . . Saphir . . . »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Kianou_** : calin !


	151. 9 ans, le pichet se fracasse par terre

Voici le chapitre crucial des neuf ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Diva ! Où est Alcamondin ? » s'exclame Papa.

« Il est resté avec lui ! S'il vous plait, Monsieur Reginard ! Il paraît que vous êtes un excellent médecin ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il . . . »

Mais elle suffoque et n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

« Qui est Saphir ? Madame ! »

« C'est son fils ! » fait Maman.

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Deux m. . . deux mois ! » hoquète Diviline.

« Deux mois ! » s'exclame Reginard.

« Oui, mon bébé, mon bébé ! Je vous en prie, venez le voir ! »

« Il était là, hier ? » s'écrie Reginard.

« Il a passé le début de la soirée dans les bras de Pearl et il s'est endormi dans ceux de Pippin ! » s'écrie Papa.

Mais rejetant Diviline dans les bras de ma mère, Reginard est déjà parti sans attendre la réponse à sa question. Diviline s'accroche à Maman et dans un état de fébrilité tel qu'elle en frôle la démence, elle gémit :

« Il va le sauver, hein ! Il va me le sauver, mon Saphir, mon petit ! »

« Calme-toi, Diva, bien sûr qu'il va le sauver ! » fait doucement ma mère en la menant au canapé.

« Il est incon . . . inconscient, il a les yeux . . . les yeux révulsés . . . il est comme parcouru . . . d'éclairs, en permanence, il . . . il part en eau et il est brûlant ! Brûlant ! » chevrote Diviline.

« Et Diamond ? »

« Diamond, elle va bien ! Elle a peur, mais elle va bien ! Et Pearl ? »

« Pearl est sauvée ! C'est vrai que ce qu'on dit déjà dans le village ! Le médecin qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est un très bon médecin ! »

« C'était quoi, finalement ? »

« C'était . . . »

Mais la voix de Maman s'étrangle et elle n'arrive pas à finir.

« C'était quoi ? »

« C'était . . . une méningite ! Oh, Diviline, je suis désolée, mais tout le monde qui était hier à la soirée a dû l'attraper ! Il faut que Reginard vous vaccine tous les quatre ! »

Mais Diviline n'est pas idiote ! Elle tourne des yeux fous vers Maman et murmure :

« Une méningite . . . »

Et puis elle se lève et se précipite dans la cuisine en hurlant :

« Saphir ! »

Papa la rattrape au passage mais la jeune femme se débat de toutes ses forces. Elle se calme en voyant arriver dans notre salon, un Alcamondin complètement déboussolé. Il titube légèrement comme s'il était dans la lune, ou comme s'il était assommé. A sa main, Diamond dont le visage est marqué par l'incompréhension et la panique silencieuse.

« Il a dit . . . il a dit . . . de le laisser faire ! Il a dit qu'il allait tout faire ! »

« Asseyez vous, Alca, Diva ! Tout va bien se passer ! Et puis Saphir bénéficie encore de la défense immunitaire de sa mère ! Je suis sûre qu'il va le guérir ! » fait doucement Maman.

Oui, il a bien guéri miraculeusement Pearl !

« Pippin, va chercher un verre d'eau pour Diviline et Alcamondin ! » me fait Papa.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, je cours vers la cuisine. Une fois là, j'ouvre le placard, sors fébrilement deux verres que je pose sur la table et vais chercher le pichet d'eau. Mais alors que je fais le parcours entre le plan de travail et la table, Reginard émerge de la porte qui mène au Smial des Long-Cleeve.

Le pichet se fracasse par terre, et je recule, horrifié, les deux mains en coupe sur la bouche. Reginard tient dans ses bras un paquet de linge.

Il le tient comme un bébé et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il contient visiblement bel et bien un bébé. Mais l'immobilisme des langes ne présage rien de bon.

Rien de bon non plus ne se lit sur le visage de Reginard. Il est pâle, en sueur et semble exténué. Il s'adosse au chambranle de la porte, il bascule la tête en arrière pour respirer un grand coup et puis d'une voix blanche, il me fait :

« Pippin, appelle ton père, veux-tu ? »

Mais, je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste. Cependant, le fracas du pichet a attiré mon père qui arrive en faisant :

« Pippin, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Monsieur le Thain . . . je . . . je suis arrivé trop tard ! Je n'ai . . . rien pu faire . . . » murmure Reginard.

Papa lève les yeux vers lui et tout l'abattement et l'épouvante que deux hommes adultes peuvent ressentir passent dans leur regard.

« Non . . . oh non, Reginard ! » murmure mon père.

« Je . . . je suis désolé . . . j'ai tout fait . . . tout tenté ! Je vous assure ! »

« Je te crois, Reginard, je te crois ! Quelle tragédie, Saphir ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour cela ? »

« C'est injuste, mon oncle, mais la maladie et la mort frappe sans regarder ! Pearl ne l'aurait pas mérité, elle non plus ! »

« Ma pauvre Diviline ! Mon pauvre Alcamondin ! Ma pauvre petite Diamond ! Il faut que j'aille leur dire ! Remet-le dans son berceau, arrange-le bien ! »

« Oui, Monsieur le Thain ! » fait docilement Reginard.

« Allez viens, mon fils ! » fait Papa en me prenant par l'épaule.

Je suis pétrifié d' horreur. Saphir, mon petit chouchou, il était dans mes bras hier, paisible et heureux. C'était en lui que les mots VIE et BONHEUR prenaient tout leur sens, il est mort aujourd'hui. Mon petit chéri. Il est maintenant ce tas inerte dans les bras de Reginard.

Plus jamais je ne le verrais. Plus jamais je ne serais réveillé par ses pleurs. Plus jamais je ne le serrerais contre moi. J'oublierais son visage. J'oublierais ses yeux pétillants. J'oublierais tout l'amour que ce petit bonhomme de deux mois était capable de donner. A jamais.

« Tu pleures, mon fils. »

Oui, oui, je pleure, en silence. Ce n'est pas un chagrin, pas un caprice, c'est un vide. Pas de cris, pas de sanglots.

« C'est normal. C'est la mort. Ca fait partie de la vie. Tu l'affrontes aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Tu la croiseras souvent au cours de ta vie. On ne s'y fait jamais, mais c'est comme ça. »

En silence, nous re-rentrons dans le salon et j'appréhende déjà les moments qui vont inévitablement suivre. Les parents de Diamond, sur le canapé, se sont un peu calmés. Mon père commence alors d'une voix sérieuse :

« Alcamondin . . . Diviline . . . ? »

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer la sœur de Pippin. Mais le frère de Diamond …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Ewina_** : Non, ça ne s'améliore pas ! héhé ! Mais le plus dur sera est passé, je pense, avec ce chapitre 151, enfin, l'expérience montre que les lecteurs ne réagissent jamais comme on le pense ! Reginard n'est pas si antipathique que ça, si, si, je t'assure . Vi, heureusement que Pippin est là pour détendre l'atmosphère, parfois. Mais là, cette capacité ne lui reviendra pas avant quelques chapitres ! Merci et j'espère que tu pourras lire ça un jour depuis l'Allemagne !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Régulard, comme tu dis, n'est pas l'ex-fiancé de Pearl. Il est parti quand elle avait quatorze ans, et les Hobbits ne sont pas obsédés au point de se fiancer à 14 ans. Cependant, tu es sur un bonne voie ! Ha ben sympa pour Saphir, mais voilà tes désirs sont des ordres ! Pleure pas ma Kianou ! Ou sinon, ze pleure aussi ! Bon, très bien, après tout, c'est le chapitre idéal ! (pleure) merci pour ta riviou, Ael, et voici la suite !

**_Cœur de Louve_** : Moi ? auteur sadique ? ohhh, si peuuu ! Nan, le chapitre que tu viens de lire est le point culminant des tragédies dans les évènements des 9 ans, mais ça continue jusqu'à la fin des 9 ans. Il n'y a aucune date du tout dans le livre. Hormis le mariage de Pip et la naissance de son fils, Tolkien ne nous donne aucune indications sur la vie, la mort et les mariages des Touque de la génération de Pippin. Libre à moi de tout inventer :-D ! Merci beaucoup pour ta riviou Cœur de Louve.

**_Wenny_** : c'est vrai, tu l'auras deviné, entre Frodon et Réginard, ce n'est pas la grande entente et ça ne le sera jamais. Il y a pardonner et commencer à apprécier. Regarde l'exemple de Malta Vestrit. On la hait profondément et puis finalement, ça devient toutes notre personnage préférée ! Voilà un peu ce que j'espère faire avec Réginard, même si atteindre la virtuosité de Hobb est dur ! Enfin, tu verras bien par la suite et même la suite de la suite ! Saphir, tu avais deviné ? Rho, peut-être ai-je trop insisté sur le fait qu'il était adorable et digne d'être adoré ! Mais enfin, c'est mieux que Pearl, nan ? Merchi pour ta riviou Wenny et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Clem_** : Quel brave type ce Réginard ! Ca, c'est un perso agréable à écrire !


	152. 9 ans, après ça

Vous avez eu les faits, voici les sentiments engendrés par les faits. C'est à partir de maintenant qu'il faut sortir les mouchoirs !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mes deux voisins font volte-face vers nous et pâlissent terriblement en nous voyant, mon père et moi. Papa ne dit rien, il secoue simplement la tête. . .

Il y a un court instant de silence et Diviline pousse un hurlement puis se jette sur la poitrine de son mari où elle reste immobile et silencieuse. Celui-ci est comme moi, les larmes débordent de ses yeux mais il ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, il ne peut rien dire, il ouvre la bouche et la referme sans pouvoir exprimer sa douleur. Diamond explose en larmes et en cris. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris que son petit frère était mort, mais elle a compris que ses parents étaient malheureux.

Prima se détourne dignement mais je l'entends renifler et elle porte le dos de la main à ses yeux pour essuyer une larme. Pervi se mord les poings en tremblant nerveusement et elle se serre contre Maman. Celle-ci a trop pleuré aujourd'hui pour exploser en larmes. Elle sert Pervi contre elle, les yeux pleins d'horreur.

Et puis Diviline se redresse en crie :

« Non ! Non ! C' est pas vrai ! C'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Mon fils ! Mon bébé ! C'est faux ! »

Sa voix s'étrangle, elle se reprend et couvrant les pleurs de peur de Diamond, elle hurle à nouveau :

« Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Non ! »

Puis, brutalement, elle s'effondre sur Alcamondin, évanouie.

Je me rends alors compte de mon terrible égoïsme. Depuis que je sais que Saphir est mort, depuis ces quelques instants de tragédie, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Qu' à la peine que j'ai, moi. Qu'au manque que je vais ressentir, moi.

Mais sa mère ? Son père ? Sa sœur ? Même si j'adorais Saphir, ils l'aimaient forcément plus que moi. Il faisait partie d'eux. J'ai failli perdre ma sœur, aujourd'hui. Diamond, elle, a réellement perdu le sien. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux ressentir exactement ce que les Long-Cleeve ressentent.

Il était si petit, si jeune ! Sans sa famille, il n'était rien ! Maintenant, c'est sa famille qui n'est rien sans lui. Et tous les habitants des Grands-Smials. Mais aucun, j'en suis sûr, ne souffrira de sa disparition autant que Diviline, on lui a aujourd'hui arraché une part d'elle-même.

A ce moment-là, Reginard réapparaît, pâle et l'air mortifié. Mais Papa l'interpelle aussitôt :

« Reginard, vite ! Diviline ! »

Et doucement, Papa et Reginard allonge le corps inconscient et mou de ma voisine sur le canapé. Alcamondin s'est levé, doucement. Personne ne fait attention à lui et ce n'est pas bon. Je me précipite vers lui mais avant même que je ne l'atteigne, il jette de toutes ses forces ses poings contre le mur en poussant un rugissement de fureur.

Le Smial entier tremble et Alcamondin, fou de douleur, s'écroule en larmes à terre.

« Alcamondin ! » sursaute ma mère.

Je me jette sur lui et essaie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais que peuvent faire mes deux petits bras contre la douleur incommensurable d'un homme qui vient de perdre son fils ?

Pourtant, je sais que malgré l'immense chagrin qui me déchire le cœur, je ne ressent qu'un dixième de ce qu'il éprouve. Soudain, une idée me glace le sang.

_« C'est moi . . . c'est ma faute . . . c'est moi qui lui ai passé la méningite ! »_

« Non, Pippin, non ! » me fait Papa.

_« Si, mais si ! Je l'ai eu dans les bras toute la soirée ! Il est mort à cause de moi ! »_

Je ferais mieux de mourir moi-même ! J'ai tué Saphir.

« Non, Pippin ! Tout le monde a attrapé la méningite. Même s'il n'avait pas approché toi et Pearl à moins de vingt mètres, il l'aurait attrapé quand même ! Tu n'as rien à voir la dedans. Je t'assure ! » me fait Reginard.

_« C'est vrai ? Tu me promets ? »_

« Oui, je te le jure ! Ce n'est la faute de personne !»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le crois sur parole. Sûrement parce qu'il est visiblement convaincu de ce qu'il dit! Et je me sens extrêmement soulagé ! Non, ce n'est la faute de personne ! Et de tout le monde à la fois. C'est un poids que tous ici porteront à jamais.

J' échange un léger sourire avec Reginard et il me renvoie un regard bienveillant avec de se tourner à nouveau vers Diviline qui reprend peu à peu conscience.

« Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je vous vaccine en vitesse ! » fait Reginard en s'adressant à Alcamondin, Diamond et Diviline.

« Pervi, va chercher ta tante Fantine et Prosper, s'il te plait ! » fait Maman.

Ma sœur part en courrant tandis que Reginard prépare à nouveau trois plumes-vaccins. Il prend doucement Diamond sur les genoux et puis lui pique le bras en essayant de la distraire de l'autre côté. Mais Diamond crie et pleure encore plus et ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes se posent sur moi.

Toute l'incompréhension, l'affolement, la panique et la terreur de cette enfant de 4 ans se lit dans son regard, et, incapable de lui offrir le réconfort qu'elle me demande tacitement, je détourne lâchement le regard.

Alcamondin se laisse vacciner sans vraiment réaliser, je pense. Mais Diviline se débat en criant :

« Non ! Laissez-moi mourir aussi ! Il est tout petit ! Il a besoin de sa mère ! »

« Diviline, voyons ! Vous avez un mari et une fille qui ont besoin de vous ici ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ! » s'exclame Reginard en essayant de la maîtriser.

Je crains, hélas, qu'elle ne le pense ! Mains bientôt, épuisée, Diviline finit par s'écrouler dans un fauteuil où Reginard peut non seulement la vacciner, mais aussi lui administrer un calmant. Alors que le médecin Hobbit-Elfe donne le même calmant à son mari, elle fait doucement, comme pour elle toute seule.

« Il est tout seul, maintenant. Tout seul pour toujours . . . »

Rien qu'à cette petite phrase, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Diviline a bien exprimé ce que tout le monde ressent. C'est le caractère définitif de la mort qui est le plus terrible. La boule dans ma gorge grossit de plus en plus et je m'enfuis dans ma chambre, en explosant en larmes.

Là, je reste un temps indéterminé qui me paraît long à pleurer doucement sans pouvoir m'arrêter. La boule dans ma gorge ne passe pas et chaque reniflement provoque un nouveau sanglot. Tout est arrivé si vite ! Hier encore, tout le monde étaient en vie, éclatant de bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, Saphir est mort, plongeant ma famille dans le malheur.

Quand je ressors de ma chambre, le nez rouge et coulant, les yeux flous et piquants, Diviline et Alcamondin ne sont plus là. Ils sont sûrement chez ma tante et mon oncle Fantine et Prosper avec Maman. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont retourné voir Saphir que Reginard a dû remettre dans son berceau comme s'il dormait tranquillement, beau et calme comme un elfe. Il le faudra bien, mais je sais que moi, et personne dans le Smial n'en a envie.

Pervinca et Pimpernel ont, elles aussi, disparues. Je pense qu'elles sont dans leur chambres. La famille n'aime pas les effusions de larmes les uns dans les bras des autres. Chacun sa peine, chacun sa douleur.

Je reste sur le seuil. Dans le salon, il n' y a plus que Papa et Reginard. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, l'un près de l'autre. Reginard est la tête dans les main, et le jeune Hobbit pleure. Papa, gêné, n'ose visiblement pas le prendre par l'épaule. Le médecin parle comme s'il était tout seul.

« Je n'avais . . . je n'avais pas les produits qu'il faut pour un bébé . . . j'ai tout essayé . . . mais . . . il était trop … déjà trop malade ! Et les médicaments que j'ai ne sont pas idéaux… pour un enfants de moins de quatre ans . . . ! »

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Reginard, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! » fait papa d'une voix timide et lugubre.

« Il s'est détendu brusquement . . . je l'ai mis dans le baquet, dans l'eau pour le rafraîchir . . . j'ai l'impression qu'il a . . . grandi . . . il est mort là. Dans mes bras. C'est . . . c'est la première fois ! C'est le première fois que je n'arrive pas à sauver un malade ! »

« Tu es médecin, Reginard, il faudra t'y habituer ! La nature est souvent la plus forte ! »

« A quoi ça sert, mon oncle ? Toutes mes études ? Tous mes diplômes ? Tous les kilomètres que j'ai fait sur la Terre du Milieu, en suivant mes maîtres ? Toutes les dissections que j'ai faites ? Toutes les heures que j'ai passé dans les bibliothèques de Bree ? A quoi ça sert ? Si je ne peux pas sauver un bébé ? Un bébé ! »

« Reginard, aujourd'hui, tu as sauvé Pearl, et Pippin ! Et puis des centaines d'autres personnes en allant prévenir tous les médecins. Et pour l'instant, de cette épidémie de méningite, -à ce que je sache- il n'y a eu qu'un seul mort ! » fait Papa d'une voix douce.

« Oui, mais c'était celui qui le méritait le moins ! »

« Personne ne mérite la mort. Tu es allé voir ta famille ? »

« Non, pas encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Ils ont peut-être eu vent de mon retour par la rumeur publique, mais je ne suis pas encore retourné à la maison ! Comment vont-ils ? Mes parents ? Mes sœurs ? Everard ? »

« Ils vont tous très bien ! »

« Everard a dû grandir ! Il avait l' âge de Peregrïn quand je suis parti ! »

« Oui, tes sœurs aussi ! »

« Mais Saphir ! Saphir ! Il avait l'air d'être adorable ! Et je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver ! »

« Allez, Rex, retourne voir tes parents, et n'y pense plus ! »

« Rex ? C'était comme ça que m'appelaient ceux qui m'aimaient ! »

« Retourne chez tes parents, et va te reposer ! » fait doucement Papa.

Reginard se lève et prenant son manteau de voyage et sa sacoche de médecin, il part avec un dernier salut à mon père. Moi, j'entre doucement dans le salon et vais m'asseoir en silence à côté de mon père. Il passe son bras autour de moi et me secoue affectueusement.

Il y a moins d'une heure, je me demandais ce qui pouvait être pire qu'avoir failli perdre sa sœur et avoir frôlé la mort.

Maintenant, je sais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette phrase là est tirée de Joseph Kessel, le Lion ! Par Eru, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer dessus quand j'étais petite !

« Il est tout seul, maintenant. Tout seul pour toujours . . . »

¤¤¤¤¤

Tomberais-je dans le pathétique en disant que ma grand-mère a perdu un enfant de la même façon et que les descriptions de la mort de Saphir viennent d'elle ? Tant pis, je le dit !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Ea_**: Tu me connais Filleule, je n'aurais pas renoncé à vous faire part de cet épisode douloureux héhé! Saphir, plein d'avoir? hum, je l'ai fait naitre, depuis son annonce dans les 8 ans uniquement pour le tuer! Chuis si bassement matérialiste, moi, parfois!Allez, filleule! Calin, ne t'inquiète pas, aux 10 ans, ça sera presque oublié! merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite!


	153. 9 ans, quand il aura fini d'être mort

Bon bah on continue, pas plus gai, peut-être encore moins .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est le milieu de l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas manger à midi et personne ne pense à commencer à faire à manger pour ce soir. Mais avons-nous vraiment faim ?

Maman est revenue avec Diamond au bout des doigts. Elles ont laissé Diviline et Alcamondin aux soins de ma tante Fantine et de son mari. Enfin, je suppose ! Je ne les ai pas revus, mais le smial mitoyen est silencieux, terriblement silencieux.

« Pippin, tu veux t'occuper de Diamond, s'il te plait ? » me fait Maman.

Avant même que je ne me réponde, elle tend la main qui tient celle de Diamond vers moi et dirige ainsi la petite vers moi . J'acquiesce tristement et me penchant en avant, j'attrape Diamond par les hanches et l'aide à s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

Sur un coup d'œil de Maman, Papa se lève et s'enfonce dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Pervinca tandis que ma mère va vers celle de Prima. Moi, je baisse les yeux vers Diamond.

Assise au fond du canapé, les jambes à l'horizontal, elle a glissé ses mains entre les genoux et immobiles, elle regarde droit devant elle, sans cligner des yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, prostrée .

Ses jolis yeux bleus sont tout rouges et ses joues sont sillonnées par les traces de larmes. Je me penche vers elle, et bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse, je lui demande :

_« Ca va, Diamond ? »_

Et d'une voix mécanique, elle me récite, en fixant toujours un point devant elle :

« Maman, elle pleure. Papa, il pleure. Alors ça va pas. »

Je la serre contre moi, malgré son inquiétant immobilisme.

_« Ne pleure pas, ma toute-petite ! »_

Enfin, elle bouge et tourne le visage vers moi.

« Oh, ze sais bien, il est mort ! »

_« Ho Diamond ! »_

« Quand il aura fini d'être mort, il reviendra ! »

Je ne dis rien, mais Diamond, par son adorable et terrible innocence réussit à me tirer des larmes des yeux. Et puis, elle secoue la tête et reprend :

« Non . . . Tout le monde croit que ze suis bête ! »

_« Oh, mais non, Diamond, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

« Parce que vous pensez que ze sais pas ce que ça veut dire mourir ! »

Gêné, je m'écarte d'elle et elle me regarde :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans Saphir ? »

_« Je ne sais pas, Diamond, on va essayer de . . . on va essayer ! »_

Je me jette sur elle et la serre très fort dans mes bras. Pour ma part, j'ai trop pleuré pour un seul jour. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main et tâche de ne pas prêter attention à mon léger mal de tête dû à mes pleurs. Et puis doucement, tout contre moi, je sens que la petite est secouée de sanglots. Un peu d'abord, puis de plus en plus.

Le menton sur son épaule, je la laisse pleurer. Je sais bien qu'elle a tout compris. Et je sais bien qu'elle a tout a fait pris mesure de la gravité de l'événement. Aussi long que je me souvienne, depuis qu'elle a un peu conscience du monde qui l'entoure, c'est le première fois qu'elle pleure délibérément dans mes bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait autant confiance.

Elle se redresse et plante un regard mouillé emplis de 'pourquoi ?' dans mes yeux. Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux et écarte quelques mèches de son visage. Elle renifle et avant que je n'ai pu lui proposer un mouchoir, elle essuie son nez d'un revers de la main.

« Moi, ze l'aime bien, Saphir ! »

_« Diamond, tout le monde l'aimait ! »_

« Il va me manquer ! »

Et avant que je n'ai répondre, elle explose en larmes et se pend à mon cou. Surpris, je manque de tomber en avant sur elle et me rattrape au canapé.

_« Pleure, Diamond, pleure, ça fait du bien ! Tu en as bien le droit ! »_

« Pinppin ? »

_«Oui ? »_

« Non . . . rien ! »

_« Non, Diamond, ne t'inquiète pas, tes parents ne vont pas mourir et moi non plus ! »_

Elle se détache de moi, un instant étonné et vexée que je puisse ainsi lire dans ses pensées. Elle ravale ses larmes et moi, je sens mon menton trembloter.

_« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? »_

« Si tu veux ! »

Je me lève et la tire légèrement pour la faire sortir du canapé. Puis, la tenant par la main, je nous dirige vers la porte. Dehors, insouciante à tous ces drames, la soleil est sur le déclin, chauffant agréablement l'air de fin d'après-midi.

On fait quelque pas dehors et puis elle chancelle et avant que je n'ai pu la retenir, la voilà assise par terre, en reniflant ses derniers sanglots. Je m'assied à côté d'elle et passant un bras autour d'elle, je la serre contre moi.

A quelques mètres de nous, Pilgrim, étendue sur la douce herbe verte, se roule en ronronnant. En nous voyant, elle pousse un léger miaulement et s'étire de plus belle paresseusement à la Soleil. Elle profite de la chaleur et le bonheur simple qui émane de ma chatte me serre le cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me dis que je voudrais bien être un chat !

Diamond a baissé la tête et joue tristement avec une pâquerette. Baissant les yeux sur elle, je regrette amèrement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste.

« Ze suis un bonne grande sœur, quand même ? Papa, il dit qu'il faut que ze donne l'exemple ! »

_« Mais oui, Diamond, ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

« Tu crois que z'aurais une autre petit frère, un zour ? »

_« Je ne sais pas, ma puce, je ne sais pas ! »_

« Mais ze vais pas oublier Saphir, hein ! »

_« Non, jamais ! »_

« Ca aurait pu être moi ! »

Alors, en la regardant, une horrible pensée s'élève en moi : je préfère que ce soit Saphir qui soit mort plutôt que Diamond.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Ely_** : M'en fiche ! Je t'adore assez pour deux !

**_Ea_** : Merchi pour tes compliments ! (grand sourire sadique et rougeurs aux joues). C'est vrai, pitet que le coup du vaccin casse l'ambiance, mais bon, c'était quand même nécessaire ! Voulais-tu que Diamond se retrouve complètement sans famille en moins de deux jours ? héhé, ça aurait été une possibilité aussi, maintenant que j'y pense ! meuh bon, le sadisme à ses limites ! Merci pour ta riviou, filleule et voici la suite !


	154. 9 ans, chose promise, chose due

Bon, allez, vous saurez tout du problème Réginard à la fin de ce chapitre ! (bouh, n'allez pas lire la fin avant le début!)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir tombe et Diviline vient bientôt me reprendre Diamond. Elle a l'air abattue et distraite, mais elle a repris le dessus de ses émotions.

« Merci, Pippin, de t'être occupé de Diamond ! »

_« De rien, Diviline, c'est normal ! »_

« Tu viens, ma chérie ? Il faut rentrer faire dodo, maintenant ! »

Sans un mot ni un regard pour moi, Diamond se lève et attrape la main de sa mère. Elles commencent à repartir vers leur Smial :

_« Diviline ! »_

« Oui, Pippin ? »

_« Euh . . . je . . . je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé… »_

« Ho . . . merci ! » me répond t-elle faiblement.

Elle m'adresse un triste sourire et puis rentre dans son Smial avec sa fille.

« Allez, mon grand, il commence à faire froid ! »

Je me retourne brusquement vers Maman et me lève d'un bond. Je vais la rejoindre et me fourre sous son bras.

_« C'est triste pour Saphir, hein ! »_

« Très triste, mais c'est la vie, Pippin, tout le monde meurt un jour et les autres restent là pour pleurer ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas des Elfes, Pippin ! Tu as faim ? »

_« Un peu . . . mais j'ai l'estomac noué ! »_

« Tu vas prendre une miche de pain et allez te coucher ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, Alcamondin et Diviline ? »_

« Il ne peuvent plus rien faire, mon petit Peregrïn ! Juste essayer d'être forts ! »

Pendant ce temps là, nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine ou nous retrouvons Pervi, Prima et Papa. Avec eux, nous partageons un très léger repas qui se résume à du pain, de l'eau et du gruyère.

« La vie continue . . . » lâche soudain Papa.

C'est vrai, il a raison. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, il nous faut accepter et continuer à vivre, même si c'est dur !

« Vous pouvez aller vous coucher les enfants, demain est un autre jour ! » fait doucement Maman.

Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, je n'ai aucun mal à m'endormir, et je me sens sombrer doucement dans le sommeil, heureux de pouvoir, pour quelques heures, me libérer de ma conscience qui me rappelle sans cesse nos malheurs.

Je suis réveillé par des bruits de voix. Je sors peu à peu des brumes du sommeil. Saphir est mort, Pearl est malade et Réginard est revenu. Réginard est revenu . . . oui, c'est la voix claire et mélodieuse de Réginard qui m'a réveillé.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de ma chambre m'apprend qu'il est six heures du matin. Ca m' étonne de moi-même, je n'ai pas l' habitude de me réveiller si tôt ! Il faut dire que je suis allé me coucher de bonne heure, hier.

Je me lève et par instinct de curiosité, je vais coller mon oreille à la porte de ma chambre pour écouter ce que Réginard dit. Il discute visiblement avec Papa.

« Enfin, Paladin, vous n'avez pas pu oublier ! De toute façon, j'ai toujours un exemplaire du contrat signé par vous-même sur moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien oublié, bien sûr que non, Réginard, mais, les choses évoluent ! »

« Une promesse est une promesse, Monsieur le Thain ! »

« Chut, chut, ne parle pas si fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Viens dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise pour en parler ! Et ne commence pas à prendre ce ton avec moi ! »

Je les entends qui se déplacent et la porte du bureau de mon père grince comme quand on essaie de la refermer sans bruits. Poussé par l'irrésistible envie d'en savoir plus qui me tourmente si souvent, je sors de ma chambre et sur la pointe des pieds, je vais me coller à la porte du bureau de mon père. Un jour, ça me jouera des tours, de ne pas pouvoir résister à la curiosité !

« Réginard, tu es parti dix ans ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends-compte ! Sans jamais donner aucune nouvelles ! Tout le monde te croyait mort ! »

« Mort ! »

« Mais oui, sauf ta mère et ton père ! Regarde ! »

Après quelques instants de silence comblés par le bruits d'une recherche active dans des papiers, j'entends Réginard qui s'exclame :

« Déclaré mort en 1397 ? »

Ha, il a l'arbre généalogique dans les mains ! Papa y a écrit 'déclaré mort en 1397' sous le nom de Réginard Touque devant mes propres yeux.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu donné aucune nouvelles ? »

« Je n'avais pas le temps ! Je n'ai pas vu ces dix ans passer ! Savez-vous ce que représente des études de médecine ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne joue pas au petit étudiant malheureux avec moi ! Tu les as bien voulu, tes études, et tu aurais pu rester ici pour les faire si tu ne t' étais pas estimé supérieur à tous les médecins de la Comté qui voulaient bien te prendre en apprentissage ! »

« La preuve que je l'étais ! » grince Réginard.

« Toujours est-il que te croyant mort, je n'avais aucune raison de penser à respecter ce contrat ! »

« Les faits sont là ! Vous avez signé ! Moi aussi, et mon père aussi ! Il ne serait pas digne d'un Thain de revenir sur sa parole ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, ou non ! » s'écrie mon père.

Le silence se fait un instant et bien que je ne voie pas le scène, je sens la tension monter entre mon père et Réginard. Et puis celui-ci reprend calmement comme pour remettre les choses au clair :

« Paladin, il y a quatorze ans, à la naissance de Pervinca, vous m'avez promis par contrat signé, de faire de moi votre héritier par le biais d'un mariage avec Pearl ! »

« Je sais, Réginard ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

« Et maintenant que je reviens, je découvre que vous avez un autre héritier et que Pearl est quasiment fiancée ! Vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole ! »

« Tu oublies que tu parles à ton Thain, Réginard ! »

Tous les deux se taisent un instant et le silence me permet de réfléchir à toutes ces révélations. C'est donc ça, l'accroc dont Maman parlait hier. Papa a promis Pearl à Reginard et aussi … mon titre d' Héritier de la Thanerie. Stupéfait et l'esprit fourmillant de questions, je reste la bouche ouverte. Mais bientôt Papa reprend :

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Tu étais assez grand à la naissance de Pervinca. Tu sais très bien que ça s'est mal passé et que le médecin avait dit qu'Eglantine ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants ! Je me retrouvais avec trois adorables filles mais sans héritier ! Le seul héritier qui se présentait en ligne droit était le futur mari de mon aînée ! »

« Mais aussi moi, l'aîné des Touque de la génération en dessous de vous. Et l' aîné de celui qui aurait dû être le Thain ! » s'exclame Réginard.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai promis Pearl comme épouse! Sans en parler à personne d'autre, même pas à Eglantine et à Pearl ! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais disparaître pendant dix ans et que j'aurais finalement un fils ! J'ai présenté Peregrïn comme mon héritier officiel il y a deux ans ! Je suis désolé, Reginard, mais ce contrat est désormais nul et non avenu ! »

« Vous m'avez promis ! Par écrit ! Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à Pearl ! Pearl que j'allais retrouver quand je reviendrais ! Si je n'ai pas le trône, qu'au moins j'aie la reine ! » s'écrie fermement Réginard.

« Ca sera à elle de décider ! »

« A ce propos, il faut j'aille la voir ! » fait Réginard.

Je m'enfuis en toute hâte et en silence du couloir du bureau de mon père et allant m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, je me plonge dans le Mathom-Junior qui traîne pour me donner une consistance.

Je ne laisserais pas Réginard devenir Thain et Touque à ma place ! Non, jamais !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Quelques chapitres à relire (si vous voulez, hein) :

Il y a quelques chapitres, Réginard dit en passant qu'il est le parrain de Pervi, et j'ai oublié de vous faire remarquer que vous pouvez pour cela relire **le chapitre 45** des 4 ans et demi, Pirates de Smials.

Mais sinon, plus particulièrement pour les révélation de ce chapitre-ci :

**Le chapitre 54** (filles alcool et conséquences) ou Paladin semble ennuyé que Frodon et Pearl soient ensemble.

**Le chapitre 56** (5 ans, manuel du père de famille) où Paladin est plongé dans de grandes réflexions à la suite de la même découverte.

**Le chapitre 81** (7 ans, protte au col) où Adelard faisait une drôle de tête quand Paladin a fait de Pippin son héritier

Surtout **le chapitre 82** (7 ans, C'est trop p'inzuste) et où Paladin et Adelard ont un bref échange, échange qui vous était alors incompréhensible, à vous et à Pippin

Et **le chapitre 88** (7 ans, vieille branche de Touque) quand Paladin raye Réginard de l'arbre généalogique.

(tire les ficelles avec un petit rire)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	155. 9 ans, la Belle au smial dormant

La suite :-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tiens, Peregrïn, justement ! Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? » fait Réginard en passant devant moi pour aller voir Pearl.

_« Oh, Monsieur le Hobbit-Elfe, je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenu ! »_

« Tu lis Mathom-Junior ? »

_« Oui ! »_

Réginard s'assied dans le fauteuil de Papa en face de moi, ce qui a le don de m'énerver au plus au point.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

En tournant un page, je soupire dédaigneusement :

_« Si vous voulez . . . »_

« Le journal est rédigé à Bree, tu sais ! Et c'est là que j'habite ! »

_« Hé bien ? »_

« Tu connais le docteur qui fait les tests de personnalité, le fameux docteur Air-Thé . . . »

_« Oui ! »_

« Tu aimes bien ses tests ? »

_« Oui, c'est amusant et souvent vrai, pourquoi ? »_

« Hé bien, c'est moi ! Air-Thé, les lettres R et T, Réginard Touque ! » m'annonce-t-il tout fier.

Whaou ! Mais c'est que j'ai une célébrité en face de moi ! Je lève les yeux vers lui :

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui, je suis médecin, mais un peu journaliste aussi ! Ca me permet de payer mes études ! Et puis, ça me distrait ! »

Ce Réginard n'est peut être pas si méchant que ça ! L'envie de lui demander de signer mon Mathom-Junior me prend. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir en face de moi le docteur Air-Thé ! Quand Moton saura ça !

« Bon, sur ce, il faut que j'aille voir ta sœur ! »

_« Elles dorment toutes les trois ! »_

« Pearl ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la réveiller ! Il faut juste que je vérifie son pouls et sa fièvre ! »

_« Je viens ! »_

« Non, reste ici ! »

Puis, il se lève et tandis que je le suis d'un regard foudroyant, il s'engage dans le couloir sombre qui mène à la chambre de ma sœur aînée. Je rebaisse les yeux vers mon journal mais Réginard rejaillit du couloir et avec un grand sourire, me demande :

« Alors, printemps, été, automne ou hiver ? Tu me diras, hein ! »

Je le regarde étonné, bien décidé à ne plus prêter attention à ses bêtises ! Mais en tournant la page de Mathm-Junior, je tombe sur la page du test de personnalité du docteur Air-Thé : « A quelle saison ressembles-tu le plus ? »

J'entends Réginard ouvrir doucement la porte de la chambre de Pearl puis la referme. Je me lève et me glisse dans le couloir. La porte est restée entrebâillée et je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Contrairement à Frodon qui a avait préféré une chaise, Réginard est carrément assis sur le bord du lit, appuyé sur le bras qu'il a passé par dessus la forme endormie de ma sœur, dans un geste proche et protecteur à la fois. Dans l'obscurité, il est tendrement penché vers elle et de l'autre main, lui balaie les mèches sur le front.

« Plus de fièvre, ma jolie ! » lui murmure-t-il.

Puis, se redressant un peu, il fait glisser sa main le long du bras que ma sœur a passé par dessus de ses couvertures et finit par stopper au poignet. Il lui tient un instant le poignet puis, alors qu'elle est toujours endormi, il lui chuchote :

« Tout est calme, tout va bien ! C'est fini, maintenant ! Tout va bien ! »

Il se penche à nouveau sur Pearl, si près cette fois que je me sens frémir de fureur. Mais je suis paralysé par la surprise ! Il ne va tout de même pas le faire ! Il ne va pas l'embrasser !

Mais que fait Frodon ? Frodon ! A l'aide ! Reginard hésite, se redresse, se re-penche et finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de ma sœur endormie. Celle-ci soupire et se détourne, ne se réveillant toujours.

Pas bien de profiter ainsi de l'état de sa patiente ! Mais bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand chose, je sens que ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser d'amour. Juste une présence, un réconfort. Mais tout de même, je m'apprête à faire irruption dans la pièce pour hurler au scandale.

Mais je suis brusquement attrapé au collet et quasiment soulevé de terre.

« Peregrïn ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Tu espionnes aux portes maintenant ! »

_« Papa, papa ! Réginard, il a . . . »_

« Tais-toi et retourne te coucher, espèce de garnement ! »

Réginard ouvre à la volée la porte et manque de nous rentrer dedans. Mais une fois la surprise de nous trouver-là passé, il fait :

« Paladin ! Paladin ! Elle se réveille ! »

Mon père me lâche et se précipite dans la chambre de Pearl à la suite de Réginard. Moi, je suis !

Réginard reste en retrait, au fond de la chambre, Papa s'assied sur la chaise de Frodon et moi, je grimpe sur le lit. Perlie s'étire et entrouvre les yeux :

« Pearl ? C'est moi, ma fille ! »

« Papa ? » fait-elle faiblement.

« Oui ! Tu es guérie ! Tu es sauvée ! »

« Je suis fatiguée . . . »

_« Ca fait pourtant bientôt 24 heures que tu dors ! »_

« Où est Maman ? »

« Elle dort encore, il est assez tôt ! »

« Frodon ? »

« Il n'est pas là ! »

Pearl se redresse sur ses oreillers et quasiment parfaitement réveillée, elle fait :

« J'ai rêvé qu'il était là à l'instant ! »

« Il va arriver dès qu'il saura que tu es réveillée ! » fait Papa pour la réconforter.

« Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose . . . »

« Tu as eu ton BCH ! »

« Oui . . . oui, c'est vrai ! Mais après ? »

« Après, tu es tombé très malade ! Mais c'est finie, maintenant ! Tu es guérie ! »

« C'était une forme aiguë de méningite ! » fait Réginard en avançant d'un pas.

Pearl lève les yeux vers lui et reste un instant sans voix. Oui, Pearl, on jurerait un elfe . . .

« Touché par la grâce des Valar. . . » murmure-t-elle.

Mais Réginard se méprend sur les paroles de Pearl :

« Effectivement, c'est un miracle que je sois arrivé juste à temps ! »

« C'est Réginard, tu te souviens ? Réginard ! Il est parti quand tu avais l'âge de Pervi ! »

« Rex . . . !»

« Oui, oui ! Rex ! C'est moi ! Je suis revenu ! » s'exclame Réginard en se précipitant sur Pearl pour lui attraper la main.

« Tu es devenu médecin, alors ! Tu as réussi ! » fait Pearl d'une voix douce.

« Oui, oui ! Mon père m'a dit que tu pensais aussi devenir médecin."

« Peut-être, oui . . . »

Pearl détourne la tête et fait :

« Mais un médecin malade, ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Moi aussi, ça m'arrive d'être malade ! Et puis, tu n'auras aucune séquelles, tu es parfaitement guérie ! Tout ceci n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »

« J'ai dû passer ma méningite à tout le monde ! » fait Pearl de sa voix faible.

Instantanément, ma gorge se noue ne repensant à Saphir et surtout au fait qu'il faudra l'annoncer à Pearl, sa marraine et baby-sitter. Je sens bien que cette même affreuse pensée s'empare de Papa et de Réginard.

« J'ai immunisé autant de personne que j'ai pu et prévenu tous les médecins de la Comté ! »

« Alors, il n'y a pas eu de victimes ? Tant mieux ! »

Nous baissons tous les trois la tête et Pearl devient brusquement anxieuse, elle serre la main de Réginard et redemande avec un empressement inquiet :

« Hein ! . . . ? »

« Si, ma pauvre fille, si . . . » murmure Papa.

« Qui ? Oh mon Dieu, qui ? Non ! Pervi ! Prima ! » s'écrie Pearl.

_« C'est . . . Sa . . . Saphir . . . »_

Ma sœur me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés et plaque sa main sur la bouche tandis que ses jolis traits tirés par la maladie se contractent en un sanglot et que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« C'est pas vrai ! » souffle-t-elle.

Mais personne ne me dément. De voir ma sœur pleurer, les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Celle-ci se jette dans les bras de mon père qui la réconforte doucement.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » sanglote-t elle.

Mais il n'y a pas de réponse à ce 'pourquoi' que tout le monde se pose depuis hier !

« Pippin, Réginard, vous pouvez nous laissez, s'il vous plait ? Il faut que je parle avec Pearl ! » fait Papa en tapotant maladroitement le dos de ma sœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour le docteur Air-Thé dans Mathom-Junior, relisez donc le chapitre 89 Un amour de princesse Elfique ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Alana Chantelune_** : coucou ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir :D. Non, en effet, les mariages arrangés ne font pas très hobbits, mais sur Pearl se joue le pouvoir, et puis Paladin n'a pas l'air bien fier de lui et ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans les habitudes ! Pearl a 24 ans, maintenant ! Merci pour tes compliments, sinon J et à très bientôt !

**_Wendy_** : Et encore, je vous manipule sur cet histoire de Réginard depuis plus longtemps. Je m'amuse pas mal, c'est vrai! héhé! Ca, Réginard, comme personnage complexe, il se pose là. Personnellement, c'est un personnage pour lequel j'ai un petit faible et pour lequel Elro a un ENORME faible . Tu verras, l'affaire Réginard-Pearl-Frodon va se décanter en douceur, enfin presque ! Merci pour ta riviou ma tite Wenny et voici la suite !

**_Ewina_** : Hé oui, Frodon ne se marie pas, donc il y a beaucoup moins de suspens. Malgré tout, je peux tuer Pearl par une cruelle rechute dans quelques chapitres ! Et me montrer encore plus sadique qu'il n'ait permis ! C'est vrai, tout est dit dans ce chapitre sur le problème Réginard, quand j'y repense, maintenant, 2 ans après l'avoir écrit, j'aurais encore pu vous faire trainer Merci pour ta riviou mon allemande préférée et voici la suite !

**_Earothien_** : RàR deux en un ! Non, en effet, Adelard avait bel et bien raison, son fils n'était pas mourru et donc Paladin ne respecte pas son contrat en proclamant Pippin héritier. Mais comme c'est Paddy et comme c'est Pippinou, il va de soi que ce sont eux qui sont des leur bons droits, hein :D C'était rigolo parce que les lecteurs ont tous marché ; vous n'avez pas remarqué ce petit intermède dans le chapitre 45 et j'ai pu continuer tranquille. La nervosité de Paladin dans les chapitres des 5 ans vous a un plus titillés, mais bon Oui, c'est vrai, comment en vouloir à Pippin d'exister, hein ? trop chou comme il est, dans les films comme dans les livres ! M'enfin ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Cœur de Louve_** : Cool, tu me dis que tu peux pas me faire une grande riviou et celle que tu fais est déjà énorme :D J'adore la façon dont tu prends le point de vue de Réginard, même si c'est ironique, c'est vrai qu'il a des raisons de ne pas être très content. Surtout que Réginard n'est pas le genre de type à accepter sans rien dire et à se prendre pour une… déjection canine ! Pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Mention spécial pour la citation de Corneille (l'auteur !) qui m'a fait rigoler pendant bien cinq minutes devant mon ordi ! Pourtant rassure-toi, Réginard a des sentiments envers Pearl, c'est sur et certain, je suis pas méchante au point de traiter les sœurs de Pip comme tu l'as si bien dit, comme des trophées, même si ce chapitre est fait pour qu'on le croie. Celui que tu viens de lire un peu moins, déjà, non ? Tu peux toujours chercher dans ton livre, Tolkien ne précise absolument pas quels sont les maris des filles de Paladin. A moi de voir (rire sadique) ! Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**_Clem_** : (câlin Pippin et clin d'œil à Réginard) un jour, je te le reprendrai! Mais je dois avouer que tu as de bons gardiens de harem :p et pis l'a pas l'air malheureux chez toi !


	156. 9 ans, contrat et bol de chocolat

Ce chapitre n'est pas véritablement important pour l'action, mais bon, il est là quand même !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je sors de la pièce, j'accélère pour éviter la compagnie de Réginard et file dans le bureau de mon père. Cette pièce m'a toujours un peu impressionné. Non pas qu'elle soit très grande, mais tout en elle reflète le pouvoir.

Je fais le tour du bureau et vais m'asseoir à la chaise de mon père. Un jour, peut-être que je siégerais là ! Ou peut-être Réginard… ! Mes yeux tombent sur un parchemin posé sur le fouillis du bureau. Je me penche en avant et le tourne un peu pour le lire.

« Pippin ? Que fais-tu là tout seul ? »

_« Oh, Maman ! Rien de mal, je t'assure ! »_

« Qu'est- ce que tu lis ? »

Maman me retire gentiment le parchemin de sous les yeux et m'adressant un sourire, se met à le lire. Elle perd son sourire et ré-enroule le parchemin.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

_« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Mais, je sais bien ce que c'est . . . c'est l'accroc, c'est ça ? »_

Maman a un petit sourire et range le rouleau de parchemin sur une étagère.

_« Papa, il a promis à Réginard de le marier à Pearl et de faire de lui le Thain après lui, c'est ça ? »_

« Oui, c'est ça, Pippin ! » fait doucement Maman.

_« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, Pippin, je ne sais pas ! Il me l'a avoué hier, en me suppliant de trouver un moyen de le sortir de là ! »

_« C'est pour ça que tu étais fâchée, hein ma petite maman ? »_

« Oui, c'est pour ça ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »_

« Le mieux serait que Réginard reconnaisse que ce contrat n'a plus aucune valeur ! Mais, connaissant Réginard . . . »

_« Il est plus intelligent et raisonnable que moi ! Il ferait sûrement un bon Thain par rapport à moi et . . . »_

« Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis jamais ça ! Ecoute-moi bien Pippin ! L' Héritier, c'est toi, et personne d'autre ! Et Réginard ne t'est en rien supérieur, à part en âge ! » s'exclame Maman qui n'a pas l'air de rigoler du tout.

Elle a pointé l'index vers moi, comme quand elle me gronde.

_« Oui, Maman ! »_

« Tu ne comprends donc pas que si Réginard monte sur le trône, Adelard aura gagné ? Il a toujours rêvé d'être le Thain, alors, que son fils le devienne serait une jolie revanche ! Tu crois que ton père a eu tout seul l'idée de condamner sa fille à un mariage forcé ? Je crois plutôt qu'il a été mal conseillé ! »

_« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça . . . »_

« Ce n'est pas grave, Pippin ! Tu es encore très jeune et toutes ces histoires de pouvoirs devraient te passer par dessus la tête, mon pauvre chéri ! »

_« Mais . . . et pour le mariage de Pearl ? »_

« Je pense que le mieux est de lui laisser le choix ! Reginard est intelligent, très beau garçon et adorable quand il le veut, c'est vrai, mais . . . il y a Frodon qui est très bien sous tout rapport lui aussi ! »

_« A propos, elle s'est réveillée ! »_

Maman sursaute et pousse un cri :

« C'est vrai, oh Pippin ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? »

Elle s'apprête à quitter le bureau de Papa mais je saute au bas de la chaise et courre après elle.

_« Elle va bien, elle va bien ! Mais Papa a dit qu'il avait des choses à lui dire et de les laisser tranquilles ! »_

« Ha ! »

Maman se stoppe net.

_« Tu crois qu'il lui parle du contrat ? »_

« Sûrement, oui ! En tout cas, j'espère ! Plus tôt, elle le saura, mieux ça sera ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'il assume ses erreurs ! Pippin, tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner ! »

_« Euh non . . . comment tu sais ? »_

« Pas de bol sale dans l'évier ! Viens, je vais te faire manger ! »

Tout content, je suis ma Maman et au moment où nous repassons dans le salon pour foncer dans la cuisine, Papa sort de la chambre de Pearl en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Réginard, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de Papa dans le salon, tourne la tête vers lui. Maman et moi faisons pareil. Papa ne dit rien à Reginard mais se dirige droit vers Maman.

Il nous pousse dans la cuisine et je m'assied à la table en attendant mon bol de chocolat. Papa ferme la porte de la cuisine et jette un regard oblique vers ma mère en me désignant du menton.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as un fils malin ! Il sait tout de tes bêtises d'il y a quatorze ans ! » grince Maman.

Papa me regarde, mi-fâché mi-étonné.

« Bon, alors tu lui en a parlé ? »

« Oui ! Mais ça, plus Saphir, ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup pour une malade ! »

« De mauvaises nouvelles, tu veux dire ! » le reprend Maman.

« Merci du soutien ! »

« Tu l'as bien cherché ! »

« Ne commencez pas ! »

Ils baissent les yeux vers moi et je me tartine tranquillement une tranche de pain.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Ben . . . déjà elle trouve Réginard très agréable à . . . à regarder ! »

« Ce n'est pas faux ! » admet Maman en m'amenant la casserole de lait.

« Glani ! » fait Papa d'un léger ton de reproche amusé.

« Continue ! Attention, c'est chaud, Pippin ! »

« Mais pour le reste, elle trouve bizarre d'épouser son cousin ! »

« Frodon est généalogiquement plus proche de Pearl que Reginard ! »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! »

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui, Pippin, tu es cousin au troisième degré avec Frodon et cousin au quatrième degré avec Réginard ! »

_« Ha bon ! »_

Si tu le dis, Papa !

« Elle a dit qu'elle ne changerait même pas de nom de famille ! »

« Tu ne lui as pas répondu que . . . »

« Que ça faciliterait le côté administratif ? Si, pourquoi ? »

« Pas de doute, mon Paddy, tu sais parler aux filles ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

« Bon, finalement, elle a dit quoi ? »

« Qu'elle allait y réfléchir ! »

« Ca m'aurait étonné qu'elle prenne une telle décision immédiatement ! »

« Le seul problème est Frodon. Ils se sont peut-être un peu lassés l'un de l'autre, mais ils s'aiment encore énormément ! »

« Pippin, ta manche trempe dans ton bol ! »

Ha oui ! Oups !

_« C'est rien, ça partira au lavage ! »_

« Oui, je pense ! Je ne veux pas que tes bêtises forcent Pearl à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas et la rendent malheureuse, Paddy ! »

« Je ne le veux pas non plus ! »

« Et que feras-tu, si elle préfère rester avec Frodon qu'elle connaît depuis toujours et avec qui elle est depuis bientôt six ans plutôt que de le quitter pour un inconnu qui débarque après dix ans d'absence et qui veux l'épouser sur le champ ? »

« Alors, je le ferais accepter de force à Reginard et Adelard, c'est tout ! Je suis leur dirigeant tout de même, ils m'obéissent ! »

« Ca sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Non, mon Paddy, tu es coincé ! Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que ta fille tombe amoureuse de Réginard, ou que celui-ci trouve une femme ailleurs ! »

Papa soupire et pivote sur un pied en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Eglantine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va s'arranger ! On a connu des situations pires, toi et moi ! » fait gentiment Maman.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Avant même que Pearl ne prenne sa décision, tu vas dire à Adelard et Réginard que tout ce qui a été signé il y a dix ans ne tient plus. Que le contrat a été réduit à néant par la naissance de Pippin et qu'il n'y a pas à discuter ! »

« Et s'ils révèlent le contrat à mon peuple ? Pour quel espèce de Thain je vais passer ? Un homme qui ne tient pas ses promesses et profite de son pouvoir ! »

« Si tu relis bien le contrat, il est dit que puisque tu n'as pas de fils, tu donnes Pearl à Réginard pour faire de lui ton Héritier ! Hé bien, maintenant, tu as un fils, ce contrat n'a donc plus aucune valeur ! »

_« Je laisserais pas Réginard devenir le Thain à ma place, si tu ne le veux pas, Papa ! »_

« Je sais, Peregrïn, je sais ! » me fait sérieusement mon père.

« Et si jamais Pearl choisit Réginard plutôt que Frodon, ce ne sera pas un mariage forcé et personne n'en souffrira ! »

_« Sauf Frodon ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je pars en vacances demain et comme je suis sadique (comme vous avez pu le constater) je m'arrange pour partir exactement en même temps que ma bêta-readeuse.

C'est donc le dernier chapitre de l'enfance d'un Thain avant le 6 Août au plus tôt!


	157. 9 ans, nul n'est censé ignorer la Loi

Me revoilà !

Alors, pitet un petit résumé des neufs ans, car ça commence à s'entortiller.

Pearl est une des premières victimes d'une épidémie de méningite qui sévit dans la Comté. Réginard, le fils aîné d'Adelard, qui était partit depuis dix ans faire ses études de médecine, revient et la sauve in extremis. Il ne peut malheureusement rien faire pour Saphir, le petit frère de Diamond qui a deux mois. Réginard ne se montre pas vraiment amical envers Pippin et Frodon et il s'avère qu'il a ses raisons. En effet, à la naissance de Pervinca, Paladin, -recherchant un héritier-, lui a promis, dans le plus grand secret, de faire de lui son héritier par le biais d'un mariage avec Pearl.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Papa sort de la cuisine et un pain au chocolat coincé dans les dents, je le suis.

« Où est-il passé ? »

_« Va voir dans la chambre de Pearl, je parie qu'il y est retourné ! »_

Effectivement, avant même que nous n'ayons à aller le chercher, Réginard arrive du couloir qui mène à la chambre de Pearl et demande innocemment :

« Vous me cherchiez ? »

« Ha, Rex, oui, en effet ! »

_« Je vais dans ma chambre ? »_

« Non, non, tu peux rester, Pippin ! Assied-toi, Réginard, je t'en prie ! »

Rex se dirige vers le fauteuil de Papa, mais celui-ci est plus rapide et Réginard doit renoncer au grand fauteuil sous peine de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Papa. Moi, je me jette sur le canapé.

« Bien, Réginard, faut qu'on parle ! »

« J'allais vous dire la même chose, Paladin ! »

« Tu connais les Lois de la Comté, je ne les ai pas changées ! La Loi dit que l' Héritier direct d'un chef, qu'il soit Thain ou Grand Maître du Pays de bouc, c'est son fils ! En priorité ! »

_« C'est moi ! »_

« Pippin, tu peux rester, mais tu ne dis rien ! Merci, tu es gentil ! »

_« Bon. . . »_

« Donc, Réginard, cette loi d' Héritage de père en fils ne peut être modifiée que dans deux cas. Premier cas, si l'Héritier désigné refuse, comme Ferumbras l'a fait. Et deuxième cas, s'il n'y a tout simplement pas de fils, le chef doit alors prendre la mesure qu'il estime la meilleure ! »

« Je sais tout ça ! » s'exclame Réginard d'un ton agacé.

« Oui. Or, Pippin, il y a deux ans à déclaré officiellement, devant tous les habitants de la Comté et devant ton père lui-même, qu'il acceptait d'être mon Héritier. Il détient depuis lors le Diadème de l' Héritier et a officiellement le titre de Prince de la Comté ! Il serait capable de te redire son serment devant toi, si tu veux ! »

« J'attends ! »

(silence)

« Pippin ! » s'exclame mon père.

_« Tu m'as dit de rien dire ! »_

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, tu veux ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

_« Bon ! Oui, Papa, je suis ton Héritier et je le suis de mon plein gré ! »_

« Voilà, merci Pippin ! Donc, Réginard, tu peux reconnaître toi-même que mon Héritier est mon fils et pas toi, comme j'ai pu te le promettre quand je croyais que je n'aurais pas de fils ! »

Réginard ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Papa lève la main et reprend :

«Je te préviens : l'écarter du pouvoir le jour de ma mort reviendrait à une prise de pouvoir par la force et serait sévèrement puni par le Grand Maître du Pays de Bouc et le Maire d' Hobbitbourg ! Qu'as-tu à redire à ça ? » demande Papa.

« Que vous ne tenez pas vos paroles ! »

« Que je respecte la Loi et que toi, non ! »

Réginard, les sourcils froncés et les traits du visage tirés par la colère, finit par détourner la tête, comme vexé.

« Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord ! » s'écrie Papa mi joyeusement mi sévèrement.

_« Mais, peut-être que tu pourras m'aider plus tard ! »_

Réginard pose ses yeux verts sur moi sans pour autant changer d'expression et Papa s'écrie :

« Pippin, je t'en prie, pas de paroles en l'air ! »

Je me tais. Réginard tourne à nouveau la tête vers Papa et fait d'une voix calme :

« Et Pearl ? »

« Dans la mesure où je ne fais pas de toi mon héritier, je ne vois aucune raison à la contraindre à un mariage forcé ! »

« Vous réduisez à néant tout le contrat ? »

« En effet ! Ce contrat est totalement annulé ! N'en déplaise à ton père ! Oh, car, je sais bien Réginard, que c'est ton père qui est derrière toi et qui te pousse ! Tu n'es pas comme ça tout seul ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas de parler comme ça de mon père ! »

« Réginard, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! » fait calmement mon père.

Rex perd soudain tout son air hautain et se met quasiment à gémir :

« Paladin . . . je . . . depuis 1385, je me suis habitué à l' idée que j'allais épouser Pearl . . . je ne pourrais pas . . . supporter que ça ne se fasse pas ! Elle avait quatorze ans et moi vingt quand je suis parti, mais elle représentait déjà tout ce que j'attends d'une femme ! Et maintenant que je la vois à vingt-quatre ans, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Je . . . »

_« Il l'a embrassé, je l'ai vu! »_

Réginard fait volte-face vers moi et me foudroie du regard. Mais moi, le doigt pointé sur Reginard, j'essaie de lui rendre son regard menaçant.

« Peregrïn ! Pour la deuxième fois, tais-toi ! Tu n'es là que parce que tu es concerné par l'Héritage de la Thanerie ! Mais personne ne te demande ton avis ! Et puis, ne montre pas du doigt ! » s'écrie Papa.

Je baisse doucement le doigt et tente toujours de faire flancher Réginard en le regardant sévèrement droit dans les yeux. Mais soudain, Réginard m'envoie tant de mépris d'un coup que c'est moi qui flanche.

Réginard sait très bien qu'il vaut cent fois mieux que moi et malgré tout ce que Maman pourra dire, il sera dur de m'imposer face à lui. Je n'ai que neuf ans, il en a trente. Je n'ai qu'un 'niveau convenable', il a toujours eu les 'félicitations du jury'. Je ne fais même pas un mètre de hauteur, il est plus grand que Papa.

Mon père reprend d'une voix douce :

« Réginard, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage forcé, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage tout court ! »

« Elle ne fait que parler de son Frodon ! Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? »

« Pour moi, il l'ont toujours été ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avant ! »

« Avant, ils étaient très proches aussi ! Ca va faire six ans qu'ils sont ensemble ! »

« Tant que ça ! Mais alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas fiancés ? »

« Il a refusé . . . l'année dernière . . . »

« Comment peut-on refuser ça à Pearl ? Quel imbécile ! »

_« Hé ! »_

« Il ne la mérite pas ! » s'exclame Rex sans m'entendre, semble-t-il.

« Ecoute Réginard ! On est pas là pour discuter des qualités et des défauts de Frodon ! Les choses sont comme elles sont ! Ils sont bien ensemble et forment depuis longtemps déjà un petit couple qui fait plaisir à voir ! »

Réginard soupire et fait comme sur le ton de la récitation :

« Bon d'accord, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : fleurs, bijoux, restaurants, promenades ! »

« Et moi ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est préparer l'enterrement de Saphir ! Il faut faire vite ! Avec la chaleur . . . »

« Oui, vous savez raison ! »

« Il est tôt, je ne sais pas si Diviline et Alcamondin sont réveillés ! »

« Je doute qu'ils n'aient beaucoup dormi . . . » fait Réginard.

« En effet . . . ! Je vais aller les voir ! »

« Je retourne auprès de Pearl ! »

_« Je retourne dans la cuisine ! »_

Ben oui, avec tout ça, il ne faudrait pas oublier mon deuxième petit déjeuner !

Dans la cuisine, Maman est déjà en train de laver le bol de mon premier petit déjeuner et un deuxième déjà rempli de chocolat chaud m'attend. Pendant que Papa se glisse chez les Long-Cleeve par la porte de la cuisine, je m'installe devant .

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » me demande Maman.

_« Il semble avoir accepté l'idée que ce n'est pas lui l' Héritier de Papa. Mais pour Pearl, il ne veut pas renoncer ! »_

« On a gagné une bataille, pas la guerre ! » me fait doctement Maman.

_« Dis, Maman, avec Papa, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »_

« Tu me demandes ça comme ça ? Au beau milieu du petit déjeuner ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Avec ton père, on se connaissait depuis longtemps ! Mais tu sais, la mère de ton père aurait bien voulu qu' il épouse la jolie Primula ! »

_« La mère de Frodon ? »_

« Oui, mais c'était ridicule ! Paddy avait treize ans de moins qu'elle et elle était très amoureuse de Drogon Sacquet ! Ils s'entendaient bien mais pas au point de se marier ! C'est pour ça que forcer Pearl à se marier avec Réginard ne me plait pas ! »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle me dit ça, hier quand elle criait après Papa, elle avait dit « après ce qu'on nous a fait, à nous ! ». Mais sur le coup, trop impressionné par la dispute, je n' avais pas relevé !

« Heureusement pour moi, ça ne s'est pas fait : personne n'écoutait ta grand-mère ! » achève-t-elle dans un petit rire.

_« Et alors, vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps avec Papa ? »_

« Oui ! On était les meilleurs amis du monde et puis un jour, on s' est rendu compte qu'on serait plus heureux si on était un plus qu'amis . . . » fait Maman en rougissant un peu.

_« Quand ? Comment ? »_

« Tu poses de ces questions, toi ! » me reproche gentiment Maman, amusée.

Elle me lance son torchon à la figure et je l'évite en riant.

Meilleurs amis depuis longtemps ? Ca ressemble aussi un peu à l'histoire de Frodon et Pearl ! Il faudra que je pense à en parler à Myrtle !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**_Kia : _**calin !

Les autres reviews : par mail J


	158. 9 ans, Saphir de LongCleeve

Chapitre pas drôle (du tout) mais il faut bien y passer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je ressors de la cuisine, Réginard est reparti tenir compagnie à Pearl, Prima occupe la salle de bain. Pervi dort encore et moi, je vais prendre l'air quelque temps dehors

Il fait beau, pas encore trop chaud, aucun nuage et une sympathique petite brise. Les verdoyantes collines qui s'étendent à mes pieds ne m'émerveillent même pas. A vrai dire, elles ne m'ont jamais émerveillé, elles ont toujours été là et elle le seront toujours.

Des bruits de marteaux s'échappent de l'atelier d'Alcamondin. Clouent-ils les planches d'un petit cercueil ? Il n'y avait encore jamais eu de morts dans mon entourage. Je savais bien ce que c'était que le deuil, dans la théorie. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est dans la pratique.

Je devins légèrement paranoïaque, ça fait longtemps que je n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Merry, de Sam et même d'Illic, Moton, Mungo, Belle et Flambard. Avec cette épidémie de méningite, mon imagination est forcément pessimiste. Heureusement que je sais que Frodon est vacciné !

Frodon, d'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà revenu au chevet de Pearl. S'il veut préserver son rôle de 'fiancé', il ferait mieux de venir prendre la place de Réginard au chevet de Pearl. Enfin, c'est mon avis, moi qui n'y connaît pas grand chose !

Bourg-de-Touque s'éveille doucement à mes pieds, déjà parcouru, j'en suis sûr, par la rumeur de la mort du « bébé qu' habite chez l'Thain ». Saphir . . . La vie pourrait reprendre comme avant lui, mais ce n'est pas possible, la marque de ses petits yeux à présent fermés restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires et tout le bonheur qu'il inspirait sera désormais et définitivement masqué et gâché par la tristesse de sa mort.

La journée passe et les heures s'écoulent sans se soucier de nous. J'ai aperçu Diviline en grande discussion avec Alcamondin et Prima a emmené sa filleule Diamond au square. Pervi et moi avons joué dans le jardin, mettant à profit le peu de gaieté qu'il nous reste pour ne pas s'écrouler. Pearl a quitté son lit et a un peu touché au bouillon que Maman lui a préparé. Papa et Maman ont fait en sorte que la vie continue et leur résistance au chagrin me convainc une fois de plus que, sans les adultes, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait !

Aidé par Papa et mes différentes tantes qui habitent les Grands-Smials avec toute leur famille, Alcamondin et Diviline préparent l'enterrement qui aura lieu demain matin. Papa a dépêché un facteur à l'improviste pour inviter des personnes de toute la Comté. La réunion de tant de monde fera forcément de l'enterrement de Saphir, une fête de famille. C'est fatal. Avons nous vraiment besoin de nous serrer les uns contre les autres pour étancher notre tristesse ? Je ne vois aucun réconfort à regarder les gens pleurer.

C'est le matin du second jour sans Saphir et le jour de son enterrement. Maman nous réveille, Pilgrim et moi vers huit heures trente pour venir me chercher les habits les plus sombres de toute mon armoire.

« Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te coiffer ! »

_« Je me coiffe tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, Maman, c'est le vent qui me décoiffe ! »_

« Je sais bien, mais fait un effort pour les démêler. Les invités commencent à arriver. Ton oncle Doxy a organisé un convoi venant de Château-Brande, tu sais qu'Alcamondin et Diviline viennent du Pays de Bouc ! Pervi vient de les apercevoir à la hauteur du gros chêne, il seront là dans une minute, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher ! »

_« Merry sera là ? »_

« Sûrement ! »

_« Mais on ne pourra pas rigoler beaucoup . . . »_

« Ce n'est pas pleurer et se taire qui peut faire oublier la tristesse, mon petit ! » me fait doucement Maman en me passant la main sur la joue.

Toujours est-il que, deux heures plus tard, serrant très fort dans ma main celle de Pearl et fixant la petite robe noire de Diamond que j'aperçois devant moi, je n'en mène pas large. Ma sœur aînée pleure et j'ai renoncé à la consoler. Je tremble un peu et n'ose ni me retourner quémander un sourire à Merry, ni lever les yeux sur la minuscule boite de bois blanc qui nous précède.

J'entends pleurer tout autour de moi et ma gorge se serre sans que mes yeux ne se mouillent assez pour que coulent des larmes.

« Deux mois ! C'est encore plus terrible que d'enterrer n'importe qui d'autre ! »

La jupe noire de Diamond ! Toujours ! Pas autre chose ! Pearl est à ma gauche, Pervi et Prima à ma droite, mes parents devant, Merry et les siens juste derrière, Réginard et sa famille sont un peu plus loin dans le cortège et Frodon et Bilbon doivent bien être quelque part. Je sais que Pearl a cherché Frodon au moment de partir mais j'ignore si elle l'a trouvé.

Suivant docilement le petit cercueil couvert de fleurs et Diviline, Diamond et Alcamondin, tant de Hobbits et moi parcourons le familier chemin que nous ne reverrons plus jamais sans repenser à maintenant.

Et quelle horreur de penser que dans ma vie entière, j'aurais à refaire ce chemin pour tant de personnes. Et des personnes tellement plus proches de moi que Saphir . . . Je serre un peu plus la main de Pearl.

La tombe de Saphir a déjà été creusée et le petit cercueil contenant ce bébé Elfe tombé au milieu des Hobbits, y est descendu lentement à l'aide de cordes. Diamond et ses parents, dressés devant le trou béant suivent la descente des yeux en se tenant la main.

Et puis une fois que le petit cercueil de bois blanc a touché le fond du trou et que les cordes sont remontées, Papa se détache de nous pour aller se placer derrière la pierre tombale déjà gravée. Il a les vêtements de circonstances et a rajouté sa couronne (moi, je n'ai pas mon Diadème de l'Héritier !). Ici commence la plus dure tâche du Thain.

« Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis. Il y a à peine deux mois, nous étions aussi réunis autour de notre petit Saphir, mais c'était dans la joie de son baptême. Aujourd'hui, il nous a été arraché trop tôt par la maladie, laissant derrière lui une mère, un père et une sœur vers qui nos pensées sont aujourd'hui toutes tournées ! Que savait-il de la vie, lui, pauvre petit ange ? Maintenant, nous, nous savons qu'elle ne tient à rien et que la Mort frappe aveuglément et injustement. Il habitait avec sa famille sous mon toit et sa présence a éclairé tout les Grands-Smials du bonheur simple et vrai dû à un bébé qui sourit. Il était la promesse de l'avenir et le symbole de l'innocence et de la douce quiétude. C'était le bébé que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, sage, éveillé, adorable et attachant. Il sera à jamais présent dans nos cœurs et puisqu'il ne lui a pas été donné de grandir parmi nous, il restera pour toujours dans nos mémoires ce petit bébé de deux mois. Je formule le vœu que notre petit Saphir nous rappelle souvent que ce n'est pas l' importance, l'argent ou le pouvoir qui font de quelqu'un un Hobbit exceptionnel et aimé. Tout le monde le sait et je peux le dire sans hésiter, aucun Hobbit sur terre n'est meilleur que Saphir. Doucement, tranquillement et de façon désintéressée, il inondait de joie son entourage et c'est cela qui laissera à jamais un vide en nous ! Mais c'est cela que de vivre ! »

La voix affligée mais sans aucun bégaiement de mon père retombe dans le silence de l'assemblée et mon cœur se serre en voyant Diviline tendre doucement et vainement la main vers le trou béant à ses pieds. Comme pour le rattraper, le toucher une dernière fois, le rassurer, et le consoler.

Quelqu'un passe et me colle une rose dans les mains. La foule s'organise en file et Prima me tend la main pour que j'aille me placer à côté d'elle. Avec horreur, je m'aperçois qu'on s'approche de la tombe de Saphir. En me penchant en avant, je constate que tout le monde jette sa rose dans le trou et se recueille un instant.

Notre tour à Prima et à moi arrive trop vite. Au bord du trou, mon regard plonge dedans et je suis pris soudain d'un vertige tel que je dois reculer. Rien que d'imaginer que derrière cette simple planche de bois se trouve le cadavre pâle et froid de l'enfant que je serrais dans mes bras vendredi dernier encore, je suis saisi d'épouvante.

Pimpernel jette sa rose dans un sanglot et elle va atterrir là où doit se trouver la tête de Saphir. Je revois si bien son visage quand il dort, ses petits cheveux tout doux et son petit nez retroussé. Ma main s'élève et laisse retomber ma fleur. Comme au ralenti, je la vois rebondir légèrement puis s'immobiliser sur le cercueil de bois immaculé.

Dernier cadeau, dernier baiser, dernière preuve d'amour. Dernier adieu.

Diviline éclate en sanglots, pleurs incontrôlables et inconsolables. Je sursaute et relève la tête, Prima me tire de côté pour laisser la place à Pervinca et à Pearl et je tente de ne pas perdre des yeux Diva. Elle s'est soudainement effondrée et elle est soutenue par ses deux frères aînés que je connais de vue. Mais la vérité me frappe de plein fouet, à ce moment précis, rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de pleurer de tristesse et de désespoir. Retrouverais-je un jour la Diviline que je connaissais ?

Diamond n'en mène pas plus large de voir sa mère dans cette état et Alcamondin a dessiné sur ses traits les murailles du Hobbit fort, mais je sais bien qu' à l'intérieur de lui, ce n'est qu'un gouffre où le nom de Saphir résonne en vain et dans lequel mon voisin s'enfonce inexorablement.

Le temps que tout le monde aille jeter une rose sur le cercueil de Saphir, Prima et moi avons rejoint Merry qui l'a fait avant nous. Il abaisse les yeux vers moi et esquisse un léger sourire. Abandonnant sa pose sérieuse des mains dans le dos, il tend la main et m'effleure la joue pour m'essuyer une larme que je n'avais pas sentie. L'atmosphère est soudain bien trop triste, il y a trop de pleurs et de désespoir, j'éclate en sanglots.

Prima me serre contre elle et Merry s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur. A vrai dire, il est désormais beaucoup plus petit que moi ! Il sort mon mouchoir de ma poche et me le tend.

_« Y . . . Y va m'manquer ! »_

« Oui, on sait, à nous aussi ! » me fait doucement Prima.

« Et c'est la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'on peut lui apporter ! » me dit Merry.

Mon regard croise un instant celui de mon cousin puis un grand bruit m'en détourne aussitôt. Je fais volte-face et m'aperçoit que les fossoyeurs sont déjà en train de reboucher la tombe de Saphir. Entre nous et lui se trouve désormais la pesante terre. Il était si petit et si fragile, pouvons-nous décemment l'abandonner au froid de la terre ? Le fait qu'on ne pourra plus jamais voir ne serait-ce que son cercueil le coupe définitivement de notre monde qu'il aura à peine le temps d'apercevoir.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas sans un certain soulagement que je vois se dérober à a vue le spectacle morbide et terrifiant du cercueil où repose un mort. Et ce même si ce mort est Saphir. Mon instinct de bonheur me crie que c'est mieux que tout cela soit terminé et que maintenant, il vaut sûrement mieux tout oublier de ces trois derniers jours.

Et puis un par un, nous passons devant Diviline, Alcamondin et Diamond . Je serre très fort dans mes bras la petite en suppliant le ciel de ne jamais me l'enlever comme on m'a enlevé son frère. Mais Diamond semble ailleurs et réagit à peine à mon embrassade. Je serre dans les petites miennes les grandes mains d'Alcamondin en me sentant désespérément inutile et incapable de le consoler.

Diviline a trouvé, je-ne-sais-où la force de tenir debout et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Elle baisse vers moi des yeux flous de larmes et fous de chagrin et m'effleure la joue.

« J'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi, tu sais ? Depuis le première jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu avoir un fils comme toi ! » souffle-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ma gorge serrée m'empêche de répondre et lâchement, je me détourne d'elle pour aller trouver le réconfort auprès de ma Maman.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'aime bien ce dernier échange.

**_Ewina_** : Ha, ce Réginard ! Il vous fait beaucoup parler ! Tant mieux, c'est que le marketing marche. lol ! C'est vrai, il est pas toujours très aimable, mais bon. Oui, une rar de ma part annonce souvent un nouveau chapitre. Là, je suis ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heure d'internet, c'est pour ça que je réponds au reviews directement ici. Merci pour celle-ci et voici la suite !

**_Wenny_** : Héhé, tant mieux si le chapitre précédent t'a fait rire, tu n'en a pas eu –normalement- l'occasion dans ce chapitre, ni dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. C'est vrai, de façons générale, Pippin casse souvent l'ambiance, surtout quand elle est pesante ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Euh, non, désolée, on n'aura pas plus de détails sur la romance de Paladin et Eglantine. Il faudra se contenter de cela et laisser faire son imagination, ma tite Wendy ;-) Merci pour ta riviou et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Jylly_** : Whéé, merci beaucoup pour ton accueil chaleureux :-D. Mes vacances étaient bien, merci ! Je gardais des petits cousins au bord de la mer. Merci pour ta riviou et tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plait J

**_Estel la Rodeuse_** : (secoue doucement Es pour la réveiller). Hé oui, quand Pippin se fait cette réflexion, il ne pense pas (encore) à Diamond ! Merci pour tes compliments et ça me fait crès plaisir d'avoir une riviou de toi, ma sœur-rodeuse ! embrasse bien Ely dès que tu le peux pour moi (et aussi Clem, mais évite le coup de poing, hein :p)


	159. 9 ans, pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Un chapitre assez crucial dans l'Enfance d'un Thain, lisez, vous comprendrez pourquoi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alcamondin et Diviline ont organisé une petite réception après l'enterrement. Il paraît que 'ça se fait' mais moi ça me semble bizarre. Ce n'est pas une fête ! Et une fête triste, moi, je n'ai jamais connu !

Ceux qui viennent de plus loin (ou les plus feignants) ont garé leur charrette à proximité du cimetière et sont venus à pieds aux Grands-Smials pour suivre à partir de là la procession . C'est entre-autre le cas de tous ceux qui viennent du Pays de Bouc, d'Hobbitbourg et de Réginard. Il est vrai qu'habitant l'école, la famille d'Adelard est un peu à l'opposé du cimetière.

Après être passée en rang devant les Long-Cleeve pour un morbide exercice de protocole, la foule se disperse à la sortie du cimetière, les familles se rassemblant et discutant entre-elles. Je vois Bilbon sauter lestement sur sa charrette et se pencher pour attraper les rênes. Pendant ce temps, et, ironie du sort, juste à côté, Réginard grimpe à la place du conducteur de la sienne. D'un coup d'œil, il informe ses parents et le reste de sa famille que ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre, qu'il les rejoindra.

La foule se fait de plus en plus éparse et me laissant guider aveuglément par Maman qui me tient par la main, j'observe la scène. Frodon, que j'ai aperçu pendant la cérémonie, rejoint bientôt son oncle sur la charrette et :

« Pearl ! »

« Pearl ! »

Parfaitement au même instant, Frodon et Réginard ont invité ma sœur aînée à prendre place à côté d'eux sur leur charrette pour les ramener à la maison. Mais à part eux deux (et moi !) personne ne s'est aperçu de cette 'jolie' coïncidence. Réginard et Frodon eux-même surpris, se dévisagent un instant et Pearl, s'entendant interpeller, relève la tête. Puis avec un sourire et dos à Frodon, elle saisit la main que lui tend Réginard :

« Tu es encore un peu trop faible pour rentrer à pied ! » lui sourit-il.

Et pendant qu'elle s'installe, Réginard lance à Frodon un regard de triomphe que je n'oublierais jamais. Il s'y mêle fierté, moquerie, mépris et insolence. Frodon reste un instant ahuri et puis Bilbon fait démarrer ses poneys dans un philosophique mouvement d'épaules.

Papa rassemble sa petite famille et va rechercher les Long-Cleeve qui semblent avoir un peu de mal à quitter le cimetière. En les prenant chacun par l'épaule, papa les pousse doucement vers nous. Diamond va se pendre au bras de Pervinca, les joues sillonnées de larmes.

« Où est Pearl ? » demande innocemment Papa en cherchant sa fille des yeux.

_« Elle est partie avec Réginard ! »_

« Ha d'accord ! » fait simplement Papa.

Le chemin du retour est pénible mais nous finissons par arriver aux Grands-Smials où il y a déjà une certaine foule de Hobbits qui attendent Diviline et Alcamondin. Comme il fait beau et pour fuir l'inévitable et pesante atmosphère, Pervi, Diamond et moi restons dans le jardin.

« Maman, elle dit que quand ze serais morte, ze le reverrai, Saphir ! »

« Peut-être oui ! »

_« Mais ne parle pas de malheur, je t'en prie, Diamond ! »_

« Moi, z'espère, pass'que ze veux le revoir un zour ! »

Mais des éclats de voix nous interrompent. Ce sont les voix de Frodon et de Pearl. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande entente.

« Diamond ? Où est Diamond ? »

Ca, ce n'est ni Pearl ni Frodon mais Diviline qui s'inquiète d'avoir perdu son deuxième enfant !

« Je ramène la petite ! Et laisse Pearl et Frodon tout seuls ! » me fait Pervi.

Je ne reconnais plus ma sœur ! Elle qui est presque aussi curieuse que moi et casse-cou que Merry ! Enfin bon ! J'acquiesce et me dirige innocemment vers autre part. Mais dès qu'elle est rentrée dans le Smial rendre Diamond à ses parents, je fais demi-tour et guidé par les voix de ma sœur et de mon copain, je vais me cacher derrière la cabane à bois. De là, je suis sur que j'aurais un beau point de vue !

_« Oh, Merry, tu m'as fait peur ! »_

« Chut, viens là ! »

Sur la pointe des pieds, je vais mon rejoindre mon cousin qui occupe déjà le poste d'espionnage que j'avais repéré.

« Je pensais bien que tu viendrais ! Je t'ai bien éduqué ! » me fait-il dans un sourire tandis que je vais m'agenouiller tout contre lui.

Effectivement, de là, on a une belle vue. Frodon est adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, face à Pearl.

« Ca vient tout juste de commencer ! Il lui a sauté dessus dès qu'elle est descendue de la charrette du joli médecin ! Ca promet d'être beau ! »

_« Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit que . . . »_

« Chut ! Tais-toi et écoute ! »

J'obéis et me serre un peu plus contre Merry pour être sur qu'on ne puisse pas nous voir pelotonnés derrière la cabane.

« Je te dis que je ne t'ai pas entendu ! » s'exclame ma sœur.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! »

« Frodon, ne commence pas ! »

« Mais enfin quoi, Pearl ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? On était tous les deux tous seul sur la place, tu le vois lui et moi, je suis invisible ! » s'écrie Frodon en se redressant.

« Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile, c'est toi qui les joues ! »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Tu ne le connais depuis même pas trois jours ! »

« Oui, mais ça fait trois jours qu'il est en permanence avec moi ! On passe notre temps à discuter et à apprendre à nous connaître ! J'ai déjà l'impression de le connaître mieux que toi ! Il est toujours avec moi ! Alors que toi, hein ? Aucune nouvelles !

« Pardonne-moi, c'est vrai, tu m'as vomi dessus une matinée entière, mais à part ça, je ne m'occupe jamais de toi ! » ironise Frodon d'un ton violent en croisant les bras.

« Peut-être ! Mais tu ne m'as servi à rien ! Lui, il m'a sauvé la vie quand les autres médecins voulaient me laisser mourir, et il s'est un tant soit peu inquiété de moi après ! Mais toi, rien, je me souviens vaguement que tu étais là, d'accord, mais ensuite, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup soucié ! Je serais morte, tu l'aurais appris dans le journal ! »

« Qu'avais-tu besoin de moi, alors que tu avais un ami tel que Réginard ? »

« Tu es jaloux, voilà tout ce que tu es ! Tu es jaloux ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ma nature ! Si je le suis, c'est bien qu'il y a une certaine raison ! »

« Raison de plus pour venir surveiller Réginard et accessoirement me voir ! »

« Si je ne suis pas venu ces trois derniers jours, c'est que la dernière fois, il m'a quasiment laissé pour mort ! »

« A propos ! Avec la mort de Saphir, tu savais bien que j'allais avoir besoin de ton soutien ! Et lâchement, parce que tu avais peur de Rex qui est plus doux qu'un agneau, tu m'as laissé toute seule ! Je ne valais pas la peine de te battre ? »

« Non, Pearl, non ! Tu ne vaux plus la peine que je me batte ! » fait doucement Frodon en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« Quelle lâcheté ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Rex, lui . . . »

« Je préférerais te voir morte que dans les bras de Réginard ! » s'exclame fermement Frodon.

« Hé bien, il va falloir t'habituer ! » grince Pearl avec un sourire mesquin.

« Pourq . . . Tu vois, tu avoues ! » s'écrie Frodon en la pointant du doigt.

« Je suis officiellement promise à lui depuis que j'ai dix ans ! Alors, tu sais, je peux bien m'amuser à passer le temps avec toi : à la fin, c'est Rex mon mari ! »

« Il ne sait pas où il s'engage, il ne te connaît pas encore assez bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie refuser des fiançailles ? » s'exclame Frodon qui tente de dissimuler du mieux qu'il peut le trouble dans lequel la révélation l'a plongé.

Pearl pousse un crie de rage et hurle :

« Sors de ma vie ! »

« Et toi, sors de mon lit ! » réplique Frodon du tac au tac .

Je sens Merry qui hésite entre pouffer de rire et s'indigner mais les choses se compliquent et Merry ne rigole plus du tout :

CLAC !

Frodon fait un bond en arrière, la main sur la joue et Pearl pousse un léger cri effrayé, elle-même surprise par son geste. Et puis aussitôt elle se jette sur Frodon et essaie de lui attraper les mains :

« Oh, Frodon ! Frodon ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Excuse-moi ! Je . . . je. . . . »

Mais Frodon la repousse fermement et fait d'une voix calme :

« Non ! Un mot de plus et c'est moi qui te la mettais ! Il fallait bien qu'on s'arrête un jour ! Ecoute, il ne faut pas se le cacher, on ne s'entend plus ! On ne se supporte plus ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça ne marche plus entre nous ! »

Pearl acquiesce difficilement de deux hochements de tête et reprend :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux nous quitter là ! » fait-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes.

« Peut-être pourrait-on . . . essayer de prendre du recul . . . » propose Frodon que je sens s'affoler à cause du caractère définitif de ce vient de dire Pearl.

« Oui, je crois que c'est mieux. »

Ils restent plantés là, gênés et ne sachant que faire. Je me tourne vers Merry et chuchote, mécontent :

_« Tu m'avais dis que ça serait beau ! Mais c'est pas beau du tout ! Frodon et Pearl ne s'aiment plus ! Elle l'a giflé et ils ont décidé de se séparer ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce Réginard qui . . . »_

Mais je m'interromps car Merry n'a visiblement pas l'intention de me répondre, les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé, il fixe Pearl et Frodon. Mais soudain sans un mot, il ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction et tend le doigt.

Réginard traverse le jardin à grand pas et se précipite vers Pearl. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recule et le repousse. Au fond des grands yeux bleus de mon ami, je vous briller une haine si terrible que je m'en effraie.

« Qu'est-ce que . . . ? Pearl, tu pleures ? » fait Reginard d'une voix inquiète.

Mais après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse de ma sœur, Réginard se tourne vers Frodon :

« Encore toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois ? Et maintenant, tu trouves le moyen de la faire pleurer ! Mais tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve ? »

Réginard s'avance vers Frodon d'un air menaçant et Merry me retient de jaillir protéger Frodon. Pearl, elle, retient Réginard par la manche.

« Non, je t'en prie, Rex, ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

« Tu vas voir, je vais t'en débarrasser rapidement ! Il y a toujours une épée accrochée au dessus de la cheminée de son vieux fou d'oncle ? Qu'il aille la chercher, j'en ai une aussi ! On va bien voir lequel est le plus fort ! »

« Rex, par pitié, laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, Pearl ! Alors quoi, Sacquet ? Je croyais que tu étais le chevalier-servant de Pearl ? C'est le moment de le montrer ! »

« Pas la peine . . . je te la laisse ! » grince Frodon entre ses dents.

Faisant demi-tour, Frodon détale en courrant. Moi, je pousse un hurlement de rage et jaillissant de derrière la cabane, je me jette sur le dos de Réginard. Mais d'une simple pichenette, il me décroche et je vois trop tard son coude.

Ouch ! Projeté à trois mètres, et à moitié étouffé, je me plie de douleur. Haletant, cherchant l'air et tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur. Exprès et sans le moins du monde retenir son geste, il m'en enfoncé le coude en plein dans la poitrine. Mon souffle est coupé et devant mes yeux quelques petites étoiles clignotent. Je ne me sens pas très bien, un peu comme si j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

« Tiens, l'enfant de trop ! » fait narquoisement Réginard en me toisant, moi, proie facile et à terre.

Pearl pousse un cri et se précipite vers moi tout comme Merry, mais Frodon est le premier à genoux derrière moi :

« Pippin ! Ca va ? Pippin, dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Accroché à sa manche, soutenu par ses bras et effondré contre la douce pente de ses cuisses, je chercher à respirer. Mais mes poumons sont comme bouchés et j'ai affreusement mal quand j'essaie d'aspirer. Je suffoque et commence à paniquer ! Et si je n'arrivais plus jamais à respirer ? Je suis mort dans même pas deux minutes !

Je me débats avec les dernière forces qu'il me reste. Je devine plus que je ne vois la présence de Merry, Frodon et Pearl à mes côtés. Des mains fraîches se posent sur mon visage et quelqu'un s'acharne sur mon nœud de cravate.

« Rex ! Rex ! Qu'as tu fait ? Pourquoi ? Aide-le ! » hurle Pearl d'une voix suraiguë.

« Quel chiqué ! Je l'ai juste touché en plein plexus solaire ! Qu'il se calme et ça passera tout seul ! » fait calmement Reginard.

Je tousse et aspire péniblement. Je me sens revivre ! Réginard peut courir pour que je lui pardonne cela !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand je vous disais que ce Réginard était un brave type ! non ?


	160. 9 ans, le ciel sans le bleu

Voici la suite de la scène de la dernière fois !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu vois, Pearl, tu vois ? Qu'il s'en prenne à moi parce qu'il est amoureux de toi, passe encore ! Mais Pippin ! Il n'a même pas dix ans ! Alors, il est toujours aussi doux qu'un agneau, ton Réginard ? » hurle Frodon.

« Frodon, je . . . » commence ma sœur en criant au dessus de moi.

Mais elle est interrompue par Réginard qui se jette sur Frodon et m'écartant de lui brusquement, il attrape au collet mon copain. Celui-ci s'était mis à genoux pour essayer de me secourir, il se retrouve relevé de force et pédale un peu dans le vide avant de reprendre pied à terre . Il agrippe les poignets de Reginard, et, l'épouvante marqué sur son visage, il essaie de se libérer.

Mais Réginard est trop grand et trop fort. Loin d'être petit, Frodon n'est cependant pas à la hauteur, au propre comme au figuré. Je saute sur mes pieds et ne prêtant aucune attention à mon essoufflement, je tire de toute mes forces sur Réginard. Pearl hurle à Réginard d'arrêter et celui-ci finit par l'écouter.

Mais c'est surtout que Merry vient, sans préavis, de le gifler. Tout de même, cher cousin, même bien énervés, je ne sais pas si Frodon et Réginard en serait venus aux mains ! Mais la gifle de Merry a au moins le mérite d'avoir sauvé Frodon de la colère de Réginard.

« Meriadoc . . . » souffle Réginard en reculant, hébété.

« Excuse-moi ! Mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen de te calmer ! » fait fermement Merry.

Pearl s'inquiète déjà de la joue de Reginard mais il la rassure avec une douceur qui contraste puissamment avec la violence dont il vient de faire preuve. Frodon s'est repris et en secouant la tête lentement d'un air navré, il plante un regard bleu chargé de sens dans les yeux de Pearl . Et puis il fait demi-tour et sort à grand pas du jardin.

Tout ces évènements se sont si vite enchaînés que Merry et moi réagissons avec quelques instants de retard et Frodon est déjà dans sa charrette que nous nous précipitons à peine vers elle. Mais jaillissant de mon Smial, quelqu'un d'autre se précipite.

« Frodon, mon gars ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pars déjà ? Mais attend-moi ! »

« Vous rentrerez avec les Sanglebuc, mon oncle, si ça ne vous dérange pas ! » fait Frodon d'une voix qui se veut forte.

« Attend ! Mais . . . »

Mais Frodon a déjà claqué les rênes sur les dos de ses poneys et ceux-ci se mettent déjà péniblement en marche, vexés de n'avoir eu que si peu de temps pour se reposer.

« Pippin ! Vite ! » s'écrie Merry.

_« Pearl ! On est chez Frodon, si Maman nous cherche ! »_

Et plus vite que des lapins, nous détalons pour poursuivre la charrette de Frodon sous les yeux étonnés de Réginard, Bilbon et Pearl.

« Non, laissez-moi ! »

« Un peu qu'on va te laisser » s'écrie Merry.

Il saute à l'arrière de la charrette de Frodon qui a déjà atteint une bonne vitesse.

_« Merryyy ! »_

Mon cousin se penche vers moi et me tend une main que j'attrape au moment-même où Frodon ralentit pour éviter tout accident (ce qui manque d'un provoquer un, puisque Merry bascule légèrement en avant !).

« Vous êtes fous ! Je veux être seul ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Redescendez immédiatement ! » crie mon copain en faisant un grand geste mécontent vers nous.

Sans lui prêter attention, je monte à bord, tiré par Merry. Frodon se re-retourne vers la route et il passe rageusement sa manche sur les yeux, tenant mollement les rênes dans la main gauche.

« Laissez-moi tranquille . . . » gémit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Moi, on m'a toujours dit qu'on abandonnait pas un copain dans ces moment-là ! » décrète fermement Merry.

Il enjambe le banc du cocher et va s'installer à côté de Frodon. Je fais de même et me fabrique une petite place à côté de Merry. Une moue de tristesse immense tirant ses jolis traits vers le bas, Frodon essuie en vain les larmes qui reviennent toujours plus nombreuses dans ses grands yeux bleus.

_« On a tout entendu de ta dispute avec Pearl ! »_

« Pippin ! » me fait doucement Merry d'un ton de reproche.

Mais Frodon, les yeux fixés devant lui, l'expression sévère mais noyée de larmes, se terre dans un mutisme inquiètant.

« Ce Réginard ! » finit-il par maugréer tout seul de rage.

_« Moi aussi, il ne m'aime pas, tu sais, parce que Papa lui a promis Pearl uniquement pour en faire son héritier et puis je suis arrivé après qu'il soit parti et maintenant, il veut me piquer mon titre ! »_

« Alors Monsieur arrive, comme ça, au bout de dix ans d'absence et il s'accapare de tout ce qui lui plait, tout ce qui a un tant soit peu de valeur dans cette Comté, sans demander l'avis de personne ! Mais pour qui se prend-t-il, celui-là ? » s'énerve Frodon malgré quelques sanglots.

Merry lui prends doucement les rênes des mains mais Frodon ne s'en aperçoit même pas.

« Il y a tellement de filles dans la Comté ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse Pearl ? Pourquoi la mienne ?

« Si elle pense que Réginard est mieux, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas ! » fait Merry.

D'un regard discret qui échappe à Frodon, Merry s'excuse d'être méchant avec ma sœur. Qui a tort ? Qui a raison ? Qui est bourreau ? Qui est victime ? Qui blâmer ? Qui plaindre ? Ma sœur ? Mon ami ? Comment puis-je choisir ?

Et puis de toutes façons, je n'y crois pas ! C'est décidé, je n'y crois pas ! Pearl sans Frodon, c'est comme le ciel sans le bleu ! Frodon sans Pearl, c'est comme la Comté sans collines ! On ne peut pas concevoir l'un sans l'autre. Qu'est Frodon si on lui retire Pearl ? Et qu'est Pearl si on lui enlève Frodon ? J'espère ne jamais avoir à le savoir ! Et ce, malgré tout ce que cette satanée petite voix de la raison peut me souffler dans ma tête !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Frodon et Pearl se disputent après tout ! Jamais aussi fort d'accord, mais ces derniers temps et depuis, surtout, que mon copain a refusé de se fiancer, ils nous ont habitués à des petites brouilles sans grandes importances.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu sais Frodon ! N' essaie pas de te retenir ! » fait Merry doucement.

Ca, c'est vrai, moi, je l'ai toujours dit : quand on est triste, il faut pleurer, et quand on est heureux, il faut rire ! Et manger ! Mais Frodon secoue énergiquement la tête.

« Il y a des choses plus grave que les caprices d'une jolie petite princesse ! » fait-il.

_« Alors, tu peux pleurer pour Saphir ! »_

Il ne dit rien, mais subitement, je comprends que si Frodon sanglote, c'est plus pour les caprices d'une jolie petite princesse que pour la mort tragique et brusque d'un petit bébé de deux mois, et j'en suis tout retourné. Je ne crois pas, je ne comprends pas que se disputer avec Pearl puisse être, aux yeux de Frodon, plus grave que la Mort. Frodon ne peut pas être sans cœur à ce point !

_« Et puis, vous allez vous réconcilier ! Regarde, Merry et moi, l'année dernière . . . »_

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » me coupent-ils brusquement tout les deux à l'unisson.

Ben quoi ! Je disais ça pour consoler Frodon, moi ! Si j'étais Sancho, me faire rembarrer comme ça, ça me mettrais de mauvaise humeur ! Je tente autre chose :

_« Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés ! »_

Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit ou pas, Frodon choisit ce moment précis pour renoncer à ne pas pleurer devant nous. Merry l'attrape brusquement et le serre convulsivement contre lui. La tête sur l'épaule de Merry, Frodon a les yeux fixés sur moi mais il semble me regarder sans me voir. Puis dans un couinement, il relève légèrement la tête et abat le front sur l'épaule de Merry. Un sanglot étouffe Frodon qui cherche à reprendre son souffle dans un déchirant hoquet qui sonne bizarrement comme 'Pearl'. La main de Merry enserre un peu plus l'épaule de Frodon mais aussitôt un cahot de la route les sépare. Oui, parfois, ils sont aussi proches que des frères.

Les poneys avancent tout seuls, ils connaissent le chemin. Ils transportent trois pauvres âmes en peine, affligés d'un deuil et d'une tristesse partagées viscéralement. Comme si eux-même étaient soumis au lourd poids qui nous accable, les deux poneys avancent plus que lentement. D'autres charrettes, sans aller au galop, nous doublent sans arrêt.

Nous arrivons doucement en vue de Cul-de-Sac où une surprise nous attend. Les larmes de Frodon ne se sont pas calmées mais elles n'ont pas non plus redoublé. Comme un mal lancinant et persistant, sa dispute avec ma sœur le harcèle et rien ne l'en distrait. Moi, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, à l'amour, mais ils ont toujours été mon exemple, mon modèle d'amoureux. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit définitivement fini entre eux ! Comment pourront-ils tourner la page de six ans de leur vie ?

En levant les yeux vers Frodon, j'ai ma réponse : à force de larmes et de sanglots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	161. 9 ans, d'une fille à l'autre

Avant tout, je voudrais souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tout le monde !

Ensuite, la Lily de ce chapitre-ci est la Lily de Frodounette23, soit la femme de Frodon dans les fics de Frodounette. Lily lui appartient et je l'ai écrit avec son accord.

C'est un personnage inventé, donc si vous n'aimez pas le principe, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est Margot Gamegie et qu'il n'y pas de sous-entendu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Cul-de-Sac, donc, une surprise nous attend. Bilbon ! Devant sa porte, à nous attendre. Avant même que mon esprit ne puisse formuler la question 'Mais comment a-t-il fait pour aller si vite ?' que la réponse se présente déjà à moi. Il tient par la bride, un poney tout haletant encore de sa course. C'est le poney de mon cousin Tigrim, je le reconnais ! Mais connaissant Bilbon le vieil Hobbit, je doute que Tigrim sache que Bilbon lui a emprunté Eclair . . .

Incapable de laisser 'son garçon' dans l'état dans lequel il l'a aperçu, il a dû s'éclipser rapidement de l'enterrement et puis piquer à travers la forêt tandis que nous allions lentement par les routes officielles.

Quand les poneys se stoppent quasiment d'eux-mêmes devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac, il se précipite vers nous et Frodon s'essuie les yeux d'un rageur revers de manche. Mais du Smial d'en bas, jaillissent deux autres personnes, Sam et sa plus jeune sœur.

« Monsieur Frodon ! »

« Frodon ! »

De leur Smial, ils ont vu que Frodon pleurait et si on me disait qu'ils l'ont ressenti plus qu'ils ne l'ont vu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ils escaladent déjà en courrant la pente pour venir nous rejoindre.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout le monde est là ! » grogne un peu Frodon qui ne veut pas étaler sa tristesse.

« Tout ceux qui ne t'abandonneront jamais, oui, nous sommes là ! » fait gravement Merry.

Mais sans l'écouter (et pourtant, c'est beau ce qu'il vient de dire, mon cousin !) Frodon saute de la charrette et, évitant Bilbon et nonobstant les Gamegie il court s'enfermer dans son Smial dont il claque la ronde porte verte, laissant sur le palier, un Bilbon abasourdi.

« Ha bah . . . qu'est-ce que . . . ? »

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il arrive à nous dire . Le temps de calmer les poneys et de garer convenablement la charrette, nous sommes, Merry et moi aux côtés de Bilbon en compagnie des Gamegie quand le vieil Hobbit rouvre avec détermination sa porte. Nous abandonnons le poney de Tigrim tout seul dans le jardin et j'espère qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. Frodon est dans le salon et nous l'entendons sangloter.

« C'est Pearl . . . c'est fini . . . » souffle Merry aux autres.

Nous restons un instant dans l'entrée à nous dévisager tout les quatre, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Faut-il laisser Frodon tout seul comme il nous l'a demandé ou aller, si ce n'est le consoler, tout du moins le soutenir comme notre cœur nous y pousse.

L'instant d'après, nous cédons à notre cœur et rentrons dans le salon où Frodon s'est effondré dans un fauteuil. Les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, il sanglote. Bilbon va se placer derrière le fauteuil, Merry et moi allons doucement nous installer dans des fauteuils à sa droite et à sa gauche, tandis que Sam et sa petite sœur restent timidement en retrait.

Je rapproche mon fauteuil du sien et le raclement du pied en bois contre le dallage du sol lui fait relever la tête. Il lève vers moi des yeux mouillés, esquisse un sourire, puis re-fond en larmes.

« Si tu savais comme tu lui ressembles ! » gémit-il.

Nous voilà bien si Frodon ne peut plus me regarder sans pleurer. On ne va pas aller très loin ! Je me rends soudain compte que s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de ma sœur, jamais lui et moi ne serions devenus amis ! Pourquoi notre amitié continuerait-elle maintenant qu'il n'aime plus Pearl ? Le cœur battant de panique, je souffle :

_« Mais . . . ça ne change rien entre nous, hein ! »_

« Non, Pippin, absolument rien ! » me chuchote-t-il.

Le cœur allégé de cette angoisse, je me rends-compte que j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans ce monde que je ne pouvais imaginer quelques instants plus tôt. Un monde dans lequel Frodon et Pearl ne sont pas ensemble. C'est la vie, il y a des amoureux qui se séparent, mais ils restent vivants chacun de leur côtés. Et il faut que nous, témoins, nous apprenions à les voir et à vivre avec eux individuellement et non plus en couple.

Après tout, entre Pearl et Frodon, il n'y a rien. Pas de papiers officiels, pas de fiançailles, pas de mariage, et pas d'enfants. Rien qu'une promesse tacite et mutuelle qui a duré longtemps. Un mois ou six ans, c'est juste la tristesse quand ça se termine qui diffère, je pense.

Bilbon pose doucement la main sur l'épaule de Frodon.

« Bon . . . moi, tu sais . . . tu as remarqué mon brillant succès à me trouver une épouse, . . . mais . . . mon gars . . . je sais très bien ce que tu peux ressentir ! C'est dur, mais… ça passe avec le temps ! »

« Tu t'apercevras qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ! Et puis, tu en trouveras une autre ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! » fait Merry en lui tapotant le bras.

« Mais Pearl, c'était Pearl ! C'était . . . c'était une perle ! »

« Avec le temps, tu ne garderas que les bons souvenirs, tu verras ! » lui assure Bilbon.

Sam prend la parole pour la première fois.

« Je sais que vous étiez heureux avec elle, Monsieur Frodon, mais, elle n' était pas tout à fait pour vous ! Je le sais, moi ! Ta sœur est beaucoup de choses, Pippin : belle, gentille, intelligente mais . . . mais vous méritez mieux, Monsieur Frodon.

« C'est gentil, Sam, mais c'est fini ! Je tire un trait là-dessus ! L'Amour, ça fait trop souffrir ! Jamais ! Jamais, je ne me marierais ! Jamais ! » s'exclame Frodon.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lily Gamegie a bondi en avant et se précipite sur Frodon. Affolée et tombée à genoux devant lui, elle attrape ses mains et les serre convulsivement en s'écriant :

« Non ! Non Frodon ! Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme ça ! Il n' y a pas que cette Pearl dans la Comté ! Il y a forcément une fille faite pour vous ! Et peut-être tout près ! Il suffit de bien regarder ! »

A travers ses larmes, le visage de Frodon s'illumine et dans un sourire malheureux, il fait d'une voix plus assurée :

« Oui, c'est vrai, Lily ! Toi, tu es gentille ! Je suis sûr que tu ne fera jamais souffrir un garçon ! Tu es trop gentille pour ça ! Ton mari sera un Hobbit heureux ! »

Subitement, elle se jette dans ses bras, et, le menton sur l'épaule de Frodon, elle murmure en souriant :

« Oui ! »

Derrière moi, son frère aîné marmonne quelque chose comme :

« Un mari ! Un mari ! Elle n'a que treize ans, elle est toute petite, encore ! »

Lily est la petite dernière des Gamegie, elle a six ans de moins que Sam et trois ans de moins que Margot. Moi, je ne la connais pas beaucoup ! Je sais juste qu'elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal et que c'est toujours très agréable d' être en sa compagnie. Et comme elle est des Gamegie, je ne doute pas qu'elle soit aussi gentille que toute sa famille.

Merry dit qu' « elle promet d'être sacrément mignonne, la petite Lily ! », moui . . . oh, autant que Diamond, Myrtle et aussi que chacune de mes sœurs ! Mais c'est vrai que par rapport aux autres filles de sa famille, Lily est de loin la plus jolie.

Nos phrases stéréotypées pour ' ces cas-là' ne servent à rien alors que Lily semble trouver comme d'instinct les mots pour consoler Frodon. Peu à peu et presque naturellement, je lui laisse mon fauteuil à côté de Frodon et vais rejoindre Sam. En silence, nous laissons Lily parler à Frodon.

Rien ne vaut la douceur d'une fille car si Frodon sèche finalement ses pleurs, c'est grâce à Lily !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wenny _**: Tu me pardonnes, dis ? Pour Frodon, c'est sur qu'il ne s'amuse pas dans ces deux-chapitres-ci, mais il s'en remettra et il sera de nouveau heureux après ! Ha, et puis il a été heureux avant aussi ! Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'il ne soit pas un peu bouleversé après sa séparation d'avec Pearl. J'aurais aussi pu choisir de suivre cette affaire du côté de Pearl et ça ne t'aurait pas tant émue ;-). Lily aurait pu être Sarah dans ce chapitre-ci, si je l'avais connue avant et si je n'étais pas persuadé que ta Sarah n'aurait pas fait un geste pour Frodon a cette époque-là, hihi ! Merchi pour ta review, ma tite Wendy et voici la suite !

**_Ewina_** : c'est sur que ce n'est pas le plus gai des chapitres, mais je crois qu'en matière de chapitres tristes, vous commencez à être immunisés, non ? lol ! C'est vrai que je suis sadique, ce n'est pas nouveau, héhé ! Merci pour ta review, Wiwi et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Jylly Brandebouc ou devrais-je dire Jackie Morgan _**: Bien vrai que Pippin, il est trop chou, mais je n'ai pas du tout besoin de te le piquer, puisqu'il est déjà à moi (façon de parler !)lol !Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Kianou _**: Chuis désolée si ça t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, ces deux derniers chapitres entre Frodon et Pearl ! (câlin) mais tu vois, dans ces cas-là, les amis sont toujours là, hein (encore un câlin) ! Merci pour ta riviou et encore un câlin pour la route !

**_Earothien _**: Te revoilà, mon N'Ea ! Après des vacances mouvementées ;-) ! Je suis désolée si ce ne sont pas les chapitres les plus joyeux que tu as du lire les uns après les autres sans avoir une semaine pour les digérer entre chaque! Pour le mariage de Pearl et de Réginard, ne met pas les trolls avant la tour d'attaque, héhé ! C'est vrai aussi que Réginard n'est pas super gentil, on d'accord, il est carrément méchant ! Mais vous verrez que vous apprendrez à l'apprécier ;-) Pour la surprise, tu es la seule à l'avoir relevé. La surprise, c'était Bilbon qui les attendait, tu vois rien de transcendant ! Pour le coup des amis après le bac, c'est sur, je vais pas te mentir, tu en perds, mais ça permet de purger un peu : ceux que tu veux vraiment revoir (et qui veulent te revoir), tu les revois, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Allez, j'espère que cette première journée c'est bien passé et bonne chance et bon courage pour cette nouvelle année !


	162. 9 ans, séparés d'elles

L'avant dernier malheur des neuf ans pour ce pauvre Pip ! Allez, la fin des soucis est proche !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pippin, je peux te parler ? »

_« Oh oui, bien sûr, Bilbon ! »_

Le vieil Hobbit m'entraîne dans le couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« En partant, j'ai dis à ta mère que vous étiez chez moi et que je vous gardais pour cette nuit ! Merry, je pense qu'il voudra bien, mais toi, tu es tout petit, et je me demandais, si avec ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne préférerais retourner auprès de ta Maman ! »

Bilbon fait allusion à la mort de Saphir, mais en me mordant la lèvre, je relève les yeux vers lui :

_« Je . . . je voudrais retourner voir ma sœur . . . elle doit être dans le même état que Frodon et je . . . je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! »_

« D'accord, Pippin, je comprends ! C'est une grande preuve d'amour et de gentillesse ! Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour te ramener ! »

_«Je peux rentrer tout seul, avec le poney de Tigrim ! »_

« Non, non ! Tu es bien trop jeune et puis tu ne sais pas faire de poney ! »

Pfff, les adultes, même Bilbon, sont donc tous aussi prudents et persuadés que je suis petit ?

« Peut-être Merry . . . »

« On parle de moi, là ? » fait joyeusement mon cousin en arrivant dans le couloir.

« Oui, Merry, tu veux rester pour cette nuit ? » lui demande Bilbon.

« Ben . . . euh . . . c'est que . . . je sais pas . . . c'était pas prévu . . . ! » balbutie Meriadoc visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« Pippin voudrait rentrer chez lui ! Si tu veux, vous pouvez rentrer ensemble ! »

« Oui . . . c'est plutôt ce que j'avais imaginé ! » admet Merry.

_« On peut dire au revoir à Frodon et à Sam ? »_

« Oh, mais bien sûr, mon petit gars, mais il ne faudra pas tarder si Merry veut être chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit ! »

Suivi de Merry, je re-rentre dans le salon, où Lily est toujours en train de parler à Frodon et Sam de se contenter d'être là, présent pour son Monsieur Frodon.

« Frodon, on va devoir y aller ! » fait doucement Merry.

« Oh ! »

Frodon se lève d'un bond et fait le tour de son fauteuil vers nous.

« Déjà ? »

« Hé bien oui, on a de la route à faire ! »

« Alors au revoir ! »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer deux gros bisous sur chaque joues de Frodon et Merry fait de même (sauf qu'il n'a pas à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds !)

« On se revoit bientôt, hein ! » fait Frodon d'une voix faible.

_« Promis ! »_

Après avoir aussi dit au revoir et à bientôt à Sam, Lily et Bilbon, Merry et moi repartons, mon cousin tenant Eclair (qui ne s'était pas enfui !) par la bride. On ne parle pas beaucoup durant le trajet. Il y a des circonstances où les paroles sont inutiles. Merry sait très bien à quoi je pense et je sais très bien à quoi il pense.

Enfin nous arrivons chez moi ! Je me sens en sécurité et je plains Merry qui a encore une longue route avant de connaître cette douce tranquillité d'être chez soi. Nous remettons Eclair dans l'étable de la Grande-Demeure et lui, il reprend Placide en direction de Château-Brande. Au moment de partir, il se tourne vers moi, et plongeant un regard gris dans mes yeux, il me passe la main sur la joue :

« Tu tiens le coup, hein ! » me fait-il sincèrement inquiet

Je le rassure et nous nous quittons-là.

La soirée à la maison n'est pas gaie. Ma famille ne pensait pas me revoir avant demain et l'humeur général est aux pleurs. Mon cœur se serre de voir Pearl en larmes, réconfortée par Pervinca et Pimpernel. Je vais prêter main-forte à mes deux sœurs et constate avec effroi que Pearl est encore plus triste et abattue que Frodon.

Mon père est chez les Long-Cleeve avec quelques oncles et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y font. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'on a récupéré Diamond à garder pour la soirée et ça met un petit peu de ciel bleu dans notre grisaille. Pearl ne veut pas manger et Diamond babille presque toute seule, parlant de son frère comme si elle allait le revoir tout à l' heure.

Après le repas, Pearl me demande d'un ton presque violent si Frodon pleure au moins autant qu'elle et la gorge serrée, j'acquiesce doucement. Je comprends pas, si ça leur fait aussi mal de se quitter, pourquoi se quittent-ils ? Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tout ça cessera bien vite et que la vie reprendra son cours !

Et le soir, je pleure tout seul dans mon lit, en silence pour que personne ne m'entende. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas enterré mon fils et je n'ai pas eu un chagrin d'amour, alors je n'ai pas de raisons de me plaindre. Mais tremblotant et sanglotant, je tourne et retourne dans ma tête les évènements en souhaitant en vain que rien de cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Jamais !

« Pippin, réveille-toi, mon chéri ! »

La douceur de Maman me sort du sommeil où l'aigreur de mes larmes avaient fini par me plonger.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles pour dire au-revoir aux Long-Cleeve ! »

Je comprends pas tout ce que ma Maman me raconte ! Pourquoi devrais-je dire au revoir aux Long-Cleeve avant même de leur avoir dit bonjour ?

_« Mmmmh ? »_

« Ils sont en train de partir ! Allez, debout ! »

_« Partir ? »_

Je me redresse, le cœur légèrement battant de panique :

« Mais oui ! Oh ! Pippin ! Mon chéri, tu n'es pas au courrant ! Ils l'ont dis hier, pendant la réception, tu n'étais pas là ! »

_« Quoi ? Ils ont dit quoi ? Maman ! »_

« Qu'ils déménageaient ! Oh, je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça, mon petit ! Ils ne veulent plus vivre dans ce Smial où tout leur rappelle Saphir ! Ton père et tes oncles les ont aidé à tout déménager hier soir ! »

Je ne réfléchis plus. D'un bond, je me jette de mon lit à contre la porte ! Je l'ouvre à la volée et me précipite en hurlant dans son Smial. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà couru aussi vite. Le Smial est désert mais quand d'un coup de pied, j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine qui mène au Smial des Long-Cleeve, je manque de tomber en arrière sous le choc. Il est totalement vide. Plus aucun meuble, aucun tapis dans ce Smial hier si rempli.

Maman m'a suivi en courant pour essayer de me rattraper mais je n'ai l'esprit ni à l'obéissance, ni au respect.

_« Mais pousse-toi ! »_

Plein de rage, je l'écarte avec violence de mon chemin et jaillis dehors. Je me retrouve au milieu de toute ma famille qui fait ses adieux à une charrette remplie de meubles. Et j'arrive juste pour la voir prendre de la vitesse sur le chemin vers l'ouest.

J'échappe à ma tante Eponine aussi facilement qu'un poisson mouillé alors qu'elle essaie de m'attraper au moment-même où, sans me soucier d'un quelconque essoufflement et d'un gênant point de côté, je démarre au triple galop à la poursuite de . . . de Diamond et uniquement de Diamond.

_« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! »_

« Pippin ! Alca, arrête-toi ! »

« Non, non, Diva, il ne faut pas se retourner ! »

_« Diviline ! Alcamondin ! »_

Mais c'est en vain. J'ai beau hurler à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, la charrette ne s'arrête pas. D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne m'arrête pas. Ils ne peuvent pas ! Non, ils ne peuvent pas partir en me laissant tout seul ! Ils sont devenus ma famille ! Plus que des voisins, de la famille proche !

_« Diamooooooooooooooooond ! Nooooooon ! »_

Et soudain de l'arrière de la charrette et au milieu de tout un tas de meubles hétéroclites, surgit la petite frimousse de ma Diamond. Et elle s'éloigne, elle s'éloigne. Je redouble de vitesse autant que je peux en tendant désespérément la main vers elle. Personne ne peut me l'enlever ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. On vient de me priver de Saphir mais jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à vivre sans Diamond. Jamais !

Pour un virage, Alcamondin est obligé de ralentir et me permet de me rapprocher. Avec horreur, je m'aperçois que Diamond pleure et comme si c'était contagieux, je sens aussitôt des larmes me chatouiller les joues. Mais si je pleure, je vais perdre mon souffle, et si je perds mon souffle, je ne pourrais plus courir. Si je ne peux plus courir, je la perds.

Mais soudain, je me retrouve projeté à terre avec une violence telle que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a poussé. Mais non, une pierre a juste roulé sous mon pied et je suis tombé. J'ai du m'écorcher le genou mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait le plus mal. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que la charrette des Long-Cleeve, sans m'attendre, file sur la route et m'échappe.

Les yeux noyés de larmes qui brouillent ma vue, la gorge serrée à m'en étouffer, sanglotant et allongé par terre, je tends la main vers elle, dans une vaine tentative de l'attraper et de l'arrêter. Je souffle :

_« Diamond . . . »_

« Pippin ! Pippin ! » hurle-t-elle en se penchant dangereusement par dessus la rambarde de la charrette.

Pippin… ! Pas Pinppin ! Pippin ! C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle Pippin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

les -s du titre s'expliquent bien entendu parce que Frodon et Pippin sont séparés respectivement de Pearl et de Diamond.

**Kianou** : C'est bien possible que je t'ai passé un extrait de ce chapitre ! Je l'avais déjà passé à Blan, il était pas aussi «secret » que les autres ! Bien chur qu'on l'aime bien, Lily ! Merci pour ta riviou et voici la suite !

**Frodounette :** Bien sûr que je crois à l'existence du de Super-Recruteuse, et bien sur aussi qu'on est encore copain avec les frère et sœur de ses ex ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le chapitre, ça montre que j'ai bien fait Lily comme tu l'imagine ! Bien sur qu'elle est maligne : c'est une Hobbite, après tout ;-) Merchi pour ta riviou, coupine, ça fait plaisir !


	163. 9 ans, rien ne sera comme avant

Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long ni très palpitant, mais le voilà quand même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me traîne misérablement dans le fossé. J'ai mal à la tête et le paysage danse devant mes yeux, j'ai mal au cœur et je suis vidé de mes forces. J'ai couru trop vite, trop longtemps. Diamond … elle est partie …

Jamais plus je ne l'entendrais taper contre le mur de sa chambre pour m'appeler quand je suis dans la salle de bain. Jamais plus elle ne viendra se faire pardonner en me prenant doucement la main quand je la boude. Jamais plus je ne la croiserais dans le couloir par hasard alors qu' elle n'est pas censée être chez moi.

Hier matin, en la serrant dans mes bras lors de l'enterrement de son frère, je me rappelle avoir prié de toutes mes forces pour qu'on ne me l'enlève pas comme on m'a enlevé Saphir. Et maintenant, je la vois s'éloigner.

J'ai froid, je suis en pyjama et il y a même pas trois minutes, je dormais profondément. A présent, je suis effondré dans l'herbe mouillée de rosée avec l' affreux sentiment que je n'ai plus rien à faire. Rentrer chez moi ? Je n' y verrais que l'absence de Diamond !

Je laisse tomber ma tête dans les genoux. Je ne veux plus rien voir ! Je voudrais qu'elle soit à côté de moi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas partir et me quitter. J'ai été avec elle depuis les premières heures de sa vie !

Pfff, mais pour qui te prends-tu, Peregrïn ! Tu n'es que son voisin ! Elle se fera d'autres voisins là où elle va habiter ! Elle ne t'aime pas autant que toi ! Elle passe son temps à essayer de te taper ou à faire sa mauvaise tête. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas du tout triste de partir ! Elle est bien mieux avec ses parents qu'avec toi !

Quelqu'un gare sa charrette près de moi mais comme je n'entends pas la voix de Diamond, je ne relève pas la tête. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je reste à sangloter dans mes bras, le front sur mes genoux repliés. On s'assied à côté de moi. Merry, laisse-moi, je t'en prie ! Tu m'as demandé de tenir le coup, mais là, je ne peux pas ! Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas !

Un bras glisse sur mon épaule et le Hobbit qui s'est arrêté auprès de moi me serre contre lui. C'est peut-être Papa, qui sait ? Une main écarte quelques mèche de mon visage et les replace derrière mon oreille. Oui, ça doit être Papa. Je me laisse doucement câliner par mon père, mais il ne peut pas comprendre.

« Hé bien, mon petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » me fait-on d'une voix toute douce.

Dans un sanglot, je me jette dans les bras de Réginard. Il me serre contre lui en me berçant lentement et je me laisse faire, bizarrement heureux d'agir et d'être consolé comme si j'avais trois ans.

« Enfin, au moins cette fois, tu ne t'es pas arraché les ongles sur un arbre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_« Diamond . . . Diamond . . . elle a déménagé ! Je ne la reverrais plus ! »_

« Mais si ! Elle n'est pas partie loin ! »

_« Tu sais où elle est, toi ? »_

« Oui, ses parents vont habiter quelques temps chez des parents à Hobbitbourg, mais un Smial et une boutique les attendent déjà au Carrefour ! »

Le Carrefour. C'est le village le plus proche de Bourg-de-Touque. Mais c'est toujours plus loin de chez moi que le Smial mitoyen.

_« Je peux pas aller habiter chez eux ? »_

« Non, mon petit Touque ! Ta place est avec ta famille et sa place est avec la sienne ! Mais ça ne change rien ! Tu pourras aller la voir aussi souvent que tu veux ! »

_« Non ! Mes parents ne me laissent aller nulle part tout seul ! J'ai à peine eu le droit de revenir tout seul de chez Illic, samedi dernier ! Et puis, je ne sais pas faire de poney ! »_

« Je t'apprendrais, moi, à faire du poney ! »

En reniflant, je lève les yeux vers son beau visage :

_« C'est vrai ? Tu m'apprendras à faire du poney ? »_

« Oui ! Si tu veux ! » me répond Réginard dans un sourire.

_« Mais ça changera pas au fait que Diamond va me manquer ! Quand elle habitait chez moi, je la voyais tout le temps ! »_

« Allons, ce n'est pas comme Saphir ! Vos parents sont d'excellents amis, Prima est sa marraine, vous vous reverrez très souvent ! »

_« Ca ne sera jamais comme avant ! »_

Je bascule à nouveau la tête contre sa poitrine en reniflant :

« Dans la vie, il y a toujours des moments où on se dit que rien ne sera comme avant ! Et on a souvent raison ! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dis que ce qu'on quitte était mieux que ce vers quoi on va ? »

_« Et je vais vers quoi ? »_

« Nul ne sait, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce n'est pas beau ! Ecoute, Pippin, Meriadoc, il n'est pas en permanence à côté de toi ! Et quand il n'est pas avec toi, est-ce qu'il te manque ? »

_« Si je n'y pense pas, non ! »_

« Ca va être pareil pour Diamond, tu vas voir ! »

Je respire un grand coup et renifle. Mince, voilà que je pleure dans les bras de Réginard. Ce Hobbit est pire que son père : impossible de savoir s'il est fondamentalement gentil ou méchant.

« Bon, allez, viens, je te ramène ! »

Il se met debout et me tire légèrement pour que je fasse de même. Mais je n'ai pas envie. J'enfouie mon visage dans mes mains et recommence malgré moi à pleurer sans pouvoir me contrôler. Sans insister, il se baisse et me soulève, un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes bras. Je n'ai même pas la force de me débattre et en plus, les sanglots m'ont donné mal à la tête.

Il m'assied dans sa charrette à côté de la place du cocher où il s'installe lui-même. Et puis en silence et sans plus rien me dire, Réginard me ramène chez moi. En chemin, nous croisons mon père dont le soulagement se dessine brusquement sur les traits dès qu'il me voit.

« Oh, Rex, Dieu merci, tu l'as retrouvé ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui passer par la tête ! »

« Montez, Monsieur le Thain, montez ! »

« Merci mon gars ! »

Pendant que Papa monte lestement à mes côtés, je tourne des yeux fatigués vers lui :

_« Papa, les Long-Cleeve, ils sont . . . partis sans moi ! »_

« Tu es tout pâle, Pippin ! »

« Oui, je le ramène au plus vite, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse ! » intervient Réginard.

« Allons, allons, mon grand ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, le déménagement des Long-Cleeve ! On les reverra ! » me fait Papa en me tirant sur ses genoux

_« Oui . . . »_

« Nous arrivons, Paladin ! »

« Merci Réginard ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Aussitôt rentré dans mon Smial, je suis assailli par ma famille qui me reproche de m'être enfui et de leur avoir fait la peur de la vie.

_« Je peux . . . je peux aller me recoucher, Maman ? »_

« Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, mon chéri ! »

Comme à tâtons, je retourne dans mon lit où je me pelotonne contre l'oreiller et dans mes couvertures. J'attire mon nounours contre moi et le regarde fixement dans les yeux. Je me sens déjà mieux et la tête plus claire, je peux réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Finalement, comparé à la mort de Saphir, le déménagement des Long-Cleeve et de Diamond n'est pas grand chose.

Mais jamais je ne laisserai une séparation avec Diamond devenir définitive !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : Non, tu as vu, ils ne déménagent pas trop loin : il y a des limites à mon barbarisme :-p, il pourra la voir souvent, tu verras pourquoi dans quelques ans de Pippin et une trentaine de chapitres ;). Mais si, tu vois, Réginard c'est un gentil gars ! C'est toujours ça qui est bizarre quand tu te sépares de quelqu'un, tu es triste, mais en fait, surtout si c'est toi qui le largue, tu devrais pas l'être. Merci pour ta review, Wendy !


	164. 9 ans, le coup de grace

Dernier malheur, pas le pire ! Quoique…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille de moi-même environ une heure plus tard, parfaitement en forme et reposé. Je crois que j'ai rêvé des Long-Cleeve, il n' y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Je me fais peu à peu à l'idée qu'il n'habiteront plus près de chez nous. Ca a toujours été le cas de Merry, de Sam, de Frodon, de Moton, d'Illic, de Belle, d'Estella et de Mungo, après tout ! Et ça sera pareil pour Diamond.

Tandis que je pose doucement le pied à terre en réfléchissant à tout ça, le côté perfide de mon esprit me souffle que ce n'est peut-être pas un mal que Diamond soit partie. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été gentille avec toi, toujours en train de bouder ou de me taper. Me voilà débarrassé d'un petit monstre. D'un adorable petit monstre . . .

Quand je rentre dans le salon, j'y trouve ma famille rassemblée avec Réginard :

_« J'ai faim ! »_

« C'est bon signe ! » s'enthousiasme Papa.

« Viens, mon grand, je vais te trouver quelque chose dans la cuisine ! » fait Maman en me souriant.

Elle se lève et me tends la main. Tout content de ce programme, je l'attrape et la suis bien volontiers dans la cuisine.

« Au fait ! Ton Mathom-Junior est arrivé avec un jour d' avance ! »

Maman me désigne mon journal, posé sur la table. Effectivement, nous sommes mardi et d'habitude, Mathom-Junior arrive le mercredi ! Oh, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Sauf qu'il faudra que j'attende plus longtemps pour avoir le prochain !

Je m'en empare et commence à le feuilleter en m'asseyant à ma place. Maman pose un croissant devant moi. Il est un peu tard pour avoir un vrai petit déjeuner.

« Il faut que j'aille aider ta tante Fleur-de-Lys ! Je te laisse ! »

Tu peux partir tranquille Maman, je suis en bonne compagnie avec mon croissant ! Maman sort de la pièce et croise Réginard dans le couloir. Il vient doucement s'asseoir à côté de moi. Décidément, celui-là, il est bientôt plus présent dans la maison que n'importe laquelle de mes sœurs !

« Je voulais m'excuser . . . je n'ai pas eu le temps tout à l'heure . . . »

_« T'ekfuver pouka ? »_

« Pardon ? » me fait-il, amusé.

J'avale ma bouchée de croissant (délicieux soit dit en passant) et reprend :

_« T'excuser pour quoi ? »_

« Ha ! Hé bien, parce que je t'ai tapé hier ! »

_« Tu parles que je n'ai pas oublié ! »_

« Tu sais, quand on est grand, parfois, il y a des choses qui nous énervent plus que d'autre et, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais vraiment ! »

_« Si, parce que je suis l'Héritier ! »_

« Mais non, ce sont des bêtises tout ça ! Ce sont de sordides histoires de pouvoir et . . . »

_« Et aussi parce que tu es amoureux de Pearl et que Pearl, elle préfère Frodon ! Et même que c'est pour ça que tu étais énervé hier ! »_

« Je . . . tu es un petit malin, toi ! »

Sans répondre, je tourne une page de mon Mathom-Junior. Une bizarre impression d'étrangeté me prend avant que je comprenne à quoi elle est due :

_« Il n'y a pas le test de personnalité du docteur Air-Thé ! »_

« C'est normal, Pippin ! Je n'habite plus à Bree, je ne peux pas le leur faire ! » me fait Réginard d'une voix triste.

_« Ca va me manquer ! »_

« Tiens, donne, je vais t'en faire un pour toi tout seul ! » fait Réginard en tirant mon journal.

_« Là, maintenant ? »_

« Oh oui, ça se fait très vite ! »

Nous échangeons un sourire et il commence à rédiger sur une feuille blanche qu'il a tiré de sa poche, un test de personnalité. Moi, j'attrape l'autre journal qui traîne sur la table : L'Echo de la Comté. Le gros titre m'attire l'œil et je me plonge dans l'article de journal pendant qu'à côté de moi, Réginard travaille.

**Epidémie de méningite, la Comté endeuillée.**

La Comté a été la victime, ces quatre derniers jours, d'une épidémie de méningite sans précédent. D'après les chiffres officiels communiqués par le Thain, la méningite a tué en quatre jours 15 Hobbits. Cependant alors que les médecins de la Comté ne savaient plus que faire, l'arrivée providentielle du jeune Réginard Touque, qui a suivi des études de médecine auprès des plus grands docteurs de la Terre du Milieu, a permis de limiter les dégâts grâce à sa vaste campagne de vaccination. Nous sommes maintenant en mesure que dire que l'épidémie, après avoir été endiguée est maintenant maîtrisée et anéantie. Elle marquera cependant la Comté pour toujours par les dégâts qu'elle a fait.

**Ont succombés** : Pat Orédubois, 27 ans ( Lézeau) ; Rudy Orédubois, 20 ans (Lézeau) ; Bellita Bunce, 85 ans (Grand-Cave), Simeline Boulot, 7 ans (Grand-Cave) ; Sim Feuillerousse, 37 ans (Grand-Cave) ; Firmin Feuillerousse, 4 ans (Grand-Cave) ; Bertha Blédoré, 54 ans (Grand-Cave) ; Saphir de Long-Cleeve de Grands Smials, 2 mois (Bourg-de-Touque) ; Bérénice Bravet, 34 ans (Hobbitbourg), Armando Bouclebrune, 97 ans (Hobbitbourg) ; Mariella Trousgrisard, 15 ans (Hobbitbourg) ; Zita Prud'homme, 60 ans (Hobbitbourg) ; Framboise Sanglebuc, 11 ans (Château-Brande) ; Léocadie Piedagile, 77 ans (Château-Brande) ; Ernest Piedagile, 81 ans (Château-Brande)

La Comté n'oubliera jamais leurs noms.

**Ont été gravement malades** : Misterella Bophin (Hobbitbourg) ; Noisetine Creuseprofond (Hobbitbourg) ; Gerald Fierpied (Grand-Cave) ; Merimas Brandebouc ( Château-Brande) ; Raoul Petitpied (Château-Brande) ; Princesse Pearl Touque de Grand-Smial (Bourg-de-Touque) ; Estella Bolger (Bourg-de-Touque).

Toute la rédaction leur souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

_« Estella ! »_

« Oui, je suis arrivé juste à temps, elle était dans un état pire que ta sœur ! Tu la connais ? »

Le cœur battant d'une peur rétrospective, je bafouille :

_« Oui, oui . . . c'est une amie ! Elle est dans la classe de Pervi ! »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est sauvée ! Elle m'a presque envoyé son poing dans le figure quand elle a repris des forces, mais, elle va bien, maintenant ! Regarde, tu es dans la liste de ceux qui ont montré les premiers signes de méningite ! Là, Prince-Héritier Peregrïn Touque de Grands-Smials ! Quel titre ronflant, dis moi !»

Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai mon nom dans le journal ! Je suis célèbre !

_« Je vais garder des séquelles, Rex ? »_

« Non, aucune ! Tu seras peut-être toujours un petit peu fragile de la gorge, mais une écharpe et c'est bon ! Tiens, voilà, je t'ai fait ton test de personnalité personnalisé ! Je t'en ai même fait deux ! » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Il pousse vers moi son papier et je découvre les titres de ses deux tests. 'Sais-tu pardonner à tes proches ?' et 'Sais-tu accepter les changements ?'. Je relève la tête vers lui. Un peu effondré sur la table, il m'observe avec un petit sourire mi attendri, mi-amusé.

_« Merci ! »_

« Oh, mais de rien ! »

Un bruit dans la rue attire son attention et il se lève pour aller voir par la fenêtre :

« Ha, voilà ma famille ! »

_« Ta famille ? »_

Je me lève à mon tour et vais le rejoindre. Deux charrette aussi remplies de meubles que celles des Long-Cleeve sont stationnées devant les Grand-Smials et Adelard aide Dolorès, sa femme, à descendre.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et horrifié, je recule de deux pas en montrant la scène du doigt. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que ça signifie.

_« Qu'est-ce que . . . que . . . »_

« Nous emménageons dans le Smial des Long-Cleeve, Pippin ! Ca faisait quelques années que Papa voulait un Smial à la Grande-Demeure ! Je suis ton nouveau voisin ! » m'annonce Réginard tout heureux.

Terrifié, je m'enfuie de la cuisine pour aller chercher de je-ne-sais-quelle aide auprès de je-ne-sais-qui. Et je télescope Papa de plein fouet :

« Holà ! Doucement Pippin ! Ca va ? Tu as vu, nos nouveaux voisins sont arrivés ! Viens nous aider à les emménager ! »

Agrippant mon père par le jabot et parlant à tout vitesse, je m'exclame :

_« Papa ! Papa ! Tu peux pas les laisser faire ! Papa ! Ils sont méchants ! Rex m'a frappé hier et Adelard me déteste ! C'est à cause de Réginard si Frodon et Pearl se sont séparés ! C'est sa faute ! Il tuerai Frodon s'il le pouvait ! Et puis tu as vu comment il te parle ! Papa, Papa, tu ne peux pas les laisser habiter tout près de nous ! Ils sont méchants ! »_

« Pippin, arrête ta comédie, tu veux ! Ils ne sont pas méchants ! »

_« Si, si et tu le sais très bien ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, Réginard et Adelard, c'est la Thanerie et le titre de Touque, ils nous détestent tous les deux pour ça ! Je t'en prie, Papa, interdis-leur d'habiter ici ! »_

« Peregrïn, ce sont des Touque de pur souche ! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de leur refuser un Smial dans la Grande Demeure des Touque ! Tu dois comprendre ! » me fait Papa d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Et sans plus d'explications, il me pousse et passe dans la cuisine, puis dans le Smial des Long-Cleeve pour l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il ouvre la porte à Adelard et tandis qu'Everard se faufile déjà dans le Smial pour retrouver son frère, il l'accueille.

« Bienvenue chez vous, Monsieur Adelard Touque . . . de Grands-Smials ! »

« De Grands-Smials . . . » répète Adelard d'un ton rêveur en regardant tout autour de lui.

Je titube un peu, sous le choc. Le directeur de mon école, le Hobbit que je crains le plus au monde et qui a le plus de raisons de m'en vouloir est mon nouveau voisin et nos cuisines communiquent. Je fais demi-tour et m'enfuie dans ma chambre.

J'y passe toute la journée. Je boude et ma colère ne fait que grandir. Depuis samedi ça n'a été qu'une accumulation de catastrophes : la méningite de Pearl, la mort de Saphir, l'enterrement de Saphir, la séparation de Pearl et Frodon, le départ des Long-Cleeve, et maintenant, l'emménagement d'Adelard à côté !

A huit heures du soir, excédé par mon comportement, mon père vient me tirer de force de ma chambre et je me débats de toutes mes forces à grands renforts de cris et d'hurlements. Une gifle vient mettre un brusque terme à ma crise mais ne fait qu' accroître ma rage.

Je suis forcé d'assister à un apéritif en l'honneur de l'arrivé d'Adelard et de sa famille et trop souvent, à mon goût, mon père se penche vers moi en me menaçant ' d'en recevoir une deuxième si je n'arrête immédiatement pas de faire la tête'. Mais moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si l'arrivée d'Adelard chez moi est la goutte de bière qui fait déborder la chope.

« S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! » fait soudain Réginard en se levant pour attirer l'attention et ramener le silence.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour demander à Pearl, si elle . . . enfin, je sais par Papa que tu veux être médecin, Pearl ! Et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien être . . . mon assistante et faire ton apprentissage à mes côtés ! »

« Oh, Rex ! Bien sûr ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! » s'exclame Pearl en se jetant dans au cou de Rex sous les applaudissements de la famille.

Le bonheur de ma sœur m'arrache un sourire et je m'aperçois soudain que, par dessus l'épaule de Pearl, Reginard me fait un clin d'œil. Sais-tu accepter les changements ?. . . Sais-tu pardonner à tes proches ? . . .

Je reste un instant méditatif en grignotant le gâteau apéritif que vient de me donner Prima. Est-ce que c'est vraiment grave si Réginard et Adelard sont mes nouveaux voisins ? Réginard a été excessivement gentil ce matin ! Et puis il a dit qu'il m'apprendrais à faire du poney ! Et Adelard, tant que je ne renverse pas mon encrier sur le bureau ou que je ne déchire pas mon cahier en gommant trop fort…! Et puis les filles d'Adelard, elles sont très timides mais pas méchantes ! Et puis, Everard, il a l' âge de Sam mais c'est un sacré petit rigolo !

D'ailleurs, bientôt, Everard, Tigrim et d'autres cousins viennent nous chercher, Pervinca et moi, pour qu'on aille s'amuser dans le jardin et ma mauvaise humeur passe rapidement au profit de ma gaieté habituelle.

Oui, je saurais sans doute accepter tous ces changements et oui, je saurais pardonner à Adelard et Réginard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitres des neuf ans ! Fini la période de malheurs, on reprend normalement aux dix ans !

Sauf que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous mettre le premier chapitre des dix ans, puisque j'emménage dans un studio d'étudiant et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais y avoir Internet !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Kianou_** : Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Estella, dans ce chap ? lool ! Ha, je vois que tu aimais bien détester Réginard ! héhé, oui, ça peut être une raison d'apprécier un personnage : aimer le détester ! Faut pas pleurer ma Kianou et bisous !

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : Bienvenue sur ma fic ! Merci pour tes compliments et bonne continuation de lecture !


	165. 10 ans, tour de manège

Ici radio Elro ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas mis le bazar sur le compte d'Albane ! M'enfin, vala un nouveau chapitre. Elle n'a toujours pas le net, aussi, elle répondra à vos reviews dès qu'elle pourra !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Et je passe ma matinée à tourner en rond dans un pré derrière mon Smial ! Réginard a tenu sa promesse ! Depuis plus d'un an, il m'apprend régulièrement à faire du cheval … enfin, du poney !

Un an déjà que Saphir est mort, que Diamond n'habite plus à côté de chez moi et que Frodon et Pearl se sont séparés. Et finalement, j'ai appris à vivre quand même.

Rex est planté, au milieu du pré, la longe du poney dans sa main gauche et un long fouet dans la main droite et il guide le poney. Le poney qu'il me prête aujourd'hui est plus vieux que moi, je suis sûr ! Peut-être même plus vieux que Réginard lui-même tant il n'est pas nerveux. Résultat, je m'ennuie.

« Ne tire pas tant ! Tiens-toi droit ! Fais attention à ce que tu fais ! Décrispe-toi ! Remets-ton étrier ! »

Je soupire ostensiblement à la série d'ordres criés de Réginard. Mais je me re-concentre, je réajuste l'étrier que j'étais en train de perdre, je me détends et lâche un peu de bride. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant :

« Tu vas te tenir droit, oui ou non ? »

Le sifflement du fouet déchire l'air et je sens la lanière de cuir se plaquer sur mon dos. Je me redresse aussitôt. Je n'ai pas mal. Je ne sais pas comment Réginard arrive à faire faire autant de bruit à son fouet en me posant seulement la lanière sur les épaules, presque délicatement. Juste comme s'il voulait me réveiller !

« Voilà ! C'est bien, Pippin ! Tu vois, quand tu veux … ! Tu me le passes au trot maintenant ? »

Sans un mot, je talonne un peu le vieux poney. Celui-ci prend doucement le trot et épuisé par les cahots, je me dresse sur mes étriers.

« Non, rassieds-toi ! »

_« Ca secoue ! »_

« Oui, je sais ! »

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il fait repasser le poney au pas, ou même qu'il ne le lance un peu au galop !

« Rex, il est fatigué ! » s'exclame Everard.

Accoudé à la barrière du pré, à l'extérieur, le frère de Réginard assiste à mon cours d'équitation car il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Mais de qui parle-t-il ? Du poney ou de moi ?

« Je sais bien qu'il est fatigué ! Mais c'est quand même le poney qui fait le plus d'efforts ! Pippin n'a qu'à se laisser porter ! »

Merci, Rex ! Egal à toi-même ! En plus, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, et que faire du poney est très fatigant !

« Bon, arrête-toi ! »

Ha ! Un grand sourire me monte aux lèvres. Fini enfin ! J'y suis depuis neuf heures du matin ! J'adore ça, mais … au bout de trois heures … ! Réginard s'avance, détache la corde qu'il tient du licol du poney, tandis que je passe une jambe par-dessus le cou de ma monture :

« Ben, Pippin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclame Réginard estomaqué.

Moi aussi estomaqué, je m'immobilise et balbutie :

_« Ben … je descends … c'est fini ! »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est fini quand je l'ai dit ! Est-ce que je l'ai dit ? »

_« Ben … non… »_

« Alors, jeune homme, rasseyez-vous convenablement sur votre selle ! Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Quelle paresse ! » s'exclame Réginard d'un ton mécontent.

Terriblement déçu, je me réinstalle puis pense à me tenir droit et à attraper les rênes au niveau du cou du poney. Celui-ci, à part qu'il a un cavalier sur le dos, est désormais libre : Réginard lui a enlevé la corde qu'il tenait.

« Allez ! »

Dans une tape sur la croupe, Réginard s'éloigne et va s'adosser à la barrière, à côté de son frère. Mais ne me quittant pas de l'œil, il s'exclame :

« A droite ! Au trot ! A gauche ! l Lâche une main ! Au galop ! Change de main ! A droite ! Freine ! Au pas ! Fais demi-tour ! Accélère ! Au galop ! Stop ! Redémarre ! Au pas ! Lâche les rênes ! Au trot ! Reprends les rênes ! Au galop ! A droite ! A gauche ! Suis la barrière ! Plus vite ! Allez plus vite ! Stop ! »

Je tire violemment sur les rênes et le poney freine des quatre fers en hennissant. Et puis en un quart de seconde, je sens que les rênes ne sont plus tendues. Agissant plus à l'instinct qu'à la raison, je m'arc-boute sur mes étriers et me cramponne aux rênes de toutes mes forces. Je hurle de terreur et puis le poney retombe sur ses sabots avant.

Réginard s'avance et, tremblant et vidé de mes forces, je m'écroule dans ses bras plus que je ne descends de poney.

« Il était au triple galop, Pippin ! Et tu as vu comment tu as tiré sur les rênes ? Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit cabré ! J'espère encore que tu ne lui as pas fait mal à la gencive, en plus ! »

Je chancelle et tends la main vers la barrière :

« Enfin, tu as l'air de t'être fait une sacrée frousse ! Tout va bien maintenant ! »

Il me prend par l'épaule et me mène doucement vers la sortie tandis qu'Everard saute dans le pré pour venir rechercher le poney. Doucement, Réginard me fait :

« Mais, il faut tout de même que je te dise, Pippin, que je suis très content de toi ! Tu as fait d'énormes progrès et tu maîtrises parfaitement les bases à présent ! Le fait que tu ne sois pas tombé quand il s'est cabré le prouve ! Tu te souviens de tes premières leçons ? Tu passais plus de temps par terre qu'en selle !

Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier, Rex, fais-moi confiance ! Mais celui-ci continue :

« Maintenant, ce qu'il te faut, c'est de l'expérience. Aussi, ce n'est plus des cours que je te proposerai dès demain, mais de simples ballades ! »

_« C'est vrai ? »_

Le cœur battant de fierté et d'excitation, je lève des yeux brillants et un radieux sourire vers lui.

« Oui, mais pas tout seul, hein ! Avec moi, et peut-être Everard ! »

_« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! »_

Ca, c'est l'équitation comme j'en rêvais il y a un an ! Parcourir la campagne au rythme des poneys en ayant la possibilité d'aller plus loin sans trop se fatiguer les pieds, et passer son temps à admirer le paysage et la nature ! Je dois dire que j'ai été déçu, les cours, ce n'était pas vraiment marrant ! Mais maintenant que Réginard m'en pense capable, le vrai plaisir de l'équitation me tend les bras !

Je trouverais bien le moyen de fausser compagnie à Réginard et Everard !


	166. 10 ans, le mal aimé

Je profite d'un petit week-end chez mes parents pour vous mettre un chapitre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le cours, il faut brosser le poney, le nourrir et le nettoyer. Ca, je sais faire depuis longtemps et ça me permet de réfléchir en même temps. Ce soir, on va me fêter mon anniversaire ! Ca pourrait être une bonne nouvelle, mais depuis que Réginard habite au Grands-Smials, je ne vois plus beaucoup Frodon et Sam.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en suivant Papa pour une affaire à Hobbitbourg, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir à mon anniversaire, mais il a sourit, m'a ébouriffé et m'a répondu non. Je n'ai pas eu à lui demander pourquoi. Alors, tant pis, demain, j'irais à Hobbitbourg et je fêterais mon anniversaire avec lui, Sam et Bilbon pour la deuxième fois !

Enfin ça n'empêche pas que ce soir, il y aura Merry et Diamond ! Et puis cet après-midi, j'ai invité tous les copains et on va drôlement bien s'amuser ! Il y aura Illic, son frère Dodéric, Flamme, Belle, Mungo, Moton et sa petite sœur Myrtle, ma fiancée.

Ma fiancée vient de terminer son niveau A et ça m'a fait rudement plaisir qu'elle soit enfin à l'école ! Comme ça, je peux la voir tous les jours. Enfin, seulement pendant la récré et quand les copains n'organisent pas un jeu plus intéressant ! Myrtle passe en niveau B avec comme appréciation 'excellent' et moi, je passe en niveau E avec comme appréciation 'niveau convenable' !

Prima, elle, a encore sauté une classe ! Au début de l'année dernière, elle aurait dû passer en Q, mais elle est passé directement en niveau R. Ce qui fait que maintenant, elle commence sa Terminale et qu'elle passe le BCH en fin d'année, et donc, évidemment, elle est persuadée que son 16 de moyenne ne suffira pas à avoir son diplôme !

_« Je peux y aller, Rex ? »_

« Si tu as tout fini, oui ! »

Je suis tellement heureux que je m'éloigne et sors de l'écurie en pas-chassés. Je m'apprête à rentrer au Smial quand :

« Pippin ! Au fait ! »

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers Réginard :

_« Oui ? »_

« Encore bon anniversaire ! » me fait-il d'un air complice.

En repartant en petits bonds, je chantonne :

_« Merci, merci ! »_

Tiens, Pearl !

« Pippin, tu as vu Rex ? »

_« Il est dans l'écurie ! »_

Je la dépasse gaiement et derrière moi, je l'entends qui fait :

« Rex ! Madame Soucolline est là ! La fièvre de la petite est revenue ! »

Pas de chance d'avoir de la fièvre en un si beau jour ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui me mettra de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

Le repas passe vite et bientôt mes copains arrivent. Pervi a organisé la fête et on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle a organisé plein de jeux avec des bonbons en guise de récompense, mais de toutes manières, même si on perd, on a des bonbons.

Sans compter qu'elle a décoré de Smial de rubans de toutes les couleurs et que mes amis m'ont offert des cadeaux. De la part de Moton et Myrtle, j'ai eu une boîte de petits soldats ; de la part de Mungo, j'ai eu un puzzle ; de la part d'Ilbéric et Dodéric, j'ai eu pleins de billes ; de la part de Belle, j'ai eu des graines à faire pousser et Flamme est arrivé avec une impressionnante cargaison de pommes ! C'que j'les aime, quand même, mes amis !

Malheureusement, les voilà qui repartent déjà. Maman aurait dû dire à leur mère d'oublier leurs enfants chez moi au lieu de leur dire de revenir vers cinq heures ! Je fais mes adieux à Myrtle et Moton qui sont les derniers à partir, mais je sais très bien qu'à la rentrée, dans deux jours, lundi prochain, je vais les revoir.

Une fois la porte fermée, je commence mon travail de harcèlement. Tandis que Maman, Pervi, et Prima rangent le salon, je leur courre après :

_« Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est mes cadeaux ? »_

« Pippin, patience, tu verras bien ! »

_« Non, dis-moi tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez acheté ? Prima ! »_

« Si on te le dit, Pippin, ça ne sera plus un cadeau ! »

_« Mais si ! Je ne vous demande pas de me les donner tout de suite, je vous demande de me dire ce que c'est ! »_

« Non, Pippin ! » fait Maman d'un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique.

Je tape du pied et attrape un coussin que je jette de toute mes forces par terre :

_« Si ! »_

« Pippin, ça suffit maintenant ! Ramasse-moi ce coussin et calme-toi ou tu peux être sur que tu ne verras jamais l'ombre de ton cadeau ! » s'écrie Maman.

Pff, je me demande bien pourquoi chaque année, je m'évertue à piquer une crise : Ni mes parents, ni mes sœurs ni les autres membres de ma famille ne me révèlent jamais mes cadeaux.

Je me baisse et ramasse le coussin que je remets sur le canapé. Et puis de toute façon, je . . . quoi ?

Je relève la tête vers Maman.

_« Mon cadeau ? Tu as dit MON cadeau ? Mais . . . mais il n'y en a qu'un ? Non, non, il y en a plusieurs, quand même ! Hein ! »_

Le cœur battant la chamade et m'essoufflant un peu, je cherche dans les yeux de Prima, Maman et Pervi un peu de réconfort. Mais mes sœurs baissent les yeux et Maman soupire. Je retente, paniqué :

_« Hein ! »_

« Ecoute, Pippin, ce n'est pas le nombre qui compte, mais la valeur ! Parfois, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul cadeau, mais un gros ! »

Abattu, abasourdi, les yeux grand ouvert, je recule et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier ! C'est décidé, je boude ! Ma famille ne m'offre qu'un seul cadeau pour mes dix ans ! A eux tous réunis, ils n'ont trouvé qu'à me préparer qu'un seul et ridicule cadeau !

« Tu vas voir, ça va te faire très plaisir ! » me fait Pervi en me souriant.

_« Oui, mais un, ce n'est quand même pas beaucoup ! » _

« Tu as tous ceux de tes amis, ceux de Merry, des Long-Cleeve et de Frodon et Bilbon, en plus ! N'oublie pas ! » me fait gentiment Prima.

_« Oui mais . . . quand même . . . vous êtes ma famille . . . je . . . » _

Je ne trouve plus rien à dire. Un seul cadeau ! Mais ce n'est pas un anniversaire ! Maman vient s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil et me secoue tendrement :

« Allons, mon grand, tu n'as plus l'âge de faire un caprice ! Tu vas voir, c'est un beau cadeau ! Si ça peut te rassurer, jamais aucune de tes sœurs n'en a eu un plus beau !

_« C'est vrai ? » _

« Oui ! » m'assure Pervi.

Bon . . . mais tout de même ! Un seul cadeau !

« Voilà les Long-Cleeve ! » annonce Papa en rentrant dans le Smial.

Je me lève d'un bond. Au moins, le cadeau de la petite, je sais ce que c'est ! Un dessin, sûr ! A chaque fois que je la voie (et c'est tout de même fréquemment, il ne faut pas se plaindre) j'ai le droit à un dessin. Elle n'est pas très douée dans le dessin, Diamond, mais ça lui fait visiblement plaisir de m'en faire. Et surtout de les voir quand elle vient chez moi. Résultat, les murs de ma chambre sont tapissés de ses gribouillis !

Et puis moi aussi, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'elle pense à moi ! Loin de m'oublier, la petite n'a cependant pas changer son comportement : elle est toujours aussi petite peste sur les bords mais elle sait toujours aussi bien se faire pardonner !

Mais un grand bruit nous précipite dehors. Les Long-Cleeve n'ont tout de même pas eu un accident de charrette dans notre jardin ! Mais non ! C'est juste que la charrette de Merry et de sa famille lui a brusquement coupé la route pour arriver le premier.

« Bien joué, Papa ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Ha, Saradoc, vous m'avez eu, mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois, je serais plus rapide ! » s'exclame Alcamondin en rentrant doucement dans l'écurie après les Brandebouc.

Et puis, ils éclatent de rire, tandis qu'Esméralda, agrippée à la charrette murmure un :

« Des fous ! Ce sont des fous ! » pour essayer de calmer la peur qu'elle a eue.

Tandis qu'Everard s'occupe déjà de leurs poneys, Pearl, Reginard, Adelard, sa femme et ses filles sortent du Smial pour nous rejoindre et nous allons accueillir nos invités. Enfin, mes invités, car c'est sur moi que tout le monde se jette et je reçois nombre de bisous et de 'bon anniversaire !'

De Diamond, qui est encore dans la charrette de son père, on ne voit que la tête qui dépasse. Pourtant, elle fait de grands signes pour attirer mon attention et me montrer quelque chose.

Elle brandit fièrement un bout de papier griffonné . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Kia & champignons_** : Rho, Kia, je te reconnais bien là ! Mais tu sais, Estella, c'est un perso que j'aime bien ! Et puis j'avais déjà tué Saphir ! Comment ça, tu m'excuses pas ? (pleure comme une fontaine) On le reverra, Fro ! Je te rassure, la liste des morts et des malades a été aussi dure à écrire : j'ai toujours un mal fou à trouver des noms Hobbites ! Mais c'était pour que Pearl et Saphir soient un peu 'noyés' dedans pour que vous preniez conscience que le drame ne s'est pas joué seulement au sein des Touque. D'ailleurs, si tu regardes les âges et les noms, tu peux voir qu'il y a des familles assez décimées ! Comment ça, toi, tu parlais d'un point de vue émotionnel :p Ben, j'ai toujours sauté un an entre deux années de Pip (ça fait bizarre à dire) mais c'est vrai que les neufs ans s'arrêtait de façons un peu brutal, sans que vous ayez le temps de vous remettre, et là, on redémarre avec tout les évènements déjà digérés ! Mais vous allez vous en remettre ! bisous ma Kia !

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme :_** Ha, je vois que tu as atteins la fin des chapitres publiés ! dis donc, tu as fait vite ! bravo ! Maintenant, il va falloir attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir lire un chapitre inédits ! Mais si, c'est surmontable ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !

**_Earothien :_** Voui, les malheurs sont passés ! Alors, avais-je eu raison de vous prévenir avant que les 9 ans se seraient pas drôles ? Dans les 10 ans, Diamond aura 5 ans, elle en a 5 (4.5 en fait) de moins que Pip ! Il reste environ 45 chapitres avant la fin de l'Edut. Bref, on en a encore pour un peu moins d'un an, environ ! bisous ma N'Ea !


	167. 10 ans, un cadeau de pacotille

Toujours Clem aux manettes puisque Albane a de nouveau des problèmes de connexion ! Bonne lecture, je suppose qu'elle fera les réponses aux reviews de la BU ou bientot !

* * *

Alcamondin et Diviline ont (heureusement) prévu un autre cadeau que le dessin de Diamond. J'ai le droit à un très joli livre sur les chats et je me mets tout de suite à la recherche de l'illustration qui ressemble le plus à Pilgrim, avec mes sœurs penchées sur mon épaule.

« Pippin, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » me demande Papa.

Quand Papa demande si on n'a pas oublié quelque chose, c'est que généralement, on a oublié quelque chose et qu'on a l'air malpoli ! Ha oui ! Je confie le livre à Prima et vais me pendre au cou de Diviline puis d'Alcamondin.

_« Merci beaucoup ! Il est très beau ! »_

« Merci toi de nous avoir invités, Pippin ! » fait Diviline dans un sourire.

_« Ca aurait pas été drôle si vous n'aviez pas été là ! »_

Diviline et Alcamondin me répondent par un sourire tandis que Diamond s'exclame :

« Ze savais bien qu'il y aurait des gâteaux ! C'est pour ça que ze suis venue ! »

Merci, Diamond, c'est gentil !

Alcamondin éloigne le plat à gâteaux de la petite main tendue de sa fille. Diviline s'est retourné vers Tante Emma et elle discute en tripotant machinalement le saphir qu'elle porte en pendentif depuis un an et quelques mois. Maman dit qu'elle s'est remise de la mort de son fils aussi bien qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment d'accord.

Oui, elle ne pleure plus constamment, oui, elle ne l'évoque plus tous les jours, mais elle n'a jamais retrouvé la gaieté que je lui connaissais et dès que son esprit n'est plus occupé et qu'il divague librement, ses yeux et ses traits se voilent de tristesse. C'est une plaie à jamais béante avec laquelle elle s'est habituée à vivre. Comme Alcamondin et comme nous tous.

En venant m'embrasser, ma tante Emma me fourre un paquet dans les mains. J'attends que tout le monde me regarde bien et je déballe mon cadeau. Surprise! Une horloge miniature à poser sur la table de nuit ! Bon, ben, je jetterai mon ancienne ce soir ! Dommage, elle marchait encore bien !

Je sens qu'on m'attrape par la manche. Mais comme c'est Merry, je me laisse faire :

« Je te donnerai mon cadeau demain, sans les adultes pour nous regarder ! »

_« On se voit demain ? »_

« Bien sûr ! »

_« Chouette ! »_

« On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir ! »

_« Hé, tu sais quoi, Merry ? »_

« Non, quoi ? »

_« Hé ben, ma famille, elle ne m'aime pas ! »_

« Ha bon ? »

_« Oui, ils m'ont acheté qu'un seul cadeau ! »_

« Ha, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Tu sais, la valeur d'un seul cadeau peut largement dépasser la valeur d'une quinzaine de petits cadeaux ! »

_« Je sais, tout le monde me le dit ! Mais quand même ! Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? »_

« Bien sûr, ta famille a retourné toute la Comté pour te le trouver ! »

_« Ha bon ? »_

« Hé, de quoi vous parlez, vous ? »

« Des petites filles curieuses ! » s'exclame Merry.

Il attrape Diamond qui s'est glissée entre nous deux et l'assied sur sa hanche.

« Merry, elle est grande, maintenant ! Tu vas te faire mal au dos ! » intervient doucement Diviline.

« Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Diva ! »

Merry embrasse Diamond sur la joue et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour en faire de même. Et puis nous la reposons par terre quand Maman arrive de la cuisine en s'exclamant :

« Le repas est prêt ! A table ! »

_« Et mon cadeau ? »_

Tout le monde me regarde et Adelard se retourne vers Everard d'un air interrogatif.

« Le cadeau n'est pas encore arrivé ! Mais il ne devrait plus tarder ! » fait le jeune Hobbit.

Comment-ça ? De plus en plus étrange ce cadeau ! Est-ce qu'il est tellement gros qu'il doit être livré par charrette ?

Maman, Pearl et mes tantes se sont surpassées en cuisine. Assis en bout de table, je me sens un peu le chef de la famille des Touque. Tous les cousins, les oncles, les tantes et les habitants des Grands-Smials sont réunis ce soir, chez moi, pour mon anniversaire. Mais bien sûr, à l'autre bout de la table, Papa reste tout de même le chef !

Au dessert, je gémis :

_« Maman, j'ai plus faim ! »_

« C'est un record, Glani ! Bravo ! » s'exclame Adelard.

« C'est vrai que c'était délicieux, tante Eglantine ! » fait Merry.

« Et très copieux ! » renchérit Alcamondin.

« Merci ! Mais Pearl, Fleur de lys, Fantine et Eponine m'ont beaucoup aidée ! » rougit Maman.

« En tout cas, bravo, ça, ç'était du repas d'anniversaire ! »

Tu l'as dit, Everard ! Tout le monde cale mais Merry et Diamond continuent à picorer des miettes de l'excellent gâteau au chocolat. Mais ils sont interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

« Ha ! » fait Papa en reculant sa chaise.

Il se lève et tandis que Maman me verse un verre d'eau, il va ouvrir. Il revient peu de temps après et s'adresse à Everard.

« On demande un palefrenier à l'écurie ! »

« Bien ! »

Mon Papa se rassied et Everard se lève. Stupéfié, je le suis du regard.

_« Ben, pars pas ! Reste pour mon repas d'anniversaire ! »_

« Je reviens tout de suite, Pippin ! Mais mes devoirs m'appellent ! »

Ca alors ! Quand je serais Thain, je décréterais le 28 Août, jour férié !

Mon regard se pose sur Rex et Pearl. Le médecin a le bras étendu sur le dossier de la chaise de ma sœur qui est assise juste à côté de lui. On fiance ces deux-là dans une semaine.

Certes, Pearl et Reginard se sont considérablement rapprochés quand il l'a prise comme assistante, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué de particulier quand ils ont annoncé leur intention de se fiancer. Pourtant, je sens ma sœur heureuse et épanouie, plus qu'au temps de Frodon.

« Ze peux me lever de table, Maman ? » fait soudain Diamond.

« Demande à Glani, ma puce ! »

« Glani, ze peux me lever de table ? »

« Oui, ma petite ! »

Mais comme le lever de table est contagieux, en deux minutes, tout le monde est debout et puis Everard revient.

« Bon, il est temps de t'offrir ton cadeau ! » fait Papa.

« Ha ha ! » fait Merry d'un air mystérieux.

Moi, je suis de plus en plus impatient et de plus en plus méfiant. Ca se trouve, c'est un petit cadeau ridicule, un nouveau pantalon ou un ballon et je vais être déçu ! Un cadeau de pacotille !

« Allez, suis-nous ! » me fait Papa.

Et puis tous mes invités sortent de mon Smial à la suite de mon père et Pilgrim et moi les suivons, intrigués. La nuit tombe doucement sur cette chaude soirée d'été et la Soleil flamboie, à moitié cachée par les collines derrière lesquelles elle s'enfonce.

On fait le tour du Smial, et je vais me mettre à côté de Merry.

_« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »_

« Tu vas voir ! »

Toute ma famille et moi faisons le tour des Grands-Smials et je m'aperçois qu'on se dirige vers l'écurie. C'est étrange, elle est encore éclairée ! Ha, ça doit être Everard qui a oublié d'éteindre en repartant. Il faudra passer l'éteindre, ça serait la catastrophe si un poney faisait tomber la bougie dans la paille.

Mais mon père vient me chercher par la main et me conduit carrément dans l'écurie, tandis que les autres se massent devant. Oui ? Hé bien, Papa, je la connais, l'écurie des Grands-Smials ! Je prends des cours d'équitation, tu sais !

_« Ben ! Et mon cadeau ? »_

« Hé bien, regarde devant toi, mon fils ! »

Je lève les yeux vers les poneys rangés en rang, attachés à leur mangeoire ou enfermés dans leur box pour les plus précieux comme Marquis et Somptueux. Mais … je fronce les sourcils. A qui est ce poney gris foncé ? Pourquoi est-il encore harnaché ? Et pourquoi a-t-il un ridicule nœud rose autour du pommeau de la selle ?

Et soudain, le déclic se fait ! Le coup du cadeau qui n'est pas encore arrivé ! Le coup du visiteur en plein repas ! Le coup de notre palefrenier qui doit s'absenter !

Ce … ce poney est … mon seul et unique cadeau !

* * *

Et maintenant, nous reconnaissons bien là, l'infinie générosité d'Albane : elle offre son admiration éternelle à qui devinera le nom du cadeau ! 


	168. 10 ans, la plus belle conquête du Hobbit

Je suis au regret de vous dire que personne n'a gagné mon admiration éternelle !

Et pourtant, vous aviez la réponse sous le nez !!!!

Vous allez voir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je m'avance comme un fantôme, en tendant la main vers le poney, émerveillé. J'entends qu'on chuchote derrière moi. Mais je ne vois plus que mon poney. Alors que je m'approche de lui, le poney tourne la tête vers moi. Il est d'un gris uniforme, sans aucune tâche, et avec des reflets presque bleus.

Je pose la main entre ses naseaux et il roule doucement son museau dans ma main. Il est très jeune, à peine adulte. Pour ne pas lui faire peur, je murmure en le caressant :

_« Coucou, toi ! Alors c'est toi, mon cadeau ? »_

Comme s'il voulait me répondre, il donne de grands coups de tête en secouant sa crinière et en soufflant.

« Alors ? Tu n'es pas déçu de ton cadeau, Pippin ! »

Je me retourne vers ma mère et dans un cri, je m'élance vers elle.

_« Oh non ! Oh non ! C'est génial ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est fantastique ! Merci ! Merci ! »_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! J'ai un poney ! J'ai un poney à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Fini les vieux poneys fatigués de Réginard ! J'en ai un tout jeune ! J'ai un poney.

Mais tandis que je veux me jeter au cou de Maman, Papa m'intercepte et me serre contre lui.

« Rex nous a dit depuis quelque temps que tu serais sûrement au point en équitation vers ton anniversaire ! »

« Et je ne me suis pas trompé ! Ta performance de ce matin était excellente ! » renchérit Rex en s'avançant.

_« C'est trop gentil ! Je n'y crois pas ! »_

Mince ! Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer de joie et d'émotion devant toute ma famille réunie !

« C'est une toute jeune femelle d'un an, elle est plutôt calme et déjà bien habituée à avoir un cavalier ! Elle vient d'un élevage à l'est de Grand-Cave ! » me fait Everard

_« Elle est très belle ! Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est pour moi ? »_

« De qui est-ce l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ? » me demande Diviline en souriant.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » me demande mon cousin Tigrim.

_« Ben . . . euh . . . elle a pas de nom ? »_

« Non, elle attend que tu lui en donnes un ! » s'exclame Everard.

C'est une bonne question ! Laissez-moi me remettre de mon choc et je lui trouve un nom. Un nom en P, bien sûr !

_« Placide ? »_

« Hé ! Non ! » s'exclame Merry en me filant un coup de coude.

Il n'est pas content parce que Placide, c'est le nom de son poney à lui. Quant j'avais découvert que Merry avait un poney, j'avais été un peu jaloux ! Mais maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui va être jaloux, parce que ma ponette, elle est mieux que le sien !

_« Alors, Pacotille ! »_

Papa s'étouffe soudain et marmonne :

« Si tu savais le prix que je l'ai payée, tu ne la traiterais pas de pacotille ! »

« Paddy . . . ! » le réprimande doucement Maman.

« C'est parce que je croyais que vous alliez m'offrir en cadeau de pacotille ! C'est pour ça ! »

« Si tu veux, alors, Pippin ! » fait Maman.

Je me retourne vers elle, et vais lui faire un bisou :

« Tu avais raison, Maman ! Ce seul et unique cadeau là est le plus beau de tous ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Maman me sourit et puis, je passe faire un bisou de remerciement à toute ma famille. Pilgrim s'est prudemment assise à l'entrée de l'écurie, contre le mur pour pouvoir observer la scène discrètement et en toute sécurité. Elle n'a jamais oublié le sabot de Somptueux qui lui était passé à deux centimètres d'une oreille un jour qu'elle l'agaçait en lui tournant dans les pattes. Depuis, elle est devenue très prudente avec les poneys.

Et puis, je retourne auprès de Pacotille. Celle-ci s'empresse de me donner des coups de museau affectueux dans l'épaule tandis que je lui flatte le cou. Et puis, je lui fais un bisou entre les deux yeux.

« On peut s'approcher ? » me demande une des sœur de Réginard et Everard.

_« Oh, bien sûr, Ermengarde, que tu peux venir ! »_

Et comme Ermengarde ne se déplace jamais sans ses sœurs triplées Hildegarde et Ansgarde, nous voici à quatre autour de Pacotille. Puis à six avec Merry et Tigrim et puis à neuf avec Diamond et ses parents et puis à onze avec Réginard et Everard et puis à quatorze avec mes sœurs. Et finalement, tout le monde est bientôt autour de ma Pacotille en train de la caresser.

Mais ça inquiète un peu Everard qui éloigne ses sœurs et la petite Diamond en faisant :

« Doucement, pas tous à la fois, vous allez lui faire peur ! »

« Et puis il est tard ! Il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Même quand on est un grand garçon de dix ans ! » fait Papa.

Oh non, Papa, laisse moi rester un peu avec Pacotille !

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle ! Elle va passer une bonne nuit ! » me fait Everard.

Il prend Pacotille par la bride et la tire vers un box vide. Wha, ma ponette a même le droit à un box pour elle toute seule ! Pacotille se laisse guider docilement et confiant en les compétences de palefrenier d'Everard, je ressors de l'écurie en compagnie de Merry (non sans avoir dit au revoir et bonne nuit à ma ponette !).

La deuxième bonne nouvelle de la soirée, c'est que Merry et ses parents restent pour la nuit. Par contre, Diamond doit repartir, mais elle s'en fiche un peu car elle somnole déjà dans les bras d'Alcamondin.

Alors que je suis dans mon lit et lui sur un matelas par terre, Merry me fait :

« Alors, tu vois que ta famille t'aime ! »

_« Voui ! Tu te rends-compte, Merry ! Une ponette à moi ! Pour moi tout seul ! »_

« Oh, au début on dit ça, et puis en fait, tout le monde s'en sert ! La différence, c'est qu'on vient te demander la permission de t'en servir ! » répond Merry d'un ton blasé.

_« C'que tu es pessimiste ! Je la prendrai pour aller à l'école ! »_

« Et tu laisseras Pearl, Pervi et Prima marcher à côté de toi ? »

_« Alors, je la prendrais pour venir te voir ! »_

« Ben voilà ! Ca, c'est une bonne utilité ! » fait Merry qui est arrivé à son but.

_« Enfin, quand même, c'est trop génial ! »_

Dans mon lit, dans un geste de joie, j'écarte les bras avec mon nounours à la main et envoie rouler à terre sans le vouloir l'horloge de chevet de tante Esméralda. Merry se retourne sur le ventre et le nez dans les débris, contemple ce qui fut une horloge.

« Ah bah bravo ! Le cadeau de ma mère ! »

_« Oh Merry ! Tu crois que c'est cassé ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »_

« Heureusement encore ! »

Se relevant sur les coudes, il attrape les morceaux de l'horloge miniature qui gisent par terre, à deux centimètres de son matelas. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Merry me remonte l'horloge.

« Voilà, c'est réparé ! »

Il s'étire pour reposer le cadeau de sa mère sur ma table de nuit et tandis qu'il se rallonge, je lui fais :

_« Merry, t'es le plus fort ! »_

« Je sais ! » répond-t-il calmement.

« Wha, et dire que j'ai une ponette qui m'appartient qui m'attend dans l'écurie ! »

« Il faut t'en remettre, Pip' ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est un très beau cadeau, pour un enfant de dix ans. Ca prouve que quelque part, toi aussi, tu es le plus fort ! »

_« C'est gentil ! Merci ! »_

« Les garçons, on dort, maintenant ! » fait une voix douce.

Ca, c'est Maman, elle et Esméralda qui viennent de passer la tête par la porte. Merry et moi remontons aussitôt les draps au-dessus de la tête et Merry se met à ronfler exagérément.

« C'est ça ! » fait ma tante Emma en riant.

Et puis Pilgrim grimpe sur mon lit, Maman referme la porte et Merry et moi ne trouvons plus rien à nous raconter. Alors, on s'endort doucement. Sur que je vais rêver de poney !

Quand même, si j'avais pensé ce matin, en descendant tremblant de peur du poney de Réginard qui s'était cabré que quelque part à l'autre bout de la Comté, une jeune ponette était en partance pour venir aux Grands-Smials et devenir ma Pacotille !

Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre, Pacotille et moi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Kia_** : Tu as fourni la plus longue liste de noms ! Hélas, tu es passée à coté !, C'est pas très grave puisque de toutes façons, toi et les autres revieweurs avez déjà mon admiration éternelle ;-) . lol : une Albane en chocolat ! Et moi ? je pourrais avoir un Pip en chocolat ?? Merci pour ta riviou et fais gaffe aux champignons véneneux !

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : A priori, beaucoup de gens avait deviné pour le poney. Suis-je si prévisible que ça ? lol ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !


	169. 10 ans, promenonsnous dans les bois

Un ptit disclaimer pour se mettre en chauffe ? Ca fait pas de mal!

Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quelques un si, mais ne rentrons pas dans les détails) , ils sont tous à J.R.R Tolkien, et je ne fais aucun profit sur mes écrits !

Cette formalité faite, voici la suite!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, je suis déjà en train de brosser Pacotille avec l'aide d'Everard quand Merry consent à sortir de son lit. J'ai dû l'enjamber pour sortir de ma chambre et ça ne l'a même pas réveillé. Encore baillant, il fait quelque pas dans l'écurie.

_« Ha, Merry ! Bien dormi ? »_

« Ouais, ouais ! » fait-il en se frottant les yeux.

_« Papa dit qu'il faut que je monte un peu Pacotille avant de partir avec toi ! »_

« Partir où ? »

« Ben ! Chez Frodon cet après-midi, jusqu'à demain midi ! Papa veut que je m'habitue un peu à elle avant de me lancer tout seul ! »

« Tu seras pas tout seul, puisque tu seras avec moi ! »

_« Il voulait dire sans Réginard ou Everard ! »_

« Merci, figure-toi que moi aussi, je sais faire du poney ! Il n'y a pas que Réginard ! »

« Pippin, tu la harnaches ? » nous interrompt Everard en posant une lourde selle sur le dos de Pacotille.

_« Oui ! »_

« Je savais même pas qu'on allait chez Frodon ! » maugrée Merry.

Puis, les mains dans les poches, il hausse les épaules et fait demi-tour. Inquiet, je le rappelle :

_« Merry, tu es fâché ? »_

« Non, je vais prendre mon deuxième petit déjeuner ! »

« Si tu croises Rex, Merry, dis-lui que Pippin et Pacotille et son poney sont prêts ! » lui fait Everard.

En s'éloignant et sans se retourner, Merry extirpe une main de la poche pour faire un grand geste, signifiant, au choix, l'assentiment ou le refus. Mais toujours est-il que Réginard nous rejoint bientôt.

« Allez, bonne balade ! » nous fait Everard au moment où nous quittons l'écurie.

Il donne une tape sur la croupe de Pacotille et tandis que je m'éloigne en suivant Réginard, je le vois qui rejoint Merry. Celui-ci, debout devant mon Smial nous regarde partir. Bah, il n'a pas l'air vexé ou boudeur. Un bon deuxième petit déjeuner fait toujours du bien à l'humeur !

C'est un délice. Pacotille est très facile à mener, elle réagit souplement mais rapidement à chacun de mes ordres. Ca change de tous les poneys sur lesquels Rex m'a appris à faire à faire de l'équitation. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je sais que je monte ma ponette à moi !

« On ne va pas aller très loin ! J'ai du travail ! La petite Soucolline fait sa varicelle bien trop jeune, il faut que je surveille ça de près ! »

Je passe Pacotille au trot pour aller me placer à côté de Réginard.

« Tu crois que je vais arriver à aller à Hobbitebourg avec Pacotille, cet après-midi ? »

« Tu connais le chemin, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton poney, et Merry n'est pas un mauvais cavalier ! Si tu me promets de ne pas faire le fou, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver sans problèmes ! »

_« Je ne fais jamais le fou, à poney ! »_

« Oui, c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, tu as préféré faire sauter le fossé à Pacotille au lieu de passer par le petit pont ! »

_« C'était pour voir comment elle réagissait ! »_

« Elle est calme, mais énergique, Pippin ! »

_« Oui, je sais, je l'ai bien senti ! »_

« Mais c'est un peu ton caractère, alors vous allez bien ensemble ! »

Bon, je prends ça comme un compliment ! Nous reprenons trop tôt la route du Smial, mais en descendant à regret de Pacotille, je me rends soudain compte que Réginard ne m'a pas fait une seule réflexion ! Il m'a donné des conseils, montré les difficultés à l'avance, mais il ne m'a pas repris sur ma position, la façon dont je tiens les rênes ou la pression de mes talons sur les flanc de ma ponette ! Et même, il ne m'a donné aucun ordre sur la vitesse et nous a laissé Pacotille et moi, décider de cela d'instinct. Et visiblement, on ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillés.

Après le déjeuner de midi, Merry et moi retournons à l'écurie. Moi, je remets une lourde selle sur le dos de ma Pacotille pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais je m'assure bien qu'elle n'est pas fatiguée : au contraire, elle a l'air plus que jamais vive.

Placide, lui, est égal à lui-même : très calme, à la limite nonchalant. Mais c'est ça qui fait tout son charme et moi, j'ai toujours bien aimé Placide. Placide, lui, n'aime, ne voit et ne vit que pour Merry ! J'espère qu'un jour, avec Pacotille, on sera aussi proches et amis que Placide et mon cousin ! Mais ça a bien l'air parti pour !

« Bon, soyez prudents, les gars ! »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ! »_

Nous faisons de grands aux-revoirs à Pervi, Prima, Pearl, Maman et Papa comme si Merry et moi partions pour de longs-mois de l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai emmené le sachet de graines que m'a offert Belle pour les montrer à Sam. Je règle bien vite Pacotille au rythme de Placide et Merry et moi descendons vers le centre de Bourg-de-Touque.

Mais alors que nous arrivons sur la place :

« Bon, demi-tour, on va passer par l'arrière de la ville ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« On a tout notre temps pour aller chez Frodon ! Direction le Pays de Bouc ! Il faut que je te fasse ton anniversaire ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas prudent ! Nos parents nous croient sur la route vers Hobbitbourg et on va aller à l'opposé sans même les prévenir ! »

« Pippin, tu deviens trop comme ma mère ! On a dix et dix-huit ans, on a pas l'âge d'être prudents ! »

Je me mords la lèvre. Je serais bien tenté, mais … Réginard m'a dit de ne pas faire le fou. Oh, et puis, après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire les fous sur le chemin … même si ce n'est pas le chemin prévu !

Une fois que nous avons re-dépassé le niveau des Grands-Smials par des chemins détournés pour ne pas qu'on nous voie, Merry me regarde et me fait :

« Bon, alors, tu me montres ce que Réginard t'a appris ? »

_« Ben, tu as bien vu, ce matin ! Et puis même tu as assisté à quelques-unes de mes leçons ! »_

« Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de te donner des ordres et ce matin, vous n'étiez pas encore sortis des Grands-Smials alors vous alliez encore moins vite qu'au pas ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

Et soudain, avec l'étonnante rapidité de réaction de Placide, Merry part au triple galop et me laisse planté là. Pacotille, vexée, secoue la tête et moi, vexé, je la fait démarrer au quart de tour. C'est agréable de pouvoir délasser les pattes de ma ponette et de profiter pleinement de ma toute nouvelle liberté.

Pacotille est plus jeune, j'ose penser que son cavalier est moins lourd et elle est plus énergique : Placide, même au galop est rapidement doublé et laissé loin derrière. Ne me tenant que d'une main au galop, je me dresse sur mes étriers et me retourne vers Merry pour lui adresser un narquois signe de la main !

C'est moi qui ai gagné notre première course !

Nous sommes à la lisière du Pays de Bouc et à quelques kilomètres du Brandevin quand Merry, que j'ai laissé revenir à ma hauteur, nous arrête sous couvert des arbres, près du ruisseau, à quelques pas d'une ferme.

Nous avons maintenu le rythme du galop jusqu'à là et ça ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes partis de chez moi. Les poneys se désaltèrent dans le ruisseau et Merry et moi, assis sur des troncs d'arbres abattus, partageons quelques gâteaux secs que mon cousin a toujours sur lui.

Et puis soudain, Merry se lève et se dresse devant moi. Abasourdi, interrompu la bouche pleine de gâteau et la main tenant le reste du gâteau à moitié levée vers la bouche, je le regarde. Il soupire et se lance, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque choses d'important :

« Bon, Pippin ! »

_« … Oui ? »_

« Il est temps que je fasse de toi mon digne successeur ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Rockeuse dans l'âme**_: c'est vrai, je trouve ça assez mignon comme nom pour un poney, Pacotille. Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue!


	170. 10 ans, un plan infaillible

Avant tout, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il existe sur cette terre, une jeune fille elfe qui manie le stylo à la perfection, que ce soit pour écrire ou pour dessiner. Et il se trouve que j'ai la grande chance de pouvoir la compter parmis mes amies les plus proches. Il s'agit d'Elysabeth, d'Ellada pour les Poneyteuse. Cette fille est une virtuose du dessin, elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais moi je vous le dis! Ses dessins me coupent le souffle à chaque fois (et je suis secrêtement jalouse, mais bon!)

Elle a accepté de nous dessiner Réginard, pour Clem et moi. Elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas dessiner les Hobbits . Mais vous aurez la preuve du contraire en suivant le lien sur mon profil, en bas.

Magnifique, non ?  
Je ne lui ai pas facilité la tache car je n'avais pas de description précise de Rex. Mais maintenant, j'ai enfin une vision préçise du personnage,celle qu'elle a dessiné!

Encore une fois, Ely, merci du fond du coeur! J'ai tellement de chance de te connaître ! Je t'adore ! giganstesque clain

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ha !

« Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? »

_« Je ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste ! »_

« Il s'agit de manger des champignons ! »

_« Ha, bon, d'accord, alors là, je veux bien ! »_

Il fait un grand geste vers la ferme, derrière lui et annonce théâtralement :

« Je te présente la Haricotière ! »

J'avale ma bouchée de gâteau et fourre la fin dans ma bouche.

_« Oui ? »_

« La ferme principale des Maggotte ! »

_« Ha, Flambard ! »_

« Flambard est un Maggotte, oui, mais il n'habite pas ici ! »

Aussi, ça me semblait bizarre ! A moins qu'il n'ait déménagé pendant les vacances ! Mon copain habite bien plus vers Bourg-de-Touque.

« Bon ! Avant tout, mon cadeau ! »

_« Ha, oui, c'est vrai ! »_

C'est agréable de recevoir un cadeau quand on ne s'y attend plus ! Merry sort de sa poche de pantalon arrière une petit bout de bois en forme de Y dont les deux branches sont reliées par un élastique.

Avec des gestes emplis de respect, il me le fourre la main :

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

_« Ben, un lance-pierre, oui, je vois bien ! »_

« C'est mon lance-pierre ! Je te le donne en héritage ! Je suis trop vieux pour m'en servir, maintenant ! Mais toi, tu as l'âge parfait ! Et puis, je te fais confiance ! Traite-le avec respect, j'y tiens beaucoup ! »

_« Maman et Papa ne vont pas être contents ! Tu pouvais aussi le passer à Tigrim ! »_

« Tigrim est un garçon adorable, pas trop sérieux mais bien élevé, tout ce que j'apprécie, mais je le connais moins que toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui soit digne de reprendre mon lance-pierre et ma carrière de vitrier ! »

_« T'es vitrier ? »_

« Dans un sens, oui ! C'est grâce à moi que les vitriers du Pays de Bouc ont du travail depuis dix ans ! » admet Merry, un peu gêné.

Je retourne le lance-pierre dans ma main et l'observe.

« Oh, il est de très bonne qualité ! » me fait observer Merry.

_« Oui, oui, je vois ! Merci beaucoup ! »_

« De rien ! Avec ça, tu peux casser les fenêtres du Smial d'Adelard ! »

_« Ca reviendrait à casser mes propres fenêtres ! »_

« Ou alors celle de Sancho ! »

_« Ha oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! »_

« Avec ce lance-pierre, j'ai écumé quasiment tous les Smials de la région ! C'est un honneur que je te fais de te le donner ! »

Je me lève et, le lance-pierre dans la main, je vais embrasser Merry.

_« Merci ! »_

« Prend soin de lui ! » me fait-il avec la même émotion que s'il me donnait Placide !

_« T'inquiète ! Et quel rapport ça a avec la ferme des Maggotte ? »_

« Je t'explique ! »

Merry se rassied et je l'imite :

« Hier, en passant devant la Haricotière pour aller chez toi, j'ai repéré que le père Maggotte venait de faire une jolie récolte de champignons sur ses terres ! »

_« En plein mois d'Août ? »_

« Cherche pas, le Père Maggotte a un don avec les champignons ! »

_« Oui, bon, d'accord, si tu veux ! Et alors ? »_

« Et alors, il s'agit de lui prendre ! » s'exclame Merry comme si c'était évident.

_« Sans lui demander ? Mais c'est du vol ! »_

« Mais non, c'est de l'instinct de survie ! Il faut bien que tu te nourrisses ! Si tu vas lui en demander, il te chassera ! »

Merry a toujours réponse à tout ! Et puis il a raison, il faut bien que je mange ! J'ai déjà faim et il n'y a plus de gâteaux secs !

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que cet Hobbit-là est très jaloux de ces récoltes et de ses terres. De plus, il est toujours entouré de molosses dressés pour mordre les intrus ! C'est dangereux de s'introduire chez lui ! »

_« Alors pourquoi on le fait ? »_

« Justement parce que c'est dangereux ! »

_« Ca fait longtemps que tu vas faire les champs du Père Maggotte ? »_

« Oui, assez, dès que j'ai su courir assez vite pour échapper à ses chiens ! Avant j'y allais avec Frodon, mais . . . »

Merry soupire et hochant tristement la tête, il fait :

« Le pauvre ne courrait pas assez vite ! »

Terrifié, je souffle :

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »_

« Ha, c'est une tragique histoire ! Frodon s'est fait attraper plusieurs fois et le père Maggotte n'est pas un tendre ! Pauvre Frodon, il s'en est pris, des coups de martinets ! Une fois, le père Maggotte a même commandé à ses chiens de le manger et ils ont poursuivi Frodon jusqu'au Brandevin ! Moi, j'étais caché et je n'ai pas osé sortir ! Le pauvre est resté traumatisé et il n'a plus jamais voulu y retourner ! »

« Mais c'est horrible ! J'veux pas y aller, oh, dis Merry, on rentre ! Allez viens, on s'en va ! »

« Mais non, toi, tu n'auras rien à craindre ! Je t'explique mon plan ! »

_« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

« Tu veux les champignons ou pas ? »

_« Oui, mais . . . »_

« Hé bien alors ! Ecoute, toi, tu te faufiles dans la cour de la ferme et avec le lance-pierre, tu tapes dans une porte pour faire du bruit et pendant qu'il sort pour voir ce qu'il se passe, moi, je me précipite pour aller prendre un sac de champignons dans la réserve. »

_« Et moi, je fais quoi ? »_

« Tu te caches ! »

_« Et tu partageras les champignons avec moi, hein ! »_

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Quand je sifflerais, tu ressortiras de ta cachette et on s'enfuira avec Plapla et Paco ! »

_« Ils s'appellent Placide et Pacotille ! »_

« Oui, si tu veux ! Que penses-tu de mon plan ? »

_« Il a l'air bon, ça marche ! Si ça tourne mal, tu m'abandonnes pas, comme tu as laissé Frodon, hein ! »_

« Mais non ! »

Merry et moi, on se tape dans la main pour sceller notre accord.

« Bon, il faut que je t'entraîne au lance-pierre ! Je présume que tu ne sais pas comment t'en servir ! »

_« Ben, on met la pierre là, on tire et quand on lâche la pierre part ! »_

« Hé bien, vas-y essaie ! Il faut savoir viser ! Essaie d'atteindre l'arbre, là ! »

_« D'accord ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »_

Je me lève, ramasse un caillou par terre et me met face à l'arbre. Je place la pierre tandis qu'il vient se mettre prudemment derrière moi. Je tire l'élastique en tenant la pierre, je ferme un œil, tire la langue et relâche l'élastique.

Et puis, à ma grande surprise, la pierre ne part pas du tout du côté que je veux ! Avec une impressionnante vitesse, elle file droit entre les deux oreilles de Placide et retombe quelques mètres plus loin. Mais Merry a déjà poussé un cri de frayeur et bondissant de derrière moi, il se précipite vers Placide.

« Il a failli me le tuer ! Il a failli tuer mon Placide ! » répète-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Confus et tremblant, je baisse mon arme tandis qu'il entoure le cou de Placide de ses bras et qu'il serre son poney contre lui.

_« Je voulais pas… je comprends pas comment … »_

« C'est une arme, Pippin ! Tu peux tuer avec un lance-pierre ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Horrifié, je le jette comme si le lance-pierre m'avait brûlé.

« Heureusement que je t'ai dit d'en prendre soin ! Bon, il faut que je t'apprenne à t'en servir ! Tu as la technique mais tu ne sais pas viser ! »

Et puis lâchant Placide, il vient me retrouver en ramassant au passage le lance-pierre.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas te tourner dos aux poneys ! »

Très rapidement, j'attrape le coup et tandis que ma pierre va frapper avec force le tronc à l'endroit convenu, Merry fait fièrement :

« Je savais que tu ferais un bon successeur ! »

Moi, de toutes façons, pour lancer des pierres, je suis douée de naissance. Et Merry aussi, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le vérifier.

« Bon, on y va ! Tu as compris le plan ? »

_« Voui, chef ! »_

« Bon, si jamais on a à faire avec le père Maggotte, ne lui parle pas de Frodon, ça l'énerverait encore plus ! »

_« Comment ça , 'encore plus' ? »_

Mais Merry ne se donne même pas la peine de me répondre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Wendy** : C'est vrai que la fin de du chapitre précédent laissait sur sa faim, mais vous avez déjà du voir des cliff pires dans ma fic, depuis le temps ! Et voilà, maintenant, tu sais ce que cette histoire de successeur veut dire ! Merci pour ta review, Wendy et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**Rockeuse dans l'âme** : J'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre aussi intéressant qu'il le promettait ! les suivants ne seront pas mal non plus ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Kianou** :Meuh chi, il est gentil Réginard, pas tout le temps, mais bon Comment ça, Merry t'intrigue ? je savais que tu savais tout de Merry ! Mais enfin bon Merci pour ta review et vive toi !


	171. 10 ans, Terreur

Et voilà ! Un long chapitre devant vous, j'aurais pu en faire deux et couper à un moment terrible afin de vous faire criser, mais voyez-vous, des fois, ça me lasse d'être sadique ! lol !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On attache les poneys aux arbres avec leurs brides, et avec toute la discrétion dont nous, les Hobbits, sommes capables, nous nous coulons en direction de la Haricotière. En silence et ne communiquant que par signes, Merry et moi nous séparons bientôt. Lui, pour se cacher à proximité du mur de la ferme et moi pour me glisser dans l'enceinte.

C'est une grande ferme, entourée d'un haut mur mais le portail en bois est entrouvert. Prudent, je commence par passer la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Je n'entends pas de bruits, mais je préfère vérifier. Non, effectivement, pas âme qui vive en vue.

Furtivement, je me précipite et vais me cacher derrière un arbre, le cœur battant d'excitation et de peur devant le danger que je cours. J'avance tel un espion, de cachette en cachette et j'arrive bientôt sur le côté de la propriété, caché derrière un tonneau. En face de moi, la porte de la cave. C'est le moment de trouver une pierre.

Je ne sais pas ce que fait Merry mais j'espère que tout va bien pour lui ! Je présume qu'il attend que le Père Maggotte sorte de chez lui pour m'attraper pour s'élancer en direction des champignons. C'est une noble cause, les champignons !

Ma pierre vient frapper la porte tout près de la poignée dans un bruit assourdissant. Merry a dû l'entendre. Et le père Maggotte aussi, sûrement. Mais je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de savourer la réussite de mon tir qu'un autre bruit me paralyse sur place.

Mon cœur s'est gelé mais je me retourne lentement, très lentement, le souffle court. Je crois que dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Mais, Seigneur, comment ce doberman a-t-il pût s'approcher autant de moi sans que je ne l'entende ?

Et comment un chien peut-il être aussi grand ? Comment peut-il avoir de si grands crocs ? Comment peut-il grogner de manière si effrayante ? Comment peut-il être aussi méchant ?

Mon esprit a déjà fait le tour des possibilités que j'avais et n'a trouvé qu'une seule solution : me faire manger vif par ce molosse. Si je pars en courrant, il me rattrapera facilement. Si je crie, je lui ferais peur et il m'attaquera encore plus vite, si je lui envoie mon pied ou mon poing dans le museau, je ne ferais que l'énerver plus et pareil si je me défend avec mon lance-pierre. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre d'être mangé, le ventre et les membres déchiquetés par ces crocs.

Mince, ce chien pourrait avoir un peu de pitié et me tuer rapidement ! Mais non, il s'avance toujours aussi lentement (mais sûrement !). Merry, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Frodon, les chiens ne t'ont pas mangé, toi ! Je crains que ce ne soit pas mon cas ! Maman, Papa, mes sœurs-chéries, Pilgrim, Pacotille, adieu ! J'étais trop curieux, trop casse-cou.

Tout empli de cette peur animale, je me recroqueville un peu plus derrière le vieux tonneau sans pour autant quitter le molosse des yeux.

« Terreur ! Au pied ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Comme venu du ciel, une grosse voix tonne et le doberman (si bien nommé Terreur !) s'y soumet avec toute l'obéissance qu'il sied à un bon chienchien ! Pétrifié, je n'en fais pas pour autant le moindre geste car des bruits de lourds pas se dirigent vers moi. Je suis pris ! A moi les coups de martinet ! Enfin, mieux vaut ça que de se faire manger cru par un molosse.

Une ronde figure rouge se penche par-dessus le tonneau et poussant un cri de peur, je me rejette en arrière :

_« Non, non, je vous en prie ! Par pitié ! Epargnez-moi ! Je suis le fils du Thain ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »_

Je ferme les yeux et lève ma main devant mon visage pour me protéger. Mais je sens qu'on m'attrape par le devant que la chemise et qu'on me soulève de force.

« Fils de Thain ou fils de rien, tu n'as rien à faire chez moi ! »

_« Non, non, par pitié ! Flamme ! Flamme ! Je suis un ami de Flambard ! Flambard ! »_

« On va bien voir ! Flamme ! Viens voir ici ! »

Posé sans délicatesse sur mes pieds, j'entrouvre les yeux et à travers mes bras levés, je distingue un Hobbit plus grand que Réginard et d'une carrure plus impressionnante que celle de mon oncle Saradoc. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout ! Alors c'est lui, le fameux père Maggotte ! Je comprends pourquoi Frodon est resté traumatisé !

Et puis, derrière, sortant en courrant de la maison, mon copain Flambard que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir :

« Oui, tonton ? Oh Pippin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Alors, tu le connais ! »

« Bien sûr mon oncle ! C'est un copain d'école ! Je suis allé à sa fête d'anniversaire hier !»

« Ha, c'est lui ! Terreur lui a fichu une sacré frousse ! Un peu plus, et le petit faisait sur lui ! »

« Je crois que c'est trop tard, mon oncle… » constate Flamme en détournant la tête pour ne pas rire.

D'humiliation et de peur, je me mets à pleurer. Tant pis pour mon honneur ! Merry surgit alors de je-ne-sais-où et vient me serrer contre lui.

« En voilà un autre ! Ha mais celui-là, je le connais ! Monsieur Brandebouc, pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ceci ? »

« S'il faut tout avouer, Monsieur Maggotte, ce sont vos champignons ! Tout Hobbit normalement constitué ne peut résister à tel un étalage de champignons ! Et mon cousin Peregrïn Touque et moi sommes des Hobbits normaux ! »

« Et vous veniez pour les prendre ! »

« J'avoue, oui, mais c'est nous qui nous nous sommes fait prendre ! »

« Bon, faute avouée, faute à demi-pardonné ! Et ce jeune Hobbit a eu suffisamment peur pour avoir besoin d'être puni ! Entrez donc, il faut trouver de quoi changer le petit ! »

« Changer le pe … ? »

Merry, étonné, s'écarte de moi pour m'observer :

« Oh, Pippin ! » soupire-t-il.

_« J'ai eu peur ! »_

En larmes, je me jette à son cou et le serre au risque de l'étrangler. Je m'aperçois que je tremble sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« C'est fini, maintenant ! »

_« Le chien … Merry … il voulait me manger… ! »_

« C'est fini, allons, tout va bien ! »

J'arrive finalement à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions et serrant très fort la main de Merry, je rentre dans la ferme avec Flambard et son oncle. Mon copain nous mène aussitôt, Merry et moi, dans sa chambre où il me trouve un pantalon et un caleçon à lui.

Quand, changé, je ressors de la salle de bain, je donne en rougissant mes vêtements sales à Madame Maggotte, garde mon sachet de graines et mon lance-pierre sur moi et je retourne voir Flambard.

_« Hé, Flamme, tu dis rien aux copains, hein ! Je te fais confiance ! »_

« T'inquiète pas, Pippin ! Moi aussi, j'ai peur des chiens, et ils ne m'ont jamais menacé ! Alors, sûrement que moi aussi, je me serais fait pipi dessus si je m'étais retrouvé à ta place ! Tu as eu de la chance que je passe mes vacances, ici, parce que mon oncle, il aime pas quand y'a des étrangers sur ses terres ! »

« Alors, mon petit gars ? Remis de tes frayeurs ? » me demande son oncle en arrivant derrière.

_« Oui, monsieur, je suis désolé, je m'excuse ! »_

« Bah, c'est oublié, mon petit gars ! Mais ça m'ennuie que tu restes sur une mauvaise opinion de Terreur. Viens donc le voir ! »

_« Euh … »_

« Tu ne crains rien, je t'assure ! » fait le fermier en me tendant la main.

Tout de même méfiant, je glisse ma petite main dans sa grosse main et suivi de Flamme, il m'entraîne dans la cours. Là, je manque de hurler en voyant Merry entouré de trois molosses. Mais en fait, il les caresse et les chiens se frottent docilement à lui.

Je m'approche avec Flambard et son oncle :

« Mes agneaux ! Venez donc faire connaissance avec le petit monsieur Peregrïn Touque ! »

En tirant un peu le père Maggotte en arrière, je gémis :

_« Non … »_

Mais bientôt, je me retrouve entouré des trois énormes chiens, dont Terreur, qui viennent me renifler.

« C'est un ami, si jamais il revient nous rendre visite, il ne faudra pas le poursuivre, mais le laisser tranquille ! D'accord mes agneaux ? »

J'espère de tout mon cœur que les chiens comprennent ce qu'il dit !

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps, Monsieur Maggotte, nos poneys nous attendent et nous devons être à Hobbitbourg ce soir ! » fait Merry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? » s'exclame le père Maggotte, faussement fâché.

_« Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger ! »_

Je m'enhardis à faire glisser ma main sur le poil brillant de Terreur.

« De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas repartir tant que la femme n'aura pas lavé les affaires du petit et qu'elles ne seront pas sèches ! » déclare le père Maggotte.

Terreur ouvre la gueule, mais pour me lécher la main, non la mordre.

_« Merci, c'est très gentil à vous ! »_

« Mais c'est normal, un Touque et un Brandebouc ne nous dérangent jamais ! Allez donc rechercher vos poneys, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, Monsieur Brandebouc. »

Merry acquiesce et sort en courrant de la ferme. Flambard m'entraîne pour aller me présenter à ses trois cousins et nous nous mettons tout de suite à jouer. Alors que Merry revient en tenant par la bride Pacotille et Placide, la mère Maggotte a déjà mis à sécher mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Avec ce vent, ça va être vite sec.

En effet, une heure plus tard, je peux remettre mes vêtements à moi et rendre les siens à Flamme. Et puis, c'est l'heure de goûter. Et Madame Maggotte et ses deux filles nous ont préparé un énorme gâteau au chocolat ! A défaut de champignons, ce gâteau fait tout à fait l'affaire. Et il est tellement bon que bientôt, il n' y en a plus une miette.

Enfin, avec tout ça, il ne faut pas oublier que nous devons être chez Frodon et Bilbon ce soir, et nous prenons bientôt congé des Maggotte. Mais au moment de partir, le père Maggotte arrive avec un gros sac qu'il fourre dans les bras de Merry.

« Allez, c'est cadeau de la maison ! »

Des champignons ! Un sac entier de champignons ! Ce qu'ils sont gentils, tout de même, ces Maggotte ! Je crois que Merry et moi venons de nous faire des amis.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Frodon aurait peur des chiens du père Maggotte !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : Tu as vu, hein, comment le dessin de Réginard est magnifique ? Eblouissant… Oui, ça va vite devenir une habitude et le père Maggotte, je crains, va regretter de leur avoir donner sa bénédiction ! lol ! Comment j'arrive à vous tenir en haleine ? Ha bah, je sais pas, ça se fait comme ça ! Déjà 3 ans ? gosh…… ! Merci pour ta riviou, Wendy et voici la suite !


	172. 10 ans, d' Est en Ouest

La suite arrive, la suite arrive !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sympa, hein, les Maggotte ! » s'exclame Merry enthousiaste.

_« Moui… »_

« Quoi ? Rhoo Pippin, ils ont eu beaucoup d'enfants, ils savent ce que c'est ! »

_« Mais quand même ! J'aurais bien aimé te voir si tu avais été à ma place ! »_

Je ne suis pas près d'oublier l'humiliation que j'ai subit devant toute la famille Maggotte. Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie entière !

« Ils ne se sont pas moqués de toi ! »

_« Oui, mais quand même ! » _

« Bah, Pippin, ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Avoue qu'ils sont gentils ! »

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! Dis, Merry, on retournera souvent chez eux ? »_

Mon cousin éclate de rire :

« Il faudrait savoir ! Tu es bizarre, toi : tantôt tu as peur d'aller chez eux, et tu es mort de honte et tantôt tu veux y retourner au plus vite ! »

Comme réponse qui puisse convenir, je ne vois qu'un haussement d'épaules.

« Bon, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être à Hobbitbourg avant le dîner ! » reprend Merry.

Et puis, dans un tacite accord, nous lançons Pacotille et Placide au galop. Arrivés au Carrefour, nous nous arrêtons devant le nouveau Smial des Long-Cleeve. A peine nous a-t-elle vus par la fenêtre que la petite jaillit de son Smial.

« Pippin ! Pippin ! Pippin ! »

Elle courre vers nous les bras tendus en avant, tenant à deux mains une feuille gribouillée.

« Un jour, il faudra trouver le moyen de lui dire d'arrêter de dessiner ! »

Pour toutes réponses, je soupire et glisse à bas de Pacotille. J'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête que la petite trébuche, s'étale de tout son long et se met à hurler.

Avant même que Diviline et Alcamondin ne sortent du Smial, Merry et moi sommes auprès d'elle. Merry la remet sur pied sans difficulté et à genoux devant elle, je m'efforce d'essuyer ses joues sillonnées de larmes.

Ce n'est pas tant la douleur et la honte qui la font pleurer que le fait qu'en tombant, elle ait déchiré son dessin.

« Ton dessin … ! Regarde mon beau dessin que z'avais fait pour toi ! » hoquète-t-elle.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Diamond ! Il est très bien ! »_

« Non, il est tout déchiré ! Ze m'étais donné du mal ! »

_« Ca me fait très plaisir quand même ! Il est très beau ! »_

« Mais non, il est pas très beau ! Il est déchiré ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ? » s'énerve soudain la petite en tapant du pied et en me secouant les bouts de dessins sous le nez.

Prudent, je me relève et bats en retraite. Merry lui prend les papiers des mains et les repositionne :

« Ca représentait quoi ? Pacotille ? »

« Nan, c'était Pippin ! Rend-moi ça, t'es nul ! » crache Diamond.

Elle arrache son dessin des mains de son parrain et repart dans son Smial d'un pas déterminé, croisant sa mère dans la porte.

« Quelle adorable petite fille ! » fait Merry.

J'acquiesce. Et le pire, c'est que Merry et moi le pensons sincèrement. Et puis, alors qu'on pourrait la croire fâchée, Diamond, sans se retourner vers nous, s'exclame joyeusement :

« Ze vais t'en refaire un, Pippin ! »

Nous faisons halte chez Alcamondin et Diviline juste le temps que la petite refasse son dessin. Il paraît que ça me représente. Merry et moi persistons à penser que la petite a dessiné Pacotille !

« Alors, tu t'habitues bien à ta ponette ? » me demande Diviline en me servant mon deuxième goûter de la journée.

« Oh oui, très bien ! Elle est adorable, elle fait tout ce que je lui dis et elle n'est pas trop nerveuse ! »

« Il m'avait bien semblé que c'était le poney idéal pour commencer, hier ! » fait Alcamondin d'un ton expert.

« Et vous allez où ? » demande Diva.

« Chez Frodon et Bilbon ! » répond Merry en reprenant une pomme.

« Ha, ne tardez pas alors ! »

« Non, d'ailleurs… Pippin ! » fait Merry en tapant sur la table.

Je me lève avec lui et Alcamondin et sa femme en font de même. Moi, je vais embrasser Diamond pour la remercier de son cadeau et j'ai le droit à un :

« Quand tu reviendras, ze t'en ferais un autre ! »

Mais personne n'a donc le courage de dire à Diamond qu'elle dessine mal ?

Merry et moi retournons chercher nos poneys qui ont pu se désaltérer dans l'écurie du quartier des Long-Cleeve et repartons au galop en faisant de grands au-revoir au Long-Cleeve qui nous regardent s'éloigner depuis le seuil de la porte. Malgré tout, malgré qu'un an se soit écoulé, ça me serre toujours le cœur de devoir quitter Diamond en sachant que je ne pourrais pas la revoir aussi facilement qu'avant.

Nous arrivons bientôt à Hobbitbourg, qui est le but de notre escapade. Si nous n'avions pas faire un détour vers l'est et une escale chez les Long-Cleeve, nous y serions depuis déjà deux heures. En entrant dans la ville, nous ralentissons nos poneys mais à peine arrivons-nous en vue de Cul-de-sac que Sam se jette à la bride de Placide :

« Ha enfin ! Seigneur, vous voilà ! » s'exclame-t-il avec un sincère soulagement.

_« Sam ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »_

« On vous attend depuis une éternité ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien on s'inquiétait ! » s'écrie-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« Désolé, Sam ! On a eu plein d'aventures en chemin ! »

« Des aventures ! Des aventures ! Quelle idée ! » marmonne Sam en commençant à mener Placide par la bride.

« Je t'assure ! Par exemple, Pippin s'est fait pipi dessus ! Tu parles d'une aventure ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Maieuh ! Merry ! »_

« Mais c'est vrai ! Ose le nier ! » riposte mon cousin.

_« Mais c'était pas la peine de le dire ! »_

« Tu as honte, hein ! Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! »

_« Mais arrête de te moquer de moi ! »_

« Toujours en train de vous chamailler, hein ! » intervient une voix amusée au dessus de nous.

_« Frodon ! Surtout crois pas Merry s'il te dit que je me suis fait dessus ! »_

« Je n'allais pas lui dire, tu t'es trahi tout seul, cher cousin ! » fait sournoisement Merry.

Je me mords la lèvre et arrête Pacotille tandis que Frodon saute joyeusement de son jardin en hauteur au chemin sur lequel nous sommes.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir ! » s'exclame Frodon en se pendant au cou de Merry (qui est pourtant encore sur Placide).

« Oui, on s'est vu le week-end dernier ! » fait Merry en lui rendant son embrassade.

« Ca n'empêche que je suis content de vous revoir !" fait Frodon, tout joyeux.

Il lâche Merry et se dirige vers moi en contournant Sam tandis que je glisse à bas de Pacotille. J'avance le museau pour l'embrasser mais sans me voir, il passe à côté de moi. Merci, Frodon ! Merry me regarde d'un air moqueur et je détourne les yeux.

Mon copain est en train de tapoter gentiment la croupe de Pacotille et la caresse en murmurant :

« Alors c'est elle, hein, la ponette dont toute la Comté parle depuis deux semaines ! »

_« Je te présente Pacotille ! »_

« Elle est très belle, Pippin, félicitations ! »

_« Merci ! Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, hier ! »_

« Je sais, elle me paraît très bien ! » fait Frodon en tournant autour de ma ponette.

Il lui caresse le museau et elle le fourre dans sa main quand, légèrement vexé, tout de même, qu'on me préfère Pacotille, je tire la veste de Frodon.

_« Hé, bonjour quand même, Frodon ! »_

« Ho oui, désolé ! » sursaute mon copain.

_« Pas grave ! »_

Je lui saute au cou et il me fait :

« Vous avez mis du temps pour venir ! On s'est inquiété, Sam, mon oncle et moi ! »

_« C'est qu'on est allé voir les Maggotte en passant ! »_

« Oh non, c'est pas possible ! Merry ! » s'exclame Frodon en blanchissant.

« On en est ressorti vivants ! » se défend mon cousin.

_« De justesse ! »_

« Je savais que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter ! » fait Frodon en claquant presque des dents de peur.

« Bon, hé bien n'en parlons plus ! » fait Sam, conciliant.

Mais, en baissant un peu la tête, il marmonne :

« De toutes façons, là-bas, dans l'Est, ils sont bizarres ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'adore le personnage de Diamond !

**_Kia_** : Si si, normalement, tu l'as eue, ta rar ! Mais ffnet a mis 1 semaine à envoyer avertissements et reviews et rar, donc, bon, tu dois l'avoir reçu, là, non ? Sinon, ben tu as au moins celle-ci Merchi ma Kiachérie !

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : Oui, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal ! Mais bon, dans le livre, Pippin et le père Maggotte sont assez proches, donc, fallait bien que ça commence un jour  Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !


	173. 10 ans, encore des cadeaux

Et voilà la suite!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Collant les rênes de Pacotille dans les mains de Frodon, je contourne Placide pour aller embêter Sam.

_« Hé, Sam ! Hé Sam ! »_

« Oui ? »

_« Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire ! »_

« Si, Pacotille ! » fait-il en me désignant ma ponette.

Instinctivement, je me retourne vers Pacotille et m'apercevant que Frodon la tire déjà vers l'écurie en bavardant avec Merry, je les suis avec Sam.

_« Oui, mais à part Pacotille ! Regarde ce que Belle Dragon m'a offert ! »_

Sortant le sachet de ma poche, j'exhibe fièrement mes graines sous le nez de Sam. Il les prend et les observe :

« Ce sont des carottes ! »

_« C'est vrai ? Chouette, j'adore les carottes ! Je les ai amenées pour te les montrer ! Dis, tu sais, comme il n'y a pas vraiment de potager aux Grands-Smials, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les planter chez toi ! Si ça ne te dérange pas ! »_

« Oh bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Ca me fait même très plaisir ! »

_« Parce que moi, tu sais, j'y connais rien en jardinage ! »_

« Hé bien, si tu veux, tu viendras voir tes graines aussi souvent que tu veux ! Comme ça, je te montrerais un peu comment on s'occupe des plantes ! »

_« D'accord ! Maintenant que j'ai Pacotille, je vais pouvoir venir plus souvent ! » _

« Par contre, c'est un peu tard dans la saison pour planter ces graines de carottes ! Il faudra attendre l'année prochaine ! » fait-il d'un ton expert en me rendant le sachet.

Un peu déçu, je lève les yeux vers lui :

_« Ha bon ? » _

« Ha oui, Monsieur Pippin ! Ca ne poussera pas en automne ! »

_« M'appelle pas Monsieur Pippin ! »_

C'est énervant ! Plus je grandis, plus des 'Monsieur Pippin' ont tendance à échapper à Sam !

Sam ne me répond pas et me pousse doucement dans le jardin de Cul-de-Sac tandis que Frodon et Merry rentrent les poneys dans l'écurie. Je remet mon sachet de graine dans ma poche. Bilbon jaillit de son Smial et avant que j'aie eue le temps de dire 'Touque', il me serre déjà contre lui à m'étouffer.

« Bon anniversaire, mon gars ! 10 ans ! Déjà ! Il me semble que c'était hier encore que tu avais 6 mois et que je t'ai appelé Pippin pour la première fois ! »

_« Merci, Monsieur Bilbon, merci ! »_

« Entre donc ! Sam, aussi, viens ! Vous avez perdue les deux autres ? »

« Ils sont en train d'installer les poneys dans l'écurie ! » répond Sam.

« Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Alors, cette ponette ! Raconte-moi, Pippin ! »

Pendant qu'il me pousse mine de rien vers le canapé , je raconte :

_« Ben, vous pourrez aller la voir demain ! Elle est grise foncée, elle est très belle et très douce ! »_

« En gros, c'est la meilleure ! »

_« Oui ! Et je l'ai appelé Pacotille ! »_

« Ha ! Et tu n'as pas trop de mal à la diriger ? »

_« Non, non, Réginard m'a bien appris à … »_

Oups, peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû prononcer le nom de Reginard. Bilbon se renfrogne, mais pas autant que je ne craignais :

« Tu diras à cet énergumène de dire à son hurluberlu de père de me rendre mes parapluies ! Avec l'automne qui arrive, je vais en avoir besoin ! »

Trottinant, Bilbon nous laisse, Sam et moi dans le salon et s'en va dans la cuisine en s'écriant :

« Je vais bien vous trouver quelque chose à manger ! »

_« Non, non, Monsieur Bilbon, avec celui chez les Long-Cleeve et celui chez les Maggotte, ça serait le troisième goûter de la journée ! Ca ne serait pas raisonnable ! »_

« Allons, allons ! Tu vas voir, un estomac de Hobbit à toujours une petite place quelque part pour un bout de gâteau ! »

_« Je n'aurais pas faim pour le repas de ce soir ! Ca va aller, je vous dis, merci beaucoup ! »_

« Bon, et toi, Sam ? »

« Ca va aller aussi, Monsieur Sacquet ! »

Toujours en trottinant, Bilbon revient dans le salon, il grignote je-ne-sais-quoi et marmonne :

« La jeunesse, de nos jours ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Merry et Frodon arrivent :

« Merry, tu veux un peu de tarte à la framboise ? » s'exclame Bilbon.

« Mais avec plaisir, Monsieur Sacquet ! »

« Frodon ? »

« Non, non, ça va, je n'ai pas faim ! »

Finalement, Bilbon et Merry mangent à eux tout seuls la tarte à la framboise qu'il a trouvé ! J'espère que ce n'était pas mon gâteau d'anniversaire ! Sacré phénomène que ce Bilbon ! Et dire qu'il va vers ses 110 ans !

La soirée passe agréablement, parce que, de toute façon, en présence de Bilbon et Frodon, les soirée se passent toujours agréablement ! Et ce, même si Sam est reparti chez lui ! Et comme je n'ai pas mangé depuis 18h30, quand arrive l'heure du repas, j'ai faim bien comme il faut pour honorer le repas d'anniversaire que m'ont préparé Bilbon et Frodon avec les champignons du père Maggotte. Bilbon n'a pas mangé mon gâteau tout à l'heure puisque arrive un énorme gâteau à la mousse de fruits ! Et dire qu'on n'est que quatre pour manger un gâteau gros comme ça ! Tout de même, c'est chouette de fêter son anniversaire sur deux jours !

A la fin du repas, Bilbon jette un coup d'œil à Frodon et celui-ci, acquiesçant en silence, se lève. Je parie dix-huit pommes qu'il va me chercher mon cadeau !

Et voilà, encore dix-huit pommes de gagnées ! Tandis que Bilbon, Merry et lui entament un puissant chœur de 'joyeux anniversaire Pippin', Frodon me dépose sur les genoux un gros paquet cadeau ! Vu la forme du paquet, j'ai déjà compris ce que c'est !

Une guitare ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une guitare ? Bon, je la déballe.

_« Whaaaa ! Une guitare ! Merciiiii ! »_

« Ca te plait ? » me fait Frodon en souriant.

_« Ben oui !! »_

Tous le monde me regarde en souriant, et j'installe ma guitare sur mes genoux comme j'ai déjà vu les musiciens faire. Elle est faite dans un bois clair, presque jaune et par rapport à celle que je vois dans les orchestres, elle est bien plus petite. Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi, je suis bien plus petit que les musiciens ! Et puis, et ça c'est chouette, elle une sangle pour que je la mette sur mon dos.

« Bon, et puis, tiens ! » fait Merry gêné.

Il me sort de je-ne-sais-où un paquet cadeau de la forme d'un livre :

« Bon anniversaire ! »

En prenant le cadeau, je fais :

_« Ben, et le lance-pierre ? »_

« C'était comme ça ! Ca, c'est ton vrai cadeau ! »

_« Chouette ! Merci beaucoup Merry ! »_

« De rien, ouvre ! »

« Quel lance-pierre ? » fait Bilbon d'un ton soupçonneux.

Ben, c'est vrai, quoi ! Même s'il est très gentil et gamin, Bilbon reste un adulte. Et les lance-pierres, les adultes, ils n'aiment pas trop !

« Tu as donné ton lance-pierre à Pippin ? Celui que tu t'étais fabriqué toi-même ? » s'exclame Frodon avec les yeux qui brillent.

« Lui-même ! » fait fièrement Merry.

Je pose le cadeau de mon cousin à côté du gâteau, je me contorsionne en évitant de faire basculer ma guitare de mes genoux et j'extirpe de ma poche, le lance-pierre. Je le tends sous le nez de Frodon. Celui- ci émet un long sifflement admiratif :

« Hé ben dis donc ! Quelle marque de confiance ! »

« Pippin, promet moi de ne jamais t'en servir contre qui que se soit ! » fait Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Bilbon ! »_

« Bon, et mon cadeau, dans tous ça ! » fait Merry.

_« Ha oui ! »_

« Attend, je vais te tenir ta guitare ! » propose gentiment Frodon.

Je le laisse la prendre et reprends le cadeau de Merry à côté du gâteau (ou de ce qu'il en reste !) et y pose le lance-pierre à la place. Je le déballe à toute vitesse et Bilbon vient me débarrasser du papier cadeau presque sans que je m'en aperçoive. Comme je le pensais, je me retrouve face à un livre, de grand format sur lequel, je lis :

_« Apprendre la guitare par soi-même ! Vous vous êtes concertés ? »_

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » me fait affectueusement Frodon.

_« En tout cas, ça va m'être très utile ! Merci Merry, viens là que je t'embrasse ! »_

« Tu es le plus jeune, tu pourrais te déplacer ! » bougonne celui-ci.

Bon, ben, comme il veut !

Je reprends ma guitare à Frodon et profite de mon voyage vers Merry pour aller aussi embrasser Bilbon et son petit protégé. Ensuite, on se dirige vers le grand salon de Cul-de-Sac et je m'essaie à la guitare. Le livre ouvert à la première leçon, posé sur la table de salon et moi assis devant sur le canapé. Les autres sont assis à côté de moi.

Moi, je suis assez fier de moi. Je crois que je me suis encore découvert un don naturel. Bilbon, immobile me regarde avec un sourire figé, Frodon a les yeux écarquillés et Merry s'est effondré dans le fauteuil !

Et puis Frodon se lève et s'approche de moi. Il veut me prendre ma guitare et instinctivement, je resserre ma prise autour du manche et du corps de mon instrument. Mais imperceptiblement, Frodon, me faisant toujours un grand sourire, tire un coup sec et m'enlève ma guitare.

« Je crois, mon Pippin, qu'il faudrait bien que tu prennes des cours quand même… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_**: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu as apprécié de chapitre-ci aussi!

**_Wendy_:** Non, non, les chap 171 et 172 ont été publiés avec une semaine d'écart, mais pour le 171, ffnet a mis une semaine pour vous prévenir. Ce chap-ci, en revanche, a une semaine de retard. Pipin s'est fait dessus surtout sous le coup de la peur, et puis c'est très jeune, finalement 10 ans. Mais, non, pas de commentaires là-dessus, sinon j'enconnais un qui va bouder! Et oui revoilà Frodon. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à nous manquer ! Jalouse de Pacotille ? héhé, c'est jamais qu'un poney ! Merci pour ta review, Wenny et voici la suite!

**_Kia_**: hé bien au moins celle-ci, de RàR, tu l'auras! Quand tu seras revenu des States, bien sur Bah, Merry a toujours bien aimé taquiné Pippin, ce n'est pas méchant! Ne l'envoie pas au goulag pour ça ! lol! Merci ma Kia !!


	174. 10 ans, l'Hobbit Invisible

Chapitre dédié à ma Kia, non seulement parce que Merry y a une grande importance, mais aussi parce qu'elle y est mentionnée deux fois !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merry pousse un soupir aux allures de cri et Bilbon semble se décrisper. Oui, moi aussi, je suis un peu fatigué. Avant qu'un bâillement ne me ferme les yeux, je vois Frodon poser la guitare à côté en échangeant un regard avec Merry.

« Oh, Pippin, ça m'étonne de ton père qu'il ne t'ait pas appris à mettre la main devant la bouche quand tu bailles ! » fait doucement Bilbon.

Ce qui est chouette aussi, avec Bilbon, c'est que quand il nous fait un reproche, on n'a pas l'impression de se faire gronder. Sauf bien sûr s'il pense qu'on veut fouiller son Smial pour trouver son trésor.

« En tout cas, au lit, les garçons, il se fait déjà tard ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Les gars, vous voulez dormir dans ma chambre ou dans une chambre d'amis ? »

_« Dans ta chambre ! Dans ta chambre ! »_

Je fais des bonds d'excitation et Merry me fait discrètement signe de me calmer ! Si on dors dans la chambre de Frodon, on pourra discuter encore tard dans la nuit.

Bientôt, allongé sur un matelas au pied du lit de Frodon et à côté de Merry, mes copains et moi discutons de tout et de rien. Frodon et moi, on taquine Merry sur sa copine Aéléa mais on évite le sujet de Pearl. Bien sûr, moi, je me fais asticoter sur le sujet de Myrtle et n'arrive à me défendre que par des 'maieuh, arrêtez ! ' entrecoupé par les crises de fou-rire que nous avons tous les trois.

Et puis le silence s'instaure doucement et nous sombrons dans le sommeil. Le mien est un peu agité, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'agite à côté de moi, je me tourne et me retourne.

_« Pervi, prend Pilgrim, elle m'embête… »_

« Dors, Pippin, ce n'est rien ! »

Je me réveille à cause de la Soleil mais me force littéralement à me relever et me mettre debout. Je serais bien retombé dans la douceur cotonneuse du bon gros dodo duquel j'émerge. Mais, je me rends-compte que je suis tout seul dans la chambre.

Oh non, quelle honte ! Quelle heure est-il ? Que vont penser Bilbon et Frodon de moi ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas réveillés ?

Je me lève et sors rapidement de la chambre. Ma tête tourne légèrement parce que je suis passé trop vite de la position allongée à la position verticale et de l'inconscience du sommeil à la nervosité de la honte.

Au début, j'ai l'impression que le Smial est vide et puis, je trouve Frodon qui est assis dans un fauteuil.

« Ha Pippin ! Ho bah dis-donc, mon petit, tu as l'air tout endormi ! » me fait-il tendrement.

_« Moui… »_

Je me frotte les yeux mais, privé de la vision, je manque de basculer en avant et puis un grand bâillement me prend. Frodon a l'air de trouver ça un peu rigolo. Il pose son journal et se lève de son fauteuil pour aller vers moi. Mes yeux se referment tout seul et Frodon me frotte énergiquement le dos en me poussant vers la cuisine.

« Un bon café, ça va te réveiller ! »

_« Avec beaucoup de lait, alors ! »_

« Bien sûr ! »

Je grimpe sur une chaise tandis que Frodon me fait mon café au lait.

_« Ils sont où, les autres ? »_

« Bilbon est parti chercher les croissants, Merry est parti se promener et moi, je t'attendais ! »

Et puis il me sert une tasse de café, et l'esprit embrumé, je ne réagis qu'après quelque temps, alors qu'il s'assied sur la chaise à côté de moi.

_« Merry est parti ? »_

« Oui, il est parti faire un tour ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Soudainement inquiet, je fronce les sourcils :

_« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »_

« Mais non, Pippin, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merry et moi, nous disputer ! C'est plutôt rare, tu sais bien ! Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il est parti prendre l'air ! »

_« Il ne se sentait pas très bien ? »_

« Hé bien non ! Vers trois heures du matin, son estomac a renoncé… » me fait Frodon d'un drôle d'air.

Je plisse le museau de dégoût.

« Quand il s'est levé, ça m'a réveillé et je suis allé le soutenir. Toi, tu t'es retourné en parlant de Pervinca et de Pilgrim ! » me fait-il avec un sourire amusé.

_« Faut dire, hier, qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé ! On avait bien mangé chez moi avant de partir, et puis, on a grignoté des biscuits en chemin, après les Maggotte nous ont offert un gâteau, les Long-Cleeve aussi. Arrivé ici, il a accepté le gâteau de Bilbon et puis mon repas d'anniversaire hier ! »_

« Oui ! Mais je peux te dire que ça l'a vexé ! Le grand Meriadoc Brandebouc a tellement mangé que ça l'a rendu malade ! Son honneur en a pris un sacré coup ! » fait Frodon en riant.

_« Ca lui fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air frais ! »_

« Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ! Tu as fini ? »

_« Oui, merci Frodon, c'était très bon ! »_

« Rhoo, pff, ce n'est qu'un café ! » fait-il d'un ton blasé pour ne pas rougir.

J'espère qu'on verra Sam avant de repartir. Alors pour avoir le plus de chance possible de le voir, quand Frodon et moi avons fini de laver et ranger les affaires du petits déjeuner, je vais m'asseoir sur le pas de la porte. Frodon retourne à son magazine, et moi, toujours en pyjama, je regarde les gens passer. Quand Bilbon reviendra, ça sera trop tard pour ses croissants.

Mais ce n'est pas Bilbon que je vois revenir le premier, mais Merry. Il déboule en trombe en courrant comme un dératé. Bon, ben visiblement, il n'est pas trop malade.

_« Coucou Merry ! »_

Mais sans se donner le temps de me répondre, il entre dans le jardin en courant et se jette sur moi. Intrigué, je me lève. Jamais vu Merry dans un tel état d'excitation. Penché sur moi, il m'attrape et me secoue un peu par les épaules. Il est un peu pâle et essoufflé.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Dis, Pippin, tu me croirais si je te racontais que j'ai vu quelque chose d'impossible ? »

_« Ben, si c'est impossible… ! Mais calme-toi, raconte-moi, assied-toi ! »_

Merry s'assied sur le perron où je me ré-installe et se lance dans long récit qu'il raconte à grand renfort de geste, de signes d'excitation et en parlant très vite.

« J'étais sur la route, là, vers Grand-Cave, tu vois ? »

_« Oui, et puis ? »_

« Hé ben, devant moi, je vois Bilbon ! Alors, je me dis 'chouette, je vais le rejoindre et on va rentrer ensemble ! ' »

_« Jusque là, d'accord ! »_

« Et puis tout à coup, de la route qui vient du Carrefour, je vois les Sacquet de Besace qui arrivent ! Bilbon m'avait pas vu, moi, mais il a vu les Sacquet de Besace. Et puis tout à coup, il … il a disparu ! » achève-t-il comme désemparé.

_« Il a dû se glisser dans un buisson ! »_

« Mais il n'y avait pas de buisson aux alentours ! » s'exclame-t-il brassant l'air avec ses bras.

_« Ben, derrière un arbre, alors ! »_

« Mais non, il n'y avait rien à sa hauteur, juste la route, un minuscule fossé et un champ en jachère ! Moi, à ma hauteur, il y avait une haie, par contre. Je l'ai traversée aussi vite que j'ai pu et j'ai marché derrière pour ne pas que les Sacquet de Besace ne me voient ! »

_« Oui, bon, admettons, j'aurais fait la même chose ! »_

« Et puis quand ils ont été passés, hé ben, hé ben Bilbon a réapparu ! »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« Ben, comme ça ! Il est arrivé de nulle part ! Visiblement, il n'avait pas bougé, il était juste devenu … invisible ! »

_« Mais c'est pas possible, voyons Merry ! Je n'ai plus l'âge de croire à tes bêtises, j'ai dix ans, maintenant ! »_

« Mais non, je te jure ! Ecoute, il faut que tu me croies ! je l'ai vu remettre dans sa poche quelque chose. Un truc qui a lancé un éclat doré. Un bracelet ou une bague, quelque chose comme ça ! »

Je m'écarte de Merry et le considère d'un œil méfiant :

_« Merry, tu n'as quand même pas été boire au Dragon Vert, de si bonne heure et alors que tu as été malade toute la nuit ! »_

« Mais, enfin, Pippin ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas fou, je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu ! » s'énerve Merry. »

_« Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Enfin, voyons, Merry, comment veux-tu que Bilbon devienne subitement transparent quand ça l'arrange ! Tu as dû être ébloui quelques instants, c'est tout ! »_

Merry se lève brusquement et me toise d'en haut, comme un peu dégoûté et dépité :

« Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas ! » lâche-t-il d'un ton déçu.

_« Ecoute, avoue que ta blague est un peu grosse cette fois ! Déjà le coup des arbres qui parlent, c'est limite, mais là … »_

Je me lève moi aussi et Merry continue :

« Je sais bien que ça paraît fou, mais je te jure sur Aéléaque c'est vrai ! Il faudrait qu'on arrive à lire son Livre de Rouge ! Peut-être qu'il y parle de quelque chose ! »

_« Alors ça, Merry, c'est sans moi ! On va se faire étriper ! Demande à Frodon ! »_

« Non, il va aussi me dire que je suis fou ! Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas au courrant que Bilbon peut devenir invisible ! »

_« Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te croie ! »_

La détermination de Merry finit par me troubler. D'habitude, quand il me fait une blague, il ne tient pas son sérieux aussi longtemps. Et puis là, il a vraiment l'air de croire à ce qu'il dit. Son indigestion est peut-être plus grave que Frodon ne croit !

Peut-être qu'un champignon hallucinogène s'est glissé dans les champignons du père Maggotte qu'on a mangé hier soir, pourquoi pas ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca vous semble étonnant, que Merry soit au courrant de l'Anneau ? Je vous renvoies au chapitre 5, Une conspiration démasquée, de la Communauté de l'Anneau, où Merry raconte la scène. Vous l'avez maintenant en direct ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : C'est qu'il semblerait que Frodon, Bilbon et Merry ne partagent pas l'avis de Pippin sur son talent inné pour la guitare !héhé ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !


	175. 10 ans, c'est pas bien de fouiller

Ca me fait combien de semaine de retard là, deux ? Trois ? Enfin, désolée, désolée désolée !

Et bonne année !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Que fait Frodon ? »

En faisant un vague geste vers l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac, je réponds :

_« Ben, il lit, pourquoi ? »_

« Tu crois qu'il a ouvert la fenêtre du bureau de Bilbon ? »

_« Je pense oui ! Il fait beau, il aère le Smial ! Mais pourquoi ? »_

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, il faut que j'aille lire le Livre Rouge ! »

_« Si Bilbon t'attrape, il va te tuer, je te préviens ! »_

« Je sais bien, mais je veux savoir comment il fait pour disparaître ! »

Mais il y tient, à son idée, en plus ! Je soupire et renonce à lui expliquer que c'est tout bonnement impossible que Bilbon puisse disparaître !

« Tu veux que Bilbon me tue ? »

Je pousse un cri :

_« Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on te tue, Bilbon encore moins ! Mais je disais ça comme ça ! »_

« Oui, je pense bien que Bilbon ne me tuerait pas, mais il n'empêche que s'il me trouve en train de lire son Livre Rouge, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Tu veux que je passe un sale quart d'heure ? »

_« Non, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »_

« Parce que je veux que tu fasses le guet pendant que je vais lire le livre ! »

_« T'es pas un peu fou ? Je suis en pyjama ! »_

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez, viens ! »

Il m'attrape par la main et d'un pas déterminé, il fait le tour du Smial en m'entraînant à sa suite. Effectivement, comme je l'avais supposé, Frodon (ou Bilbon) a ouvert la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air.

« Alors, toi, tu me mets là, et si tu vois Bilbon revenir, tu me préviens au plus vite ! »

_« Et si Frodon entre dans la pièce par l'intérieur du Smial ? »_

« Je l'aurais entendu avant ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

_« Hé ! Attend … mais … »_

Mais avant que je puisse le retenir, Merry a déjà sauté lestement à travers la fenêtre. Je me penche par la fenêtre pour suivre ses aventures mais il fait un grand geste vers moi comme pour me repousser :

« Surveille la route, je t'ai dit ! »

Ha oui, la route ! Mais, quand même, ma curiosité est brimée. Bon, je me mets de telle façon que je voie à la fois la route et l'intérieur de la pièce. Merry a soulevé des tas de feuilles et des cartes sans trouver sur le Livre Rouge.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu le mettre ? »

_« Ben, à ton avis ? Il est en train de l'écrire ! Il doit être sur le bureau ! »_

« Ha oui, pas bête ! »

Il se dirige vers le bureau et éparpille les quelques parchemins qui se trouve dessus. Il disparaît un peu de ma vision parce que le bureau est collé contre le mur, près de la fenêtre et qu'à part si je me penche, je ne le vois pas. Et puis, je ne peux pas me pencher par la fenêtre parce que sinon, je ne vois plus la route. Mais je vois encore Merry et au cri de joie qu'il pousse, je devine que j'ai eu raison !

_« Dépêche-toi, Merry ! J'ai peur ! »_

« Attend, attend ! » me fait-il d'une voix distraite puisqu'il est concentré sur le Livre Rouge.

Je m'étire pour voir à l'intérieur et puis :

« Pippin ! Regarde-moi ça ! Je suis sûr que tu as bien assez faim pour ces délicieux croissants ! »

Je me redresse et fait volte-face le cœur battant. Bilbon, en bas de la colline, sur la route me fait des grands gestes en me montrant un sac de croissant. Il a du revenir par le côté ouest du chemin, celui qu'on peut moins bien surveiller à cause du tournant autour du Smial.

« Pippin ! » s'exclame Merry mécontent.

J'entends le bruit d'un gros livre qu'on referme précipitamment. Je m'en veux, et je panique. Merry va se faire prendre !

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, mon gars ? »

_« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Bilbon ! Je regardais une sauterelle et puis elle a sauté dans votre bureau ! »_

« Bah, c'est rien ! Descend plutôt me voir ! »

La véritable sauterelle, Merry, tout en se tenant à l'écart de la fenêtre pour ne pas que Bilbon le voie, s'exclame à voix basse :

« C'est malin ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Tout doucement, pour ne pas que Bilbon devine que je parle à quelqu'un dans son bureau, je murmure :

_« T'es coincé ! Rejoins Frodon par l'intérieur du Smial ! »_

Mais je crois que Merry avait déjà compris que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme solution. Après avoir entendu Merry se faufiler hors du bureau de Bilbon, je cours rejoindre le vieil Hobbit au moment où il entre, tout joyeux, dans son jardin.

_« Bonjour Bilbon ! »_

« Bonjour Pippin ! Alors tu as bien dormi ? Mieux que Merry ? »

_« Oui ! »_

« Je veux bien te croire, tu es encore en pyjama ! » fait-il dans un sourire complice.

Nous entrons dans le Smial au moment même où Merry surgit du couloir derrière Frodon . Celui-ci se lève précipitamment, regarde Merry, regarde la porte du Smial, bredouille quelque chose, et puis secoue la tête. Pauvre Frodon, il doit se croire fou : il croyait que Merry était parti se promener et le voilà qui surgit du Smial !

« Hé bien, Frodon, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! » fait Bilbon en posant les croissants sur la table.

« Non, non, mon oncle, ce n'est rien ! » fait Frodon en se reprenant.

Ouf, on l'a échappé belle ! Ni Frodon ni Bilbon n'ont surpris Merry en train de fouiller dans les affaires du vieil Hobbit ! Quand même, même aller voler des champignons chez le père Maggotte était moins dangereux que fouiller Cul-de-Sac !

Jusqu'où Merry m'entraînera t-il ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme _**: Ouais, le voilà enfin, ce sacripant d'Anneau sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais faut aussi penser que sans lui, y'aurait jamais eu de Seigneur des Anneaux, quand même , alors bon, on ne lui en veut pas trop ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue.

**_Wendy _**: Hé voui, plein de Frodon ! En même temps, comme ça se passe à Cul-de-Sac, c'est pas bien étonnant. Ca ne nous mènera pas trop long, l'Anneau, vu qu'il retombe dans le secret au moins jusqu'au départ de Bilbon et bien après, la guerre de L'Anneau.. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, Wenny !


	176. 10 ans, retour à la réalité

Et encore un chapitre!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le déjeuner, abondant bien sûr, Merry et moi replions bagages. Enfin, c'est à dire qu'on bourre dans les sacoches de Pacotille et Placide nos pyjamas. Avant de partir de chez moi, Maman nous les avait bien pliés !

Moi, ma guitare sur le dos tel un troubadour parcourant la Comté, je monte en selle et retrouve la douce quiétude du balancement du trot d'un poney en qui on a entière confiance. Peut-être Merry va-t-il me raconter ce qu'il a vu dans le Livre Rouge.

D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. A peine Cul-de-Sac et Frodon et Bilbon agitant le bras ont-ils disparus de notre vue, que j'attaque :

_« Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dans le Livre Rouge ? »_

« Non ! » maugrée-t-il légèrement.

_« Mais tu as quand même eu le temps de voir un peu, non ? »_

« Ben oui, un peu ! »

_« Alors ? »_

« Ben sur la première page il nous décrit ! »

Je fais un bond et Pacotille renâcle un peu en secouant la tête quand la guitare vient lui frapper le dos au moment où je retombe en selle :

_« De . . . de nous ? De toi et moi ? »_

« Mais non, mais qu'il est bête, lui ! Des Hobbits en général ! »

_« Ha ! Et puis ? C'est tout ? »_

« Non, j'ai un peu feuilleté, j'ai aperçu des dessins d'épée et de clefs entre autres et puis beaucoup de cartes ! Il a un bon coup de crayon, le Bilbon ! »

J'essaie de garder mon sérieux, mais n'arrive pas à un effacer un sourire de mes traits quand je lui demande :

_« Et tu n' as pas trouvé le chapitre 'comment devenir invisible en dix leçons' ou le chapitre ' faites comme moi, devenez transparents quand ça vous arrange ?' »_

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Mais j'explose franchement de rire. Merry, lui, plisse le museau et marmonne :

« Moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu et je te jure qu'un jour où l'autre, tu seras bien obligé de reconnaître que j'avais raison ! »

Retrouvant mon calme, je m'exclame joyeusement et d'un ton badin :

_« Si tu le dis, Merry ! »_

« Tu sais, il a ramené plein d'objets étranges de ses aventures, alors pourquoi pas un objet qui rend invisible ? »

_« Peut-être Merry, mais ce sont les affaires des Sacquet, pas les notre ! »_

« Oui, tu as raison, tant qu'ils ne sont pas en danger, ça ne nous dérange pas ! »

_« Pas en danger, tu parles ! Un objet qui permet d'éviter les Sacquet de Besace ne risque pas de les mettre en danger, c'est sûr ! »_

Merry éclate de rire et moi aussi. Mais aussi perfide que le vent froid qui passe sous la porte, une toute autre idée, sûrement inspirée par celle de danger, me fait brusquement cesser de rire :

_« Oh Merry, tu te rends-compte que demain, c'est la rentrée ? »_

« Oh, tu abuses, Pippin ! Pourquoi tu m'y refais penser ? »

_« Ben, je viens d'y penser ! »_

« Hé bien, profitons de notre dernier jour de vacances ! »

_« Oui ! On se sera quand même bien amusé pendant les vacances, hein ! »_

« C'est sûr ! Tu te souviens quand on a . . . »

Merry et moi nous mettons à nous rappeler toutes les bêtises qu'on a faites ensemble pendant les vacances et puis nous arrivons chez moi sans voir le temps passer. Merry se retourne vers moi, soudain sérieux :

« Oh, dis Pip, tu ne racontes pas que j'ai été malade cette nuit, hein ! »

_« Seulement si toi, tu ne racontes pas que j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte chez les Maggotte ! »_

« Ca marche, tope-là, le cousin ! »

Je tape avec entrain dans la main tendue de Merry et nous poussons Pacotille et Placide dans l'écurie où nous retrouvons Everard. Ca me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose de très important à demander à son père. Mais tant que Merry est là, je reste avec Merry !

Et puis vient le terrible moment. Merry s'en va avec ses parents et ça veut dire que les vacances sont vraiment finies, et ça, ça me donne envie de pleurer. C'est le moment des vacances que j'aime le moins et je sais que c'est aussi l'opinion de Merry, Illic, Moton, Mungo, Flamme, Belle et Pervi. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas l'avis de Prima.

Enfin, au nom de toute ma classe, j'ai une mission que je me dois d'accomplir et que je repousse de jour en jour depuis début juillet. Là, il faut vraiment que je le fasse. Il faut que je trouve Adelard !

Je l'entends d'ailleurs dans le bureau de Papa, discutant avec lui. La conversation a l'air d'être animée. Approchons nous ! Je me plaque discrètement contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés derrière le dos, faisant comme si je regardais le temps passer alors qu'en fait, j'écoute attentivement ce qui passe par la porte entrebâillée du bureau du Thain :

« Alors, tu vas vraiment le faire passer en niveau supérieur ? De force ? Une fois de plus ? »

« Oui, quel mal y-a t-il à ça ? » répond Adelard d'un ton sec

« Il y a de mal que ça se voit comme les poils sur les pieds qu'Everard n'est pas fait pour les études ! Ce n'est pas Réginard ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Paladin ! »

« Adelard, réfléchis, depuis cinq ans il ne passe au niveau supérieur que parce que son père est le chef de l'établissement ! Sois raisonnable ! Tu vois bien qu'il est plus malheureux qu'autre chose à l'école ! Il n'est pas fait pour ça ! »

« Mon fils aura son Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites, un point c'est tout ! »

« Mais enfin, il est tellement mieux au milieu des poneys que sur un banc d'école ! Tu ne le vois pas, ça ? Qu' Everard est le meilleur palefrenier de Bourg-de-Touque malgré son jeune âge, et surtout malgré le fait qu'il n'ait suivi aucune formation ! Je t'assure, tu ferais mieux en le retirant de l'école ! »

« Non, et non ! Ce n'est pas ton fils ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Je l'élève comme je veux ! Il finira ses études comme Réginard ! Que cela lui plaise ou non ! Je ne l'empêche pas d'être palefrenier quand il a le temps, mais il aura tous ses diplômes et fera toutes ses années d'études ! »

Papa soupire :

« Oh, après tout Adelard, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Everard ! Je te donnais juste un conseil ! »

« Je n'ai pas attendu tes conseils pour élever mes fils ! »

Papa capitule, c'est mieux quand Adelard est énervé. Sinon qui sait jusqu'où Adelard pourrait aller !

Adelard sort en furie et passe devant moi sans me voir. Papa ne tarde pas à apparaître sur le seuil de sa porte et je lève vers lui un regard candide mais entendu. Il posant les yeux vers moi, il soupire et nous finissons par sourire d'une tacite moquerie envers le fichu caractère d'Adelard.

« Et pourtant, je lui dis tous les ans ! » fait Papa.

Je me décolle du mur et repars vers le centre du Smial, comme si j'errais. Est-ce le bon moment pour aller parler à Adelard ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : En fait, le livre Rouge, c'est le livre écrit par Bilbon, où il raconte les aventures qu'il a vécu. A la fin du 3, Frodon y écrit les siennes et le donne à Sam. Voilà ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Elyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_** : Rho Ely, merchi beaucoup. Tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de Legolerie, mais plus généralement, je dirais que toutes les fics tournent autour des elfes (ce qui est inzuste !) Mais certaines sont de qualité aussi ! En ce qui concerne Pippin et son côté Touque, il faut quand même signaler que sans lui, il ne serait jamais parti à la suite de Frodon, je pense. Regarde Gros Bolger, qui n'est en rien Touque. Quant à son courage, comme dit Gaga Nana, il a finit par le trouver. Et Merry est autant Touque de Pippin. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas le nom ! Bisous mon N'Ely !!


	177. 10 ans, quête et requête

Encore un chapitre !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais je prends mon courage à deux mains, les copains m'en voudront si je ne vais pas parler à Adelard. Mais pourtant, je suis sûr qu'ils me comprendraient. Je suis Adelard de loin et vais frapper à la porte qu'il vient de refermer, dans ma cuisine.

Il n'était pas très loin et m'ouvre aussitôt. Tremblant sur le seuil de la porte mitoyenne entre nos deux smials, je prononce :

_« Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai une requête à vous présenter… »_

« Oh, comme c'est bien dit, Pippin ! » s'exclame joyeusement Adelard.

Il a déjà l'air calmé et on dirait que rien ne s'est passé. Cet Adelard tout de même !

« Entre ! » fait-il d'un geste avenant.

Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de suivre Adelard ou de rester dans les limites de mon Smial, à portée de vue de ma mère. Alors, je fais quelques pas pour paraître poli, mais je reste dans le champ de vision de ma mère qui épluche des légumes sur la table et qui me voit par la porte entre les deux cuisines.

« Alors ? Cette fameuse requête ? »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je respire un grand coup et je me lance :

_« C'est à propos de l'institutrice que vous allez nommer pour mon niveau cette année ! »_

« Oh ! Pippin ! Je me suis déjà occupé de ça depuis deux mois! C'est trop tard ! » s'exclame Adelard.

_« Oh … »_

Tous les malheurs de la Comté me tombent sur les épaules ! Je savais que j'aurais dû en parler à Adelard dès le début des vacances ! Que vont dire les copains et les copines ? Quel piètre porte-parole je fais !

Je baisse le nez et Adelard doit s'apercevoir de ma déception :

« Hé bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

_« C'est que la remplaçante de l'année dernière … euh, on … hé ben, mes camarades et moi, on ne voudrait pas l'avoir encore cette-année! »_

Maintenant que je suis lancé, je continue :

_« Elle était méchante, elle était trop sévère, elle criait tout le temps. Elle faisait pleurer Mentina tout le temps à force d'être méchante ! Et puis … elle nous frappait ! Enfin, un jour, elle a tapé de toute ses forces sur le bout des doigts de Sancho avec une règle en fer ! Bon, c'était Sancho et puis il l'avait mérité, mais quand même ! William a pris la parole au nom de tous pour l'arrêter et il a eu le double ! Après, on n' a plus osé rien dire ! Elle supporte pas qu'on parle, elle ne nous fait faire que de l'algèbre, il faut se tenir toujours droit, elle vérifie qu'on a les ongles propres, et elle nous punit si on a moins de dix, mais elle ne met jamais plus de treize ! Et puis elle a une voix aiguë et chevrotante tout à fait désagréable ! On … on l'aime pas ! »_

J'ai dit ça très vite en évitant de regarder Adelard. Je sais très bien que ce que je viens de dire est grave et sûrement, Adelard ne doit pas aimer que je dise du mal des instituteurs ! Mais quand je lève un regard craintif vers lui, un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais elle ne vous aimait pas non plus. Crois-tu que tu m'apprennes des choses, Pippin ? Je sais ça depuis longtemps ! Je ne la connaissais pas quand je l'ai embauché pour remplacer Madame Bolger. Elle vient du Quartier Nord et je l'avais prise pour jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais je me suis bien vite aperçue que cette vieille était acariâtre ! Elle s'entendrait bien avec Lobélia Sacquet de Besace ! »

Mon esprit fait très vite une association d'idée : Lobélia a toujours un parapluie et à ce propos j'ai promis à Bilbon de demander à Adelard de lui rendre ses parapluies ! Encore un message pas agréable à transférer à Adelard !

« Tout ça pour te dire que, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas ré-engagé Mlle Rassis pour cette année ! Et puis tu ne sais peut-être pas que ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé de votre passage en niveau supérieur, mais Asphodèle tout de même ! »

Mon cœur fait un bond ! Comment n'y ai-je pas penser avant ?

_« Madame Asphodèle Bolger, oui ! Elle a eu son bébé en juillet ! Avec la classe, on s'est réuni pendant les vacances pour aller lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs du jardin des Gamegie ! Elle peut revenir, maintenant ! Ca, ça serait génial ! »_

« Peregrïn, mon petit, non, il faut qu'elle s'occupe de la petite ! »

Le cœur battant de panique, et le désespoir à l'affût de la moindre défaillance de plus de mon moral, je murmure :

_« Alors, elle ne reviendra plus ! »_

« Si, son congé se termine après les vacances de Noël ! Après elle reviendra ! Et crois-moi, vous lui manquez ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de vous tous ! Elle aussi, elle sera contente de vous retrouver ! »

Adieu désespoir ! Je fais un bond dans l'intention de me pendre au cou d'Adelard Touque, mais je me retiens au dernier moment. Résultat, je fais un ridicule mouvement vers l'avant et manque de trébucher. Mais je me reprends et m'exclame :

_« C'est vrai ! C'est formidable ! C'est vrai, on l'adore tous, Madame Bolger ! Mais c'est loin Noël ! »_

« J'ai embauché un autre remplaçant pour le début de l'année ! A l'essai … »

Mon sourire se fane et effaré, je fais :

_« Un … un remplaçant ! Un homme ? »_

« Hé bien oui, Pippin ! Où est le problème ? »

_« Oh, nulle part ! Tout va bien ! »_

Tout va bien sauf que je n'ai jamais eu que des maîtresses, pas des maîtres ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu qu'Asphodèle Bolger ou Mademoiselle Rassis ! Un Hobbit ! Un homme ! J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'on retrouvera la douceur et la compréhension maternelle à laquelle Asphodèle nous avait habitués !

Mais, et ma deuxième mission, moi ?

_« Et puis, j'ai une deuxième requête … »_

« Ha oui ? »

_« Oui, c'est de la part de Bilbon Sacquet. Il veut que vous lui rameniez ses parapluies parce que l'automne va bientôt arriver et qu'il va pleuvoir ! »_

« J'espère que vous serez très gentil avec le nouveau remplaçant ! »

Abasourdi, je m'exclame :

_« Et les parapluies ? »_

« C'est un Hobbit tout jeune ! Il n'a jamais mis les pieds à Bourg-de-Touque ! »

_« Oui, mais … Bilbon ! »_

« Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ait une bonne image de Bourg-de-Touque et des Touquebourgeois ! »

_« Mais, tonton Adelard ! Et les parapluies de Bilbon ? »_

« Tu transmettras ça à tes petits camarades ! »

_« D'accord, mais ça ne change pas au fait que Bilbon veuille ses parapluies ! »_

« Ha oui, aussi, une dernière chose ! J'allais oublier ! Je suis sûr que ça va te faire plaisir ! Asphodèle Bolger m'a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être passer de temps en temps avec son bébé pour voir comment vous allez ! »

_« Tant mieux ! Mais s'il pleut, Bilbon n'a plus de parapluies parce que vous lui avez tous emprunté et il… »_

« Maintenant, Pippin, je suis désolé, mais tu peux imaginer que j'ai beaucoup de travail la veille de la rentrée ! Va profiter de ta dernière soirée de vacances, mon petit ! »

Et il me pousse doucement et fermement vers la sortie avant de me fermer au nez la porte qui relie nos Smials mitoyens. Découragé et stupéfié, je reste là un instant et puis je vais m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine :

« Tu veux m'aider, Pippin ? »

_« Bien sûr, ma petite Maman ! » _

« Alors écosse les petits pois, s'il te plait ! »

Comme ce sont des petits pois et que j'adore les petits pois, je les écosse de bon cœur. Cet Adelard, tout de même ! Il a fait comme si nous n'avions pas changé de conversation ! Comment vais-je le dire à Bilbon ?

Vraiment, quel piètre porte-parole je fais ! Si jamais un jour, il faut que je représente la race Hobbite (en tant que Thain, ça pourrait arriver !) je n'ose mieux pas imaginer le résultat !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Le coup des parapluies entre Adelard et Bilbon est bien sûr une référence au livre où Bilbon lègue ses parapluies à Adelard « pour son usage très personnel » et Tolkien nous fait comprendre qu'Adelard avait une facheuse manie d'emprunter dans rendre les parapluies.

Quant au fait que Pippin « Ecosse » les petits pois, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : Merci beaucoup, le chapitre précédent éait un peu un chapitre de transition. Dans celui-ci non plus, il n'y a pas vrament d'action, mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même ! Encore merci et à bientôt !

**_Kiacha_** : C'est vrai, les Hobbits sont plutot du genre commères, je pense, mais pas forcément par rapport à ceux qu'ils apprécient. Vui, pendant les vacances on peut faire plein de bêtises à poney et sur le Pone ! lol ! T'adore, ma Kia et merci pour ta riviou !!

**_Wendy_** : Pas étonnant que tu trouves Adelard antipathique : il EST antipathique C'est le méchant de l'histoire (ce qui n'exclut pas quelques éclairs de presque gentillesse comme tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre-ci !) Euh, à vrai dire, il n'y aura plus d'intrigue spécifiquement formée sur Frodon. Mais il sera toujours là. Bisous ma Wendy et merci pour ta riviou !


	178. 10 ans, la grande bataille

Encore une matinée de rentrée. Comme tous les ans, c'est l'affolement dans le Smial. Prima hurle qu'on lui a volé son livre d'algèbre alors qu'elle l'a sous les yeux. Pervi, en culotte et sa jupe à la main, passe de sa chambre à la salle de bain à toute vitesse. Maman ne sait plus où donner de la tête, malgré l'active aide de Pearl. Papa préfère s'enfermer dans son bureau loin de toute cette agitation. Quant à moi, j'ai un tel nœud à l'estomac que je n'arrive pas à boire mon premier petit déjeuner et puis j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas profité de mes vacances.

Cette année, comme l'année dernière, la délégation des Grands-Smials est très importante. C' est une quinzaine d'élèves, une dizaine de mères et un directeur qui se rendent ensemble à l'école. Les triplées d'Adelard, Hildegarde, Ermengarde et Ansgarde rentrent en niveau R, Prima en Terminale (bien qu'elle ait deux ans de moins que les triplées), Pervi entre en niveau J, Everard rentre en niveau O, Tigrim rentre en niveau H, Ferdibrand en niveau L et moi en niveau E. Et ça, ce n'est qu'un aperçu de tous les cousins qui habitent dans les Grands-Smials !

Enfin, à part que les vacances sont finies, que je vais à nouveau passer mes journées à travailler, que je ne verrais pas autant Merry, Sam et Frodon, que j'aurais moins de temps pour m'amuser et que je ne passerais pas mes journées entières avec ma famille, je retrouve mes copains et ça c'est chouette !

Mais je les ai vus il n'y a pas longtemps : Moton, Flamme, Belle, Mungo, et Illic étaient à ma fête d'anniversaire il y a quelque jours. Pourtant, on a plein de choses à se raconter et soudain, discutant avec Illic, je m'aperçois que, sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai quitté ma famille pour rejoindre ma classe.

Où est le remplaçant qu'Adelard m'avait annoncé ? Ha ben, ça doit être le Hobbit que Beryla Bophin et Menegilda Mainverte suivent. Au milieu du brouhaha des discussions de retrouvailles, nous emboîtons le pas à nos camarades et nous nous retrouvons tout naturellement dans notre classe. Nous reprenons nos places habituelles, moi à côté d'Illic, Moton à côté de Mungo et Belle à côté de son fiancé Flambard. Et puis nous nous taisons, les vacances sont définitivement finies et comme d'habitude, Mentina est à deux doigts d'exploser en larmes.

Mais ce n'est pas le maître qui va la faire pleurer ! Illic et moi échangeons un regard étonné. Assis à son bureau, caché derrière ses livres, le maître fait d'une voix basse et sans intonation :

« Je m'appelle Monsieur Madoc, je suis pour remplaçant. Vous allez écrire votre nom sur un papier et le plier de sorte à ce que ça tienne debout. Ensuite vous sortirez votre livre de français et vous lirez le texte page 20 ! »

Il n'a pas l'air énergique, ce nouveau maître, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il a une voix basse et lente, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de réactions, et on croirait qu'il est encore endormi !

La main de Celinda Sorcor a fusé en l'air :

« Oh non ! Quoi ? » s'exclame le maître, paniqué

« C'est que je l'ai déjà lu, moi, le texte de la page 20 ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà lu tous les textes ! » crâne Celinda.

« Hé bien … relisez-le ! » fait le maître pris au dépourvu.

« Espèce de fayotte ! »

Ca, c'est Sancho !

« Chut, chut ! » fait Monsieur Madoc en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Mais il ne parle pas assez fort et ne réagit pas assez énergiquement :

« Tais-toi, Sancho ! On t'a pas sonné ! » s'écrie Frédéric Bravet.

« Tais-toi, toi-même, Fred ! Je suis d'accord avec Sancho pour une fois ! C'est une fayotte ! » s'exclame Moton.

« Vous êtes tous des jaloux parce que mon père il est notaire, et il est très très riche ! » crie Celinda.

_« Tu parles ! D'abord, moi, mon père, c'est le Thain ! Et même que le directeur, c'est mon oncle ! »_

« Oh … le fils du Thain … le neveu du directeur….» murmure Madoc, visiblement effrayé par ma modeste ascendance.

« C'est bon, Pippin, on t'a pas demandé ton arbre généalogique ! » crie Beryla

« Hé, tu vas parler autrement à mon copain, toi ! » s'écrie Mungo.

« N'empêche qu'il a besoin de ses copains pour le défendre ! » s'exclame Sancho

« C'est sûr que toi, personne ne peut te défendre, t'as pas d'amis ! » réplique Hugo.

« Chuis pas une fayotte ! »

« Tais-toi, fille, on cause entre gars ! » s'écrie Sancho.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » rugit Rosa.

« Vous êtes que des nuls ! Je me demande ce que je fais ici ! » s'exclame Illic.

« T'es aussi nul que les autres, Brandebouc ! » s'exclame Adamanta.

« Répète un peu pour voir ! »

« Les gars, c'est que des idiots ! » crache Rubis.

« C'est celle qui dit qui y est ! » réplique Flamme.

« Et puis, les filles, ça ne fait que chouiner et ça sait même pas se battre ! » s'exclame William.

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » crie Belle.

Mentina pleure depuis longtemps et le maître aussi. Du moins, il n'est pas loin ! La tête dans les mains, il répète convulsivement :

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! »

Mais il n'a pas idée de punir Sancho ou de donner des lignes à copier à une des filles (si ça pouvait tomber sur Beryla, ça me vengerait de la méchanceté qu'elle m'a sortie !).

D'habitude, avec la classe, on s'entend vachement bien. Il y a bien Sancho qui nous embête de temps en temps, mais seul au milieu d'une classe entière, il n'a pas grand pouvoir. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça a explosé. Ca fait du bien, de temps en temps !

La dispute s'achève quand, voulant viser Sancho, Guillaume Garde envoie son livre en plein sur Myrtille qui était une des seule à n'avoir rien dit ! Son hurlement fait taire tout le monde et ne cesse lui-même qu'avec l'arrivée en furie d'Adelard Touque :

« Silence ! Debouts ! » tonne mon voisin de Smial.

Nous nous pressons de lui obéir. Raides comme des piquets, les mains croisées dans le dos, nous attendons. J'avoue que je tremble un peu. Adelard a l' air très très en colère.

Mais bizarrement, pas contre nous :

« Monsieur Madoc ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ceci ? »

« J'étais en train de leur … »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois que le maître tremble plus que nous tous réunis !

« Ce niveau n'a jamais posé de problème particulier ! Vous n'avez pas les adolescents en crise du niveau K ! Vous êtes rentrés en classe il y a moins de vingt minutes et déjà leurs hurlements résonnent dans toute mon école ! »

« Je suis … désolé ! C'était une erreur et … ! »

« Une erreur ? Une erreur ! Hé bien, vous avez intérêt à la corriger au plus vite , mon garçon ! »

« Bien, Monsieur ! » murmure Monsieur Madoc en baissant la tête.

Adelard se tourne vers nous et il secoue un index menaçant :

« Quant à vous ! Inutile de vous dire que vous me décevez beaucoup ! Il me semble avoir dit à l'un d'entre vous que je comptais sur vous pour bien accueillir Monsieur Madoc ! »

Aïe ! Je baisse la tête et me mord la lèvre. Ce 'l'un d'entre nous', c'est moi !

« J'attends désormais de vous plus de raison et de calme ! Si vous continuez comme ça, c'est en prison que vous allez finir ! »

Il nous le dit à chaque fois ! Une fois, William avait fait la réflexion que dans vingt-trois ans, la prison, ça sera vachement chouette parce qu'on y sera tous et qu'on pourra bien s'amuser tous ensemble ! Depuis, la menace d'Adelard ne nous fait plus peur .

« Mais en attendant, vous êtes en retenus, tous sans exception, ici samedi après-midi ! »

Quelques soupirs plaintifs s'élèvent et Adelard, les yeux exorbités de fureur, s'exclame :

« Et je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Et puis, il sort en claquant la porte. Ce que je peux détester les punitions collectives ! C'est l'exemple même de l'injustice ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, dans ce cas-présent, personne n'est coupable mais personne n'est innocent non plus. Mais tout de même, une retenue dès le premier jour ! Maman ne va pas être contente !

« Je suis désolé … pour votre punition … c'est ma faute … ! » murmure le maître, pâle et bouleversé.

Il est … désolé ? On met le bazar et lui dit qu'il est désolé et que c'est de sa faute ? Mais où Adelard a-t-il dégotté cet énergumène ?

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec lui !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Rockeuse dans l'âme**_ : Oui, je me suis bien amusée, avec Adelard, dans le chapitre précédent. Dans celui-ci, il est déja moins drôle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue!


	179. 10 ans, moi je ne fais jamais de bêtises

Voici un chapitre assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vu sa fin, la semaine prochaine risque de vous sembler plus longue que normale !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Effectivement, on s'amuse bien avec le remplaçant d'Asphodèle Bolger de cette année ! Ca fait deux jours que nous sommes rentrés et visiblement, il a décidé de nous faire faire que de la géographie. Alors, depuis deux jours, on colorie des cartes de la Comté. La lecture me manque un peu, mais pour les mathématiques, cet instituteur est super !

Par contre, il n'a toujours pas trouvé l'énergie suffisante pour nous maîtriser ou même pour élever sa voix assez fort pour que nous l'entendions. En fait, je crois qu'il a peur de nous. Mais pourtant, on est pas méchant ! Hein !

Son ton et le débit de sa voix sont tellement monocordes qu'un jour Sancho nous a fait peur. Le son de son front sur le bois du bureau quand il s'est endormi a été très impressionnant ! On a tous cru qu'il s'était assommé ! Mais en fait, ça l'a réveillé d'un coup !

Une fois aussi, Monsieur Madoc a trébuché dans le sac de Moton et si William ne l'avait pas d'instinct rattrapé par un bout de la veste, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait resté debout ! Après, on a gloussé pendant bien vingt minutes, et je dois dire que lui aussi a faillit éclater de rire de sa propre bêtise. Mais il ne semble pas avoir assez d'énergie pour ça !

Tout le monde sent bien qu'avec lui, on peut mettre le bazar aussi facilement que de manger une baguette de pain en entier pour le goûter. Mais bizarrement, on ne le fait pas. Peut-être que la punition d'Adelard et le savon qu'il nous a passé le premier jour flottent toujours dans nos subconscients. C'est même certain.

Bien sûr, Maman n'a pas été contente quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait tous été punis. Elle a dit que ça n'arrangerait personne parce qu'avec les fiançailles de Pearl et Reginard samedi soir, la punition le samedi après-midi était vraiment mal placée, non mais je l'avais fait exprès ou quoi !

Mais Adelard n'a rien voulu entendre à ma supplique de déplacer la punition collective. Il a dit que si je fiançais une sœur, lui, il fiançait un fils et qu'il ne se plaignait pas de la punition. Il est bien rigolo, lui, mais la punition, ça ne le dérange pas, ce n'est jamais lui qui nous surveille !

Mais pour l'instant, je préfère profiter de mon mercredi après-midi. Pour me dégager le week-end des fiançailles, j'ai fait tout mon travail de la semaine prochaine et j'attends impatiemment le verdict paternel !

« C'est bon, tu peux aller jouer ! » me fait Papa en se redressant.

Je referme avec enthousiasme mon cahier que Papa vient de vérifier par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si j'avais bien fait tous les exercices.

_« Merci ! »_

Je n'entends pas la réponse, ni même s'il me répond car je me précipite déjà dans mon jardin. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, mais je vais me dépenser, c'est sûr ! Je traverse le salon si vite que j'y distingue à peine la silhouette de deux de mes sœurs, sûrement Prima et Pervi.

En deux secondes, je suis dans le jardin. Maman est en train de mettre le linge à sécher et je m'aperçois qu'elle a réussit à me subtiliser les vêtements sales qui traînaient dans ma chambre.

« Hé Pippin ! »

Oui ?

Je tourne vivement la tête vers la voix, vers la route. Oh, Guillaume Garde, Frédéric Bravet, Myrtle et Moton, sur la route me font des grands signes ! Je ne savaient pas qu'ils devaient se voir aujourd'hui !

« Hé, tu viens avec nous, on va à la rivière ! » s'exclame Guillaume.

Incertain, je me tourne vers Maman qui s'est elle-même retournée quand elle a entendu qu'on m'appelait.

_« Maman ? »_

« D'accord, mais tu ne rentres pas trop tard et vous êtes prudents ! »

_« Tu sais bien que je sais nager ! »_

« Oui, mais tes amis, non ! »

« On sera prudents, Madame la Thaine ! »

« Allons, file ! » me fait Maman d'un air complice.

Je m'élance par la barrière et vais rejoindre mes copains. Enfin, Guillaume et Frédéric, ce ne sont pas vraiment les copains, mais je les aime bien quand même ! Guillaume me ressemble un peu, il paraît. Il n'est pas sur mon arbre généalogique mais il a pourtant les trait fins et les visages en longueurs de tous les Talus ont et dont mes quatre sœurs et moi avons hérité. Mais moi, je suis beaucoup plus beau que lui ! Ce sont Myrtle, mes sœurs et mes parents qui me l'ont dit !

Myrtle justement, tient absolument à ce que je lui fasse au moins la bise, et sans vraiment me faire prier, je lui fait un bisou sur la joue. En me relevant, nos regards se croisent avec Moton et j'y décèle soudain une lueur désapprobatrice.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faîte avec cette boîte ? »_

Je désigne la grosse boite en bois que Guillaume tient sous le bras.

« On va t'expliquer ! » fait Frédéric en démarrant.

Je les suis. J'aimerais bien que mes parents me laisse sortir plus souvent tout seul avec mes copains. Mais dans un sens, mes meilleurs copains, Merry, Sam et Frodon étant déjà très vieux, je peux être tout seul avec eux sans que mes parents n'aient l'impression que je sois en danger !

Sur le chemin, nous discutons d'autre chose et nous arrivons bientôt à la rivière. La rivière de Bourg-de-Touque est moins belle que le Brandevin qui a définitivement volé mon cœur et qui, en matière de rivière, aura toujours ma préférence.

« Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! » me fait Guillaume, les yeux brillants.

Il écarte un peu un buisson de la berge et je pousse un cri en reculant d'un pas !

_« Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »_

Instinctivement, j'éloigne Myrtle du buisson.

« Mais non, c'est la nature ! » s'exclame Moton en attirant mine de rien sa sœur vers lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ? Vous n' allez pas les mettre dans la boite ? »_

Mais je connais déjà la réponse !

« Si ! Je veux bien être punis, samedi, mais au moins, je veux être punis pour quelque chose ! » s'exclame Frédéric.

Je recule encore de quelque pas, en secouant la tête et le doigt négativement :

_« Ha, moi je ne participe pas à ça ! Je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec tout ça ! »_

« C'que tu es trouillard, mon pauvre Pippin ! »

_« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas être puni ! Et je ne touche pas à ça ! »_

« On va bien rigoler, pourtant ! »

_« Si vous voulez, mais moi, je retourne chez moi ! Je vais m'occuper de Pacotille ! »_

« T'es pas marrant, Pippin ! »

_« Tant pis ! »_

Et je repars à grandes enjambés, les laissant tous les quatre plantés-là. En chemin, je réfléchis. C'était peine perdu d'essayer de les dissuader ! Dans un sens, ils ont raison, il faut bien qu'on soit punis pour quelque chose, mais après ça va encore me retomber sur le nez !

Est-ce qu'il faut que je prévienne Adelard ? Non, ça ne serait pas bien de dénoncer mes camarades et de les trahir !

« Tiens, Pippin ! Déjà ? Mais tu as à peine eu le temps d'aller à la rivière ! » s'exclame Maman en me voyant revenir.

_« Si, mais ils voulaient faire une bêtise, alors je suis revenu ! »_

« Ha, c'est bien ! … Et quelle bêtise ? »

_« Une bêtise ! »_

« Ha… bon … Pippin, si ça peut les mettre en danger, il faut le dire, hein ! »

_« Oui, oui ! Non, non, ça ne les met pas en danger, rassure-toi, à part en danger de punition ! »_

« D'accord, dans ce cas, tu as bien fait de revenir ! »

_« Oui, je vais voir Pacotille ! »_

Le lendemain, en arrivant à l'école, je vois tout de suite que Moton, Frédéric et Guillaume ont mit leur plan à exécution, car Fred a dans les mains la boîte en bois, entourée d'un ruban rose !

J'ai encore le temps d'aller prévenir Adelard… Non ! Et puis, c'est vrai, on va bien rire ! Espérons juste que je n'aie pas peur ! Nous rentrons en classe et à peine sommes-nous assis que Frédéric se lève et va donner la boite à Sancho. Pourquoi ? Enfin, Sancho se lève et va vers le bureau.

Monsieur Madoc le regarde arriver d'un air terrifié et fini par se lever comme si vérifier qu'il est plus grand que Sancho pouvait le rassurer.

« Oui, Pedr… euh Sancho ? »

« Comme on vous aime bien, Monsieur, on voulait vous faire ce cadeau ! » fait Sancho d'un air charmeur.

Et il lui tend la boite !

« Oh, mais c'est très gentil ! » fait Madoc avec un sourire, faible, certes, mais sincère.

Moi, je commence à refermer mon sac et je le coince entre mon dos et ma chaise, pour ne pas qu'il traîne par terre. Illic me regarde d'un air étonné !

_« Je serais toi, je ferais pareil ! »_

Sans comprendre, il m'imite. Tant pis pour les autres.

Monsieur Madoc commence à défaire le gros nœud dont Frédéric a entouré la boîte. Il a posé la boite sur son bureau et Sancho est retourné s'asseoir prudemment. Toute la classe, prévenue par Fred, Guillaume et Moton ce matin, attend impatiemment que Monsieur Madoc ouvre son cadeau.

A peine l'instituteur a t-il soulevé la boite qu'il pousse un hurlement de terreur et jette la boite ouverte contre le mur.

C'était exactement tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : J'en ai eu des comme ça, des profs , comme quoi, ça existe ! Tu vas voir que Pip n'a pas fini de s'amuser ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !


	180. 10 ans, copains comme crapaud

Personne n'a trouvé ce qu'il y a dans la boite, même si Wiwi s'est approché de très près ! Pas grave : il n'y avait rien à gagner

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aussitôt, le nid de crapaud qui était hier encore bien tranquille dans son buisson roule hors de la boîte et ses habitants s'échappent de tous côtés, en sautant dans un horrible tintamarre du grincement qui leur sert de voix.

Les filles, elles aussi, hurlent et certaines sont déjà montées sur leur table. C'est une très bonne idée, d'ailleurs, je vais faire de même. J'attrape Illic par le poignet et me mets debout sur ma chaise, puis sur mon bureau en entraînant mon meilleur ami à ma suite.

La vingtaine de crapaud que Moton, Frédéric, Guillaume et Myrtle ont capturé hier ont déjà envahi la classe entière, et leur plan n'a pas marché puisque ça ne fait rigoler personne. Où est Monsieur Madoc, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il s'est enfui !

« Argh, Pippin, aide-moi ! »

Je suis tiré de mes rêveries par un mouvement déséquilibré d'Illic avec lequel nous nous tenons toujours par la main. Il essaie en fait de donner un coup de pied dans un crapaud qui vient de sauter sur notre table. Mais comme les pupitres sont inclinés et qu'il est déjà difficile d'y tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, donner un coup de pied est très périlleux.

Mais à nous deux nous finissons cependant par déloger la pauvre bête paniqué. Celle-ci fait un vol plané et atterrit violemment contre le bord du bureau des jumelles Rouquin avant de s'écraser à terre. Il repart aussitôt, mais il a peut-être eu mal, ce pauvre crapaud !

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Aïe, on va sûrement avoir mal, pauvre de nous ! Adelard entre en furie dans notre classe. Il est suivi par un pauvre petit Monsieur Madoc ratatiné. A ce moment-précis, le jeune Hobbit me fait pitié.

« Encore et toujours vous ! Les niveaux E ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, cette année ! » rugit mon voisin-directeur-oncle-au-second-degré.

Prudent, Adelard n'a pas fait deux pas dans la classe mais il tend les bras vers Beryla qui est montée sur sa table, l'attrape par les hanches et comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une pomme, et il l'envole pour l'évacuer de la pièce en la déposant derrière lui.

Après nous assistons à des scènes étranges. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir qui que ce soit de ma classe et même de l'école se jeter volontairement dans les bras d'Adelard ! C'est pourtant bien se qui est en train de se produire !

Et puis bientôt, l'agitation et les cris ont attiré les instituteurs des autres niveaux. Bientôt après un parcours du combattant qui consiste à rejoindre la sortie en ne marchant que sur les tables et à la rigueur sur les banc, je me retrouve moi-même en position de me jeter dans les bras d'Adelard qui vient de déposer Illic derrière lui.

Oh, bien sûr, on fait un peu du chiqué ! Le sol n'est tout de même pas recouvert de crapaud et même, la plupart sont déjà réfugiés dans un petit coin, aussi morts de peur que le sont les filles de ma classe. Mais c'est tellement plus rigolo de faire l'acrobate sur les tables.

« Allez, mon Pip' ! » m'encourage Adelard en me tendant les bras.

Je suis un instant troublé par cette marque d'affection et de familiarité. Et aussi parce qu' à ce moment précis, Adelard a eu exactement la même voix que mon père. Je le regarde hébété depuis la table de Beryla, avant de me remettre et de me jeter dans ses bras.

Quel saut ! J'ai fait au moins 80 centimètres ! Adelard me rattrape tout à fait bien et me re dépose derrière lui, aux bons soins de l'instituteur des niveaux P. Il ne reste plus que Sancho qui était sur la table de Beryla avec moi. Lui aussi fait un joli saut, mais il n'est pas aussi bien réceptionné que moi !

Sous les yeux hébétés de toute la classe, Adelard le rejette par terre, l'attrape violemment par l'oreille qu'il lui tord sans ménagement et part à grand pas vers son bureau, traînant littéralement un Sancho hurlant de douleur.

Personne ne comprend, et lui non plus.

« J'en ai marre, marre, plus que marre de toi, Fierpied ! Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserais pas passer l'occasion ! » hurle Adelard.

Flambard fait un bond en avant pour sauver Sancho des griffes d'Adelard, mais Belle le retient par le bras, car il ne faut pas s'interposer entre le Warg et sa proie. Mais moi aussi, je n'aime pas trop Sancho mais je suis révolté devant le traitement que lui inflige Adelard.

Comme s'il m'entendait penser, Sancho choisit exactement ce moment-là pour tendre la main vers moi et m'implorer :

« Pippin ! »

Je détourne lâchement les yeux tandis qu'Adelard et Sancho tournent l'angle du couloir. Sancho est tordu en arrière et se cramponne avec les ongles au poignet d'Adelard tout en essayant de rester sur ses pieds.

Pourquoi est-ce moi que Sancho a appelé au secours ? Ma gorge se noue : parce que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami de son âge pour Sancho.

Mes yeux tombent sur Frédéric qui se tortille sur place. Il a astucieusement fait accuser Sancho à sa place en lui confiant la boîte à crapaud pour qu'il aille la donner à Monsieur Madoc. Guillaume et Moton, mon propre-copain sont dans le coup ! Et à part Sancho, je lui le seul à connaître la vérité.

« Bon, hé bien, les enfants, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir cours de chasse au crapaud ! » fait le maître des niveau P en passant la tête par la porte.

Quelques filles poussent des grands cris dégoûtés et je dois dire que moi non plus, ça ne me tente pas trop ! Mais Moton, Frédéric et Guillaume doivent être habitués, ça devrait être leur punition, si au moins les adultes savaient qui étaient les vrais responsables !

Monsieur Madoc tremble de tous ses membres mais à la surprise de beaucoup et de moi en premier, il n'hésite pas à aller faire la chasse aux crapauds à main nue avec quelques élèves, et les instituteurs des niveaux P et B. Illic, Mungo, Belle, Moton, Flamme et moi sommes prudemment restés dans le couloir.

Je suis à la fois soulagé et gêné quand Moton m'attire à l'écart :

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Pippin, mais je t'assure que moi, je n'étais pas pour cette bêtise ! Je croyais que Fred et Guillaume voulaient juste montrer au Maître les crapaud. Pas qu'ils voulaient que les crapauds envahissent la classe ! Tu sais, moi, j'adore les sciences naturelles ! C'est moi qui aie trouvé le nid de crapaud ! »

_« Alors pourquoi tu es resté avec eux ? Tu savais bien ce qu'ils voulaient en faire, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Comme moi ?»_

« Je voulais être sûr qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Sancho allait se faire punir à notre place ! »

_« De toute façons, Adelard finira bien par découvrir les véritables coupables. Là, il a cru que c'était Sancho parce que Madoc a du lui dire que c'était lui qui lui avait donné la boîte ! »_

« Je veux pas être puni ! » gémit Moton.

_« Fallait y réfléchir avant ! »_

« Tu promets que tu ne nous dénonces pas, hein ! » me supplie-t-il en m'attrapant par la manche.

Je croise le regard paniqué de Moton. Mon ami, mon copain depuis cinq ans !

_« Pourquoi est-ce que Fred a donné la boîte à Sancho, si ce n'est pour le faire accusé à sa place ! »_

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas ! Je les ai quitté hier, avec Myrtle, on est retourné à la maison et quand je les ai vu arriver ce matin avec la boîte, c'était trop tard ! »

_« Tu pouvais encore aller prévenir Adelard ! »_

« Toi aussi ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je ne trouve rien à répondre.

Les cours reprennent tant bien que mal une fois que tous les crapauds sont rattrapés. Encore que, alors que nous nous asseyons, un dernier crapaud saute du sac de Mentina où il s'était réfugié. Monsieur Madoc arrive à le rattraper et Mentina pleure.

Mais nous ne voyons pas revenir Sancho ! Si Monsieur Madoc avait un tant soit peu le sens de l'observation, il verrait bien que Guillaume, Frédéric et Moton, qui ne sont pas des mauvais gars, se sentent de moins en moins bien.

J'espère qu'Adelard n'a pas tué Sancho ! Mais alors que je rêvasse en regardant par la fenêtre, une drôle de pensée me traverse l'esprit.

Un coup aussi fumant que des crapauds dans un cadeau aurait dû être un coup de Merry et moi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Rockeuse dans l'âme_** : alors, c'était drôle ? héhé Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plue !


	181. 10 ans, petits tours et puis s'en vont

La suite des évènements !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Toute la matinée, je rumine cette idée ! Il faut que je fasse plus fort que Guillaume, Moton et Fred ! Pour pouvoir raconter à Merry comment j'ai joué un sacré coup à l'instituteur. Je suis sûr que Merry serait fier de moi, et ça, moi j'aime bien quand Merry est fier de moi.

Je décide tout seul et sans en parler à personne, et encore moins au sage et raisonnable Illic, de prévoir une blague à Monsieur Madoc pour l'après-midi même. Et une blague qui n'impliquera que moi !

Quand nous rentrons en cours après le repas, je m'aperçois avec inquiétude que Sancho n'est toujours pas revenu. Je veux croire qu'Adelard n'est pas violent au point d'avoir battu Sancho ! Je pense que Sancho est seulement en train de copier 'je n'offrirais plus de cadeau empoisonné à mon professeur' cinq cent fois !

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations ! Mon heure à moi est venue ! J'attends que une trentaine de minutes s'écoulent et je mets mon plan à exécution. Tout doucement, et en gardant toujours les yeux sur le professeur, je commence à ranger toutes mes affaires dans mon sac ! Allez, Pip, Merry sera fier de toi ! Après tout, ne t-a-t-il pas tout récemment déclaré héritier officiel en t'offrant son lance-pierre ?

Illic me regarde avec des grands yeux :

« Pip, qu'est-ce que tu… »

_« Chuuuut ! Rien ! Tu vas voir ! Chut ! »_

Passons à la phase deux ! J'enfile mon sac sur mes épaules et toujours très doucement, je glisse de ma chaise. Le nez dans le livre de géographie qu'il nous lit, Madoc ne voit rien ! Me voilà bientôt à quatre pattes sous ma table :

« Pippin… » murmure Illic d'un ton paniqué

_« Chhhhhhh ! »_

Je fais aussi signe de se taire à tous mes voisins immédiats qui se demandent bien ce que je fiche sous ma table.

Passons à la troisième partie du plan. A quatre pattes, je sors de sous ma table et remonte toute l'allée. Tout le monde me regarde passer avec consternation. Madoc n'interrompt à aucun moment sa monotone lecture.

J'atteins la porte du fond de la classe. Elle ne grince pas, je le sais. Sans me relever, je l'ouvre tout doucement. Je me faufile et referme la porte. Ma dernière vision est le visage stupéfié de Guillaume. Une fois là, je peux me détendre ! Je me remets prestement sur mes pieds, époussette mes genoux et met la quatrième et dernière phase de mon plan en marche.

Je suis dans l'arrière-salle de ma classe. Là, sont entreposés les tables qui ne servent pas, les cartes pour la géographie, les pots de peintures, et les cahiers et fournitures scolaires de rechange. Et la petite fenêtre de cette salle donne sur la cour.

Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, je saute par la fenêtre et en courant, je re-rentre dans l'école par notre porte habituelle. Bientôt, je me retrouve devant la porte fermée de ma propre classe. A ce que j'entends, Monsieur Madoc lit toujours son livre à haute voix.

Ca prouve qu'aucuns de ma classe ne m'a trahit, croyant pourtant que j'étais en train de faire une fugue. Heureusement, contrairement à ma Maman, les leur ne doivent pas leur répéter à longueur de temps qu'il faut dénoncer une bêtise de ses camarades si ça peut les mettre en danger !

Je respire un grand coup, fait un effort pour ne pas rire et frappe courageusement à la porte. La voix du Maître s'arrête.

« Oui ? »

Je prends l'air le plus dégagé possible et enfonçant la poignée, je rentre direct dans la classe :

_« Bonjourdésolépourleretard ! »_

« Ha… euh… bah, va t'asseoir, Pamphile ! »

_« Peregrïn ! »_

« Heu… oui, pardon ! »

Le temps qu'il finisse de parler, je suis déjà de retour à ma place. Illic me regarde en secouant la tête mais avec un sourire et de grands yeux admiratifs. D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près la tête de tous mes camarades !

C'est si facile ! Si… jubilatoire ! Allez, je recommence ! Je laisse dix minutes de pause à Madoc et je repars. Je glisse de ma chaise, je rejoins la réserve à quatre pattes, et je saute par la fenêtre. Cette fois dans la cour, je ne retiens plus le fou-rire qui m'étreint depuis dix minutes et puis, je recommence :

_« Bonjourdésolépourleretard ! »_

« Heu… Va à ta place, Paddington !

_« Peregrïn ! »_

« Peregrïn, pardon ! »

Bon, allez, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, je m'arrête ! Mais alors que je re-déballe mes affaires, j'entends 'psssit' derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre Guillaume et Frédéric qui m'applaudissent en silence !

A défaut de Merry, en voilà déjà deux qui sont fiers de moi !

Après, pendant toute l'après-midi, je reste bien tranquille, très attentif, bref, l'élève idéal ! C'est un rôle que je sais bien jouer parce qu'il est parfois utile et qu'il est nécessaire si on veut passer dans le niveau supérieur avc la mention 'niveau convenable' .

Mais dans la soirée, alors que je suis en train de jouer aux cartes avec Prima en attendant l'heure du repas, Adelard entre chez nous par la porte de la cuisine. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'il a emmené Sancho et je baisse le nez dans mes cartes.

Papa, lui, lève le sien de son journal :

« Oui ? Adelard ? »

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose ! Enfin, à vous trois, précisément ! »

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive et presse Prima :

_« Allez, allez, vite, joue ! »_

« Attend, Adelard veut te parler ! » fait-elle en levant la tête vers Adelard, surprise.

Idiote !

« Hé bien, assied-toi ! » fait Papa.

Adelard s'assied à notre table, en face de mon père et à côté de Prima. Il est en diagonale par rapport à moi, mais il est déjà trop près ! Peut-être après tout que Madoc s'est aperçu du tour que je lui ai joué !

« Le remplaçant des niveaux E vient de me donner sa démission ! » lâche-t-il soudain.

« Encore ? » s'exclame Papa

La nouvelle me consterne ! Ce brave Monsieur Madoc et ses cours de géographie ! Démissionné ! Oh non, le pauvre, on aurait pas du trop jouer avec lui ! Maintenant, le jouet est cassé !

« Oui ! Je ne sais pas si ton fils t'a raconté, mais le mauvais coup qui lui a été fait ce matin qui l'a décidé ! »

« Pippin ? »

_« Ben… euh… on voulait rire, on voulait pas lui faire du mal ! »_

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » crie Papa qui s'est énervé très soudainement.

« Lui, rien, je pense ! » intervient calmement Adelard.

Papa et Prima se tournent vers lui :

« Mais le petit Sancho Fierpied lui a offert un cadeau empoisonné ! Une boite remplie de crapauds qui ont envahi la classe ! »

« C'est vrai, Pippin ? » me demande Papa.

_« Ben… Oui ! Mais, ils ont été rattrapés, les crapauds, après … »_

« Oui, j'ai évacué toute la classe et j'ai puni le Fierpied junior ! »

Adelard s'arrête un instant et reprend :

« Je l'ai renvoyé ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Ecoute Pippin, depuis son arrivée dans mon école, il ne pose que des problèmes ! Je l'ai ramené à ses parents avant midi ! »

_« Mais… Renvoyé jusqu'à quand ? »_

« Renvoyé tout court ! Ses parents n'ont qu'a trouvé une autre école qui veuille bien de lui ! »

« Adelard, c'est très grave ! » fait Papa.

« Je sais ! Ne prétend pas m'apprendre mon métier, Paladin ! Je ne t'apprends pas le tien … » grince Adelard.

Mon cœur bat très vite, ma gorge est serrée, mes mains tremblent un peu et ma bonne humeur a sombré dans un abîme de culpabilité. Déjà le punir était injuste puisqu'il n'y était pour rien, mais le renvoyer ! Le renvoyer ! C'est la plus forte des punitions qui existent !

Dans un sens, c'est ma faute ! Si au lieu de garder le silence, j'étais allé voir Adelard pour le prévenir ce matin ou hier soir, Sancho ne se serait pas fait injustement renvoyer !

« Pippin, ça va ? » me fait Prima inquiète

_« Moui … pauvre Sancho …c'est triste ! »_

« Il l' a bien mérité ! Mais le plus urgent est que pour demain vendredi, les niveaux E n'ont pas de professeur ! Je peux en trouver un d'ici lundi mais d'ici demain, ce n'est pas possible ! » fait Adelard.

Est-ce que … est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas avoir cours ? Sancho devient une préoccupation secondaire et je lève des yeux brillants vers Adelard.

« Comment tu vas faire ? » demande Papa.

« Hé bien … il faut que je trouve quelqu'un dans mon entourage … Prima ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	182. 10 ans, carottes carrées

Désolée, désolée pour les 15 jours de retard ! Et comme je ne pourrais pas poster non plus ce week-end, vous pourriez bien avoir un autre chap mercredi ou jeudi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Prima sursaute légèrement, prise au dépourvue :

«Heuuuuuu… »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Papa, puis à Adelard et puis à moi mais comme elle ne rencontre que des sourires, elle refait :

« Heuuuuu… »

« J'en ai parlé à ton professeur avant de quitter l'école, ce soir ! Pour lui, tu es parfaitement capable de rater une journée entière sans problèmes ! »

« C'est à dire que… »

« Comme je sais que tu veux devenir professeur, ça serait un très bon entraînement ! »

« Mais … »

« Ce n'est jamais que 19 Pippins en plus de ce que tu as l'habitude de supporter ! » fait Adelard dans un petit rire, merci !

Depuis qu'Adelard lui a dit qu'il en avait déjà parlé à son professeur, un petit sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de ma sœur. Papa, lui, contemple sa fille avec une admiration, une joie et une fierté non-dissimulées.

« Papa ? »

« Moi ? Oh, Prima, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

_« Tu vas voir, on est pas méchants ! »_

Il faudra que je pense à dire aux copains que le premier qui offrira des crapauds à ma sœur ou qui versera sa bouteille d'encre dans son cartable, il aura à faire à mes poings ! Et à ceux de Merry !

« Mais … euh… je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

« Hé bien, il faut bien commencer un jour ! » réplique Adelard.

« Toute seule… je … »

« Qui dit toute seule ? Si tu me donnes ta réponse rapidement, j'ai peut-être le temps d'aller prévenir Asphodèle Bolger pour voir si elle peut, exceptionnellement, demain, et avec son bébé s'il faut, venir t'aider un peu ! Au pire des cas, moi, je suis toujours à l'école, et tu sais où est mon bureau ! »

Ca alors, Prima plus Madame Bolger ! Que peut-on demander de plus ?

« Accepte, Prima, voyons, pourquoi tergiverser ? » l'encourage Papa.

« Bon … hé bien … d'accord ! Avec plaisir ! » finit par faire ma sœur dans un grand sourire !

« Ha, Prima, merci merci ! » s'exclame Adelard.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie ! »

Je crois que Prima a eu l'intention d'accepter dès le début ! Mais comme pour tout, elle a fait passer sa raison avant et elle a réfléchi longtemps avant d'enfin dire oui ! Cette attitude n'est pas très Touquienne, un jour, ça la perdra !

« Bon, je file chez Asphodèle ! » fait Adelard en se levant, l'air parfaitement réjoui.

Prima elle aussi, se lève, mais c'est pour courir comme une folle vers la cuisine en criant d'une voix suraiguë d'adolescente en folie :

« Maman ! Maman ! Pearl ! Demain, c'est moi qui fait les couuuuuuuuuuurs !»

« Hé bien, elle a l'air contente ! » fait Adelard qui n'est pas encore parti (hélas).

« Oui, c'est son rêve ! » fait papa.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu lui demander et aussi parce que je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour ce genre de… chose… » fait Adelard.

« Quête ? » propose Papa.

_« Mission ? »_

« Mission, voilà, merci Pippin ! »

_« De rien, Monsieur le directeur ! »_

« Bon, je file chez Asphodèle ! » répête Adelard.

Bon, il y va, oui ou non ?

« Au pire des cas, peut-être que Pearl peut garder sa fille demain ! »

« Oui, et Pervinca peut aller faire le ménage chez Madame Bolger à sa place ! Tant qu'on y est ! Sers-toi de mes filles comme tu veux, je t'en prie ! » ironise Papa.

La plaisanterie n'est pas du goût d'Adelard qui tourne les talons et sort sans un mot, juste avec un regard hautain au Thain. Adelard a un petit faible pour sortir des Grands-Smials par la porte du Smial-Principal ! Comme ça, les gens qui passent dans la rue à ce moment-là peuvent le voir sortir triomphalement du Smial du Thain.

« Ce ne sont pas Hildegarde, Ermengarde et Ansgarde qui feraient quelque chose ! Les pauvres puces, elles risqueraient de se casser une ongle ou pire, qu'une mêche s'échappe de leur belle coiffure ! » fait Papa d'une voix aiguë moqueuse.

Je pouffe de rire dans mes cartes à jouer, qui sont désormais inutiles, puisque mon adversaire est partie prévenir sa mère qu'elle allait jouer au professeur demain !

Bientôt Prima revient avec Maman, Pearl et Réginard (que j'ai envie de frapper rien que pour lui faire lâcher la main de Pearl).

« Alors, Glani, tu as appris la grande nouvelle ! » fait Papa en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« J'ai appris, oui, j'ai appris la grande nouvelle ! Mais je suis sûre que toute la Comté le sait déjà ! Ils ont dû l'entendre jusqu'à Château-Brande, au moins ! »

« Avec le vent d' Est qu'on a ce soir, oui, sûrement ! » fait Rex d'un ton très sérieux.

« D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'est nul besoin de prévenir les élèves ! Ils le savent tous, maintenant ! » insiste Pearl.

« Pfff ! Vous pouvez vous moquer, ça ne m'atteint pas ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner avec vous, j'ai des cours à préparer pour demain, moi ! » fait Prima, faussement méprisante.

Elle tend la main vers moi :

« Viens, Peregrïn, j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un élève moyen sur le niveau de mes exercices ! »

_« C'est à toi de jouer ! »_

« Je suis entourée d'une bande d'incultes ! » fait-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Et puis, devant nos sourires amusés, elle éclate de rire. Elle fond soudain par terre et se relevant souplement, elle secoue doucement et tendrement Pilgrim qu'elle vient de ramasser par terre et qu'elle tient sous les pattes avant. Pauvre Pilgrim, si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas approchée. Dans un petit bond de joie, ma sœur la serre contre elle et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

« Pilgrim, alors, tu vas m'aider ! Tu crois que je peux leur parler des racines carrées ? »

Je lui crie alors qu'elle s'en va :

_« Moi, les racines, je les préfère quand elles sont en forme de cône, orange et que ça se mange ! »_

« Mlle Pilgrim, je crois que la réponse à notre interrogation est 'non' ! » fait joyeusement Prima en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Je me retourne vers ma mère et Pearl :

_« Ben quoi ? Les carottes, ce sont bien des racines, non ? »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les premiers pas de Prima en prof sont pour le prochain chapitre !


	183. 10 ans, quel talent !

Petit chap , en retard, mais chap quand même (fais les yeux de chat potté)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors il paraît que Prima ne voulait pas parler des carrottes quand elle parlait des racines. Réginard m'a dit qu'elle parlait plus de mathématiques que de botanique mais que sinon, j'avais raison, les carottes sont bien des racines !

J'espère que Prima n'a pas l'intention de nous faire faire des mathématiques toute la journée, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle. Pour l'instant, je suis surpris de sentir la main de ma sœur se glisser dans la mienne alors que nous entrons dans la classe. Elle a peur, ça se voit et elle le repête depuis ce matin.

En attendant, je suis désolé pour elle, mais je ne peux pas la consoler et Moton louche déjà sur nos deux mains jointes. Moi aussi, je suis stressé ! J'ai peur pour elle, j'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas bien, j'ai peur autant qu'elle ! Je dégage ma main de la sienne et me dirige vers ma table comme d'habitude.

Ca fait une drôle d'impression de voir quelqu'un qui m'est aussi familier que Prima dans un lieu qui m'est aussi familier que ma classe alors que cette situation n'est pas familière du tout ! Ca fait bizarre de voir ma sœur se diriger vers le bureau de la maîtresse. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout à fait quitter le Smial.

Pendant qu'on s'installe, Asphodèle Bolger ressort de la réserve, portant toujours le couffin qui l'emcombre et se dirige vers Prima :

« Je ne peux pas la mettre là, quelqu'un a laissé la fenêtre ouverte, et il fait froid ! Je crois qu'il va falloir la laisser dans la classe ! »

Oups ! Ca, c'est moi ! Quand je suis sorti de la classe par la fenêtre de la réserve pour faire croire à Monsieur Madoc que j'arrivais en retard, je n'ai pas refermé la fenêtre derrière moi ! D'ailleurs, même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu car elle ne se ferme que de l'intérieur !

« Mais on va la réveiller ! » fait Prima.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sortirai un peu si elle pleure ! »

Moi, ça me plait qu'Asphodèle ait amené sa petite avec elle ! Déjà les filles la trouve toute mignonne et puis ça fait de la distraction ! Et c'est vrai, si elle pleure, ça va interrompre le cours pendant quelques précieuses minutes. Et puis Madame Bolger, ça lui fait plaisir de nous revoir, ça se voit ! Elle est venue nous faire la bise à tous et nous présenter sa fille. On a tous hâte qu'elle revienne !

Asphodèle Bolger va poser le couffin derrière le bureau et puis, elle va doucement pousser Prima vers le tableau :

« Allez… »

Ma sœur respire un grand coup puis avance fermement vers le tableau. Elle passe devant, se penche un peu pour s'appuyer sur le bureau du premier rang et commence d'une voix à la fois ferme et détendue :

« Bien ! Alors, tout d'abord, bonjour ! C'est moi qui vais vous faire cours aujourd'hui puisque Monsieur Madoc que vous aviez hier encore, a donné sa démission ! »

Arrêt. Respiration. Coup d'œil circulaire. Reprise.

« Je ne suis là que pour aujourd'hui et votre institutrice habituelle a accepté de venir m'aider, comme vous pouvez le constater ! »

Madame Bolger croise les bras avec un petit sourire mais reste derrière le bureau, contre le mur de la classe.

Je n'ose pas regarder Prima mais tout de même un furtif coup d'œil m'informe qu'elle ne me regarde pas non plus. A la moindre erreur, j'aurais aussi mal et aussi honte qu'elle.

« Je vous connais déjà bien et je pense que la plupart d'entre-vous m'ont déjà vue dans la cour puisque je suis encore écolière dans cette école. Mais je vais me présenter un peu plus. Je suis donc en dernière année et depuis toujours, je veux devenir institutrice. Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Pimpernel Touque et … Oui, Mentina ? »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Mentina qui a la main levée et, bien sûr, le menton tremblotant comme si elle allait pleurer.

« Tu … tu…, je croyais que tu t'appelais Prima, moi ! »

Asphodèle se détourne un peu pour cacher un sourire amusé. Il y a quelques rires étouffés dans le fond de la classe. Furieux, je fais volte-face pour foudroyer du regard les fautifs.

« Silence ! Mademoiselle Trousgrisard m'a posé une question, et j'aimerais pouvoir y répondre sans être dérangée par des rires ! »

Whaaa, Prima ! Douceur et fermeté ! Et ça marche, en plus !

« Donc, Mentina, effectivement, vous avez souvent dû entendre qu'on m'appelait Prima, mais ce n'est que mon surnom. Mon vrai nom est Pimpernel ! »

« Donc, il faut vous appeler Pimpernel ? »

« Mademoiselle Touque, ça serait parfait ! » fait ma sœur dans un sourire.

Quelle talent ! Elle a réussi a renvoyer Mentina dans ses buts sans la faire pleurer ! Elle a même réussi à se faire vouvoyer rien qu'en la vouvoyant en retour. Asphodèle a l'air aussi satisfaite que moi de Pr… Mademoiselle Touque.

« Ca fait bizarre d'avoir ta sœur comme prof ! » me glisse Illic.

_« T'as vu ? Elle est bien, hein ! »_

« Il semblerait qu' Ilbéric et Peregrïn aient envie de discuter ! Lequel des deux veut passer au tableau pour discuter des terminaisons du passé simple ? Peregrïn, peut-être ? »

Ho non, ça, Prima, c'est pas sympa !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Elyyyyy_** : contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Pip est parfait dans ce role là ! bisous mon Ely et… on se voir bientôt !!


	184. 10 ans, je change

Ca fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté ! Complêtement désolée ! Mais maintenant, je ne passe pas toujours les dimanches chez moi.

En tout cas, profitez du moment présent, voici un chapitre ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me lève en essayant de mettre à profit toute notre complicité, notre ressemblance et notre proximité pour la faire changer d'avis rien qu'en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais dans ses yeux à elle, j' y lis qu'elle préfère envoyer au tableau quelqu'un d'aussi complice, ressemblant et proche d'elle que moi par rapport à un autre élève. Elle me connaît, elle connaît mon niveau et mes goûts.

« Bien, Pippin, tiens voilà une craie ! »

_« Pippin ? Peregrïn, non ? »_

Elle s'approche exagérément de moi pour me donner la craie et me murmure :

« Fais pas l'idiot, je t'en prie ! »

_« T'inquiète, Prima ! Tu me connais ! »_

« Oui ! »

Elle se recule et fais :

« Bien, écris le verbe 'changer' au tableau, s'il te plait, Pip'… Pippin ! »

Je m'exécute. Ce n'est rien de plus que si elle m'aidait à faire mes devoirs à la maison, comme elle le fait dès qu'elle peut.

« Non, Pippin ! 'Changer' avec AN au lieu de EN, et un G à la place du J ! Voyons ! Qui c'est qui t'a appris à écrire ? » s'exclame-t-elle.

_« C'est t… »_

« Oui, bon, bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Rectifie s'il te plait ! » s'empresse-t-elle de me couper.

Bon, effectivement, 'changer' a une meilleure tête que 'chenjer' ! Prima acquiesce à ma modification et se tourne vers la classe.

« Maintenant qui peut me dire qu'elle est la première personne du singulier de ce verbe au passé simple ! Pippin, note les propositions de tes camarades, s'il te plait ! »

Bon, si c'est que pour ça, je veux bien passer au tableau plus souvent, moi ! Ce qu'elle est chouette, ma Prima ! Je l'ai toujours su, moi, que mes sœurs étaient les meilleures !

Au bout de dix minutes, je me trouve à la tête de 'je changeais' ; 'je changea' et 'je changis'. Moi, je vote pour le 'je changea' parce que ça sonne bien ! Mais plus je réfléchis, plus je ne sais plus !

« Bon, alors, quelqu'un a une autre proposition ? » demande Prima.

Pas de réponses, tout le monde est soudain absorbé par l'intérieur de sa boîte à plumes.

« D'accord ! Alors autant vous le dire tout de suite, la bonne raison n'est pas au tableau ! »

Mince !

« Pippin, ton avis ? »

_« Mince ! »_

« Quoi ? Pere… »

_« Mon avis, c'est mince, c'est tout ! Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions ! Je pensais que c'était 'changea', mais… »_

« Non, on dit 'tu changeas', 'il changea' mais pas 'je changea' ! »

Ca, c'est fourbe de la part du verbe 'changer' !

_« 'changeais', c'est l'autre passé ! »_

« L'imparfait, oui tout à fait ! »

Bon, je raye les deux formes fausses.

_« 'changis', je… »_

« Le i est la terminaison du passé simple du deuxième groupe ! Le verbe changer est du … Belle ? »

« Premier ? »

« Oui ! Alors, Pippin, tu peux rayer 'je changis' aussi ! C'est tout à fait affreux comme barbarisme ! »

« Alors, c'est quoi, Maîtresse ? » s'écrie William qui a l'air plongé dans la stupéfaction.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

« C'est Florale ! » s'exclame Prima en sursautant.

Mais Asphodèle Bolger est déjà en train de sortir précipitamment de la classe avec son couffin.

« Désolé, j'ai un peu crié… » fait William d'un ton plus calme.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » fait Prima qui regarde Madame Bolger l'abandonner avec un peu de tristesse.

_« Elle va revenir ! »_

« Oui, bien sûr ! Bon, on n'en oublie pas pour autant notre verbe 'changer' ! Vous voulez un indice ? »

Réponse unanime : oui.

« Bien, alors parfois, la différence entre deux verbes conjugués à un temps différent, ne se remarque pas toujours à l'oral ! Parfois, la forme écrite change, mais pas le son ! »

« C'est pas sympa ! » s'écrie Moton.

« Non, ce n'est pas très sympa de la part du verbe, non, c'est vrai ! Mais on y peut rien ! »

_« Il y a des verbes sympas et des verbes pas sympas ! »_

Je fais un peu le malin.

« Ils sont tous sympa, juste, il faut savoir comment leur parler, comment les conjuguer ! » me réplique ma sœur.

Pendant ce temps-là, la première de la classe (le premier, c'est Illic) semble avoir trouvé la solution après une intense réflexion. Elle lève la main.

« Oui, Celinda ? »

« 'Je changeai', sans le S ! »

« Oui, voilà, bravo, c'est bien Celinda ! Pippin, écris, s'il te plait ! »

J'écris. Prima explique.

« Ca se prononce comme l'imparfait, mais l'absence de S en fait un passé simple. C'est pareil pour tous les verbes en ER, les verbes du… »

« Premier groupe ! » fait Belle.

Madame Bolger et Florale dans son couffin rentrent à ce moment-la.

« Ha, je vois que la solution a été trouvée ! » fait-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau.

« Oui ! Alors, Pippin, maintenant que tu as la première personne, tu es capable de me conjuguer en entier ce verbe au passé simple ? »

_« Euh… »_

« Essaie, tes petits camarades t'aideront au cas-où ! »

Je jette des coups d'œil désespérés à Illic qui, bien sûr, regarde ailleurs.

_« Euh … donc… je changeai, tu changeas, il changea, nous changgggg…eâmes… ? »_

«Oui, c'est ça ! » me confirme Prima.

Enhardi, j'accélère :

_« Vous changeâtes, ils changèrent ! »_

« Hé bien voilà, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile ! Va-t-asseoir, Pip' ! »

Je suis trop content de regagner ma chaise.

« Maintenant que nous avons trouvé la règle, je vais vous la dicter ! Après on passera au calcul ! »

Je savais bien que Prima ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans nous faire faire des mathématiques ! Pourvu qu'elle ne nous en fasse pas faire jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	185. 10 ans, le dilemne du grognon

Allez, un petit disclamer, une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal:

Aucun des personnages (je revendique Alcamondin et Diviline pour moi-même, ainsi que tous les animaux) et des lieux ne m'appartiennent, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant dessus !

voilà !! ça ne surprend personne, je présume ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Prima est la meilleure maîtresse que j'aie connue : Elle ne nous a pas fait faire que des mathématiques, elles ne nous a pas fait faire d'exercices trop durs ou trop faciles, elle a maintenu le calme avec douceur et c'est ma sœur !

Ce soir, sur le chemin du retour, elle m'a assailli de questions pour savoir comment j'avais trouvé sa performance. Mais je pense qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'elle. Madame Bolger n'a pas eu à vraiment intervenir et après les cours, elle s'est un peu entretenue avec ma sœur. Asphodèle et Prima souriaient toutes les deux.

Aujourd'hui, ma classe et moi, nous avons fait notre punition. Avant et après, j'ai essayé de parler aux copains de l'injustice du renvoi de Sancho ! Mais comme c'est un sujet qui dérange, ils m'ont fait taire et ont changé de sujet. Moi aussi, ça me dérange ! Quand même… pauvre Sancho !

« Hé ben, alors, Pippin, tu es tout pensif ! Viens, c'est la fête, faut t'amuser ! »

Avant même que je n'ai levé la tête, Pearl me lève de force du canapé en me tirant par les mains. Elle peut s'amuser, elle, ce sont ces fiançailles ! Mais personne de sa classe n'a été injustement renvoyé !

« Allez, viens faut que je t'apprenne à danser avant que les invités n'arrivent ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle est de très joyeuse humeur. Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne me déranger. Je me débats et la repousse violemment en criant :

_« Arrête ! Va voir ton Rex et laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

« Ho la la ! Quelle humeur ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais ma mauvaise humeur n'entame en rien la sienne, car elle me quitte aussitôt pour aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Sentant que sans vraiment avoir de raison, je vais être de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée, je me dirige mollement vers ma chambre. Pilgrim me tourne dans les jambes, mais je m'en fiche ! Je vais essayer d'aller trouver quelque chose à faire chez moi !

« Pippin, tu pourrais être un peu plus patient avec elle ! Elle est heureuse, c'est normal, tu sais ! » me fait Maman alors que je passe devant elle.

_« Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir m'embêter ! »_

Ma Maman interrompt ce qu'elle était en train de faire (faire passer les plis de la nappe) pour venir me rejoindre. Elle m'attrape au moment où elle se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Résultat, je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux comme si j'avais deux ans. Elle soupire et écarte de mon visage quelques mèches :

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? »

_« Mais rien ! »_

« Mais si ! Ne crois pas que je n'aie rien remarqué ! Je suis ta mère, tu sais ! »

_« Je sais ! »_

« Ca fait deux-trois jours que tu es agressif, grognon, tristounet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à l'école ? Il y a des gens qui t'embêtent ? »

Je soupire :

_« Non, c'est que … »_

« Oui ? »

_« C'est Sancho ! Ca me fait de la peine qu'il soit renvoyé ! »_

Maman regarde à droite, à gauche, vérifie qu'il n'y a que nous deux et me murmure :

« Parce que c'est injuste ! Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a mis ces crapauds dans la boîte ! Mais Moton, Guillaume et Frédéric ! Et peut-être même ta petite copine Myrtle ! »

_« Mais… comment tu sais ? »_

« Pippin ! Vous êtes allés tous les cinq à la rivière et toi, tu es revenu très vite en disant qu'ils faisaient une bêtise ! Et le lendemain, la classe est envahie des crapauds qui pullulent autour de la rivière ! Toute la classe s'est montée contre Sancho que personne n'aime et toi, tu es tout chiffonné et tourmenté ! Parce que tu es un des seuls à savoir la vérité mais tu es partagé entre ton envie de rétablir la justice et l'amitié de Moton et Myrtle ! »

Je soupire encore :

_« Ben oui … voilà, tu sais tout ! »_

Dans un sens, je suis bien soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre sache tout et puisse me comprendre. Je sens déjà que mon cœur vient de s'alléger d'un gros poids. Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un a qui en parler ! Ma Maman me sourit tendrement et repousse mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Elle me fait d'une voix douce :

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr que je sais tout sur mon fils préféré ! »

Quoi ? Elle serait au courant pour les biscuits que j'ai piqué dans la cuisine et planqué sous mon matelas ? Mince !

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse selon toi ? »_

« Déjà, il ne faut pas que tu laisses cette histoire de miner comme ça ! »

_« Je sais …»_

« Ensuite, c'est à toi de voir tu préfère voir la justice rétablie, quitte à te brouiller un peu avec Moton, ou alors si tu préfères ne rien dire et profiter de cette occasion pour te débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Sancho, mais pas d'une façon très glorieuse ! »

_« C'est pas facile ! »_

« Non. Mais, Pippin, c'est le type de dilemme que ton père affronte tous les jours, tu sais ! »

Elle ne le dit pas, mais nous le savons tous les deux : c'est le type de dilemme que j'aurais à affronter tous les jours quand je serais grand et Thain. Elle attend quelques instants que tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire s'imprime dans mon esprit puis :

« A mon avis, si cette histoire te tracasse, c'est qu'en toi, tu as déjà pris ta décision ! Réfléchis bien, fais ce que ton cœur te pousse à faire ! »

Et puis elle me donne un petit coup sur le derrière pour me faire lever.

« Allez, debout ! » fait-elle joyeusement.

Je me lève d'un bond puis elle aussi.

« En attendant, tu veux bien m'aider ? Les invités vont arriver et j'ai encore toute la table à dresser et Pearl à aider à s'habiller ! »

_« Y'aura qui comme invités ? »_

« Enfin, Pippin, tu sais bien ! Quasiment personne, ce ne sont que des fiançailles ! La famille de Rex, tous les Touque des Grands Smials et Merry et ses parents ! Tu vas voir tout plein de cousins pour t'amuser ! »

Pfff ! Moi, tant qu'il y a Merry, ça me suffit !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	186. 10 ans, habits de cérémonies

Encore un petit chapitre pour la route ! Bonne chance à tous ceux qui, comme moi, foncent vers des examens à une vitesse hallucinante !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pearl a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle m'apprenne à danser ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que, ce soir, on risque de danser ? Pfff, je me vois bien, moi, en train de danser la saltarelle avec Ermengarde, Hidlegarde ou Ansgarde ! La honte ! Moi, je préfère rester à m'amuser tranquillement avec Merry ! Si c'est pour danser comme Frodon, merci bien !

Avant que les invités n'arrivent, je vais faire un tour dans l'étable pour aller dire bonjour et faire un bisou à Pacotille. Elle a l'air de s'être déjà plein de copains et copines dans l'étable. Everard dit que les copines, ce n'est pas dérangeant, mais les copains un peu plus ! Pour qui prend-t-il ma ponette, cet hurluberlu ?

Je suis en train de la panser juste pour le plaisir quand un poney blanc pomelé rentre dans l'écurie.

_« Placide ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout seul ? »_

Abasourdi, je lâche Pacotille pour aller saisir la bride de Placide. Mais en fait, il n'a pas du tout envie de s'enfuir et a déjà trouvé la mangeoire de Pacotille !

« Ce poney me rendra fou ! Complètement fou ! » s'exclame tranquillement une voix bien connue.

_« Ha, bah, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas tout seul ! »_

Je lâche Placide et cours comme un fou me jeter dans les bras de Merry qui n'est même pas encore rentré dans l'étable.

_« Merryyyyyy ! »_

On se sert très fort dans les bras : ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

« Oui, Pippin, moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir ! Mais attend, j'ai un compte à régler ! Où est cette catastrophe à sabots ? »

_« Là, tranquille, dans l'écurie ! »_

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ? Non mais, tu sais ce qu'il m'a inventé ? »

_« Non ! Raconte, raconte ! »_

On rentre dans l'écurie tandis que Merry commence :

« Mes parents m'ont envoyé en éclaireur pour arriver avant eux ! Ils ne vont pas tarder, d'ailleurs ! Comme j'avais pris un peu en retard… »

_« Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? »_

« Heu … le chemin passe devant le smial d'Aéléa … » avoue Merry en rougissant.

Je lui jette un regard entendu et moqueur. C'est le même regard qu'il me fait dans ce genre de circonstance et j'en ai tellement été la victime que j'ai appris à faire le même.

« Bref, je l'ai fait courir un peu pour rattraper le retard et ça n'a pas du lui plaire ! Je lui ai fait faire une pause, il y a environ dix kilomètres ! Et là, il m'a fait un tour qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Il a absolument refusé que je remonte en selle ! Impossible de le rattraper ! »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« Ben, il s'éloignait dès que je m'approchais Si je me mettais à courir pour l'attraper, il se mettait aussi à courir ! Et tu penses qu'il court quand même plus vite que moi ! A un moment même, je me suis jeté en avant pour rattraper sa bride et je me suis étalé par terre de tout mon long ! Regarde, je me suis déchiré le pantalon. C'est mon pantalon de cérémonie, qu'est-ce que mes parents vont me passer ! »

Il me montre son pantalon déchiré. Une chance encore, il ne s'est pas fait mal !

« Bref, ça fait depuis dix kilomètres que je suis à pied, et que je suis comme un idiot, avec mon poney qui marche cinq mètres devant moi ! Non mais celui-là, je te jure ! » fait Merry en tordant affectueusement les oreilles de Placide.

Moi, l'histoire de Merry m'a fait attraper un fou-rire !

« C'est pas drôle, arrête ! J'ai croisé plein de gens sur le chemin ! Je ne te dis pas la honte ! »

_« En tout cas, il savait où on allait car il est arrivé tout seul ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est quand même très intelligent, mon Plapla ! Bon, alors quoi de neuf chez toi ? »

_« Ben Sancho s'est fait renvoyé ! »_

« Ha ? Depuis le temps que ça lui pendait au nez ! »

_« Ben oui, mais ce n'est pas juste parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait la bêtise ! »_

« Ce n'est pas toi, au moins ? » me fait Merry en haussant un sourcil.

_« Ben non, bien sûr que non ! Mais moi, tu sais, Merry, tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? »_

« Non, raconte ! »

Pendant que nous sortons de l'écurie, je lui raconte :

_« Le remplaçant de Madame Bolger, il était tellement nul que j'ai réussi à sortir discrètement de la classe et à revenir comme si j'arrivais en retard ! »_

« C'est vrai ? »

_« Oui ! Et il n'a rien remarqué ! Deux fois de suite ! »_

« Je serais toi, je ne serais pas revenu ! » fait Merry doctement.

_« Tu me connais, je ne suis pas comme ça ! »_

« C'est vrai, tu es très raisonnable, toi ! Mais bravo, je ne sais pas si j'aurai osé, moi ! »

_« Merci ! Et puis le remplaçant, il a donné sa démission, alors, hier, c'est Prima qui nous a fait la classe ! »_

« Prima … euh … ta sœur ? »

_« Ben oui, bien sûr, tu en connais une autre ? Tu sais, elle s'en est drôlement bien tirée ! Tu pourras lui demander de te raconter ! »_

« Oui, je suis curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle en a pensé ! Et sinon, du côté des fiançailles, Pearl n'est pas trop stressée ? »

_« Non, elle voulait m'apprendre à danser ! »_

« Hou la la ! »

_« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit ! »_

« Remarque, il vaut sûrement mieux apprendre à danser avec Pearl qu'avec Frodon ! »

Merry et moi éclatons de rire, mais ce n'est pas bien de rire des gens qui ne sont pas là !

_« Maman a dit qu'elle aurait besoin de mon aide ! Mais pour l'instant, elle aide Pearl à s'habiller, alors elle n'a pas besoin de moi ! »_

« Et Réginard, qui c'est qui l'aide à s'habiller ? Pas sa mère, j'espère ! »

On continue à rigoler sur le dos des autres! C'est vrai que Dolores n'a jamais su s'habiller et qu'elle fait toujours des horribles fautes de goûts ! Mais alors que nous rentrons dans mon Smial, Réginard passe dans le salon.

Aussitôt, on s'arrête de rigoler ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle ! Merry et moi, on aura beau faire tout ce qui est possible pour s'embellir, on ne pourra jamais être aussi beau que ce Rex et c'est très énervant ! C'est même désespérant !

Mon futur beau-frère file direct dans le couloir de la chambre de Pearl sans même nous voir. La porte est fermée, mais il frappe doucement :

« Pearl ? Je peux entrer ? »

De derrière la porte, un cri suraiguë :

« Non, Rex, non ! Je ne suis pas habillée ! »

« Pearl, ne bouge pas comme ça ! » s'exclame la voix de Maman.

« Bon ! » fait Reginard en haussant les épaules.

Il fait demi-tour et revient dans le salon. Là, il nous remarque :

« Tiens, vous êtes là ? »

_« T'es beau, Reginard ! »_

Ca le fait beaucoup rigoler. Et Merry aussi ! Ben quoi ? Moi, je dis toujours ce que je pense !

« Toi, tu n'es pas très beau ! » me réplique-il-en riant.

Ca, c'est du Reginard tout craché !

« Bon, allez viens ! Je vais t'aider à trouver des vêtements ce soir ! Comme ça, tu seras beau ! »

Beau, oui, c'est vite dit ! Il est quand même aidé à la base, lui ! Bon, mais je lui fait plus confiance qu'à sa mère pour m'aider à m'habiller ! Merry, Rex et moi entrons dans ma chambre et je lui ouvre mon armoire.

« Bon, alors, voyons-voir ! » fait-il d'un ton expert en considérant mon armoire.

Merry aussi regarde l'intérieur de mon armoire avec un air très inspiré, mais lui, je soupçonne que ce soit pour se moquer de Reginard, et j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux tandis que Rex pose la main sur une chemise de soie bleue.

Trente minute plus tard, je ressors de ma chambre habillé comme un prince Elfe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	187. 10 ans, début de soirée

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, Meriadoc, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'Everard ou moi te prêtions un pantalon ! Non mais, à 18 ans ! Comment as-tu fait pour déchirer ton pantalon ? »

« Je suis tombé de poney, et alors ? » s'exclame Merry sur sa défensive.

« Rien, rien ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! »

« Bon, mais, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un pantalon avant que mes parents reviennent ? »

« Bien sûr, mais ils s'en apercevront quand même ! »

« Hélas ! »

_« Pauv' Merry ! »_

« Bon, allez, viens ! »

Nous traversons mon Smial pour arriver dans le Smial mitoyen. Pour moi, ça restera toujours le Smial des Long-Cleeve ! Et en plus, Réginard a pris la chambre de Diamond ! Ca frôle le sacrilège, ça, Docteur Touque !

Il nous ouvre en grand son armoire ! Whaf ! C'est à croire que Réginard n'a que des habits de cérémonie ! Merry s'approche et tend la main vers un pantalon de velour marron, très semblable au sien. Mais Rex s'interpose soudainement.

« Non, attend, ne touche pas ! Tu vas faire tomber les piles de vêtements et froisser tout ! »

« Rhalala, j'te jure, Rex, faut te supporter ! » s'exclame Merry.

Mon cœur s'accélère et je me sens pâlir de peur pour Merry ! Connaissant Réginard, je suis persuadé que le futur fiancé va retourner une gifle à mon cousin préféré ! Mais non, étrange, Réginard semble n'avoir rien entendu ! Il lui sort un superbe pantalon vert, brodé au niveau des poches et avec une doublure en satin. Je suis sûr que Merry, pourtant Prince du Pays de Bouc, n'a jamais porté un tel pantalon.

« Bon, on va te laisser le mettre ! »

Réginard me pousse dehors et enferme Merry dans la chambre de Diamond … enfin, dans sa chambre.

« Alors, Pippin, tu es content qu'on se fiance, Perlie et moi ? »

Que répondre ? Oui ? C'est n'est pas tout à fait vrai ! Non ? Ce n'est pas non plus tout à fait vrai. Alors, je hausse les épaules :

_« Bah, ce sont vos affaires ! Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez ! »_

Rex éclate d'un rire cristallin :

« Sacré Pippin ! Hé, dis, je compte sur toi pour mettre l'ambiance ce soir ! »

_« Non, je n'ai pas envie, compte plutôt sur Tigrim ! »_

« Pourquoi ? » fait-il en perdant son sourire.

Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout ! Comment lui dire que si Frodon avait été à sa place, je serais sûrement plus content ? Je suis sauvé par Merry qui ressort de la chambre de Diamond (enfin, celle de Rex).

_« Il est un peu grand ! »_

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! » fait Merry.

« Tiens, voilà justement tes parents ! » fait Rex en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Aïe ! »

_« Je viens avec toi, Merry ! Je t'abandonne pas ! »_

« Merci mon Pippin ! »

_« Réginard, la fête va bientôt commencer ? »_

Rex jette un coup d'œil à sa montre-gousset.

« Maintenant que les Brandebouc sont là, oui, dès que cette demoiselle est prête ! Il faut que j'aille voir où en sont mes parents, Everard et les triplées ! »

_« Et moi, Papa, Pervi et Prima ! »_

Merry et moi rejoignons le salon du Smial Principal. Là, nous y retrouvons mon Papa qui est en train d'accueillir sa sœur et son beau-frère. Merry, avant même que tant Emma ne l'aie vu, se jette sur sa mère, les mains jointes et en criant :

« Maman, Maman, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je suis un fils indigne, que je ne prends pas soin de mes affaires, que je ne réalise pas à quel point Papa s'est sacrifié pour m'offrir de telles affaires, que je n'ai aucune notions de l'argent et qu'il faudrait que je grandisse, mais je t'assure, je te promet, je te jure, Maman, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est Placide, il a avancé au moment ou je voulais l'attraper et je suis tombé ! Maman, Papa, je suis désolé, désolé ! »

« Seigneur, Meriadoc, du calme ! » s'exclame sa mère.

Merry s'arrête pour respirer et tout le monde, Papa, Saradoc et Esmeralda le regardent d'un air amusé. Puis ma tante reprend, en faisant quelques pas pour quitter le seuil du Smial où elle est toujours :

« Tu as déchiré ton pantalon, c'est ça ? Hé bien, mon grand, voyons, tu me déchires un vêtement par semaine ! Et en plus, celui-là commençait à vieillir un peu ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça ! C'est une fête, ne laissons pas des histoires de chiffons venir la gâcher ! »

« Et d'ailleurs, celui que tu as là est bien mieux que celui avec lequel tu es parti ! » fait remarquer Saradoc.

« C'est un pantalon de Reginard ! » précise Merry, visiblement soulagé.

« Et toi, Pippin, tu es bien habillé, dis-moi ! » fait Emma.

_« Voui, c'est Reginard qui m'a choisi mes vêtements ! »_

« Il a très bien fait ! Ta mère et moi étions trop occupés pour le faire ! » fait Papa.

_« Il a dit que comme ça, je serais beau ! »_

« Et il a eu raison ! Bien que tu sois toujours beau, puisque tu es un Touque ! »

Saradoc donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Papa qui se met à rire. Leur chamaillerie est interrompue par l'arrivée de la famille d'Adelard tout entière !

« Pippin, va chercher Prima et Pervi, s'il te plait ! » me fait Papa.

Je trouve Pervinca dans sa chambre, dans une jolie robe bleue. Elle tient dans chaque main deux autres robes, le même modèle que celle qu'elle porte, mais de différente couleur. Me voyant arriver, elle me tend les deux robes et s'exclame :

« Pippin ! La beige ou la rouge ? »

_« La bleue, elle est très bien ! Tu n'as plus le temps de changer ! La bleue te va très bien ! »_

« Tu es sûr ? »

_« Je t'assure ! Allez ! Où est Prima ? »_

« Prima, elle est là ! » s'exclame Prima en jaillissant de la porte entre leur deux chambre.

Prima n'est pas du genre à se casser la tête entre la robe bleue, la beige et la rouge. Elle a refait sa coiffure, mis sa robe du dimanche et c'est tout. Elle a du se donner quelques gifles en guise de rose à joue et se mordre les lèvres en guise de rouge à lèvres. A mon avis, elle vient de refermer son livre de mathématique en m'entendant dire à Pervinca que c'était l'heure.

« Hé bien, Pippin, on dirait que c'est toi le fiancé ! » fait-elle en me toisant.

_« Presque ! C'est Réginard lui-même qui m'a trouvé mes vêtements ! »_

Quand mes sœurs et moi ressortons de la chambre de Pervi, la fête à déjà commencé. Cristal, la meilleure amie de Pearl est arrivée et elle est avec Pearl, qui est plus belle que jamais. Maman, Tante Emma, Tante Fleur-de-Lys, Tante Eponine, Tante Fantine et la mère de Réginard s'occupent du service et de l'apéritif. Merry, Tigrim et Everard complotent dans un coin. Ansgarde, Ermengarde et Hildegarde sont en train de titiller leur frère aîné. Papa, Adelard et les époux de ses sœurs sont en train de discuter. Divers cousins courent dans tous les sens. Et Pilgrim est invisible : elle a fui l'agitation.

Bon, instinct de survie, mes sœurs et moi restons groupés. Au passage, Pervinca prend des mains de Fantine un plateau de gâteaux apéritif et pendant quelques temps, Prima, Pervi et moi, nous nous occupons exclusivement de lui.

D'une oreille distraite, j'écoute la conversation de Cristal et de Pearl. Pearl est dos à moi et je vois Cristal par-dessus son épaule :

« Tu as de la chance, tu sais ! J'en connais beaucoup qui rêveraient d'être à ta place ! Il est très beau, très intelligent, très riche, très poli, très attentionné… »

« Et très amoureux ! » murmure ma sœur.

« Plus que Frodon ? » glisse Cristal.

Je n'entends pas la réponse, mais en fait, je crois que, modestement, ma sœur n'a fait qu'approuver vigoureusement de la tête, en silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Kiachouuuu**_ : De rien ma Kiachou, tout le plaisir est pour moi !


	188. 10 ans, le refoulé

Voici un chapitre assez important et qui est un de mes préférés. Pas crucial, il ne changera rien, mais vous l'attendez tous :

FRODO STRIKES BACK !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pervinca est en train de nous raconter la dernière espièglerie d'Estella Bolger et la fête bat son plein quand de très légers coups sont donnés à la porte. Nous, nous sommes tous près de la porte alors nous les entendons. Mais avec le bruit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de tout le monde.

Je me détache de mes sœurs et j'arrive à la porte deux secondes avant Papa qui s'est lui-même détaché de ses compagnons de bavardage. Normalement, tous les invités sont arrivés, mais qui sait, peut-être sont-ce les Long-Cleeve. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir, mais ils ont peut-être réussi à se libérer ! Tout heureux à cette idée, j'ouvre la porte, m'attendant à ce que Diamond se jette dans mes pieds.

Mais non !

Le souffle me manque et je reste un instant stupéfié :

_« Frodon ! »_

« Pippin, il faut que je voie Pearl ! »

Avant que je n'aie pu lui dire non, mon père m'a rejoint et tente de refermer la porte. Sans méchanceté, mais juste pour que personne ne voit Frodon.

« Frodon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » fait-il fermement.

« Je vous en prie, Paladin, laissez-moi lui parler juste deux secondes ! »

« Rentre chez toi, Frodon ! »

Papa m'écarte et cette fois, veut vraiment refermer la porte au nez de Frodon. Mais mon copain place le pied dans le chambranle de la porte et murmure d'un air suffisamment menaçant :

« Monsieur le Thain, si vous ne me laissez pas la voir, je me mets à hurler que ces fiançailles ne sont qu'un arrangement diplomatique et que vous faîtes passer vos intérêts avant le bonheur de la famille ! »

« Frodon… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? J'ai tort ? » fait mon copain d'un ton hypocrite.

« Je t'en prie ! Elle est heureuse ! Ne viens pas tout gâcher ! »

« Je veux juste m'expliquer ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis un an ! Depuis le retour de Réginard ! Dites-lui de venir me voir ou je force cette porte, quitte à blesser le Thain et l'héritier qui se tiennent derrière ! »

« Frodon Sacquet, tu oublies à qui tu parles ! »

« Je vous en supplie ! Je veux la féliciter ! C'est mon droit ! Comme le plus simple de vos sujets viendrait féliciter la fille du Thain pour ses fiançailles ! »

« Frodon, s'il te plait, rentre chez toi ! »

« Non, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vue ! »

La détermination de Frodon est légendaire ! Mon père soupire et me murmure :

« Bon ! Pippin, va chercher Pearl ! »

La pression que Frodon exerce sur la porte se relâche et moi je me faufile dans la foule pour aller chercher ma sœur. Je la trouve et la tire par le poignet.

« Pippin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vois bien que je discute ! »

_« C'est Papa qui m'envoie te chercher ! C'est urgent ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle consent à me suivre et je la mène à la porte. Tandis que je guide ma sœur, je m'aperçois que Réginard nous a vu et que par dessus l'épaule d'Ansgarde, il nous suit du regard, les sourcils froncés. Papa envoie à Pearl un regard chargé de sens et quand, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle distingue Frodon, elle sursaute et étouffe un cri. Et Frodon semble perdre sa belle assurance.

« Heu… Pearl ? Je peux te parler ? »

« Ben … euh…oui… » fait Pearl, incertaine.

Frodon, gêné, lui aussi, se recule de quelque pas comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Pearl colle sa flute de champagne dans les mains de Papa et suit Frodon dehors. Mon père referme la porte derrière.

« On va les laisser ! »

Il s'éloigne et retourne parler à Saradoc et Adelard. Un coup d'œil à Rex, il a reprit sa conversation avec ses sœurs et n'a rien vu. Mais moi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Discrètement, je me faufile dans la chambre de Pearl. Sa fenêtre donne directement sur le jardin de devant. Le jardin où Pearl et Frodon sont en ce moment.

Je m'agenouille sous la fenêtre et écoute. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien ! Mais au cas-où, qui rappellera à Pearl qu'elle se fiance aujourd'hui avec Réginard ?

« Tu … enfin, je voulais te demander … ça va ? »

« Ca … ? Oh, oui, ça va ! Ca va très bien, et toi ? »

« Moi, ça va, ça va ! »

Silence pesant.

« Ré… Réginard est gentil ? »

« Oh ! Oui, tout a fait ! Il est adorable ! »

« Donc, tu … donc tu es heureuse ?! »

« Oui, oui, parfaitement heureuse ! »

« Bon, ben … c'est l'essentiel ! C'est ce que je voulais te demander ! »

Encore un silence gêné, et Frodon reprend avec audace et avec une voix assurée comme s'il se lançait tout d'un coup :

« Je voudrais que tu me promettes, Pearl, que tu me promettes de ne jamais pleurer à cause de lui ! Parce que, tu vois, je t'ai vu pleurer pour moi et je … je … »

La belle audace de Frodon s'est fanée. Pearl l'encourage :

« Et tu ? »

« Et je ne voudrais pas … ça me ferais de la peine de te revoir tes jolis yeux se mouiller ! »

« Merci ! C'est … c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter à toi aussi ! »

« Oh, moi, ce n'est pas important ! Et puis aussi, je voudrais te dire que …oui, on n'est plus ensemble, oui, je ne t'aime plus et tu ne m'aimes plus comme autrefois ! »

« C'était beau mais c'est du passé ! »

« En effet, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux renoncer à mon amitié pour ta famille, et toi, j'espère, pour la mienne ! »

Frodon a soulevé un bon problème ! Moi, ça m'attriste de ne plus voir Frodon se pointer à notre porte par surprise, ou de ne pas pouvoir le voir quand ma sœur est là.

« Oui, oui ! On n'est plus ensemble, mais on n' est pas fâché, Frodon ! Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire ! »

« C'est à dire que ça fait un an qu'on s'évite parce qu' à mon avis, on ne sait pas trop comment se comporter l'un vis à vis de l'autre. On n'avait jamais mis les choses au clair, je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais … »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai évité de me retrouver face à toi ! Mais, j'ai l'impression qu' en fait, ça mettait mal à l'aise tout le monde, les Sacquet et les Touque… »

« Et puis, il y a ton petit frère qui est pris entre nous deux ! »

« Oui, Pippin, oui ! »

Wha ! On pense même à moi !

« Je voulais te dire que moi… ça ne me dérangerait pas si on continuait à se voir, mais seulement comme des amis ! »

Ca, Frodon, c'est une bonne idée !

« Bien sûr ! Tout à fait ! Je voulais te le demander depuis longtemps … mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, alors … je n'ai rien dit ! On a toujours été de très bons amis, Frodon, même avant que … enfin, on peut continuer comme avant ! »

Ca, Pearl, c'est une bonne réponse !

« Bon, ben tant mieux ! Ca me fait plaisir ! »

« A moi aussi, Frodon, à moi aussi ! »

« Bon, ben, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps le soir de tes fiançailles ! »

« Tu … tu veux rentrer prendre un verre ? » propose aimablement Pearl.

« Non, non ! Non, ça va aller ! Je mettrais tout le monde mal à l'aise et … ça serait dommage que Réginard froisse son veston à essayer de m'assommer ! » termine Frodon en essayant de rire un peu.

Ma sœur lui répond aimablement par un petit rire et puis fait :

« Ben, de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas vous éviter éternellement. Il va devenir mon mari et nous venons de nous dire qu'on pouvait continuer à se voir comme amis ! Je vais lui parler et je finirais bien par lui faire entendre raison, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je te fais confiance ! Bon … ben, j' y vais, hein ! Bonne soirée ! Et je te souhaite sincèrement tous mes vœux de bonheur ! »

« Merci Frodon ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir parler librement de tout ça ! Ca … ça fait du bien. Ca libère, en quelque sorte ! »

« Oui, exactement ! Allez, Pearl, rentre, tu vas prendre froid avec cette magnifique robe qui … euh … qui te va à merveille ! »

« Merci ! Oui, je rentre ! Bon, ben, à bientôt ? »

« A bientôt ! »

Je me relève prestement et cours me re-mêler à la foule du salon avant que Pearl ne revienne discrètement. Je la vois reprendre sa coupe de champagne à Papa et le rassurer du regard. Et puis, elle va rejoindre Rex qui la prend par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou en guise de bienvenue.

Bon, ben, c'est le jour où tout le monde avoue ce qui leur pèse sur le cœur ! Je respire un grand coup et d'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers Adelard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	189. 10 ans, le cafard

Un petit chapitre pour terminer la semaine…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vais me placer entre Adelard et l'oncle avec qui il parle mais comme il ne semble pas me voir, j'attrape sa manche et le secoue un peu :

_« Tonton Adelard ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire !»_

Il baisse vers moi des yeux fâchés et me repousse sans ménagement de l'avant bras.

« Pousse-toi, tu m'ennuies ! Tu ne vois pas que je parle ? Ton père ne t'a dont jamais appris les bonnes manières ? »

Comme ce n'est pas le moment de l'énerver, je me mets gentiment à côté et j'attends mon tour. Enfin, le mari de ma tante Fleur-de-Lys le laisse et Adelard commence à repartir dans l'autre sens. A mon avis, il m'a oublié, mais moi, j'ai pris une décision et si je réfléchis plus, je vais changer d'avis. Alors, je lui courre après et le rattrape :

_« Tonton Adelard ! »_

« Ha oui, Pippin, c'est vrai ! Que veux-tu me dire ? » fait-il gentiment.

_« Je voulais vous parler de mon copain Sancho ! »_

« Depuis quand est-il ton 'copain' ? En tout cas, ne me parle plus de lui si tu ne veux pas m'énerver ! »

_« Mais il faut que je vous dise ! Ce n'est pas juste qu'il est renvoyé ! »_

« Qu'il ait été, Pippin, qu'il ait été renvoyé ! »

_« Qu'il ait été renvoyé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »_

« Pourquoi ? Pouvais-je le laisser pourrir la vie dans mon école comme ça ? »

_« C'est que ce n'est pas lui qui a mis les crapauds dans le cadeau pour Monsieur Madoc ! »_

Adelard me regarde différemment, tout à coup ! Il a froncé les sourcils, à la fois inquiet et intéressé. Je continue :

_« On lui a mis le paquet dans les mains et on lui a dit d'aller le donner au maître ! Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Ce n'est pas lui ! »_

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

_« Ben … je… je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Vous avez renvoyé Sancho si rapidement ! »_

« Bon, bon, tu n'es pas en position de contester mes décisions ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, c'est qui 'on' ? »

Voilà la question que je redoutais. Mais elle était inévitable. Mais je ne sais toujours pas que répondre ? Faut-il dénoncer Frédéric, Guillaume et surtout Moton ?

« Pippin ? » m'encourage le directeur.

_« C'est … »_

« Pippin, mon petit, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire ! Tu en as dit trop ou pas assez maintenant ! »

_« C'est … c'est moi ! Moi et rien que moi ! »_

« Toi ? » fait-il en haussant un sourcil.

_« Oui, moi, tout seul ! J'ai trouvé les crapauds près de la rivière le mercredi après-midi ! C'est moi, j'avoue, c'est moi ! »_

Je lève des yeux inquiets vers Adelard, mais je suis surpris. Il me regarde presque tendrement en secouant doucement la tête.

« Pippin, c'est à la fois très courageux et très bête de t'accuser à la place des autres ! »

_« Non, je vous assure, c'est moi ! »_

« Ecoute, mercredi, par la fenêtre, je t'ai vu revenir de la rivière, tu as échangé quelques mots avec ta mère mais tu avais les mains vides. Et le lendemain, comme tous les jours, on est allés à l'école ensemble, tous les écoliers des Grands-Smials ! Si tu avais eu une boîte pleine de crapauds à la main, je l'aurais vu ! »

Je reste sans voix et baisse la tête. Soudain, fait très étonnant pour Adelard, il s'agenouille devant moi et me pose la main sur l'épaule. Ses yeux cherchent les miens et m'obligent à relever le regard vers le sien.

« Peregrïn, ce que tu me dis est très grave ! Mais je vois dans tes yeux et dans ton attitude générale que tu ne mens pas, Sancho n'est pas le responsable ! J'ai peut-être fait une immense erreur en le renvoyant. Cela peut avoir de conséquences importantes. Pippin, si tu sais qui est le coupable, tu dois me le dire ! »

Je m'exclame d'un ton malheureux :

_« Mais vous me promettez que vous ne leur direz pas que c'est moi qui les ait dénoncés, hein ! Et puis, vous ne les punirez pas ! On a déjà été punis cet après-midi ! Et puis c'est un peu la classe entière qui est responsable de les avoir laissés donné la boîte à Sancho ! »_

Mais en fait, je crois bien qu'il n'y a que moi (et eux bien sur) qui savait ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte !

« C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir protéger tes amis, mais… »

_« Promettez-moi ! »_

« Pippin, je ne peux pas laisser cela impunis ! »

_« Mais maintenant que Monsieur Madoc est parti, ça n'a plus d'importance ! »_

« Ce n'est pas si facile que ça ! Il ne faut pas que les coupables recommencent ! Qui est-ce ? »

Je regarde derrière et fais un des actes les plus méprisables de ma courte vie :

_« Frédéric Bravet, Guillaume Garde et Moton Fouine ! »_

« Tu es sûr ? »

_« Ben, mercredi, après-midi, ils m'ont montré les crapauds et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire alors je suis parti. Et puis jeudi matin, c'est Frédéric qui avait la boîte et qui l'a donné à Sancho ! Mais s'il vous plait, ne les punissez pas ! Ne leur dites pas que c'est moi qui les ai dénoncés ! »_

« Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, mon grand ! »

_« Parce que sinon, ils vont me prendre pour être traître et ils ne voudront plus être mon copain ! Et puis Moton, c'est vraiment un bon copain, ça me ferait de la peine qu'il soit fâché contre moi ! Surtout qu'il m'a supplié de ne rien vous dire ! »_

« Tu as bien fait de m'en parler, tu sais ? Je comprends bien que ce n'était pas facile à dire, mais tu as eu raison ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, le petit Fierpied a bel et bien été renvoyé injustement.

_« C'est vrai, tout ce que je vous ai dit, Monsieur ! Je vous jure ! »_

« Je te crois, je te crois ! je te répête, tu as eu raison de venir me le dire ! Pourtant, vu comme tu t'entends avec Sancho, d'autre que toi aurait gardé le silence ! C'est bien, Pippin, c'est bien ! »

_« C'est que ça me tourmentait un peu cette histoire ! »_

« Je comprends ! »

Adelard se relève souplement, soupire et fait :

« Bon, il faut que j'aille au plus vite présenter mes excuses aux Fierpied ! Je demanderais à Sancho sa version des faits et peut-être que je lèverais sa punition ! »

Adelard ? Aller s'excuser ? Aller reconnaître qu'il a fait une erreur ? C'est bien le genre de choses qu'il déteste avoir à faire ! Je l'imagine déjà, devant le père de Sancho ! En fait, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place !

_« Mais vous ne dîtes pas à Frédéric, Moton et Guillaume que c'est moi, hein ! »_

« Ca t'inquiète, ça, hein ! »

_« Oui ! S'il vous plait ! »_

« Il faudra bien que je vérifie auprès d'eux que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ! »

Oh non ! Je suis coincé ! J'espère qu'ils me comprendront !

« Bon, merci de m'avoir tout raconté ! Maintenant, va t'amuser ! Ce sont les fiançailles de ta sœur et le week-end, profites-en, mon petit bonhomme ! »

Je lui souris et m'élance vers Merry, Everard et Tigrim. Tout à coup, je me sens tout heureux, libéré du poids de la culpabilité. Maman avait raison, depuis longtemps, en moi, j'avais pris la décision de tout avouer à Adelard !

Ainsi parfois, il est nécessaire de trahir ses amis pour en sauver d'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Kia**_ : alors, elle t'a plue, la suite ?


	190. 10 ans, if tomorrow never come

Dernier chapitre des 10 ans. Après, on passe au onze ans, et c'est la fin de l'EduT.

Halte à la déprime, encore une vingtaine de chapitre !

Par contre, je pense pas vous mettre de chap avant un bon gros mois. Il faut bien aussi que je termine les annexes et que je finisse ma prochaine fic :)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Non seulement, j'ai à nouveau le cœur léger, mais en plus, c'est bientôt le repas ! Et un repas de fiançailles, c'est presque un festin de mariage. Riant avec Tigrim, Everard et Merry, nous nous installons à table les premiers.

Pendant le repas, Reginard offre une bague à Pearl, Dolorès verse une petite larme d'émotion et tout le monde applaudit, mais moi, je préfère profiter de tous ces chichis pour me resservir sans que personne ne me voie. Pearl devrait se fiancer tous les jours, comme ça, tous les jours, on aurait toute la famille dans notre Smial et un bon repas comme celui-ci ! J'en viens à attendre avec impatience que ces deux-là se marient !

Le repas passe vite parce qu'avec Everard, Tigrim et Merry, on se raconte des histoires rigolotes de nos aventures en classes. Et puis Merry n'arrête pas de me re-servir sans que je ne lui demande rien en s'exclamant :

« Mange, mon Pippin, tu es en pleine croissance ! »

Après le repas, tout le monde se relève et là, la fête peut vraiment commencer. En fait de fête, on recommence comme avant le repas, c'est à dire à discuter avec tout le monde. La différence, c'est que Ansgarde, Ermengarde et Hildegarde font de la musique dans un coin avec leurs violons.

Mes compagnons, Merry, Everard et Tigrim (malgré ses 13ans) ont déjà bu chacun deux bières et les histoires qu'ils se racontent sont de plus en plus 'pour adulte', j'ai bien l'impression ! Et puis soudain, avant que je n'ai pu dire 'Touque', je sens que Tigrim et Merry m'attrape chacun sous un bras et me voilà debout sur la table :

_« Hé ! Mais… mais non ! Faites-moi redescendre ! Arrêtez ! Tout le monde me regarde ! »_

« Alors, Pip', y'a de la musique mais pas de chanson ! Evra est parti dire à ses sœurs que tu allais nous chanter quelque chose ! »

_« Non, mais vous délirez, ou quoi ? »_

Je commence à paniquer et j'essaie de redescendre, mais Merry et Tigrim m'en empêchent en rigolant. J'ai l'air tout à fait ridicule, grimpé sur la table, dominant toute l'assemblée et tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler pour se tourner vers moi. Tout le monde se demande ce que je fais et moi aussi.

« Allez, quoi ! On t'aide si tu veux ! » s'exclame Merry.

_« Non, non, non, non ! Je ne veux rien du tout, je veux descendre ! »_

« Mais non, tu es bien, là –haut ! »

De toute façon, c'est trop tard, les triplées ont entamé l'air d'une jolie chanson d'amour très en vogue en ce moment 'Si demain ne vient jamais' et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule de ma vie. Papa, Maman, je vous en prie, n'ayez pas honte de moi ! Je n'ai pas bu, je vous jure !

Mais cette chanson est si connue, tout le monde la connaît tellement qu'au moment où les paroles commencent, mes lèvres se mettent à les chantonner toutes seules. Merry et Tigrim, bientôt rejoint par Everard ont commencé, eux, mais la bière les fait un peu massacrer cette belle chanson et ça m'énerve. Alors, pour sauver un peu la chanson, je me mets à la chanter plus fort qu'eux, debout sur une table, au plein milieu de ma famille entière :

_«__Parfois tard dans la nuit, _

_Je la regarde dormir_

_Perdue dans des rêves calmes_

_Alors je souffle la bougie _

_Et m'allonge auprès d'elle_

_Et cette pensée me vient :_

_Et si je ne me réveillais jamais_

_Sait-elle ce que je ressens pour elle ?_

_Si demain ne vient jamais _

_Sait-elle combien je l'aime ?_

_J'essaie de lui montrer qu'elle est _

_La seule qui compte pour moi_

_Si mon temps sur cette terre était achevé_

_Et qu'elle doive faire face au monde sans moi_

_L'amour que je lui donne aujourd'hui_

_Sera-t-il suffisant pour durer ? _

_Si demain ne vient jamais._

_Parce que j'ai déjà perdu des proches_

_Qui n'ont jamais su combien je les aimais_

_Maintenant je vis dans le regret_

_Car mes sentiments sont restés cachés_

_Alors je me suis fait une promesse_

_C'est de lui dire tous les jours _

_Ce qu'elle représente pour moi_

_Afin d' éviter cette circonstance_

_Où il n'y a pas de seconde chance _

_Pour lui dire ce que je ressens_

_Si demain ne vient jamais_

_Sait-elle combien je l'aime_

_J'essaie de lui montrer qu' elle est _

_La seule qui compte pour moi_

_Et si mon temps sur cette terre était achevé_

_Et qu'elle doive faire face au monde sans moi_

_L'amour que je lui donne aujourd'hui_

_Sera-t-il suffisant pour durer _

_Si demain ne vient jamais ?_

_Alors dite à ceux que vous aimez_

_Ce que vous pensez d'eux_

_Si demain ne vient jamais … »_

Je laisse doucement la dernière note s'éteindre avec un trémolo et rouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je reprends mon souffle émergeant doucement du plaisir et de la quiétude que je viens de ressentir.

C'est seulement alors que je m'aperçois que l'assistance est plongée dans un profond silence et que tous me regardent d'un air ébahi. Rouge de honte, je m'assieds hâtivement sur la table pour descendre mais à ce moment-précis, mon public explose dans un assourdissement tintamarre d'applaudissement.

Cette fois, mes rougeurs ne sont plus de honte mais de confusion de remporter un tel succès. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, tout le monde la connaît cette chanson ! Avant que je n'aie pu sauter à terre, Reginard est auprès de moi et s'exclame d'un ton très enthousiaste :

« Pippin ! Quelle magnifique voix ! On t'a déjà dis que tu chantais très bien ? »

_« Heu …non… »_

J'essaie de lui échapper pour aller me cacher derrière ma Maman, mais voilà que l'énergumène me poursuit :

« Pippin, c'est absolument magnifique ! Qui t'a appris ? »

_« Ben, les paroles, c'est Pervinca qui me les chantonne souvent ! »_

« Non, mais, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a appris à chanter ? »

_« Non ! Maman ! »_

« Je suis là, mon chéri ! »

Ha, Maman ! Je cours vers elle et Papa.

« Bravo, Pippin, c'était magnifique ! »

« Dis-donc, fils, tu nous a tous étonnés ! » me fait Papa en m'ébouriffant.

Je rougis de plaisir. Surtout que je ne me suis vraiment pas forcé pour chanter comme je l'ai fait. Et je me sentais tellement bien que je ne mérite pas tous ces récompenses. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais forcé pour faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

Mais Rex n'a pas abandonné sa poursuite et il me suit jusqu'à mes parents.

« Paladin, c'est tout simplement extraordinaire ! Cette chanson n'est pas facile à chanter ! Elle est tantôt très aiguë et tantôt très grave et votre fils n' a eu aucune difficulté ! »

« Il l'a beaucoup entendu, tu sais ! »

« Mais quand même ! Paladin, est-ce qu'il chante souvent ? »

« Ben … oui … enfin non, pas plus que normal ! »

« Monsieur le Thain, Peregrïn a un réel don ! » insiste Réginard.

Un don ! Vous entendez-ça ? Moi ? Un don ? Non, mais il faut arrêter la bière, Rex !

« Mais non, Rex, tous les Hobbits chantent depuis leur plus jeunes âges ! »

« Ecoutez, à Bree, j'ai vu passer beaucoup de ménestrels itinérants ! Pippin a une aussi belle voix qu'eux, si ce n'est plus ! Vous êtes témoins, tout le monde ici est impressionné par sa performance ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas mal débrouillé du tout ! C'est ce que je lui disais d'ailleurs à l'instant ! »

« Paladin, il faut l'inscrire dans un cours de chant pour qu'il apprenne à maîtriser et à cultiver son talent ! »

_« Réginard, mais non, je t'assure ! Ca va aller ! »_

« Pippin, un don comme ça, il ne faut pas l'ignorer ! Je vais de ce pas dire à mon père de t'inscrire d'office dans l'atelier chant de l'école ! »

Merry et mes sœurs viennent nous rejoindre alors que le fiancé de Pearl s'éloigne à grands pas déterminés. Visiblement, je les ai tous impressionnés et tous me félicitent.

C'est vrai que pour moi, chanter, ça a toujours été agréable et facile !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La chanson est de Ronan Keating, c'est la fabuleuse _If Tomorrow Never Come_, traduite rapidement par mes soins. Si vous pouvez, écoutez-là, elle est magnifique.


	191. 11 ans, à la grande école

Me revoilà ! Et voici donc, comme promis, le premier chapitre des onze ans ! Un petit pour commencer !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pippin, j'ai peur ! »

Elle se serre contre moi au point d'entraver légèrement à ma démarche. Je la sens trembler et plus particulièrement dans sa petite main qui broie la mienne :

_« Mais non, Diamond, tu es une grande fille ! Et puis tu vas te faire plein de copines ! »_

« J'ai peur ! » s'obstine-t-elle.

Je ne peux rien dire car je crois me souvenir que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Et puis de toute façon, moi non plus, je m'en mène pas large. On en mène jamais large le jour de la rentrée. D'ailleurs, si je regarde les visages de tous les cousins Touque qui sont avec nous, je ne vois que pâleur et crispation.

Elle est agrippée à moi par la main gauche et à Diviline par la main droite ! Quand même ! Diamond entrant à l'école ! Ca me file un sacré coup de vieux d'un coup. Je me souviens encore du jour de sa naissance. Enfin, vaguement. J'espère que sa maîtresse sera gentille. J'ai toujours été, je suis encore, et je serais toujours prêt à me battre avec quiconque ferait du mal à Diamond.

Un léger sourire me monte aux lèvres et je me tourne vers Prima. Au moins, je sais que Diamond aura une gentille stagiaire-apprentie ! Avec deux ans d'avance et sa mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury au Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites, Adelard l'a accueilli les bras grands ouverts. Avec la prestation que ma sœur à fait dans ma classe l'année dernière, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle soit stagiaire-apprentie dans ma classe, mais elle a choisi les plus petits. Maintenant, je trouve que c'est mieux, je n'abandonne pas Diamond à l'inconnu.

Et puis Prima retrouve la professeur qu'elle a depuis des années. En effet, ayant menés ses élèves jusqu'au BCH, cette année, la professeur reprend au niveau A. Et nous, on retrouve Asphodèle Bolger. La remplaçante qu'on a eu après Prima et jusqu'à ce qu'Asphodèle revienne était 'normale'. C'est à dire qu'on a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de rire à ses dépends.

« Pippin, t'es méchant ! »

Tiens donc !

« Oh ! Ben dis donc Diamond ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! » réagit aussitôt Diviline.

« Il veut pas me consoler ! »

« C'est faux Diamond, ça fait une heure qu'il s'efforce de te consoler, alors que lui-même aurait peut-être besoin d'être consolé ! Mais ça, tu n'y penses pas, bien sur ! »

_« Laissez Diviline, ce n'est pas grave ! »_

Je vais retrouver Asphodèle Bolger mais aussi Sancho ! Ca, c'est moins drôle ! Son renvoi a été annulé, et il est revenu. Grâce à moi ? Non, à cause de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai sauvé la mise qu'il a changé de comportement ! Mais maintenant, je peux lui rappeler cela dès qu'il commence à m'embêter.

Moton, Frédéric et Guillaume ont été convoqués par Adelard. J'avais prié celui-ci de ne pas leur dire que c'était moi qui les avait dénoncé et de ne pas les punir ! Mais quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vu Adelard tenir une promesse ? Enfin, faut pas que je me plaigne : Ils savent que c'est moi qui les aies dénoncé, mais ils n'ont pas été punis. Bref, avec un peu de psychologie et en parlant un peu, j'ai réussi à sauver les dégâts et je ne me suis mis à dos aucun des trois. Mais je crois qu'ils auraient quand même un peu moins confiance en moi si une telle situation se représentait !

C'est rigolo, d'y repenser, je retrouve les impressions de l'année dernière. A cette époque, je venais d'avoir Pacotille et on attendait tous les fiançailles de Pearl et Reginard. Cette année, on attend tous la fête d'anniversaire que Bilbon va faire pour ses 111 ans ! 111 ans quand même !

L'autre fois, j'ai réfléchi que Bilbon et moi avions exactement cent ans d'écart ! C'est énorme !!! Déjà que je me trouve vieux ! Frodon lui va avoir trente-trois ans ! Lui, alors, ce qu'il est vieux ! Il va être majeur ! C'est le premier de mes copains à devenir majeur. C'est la première personne de mon entourage proche que je connaîtrais et enfant et adulte. Après, ça sera le tour de Réginard, mais lui, il peut vieillir, je m'en fiche !

Depuis qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus être fâchés, Frodon et Pearl en abusent un peu. Adelard dit qu' « ils sont plus souvent ensemble qu'avant d'être ensemble ! » Une fois que j'ai démêlé ces paroles d'Adelard, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vérifier puisque je ne me souviens pas des relations qu'ils avaient avant d'être ensemble.

Nous arrivons à l'école et nous soutenons tous Diamond dans la dure épreuve qu'est l'appel. Et puis soudain, Adelard annonce :

« De Long-Cleeve Diamond »

La voilà qui trépigne un instant pour consolider ses jambes tremblantes et puis sa mère la pousse en avant. Elle respire un grand coup et puis avance. Mais là, elle attrape ma main au passage et fait :

« Allez, viens Pippin, ne fait pas timide ! »

_« Hé non, mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? »_

Je me libère brusquement de sa poigne et vais prudemment me mettre à côté de ma mère. La petite lève alors vers moi un regard où se mêle la surprise, la peur et la supplication. Et puis elle disparaît dans la foule pour réapparaître loin de nous au milieu de la cour et sa classe.

C'est quand la classe des niveaux A, guidés par Prima et par Madame Petiterrier quitte la cour en direction de leur classe que Diviline fond en larmes. Bon, ben, c'est malin, voilà que moi aussi, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Maman s'approche de Diviline pour la prendre dans les bras :

« Allons, Diva ! Tout va bien se passer ! Elle va se faire des copines ! Elle est avec Prima ! »

« Oui, mais moi, je vais être toute seule toute la journée ! Avec toutes les commandes en ce moment, Alcamondin ne sort quasiment pas de son atelier. Avant j'avais Diamond, mais maintenant, je vais être toute seule ! » sanglote Diviline.

Oui, s'il y avait Saphir … ! Pendant que Pervi, Maman et moi nous efforçons de consoler Diviline sous l'œil méprisant des filles et fils d'Adelard, voilà que je reconnaîs une suite de noms familière : l'appel de ma classe.

_« Bon, Maman, j'y vais ! »_

« Déjà ? Bon, hé bien bonne chance, mon Pippin ! Attend, bisous ! »

Je ne me fait pas prier et quitte la compagnie au moment où Maman propose à Diviline :

« Vous voulez venir passer la journée au Smial ? »

C'est vrai que, contrairement à Diviline, Maman n'est pas vraiment toute seule au Smial quand nous sommes à l'école. Déjà il y a tous les habitants des Grands-Smials qui ne vont pas à l'école (et c'est la majorité) et Pearl n'est jamais bien loin (elle travaille avec Réginard dans le Smial d'Adelard). Bref, Maman a plein de copines là-bas et moi, j'ai plein de copains ici.

Je vois déjà Illic !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Ely**_ : clain ! Faut pas pleurer, c'est pas triste ! clain !


	192. 11 ans, petit chef

La suite de la rentrée, et un moment très important !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bien, je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais à partir du niveau F –votre niveau- il faut que vous élisiez des délégués. Deux, de préférence un garçon et une fille ! »

Là, je suis bien attentif à Mme Bolger. J'ai décidé de me présenter comme délégué. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie ni en quoi ça consiste, mais si je peux trouver plus d'occasion d'embêter Sancho en étant délégué, je suis d'accord. Et puis, d'après Pervi, les délégués sont un peu les chefs de la classe, alors ça me permettra de voir si je peux rester héritier ou s'il est plus raisonnable de céder mon titre à Reginard.

« Le délégué se doit d'être un exemple pour ses petits camarades. Alors, qui est candidat ? »

Je lève la main sous le regard étonné d'Illic. Et puis, je me retourne pour voir qui sont mes adversaires. Belle, Beryla, Mungo et … Sancho ! Pfff, il peut rêver lui ! La maîtresse note nos noms au tableau.

« Bien, nous allons donc procéder au vote ! Vous allez écrire sur un petit bout de papier le nom de deux des candidat -Pippin, Belle, Beryla, Mungo ou Sancho donc-, vous le plierez et vous viendrez le poser sur mon bureau quand je vous appellerais. Bien sur, on ne peut pas voter pour soi ! »

Dommage ! J'espère quand même bien que j'aurai la voix d'Illic !

« Bon, je pense que vous vous connaissez suffisamment bien, depuis toutes ses années, pour que les candidats aient besoin de se présenter. Donc, on va passer directement au vote ! »

Ben tant mieux, ouf ! Il ne manquerait plus que je doive faire un discours ! En tout cas, j'espère que les autres sauront bien se rappeler que mon père est le chef de leur village et que j'habite dans le même Smial que le directeur de l'école !

Illic déchire une feuille en deux et pousse naturellement la deuxième partie vers moi.

_« Merci ! »_

Sur mon petit bout de papier, j'écris « Belle » parce que c'est une copine et que je sais bien qu'elle a le caractère parfait pour être chef, mais pour le deuxième nom, ça me pose plus de problèmes.

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de voter pour Beryla : je n'ai rien contre elle, mais je n'ai rien pour elle non plus ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voter pour mon copain Mungo car c'est mon principal adversaire et que l'année dernière, il m'a lancé le ballon en pleine figure et que j'ai eu un bleu pendant deux semaines sur la pommette. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais je suis sûr que si, parce que ce jour-là j'avais eu une meilleure note que lui en histoire et qu'il ne peut pas concevoir qu'on soit meilleur que lui en histoire !

Quant à Sancho… Tiens, mais c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Je vais voter pour lui, de toutes façons, je suis sûr que, comme personne ne votera pour lui, il ne risque pas d'être élu ! J'écris donc, sous le nom de Belle, « Sancho ». Mais j'espère seulement que les autres ne raisonneront pas pareil !

_« Tu votes pour moi, hein ! »_

« Oui, regarde ! »

Illic me montre sa feuille : « Touque et Dragon ». Bon, ben au moins, je suis sure que j'aurais une voix et Belle Dragon, deux ! Moi, ça me plairait bien d'être délégué avec Belle.

Après la maîtresse nous appelle dans l'ordre alphabétique pour qu'on aille lui donner nos votes. Et elle désigne William et Rubis pour le dépouillement. Rubis lit les petits papiers et William met un bâton à côté du nom. Attention, l'heure est grave, on est vingt dans la classe, et comme on a mis deux noms, il y a donc quarante votes :

« Belle ! Mungo ! Belle ! Beryla ! Pippin ! Belle ! Mungo ! Pippin ! Belle! Sancho! »

Ha, ça c'est mon vote ! Bon, ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal pour moi.

« Belle ! Mungo ! Belle ! Beryla ! Pippin ! Mungo ! Beryla ! Belle ! Mungo ! Belle!"

Belle a pris de l'avance. Mais Mungo aussi, ça m'inquiète !

« Pippin ! Beryla ! Pippin ! Belle ! Mungo ! Pippin ! Beryla ! Pippin ! Belle! Mungo ! »

Et ben voilà ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard sur Mungo !

« Belle ! Mungo ! Belle ! Mungo ! Mungo ! Pippin ! Belle ! Mungo ! Beryla ! Mungo ! »

La maîtresse fait les totaux mais tout le monde à déjà bien compris !

« Alors, Belle et Mungo sont élus avec respectivement quatorze et douze voix ! Et Pippin et Beryla sont nommés suppléant avec huit et six voix ! »

Suppléant ??? Bande d'idiots, va !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mauvais perdant, le Pip ? Mais nooooon …


	193. 11 ans, Andromella

Allez, promis, je reprends mon rythme d'un chap par semaine !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Désolé, Pippin ! » me glisse Illic.

_« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

Mais bon… quand même, quoi !

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure de la récréation. William, tant que tu es au tableau, efface-le, s'il te plait. On va enchaîner sur de la géographie ! »

J'essaie de compter les huit qui ont dû voter pour moi. Ilbéric –ça, j'en suis sur-, Moton, Flamme, Belle, et Mungo, sûrement. Ca m'en fait déjà cinq. Il m'en manque trois. J'espère que parmi ces trois-là, il n'y en a pas qui ont voté pour moi pour la même raison que moi, quand j'ai voté Sancho ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été lé seul ! Il peut m'en être reconnaissant, le Fierpied !

Bon, c'est la récré. Il faut absolument que je retrouve Diamond pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Pourvu que ça se soit bien passé ! Pourvu qu'elle se soit fait des amies ! Pourvu que personne ne se soit moqué de ses cheveux presque lisses ! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas trop pleuré ! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas eu trop de mal ! Pourvu que je ne la retrouve pas en larmes ! Pourvu que je la retrouve !

Mais sur ce dernier point, je suis bien vite rassuré. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas dehors que je la vois se précipiter du fond de la cour. Un sourire de ravissement pur me monte aux lèvres en la voyant ainsi courir vers moi. Au moins, elle a toujours deux bras et deux jambes et paraît plutôt en forme.

Vu comme elle arrive, elle va se jeter à mon cou. Mais non, elle freine au dernier moment et se contente de passer les bras autour de moi et de me serrer très fort ! Là, je m'inquiète. Pas du fait que tous mes copains rigolent mais plutôt du fait qu'elle me fasse une telle démonstration d'amour !

_« Diamond, ça va ? »_

« Oui, oui ! »

Elle me lâche et je peux agréablement constater qu'elle n'a pas les yeux rouges de larmes et qu'elle n'a pas de bleus ou de griffure sur le visage.

_« Tout c'est bien passé ? »_

« Oui, oui ! »

_« La maîtresse est gentille ? »_

« Oui, oui ! »

_« Prima aussi ? »_

« Oui, oui ! »

_« Tu as compris tout ce que la maîtresse a dit ? »_

« Oui, oui ! »

_« Tu t'es fait des copines ? »_

Je savais, encore, qu'il ne fallait pas que je pose cette question. Ce que j'ai tant redouté se produit. La voilà qui explose en larmes.

_« Oh non ! Non, Diamond ! »_

Je m'assied sur la marche pour être à sa hauteur et dans l'affolement, le lui attrape le visage, l'embrasse sur le front et les deux joues et tente maladroitement d'essuyer ses larmes. Une boule me sert la gorge, j'ai bien envie de pleurer moi aussi, rien que de la voir pleurer et parce que je n'ai pas été élu délégué.

_« Tu ne t'es pas fait d'amies ? Il n'y a personne qui t'a parlé ? »_

Elle se pelotonne contre moi. Les autres se sont éloignés. Sympa. Illic se tortille dans un coin, en attendant que Diamond me lâche. Par-dessus l'épaule de Diamond, je m'efforce de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux en bougeant exagérément les lèvres mais en restant silencieux. Il me regarde intrigué et enfin, comprend ! Ouf, il était temps ! Le voilà qui part en courrant.

« Elles sont toutes restées avec la petite fille qui étaient à côté d'elle dans le rang, tu sais. Mais moi, j'étais à côté d'un garçon, Armand de Feuillebois, je crois. Mais, il connaissait déjà un autre petit garçon. En classe, Prima m'a assise à coté d'une autre petite fille, mais je connais pas son nom parce qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé et que sa copine, elle était derrière. Et puis Maman et Papa, ils me manquent et puis Kodi aussi ! » sanglote Diamond !

Kodi, c'est son ours en peluche fétiche.

_« Mais je suis là, moi ! »_

« Oui ! Dis, tu veux pas venir avec moi en classe ? »

_« Je ne peux pas, Diamond ! Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? »_

Non, visiblement, elle ne comprend pas parce que je me prends une tape sur la joue. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'Illic revient avec ma tant attendue et espérée Pervinca ! Ma sœur prend bientôt mon relais, et arrive très bientôt à la calmer, peut-être parce que c'est une fille.

Je me remets debout mais reste dans les parages. Et puis soudain, derrière moi, s'élève une voix qui me fait sursauter.

« Je présume que c'est le même syndrome qu'Andromella ! »

Je fais un bond et me retourne :

_« Oh, Estella ! »_

« Bonjour Pippin, contente de te revoir, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

_« Oui, et t… ? »_

Mes yeux descendent soudain d'un niveau et à ma grande surprise, je découvre, au bout de la main d'Estella Bolger, une mini-Estella Bolger. Elles se ressemblent quasiment trait pour trait sinon que la plus petite a le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et qu'elle n'a pas les cheveux d'un roux aussi beau et cuivré. Elle tend plus vers la carrotte. Moins jolie que sa sœur. Surtout que son visage est sillonné de larmes.

« Je te présente ma petite sœur, Andromella ! »

_« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur ! »_

« J'évite de la montrer ! »

Andromella redouble de pleurs, mais Estella lui secoue le bras et soupire d'un air lassé.

« Andy, tu sais bien que je dis ça pour rire ! »

Pas sûr !

« Bon, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ces deux niveaux A éplorées ? » me demande Estella.

Elle me dépasse et se dirige vers Pervinca en tirant sa petite sœur. Andromella a du naître très peu de temps avant ou après ma première rencontre avec Estella. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y réfléchi, ce fameux jour ou elle a failli se battre avec Merry –c'était le jour du baptême de Diamond- ses parents n'étaient pas là ! (En fait, je ne connais pas les parents d'Estella) ! Peut-être étaient-ils occupé avec un petit bébé.

« Alors, Andy, tu la reconnais la petite fille ? »

« Oui… snif… elle est au deuxième rang ! »

Diamond au deuxième rang ? Tiens, comme moi !

« Hé bien, visiblement, elle est comme toi ! Elle ne s'est pas trouvée de copine ! »

Diamond relève la tête des bras de Pervinca et je m'approche.

« Vous voulez jouer ensemble ? »

« Si… si elle veut ? »

« Diamond ? » demande Pervi.

« Je veux bien … »

Diamond tend doucement la main vers la petite sœur d'Estella qui l'attrape timidement. Et puis pfuit, les voilà parties en courant ! C'est ingrat, à cet âge !

« Enfin débarrassée ! » s'exclame Estella.

C'est ingrat, à cet âge !

_« Bon, trouvons Prima ! J'ai des choses à lui dire ! »_

Estella, Pervinca, Ilbéric, et moi nous mettons doucement en marche pour essayer d'aller trouver Prima. Je me suis aperçue d'un certain rapprochement entre Pervinca et Estella. Tant mieux parce que moi j'aime bien Estella. Elle est certes un peu brutale mais très gentille !

_« Pervi, j'ai pas été élu délégué ! »_

« Tant pis ! » me répond ma sœur.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! C'est la tache la plus horrible que je connaisse ! Ce sont les délégués qui doivent emmener à l'infirmerie les élèves qui vomissent ! »

_« C'est vrai ? »_

« Oui ! » confirme Pervi.

« Ha ben, finalement, je préfère ne pas avoir été élu ! »

Si j'avais su ça, avant, d'ailleurs, je crois que je ne me serais même pas présenté. Ilbéric rejoint Dodéric et nous laisse mais les filles et moi arrivons vers Prima. Comme d'habitudes, les professeurs arpentent la cour de long en large pour nous surveiller distraitement, en discutant. Cette année, Prima les a rejoint.

« Prima ! Prima ! »

Notre sœur se tourne vers nous et nous apercevant, elle prend congés de ses 'collègues'.

« Pervi, Pippin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bonjour Estella, bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! » répond poliment Estella.

_« C'est Diamond ! Elle a été très malheureuse toute la matinée, et tu ne t'en es pas aperçue ! »_

« Du calme, Pippin ! C'est juste que la petite fille à côté de laquelle elle était, ne lui a pas parlé. Alors, elle est allée pleurer dans les bras de Pippin ! »

_« Elle m'a dit que sa voisine avait une autre copine qui était à la table derrière ! »_

« Et donc, on vient de présenter ma petite sœur à Diamond ! Si elles s'entendent bien, -ce que vous verrez tout de suite quand vous rentrez en classe-, ça serait peut-être sympa que vous les mettiez à la même table ! » fait Estella d'un ton narquois.

« Ha, oh, d'accord ! D'accord ! »

_« On te l'avait confiée ! »_

« Excuse-moi, Pippin, mais je te signale qu'on a vingt-cinq élèves pareils qu'elle ! Oui, les niveau A sont vingt-six, cette année, et c'est beaucoup ! On a fait de notre mieux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

_« Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a explosé en larmes dans les bras ! Tu m'avais promis que tu la surveillerais ! »_

« Calme-toi, Pippin ! » fait Pervi en me mettant la main sur le bras.

Estella bouscule alors brusquement Pervi et s'exclame :

« Tu vas le laisser, oui ou non ? Il est grand maintenant ! S'il a envie de s'énerver, il a le droit ! »

Estella, égale à elle-même !

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux ? C'est mon frère ! Et c'est ma sœur ! »

« Bon ! Bon ! Hé ! On ne va pas s'énerver, d'accord ! » intervient Pimpernel.

Estella hausse les épaules et préfère partir :

« Bon, ben, si c 'est ça, j' y vais ! Je vous laisse entre Touque ! Bonne journée Pippin, on se revoit à la cantine ! »

_« Estella ! Attend ! »_

Mais elle est déjà partie ! Ha, sacré Estella ! Je me retourne vers Prima.

_« Dis, Prima, je n'ai pas été élu délégué. C'est Mungo et Belle qui l'ont été ! Moi, je n'ai eu que huit voix ! »_

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Pippin, comme ça, tu passeras ton année plus tranquillement ! »

_« Oui, mais toi tu l'as été presque tous les ans ! C'est vrai qu'on doit transporter les élèves qui vomissent ? »_

« Ben… quand il le faut, oui ! Mais vous ne voulez pas retourner avec vos amis ? La récréation va bientôt se terminer et vous n'en aurez pas profité ! »

« On croirait que tu veux te débarrasser de nous ! » fait remarquer Pervi.

« Mais non ! Je dis ça dans votre intérêt ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Pippin, je te jure que je ferais attention à Diamond ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! Enfin, je suis sa marraine, non ? »

Oui, c'est vrai ! Et elle a toujours été une excellente marraine ! Je dois lui faire confiance et puis il ne faut pas quand même qu'elle devienne la chouchou de l'apprentie assistante, sinon, c'est sûr, elle ne se fera pas d'amie ! Il faudra bien aussi qu'elle se fasse au dur monde qu'est l'école !

Mais Prima a raison : Faut que j'aille jouer avec mes copains ! Pour la première récréation de l'année, je ne vais pas faire des aller et retour entre mes sœurs et mon ex petite voisine ! Mais le temps que je courre vers Flamme, voilà que la cloche sonne !

Bon, au moins, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps : j'ai encore sauvé Diamond !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il y a dans ce chapitre un détail crucial pour ma prochaine fic :D (rire d'auteur sadique)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Frodon (le Refoulé ?)** : Déjà, pour ton pseudo : ah je m'en doutais ! Sinon, je suis toute seule à l'avoir écrit, du début jusqu'à la fin. Faire une édition papier ? Hé bien, disons que je m'en suis imprimé la majorité, en cas de bug de l'ordinateur, mais c'et tout. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, en tout cas !


	194. 11 ans, Champion

Voici la suite des dix ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

D'ailleurs, à la cantine, je la revois, mais elle, elle ne me voit pas. Elle est trop occupée à s'imposer comme petite chef au milieu d'une troupe de trois petites Hobbites de son âge. Et en plus, moi, il faut que je mange vite. Rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de prendre une troisième pomme, je dois fausser compagnie à Moton, Ilbéric, Flamme, Belle et Mungo.

Je file dans les couloirs en essayant de retenir mon sac. J'ai fait le bêtise d'essayer de l'ouvrir en courrant et maintenant, il menace de se renverser par terre. Enfin, j'arrive à la refermer et sans pouvoir reprendre mon souffle, je pousse la porte … de l'atelier-chant.

« Ha ! Mon champion ! » s'exclame Largo Grubb en me voyant.

_« Bonjour ! »_

« Tu as couru ? »

Il vient vers moi et je rentre dans la salle en feignant de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Les vacances ne l'ont pas changé, il m'appelle toujours « champion » !

_« Un peu ! »_

« Comment vas-tu ? Les cours se sont bien passés ?»

_« Bien, bien merci ! »_

« Les vacances aussi ? »

_« Oui, oui ! »_

« Tu n'as pas trop crié ? Usé ta voix ? »

_« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »_

« Tout va donc bien pour mon champion ! »

_« Tout, tout ! »_

Monsieur Grubb est-il au courrant que je ne suis pas son seul élève ? Mais il s'en fiche, je suis son chouchou ! Et c'est tellement visible que ça me gêne et ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! Peut-être aussi que ça m'énerve parce que ça ne m'a jamais vraiment enthousiasmé de prendre des cours de chants !

Mais ce que son aîné dit, le directeur le fait ! Et ce que le directeur fait dans son école, le Thain n'a pas à discuter. Résultat, grâce à mon gentil futur-beau-frère de Reginard, j'ai cours de chants les lundi et jeudi midi ! Et je suis le « Champion » du professeur !

En fait, je me plains, mais comme j'ai toujours aimé chanter et que ça ne me pose aucun problèmes, je m'amuse pas mal ! Et puis au fond, ce n'est pas désagréable de se sentir le chouchou et le meilleur. C'est surtout gênant par rapport aux autres.

Je m'assieds à côté de Romaric Bipied. C'est mon copain de cours de chant. Il a un an de plus que moi. Ce qui me permet de connaître le programme de l'année prochaine ! C'est quand je l'ai vu quitter la cantine, ce midi, que je me suis dit que je devais me dépêcher. Il ne chante pas trop mal, mais il a un peu de mal dans les aiguë. Je suis bien content de voir qu'il est revenu cette année !

« Bien, maintenant que notre champion est là, on va pouvoir commencer ! » fait Largo Grubb en tapant dans ses mains.

Ce pauvre Largo n'a pas mérité son prénom. Il est plutôt mince et grand. Blond et les cheveux plutôt court, il a les yeux d'un vert très pale, mais un charisme, une voix et une pédagogie incroyable ! C'est le maître des niveau H. Je crois que c'est un excellent professeur, mais si c'est pour me faire entendre appeler « Champion » à longueur de journée, je préfère ne pas l'avoir. D'ailleurs, en matière de professeur, Asphodèle Bolger a définitivement ma préférence !

« Déjà, pour ceux qui sont ici pour la première année, je vais mettre quelque chose au point. L'atelier chant n'est pas noté, et il ne compte pas pour votre passage au niveau supérieur. Ce n'est qu'un loisir pour vous détendre et vous faire plaisir. Mais il faut quand même venir à tous les cours. Comme chaque année, nous préparerons un petit concert pour la fête de l'école à la fin d'année. Je reprendrais quelques chansons de l'année dernière, mais sinon, ça sera un nouveau répertoire. C'est moi qui vous ferai les cours ! Et je vous apprendrais à chanter tous aussi bien que notre champion Pippin ! »

Coup de coude à la fois gentil et moqueur de Romaric et étrange envie de me ruer hors de la classe !

Le cours passe très agréablement et trop vite. La nouvelle chanson est bien, juste assez dûre pour ne pas s'ennuyer mais quand même assez facile pour rendre le chant agréable. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais trouvé une chanson excessivement dure à chanter. Ma voix suit toutes les inflexions que je lui demande et ne m'a jamais encore fait faux-bond sans que je puisse la rectifier rapidement.

_« Roro ! »_

Au moment où Romaric quitte la salle de chant, juste devant moi, je le rappelle. Il se retourne en continuant à avancer et je le suis, soulagé qu'il se soit retourné. Ca m'aurait contrarié si je n'avais pas pu lui dire ce que je m'apprête à lui demander :

_« Ca t'embêterais pas de m'amener ton cahier de mathématiques de l'année dernière ? Enfin, de ton niveau F ? »_

J'appuie ma supplique par un petit regard implorant, mais ce n'est pas la peine :

« Bien sur, Péré', pas de problèmes ! »

_« Merci, tu es vraiment un chouette copain ! »_

« Je sais, Pippin, je sais ! » répondit-il dans un sourire faussement orgueilleux.

_« Bon, bah, bonne après-midi et à bientôt ! »_

« Merci, toi aussi, Champion ! »

_« Hé ! »_

On rigole un peu et on part dans deux sens différents. Visiblement, Monsieur Grubb va dans le même sens que moi ! Il me rattrape dans le couloir et entame la conversation :

« Visiblement, ta voix n'a pas trop souffert des vacances ! »

_« Non, et puis je me suis entraîné ! »_

« C'est vrai ? Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais c'est très bien ! »

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! »_

Largo Grubb marque un instant de silence et du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il fronce un peu les sourcils. Et puis soudain, il me sort :

« Peregrïn, tu aimes chanter ? »

_« Bien sûr, M'sieur ! »_

« Tu pourrais… tu pourrais peut-être penser à en faire ton métier, Pippin ! »

J'en reste sans voix –ce qui est bête pour quelqu'un à qui on vient de dire qu'il pouvait devenir chanteur !-

« Bien sûr, tu as encore le temps d' y réfléchir ! » s'empresse de rajouter Largo Grubb.

Comme je ne dis toujours rien, il me regarde en coin avec un petit sourire et fait :

« Rien n'empêche un Thain de chanter ! »

_« Non, je sais bien ! »_

« Et puis, je souhaite sincèrement que tu ne sois pas appelé à devenir Thain trop tôt ! Il te faut un autre métier ! Je comprendrais que tu sois poussé, consciemment ou pas, vers un métier réputé plus … plus noble, sérieux, plus digne d'un futur Thain… . Mais … mais penses-y ! Sincèrement Pippin ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

« Bon, hé bien ma classe est ici ! Mes élèves doivent être déjà rentrés, puisque visiblement, ils ne sont pas dans le couloir ! »

_« Alors bonne après-midi, Monsieur ! »_

« Oh, non ! Tu entends ? On entend déjà d'ici la voix de Zéphyr qui met le désordre ! Bon, bonne après-midi à toi aussi, Champion ! »

_« Merci ! »_

Monsieur Grubb rentre dans sa classe et moi je cours vers la mienne. Pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard ! Mais non, mes copains sont encore dans le couloir. Asphodèle Bolger n'est pas encore revenue de l'atelier qu'elle anime, l'atelier-écriture !

Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour chahuter dans le couloir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	195. 11 ans, les deux surprises de Merry

Voilà, on attaque le deuxième gros morceau des onze ans !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La semaine passe tranquillement. Diamond s'est finalement bien intégrée dans sa classe et parfois, elle passe en courrant devant moi sans me voir, trop occupée à poursuivre ou suivre ses copines. Ca me brise le cœur, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Myrtle, elle, ne me manque jamais. Plus elle grandit, plus elle veut que je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Et moi je veux pas ! Mais que peut-on refuser à une fille qui s'exclame dès qu'on l'embête : « Si tu continues, je le dis à mon fiancé Pippin ! Il est en niveau F et c'est le plus fort ! » ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Alors forcément, je suis heureux. Et en plus, je vais passer l'après-midi avec Merry, alors je suis encore plus heureux. Maman m'a donné l'autorisation de pouvoir passer l'après-midi tout seul avec lui ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bien rire ! On va aller se promener, peut-être avec Placide et Pacotille.

« Pippin ! Voilà Merry ! »

Quand on parle du Warg … ! Je bondis sur mes pieds et quitte la chambre précipitamment.

« Hey ! Du calme, le petit ! »

Voilà ma récompense pour avoir bousculé Pervinca dans ma course vers le salon ! Mais au moins, j'arrive à temps pour avoir le privilège de lui ouvrir la porte. Mais deux surprises me font reculer de deux pas. Une grosse et une petite.

La plus grosse, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul. Gros Bolger est derrière lui. Comment Merry peut-il être aussi ami avec Frédégar et aussi ennemi avec Estella, cousine de Gros Bolger ? Et puis, ce n'était pas prévu ! Moi, je croyais qu'on serait que lui et moi ! Pas drôle.

La plus petite surprise me perturbe plus qu'elle me déplait. Merry … FUME !!!!! Enfin, je veux dire, il ne se cache pas ! Il est là, sur mon palier, avec sa pipe dans la bouche, comme mon père, comme Bilbon, comme Adelard … comme un adulte ! Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois avec une pipe dans la bouche, ni même avec une pipe allumée, mais d'habitude, il faut toujours que je me souvienne que « je n'ai rien vu ! ».

« Bonjour Meriadoc ! Bonjour Frédégar ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! » fait aimablement ma Maman derrière moi.

Avec un peu de retard, je m'exclame :

_« Oui, bonjour Merry ! Et Frédégar ! »_

« Bonjour ma tante ! Merci ! Salut, Pippin alors quoi de neuf ? »

Il se penche vers moi et je recule inexplicablement. Je ne veux pas avoir sa pipe juste sous le nez. Il lève un sourcil et se relève en s'exclamant :

« Tiens ! Ca t'était pourtant passé ! »

Il fourre sa pipe dans sa poche tandis que je demande :

_« Passé quoi ? »_

« D'avoir peur des pipes, tiens ! »

_« J'ai pas peur des pipes ! »_

« Si, quand tu étais tout bébé ! Mais tu ne t'en souviens plus, Pippin, c'est normal ! » me fait ma Maman.

« Tout petit petit ! » se moque Merry en me montrant entre ses doigts un écartement de même pas un centimètre.

_« Maieuh ! De toutes façons, je suis plus grand que toi ! »_

« Faut pas exagérer, gnome ! »

_« Un jour, je serais plus grand que toi ! »_

« C'est ça ! Quand les Hobbits auront des armes ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Frédégar, ils font toujours ça ! » s'amuse Maman.

« Bon alors, tu veux faire quoi, cet après-midi ? » reprend Merry.

Je m'amuse. J'appuie mon coude droit sur mon poignet gauche que j'ai plaqué contre mon ventre et pose mon menton sur mon point. L'air très sérieux, je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite :

_« J'hésitais entre mon devoir d'algèbre et mon exposé de géographie sur l'érosion des roches ! »_

« Je peux t'aider pour les mathématiques, si tu veux ! » propose gentiment Frédégar !

« Ce qu'il est lourd, celui-là ! » soupire Merry en levant les yeux au ciel (enfin au plafond).

_« Je rigole, Frédégar, je n'ai pas de devoir à faire, j'ai tout fait ce matin ! On peut aller se promener ! »_

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

_« Attendre quoi ? »_

Et Merry est déjà ressorti de mon Smial. Je me précipite derrière lui en hurlant :

_« Attend-moi ! »_

Haaaa ! D'accord ! Ca y est, j'ai compris, le coup d'attendre ! En riant, il se retourne vers moi et en voyant son visage rieur et joyeux, une soudaine envie de me jeter dans ses bras comme si j'avais trois ans, monte en moi.

Frédégar éclate lui aussi de rire en nous rejoignant dans le jardin, Merry tend la main et m'ébouriffe dès que je suis à sa portée !

« Ha mon Pippin, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi ! »

« Vous ne revenez pas trop tard ! » nous fait Maman depuis le seuil.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Touque, on vous ramènera votre fils en bonne santé ! » fait Frédégar.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En bonne santé… ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit …


	196. 11 ans, comédien !

Voici la suite!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au moins, on a pris les poneys. Je ne sais pas où on va, mais je laisse Pacotille suivre Chocolat, le poney de Gros Bolger, une solide bête. Placide et Merry sont derrière nous.

« A qui tu parles, Pippin ? »

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'il parle à son poney ! Il parle depuis le départ ! Tout seul ! » répond Gros Bolger sans se retourner.

Le rouge me monte aux joues et en pinçant les lèvres, je m'écrie :

_« Et puis ? »_

« Mais rien, rien, Pippin ! Tu as le droit de parler à ta ponette ! » s'exclame Merry.

Et puis lui et Frédégar se mettent à pouffer ! Pour changer de conversation, je m'écrie, d'un air pas content :

_« Bon, on va où ? Vous allez me le dire, oui ou non ? »_

Pour plus d'effet, je fais renâcler Pacotille d'un coup de talons.

« Rhoo, si on ne peut même plus rire ! »

La voix de Merry est gênée par sa pipe, mais il reprend :

« On va au Dragon Vert, si tu veux savoir ! »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Pour faire parler les Touque ! »

Bien ! Très bien, Merry ! Si tu le prends comme ça !

Je baisse la tête et la rentre dans les épaules. Je hoquète un peu et respire par à-coup, en faisant tressauter mes épaules. Une exclamation inquiète derrière et Placide accélère pour venir se placer à côté de Pacotille. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et continue. Et même, je passe un revers de main sur mes yeux.

« Pippin ? »

Le ton de Merry est inquiet et troublé, ça marche. Je me dégage d'un violent coup de rein quand il me pose la main sur l'épaule et couine :

_« Laisse-moi ! »_

Frédégar se retourne et ralentit, surpris. Merry ne renonce pas et tandis que nos poneys rejoignent doucement Chocolat, il m'attrape par l'épaule en cherchant à voir mon visage de face. Ce que je lui refuse.

« Pippin … je disais ça comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ! … Enfin, voyons ! Hé Pippin, mon gars ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'enquit Frédégar par-dessus mon dos.

« Je… je sais pas ! » lui répond Merry.

« Bah, Pippin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La tête baissée pour que mes cheveux leur masquent mon visage jovial, je hausse les épaules d'un air boudeur. Je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir retenir mon fou-rire. Ce que je suis bon comédien, quand même ! Je suis sûr que c'est un avantage dans la vie, ça, d'être bon comédien !

« Pippin, je ne voulais pas être méchant ! » répète Merry d'un ton désemparé.

« Allons, Pippin, il ne faut pas pleurer ! On va bien s'amuser ! »tente de l'aider Frédégar.

A trois, on y va, ma Paco ! Un … deux … Trois !

Je lance soudainement mon poney au triple galop et les laisse sur place. Mon éclat de rire ne peut leur laisser le moindre doute. Mais ils reprennent vite leurs esprits et je les entends me poursuivre en criant :

« Oh lui ! Oh lui ! Oh non mais lui ! »

« Si petit et déjà si … »

Mais Frédégar ne trouve pas le mot. Ma Pacotille est plus jeune, et son cavalier est meilleur : ils n'arrivent pas à nous rattraper. J'arrive le premier sur la place du Dragon Vert.

« Si je t'attrape, toi ! Si je t'attrape … ! » s'exclame mon cousin.

Mais il m'a déjà rejoint et pourrait m'attraper en tendant le bras. Ce qu'il ne fait pas !

_« Bon, alors, sans rire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on va au Dragon Vert ? »_

« Frodon et Sam doivent nous y rejoindre ! »

_« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! »_

Je fais des petits bonds sur ma selle et Pacotille, gênée, se secoue. Déséquilibré, je ne dois mon salut qu'à Merry qui me rattrape par le bras. Ca y est, il m'a « attrapé » et n'a pas l'air de me tuer.

« Sam y est sûrement déjà ! » s'exclame-t-il distraitement.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Allons, Pippin, allons ! » me fait fermement mon cousin.

Une fois de plus, je n'aurais pas la réponse à ma question. Pff. Je saute de Pacotille et la conduit à l'étable publique de Lézeau, qui se trouve tout près du Dragon Vert. Quand Placide et Chocolat y sont conduits par leur maître, je suis déjà en train de ressortir en courrant. Je vais aller vérifier, moi, si Sam y est déjà !

Et lui demander pourquoi il est venu en avance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	197. 11 ans, la fête est plus folle

Chapitre d'actualité, si on le rapproche du nouveau topic sur le poney.

Vous ne verrez plus jamais Pippin comme avant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En effet, Sam est déjà là. Assis tout seul à sa table, le bras reposant mollement sur la table mais la main ne lâchant pas la chope. Les yeux dans le vide vers le comptoir. Je me débrouille pour jaillir juste entre lui et le comptoir.

Il secoue la tête, le temps de réajuster sa vue à un objectif plus près et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres !

« Monsieur Pippin ! »

Je menace doucement :

_« Sam … »_

« Bon … Pippin ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

_« Oui ! Trop ! Tu m'as manqué ! »_

Je lui saute sur les genoux. Mais bien sûr, et comme je l'avais prévu, pour Sam, avoir le fils du Thain sur les genoux, c'est impensable, car il ne pense pas le mériter ! Il me repousse doucement sur la place du banc à côté de lui.

« Monsieur Pippin, enfin ! »

_« Sam ? »_

« Je ne m' y ferais pas, Peregrïn, désolé ! »

_« Moi non plus, je ne m'y ferais pas, maître Gamegie ! »_

Un sourire amusé et des yeux brillants sont ma récompense. Puis, il secoue doucement la tête en la baissant un peu et soupire un petit rire. C'est à ce moment-là que Merry et Frédégar entrent dans la taverne. Après quelques saluts et retrouvailles joyeuses nous voici tous les quatre autour de la table.

« Fro va venir ? » demande Merry.

« Frodon ! Oui, il arrive ! » fait Sam.

« On va pas l'attendre pour boire ! » s'exclame Frédégar.

La main de Gros Bolger fuse aussitôt en l'air et surpris, je sursaute à son cri :

« Rosie ! On a soif ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandissent. Merry lui jette un furtif coup d'œil et donne un gros coup de coude dans les côtes de Frédégar. D'une voix sincèrement énervé, il s'exclame :

« Oh, du respect, le Gros ! Si tu veux ta bière, tu vas te la chercher ! »

En ronchonnant, Gros Bolger se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir !

« Parfois, il est comme sa cousine Estella, lui ! » grogne Merry.

Moi, je ne dis rien, parce que si j'essaie de dire à Merry que je trouve Estella très gentille, ça va provoquer un drame. Sam, lui non plus, les lèvres pincées, ne dit rien. Un silence pesant s'installe et c'est avec soulagement que je vois Frédégar revenir, avec quatre bières à la main.

« Quatre ? » demande Merry.

« J'en ai pris une pour Frodon ! »

« D'accord ! »

Sympa ! Et mon jus de pomme ?

« Monsieur Bolger, j'en avais déjà une ! » fait remarquer Sam d'une voix neutre.

En plus !

« Ha ? Euh … ha bah oui ! »

« Bon, bah … A la Comté, les gars ! » propose Merry en levant sa chope.

Fred et Sam lèvent joyeusement la leur et les cognent contre celle de mon cousin germain. Et moi ? J'attrape une des deux bières de trop et trinque aussi. Merry descend sur moi un regard amusé et un doux sourire. Et puis, comme Sam et Frédégar, il retourne à sa bière qu'il boit d'une traite.

Moi, je rabaisse mon bras et regarde ma chope et la bière brune et mousseuse à l'intérieur, qui me tend les bras. A quel âge Merry a-t-il bu sa première bière ? Et mon père ? Et Frodon ? Et Sam ?

Je lève les yeux vers les grands assis à ma table et décide de ne pas me poser de questions ! J'ai quand même onze ans ! La main à la bouche. La chope est froide contre mes lèvres. La bière est plus acide qu'un jus de pommes. Et ça m'arrache un râle quand je repose violemment sur la table la chope. Vide.

« Hé bah, l'cousin ! » s'exclame Merry en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

La gorge me pique et me fait saliver. Les yeux me piquent et me font larmoyer. Acre, très âcre.

_« Hé bah quoi, le cousin ? Tu croyais que je pouvais pas le faire, hein ? Hé ben si, tu vois, je peux le faire ! Et même que je peux boire la deuxième ! »_

Je tends la main vers la deuxième bière en trop, au milieu de la table. Mais Sam tend la main pour l'éloigner de la mienne. Et puis, me projeter en avant vers la chope m' a donné soudainement le tournis et c'est quand ma poitrine heurte le bord de la table, que je me rends compte que j'ai mal évalué la distance entre la table et moi, et entre la chope et moi. Et dans mon geste malhabile, je renverse la chope que je viens de vider. Je sursaute, et … holà ! Ne pas tourner la tête trop rapidement !

« Tu crois qu'il est déjà saoul ? » s'exclame Fred.

_« Je ne vois pas double : c'est toi qui prends la place de deux Hobbits »_

« Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu » souffle doucement Merry d'un air inquiet.

_« Sam, aide-moi ! Donne-la moi ! Frodon n'est pas encore là ! Et je veux montrer à Meriadry que je ne suis pas « le petit Pinppin ! » »_

« Non, Pippin, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

_« Parce que c'est raisonnable, peut-être, de refuser d'obéir au fils du Thainque !? »_

Merry, les yeux brillants, me fixe d'un air émerveillé et pousse distraitement la chope vers moi. Il y a une sorte de défi dans ses yeux, comme pour voir si je vais vraiment la prendre ou pas.

_« Merry ? Me regarde pas comme ça, tu as l'air d'un idiot ! On te croirait ivre ! »_

« Comme tu dis ! » fait-il d'une voix atone qui me prouve qu'il ne m'a pas écouté.

_« Bon, alors, regarde ! »_

Je me sens étrangement bien, un peu chaud certes, et il ne faut pas que je tourne la tête violemment. Mais je peux dire tout ce que je veux ! C'est vrai, quoi ! A quoi bon être timide et réagir comme le veut la démagogie ? Ce sont mes amis, je peux dire ce que je veux !

La deuxième bière passe plus lentement que la première, mais elle est moins âcre. Le bord de la chope enfoncée au plus loin que me permet l'ouverture de mes lèvres, je la bois par gorgées en regardant à l'intérieur du pot.

« Regarde ! Il en louche ! » s'exclame Merry fou de joie.

« Reprenez-la-lui ! »

Sam ! Quel trouble-fête ! Quel coincé !

La chope se finit, dommage. J'ai un haut-le-cœur mais repose tout de même dignement ma chope sur la table. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle se renverse, comme sa précédente, et roule ! Si la table ne tanguait pas aussi ! Vraiment, cette auberge !

_« Alors ? Alors, Merry ? C'est qui le plus fort ? »_

« C'est toi ! C'est toi ! Deux chopes en moins de deux minutes, j'avais encore jamais vu personne le faire ! »

_« Ca mérite une chanson ! Viens, Merry, grimpe, on y va ! »_

« N'exagère pas ! »

_« Si ! Si ! Allez, viens ! Fais pas ton timide ! On va se marrer ! »_

Mais je m'aperçois que grimper sur une table qui tangue n'est pas facile du tout alors j'y renonce. Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse quand même ! Et maintenant, pourquoi me refuser ce que Merry ne se refuse pas ?

_« Merry ? Tu sais que tu es mon cousin préféré ? »_

« J'aime pas ça ! » se méfie-t-il.

_« File-moi ta pipe ! »_

« Tu rigoles ! Mais tu es vraiment saoûl, gamin ! »

« Merry, donne ta pipe à Pippin ! »

« Attend, voilà la mienne ! »

_« Merci, le Gros, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »_

J'attrape la pipe de Frédégar, qui, pour une raison qui m'est obscure, est plié de rire.

« Je ne veux rien avoir à voir dans cette affaire ! » déclare Sam.

Pour une fois qu'il s'affirme, lui !

_« Comment on se sert de ça ? Attends, dites-moi rien, je vais deviner tout seul ! »_

Je prends la pipe, objet d'adulte par excellence et me l'enfourne dans la bouche. Après faut aspirer, j'en suis sûr. Misère ! Et on fait comment pour respirer ? Ma gorge me démange et, pris d'une violente quinte de toux, je dois rejeter la pipe de Frédégar sur la table. Une main tapote dans mon dos. Arrêtez de rire, j'ai mal à la tête ! Oh, si mal !

Mais si je veux être un vrai adulte, et pas le petit Pippin, je dois fumer la pipe ! C'est marqué dans mon nom-même ! Mais pour fumer, il faut respirer, et là, je n'y arrive pas. Les soubresauts de ma quinte de toux m'empêchent de reprendre la pipe en main.

Mais je ne suis plus le petit Pippin : je bois de la bière et je fume la pipe !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et ça ne s'arrange pas au prochain chapitre !

rire sadique


	198. 11 ans, un peu d'action

C'était pas joli-joli au dernier chapitre, hein !

Rassurez-vous : celui-ci est pire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ne me dites pas que… »

Je relève la tête et même si tout danse autour de moi, je distingue Estella entre son cousin et mon cousin !

« Non, mais vous l'avez vu ? Vous l'avez vu ? Vous l'avez fait boire ! » hurle-t-elle.

« Il a bu tout seul » tente Frédégar, mais…

CLAC !

« Tiens ! Ca t'apprendra ! »

Estella se retourne vers Merry et re-CLAC.

« Tiens ! Depuis le temps que je cherchais une bonne occasion ! »

Merry se lève d'un bond et le suivre des yeux manque de me faire tomber en arrière. Mon cousin attrape Estella par les épaules, bien décidé à lui rendre sa gifle ! Chouette, il va y avoir de l'action ! On va s'amuser !

« Oh, vous, là ! Dehors ! »

Rhoo, il est pas drôle le père Chaumine ! Merry et moi sommes quand même les Héritiers des Brandebouc et des Touque ! Sam se précipite vers le comptoir pour se répandre en excuses, mais –preuve qu'il est aussi soûl que Merry et Frédégar-, c'est à Rosie qu'il se précipite présenter ses excuses, alors que c'est son père qui nous flanque dehors !

Holà Estella ! Doucement !

« Debout ! DEBOUT ! »

Estella m'a agrippé par le col et me tire de toutes ses forces de mon banc. Je trébuche et n'arrive pas à retrouver un équilibre. Bientôt, je suis à genoux par terre, j'ai très mal aux tibias, j'ai dû me cogner contre le banc, je vais avoir des bleus. Et puis je suis relevé de force. Estella est vraiment surprenante ! Elle a l'âge de Primvinca et elle arrive à me soulever comme ça.

« Mademoiselle Bolger, aidez-moi ! »

Hooooo, voilà pourquoi elle est costaude, Estella ! C'est que ce n'est pas Estella ! Largo Grubb, mon prof de braillement ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Estella est devant moi, chassant sans ménagement son cousin et mon cousin du Dragon Bleu.

« Peregrïn, tu devrais avoir honte ! »

_« Je ne suis plus votre champion ? »_

« Un champion est un modèle pour les autres ! Tu crois que tu es un modèle ? »

Holà, ne me secouez pas comme ça !

_« J'irais me plaindre à Adelard ! »_

« Hé bien vas-y ! Je pense que tu seras bien déçu de sa réaction ! »

_« Il vous licenciera et mon père vous exilera en Mordor ! »_

« Tu lui fais honte, à ton père ! Tu fais honte au nom de Thain ! A celui de Touque, à toute ta famille ! Tu fais honte à Bourg-de-Touque ! Non, mais, tu t'es vu ? »

Et lui, il s'est vu ? Je tente de lancer mon poing vers son ventre, mais il pare mon coup sans difficulté. Raté !

_« Bien joué ! »_

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de te faire le plus discret possible ! »

Pourquoi ? Je me sens justement en état de vaincre toute timidité et d'affirmer les opinions ! Un vent froid et insidieux se glisse sous ma chemise. Nous sommes sortis de l'auberge, Merry tente d'échapper à Estella que Frédégar tente, lui, de retenir. Tout ça est bien rigolo !

_« Grubb ? »_

« Quoi ? »

_« J'ai envie de vomir ! »_

« Et ça t'étonne ? »

Je suis sûr que ce Hobbit est un mauvais père ! Au lieu de faire ce que Maman ou Papa font toujours dans ces cas là (c'est-à-dire, se précipiter pour m'aider) il me propulse violemment en avant pour m'éloigner de lui. Je vais m'effondrer contre la barrière la plus proche, qui, heureusement, n'est pas hérissée de bouts de bois.

Etrange comme il y a deux minutes, je me sentais parfaitement bien et comme maintenant, je me sens malade à mourir. Je ne veux pas vomir. J'ai toujours détesté ça, ça me fait peur. Plus peur que de n'importe lequel de ces orques qui ont l'habitude de se cacher sous mon lit les soirs de pleine lune. Mais quelqu'un se plaque contre moi, dans mon dos et glisse une main sous mon bras pour me soutenir et l'autre sur le front.

Je ne vois pas qui sait, je sais juste qu'il se colle à moi de trop près pour ne pas m'être un familier. Mais je suis soulagé de pouvoir remettre ma vie dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette odeur, ce parfum, je sais, c'est Frodon.

« Pippin ? Pippin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'entends ? Pippin, ça va ? »

Le pauvre ! Pour seule réponse, je vomis de l'autre côté de la barrière. J'espère que le Hobbit à qui appartient le terrain de l'autre coté de la barrière sera compréhensif, ou bien très soumis à l'autorité du Thain. Frodon passe et repasse sa main dans mes cheveux trempés de sueur comme pour me rassurer, et sans me lâcher, il hurle :

« Merry ! Viens ici immédiatement ! Estella, calme-toi ! Où est Sam ?! »

« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »

Sam ! Fini de parler à Rosie ? J'espère que tu lui as dis que sa bière était fort bonne !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il a … il a bu, Monsieur Frodon ! Il a bu les deux bières que Frédégar avait commandées en trop d'un coup ! Après il a essayé de fumer, mais Estella est arrivée à ce moment-là ! »

« IL A BU ? »

« On ne l'a pas forcé ! » s'exclame Merry qui vient de nous rejoindre essoufflé.

« MAIS VOUS NE L' EN AVEZ PAS EMPECHE ! »

Frodon, moins fort, je t'en prie. Mes genoux me lâchent soudainement et je ne dois mon salut qu'à Frodon qui me soutient :

_« Et toi, tu n'as pas empêché ma sœur de se fiancer avec Rex ! »_

« Je vais te ramener chez toi ! »

_« Tu sais, tu es vraiment un idiot, Frodon ! Si tu avais accepté de te fiancer avec Prima … Pearl, Reginard n'aurait pas pu s'imposer ! »_

« Tu es venu à poney ? »

_« J'ai pas de poney ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_

« Merry ? »

« Oui, Pacotille est à l'écurie publique ! »

_« Elle est où Estella ? »_

« Elle est repartie avec Frédégar ! »

Je ne sais même pas si c'est Merry ou Frodon qui m'a répondu car :

_« Regardez, il y a Diamond ! DIAMOND OUHOU, je suis là ! »_

Pour une raison inconnue, Diviline, qui passe avec Diamond de l'autre côté de la place, me jette un regard dégoûté et détourne le visage de sa fille de moi. Cette fois, aucun espoir que mes genoux me soutiennent, j'en suis désespéré. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

Tout à coup, j'ai froid, je me sens vidé de mes forces, effondré dans les bras de Frodon. Et misérable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre est encore pire

(comment ça, je radote ?)


	199. 11 ans, le remède du médecin

Avant tout, merci pour vos rivious.

Maintenant, Pippin va comprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Et ça non plus, ça po être drole !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Il nous faudrait une charrette pour le ramener ! Merry, attend que j'en parle à ton père ! »

Je ne veux pas que Frodon menace Merry, mais les yeux fixés sur Diamond et sa mère qui quittent la place de Lézeau, je ne peux rien dire.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! »

« Monsieur … » fait soudain Sam d'une voix blanche.

Je sens confusément Sam reculer de quelques pas et Frodon relâcher ses épaules, comme désespéré. Au-dessus de moi, il secoue la tête et soupire :

« Mais tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous ici ? Et pourquoi lui ? Par Eru, pourquoi lui ? »

Frodon, je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas. Je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. Il me baisse la tête, me couvre encore un peu plus de son corps, et sans force, je ne peux résister. On dirait qu'il veut me cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On a besoin d'un médecin ? »

Réginard ! Pas la force de déterminer si cela est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

« Merry, Sam, aidez-moi ! » murmure Frodon.

Et si je m'endormais, ainsi la tête baissée et soutenu à moitié debout par Frodon, coincé entre lui et la barrière ?

« Non, on a pas besoin de toi ! » fait Frodon d'une voix forte.

« Tiens, tiens ! Sacquet, bien évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Personne, tes clients ne t'attendent pas ? »

« Non, mais Pearl oui ! Au moins, je sais que tu n'es pas avec elle ! »

« Réginard, je t'assure, tout va bien, ne t'occupe pas de nous ! » fait Merry.

« Je veux voir ce qu'il cache entre lui et cette barrière ! »

Il y a du remue-ménage derrière Frodon et moi, comme si Réginard se frayait un chemin de force. Et puis, Frodon est brusquement rejeté en arrière par l'épaule gauche, je m'accroche à la barrière. En fait, je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un médecin !

« Pippin ? » s'exclame Reginard.

Avant que je n'ai pu me retourner vers lui, je sens que je m'envole et me retrouve bientôt dans les bras de Réginard. A grands pas, il m'éloigne de Frodon, Sam et Merry. Je ne veux pas. Je secoue en vain les pieds. Les bruits de la place sont comme assourdis, comme s'il y avait du coton dans mes oreilles.

« Tu es ivre, Pippin ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre.

« A onze ans ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre.

« Est-ce que tu te rends-compte du déshonneur ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'ont vu ? »

Je ne peux pas répondre.

Réginard me dépose dans sa charrette.

« Je te ramène chez toi ! »

_« Tu ne peux rien faire ? Je me sens malade ! J'ai vomi ! »_

« Même si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas le faire ! Tout ce qui peut te guérir, c'est une bonne gifle ! »

Je me tais.

« Merry, suis-moi avec Pacotille, je l'aie vue dans l'étable à côté de Placide ! »

« D'accord ! »

_« Frodon peut venir ? Et Sam ? »_

« C'est hors de question ! »

Nous nous mettons en route. Assis dans l'arrière de la charrette, je vois Merry qui trotte à côté de nous, assis sur Placide, tenant Pacotille par la bride. Je voudrais bien bavarder, mais le visage grave et la tête baissée, il n'a pas l'air très en verve. Et puis j'ai mal à la tête.

J'ai l'impression que Papa et Maman ne vont pas être contents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Kiacha :** Ben ouais, vous aviez tous et toutes une image de Pippin tout innocent. Nan ? ça marche pas ? Ben tant pis De toutes façons, maintenant, c'est définitivement fichu :p. C'est quoi des darons ? Je vois ce que ça peut dire, mais je ne connaissais pas le mot. T'adore Kiachou, et tiens, voilà une couverture et un pot de nutella


	200. 11 ans, le remède de la famille

Chapitre 200 !

On approche de la fin de la fic à grands-pas...

En attendant, haut les coeurs, j'ai de quoi vous faire lire jusqu'à Noël, à commencer par ce chapitre-ci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La porte s'ouvre. Réginard me tient par le col pour que je reste debout, Merry est quelques pas derrière. Ma mère apparaît et pousse un cri :

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est ivre, Eglantine ! Je viens de le récupérer à la sortie du Dragon Vert avec Sam, Merry et Sacquet ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Je baisse la tête car mon père vient d'apparaître derrière ma mère. Il reste immobile à me regarder pendant quelques secondes qui me semblent durer une éternité. Il a le même regard dégoûté que Diviline. Je ne savais pas que mon père pouvait être si impressionnant. Et moi, si minable.

Et puis, il bouscule sans ménagement ma mère et m'attrape violemment au collet. Impuissant et gémissant, je me laisse traîner à l'intérieur. La porte claque brusquement me coupant définitivement de Merry. Mon père ne dit rien, c'est le pire. Je vois dans ses yeux, dans sa respiration, dans sa moue qu'à ce moment-précis, il me hait plus que tout. Je ne sais pas où il me traîne, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Maman ! Maman !

Ce n'est que quand mon père ouvre d'une main le tiroir à ceinture de l'armoire de sa chambre que je comprends ce qu'il me réserve. Je pousse un hurlement de frayeur et me débats comme un beau-diable avec une énergie retrouvée. Maman ! Maman !

Mais pourquoi ? Je suis malade. Ivre peut-être, mais malade avant tout ! Il ferait bien d'essayer de me guérir au lieu de commencer à sortir une ceinture de cuir pour s'en servir de martinet. Maman ! Maman !

« Paladin, non, je t'en supplie ! »

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

« Laisse-moi Eglantine ! C'est mon fils et mon héritier ! Je vais lui faire passer définitivement l'envie de revenir comme ça ! Il n'y a que la force qui marche, avec ce gamin ! »

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

« Mais c'est ta faute ! » crie ma mère.

« Ma faute ? Ha oui ? » répond mon père, en criant aussi.

« C'est vous qui lui donnez l'exemple ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de boire et de fumer ! Et vous vous étonnez quand vos fils reviennent ivres ! »

« Tous les enfants de onze ans ne reviennent pas ivres morts chez leurs parents ! »

« Tous les enfants n'ont pas le poids de l'honneur du Thain sur les épaules ! »

« Il faudra bien qu'il s' y habitue ! »

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

« Tais-toi ! » me hurle mon père en me secouant par le bras.

C'est la première parole que m'adresse mon père depuis que je suis revenu. Ma mère arrache la ceinture des mains de mon père, la jette dans l'armoire et claque la porte de celle-ci.

« Ce n'est pas en le battant que tu arriveras à quelque chose ! »

Papa croise le regard de ma mère en inspirant d'un air menaçant et m'entraînant à sa suite, il la contourne pour sortir de leur chambre. C'est vers la mienne qu'on m'entraîne maintenant. J'ai à nouveau envie de vomir. Trop de cris, trop d'agitation, trop de secousse, trop d'émotion. Je me demande bien comment je fais pour ne pas pleurer.

Mon père ouvre la porte et me jette à l'intérieur. Je m'effondre à terre au milieu de ma chambre et la porte est brutalement claquée derrière moi. Le bruit du verrou. Je me relève et me jette contre la porte. Je m'acharne sur la poignée, tirant et poussant la porte de toutes mes forces.

_« Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouvre-moiiiiiiiii ! »_

Un violent coup dans la porte est ma seule réponse ! Je m'effondre contre celle-ci et murmure pour moi tout seul :

_« Pardonne-moi. »_

Et puis j'ai à peine le temps d'attraper mon pot de chambre qu' à nouveau, je vomis. De la bile, je n'ai rien à vomir, ça me tord l'estomac. Et puis, je reste là, en sueur, assis contre ma porte, le pot de chambre entre les jambes, essoufflé, fatigué, ruisselant de sueur, et triste.

Si au moins, il m'avait frappé ! Si au moins, il m'avait fait un long sermon ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il advient de Merry, Réginard, Maman, mon père, Frodon, Sam, Estella, Monsieur Grubb, Frédégar, Diviline. Et de Diamond. Je ne sais pas où sont mes sœurs.

C'est ce dernier point qui me sort de ma léthargie. Ma pièce est mitoyenne à la chambre de Pervinca et il y a une porte entre nos deux chambres. Je redresse la tête quand on y frappe légèrement.

« Pippin ? »

_« Pervi ! »_

Je me traîne au pied de cette porte-ci. Je me sens les idées un peu plus claires, j'ai moins mal à la tête et vomir m'a fait du bien. Mais je suis épuisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Pippin ? »

_« Ouvre, Pervi, ouvre, s'il te plait ! »_

« Je ne peux pas, Papa est venu fermer à clef et il a pris la clef ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_« J'ai bu, Pervi. Je me suis soûlé ! »_

Seul avec la voix de ma sœur pour seule compagnie, je me rends-compte que je viens seulement d'en prendre conscience. Je l'ai entendu tout autour de moi, mais cette fois, je me rends-compte que c'était vrai. J'étais ivre, je suis ivre.

Tout s'éclaire maintenant ! Pourquoi je suis malade ! Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ! Pourquoi le plancher tanguait au Dragon Vert ! Pourquoi j'ai vomi ! Pourquoi j'avais si chaud ! Pourquoi je me sentais si bien ! Et si mal ! Pourquoi je croyais vivre au ralenti ! Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne m'empêchait de dire et de faire ce que je voulais. Pourquoi Diviline m'a jeté ce regard dégoûté. Et pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu que Diamond me voie.

_« Oh, Pervi, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »_

J'ai déjà vu des Hobbits ivres. C'est répugnant. Absolument répugnant. Etait-ce moi cet après-midi ? Estella est partie très vite, Monsieur Grubb m'a repoussé dès qu'il l'a pu, le père Chaumine nous a expulsé de son auberge, Reginard n'a pas fait un geste pour m'aider, Diviline et Diamond se sont détournés. Il n'y a que Sam, Merry et Frodon qui sont restés avec moi, fidèles, pour m'aider.

_« Pervi ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »_

« Je ne sais pas Pippin ! Et je présume que toi non plus, tu ne le sais pas ! »

Oui, pourquoi ? Pour faire le malin ? Pour prouver à Merry qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui est adulte ? Pour ne pas laisser le fossé entre l'adulte et l'enfant se creuser entre nous. Et résultat, je n'ai jamais gagné qu'à prouver à tout le monde que j'étais loin d' être grand et responsable.

J'ai mis la pagaille au Dragon Vert, j'ai presque insulté et frappé un professeur, j'ai provoqué une bagarre entre Merry, Estella et Frédégar. Merry doit être en train de se faire punir lui aussi par Saradoc. Et j'ai déshonoré le nom de ma famille. Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule après-midi.

Soudain, un léger grattement me fait baisser les yeux. Pervi me fait passer un petit papier sous la porte. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre :

« On t'aime, petit frère »

C'est signé de mes trois sœurs. Elles sont toutes les trois dans la chambre de Pervi, que je croyais toute seule. Le papier me tombe des mains, et les genoux relevés le plus possible, les mains crispées sur le visage, je fonds en larmes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	201. 11 ans, Mercredi 21 Septembre

Pip est puni, mais un évènement plus important approche :)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mercredi 21 Septembre, il a fait gris toute la journée. Pourvu qu'il fasse beau demain !

« Pippin, il n'y a rien d'intéressant par la fenêtre ! Tu veux bien te concentrer, s'il te plait ? »

Réprimant un soupir, je redirige mon regard vers ma feuille d'exercices d'arithmétiques. Je fais ça depuis trois jours ! Je ne savais pas que mon père avait autant d'imagination en ce qui concerne les punitions !

Depuis samedi après-midi, je suis consigné dans ma chambre. La fenêtre est condamnée par l'extérieur, la porte entre la chambre de Pervi et la mienne est fermée à clef et la principale porte de ma chambre aussi. Je n'ai le droit de sortir que pour les repas, je ne vais même plus à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas drôle pour autant parce que deux heures le matin et quatre heures l'après-midi, mon père vient me faire travailler mon arithmétique et mes sciences-naturelles.

On dirait que mon père veut me cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait oublié mon existence. Peut-être est-il revenu sur sa parole. Peut-être préfère-t-il Reginard, comme héritier, finalement ! Une étrange peur s'élève en moi. Je devrais peut-être lui poser la question. Et puis mon regard tombe sur la coiffeuse posée sur mon étagère. Il y a toujours le diadème.

Je sais qu'Illic vient me porter mes cours et mes devoirs, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler. Je ne peux que le regarder passer par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs en ce moment, il s'en passe des choses par la fenêtre ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir aller courir après les charrettes remplies à ras-bord, conduite par des créatures bizarres (un peu plus grandes qu'un Hobbit et surtout très poilues) et qui vont vers Hobbitbourg et plus particulièrement vers Cul-de-Sac. J'ai même vu Gandalf passer l'autre fois ! Il y avait plein d'enfants qui courraient après lui. Et moi, je suis puni.

Ha ça ! Le jour où je retoucherais à une chope ou à une pipe est encore loin d'être venu ! Enfermé et tout seul, ça fait quatre jours que je ressasse mes regrets, mes remords, ma culpabilité et ma honte. Et c'est sûrement pire que la douleur d'un châtiment corporel, pire que la morsure d'une lanière de cuir sur la peau.

« Bon, tu as compris le procédé ? »

« Pour trouver le chiffre-mystère ? »

« On dit 'l'inconnue' ! Oui ! »

« Je crois, oui ! »

« Hé bien, on va voir ! »

Mon père invente une nouvelle équation, et je m'attelle à la tâche, craignant ce que je sais inévitable :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » soupire mon père.

Un sentiment qui ressemble à un mélange de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir, de déception et de résignation me tortille les entrailles.

« Tu crois qu'il fera beau, demain ? »

« Pippin, concentre-toi ! »

« Comment ça se passe ? Est-ce qu'on a reçu des invitations ? »

« Pippin, ça suffit maintenant ! Qui te dit que ta punition sera levée demain ? »

Et comment mon père veut-il que je me concentre sur autre chose, maintenant qu'il m'a mis ce doute en tête ? Ca serait le coup de grâce, ça, que je sois consigné tout seul à la maison pendant la fête de Bilbon !

« Il parait qu'il va y avoir un feu d'artifice, tu sais ! »

« Bien sûr que je sais ! Mais Pippin, quel rapport avec les équations ? »

« Très simple ! Le x est l'inconnue de l'équation, le feu d'artifice est l'inconnue de la fête ! »

Cette fois, mon père ne peut se retenir d'avoir un petit rire, et devant cela, je me sens sourire.

« Si tu n'existais pas, toi, … il faudrait t'inventer ! » s'exclame-t-il affectueusement.

Mais le lendemain, je me réveille tout seul. Maman n'est pas venue pour me préparer à aller à l'école. Je suis encore puni. Ce n'est quand même pas possible : Je ne vais tout de même pas rater l'évènement le plus important de la Comté depuis que Bandobras Touque, l'aïeul de Diamond, a défait l'invasion des loups ! Tout ça pour deux bières et une bouffé de pipe !

Si j'habitais à Hobbitbourg, je pourrais assister à la fête par la fenêtre, mais là, c'est fichu ! Je ne sais même pas si Hobbitbourg est en pleine effervescence ou si Bilbon et Frodon organisent leur petite fête entre eux. Je ne peux voir que les chariots qui passent devant chez moi pour aller à Hobbitbourg, et ça promet déjà une grande fête !

Sans grande conviction, je me dirige vers ma porte et tourne la poignée. Et la porte … s'ouvre ! Je m'écrie :

« Môman ! Papa a oublié de fermer ma porte ! »

Elle apparaît au bout du couloir. Particulièrement bien habillée et coiffée, ma Maman est la plus belle ! Elle s'exclame :

« Tu es chou, toi, parfois ! Et plus innocent qu'il n'est permis ! Allons, Pippin, tu n'es plus puni, c'est pour ça que ta porte est ouverte ! »

« Oh, Maman ! »

Fou de joie, je m'élance dans le couloir vers elle, et me serre contre ma Maman.

« Tu n'es plus fâchée ? »

« Mais non, Pippin ! Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que j'étais fâchée, moi ? »

Je la revoie s'imposer contre mon père, lui arracher la ceinture des mains et l'accuser.

« Non, mais Papa ? »

« Ha bah, il a fini par digéré l'affaire ! »

Elle baisse un regard sérieux vers moi :

« Mais, Peregrïn, je t'interdis formellement de recommencer ! »

« T'inquiète pour ça ! »

« Vas vite manger pendant que je te cherche des habits ! »

« Je peux m'habiller tout seul ! »

« Non, il te faut tes plus beaux habits ! » fait Pervi en arrivant derrière Maman.

« Pervi ! Tu n'es pas à l'école ? »

« Aujourd'hui ? Non ! On est invité toute la journée chez Bilbon ! »

Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Voilà pourquoi Maman et Pervinca rivalisent de belles robes et de coiffures ! Et encore, je n'ai pas vu Pearl !

« Glani-chérie ! Viens m'aider ! Viens m'aider ! Par pitié ! »

Ca, c'est mon père qui sort de sa chambre, le cou tiré en arrière, les deux mains plongées dans un nœud de jabot. Mon père n'a jamais su nouer son jabot. La cravate et le nœud-papillon, ça va, mais le jabot, mon père a toujours de grands problèmes. Heureusement que Maman, elle, elle sait !

« Ha, si j'étais pas là … ! » soupire ma mère.

« Je ne serais rien ! Je ne serais rien, je sais ! S'il te plait ! »

« Pippin, va dire à Pearl de te trouver des vêtements ! »

Et tandis que Pervi file à nouveau dans sa chambre, que Maman fait le nœud problématique autour du cou de Papa, je me plante au milieu du salon et crie :

« PEA-EU-RL ! »

« Oh Pippin ! » soupire Maman.

« On m'appelle ? »

Pearl sort de la cuisine, magnifique, évidemment ! Avec ses mèches, elle a fait des 'ressorts', comme j'appelle ça, et vêtue d'une jupe marron avec un corsage presque transparent sous un corset orange à quadrillage noir ! Elle devait encore être dans le Smial de Réginard. Mais c'est Prima qui la suit. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air contente. Peut-être est-ce sa magnifique robe qui l'énerve. Prima va se planter devant mes parents et s'exclame.

« Maman ! Dis à Pearl que je ne veux pas de cette robe d'Ansgarde ! Elle est absolument immonde ! »

« Ansgarde et immonde, c'est un pléonasme, ma fille ! »

« Paddy ! » le gourmande Maman.

Puis se retournant vers Prima :

« Cette robe est très jolie ! »

« Normal que les triplées aient de belles robes : faut bien compenser le visage ! »

« Paladin ! Si Adelard t'entendait ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pippinou ? » me fait Pearl.

Je quitte la très intéressante conversation sur le physique des filles d'Adelard pour entraîner Pearl dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'excitation à Hobbitbourg, mais en tout cas, ça l'est au Smial Principal de la grande Demeure des Touque.

Je ressors de ma chambre magnifiquement habillé, mais sans mon Diadème, ce qui ne va pas me manquer. J'ai mon pantalon marron tout neuf, une belle chemise immaculée en soie et mon veston kaki. Celui avec un liseron jaune et brodé.

Bientôt toute la famille est réunie et prête à partir. Maman a fait le jabot de Papa, Pervi vient de terminer son chignon avec l'aide de Pearl, Prima a changé de robe, et moi … :

«J'ai pas mangé ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chez Bilbon, tu mangeras pour une semaine ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Kia**_ : pleure pas ma Kiachou, l'EduT, c'est comme les champignons, quand c'est fini, y'en a encore ! Ya les annexes (que je dois toujours faire) et surtout HiB, ma fic suivante !

A partir de maintenant, on est en équilibre entre le livre et le film, je prend des éléments de l'un et je les mêle aux éléments de l'autre.  
La description des costumes par exemple vient du film, mais les nains qui viennent préparer la fête sont du livres.

voilà !


	202. 11 ans, une réception très attendue

Avant de lire ce chapitre, vous allez me faire une faveur. Oh allez, je n'en demande pas souvent, quoi !

Voilà, donc vous allez relire le premier chapitre du livre, La Communauté de l'Anneau.

Vous n'apprécierez pas les prochains chapitres à leur juste valeur si vous ne le faites pas !

Et revenez ensuite lire ce chapitre-là !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui, c'est l'excitation la plus totale à Cul-de-Sac. Mais aussi à Hobbitbourg et en fait, dans toutes la Comté. Il y a déjà une foule qui se presse devant Cul-de-Sac. Ce qui est le mieux dans les anniversaires de adultes, c'est que ce sont eux qui donnent les cadeaux. C'est pour ça que la foule se presse !

« Bon, je sais, j'ai quatre enfants de 26 à 11 ans, alors essayer de les rassembler aujourd'hui serait de la folie. Disons que tout le monde se retrouve à la table des Touque à onze heures ce soir ! » fait Papa.

Ca, c'est une permission de onze heure et une mise en liberté en bon et du forme ! Je saute du chariot.

« Hé Peregrïn ! » me rappelle mon père.

« Oui ? »

« Du jus de pomme, et uniquement du jus de pomme ! »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Méfie-toi, hein ! »

Je vais aller chercher mon jouet en premier. Surtout que j'ai une excuse pour doubler tout le monde : une excuse d'un mètre quinze, nommé Merry, et qui est déjà bien avancé dans la queue.

« Merry ! »

« Ha Pippin, te voilà ! Viens vite ! »

Je cours le rejoindre. Il est en pantalon marron foncé et sous un veston quadrillé orange et jaune boutonnée, il a lui aussi une chemise en soie blanc.

« Merry, j'ai été puni ! »

« Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on t'accueille les bras ouverts ? » fait Merry mal à l'aise.

« Depuis samedi, je suis cloîtré dans ma chambre ! »

« Privé d'argent de poche, moi ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » soupire mon cousin !

« Ha, les deux hobbits résistants le mieux à l'alcool dans toute la Comté ! »

Ca, c'est une Bilbonerie par excellence. Nous sommes déjà arrivés devant Bilbon. Frodon, derrière son oncle, est rayonnant.

« Ca va mieux, Pippin, à ce que je vois ! » fait-il.

« Oui ! Oh, Frodon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je t'assure ! »

« Va, va, ce n'est pas bien grave ! »

« Alors, nous disions donc, un héritier, et deux héritiers ! » fait Bilbon.

Tout excité, je le vois fouiller dans le tas de cadeaux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il trouve le cadeau de Merry en premier. En voyant mon cousin récupérer avec émerveillement une parure de plumes, je peux présager de mon propre cadeau !

« Je sais que tu aimes bien écrire, Merry ! »

« C'est vrai, merci, merci beaucoup, Bilbon ! »

« Bon, et pour le petit, pardon, le grand Pippin ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Penché vers moi, il me sort de derrière son dos un magnifique objet. Une boite en bois sculpté.

« Hé bien ? Prends-là en main ! » fait-il joyeusement.

J'obéis fébrilement. Je suis persuadé que cet objet n'est pas de facture Hobbite. Ca doit être elfique. Entre nous, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Quand je soulève avec émerveillement le couvercle de la boite, je pousse un cri. Une petite musique s'est mise en marche et des petits personnages tournent sur eux-même dans une répétitive danse. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie.

« Il y a une petite roulette en dessous. Quant ça s'arrête, tu la remonte et ça recommence ! »

« Merci ! merci infiniment ! Comment ça marche ? »

« Tu es curieux ! C'est bien ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux la démonter pour le savoir… »

« Et si après, je n'arrive pas à la remonter ? Je vous la ramène pour que vous me la répariez ? »

Une étrange expression de peine passe sur les traits de Bilbon.

« Ne la démonte pas. » fait-il simplement.

« Bilbon ? » demande Merry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieil Hobbit relève la tête et retrouve le sourire :

« Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Je vous envoie en mission au banquet ! Allez tout goûter ! Amusez-vous ! Dansez ! Chantez ! Faites de la musique ! Les jeunes, faut que ça s'amuse ! »

« Je vous rejoins ! » nous fait Frodon dans un clin d'œil.

Merry et moi, nous ne nous faisons pas prier. Après avoir déposé nos cadeaux dans la charrette de nos parents, nous passons la journée à manger, boire du jus de pommes, titiller Gandalf, s'amuser avec tous nos copains qui sont aussi là, bien sûr et que nous retrouvons !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait gâcher une telle journée ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Kiaaa** : ouiiii, mais j'y peux rien moi, c'est bientôt la fin, c'est bientôt la fin ! J'ai fais tout ce que je peux : des annexes, une suite, etc calin

grrr, ffnet n'accepte plus les italiques. Bon, depuis deux chapitres, Pippin ne parle plus en italique. Ca me contrarie, mais on y peut rien ! vous n'avez qu'à pencher la tête quand c'est Pip qui parle!


	203. 11 ans, une soirée dont on se souviendra

Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est le début du film que je vous demanderai bien d'aller revoir. Je crois que pas mal commencent à le regarder seulement à partir du conseil d'Elrond (hum hum).

Toutefois, les images restent plus facilement que les phrases, donc vous reconnaitrez sans peine la scène.

J'espère que vous arriverez à bien la revisualiser pour mieux savourer le parallèle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un coup dans la toile de la tente. C'est le signal convenu. Je soulève le pan de la tente et aussitôt, je pose sur le pied sur les mains de Merry qui me fait la courte échelle. Je suis le plus léger, c'est pour cela que c'est toujours lui qui me fait la courte échelle et moi qui grimpe.

Je fléchis le genou pour sauter dans la charrette, mais impatient, il me balance carrément dedans. Je fais un magnifique plat dans la cargaison de feu d'artifice. Tout excité, je me relève en prenant celui sur lequel ma main s'est posée.

« Non, non, la plus grosse !"

Je relaisse tomber la fusée et mon regard est attiré par quelque chose d'énorme et de rouge. Je m'en saisi aussitôt et me l'approche du museau. Un sourire malin me monte aux lèvres : j'ai, en face de moi, et dans les mains, une fusée en forme de dragon. Face à face au mufle du dragon, je suis si proche qu'on pourrait croire que je lui parle, que je vais l'embrasser ou le manger. Il est parfait.

Merry a aussi l'air émerveillé : il a les yeux qui lui sortent presque de la tête et la bouche en forme de O. Coincant le dragon sous mon bras gauche, je saute souplement de la charrette de Gandalf et sans plus me soucier de Merry, je passe en courrant derrière lui pour me précipiter dans la tente vide que nous avons repéré. Le temps de croquer une pomme et de vérifier que personne ne nous a vu, il me rejoint.

_« Ca y est ! »_

« Tu devais la planter dans le sol ! »

_« Elle est plantée ! »_

« Mais dehors ! »

_« C'était ton idée ! »_

Après, je ne sais pas.

Une déflagration assourdissante, une lumière plus qu'éblouissante qui me cache Merry, une force phénoménale qui m'arrache le dragon des mains, une brusque montée de la température. Je crois que je crie. Et puis il n' y a plus de tente autour de nous. Je suis par terre.

Le temps que ma lucidité reviennent totalement, mon instinct a assuré l'intérim et je me rends compte que j'ai levé la tête pour suivre des yeux le dragon. Il s'est envolé et monte tout droit et à une vitesse folle dans le ciel. Ca doit être normal. Et puis il explose. Ca doit être normal, aussi, mais c'est bien dommage car il était fort joli. Et dans la charrette de Gandalf, il n' y en avait qu'un comme ça !

Haaa, je comprends pourquoi ça avait une forme de dragon ! Un dragon de feu, géant, rouge et composé d'une multitude de traits se répand dans le ciel. Hé bien, voilà ! Comptez donc sur Meriadoc et Peregrïn pour mettre l'ambiance : tout le monde applaudit. Quand Frodon s'est hasardé à la danse des canards devant Pearl ou quand les Sacquet de Besaces ont poursuivi Bilbon à travers toute la réception, personne n'a applaudit ! Là, maintenant, tout le monde est fou de joie !

C'est … c'est normal que le dragon plonge sur nous ? Non, ce n'est pas normal. Après cette terrible découverte de ma lucidité, mon instinct reprend le dessus et, déjà à terre, je me mets à ramper vers un abri. Mais la déflagration a désintégré la tente sous laquelle nous étions et tout ce qu'il reste de celle-ci est un misérable bout de tissu qui flambe. Il n'y a rien pour se cacher. J'espère qu'on aura idée d'accuser Gandalf d'avoir laissé des objets dangereux à la portée des hobbits de onze et dix-neuf ans !

Je le vois foncer sur moi et roule sur le ventre. Adressant une prière à je-ne-sais-qui, je me fourre le visage dans l'herbe et me colle des mains sur les oreilles. Je sens son vent passer au-dessus de moi. En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais le dragon ne fait que raser le sol à un mètre cinquante. Mais c'est quand même très très impressionnant.

Quand je me relève, je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas été le seul à avoir peur. En fait, tout le monde a tenté de fuir. Dans la débandade. Il y a des tables renversées, des Hobbits par terre et avec un certain remord, je vois ce cher vieux Bilbon, précipité à terre par Frodon. Merry, à côté de moi, se redresse. C'est l'illustration même de l'expression « avoir les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête ». Mais ça ne me fait pas rire, car je ne vois plus mes cheveux sur le côté de mon champ de vision, et je sais bien que je dois être coiffé comme mon cousin. Qu'est-ce que Maman va dire ?

Et puis soudain, le dragon explose en million d'étincelles et de crépitement au dessus du lac de Lézeau. C'est magnifique. Notre plan, avec Merry est une réussite : tous les Hobbits redressent la tête et poussent de grands cris de joie en applaudissant et riant. Que disais-je ? Confiez vos fêtes à Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque !

Mon cousin et moi jubilons :

« Très réussi ! »

_« Lançons-en une autre ! »_

Et puis quelque chose –quelqu'un, je pense, en fait-, surgi de derrière nous, m'attrape l'oreille droite et la tord sans ménagement. Je geins de douleur. Merry aussi, il a dû, lui, se faire attraper l'oreille gauche. Nous nous tordons le cou pour voir qui c'est. Zut ! Gandalf ! Mais comment fait-il pour savoir toujours tout, lui ?

« Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

Mince ! Moi qui croyais être sorti de ma période de punition ! Merry et moi nous retrouvons à l'écart de la fête, en train de faire la vaisselle ! Moi, je lave et Merry essuie et transporte les piles. Gandalf nous surveille en fumant tranquillement.

Et encore, il ne faut pas qu'on se plaigne : on aurait pu se retrouver transformer en … quelque chose de pas naturel !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_ vive le film ! vive les feux d'artifice! vive la danse des canards! vive les Brandebouc! Et vive les Touque !  
_


	204. 11 ans, Bilboneries

Allez, vous savez tous très bien ce qui va arriver dans ce chapitre. Et ça tombe bien, vu l'actualité autour du film Bilbon, en ce moment :-D

Les choses sérieuses commencent. Bientôt, je laisserai la parole à Tolkien lui-même pour prendre le relais…Ca fait déja quelques chapitres que je marche sur ses plates-bandes, après tout ;-)

Dans ce chapitre encore, on oscille entre le film et le livre. En gros, les dialogues sont ceux du livre, et les attitudes celles du film.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le nez dans mon bac d'eau chaude, je m'acharne sur un pichet quand j'entends qu'on incite Bilbon à un discours. Je relève la tête, ça promet d'être intéressant ! Merry lui aussi, venant de déposer une pile d'assiette près de Gandalf –qui ne quitte pas cet air facétieux- croise les bras, bien décidé à suivre le discours en dépit de notre punition.

Je suis des yeux Bilbon qui va souplement grimper sur une chaise, sous l'arbre des fêtes et laisse doucement retomber le pichet dans l'eau sale :

« Mes chers Sacquet et Bophin, et mes chers Touque et Brandebouc ! »

Mêlant nos voix à celle de nos famille, Merry et moi poussons sans nous concerter un cri de joie à nos noms. Gandalf nous jette un regard amusé et je reprends aussitôt mon pichet. Bilbon continue

« Fouille, Boulot, Fouine, Sonnecor, Bolger, Sanglebuc, Bravet, Trousgrisard et Fierpetons »

« Fierpied ! » hurle le grand-père de Sancho, avachi sur son banc.

Tout le monde rigole et Bilbon fait un geste de la main. Il reprend :

« Fierpied. Et aussi mes bons Saquet de Besace dont le retour enfin à Cul-de-Sac est le bienvenu. Ce jour est celui de mon cent onzième anniversaire : J'ai undécante-un an aujourd'hui ! »

« Hourra ! Hourra ! Bon anniversaire ! » crie la foule.

Certains martèlent les tables, Merry tape dans ses mains et moi je tape dans l'eau.

« J'espère que vous vous amusez tous autant que moi ! » continue Bilbon.

« Oui ! » crie la foule.

« Non ! » crions-nous, Merry et moi, qui sommes punis.

L'orchestre reprend alors. Au début de la soirée, j'y ai moi-même participé un peu, avant que Merry ne vienne me chercher pour le feu d'artifice.

_« Merry ! Regarde ! »_

Tout émoustillé, je tends mon doigt vers la table où est la famille de Reginard. Everard vient de monter sur la table ! Et pas tout seul, encore ! Avec Melilot Brandebouc. Et les voilà qui commencent à danser la saltarelle. Sur la table !

« Elle est jolie, la famille ! » s'écrie mon cousin en riant.

Même Gandalf rigole en voyant le couple sur la table ! Peut-être que c'est au tour d'Everard d'avoir trop bu. Mais Mélilot ? Dans sa robe verte avec ses grelots attachés aux chevilles ! Mais soudain, trois coups de cornes me font sursauter et je reporte mon attention sur Bilbon.

« Je ne serais pas long ! Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour une certaine raison ! Pour trois raisons, en vérité ! Tout d'abord, pour vous dire que je vous aime tous immensément et qu'undécante-un ans est un temps trop court à vivre parmi de si excellents et admirables Hobbits ! »

Evidemment, ce genre de compliments, ça plait à tout le monde ! Et sans plus nous soucier de la présence du magicien, mon cousin et moi poussons de grands cris réjouis, avec le reste des invités !

« Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous à moitié moins que je le voudrais ; et j'aime moins que la moitié d'être vous à moitié aussi bien que vous ne le méritez.

Uh ?

Je cherche chez Merry une explication, mais il cherche également en moi une explication.

« En second lieu, pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Je devrais dire : NOTRE anniversaire. Ca c'est aussi, bien sûr, celui de mon héritier et neveu, Frodon. Il entre aujourd'hui dans sa majorité et dans son héritage ! »

Des applaudissements aussi, mais moins. Ca me met mal à l'aise et m'embête pour Frodon. Alors, je crie :

_« Frodon ! Frodon ! Chic au vieux Frodon ! »_

Mon cousin et les autres jeunes Hobbits reprennent mon cri et je vois Frodon sourire doucement, en tâchant de ne pas rougir. Ca me fait plaisir, c'est déjà mieux comme ça.

A côté, les Sacquet de Besace font la tête.

« Ensemble, nous comptons cent quarante-quatre ans. Votre nombre a été choisi pour concorder avec ce total remarquable : une Grosse si vous me permettez cette expression ! »

Est-ce à dire que certains d'entre-nous n'ont reçu d'invitation que pour qu'on soit 144 ? Bah, en tout cas, pas ma famille et Merry et ses parents ! Mais en ce qui concerne la famille de Sancho et les Sacquet de Besace, ça serait bien possible ! De toutes façons, comme il y a plein de gens pas invités qui sont venus quand même, maintenant, on est bien plus de 144 !

« C'est aussi, s'il m'est permis de me rapporter à l'histoire ancienne, l'anniversaire de mon arrivée par tonneau à Esgaroth sur le Long Lac ; bien que le fait que ce soit mon anniversaire me fût sorti de la mémoire en cette occasion. Je n'avais alors que cinquante et un an, et les jours de naissance ne paraissaient pas aussi important. Le banquet fut splendide, toutefois, encore que je fusse affligé d'un fort rhume à ce moment, je m'en souviens, et je pouvais seulement dire « Berci beaugoup ». Je le répète à présent correctement : merci beaucoup d'être venus à ma petite réception ! »

Est-ce qu'il va se mettre à chanter ? A déclamer des vers ? On a faim, nous ! Enfin, non, c'est vrai ! J'ai encore plein d'assiette sales qui m'attendent !

« Troisièmement et pour finir, je voudrais vous faire une ANNONCE. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer –quoique je vous l'ai dit, undécante-un ans soit un temps bien insuffisant à passer parmi vous- que ceci est la FIN. »

Quoi ? Le cœur battant, légèrement affolé, je fixe Bilbon, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci, les mains toujours dans les poches, se tortille, comme mal-à-l'aise et d'où je suis, je vois le sourire de Frodon s'affaisser.

« Je pars MAINTENANT. »

Mais non … mais …qu'est-ce qu'il dit… pourquoi…ca veut dire quoi…

« ADIEU ! »

Je le vois tendre le pied pour descendre de la chaise. Et puis il y a un éclair aveuglant. Je cligne des yeux en laissant retomber mon pichet au fond de la bassine. Et puis je les rouvre et fait quelques pas en arrière de surprise.

Bilbon n'est plus là.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

suspens ...


	205. 11 ans, il va me manquer

Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent, Bilbon vient tout juste de disparaître.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Merry ! Merry ? »_

Gandalf lui-même est bouche-bée. Merry s'exclame :

« Pippin ! Pippin ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu te souviens ? Viens, viens, on va voir ce qui se passe ! »

Le temps que la foule se reprennent et commencer à crier, Merry m'attrape par le poignet et fausse compagnie à Gandalf. Traîné dans la foule surexcitée par Merry, j'ai un peu envie de pleurer. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Bilbon ? Est-ce qu'il est tombé de sa chaise ? Est-ce qu'il s'est fait foudroyé, comme ça, devant nous tous ?

Mais d'après les cris de la foule, Bilbon n'est pas blessé. Il a tout simplement disparu. Il était sur la chaise et puis il n' y est plus. Et tout est comme s'il n'y avait jamais été.

Nous nous frayons un chemin jusqu'à la chaise, rien. Rien du tout. C'est quand même extraodinaire, ça ! Peut-être que Gandalf l'a transformé en quelque chose de pas naturel. Mais ! Le Magicien était juste à côté de nous, nous l'aurions vu s'il avait lancé un sort à Bilbon !

_« Bilbon ! »_

Je suis surpris des trémolos de ma voix.

« Je te l'avais dit, Pippin ! Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dit que Bilbon était capable de se rendre invisible ! » me murmure Merry tout excité.

_« Je maintiens que c'est impossible ! »_

« Et comment tu expliques ça ? »

_« Je sais pas ! Ca me fait peur, je veux ma Maman ! »_

Merry me ramène à ma famille, et je me surprends à constater que ni Maman, ni Papa, ni Pearl, ni Pimpernel, ni Pervinca n'ont subitement disparu. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Frodon ! Il doit être malheureux, si on ne retrouve pas Bilbon, il est désormais complêtement seul. Je me tourne et me retourne et l'aperçois bientôt.

Silencieux près de la chaise de Bilbon, il semble sourire très légèrement, et être en même temps troublé. Et puis je le vois se reservir à boire. Tout ne va donc pas si mal pour lui !

« Tu regardes ton copain Frodon, Pippin. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui a disparu ? »

Bon, Reginard, je le frappe ou pas ? Je prends le parti de l'ignorer, lui et son bras négligement posé sur l'épaule de ma sœur aînée.

_« Il est passé où, Bilbon, Maman ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, Pippin, mais il ne faut pas t'inquièter, tu sais. Bilbon est comme ça, je suis sure qu'il est parti vivre de grandes aventures, comme quand il était plus jeune ! »

_« Où ça ? »_

« Quelque part ! Et puis il reviendra avec encore plein d'histoire à nous raconter ! » fait doucement Papa.

_« Il va revenir bientôt ? »_

« On ne peut pas savoir, Pippin ! » me fait Pearl.

_« Mais on va le revoir ! »_

« Peut-être dans cinq minutes, peut-être demain, peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être dans cinq ans ! » me répond Prima avec un sourire rassurant.

_« Il va me manquer ! »_

« Il n'est pas mort, je suis sûre, moi, que tu le reverras ! » me fait Pervi.

Je souris faiblement et Maman et Papa me font une petite place entre eux.

« Tu es tout sale ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, on dirait qu'ils sont tout électriques ! »

_« Euh ... Je suis fatigué ! »_

« On va bientôt rentrer ! Allez dire aux revoirs à vos amis, les enfants ! » fait Papa.

Bien, il faut que dans la foule qui cherche Bilbon, je retrouve Merry, Frodon, Sam, Moton, Myrtle, Estella, Illic, Belle, Mungo, Diamond, Diviline, Flambard, Alcamondin et tous les autres. Il faut aussi que je trouve Asphodèle Bolger pour m'excuser de n'être pas venu à l' école aujourd'hui et m'excuser d'avance de ne pas me réveiller demain matin. Mais au moment où je m'élance :

« Pippin ? Tu étais où quand Gandalf a eu un problème avec son feu d'artifice en forme de dragon ? On s'est inquiété ! » me rappelle Papa.

_« Euh … Oh, Illic ! Attends moi ! »_

Je tiens pas à refaire une semaine entière enfermé dans ma chambre, moi ! Je m'enfonce dans la foule à la poursuite d'Ilbéric que je viens d'entre apercevoir. Enfin, je crois !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Plus que 4 chapitres et 1 épilogue...

quelle horreur !


	206. 11 ans, lendemain de fête

Encore un chapitre, que j'aurais du poster dimanche, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage (bouuuh).

Bien sur, il y a des suites prévues et préparées pour l'Enfance d'un Thain, mais ça sera quand même triste, pour vous aussi je sais, quand j'aurai publié l'épilogue de cette fic.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pari gagné. Aujourd'hui, vendredi, je n'ai pas réussi à me lever pour aller à l'école. Mais alors que je me dirige en pyjama vers le bol de chocolat chaud qui me tend les bras, Maman me dit :

« Ca fait une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'école ! Autant ne pas y aller aujourd'hui non plus ! »

Ma mère est la Maman la plus formidable !

« Et puis il faut qu'on ailler aider Frodon à ranger le champ aux fêtes d' Hobbitbourg ! »

_« Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ? »_

« Bien sûr, deux mains de plus ne seront pas de trop, si tu veux mon avis ! Pauvre Frodon, il a du pain sur la planche ! »

_« Merry, hier, il m'a dit qu'il irait l'aider, aujourd'hui ! »_

Pour toutes réponses, Maman hoche la tête, pas excessivement surprise de ma révélation qui, il est vrai, n'a rien d'étonnant.

« Il parait que Bilbon a laissé des cadeaux pour tout le monde ! »

En moi quelque chose se brise. Je crois que j'avais espéré que Bilbon soit réapparu pendant la nuit.

« Adelard y est déjà allé. Il est revenu avec un parapluie. »

J'éclate de rire, ma mère aussi :

« Si tu as jamais vu la tête d'un Hobbit qui est content mais qui tâche de jouer le vexé, Adelard en était un bon exemple ! »

_« Tu crois que j'aurais quelque chose, moi aussi ? »_

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! »

_« De toute façon, la boite à musique me suffit ! »_

« Oui, je l'ai regardé hier, alors que tu étais déjà couché, elle est magnifique ! »

_« C'est elfique, c'est sûr ! Prima et Pervi sont à l'école ? »_

« Pervi dort encore. Prima, oui, bien sûr, elle est à l'école car c'est son travail. Pearl est déjà au travail, ton père aussi. On va y aller cet après-midi ! Va réviser tes cours en attendant ! »

Je savais qu'il y avait un piège dans ce jour de congé gratuit ! Mais l'après-midi, dans la charrette familiale, avec mes parents et Pervinca, je n'ai plus à réviser mes leçons. Je vais sûrement revoir Frodon et Merry et Sam, devoirs desquels je m'acquitte volontiers.

Il y a déjà plein de Hobbits et Hobbites en train de démonter les tentes de la fête. J'aperçois Sam. De la charrette, je lui fais de grands gestes, et lui, dans le champ en contre-bas, me répond de la même façon. Mais avant d'aller l'aider, ma famille et moi passons faire un tour à Cul-de Sac.

Je me précipite pour rentrer le premier. Tout est étiquetté ! Avec un nom et un petit message ! Bilbon avait donc tout prévu. Il avait donc tout organisé …

« Ha, Monsieur le Touque ! Et toute la petite famille ! Ha non, pas Pimpernel … ni Pearl… »

« Frodon ! » s'exclame mon père en guise salut.

De la foule qui circule dans Cul-de-Sac, mon copain Frodon sort et se dirige vers nous, les bras ouverts dans un geste accueillant.

« Alors ? Pas de nouvelles de ce bon vieux Bilbon ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, il est parti définitivement ! »

_« Oh non ! »_

« Te voila LE Sacquet, Frodon ! Maître de Cul-de-Sac et de la fortune des Sacquet ! »

« En effet, Paladin, j'ai hérité de tout … et même d'un peu plus ! Mais vous le savez, vous avez vous-même fait parti des sept signateurs du testament de Bilbon, en rouge, comme le veut la loi ! »

_« Tu es riche ? »_

Frodon éclate d'un doux rire cristallin en baissant les yeux vers moi :

« Toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

_« Ah oui ? »_

« Oui, attend que je retrouve ce que Bilbon t'a donné.

Il fouille dans un meuble derrière lui et soudain sans me demander mon avis, Frodon me passe une écharpe autour du cou.

_« Hé ! »_

« Tiens ! Pour un jeune Hobbit qui a échappé de peu à la méningite, il y a quelques années, et qui, selon le médecin, n'en gardera pour séquelles qu'une gorge fragile ! » fait-il doctement en me la nouant comme Maman le jabot de Papa.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'écharpe qu'il avait de me mettre. Elle est magnifique, je trouve. Tricoté en laine grise avec des petits traits marrons clairs, marron fonçé et jaune et aux extrémités, des franges dans un dégradé de marron à jaune. En gros, elle fait beige clair. Elle est neuve, à coup sûr.

_« Elle est très très belle ! »_

« Elle te plait ? »

_« Oui, oui ! »_

« Tant mieux alors. J'avais raison quand j'ai dit à Bilbon qu'irait à merveille avec ton teint ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Paladin ! »

_« Alors, je peux aussi te dire merci, à toi aussi ? »_

« Bien sûr ! » fait Frodon en riant.

_« Merci merci merci ! »_

« Mais de rien, cher Pippin ! »

_« Je la garderai toujours ! Ca me fera un souvenir de Bilbon et toi ! »_

« Il faudra la laver quand même, parfois ! » fait Prima en riant.

« Elle sera lavée quand Pippin se lavera lui-même, ça veut dire jamais ! » fait une voix narquoise.

_« Merry ! »_

« Pippin ! » m'imite-t-il.

_« Tu vas bien depuis hier soir ? »_

« Parfait et toi ? »

_« Ca va aussi, regarde, je ne suis pas à l'école ! »_

« Parce que tu crois que j'y suis, moi ? »

_« Ben … non ! »_

Je me sépare de ma famille pour aller avec Merry :

« Regarde-moi ça ! Une vraie invasion ! » soupire-t-il en désignant d'un vaste geste la foule qui se presse dans le Smial.

_« C'est vrai qu'il y a du monde, mais ce ne sont que des amis ! »_

« Ah ouais ? Méfie-toi, y'a Sancho dans les parages ! »

_« C'est vrai ? Quel voyou, il devrait être à l'école ! »_

On éclate de rire, mais j'espère ne pas tomber sur Sancho au détour d'un couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Alana Chantelune**_ : Ah, je pense que la réplique « quelque chose de pas naturel » est passé dans le langage courant, maintenant ;-) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu me suis .


	207. 11 ans, secrets de filles

Le décompte s'égrenne, impitoyable. Ceci est l'antépénultième chapitre (sans compter l'épilogue)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après, avec Pervinca, Maman et Merry, on descend dans le pré où hier, encore, on faisait la fête. Les filles s'occupent de rassembler la vaisselle. Cette même vaisselle qu'on a dû nettoyer, avec mon cousin, hier. Merry et moi terminons les plats. Soudain on tire mon veston :

« Pippin, tu n'es pas à l'école, ce n'est pas bien ! »

_« Oh ! Mais toi non plus, Diamond ! »_

« Oui, mais moi je suis la première de la classe, alors ce n'est pas grave ! »

_« Première de la classe ? Oh ce n'est pas ce que Prima dit ! »_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » pâlit brutalement Diamond.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Pippin ! Ma filleule ! Pas la première de sa classe ?! »

s'exclame Merry.

« De toute façon, je sais que j'ai raison ! » fait Diamond en plissant le nez.

« Je l'adore ! » s'exclame Merry.

« Hé dites ! Hé dites ! Hé dites ! » halète soudain Diamond en sautillant.

_« Oui, Diamond ? Hé non, Merry, prend pas le dernier biscuit ! Donne-le moi ! »_

« Bilbon, hé ben, Bilbon, hé ben il a disparu ! » s'exclame la petite toute émerveillée.

« Les orques l'ont mangé ! » fait Merry très sérieux.

« Même pas vrai ! »

_« Alors, toi qui es si maligne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Bilbon ! »_

« Moi je sais ! Mais c'est un secret ! »

_« Tu nous le dirais même pas à nous ? »_

« A toi, oui ! Mais à Merry, non ! »

_« Et tac ! »_

Je grimace un sourire orgueilleux à Merry. Celui-ci grommelle et se retourne vers un plateau de petits fours. Diamond se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pendant que je me penche vers elle. La main autour de la bouche, elle me murmure :

« En fait, il est devenu insivible… »

_« Invisible ! »_

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Et depuis hier, il s'amuse à surveiller tout ce qu'on fait et ce qu'on dit ! »

_« Tu veux dire qu'il serait en train de nous espionner. Qu'il est peut-être là à deux pas, en train de tout écouter de ce qu'on dit ? »_

« Hui, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas fort, parce que s'il comprend que j'ai tout découvert, il sera déçu ! »

_« Haaa ! Et comment il est devenu invisible, selon toi ?»_

« Facile ! Mais je ne te dirais pas comment ! »

Elle ne le sait pas, c'est évident ! Qui le sait ? Frodon ? Gandalf peut-être.

« Moi, je sais, il a un objet qui rend invisible, je l'ai vu ! » fait Merry en se retournant.

Diamond le regarde soudain comme s'il était devenu fou :

« Pff, même pas vrai ! Allons, Merry, ce n'est pas possible ! »

_« Tiens, tu vois, Merry ! C'est la première de la classe qui le dit ! »_

« Vous verrez un jour, je suis sûr que j'ai raison ! »

« Vous, un jour, vous allez partir brusquement comme ça ? demande alors la petite.

_« Non, voyons, quelle drôle d'idée ! »_

« Merry, y' a une copine qui veut te dire quelque chose ! » fait soudain Diamond.

« Ha oui, qui ? »

« Attend, je vais la chercher ! »

Diamond part en courrant et je vire Merry d'un coup de hanche :

_« T'embêtes pas, je vais m'occuper de ces petits fours ! »_

« Ca va aller, je t'assure ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade ! »

Soudain une voix nous fait nous retourner :

« Bon, euh, voilà, Merry, je voulais te demander pardon de t'avoir frappé samedi ! »

Et hop, Estella est repartie en courrant, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Estella … » murmure Merry abasourdi.

Moi, je souris doucement. Je suis à la fois surpris et content d'Estella. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, Estella et Merry, ils finiront par bien s'entendre. Encore une qui n'est pas à l'école. A se demander si celle-ci est vraiment ouverte aujourd'hui.

« Bon, hé ben, ça va pas nous couper l'appétit ! » fait Merry en se ressaisissant.

« Voilà ! T'es content de ce qu'elle voulait te dire, ma copine ? » demande Diamond.

« Certes, certes ! » fait Merry en prenant un petit four.

_« Tu vois qu'elle est gentille ! »_

« Certes, certes ! » fait d'un ton indifférent Merry qui veut visiblement qu'on change de sujet.

« Bon, ben, je retourne avec Andromella et Estella ! » décrète Diamond.

_« Tu nous fais un bisou ? »_

Diamond s'exécute et repart en courrant. Merry et moi faisons le tour du champ. Il y a tellement de monde qu'on croirait que la fête n'est pas finie et on retrouve encore plein d'amis, Sam en particulier, avec qui nous démontons une tente.

« Bon, je retourne voir Frodon ! A bientôt, mon Pippin ! »

« A bientôt Merry ! » fait Sam.

_« Dit bonjour à Frodon pour nous ! Même si on l'a déjà vu, aujourd'hui ! Et encore merci pour l'écharpe ! »_

« Ca marche ! »

Sam et moi continuons à travailler pendant encore à peu près une heure. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec Sam, il a l'amour du travail bien fait et il est très consciencieux. Et puis, c'est toujours du moment passé avec mon copain Sam.

Mais bientôt, ma Maman vient me rechercher pour repartir. La fête de Bilbon, qu'on a attendu pendant des semaines et des semaines semble donc définitivement finie cette fois-ci ! Dommage, j'espère qu'il y aura encore plein de fête comme ça !

Mais quand même, pour la disparition de Bilbon, je suis aussi triste que s'il était mort brutalement. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrai plus. Et je me rends soudain compte à quel point j'aimais ce vieil Hobbit au côté Touque très prononcé. Bon, bien sûr, je crois que je préfère Frodon, mais quand même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Ely**_ : Il fallait bien qu'elle vienne de quelqu'un un peu particulier, cette écharpe, plutôt que de la vulgaire boutique du tisserand du coin ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et gros clain !

_**Alana Chantelune**_ : Merci de ta fidèlité!c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une review de toi! Merci pour celle-ci !


	208. 11 ans, le fouilleur

Dernier chapitre sur la fête de Bilbon. C'était le but de ma fic : aller de la naissance de Pippin à la fête de Bilbon.

Et ben… voilà ! (il reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous passons devant Cul-de-Sac en charrette. Il n'y a plus personne, il commence à se faire tard. Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et j'aperçois Frodon qui jette quelque chose dehors avant de claquer la porte. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En fait, une fois que la chose a fait trois roulades, elle s'immobilise au sol et se relève prestement. Sancho !

Il faut vraiment qu'il ait énervé Frodon pour ainsi le faire sortir de ses gonds au point que mon copain l'attrape par le col et le fond de culotte et le jette ainsi dehors, lui, Sancho, son propre-filleul !

« Oh bah, Sancho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu t'es fait mal ? » fait mon père en stoppant les poneys.

« J'ai trouvé le trésor, M'sieur l'Thain ! J'ai trouvé le trésor du vieux Sacquet ! » crie Sancho surexcité.

« Bon, monte, je te ramène chez tes parents ! » soupire Papa.

Hé ! On pourrait me demander mon avis, quand même ! C'est mon ennemi personnel ! Et c'est à côté de moi qu'il va s'asseoir ! Cependant, ce détail ne semble pas déranger Sancho.

Aussitôt grimpé dans la charrette familiale, il se jette sur moi et commence à babiller comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Il est tout excité et parle très vite en faisant de grands gestes. Il ne me laisse même pas parler et il s'essoufle.

« Hé, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé le trésor de Bilbon ! Tu sais ! C'était sûr qu'il y avait un trésor ! T'as vu comme il était très très riche ! J'étais sûr ! Alors, j'ai profité qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens pour aller farfouiller un peu ! Tu sais, comme les grands aventuriers ! Et pis ! Et pis dans la plus grande dépense, tout à coup, j'ai entendu que ça sonnait creux quand je tapais contre le mur ! Et puis mon parrain et son copain Merry étaient occupés avec les Sacquet de Besace, alors j'ai eu le temps de creuser ! Tu sais ! Et puis, Frodon est arrivé ! Et la preuve que j'ai raison : ça ne lui a pas plu ! C'est bien la preuve que j'ai trouvé le trésor, hein ! J'ai essayé de résister pour creuser le plus possible ! Mais bon, il est très fort ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Dès que je pourrais, je reviendrais creuser, je suis sûr que le trésor est là ! Je serais riche ! Si tu veux, tu pourras venir avec moi ! Comme ça, tu pourras occuper Frodon pendant que je déterre le trésor ! »

« T'es complêtement maboule, mon pauvre Sancho ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu expliques la richesse de Bilbon, alors, hein ! »

Je hausse les épaules et détourne la tête. Mais l'autre continue à parler tout seul. Il raconte sa vie, et plus particulièrement sa version de la fête et de la disparition de Bilbon.

« J'étais en train de manger, alors, j'ai pas bien vu quand il a disparu, mais je suis sûr qu'en fait, il est parti en courrant tellement vite que les gens ne l'ont pas vu passer ! Si j'avais relevé la tête, moi, je l'aurais vu ! Et je lui aurais courru après pour le rattraper ! »

« Oui, et il aurait fait comme Frodon vient de te faire : il t'aurait renvoyé d'où tu venais ! T'as dû vraiment énerver Frodon ! »

« Mais non, c'est qu'il m'adore ! Je suis son filleul, tu sais ! »

« Je sais ! »

Quelque chose qui ressemble à de la jalousie me pique le cœur.

« Quand j'étais petit, il faisait ça pour rigoler, de me lancer comme ça ! »

Pour rigoler ? Laissez-moi rire ! Bon, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, maintenant ?

« Dis-donc, elle est vachement belle ton écharpe ! »

« C'est Bilbon qui me l'a donné ! »

« Hier ? »

« Non, il me l'a laissé en héritage ! »

« J'ai pas eu d'héritage, moi ! »

« Tant pis pour toi ! »

« Tu me la donnes ? »

« Non mais ça va pas, ho ?! »

« Pff, je disais ça comme ça ! »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, les garçons ! » fait Maman en se tournant vers nous.

« Il veut m'piquer mon écharpe ! »

« Même pas vrai ! » hurle Sancho !

« Si, chuis témoin, chuis témoin ! » s'exclame Pervinca.

« Toi, tu as rien vu du tout ! » réplique Sancho.

« Tu me parles pas comme ça ! Tu sais quel âge j'ai ? » s'écrie Pervi.

« Sancho ! »

« Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas laissé là où il était ? » murmure Papa en secouant la tête.

« Sûrement parce que tu aime ton peuple et que même lui, il en fait parti ! » répond Maman en murmurant aussi.

Moi, je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux s'être saoulé une fois que fouiller les smials ! Mais Sancho, qui doit avoir une mémoire immédiate de trois secondes, est déjà passé à autre chose ! Ou plus exactement, il est revenu à sa grande découverte !

« Quand j'aurais réussi à mettre la main sur le trésor du vieux Sacquet –ce qui est imminent- je serais très très rche et je n'aurais plus besoin d'aller à l'école ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent pour cela ! Si tu veux sécher, ne te dérange surtout pas ! »

Mais Sancho ne m'écoute pas, il continue son délire.

« J'ai dû découvrir une chambre secrête ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je suis sûr que le trésor doit remplir une pièce d'au moins deux mêtres ! Avec des joyaux et des couronnes, des pièces d'or et du mithril, des bijoux et des objets de valeur ! »

« Pfff ! »

Je me détourne de tant de bêtises ! Heureusement que nous arrivons bientôt à son Smial ! Je ne peux déjà plus le supporter !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Looserhouse**_ : Salut, avant tout merci beaucoup pour tes compliments je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Est-ce que je me suis inspirée de mon enfance ? oui, dans les détails, les défauts de langages, les réflexions, pas dans l'ensemble mais dans les détails de la vie quotidienne, oui,ça m'est arrivé :). Ma fic suivante se déroule après le retour des Hobbits, mais déjà bien des années plus tard, quand ils ont tous des enfants, en fait. Merci pour ta review !


	209. 11 ans, la tendre image du bonheur

Eh bien, le voilà ce fameux chapitre.

Dernier chapitre officiel de l'Enfance d'un Thain.

« Officiel » parce que c'est loin d'être le dernier chapitre officieux : Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez pas fini de nous voir hanter, Pippin et moi, les couloirs d'ffnet !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je tourne autour de Réginard en criant :

_« Je suis très malade ! Je suis très malade ! »_

« Pippin, va jouer ailleur, tu m'ennuies ! » fait-il

Il ne lève pas les yeux de son journal et secoue une main nonchalante. Et alors ? Moi aussi, je m'ennuie ! Si on ne peut même plus embêter Réginard pour s'amuser, où va le monde ?

Je m'immobilise et grimpe sur la chaise devant lui. Par-dessus la table, j'entreprends de le fixer. Je sais qu'il déteste ça. Gagné ! Il claque la langue, et grogne :

« Pippin ! Quel âge as-tu pour faire ça ? »

Il pivote d'un quart de tour sur sa chaise et relève son journal pour cacher son visage. Moi je continue à le fixer, ça m'amuse.Surtout que ça le met visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Pippin, si tu continues, je vais devoir m'énerver ! C'est ce que tu veux ? »

_« Je suis malade, je suis malade ! »_

« Tiens, voilà Diamond ! »

Diam … oh, mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je détale en courrant, pour rejoindre mon Smial. La voix de Reginard me parvient, très calme :

« Alors, tu voulais jouer au plus fort avec moi ? Je crois que j'ai gagné ! »

Je freine brusquement et me retourne. Rex est caché derrière son journal, mais aux tressautements de celui-ci, je comprends qu'il est en train de rigoler ! Ca veut dire que Diamond n'est pas là.

_« Oh Pearl ! »_

« Comme si tu allais me pièger ! » fait Rex de derrière son journal.

Mais quand ma sœur, derrière lui, se penche pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le cou, et surtout quand il laisse échapper un petit hocquet de surprise, je lance un ricanement victorieux et les laisse tranquilles.

Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

J'arrive dans le salon de mon Smial au moment où Prima revient de l'école. Je vais lui faire la bise tandis qu'elle repose sa sacoche contre le mur dans l'entrée :

_« Alors, Prima, il y avait du monde à l'école, aujourd'hui ! »_

« Non, c'était plus calme ! »

_« Il y avait quasiment tout le monde à Hobbitbourg, aujourd'hui encore ! J'ai vu Estella, Diamond, Andromella, Illic, Moton, Sancho et plein d'autre ! »_

« En fait, aujourd'hui, avec les élèves qui étaient là, on a parlé que de la fête de Bilbon ! Il n'est … »

_« … pas revenu, non ! Et visiblement, c'était prévu ! Il a laissé à Frodon tout un tas d'objet à distribuer en guise d'héritage ! »_

« C'est gentil ! C'est de là que te vient cette jolie écharpe ? »

_« Oui ! Toi, tu as quelques livres scientifiques, on te les a mis dans ton bureau ! »_

« Merci ! Je vais aller voir ! »

Prima croise Pervinca dans le couloir et du coup, Pervi fait demi-tour pour aller montrer à Prima les livres. Moi, je retourne dans la cuisine. Non pour retourner dans le Smial d'Adelard et de Réginard, mais pour me trouver quelque chose à grignotter. Et je suis servi !

Maman est juste en train de sortir du four une fournée entière de croissants.

_« Oh, Maman ! Tu sais que je t'adore ? »_

« Je sais, attention, c'est brûlant ! »

Je m'écarte pour la laisser poser la plaque sur le plan de travail carrelé, sans quitter les croissants des yeux. Je repère bien vite le plus gros. Mais alors que Maman se retourne pour reposer le chiffon dont elle s'est servie pour sortir la plaque brûlante du four, Papa surgit dans la cuisine !

« Ca sent bon ! »

Sans se poser de question, il tend la main et attrape directement un croissant ! Le plus gros ! Celui que j'avais repéré ! Pas juste ! Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Emerveillé, je le vois faire un bond en arrière, et jeter en l'air le croissant, en hurlant :

« Ah, c'est chaud ! »

Sploff, le croissant dodu retombe par terre tandis que Papa se secoue la main en faisant des petits bonds.

« Bien fait, Paddy ! » déclare doucement Maman

« Je me suis brulé ! Je me suis brûlé la main ! Je me suis brulé ! » continue Papa.

« Montre-moi ça ! » fait Maman en s'approchant !

Mon père immobilise sa main et laisse Maman la prendre pour l'observer. Lui-même n'ose pas la regarder.

« Holà oui, ça m'a l'air très grave, là ! Je ne sais pas si Réginard lui-même pourra faire quelque chose ! »

« Tu rigoles ? » pâlit Papa.

« Bien sûr que je rigole ! » fait Maman dans un petit rire.

Et puis, comme quand j'étais petit, Maman décide de guérir Papa avec un bisou. Alors, pendant qu'ils sont occupés, je m'approche doucement du croissant, abandonné par terre. Effectivement, en le prenant en main, il est assez chaud. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, je le fais passer d'une main à l'autre pour qu'il ne reste jamais assez de temps dans une main pour la bruler. Et je le mange ! Si tous les autres sont aussi bon que lui, c'est un début très prometteur !

Pendant que je rêgle son compte au croissant, Maman abandonne Papa pour commencer à ranger sa cuisine. Incorrigible Papa prend un autre croissant. Le plus gros après celui que je viens de manger. Il adopte la même technique que moi pour ne pas se bruler.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut de si bons croissants ? »

« Rien, juste comme ça ! »

« Ces 'juste-comme-ça' sont des moments très agréables ! »

_« Je confirme ! »_

« Pippin, tu veux bien aller en donner à tes sœurs ? »

_« D'accord ! »_

« Tu fais attention, tu as vu, c'est chaud ! »

_« Pas de problèmes, Maman ! »_

Je vais le résoudre, moi, le problème :

_« Perviiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Primaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Croissaaaaaaaaaaaaaaants ! »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, mes sœurs et Pilgrim, arrivent en courrant dans la cuisine ! Et voilà le travail ! Pas besoin de se bruler les mains !

« Hummm ! Des croissants ! C'est l'heure du goûter ? » demande Pervinca.

« Oui, faites attention, les filles ! C'est chaud ! »

« Très chaud ! » confirme Papa.

« C'est gentil de partager ! » fait Pearl en passant la tête par la porte du Smial de Rex.

« Sers-toi, Pearl ! »

Le croissant de Prima rebondit sur la table, nous faisant retourner. Prima se souffle sur la paume.

« Je t'avais prévenue, pourtant ! » fait Maman.

« Il faudrait mettre un panneau : « attention croissants délicieux mais dangereux ! » alors ! » se plaint Prima.

Moi, ça me fait rigoler, Pervinca aussi. Je reprends un croissant.

« Laissez-m'en quelques uns, quand même ! Je n'y ai même pas encore goûté ! » fait Maman.

« Toujours aussi délicieux, si tu veux savoir leur goût ! » fait Papa.

_« Maman, tu nous en referas, des croissants ? »_

« J'en ai déjà régulièrement, non ? »

« Le temps entre deux fournées semble toujours très long ! » explique Pearl la bouche pleine.

Moi, j'aime bien ces moments en famille, comme ça ! Surtout autour d'une bonne fournée de croissants. Je pousse un léger soupir de contentement et embrasse du regard toute ma famille. Maman, Papa, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca et Pilgrim.

**Alors j'ai pris pour moi tout seul,**

**la tendre image dans mon cœur.**

**Et d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au linceul,**

**ça sera celle du Bonheur .**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Vous aurez le droit à mon laïus émouvant à la fin de l'épilogue.

L'épilogue qui suivra n'est long que de quelques paragraphes, c'est le tremplin officiel vers l'œuvre de Tolkien. Vous verrez.


	210. Epilogue

* * *

_L'Enfance d'un Thain, c'est une belle aventure commencée il y a presque sept ans, quand j'ai écris le premier mot._

_J'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction le 27 Juin 2003, soit, si je compte bien presque 5 ans._

_C'est énorme ! Tout un pan de ma vie ! Et quel pan !_

_Me lancerai-je à faire le compte de toutes les bonnes choses que l'EduT m'a apporté ?_

_- Des amies plus proches et plus intimes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir. Ael, Ea, Elro, Ely, Estel, et tant d'autres ! Je vous adore profondément, vous êtes toutes une partie de moi-même, c'est vous qui m'avez composée, faite telle que je suis maintenant ! (et tant pis si ça fait cliché, le fait est que c'est la vérité !)_

_-Des moments de plaisir purs en l'écrivant, la certitude que c'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie, l'addiction définitive à cultiver mon imagination et à le mettre par écrit, et surement, une nette amélioration de ma qualité d'écriture (on peut pas faire 800 pages sans s'améliorer, je pense )._

_Place à l'épilogue, maintenant :_

* * *

**Bilbon est devant moi, je le sais. Merry et Sam sont avec moi, je le sens. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse, ni où est-ce qu'on va. Mais je suis Bilbon. C'est un rêve, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller.**

** Je veux connaître les aventures de Bilbon, comme si c'était moi qui les vivais ! En le suivant, en essayant de le rattraper, je le saurai. Et moi aussi, je serai un aventurier. Sam et Merry aussi.**

** Il m'a tellement raconté ses aventures que je les connais. Mais ce ne sont que des mots. Merry, Sam et moi croisons des Trolls, des Elfes, des araignées, des nains et toujours, là-bas, au loin devant nous, la silhouette de Bilbon. Elle nous entraîne à travers différents paysages, tantot luxuriants, tantot tristes.**

** Soudain Bilbon s'arrête, net. Je me rapproche de lui, tout près. Il fixe un point devant lui. Moi aussi, je vois ce qu'il regarde. Merry et Sam sont à mes côtés, inexplicablement terrifiés nous ne pouvons bouger. C'est au loin, un point rouge, flamboyant. Non, non ! C'est un rond d'or, une sorte d'anneau.**

** Bilbon se retourne vers nous.**

** Ce n'est pas Bilbon. C'est Frodon.**

* * *

_Viendront ensuite les annexes, une vingtaine de one-shot, parfois très courtes, parfois plus longues, pour raconter les évènements les plus importants de la vie de Pippin._

_Et bien sur __Home Is Behind, ma prochaine fanfiction._

_Et un énorme merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ou même une seule ! Ca compte énormément, ça encourage beaucoup !_


	211. annexe, 18 ans

Me revoilà ! Vous croyiez être débarrassé, hein Mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à vous raconter sur la vie de Pippin.

Voici donc le début des annexes.

Ce que j'appelle pompeusement « annexes » est une série de one-shot sur les évènements marquant de la vie de Pippin. Bien sûr, « évènements marquants » laisse de coté la vie quotidienne et sa légereté dont était faite _L'Enfance d'un Thain_.

Les annexes feront le lien entre _l'Enfance d'un Thain_ et _Home is Behind_, ma prochaine fanfic

Quelques années se sont écoulées, Pippin n'est plus un enfant…ce n'est plus _L'Enfance d'un Thain_, après tout ;-)

* * *

18 ans

Le mariage de Pearl et Réginard

Il est des choses auxquelles on s'attend tellement, dont on sait depuis tellement longtemps avec certitude, qu'elles vont se produire, qu'elles semblent perdre de l'importance une fois qu'elles sont là. Le mariage de Pearl est en un bon exemple. Je sais depuis que j'ai neuf ans, c'est à dire presque une décénie, que ma sœur et Réginard vont se marier. D'abord, c'était une union arrangée, prévu, consignée sur papier et puis très vite, tout le monde a bien senti qu'ils s'étaient affranchi de cette « bourde administrative » et que ce qui rendait certain leur mariage, ce n'était pas un papier signé par sept témoins à l'encre rouge, mais bien plus l'amour et la complémentarité qu'il y avait encore eux deux.

Toujours est-il que je savais que ce jour allait venir au même titre que le jour de Yule ou le jour du solstice d'été.

Et ça fait fait des mois qu'on le prépare, que je connais la liste des invités, le menu, la robe de Pearl, le costume de Réginard, les horaires, le texte sur le carton d'invitation et les décorations. Bref, pas de surprise, aucune, en perspective.

Sauf celle-ci, imprévue et troublante, de me sentir la gorge serrée. Et de devoir m'avouer que cela n'a rien à voir avec le nœud papillon que Maman m'a forcé à mettre.

Je ne vais pas pleurer, oh non, je suis loin d'être triste, au contraire, je me sens profondément le cœur en joie. Alors je cherche la raison de cette humeur chagrine. Quelques notions impliquées par le mariage viennent de me sauter à la gorge et l'enserrent dans leurs petits doigts griffus de nostalgie.

« Qui donne son accord à cette femme pour qu'elle épouse cet homme ? » demande mon père, derrière le pupitre.

Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, cette question est purement rhétorique. Il se tait un instant et reprend :

« Moi, le Thain Paladin Touque, deuxième du nom, son père. Qui donne son accord à cet homme pour qu'il épouse cette femme ? »

« Moi, Adelard Touque, son père. » déclame très fièrement le concerné, qui s'est avancé un peu.

« Mademoiselle Pearl Touque, Princesse de Thanerie, infirmière, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Réginard Touque ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, de lui apporter soutien et conseil ainsi que de lui témoigner respect et fidélité, tout au long de la vie, dans les moments fastes comme dans les moments difficiles, et ceci jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Comment la voix de mon père peut-elle être aussi assurée alors qu'il sait lui aussi que ce soir, Pearl n'habitera plus chez nous, qu'elle ne sera plus « la fille du Thain » mais « la femme du médecin », que désormais nous, ses parents, ses sœurs et moi ne seront le centre de son monde, que ce n'est plus à lui qu'elle viendra demander conseil, que la famille ne sera plus jamais la même. Comment peut-il édicter si calmement, si solennellement ce qui fera de ma sœur presque quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oui ! »

« Monsieur Réginard Touque, médecin qualifié, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Pearl Touque ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, de lui apporter soutien et conseil ainsi que de lui témoigner respect et fidélité, tout au long de la vie, dans les moments fastes comme dans les moments difficiles, et ceci jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Est-ce que ça me plait d'avoir Réginard comme beau-frère ? On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, finalement, à moi, si je voulais bien que ma sœur me lie définitivement à lui par un mariage. Bon, Rex est quelque de profondément intelligent, sérieux, honnête, responsable, tout ce qu'on voudra ! Mais par Eru, ce qu'il sait se montrer désagréable quand il le veut ! Le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand on va se prendre une réflexion ou quand on va trouver l'appui et le soutien familial. Sarcastique et méprisant quand il s'y met !

« Oui ! »

« T'inquiète que j'y veillerai ! » lâche mon père comme un clin d'œil, bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

L'assemblée est parcourue d'un petit éclat de rire. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère dont les yeux brillent vraiment plus que de normal et qui applaudit comme tout le monde, un sourire attendri aux lèvres quand mon père les déclare « officiellement mari et femme ». Elle aussi, ça doit lui ficher un sacré coup de vieux, ma pauvre Maman.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils ont l'autorisation, non, même l'ordre de s'embrasser en public et ils ne se font pas prier. Et puis Pearl tourne vers ses invités un regard pétillant de bonheur.

Envolé le coup de nostalgie, dissipé le nuage noir ! Décidément, je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Elle est si heureuse ! Et j'ai tellement de raison de penser qu'elle le sera toute sa vie ! Ils ont toujours été tous les deux étaient bien loin d'être moches, mais aujourd'hui, ils sont tellement beaux que ça en fait presque mal aux yeux. Tout va tellement bien aujourd'hui ! C'est tellement un beau jour pour la famille entière !

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin, il faut bien l'avouer, c'est aussi surement tout ce bonheur qui m'émeut comme ça ! Mais ça ne me fera pas pleurer, ah ça non ! Je ne suis pas une fille, moi !

* * *

Alors, content de retrouver Pippou ?

Un aveu d'auteur ?

Bon.

La première annexe que j'avais prévue se passait aux douze ans de Pippin, avec la mort brutale de sa mère, Eglantine, plus ou moins pour faire écho à la vraie vie de Billy Boyd. C'était une annexe extrêmement triste et tragique. J'ai tergiversé pendant des années et puis j'ai cédé : Maman ne mourra pas avant encore bien des années 

Un joli mariage, c'est mieux pour commencer.


	212. annexe, 19 ans

On reprend le rythme d'une publication par dimanche, alors, hein ? :)

Un gros câlin à Ely qui a corrigé cette annexe dans la nuit. (enfin, dans la nuit du point de vue de la france, disons de la soirée de son point de vue à elle au Québec, d'accord, j'arrête là)

* * *

19 ans

Anbéliard

« Bon, on a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. » commence Pearl.

« Voilà … J'ai du ausculter Pearl … » annonce Réginard.

Ils sont venus passer le week-end aux Grands-Smial et l'apéritif s'annonçait très bien avant qu'ils ne le coupent brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclame Maman, les yeux paniqués.

« Le diagnostic est sans appel. » poursuit implacablement mon beau-frère.

« Arrête, tu vois bien que tu fais peur à tout le monde ! » s'écrie ma sœur en assénant un léger revers de main sur le genou de son mari.

Elle a l'air étrangement radieux pour une malade.

« On va avoir un bébé ! » annonce-t-elle, la voix entravée par un sourire trop large.

Aussitôt, tous les cinq, Papa, Maman, Prima, Pervi et moi nous nous mettons à crier en même temps. En gros, il y a des :

« Oh ! »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« C'est merveilleux ! »

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Félicitations ! »

Du coup, on a trouvé un sujet de conversation pour tout l'après-midi. Maman déborde de conseils pour son aînée. Si j'étais Pearl, je pense que ça m'agacerait un peu. Prima et Pervi ont l'air fasciné. Papa et Reginard éclatent soudain de rire entre eux. Je doute que Maman et Pearl n'aient goûté la plaisanterie si elles l'avaient entendue.

Je vais être son oncle ! Un tonton, c'est mieux qu'un Papa ! Un Papa, c'est là pour l'éducation ! Un tonton, ça sert à s'amuser, à faire des bêtises. Un tonton, c'est bien plus marrant et distrayant !

C'est comme si le bébé était déjà là : depuis que Pearl nous a annoncé son arrivée, il est comme présent au milieu de nous. Comme les prochains mois vont me sembler longs !! Je voudrais déjà le voir, le connaître, le prendre dans mes bras, jouer avec lui.

En moi l'euphorie le dispute encore à la stupéfaction. Ma sœur est enceinte, ma première sœur est enceinte pour la première fois. Notre génération s'achève, la nouvelle commence. Tout va changer, la famille n'aura plus le même visage, mais ce changement-là n'apportera que du meilleur, que plus de bonheur et de rire. C'est purement magique !

Je ne vais plus être le petit dernier de la famille. Je vais moi-même enfin pouvoir m'occuper, surveiller, avoir la responsabilité d'un petit enfant. Un bébé si proche de moi, c'est la première fois. Quand je suis arrivé, la famille était déjà faite, mes soeurs étaient déjà toutes là et leur présence a quelque chose d'évident. Mais pour ce petit bébé, ce n'est pas la même chose. Un membre de la famille, à part entière, Touque de pure-souche, que je ne connais pas encore !

Je présume que la chose est moins troublante pour mes sœurs, qui ont assisté à mon arrivée à moi.

Je fixe d'un air absent le ventre de ma sœur. Absolument impossible d'imaginer qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans et pourtant…et pourtant, cette petite étincelle de vie, je l'aime déjà tout autant que j'aime Pearl. Le bébé fait déjà partie de la famille.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, cela sera un petit Hobbit du nom de Anbéliard. Ayant trois sœurs, Pippin sera au fil des ans inondé de neveux et nièces. J'ai dressé la liste entière et inventée de toutes cette petite troupe pour ma prochaine fanfic, Home is Behind mais ils apparaitront aussi en arrière plan de certaines annexes.


	213. annexe, 22 ans

Et voilà, notre petit Pippin devient un grand garçon...

* * *

22 ans, Célia

« Non mais, tout le monde le sait. Il paraît que Célandine l'a dit. Et puis, franchement, c'est trop évident. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ils ne se cachent pas bien ! »

Et elles se mettent à glousser. Je me retourne vers Prisca, Mentina et Rubis qui nous suivent alors qu'Illic et moi sortons de l'enceinte de l'école.

_« Vous parlez de quoi ? »_

Et elles se mettent instantanément à pouffer de rire, en se penchant les unes vers les autres. Je fais amèrement remarquer à mon camarade :

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'elles parlent de nous. »

« Non, en fait, elles parlent de toi. Pas de moi. »

_« Quoi ? Mais elles disent quoi ? Et comment tu le sais ? »_

« Parce que c'est vrai, c'est évident et tout le monde le voit. Non, ne te retournes pas, ça les amuserait trop. »

Je m'immobilise interloqué et prends le pas de course sur quelques mètres pour rattraper Illic :

_« Attends, attends, tu parles de quoi, là ? Je comprends rien ! »_

« Je parle de toi et de ma sœur ! Je te dis que tout le monde le sait ! »

_« Savoir quoi ? »_

« Que vous êtes ensemble ! »

_« Pardon ? Mais absolument pas ! »_

« C'est ce que Célia raconte partout. Enfin, pas à la maison, bien sûr, mais à l'école. »

_« Attends, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ta sœur, c'était dimanche au marché. Bien sur, on a parlé et je lui ai pris son panier parce qu'il était lourd. Mais je t'assure, je te jure, Illic, que je n'ai jamais… enfin, je veux dire… ta sœur… »_

Il hausse les épaules et sans me regarder, déclare d'une voix indifférente.

« Ca ne me regarde pas. C'est vos affaires, pas les miennes. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois avec ma sœur. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez. »

_« Bon, écoute, là, je crois qu'il y a un mal-entendu. Je vais aller lui parler. J'y retourne. Je vais aller l'attendre à sa classe. »_

Alors que j'ai déjà tourné les talons, j'entends Illic faire :

« Pas de bêtises, je suis trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle Tonton ! »

_« Illic ! » _

Bien sûr, pour retourner à l'école, je dois croiser les filles qui nous suivaient, et pendant qu'elles gloussent d'un air entendu et je baisse les yeux, le rouge au front.

Le chemin n'est pas long, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de cogiter sec. Célandine Brandebouc, ni bête, ni laide, ni désagréable, Célia est amoureuse de moi. Une fille est amoureuse de moi. Il y existe une fille sur cette bonne vieille terre pour qui je suis le centre du monde. Il y a une fille qui me tient en assez haute estime pour vouloir sortir avec moi. Elle est amoureuse de moi, pour elle, il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur que de me croiser, de me parler, de me frôler.

Célia est amoureuse de moi. Elle me fait l'honneur de m'aimer. Rien que pour ça, je sens que je l'apprécie déjà plus qu'il y a dix minutes, quand je ne me doutais encore de rien.

J'arrive à la porte de sa classe. Ils sont en train de sortir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais une fille que je ne connais absolument pas me toise du regard en sortant et rejetant la tête vers l'intérieur de la classe, s'écrie :

« Célia, ton amoureux est venu te chercher. »

Jamais eu aussi chaud aux joues, je crois bien. Mais tout le monde était donc au courant sauf moi ? Il faut que je lui dise qu'il faut que je lui parle !

Célia sort enfin, jette un coup d'œil aux filles qui sont à côté de nous et vient fièrement se pendre à mon cou.

« C'est trop gentil d'être venu. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu es adorable ! »

Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire déjà ? L'occasion est là, elle me tend les bras, elle s'accroche à moi. Comme tous les copains, avoir une copine. Enfin savoir ce que c'est, comprendre ce qu'ils disent, goûter à ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à m'expliquer. Tenter l'expérience.

Profites-en ! Elle a déjà pris toutes les bonnes décisions, déjà fait toutes les bonnes initiatives. Tu n'as plus qu'à refermer les bras autour de sa taille !

* * *

Pour le surnom de Célandine, Célia...prend une tête d'angelot je n'ai fait que suivre Tolkien. Pas ma faute s'il se trouve _aussi_ que c'est le prénom de ma nièce!


	214. annexe, 23 ans 1

Nouvelle annexe ! Merci pour les nombreuses review de la précédentes ;-) aaah, les temps des vacances, hein ;-)

Sans rire, merci Ilai ! Bien sur que Pippin est chou :) même adulte

Première annexe sur les 23 ans de Pip, il y en aura une deuxième.

(Rhoooo, Pip a mon âge, maintenant !!)

* * *

23 ans

Les fêtes d'anniversaire de Prima ne s'éternisent jamais bien longtemps dans la soirée. Elle n'est pas trop fête, de façon générale. Et hier, même pour ses trente-trois ans, on était tous au lit à deux heures du matin. Il me semble que moi, le jour où je serais majeur, je profiterai de ma première soirée d'adulte responsable jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Bref, ce matin, je peux me réveiller assez tôt, et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Je titube en pyjama jusqu'à la table de la cuisine où je retrouve mes parents et mes deux sœurs.

Papa est déjà plongé dans le journal, Pervi est prostrée, le nez piquant dangereusement vers son bol, comme si c'était son oreiller. Maman tartine des tranches de pain sur le plan de travail. A côté d'elle, Prima, qui, en tant que professeur, commence plus tôt que nous autres élèves, est déjà habillée et coiffée, en train s'occuper de la bouilloire. Admirable.

« Bonjour, Pippin ! Bien dormi ? » m'acceuille ma famille.

Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, un grand baillement me prend et je ne peux que hocher de la tête en mettant la main devant la bouche.

Maman me pose deux tartines devant le nez, tandis que Prima me verse d'office l'eau bouillante dans mon bol, me contraignant sans malice au thé ce matin. Elle repose la bouilloire et s'assied en face de moi qui papillone des yeux pour fixer mon regard.

« Ah au fait, Papa, Maman, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

« Oui ? » fait Papa qui tourne le visage mais dont les yeux restent fixés à son journal.

« Maintenant que je suis majeure, je vais épouser Colin Bravet. »

Je tressaille et soudainement tout à fait réveillé, je fixe ma sœur la bouche ouverte. A côté de moi, Pernilla se redresse comme si on l'avait tirée en arrière par les cheveux. Maman, qui avait la main tendue par-dessus Papa dans un geste pour atteindre Pervi s'immobilise net, le visage tourné vers Prima. Papa, lui, sursaute et fixe ma soeur.

« Comment ça ? Comme ça ?! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Il me l'a demandé hier, et j'ai accepté. »

« Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler ! » s'écrie Maman.

« Et à moi donc ! » s'exclame Pervinca.

« Je vous en parle maintenant, je n'y ai plus pensé, hier soir ! »

Je sais bien que ma question va être bête, et peut-être que Prima va mal la prendre, mais je demande quand même d'une petite voix :

_« Colin Bravet, c'est le bibliothécaire, c'est ça ? » _

« Lui-même, Pippin. »

Puis elle se retourne vers Papa et Maman et demande.

« Ca vous embête ? Vous savez, il est très gentil, il est plutôt bel homme, il n'a que trois ans de plus que moi, il a une très bonne situation, et aussi de l'avenir, il a déjà un smial à lui tout seul, il est très intelligent, on a beaucoup de goûts en commun

« Non, non, rien à redire sur M. Bravet… sur Colin. Mais c'est que c'est très soudain ! » balbutie Papa.

« Soudain ? non ! Nous nous aimons depuis deux ans. » assène Prima comme si c'était un argument négligeable en tendant le bras pour attraper le beurrier.

« Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? » s'écrie Pervi.

Destabilisée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle nous a fait son annonce, Prima la regarde en bredouillant.

« Non… ni à toi ni à Pearl. Je ne sais pas vraiment… c'était… à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

Pervi, que je soupçonne d'avoir elle aussi « un jardin secret » comme disent les filles depuis quelques temps, hoche la tête et sourit à Prima. Maman elle aussi, aborde désormais un sourire discret mais rayonnant de bonheur et couve sa deuxième fille d'un regard débordant de fierté. Mon père replie son journal d'un air philosophique.

« Bon, hé bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, si tu es sûre de toi et si tu es heureuse, alors je vais aller voir ses parents et … »

« Avec Colin, on a pensé qu'on pourrait se marier le 15 avril prochain, en fait. »

« Mais c'est dans deux mois ! »

« Oui, mais ça nous arrange le mieux, c'est pendant les vacances scolaires ! »

Me voilà avec un beau-frère de plus !

* * *

Je trouve que cela colle bien au personnage de Prima, de ne pas faire tout un foin de son mariage. Elle veut une vie parfaitement organisée et rondement menée, le mariage était au programme, tout simplement.

Vous avez déjà eu celui de Pearl, celui de Prima, vous aurez prochainement celui de Pervi (quelle surprise, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !), que j'ai un peu plus développé.

* * *


	215. annexe, 23 ans 2

Ael... je suis désolée...ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en vouloir, euh, sans vouloir critiquer le Master, c'est Tolkien qui a décidé de cette annexe. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu sais bien que je l'aurai laissé avec toi...bisous ma Kia !

et bisous aux autres, pour ne pas faire de jaloux !

* * *

23 ans :

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et on me secoue sans ménagements.

« Pippin ! Pippin, réveille-toi ! » me souffle Merry

Son ton est paniqué et empressé. Dommage ! Je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'entrouvrir les yeux. Mon cousin, une chandelle à la main est agenouillé devant moi. Il a traversé tout mon Smial en pleine nuit, de l'ancienne chambre de Pearl où il dort à la mienne, où je dors. Enfin … où je dormais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a encore inventé celui-là ?

« Pippin ! J'suis amoureux d'Estella Bolger ! » s'exclame-t-il l'air à la fois étonné et terrifié.

Pfff, et il m'a réveillé pour … ça ? Je me retourne vers le mur en marmonnant :

_« Ca va passer ! Va te recoucher, ça ira mieux demain ! »_

Il me secoue encore plus en continuant de m'appeler :

« Non, ça ne va pas passer ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'aime ! »

Bon, c'est fichu de toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir avec un phénomène comme lui dans ma chambre. Je me redresse et m'assieds sur mon séant en me frottant les yeux. Il a déjà allumé ma chandelle de chevet et s'assied sur mon lit.

_« Bon, vas-y, explique, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« J'te l'ai dit ! Chuis amoureux d'Estella ! »

_« Comme ça ? Brusquement ! A … holà, tu as vu l'heure ? A 4 heures 12 du matin ? »_

« Non, non, depuis toujours ! »

_« Ha ! Alors-là, excuse-moi, je n'avais rien remarqué ! Mais c'est vrai ! Maintenant que tu me le dis, tu as toujours été très tendre avec elle ! Un peu macho mais toujours attentionné et protecteur ! »_

« Te moque pas de moi ! » me supplie-t-il.

Je reprends sérieusement :

_« Merry ! Hier, j'ai essayé de te prévenir ! Cette troisième bière, ce n'était pas… »_

Il m'interrompt et continue :

« Ecoute ! Je sais que j'ai passé toute ma vie à me battre avec elle et à dire que je la détestais, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'était faux, que je me mentais à moi-même et … »

_« Que quand tu te jetais sur elle pour l'étrangler et la bourrer de coups, c'était juste pour le plaisir de te rouler par terre avec elle, c'est ça ? »_

« Toi, si tu n'arrêtes pas, tu vas te prendre une claque ! » grogne Merry en levant la main, visiblement prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution

Je le calme en levant les mains et reprends d'un air sérieux :

_« Bon ! Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première dont tu tombes amoureux ! »_

« Mais ça sera la dernière ! Tout ça, c'est fini ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'aimer à ce point ! Comme toi avec Célandine ! »

_« Ben, tu ne dois pas l'aimer beaucoup, alors ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Merry, je ne suis plus avec Célia depuis un mois ! »_

« Hé ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! » s'exclame-t-il scandalisé

_« Si. »_

Il s'arrête et semble réfléchir.

« Ha oui ! Ca me revient ! Et tu es avec qui ? »

_« Avec personne ! »_

« Quoi ? Depuis un mois ? » s'exclame-t-il perplexe et estomaqué.

Je soupire et me rallonge :

_« Parfois, Merry, tu me désespères ! »_

Il avait besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de ma rupture avec Celandine ? Il doit s'apercevoir du mal qu'il m'a fait en parlant de Celandine car il reprend :

« Bon, désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Mais …qu'est-ce que je fais pour Estella ? »

Je tourne le visage vers mon cousin et soupire, les bras croisés derrière la tête :

_« C'est une idée fixe ! »_

« Oui, oui, oui, c'est une idée fixe ! » me fait-il fermement.

Je me redresse sur les coudes et le dévisage, inquiet :

_« Ma parole ! Mais c'est que tu serais vraiment amoureux ! »_

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire ! » s'écrie-t-il.

Pervi tape contre la cloison pour réclamer le silence et une brève vague de fureur contre elle me pousse à y taper moi aussi en réponse. Et après un moment de silence, Merry reprend tout bas :

« Je te l'ai dis ! Je suis fou amoureux d'elle ! »

_« Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu viens le dire ? » _

« Parce que je viens juste de m'en apercevoir, que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que tu la connais mieux que moi ! »

_« Pff, une autre fois, d'accord ? là, je suis fatigué ! »_

« Et comment je fais pour la demander en fiançailles ? »

_« En fianc… ? Mais mon pauvre Merry, t'es pas un peu fou ? Tu sais que tu l'aimes depuis dix minutes et … »_

« Dix heures ! Depuis que je l'air revue à la fête, hier soir, pour le mariage de ta sœur, en fait ! » m'interrompt-il.

_« Bon, dix heures, si tu veux, et tu veux déjà te fiancer avec elle ? »_

« Oui, oui, c'est la Hobbite de ma vie ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! »

Mon Merry m'inquiète. Un peu triste et un peu jaloux, je garde le silence un moment. Jamais encore je n'avais senti Merry aussi amoureux, effectivement. Jamais encore, je n'avais senti notre amitié menacée par une fille. Je veux croire que cela ne changera rien entre nous.

« Bon, alors, je fais quoi avec Estella ? » insiste-t-il.

Je relève la tête :

_« Déjà, tu romps avec celle d'en ce moment ! Ensuite, il faut essayer de faire changer Estella d'avis sur ton compte. Pour elle, tu dois n'être qu'une brute épaisse ! »_

« Elle m'a toujours rendu les coups et ça n'empêche pas que c'est un petit ange adorable ! »

« La faire changer d'avis ne sera pas trop difficile, je vous assure ! Elle y est déjà presque arrivée toute seule ! » assure une voix

« Pervi ! » nous exclamons-nous en nous retournant vers le seuil de ma chambre.

« Vous parlez trop fort, les gars ! » nous fait-elle.

« Je … on … » tente Merry en rougissant violemment.

« Allez Merry ! Va te recoucher ! Demain, Pippin et moi, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ton affaire ! » fait Pervinca.

Quand Merry lui a obéi et que ma chambre est à nouveau calme, je souffle ma chandelle de chevet et me rallonge, la tête dans mon oreiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Merry et Estella ensemble ! Qui l'aurait dit ?

Hum …

Pourquoi pas, finalement !


	216. annexe, 24 ans

Un chapitre presque purement autobiographique ;-)

* * *

24 ans : Résultats du Brevet de Connaissances Hobbites

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on regrette d'être le petit dernier de la famille et surtout de passer après Prima et sa mention très bien avec les félicitations sur jury ! Ils ont tous insisté pour venir, j'aurais mieux aimé y aller tout seul. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde à l'école, il faut dire que cette année, tous les candidats ont été convoqués à l'école de Bourg-de-Touque et tous les résultats sont affichés là.

Allez, respire un grand coup, vas-y ! Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule, je suis bousculé de toute part par des gens qui rient… et d'autres qui pleurent. Je regarde en premier la liste des reçus ou celle des recalés ? J'y suis. Alors, jury n° 25… Je regarde aussitôt vers la fin de la liste. J'ai réussi l'épreuve d'histoire, je crois, mais suis-je pour autant à l'abri d'un hors-sujet en philosophie ? B. Tadterre, C. Tirepied, T. Tombépis, P. Touque de Grand-Smial…

Tout le stress retombe et je me sens comme soudainement tout vide, comme débarrassé. Je l'ai… euh vérifions que c'est bien la liste des reçus ! Oui ! Je l'ai ! Je fixe mon nom sur la liste pour me le graver à jamais dans la mémoire. La surprise me fait un instant perdre le sourire, mais aussitôt, celui-ci revient, plus grand. Je n'avais pas vu ! Je n'avais pas lu jusqu'au bout de la ligne : P. Touque de Grand-Smial (AB). Assez bien ! J'ai la mention ? Je me mets à trembler d'excitation.

Je parcours la liste des yeux, Moton et Ilbéric l'ont aussi. Sancho, lui, ne l'a pas, il redouble, c'est méchant, mais je ne suis pas triste. Allez, il faut aller chercher mes notes maintenant. Je m'arrache du premier rang des élèves venus pour voir leurs résultats et me fraye un chemin dans la foule en sens inverse. Je crois Illic qui me secoue par les épaules :

«Tu l'as ? Tu l'as ? »

_« Oui ! Toi aussi, avec la mention bien ! »_

« C'est vrai ? »

_« Oui, vas-y vite ! »_

« Hé ! On se retrouve pour fêter ça, hein ! »

_« Bien sûr que oui ! »_

Je lui donne une tape dans le dos et le pousse vers les résultats. Je rentre dans l'école pour mes notes. Je sors ma convocation et vais fébrilement faire la queue au bureau du jury 25. Enfin arrive mon tour. Je n'arrive même pas à dire un mot et tend ma convocation au président du jury.

« Touque…de…Grand…Smial » annone-t-il en cherchant dans ses feuilles.

Vite ! Vite ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

« Voilà ! »

Il me tend triomphalement une feuille et ma convocation. Je fourre tout ça dans ma poche et ressort sans même penser à balbutier un « merci ». Je refends la foule, fait semblant de ne pas voir Sancho et prend le pas de course vers ma famille. Mais à ma tête, ils ont déjà compris et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de leur faire la bonne vieille blague « je l'ai pas »

_« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Mention assez bien ! »_

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclame Pearl.

Puis, je me jette dans ses bras, puis Maman me sert dans les siens. Papa, bien sûr n'est pas d'un tempérament à tant d'effusions de joies, surtout en public, mais ce que je lis dans son regard, par-dessus l'épaule de Maman vaut toues les félicitations du monde. Merry et mes deux autres sœurs me tapent dans le dos pour me féliciter. Pearl est venue avec son ainé qui se pend à ma veste pour me féliciter : pour Anbéliard le BCH, ça fait encore partie de la légende, de l'inimaginable, de l'inatteignable, bref du monde des grands.

« Fais voir tes notes ! Fais voir tes notes ! » s'écrie Prima.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, mes notes ! Je sors le papier de ma poche :

« Français : 12 ; Philo : 6, bon, vous savez tous que la sagesse n'est pas mon fort ! Histoire : 16, je le savais ! Géographie : 11 ; Sport 10, c'est tout ? Mince alors ! Botanique : 14, je peux dire merci à Sam pour ses conseils qui étaient plus des cours particuliers ! Maths : 16, comment j'ai fait ? Science : 11, pas de surprise ! Culture générale et juridique : 12, mouais, pas super... Bon, toujours est-il que, total 79 sur 125 soit 12.64, mention assez bien ! »

Merry me donne une grande tape dans le dos :

« Dis-donc, tu as triché, en maths ou quoi ? »

« Les maths de la filière littéraire sont ridiculement faciles ! » signale Prima.

_« Merry, tu es juste jaloux parce que toi, tu n'as pas eu la mention ! »_

« C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai loupé à trois centièmes ! Pour moi, je l'ai ! »

« Allez, viens, on va fêter ça ! » me fait Pervi.


	217. annexe, 25 ans

La plus petite des annexes. Mais parfois, il y a des évènements qui tiennent en quelques lignes et qui cachent pourtant bien des choses ;-)

_______

**25 ans: Bal**

Je tourne, je tourne encore, et je fais tourner Myrtle avec moi. Elle danse remarquablement bien. Merry entraîne Estella avec une telle fougue que l'on est obligé de s'écarter quand ils s'approchent. Frodon est assis dans un coin, tout seul. Sam tente de le distraire, mais c'est une fiancée qu'il lui faudrait. Mais la fiancée qu'il veut est restée chez son mari ce soir, enceinte juste aux yeux de mon quatrième neveu…

Diamond virevolte avec Sancho. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que je le hais ! Elle me jette un coup d'œil. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle fait bien ce qui lui plait, et si ce qui lui plait, c'est d'être avec ce crasseux, tant mieux pour elle !

Moi, je suis comblé. Je savais déjà que Myrtle était belle, gentille et intelligente et maintenant qu'elle me fait danser à la perfection, dans mes bras, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. La vie est drôle, on a joué toute notre enfance à être fiancés et puis ce soir …

Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire à l'oreillle de Diamond, le Sancho ?! Qu'est-ce qui la fait rire ?!


	218. annexe, 27 ans 1

Allez, le moment que tout le monde attend depuis les 4 1/2 de Pippin ... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ;-)

* * *

27 ans

« Mais comment ne peux-tu pas voir qu'elle se moque de toi, mon pauvre fils ! »

_« C'est toi qui ne vois rien du tout ! Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien ! »_

« Tout le monde te le dit ! Même Merry ! »

_« Vous êtes tous incapables de comprendre ! Moi, je la connais vraiment ! »_

« Et moi, je te connais assez pour savoir que cette fille n'est pas pour toi ! Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que je te dis, mon gars, ça va te retomber sur le museau et tu viendras pleurnicher ! »

_« C'est ça ! Tes conseils, tu peux te les garder ! »_

« Je te jure, je te jure que si tu sors la retrouver… »

Mais je ne saurai jamais ce dont mon père me menace. J'ai claqué la porte du Smial et laissé derrière moi ses hurlements. Et oui, je vais précisément la retrouver. J'en ai marre ! Plus que marre ! Je n'ai plus l'âge qu'on décide pour moi ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il croit peut-être qu'il sait mieux que nous ce qu'il y a entre Myrtle et moi !

Ou quoi ? Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? Trop paysanne pour être avec le fils du Thain ? Il m'a déjà prévu une bonne petite bourgeoise bien dans ses critères, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi obtus !

Je ne dis pas qu'avec Myrtle, c'est toujours rose, elle a ses défauts, mais la princesse des contes, ça n'existe pas ! Elle a aussi beaucoup de qualité et c'est le principal. C'est vrai qu'elle a des idées un peu fantasques, qu'elle est trop impulsive et parfois un peu capricieuse et exigeante. Et si je reste avec elle, c'est aussi pour leur montrer que je sais ce qui me convient, et que je le sais mieux qu'eux !

S'il n'est pas capable de se fourrer ça dans le crâne, mon père, eh bien tant pis pour lui ! Il ne me dirige plus comme quand j'étais gamin. D'ailleurs, quand j'étais gamin et que Myrtle était ma fiancée, ça ne le dérangeait pas ! Maintenant qu'on a grandit, tout à coup, plus personne ne trouve cela charmant et mignon !

Je boue littéralement de rage et me dirige à grandes enjambées raides vers là où on a l'habitude de se retrouver, avec Myrtle. Je sais qu'elle y sera elle aussi. Qu'ils aillent tous en Mordor, ces donneurs de leçons, ces parents, ces sœurs, ces beaux-frères, ces Merry ! Je n'ai envie de voir personne !

La route passe devant le lavoir. Agenouillée, le corset épousant parfaitement la courbure de ses reins, Diamond se redresse en me voyant passer. Les mains pleines de savon, elle repousse du poignet quelques mêches sur son front et m'interpelle en me faisant signe :

« Pippin ! »

Je ralentis forcément mon pas militaire et lance sèchement :

_« Bonjour Diamond ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle a froncé ses sourcils d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Je m'arrête finalement, je la regarde, je refais un pas, j'hésite. Elle n'a pas à pâtir de ma mauvaise humeur, pas elle. Pas elle parce qu'elle n'a jamais fait aucune reflexion et pas elle parce … parce que pas elle ! Alors je repars sans répondre. Sans me retourner, sans oser la regarder après cette impolitesse.

Myrtle est au rendez-vous. Elle tourne en rond en se crispant les doigts sur les poignets et quand je m'approche pour la prendre par la taille, je m'aperçois qu'elle a pleuré.

Difficilement, elle m'explique.

« Je leur ai dit. Je leur ai dit qu'on voulait se fiancer. Et … et ils m'ont éclaté de rire au nez ! »

_« Moi aussi, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc ? »

_« Je ne sais pas. Ce sont tous des imbéciles. »_

« On a qu'à partir. »

_« Partir où ? »_

« En dehors de la Comté. Là où personne ne nous connaît. A Bree, tiens. Ils ne viendront pas nous rechercher là-bas ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire à Bree ? »_

« Se marier pour commencer ! Et ensuite, on fait notre vie ! On décide par nous-même de ce qu'on veut en faire ! On ne laisse plus la famille décider pour nous ! »

Je la regarde en souriant. C'est tentant, c'est vrai. Etre un Touque, c'est avoir forcément le poids du clan sur les épaules, le carcan de l'influence de la famille. Chez les Touque, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas ! Et moi j'ai envie de faire ce que je veux !

Partir avec Myrtle, construire notre propre-monde ailleurs, loin de leur domination ! Laisser derrière tous ces gens qui veulent à tout prix que je sois ce qu'ils veulent, tous ceux qui ont fait leurs vies sans me demander mon avis et qui voudraient que moi, je fasse la mienne selon leur volonté ? Papa, Maman, mes sœurs, Merry, Diamond.

Non… pas Diamond.

Je la revois à l'instant, serrée dans sa robe qui n'est pas faite pour se mettre à genoux, la main fatiguée sur son front et le visage rayonnant.

En rage comme je suis, je peux partir, quitter sur-le-champ ma famille et mes amis, mais quitter Diamond, je comprends que cela ne m'est pas possible. Ne pas la revoir, ne pas la croiser par hasard, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devient, ne plus lui parler ni l'entendre, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer et à le concevoir. Je n'arrive même pas à supporter ne serait-ce que l'idée.

La révélation s'empare de moi et me submerge comme un frisson, à m'en faire suffoquer. Je regarde, ahuri, la fille que je tiens dans les bras. Ce n'est pas avec cette fille-là que je devrais faire des plans de fiançailles, de monde rien qu'à nous deux, de vies d'amour et de famille. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime.

Je cligne des yeux comme abruti et relève précipitament les mains de la taille de Myrtle. Je secoue la tête et les idées complêtement ailleurs, je réponds :

_« On ne peut pas faire ça, Myrtle. On ne peut pas partir, tout plaquer, c'est impossible. »_

« Mais pourquoi ? »

_« Ca serait trop dur, … trop déchirant. »_

« Je ne te comprends plus ! Ça y est, tu changes d'avis ! Tu te ranges de leur côté ! »

Son ton est fâché, mordant et plein de reproche.

_« Peut-être bien oui… » _

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, assez déstabilisé par la nouvelle découverte que je viens de faire. Je m'étais moqué de Merry quand ça lui avait fait la même chose avec Estella. Me voilà dans le même cas, maintenant ! Je suis amoureux de Diamond. Depuis quand ? Un instinct de rationalisme exige de connaître le début de ce sentiment. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis amoureux de Diamond ? Depuis deux secondes ? Non, je viens de m'en apercevoir, mais ça remonte à avant. Depuis que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Non. Mais depuis quand alors ? Depuis quand ?

Impossible de trouver une date, un évènements précis. Mais les faits sont là, je me sens capable d'abandonner tout le monde, sauf elle. Il n'est pas envisageable que je vive ma vie sans elle. Ce n'est ni vraiment une sœur, ni une vraiment une cousine, ni vraiment une amie, c'est un mélangé de tout, c'est … Diamond. Ce n'est ni Célandine ni Myrtle, c'est … Diamond.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Myrtle crie, maintenant et elle me secoue aussi, furieuse. Je me reconcentre sur elle.

_« Je ne veux pas tout quitter et me fâcher avec tout le monde pour toi et si c'est le prix pour être ensemble, alors on va arrêter ça tout de suite. »_

Les mots sont venus tout seuls. Clairement et distinctement, je la quitte.

« Pardon ? »

_« Ma vie, ce n'est pas toi, Myrtle. »_

« Mais hier tu voulais déjà m'épouser ! »

Soudainement, je suis très agacé par Myrtle, qui ne comprend rien à rien et qui s'accroche encore, alors que moi, je suis déjà passé à autre chose. J'ai déjà tourné définitivement la dernière page de notre histoire. J'ai commencé une autre histoire il y a déjà des années et elle est beaucoup plus belle, plus simple et elle me correspond mieux. Je veux m'y consacrer totalement et savoir où l'intrigue va me mener.

_« Écoute, ça suffit. J'ai dit que c'était fini, c'est fini ! Je suis désolé pour toi. »_

Je recule, un peu chancelant sous la découverte. Et je fais demi-tour. Je veux rentrer m'excuser auprès de mon père en repassant par le chemin du lavoir.

* * *

Eh ouaiiis, c'est ça la vie !!


	219. annexe, 27 ans 2

Voici la suite logique de la dernière annexe...

... Que Diamond fasse bon usage de Pip, je lui laisse ... (enfin, officiellement, hein, officieusement, nan, je le garde, na !! )

* * *

27 ans :

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'accompagne Diamond au cimetière, comme tous les ans le 1er juillet. Ses parents et elle y sont déjà allé ce matin, mais elle a voulu y retourner. Qu'est-ce que je fais-là ? Je suis là parce qu'elle y est. Je suis là parce que je suis mal à l'aise si elle n'est pas là. Et puis, de toutes façons, quand je suis près d'elle, je suis mal à l'aise aussi. Elle fait un pas vers moi et je me recule. Je me reprends, mais c'est elle qui s'éloigne.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'étreint la gorge. J'aurais dû dire à Merry où j'étais. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû lui dire depuis déjà longtemps que je ne voyais plus Diamond comme avant et pourquoi j'étais devenu si timide quand elle est dans le coin, depuis que… depuis que la vérité m'a sauté à la face

Je ne sais pas s'il se moquerait de moi. Merry peut-être très sérieux quand il veut. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il me taperait dans le dos en me disant dans un sourire « allons, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu veux sortir avec une fille ! » Non. Non, mais c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureux. Mais je suis peut-être trop sûr de moi : il y a tout à parier qu'il le sait déjà sans que je n'ai eu besoin de lui dire.

Un pas en retrait derrière elle, en silence, je m'efforce de regarder plus la tombe qu'elle. Elle passe un doigt sur l'épitaphe gravé au nom de Saphir.

« Tu te souviens de lui ? » me demande-t-elle brusquement.

Pris au dépourvu, je balbutie et lui mens :

_« Oui… un peu ! »_

« Tu as de la chance ! Moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui ! »

Comme je reste sans voix, elle tourne vers moi son adorable petit visage, marqué par l'inquiétude.

« C'est grave ? »

_« Tu étais toute petite… »_

Je ne sais pas si ça la console.

_« Je suis un peu ton frère, moi… »_

Fausse note ! Mauvais plan, dirait Merry. Être son frère n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux. Je me mords la lèvre : une fois de plus, j'ai parlé trop vite.

Elle se relève souplement et s'approche de moi. Sans vraiment me demander mon avis, mes pieds reculent d'un pas. Mais elle attrape mes mains qui pendent bêtement au bout de mes bras ballants et se rapproche. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son petit visage levé vers moi, là, juste sous mon menton.

« Mais non ! Toi, tu es autre chose qu'un frère ! » murmure-t-elle.

Mes idées s'emballent, cherchant et trouvant le sous-entendu que je veux dans ses propos. Mon cœur accélère encore plus pour se stopper net quand elle ose ce que je n'ai pas osé. Sur les miennes, ses lèvres sont plus douces que n'importe quel velours.

Puis aussitôt, elle se recule en s'exclamant :

« Excuse-moi ! »

Je rouvre les yeux (je les avais fermés ?) et ouvre la bouche car le souffle me manque. Mon cœur redémarre mais ne semble pas avoir envie de reprendre son rythme normal. Je la rattrape par la main et la tire vers moi :

_« Non… »_

Je glisse une main autour de sa taille et lui levant doucement le menton de l'autre, je me penche vers elle. Je croise son regard, j'y lis les mêmes émotions qui doivent se lire dans les miens avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.

Je sais ce qu'elle veut et je lui donne. Et je sais ce que je veux. Et encore. Et encore et toujours.

* * *

Rappelez-vous le chapitre 153, dix-huit ans auparavant, jour pour jour, heure pour heure... on a _quasiment _la même scène... c'est à la fois très beau et très affreux, non ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai choisi cette date du 1er juillet, c'est très symbolique...


	220. annexe, 28 ans 1

Pippin a 28 ans. Le départ pour la Quête de l'Anneau est pour dans quelques mois, voir quelques semaines. Mais il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Pour l'instant, c'est encore et toujours la famille qui passe au premier plan (on est Hobbit ou on ne l'est pas!). Celle-ci s'agrandit de plus en plus, d'ailleurs, les beaux-frères et les neveux et nièces commençent à proliférer!

* * *

**28 ans**

J'ai pu rentrer du bureau à la pause de midi pour aider Marcellin. Comme je m'en doutais, je constate en rentrant aux Grands-Smials qu'il a déjà tout pris en main, et que pour ainsi dire, il s'est approprié notre smial pour tout organiser à sa façon. Mais bon, c'est vrai que depuis le temps, il fait déjà partie de la famille.

Ce gars est d'une efficacité redoutable. Il a réparti ma famille en équipe : ceux qui s'occupent de la cuisine et ceux qui s'occupent de la décoration. Il s'est même mis mes neveux et nièces dans la poche et a organisé leurs tâches comme si c'était des jeux. Même Nestard, le dernier de Pearl, et Nello, le fils de Prima, respectivement deux et trois ans, sont de la partie. Mon père s'est retranché prudemment dans son bureau. Moi dès que j'arrive, je suis affecté au service à la préparation de l'apéritif. Je rejoins Colin au poste, et il me passe, avec un calme philosophique, un saucisson à découper en petits cubes.

Je lui fais remarquer en commençant le boulot :

_« Si elle dit « non », on va se marrer ! »_

« Si elle dit « non », Rex a dit qu'il l'étranglerait ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rex qui est en train, avec ses deux jumelles, de plier les serviettes en papiers en forme de fleurs, l'air passablement renfrogné.

_« Lui ou elle ? »_

« J'ai estimé que lui demander plus de précision était une atteinte honteuse à l'instinct de survie. » déclare platement le mari de Prima en plissant le nez.

Il a baissé la voix pour ne pas que Pearl l'entende mais moi, j'éclate de rire et gobe au passage le cube de saucisson que je viens de faire.

_« Au moins, on aura le repas ! »_

« Au moins ! Diamond sera là ? »

_« Elle n'est pas sûre. Elle doit réviser avec des amies, ce soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de passer. »_

« C'est dur, l'année du Brevet, hein ! »

_« Oh non, pas pour elle, mais bon, tu sais comment elles sont, on a quasiment le même modèle, toi et moi : jamais sûres d'elles ! »_

Prima, affairée dos à nous avec Pearl sur différentes quiches à préparer en même temps, déclare d'une voix aigre, sans me regarder.

« Je t'ai entendu, Pippin ! Et c'est très bien si elle préfère réviser en vue de réussir son avenir plutôt que de venir faire la fête. Moi, j'approuve ! »

_« Oui, ben toujours est-il que ce soir, je vais être le seul célibataire, moi ! »_

« Attends de voir ce que Pervi va lui répondre ! » pouffe Colin à mi-voix en plongeant dans les cornichons.

Je l' imite, et Pearl qui se retourne vers nous pour aller mettre au four une quiche au bleu et aux poireaux ( miam !) nous reprend doucement, sans élever la voix mais avec un air sérieux et contrarié :

« Vous êtes méchants, les garçons. »

« Moi, je n'ai rien dit, Maman ! » fayotte Anbéliard qui met une pique sur chaque olive à côté de nous.

« Je parlais à tes oncles. »

A dix-huit heures moins le quart, Marcellin nous déclare :

« Bon, je vais la chercher au bureau. Essayez de dissimuler tout ça. Il faut que ça lui fasse une surprise. »

« Non mais attends, comment veux-tu qu'on dissimule les guirlandes et la table ? On a mis toute la journée à les faire et maintenant, il faut les cacher en un quart d'heure ? » demande Réginard.

« Bon, pas grave alors, mais vous, cachez-vous. Il fait déjà nuit, ça serait bien que vous éteigniez les bougies, comme ça, elle ne verra pas tout de suite. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Marcellin, on a compris. File maintenant, ou tu vas être en retard et tout va tomber à l'eau ! » lui fait ma mère.

« Bon ! Et … souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » conclut Marcellin, le visage rayonnant.

Bonne chance pour quoi ? Ca fait des années que Pervinca et lui sont ensembles. Il est de toutes les réunions familiales, mes neveux et nièces l'appellent déjà tonton, j'ai souvent entendu Maman l'appeler « son gendre » et surtout, Papa lui a déjà donné son accord officiel. C'est comme Merry et Estella, sauf que Pervi et Marcellin n'habitent pas ensemble. Donc en fait, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il aurait besoin de chance.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de lui souhaiter en chœur :

« Bonne chance ! »

On éteint vite faite toutes les bougies et on va se répartir les différents couloirs du Smial, pour que Pervinca nous voie pas en arrivant, avec une bougie à allumer pour que la lumière revienne quand elle va rentrer. Je crois que mon père s'amuse de toutes ces gamineries, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté que Marcellin mette en scène toute cette surprise dans notre smial.

Le Smial est complètement noir et à côté de moi une toute petite voix s'élève en gémissant.

« Maman ? »

« Nello ? Tu es où, mon chéri ? » demande la voix de Prima.

_« Il est avec moi, dans le couloir de ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Je m'agenouille et attrape à l'aveuglette mon neveu, que je serre contre moi pour le rassurer. Il a à peine trois ans et ne comprends bien sûr pas le jeu que nous jouons, nous autres grandes personnes, et pourquoi on s'amuse à plonger la maison dans le noir le plus complet. Et bien sûr, se faire attraper dans le noir par une bête monstrueuse aux grands bras et à la voix de son oncle ne fait qu'augmenter sa terreur.

Finalement, quand je n'arrive vraiment plus à le consoler et que ses hurlements commencent à faire paniquer ses cousins eux aussi, Colin vient me le récupérer avec sa bougie qu'il a rallumée.

« Vite, dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent ! » fait la voix de Pearl.

« Oui, bah, écoute, hein ! » s'exclame Prima en tentant de consoler son fils.

« Les filles, enfin ! » les reprend Maman.

Enfin, Nello finit par se calmer. Juste à temps. Nous entendons Pervinca, dans le jardin, demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« De quoi ? » lui répond innocemment la voix de Marcellin.

« Le Smial est tout noir ! »

« Shhhh ! » ordonne Papa sûrement en réponse à Anbéliard qui menace d'exploser de rire.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement.

« Chéri, je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Papa ? Pippin ? » fait la voix étranglée de Pervi.

Docilement, comme Marcellin nous l'a demandé, toute la famille du Thain craque alors une allumette pour allumer les bougies. Et nous nous précipitons dans le salon pour allumer les lampes en nous exclamant :

« Bon anniversaire !!! »

« Oh ! » souffle Pervi, qui porte la main à la poitrine et laisse glisser à terre son carton de dessin.

Elle recule d'instinct et bute contre le bras tendu de Marcellin qui se tient en retrait. Pervinca fait le tour de la pièce, de la table et des décorations du regard et laisse tomber :

« Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! »

« Non, mais c'est le nôtre ! Tu as oublié ? » réplique Marcellin, jovial.

« Bien sûr que non, mais je croyais juste que tu aurais… enfin, je m'attendais pas à ça, quoi ! »

« Surprise ! »

« Vous êtes tous là … mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus que l'année dernière ? »

« C'est que cette année, tu vas être majeure. »

« Ce n'est pas tout de suite encore, et puis l'année dernière, on a rien fait de spécial pour toi ! » balbutie Pervi.

Elle le fait exprès, ou quoi ?

Marcellin est du style grand romantique. Ça nous fait d'ailleurs bien rire, Rex, Colin, Merry et moi. D'une pirouette, il vient se placer devant Pervi, un genou à terre, en lui tenant la main, nous faisant une fois de plus une superbe démonstration de son art.

« Pervinca, ton père m'a donné son accord ce matin, mais je veux te le demander à toi. »

Devant une Pervi parfaitement éberluée, voilà qu'il sort un écrin qu'il lui ouvre sous le nez.

« Pervinca, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Et ma sœur fond en larmes.

« Perviiiiii » s'exclame doucement Marcellin en se relevant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il a l'air absolument réjoui et amusé de sa réaction larmoyante. Il l'attire à elle

« Pervi, Pervi, Pervi ! » lui répète-t-il tendrement.

La famille retient son souffle. J'aperçois Mariella qui secoue les jupes de sa grand-mère d'un air interrogateur et ma mère lui fait signe de se taire et de regarder. De l'épaule de Marcellin, entre deux sanglots, on entend Pervinca hoqueter :

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » lui demande en riant Marcellin tandis que dans une salve d'applaudissement, nous nous laissons aller au bonheur du moment.

« Vous étiez tous au courant ! Vous étiez tous de mèche ! » s'exclamant Pervi mi-pleurant mi-riant en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son futur mari tous nos visages rayonnants.

Et à ce moment-là, derrière eux, j'aperçois le visage de Diamond qui se glisse par l'entrebâillement de la porte du Smial :

« J'arrive trop tard ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

Et voilà notre Pervi nationale de casée :) J'ai essayé de faire 3 histoires différentes pour chacune des trois soeurs. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Moi je trouve cette annexe très douce et reposante, c'est en tout cas comme ça que je l'ai voulu, avant les tempêtes de la Guerre de l'Anneau.


	221. annexe, 28 ans 2

Alors, avant que vous lisiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a des années. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais alors, mais j'avais quelques années de moins, ce qui pourrait m'aider à trouver grâce à vos yeux. Bref, j'ai honte de cette annexe, mal écrite, mal imaginée mais bon, la voilà quand même^^

* * *

_« Diamond ? »_

« Oui ? »

Sa petite voix est vive et enjouée. J'ai le cœur qui se fendille rien que de penser à ce que je vais lui dire. Courage mon gars !

_« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »_

« Hein ? Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, là, maintenant ? »

_« Tu.. tu m'attendrais.. ? Tu me resterais fidèle si je partais ? »_

Elle fronce les sourcils et se colle à moi.

« Oui… ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance :

_« Je m'en vais, Diamond ! Je pars ! Demain. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai… »_

Ses yeux, ses traits, si près de moi, s'emplissent peu à peu de peur et de tristesse.

« Hein ? »

« Je pars. Je suis Frodon. Il va à Creux-de-Crique, au Pays-de-Bouc et je pars avec lui et Sam. Merry nous attend là-bas ! »

« Tu… tu pars ? »

Je m'aperçois que je n'arrive plus à parler tant j'ai la gorge serrée. Je hoche la tête doucement. Sans prévenir, elle se jette à mon cou. Pourvu qu'elle ne pleure pas… Si ! Elle pleure. Je détache délicatement ses bras de mon cou. Je la repousse et m'entends dire stupidement :

_« Je voulais te prévenir, toi au moins ! »_

« Nan… pars pas… pars pas… me laisse pas ! » sanglotte-t-elle.

Et dire qu'elle croit seulement que je change de ville ! Si elle savait que je compte suivre Frodon bien au-delà de nos frontières !

Je m'enfuis, je pars en courrant, je trébuche et je pleure. Je pleure comme un enfant ; les larmes m'empêchent de voir où je vais. Je l'entends crier derrière moi.

« Pippin, non ! »

Mais je ne m'arrête pas et murmure :

_« Je reviendrai ! Attend-moi ! Attend-moi, je t'en prie ! »_

_

* * *

_

Bon, eh bien, le voilà parti. Pour connaitre la vie de Pippin durant l'année qui va suivre, je vous renvoie au Master, ou bien à Peter Jackson. Je leur laisse la parole!

On se retrouve une fois que le monde sera sauvé!


	222. annexe, 29 ans 1

Et voilà, on a quitté Pippin, dans la dernière annexe, à la veille de son départ. Puis j'ai laissé la parole à Tolkien lui-même, ce qu'il a fait sans nulle doute mieux que moi. Je reprend Pippou en main, à son retour en Comté, après _le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Retrouvailles diverses en perspective :)

**29 ans, première partie**

Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'excitation sur la place de Bourg-de-Touque. Il y a encore dix minutes, toutes les maisons étaient fermées, quand je suis passé au galop ici pour retourner chez moi. Maman, Papa et mes sœurs sont encore sous le choc de me voir revenir, moi, celui qu'on disait mort et qui revient Garde de la Citadelle du Gondor, Messager du Roi Elessar, et ayant démesurément grandi !

Enfin, ils ont très vite compris que le plus important était de charger les bandits qui encerclent le Pays de Touque, maintenant que je suis revenu pour les aider, avec une demi-douzaine d'hommes.

Papa m'a dit qu'il pouvait maintenant s'occuper des bandits (qui fuient devant nous vers le Sud ) et que je devais retourner à Hobbitebourg pour aider avec une centaine d'hommes.

Mais cette ombre qui glisse et tente de se dissimuler à l'angle d'une rue ne me dit rien de bon. Je crie à mes hommes :

_« Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins ! »_

Je saute à terre et m'approche doucement, la main sur le pommeau de l'épée, me cache et lui saute brusquement dessus.

_« Sancho ! Mais quel idiot ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! »_

« Charmantes retrouvailles, Peregrïn ! »

Au grincement de sa voix, je sens qu'il a changé… ! Enfin, une idée me monte du fond du cœur :

_« Sancho ! Où est Diamond ? Et pourquoi tu te caches ? »_

Un perfide sourire étire ses lèvres et je comprends en un quart d'instant.

« Maintenant, au moins, j'ai un peu plus d'importan… »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. Le pied habilement glissé derrière les siens, je le pousse et le bandit finit allongé de tout son long devant moi.

Je rejette ma cape, tire mon épée qui lance un éclat d'argent et lui pointe sur la gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Une vague de rage monte en moi et la voix pleine de dégoût, je lui demande :

« Comment as-tu pu t'acoquiner avec ces filous ? Qu'as-tu fait de la Comté ? Comment as-tu pu accepter qu'on fasse cela à notre Comté ? »

Il baisse les yeux sur la lame dont il sent très bien la pointe sur sa peau, je le vois terrifié et je jubile.

« Elle te fait peur, hein ! Tu as raison, je sais m'en servir, elle a tué des dizaines d'orques et on l'appelle Fléau des Trolls ; Une petite gorge de misérable Hobbit ne lui fait pas peur… »

J'appuie un peu plus l'épée.

_« Où est Diamond, je t'ai demandé ! »_

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me fixe sans répondre, insolemment.

« Où est Diamond ? Je te préviens, Sancho, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir ! Mais si tu ne me dis pas … »

« Diamond ! Ta Diamond ! » crache-t-il.

J'appuie sur l'épée juste assez pour lui entailler la peau. Il perd son sourire et s'immobilise à la perfection sous ma lame. Je répète lentement.

_« Dis-moi où elle est ! »_

« Pippin… ! Pippin… mon ami…! Ils l'ont prise… tu sais… elle n'a pas un caractère de soumise…Ils l'ont mise en prison… »

J'éloigne l'épée de son cou car ma main (et mon corps en entier) s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille et que ça m'embêterait quand même de l'égorger sans le vouloir.

« Mais… mais tu sais… je l'en ai sortie… Je lui ai organisé son évasion… Tu sais… tu sais combien je tiens à elle ! Je l'ai… ramenée à ses parents… ! Et je leur ai trouvé un petit coin tranquille… caché ! Dans le sud ! Je n'ai rien dit… les hommes de Sharcou ne savent pas que c'est… c'est moi… Ils ont des méthodes… tu sais… on ne peut pas leur résister ! Mais, elle va bien… je te jure, elle va bien, …elle va bien … ils vont bien, elle et ses parents ! »

Il me fait pitié, avec sa voix tremblante et son air terrorisé. Je rengaine mon épée et je lui tends la main pour le relever. Il semble ne pas oser y croire mais finit par saisir ma main.

Je lui sors l'expression qu'avait eu Gandalf quand j'ai regardé dans le Palantir :

_« Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans tes yeux, comme je l'avais craint ! »_

Il reste un moment indécis puis je resserre ma main autour de la sienne et le tire sur ses pieds. Cela me déshonorerait si je lui disais ce que je m'apprête à lui révéler alors qu'il est allongé à mes pieds.

_« Désolé, mon gars, mais c'est moi que Diamond aime. On s'est fiancé avant que je parte. Personne ne te l'a dit ? »_

Je m'amuse à voir son expression stupéfaite, et son air parfaitement idiot qu'il a en entendant ma révélation. Mais en vrai, je n'en mène pas large. Une fille, c'est tellement difficile à comprendre, parfois. Entre un qui l'a abandonné et qu'on dit mort et l'autre qui la fait évader de prison et puis la protège, qui est-ce qu'une jeune fille choisit ?

Faisant du mieux que je peux pour dissimuler mon trouble et mon inquiétude, je le regarde de haut et fait d'une voix assurée :

_« Bon, on ira chercher les Long-Cleeve plus tard. Quand tes petits copains auront déguerpi ou péri… »_

Je laisse mijoter cela dans son esprit et, désarmé, je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne en lançant d'un ton badin :

_« Ceux d'ici fuient devant mon père et ses troupes et ceux d'Hobbitebourg devant Sam, Merry et Frodon. A toi de voir si tu veux courir devant ou derrière… »_

Je ne fais même pas trois pas que je l'entends courir pour me rattraper.

« Pippin ! Attend ! »

Je m'arrête et le laisse venir à ma hauteur.

_« Bon, tu restes avec moi ! Tu es idiot, tu es lâche, mais tu n'es pas méchant. Je me porterai garant de ton honnêteté dans cette histoire.»_

Il ne dit rien mais je murmure entre mes dents en remontant sur mon poney :

_« Et je me demande bien pourquoi… »_

* * *

Et voilà, l'apogée de la vilenie de Sancho, qui mijote depuis ses toutes premières années ;-) deux hobbits, deux destins différents, hein !


	223. annexe, 29 ans 2

m'ayant donné l'ordre sans équivoque de publier l'Enfance d'un Thain, je m'exécute :) (de bon gré, mais il faut juste que je me sorte de ma léthargie).

Maintenant que Pippin est revenu de la guerre, qu'il a tiré la Comté des griffes des Brigands, il a retrouvé sa famille, il a accordé sa clémence à Sancho, il lui reste encore quelqu'un à retrouver :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Va-t-en maintenant ! »_

D'un geste, je chasse Sancho qui me suit comme un petit chien effrayé depuis quelques jours. Il m'a amené à la maison en surface dans laquelle il a caché les Long-Cleeve. Maintenant je voudrais être seul. Une fois qu'il a disparu dans la forêt, je m'approche de la porte de la sinistre demeure.

Je me surprends à lisser le velours noir du Gondor et à coiffer de la main mes cheveux. Je revois Diamond le jour où je lui ai dit que je partais. Je lui avais supplié de m'attendre. En larmes.

Je frappe, le cœur battant. D'abord doucement puis franchement. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Le silence le plus complet règne dans la maison. Les volets sont fermés, la cheminée ne fume pas mais je ne pense pas que Sancho m'ait dupé : il a bien trop peur de mon épée !

Je mets la main sur la poignée et la tourne tout doucement. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! La maison n'est fermée qu'en apparence. Le souffle court, je pousse la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant sur un intérieur de toute évidence habité.

Je fais prudement un pas à l'intérieur.

_« Diam… »_

Un mouvement à ma droite, quelqu'un qui se jette sur moi pour m'attaquer. Mais j'ai fait la guerre, moi, et Boromir disait que j'étais meilleur à l'épée que Merry. En même pas un quart de seconde, j'ai dégainé et sans même me tourner vers mon agresseur, j'ai dressé mon épée entre lui et moi. Un cri de surprise et mon épée s'alourdit. Elle s'est fichée dans les pieds d'un tabouret avec lequel on comptait visiblement m'assomer.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir mon agresseur. Alcamondin ? Je me tourne vers lui.

Mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est elle. C'est elle ! Je lâche mon épée de stupéfaction et de bonheur. Elle n'a quasiment pas changé si ce n'est qu'elle est plus maigre.

C'est le moment de vérité :

_« Diamond… c'est moi… »_

Elle me fixe, l'air terrifié.

« Peregrïn ? » souffle-t-elle.

Elle porte la main à la bouche, et recule de deux pas. Et puis, elle se jette à mon cou en criant :

« Pippin ! »

Elle est là. Tout contre moi. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Elle retombe de mon cou à part terre, et je la domine de bien une tête (Merci Sylvebarbe). Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser fougueusement et sans aucun préavis. Surpri (mais ravi !), je recule et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil placé là par bonheur.

Les cavaliers noirs, les orques de la Moria, la mort de Boromir, les Uruk-Haïs, les mains tatonnantes de Grishnack, l'œil dans le Palantir, le suicide de Denethor, Merry agonisant dans mes bras, le Troll, la main mutilée de Frodon, tout cela ne me fait plus peur, tout cela s'efface avec ce baiser, tout cela pour ça !

« Oh, Pippin ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Je le savais, je le savais ! Ils voulaient me marier à Sancho. J'étais sa récompense ! Mais j'ai refusé, tu sais ! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Alors, ils m'ont mise en prison ! Mais je t'attendais ! Sancho m'en a sortie et il nous a caché et protégé d'eux, mes parents et moi ! Mais je ne voulais toujours pas l'épouser, tu sais ! Je savais que tu étais encore vivant et que tu reviendrais ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur puisque tu es là ! Ils sont affreux, tu sais, ils ont tout saccagé, brulé, pillé, ils ont même tué ! Les prisons sont pleines et… »

_« Chut, chut, du calme, ma Diamond. Frodon, Sam, Merry et moi les avons chassés. C'est fini, maintenant. N'aie plus peur ! Ils ne reviendront pas ! »_

Ma chute dans le fauteuil l'a allongée sur moi et elle se redresse sur les mains pour m'observer, étonnée.

« Mais tu as grandi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es grand ! Tu as grandi ou j'ai rapetissé ? »

_« J'ai grandi. Et Merry aussi ! »_

Appuyée contre ma poitrine, elle semble soudain se rendre compte que c'est le velour d'un uniforme qu'elle a sous les mains. Sans penser à se dégager de moi, elle contemple mon armure. Elle suit du doigt le contour de l'arbre du Gondor.

« C'est le… le… » fait-elle, incertaine.

_« Le Gondor. Je suis devenu Chevalier du Gondor, Diamond, et Garde de la Citadelle. Le Roi du Gondor est revenu, c'est un ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie maintes fois ! Il protège la Comté, maintenant ! Et moi, je te protège, toi ! »_

Dans un soupir, elle vient à nouveau se lover contre moi :

« Tu m'aimes toujours, alors ? fait-elle d'une petite voix.

_« Bien sûr ! Plus que jamais ! »_

« Moi aussi… »

Un instant de silence pendant lequel je lui embrasse les cheveux et le front, soulagé et fou de joie.

« Mes parents sont partis chercher du bois. Je suis toute seule. J'ai cru que c'était les brigants qui nous avaient retrouvés. Désolée si j'ai essayé de t'assomer ! »

Elle a un petit rire qui me réchauffe le cœur et auquel je me joins avec bonheur.

_« Et moi, désolé pour le tabouret. Je crois que mon épée a sectionné deux pieds sur trois. Je te déconseille de t'asseoir dessus ! »_

Conseil inutile puisque visiblement, elle préfère s'asseoir sur mes genoux plutôt que sur le tabouret. J'ai bien fait de détruire le tabouret à grands coups d'épée…


	224. annexe, 31 ans

Oui, j'émerge, et j'assume. Généralement, une review suffit à me remotiver. Merci donc à Morvoren! Ta review, couplée à la découverte d'un blog qui fait une très bonne critique de mon histoire dans un de ses billets.

Bien, dans cette annexe, Pippin a maintenant 31 ans. Le passage est important et certains extraits sont directement recopiés du livre de Tolkien. Je lui en rends tout crédit!

Attention, c'est triste.

* * *

C'est Gandalf lui-même qui est venu nous chercher. Il était encore très tôt et Merry, dans sa chambre, dormait encore. Moi j'étais en train de me préparer mon premier petit-déjeuner. Il a tapé à la porte comme un malade en criant et je me suis précipité pour ouvrir avant qu'il ne défonce la porte de Creux-de-Crique.

_« Monseigneur Gandalf le Blanc ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »_

« Frodon s'en va ! Dépêchez-vous, stupide Touque ! »

Toujours tant de délicatesse quand il s'agit de me parler. Mais Merry est sorti à ce moment-là en grognant :

« Pippin ! Non mais ça va pas de faire tant de bruit ? Je dors moi ! »

Et il s'en est pris encore plus que moi !

« Idiot stupide fainéant Brandebouc ! Frodon s'en va et vous, vous roupillez ! »

« Hein ? »

« Il embarque dans très peu de temps pour Valinor ! Avec Bilbon et moi aussi ! Vite, crétins ! Aux Havres-Gris ! »

Et il est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Merry m'a regardé, abasourdi :

« Frodon part ? »

Nous voilà maintenant au triple galop à travers les plaines de la Comté. Comment Frodon peut-il partir pour les Terres Immortelles sans nous avoir prévenu. Et Sam ? Et Rosie et Elanor ?

Soudain ma gorge se serre. Je n'y pensais pas ! Je n'avais d'une seule idée en tête : aller aux Havres-Gris. Mais Frodon s'en va. Il part. Pour toujours. Il ne reviendra pas. Je ne le reverrai pas. Frodon… Je ferme les yeux. Mais non ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne me souviens pas de la vie sans Frodon. Il a toujours été là. Avec Pearl ou tout seul. En tant qu'ami ou que cousin. Complice et voix de la raison. Et puis Porteur de l'Anneau que j'ai juré de protéger, arme à la main et de ma vie s'il l'avait fallu. Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble ! Il est clair que je ne serais pas ce que je suis sans lui. Et ce, même s'il n'avait jamais hérité de l'Anneau.

Merry semble être plongé dans les mêmes tristes pensées, car il ne dit rien, les traits graves, les yeux fixés devant lui et la cape du Rohan flottant derrière lui.

Enfin nous arrivons. Il n'y a pas que Frodon, Bilbon et Gandalf qui vont partir. Elrond et Galadriel nous quittent aussi. Bilbon, ce cher vieux Bilbon, Galadriel, reine des Elfes et de la Beauté, Elrond, sage et érudit, et Gandalf. Il a toujours aimé me rabaisser mais au fond, je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas. J'ai une confiance infinie en lui, il sait tout, vraiment tout, courageux, imbattable. Il n'est jamais mauvais de se mettre sous sa protection.

Mais aucun, aucun ne me manquera plus que Frodon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, est debout, face à la mer, face à l'horizon, les cheveux et la cape au vent, sauveur humble et anonyme de toute vie sur cette terre. Sam à côté de lui.

Sans avoir besoin de se parler, Merry et moi sautons de nos poneys et courons vers eux. J'ai la gorge extrêmement serrée et quand il se retourne et qu'il plonge son intense regard bleu dans le mien, je n'y tiens plus et fond en larmes. Je comprends alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas nous prévenir : pour ne pas avoir à nous quitter. Comme quand, il y a quelques années, il avait essayé de nous cacher qu'il devrait aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin que le Pays-de-Bouc. Au milieu de mes larmes et de façon incompréhensible, je me mets à rire :

_« Tu avais déjà essayé de nous semer une fois et tu avais raté ton coup, Frodon. Tu as failli réussir, cette fois-ci, mais tu as encore échoué. Ce n'est pas Sam, toutefois, qui t'a donné, mais Gandalf lui-même ! »_

Celui-ci s'approche de nous quatre :

« Oui, car il sera mieux de faire le retour à trois qu'à un seul. Eh bien, ici enfin, sur les rives de la Mer, s'achève notre Communauté en Terre du Milieu. Allez en paix ! Je ne dirais : ne pleurez pas, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal ! »

A ce moment-là, un cor d'Elfe déchire l'air.

« Bon… » fait Frodon d'un air gêné.

« C'est l'heure… » murmure Gandalf.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous oublierai jamais et je sais que vous ne m'oublierez jamais. Je vous aime tellement et si vous, vous m'aimez, vous savez qu'il faut que je parte ! »

Incapables de prononcer un mot, Sam, Merry et moi hochons la tête. Oui, nous le savons.

Puis, il se penche et embrasse Merry avant de se tourner vers moi. Un dernier frôlement de sa peau contre la mienne, une bise sur chaque joue, voilà tout ce qui constitue notre séparation après 31 ans d'amitié. Combien de temps encore pour que je puisse fixer dans mon esprit la voix, l'image et le parfum de Frodon ? Le temps qu'il serre Sam dans ses bras. Si peu ! Si peu !

Puis il s'éloigne de quelques pas, mais il semble déjà si loin. Rien que par le fait qu'il ne sera plus jamais aussi prêt, qu'il ne fera jamais demi-tour, qu'il ne fera plus que s'éloigner, jamais plus se rapprocher.

Sur la passerelle, il se retourne doucement et, penchant doucement la tête, nous toise avec le sourire le plus doux, le plus aimant, le plus confiant et le plus consolant dont il soit capable. Dernière image que nous aurons de lui.

Je pleure encore quand le bateau s'éloigne, mettant l'eau entre lui et nous. Merry me secoue tristement le bras et Sam est silencieux.

Et le bateau disparaît à l'horizon, avec Bilbon, Gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond. Et Frodon.

Doucement, péniblement, Sam, Merry et moi quittons les Havres-Gris où plus rien ni personne ne nous retient, sans se parler. Et puis nos chemins se séparent, Sam père de famille et désormais maître de Cul-de-Sac retourne vers Hobbitebourg et Merry et moi vers Creux-de-Crique.

Mais nous savons que nous nous reverrons, nous, au moins. A peine séparés de Sam, Merry m'entraîne à chanter une chanson à la gloire du Porteur de l'Anneau.

C'est un frère que j'ai perdu et tant que je vivrais, la blessure de cette perte sera toujours présente.

* * *

C'est triste, vous étiez prévenus...


End file.
